INNER DEMONS
by The Mighty One
Summary: Chapter 19 is ready! Beast Boy and his friends have a somber reunion; while a twisted conspiracy unravels in Gotham.-"Beware of the person with two faces"- Dutch proverb
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: By this means, I rightfully claim ownership to this fanfiction story and my original character within it, by my trademark signature T.M.O at the conclusion of every update. Any other characters that may appear in this work and are new, these are the rightful properties by their creators as well and cannot be reproduced or duplicated without their individual consent. I do not own anything within the DC Universe, from Warner Brothers or on Cartoon Network. The only original character and the name that I created for him; that I accept half ownership on is Falcon from this telling. Scififanfreak222 owns the second half of him as well, for drawing him upon a collaboration of various new designs and sketches within the year of 2010; and cannot be knowingly placed into another literary document, writing community, comicbook series, and or televised broadcast without either of our written or verbal consent in front of legal consultants. TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, Scififanfreak222, xSaffire55x, Novus Ordo Seclorum, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of these fellow writers have helped me to press onwards with this story, everytime I have come across writers block. Without their outstanding guidance, the updates would have taken me even longer to complete.

The trouble in Tokyo has ended, where new struggles and old villains are quick to emerge. A distant wanderer will come out of the shadows, yet his very past may destroy everything the Teen Titans hold dear. "Change is inevitable. Change is constant." -Benjamin Disraeli-

* * *

***INNER DEMONS***

**Part I**

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

* * *

Chapter One - A New Friend

After the extraordinary vacation to Japan, the overused team of superheroes eased their eyes on a familiar site; they were home, back in Jump City California after chasing down the mysterious ninja attacker known only as Saico-Tech. They all were rather relieved to notice that Titans Tower was still intact and refurbished, the broken glass and twitsed metal that was so visible when they had left for their mission had been repaired, and Robin made a mental note to thank the city officials upon his return.

The mighty aircraft hovered over the top of the structure that was once a beacon to the fierce alien invaders who were seeking the Tamaranean Princess, while the water sparkled as though millions of delicate tiny diamonds were spread out over the sea. Slowly, the hanger doors opened below them and the formidable ship decended into the depths of the tower.

The day was almost over yet the sun was still far up in the sky, as its warm beams soothed their faces from a long journey over the Pacific Ocean. They stretched their backs and limbs while Cyborg could be heard cracking his joints between his neck and fingers.

"Man, it sure feels good to be home." Beast Boy said while crossing both of his arms, and looking out at the majestic city from a nearby window.

"How does the saying go, that there is no place like home, is this correct?" Starfire asked gleefully as she clasped her hands by her side, and the rest of the team finished stepping out of the ship.

"You could say that, but I still find myself aching to read those comics from that mega cool store in Japan." The changeling replied, and a small frown spread over his face that all but erased his happiness. "Why we came home so early is something I won't fully understand."

"I for one am deeply greatful to be back; what with my face being on every single stick of gum in the entire country, now to find another thing that drives a thorn in my brain."

Raven spoke as she brushed a hand threw her violet hair, only to become deeply nervous after setting herself up for a quick remark from a certain green prankster. Beast Boy could not halt himself from the feverish giggling, because he easily found a new way to annoy her, as everyone had predicted the moment she spoke.

"Great … I can't believe I walked right into that one." Raven deadpanned.

While the others were standing by the sides of the T-Ship, Cyborg opened the hatch from the back end and besides their luggage springing out; they were quickly avalanched by an enormous flow of the many packages of gum!

Raven picked up one of the sticks and found herself smiling on the front, with a thumbs up. This only made her shiver with discomfort even more.

"Ugh." Raven brushed three sticks off of her shoulder lightly before speaking further. "After this long that I've known him, why should this antic even be a surprise to me?"

"Why on earth did I let'cha talk me into bringing this much gum back to Titans Tower!" Cyborg asked with an athoritative voice, as he burrowed his way out of the bottom of the mound, heatedly glaring towards Beast Boy.

"Never underestimate the power of a good stick of gum." The team mechanic was noticed to be waving his arms in a great tissy now, where the heroic jester laughed to enjoy his crafty ploy. "Why bring a few packs home, when we could be set for life?"

After throwing some sticks into the air and at one another, a wide grin beamed from ear tip to pointy ear on the changeling. Raven turned away from the others tossing the candy back and forth, where she simply used her powers to raise her hood, and the common expression of a frown took form.

"I am not sure how this much substance is considered '_normal_' for your species." Starfire remarked as she picked up a piece and examined it closely. "As a Tamaranean I have more than one stomach and eat larger portions because I must, the quantity that you have secured makes no logical sense to me for your standards of chewing."

"That's because he didn't plan to use it for its original purpose." Raven said in her raspy monotone, while her eyes burned in the direction of Beast Boy.

"Then why bring back such a large quantity, of this delectably chewable substance?"

Cyborg stood up now and answered her question.

"Because he just wanted to use it as a gag, nothing more Star."

"Oh, I see then." The stunning red head sighed. "There is still so much to learn about these pranks."

After an irregular silence lingered in the group, a low mumbling could be heard underneath the baggage packed upon a bizzar lump in the center mass of the candy. After a quick realization that Robin was not in the picture with everyone else, the fierce princess raced over and began to dig her way through the mound. Upon finding the Boy Wonder, she hugged him tightly causing his face to blush a bright red, and soon he pushes her away while setting his cape into the right spot before speaking.

"I don't know who thought that stuffing the baggage compartment with thousands of packages of Japanese candy would be a funny idea?" A brief lull held out as he glanced quickly to each of their faces. "Having been consumed by a massive wave of gum, now that's got to be a first for us."

The cheerful laughter soon faded, and they all seized their belongings heading for the elevator while Cyborg checked to make sure that the T-Ship was prepped for another day. Once the lift came to the top hallway where their rooms resided, the remaining four heroes took their leave to their own secluded quarters for the duration of the evening.

Upon throwing his backpack at the foot of the bed, Robin began to feel the complete drain caused from any extended trip. He was too worn out and sore all over his body, his lower back and joints were stiff from being in the driving seat for far too long, where he had allowed the gearhead to step in for a few hours and pilot the vessel. It was too much of an effort to even clean out his wardrobe, to try and attempt setting his room back in order would become a pain and instead of staying in his privet abode, to stare at his spreading mess and news clippings upon the walls; he decided to zone out in the Common Room.

As the team leader walked down the hall and disappeared from his friends; a sudden hiss in front of another door echoes about the long corridor. Starfire was greeted the instant her feet stepped within, by none other than her slug pet Silki. Remembering that the Titans East watched over the tower and took care of her pet, it allowed her to be at ease while in Tokyo.

Sounds of the heroine's total jubilation phased into another room; right next to hers, and Beast Boy drew a smug smile as he came into his bedroom in knowing what was going on around him. Like Robin had done earlier, the changeling also tossed his pack to the closet yet as he left the doorway to reach his bottom bunk and dig into his comicbooks, a low rumbling from the place his bag was leaning against forced him to stop. Without further warning, the buckling doors burst outwards and showered him with all of his Doom Patrol clothing that needed to be washed. A terrible shriek escaped his lungs by the sudden welcoming of his sloppy living quarters, where he shook his head causing a pant leg to conceal half of his face, where he blows off the material using the wind from his lips.

During the ruckus just around the bend, Raven listened intently to the various noises seeping out from the entire building. She could hear the sudden joy when the white slug jumped into the arms of his loving nurturer, the soft electrical buzz from the great plazma screen in the Common Room made her turn her eyes further down the hallway. After hearing a yell coming directly from Beast Boy's room, a quaint smirk shined upon her face, realizing that Beast Boy's continuing struggle with the closet monster was raging on, and it appeared that the closet was winning.

"Serves him right, after that little prank he pulled back in the hanger."

Her red knapsack was slung over her left shoulder in a casual manner, she was holding the strap firmly with her hand and she waved her right to open the door. The black aura was glowing off of it, and soon the door slid open so she could now see the comfortable bed with sheets still tucked in. The white pillows were fluffed up agaisnt the headboard, and the aroma smelled like the cooling season of autumn. While looking from inside the doorway, she closed it by her mind and releases a soothing breath as she felt to be at home again.

The many candles in the room flickered on as though it was done by a light switch through her mere presence, and she gently placed her contents onto the table near her bedside. Off to the other side of the room, the many novels were stacked in a neat and tidy order, her wooden dresser still had the customary sculpture with the two masks, one laughing and the other sad. This artistic piece was something she picked up while inside a mystisism shop in Prauge, during her traveling months before meeting her friends. Across from this foreign object, the mirror to her mind lay resting upon a red cloth that was alongside the perfumes and viles. They gave a hint of lavender and of pine freshness, where these exotic liquids were not only intended to make her smell tempting, but also for special incantations. Next to these were her scissors and a lone brush for setting her hair straight, while a sewing kit resisided next to that with its contents all closed up and neatly placed away.

After removing the change of clothes, mostly black leotards and an extra dark blue cloak from her pack; she folded them with any other laudry needed to be cleaned by the washer and dryer in the basement. With this task completed, she quickly found herself sitting ontop of her bed, crossing her legs in a lotus position and closing her eyes, the dark bird began to recite the same mantra the monks had taught her so long ago.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos … Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos … Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos …" Slow and steady the words come out, as her rasping voice calmed her nerves; and the nausea from the journey soon settled.

Hovering above the covers while still reciting the chant, out of the corner of her eye she looked to the window that faced the city and she takes in the beauty of the skyline. The sun was setting and the great metal structures in the distance, their illumination brightened up the entire night. After a nine minute meditation, she heard a hushed call at the window sill; standing on her own two feet agan she walked over and opened the slide, only to be greeted by a friendly feline. It started to purr and began rubbing against her smooth legs, and she smiles at him in knowing that he has come for his supper.

"I'm glad to see you too Stripe." Raven said while bending down and she stroked his silky black fur, placing her fingers over his back as his cat eyes became fixated to hers. "Now then, let's see what we have for dinner tonight."

After the friendly hello, Raven moved over to a cabinet and pulled out some moist cat mix, after two months from the first time he came to her window sill, she always bought a small package of cat food to keep nearby. She then takes two bowls, filling one with the fresh food and after setting it down; she leaves her chambers to the main bathroom across the hall and uses the sink to fill the other with water.

Stripe follows her the entire way and continues to rub against and in-between her legs; and she strokes his head to answer the loving affection. Once returning to her dark bedroom, she places the bowl tenderly next to the other where the cat switches his total attention without a second thought, to the free meal. She lets a soft smile rise over her lips and recalls the discussion with Bumble Bee, to take care of the strange black cat with a single white stripe over his left eye. Six thirty is when he normaly arrived meowing, and she was happy to see that he had missed her.

As the cat quietly munched on his food, the demoness walked to the bookshelf and retrieves a piece of literature that seemed quiet suitable for the night. The title, _Broken Hearts and Shattared Dreams_ is inprinted in red lettering on the top, and she soon opens the brown musty cover, allowing the crisp pages to crinckle between her fingertips as her eyes are slowly glued onto every word. In a matter of seconds she has already settled down again in the lotus position, and while reading the passages in her mind Raven conjures up the story as though she is watching a film.

Being satisfied with his feast, Stripe jumps up next to her and interupts her reading, begging to be stroked once more. The Empath once again returns a similar kindness with one hand, while her focus is intent on the main character.

The hours zoom by, and the cat is fast asleep coiled next to her knees. While she reads well into the night, a cool gust from the open window flutters about the gothic drapes arched over them; in response she gets up and closes the sliding window. Raven can't help but stare out into the bustling city one more time, the lights and the quick movement of people on the go entrance her thinking, she has a feeling that things are back to normal and she can rest easy, hoping above everything that no crimes are commited and she can get a goodnight's rest in her own bed.

She had enjoyed the time in Tokyo along with her comrades, and was deeply pleased to find a lost novel of the arcane while away, which at the present was still in her pack waiting to be opened. But nothing felt better to her, than sleeping in her own silk sheets; the comforting pillows of her quarters was the most plesant thought she could remember thinking, of those many cruel hours inside the cramped little cockpit. The accommodations made by Cyborg were nice, but she always felt dizzy having to be stuck in any tiny space and needed an area to breathe, to meditate, to stretch out and relax.

The grumbling of her belly, and the cat cleaning himself at the conclusion of his dinner; both of these observations made her understand that she had forgotten to make herself something to eat as well. Being caught up in the reading of such an interesting book, but the endless buffet from Japan was filling enough and she didn't have a groaning feeling that she was near starved. Despite her stomach being a tad noisy, she wasn't in dire pain.

_I'll just make myself a nice breakfast in the morning._ Raven thought to herself.

Seeing her new companion yawn, she herself expressed being tired, and in the same moment decided it was time to sleep. It would be a new day tomorrow, and her energy was running on emtpy. Placing a scrap of paper to act as a bookmark, she then takes off her dark blue robe where only the famous leotard covered a portion of her body. Pulling the covers over herself, her eyes slowly closed and the room darkens, as the candles about the furnishings quicky snuff out.

* * *

As the new day arrived, the sunlight grew brighter and came inwards from the slight cracks of the wide curtains, and Raven's alarm startd off at nine in the morning.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP! The appliance blared loudly, and the occupant of this bedroom understood that it was unfortunately time to get up, and out of her blissful hibernation from the night.

After hurling the device off of the nightstand through her telepathic powers to quell the terrible sound reapeating endlessly, she stretched each of her arms and rubbed her half-shut eyelids; the cat was meowing to be let back outside and she draped her blue cloak about herself while keeping the hood pulled back. The Empath slid the window open where the feline pounced up onto the silo, and scurried away from view.

After leaving her room with the book she was reading last night tucked under her arm, Starfire who can be noticed with a long smile on her face greets her sister teammate with much enthusiasm.

"It's a new day friend Raven; it feels good does it not?"

"Starfire, the clock shook me up this morning in a most unkind manner. Just give me a few minutes and then I'll be in the mood for talking." The dark bird raspily answered her companion, as they continued walking down the hallway.

The alien princess tilts her head in curious wonder as she stood by herself, then the girl hurried on her way.

Upon entering the Common Room, Robin was already sitting down and reading the local paper by the kitchen, Cyborg was seen next wearing his chef's hat, busy flipping pancakes and cracking eggs at the stove. After taking in a quick glimps of the two boys, Raven and Starfire started to walk further down the stairs alongside one another, only for the princess to dart in flight closer to her beau ahead of the dark bird's slow pace.

"Is my herbal tea ready yet?"

Raven asked while looking to Robin, and then she notices a cup in front of him steaming and can smell the sweet aroma of his morning coffee. Right after she asks this, she realizes the pointless question.

"Sure is." Robin says back as he takes another sip, his eyes still bent on reading a column.

"Good, I can use a cup."

After their kind words, she walks over to a nearby cupboard and grabs a white mug, then finds her kettle next to the Boy Wonder's pot. After mixing her drink using a spoon, the Empath takes a deep whiff of the thin rising smoke off of the top. A warm tingling sensation runs threw her entire body, down her shoulders and lower back soothing her unlike her alarm clock, where she is awoken gently.

As she heads to the long couch to sit down and relax, Cyborg turns with a spatula in hand; he bends over the counter and speaks to the gang.

"So what will it be guys; blueberry, chocolate chip, regular, double or tripple stacks with extra toppings of bacon, the works?"

"Just give me the regular fill Cy Guy." Robin answers with his eyes still behind the mask intently focused on reading about crime since they were away from the growing city.

"Make mine a tripple fill of all major choices dear friend. Oh, and please do add the topping of the white foamy substance that is known well, what you may call the whipping of the cream."

Shortly after Starfire speaks Robin doesn't even murmur a sound, and a big grin glows across her face as she sits even closer to the team captain, where he hands her the comics going through the same routine like most days. Raven takes notice as she moves her eyes off from the pages in her invigorating story to the odd duo, and makes a mental note that something is certainly going on between them. Although the two announced that they had feelings for eachother in Tokyo, Robin seemed to be a little distant with the beautiful goddess since they left, and their relationship as just being friends was obvious that there was more going on between them.

"Alright, so that's one regular and one mocho mix for you two." Cyborg's deep voice boomed across the kitchen, where he then looked to the lonesome bookworm as the cooking hat was tilted to a side. "So what are you having this morning Rae?"

She paused once more and after a brief moment to look up from her reading she answers; "I'll take a single pancake, with two eggs on the side." She looked back down and continues, "Go easy on it though, I do have a figure to keep an eye on."

"Okay, so that takes care of you guys. Now what about greenbean?"

The hypnotic sound of sizziling batter being cooked in the frying pan was heard behind him, and the aroma left a thin trail all the way to Beast Boy's room.

"Knowing that he's a vegan, I'd take it that he'll just eat a pancake or a waffle, without the side of meat or eggs."

"Yeah … but I wanted to get him back for that little stunt I let him pull. It took me nearly two hours to clean up that candy, not to mention his cockpit was a complete pigsty because just like his room, he always has to make a mess out of everything!" Cyborg grumbled to himself while he glanced to the demoness, and went back to his work.

After a dull silence, the central doors to the hallway opened and Beast Boy walks in. He gives a loud yawn while stretching his arms over his head, and he scratches his hair while standing ontop of the small balcony.

"Well are you gonna just stand there daydreaming like an ancient Greek philosopher, or are you gonna take a seat?"

Cyborg asked with his back turned, knowing without having to look that the green skinned prankster just waltzed in.

"Well yeah dude, I forgot how nice it was to be back home. The tower, she missed me." Beast Boy replied as he tapped the solid wall to his left.

"I somehow had a strange feeling when your closet attacked you last night." Raven interrupted with a sudden smirk, causing his eyes to light up with bewhilderment.

"Wait, how did you-"

"I hate to bust your monster theory here grass stain, but the closet didn't attack you. You're simply a pig and your lack of organization, HUGE may I add caused the clothes to pile on. So, what will you be having for a starting meal today?" Cyborg asked as another ovular disk was seen flipping into the pan.

Beast Boy was stunned, not only did Raven give him a whitty burn but Cyborg was cooking breakfast for him which confounded him even more, after all of the pranks he unloaded onto the tall hero.

"Hello, earth to Beast Boy?" The mighty mechanic leaned much closer and put a hand over his mouth to sound like a radio transmission. "_Um Huston, we may be experiencing some minor technical difficulties, as we just lost contact with space prankster Beast Boy_."

The others looked at the Titan just standing in front of the doorway, not saying a word.

"What are the choices?" He replied after moving closer to the kitchen.

"Pancakes, eggs and French toast, you want some?"

As he places a hand under his chin, his eyes wander and he thinks over his options.

_It's a trick; you got him and all the others last night, now he is gonna burn you back. _Beast Boy's subconscious tells him.

"I think I'll just have some cerial."

"Ahh, being catious today are we little man?" Cyborg jeers as he looks into the eyes of the changeling. "Just so you know; if I wanted to get you back you'd already be tagged."

Everyone heard Beast Boy gulp in discomfort.

"So you mean, you're not angry at me for the little gag from last night anymore?" Beast Boy asked as he gives a small chuckle, hoping to be off the hook.

The gearhead waved his trusting spatula as he kept his back to their faces; his focus was still bent over the stove top.

"Just because I said I wanted to you get you back, that doesn't mean I still won't."

Beast Boy pulled away from the counter in greater fear; he was now deeply uncertain that he was safe to say anything at all.

"Go easy on him Cyborg; I think he gets the message." Raven said aloud.

"Wow … um thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet; Cyborg's not the only one with an urge to get even." Raven deadpanned, still focused on the pages of her novel.

"Uh."

The heroic goofball slumped his posture in the chair a great deal, now sensing that his crafty teamate on the sofa with her eyes fixated on her story was plotting ill deeds against him. As she took a tiny sip of the herbal tea, she gave him a unerving glance by cocking her right eyebrow, and the renouned jokester could only cower due to many regrets for his actions.

The breakfast ended, and after they placed their dishes and silverware into the sink, piled upon other glassware still needed to be cleaned, they then gathered by the jumbo screen. Using the remote, Robin clicked a red button causing a massive outline map of the metroplois to come into view.

"It seems like everything is all well and at ease in Jump City." Cyborg said.

After removing his chef's hat he plops down next to Starfire. Raven closes her book and also focuses her attention to the big screen, and listened alongside the others to their usual briefing of the day; it was another routine that she had memorized quiet well.

"Things checked out pretty mellow while we were on leave." Robin spoke as he used the keyboard to zoom around main areas of interest.

"What about the docks, surely some activity of mistchief was going on down there." Starfire quietly entered the discussion.

Typing could be heard to bounce about the group from the central keyboard, and he clicks another button causing the screen to zoom out very rapidly, and then rezooms to show a large outline of the port facility.

"Nope, no crime; it looks almost too quite."

"No break-ins, no theft, no problems that the local police haven't been able to tackle; it's almost as though the crooks we deal with on a regular basis have decided to leave the city for good." Cyborg spoke as he rubbed his chin. "It's almost too good to be true; I dunno what to make of this one Rob."

The Boy Wonder answered with his eyes heavily fixated upon the television; "Odd, you'd think since our departure that the crime would have increased. I guess that the Titans East showed the criminals a good time in our absence."

Silence.

"Um, I have an idea."

Everyone turned to the Tamaranean Princess, where Raven was baffled that the comedian hadn't spoken a single word yet.

"Since there is no crime today may I propose that we, as friend and ally Bumblebee once told me, do the hanging of out?"

"Now that's an idea; that sounds like a super AWESOME idea Star!" Beast Boy exlaimed, fully jumping out of his seat; "I still feel kinda drowzy from the long trip. We owe ourselves at least one more day to loaf around."

Robin turned and under the black eye mask, his right eyebrow rose slightly higher than the other.

"Just because there isn't any crime on the scanners, it doesn't mean that someone somewhere, isn't planning something!"

"_Gouph_, Bor-ing!" Beast Boy enunciated slowly and drastically;"Why waste our time trying to look for crime, when we should be outside, and can enjoy an extra free day off?"

Robin found himself being pressed into a loosing battle, the anticipation upon the group's faces revealed that they too were a tad weary, and just wanted one more day to settle back into their home. Realizing that he undoubtedly will be ousted in a vote, he tries to compromise with the others in a tactic that he knew could sway two of them.

"We could take another break, but the time off has weakend our skills. I say we do some training to referbish our combat abilities."

"That's true, I feel like I need to knock a few holes in an obstical course." Cyborg answered while standing back up and punching the air.

"You guys can go work out, fix up the T-Car and all of your watchamagadgets … but hello! How many days in a week do we fight bad guys?" Beast Boy questioned, his arms flailing to dramatically emphasis his point.

"It varies Beast Boy, why are you so interested in goofing off today?" Robin asked in return.

"Who said anything about goofing off? We should shoot some hoops; maybe play a remach of that volleyball game on the roof. We're kids for gosh sakes, don't you just want to _not _have to worry about saving the city, for one moment fly boy?"

_Fly Boy, what has gotten into that thick skull of his?_ Robin thought to himself.

"Maybe B's right, we do work pretty hard all week. I don't see why we can't just take an extra day to chill." Cyborg chimed in to end the awkward debate.

In realizing he couldn't win this argument over his friends, Robin embraced the stance of the team comedian now being supported from the mechanic.

"Alright Beast Boy if it's a rematch you want, then you've got it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't think for a second that I'm going to go easy on you like last time Grass Stain." Cyborg butted in.

"Hooray!" Starfire shouted gleefully, ready for another moment to have fun with her close family, although she believed that everyday with them was an adventure, Robin's idea of entertainment is more about practice and less about playing. "To the court we shall go and par-take this game, of bouncing the ball over the net."

"Um, I think what you mean to say is volleyball." Beast Boy corrects her. "But eyeah, that's the idea."

The five heroes take the elevator to the surface of the tower and when the lift finally opens; the sunlight shines brightly about them and the sky is a very clear blue afternoon. As the band splits into teams, Raven leaves to the far edge and sits down with her legs crossed.

"Hey Raven, do you wanna be on our team?" Beast Boy asked, while Robin and Cyborg stand patiently on the opposing side of the net with the white ball.

"I can't, if we're going to just relax for another day, than I might as well get my meditation in while it's still early."

"Dear friend, why can today not be different from any other for you?" Starfire pleaded as she stood next to her game teammate, the comedian. "Must you meditate without anybody always?"

As Raven closes her eyes, she turned her back and hovered over the ground.

"Just leave me be, that's all I require." The dark bird answers as she raised a hand;"I must meditate at least once every day, hitting a soft ball of air at the other side of a net, in the hopes that you score for points is both a waste of energy, and solves nothing but bragging rights. It's pointless."

"Forget it Starfire, it'll be just me and you." Beast Boy speaks in a gentle voice as he places a hand on the alien's shoulder."

"Very well." Starfire replied after stepping back.

"Come'on Robin, are you going to serve the ball or what?"

The request for a day to breathe easily was one thing, but to bestow the name fly boy from earlier on, this was completely different. It made him feel angry in front of the others, not to mention being outwitted as captian to the team by the youngest comrade made him grow rather vengeful.

"What are you waiting for, just serve the ball already!" Beast Boy shouted to antagonize his leader.

"Alright here it comes, heads up!"

Robin fires back, and then as they got ready a nostalgic hush befell everyone, where only Raven can be heard reciting her chant. The Boy Wonder tosses the ball high into the air and using a powerful punch, he bashes it well over the net and onto the opposing side.

"I got it, I got it!" The changeling hollers as he lunges in for the attack.

Beast Boy barely manages to swat a piece of it, he can feel the leather texture grazing his fingertips and Cyborg jumps up and brings it back onto the comedian's half. Starfire flys up and pummels it back to the earth to counter this threat, and Robin does the same as both partners switch to aid their team. The ball goes back and forth for five minutes and the look of enjoyment and fatigue is heard from everyone's heavy breathing, while Robin consentrates on winning the game. As Robin finds the ball heading right for him, he jumps and while spinning around he delivers a high roundhouse kick, and the fated volleyball zooms in on Starfire with a great energy behind it.

"Starfire, watch out!"

The Boy Wonder yells as his face grows crimson of embarrassment, he had tried to control the direction to hit in front of her. Instead, the sheer force he applied made him loose control and the round object is beamed her off her head.

She gives out a screech, it wasn't painful just surprising to be hit in the way that she was, and she drops to the ground while rubbing her forehead.

"Starfire are you alright?" Robin asks as he hurries to her side.

"Yes, I think so. I am unharmed yet wonder why did you hit me Robin?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg stand by eachother and look at the couple as they both stand.

"I didn't try to hit you; I just lost control of the ball. I didn't know I could be so rough."

Beast Boy forces a massive smile to grow over his lips, and he speaks in a canny tone of voice as he notices the leader zoning out in her dreamy emerald eyes.

"So then, I take it that was a foul then. Right?"

"Just shut up Beast Boy." The leader responds.

"Fine, fine, feeling a bit touchy today aren't we?"

"Arghhh!" Robin grunted back.

"Just leave him alone B." Cyborg said, then he hunches over the changeling before continuing. "There's a time and a place for everything little man, you don't have to be so annoying."

"You could say that again." Raven quietly spoke.

Starfire looked up in bewilderment.

"Perhaps we should play a different sport, may I sugest one of a lesser conflict and one of more enjoyment? May I suggest the partaking of the glorious Zorbgot Feast of my home world; or a wugnut dance-off that is accustomed to my people?"

As the group pauses to think about how to even respond, a great and deafening explosion carries outwards from deep within the city. The volleyball remains on the ground and the shadow arches to the feet of Robin, his mouth hangs open as the dark smoke was noticed trailing higher into the white clouds from the blast.

"Well gang, it looks like playtime is over." Robin said as the Empath stood up to rejoin them.

"But what about the game?" Beast Boy whines as he looks to Cyborg, begging to rule in his favor over the ill-fated play that caused Robin to score.

"Not now little man. It would appear that someone decided to make a move after all." The gearhead spoke as he punched his right fist into the palm of his left hand. "I think someone wanted to let us know they were still in this town, where we should show the world that we're back."

"Apparently so, let's go and see what we can do." Robin speaks after walking to the edge to get a better view; his cape blowing in the wind. "Titans, move out!"

Starfire picked up Robin by his shoulders and carried him deep into the heart of Jump City, Raven used her dark powers to form into the shadow of a mythical bird and absorbs Cyborg, where they teleport to the streets of downtown; and Beast Boy is left standing on the court, with his mouth agape and his shoulders slumped down.

"You still owe me a rematch tin head!" The changeling shouts while he watches the team disperse into action.

"Come'on elfy, there's trouble and we've got to answer the call." Cyborg replied before fully vanishing into the darkness.

The last one at Titan's Tower rolls his eyes, and releases a sigh.

"Why do badguys always have to ruin my days off?"

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyle, and followed closely after Starfire in persuit. The brave Teen Titans were back, and they felt more than ready for a brawl with the unknown except for the changeling; as his mumbling was heard the entire way to the confusion and burning rubble.

* * *

Robin looked down to notice that the smoke was rising faster and getting thicker; it was easily determined to have been caused by a high grade explosive device having gone off. When they arrived on the scene a massive crater was in the road, where Dr. Light was found in the very middle of the hole, absorbing the powerlines where some of the transformers had blown out.

"Dr. Light, you just don't know when to call it quits; do you?" Robin talks to the villain the moment Starfire releases him, where he landed on his feet gracefully as his partner hovers by his side.

As the quirkey villain turns to greet the renouned heroes, his eyes glow with excitement in watching the others arrive as well, and Beast Boy turns back into his normal form.

"The Teen Titans; well I must say it is good to finally see you again. How long has it been since our get-togethers, a month, a year? It's been too long for any of us to remember fully."

"Geese, already home and this is who we face off with?" Beast Boy groans as he slaps his forehead lightly. "No offence but I think we've got this one in the bag."

"Don't coun't your chickens before they've hatched." Raven deadpanned nearby.

"Come on, he's like the runt of the litter of badguys we go up against. You know how it goes, we attack him, and then he attacks us or run away, and then we persue the guy and get him. It's that simple."

"Um, you do know that I am standing right here." The criminal replies with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah; we know." Cyborg enters the bizarre bickering.

"Parden my intrusion friends; but why are we talking and not carrying out the battle as we typically do?"

Everyone turned to Starfire, as the Empath rolls her eyes and crosses her arms before speaking with a sarcastic demeanor.

"I need a vacation."

"We just came from one!" Robin stared at her concealed face after speaking.

"That little event in Tokyo isn't what I would call a picturesque or laid back moment of time." Raven rebuttled as she kept her focus on the crook. "Fighting a thirty story green lizard, the ink creatures along with the Tokyo Police, and then to face off with Brushogun in the end. Eyah, not my idea of a relaxing destination in any light."

"Wow dude, she like totally summed up our trip." Upon saying this, Beast Boy stroked his arm.

"I guess so." Cyborg cooly responded.

Robin was silent.

"I suppose some things haven't changed all that much, did you miss me?" Dr. Light asked while standing only a few steps apart.

"We only missed seeing you in your cell, and trust me this time you're gonna stay there!" Cyborg then points his cannon arm at the villain.

"Ohhh really, I wouldn't be all too sure of that."

Both sides glare at the other, the five heroes against the single always predictable foe. Everyone was on edge, and the lasting quiet is soon drained out by the leader of the team of supers.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted the famous battlecry as he takes out his bo-staff, and charges at the enemy alongside his bold allies.

Dr. Light is known to be a coward but something was different this time, he was standing his ground. As Beast Boy morphed into a siberian tiger following the captain, he prepairs to pounce with his claws extended far; Starfire in the meantime began to unleash a terrible fury upon him with the green exploding bolts, and Cyborg fires his magnificent cannon sending the blue blast straight for the chest of their very annoying target.

The evil scientist ducked and dodged each of the numerous attacks thrust upon him, using his own small handheld cannons from his backpack to shoot bolts of bright energy into Robin, who swirls his staff to deflect the toxic beam. The changeling in his fierce tiger form locates a weak point, where he lunges in for the ending blow however; it was to be expected and Dr. Light tumbled out of the way in the last second, and in the process the young hero knocks an already busted telephone-pole onto himself as he shakes his head from the missed opportunity.

"Gaahhh!"Beast Boy cries while looking up, then his animal reflexes make him morph into a mouse and scurry away from the would-be-ending destruction.

"Ah-hahahaha!" The slick criminal laughs in obvious pleasure. "Clearly you thought that you could fool me with a swift strike, but now it is you who are the ones to be confused by the power of my awesome rays; behold!"

Using the center disk on his uniform, he coordinates a massive beam to aim at a nearby window and it reflects its power on various store fronts below, casting a white shroud to temporarily blind his opponents.

During this time of confusion, Dr. Light turns to Cyborg and using both of his small handheld cannons at once, he forces a single blue sonic wave directed at him, to backfire and knock the big kid into a brick wall. As the smoke clears Beast Boy races over and helps his best friend up, while these two get back onto their feet and to dust themselves off, Starfire corners the fleeing villain into an alley and her eyes glow a deep emerald color.

"Please surrender, I only wish to-"

As Starfire was speaking; the villain pulled out his golden whip and knocks her to the ground.

"Sorry my dear, but no can do. You see I've got to make off at the speed of light. I hope the startling whiplash isn't too much."

Opening her eyes slowly, Starfire felt to be trapped beneath a grate of thick steel! The alien warrior lay unconscious and not moving, yet during a lull in the battle the Boy Wonder hurries over panting heavily by a corner, and jumps out with his right leg extended.

"Head's up!"

The team leader drop-kicked him square in the face, and the villain went flying across the alley in complete pain.

"Looks like its lights out for you." Robin chuckled

After hearing Dr. Light crash into the trash-cans Robin unleashes a strange but terrifying battle shout as he continues the assault, and his metal bo-staff is his next choice of weapon. The swirling motion is much too erratic to block entirely, and the hero strikes high and then low, while always changing the pattern of attack.

Dr. Light becomes natious after being kicked in the face; and his head hits a dumpster while falling to the earth, hard. Everything slows down and then speeds up after every blow to his body, where he becomes even dizzier and weaker. Meanwhile, Starfire comes to and blasts her way out of the fallen grate, and Beast Boy with Cyborg are right back at Robin's side.

"Why oh why don't you ever just stay down, like all of the other good little children?"

"Look who's talking." Beast Boy sneered as the criminal swiped away a thin trail of blood from his nose.

"Yo, we're not little kids, we're the Teen Titans!" Cyborg shouted while pumping his fist. "I know you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

"I think you should call it quits right now, before you realize just how much of a hurting we're about to bring upon you." Beast Boy continued with his rant.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" The lawbreaker smiled.

"Alright, don't say I didn't try to warn ya. But you're about to get your butt whooped. Five against one, I like those odds." After the team's mechanic speaks, Beast Boy clenches his fists and another heated staredown is quickly underway.

The nasty smirk on Dr. Light's face grows wider, and he prepairs for another onslaught but after a short moment of heart-pounding silence he notices the look of terror on the teenager's faces across from him.

"All of this pointless drabble bores me; there is nothing more powerful than light itself. Behold, I am a true master of this godlike power, where even the shadows are cast out by my mighty strength!"

As the suit was nearly ready to unleash another blinding shot, Raven's magestic shadow creature begins to envelope the wall behind her and her teammates arch rival. He turns around to see the thing which they are all staring at, and the look of happiness is wracked with immense fear.

Black tentacles pour out of the sides of the brick wall, the air itself becomes cold as the first snowfall and everything becomes eerily quiet.

"Wanna bet?" Raven's voice echoes as she emerges through the brick wall. Her hood is pulled down, and only her white eyes and enraged demonic deadpan are noticed.

"Oh no, n-not you again demon!" Dr. Light stuttered while stepping away in horrible dread.

"The last time we fought you were left never to be the same. I found your deepest terrors and realized that you are afraid of the shadows, afraid of the monster that lies beneath your bed. With a simple wave of my hand you'll be enveloped in dark energy and there will be no light, no hope except the cold and vile monseter from your childhood."

Dr. Light sorts his options through carefully; he could try to break out against the other four but would waste up all of his battery power in doing so. Another option was that he could make a run for a nearby ladder and race to the roof but they would corner him in quick time, and oh how he hates hights. A third option though he despised it so much was he'd face off against the Empath and pray he'd leave victorious; however every time he fought against her he lost and suffered severe trauma months afterwords. As he turned his head back and forth looking for an alternate escape route, a flash of cards took hold of the demoness in mid-air, and threw her at the Titans!

"Mumbo!"

Raven cried out as she sees the magician wearing his black top hat and neatly pressed tuxedo.

"You know this guy?"

Dr. Light asked while turning towards the Titans, who were standing together and observing the slender illusionist arriving from the street.

"I'm not the only one dear child."

The magician replied and within seconds Mad Mod jumped in, the crazy British school teacher somehow found a younger form of his body.

"You've got to be kidding me." Beast Boy says as he looks at all three foes. "First we face Dr. Light, and then Mumbo knocks Raven away; now Mad Mod comes out to play! Who's next, the Hive?"

"Well, well, well." Mad Mod begins in his thick dialect. "It looks like we'll just have to teach these youngersters a whole lot about some manners, won't we now my cheeky chums."

"Mad Mod, how did you gain your younger body back?" Robin demanded as he stood in front of his team. "It was vanquished a long time ago, like your crystal staff."

"That was one of the quaint few that I had, but you are correct. As you can clearly see it's all in the cane, it's all in this little stone at the top. For you see, it reversed the aging process after the first one was lost, so I made sure to carry a spare and here we are."

A sly smirk rose on half of this villain's face, while the stone began glowing a vibrant crimson color and glintered away from his eyes behind the round glasses.

"It doesn't matter; we'll still take you down. Five against three, I don't have a problem with those odds." Cyborg said as he pumped his arm.

"Well I don't know who you two fellows are, but I guess we could team up agaisnt the Titans."

Dr. Light finished speaking as the other two walked near his sides; he was greatly relieved to find another solution to his uneasy quandary. Mad Mod was carrying a musty brown satchel bag of money with a famous green dollar sign on the front, and must have come from another heist just up the street; while Mumbo Jumbo was holding a sack with sparkling jewelry and necklaces of ovular diamonds dangling out.

It was clear that these three never intended to bump into their own crimes, but they all hit the same buisness district on the exact same day, around the same moment in time. Upon hearing the multiple explosions and pounding ruckus due to the battle happening earlier, the other two came to see what the fuss was about, only to brush against the saviors of Jump City.

"Again, our numbers are far greater than yours. It is over, capitulate now and there will be no need to go through a crushing defeat against us."

Starfire pleaded as she looked upon the three lousy villains, a green bolt of energy was glowing in her right hand; she was ready to throw it.

"Sorry my duckies, but it would appear that you're the ones outmatched!"

Mad Mod replies with a chuckle and twenty robots begin walking forwards, their colossus steel hulls clank and crash against the pavement making them all sound foreboding and threatening. The many bots are his, and despite them being so massive and cumbersome it is a draw-back that allows them to only step at a crawls pace; the machines are bulky and have forklift claws for arms and half of them have a blue electrical current passing through the gap in the mighty clamps. Their only purpose was to obey their master's every command and to stall the Titans as the criminals could escape.

"I told you we should have done that training when we got back!" Robin shouted at Beast Boy as he glanced over his left shoulder.

"Ummm, can we like talk about this when we're not about to be squashed like bugs?"

"Have fun my pestering gents but like I always say; if you gotta go then why not with a laugh?" Mad Mod then unleashed a bursting cackle of abusive grandure.

"I really, really hate his corny puns." Raven rasped as she hovered with Starfire.

"It somehow reminds me of a certain someone else that we know." Cyborg answered as he looked to Beast Boy. "No offense."

Raven half-grins in knowing that she wasn't the only one who found Beast Boy's comedic routine both repetitive and off-cue.

"Dude, my jokes may be lame but not that lame." He pauses to build up confidence in his own handywork. "Well they're not any lamer than that, or something."

Raven shook her head in disagreement.

"Whatever." Cyborg fired back and the Titans stayed shoulder to shoulder in their ever shrinking fighting circle.

"Now look here my famed adversaries, as much that I would love to stay here in this musty street corner and chat for another hour or two, I really must be on my way." Dr. Light responds while powering down his suit.

"Don't we all?" The mysterious illusionist chimed in next. "

"You won't get away with this!" Cyborg replied with a burning drive to capture the evildoers hanging in his voice.

Robin held his tounge for long enough, and with having felt enough of the pointless drabble he shouts much louder than the first time; as everyone embraces the lingering lull not knowing when his most anticipated line would arrive.

"Titans, Go!"

* * *

The changeling morphs into his green gorilla form, and bashes the robots to mere bolt and wires as sparks go flying about the group. His great fists are like sledge hammers for this veracious African mamal, and the impressive steel frames of the droids are like matchbox toys to his unbeatable strength. Starfire and Cyborg begin using their abilities to shoot at the trickster-like-magician and his newfound ally Dr Light, while Raven doesn't hesitate by picking up nearby objects and hurling them towards the bulky bots, as Mad Mod ducks away from the onslaught of tossed debris.

The triad of criminals hurry out of the enclosed alleyway, where Robin leads the desperate fight for his teammates to break the tight encerclement as they all duel with someone. Using his bo-staff to form a gap in the strange wall of robots, he alone gets too far ahead of the others and persues after the red haired foreigner. The Boy Wonder stays hot on his trail in an effort to break his cane to re-reverse the villains aging process, as the smoke and loud noises echo behind him.

The heroic Titans do well as the noises of chaos and shouting erupt, yet during the battle Mumbo evades a green falling blast from the sky, to dart up an emergancy fire exit and onto the roof. In noticing this, Raven sees her one and only chance to keep up and immediately darts after the menacing scoundrel like her fearless leader had done.

The Empath takes heavier and heavier breaths; they are slow and ungraceful as she continues her tiresome chase up the long ladder, and she can barely make out the villain in black looking down at her for a few seconds, to tip his hat and then seep out of her sightline once more. In realizing her efforts to move on her adversarie's level was in vein and a terrible waste of energy, she clenches her fists in rage.

"This ends now!" Her voicebox shakes as she felt every ounce of adrenaline pumping through her limbs. The thumping rhythym within her eardrums didn't halt, and her entire focus was on cutting her enemy off.

The demoness allowed her fierce grasp to loosen around the cold metal rungs, and she floats after her prey. While gaining both speed and distance on her opponent, the craftey villain turns and waves his wand, going on the attack this time and was fully prepaired to evade being cornered.

"What the-" Raven's voice is broken off quickly when she watches the assault but her body freezes and she doesn't get out of the way in time.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" He says with a cock-sure grin and a flick of his wrist, thus casting a bubble trapping the sorceress.

The transparent object morphs into a cage as its victim hurdles to the earth inside, changing its structure to form into a hard clear shell. Raven's hood drops back when she sits up, revealing her hairstyle.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She chants aloud, hoping to break free from the spell as a black aura leaves her fingertips but dissipates with no effect on her unusual prision.

Time and again she tries, but it is a hopeless effort and she slowly ceases the escape attempts.

"My powers …" Raven brought her trembling hands to her face. "They-they don't work!"

It was apparent now that she required assistance instead of going by herself in the objective, but the others were on the streets far below her. She was entirely by herself and the expression of anger was quickly replaced by failure and dread with what she could do.

"Hang on up there!" Cyborg's hands were locked with one of the droids, where his feet were being pushed back from the total weight against him. The sweat was pouring down his brow; his teeth were clenched as he kept up the fight. "I'm just about done with this guy; give me a few more minuets!"

The team mechanic caught a brief glimps of the heroine's perdiciment as he struggled on the streets. As he huffed for much needed oxygen to keep his energy levels restored, he quickly looked at Starfire behind him who had just punching a deep void into the central chest of one of the robots.

"Starfire!" Cyborg squinted his eyes as the harsh duel pressed onwards. "Go help Raven up top, she needs us."

She remained hovering in the air and in a daze looked at the fight consuming central downtown, puzzled at what was happening to the rest of her companions.

Star!" Cyborg cried out, jolting her back to the real world in an instant.

"I shall do what I can to assist her, but what about you?"

"I can handle these guys myself, just go! Quick, help the others before it's too late!"

"Very well."

The stunning goddess turned and began her hastily assent up towards her sister teammate's position, swearving past oncomming electrical discharges by Mad Mod's army of destructive drones. Within inches of reaching the roof of the building, Cyborg had managed to break off the right arm of his enemy, and smashed his free hand against the drones head. While they tumbled to the ground, the gearhead ontop of his prey, busting open the inner circuts and conduits that made the droid work yet the left arm rose up and fired one final blast at an open target; Starfire.

The bright bolt of electricity zapped the princess with a great and terrible force, causing her to tumble out of the sky and back to the pavement! Raven gasped as she watched her drop back down, while Cyborg's eyes bulged in terror in knowing what was happening.

"NO!" He cried in watching her free fall.

Cyborg was devastated when she at last slammed into the ground, with a trembling thud.

"You'll pay for that bad mistake scrap head!"

The red sensors for its eyes were fading into total blackness, and upon enduring a profound beating by the heroic co-captain of the team, the colossus robot was soundly defeated. Getting upon his feet, he then raced to his friend in a feverish attempt to do something as countless more of Mad Mod's drones got into his way. However, they were proving to be no match against his total fury, and despite the last opponent putting a strain on his muscles he only found faster and easier was to vanquish them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had become surrounded and cut off in a different corner. He had no idea where everyone had gone; the battle was raging everywhere and the sounds of shouting and glass breaking echoed on all sides of the city. As the gorilla with gigantic arm strength to squash the robots, to a kangaroo with impressive kicking power, morphing into a lion to shread the machines with his claws and teeth and then into an elephant to plod right over his foes, the changeling had morphed back into his scrawny teenage self. He was almost out of breath and found himself backed against yet another brick wall, where the droids appeared to be endless.

His arms were slumped down, and he was panting with his total effort to remain standing. Scattered all about him, were the leftovers of half the number of robots from their introduction, yet still they came and had worn him down a tremendous deal.

"You guys just can't take a hint, can you?" Beast Boy said as he wheezed for air.

"But you can my little green friend; look here young one and you will soon find the answer to all of your riddles." The British voice replied through one of the droids by a comlink.

"Wait, did you just talk?" Beast Boy questioned in confusion while stepping rearwards, his eyes were glued to the central bot.

During this error of judgment, one of the droids lowered its front pannel and out popped a hypnotic spherical black and white ring, causing the boy's focus to be sucked into the void. The hero's body sank low to the earth, and he was unable to budge as his mouth began to drool.

Robin had chased after his target, never looking back as he was fueld on the simple rush to bring justice back into Jump City; Raven was imprisoned on a nearby rooftop both alone and reaching the same horrible conclusion that she couldn't break free. Cyborg was the last one fighting and had now arrived by Starfire, who was brushing herself off as she groaned from the punishing crash.

"That was quiet a nasty spill." He began as he padded her back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am in the good of my health friend Cyborg. Thank you."

They smiled at eachother, only to cease their small reunion as six of the deadly machines were standing directly in front of them.

"It looks like we're going to have to cut this short. It's two against six now." The clever gearhead and alien warrior dropped back into their fighting postures.

"But they will prove to be of a primitive match against our combined skills I think."

The terrible robots stepped even closer, their forklift arms were at the ready while their ground shattering footsteps marched in a single unison. This group appeared to be the last of them, where they were even numbers on both sides of the remaining heroes.

"Come-on Starfire; lets show these tin cans what we're made of. Take em down!"

The technological expert fired his blue sonic cannon, while Starfire joined in the struggle with her green explosive superpowers. In the distance, The Amazing Mumbo and Dr. Light met up with eachother to observe the tedious onslaught. Due to this unexpected pause by the two evildoers, the heroic pair finished the last of the robots where they were looking directly at the villains, without their bodyguards to slow them down any longer.

"Now that we've got that settled, we've got to take those guys down now."

"But what of our friends, both Beast Boy and Raven? Surely we cannot abandon them now." Starfire was focused to the curled up prankster, and her concern for his saftey took over her thoughts.

The muscular teenager clenched his fingers as she said this. He knew in his heart that it was a tough decision to make some day; the criminals had turned their backs and were hurrying further out from sight. Cyborg had to go after them, he needed a sense of guidance but his own voice was leading him right now; not Robin's.

"Go and do what you can, I'll keep them busy."

Cyborg quickly went into a hot persuit, his heart was burning within his chest but he had to keep on their heels or they would have escaped in a flash.

"How do I help him?" Starfire asked as she took off on her own.

His footsteps were getting quieter and softer as he drew further away, yet suddenly they came to a stop. While she patiently awaited his response, Cyborg's proud tone made her feel calm even though he was now out of sight."Make him laugh I guess."

"I do not think the jokes from my home planet will be of use." She paused while holding Beast Boy in her arms. "But I must try."

She stared into his face for a long time, trying to think of a way to break the trance but was totally stumped.

"Oh this is hopeless; I fear that this time things have taken a turn for the worse. As on Tamaran, his poor mind must have been flambusled."

Without any warning, a smug smile was found to rise across his face. The expression quickly transformed into a huge grin and Beast Boy started to laugh uncontrollably as the hypnotic spell finally wore out, and Starfire joined in with a pleasant giggle herself.

"Good one!" Beast Boy opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead, while laying in the lap of his sister teammate. "Wait a second, did I get hypnotized?"

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this friend, but yes." Starfire answers in a brooding tone.

"Arghhh! I can't believe I fell for that trick again!"

Having given a brief look of sympathy, the princess gazed to Raven's dilemma and her cheerful moment of joy with the dazed comrade rapidly switched into a disgruntled frown.

"There is more I'm afraid." She replied with her head sunken by distress.

Beast Boy rose to his feet and felt something was deeply awry in the unfamiliare, and defeated tone.

"More?"

Starfire turned her attention to the roof, and the changeling followed this motion with his own eyes.

"Raven is trapped up there, yet Robin is too far ahead of the group, and Cyborg is now in persuit of the Dr. Light and Amazing Mumbo."

Beast Boy did a quick double take with his head.

"We've got to do something then, come'on!" He began racing for the ladder, then halted to confirm a new plan. "If Cyborg is taking on those guys, he'll need some help for sure. Go to him, I'll get Raven out of that mess."

"But what about you, surely I can be of further assistance to friend Raven's troubles as well."

He glanced to the road, then back at her face before beginning his soon to be ascension.

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"Very well."

Starfire took to the sky and was on her way, while Beast Boy turned into a peregrine falcon and darted alongside the building's wall. The entire flight his heart was thumping faster and harder, every ounce of muscle strength in his body was kicking in to full throttle mode where his only thoughts were to not waste further time. His focus was fixated on aiding the Empath, and once he arrived to her location he changed back into his human self. A short moment of standing in shock passed, and then he placed his hand agaisnt the glass where she did the same from the inside.

"Hang on Raven; I'm going to get you out. Just hang on!"

"What took you so long?" Raven sarcastically chided back. "Did you take the scenic route?"

Although her voice was calm and she was sitting with her legs crossed, only once before did her eyes seem to slightly tremble in front of him. The rest of her slender and curvy body was relaxed but the captivating amethyst eyes were setting a different mood entirely. She was afraid, and the last point in her life that she became just as heartbroken but held onto her fierce composure, was during Trigon's attempt to force his dominion onto the world.

"Geese, receiving gratitude from you is like squeezing water out of a solid brick."

"Hey!"

He rolled his eyes and pointed to his chest with pride.

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Beast Boy retorted to keep the situation under control. "The others are all gone."

"Great, of all the things that had to happen today, getting saved by the team idiot is the highlight of it."

"You know, you don't have to be so rude to me." The changeling scratched the base of his neck. "I'll get you out of there, I promise. I'm quite clever at many things, working my way out of a hairy situation is just a walk in the park."

"I'll bet it is." The demoness showed him a half-smile.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing, just that I know you're well suited for the task and everything; that I don't give you enough credit when it's due but you do prove yourself."

Beast Boy was baffled. At first the quiet and lone Goth was mocking him and now she was complimenting him, and he felt to have been hypnotized longer than he should have.

"Uh, sure Raven its no sweat."

"Yeah." She softly whispered while brushing a single strand of hair away from her face.

The changeling could sense her shifting emotions; from the normal Empath he was belittled from during a weekly basis, to the caring friend he rarely got to witness except on special occasions. All he could think on was the task at hand, he would have many hours to focus on this later but right now he needed to assist his fellow titan.

With enough time having gone by, Beast Boy transformed into many animals to release his comrade. At first he was a Canadian grizzly bear and started to claw and smash down against the clear box to learn if it would budge, but nothing happened. He transformed again as the powerful gorilla, unleashing his huge arms against the sides and still the box would not break. He shapshifted into many creatures, even as an octopus and then the T-Rex, but nothing works. No matter how hard he slammed his weight down, the magical cage would not break and the sides of the prision started to shrink.

Fear begins to creep inside of his mind as he observes this new problem unfolding, a fear that he would not be able to save her, fear that she will die and he might never have the chance to tell her how much he cares. As he exhausts himself out as a mountain wolf bitting and gnashing at the edges, leaving his teeth marks into the sides, Raven gives a very crestfallen gaze as though she is willing to accept her soon to be seald fate.

"Beast Boy." Raven's monotone forces him to look upon her. "Its alright, you needn't be afraid anymore."

The scrawny teenager eases his heavy panting, while his pointy ears drop back like a dog would act out when lonely or filled with sorrow. He could not believe what he was hearing, and he was not ready to endure this.

_She's trapped you idiot, you've got to save her! _Says a dark voice within himself.

"I won't leave you Raven. I can't, I'm working on getting you free!" He says ignoring what he alone heard.

"You needn't be afriad anymore. There is something you should know … something that I have to tell you." Raven replied with the lethal walls pressing closer towards her shoulders.

"It can wait."

He started punching the clear container without mercy or composure, only to leave scuff marks from his fists, where he then paused to learn if there was any affect from the strikes. Once again, there wasn't any and it was yet another failed attempt causing the diminishing hope to wean a great deal. They were running out of time.

_How can you let her do this Garfield … she saved you countless times, you must save her!_

His eyes were shut as he listened to this dark voice.

"Whatever you've got to tell me, you can say it back at the Tower. I'll get you free, I promise." He responded after a brief hesitaton against himself.

Raven simply locked her gaze onto his, and as she pressed her palm agaisnt the clear substance, he did the same as though they were touching.

_Embrace me Garfield, set me free. I am the key to saving her. Accept who you are and let me out! _The voice told him, forcing the hero to cringe over the debate.

"I can't, I won't let you do this!"

Raven pulled her hands back; she could verify that something was bothering him as he himself backed away and clenched his skull.

"Beast Boy, what is it?"

_Give into me, we are one child. Without me she can never be free and you will never forgive yourself for this resounding failure._

"Get out of my head!"

_You fear me because you do not fully understnd what I am, what you are on the inside. I am more than you will ever know; the need of every animal's prime instinct. You care for her and I can smell it, do not turn me down so quickly, I can save her for you._

His eyes were back upon the enchantresses face, yet he was forced to turn away. He did care for her and understood this voice was bringing reason, but by allowing his darkside to become revealed it would only cause him to lose control of himself. The monster within was getting stronger, he could not allow the rage to take over his body and mind but he was deeply furious with being the smallest member of the team; thus his anger was growing. The green shapeshifter knew who the voice was, the creature that revealed itself and transformed him into the werewolf after the chemical accident.

"I can't let you do this, there must be another way!" He cries out after grabbing his temple with one hand, and reaches for Raven with the other.

_There is no other way, you yourself know this. Even as your strongest forms that you can change into there is only one that overrules them all, only one who has the pure force to rip those insignifigant hinges off that crate. It is me … the Beast within you Garfield so embrace me now!_ The animal inside of him howled for war, allowing a tear to roll down his face and his willpower against it was crumbling.

Raven could see the teardrop, her dear friend was struggling with an unknown strife and if she wasn't trapped inside the shrinking cage, she would aid him. Even as the walls closed in around her, even as the factor of death was getting nearer she thought of the team comedian.

Beast Boy thought of his only two options left; he could refuse to embrace what he detested about himself but deep down he believed his muscular strength without boiling anger made him puny. The other choice was easy enough yet harder to ignore, where he would allow the dark power inside to run his every instinct and emotion. With this path, only the creature would exist and Garfield's might to remain calm would become obsolete.

"If I do this …" He whispered to himself while looking to the floor. "Then how can I be certain of anything anymore?"

_You won't, but it's a chance you're left to make. The choice is yours; you know how to find me when the moment comes but this is up to you alone._

The deep voice became silent, and Beast Boy had to make his decision. Raven once told him that letting the Beast out when required made him a man, and he felt obligated to do so now; even with the constant understanding that he lost a bit of his humanity everytime he became this monster.

His emotions were running wild and out of the fear, anger, lust and painful memories; they all boiled across his brain. The shapeshifter's muscles started to grow at an expotential rate, and his clothing was heard by Raven's ears to be ripping to pieces. The thing he had locked inside made his hair grow thicker, and his body transformed untill the teenager's facial features and physique were totally concealed by a terrifying wolf.

The animal was coming into its true form slowly before Raven's very eyes, its ears were growing long and further back, the werewolf tail curled outwards as his mouth and snout extended. Beast Boy's gloves dissolved as the claws potruded forth from what were once his hands, where all that remained of his former self were the tattard pants, which looked more like black shorts on the huge creature.

Raven could only witness the scary alteration; she wanted to look away but was drawn to her teammate somewhere beneath the thick fur as his mass increased. Beast Boy was cured of a strange illness; Cyborg had given him an antidote to clear away the remnants of the toxic substance in his system from the incident with Adonis, but this she felt was very different. He once told her that it was always lurking inside of him, and she worried as the team mechanic had explained then, that it could be a permanent change as this was an unstable force.

His white eyes turned to the sorceress, and as he approached her she coiled in further dread. Putting her hands against the walls, she tried to touch his face.

"Beast Boy, I know you're in there." She spoke with the animal that was once the simple fool. "Somewhere, burried deep down, but you are in there. I can sense it."

The Beast took a sniff with his nose above her, and as he brought his arms down onto the walls she listened to it beginning to weaken. Raven covered her head as the vibrations were felt hitting her body, as the former Beast Boy incredibly smashed his way in causing the enclosing process to end. He continued to pummel and claw his way through the barrier untill giant cracks spread everywhere, and soon the container shattered!

Thousands of tiny fragments began to trickle around the Empath, like snow falling in the winter months, and Raven was left in the center kneeling down and shielding her face from the bone-shattering noise. Before opening her eyes, the heavy breathing from her savior was just above her, and she could feel the moisture as it pummeled her smooth neck like a wave of heat from a hair dryer. She slowly gazed up not knowing what to expect, trying to find words to thank him but became utterly speechless as she looked into his cold eyes.

Placing her palm against his right shoulder, the dark bird ran her fingers amidts the shaggy coat; her dark blue cloak swiveled about her legs from the breeze and she honed into his rhythm of breathing, as her own quick gasps were calmed. As they stood a few inches away from one another, the Beast pulled her hand down and stepped back.

The Empath walked closer to him in an effort to embrace him.

"Beast Boy, I'm alright." She grinned to make him feel at peace. "It's okay to be fearful of your own anger; I should know that better than anyone else."

The Empath tried to reach out for him as they now stood apart.

"It's okay, take my hand." Raven's voice seemed to beguile him, where he took her gesture of kindness as a sign of newfound trust. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, just take my hand."

Stepping back a few paces more, his sharp gaze was gone and he howled a mighty wolf cry, as his body slowly transformed back into that of the young hero. The green fur receded into his skin, along with the sharp claws and tail, as his face returned to normal. After the creature was concealed again, the boy felt the ground rock below his feet, only for his legs to give way and he collapsed.

Waisting no time, Raven hurried over to understand what had allowed the sudden change, and put his head into her lap for comfort.

"Beast Boy!" She called while looking down at him.

He slowly stirred from the sound of his name, and he inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Hmmm … wha-what happened?" The changeling asked.

"You saved me, I don't know how to fully explain it but … you succeeded in getting me out of that deathtrap with brute strength."

Beast Boy was confused.

"What do you mean? The last thing I can remember was racing to you as you were trapped, inside that cube thingy Mumbo encased you in. I guess I must have blanked out."

Beast Boy slowly got back to his feet with her help, and while scratching the back of his neck he observed his clothing was in complete tatters.

"What the heck happened to my clothes?" He grabbed the Empath's shoulders and stared into her eyes, his voice was trembling." Raven please say something, anything!"

She remained quiet, not saying a word due to the fact that a growing fear was clouding her judgment. It was the ambiguity on how to explain what had just happened to them both, that was the most difficult part. With none of the other Teen Titan's around to have witnessed the occurance and with the changeling still groggy, Raven understood that she was the only person to have watched the Beast make a return.

"Raven?"

Her thoughts froze her into a blank stare, yet upon hearing her name once more she could only repeat what was going on inside her brain.

"You … saved me."

Beast Boy freed his grip and shook his head from the total incredulity.

"There is something that you're not telling me. Please just tell me, I'm sure I can handle it."

"I-I don't know how to explain it completely, so much happened at once. You blanked out but when you changed, I turned away and you broke the box. I couldn't see for a few minutes and when I opened my eyes, you were laying right here, the clothes being torn is from the thing you changed into. That's the story, I swear it."

Beast Boy gave a suspicious frown and raised his right eyebrow; it wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear at all. He had his own theories on what had transpired, but he was drawing a solid blank page in a book of his recent memories. Raven had told him half of the truth but not everything, where she was willing to explain that she touched the monster he was conflicted against at a time of lesser frustration. In a place where he would be willing to let her into his mind, to see what was really going on.

It would have to be him to make the next move, she couldn't forcibly demand it. As his friend it would be wrong and only when he would be willing to grow closer to her, then would she be able to tell him about the entire issue, yet for now neither of them were ready.

"Okay Raven I belive you."

A massive wave of relief befell her, she was expecting to be pressed into further probing about the incident, but she now felt her cover story was strong enough because it was half accurate, and not a full blown lie. She would tell him about the werewolf's return; she reminded herself that as his friend she must, but now wasn't the time nore the place. It would have to be back at the tower, give it a day or two and she would tell him, give it a week and she would be more open to him but not now.

While the two mused over the topic, they both felt the same bombshell suddenly hitting them as they realized that the others were in the midst of battling the criminals they went to stop.

"What about Robin, of Starfire and Cyborg; they are still in need of our help!"

"You're right, they do need us but we should first catch our breaths." said Raven.

"Hang on, you want to just sit here while our friends take on those badguys by themselves, that's nuts and you know it."

"No, I'm not nuts. It actually makes sense if you think about it."

"How?"

The dark bird rolled her eyes from the displeasure he was now making for her, and then replied in her typical deadpan.

"In case you have already forgotten, you just spent a great deal of energy on rescuing me. I don't think I should leave you by yourself after you came to my aid when the others went on. That says quiet a bit about your character."

"It wasn't like that." Beast Boy said. "It was difficult to make anything possible if we all went to help you, but we all tried." He paused while looking at his bare feet. "I was just the one to get ahead of them first, so they went on I guess."

"Bottom line though, we all have come across something like that before, on making a difficult choice." She said. "They'll be fine."

Beast Boy turned back to face her.

_Did I just hear her correctly; she said that she wanted to stay here, with me?_

His mind began to reel in strange thoughts, and after listening to his brain he didn't realize that his face had begun working against him, and he unleashed a big grin in her direction where she gave a discruntled look in return.

"Um Beast Boy, are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm just a little tired is all."

"Trust me; they'll be fine."

The Empath moved her attention towards the distant rooftops and could scarcely make out the figures of Starfire and Cyborg, as they clashed against Dr. Light and the glibly wannabe wizard. Then her teammate's depressed tone made her turn to look back at him.

"I'm not so sure it's them that I'm worried about, I'm worried about us. I have to know what happened, what I did where my mind is still drawing a blank." His eyes met with hers as he finished speaking. "Maybe when we get back to the tower you could, ya know … look around and see what's going on up there."

She paused for a few seconds to think it over.

_Is this the invite that I needed to hear, to know more about the Beast?_

Raven slowly exhaled a portion of her breath that she was holding deep within her lungs, and as she turned away the sun half reflected off from his face, as though there was greater darkness than light within the boy. The young enchantress began to wonder if something terrible was brewing inside of her teammate, and the theory spun across her mind without stopping.

"If you don't have any issues against it, then I will."

* * *

While Raven and Beast Boy stood alongside eachother waiting for the right moment to join back into the action, Robin was continuing his pursuit of the bothersome Mad Mod. The red haired fiend knocked over trash cans to slow down his relentless follower, yet Robin was quick on his feet and he was more than able to pole vault and twist to avoid the obstacles being thrown at him. Looking down at the deadly chase of cat and mouse, a mysterious cloaked person quietly watched the unfolding scene from the shadows, as the two continued running down another long allyway and out to the main street.

As the Boy Wonder's prey darted behind a blue car to evade an attempt for his capture, the hero made his way in front of the parked vehical he was hiding behind. The unknown shadow from the fire escape could be heard 'whooshing' across the rungs, and Robin turned to see that nobody was behind him, but his senses were telling him that he was being carefully studied.

"Show yourself!" Robin barked as he switched his attention back to the villain.

There remained a lasting pause and Robin was able to hear his heart racing, he was tired but after a few deep breaths, he managed to soothe the fire in his lungs and reboot his energy through his steady focus. As he walked around the nearby buildings, looking in the glass windows to see if his opponent was hunkered down, out of the silence a tremendous blast came from the rooftops directly behind him.

"Starfire!"

Robin cried as he witnessed the girl he cared so deeply about, was knocked right over the edge after a bolt of golden energy from Dr. Light hit her.

The Boy Wonder dashed back to assist his fellow teammate, only for a second explosion to shake the building again. While the thick smoke rose up to the sky; a familure yelp of agony bounced out followed closely by the team mechanic. The group's leader looked up to observe the half robotic comrade tumble down as the alien princess had done seconds before, and he landed violently onto the roof of a garbage truck.

"Man, I'm getting too old for this." Cyborg spoke as he rubbed his sore back.

Robin was helping Starfire back to her feet, with her arms placed around his neck and he smiled in realizing that like always, she would be fine. She had the strength of Hercules; so getting into the conflicts with villains that she typically did, to a normal human being a person could die from such wounds when inflicted, but she was a superhero.

"Thank you, I am unharmed and am greatful for your concern." She spoke with a loving smile causing him to blush.

Cyborg sarcastacly chuckled upon noticing the cute couple, only to see them quickly separate from their tender embrace.

"So you check to see if she's alright; but when I fall thirty feet onto the hood of a truck you asume that I can handle it." He shook his head after loosening the stiffness in his neck. "I don't know what me hurts more, the fact that I fell or who he ran to in the first place?"

"Don't worry about it tin man, we've got your back." Beast Boy's voice came from the street behind Robin, as Raven crossed her arms.

Cyborg was glad to see the little prankster, and as he grinned his jaw dropped along with Robin's and Starfire's in noticing their teammate wearing his tattard black pants and belt, where his green skin color could be found all over his body.

"Whoa B, what the heck happened to your clothes?"Robin questioned.

Before the changeling could utter a single word, the Empath chimed in as she stepped forwards.

"Let's just say that one of his transformations; couldn't hold in the tight uniform."

Beast Boy cocked his gaze into a baffled expression towards the demoness.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" He asked.

"Do I look like the kind of person to make a whitty coment after you just saved my hide?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, where Beast Boy thought up a quick response yet right before he had a chance to unleash it; both Dr. Light and Mumbo slid down the fire escape and formed their atttack stances.

"Well, so much for that little moment to catch our breaths." Beast Boy sighed.

"What? You were the one who just wanted to get back here." Raven facepalmed.

These two refused to acknowledge one another, while the rest of their allies stood close by.

"Can't you guys just surrender already?" Beast Boy moaned.

"Did I just hear what I thought?" Dr. Light said. "Allow me to illuminate the situation for you, so far you have been the ones to take a crushing blow, one right after the other."

"He's right." said the Amazing Mumbo.

"I told you not to get me mad dude! Now you're pushing it." Cyborg ecstatically replied.

"We still have the numerical superiority." Starfire said with her silk long hair blowing across her shoulders. "Now there are two of you. I am ready to unleash the kicking of the butt."

The lawbreakers turned to face eachother, and quickly understood the new situation with their backs to a cold brick wall.

"I truly don't have anymore time for this." The lonely illusionist with his wand spoke, ready to cast a spell.

"Neither do I!" A deep voice echoed from the roof of the building, just behind the two parties.

What none of Teen Titans or the two criminals could see up close, was that this illusive stranger's left eye was gleeming with vengful hatred, and his right revealed two scars while the color was a solid white. These two defining marks were formed years ago in a brawl of some kind, with one of them being smaller and closer to his right eyebrow, and alongside it was the second, only it was longer and deeper than the first.

"Who said that?" The third villain demands while stepping out of his hiding place.

The red cloaked figure chuckles as he dashes back into the shadows, forcing those below him to turn and observe their surroundings.

"That is simple." The unknown voice continued in a raspy monotone, constantly evading their sightline. "I am the pure burning rage of fire; I am your deepest fear and darkest nightmare."

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" Dr. Light shouts.

"I have a name."

"Really, and what would that be?"

A haunting lull remains for a few seconds, which felt like hours to everyone awaiting an answer. The distant figure smirked as he finally determined a way to make his much anticipated entrance, and while standing up fully Robin could just observe his slender silhouette before anyone else could locate him.

"GET OVER HERE!" The attacker unleashed his battlecry where a shadow chain-link spear pierced into the shoulder of Dr. Light, dragging the sobbing fool into the darkness screaming.

"You asked me my name." The assailant from the rooftop ledge speaks as he hoists his crying trophy for the whole world to witness his very captivating handywork.

"Oh no, not this. Anything but this, please." Dr. Light pleads in horror as he dangles off the edge, like a dying leaf in autumn about to drop to its end.

The hooded male brings his prey's face up to his own so they lock eyes with eachother, and after tying the criminal to a flagpole by his feet he tilts his head to soak in the victory.

"My name is Falcon."

* * *

Robin along with his teammate's jaws almost hit the ground at the same moment as they watched this, in seeing the ninja-like observer from the shadows now standing in broad daylight. He was donning a similar shroud like Raven with the hood as it formed into a birds face as his skin tone was gray, where the color of his cloak was a crimson dye and underneath he wore a dark red shirt with black lining on the trim. His long pants were of the same tint while his belt clasp carried a red slash from the upper left to lower right in an oblique slant, and for footwear he wore black converse sneekers. On the middle of his chest a stricking letter _'F'_ was in the center, standing out for his distinguished alias.

"Dudes, did you guys just see that?"

Beast Boy probed out loud to make sure that his eyes had not played a trick on him, and Raven couldn't seem to take her own gaze off of the young man.

"I couldn't have been the only one to-"

"We know." Cyborg butted in to stop the running questions. "We all saw it."

"You may have thought that was terribly clever." The tuxedo'ed want-to-be-wizard said with his attention reglued to the heroes. "But we'll see who can last longer against Mumbo's will.

Before anything else unexpected can transpire, the Boy Wonder seized the opportunity and charged into the criminal with his bo-staff spinning. A flash of playing cards spiraled forth from Mumbo's right sleeve and the forced knocked the team captain backwards as though he was heading into a brick wall.

Falcon deduced that Dr. Light has been incapasitated and swoops down to partake into the raging conflict, where his outer attire flaps behind him due to his bold decent. Cyborg and Starfire followed in their commander's footsteps, yet they were brushed aside from strange animal balloons and silly-string that becomes ammunition for the battle; however Beast Boy lunges in as a cheetah too quickly to be recountered, forcing the magician to duck as his wand is bashed away from the claws, and Raven unleashed a kick to his dome a split second later sending the top-hat flying into the distance.

Lesser than four minutes of the Titans assualt proves too much for the Amazing Mumbo, who was now rendered helpless without his main tools. The heroes worked together and the underprivileged sleight-of-hand conjurer having lost his dashing hat and wand; capitulates upon getting slammed in the gut from one of Cyborg's fists.

"I told ya not to get me mad, didn't I say that?" The team technician said triumphantly.

The Amazing Mumbo can only see stars dancing about his head, the nasty hit into his belly ended his will to fight any further, as it was the knockout blow.

"Whoa." The changeling scratched the base of his neck. "Not to be the guy to spoil the victory or anything, but I can't even imagine how bad that must have hurt."

In observing his newfound allies were taken out, Mad Mod's final option came to him. He never even wanted to partake in the brawl to begin with and he was back at his first option from the start, of taking off with his precious loot. While Cyborg and Beast Boy bantered back and forth, Robin put his bo-staff back into the belt compartment, to catch a glimps of the final crook making a daring escape.

"He isn't going anywhere." Falcon called out as he saw what was happening.

The Teen Titans were struck numb by this, as the newcomer was getting closer to the heels of the outlandish villain in a chase of his own. Soon, the cloaked vigilante had gained enough ground to make his final strike and in a flash he threw a baseball size orb of glowing fire towards the cane, where the heat forced Mad Mod's hand to drop the staff! The sparkling crystal upon the hilt smashed into the pavement, thus breaking his energy and youth.

"Nooooo!" The criminal gasped in misery at the situation, with his forehead growing wrinkled and his vibrent full head of red hair turning white. "This can't be happening, not to me!"

The triumphant stranger walked over, dragging his second trophy to the team leader's feet.

"Can someone please take this buffoon out of my sight." He spoke with a rasp in his voicebox.

"You will live to regret this day, my dear duckies. Mark my words, you will rue this day for I will get you, all of you!" The elderly broken-down enemy glared with a blistering passion towards his captors, yet they were ignoring his pointless threats.

Using handcuffs from another compartment on his belt, Robin slapped them onto the criminal's wrists and shook his head in silence.

"It looks like it's time for you to go back to jail, old man." Beast Boy nudged Cyborg's elbow after talking, where everyone released a loud sigh from the irritation.

As the heroes collected the other two lawbreakers and tied them together near the sidewalk, Cyborg used his comlink and informed the authorities to make a quick pick-up.

* * *

With his back turned, Robin slowly walked over and placed a hand onto the unknown person's shoulder, causing him to face them. Pulling his hood away he unveiled his entire profile. There were two scars across his right eye, his brown hair was spiked to a small degree and in the middle of his forehead, a chakra stone similar to the Empath's resided in the same spot; his skin color could easily be seen to also resemble that of Raven's.

Standing across from him, he was the same height as the Boy Wonder yet his muscles were slightly bigger and more visible than average.

"So, who are you exactly?" Robin asked while holding out his hand as a sign of respect.

"The name's Falcon." The stranger answered with a grin, and upon taking the renowed Jump City savior's grip he gave a firm handshake.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The Boy Wonder paused as they ended their greeting. "You know, I thought I felt somebody watching me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." The necromancer said with an apathetic glance, it was obvious he was thinking about something else. "I didn't mean to scare you guys back there; I saw my chance to catch them off guard and went with it. Thanks for distracting them for me though."

"Whoa now, hang on a second." Cyborg barged in unannounced. "That seems like a pretty big statement coming from some kid that I've never even heard of before."

Falcon laughed for a short while catching everyone off balance.

"You must be Cyborg, right?" The kid shook his hand. "Sorry if I took your steam away all too quickly big guy, but I thought you could use my help."

"I don't even know what to say about that."

"You know who we are?" Robin asked bringing a sudden stop to the awkwardness.

"Sure I do, heck most people would if they saw that kind of fighting on any street." Falcon turned back to look at the team captain. "You're Robin and the rest of you guys are the Teen Titans."

"You've heard of us?" Beast Boy chimed in as he hurried over, allowing the fresh face to observe the scraggly remnants of his Doom Patrol uniform.

"It's kind of hard to misplace that bit of information. I take it that you're Beast Boy."

"How could ya tell?"

"Well judging from the green skin, the animal morphing abilities and the fact that you talk constantly in the middle of any battle. I think that those qualities might have given you away, just a smidge."

"Oh." The changeling slumped his shoulders.

"But your reputation has preceded you. Putting the Brain in a freeze trap of his own making was simply genious."

Beast Boy's wide grin returned once more.

"That wasn't even the best part!"

"Oh, and why's that?" Falcon asked.

Everyone else looked at eachother with nausea, they knew what was about to come next.

"After I nabbed him into his own device, I was like hey guys, brain freeze. Get it?" Beast Boy started laughing.

"That's some pretty sly witticism."

"Wow, you really think so? I wonder why nobody else ever says that?" He turned to his friends while tilting his head.

"I would have said it was the ears that made the mark." Raven deadpanned. "Out of the remaining obvious facts, it's good enough though."

"Hey." Beast Boy complained while pointing to them. "The ladies dig the ears."

Raven shook her head without speaking another word.

"She sure knows when to lay it on you little man, even when she doesn't say anything at all." The massive technician smiled. "I liked the bit about his over obsessive need to talk though."

"Ditto." Raven said with a half smirk.

"HEY!"

"Are they always like this?" Falcon asked in a soft tone that only Robin could hear.

"You have no idea."

"So, what brings you to our fine city stranger?" Beast Boy asked with Cyborg bent across his shoulder.

"I guess you could say; that I'm looking for someone." Falcon turned away to bite his tongue.

"Alright, so who are you looking for?"

The stranger walked back a few steps to keep the invisible barrier between himself and the heroes.

"Forgive him if he's a bit pushy with the, need-to-know-now stuff." Cyborg replied apologetically, sensing that the prankster somehow stepped out of line.

"Its fine." said he cloaked teenager. "Originally I'm from back east and I came here on buisness."

"You're from the East Coast?" Robin asked, trying to narrow down his questions to uncover who he really was.

"From Massachusetts to be exact, but I have done some traveling around and I guess you could say that Gotham was like a closer home in a certain sense. I've been on the move ever since I left."

Starfire's emerald eyes light up with much enthusiasm and Robin could see it, and he partially decoded her feelings about the matter.

"Do you have a place to sleep?" asked Cyborg.

The friendly unsung hero revealed a frazzled look, and he shrugged his shoulders before talking again.

"I sleep on the go." Pausing to think of something else that would put their thoughts at ease, he smiled a heartfelt glance. "I never thought that I would run into the Teen Titans though."

"So I take it that you're a fan?" Raven asked while stepping forwards.

Falcon stood dumbstruck, she was stunning and her black leotard was showing much of her pale legs and gave him little vibes of attraction, all throughout his body. This was the first time that he met any of them up close, outside of a television screen. As he looked into her eyes, his heart began to race and he was unclear as to whether the persuit was the total cause for it to beat so quickly.

"You could say that." He said.

The group was utterly quiet, while they turned from Falcon and back to Raven.

"You seem to have handled yourself pretty well back there." Robin spoke up.

"I guess so." Falcon replied. "I have some experience in fighting hand to hand."

"Really?" Beast Boy chimed in as he punched the air. "That's cool, maybe you could teach me some moves?"

The necromancer rubbed the base of his elbow while looking to the ground.

"I don't know. I just came to this place in search of someone, not to really make friends or nothing."

"I'm sure that whoever you are in search of, that we can be of your assistance." Starfire answered in front of the group.

"I doubt it, but thanks for the kind offer anyway."

Falcon began to part from them, yet he quickly found his path blocked from the gearhead and changeling.

"You said that you had no place to sleep?" Cyborg asked.

"That you sleep on the go?" Beast Boy said next.

"Yeah, but I don't think-"

"Nonesense, you need a place to spend the night, and we just so happen to have an extra room for you to crash in." Cyborg cut him short. "Don't feel bad about it, it'll be fine."

"Um, this doesn't really feel like a good idea."

"Why is that new friend?" Starfire asked.

_Did she just call me … a friend?_

"I don't feel like being a burdon on you, my own journey really has me looking for leads, and I never stay in any one place for too long."

The group of misfits at one time believed that they had nowhere else to turn, but then they met eachother and became a very close family. Titans Tower was their home, and with the new kid remaining at bay it caused the heroes to feel his discomfort and want to welcome him into their lives even more.

"For your assistance in the fighting, I think you've earned it." Cyborg spoke up.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said next with a grin. "We all felt the same way when we met for the first time, and look at us now."

Falcon chuckled while studying how they reacted during the brief pauses.

"Falcon." said Starfire; "You must be tired from all your travels, and we would be more than grateful to give you a room."

"Thank you, really you are all too kind but I never felt comfortable around other people before." Falcon sighed. "Its not that I wouldn't love to spend time with you guys, but I mainly didn't come to Jump City to make friends. You don't know anything about me, I'm just some stranger passing on through."

Cyborg and Beast Boy stepped aside to let him walk through with his head bowed down, yet Starfire walked behind him and caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"You just came here searching for answers; I know that feeling because I too at one point felt the same way."

He turned around to look at her, not saying a word.

"Friends are a good thing, they have shown me that." She hugged him. "Perhaps we can show you as well."

The lone wolf was perplexed by this heartwarming gesture of open arms, and he just stood in his place with his hands up in the air, conflicted with what he should say or do next.

"It takes time to build trust with new faces, but maybe we can help eachother." Robin said as the Tamaranean Princess backed away.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"You're looking for someone; we can help you with that."

"Plus the way you nabbed Dr. Light and Mad Mod proves you have some skill in a fight." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, there is no waiting list to join our ranks." Cyborg chimed in.

"Again, I thank you for the opportunity but I don't think I would fit in with you guys."

"Uh hello, I'm green; he's half metal, she's an alien princess who eats mustard with almost anything, the other one is a half demon and Wonder Boy is quiet keen on his hair." The changeling said while pointing to each member.

"It's Boy Wonder!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Beast Boy giggled. "So what makes you think you won't fit in for a while?"

"Hmmm, you do make a good argument, and a bed to sleep in with a roof over my head would be nice." Falcon answered as he ruffled his hair. "I suppose my search can wait for a few more days."

Both Starfire and Beast Boy were thrilled in hearing the news. While the group let out a cheer of total joy, Raven stepped over to Robin and quietly spoke into his ear, with the group hugging and padding the stranger on the back.

"Do you really think that we can trust him?"

Robin turned to her before speaking back.

"I don't see why not. Why, what's bothering you?"

Raven frowned as she uncrossed her arms, and during her silence he spoke again.

"I have a similar feeling too, but that's in the past."

"We should be cautious, tread lightly for who knows what can happen. We don't know anything about the guy and already we're offering him a room, and a possible spot on the team. Can't you see why I don't like the situation, why it feels, awkward?"

"I know he's a new face, just give it a few days." Robin started to walk over with the others. "We can't always hold ourselves back from meeting new people Raven; this could be a good thing."

Soon the other four heroes were walking down the wide street and back to their home, as the police rounded up the unlucky villains to bring to the central prison. Raven was now standing by herself and thinking over what had happened, she recalled that things were going to be out of her hands at certain points, and that new things would bring about intricate changes. The only thing that was known was that she and her teammates were getting older; struggles weren't the same as they used to be and even the games they played were turning dull. Burried feelings of mistrust and doubt were crawling upon her spine, and for moment she didn't know what course of action to take.

"Hey, are you coming along?" Beast Boy's voice called out, causing the demoness to awaken from her frozen glance at the pavement.

"Yeah." She answered back while jogging to meet up. She felt that life was moving forwards again, and if she did not stay close to the others, then she could miss out on some great things.

{{End of Scene}}

* * *

~~_ T.M.O ~~_


	2. Fallacy

Disclaimer: By this means, I rightfully claim ownership to this fanfiction story and my original character within it, by my trademark signature T.M.O at the conclusion of every update. Any other characters that may appear in this work and are new, these are the rightful properties by their creators as well and cannot be reproduced or duplicated without their individual consent. I do not own anything within the DC Universe, from Warner Brothers or on Cartoon Network. The only original character and the name that I created for him; that I accept half ownership on is Falcon from this telling. Scififanfreak222 owns the second half of him as well, for drawing him upon a collaboration of various new designs and sketches within the year of 2010; and cannot be knowingly placed into another literary document, writing community, comicbook series, and or televised broadcast without either of our written or verbal consent in front of legal consultants. TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, Scififanfreak222, xSaffire55x, Novus Ordo Seclorum, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of these fellow writers have helped me to press onwards with this story, everytime I have come across writers block. Without their outstanding guidance, the updates would have taken me even longer to complete.

Chapter 2 is in! Upon the verge of many things, our heroes do not expect to feel resentment towards the new kid. However, casualties from long ago resonate, and new boundries are quickly created. "The only way to get the best of an argument is to avoid it." –Dale Carnegie-

* * *

Chapter 2 - Fallacy

The group of teenagers came closer to their base, as they walked by the edge of the shore. The luster from the numerous windows placed across the building was truly mesmerizing to behold, and for the entire journey, Falcon could not part his eyes away from the amazing structure. As they began to approach the entrance, Cyborg diligently explained the rebuilding process as an architectural marvel, one that was intended to become a masterpiece of what he was able to create with his own hands.

Originally, the structure in the middle of that little island fell from orbit. Now, it was the team's main residence, which was a rather impressive accomplishment, but the tower was not the only thing Falcon was marveling at.

As they continued up the road, the necromancer was unsure as to why these people were being so kind; he had only joined during the fight, because he felt required in doing so. Plus, a little showboating made him feel human to a degree, in wanting others to notice his handywork.

Beast Boy passed a few jokes to Cyborg, where Falcon switched his focus onto Raven. From her gentle hair and goddess like figure, or her deep amethyst eyes and light gray color of her fair skin, he did not fully know what was pulling him towards her. At one point their elbows touched, but only for a brief moment and he was quick to pull away, yet a piece of him appreciated the contact.

A tingling feeling tickled his spine, where the little hairs on the back of his neck twitched, and a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. He tried to focus on the features of her face, of her nose and lips, yet she turned to look back at him where he immediately cowered and looked in the opposite direction, hoping that she would be unable to observe the emotions nearly pouring out of him.

Little did he know that Raven was able sense the conflicts all around her, and she could read them like one of her many books, through the vibes they subconsciously emitted. It was not to spy intentionally, but she would become curious and dwell over them. She was not forceably using her powers either, the Empath could sense when something is unusual or a powerful moment brews deep within oneself, for her mind managed to pick upon the feelings almost like bowl collecting water, as it seeps from a leaky faucet.

However, something was very unusual about their new friend, rare even. She could see it in his eyes, but the sorceress was unable to sense what he was feeling, it was almost like he was blocking his very emotions. It was as though he did not want to embrace his own thinking but his body was sending little vibes, and there was a mounting conflict raging inside of him. Part of him was trying to breach the surface, and his other half just wanted to keep it down.

Besides picking up a growing hatred at himself, she also honed upon his heart racing a little faster as his their elbows touched, where the side he held down was able to overturn his restraint, but then it faded. As his head turned away when she looked over to him, her mind began to wonder what he was thinking.

_Is he attracted to me? _Raven thought.

The enchantress did not want to use her powers to delve deeper into the mind, without his permission. It would breach their newfound trust. Maybe over time he would tell her what was going on in that masculine head of his? Raven's eyes were fixated on his dashing chin, his strapping arms and his muscular abs pressed against his shirt.

_Am I attracked to him? _She mused to herself, as her heart raced a little bit faster.

Falcon could sense something, although he did not retain the same ability she had, he did notice a bit of hope from the way she removed herself and stayed behind. His legs moved quickly, and he decided to drop the issue before it would make him grow sick. Just by thinking about a relationship with a pretty girl like her, it carried many benefits, but also a great many problems. He did not come to Jump City looking for that sort of bond; he was on a quest for revenge.

The lone wolf was finding it hard to breathe, as a tiny portion of him wished that he could do more, that he could have something many took for granted. He desired to form a connection beyond the physical attraction, outside of kissing and romance that drew people together, but more often it ended in heartache. He wanted to feel a stronger purpose, and that was a luxury that few couples have ever found.

Even if they did grow closer, if he somehow managed to win her heart and they happened to fall madly in love, how could he possibly tell her about his past, of the things that happened to him as a child? How would she be able to keep a grasp on that bond, with such a tragic and scar eyed freak? Most girls in that kind of relationship would leave to find someone less deplorable and more interested in their futures together, instead of thinking about the past.

Everything that brought Falcon to this point in time was because he focused so much energy and effort on his previous life, of the world he missed but could never return to. This incongruous effect of their relationship would be doomed from the very beginning, and he began to doubt his other traits that made him a dashing young man.

Regardless of the questions he brought to his own attention, the subconscious part of him knew that there was something that could possibly work. It was faint, a slight moment of joy in his normally bleak outlook on his world.

As the newcomer and Raven continued to spread farther from one another, Starfire stepped between them and placed her arms around both of their necks, thus brining them back in elbow distance.

"Well new friend, what do you think?"

Looking at her green eyes, Falcon became discomforted in being too close to the Empath.

"Uhhh … of what?" Falcon asked.

"What do you think of Titans Tower?" Starfire released a brief giggle. "Why, what do you think I meant?"

Growing concerned that some of his dividers were knocked over by the other beautiful girl, he stammered for a moment trying to think of what to say next.

"It looks great." Falcon stared at the ground. "I just zoned out for a minute, that's all."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were taking notice of this confab, where the changeling watched the Empath's head turn away from Falcon but for a split second, it appeared that her cheeks blushed.

"Not to worry friend Falcon, it is a rather wholsome place." Starfire begins to speak back up, to start a new conversation. "There have been many good memories that I have had here, to make my new home."

Falcon stopped in his tracks as the princess removed her hand off his shoulder; the others observed that he was falling behind and they turned to face him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Falcon deadpanned as he looked at her with a frown.

"I am not sure that I understand." Starfire spoke while looking to him with a confused and heartfelt glance. "From what I have learned about the definition of friend, it means a good thing; of one to be happy in the company of others."

Falcon remaind very quiet; he never intended to hurt the kind girl's feelings.

"What you speak is in fact the true meaning." The necromancer sighed; "It's just that I haven't been called that in a very long time."

Raven becomes the most curious as to his past from the others, of his origins and the emotions he had began crashing against hers. This made her deduce that something was being withheld from the group, and it did not feel good.

Robin walked over and crossed his arms before speaking.

"I know that it can be kind of hard, to ajust to a new city and all. When I came here from Gotham, I found it strange to be on my own, but I was fortunate to meet these guys."

As the seventeen year old stared into the leader's black outlined eye mask, he became fearful in not being able to see his full identity. Falcon had shown his entire face with the nasty scar, and he bagan to reconcider if putting his crimson cowl down was a good idea.

The newcomer broke away from the Boy Wonder's gaze, and turned to his own shadow.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe, this isn't such a good idea." Falcon raised his right hand to explain his actions. "You see, the thing is if I stay around with you guys too long, then you'll turn on me."

Raven's heart nearly jumped to her throat. _Why? Why is he leaving when we have only just met and now he feels uncomfortable, why is he being so distant?_

Her mind wanders as she desperatly tried to think of a way to keep him from abandoning them. As she did this, she began to question her own instincts.

"Now listen here." Cyborg's booming voice catches the others off guard. "I don't know who you are, or what your full business in Jump City is, but you're here for some reason. Something you can't fully explain, you may have doubts of yourself but what I've seen you do, well … we could use someone of your skills and class."

Falcon could hardly believe what he just heard, his eyes perked wide and it seemed that these teenagers were intent on keeping him as a friend. They generally wished to aid him when they could have let him walk away, and now they were standing together.

Of all the other people he had been around, they inevitably shunned and branded him as an outsider. This left him to deal with his own problems, where ditching him in his hour of need made him grow a tough outer shell when someone would try to bridge that gap.

"Don't feel so glum dude." said Beast Boy; "You don't have to be so open with us, take your time if you need."

Raven turned to Beast Boy and thought; _Did I just hear what I think he said?_

"It is okay." replied Starfire; "Some things are not required to be unveiled at first meetings. You can tell us of your past at your own convenience, when you feel that you are ready."

"I am …deeply humbled by your generosity." Falcon said at last. "But are you always like this to anyone whom just saved your hides from being destroyed?"

A look of shock hit Robin, he had been teased before but this was very different.

"What?" The heroic leader chuckled. "You did not save our butts in that street brawl."

"It's just when I arrived on the scene, you guys weren't doing so well agaisnt the villainous trio." Falcon grinned.

Beast Boy released a smug expression to the team mechanic.

"Let me get this straight." Beast Boy cut-in. "You think that it was you, who beat up those guys?"

Falcon shrugged his shoulders before answering back.

"Well I did tie up Dr. Light, and as you had your fun with Mumbo; I brought down the last one by destroying his cane. So by my count that's my two to your guy's one, right?"

Robin was getting deeply annoyed, and the bright red look could be seen fuming upon his cheeks. He knew that the newcomer was right; it was just that he did not want to admit it. Then without any warning, they all heard a quick gasp of laughter escaping from Falcon, and in that moment they each understood that he was not trying to be rude about the topic, he simply wanted to get them off his back. He recognized his poor mood was dragging them down to his level, to feel sorry for him and he never fancied that feeling, of being pitied upon.

"Alright, alright, I can see that I'm starting to get on your nerves. Why not take me inside so we can get a move on already?" Falcon asked and Starfire's eyes lit back up with enthusiasm, happy to know that the peculiar moment has passed.

"Would it be alright if I were to still call you, my friend?"

After the alien asked this, she placed a hand onto his shoulder. His eyes moved down, and then turned to the others watching him.

"I don't see why not."

Starfire joyously yelled out, as she raced over and hugged him, only this time she remembers not to embrace him in one of her home planet hugs, but the type from earth more beffiting as to not crush him like a compact dumpster at the scrap yard.

As Falcon stood with his arms held up like he was a bank teller that was being robbed, he was not sure on how to pry the compassionate goddess off of him. He noticed that the girl's eyes were closed and she has a smile breaming. He turned his attention to Raven, as she expressed a curious look as to how he would return the affection.

"Thanks, I guess." Falcon replied while bringing some distance between them, reaching for her shoulders as a point of leverage to peel her away gently.

"You are most welcomed." Starfire replies, still with the same emotion on her face going from ear to ear.

"I don't mean to be pushy in your hallmark moment." The changeling spoke up, rubbing his left elbow. "But if you guys haven't noticed, I'm half naked here!"

The assembly of teenagers unleashed their held in laughter at the same moment, all except for the prankster where he shook his head. The pressure on the new kid was finally lifting.

"Come'on." Cyborg said as he used his thumb to direct the heroes, like a hitchhiker would to capture a driver's attention on the highway. "If you think the tower looks cool on the outside; just wait till we get inside."

Falcon had always wondered what Titans Tower was like when he first entered the city, and he speculated what the heroes who lived inside the building were like themselves. The answers that he recieved were of an amiable bunch of caring friends, they were a group of teenagers who stuck together through the good and the bad, and they had good charisma. On a side note, the necromancer noted that when the moment presented itself, the heroes would share in with plenty of laughter.

As they finally walked beyond the main doors, Falcon began to ponder if the first impression he made was too harsh, but he had to keep a distance. It was too soon that he had tumbled into the lives of others, too soon for him to accept the trust of another human being, or a unit of superheroes for that matter.

His mental thoughts were interrupted as they come before a large desk that was in front the entrance. Some chairs are spoted nearby along with a couch, as magazines were scattared upon the wood. They were mostly used to keep the people who had important issues, like the mayor or a senator waiting in a lobby.

"This reminds me of the doctor's office, is that what this is … rented space?" The necromancer spoke while studying the furnishings.

"Naw, this is just for show. More of an opening to any that come by, where it lets em feel comfortable until we bring em upstairs." Cyborg interjected near the elevator.

The group moves inside and a familure; _"Ding"_ from the lift doors being closed brings in a sense that the tower is just like any other high structure. After a relatively short ride to the floor labled C.M; they walk out and the six teenagers feast their eyes on the long couch, stationed in the center of the spacious Common Room. Falcon turns his head and recognizes that the elevator was planted in the middle of two others, while a wide door behind the small kitchen leads to the team's bedchambers.

He scans his surroundings and the sight of dishes piled in the sink, this brings the thought that they were kids like he was, where chores had to be completed but when your fighting crime most of the day, the little things such as washing the silverware and folding the laundry tend to be a task meant for the end of the day.

Falcon gazes up at the ceiling near the sofa, as each member of the group parts in their own style.

Cyborg went to the kitchen to make a sub, Starfire followed Robin like she was a lost puppy and he moved behind the jumbo flat-screen, and stood near the window that had a view of the entire city. The newcomer watched as the changeling dashed for his room, while the sliding door hissed shut as he left.

"What's his hurry?" Falcon asked with a small chuckle.

Raven who was standing near him replied;"Well, seeing that he's only wearing tattared pants, I would take it he went to get changed."

"Oh."

Falcon sat in the middle of the blue couch, the comfortable pillows and cozy atmosphere he was in, it made him unwind from any troubling issues.

"So new guy, did ya want somthin to eat?" Cyborg asked as he panned his way through the refridgerator and cubbords, grabbing a long loaf of bread, different meats, spices and toppings.

"Thanks, but I think I can hold off for a while."

The mechanic shrugged his broad upper body, and dumped the materials required to build his ultimate chef-d'oeurve.

"So, this is what the inside looks like." Falcon spoke with a light raspy pitch. "Who wants to give the grand tour?"

Robin gave back a look of intrigue.

"It's just a building." Raven deadpanned with her arms interlocked.

"I did not just hear what I thought you said." Cyborg chimed in. "This is one of the most technologically advanced structures in the world, hell I made it what it is today."

The Empath rolled her eyes; the gearhead could get caried away on his pet projects, where he always liked to prove it.

"Neat." The voice from the stranger was heard.

Falcon tilted his head to the side for a moment, and he grinned before finishing his sentence. "Nice digs, I'm kind of mad at myself for not wanting to come here with you guys sooner."

Starfire hovered by the sofa and looked into his eyes.

"Our home is adiquet to your tastes then?"

Falcon's smirk faded.

"I guess you could say that. Its just after being on the road for so long, constantly moving from one place to another, feeling adrift like a fallen leaf by a creakbed it makes you understand that you don't really care how you got from one place to the next."

Starfire sat next to him as he turned away.

"So, you do not have what we do?"

There seemed to be a double meaning in her words, and all he could do was to raise and drop his shoulders briefly.

"I think the only true home that I've really known, was on the train ride into this city."

Starfire became crestfallen, while the Boy Wonder and demoness were listening steadfastly to the conversation.

"But surely you must have lived in a warm place, one of friends and kin that was not moving but remained for you to return to."

Falcon coiled back inside of his darker self, he was saying too much yet a part of him wished that he could be more understanding to them on why he never had a home, on why he could never go back. Now his rage was getting the better of him, while he thought on everything that was taken away. He was quick to fire back as though an attack had been made.

"How can anyone call a place their home, if they themselves have only been here for a short time?" His brown eye seemed to darken.

What the necromancer did not apprehend, was that Starfire was also adrift. She was alone in the world until the titans became her new family.

As the red head stutters, trying to understand how she crossed an invisible emotinal boundry to switch him back into anger, the memories of her being held agaisnt her consent prior to meeting the others, it caused saddness to creep into her mind. The rest of the gang was now concerned, about him become defensive over a simple question.

"Hey man, what is your deal?" Cyborg jumped in; "She didn't push you or nothin, so why do you have'ta be so uptight and personal about yourself!"

Robin remained silent, and after looking at their captain Falcon's only choice was to support his decision.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset her, but from living on the road by the rules of the road, one has to accept that they must make tough calls in order to survive, to keep moving and to never look back."

"Do you think that you're the only one who has had a past of misfortune?" Raven deadpanned. "For your information, all of us at one point have been adrift, like you say that you have been. We've all had to make those difficult choices."

The newcomer was furious at her; he believed that the Empath would respect his attack and that she would go to his side instead of comforting the girl with the pushy interrogation. After all, it was Starfire who did explain that he could talk about his life, at his own leisure.

Falcon peered at Raven, his eyes scorching with ire.

"You do not know about loss, of nightmares and of angst on the same level as I do." replied Falcon. "How could you know what I have been through? You're a group of friends with a luxurious home to sleep in; you have not had to be on the move, living from one day to another, waiting for something good to come out of so much misery and destruction."

Falcon felt content in saying his part, thinking his choice of words would finally make them all see his side for a change. What he did not expect to witness, was the sorceress looking back at him with pure repugnance.

"You want to talk about pain?" Her monotone is now slightly altered, demonic to a degree. "Try to live your entire life thinking that you are an abomination. That the monster who ruined your life would return, and that the blood of countless innocents would be on your hands!"

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were frozen in their places with their mouths ajar. Falcon stepped back and could see that there was indeed one who had been more afflicted by terror, than any person should have to bear.

"I…" He was perplexed, his one counter in the debate was to use anger and that had been taken down a level.

"What?" Raven walked closer. "Do you finally see that your incompetence, your stupidness to turn a moment of joy with meeting new people, now has been transformed into one of hate?"

Falcon expells the air in his lungs slowly, out from his nose.

"Raven, I was wrong to think like that. I-I am truly sorry."

The Empath gestured to her sister teammate before speaking.

"I'm not the one that you should be apologyzing to."

The necromancer faced the red head and could see the glistening of tears, streaked across her gentle profile.

"Starfire." He spoke while placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Yes." She sniffles while meeting his eyes with her own.

"Can you forgive my rude outburst? It was very out of line and… and…"

"Well?" Came the monotone of the Empath, she was taking the role of a big protective sister athough she is a few of months younger than Starfire, and a few inches shorter.

Falcon became agitated; he wanted to make amends for understanding that he had crossed a line. Now his moment of redemption was cut off from Raven, and he glared into her violet eyes. The growing boundry between his rage and deeper feelings acted like a rift, it was the size of the Grand Canyon occuring within his fractured psyche.

While clenching his skull, Raven sensed that maybe she was grilling him a bit much, but he had it coming. To be so full of rage towards a person who has never hurt anyone, to be so oblivious to the fact of not knowing the history of others and expected to be treated on a superior level, these were traits shown by those who look down on others, of those who are real monsters.

Before Raven can continue the scolding, Starfire stands and to the confusion of everybody in the room, she hugs him.

"No." said Starfire; "It was wrong of me to ask such a thoughtless question, after already I have told you to take your time. I must be the one to ask for your forgivness, I am the one who made you upset."

She smiled with glee in hoping that her newfound friend would acknowledge her sometimes impending questions, like a six year old wanting to understand everything there is to know about the world. Falcon was thunderstruck, this was the third time in one day he had been hugged by that same girl, and after every embrace, the wrath deep within his spirit settled a little.

_I just yelled at her less than five minutes ago, now she is asking for me to accept her apology?_ He asked himself with his arms held out.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I do not understand. This is what people from my home of Tamaran call a Glurpa Embrace … or what you may know as a hug."

"It's not the hug that I don't understand. Well, that is part of the reason."

Robin looked down at Falcon as he sat in the sofa. There were moments when Starfire had asked him the most redundant questions imaginable, and there were times her nagging got on his nerves, but he would never snap at her like Falcon had. To see the girl that he adored for so long, to be crushed by sadness it brought him to realize that this fresh face was more of a punk than a friend. It boild his blood to watch as the princess let him off the hook so abruptly.

"The thing is; that I don't know why you are asking for forgiveness?"

Starfire pushed away from his chest slowly, before speaking.

"This is entirely my fault."

Cyborg had finished making his sandwich, and with each bite into the juicy meat and soft bread, he could not take his eyes adrift from the drama transpiring. Raven was conflicted with how a person so mysterious and dark like Falcon, could be loved so suddenly by the innocent alien.

"What are you doing Starfire?" Raven shouted while stepping in.

The red head glanced from the pale demoness, then back to the new kid.

"I am making of the peace." replied the off-worlder.

"Are you insane? He yelled at you, he made you weep and now you're just willing to just forget all that! How can you be so open to a person like him?" Raven pointed at Falcon.

"I am not mentally unballanced." Starfire said back; "I can see that he never intended to do harm, to any of us."

Starfire noticed that Falcon was ashamed, he appeared to have been swayed and the look of his eyes being closed, it revealed how confused things were inside of his mind.

"How can you expect to be friends with a loner, when he is constantly shutting the door on you?" Raven questioned her teammate.

"One must always find the goodness in others, even if it becomes an obstacle from the start." She smiled at their recent companion.

A grin was seen on Falcon, and he laughed before talking.

"I've never heard anyone say that before." He got out from the smooth recliner. "Listen, I never intended to be a nuisance on any of you, but sometimes when push comes to shove, a guy can take only so much before he needs to hit back."

The right eyebrow upon the Empath's face bounced upwards. "Yelling at those who only ask questions makes it sound as though you've got something to hide. What are you so afraid of?"

"Afraid?" asked the necromancer.

"I notice that your anger acts like a shield for you, to hide something deeper."

Falcon was stunned, a few minutes earlier an irrational argument had ensued and now, it appeared like the heroes were trying to make amends in their own ways; or at least some of them were. The enchantress had a different expression across her face, it was of compassion. Just before he could speak however, the door to the back of the Common Room slides open, and Beast Boy trots in wearing his new clothes.

"Uh, did I do something?" The energetic voice from the changeling causes the others to look away from eachother. He scratches his hair while leaning against the kitchen counter, directly across from Cyborg.

The gearhead rolled his eyes, and finished eating.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much." replied Falcon as he stood up, desperately hoping that the uncomfortable issue had finally ended.

"I wouldn't say that." Raven was fast on his answer, with one of her own.

Beast Boy did a double take, between the Empath and necromancer as a lingering silence was felt.

"What happened between you guys since I left?"

"Just that our new friend, if he can even be considered as such, has proven to be a real jerk." Raven harrumphed.

"Now wait just a minute!" Falcon answered, trying to correct all that he had wronged.

"Friends, please this will solve nothing." Starfire interjected.

"I take it that a fight broke out between our new buddy, and Ms. Ice Queen." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"Pretty much." said the sophisticated repairman. "Star asked a question to Falc, it hit something sour and he got angry with her."

In the background, Falcon and Raven can be seen bickering, as Starfire was soon pushed aside. Fingers from both people point at one another, and then it becomse a contest of who is going to have the last word.

"He did what!" demanded Beast Boy; "How can anyone get mad at Starfire?"

"Well apparently he can." Cyborg replied. "Anyway, Raven got upset and defended her, then he felt bad and out of nowhere, Star apologized."

"Huh?"

"I know, but Raven wasn't in the mood to let him get off that quick."

The duo turns their attention back onto the debate. Things were heating up and the prankster was at last brought up to speed.

"I have a reason to keep you shut out!" Falcon's words boomed across the walls.

"What purpose would that be?" asked Raven.

"I have said enough. There are just some things about my past, that people like you would never understand. It takes time to create bonds of trust with new faces, and I still don't know all that much about you, or your group."

"Don't you dare lecture me! You aren't the only one who knows what it takes to build a friendship."

Starfire was unclear if the feelings she thought she noticed between them, were now gone? Just before she tries to negotiate a truce, Beast Boy steps in.

"Guys, this is starting to wear me out. When we came home everything was cool, yet you two seem like you want to rip the other's head clean off."

Both of the cloaked teenagers glanced at Beast Boy, and Raven was taken aback that Robin had yet to say his part on the topic.

"I can see your frustration at me, for holding back on the issue Raven." Falcon took a deep breath; "You got the better of me, so I'll tell you what I can."

The teammember's eyes bulged in the same moment, while their ears perked up.

"I was in the midst of a long search, not really looking to make friends but trying to tie up some loose ends." Falcon brushed his spiked hair. "See, I just made your point at why I'm a loner. I must remain on my own, out there."

The demoness reeled in ten times the anger. She was defiant like he was, and now that he made a new argument she felt the first one needed to be concluded.

"You know where the door is." She pointed towards the elevator they came from. "If you feel so content that things are beter out their on your own, nobody here is going to stop you from leaving."

Starfire was growing very fearful, she only wanted to see joy and in less than fifteen minutes, she was already feeling dread.

"Alright." Falcon deadpanned. "I'm gone."

As he walked away, each step he took felt to carry a hidden weight with it. He was done with the examination of his mind, he was tired of the shouting and nasty looks of mistrust, but something inside wanted to stay with them.

"Hold on!" said Beast Boy; "I'm sure we can work this whole mess out."

Falcon did not move, and with his back to the teammates he kept his index finger mere inches from the button to go back to the ground level.

"What more is there to work out?" He removed his hand from the panel. "If you won't ease off on my history, of my previous life, than that leaves you with not wanting to be near me. You would want to shut me out, like she has done."

"Shut you away? You are the one who is pushing us out, I may be a half demon but I'm human enough to know when I have crossed the line, stepped out of place." Raven said. "I think it would be best for all of us, if you just go and we forget we even crossed paths."

His heart sank even lower after reaching the same conclusion from before. A relationship would only obfuscate matters for him, and with her opinions explained in front of everyone, it was clear that she was not persuing a romance either. As he remained by the lift, his shadow felt to be his only ally.

"Raven, perhaps you have said too much." Starfire said and moved towards him.

"You defend him! Why?" The Empath requests in a seething tone. "If he wants to leave then let him go!"

"I defend him because he is my friend. Surly one who has kept me out of her sad past, than you can relate to what he has spoken."

"We have nothing in common; he is the total opposite of me!" said Raven.

"You do not see that he is hurt, that after we allow him a place to sleep, to find friends only do we remind him of unpleasantess by arguing amungs eachother." The red head causes them to focus on her. "Falcon is our friend and he will stay with us."

The outsider felt his heart race, and the alien goddess smiled at him before reaching a conclusion. "Won't you?"

"Am I still considered one, after knowing the buttons I have pushed to cause you to weep?" Falcon spoke as his tone was soft. "I forget sometimes that when I'm in a group of others, I have to be respectful of their questions. It's been a long time though."

"You were only defending yourself the best way any outsider should … with hostility. I'm not gonna lie, when I first met these guys I was a little on edge also." Cyborg replied as he walked over.

Robin conjectured a new side of Falcon, that he has a troubled past and any friends would be a rare commodity for him. It was like the new kid felt he was less than human because of this flaw, and he needed to keep people away because it only made things more troublesome when he had to leave them.

"But can you tell me, that I am a friend?" Falcon looked at their faces. "That I am something other than an outsider, even though I sound and act like one."

Robin placed his hand onto his shoulder and replied; "You will always be considered a friend, should you stay."

"But I shouted, we had a fight and I hurt you. Clearly this ousts any trust that we may have had; I can tell that you all want to kick me out."

"First impressions are not your specialty." Cyborg butted in. "That's all I know about you, but it doesn't mean I can't trust you."

"Yeah." Beast Boy chuckled; "I mean; you did have a cool entrance in the street though."

Falcon said nothing as his mind was blank.

"We could let you leave, if you wanted to go then you are free to it." Robin said as he removed his hand. "But I'm sure the way you have seen us; that must have given you the wrong idea too. There is more to all of us, and we all can learn from our mistakes.

Falcon nods solemnly.

"I know that I have my fair share of them."

"That sounds like teamwork." Falcon said back.

"It is."

"But I'm not on the team."

"Not right now, no." Robin spoke as Falcon stood in front of him. "In the same manner that you said earlier however, trust takes time to build with a new face."

Raven could not believe what she was hearing. The newbie had acted like a complete ass, and the others were welcoming him in, like they had with the girl who broke Beast Boy's heart. From that day forward she made a promise to herself, a vow to always keep an eye on anyone who had the potential to join the group. If they could win over her, then they could gain her trust and so far that factor had been taxing to obtain.

"Not to burst anyone's bubble here, but he made another point as well." said Raven, and the heroes turned towards her. "He wanted to keep us away, and he seems perfectly capable of handling his own issues."

"Raven, do not bring the feelings down once more." Starfire said; "We have moved on, why can you not?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time we accepted another so mysterious, so desperate to keep us out?" Raven sighed after a lengthy hush befell the gathering. "Am I the only one to remember Terra; the heartlessness, the confusion and each of our own discord? It all came from not wanting to uncover her past, and when we tried to help her, the very chance we all saw what we refused to accept, it was too late."

"I remember." Beast Boy said, where his face revealed that this was still a sensitive topic. "But that doesn't mean we must keep ourselves away from making any new friends."

"Or teammates." said Starfire.

The Empath shifted her amethyst eyes to her companions before continuing.

"But you know all to well how it goes in the end. They leave you heartbroken, angry, and deeply depressed."

"You're wrong." Falcon said next, bringing their focus onto him. "And right however, most people can leave a nasty mark on your memory."

Beast Boy paid close attention to the scar over his right eye, and became mute. It was difficult to fathom which side he agreed with. Then it hit him, the changeling wanted to win the struggle and needed the Empath to understand that as well.

"For one who was afraid of a prophecy to bring about the end of the world, for one who told me she was never meant to gain any friends, you are one to talk Raven." Beast Boy spoke as he peered at her.

"Beast Boy, I am not trying to bring up what you hate most." Raven frowned. "I just don't want to have another incident like before."

"But he isn't Terra!"

"You must understand though, can't you see he possesses those same exact feelings, that concern to shut his past away from the rest of us? That is a dangerous trait, and it's one we must always keep an eye out for."

Beast Boy clenched his fists; he never believed that the argument would focus on him.

"I never knew that your father was Trigon until the day of your birthday, and we didn't even know about your birthday until you insisted on keeping yourself away, when we went to celebrate the victory on Dr. Light! Don't be so fast to push others away Raven, when you yourself have kept me away for years."

Raven felt as though she was struck by a bolt of lightning and couldn't move, her eyes were wide open and her mouth was agape, trying to say something but the words were entangled within her throat. He was right, and as the others looked to her face they could see in her eyes how strong of a blow it was to the Empath.

Falcon placed his hand onto Raven's shoulder in an effort to rebuild the trust that was built so fast, yet shattared just as quickly.

"I am not her, and I would never betray you or any other." The red cloaked stranger caused her and everyone else to draw in with new speculations. "This fight we had has been a rude awakening for me. I've been alone from the company of people for so long, that this is still new for me."

Raven turned as the others watched, they were hoping that she would now embrace him as they had done, but she was holding a grudge deep down. That pent up anger from the geomancer had never left her system, and that pledge, the secret code to which she always reminded herself every time in meditaion, was to always protect her friends.

"Falcon." Raven's monotone was heard. "You have a dark aura about you, and though the others cannot see it, I can. I feel it, like a wave a heavy water, complicated and conflicting emotions that burns your mind, it hurts your soul."

Falcon stares at her, the girl who pressed him into giving answers was sticking with her gut instincts. He coyishly smirks back, where he hated to come to terms with it, but she was onto something.

"I'm afriad you have me confused with someone else. The heated argument has clearly clouded your instincts on who I truly am."

"Well then, who are you?"

"My name is Falcon. I came from Gotham in a search for someone."

"Who, who are you searching for?"

"I don't believe that is any of your concern."

The others were watching as the two played the new debate out and the curiosity of who he was, of what his real goals were drove them to simply listen as the sorceress grilled him.

"Before I can welcome you in as my friend; I need to know who you really are, of what is your real purpose in Jump City is?"

"I told you before." Falcon squinted his eyes; "I'm looking for someone!"

"WHO?"

Falcon could see the look of rage return on her face, and the others were not going to interfere and bail him out of this one. After sighing, he understood that there was no point in holding onto the problem anylonger.

"You want to know who I am searching for; it's me … alright! There are things from my past that I can't remember, and then there are things that happened to me that I wish I could just forget! For so long have I been on the road, searching for answers and one day it hits me, I placed some of the pieces in my head together and I know now what I must do. The reason that I'm here, is for revenge!"

The others become fearful; Beast Boy was taken aback for standing in on this kid's behalf, and he realized the facts in Raven's words. The shapeshifter concluded that maybe she had a point.

"Why revenge, on who?" Raven felt her mind jumping to thousands of various theories, but these were the fastest she could come up with.

Silence.

"Raven." Interjected the team leader; "Let it go.

"Wait just a minute as soon. Why is it that as I get him to talk; you ask me to drop it?" The Empath shot the Boy Wonder a death glare.

"That isn't your place to decide how far to take the matter. Just let it go; okay." said Robin.

"It's alright." replied Falcon. "Since she explained some things, I feel that if I am to gain any of your trust as she pointed out, it would be wrong of me to keep you guys in the dark. If I were in her position, I probably would have acted with a similar concern."

He smiled at her, and summed up his courage as best he could.

"I never wished for you to uncover that I have a lapsed memory… that I don't fully know who I am."

"What do you know then?" Starfire chimed in.

"There are fragments of what my life was like, in here." He gestured towards his skull; "It makes me feel weak though, in not being able to remember everything. Just the bits and pieces, scattered but they do keep me going."

"So that is where the vengence comes from." Cyborg spoke up. "From something that ended it all?"

"More or less." Falcon squeezed his hands by his sides. "The person that I'm after is the missing link in my childhood, the cause of so much tragedy and death."

"So then who are you chasing after?" Raven asked while Robin did not seem to mind.

"I only know part of him… a monster of a man, a shell of his former self by now I take it. For years he covered his tracks, I couldn't find him until he made one big mistake."

"And that is?" Robin questioned, he was now ready to add on the pressure.

"Well … he shouldn't have come to this city for starters. Those criminals we ran into today, you know the ones I was following and ended up bumping into you."

"What's that got to do with the dude from your past?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's just say, he likes to run in the same kind of profession with them."

"So, he's a common badguy."

"Worse." Falcon could hear the screams of his family, and he could feel the heat of a fire from long ago. "He's a man bent on destroying everything good in the world. He had for me; I was lucky enough to hear rumors about his handywork and followed the bread crumbs across the country."

Feeling that the overdue explination was strong enough for now, Raven subduded her ire on him and felt sorrow. Robin saw the same drive for retaliation in himself, before his mentor guided him to take a higher path.

"Thanks for the offer to stay, but _he_ is out there. He must pay for what he did to me." Falcon raises a fist, and walks to the elevator.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Cyborg blocked his path and extended his arms.

"You guys don't need me as an extra wheel. I'll just slow you down in your own endevours." The necromancer looked up; "Trust me, if you let me stay here, I'll just be some stranger to you all; a lone wolf."

"Now I'm not one for touchy words or nothing, but you've got to give us a chance too." The sophisticated repairman said back.

"Let me walk, it is simple. You turn your backs and never have to hear from me again."

Falcon pressed the button, and stood with his arms tucked into his pockets.

Raven could sense that he was telling the truth, that he was cast aside by others who had a lesser bond, but she could feel something, and that it was growing. At first it was a sort of physical attraction, and the anger he used that she also embraced was a fierce mental inhibitor.

She walked towards him."Why go back out there, in knowing the answers you seek are here … with us."

"What?"

Before she can continue Robin's voice was heard.

"I think what Raven is trying to say, is that if you leave and go on your own, it will be harder to find yourself. Just give us a chance to help you; who knows, you might even get more than you originally hoped for."

His demoralized and sunken heart jumped to life again. Could it be that this group of superheroes was leading him down a different road? It was overpowering to ponder, to refuse such an offer of open arms was foolish; yet he recalled hs fears and that his battles were to be fought alone.

"You guys can't be serious."

The five titans give the exact same look; they were not pulling his leg and the lift chimed, telling him that his chance to part from them was still on the table.

"Are you?" He asked as if he were bracing for bad news.

"Absolutely!" Starfire revealed a loving smile upon her face; it was one that reminded him of someone else.

Falcon felt as though his body was there but he was not in it, the immense joy in being considered part of a family again was one of the happiest moments he could remember.

"You are all true friends, I am very sorry for how I acted. Can you guys forgive me?"

"No sweat my man." Cyborg padded him on the back. "Let's go and help you settle in."

"Um, shouldn't I-"

"I shall escort you to your new digs!" Starfire said while taking his arm under her own; and all he could do was look back at Raven and Beast Boy with perplexity.

"Guys, this is really nice and everything, but think I should go."

"Forget it." Beast Boy called out as the Tamaranean Princess tugged him using her superhuman strength. "You're going to be our guest for the night, its fine."

"I'll come with you." Robin said, and he hurried up the stairs and out of the Common Room.

* * *

"So, what I said to you before." Beast Boy's voice caused Raven to look at him, as he combed a hand through his hair. "You know that I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that."

"What you spoke was the truth." Raven sighed; "I was wrong to bring up those painful memories."

The changeling walked over before speaking.

"Yeah, well … I guess what I'm trying to say is that the whole thing felt, weird." He looked at her attractive features on her face. He did not take notice before to how pretty she was, but standing in front of her; there was no point in dening that he had overlooked something, and he hated his younger self. "I'm afriad of him, and my own problem was my lack of seeing the hazards of what may come, by not doing what you did. It shows that I still haven't gotten over her."

"Beast Boy." Raven situated her right hand into his; "You are doing more by making him feel welcomed than I ever could."

"That's where you're wrong." He retracted his grasp. "Over time, I'm sure you guys will understand eachother."

"If he stays that is."

Beast Boy remained quiet, and he glanced to his shadow before answering.

"There is always a bright spot Raven, even when it seems like there is nothing but the complete darkness, all around you."

These words brought much comfort in her restless mind, it was driving her crazy and being reassured by the humorist that she was normal, she expressed an unfinished smile for his graditude.

"If you said things like that more often, the others might take you more seriously when you're not acting like a fool most of the time."

"Huh?"

"Come on, you know that you're a jokester when it comes to anything serious?"

"I guess so." Beast Boy responded as his mood became sullen.

Raven took a step closer.

"Is something on your mind?"

The changeling bit his tongue, and strained his glance.

"I dunno." He finally spoke up. "Something just, well it doesn't feel right."

The Empath stared back, as her eyes became wide from trepidation.

"Beast Boy, if there is something you want to talk about, you know you can trust me … we're friends remember?"

"Yeah, I know." He expelled a sigh of oxygen from his nostrils.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He felt genuine security in hearing her asking this. It was just the two of them, alone in the Common Room and he sensed a complete protection that the others on the team would be difficult to match. He could tell the Empath all of his emotions and it would not matter, this was becoming a peculiar day.

"I gotta tell you, with this new guy … I think I see what you do."

Raven stood back after he brought up the bitter subject from before, she felt that he did not like being the center of attention when it came to personal matters.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like the same vibe when Terra joined us; like she was always watching her back from somthing about to get her." He moved his eyes away from the floor and back onto her stunning face. "He's still keeping something back, and it seems like he really doesn't want us to know about it."

The demoness nodded in compliance, and made her way to the door but she froze moments before leaving, with her back to him.

"You know, I never thanked you for saving me today."

Beast Boy tilted his head up, while he rubbed his chin.

"Oh, that was nothing."

She frowned, not letting him observe it.

"Don't put yourself down like that; you proved something about yourself, something noble."

"Okay."

Her disgruntled expression transformed into a smile, and as she left the room her monotone was heard.

"Thank you."

Beast Boy leaned against the sofa with his arms crossed. As the door hissed closed, he turned his attention to the glass at the front of building. Now he had plenty of time to go over what had taken place on the rooftop.

{{End of Scene}}

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, it was a bit of work, but I think it came together quiet well. What did you guys think?

_Here are some reviews:_

Linzerj: "Awesome Job! It's really long, but who cares? LOVING IT!"

_~~ A million thanks for the uplifting coments! Without any feedback; then I wouldn't know if I was doing justice to the fans, comics or the show? Sometimes a lengthy chapter can be worth it, if you're hooked that is. ~~_

Scififanfreak222: "Wow, pretty good! I liked how you started the story off, but it may have been a bit too long. Even so, a very good start to your story!"

_~~ I thought of breaking the first chapter down, and combining it with this one to spread it out. Thanks for all of your help; I will continue to do my best. ~~_

SkilletFan000: "This looks like it's going to be an interesting read, and I look forwards to it. On a personal note... darn. I had a character I was coming up with for a future FanFic, and I used the name Falcon for him. Oh well. I came up with it independently, so I'm still gonna use it. ;D"

_~~ Falcon came to me in a dream, more or less; concealed in his crimson cloak, the hood was obscuring his face and there were massive flames roaring in the background. :-O I just saw what he looked like and placed that alias with him. ~~_

100 Silver Wings: "Sorry it took so long for me to read and review, I suffer from chronic lazy-arsness, and I can't prioratize to save my life. Interesting story you have here."

_~~ Thanks for joining the action! Don't feel too bad, we all have things to take care of in the world outside of fanfiction. I'm humbled that you read it, and I'm even more greatful that you left a review. :-) ~~_

Nix in der hose: "Simply amazing! As I was readin this a vivid picture was painted in my head, that is some good writing right there! Very detailed and I like how you described the new character. I can't wait to read the other chapters!"

_~~ I always had a passion to go into the depth around the characters, to help the reader understand what that person looked and sounded like. I'm pleased that my writing has brought you joy. :-D ~~ _

the stakes will be raized: "OH MY GOD ITS SO LONG! But it's still good. It seems like ya made Falcon Raven's twin brother or something. If you are going to reveal he's her brother, then that's just a bit creepy to make him like her."

_~~ They are not related, but they do look alike. ;-) ~~ _

Lilswmr427: "Okay, I'll admit I haven't read one word of your story. I probubly won't either (sorry!). However, I would like to commend you on the length of it. OVER 400,000 WORDS? That's INSANE (-ly awesome!) You have dedication. Bravo."

_~~ Thank you. X-D Yes, it is quiet a lengthy journey, but I put out so much for you the fans to read, because I have always wanted to build such a powerful and captivating masterpiece. It's just a small way, for me to keep Teen Titans going I suppose. ~~_

Bk00: "The story is well written; it's developed and really thought out. I like Falcon, he seems pretty bad ass! He better not come between BB and Rae though or stuff's gonna get dicey! Bravo Mighty One, bravo!"

_~~ Thanks for that, having to rewrite spacific parts of the story to make the pieces fit together, it's a tiresome process. I had the idea of Falcon come from a big pool of ideas and a dream, so I mixed them together. I like that prediction, you may be onto something. ;-) ~~ _

Wolvmbm: "I find this story to be off to a good start. As I did enjoy Beast Boy's prank on Raven, and how she was in the company of a cat. Also I did enjoy the three on five battles against the Titans and three of their most powerful foes. Plus nice idea of using Beast so early in the story, but I don't know why he'd forget all that, I'd love to see how Raven's trip into his mind turns out like. I even enjoyed the intro to Falcon, and I must say I'm curious as to what his true background story is like. Keep up the good work upon such a great story!"

_~~ Trying to find the right way to start this story was a tad difficult; so I branched into multiple areas yet they each tied back into this one. The battle in the street was fun to craft out, I'm glad you enjoyed it. There is more to be revealed in the upcoming chapters, where the Beast may have a bigger part to play; as the backstory on Falcon has yet to be delved into. ~~_

Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha**:** "Long story, but awesome! I love it. Please keep up the great work."

_~~ Will do. I'm glad to see another is enjoying the story. It's about to get even longer, but in a good way. :-) ~~_

* * *

A/N The last three reviews were on the previous time I posted this chapter, but they were erased when that update was taken down. I truly do not know why? If you were curious as to the dates being odd in those coments, or what some of the extra stuff they were talking about meant, that is because I took the time to repost this chapter again. Yes, I revamped the old, I changed the title, and I brought out an even stronger and much more fluid copy. I hope that the rest of the story is just as entertaining, as the first two have been for you guys. Rock on! In a similar topic, I sure miss the cartoons from the 90's; Rockos Modern Life was a classic. X-D Truly an awesome decade to be a kid in.

_~~ T.M.O ~~_


	3. Cursed

Disclaimer: By this means, I rightfully claim ownership to this fanfiction story and my original character within it, by my trademark signature T.M.O at the conclusion of every update. Any other characters that may appear in this work and are new, these are the rightful properties by their creators as well and cannot be reproduced or duplicated without their individual consent. I do not own anything within the DC Universe, from Warner Brothers or on Cartoon Network. The only original character and the name that I created for him; that I accept half ownership on is Falcon from this telling. Scififanfreak222 owns the second half of him as well, for drawing him upon a collaboration of various new designs and sketches within the year of 2010; and cannot be knowingly placed into another literary document, writing community, comicbook series, and or televised broadcast without either of our written or verbal consent in front of legal consultants. TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, Scififanfreak222, xSaffire55x, Novus Ordo Seclorum, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of these fellow writers have helped me to press onwards with this story, everytime I have come across writers block. Without their outstanding guidance, the updates would have taken me even longer to complete.

Chapter 3 is here! A darkside about Falcon is discovered, while old pains quickly become new issues. "The past may not be your fault, but the future is your responsibility alone." –Gene Cruz–

* * *

Chapter 3 - Cursed

"We have arrived at the room you will be sleeping." Starfire's voice cooed to their guest while she stood in front of the door.

Cyborg rapped his fist against the steel frame, wanting to show that it was sturdy and that the sound from within would not seep into the hallway, to maintain the occupant's privacy.

"Thanks." Falcon turned from the technician, and then back to the red head who guided them all down the end of the corridor. "Really, thank you."

Cyborg rubbed his neck before creating any witty response.

"Sure thing."

The door whooshed open upon the gearhead waving his hand in front of the motion sensor, and everyone stood at the entrance while Falcon stepped inside.

The room was rather large, there was a soft king size bed with the white sheets tucked in, the mattress was resting low and placed next to the window that carried a view to the magnificent ocean beyond the backside of Titans Tower. The necromancer moved his eyes about his recent abode, the walls were painted dark red yet the texture was slowly peeling off giving the room a definitive rustic appearance, while the carpet was gray. Sitting upon a wooden mantle to the bed, a black alarm clock with red LED lights revealed the time was 4:36 PM.

Falcon bowed his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment, to soak the place and its details into his memory. It also gave off a sent of a room that had been vacent for years, and was only now being reopened for its original purpose.

"This will do." Said the necromancer as he reopened his eyes, and he found the others were looking in with their heads around the corner, like they were the faces of a totem pole and were stacked ontop of eachother.

"I thought you might like it." Robin walked forwards, and he was quickly flanked by Cyborg and Starfire.

Falcon nodded with a smirk.

"This is quiet a place you guys live in, and I still haven't seen the entire building yet."

"I know." Cyborg replied; "We'll show you more of the tower later.

"But surely you must be exhausted." said Starfire.

"Eyah." said Falcon; "Are you guys sure that this is fine, that I'm not encroaching on-"

"It's alright dude." said Cyborg; "This was a spare room that I was thinking of turning into another storage area. Being that we rarely have guests decide to stay over."

Falcon raised his right eyebrow with inquisitiveness.

"Really?" the necromancer looked at the walls; "That would be a shame."

"I know."

"So just sit back, relax and enjoy the view." Robin spoke up.

"Alright, but I don't know how I'll be able to repay you guys back for this." Falcon's grin faded.

"You don't have to worry about that." Cyborg said. "The room is free for the night, think of it as our treat."

The three heroes left their guest with his back turned to them. The door hissed indicating to Falcon's ears that it had shut, and he was entirely alone.

A new night was setting in, a long and cold one and after he was hurried into his room, Falcon found it a little strange as to the constant generosity of others. With his hands clenched against his thighs, he began to think back to how he had ended up in Jump City. His stomach gurgled a little bit; he was hungry but decided he should rest. He was sorting through the events of the day, of the battle in the streets with the criminals, and the long debate with the Empath and her friends which was uncomfortable to muse over.

Slowly, he found himself resting on the silk sheets and soft white pillows. Blinking his eyes at the ceiling, he found a calm sensation flooding his body, working up his back and down his legs. His eyelids began to grow a little heavier, it had been a long day of seaching for anwsers, there was a tiresome fight with the sorceress, while the questions of his deeper feelings and rage was unsettling for him, and he rubbed his eyes trying to keep awake.

In a flash, he jumped up after realizing that he had forgotten to bring his belongings he kept in storage at the train station, but the moment he saw Dr. Light scurrying out of the tarmac, Falcon knew that there was a connection from this stranger and the enemy he came in search of.

He could retrieve his luggage at another time. The criminal had a certain aroma that smelt odd for the teenager, it told him that this was a bad man, a simple hunch but it was the best lead that could bring him to a much larger prize. Like all villains, they leave a trace whether they know it or not, and even if it is bearly noticable, Falcon could detect things that many investigators at the FBI would overlook, while putting the abusive Transportation Security Administration agents to shame.

Falcon had been around enough riffraff in their rundown bars, to be able to spot out someone who might not be a regular and hard working citizen. It quickly became a sixth sense, a natural instinct and as he observed the tall man in a strange black jogging suit, with some type of energy backpack his radar immediately picked up on him.

_-Flashback-_

Upon planting his right leg off from the train and onto the concrete floor, the smoke from beneath the iron wheels and the loud whistles blowing from the other locomotives departing and coming in, these things startled the seventeen year old where his heart raced a little, as he kept one hand firmly on the strap to his duffle bag. His spare clothes, what little savings he had to amount in several hundred dollars folded cash and pocket change, some basic books he enjoyed, his journal and the final rations he had gathered to last him a week were tucked neatly inside.

He had come far, and everything he owned was in this green beat up army sack that his father used. Now it belonged to him.

People pushed and shouted to one another, brushing their shoulders by as their echoes bounced across the vast station. The hooded stranger looked up to the roof, where the dome was arched and the glass allowed the warm sunlight to glow within the building.

As he stood in the middle of the moving crowd, one little girl stopped to look at him. Even with the sharp hood obscuring his face, she seemed to notice the scar across his right eye but it did not bother her. There was something good about him, and she giggled while waving towards him, where he slowly glanced to her and stared back without any emotion. The father holding her hand notices this, where he tugs her arm and the pair vanishes into the bustle of people. Falcon turns away, feeling to have received the same treatment from everywhere he went, why would this city's inhabitants treat him any differently? He was stumped however, as to what she saw that made her smile.

After getting a key to put his bag into storage, he walked to a pillar and observed the many square lockers with bold numbers on them. Looking at the tag the numbers read 479, and he goes to the mid hundreds section to scan the many rows, searching for his. He locates the green cubby, places the duffle bag inside and is comforted to know that he had just enough space, and he locks the key. Looking at the great clock upon the wall the time reads 11:32, and he sighs in understanding that he still had a long day ahead of him.

A devistating earthquake hit a school house in central Texas leaving many injured, this was a minor clue he had and the details about the event led him to believe that one person was responsible. It was not entirely suspicious because the small town was on a fault line and the people in the surrounding areas were used to the uneasy dirt below their feet, but that was not the thing that churned his interest.

There were many of these incidents that took place away from major cities, there seemed to be a series of common occurences in other schools across the state. In each of these places, the locals would explain the same things; that life was normal and there was no sense of fear before a lone stranger appeared. The only descriptions about the outsider, was that she was very slender, she had stern blue eyes and long blond hair. This case never caused much of a tinkering for the cloaked necromancer, it had nothing to do with him but there was something about that girl; that made him pick up the case when other agencies dropped it.

Falcon caught whiff that this wanderer later joined up with Slade, and that rumors were circulating about Jump City. The minor events were showing him to the bigger picture; and the devious mastermind looked to have a perminate residence here.

In secret he did his own investigating, he was a seventeen years old after all, and had no affiliation to any superhero leages or detective agencies. This allowed him to freelance at his own time, in his own ways without repercussions or reprisals from anybody, Falcon was his own boss and he had a mean way to getting his answers. If he needed to break someone's arm to get a person to talk than he would do it without hesitation.

All he wanted was to find the person who destroyed his life, and if picking up the pieces to crimes that had the potential to bring him to the person accountable, than he was on board with the idea of being nothing more than a wanderer, bent on vengeance. Even if it would take him years, he could wait, it would allow him to grow stronger and his vile temper would know no bounds of restraint when he could catch up to the monster that took everything he loved, and ended it for him as a child.

For some reason, his instincts were telling him that this girl could lead him to the greatest mystery of his life, and that this case of all the others was like unearthing a massive gold mine right below his feet. It was more of a theory but he had a burning feeling about it, and after learning about her last known wearabouts in Jump City, he took the first train out of Texas and headed further west; and into California.

Blinking his eyes he found himself leaning against a fat column with the key in his right hand. He felt like he was a bird watching for prey, and that he had no idea where he should even begin his search.

The passerbuyers shoved past him, this allowed him to feel their pains and bits of their memories. Standing still would appear pointless but to Falcon, it was actually a secret power he possessed. If someone was to touch his bare skin with their own, a doorway into their memories would open and he could see things that nobody else could. He began to feel that this gift, this power was more of a burden yet he needed to use it, he had come so far and to find any link, any leads on the girl from El Paso was his only driving force. He'd have to use this power to grow closer to the city, and the people in it.

Not even thinking about the faces around him, one memory hits him. It flashes across his mind as the stranger is seen laughing, after robbing a bank and he hurries away with heavy bags of money. The stange man is in the train station awaiting a package, a power cell to enable him a much more potent beam for his ultimate weapon.

Falcon opened his eyes as the strange man slithers into the mass of travelers, where the necromancer feels a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. The chase for his next piece to the puzzle was on, and he was determined to follow the villain in his black suit yet he quickly turned behind a blind curve, where he appeared to suddenly vanish! However, the teenager is quick, he races into the darkness and plans on a way to out flank the hidden fiend, hoping to cut him off.

The older man picks up a suitcase and after scanning behind to see if anyone else was watching, he unlocked it and the yellow glow seeped from within, and he shuts it as an evil smile grows to both of his ears. After retreiveing what he came for, he walked towards the main exit beyond the granite stairs, as the boy noticed he was not carrying the case and left it against a bench. Falcon dashes over and picks it up, only to feel a moment of shock at what was happening. The silver container was empty, and he allowed it hit the floor, giving out a loud _thud!_ The object was taken and hidden in the clutches of the evading foe, and the necromancer understands his delima.

_Dammit! I knew that I should have kept my eye on him, and not on what he was carrying._

After calling out his own flaw, he stands for a brief moment to take in the problem and think of his options. He had come here in search of anything, this law breaker was something to go after and he failed to stay ontop of this. The crowd was too big, and as he looked up he could only deduce that the criminal went outside.

Wasting no more time, Falcon ran out of the train station and was looking down both sides to the main street. He had hoped he could locate the tall man, but he had taken too long. The breeze from the cars and trucks driving past caused his outer attire to sway, while pedestrians remained on the sidewalks near him.

He would find the scoundrel, and if he could not do it in the streets, then a view from above would be the perfect vantage point.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Hey Falcon we ordered some dinner, you want in?" Cyborg's booming tone came from the hallway.

The somnolent new kid sat up from the bed, he looked to the clock and was baffled to realize that he had slept longer than a few hours. The view outside his window was getting darker, as the radiance from the electrical juice across the city was turned on.

"Sure." Falcon deadpanned as he made his way to the door.

The sophisticated repairman took a few paces backwards as the door slid open. Falcon was there, and he yawned.

"Wow, I guess you did need some sleep after all."

"It was just a nap."

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow before speaking.

"I'll say." He paused for a second. "Is uh … is everything okay in there?"

Falcon blinked.

"Sure is. I just needed to sort through some things."

The odd pair began to make their way down the corridor, where the sent of something having been baked in the oven, tickled Falcon's nose.

"Are we having pizza?"

"Yup, being that it's our Friday special ordeal." Cyborg said with a smile. "I think you'll find our customs are to your liking scruffy."

"Scruffy?" Falcon's eyes expanded while the teenagers continued their journey.

"It's somthin BB said, that it seemed to fit your personality." The technological titan glanced over his shoulder. "Now that I think on it, it does seem to make sense."

"Oh great, a new nickname." replied the necromancer in his raspy voice. "You guys are just full of surprises."

The door to the Common Room parted, and Falcon with Cyborg walked in as the gathering of friends was sitting by a central table at the long upholstered seat. The top flap to the cardboard box was hung open and Beast Boy kept his eyes fixated on the massive flat screen, while in his hands he held onto a triangular slice of the gooey, cheesy and steaming pizza.

"So, is there anything good on television?" The newbie asked as he took a slice, and sat next to the changeling.

"Dude!" Beast Boy jumped up; "You're really quiet, like a ninja."

Everybody turned to observe their guest chew his dinner.

"Oh, I don't know about that." said Falcon. "I'm here for less than a day, and already you have another nickname for me."

"So I take it that Cyborg told you." Beast Boy glared at his older teammate. "Thanks tin man, you sure know how to blow a lid, don't ya?"

Cyborg walked over and after ruffling the prankster's spiked hair, he takes a slice of dinner for himself.

"I told ya that I would get'cha back."

Robin in the corner seat giggled with Starfire, both were thinking of the pair as though they were a comic routine from Laurel and Hardy.

"Dang it!" Beast Boy whined.

Falcon smirked at this while the Empath was nose deep in her book, ignoring the humor. The voices from the group drained out of his ears slowly, and the newbie felt out of place. These were nice people, but he could not afford to spend time with them when it only led him away from his objective.

"Hey Falc, are you okay?" Robin asked as he placed an arm around the necromancer.

Since he was with the titans, any touch had been against his clothing or theirs, but Robin tapped his neck as his bare upper wrist outside of the green glove glides past, trying to put his arm over his shoulder. Falcon clenches his forehead and gives a brief groan of discomfort, then his eyes roll back and while panting his heart beats ever faster in his chest, he kneels over as the group sits by.

_-Flashback-_

"I think that it's time for practice." A young voice was heard.

"That must mean you finished everything on your plate, Dick?" a woman asked in a beautiful tone, where the boy at the table looked up.

He observed that she had brown hair that was tied back in a bun, with loving blue eyes. She was his mother and held her utensils with a smile.

_No, not this, anything but this; please God … no!_ Falcon heard himself speak like he was trapped within a cave that carried a slight echo, as he saw the view from this boy's eyes. He understood where he was, and he did not like it.

The boy was very young, no older than twelve years of age and as he peered to his glass on the table. Falcon noticed his short black hair that was parted in the middle, and his blue eyes. In a matter of seconds, he quickly scarfs down the brussel sprouts and turns to his father ready for his answer.

"Okay, okay." The older man chuckled as his son held his food within his mouth, like he was a chipmunk. John was very muscular; his arms were well defined from years of healthy choices and a rigorous workout. His black har was cut in a military style, and his face was clean shaven while his brown eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Lets go." said the father after a quick pause.

Dick wasted no time, he ducked beneath the table and raced for the door in his red shirt and jeans; spitting the unapealing remnants of his meal into the garbage bin. Upon stepping outside, he volted upwards and did a quick front flip and landed on his feet, away from the homely caravan. As the boy continued to dart across the open area, his mother and father stood behind and watched as their son entered the circus tent while the skyline of a gothic city was in the background. An elephant blew his trunk in the distance, as other preformers were getting themselves ready.

"I'm telling you Mary, a leash is the only answer for that boy." The father was heard on the porch as his wife embraced him. "Wait for us son."

"Dick, your father said to wait." Mary spoke as she pulled the curtain away, only to gasp at seeing her child backing away from a shadowy figure.

The slender man came forwards, with a toothpick in his mouth hanging to a side. He grinned yet the boy held his gaze to the man's unnatural eye set. His right was blue, while the left was brown.

"Looks like the circus is in town." The neatly dressed man said as his shadow towered over Richard's. He bent forwards and held out his hand; "Tony Zucco, welcome to Gotham City."

Dick stood with his legs frozen and his mouth agape; he was not sure how to handle the situation. His father's firm grip brought a calm notion back to his senses, and the boy allows the two men to talk.

"John Grayson, the circus manager." He took a step closer to the intruder. "Can I help you?"

The slick buisnessman stood upright, and focused his eyes on the father.

"I'd like to think I'm here to help you, John." His smile became devious. "For a small fee, my brothers and I will provide your circus with … protection."

A massive man walked forwards with a golden chain around his neck. He had stubble across his chin while his head was completely shaven; he stood by as two more men came from behind Dick and Mary now. The others were different; one of them was slim and had a long mustache, as the third was a little person.

"Protection?" John spoke in his confident tone. "I'm not sure why we would need your protection."

"Humph." Dick crossed his arms as he agreed with his dad, the pair gave the same answer in their expressions as in their tone, and they did not like being pushed around.

Tony walked forwards as he tugged upon his jacket.

"I come from circus folk myself, so let me put this in terms you can understand." He pointed to the colossal brother. "You don't pay us; you'll have to deal with the strong man."

The man wearing the neck chain turned and sliced through eight barrels stacked upon one another, smashing them to bits! The Grayson's grouped together as they observed the mighty show of brute force.

"A lion tamer." Zucco's voice allowed the slim brother who had a mustache to walk forwards, with a whip at the ready. He unleashed the weapon and pulled down a light that was hanging from the rafters, causing it to shatter in the dirt.

"And, a juggler." The smallest of the crooks stood upon a platform, and as he tossed heavy pins in his hands, he creatively hurled them one by one at signs planted about the stage, smashing them down.

Having seen enough of the show, the boy scowled at waiting and decided to do something. Falcon in his mind could only watch, as the boy dashed across the room, and blocked the juggler from his performance with his arms raised apart.

"STOP!" The boy cried out, while Mary lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Dick!" she called to him, where an eerie silence filled the room.

"You've got quiet a family here John." Zucco walked towards the boy. "My pops always said; family's the most important thing." He placed his hand onto Richard's shoulder where the kid looked back with disgust. "I know my brothers mean the world to me, I'm not sure what I'd do, if something … happened to them." Tony made his grip tighten like a vice, and Richard clenched his fists in the process.

John growled and rushed into the pompous criminal, knocking him to the earth. The smallest of his brothers looked back, and decided to join into the action, but he was no match for the head of the Grayson family and was easily dispatched into the bleachers. The snapping of a whip came from the corner, and Richard watched as his dad turned to the new threat coming after him. A fast diving summersault followed quickly by a cartwheel allowed John to jump right over the second brother, and he stood far enough away to make his next move.

Tony Zucco groaned as he rubbed his neck, and he looked at the brawl that was supposed to be a negotiaton at first but now was transforming into a fiasco. While John stood with pride, he did not account the third and biggest of the others, and he was quickly reminded once a powerful fist slapped him to the floor, hard! He lay on the ground for a while, not moving as Tony smiled to see his victory was close at hand; as Dick and his mother could only stand on the side.

"Let me be blunt John." Tony said as he walked forwards. "I don't think this circus or your family can afford not having our protection."

"Funny." Dick replied with ire building in his heart. "Cause I think we can."

"And what makes you so sure of that, sonny?"

Falcon grinned as he saw the boy lift his hand, and a cell phone was in it.

"Because I just called the police five minuets ago."

Tony Zucco's evil smirk quickly diminished.

"And guess who intercepted that call." Came a stern voice from the entrance, the blackness cloaked him but his outline was that of the city's savior. Tony's eyes grew wide.

Richard was counfounded at who it was, and his mouth nearly touched the floor as the Batman hit the leader of the crooks to the ground with a hard blow to his chin! The lion tamer did not wait for his cue; he went toe to toe with the world's greatest detective as his weapon cracked and spun. Batman stayed on him and the white eyes of the mask were locked onto the new assailant, while Tony and his remaining associates were dumbstruck by this unwelcomed intrusion.

"Come'on, we gotta go!" said the strong man as he and the juggler hurried to the exit. Tony turned and followed them, where his eyes met with Dick's.

During the fight, the lion tamer missed a clean shot around his opponent's neck, where Batman took out a batarang from his gold tinted belt, and threw it slicing into the air and taking out the whip. It spun behind the criminal and hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out as the tool was caught in the hand of the thrower.

Richard and his family were standing together, where Falcon felt something inside that he did not expect to witness, it was the love in these parent's eyes to their son, they were all safe. Turning to look at their hero; Richard smiles to the Dark Knight who in return gives a tiny grin back. Sirens from police cruisers are heard to be getting closer, while Tony Zucco and the other two stand by a trailer in the distance. As Dick and his parents remained in eachother's arms, Falcon peers towads the distant figures and can just barely decipher what they were saying.

"Our family has been devided." Zucco looked back. "I think we should return the favor."

_-End of Flashback-_

"Falcon, what's wrong?" The Boy Wonder asked as the necromancer found himself bent half over, clutching his abdomen on the sofa.

"Whe-where am I?"

"You are with friends, in Titans Tower." Starfire's voice picked up.

"Ough, my head." Falcon moaned. "Stay away from me, all of you."

Robin pulled his arm away, and it slid upon the new kid's neck once again.

"Noooo!"

_-Flashback-_

Falcon saw himself transported back into the mind of the Teen Titans leader, and everything was different now. It was nighttime outside the circus tent, and Dick could hear the voices of his parents behind the red curtain. Fireworks exploded in the sky, while clowns and other members of the performance kept the people who entered the red and white striped canvas tent entertained.

"Okay Dick, come'on out now." Mary spoke while standing beside her husband.

"No." Dick replied; "I look like a loser."

"Your mother put a lot of work into the new costumes." said John.

A long pause held over the family of acrobats, where the father was the first to speak up again.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?"

Dick sighed, and he walked out from the darkness where Falcon could see what the boy looked like in the mirror. He was slender and the outfit he donned made the necromancer immediately recall how he appeared to him in the tower, except now he could see the boy's true eye color for their was no mask, he was not wearing green gloves or a cape, and his spiked hair was much shorter and combed down. The tight green pants and red shirt, the three yellow slash marks along the middle of his chest, and the bold letter R encased in black ink, in the middle of a gold circle upon his left breast were the things that stood out the most.

The twelve year old pulled his collar against his neck, while he expressed nausia on his face.

"Is there a reason why this costume has to be so … colorful? Dick asked, and his mother knelt by him.

"Because when I see you up there, Richard. You make me think of a little robin." She smiled while placing her hand onto the embroidered letter.

"Ugh, a robin; like the bird?" He turned his eyes to his father during the pause. "You know, kids my age get beat up for nicknames like that."

John placed a hand onto his shoulder before speaking.

"How about if we called you our flying squirrel?" John grinned. "Better?"

"You know dad, I'm not the only one who looks like a loser."

"Loser!" The father huged his son and his wife. "Oh, I'll teach you."

The group chuckled, and Falcon watched where he was curious as to why this memory was so tragic?

"Ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls, children of all ages!" A booming speaker was heard from the other side of the stage, and the family broke their tender embrace to get ready, as Dick put on a robe to conceal his attire until the moment came.

"I present to you, the fearless, Flying Graysons!" The speaker tips his hat and the lights shine up at one of the towering posts.

The crowd cheers with great excitement, and everyone has their eyes glued to the husband and wife. They remove their robes and show their stylish red costumes, waving to the mass of people in their seats.

"As always, preforming their daring feats; without the safety of a net!"

John winks to Mary, and he leaps through the air and grabs hold of one of the rungs, his body was arching and bending with great strength and he does a magnificent job.

The mass of people let out a roar.

"Aren't they fantastic?"

Zucco says while blended in with the crowd, he was sitting next to his brothers and passes the bigger one his popcorn box, where he turns it over and a pair of shining bolts for the rung are in his grasp. He claps his hands while John Grayson sways back and forth high above the tent, and his eyes are fixated onto what the coming spectacle will be.

Next, Mary grabs the rung that her husband had come off from, where she smiles and dives into the air, twirling as she goes. As she leaves the bar, her momentum causes one of the wires to shift closer to the end that supported the metal, and she grabs her husband's hands where their eyes meet and the feeling in their hearts is of complete trust and love for one another.

"And now, the youngest member of this amazing family!" The speaker booms and crowd turns back to the first pillar. Dick was still wearing his yellow robe, and he grinned as the jidders were finally out of his system. He felt to have triumphed over his doubts and was proud to be in a city of so much history with his family.

The stage lights were concentrated at him, everything was going by so quickly and he stood with pride, ready to disgard the outer garb covering his outfit. After a brief wave to the applauding citizens, his eyes were quick to lock onto something entirely different as a disturbing ruckus from above him was heard. The bar that supported the trapeze artists main rung, it was inches away from snapping off now, and Dick was fast to comprehend their act had been sabataged and his parents were too far out to reach saftey themselves!

Falcon listened to the boy's heart pumping faster, as everything in his eyes was now in slow motion. Dick's expression had transformed from joy and pride, into pure horror and fear in a matter of split seconds while his parent's lives were in jeporady.

Mary swung upwards, her hands were extended and she reached out for her child while her legs were held by John. They now had the exact look that their son did as they each observed the loose bar, it was fear and their combined weight was causing the rung to slip until finally, it gave out!

"DICK!" Mary gasped, as her son tried to grab her fingers but he was just out of reach.

"NO!"

The cheering mass of people became stunned into shock and disbelief, as the boy's parents hit the ground violently. A dark crimson pool formed around their crumpled bodies, and the boy at the top trembled. Soon, his legs gave out, and he collapsed with endless tears streaking down his face. Falcon tries to open his eyes, to get out of this memory but the arm from the Boy Wonder within the Common Room is still around his neck. The mind hacker cringes as everything turns to blackness, and the next thing he hears is the sound of rain.

He looks out from the eyes of Dick to see a graveyard. This was a very dark nightmare he had stumbled into, and the downpour of the day after the death of his parents, it only made Falcon realize how deplorable the hero felt as a twelve year old. The weather was a perfect tone for the mood everyone was in; it was cold, and unforgiving.

Dick was wearing a tie and black suit for the bereavement, as a strong and muscular man with his butler remained beside him, in similar attire during the ceremony.

"Hello Dick, I'm Bruce Wayne." The tall man placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your loss."

The once acrobatic entertainer glanced at it, and then back to the tombstones.

"Thanks Mr. Wayne, for everything." Dick replied in a monotone. "I heard you paid for all this."

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay." Dick closed his eyes. "At least, that's what everyone's been telling me."

A long silence befell them, and tears began to trickle down the boy's cheeks.

"I miss them. It's just not fair."

Bruce focused on the graves, while the young boy released a sigh and turned away before finishing his sentence.

"Anyway, thanks again."

While Dick departed from the slim majordomo who had a nice mustache, the butler looked at Bruce.

"His parents were all the family that boy had."

"That's why I've decided to take him in, as a foster son." Bruce's words caused the older gentleman to raise an eyebrow. "If he'll have me. I was lucky enough to have you, to guide me through those dark days Alfred. Dick deserves the same."

_-End of Flashback-_

Falcon blinked his eyes while on the couch; he had never intended to use his power on his new friends.

"Hey, are you alright dude?" Beast Boy's voice caused their new guest to turn his head.

"You gave us quiet a scare." said Cyborg.

"I'll be alright." The necromancer sat upright after releasing a heavy sigh. "Just, give me some space."

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, just don't touch me."

The others coiled back from an unknown fear.

"What's going on with you?" Raven's deadpan caused him to narrow his eyes at her.

"I don't want to hurt you, any of you."

"Hurt us?" Cyborg walked over as the new kid grabbed the edge of the seat."Just chill out man, I know you don't want to hurt us." He tapped Falcon's wrist with his mechanical hand. The touch of his body was cold, but it did carry memories with it, a story.

"Arghhh!" Falcon tried to pull the grip away, but he could not and everything in the room was turning white.

_-Flashback-_

The sound of hot water coming out of a faucet churned, as the steam slithered upwards to the bathroom vents. As the teenager pulled his hands away from his wet face, the reflection from the wall revealed a very different Cyborg. The black young man with no hair on his head was very muscular and his body was fit, he was built like an Olympic athlete and he did not have any robotical limbs or components. He did not have a heavy chassis around his toso, encasing him in some strange blue and white armor.

He was very human.

_No, I told them all to keep away from me._ Falcon's voice carried the echo. _I do not want to see this, I did not want this!_

The young man turns the handle and the water shuts off. After wiping his face with a paper towel to dry himself, he exits the lavatory. The sixteen year old heads down the corridor where the name; S.T.A.R. Laboratory Level 5 is written on the wall in yellow paint.

_Where is he going?_ Falcon thought.

In a matter of minutes the burly teenager walked into another room, the wide windows revealed scientists in white lab coats working alongside engineers. They were welding metal and checking their calculations, as the sparks jumped out.

"Dad, I told ya before that I just wanna play football." The black teenager roared to a tall man with his body turned away. "You had no right to tell the coach, to take me out of practice to help you!"

"Victor, there is a time and a place for everything, we'll discuss your future later."

The necromancer studied the features of the father. His hair was white and he wore a coat with three pen caps neatly sticking out of the front breast pocket. He was holding a clipboard and jotting things down onto the paper.

"No! You never have the time to discuss what's going on in my head; all you care about is this stupid science stuff!"

"Calm down Victor." Silas replied in a soft tone as he looked at his son. "My hands are tied up right now; this isn't the best place to talk about this."

"Exactly, you're always busy!"

The boy raised his hands into the air, and he slammed the door shut behind him. Walking down the corridor he stopped and stood outside to brood; the older man chased after him and the duo found their shadows nearby.

"I'm never too preoccupied to talk with you, son." Silas placed a hand onto the teenager's shoulder. "What's the problem?"

"Yeah, it's not like I haven't heard you tell me that one before."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

Victor sighed and turned his attention to the man's face, he wanted to hear something other than a promise.

"Vic, I agreed to let you into public school and to be apart of certain sports; but you and I both know that it will only last for a while. You have to see the broader picture, it's just a game."

"It's not just a game." Victor walked away. "This means something to me, and I don't like having my beliefs yanked out from under me."

"You should be involved in other things. Science, math, engeneering; these things have a promising future that lasts beyond twenty or some odd years. With a career in sports, you would only be able to stay on that path until your youth was gone, then you would be outdated and be dropped the second that new prospects would appear."

"That's bull; you never give me a chance old man."

"I give you all the chances in the world son." Silas frowned. "I've seen many things; sport competitors have a harsh life where football is truly a violent game. I never wanted you to regret anything, and in this line of work you would, eventually. Either you would become injured and no longer be able to keep up with the others, or you would retire and look back, longing to return but never being able to do so." He stepped closer; "You would hate yourself, and I don't want you to carry that."

Victor looked to his feet.

"That is not your choice to make. How can you decide what's best for me when this is my life, not yours."

During the silence, the two remained staring at one another, where a woman comes down the hall and places her hand on the older mans shoulder.

"Dr. Silas, we're awaiting for the confirmation access codes."

The old man blinked, and then he turned his head to the other scientist.

"I'll be with you in a minute." He refocused his tired gaze onto the teenager. "Just think about what I'm saying, I asked for you to be taken out of practice because I have something I wanted to show you."

Victor linked his arms.

"I don't care about this-this so called plan you have for me." He turned and went for the exit. "We're done here."

As Victor walked out in aggravation, an alarm started to whine in the background as two more people in white lab coats hurried into the hallway from another door, to meet with the boy's father. The sixteen year old halted and looked to the flashing red lights.

"Silas!" One of the engineers cried out. "We tried to hold it back, but the interdimensional portal is too weak, the worm hole is collapsing within itself."

"What?" Silas replied as the group of workers began to run.

"Just walk away Victor, its easy." The football star said just below his breath. "Just walk out and leave."

"One more thing." Another voice was heard as the men raced out of view. "Five members of the team are trapped inside, Elinore is one of them."

Victor's eyes became wide.

"What!" The teenager quickly followed after his father. "Damn, I was so close but I can't leave now."

Dr. Silas Stone did not turn to look behind him, yet he knew that he was being persued. Whether he felt terror or not about the unfolding situation, the brillaint scientist did not show fear on his face, only a cold and emotionless stare.

The three men and their female co-worker stood in front of a computer panel, the lights from the keyboard were blinking greens and reds, while their attention was to the long window and what was inside. Victor's jaw became slacked at what he saw in the next room. There was a massive metal ring standing upright, it was a gateway.

The military experiment was not supposed to be on, it was not ready yet a blue jello-type substance was bending outwards from the hole in the middle, it appeared to be a liquid compound that connected this world to another. It was a doorway to another plain. Something was wrong with the gate however, as electrical sparks dashed across the ceiling, while the five scientists inside the room cowered their bodies away from the machine, as the ground shook below their feet.

"How did this happen?" Silas questioned one of the men.

"We don't know; the program just started to run by itself."

"Is it aware?"

The group turned to look at eachother, and then the woman spoke up next.

"I don't know how to put into logical terms, but the codes weren't even put in. I came to you for them."

"How the hell did it override my security clearance?"

"Because I allowed it to do so." A coarse voice from the side picked up, where the man walked forwards and revealed himself to everyone.

"General?" Silas sputtered as their eyes were locked.

Victor studied the man's head, he was bald and he carried a scar over his right eye, while the green uniform with red piping along his pants and two gold stars along the top of his shoulders; these indicated he was a man of dedicated service to his country.

"Your research has taken too long, you have taken too long." The general glanced out the window with the cap tucked beneath his right arm. "I am simply doing what is required."

"The portal is destabilizing sir!" said the other male scientist.

"You gave me your word, this was never part of the arraingment!" said Silas as he ignored his co-worker.

"The deal you made was with the United States Army, I am doing what is in the best interests of my superiors."

"This is wrong."

"You dare to step out of line with me?" The general glared. "It was either I do this, or we pull the plug on your funding. I did what you could not; I am bringing the years of failed efforts of you and your staff to reach success, to fruition."

The room began to shake, as the people on the other side of the glass began to pound their fists to be let out.

"If maximum power is not destributed right now, we will loose her!" said Jim, one of the co-workers.

"We cannot do that." Silas replied.

"You will."

"My wife is in that room!"

The general blinked.

"I am sorry, but she made her choice, as did the rest of us."

Victor walked over; his heart began to beat quickly as the sweat trickled down his face.

"My mom is in there, you cannot just let her die."

The military officer turned around.

"This is no place for a child."

Victor took another step, as a scorching fury rose within his heart. He clenched his fists and was ready to punch the man in the eye, but was stopped as his father's voice came between them.

"We must shut it down; I will not allow this project to murder good, innocent people."

"We're at seventy percent, once we reach the threashold it will be too late." Jim spoke up. "The core cannot take much more of this, we need to give it more power or it will burn out."

"Increase the turbines!" The general pointed to Mike, the other assistant.

"You cannot do that." Silas cut-in. "You will be condemning their lives!"

"We're at seventy-five percent." said Jim.

"Elinore! Get out of there, now!" Silas called to his spouse.

"The room is in lockdown mode, the program cannot be cancelled once the main initiative has been activated." Replied Mike as he feverishly typed on the keyboard.

"Eighty percent." said Jim.

"No, open that door and get them out of there!" Silas bickered with his co-workers. "We're running out of time!"

"Eighty-three percent."

The boy's father grabbed the general by the collar and shook him; the same powerful ire noticed across Victor's face was seen on his now; his forehead had wrinkles.

"You will shut this thing down. NOW!"

"Eighty-six percent."

A few of the emergancy lights in the hall were heard shattering, while the entire building began to tremble. It was like a massive earthquake was happening, and nobody could stand still as the shelves were tipped and loose bindings and papers scattered across the floor.

"Increase the turbine speed!" The General narrowed his eyes.

Silas tossed the man to the side, and he raced to the panel as his co-workers lost their train of thought and were fixated at this new spectacle.

"Shut this thing off!"

"Eighty-nine percent." Jim's voice was heard.

The window had a long crack in it; one that quickly spread upwards in the formation of various lightning bolts and created countless others.

"We can't." the woman said. "It is too far into the process."

Silas grasped her by the collar now.

"We've hit ninety percent!"

"Mom!" Victor shouted, where he ran over and frowned at the group of scientists. "I'm sick of this, I have stood by and watched, but now I'm going to do something!"

"Victor, what are you-" Silas asked.

"Stay out of my way!"

The teenager hurled a fire extinguisher that was behind him into the window, causing it to rupture. The glass fragments crashed onto the floor, and everybody turned to look at the new mess.

"The radiation levels are off the charts." Mike said as he focused on the buzzing of the electrical beams, that popped outwards from the great ring.

"Ninety-three percent!" Jim continued to recite the graphs from the screen.

"Kill the power; I'm going to get her out of there." Victor stood on the window sill.

"No!" Silas called out to his son, desperatly trying to grab him but he could not. "VICTOR!"

The muscular athlete shielded his face with one arm, and he ran into the chaos not looking back. As he leaned forwards, the trapped workers were huddled together, while the portal to the gate bent outwards as a slimy massive blob-like creature slid down the ramp, and everything it touched caused a trail of smoke to rise in its wake. The floor was melting, as tables and objects within the room close to the portal became dissolved from the outer coat, it was a destructive acid mixture that could not be stopped.

One of the engineers screamed in agony, as his left leg was trapped beneath the alien goop, and everyone became terrified!

"Silas, we must contain it." The female aid responded.

"But my son is in that room now." The prestigous man of science was dumbstruck.

"You know the only option we have left." said Mike. "It must be destroyed."

"My work, my family, everything that made my entire career is in that room." Silas sighed. "How can you ask me to do such a thing?"

"Dr. Stone." Came the general's voice as he stood up; "I am ordering you to terminate this abonimationat at once!"

"We're reaching nintey-four percent!"

Silas found himself stuck in a pivotal decision, he understood what he had to do in order to end the problem, but he was horrified by what the consiquences would result in. The group of workers looked on, while young Victor helped those trapped near a corner to their feet, and back to the window he came through.

"If we don't stop this now, countless lives will be lost!" The general planted his hands onto a computer.

"We cannot sacrifice them." said Silas.

Three of the workers stumbled their way out, while Victor was approaching his mother who was helping the man on the floor who had lost his leg, he was bleeding to death. The menacing blob was getting closer to her now, as a deep red trail from his open wound smeared across the floor. The head of the research division had his hand ready on the self destruct button, Silas was prepaired to demolish the gateway.

"Do it, there are more lives than theirs are at stake!" The general bantered.

"Not yet."

"DO IT!"

Silas hesitated; he lowered his head and shut his eyes. Without uttering another word, he presses the key. A massive explosion erupts deep within the compound, and everything goes from a sharp tint of white light, to black in Victor's mind. The final things he can remember feeling is a chunk of metal falling onto his chest, pinning him to the ground and he is unable to move; as the last view is of his mother screaming while the creature was inches away from them both.

Falcon cannot see anything; he cannot hear anything further except a dark long void of total blackness. Then, a light penetrates through, and the sixteen year old opens his eyes slowly. He notices that he was in a hospital bed, his arms and legs feel heavier than normal, and everything out of his left eye is red, as though he was looking through a night scope.

"Huhhh … wha … what happened?" Victor spoke where his throat hurt and he was fatigued, as he looked around the room in disorientation.

Then a blurry image of a man in a suit comes into focus, it was Silas.

"Easy, just take it easy Victor. That was a very brave thing you did, you saved many lives."

Suddenly remembering the explosion and him falling down, his right eye became wide.

"MOM!"

The older man looked down in anguish; he understood that he could not hide the truth any longer.

"Victor, she …" He closed his eyes. "She's gone."

"What!" The teenager shouted, his heart was racing and Falcon sensed wave after wave of guilt flood across his brain.

"There is more." He locked into his eyes. "I'm sure by now things feel, different to you."

Victor scowled.

"What the hell is going on?"

Silas placed a hand onto his wrist, but the boy was having difficulty feeling the touch of any human contact against his broken body. His father cleared his throat before speaking.

"We tried to salvage what we could, we tried to save what could be saved but it was very difficult."

"Come on old man, just spit it out already!"

"As much that I regretted you joining sports, competing and chosing the path that you did … it seems that your choices have saved your life." Silas lightly chuckled. "The irony of it all."

"Ironic?" Victor gasped while he felt different, it was like he was trapped inside something and that his limbs were not his own. "Why does everything in my left eye seem red? Why can't I move my arms or legs, why do I have a chunk of metal strapped over the left side of my chin?"

Silas swallowed the air in his mouth, and he turned his gaze to the doors where two hospital members wheeled in a giant mirror. Victor observed the person in the glass, and it looked nothing like the sixteen year old that he was, where Falcon within his mind saw the Cyborg he first met.

"NOOOOOOO!" Victor hollers as he sits upright, touching his face. "What did you do? This, this thing isn't me, THAT isn't me!"

Tears begin to form in his eyes; where Silas put his hand onto his son's wrist again.

"Victor, you must understand that there was scarcely anything left, you were crushed and your legs and hands were inoperable, your left side of your brain sufferd too much trauma and had to be fitted with a new stronger skull, thus causing the blindness and having to be replaced with the red senser. I-I am truly sorry."

The once promising football quarterback was left in complete disbeleif; and Falcon could only feel that rage had replaced any sorrow that he had.

"You did this!" Victor pointed to the mirror. "Why didn't you just let me die? Why didn't you just leave me instead of turning me into a Frankenstein project?"

"Victor I-"

"SHUT UP! Just. Shut. Up! You used me." A single tear traveled down his face. "All my life you have and I fought you … hated you! Why couldn't you just leave me to die? Why didn't you just let me DIE?"

_-End of Flashback-_

Cyborg removed his arm while the necromancer held his skull from the harsh tug from both worlds.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

Falcon stood up, and after running his right hand into his hair, he left the couch and walked away. Before he could leave however, Starfire was blocking his path.

"Friend, what is the matter?"

"Star, I think you should just leave em be." said Cyborg as he and the others looked on.

"Stay back; I never wanted any of this." Falcon revealed a creastfallen look at the princess. "Please, just let me go."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy interjected.

Falcon turned to the changeling before answering.

"You do not want to know." He paused. "I need to meditate."

While he brushed his way past the superheroine, Starfire grabbed his hand frocing him to stop in his tracks. Her fingers toyed with his and the room began to spin like a merry-go-round.

A long hush crashed upon them all.

"Falcon, what is wrong?" Starfire quizically asked as he bent onto his knees.

_-Flashback-_

The necromancer discharges the stagnant oxygen within his body. He was now watching a new memory play before him, and he knew the moment she rested her warm hand into his, that he would be taken to a place out of this world.

The fifteen year old girl was looking out from a doorway with her arms bound in futuristic handcufffs, where a range of high mountains soared up to the clouds in the distance, while closer to her kingdom; the high rises of buildings were all stacked around the palace. The temperature outside was damp, as a swift gust of wind moved across the long deck that she was standing on.

"Dear sister, you are going to leave because you must." A bizarre alien dialect was spoken, yet the memory played in English for the necromancer.

"But Komand'r." The red head looked at her older sibling; the other girl had a similar appearance except that she was a little taller and had much darker hair. "I do not wish to leave."

Komand'r stepped forwards before speaking.

"You leave because if you do not become the servant as so discussed in the treaty, then war shall come to our home. You are a trade off … and since I am rightfully older, my bidding is final."

"Don't do this, I love Tamaran." Falcon felt the girl's emotions dash into terror. "I never want to leave, I am … afriad. There must be another way!"

"If you truly love our home, our way of life Koriand'r, then you will go."

The older princess nodded towards two green reptilian guards and they walked over. As the other girl went back inside the castle, Starfire looked down in shame and Falcon could feel a wave of deep mourning, in not allowing herself to stay, but understanding the reason behind it.

"Please don't do this."

The other sister waited as her own Nordic soldiers stood at attention, and she turned her head to the side.

"This discussion is over. You will enjoy your new life little sis, don't worry … Tamaran will be in good hands."

Starfire was then escorted up the ramp of the ship with her head hung low, as the last view of the life that she was raised to grow up in, it was quickly concealed from the mighty doors being shut, and she sighed. She had hoped that she could return to her home one day, but it was unclear as to when that would be.

_-__End of Flashback__ -_

"Get away from me!" Falcon squirmed his hand free from hers. "Why can none of you just listen?"

Beast Boy moved in while Starfire was heartbroken.

"Hey man, why do you keep saying that? She never meant to-"

Before the changeling had a moment to finish his sentence, the crimson cloaked wanderer encased Beast Boy in mystical black aura, and he tossed him to the side as he did not wish to feel another person touch his sensitive skin, and unleash another migraine. The rest of the titans studied the rude action against their teammate, and Cyborg did not like it one bit.

"Whoa, I didn't want to have to do this, but you're leaving me with no other choice." The sophisticated repairman held out his sonic cannon and was ready to fire.

"No." Falcon used his left hand and trapped the gearhead into another black aura, sending him into the same wall.

"FALCON!" Robin entered the scene. "Let. Them. Go. NOW!"

The necromancer closed his eyes and released Cyborg and Beast Boy, dropping them to the floor. The two that were pushed away groaned for a moment, as they slowly got back to their feet. Falcon stepped further away, and his hands trembled.

"What have I done?" Falcon spoke to himself while scanning at his fingers.

"I don't know." Beast Boy rubbed his sore neck.

Falcon turned and saw the Empath with a disconcerting glare; where her blue outer attire swayed behind her legs. The newbie's rage had settled the desired distance he wanted, but now he was showing something very evil that he had kept to himself.

"You are pushing us away." Raven deadpanned.

Falcon blinked.

"What is your deal?" Beast Boy spoke. "First we are sitting together and having pizza, then the next thing you know, you tell us to back off."

"If I told you, you would hate me and never trust me."

As he took another step backwards, the shadows behind him began to cover his presence.

"Falcon, what's going on?" Robin questioned as he stood next to Starfire.

"BACK OFF!"

The group stopped their movements, fearing another attack from his mysterious powers.

"I told you not to touch my skin. I told you to keep away but you refused, you felt compelled to be closer, why?"

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire recalled the moments of their skin touching his own, and they were not quite sure of how to respond. Beast Boy and Raven were the only two he had yet to touch. During the silence, Falcon made his way out of the Common Room, and he stopped right at the doorway.

"All of you must understand; I never intended to hurt any of you." He waited; "There is no point in saying it but, in what little comfort it will bring, I'm sorry."

Starfire wrapped her right hand over her wrist, before her gentle voice was noticed.

"You inflicted no harm to me."

Falcon partially moved his head in her direction.

"Yes I did Koriand'r."

Then he walked out, leaving the group stunned at what they had just heard.

"He knew my name from Tamaran?" Starfire lifted a hand to her lips. "But, how is this possible when I never spoke of it before?"

Robin kept his eyes glued to the door, as the princess looked to her beau for an answer.

"When my arm touched his neck." Cyborg spoke up. "I think he somehow, got inside of my head."

"Dude." Beast Boy scratched his hair. "That's heavy."

"You three touched his skin." Raven said causing the group to look at her, excluding the Boy Wonder. "Which means he can see things about us; things we never revealed to anybody but eachother."

"What was that thing he did to the tin man and me though?" The prankster said back. "It was like he was able to control the shadows around me or something?"

"Yeah." said Cyborg. "I think that power, that darkness, it's a part of who he is."

"A shadow manipulator."

Everyone focused their eyes back onto the Empath.

"A what?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not entirely sure, but from a few books that I've read on the occult, it says that a person who is able to bend the darkness around their opponents when threatened, they can also have the power to read peoples minds." Raven interjected. "Or their memories."

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out."

"I did not intend to inflict harm upon him." Starfire said in a quiet tone. "I only wanted to make him feel welcomed."

"I know." said Raven. "There is something else though, and I don't feel comfortable about it."

"What's that?" Robin spoke up.

"Whether he intended to use those powers or not, they are very strong." Raven continued with her theory. "His emotions can get the better of him, and he has a difficult time in trying to come to terms with it. If what I know about these types of sorcerers is correct, than a demon from another world has bonded with his spirit."

The team leader walked over, and he crossed his arms before talking.

"I can see why he'd think that we wouldn't want to help him. He feels that he's a danger to be around."

"I'm sure there is more to him that meets the eye though." Raven finished and the group of heroes turned their attention back on the door.

* * *

Falcon was overly discouraged with how he had acted in front of the Teen Titans. He had just wanted them to stop grilling him with their pesky questions, he wanted to have space and the invisible boundry was crossed over many times, even after he demanded to be left alone.

_I can't allow them in, they are not yet ready to understand the real me. They already hate me!_

The necromancer entered his quarters and leaned against the bed, as he looked to the ocean outside his window for solace. The memories continued to flash across his brain, of Robin's parent's falling, of Cyborg being crushed, and of Starfire being forced to leave her home. After closing his eyes and taking a second deep breath, he crossed his legs upon the sheets and he brought his middle fingers on each hand to touch his thumbs.

Soon, he felt himself lifting off the mattress and the shadows in the room enveloped around him, swirling as though the darkness and light were part of a light show. The images fade out and all he can hear is the pulse of his heart, he was finding peace.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the door; without turning his head and before the knocking was applied, he felt the presence of the sorceress. Falcon could still taste the sweet lavender perfume in his mind; the fragrence was trapped within his nostrils.

"Enter." Falcon responded soothingly.

Raven held her hand above the door.

_How did he know I was here?_ She thought to herself.

"You don't wish to be disturbed, but there are things that need to be cleared from the air." Raven spoke up.

In a few seconds the door slid apart, where the Empath stepped inside. The light from the hallway changed into a darker color as she drew nearer to him. His cloak floated with his body, and he lowered himself to the bed and opened his eyes.

"Right." Falcon said as he stared at her. "My little display in the Common Room gave you guys a scare, now you want to kick me out."

Raven pulled the chair from his desk out, and sat alongside him.

"While you did give us a shock, I did not come down here to yell at you." She looked into his eyes. "I came to talk with you."

"It's alright if you guys want me to go." Falcon stood up and faced the wall. "I would want to get rid of the creepy kid who just threatened my friends too. Just say the word, and I'm gone."

"You're jumping to conclusions." Raven rose to her feet. "You did attack us, but you also gave us a warning to stay away. My friends can be stubborn at times."

The necromancer blinked during the brief pause.

"It shouldn't matter. I'm a bad omen Raven, I don't think I'll last much longer around here and when the morning comes, I'll be out of your hair for good."

"You never give anybody a chance, do you?" Raven leaned closer. "Not even yourself."

"I never believed in chances."

"Funny. Neither did I." Raven grinned.

The necromancer sighed and he turned around to see her, she was standing directly in front of him. He nodded his head in understanding her words before talking.

"You know, this is the first time I've actually had people take an interest in me."

"Falcon, what are you so afraid of?"

She lifted her right hand, and his eyes became wide. He did not want to see her pain, having to deal with three of the members was too much to fathom.

"Fear is a thing many people run away from." He lightly chuckled. "Yet it always seems to be right on top of me, every place that I turn or go to find some simple refuge, and it always catches up."

Raven stepped closer.

"Are you so certain that you will harm us; that we will kick you out?"

"Trust me." Falcon locked onto her gaze. "The things I am capable of, from what I have done to you and the others, I should never have come here."

"Why?"

"I'm a loner Raven."

"You are twisting your own words."

The Empath began to feel a connection with him; she remembered when she was alone and afriad. Everything changed the moment Starfire came to Earth however, she had a new purpse to stay alive and to fight the doom that she was prophesized to unleash.

"What compelled you to see me, after everything that's happened?" Falcon asked.

"I just want to set things straight for once. The thing is Falcon, that Starfire thinks she hurt you."

"She didn't."

"I know that, but we all watched how you pushed everyone out of your way. Your anger is not a pleasant side to be around."

"I've noticed."

Raven placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"You really need to drop this whole lone wolf thing; you're acting like a class act jerk."

The necromancer glanced out the window.

"There is a lot going on up in here." He pointed to his temple. "I seem to make a mess of things quiet often, but I never tried to hurt anybody."

"But you do."

"Well, I guess you've got this conundrum figured out." He sighed. "Then you know why I'm not good around groups of people."

"I was the same way." She moved her hand closer to his. "You won't hurt me, it's not in you."

Falcon's heart beat faster as the demoness was showing affection.

"Stay back." He leaned away. "I ... I don't want to see."

"See what?" she moved in.

"The others, they bear so much pain." He looked to the carpet. "Now you are willing to befriend me after everything."

"You're focusing on the negative still."

"Raven-"

Before he can continue she was already there, her hand snuck into his and the ever growing torture in his heart was felt by the Empath. He groaned as his head tilted back, he fought against it but his willpower weaned. Memories flashed across his mind and into hers, now she could view what he had observed.

As she held his hand, the sporadic glimpses of Starfire walking onto the ship in saddness blasted across her mind. Then the image of Cyborg screaming in a hospital bed zoomed past, followed up by the trapeze duo falling to their deaths. She clentched her forehead with her other hand, and she sees Falcon getting off the train into the city, of the little girl smirking at him. This moment vanished, and she dug deeper to come across a new image.

Within this distant memory, she noticed a burning building as a boy lay on the ground. A woman screamed in the background as a light snow continued to cover everything. A girl around the age of four cried as she held a teddy bear, as the burning conflagration rages in front of them. The boy looked to be no older than seven.

Falcon broke away from her grasp, where she gasped at what she had seen and realized from the fire in his eyes, that he was upset beyond words.

"I told you not to touch me!"

"Falcon, who was that?"

After standing up straight, he looks in her eyes with dread.

"Well as you could guess, it's from my past. I still have nightmares of it."

Raven blinked her eyes, where Falcon decided to end the new problem.

"That's a topic for another day. Please tell the others again, especially Starfire that I am sorry for how I acted."

"Sure." She deadpanned, where she then left the room.

As Raven stood in the corridor, the illumination from the lightbulbs reflected her shadow over the door, and she tilted her head in shame. Giving a quick shiver of unpleasantness, she decided to go to her own room and muse over the infromation she had learned.

{{End of Scene}}

* * *

_Reviews from the previous chapter:_

Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha: "Gosh, these people sure are stubborn when it comes to arguments. It was very long, but I love the descriptiveness."

_~~ I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. Thanks for the uplifting words of encouragement. ~~_

NapoleonVI: "I can see talent in your writing, and for a first timer I can see that you are doing a good job! I too am a first timer, so I can guess how exciting this experience must be for you, and i can say you ought to write on."

_~~ Thanks for the feedback! Indeed, this is my first story on FanFiction but it's not the first time I've tried to write something before. This is a fun ride, yet it takes a lot of work and energy for me to post the updates, but I think in the long run, it will be worth it. ;-) ~~_

bk00: "It's been a while since I read this, but wow great chapter!"

_~~ I'm honored that I was able to bring a smile to you. :-D ~~_

SkilletFan000: "Great chapter. I really liked this one. Its nice to see family bonding there, although I think Raven may have belabored the point just a little too much, even considering the situation."

_~~ The heroes did bond, but I think the chapter I posted now may have caused some new rifts to spread? Yes, the Empath tried to make things move along with her persistence, but you do have to admit she did manage to get him to explain a few things, when everybody else just wanted to drop it. ~~_

Sciffanfreak222: "Read this already but I never reviewed! Okay, so it was a pretty good chap, but I thought Falcon was sort of a jerk. I liked his fight with Raven though, and I think somehow along the way he redeemed himself. Can't wait to read on!"

_~~ He had his reasons to hold back, I would be inclined to keep things to myself too if I met new people. They may have patched things up, but there is still a burning issue of trust with any new face that the Teen Titans will need to mend. Terra sure did a number on them. ~~_

Merchant of Menace: "I'm guessing that the person Falcon's searching for will either be Trigon or Slade. Great story!"

_~~ That is a good theory you have going. I wonder if you're right. ;-) ~~_

That guy too: "great chappy, needs more bbxrae."

_~~ I think that the next update will be to your liking then. :-) ~~_

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think? Sorry if the first chapter was long, but I felt that it would help to tie Falcon with the gang a little bit easier. In reality, this was going to be the first chapter, and I would use flashbacks here and combine them into the updates from before slowly and bit by bit, to bring you guys up to speed. (I sure have a strange brain.) But, I think the way it actually came out, was better and less confusing. The scene with Robin was from the episode A Matter of Family on The Batman; I felt like that universe fit into the Teen Titans rather well. You can watch the entire episode on YouTube. Cyborg's came from the older comics in the 80's with some of my own creativity, while the part for Starfire seemed to fold in with how she ended up on earth. I hope you all enjoyed it, there is still much that is going to happen, and the telling is only just getting started.

_~~ T.M.O ~~_


	4. Meeting Of The Minds

Disclaimer: By this means, I rightfully claim ownership to this fanfiction story and my original character within it, by my trademark signature T.M.O at the conclusion of every update. Any other characters that may appear in this work and are new, these are the rightful properties by their creators as well and cannot be reproduced or duplicated without their individual consent. I do not own anything within the DC Universe, from Warner Brothers or on Cartoon Network. The only original character and the name that I created for him; that I accept half ownership on is Falcon from this telling. Scififanfreak222 owns the second half of him as well, for drawing him upon a collaboration of various new designs and sketches within the year of 2010; and cannot be knowingly placed into another literary document, writing community, comicbook series, and or televised broadcast without either of our written or verbal consent in front of legal consultants. TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, Scififanfreak222, xSaffire55x, Novus Ordo Seclorum, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of these fellow writers have helped me to press onwards with this story, everytime I have come across writers block. Without their outstanding guidance, the updates would have taken me even longer to complete.

Chapter 4 is done! Raven talks with Beast Boy on some very delicate matters. What is to become of their close friendship this night? "Never shall I forget the time I spent with you. Please continue to be my friend, as you will always find me yours." -Ludwig Van Beetoven-

* * *

Chapter 4 - Meeting Of The Minds

Falcon was unable to sleep, as he tossesd and turned in his soft bed but the hallucinations only continued, over and over again. All of the torture, anguish, guilt and hatred arose deep from within Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg; they were constantly shown many times in their lowest moments. Beads of sweat began to form upon his face; he could feel the dampness of each droplet, trickling down his nose and across his neck.

The more that he fought these recent grim sounds and images, the worse it became. His heart raced, and the thumping became louder inside of his eardrums.

Soon, a new vision came into his mind; it was the one of the burning building and just across from the wild conflagration that continued to rise, he found himself standing ankle deep in the freezing snow. His breath could be seen, and as he studied the quaint landscape about him, he peered through the dense flurry and the sorcerer could barely distinguish the pine trees across the yard, and right there in the middle of the woods at the end of the road, behind the small hills in New England his home resided. A frozen pond could be spoted down the sloping plain as well.

The blaze of the towering inferno roared about the building, as the furniture, wood and glass was heard on the inside to break and crash. Everything was engulfed, where the intense flames from the memory were still hot and Falcon was forced to shield his eyes. While the seventeen year old stood motionless, his crimson cloak swayed about his body, and he held it close to his chest, while a young boy was seen in the distance, keeping a girl at bay.

He knew exactly where he was, as this tragic scene played before his very eyes. His home was burning to ashes; nothing would be left standing as the only sounds were the howling of the wind, along with the destruction of the building. All the while, the bitter cold nipped at his extremities causing his face to cringe. He felt like he was an old sailor, bracing his body against the harsh elements.

"Mommy!" A young girl cried with her hands reaching out.

Her hair was in two long braids, and she held onto a teddy bear with desperation. Her eyes were filling with tears, and then the water began to slither its way down her flushed cheeks.

"This isn't real. This-this isn't happening … not again."

He managed to speak in a very soft tone, trying to make it end.

"I had refused to let it consume me then, but so far I have come across nothing but one impasse after another. I must keep moving; I must keep people away … like I've always done."

He paused during his brief soliloquy. His eyes were fixated onto the boy across the yard, with his arms drapped about the little girl. Hanging around the boy's neck that swung from the sudden updraft, he took notice to the thin black string that held three little tokens, where each carried the insignia of yin and yang. Falcon grasped the necklace tucked beneath his own shirt, and he looked to the snow.

"Redemption … that is a fool's hope, what's been done can never be altered. No matter how wrong it may be. No matter who is willing to offer me a chance, I am … alone. I always have been."

After he turned away, everything switched to blackness while he shut his eyes. The wayward traveler drove further into the recesses of his mind, squeezing the sheets with his fists and squentching his eyes harder together. Falcon may not have had complete memories, but the ones he did have were all too painful to even think about.

Slowly upon opening his eyes again, he felt that the winter had finally ceased, and that he was looking into something entirely new. His worst nightmare was over, but someone elses was already beginning. While he stood by the shadows near the entrance, he saw another walking into the dark and evil requim, the moonlight about the vast dome that was supported by many columns revealed an eclipse; the planets were aligned as the darkness continued to spread across the floor, eating what remnants of the night's soothing illumination that was given.

Hearing the footsteps from the other cloaked person, his eyes became focused onto the new intruder. It was Raven. She paused and looked down to her palm. Falcon noticed that she was holding onto a penny.

"It is time." She said in her nostalgic monotone, while the copper currency she grasped was obscured from further view. The endless hoard of ruthless fire demons surrounded both her and the mighty outstretched hand; it was reaching up to the sky. "The prophecy shall be fulfilled."

_I thought she was holding something back._ Falcon whispered to himself. _She touched me, before she left._

While the downcast Empath pressed on, walking closer to the first steps she sighed and prepaired herself for what she was about to do when suddenly; the loud commotion of shouting and fighting forced her to turn back to where she had just come from. The Teen Titans were rushing into the dark temple, where Cyborg blasted his blue sonic cannon, and Starfire unleashed her green star bolts onto the endless demons. Robin chucked five explosive disks at the monsters, while Beast Boy in the form of a Peregrine Falcon screeched as he dove in with his deadly talons, tearing away at his foes.

The four teammates battled their way to their gray comrade, but the voracious act of brave heroism was quickly dashed when the army of hundreds surrounded the team, causing their moment of jubilation to transform into pure terror!

"RA-VEN!" Robin called while he reached out for the demoness to acknowledge them.

To everyone's surprise, the blue cloaked enchantress waved her hand, as her eyes turned white. In an instant, the savage army was subduded into the further depths from whence they came. Now, Raven was standing in front of her noble friends, as her normal and attractive eye color returned.

The group of supers walked forwards, following their leader's calm pace. Falcon could not help himself either, and he too moved closer to observe what was about to occure. As he stood besides the reunion of friends, he kept himself at a distance as he realized that he could do nothing for he was looking into the past, it was all just a distant memory.

"It has already begun." Raven brushed away her hood, where she bowed her head in painful grief. "And there is no stopping what is meant to be."

"You're willing to give up on everything, all because of some prophecy you heard as a child." Robin spoke; the expression on his face was one of compassion. "What if it's wrong?"

Raven sighed.

"Robin." She reopened her eyes. "I know what I know."

The Boy Wonder frowned.

"I don't accept that." He pointed to her, trying to help her comprehend the powerful oath that all heroes take, the same one that she took alongside him and their friends. It is one where a hero never quits or gives up; especially on themselves. "You can take control. You can make it not happen."

"I've known my whole life that this day was going to come." Raven answered as her hair and outer garb swayed about her trim and shapely figure. "I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to do good things. To fight evil and hoped _that_ would somehow make up for the horrible thing that I'm destined to do." She lowered her gaze to the frigid ground, to avoid their faces but it was no use, and she looked back into their comforting eyes.

"But no one knows their destiny. There are things you can't possibly know."

"There are some things I didn't know." She walked forwards and revealed a heartwarming smile, forcing them all to become mute. "Like how I would make such wonderful friends. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect." She turned away. "Instead, you spent it worrying about me."

Robin moved in and held her left hand, causing her to look into his mask where he grinned.

"That's what friends do."

"And as my friends … you have to let me go."

She backed away, keeping the hand that he touched out in front of her; then using her powers she encased a dark energy bubble to shield them from moving any closer. Robin charged into it, pounding his hands against the black barrier but it had no effect.

Raven pulled the hood over her face, and began her slow ascension up the stairs that lifted from each step that she took. She was drawing closer to the palm of the hand. Falcon watched in admiration as each member fought to break through the impenetrable defense, their compassion for her was one of true devotion. Robin began to kick and punch, he even removed his bo-staff and attacked while Cyborg unleashed his cannon yet it did nothing. The Tamaranean Warrior flew high and threw countless bolts into the shield, not even landing a single mark where the mystical force field absorbed the repeated blows. Beast Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and slammed this creature's entire body weight against it, but the changeling along with his teammates could do nothing, yet they continued with the onslaught.

While these four were not giving up, Raven was already at the top and brought her legs into the lotus position, hovering over the center of the great arm.

"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire; the end of all things mortal!"

Raven's eyes turned white, while her fingers were spread. The crimson words sprung upon her arms, torso and legs, glowing with an evil vibrance as the demonic incantation she chanted, echoed across the cavernous hall. The mark of Scath returned over the chakra stone on her forehead, she was embracing what she had long feared her entire life.

"NO!" Robin shouted.

It was too late. The red symbols that were on her body floated about the dark sorceress's attractive figure, hanging in mid air and creating three separate rings that circled her.

"Raven!" Starfire cried, where she fell into the chest of the team leader and began to weep.

A blinding white glow arose from the Empath's midsection, expanding and enveloping her completely where she dropped the coin and it tumbled to the earth, turning end over end. The three rings spun faster and faster, until the radiance of pure white was transformed into a deep scarlet fire that overtook the white orb that encased her. A great vortex was unlocked and it blinded everyone on the floor below, yet they glared through and were unfortinate enough to observe that Raven was obliterated from the raw power she had unleashed!

The total blaze of the hot wrath forced the portal to spread across the floor which the stone hand was built upon, while the dark buffer Raven had erected to cover her friends against the shattering destruction that was taking place, it had managed to hold. Out of the middle of this new doorway, the lord and incarnation of all things evil sprung out, his red skin and massive height revealed that he was Trigon the Terrible.

With his arms raised into the sky, he roared as his voice was a deep and potent pitch.

"**The Earth IS MINE!" **

Everything turned to blackness, and Falcon was knocked to the ground from the horrible blast that shook the very foundation of the dark chapel.

Following a short delay and blinking his eyes, the necromancer sat up and looked around the once prosperous metropolis. The buildings of Jump City were skeleton's of their former selves, charred and destroyed while a magnificent glow of fire and lava covered almost everything.

"This can't have happened; Raven could never have done this."

Falcon began to walk down a street that appeared to have been hit from a tornado like the rest of the city; yet he stopped himself as the next sight was ghastly to behold.

"No."

What caught his attention was a boy on his skateboard that was frozen in place, where he was forever trapped in solid rock. Falcon touched his shoulder, and he studied the face as the stranger's mouth that was left hung open while his gaze could only be described as one of pure horror. Moving his eyes around the corner, the shadow manipulator located countless citizens like the poor boy. All of them had the same expression as the first victim did. Everyone and everything that was alive, from a flock of geese to a dog in the park chasing a Frisbee were now sculputers of their former selves.

Falcon compressed his fists.

"I do not remember any of this, but it must have happened. Raven became the portal; she allowed all of this to occur." He observed the first innocent bystandered he had come across, and his face became tense. "If I cannot remember, then like these people … I must have joined them in their plight and when it was over, the memory was lost."

Looking out to the shoreline that once revealed the vast Pacific Ocean, it was now a sea of burning magma. All around him the city was in ruins, nothing was left untouched by Trigon's destructive return. The demon lord had created a new hell, this was entirely his domain. Falcon collapsed to his knees, of all of the memories to look into, the Empath's was the most tragic.

"This happened, all of it." He lowered his head from the powerful truth hitting him. "Every fiber and reason in me does not want it to be real. I cannot believe Raven would ever hold onto something so dark and terrible; but I'm not one to scrutinize another. From what I see before me, I know now that she unleashed it."

Standing back onto his feet, Falcon discharged the stagnant oxygen within his lungs.

"The end of the world." His eyes trembled as he soaked in the view. "She said that she had a dark past, but this … this is beyond my comprehension. I may be plauged by bad things, by my own darkside and wrong doings but this nightmare is far worse."

A deep and menacing laughter echoed across the city, forcing him to glance at Titans Tower that was broken and bent half over, now it was a great throne for the interdimensional dark lord as he leaned his body against it. His four red eyes scanned the once beautiful world as his white hair blew from the wind.

Falcon turned and began to run down the broken streets, away from his current position and was quick to find a wrecked church. The arched roof was gone and the windows were broken to an extent. The scarlet sky covered the once blue atmosphere; it was a reflection of the ground below while a mighty lightning storm clashed in the heavens.

With his cowl pulled back the lone teenager pressed onwards and he climbed into an open window. The shadows around him concealed very little remnants of the debris within the delapitated shrine, now it was his only place of refuge. As he walked deeper into the room, he was growing concerned with what had happened to the others, with where they had ended up if they were not already statues like the rest of any living creatures had been turned into.

"Someone must have survived all this." He stopped talking while his shadow was close behind. "There must have been someone able to stop Trigon. But everything I saw was vanquished from that monster's ascent into the Earth, who could have endured when everything was lost?"

The massive doors to the ancient church swung open, causing the mind jumper to look. He saw Robin standing at the entrance, and Falcon dashed beside a pillar while he was curious with how the Boy Wonder had lived.

"Hello." Robin called as he walked beyond the pews; his gaze was shifting to countless directions as he hoped that he was not alone. "Is anyone here?"

After a quiet lull, the Titans captain heard a rustling noise in the corner. Falcon noticed it as well, and he watched as the hero dashed towards it. The white cloak moved again, as footsteps from yet another survivor bounced across the room.

After spoting the unexpected person stop and kneeling down, Robin placed his hand over the outer clothing and pulled it back. Falcon was able to see the immediate look of shock at who was also in the church, only she was not her normal size, as she was the age of seven and was terrified.

"Raven?" Robin asked aloud as he stood utterly dumbstruck.

"Who … Who are you?" The young girl asked where her voice was softer, it was less raspy and she kept her eyes looking upon at the face of the team leader.

* * *

Falcon awoke from his unpleasant slumber. After his heartbeat was skyrocketing within his chest, he exhaled very slowly to calm himself. He wiped off the water still clinging to his face, and he held his left shoulder. The room was pitch black, as the only light came from the alarm clock beside his bed; the hour had passed three in the morning.

"That was one hell of a ride." The mind hacker placed both of his hands across his face. "Whatever may come when the sun rises, at least I understand a few more things about these guys."

After getting out of the sheets, he put on his converse sneakers and the red cloak that was draped across the chair to the desk. He slid the curtains apart and looked out the window, where he observed that the elecrtical glow was still very much alive across Jump City. The world he witnessed in his head, everything was back to normal and he was relieved to see that he did in fact break free from the deep rest, and he was not entering another memory.

Clearing his throat, he could taste the arid texture of his tounge. He was parched. His pupil on his left was trying to adjust, as his right was still its solid white tone and in fact, he was blind in this eye but he refused to place an eyepatch over it. This was one less thing to put a damper on his spirits; he was just greatful that he still could see out of the other.

The door slid open, and the instant lighting within the hall caused him to recoil a little. He needed to think, and as he peered down both ends of the corridor, there was nobody in sight. He typically never got much sleep to begin with, a short cat nap was one thing yet all of the people he touched from his skin contact; their nightmares would forever be his as well. The prime reason he stayed up so late on most nights however, was because he understood that at the crack of dawn it would be a struggle to get up, he was more of a night owl than a morning bird.

As he walked, his silhouette remained very close as his only companion.

"These people may have issues with me, and I'm fine with leaving." He stopped. "But there is a part of me that doesn't want to go. Damn this is a tough spot. What a fine mess that I've made for myself."

He slightly groaned as he tilted his neck, causing the joints to crack.

A whisper forced him to snap his head around, but nobody was there to greet him. He was standing in the path leading towards the Common Room, while his eyes scanned his peripheral sides but there was nothing.

The door to his side catches his attention, where the glow from the walls revealed the name of the previous occupant, _**TERRA**_. This generates a powerful shiver to roll up his back, and the necromancer is glued to what his eyes are looking upon. He places his hand against the bold letters and without any warning, the room is quickly opened, where he glances to his hand and then to the eerie abode.

"What is with these doors?" Falcon rolled his eyes after placing both hands alongside his hips. "There must be a switch or something with those sensors, I'm still trying to figure it out. Cyborg sure can add in some pretty savvy things in this building; that's for sure."

Falcon scratched his hair while he cocked his right eyebrow. After facing to the right, and then to the left wings of the empty corridor, the sorcerer shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why I can't go in." He quickly halted with one foot planted within the darkness. "But that's just it, this is not my room and snooping around the Tower, in the middle of the night is not really my style."

Taking a deep breath, Falcon moved another step inside the geomancer's private sanctuary. Feeling his hand along the wall, he flipped the light switch and the room revealed what the previous owner prefered as her décor. There was a simple wooden dresser and a hutch along the side, with a mirror ontop of it. The floor had blue carpet installed, while the paint for the walls was orange and brown giving off a desert tone, with a light purple along the ceiling was giving a hint for someone at being outside, while the surface contained the pulsating glow of the stars that stuck from the back.

The fire wielder was searching for anything that could help him. The person who had lived in this room was no longer around, and there was no trace of where she could have gone too, as the room had been undisturbed for many months. The closet beside the long mirror was left wide open, as a few metal hangers were still upon the silver rung, and there was no sound except for his light breathing.

The purring of a feline catches him off guard, where the mark over his eye allows the necromancer to see that he was not entirely alone as he first thought.

"You must be Stripe." Falcon bent down and began to stroke his fur, while the cat's backside arched from his fingers, and his tail stood at attention. "I guess you followed me in then." He looked around the old quarters of the nearly forgotten sixth member. "Well, I don't suppose you would know anything about the previous tenant."

Stripe hurried near the base of the bureau, and Falcon walked towards the bed sitting down. He wanted to get a better understanding on Terra, he wanted to understand why her history was so brief, and yet nobody liked to talk about it.

Stripe whined and it forcing the crimson cloaked night owl to prop himself off from the snug bed, to uncover what the fuss was all about. The room let off a vibe that is felt around the home of a deceased person, the walls and the furnishings were ordinary but the person who did live in this place, at one point it gave everything about the sleeping quarters a life of its own.

"What is it?"

Falcon asked after removing his cowl, and he studied Stripe's transfixed gaze, where he located a brush for setting one's hair as the golden bristles were very refined. Nestled alongside the comb, a silver box was closed and it was made in the shape of a Valentine's Day heart.

"Cute." He held the box between his hands, and he studied the glistening container with a throrough inspection. "I wonder who gave her this gift."

While his fingers ran along the edges, he somehow managed to open the heart shaped box, and a mirror was on the top end of the inside. He looked at his cold reflection staring right back and the vivid scar across his right eye made him wince from what he saw, where he shut the flap and placed the box down again.

A wallet sized photo of a tan girl with deep blue eyes, and long blond hair had her arm draped across Beast Boy; the couple had big grins on their faces. It was taken inside of a photo hut, and the picture was just resting within the crevice of the mirror upon the bureau.

"Old wounds are the hardest to burn out." Falcon bowed his head. "She must have left quiet a mark on all of them."

Without any warning, the sound of footsteps was growing closer to Terra's privet dwelling, forcing the necromancer to turn and look at the doorway.

_I guess that's my cue for an exit. If they find me around here in the middle of the night, than they'll crusify me for sure._

The wayward traveler dashed for the window after he spoke in his head, and he hid his face behind the dark hood, concealing his identity but he understood in a few seconds it would not matter regardless. There was only one other person in Titans Tower that wore a similar hood and cloak, and she would not be one to snoop around for no illogical reason.

Just as Falcon stood by his only path of escape, his hands were gripping upon the frame to pull it aside and to slip out quickly. The noise from the hallway ceased right in front of the door, and panic set it. With his heart beating faster, his breathing also became heavier and he did not want to stick around to find out who else was having difficulty in sleeping.

As if luck were on his side however, his path was not locked and it slid apart with ease, this allowed the teenager to hop outside and he levitated just below the room. He was off the hook, for the moment.

The outline of a person came closer to the place that the necromancer had barely gotten out from, and the figure in his hunched posture and droopy ears, it was revealed that the changeling had waltzed in. Listening closely, Falcon heard the hero releasing a sigh, and the shadow receeded allowing Falcon to pop his head up and observe what was happening, without being uncovered.

For some odd reason that Beast Boy could never fully explain, Terra's room usually smelt like a sweet pineapple fragrance to him. The green mischief-maker was downcast right now, and the lights already having been turned on before he entered only made him suspicious.

"Maybe the lights are on the fritz?" Beast Boy scratched his hair. "Yeah, that's got to be it."

Moving towards the dresser he picked up the gift that he had crafted, for the girl that he once loved. His heart was broken from her betrayal, and after he saw the girl that in all probability was her at the Murakami high school; her rejection to him was a crushing defeat even worse than being forced away from the Doom Patrol. He still missed her.

Stripe walked between his legs, and Beast Boy's care free grin returned once more.

"It's good to see you too Stripe." Beast Boy patted the feline's dome, wiggling his fingers between the pointy ears as the cat gave out a soothing purr of affection.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing up at this hour?" Raven's raspy tone came into the room, causing the changeling to tilt his head up.

"I dunno." He bobbed his shoulders up and down. "I thought I heard someone in here, but it was only your cat."

The Empath's left eyebrow rose with inquisitiveness.

"He's not really my cat." She crossed her arms while her amethyst eyes were locked onto the pet. "He just gets free meals and a room at times; he's more of a freeloading stray. He didn't have a collar when I first saw him, so I agreed to let him hang around."

Stripe weaved in between her pale legs, and she rolled her eyes as the changeling grinned.

"Well, he sure seems to think that you're his owner." Beast Boy chuckled.

Raven walked closer.

"Beast Boy, I can tell something is on your mind."

The comedic hero frowned.

"I couldn't sleep is all."

"Then why did you come in here?"

"I dunno, it's hard to explain." He thought for a moment. "I guess I came in here because it feels secure, and it may sound weird but I needed to think about everything that has happened so far."

She placed her hand upon his shoulder, while sitting down alongside him upon the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He pulled away. "I mean it is late and all, but I think I can handle this thing on my own."

"This is about Terra."

Beast Boy's eyes quickly bulged.

"How did you-"

"I'm an Empath, I can sense things." Raven gently exhaled during the silence. "I know that she's been sore subject for you. Bringing it up yesterday was proof enough but it goes beyond that."

"What do you mean?"

Raven adjusted her focus onto the heart shaped tin, and Beast Boy followed with his own eyes.

"I've known ever since we left for Tokyo; then when we came back and met Falcon in the streets, it only brought the same conflict to rise once more. You don't trust him."

"Is it that obvious?"

Raven looked into his face with a compassionate gesture.

"I don't know if the others see it or not, but I think that is because you hide it so well."

"Oh."

"You don't have to fight this thing on your own." Raven sat up and made her way to the door. "I'm here to talk if you decide otherwise."

"Sure." He spoke in a deflated manner.

Raven closed her eyes with her back facing him; while she was inches away from the exit a piece of her would not budge. She finally decided to offer him a rope. She could tell that he wanted to talk to somebody, but he was being stubborn like most young men. Relationship issues of the past were never an easy thing to muse over; the demoness understood that better than most.

"You once told me that I wasn't alone." She opened her eyes. "I know you may see yourself against the world, but we all can use a little pep talk from time to time."

"Thanks Raven." Beast Boy's voice returned back to normal. "So, you wouldn't mind talking with me?"

The Empath turned around.

"Of course not." She walked closer to the edge of the sheets. "Need I remind you however, if you intend to drop any sly comments or tacky remarks, then I will leave."

"I know." His ears perked upright.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Beast Boy was becoming nervous as the gray sorceress was sitting next to him again. He enjoyed her company, and whenever they had serious discussions about anything, Raven always revealed something different that their other teammates lacked.

"Do you remember when we got back to the Tower?"

"Yes."

"Well, after we talked it got me to thinking on current issues, and on old stuff."

"Like Terra."

"Exactly, but my head is sore from everything at once. I'm just confused with how to handle it all, and how to make things better again."

"Nothing can go back to the way it was." Raven interjected. "We just have to accept the way things are now, and try to make the best of it. Things change; it's a part of life."

"I'm trying." He clasped his hands together over his lap. "There is a part of me that wants to forget the past, and then another part dragging my heart deep down, telling me that I should never forget. Either I move forwards and not think about Terra and my heart aches, or I allow myself to remember the good times with her, and again my heart feels like it will explode from all of the agony. It's a lose, lose fight; I cannot win no matter what I do."

Raven could see the horrible torment that the geomancer had inflicted on him; the wound was still trying to heal.

"I know that it hurts." She briefly paused. "But that is normal; there are others who have felt that exact pain, I being one of them."

Beast Boy continued listening, and after a short hesitation she pressed on.

"Do you remember the dragon, that wretched demon that came out of my room and nearly destroyed the city?"

"How could I forget that Malchior dude?" He halted as he glanced to the floor. "Wait a second, are you trying to tell me, that YOU had a thing for that monster!"

Raven cringed slightly, she understood how it would seem totally absurd for a shy girl to fall madly in love with a fifty foot fire breathing lizard, but it was not always this way from the beginning. She was deceived into a false romance, with a false image of a heroic wizard Rorek of Nol.

He was a handsome and brave young man, he had long white hair and his deep entrancing blue eyes were hard to look away from, while his mighty words cast a spell of wooing the lonesome girl. Of course everything ended abruptly, where of all the things that could have happened he used her for his own ends. She was just thankful that he did not take further advantage of her in such a vulnerable state, he may have broken her heart but at least her virginity was still intact.

If the truth had never come out, the stunning demoness would in all likelihood have been willing to sleep with him had the moment arose, fortunately that never happened, and she thanked Avo for that. This experience did open her eyes to the false joys one can blind themselves with when someone is hit with cupid's deadly arrow.

"I hope you aren't planning on mocking the only person who is willing to talk with you, at three thirty in the morning."

Beast Boy expressed his usual goofy smile; it was his own way of asking her for forgiveness.

"Yeah … I was kinda out of line on that one, my bad."

Raven could feel that he was genuine about it and decided to keep going.

"Love is a fool's game, yet everybody wants to join in. But when the chips are down, when things are going from bad to worse; all anybody wants to do is to just quit."

"That's a neat analogy." He rubbed his chin.

"I never thought I could feel love outside of a family, I never wished to feel it but after seeing Robin and Star, I felt that if they could make things happen, than why not me? But look at me Beast Boy… I'm always the dark Empath, always out on her own, afraid to fall in love because truthfully, I never in a million years thought that another human being would ever find the real me."

"But Malchior did."

Raven blinked, and the shape shifter decided to jump back in.

"I know the real you."

The gray Empath looked at him.

"You do?"

"Sure I do … heck, what's not to like?"

"I could write a list."

"So could I, but on your qualities that make you shine."

"Beast Boy-"

"For starters, you always put yourself down waaaay too hard." Beast Boy moved his left hand onto hers and they looked at one another. "You are kind, your totally supportive, loyal, a hero amongst our group and more."

"I know you mean well." The two pulled away. "But the pain of seeing others together is a difficult thing, when it feels impossible to grasp."

"It doesn't have to be."

She kept her attention on the wall directly in front of her, where she saw her reflection.

"I'm going to be honest with you Beast Boy. When I saw Robin and Starfire together, I hated him for that, for him choosing her over me."

"You had a thing for Robin?"

Upon hearing a sudden gasp, Raven sighed.

"Before he and Starfire were close, yeah. Do you remember when we went to the pier and you won me that oversized chicken at the carnival?"

"Oh yeah, do you still have that prize somewhere in your room? That was awesome!"

He pointed to the sky, where the Empath rolled her eyes in her classic form as she tapped her feet.

"Whoops, sorry." He chuckled. "I didn't mean to jump off topic, but I still don't believe it."

"Well, believe it."

She walked to the mirror and studied her body. Anytime she looked into one, she found more ways to judge herself, to criticize what she saw and it helped to distract her from the main issues happening around her.

"So, you and Robin huh?"

"I know how it sounds but at one time, there was a bond between us." Her posture shrunk and her head lowered. "There was the time I went into his mind when he inhaled the dust from Slade's mask; but there was something else before then too. He even took me to the movies, a few days before that event with the fireworks at the docks."

"Really? Then how come things didn't work out as you thought that they would?"

Raven stared ahead, not flinching or shifting her body in any way.

"The theatre we went too was closed for repairs. The Boy Blunder had class, but he could never pull anything fancy off when the time arrived. I told him that the next chance we got, that I would decide what we would be doing."

"But nothing came of it."

She turned and nodded.

"We could never get a second opportunity for all of the crime fighting going on, the interruptions and other issues. But then, we somehow decided to flat out give it another try. While we were planning to go out to the pier alone that night, as it was my idea for a hopefully romantic evening, yet you and Cyborg decided to tag along."

"I remember that too, where I finally managed to get a high score on the video game. Wait, are you trying to tell me that I ruined the only other chance you had with our fearless Boy Wonder?"

"I'm not saying that, in fact it was Robin who went to Starfire to see if she would come with us."

"Oh."

"While our plans were not necessarily ruined from you three coming along, it did not make our … evening any easier."

Beast Boy twiddled his fingers.

"So, what happened next?"

"After we arrived, Starfire decided to go on the Ferris Wheel with him, so naturally he obliged." Raven paused. "Don't get me wrong, I now see that those two were made for eachother but at the time it felt awkward being around either one of them."

"So, when we went to that festival that night, you and Robin were supposably on a date. How come nobody else knew about it then?"

"Because Robin and I wanted to keep our relationship on a low key, neither of us looked for the unwanted ribbing from Cyborg or you. We didn't wish to draw attention to ourselves. I'm not even sure that it would suffice itself to be considered a date even."

"Come on, it sure sounded to me that that is exactly what it was."

"It doesn't matter; it was something that I've moved on from."

Beast Boy looked at his shoes, he understood that she and the team leader were close; but he had no idea on how intimate it could have been.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I thought that he would be my first official relationship."

Beast Boy looked at her, and she continued speaking while her eyes were glued onto him.

"I was wrong though, we were … are still close. But I can now see how different we have become."

"So in a way, he kind of was your first."

"Malchior was more of a romantic bond than Robin was."

"But Robin was one of the first you actually felt something deeper for, than the rest of us?"

Raven kept quiet, and the changeling nodded before finishing his theory.

"So you decided to keep him out … to protect him from getting hurt."

A lump moved in Raven's throat, she had never intended to explain her feelings that she had towards the team leader, the Empath did hope that they would become more than just friends. As uncomfortable that the position she had created for herself was, the sorceress believed that in order for Beast Boy to explain his dilemma, she would need to be open with her own past as well.

"When Starfire was expressing her affection towards him, I knew that it was a different kind of bond that I thought I was building with him earlier. I never stood a chance, but I was okay with that."

"Why Robin?"

"I often ask myself the same thing as to why you were with Terra? But that doesn't matter, because those feelings faded over time."

Silence.

"I don't know how else to explain it, and I'm not an expert on the subject for that matter, but I think I have some understanding on the topic that can help to put your mind at ease."

"Really?"

"Those feelings that grow, that reflect off of others is a key way to build a deeper connection with someone. You come to find yourself in their heart, and it feels good. You feel like nothing can tear you down, it is a moment of total trust in another person. Then when you notice that there is no going back, you quickly become lost."

"So then, Malchior had that connection with you. You saw yourself in his heart, and you trusted him."

Raven blinked.

"Yes, I did. While he may not have been human, he knew how to manipulate me like any other person would."

Beast Boy felt sorry for her, he knew that Raven was part demon and he originally thought that only someone as dark as her could win her heart. But in hearing her words, he came to understand that there was yet another side to the gray Empath that he had not seen, it was a part of her that he doubted that she even possessed.

He put his hand onto her shoulder, and he revealed his famous grin with the sharp fang sticking up.

"You had a number of boyfriends."

Raven faced him before speaking.

"Who's keeping track?"

"Well, there was also that goth dude in the club that Blackfire brought us too."

"Him?" Raven shook her head. "We just talked for a short while, and besides, I think that I freaked him out."

"That's a first."

"Beast Boy." She deadpanned.

"Oh, right."

"If you are trying to bring up relationships that carry little to no meaning, what about you and that cat girl from Japan?"

"Her?" Beast Boy blushed as he touched his cheek. "Well, she did kiss me."

Raven's eyes became wide as saucers.

"That is something you left out."

"Yeah well, it didn't mean anything. I couldn't even understand a word that she was saying." He groaned profusely. "The first girl that kissed me, and she wasn't even a REAL girl. Talk about lame."

Raven smirked, this was entirely new ground that the duo were embarking upon where before she was distant and irritated with Beast Boy's airily off-liners and poor quip; yet this was a genuine moment on behalf of them each. Not to mention, the confrontation with the Beast was churning a deeper attentiveness that continued to grow on her mind.

"Now that we have a moment, do you want me to explain anything further that happened yesterday?"

Beast Boy remained uptight, he felt that Raven was starting to show a friendlier side, but he was still mourning unresolved strifes and a lump moved in his neck.

"About the other day, on the rooftops-"

"Go on."

"Well, I blanked out, and I know that you told me what you yourself could remember. But maybe I … I'm sure there is something that I can bring forwards."

"Perhaps there is something else that I can help you with after all." She spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You did save me, and you took apart that box like it was built out of nothing but paper mache." She inhaled gently through her nostrils. "You were not yourself."

He gulped before his voice was found.

"I think I can see some things a little bit better now. From the brawl with Mad Mod's robots down below, then talking with Starfire and Cyborg, I … I ran after you. I couldn't explain it at the time, I'm still having difficulty trying to make sense of it all, but some powerful force compelled me to go after you. There was only that one task, and I couldn't drop it. I had to help you."

Raven sat down by his side and while she held his hand, she looked into his charming green eyes.

"I know what _that_ thing is, what caused you to act the way you did, and why you don't remember anything after you got to me."

"What is it Raven?" His eyes trembled. "What happened?"

"The Beast, he's back."

"What! I thought I had it out of my system, I thought it was gone forever." He collapsed into his palms. "I mean I always felt him inside of me, after Cyborg gave me the antidote to counter the effects, but I thought he would stay dormant for good."

"But that is just it though."

"Huh?"

"If you felt it was still inside of you, perhaps it was something that has always been a part of who you are."

"Care to explain that one?"

"Well, when you get into extreme emotional states they allow you to transform into any animal you desire; correct?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain the darkness; that thing, that-that pure rage." His crestfallen expression drifted towards his chest, and Raven followed. She could feel that he was growing worried, that he never liked the Beast. It was his own internal struggle, and somehow she felt strangely attracted to him through it.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but if those regular forms that you can shapeshift into are made through your emotions, than could it be when you are confronted with a situation that is too difficult to fathom, another part of you takes over?"

"That does make sense." He rubbed his elbow. "But then how come he never came out before that incident with Adonis?"

Raven paused for a short while, to think of any valid clarification before giving an answer.

"The chemicals must have enhanced the emotional controling state you have, and the anger within you probably split into another psyche." Her hand stroked his shoulder to soothe him. "My guess is, that the toxins only made you angrier, thus generating the Beast from that emotion."

"So what you're saying is it was always inside of me then. Even when I was a little kid?"

"Everybody gets frustrated; anger is just a part of being human." She watched as his attention was on her now. "Remember, knowing when to let that creature out, that is what makes you a man."

"So then, the angrier and more conflicted I get; the stronger he grows?"

"That appears to be true. Beast Boy, I touched its face."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were not yourself, even after that beast receded into you; I felt it was not the right time to tell you."

The changeling sat up and glared at her, with a terrible indignation mounting within him.

"I see."

Raven stood up, she was still taller than him by a few inches. It gave her an extra boost in her courage.

"When I touched its face … your face, I could tell that you worry for me." She bowed her head. "Don't feel like that side makes you entirely evil, it is a part of you, but you refused to let it consume you."

A long hush waited between them, and Raven decided to paint a clearer image.

"That beast is a part of you; I accept the fact that I am part demon, why can't you just accept the fact that your rage forms into that werewolf animal?"

"I … I hate him. I lost control when it took over the last time, and I feared that somehow I wouldn't be able to come back."

She turned his chin with her right hand, and the feeling of her soft skin and the scent of lavender tingled his senses. He drew back onto the tenderness with Terra, and he could taste the cotton candy on the tip of his tounge.

"Beast Boy, if you would like, I can try to communicate with it."

"I don't know Raven. I mean, it sounded like a good idea before but I don't know what could happen if you go inside my head."

"Where are you the most comfortable? Is it in this room, or would you prefer that we do this someplace else?"

"I think we should let it go. If it wasn't that big of a deal before, maybe I can still control it?"

"But what happened yesterday, it frightened you because you did not expect it to come back. It is growing heavier on your thoughts, you said so yourself. Let me help you."

The changeling bobbed his shoulders again; he knew that she was right on this issue as well. It made him satisfied despite the confusion, where Raven appeared to understand him better than he knew himself.

After giving the go ahead in total silence, the enchantress sat down with him on the bed. She crossed her legs and after placing her hand onto his chest, he slowly fell against the sheets before he would succumb to his new doubts.

"Just lie back, and clear your mind."

As his feet were found on the other end, he propped his neck up to speak.

"Raven, maybe this isn't-"

"Trust me."

With his hair being caressed by her fingers, his head fell into her lap and he blinked his eyes. His mind was always restless, and now that he was so close with the dark bird, he was even more baffled with what he had gotten himself into.

"Um, so how is this going to work exactly?"

Her silence made him jump ahead to the very next thought.

"Am I just supposed to lie here?"

With her hand over his forehead, she expressed a tiny grin. She wanted to help reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

"Shhhh." Raven spoke. "Don't talk, it disrupts the balance I am trying to meld."

"What are you trying to do?"

"This isn't going to work if you keep talking you know." She opened her left eye.

"Alright, it's just that this is all so new to me."

Raven sighed before talking again.

"Be still, quiet your mind. Think of nothing and say nothing. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh, like go to sleep?"

"If that is what you must do to quell your thoughts, than yes. Go to sleep."

"Okay."

A powerful hush ensued Beast Boy's coherent ramblings, and with his eyelids shut he tried to focus on the task before him.

_Close my mind? I'm not a wall Rae… how in the jaheebas am I supposed to do that?_

_**Beast Boy?**_

"Raven?" He reopened his eyes, and she did the same causing her to look down at him.

"It would apear that there is a link between us, that is a good thing."

"So, what does that mean then?"

"In lamens terms, we are halfway there."

"Halfway to entering … in here?" He pointed to his temple.

"Correct."

"That's cool but it still doesn't answer a couple of my questions."

"I never thought you would take this long."

"Me either." He laughed.

"Alright, so what else is troubling you now?"

"It's just … I mean, how is it even possible if we never did this mind melding thing before?"

"I do not know." She halted in her hypothesis. "But I think when you transformed into that beast; after I touched his face I was forming a link at the time, even though neither of us knew it."

"I think you lost me at the part where I heard your voice, way up here."

"Go back to that peaceful state you were in before, I'm tired and I don't want to be here all night."

"Kay."

The room around the two companions was getting darker, and gradually the very same tranquil sensation allowed Beast Boy's never ending intrusions to become still.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, her spirit body had traveld into his head, and she looked to her hands and feet where she was still wearing the same black leotard and outer blue cloak. As she swiveled her head around her, she saw that she was standing upon a verdant knoll, while off in the distance other mounds and rolling hills could be observed.

"At least I know where I am … I think." She crossed her arms over her bosom.

_**Hey Raven, did you find anything yet?**_

The familiar voice echoed across the field, and it forced the Empath to turn a complete one hundred and eighty degrees but she found that she was still alone.

"Not really, I only just got here and I'm not really sure how to explain what I see."

_**Try.**_

"Well, as of right now I am standing near a pond, in the middle of this endless plain of tall grass."

_**That's cool.**_

Raven walked forwards and studied the ripples upon the water's surface. Her attire was blown from a swift breeze, and she stroked her hair.

"This place is empty, I didn't know what to expect but this is very unusual." She mused to herself.

The harsh wind picked up, and she braced herself against the startling chill. Raven was hoping that Beast Boy's candor routine would not crop up again, and she stood motionless as a few of the noisy crickets were heard in the towering weeds. With her amethyst gaze transfixed upon the green lily pads along the shore, she gasped as a hand was felt upon her right shoulder; and it forced her to spin around.

The unknown person was covered from head to toe in a long green colored robe, where the monk-like hood was obscuring his face, and only the blackness could be found below the pointed brim. He was the same hight and build of Beast Boy, yet it was not him.

"Who are you?" The Empath asked.

He retrieved his firm grasp, and then he used his sleeves to conceal his fingers.

"I know why you are here, demoness." His voice was not dark, it actually sounded like the changeling's. "But you will find that not everything has a simple answer."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of what I tell you will make sense, but most of it will not. In time, you will come to understand a deeper side to yourself regardless of what you decide to do."

"You must be an emotional manifestation from Beast Boy, am I on the right track?"

He nodded in silence.

"You must have many questions, and while you wish to know everything right in this moment, our time is going to be short."

"What, why?"

"Because, this is just the first step you have taken. It is small, but it is also one that he is permitting to transpire." His menacing shadow arched behind him, while the radiant moon in the night sky was partially blocked from a light mist. "I am nothing more than a guide, and I have come forth to show you what he needs to explain, but cannot."

"Then what exactly, are you?"

"I am him, in a certain sense."

"You sure are cryptic. So then, where are the other emotions?"

The cowl turned away, and the bizarre sheperd was not revealing any sign of struggle.

"Yes, the others; they have gone into hiding across this vast plain. You know that his anger is growing, that is why everything feels so cold, so dark." He moved his head towards her slowly. "You know why you are here."

"Where is the Beast?"

The wind fluttered with her hair and his clothing after she spoke.

"He is around, but he does not wish to come forth just yet. Not untill you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"There are things happening that are too far out of his control, and the events of his previous life have compounded into the incarnation of his ire, what you know and see him turn into as the Beast."

"If he … I mean you know what I'm doing in here, then why can't I help him?"

"He is waiting."

"Beast Boy is waiting." Raven tapped her chin. "Can you go into a little more detail than that?"

"Our time is almost done, but what I can explain is that a test is already underway."

"Go on."

"This test is not like something found on paper with a multiple choice answer, you must decide as must he."

"You're starting to lose me again."

"There is a balance to us all; each person must find peace within themselves and their choices of the past. Until that time however, the mind will remain torn and the Beast will consume him until there is nothing left of the boy you knew."

"What am I supposed to do?"

The murkiness began to rise about her ankles, and everything was becoming much more difficult to hear. Raven raised her hands and tried to comprehend what was happening, as she felt that she was about to be brought back to the real world in a few moments.

"What is this test? Answer me!"

"You are a true friend, and to help him you must be fully prepared for what you will confront."

The pale Empath was almost entirely enveloped by the spreading fog. She reached her hand out to grab at something to stay longer, but when she did touch the shepherd her fingers passed directly through his chest and could be noticed on the other side.

"No, I need more time! I cannot leave just yet; I have to help him with this." She clutchd her arm in desperation; "I … I do not want to go back without having made some ground here."

"Patience, you must be strong now."

"Please, I'm ready now!"

"No, you are not." The world began to turn white, and all that could be seen was his hood. "If are unable to help Beast Boy resolve this crisis, then he will be lost to you, _forever_."

* * *

Blinking her eyes, Raven found herself sitting in the same lotus position as she had started from. Beast Boy's head perked up and he adjusted his posture so he was now in the upright position. He groaned while running his left hand through his spiked hair.

"So, did you find anything?" His cheeks became crimson. "What I meant to say was-"

"Don't worry." She cut in. "If you want to know if there was brain activity then yes."

He gave her a very stern look.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I just thought I would pull your leg."

Raven giggled and Beast Boy quickly found himself doing the same thing. It quickly ended however, when her deadpan came back.

"There was something though."

Beast Boy was intrigued once again.

"What happened in there?" His pointy ears became droopy. "Was there something … you know, bad in there?"

"There was a guide, but I could not see his actual face." She glanced to the floor. "He sounded like you, but he was very mysterious."

"How so?"

She locked onto his emerald eyes.

"There is a test, and that was pretty much the extent of our conversation. He told me that I was not ready to meet that beast you harbor deep within. It is your anger, but there is only so much I could do."

"Well, that doesn't give us much to go along with."

"No, not yet." She got off from the bed. "But we will just have to give it a little longer; it's late and I'm tired."

"Okay." Beast Boy yawned. "Hey Raven."

She did not speak, but waited by the door.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

The door whooshed open and she vanished, leaving Beast Boy in a downcast mood. He wanted further truth to the matter, but he realized that he would get nowhere further this night. The shapeshifter studied the geomancer's abode one last time, and after turning the lights out, he made his way into the hallway.

{{End of Scene}}

* * *

Reviews from the previous chapter:

Wolvmbm: "This is a bit interesting as to show how Falcon got a glimpse at some of the Titans origins and how does it connect to his powers. Skin contact, mind reading or what else? :( Please do keep up the good work upon such a great telling of this story! ;)

_~~ Thanks. In the movie Batman Forever, Two-Face committed the horrible deed, but in truth that movie did not flow along with the comics too well, and they rushed Dick Grayson's spot. I did however enjoy Tommy Lee Jones as Harvey Dent, with the courtroom scene of the mobster throwing acid on half of his face; that was in fact the reason he embraced his alter ego. But I felt I should keep the characters backstories as they are in the comics and on Teen Titans, and not just done for plot convenience like in certain films. The skin contact idea seemed rather dark; it would cause you to constantly push people away. ~~_

Novus Ordo Seclorum:"I finally found a little bit of time and figured I would catch up on your story! Anyways, the storyline is very good to this point. The Titans seem both apprehensive and accepting of their new acquaintance: Some of the Titans seem to be welcoming of falcon, while others—especially Raven—seem to be a little suspicious of him…sensing a dark aura and even comparing him to Terra. It will be interesting to see just what effect Falcon has on the team…whether he serves as a point of unification or division.

I also liked how Falcon can see people's memories by touching them, as he did with Robin. To me, that is a burdensome ability. (Have you ever seen the movie "The Crow?") While you would have a greater understanding of a person's past and their memories, you would also be relatively unable to control the power, which could be irritating from time-to-time. Plus, Falcon seems to have a part of himself which he is concealing…hiding from the rest of the team. Raven can sense it…I can only wonder what will happen next! Your story is good so far! You seem to have a knack at storytelling."

_~~ The trickiest part for me is getting things moving at a much quicker pace, but I do not want to rush the plotline because then everybody won't know how we got to the next scene to begin with, and it would be sloppy. So, eyah, I am taking the path of a turtle at building the telling out, but it is also causing the next chapters to become that much more suspenceful. Working on my first draft of chapter one, I wanted to be sure that when I introduced the new character that the Teen Titans would be kind, yet in the back of their minds, suspcious. You've got some keen insite on this story, who knows if Falcon will cause the heroes to divide? To answer your question, yes I have seen that movie. :-D ~~_

A New Side Of Awesome: "Nice chapter. It gave a lot of Falcon and Robin's past and told that Falcon was there to see Robin's parents die in a trapeze accident. That's tragic. I'm also seeing Beast Boy's hatred for Falcon cause he's trying to steal his girl."

_~~ In the show, they were quick to go over the character backstories; (each episode was no longer than thirty minuets, so they had to keep the scenes brief.) I figured that I should give most of them a fair shot and get it out of the way earlier on; while Falcon mused about the contact with Raven from the beginning of this chapter, so we saw some things from the Empath. Now it's just the green prankster, where Beast Boy has quiet the history as well, but that is a story for another day. ;-) ~~_

SkilletFan000: "Good chapter! I enjoyed that one a lot. I did notice a bit of a mistake in Cyborg's origin. Both his mother and father rebuilt him, together. His mother never was killed. (I think in the original comic she was though) However: Victor Stone was severely injured in auto accident, because of his need for speed. He was not trying to save his mother from a malfunctioning Stargate. In the original comic, his mother is killed in the car accident, however, in the Cartoon TT universe, his mother wasn't in the car. These aside, it was a really good chapter! I really enjoyed it, and we see a little bit more about Falcon. Way to go to keep it suspenseful!"

_~~ I followed the 1980's accounts within the comics for gearhead. His mother did perish during the accident he was involved in, and like in the original comics, Victor Stone was a promising athlete before the tragedy that forever changed him. The company his father Dr. Silas Stone worked at; he had two projects ongoing. One was in the field of interdimensional travel, and the other project was to construct advanced cybernetic components for the military. With Cyborg's older version I picked, it gave him a deeper reason to hate his father, and to fuel his reasons to leave. The newer picture is just as good, but I felt that mine was a little more graphic as it was intended to be. ~~_

Scififanfreak222: "WHOA! *Jaw drops* AMAZING chapter! The way you explained all of the Titans pasts ... Cy's especially. Amazing. I loved it! Great job! Keep it up."

_~~ Thank you. But I still have to go over Beast Boy's past life. Falcon saw Raven's darkest moments in this one at least; and there is bound to be further light brought onto the shadow manipulator's ancient journey as well. ~~_

* * *

A/N I feel like I could go for some Oreo cookies about now, how about you guys and gals? Break time! :-D For those of you still wondering how the others would not have known when Raven's birthday was, let me explain. I'm following the plotline of the show as best I can, and linking into the episode '_Birthmark'_ of season 4 here. After Raven was with the team for a second year in my story arc; my logic is reasonably simple. On the same month, an entire year before she became the portal, the Empath went to visit Azarath when she was turning sixteen years old and told the Teen Titans that she had to leave for a short while. If they were to ask why she did not celebrate a day on the calender like the rest of them did, and where she had gone off to, than she possibly would have told them that her birthday was during the week that she was gone, not giving away the exact time of her birth but allowing her friends to know what month it would be in. When she turned seventeen, a year later, then she became the portal.

I'm sure that when Beast Boy was doing his detective work after they defeated Dr. Light, he probably was required to know certain facts in order to find the bigger answer. There is a bumper clip on YouTube with Raven and Robin, titled "Boy Blunder" the Empath was wearing eyeliner and the pair looked to be on a date. I figured that I should wiggle that into my story somehow. ;-)

_~~ T.M.O ~~_


	5. Stealing The Show

Disclaimer: By this means, I rightfully claim ownership to this fanfiction story and my original character within it, by my trademark signature T.M.O at the conclusion of every update. Any other characters that may appear in this work and are new, these are the rightful properties by their creators as well and cannot be reproduced or duplicated without their individual consent. I do not own anything within the DC Universe, from Warner Brothers, or on Cartoon Network. The only original character and the name that I created for him; that I accept half ownership on is Falcon from this telling. Scififanfreak222 owns the second half of him as well, for drawing him upon a collaboration of various new designs and sketches within the year of 2010; and cannot be knowingly placed into another literary document, writing community, comic book series, and or televised broadcast without either of our written or verbal consent in front of legal consultants. TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, Scififanfreak222, xSaffire55x, Novus Ordo Seclorum, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of these fellow writers have helped me to press onwards with this story, every-time I have come across writers block. Without their outstanding guidance, the updates would have taken me even longer to complete.

Chapter 5 is finally finished! Members of the Hive return with a new purpose, where a fierce brawl in the Junkyard ensues. Will the Teen Titans and their unusual ally, be up to the challenge? "Drive gently over the stones." –Jonathan Swift-

* * *

Chapter 5 –Stealing The Show

The beams of the rising sun continued spreading across the carpeted floor; like the waves at the beach which collide into the shoreline, reaching further back where the warm light revealed the chaotic mess of things within the room.

The dirty laundry was contained in its own mountain by the hamper, the pant legs and shirt sleeves were outstretched as the socks and colorful boxer shorts, they were left in their own respective crumpled heaps. It was not yet wash day, but the way things looked in this specific bedroom, it should have been the occupant's number one priority. However, the day in the life of not your average fifteen-year-old superhero; was filled with more things to keep his time preoccupied.

Aside from his dirty clothing in a great pile, there were old boardgames and toys strewn about, a row of green and tan plastic army men shooting the opposing forces that were noticed on the desk, and there was a football next to a vibrant beach-ball on the other end of the room, while the familiar bunk bed was along the back wall, facing north to south. A slender arm was dangling over the edge, while the sheets were pulled into a mound as they covered the changeling, within a soothing cocoon of a deep hibernation.

The alarm buzzed loudly, resonating about the hospitable quarters and the arm moved as if it had a mind of its own, and fumbled along the nightstand desperately trying to locate the off-switch. After slamming a bear claw onto it, the device was smashed into a hundred equal sized pieces, and a low raspy voice groaned after turning his entire body away from the sunlight, that continued to grow much brighter.

"Ugh, is it tomorrow already?" He sat up and ruffled with his hair; his eyes were almost fully shut, as he could taste a complete dryness upon his tongue. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late, but there isn't anything that I can do about it now."

Beast Boy stretched his arms far behind his neck, where he morphed into an octopus to work the other parts of his body that he would normally have a great difficulty in reaching. After a very brief moment to get his extremities limbered, he transformed back into his normal teenage self, and hopped out of the bed.

"Why, hello there handsome." Beast Boy smirked at his reflection in front of the closet, where he shape-shifted into a beagle and he scratched his droopy ears. Shortly after this, he turned into a rooster to crow, and then lastly as a monkey to amuse himself. "Eyup, I've still got it."

He began to flex his arms like a professional body builder would do, and his smile became much wider. While he was overjoyed to have a new day to fool around with, and to plot pranks and gags on his cohorts, he began to remember the deep conversation with the gray Empath last night, where his smile was quick to erode.

Each of his thoughts were smashing within his brain, as the greatest threat that hung over his conscience was about the guest that had spent the night at Titans Tower. Falcon was a rather peculiar teenager, and the way he carried himself made him appear to be harboring a grave evil within his spirit. While it was also true that Beast Boy had his own problems with the werewolf inside of him, there was something simply unnerving with the necromancer, and the changeling could not put a finger on what that issue was. As Raven had said to the gang earlier, if what she understood about shadow manipulators and necromancers was correct, than this fire wielder in particular had allowed an ancient darkness to bond with him.

It was very odd to even consider this, why would anybody allow a mystic satanic cult do this to them? How could a person accept what they had become, if they were constantly reminded of the sinful power they had allowed to take over?

As Beast Boy mused over these and other troubling issues, he slowly began to uncover a disturbing connection between Falcon and Raven. There was much about the Empath that he was doubtful with, but the greatest threat that boiled down to the changeling and his fellow allies, was having no true idea as to the magnitude of Raven's own strength. While a third connection, could also be drawn from this theory towards the geomancer; and how their relationship became unhinged.

Terra had secrets, and the things she had kept hidden forced her away from the group, where Falcon was evasive to an eerily similar degree.

Yet despite the bombshell blond having explained the way things in life are supposed to end, and that people need to move on; even when Beast Boy did not want their relationship to be finished, the green hero contained a fragment of a chance, that maybe she would come back to her senses on a different day. It was less than a sliver of a speck; that something more would resonate from this heart crushing break-up at her school, and while it was so very faint it was still there.

Beast Boy always kept hope burning, even if all that was left of the mighty fire was a mere ember, the skinny teenager refused to let any chance burn out altogether. It was just part of his character.

While he pulled his lips back with his fingers, he scanned his mouth to locate any spots that he missed from brushing his teeth the night before, and then he gave his typical goofball smirk. He was very pleased with his body, despite his outward appearance as a slender pole with pointy ears, he ate very healthy meals yet being a strict vegan, the lack of carnivorous dinners did not help him either. He did go to the gym within the Tower to keep his endurance up, but he was not a weight lifting brute in any regard.

"Beast Boy, do you have a minute?"

Falcon's voice was heard on the other side of the closed door, where it caused the shapeshifter to turn his head. After shrugging his shoulders, the changeling walked to the panel and gave a complete wave of his hand in front of the sensor, allowing the door to open.

The divider slid wide, where the necromancer was seen just standing there, rubbing the backside of his neck with his left hand. Beast Boy was still puzzled as to why he donned a hooded red cloak, but he did envy the black letter _'F'_ in the middle of his shirt.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked quizzically.

"Hi." Falcon replied simply.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow before talking again.

"Okay, what is it?"

Falcon stopped his fidgeting, it must have been very unusual for the green hero to witness this, and his eyes rose up from the floor.

"I know that things haven't been going so great since I got here, and that you probably don't trust me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm not one for any of this touchy, feeling type of stuff that deals with peoples emotions." Falcon's voice was stern as always with a calm and rolling rasp. "But I do understand the importance of being open with people."

Beast Boy scratched his hair.

"Alright, so what is it that made you come all this way down here for?"

"I know when there is mistrust afoot, and when people plot things. I prefer to be open with people, tell them how things are without going behind their backs."

"I see." Beast Boy replied while he cupped his chin. "That's something we've got in common then."

"But I haven't been so straight forwards with you, or any of the others for that matter because lets be honest, I am just a stranger you guys met yesterday. Some things are better left out on a first get-together, I'm sure that you understand."

Beast Boy turned and looked down both ends of the hallway, he was desperately searching for anyone, to be sure that this was really happening and he was not imagining it. With a short pause in between their confab, the changeling refocused his attention back onto his guest's face.

"Dude, are ... are you okay?"

"I think that I'd like a do over." The shadow manipulator held out his hand. "But, first impressions are not really my specialty, so let's just bypass the bull and get right to the point." His eyebrows furrowed. "You. Don't. Like. Me."

"What?"

A lump in Falcon's throat moved.

"I can see it in your eyes, and I can hear it in your voice. You along with your friends have something against me still, and I did not plan on opening up a new can of worms on a fresh day, but I just wanted to come forwards and explain that I understand if you in particular have a grudge against me; that it's okay."

"Falcon, um where is this negative vibe coming from?" Beast Boy placed his hand onto the fire wielder's shoulder. "Yeah, yesterday was rough, but today is a new start. I don't like starting my day off on a bad foot, so I'm sure you can understand why this whole conversation has taken me off my guard."

Falcon grinned.

"Okay." said the necromancer. "I'll give you that one, but I just thought I should explain my behavior from the other day. Again, this whole thing about being around a group of people, I'm still trying to-"

"Adjust, I know." Beast Boy smiled. "Now that you are here though, I was curious as to how things are going for you since you've had some time to … well, cool off."

"Beast Boy, I know when someone is concealing something from me."

The changeling stepped backwards a few paces.

"What has this got to do with me then?" Beast Boy asked.

The lone drifter turned his body, forcing the cowl to darken his features, yet moments before he could respond, the shapeshifter decided to continue.

"Can you give a guy a bone Falcon?"

"What?"

"Make it simple dude."

The fire wielder did not break his cold expression away from Beast Boy. Falcon remained where he was, as his posture was unbroken and very firm like his stern eyes.

"I came down here to let you know, that if you require council on anything, realize that I am willing to listen." His cold stare became narrowed again. "Think of it, as a type of trust."

Beast Boy's irises became wide from confusion, for Raven was the only other person he did confide with. Cyborg and Starfire were also close friends, but even they did not know all that there was about the team jester, and Robin was on a plain too far to talk with on certain issues.

The young hero gave a confident look back, where his smile was all but forgotten; and during the lingering pause he thought about where his loyalties truly were.

"Um, I don't know what to say about that."

"While I don't know when I'll be leaving, for the time that I am here, just know that I am trying to be a friend."

"There was another person like that before."

"I remember." said Falcon. "Her name was Terra, correct?"

Beast Boy folded his arms before answering.

"Seeing how you might just leave in a few days anyway, I don't really see the point in it."

"I see your point." The cloaked fire wielder began to walk down the corridor, but he stopped and moved his head slightly over his right shoulder. His right eye seemed to glisten, against the brightness of the hall. "It is not my place to decide anything around here, this is your home. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Duly noted." said Beast Boy, where he turned away and the door hissed behind him.

* * *

In a short distance, the view of the kitchen was by his side, and the long sofa at the front revealed the Common Room for the wandering outsider. He required some food in his belly, and his stomach gurgled where Falcon rubbed his mid section, and he halted in his tracks.

Everything from yesterday went from bad, to steadily worse and how this morning was going so far, the necromancer still felt like an off-worlder to these generous teenagers.

_Why did I say that to him?_ _You continue to make yourself look like a self absorbed ass_. Falcon thought to himself while he studied the big and spacious room.

After making his way into the cooking area, the necromancer opened the refrigerator and found a plethora of things to make for himself. There were pies and frozen desserts such as pudding, and a chocolate cream cake, there were chicken wings and chicken tenders along with Chinese cuisine from a different day that was neatly packaged and wrapped, and the remnants of the pizza slices from the night before was in tin foil.

There was a bowl of rice, and plastic bottles of grape juice, soda and other beverages to drink on the top shelf; while a carton of eggs and a big measuring glass filled with a type of pancake batter, along with a jug of whole milk rested upon the door. The storage unit was filled from the front to rear, with all sorts of goodies.

Apart from these things however, there were also a few other objects that did not look all that appealing in any regard, and Falcon pondered if it was even food. One of these oddities appeared to be a green and purple jello mold, only it moved in ways jello is not supposed to; and the other object looked like it was a square block of some type of artificial soy bean product. In remembering Beast Boy's desire not to eating meat, in all probability it belonged to him.

His stomach grumbled once more, and the shadow manipulator's face could only express disgust at the last two sights, he was hungry but not desperate enough to devour something that could make him sick. Upon exhaling slowly, Falcon leaned against the smooth countertop and turned his attention to the massive window. He let the sun warm his skin and face, it felt good.

"You're up pretty early." Cyborg came into the room and yawned. "Even on a Saturday, I'll give you credit for that."

Falcon turned around quickly.

"I was never much of an early bird; this is kind of a first for me." His gut made a noise and the team mechanic raised an eyebrow.

"Tell that to your stomach." said Cyborg.

Falcon shook his head, with a mighty grin plastered upon his face.

"Sometimes, it has a mind of its own."

The gear-head journeyed forwards and opened the refrigerator, to make something for breakfast. As the two teenagers did not speak, Cyborg's mid section made a noise, and he turned his head back to await Falcon's desired comeback.

"Well, it seems that I'm not the only one; to have a belly that has willpower over the mind."

Cyborg cracked the joints and muscles in his neck, prior to generating any slick comments.

"I probably should have said something earlier, but with the way things happened last night ... well, it didn't seem like the right time to go over any of the details, about spending the night here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that whole thing." Falcon tightened his fists. "I never intended to bring that sort of darkness onto you guys. I lost control, and I apologize."

Cyborg rubbed his bald head, and a few wrinkles became visible.

"We know, and I feel rather bad about staying on the side for too long, when I should have heeded your warning about your skin." Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "So, it wasn't entirely your fault."

"Since that's out of the way, could you go over the hospitality arrangements?"

The Titan's superb mechanic smile was glowing, he was overly pleased that they were moving in a positive direction.

"Right, about that." Cyborg spoke up with a finger in the air. "You see, not one person really makes breakfast around here. I mean I did yesterday ... but that was more of a celebration for us to getting back home."

"Oh." Falcon answered despondently.

The doors whooshed open again, and the happy voice from Starfire caused everyone to turn and look.

"Yet today is a most joyous event, is it not?"

Robin was also seen entering the Ops Room; he followed closely behind the alien princess. Cyborg and Falcon gave each other puzzled expressions, these two were inseparable and it almost seemed like the team leader and the red head did something ... secretive.

The leader's cheeks were flushed, and Cyborg rolled his eyes. He did have some understanding to what teenagers and their hormones could do when left by themselves. As to what transpired between the Boy Wonder and warrior princess, it was anybody's guess but the black technician strongly believed that a make-out session had occurred, at some late hour of the night.

"What's the occasion?" asked Falcon, trying to keep everyone up to speed.

Starfire was standing directly in front of the gray necromancer, and she hovered while clasping her hands in complete glee.

"I hope it's not another Tamaranean holiday, where everybody must eat something you make for us." The big gear-head paused; "Not that _there's_ anything wrong with that."

After Cyborg spoke, both he and the team leader revealed quick fear on what the unusual delicacy would be this time. Typically, the meals she prepared for her friends were always a grotesquely odd dish, or something that would cause stomach cramps for a good three and a half hours.

"Oh, well yes on my home world there would be a tremendous feast, in the main banquet hall." She placed her right hand onto Falcon's shoulder, yet was cautions about what had occurred the other day. "In my language it is called _Gorfblock Glock_, meaning a glorious meal with new friends!"

She smiled at him.

"Gorfbla what now?" Falcon tried speaking the word, but he quickly became tongue tied and gave up.

She giggled with a hand pressed against her lips.

"I don't know Star." Cyborg stepped back into the conversation. "If we really want to give him a better experience on the way things are done around here, then he should understand that we usually fend for ourselves when it comes to breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Falcon moved towards the fruit bowl and took out a shiny red apple, after brushing it against his sleeve; he bit into the crunchy and mouthwatering object. His eyebrows rose as he noticed everyone was looking at him, where he swallowed a slice and the piece rolled down his esophagus.

"That's fine." Falcon replied during the bone-numbing hush. "I don't require a big feast in my honor or anything too fancy. I can take care of myself; after all the years on my own, I think I can make myself something for breakfast."

"About what happened yesterday, I feel that I must ask of the forgiveness." Starfire replied with her forehead kept low. This quickly changed the mood for everyone in the room.

"Don't be." Falcon said as he looked into her eyes; "I was wrong to act so strongly about it, I just didn't want to drag anybody else into my problems."

The group passed concerning glances back and forth, they were unclear as to how they should respond where Robin felt that he should say something, in order to ease the mounting tension, but he was unable to speak. During this time, the necromancer focused his attention on the view outside of the big window, and he nodded three times.

"Well, thanks for the room last night, you guys are really cool." Falcon crossed his arms over his chest. "Perhaps I should be on my way though? I mean, I did have other plans."

"You're leaving ... already?" Cyborg spoke up from the other side of the counter.

Falcon was silenced from uttering a single response, as Starfire jumped ahead of everybody.

"But it is only the early morning, surely there is more together that we can do?"

The shadow manipulator raised both of his hands in defense.

"I do not wish to distort anything else for you guys. You have a city to protect; keeping an eye on me is just an unnecessary distraction. Besides, I have things of my own to take care of. This was cool and all, but I think we both know, that my stay here was only temporary."

"You do not have to leave so soon." Starfire spoke where her tone of voice was soothing. "Our friendship needs not to be broken!"

"On my account, we've gotten into a few arguments, I've managed to push you guys away and we still don't even trust one another." Falcon softly breathed in; "I'm not even sure that would be called a friendship in my book. Plus, I doubt you need someone like me, hanging around a place like this."

"But we must give it more time." said Starfire. "You are my friend! Is that not enough to hear?"

"Why do you feel the need to rush out of here so quickly?" Cyborg spoke, and his voice caused Falcon to turn and face him now.

"I just don't want to get close to anybody. I'm thankful for you letting me spend the night here, truly I am, but I don't think I should prolong my visit."

"This isn't about your powers, is it?" Robin asked.

"I hurt you guys." Falcon clenched his fists. "There is something you do need to know about me, about the things I can do. I've … done things, things that I'm not proud of and it has hurt good, honest people."

"Like when we touched your skin; and how it allowed you to see things, up here." Cyborg pointed to his temple.

"Yes, that is part of it." Falcon swallowed some air. "So then, Raven must have told you."

The team leader remained standing near the computer screen, and he patiently waited to ease his anxiety.

"We all deduced a few things together, but Raven helped to point us in a certain direction." Robin spoke with his arms interlocked.

"I should have guessed." said Falcon.

No sooner after saying this, the Empath walked into the room with her hood pulled back. As she came closer to Starfire, she waited near her sister teammate, and she glanced at the rest of the teenagers.

"What is it?" Raven questioned in her seductive monotone.

The fire wielder chuckled, where this outburst caught everyone off guard, and he decided to continue speaking.

"You told them then. Well, so much for words of trust, huh."

The Demon Princess was dumbfounded.

"I only explained what I knew, other than that there really wasn't much to go over."

Falcon strode three paces forwards, and he narrowed his cold gaze while Raven refused to dislodge herself. The others watched, as this debate became deeply more complex after a few more minutes.

"Neither of us are in the mood for a fight, at this early in the morning." Falcon replied with the ruby colored apple in his hand. "Meditation seems like a good idea right about now, I need to think and to clear my head. Excuse me."

He walked right past her, and began to make his way for the exit.

"Wait." said Raven, causing him to stop and barely look back. "If you wouldn't mind, perhaps I can join you?"

A long silence held out for what felt like three consecutive hours. Then without any warning he blinked, and he decided to end the humdrum dialogue.

"Thanks, but no. I do not plan on staying much longer; afterwards I'll be on the road. I think that'll work best for everybody."

The doors parted in the middle, and Beast Boy walked alongside the lone fire wielder as he went up the steps. These two did not speak; and once the doors became closed, the changeling rubbed the back of his right elbow.

"Quiet the character, isn't he?" Cyborg proclaimed.

"You don't even know the half of it." said Beast Boy waiting by the door, as he kept his head turned.

The others glanced at the changeling with mystified looks.

"What did he do now?" Beast Boy asked, as he refocused his attention onto everybody else.

"He intends to head out on his own." said Raven. "He is the very definition of a drifter."

Beast Boy slowly walked over to the Empath, and he tried to put the pieces together before speaking.

"Maybe it's a sign or something?"

"It could be." Raven replied. "He genuinely appears, to not want our help with his task of tracking down that unknown figure from his past."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Beast Boy.

"But even more importantly than that, the bigger question that has me stumped, is who's he after?" Robin asked.

Raven forced her eyes to look up from the carpet.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason may be, it cannot be a good one." Raven said quietly. "I can feel a building ire within his spirit; it is almost like his Yin has total dominance over his actions. I'm not even sure if that was the same person, we met in the streets yesterday?"

"He sure has a whole lot of hate in him," said Cyborg. "That's for sure."

Once again, a very long pause was felt by every person in the room, as no one had anything left to say about the conflicting drama unfolding before them.

"Maybe I should go and talk with him." Raven finally spoke up, and her raspy pitch caused everyone to break out of their trances.

"You don't have to." Beast Boy chimed in. "Besides, he seems rather pleasant to be all on his own."

"Maybe we should just let him walk?" Cyborg replied.

"I know that." She said while her amethyst eyes met with the changeling's green pair. "But I feel that somebody should say something, or we will all regret this."

"Beast Boy's right." Robin said next, and his voice forced the gray sorceress to look in his direction. "There is no reason why any of us should go to him. If he wants to head out on his own, then we shouldn't stop him from making that choice."

"Why is it, that he feels the mistrust of contempt around us?" Starfire spoke up. "Perhaps it is we, who are wrong on this matter?"

"A man has to make his own path in life Star, nobody can choose it for him." Cyborg spoke from the kitchen. "Falcon seems like he can handle his own problems, it doesn't make any sense on our part to run around in circles; if all the guy wants is to be left alone."

"We should respect that." said Beast Boy where he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least I do."

"Yet, because we are his friends," said Starfire; "Friends do not let boundaries separate them, we work together to overcome our strifes. If we truly wish to help him in his quest, than we can do it but it must remain on _his_ terms."

"Is he really a friend though?" Beast Boy asked aloud. "I mean, he sure doesn't seem like he wants to hang around with us, his powers are dark, and he's very creepy."

Raven resumed her attention back onto the changeling's profile, where she cleared her throat allowing the prankster to resume his theory.

"Well, I can't be the only one who thinks this way about him." said Beast Boy. "We all have that weirded-out vibe!"

"It would not feel right to just let him walk out of here, without trying to mend our differences." Raven spoke up, while she looked at each of her friend's eyes. "I may have given him a hard time from the moment we first crossed paths, but we all did."

The gathering of allies nodded their heads slowly, and without a sound.

"Alright, maybe we should try a different approach than doing nothing." Robin followed up. "But how?"

The pale enchantress sighed.

"I'll go." She answered. "I can relate to his darkness better than the rest of you can."

After she looked at Beast Boy, it made him dwell over the remark he hastily made, and his stomach turned. As she left the room, the green prankster plopped himself down onto the sofa and began channel surfing until he came across Wil E. Coyote chasing after the infamous Road Runner on his Acme rocket powered running shoes, in the sun baked Arizona desert.

"Man, if there is one thing I do know, it's that Saturday Morning cartoons are awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed in joy. As the rest of the group moved about the Common Room, the changeling scratched his spiked hair and looked into the kitchen. It was obvious that the recent topic did not fluster him.

"So ... like uh, what's for breakfast?"

Cyborg released a terrible groan of annoyance alongside Robin, for they both understood that today was going to be much longer, than the average ones.

* * *

Raven walked down the narrow hall, yet she could not help herself from feeling so overly high-strung from her actions, and what she and her friends had spoken. The Empath did not expect Falcon to recede from the debate so abruptly, it was absurd. He did not shout or get furious as he had done the other day; instead he simply secluded himself. It was a very bold new approach, where Raven was curious as to what caused the sudden changes?

She continued her lonesome journey and came across the different bedrooms to her teammates, where soon the geomancer's name in bold letters on the door caught her sight. Following a brief sensation of her stomach twisting when she thought of the previous member; it made her become nauseous yet she pressed on.

_You have to do this._ _If not for yourself, then do it for the others._

She told herself again and again, to build up her confidence. It had some effect because it made the time arriving at towards destination, shrink a great deal faster than she had first hoped.

As the Empath stood in front of the black divider, her mind began to race with a million different questions. She deduced that it had something to do with a looming fear of taking a plunge, right before the end. However, all that she was going to do, was to simply have a conversation with him.

She wasn't fighting a monster hell bent on wrecking havoc across the city, she wasn't in a duel with Slade. Why was it so difficult to do even this, when she was the person who volunteered for the task?

It was a similar sensation that a person in the military might taste, the few seconds right before they step out onto the battlefield, where a wave of adrenaline kicks in and everything becomes silent or numb, except for the task before that very person.

Raven comprehended what she was there to do, she reminded herself that it was for the team, but even the simple answers that she gave to herself, they did nothing to ease the pressure one bit. She could not go back without making some progress; she had to settle the conflict between her team and the stranger, and of course ... there was an unintentional bond that was formed, and she needed it severed.

There it was again, that tingling feeling deep within her, and Raven truly hated it. She loathed it with such a passion because she could not understand it, or why her defenses were heightened to such a degree when she was near him? This was a quagmired moment, and while she wanted to just let Falcon walk out of her life, for some bizarre reason that she was unable to wrap her head around, it felt like she would be abandoning him.

_You can do this; just try to make something work._

Her voice inside of her mind spoke, and she held her right hand in mid air yet slowly let it collapse by her side. She bowed her head and closed her eyes; then she released a brief exhale of her breath, and the sorceress lifted her hand once more. This time, she was going to do it.

Yet mere seconds just before she could knock on the door; it slid apart and the necromancer was standing in front of her! It startled her, and she took two giant steps backwards to regain her equanimity. Raven did not realize how tall he was until right now.

"F..F..Falcon?" She stammered, as her heart almost skipped a beat from the total surprise.

He looked up and kept his focus upon her face, while she studied the scar and complete white color of his right eye. It was an old wound, and he must have carried a powerful story to how he had earned it.

"I think I know why you are here." He said after moving to the side. "As far as I am concerned, this entire building belongs to you and your friends, so this room is really yours. I wasn't doing much anyway, most of my belongings are not with me, all I came with was what you see before you."

Raven's left eyebrow rose before she started talking.

"Mind if I come in then?"

"I don't see why not."

Falcon held out his left hand, and he showed her inside where she walked with trepidation. As she scanned the room, she saw that his bed was not yet made, where the sheets that were at one time tucked and folded, they were now a mess. As she stood over the bedside, she placed her hand onto the blankets and frowned. Before she could start to talk however, Falcon continued speaking.

"So, you came down here to see what's on my mind?"

She turned, and interlocked her arms before answering him.

"Sort of, but I just wanted to help you to understand, that you don't have to go right away."

"Sure I do."

"Falcon, I know what you are going through because I myself had those exact same doubts rolling around in my brain, when our team spent the very first day together. Look at us now."

The fire wielder walked towards the window and pulled the drapes apart, and he stood with his back to the Empath. As he peered at the view of the ocean and parts of the city, he put his hands behind his back and waited to respond.

"While you can have the luxury of friends, I ... can not. There is something I must do; none of you can follow me on this." His eyelids were now shut. "I know your team means well, but not even you would understand, what it is that I have to do."

Raven took a step closer to him.

"This must be of the memory in the snow, of the fire that destroyed everything." She answered; "Of the man who made you what you are today."

He exhaled slowly.

"_That_ ... does not concern you."

"I am trying here, I am really trying." She briefly paused. "Falcon, we are your friends, don't push us away. Just give us a chance."

He revealed a puzzled glance before talking some more.

"Listen, things can only end in pain if I am to stay."

She took another step.

"You don't know that."

"Raven, there are things that I am going to do, things to which you and your friends would never approve of. I do not want to bring anymore people into my own troubles, only to become their burdens as well. Trust me, if you knew about certain things, of the kind of person I was before we met; you would hate yourself ... and I don't want that."

"Falcon, I …"

Just then, the alarm quickly sounded as the emergency lights in the hallway and bedroom switched to the color crimson, and they began to flash on and off. The cloaked teenagers observed what was going on around them, and both of them stood in total silence.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's the security system, all team members are required to go to the Common Room." She shook her head, as the untimely ruckus forced their conversation to end abruptly.

"Things in life can be so … unpredictable." He replied to the constant noise blaring in the background.

She took a few seconds to readjust herself with the situation, while her slender legs began to move and she was exiting his quarters, but the Empath stopped herself short, to look at him as if she might never have the chance again.

"You don't even know the half of it."

He grinned.

"Go, you've got more important things to worry about at the moment."

He turned away as the door slid shut; Raven was now standing alone.

_What is he so afraid of telling me?_

* * *

Raven hurried back to the Common Room with a great deal of pity in not fulfilling her errand. While she did not think that her entire task was a dismal failure, she did uncover a few more things. Falcon had proved that he was conspicuously dangerous, and that his own mission was very sinister. Now the million dollar question that remained, who was he after?

"Well, that was quick." Beast Boy spoke up from the upholstered seat, and everyone was drawn to her sudden and unexpected return.

"So, did you learn anything?" Robin asked in front of the computer panel, as he shut down the bothersome alarm.

She glanced at both teammates, and replied in her calm raspy pitch.

"Yes and no. It could have gone better."

"That bad huh?" asked Beast Boy.

"You always jump right to the negative." The Empath was fast to answer the changeling, as she walked down the steps. "While it was brief, I was able to understand a few more things about our distinguished guest, that supports some of my theories."

"Well, it looks like it will have to wait." said Robin.

The noise of clicking on the keyboard was heard, and the Boy Wonder kept his focus on the flat screen in front of the room. He was poised with his task, as the remaining members gathered around the long sofa.

"I could have used more time though." Raven whispered.

"Sorry Raven." Robin answered. "But we've got a bit of a problem.

"Right, duty calls." She crossed her legs while sitting down.

The group exchanged glances to each other, they were all curious as to what the trouble would be? In a matter of seconds, the large flat screen revealed pictures of devastation at six major banks and other refined businesses.

The local art gallery was trashed, and prized treasures had been stolen, while a technology plaza had been hit also, as the thick mirky smoke was noticed rising from the upper windows, where many high end computer appliances were missing.

"This is something new." Cyborg spoke with a touch of cynicism. "I mean, who don't we know who likes to break into the bank, or steal some precious artwork, or even go into the technology sector for some top of the line gizmos'?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy chimed in. "That like covers the basics to almost all of our bad-guys."

The group's leader typed feverishly during the nauseating banter, and then he stopped to discuss his findings.

"There are many in the criminal databanks who carry those M O's." He then punched his right fist into the palm of his left hand. "But the main clues to each of them; are that they all lead straight to the Junkyard."

"Why there?" asked Beast Boy.

The Boy Wonder turned again, and he went back to the keyboard.

"Oh, I get it." The gear-head replied. "It's the perfect place to hide; nobody would suspect a criminal making a base in the middle of a dump!"

"Well there is that, but I think the feed from a traffic camera is an even better clue!"

Robin grinned as he brought up the image of the tiny bald teenager with his arms filled with stolen goods, as a villain of pure muscle and brute force from their gang, he was noticed carrying wide oil paints.

"No, WAY!" Beast Boy shouted. "I thought they were flash frozen, when we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"They were." Robin answered. "But, it looks like someone aided their escape."

Cyborg sat upright with a large smirk radiating across his face.

"Awe yeah, I always wanted a second go-around with that little pipsqueak!"

"Alright, I can head north and cut off any escape routes there." Robin explained his battle strategy while a section of the city around the target, became visible from the screen. "Beast Boy, you should take the west end with Starfire."

"Right." The changeling replied, as the Tamaranean Princess silently nodded in agreement.

"Cyborg can take the south road, while Raven has the east end of the compound." Robin glanced to each of his friends. "Now I think that is pretty simple, it covers all of the routes and we can link up in the middle, here. Any questions?"

"Yeah, you've got just one problem." A strange voice entered the deliberation, and all eyes focused on the door and the stranger who waltzed back in. "Where do I fit in with this plan?"

"I thought you were getting ready to leave?" Raven was the first to respond while standing up.

"I was, but I thought about what you told me though. Then it got me to thinking that maybe ... I can do some good here after all."

Beast Boy raised his left eyebrow while Raven stroked her chin. It was very evident that the necromancer was making things much harder to unravel.

"Falcon." Cyborg spoke after the lull. "You don't have to prove anything to us, we know you can fight."

"I know." He walked closer, and then he interlocked his arms. "But I can help you guys. I think I owe you this much for your troubles, and for the bickering that I've caused."

"That is rather ... nice of you Falcon, a true gesture of open arms." Robin replied. "But I don't see the point in bringing you along on this one."

"You're not afraid that I may get hurt, are you?"

"I know you can handle yourself just fine, but this is strictly hero business." The Boy Wonder looked away. "You wanted to leave us before, I didn't have any issues with you spending the night or hanging out with us today, but this is different."

"Care to elaborate on that theory?"

"Look, I know you seem interested in our cause, but I really don't have time for this sort of thing right at the moment. As the leader of this team, I need to look out for the well being of my friends."

"Oh, I get it." Falcon's pride became weakened from this low blow. "Being that I am not a Teen Titan, nor am I your friend; you would rather have me stay here so I do not get in your way. Is that it?"

Robin turned, and he peered directly into his eyes before talking.

"That's not it at all, and while you did help us yesterday, that was different!"

"How is this any different, from then?"

Starfire quickly switched her focus from her beau, to the foreign drifter. She exhaled slowly and then stood next to Raven, before generating a response of her own.

"Robin." The red haired princess began in her soft bell like tone. "Perhaps he should accompany us."

Falcon nodded with a tiny smirk at the Tamaranean Warrior, he was grateful for her kind input.

"This is not open for debate." said Robin. "I'm making a call here, while he does have powers that could prove useful, it goes beyond that!"

Now the Empath was intrigued, and she immediately locked her gaze onto the Boy Wonder's face.

"Don't make this about dark powers." Falcon defended himself. "I'm offering you help on this, and while my … abilities are difficult to understand, and they are easy to make connections to an evil person just because they are misunderstood; I realized that if I was going to be leaving, maybe I should exit on a positive note, rather than a displeasing memory."

The room was very quiet for a long duration, and Robin took advantage of this to give his final answer.

"Your powers have no pull in this."

"Then what is it?"

"Dude, you're jumping the gun once more." Beast Boy nudged the fire wielder as he stood alongside him.

Falcon tilted his body away slightly, and he revealed a bewildered expression. The green shapeshifter clasped the center of his belt before speaking to the group.

"Things are obviously not going anywhere in this argument. If we vote on it, at least we can put it behind us and get on with our task."

"What a splendid idea!" exclaimed Starfire.

"We don't have time for that! You each know where you have to be." Robin expelled a deep sigh of aggravation.

"Now hang on." Cyborg jumped into the mix. "Those criminals don't seem to be leaving anytime soon, so why rush something when we can hit two birds with one stone?"

"This is not helping!"

"All of those in favor of Falcon coming with us, raise your hands."

Nobody spoke a single word, they each simply looked back and forth, as Starfire lifted her left hand and then Cyborg was the next to do so. As Raven raised her right arm, Falcon's hand went up along with Beast Boy's. It was very clear what the group's decision was at this point, now there was no going back but the changeling felt he should do or say something to make it more concrete.

"All of those opposed?"

The Boy Wonder remained quiet; he kept his arms folded across his chest, simply shaking his head from pure disagreement and malcontent.

"Well, that settles it then." Cyborg concluded.

"We could form a new tactic." Raven spoke up. "Since there are six of us, our forces can be evenly divided, and it makes for a much stronger plan."

"Forcing those two criminals into a bottleneck like before, by blocking all exits is a sound attack." said Falcon. "Where do you guys want me?"

"Fine then, Cyborg, take Beast Boy on your end." said Robin. "Starfire can come with me to the north part of the compound, and then scout ahead to the center."

"That leaves only two more locations." Falcon chimed in once more. "The east and the west."

"Raven can go from her position on the east and link up with you coming from the west, here." Robin used the computer, to make the map of the area much clearer to understand.

"For what it's worth, it is a good, solid plan. At least this way, we could join up in pairs if one of them tries to take us out individually."

The Boy Wonder logged off of the computer, and he began to make his way to the back of the room. He stopped and turned around, and while pointing to the stairs with his thumb like a hitch hiker, he strongly desired to give the famous battle cheer.

"You all know where you have to be. Titans, move out!"

As his cape fluttered behind him, a vibrant commotion erupted from everybody else. In less than a blink of an eye, the gathering of heroes raced for the same exit, as their brave captain had done just seconds ago. The great deal of energy that had resonated within the Common Room remained, as Raven was the last to leave and she still felt the tension and unresolved pressures from her allies towards one another. The Empath never before, felt so grateful that a series of crimes had taken place; it was a much needed distraction to calm everyone down.

* * *

Falcon was the first to arrive on the scene, as the dark bubble he used to transport him to the junkyard, it quickly dissipated into nothingness. Standing in front of the towering chain linked fence, the crimson cloaked seventeen year old observed any landmarks that could point him towards the closest entry point.

Either a bold sign on the wall, a passage for the vehicles to go through, anything that could aid him in his search and after a short delay to catch his bearings; he finally located what he was searching for. The path he took led him from the sidewalk, around a corner where a deli shop could be seen along the western side of the facility. The road split off, and it led to a side of the wall, where a spacious pathway was located for vehicles.

"Well, that was easy." He said with a sly grin.

Walking underneath the arch, the gates were left open and the necromancer continued to move deeper into the waste land. Old trucks and cars that had been put through a devastating compactor, and broken furnishings such as tables and chairs were stacked in countless ways upon one another. There were broken couches and mattresses, the metallic springs to their cushions, heaps of computer monitors and old television sets, that had long since worn out.

The rust and oxidation from years outside due to heavy rain and snow, the heat and dryness caused many of the structures to have a reddish brown tint. Everything was no longer in its proper form, or it might not have been discarded so easily.

As Falcon stopped moving, the cloud his feet were causing to stir slowly lifted about his lengthy cloak. The ground was very musty, as the color was similar to the piles of garbage and wrecked machinery that were taking forever to diminish back to their core elements. Along the far edges of the combined dump and scrapyard, the wall that had barbed wire running along the top to keep trespassers at bay during closing hours of operation, this gave the place a similar feeling to a prison barrier.

"Well, you got here rather fast." Raven said from behind.

Falcon turned and noticed the gray sorceress was levitating. In hearing her classic tone, it caused him to chuckle. He did not understand what he found so humorous about the cold Empath now; perhaps it was just being around a group of superheroes, and the fact that she was being nice when typically they were prepared to kill one another, in a heated argument.

"Nice to see you too." He replied with a slick grin.

She lowered herself to the ground and stood alongside him. After pulling out her Titan's Communicator, the built in guidance positioning system; or G.P.S. for short revealed a miniature version of the map.

"Thanks." Raven answered as she scrolled through the device.

"By the way, what is that exactly?"

"It's our team's personal cellular phone. The range is better than what most modern devices come equipped with, and if something big happens, say a massive power failure knocks out the grid, then we can still communicate, due to the relay built in at the roof of Titans Tower. It carries many top of the line gadgets, that all make Cyborg proud."

"So, I take it that in order to have one of those, that you have to be a member of the team?"

Raven looked up slowly, before giving a reply.

"That's right. Come-on, let's go and do what we came here for."

While she put the hand held walkie back into the belt compartment, Falcon stroked his chin as he patiently waited for further instruction. He was more than willing to prove his might as a powerful ally, but being a team player was something he was still struggling against.

"Are you sure that we're going in the right direction?" Falcon asked while he walked behind her menacing shadow.

She partially looked over her right shoulder. "Trust me."

Falcon hesitated, before speaking again.

"I just hope that you know what you're doing."

"I've been fighting criminals for a couple of years now." She halted in her tracks and as he bumped into her, she peered directly into his line of vision, and the Empath was growing fearful about being so close to the dark necromancer. "I don't need a lecture, especially from some stranger that I met just the other day; I know how to handle myself. But above everything that goes on, I think I know when something is about to get bad."

"A sixth sense?"

She rolled her eyes.

As the pair lingered in the middle of the open junkyard, the blinding sun warmed their bodies and the heat of the afternoon steadily climbed to an almost unbearable degree, of even walking at a brisk pace. The unplanned disagreement was only getting on Raven's nerves, while the warmth outside was not cooling down the mood for either party.

"So, what was it that made you decide on coming along?" Raven tossed the question out. "And don't give me that simple line; because you wanted to make up for how you acted earlier. Remember, I can read peoples emotions rather well, you want something from me and my friends, don't you?"

Falcon blinked, he felt this would arise sooner or later, and now that it was in the open, there was nothing holding him back from explaining his motives.

"It would be pointless to hide, wouldn't it?" He asked with earnest."Okay, I'll bite."

Raven halted, causing him to wait also.

Falcon sighed. "Alright, there is something I do want, but it wasn't what I was expecting when I first came to this city. Now that I can see it, well ... I don't really know how to describe it."

"What is it?"

"When you came to my door, just before the alarm went off, you were trying to make me feel welcomed. Even after giving my clear intentions of wanting to leave, you insisted on making me understand something that you, and your teammates share with one another."

"Go on."

"I'm not a hero Raven." Falcon looked up at the sky. "Being called a friend, that is something that I never had the luxury to afford. Because I set out on revenge from so long ago, it forced me to abolish anything that could potentially weaken me. Getting stronger to defeat him, _that_ is all that drives me."

"Stop wasting my time, and just come out with it already!"

"Like I said, I never fully understood this type of connection between others; on why people do things that complicate matters. Call me a loner or a stray dog if you will; but I was never fond of creating friendships because they could only tie me down. I've been on my own, mostly my whole life, with nothing but bad memories and a trail of agony and tears." Falcon glanced towards her; "I thought that if I were to just walk away, that if I simply left Titans Tower and never made an effort on doing the right thing for once in my own pathetic life; then I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to, for having unleashed further pain into peoples lives, when all I wanted to bring was closure."

Raven started walking again.

"I can relate to that." She replied to his rebuttal. "However, if you think I even want you to be around me or my friends, when I realize how much of a greater threat you have admitted to being, well you're wrong."

Falcon jumped on the defense. "You told me once, that you lost your faith in the world, and in yourself. But there was something keeping you grounded, and I see that now."

"Why do I find that so difficult to believe?" She peered at him while poking his chest. "The issue is you."

"Right." He rubbed his chin. "But that's just it, the whole issue boils down to the simple and undeniable fact, of having trust in someone."

"Make your point." She tapped her foot on the dirt, with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"When the previous sixth Titan broke that bond you each shared, she unknowingly caused something else for your group as well. I felt it, and if I walked away from this fight here and now, then I would only be making that notion you all feel to this day, to become deeper. This would go against everything I am trying to do."

The enchantress scratched her forehead, and as Falcon began to walk past her, he instantly felt that her ominous presence was lagging behind his silhouette now. He sighed and clenched his balled up hands.

"So, that's it then?" She asked, with his back still facing her.

"What is?"

"Trust." She took a step forwards. "You do not place dependence upon another human being, simply because you feel weakness in being close to anybody. Yet, it is something you are longing for? If you did have trust, it must have been broken at some earlier point, thus making you this way. Isn't that true?"

He blinked his eyes as her rasping deadpan slowly became stern, where he could slightly pick up on how much closer that she was getting. Falcon shrugged his shoulders and observed each of their shadows. The outlines of their bodies were almost molded into one.

"What does it matter?" He turned around to look at her, and this time he took much closer notice to her smooth A-Line hair style, that revolved along with her blue cloak from the wind. "Putting your best, if not your _only_ chances into another person, well that is just foolish!"

"Yet after everything you've told me, this is what you desire most of all; friends."

He gently sighed. "I guess that I'm not really sure, anymore."

"You know, having trust in someone else is never a bad thing. See, I stopped believing in myself, but my friends did not give up. They refused, even beyond the end of all things, past the point of no return, and onto the abyss of hell itself. They refused to quit, and they still searched for me."

His head sank.

"Please, don't continue to throw that in my face." He retorted. "I know about this, you showed me."

A lump was seen moving in Raven's throat. She waited for a few seconds, before uttering anything.

"In their final efforts, that powerful hope that the impossible I had unleashed, could be undone, they fought on. I don't know how, I will never understand why they stayed, but they did. It was more than the friendship we had, it was believing in something greater!"

"Perhaps." replied Falcon. "Perhaps this is what I could not wrap my head around? I knew that it was more than friendship, I guess I envied you for that."

During the lingering pause, he could deduce that she truly wanted to help him; that she was willing to listen and for what felt like the very first time, that this dark bird actually cared about him. If not for some misplaced logic about her own unpleasant backstory, and forming a connection to him, this bamboozled the lone wolf greatly and to no end.

_I come to this stupid city, mainly to find the monster that ruined my life, and instead I find this!_ He bellowed at himself. _What is happening to me?_

"Falcon." Raven spoke up. "You may be complicated, and I don't entirely trust you."

"I figured as much."

"But, you have helped us, and you're here now." She blinked her amethyst eyes. "While it may be small, it is still something; and as long as you are willing to trust us, then we will be able to trust you."

Within seconds a massive side of a car was hurled like it was a tumbling boulder, towards the cloaked duo. The necromancer caught this horrific glimpse in the corner of Raven's eyes, and by sheer instinct he threw himself upon her to act as a buffer, and they both slid to safety in the nick of time; just before the obstacle smashed into the spot that they were standing!

"Are you alright?" Falcon asked while he tried to breathe at a calmer pace.

"Yeah." She replied. "I-I think so."

This was the second time in less than a week, in which the gray enchantress had been rescued from a near fatal blow. Her heart was beating so quickly, that she could not even argue or generate another snippy comment. As the dust cleared, the red cloaked teenager pulled himself away from her cushioning bosom; it was truly awkward for their bodies to be touching. Once again, they were in a tiresome conversation that only made her outraged as if she was talking to a stubborn mule, but it was cut short.

"Oh dear me, it looks like I missed." A feminine voice cooed. "Hey Raven, heads up!"

The Empath and necromancer turned to the voice, and they quickly dodged a second attack that was caused from a purple wave of energy, it was directed at them with great tenacity. As the pair stood up, three crumpled cars had flopped onto the dirt behind them.

"Jinx!" Raven called out with a burning ire, as Falcon returned his focus back at the stranger, standing with her shoulders to the blistering sun.

* * *

Her clothing was its normal black pigment, with the purple striped stockings, and a skirt that was donned over the upper portion of her slim figure. Her high heeled boots were meant for journeying beyond rough environments, while her long hair was the same bright pink color that gave the impression, that she had horns and was part demon. Her powers were a mixture of an elemental mystery, and bad luck when unleashed in the ripples of waves, from the palm of her hands.

She revealed a mischievous grin at these two, they had walked blindly into a trap and she was waiting for them. The turncoat was back to her games from the life she had cast off, but why?

"Well, well ... if it isn't a brooding Titan and her new best friend; how nice of you to drop on by." Jinx spoke sharply as she moved her focus from the Empath, and back towards Falcon. "Who's your friend Raven, he seems kinda cute."

She winked at him, and he was almost instantly stunned. Raven on the other hand, she remained slack jawed at the idea, of her old ally having attacked her.

"You helped us to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, Madame Rouge and the Brain." Raven grasped her right shoulder and looked on with compassion, at the previous teammate. "Why are you doing this?"

The clever witch hopped down and placed her right hand over her hip, and she studied her fingernails on her left.

"Old habits die hard." The Hex Girl replied. "Would you believe that I am doing all of this for simple revenge? In all honesty, I don't really care what you think. I have my own plans and things to accomplish."

"But robbing banks and stealing artwork. I'm sorry, but doesn't this seem at all below your standards?" Raven waited briefly, and then she continued. "I thought you wanted to be something more, I thought that you were ready to do justice and to be a hero?"

Falcon looked back and forth, his thoughts were jumping at what he should do or say, but all he did was stand and remain silent.

"You have to spend money to get things done; there are buyers willing to pay a good chunk of change for some of the prints we took." Her tone of voice suddenly became more tempting, as she kept her entrancing gaze upon the red cloaked necromancer. "While I do enjoy our little reunion, I must be going."

The elementress waved her right arm; where yet a third purple shockwave was directed at Raven! She hovered to the side, as Falcon jumped to the boundary once more, covering his head as he moved. As he looked to his ally, Raven's eyes below the cowl became a pure white color, and he turned his attention back towards the mischief maker who continued the ruthless attack!

"For what it's worth, I never liked you." Jinx prodded her rival.

"I don't wish to fight you Jinx." Raven pleaded. "But you are leaving me with no other options."

Falcon stood up and he brushed away some of the dirt that was still clinging to his pants.

_Where the hell are the others?_ He thought as a lengthy hush fell over the combatants.

"Enough of this! Come-on goth girl, I know that you want to hit me." Jinx revealed a sly grin that was larger than before.

"Don't do this. What happened between you and Kid Flash?"

"Let's just say, that we needed a break from each-other."

"But, why?"

"Things in this world move on my dear blue birdie, so do people and their relationships." She clenched her fists. "Nothing lasts forever. Nothing."

Raven held out her left hand, she was trying to offer an olive branch between the two since their bizarre encounter.

"Please Jinx, I want to help you. A duel over our misunderstandings from before, this is pointless!"

"Good, I prefer it when you cower in fear." Jinx's irises were glowing with a deep purple glow, and Raven recoiled her hand.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Falcon spoke while he peered at the elementress. "If you get into a brawl with her, then I'll have to jump in ... and I really don't think you want to deal with me."

Jinx chortled with mischievous and uncontrollable pleasure.

"Oh, and why is that cutie pie?" She asked. "I can take you both on, all by myself."

The fire wielder leaned against a green pickup truck. The tires were gone and the hood was stuck open, where the rustic outer shell was all that remained.

"Funny." He shook his head. "Because the last person that said something like that to me, he ended up in a hospital; for nine whole weeks."

Jinx cracked the knuckles in her fingers, where the popping sound only gave the impression that she meant to do harm. As she stood in a high battle tier from her exotic jujitsu lessons, she waved her hand to goad him.

"Make your move ... scar eye." She spoke with a twinkle in her eyeballs. "Let's see what you're made of."

He narrowed his line of sight in pure rage, and while he lowered his left hand, a swirling vortex of energy combined with the oxygen in the air, and his abilities to create sparks in the palm of his hands; soon the orb burst into a little sun that did not burn him. His shadow became darker, and it appeared that a black aura was spewing from within him.

"My name is **FALCON!**"

After he belted his proud alias for the entire city to hear, in a low and demonic tone that even startled the gray Empath. He threw the fireball at Jinx and it became larger and hurtled quicker, as it drew in on its intended target. It began to pick up speed at a tremendous rate, and a few seconds right before it was going to smash into the witch, she backflipped to the left, avoiding any nasty scalding or injuries.

"You have some skills red, I'll give you that. But if you think that you can take me down, then you've got another thing coming." Jinx insulted him once more, and he exhaled slowly to relieve his anger.

Falcon spread each of his hands apart, and in the palms of them both, he generated two more spiraling orbs of a hot crimson color, that quickly burst into flames! The heat was growing, and where before he could not feel the sting, this time however, since he was so enraged he began to loose his composure and grip on his powers. His wrath was taking over, and the truth of this cruel ability was, that the longer he held onto the fire without remaining calm, the more he would feel a terrible burn.

"That was nothing," he rasped; "try dodging this!"

Again and again, the fireballs were thrown with great passion from the necromancer, destined to smash into the ever evasive target. Each time one of the projectiles came near, Jinx would simply preform a backflip or summersault out of harms way. Following a short tussle that was going nowhere, and proving only that the witch could be on the United States gymnastics team for the Olympics, Falcon was breathing heavily as the scalding on his hands intensified to the point that he had to stop.

His hands were callous, scarred and worn down to the point that it hurt to use this raw power, for the time being. It was uncomfortable just pressing his fingers into his palms. He needed a new tactic, and all this time Raven was observing by his side, as the blackness around him became darker and thicker. It was like a thick fog moving around him, and was now concealing him into a hellish void.

"Is that all then?" The deadly and lone sorceress jumped down from the wreckage, and spun around like a ballerina on the stage. Her cocksure grin was still there.

"I'm only getting warmed up honey." He deadpanned after puffing heavily.

She halted in the middle of her beautifully crafted floor routine; and smirked yet another evil notion his way.

"Funny," she scolded him with a laugh; "I was too."

As if on a cue of his own, a muscular and behemoth like blur smashed into Falcon from the rear, forcing the fire wielder to be driven into the wall, and to roll onto his side in great pain! When he slowly looked up to locate his new attacker, he noticed the towering giant with long reddish orange hair, with a vile grin of nasty contempt towards his foes.

"Red, I'd like you to meet someone who just loves to smash things into little, tiny bits."

Falcon stood up cautiously, begrudgingly accepting the obvious fact of hitting the hard dirt once more. While rubbing his head, and this time with Raven alongside him; he cracked the joints within his neck.

Before, he was merely annoyed with the shenanigans that Raven's lost comrade was using, to simply stall the moment, where now he was growing furious beyond comprehension, at the lure he had hooked himself into. Just like a hungry trout in the water being baited on a worm, chomping down onto the thought to be easy meal, where the poor creature was to feel the cold sting of a sharp spear, piercing through its upper lip and knowing it was about to meet a far worse fate, than that of the worm in its belly.

He quickly realized his mistake, and was now ready to make the malicious girl pay dearly. If there was one thing Falcon hated most, it was allowing himself to get ensnared when he should have just pressed the assault to a higher notch. Falcon was not tired; he just needed to reexamine the situation, before making his next move and while the burns were on his hands, the throbbing of his pulse calmed his nerves.

"So ... now there are two of you." The necromancer studied the enormous target, and then he grinned after spitting out some blood. "You should apologize for having done such a rude thing."

"Mammoth doesn't regret anything, puny hero." The bulky criminal boomed in his loud voice, where he spoke in the third person, to sound more imposing.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises, you overgrown and clumsy muscle head!"

Mammoth grunted as he picked up a blue semi truck. Then he tossed the vehicle at his rival, as if it was a folding lawn chair to the average person. This time however, Raven used her dark powers and captured the heavy projectile in mid-fight, and she transferred it out of the arena with a harsh exhale of her own breath. Things were not getting any easier for the heroine and the ill-tempered wanderer, this brawl was quiet a spectacle to behold.

"So, which one do you want to take?" Raven asked while she hovered in the air, as her cold white eyes from her abilities, they were still peering in the direction of the two battle hardened fiends.

"Shouldn't you be telling me to hold off, until the others get here?" Falcon answered back without looking at her.

"What was that? Don't tell me that you're afraid of doing this by yourselves now?" The Hex Girl belittled the fire wielder, after overhearing the duo's banter.

"I guess they can pick up the scraps." Falcon answered his own question aloud, and then he shook his head upon hearing his very words. "Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." His left eye now became white to match his right, and the blackness from his feet began to stretch outwards, closing upon the cruel turncoat slowly tumbling in, like the tides of the ocean.

Raven grinned; "You still haven't answered my question."

The necromancer chuckled a rather sinister outburst, before responding fully. "Leave the big guy to me. I don't know how, but I've just got this inkling notion, that you want to take on your old friend."

Raven's eyes narrowed, he was right.

Mammoth scratched his hair and revealed a perplexed expression. "Um, he does know that we are standing right here, doesn't he?" He asked his ally with a hand over his mouth.

Jinx stared forwards, she was fully prepared to duel either the Empath or the necromancer if they bolted after her.

"For a Teeny Titan, you sure talk a big game." Mammoth badgered Falcon, and then he arched his back like grizzly bear from being on all fours, to show his entire physique while slapping his hands together. "Looks like it's time for the hurting to begin!"

"It's Teen Titan you ogre." Falcon corrected the behemoth's sloppy grammar. "But no, I am not one of them."

The Hex Girl took a step forwards. "Well you're not some simple civilian waltzing in, and people don't just work with those _heroes,_ unless they're trying to get at an angle of some kind."

Falcon scoffed at this remark, and the Empath raised an eyebrow. "The only thing I'm trying to do here, is to prove a point to you idiots!"

"Really?" Asked Jinx; "and what would _that_ point be, exactly?"

Falcon swallowed hard, his arms grew stiff and he was more aggressive when he was backed into a wall. There was no denying that he came to Jump City to locate the demon of his past life, but now there seemed to be a different purpose altogether, and it was one that he was having a great difficulty in wrapping his head around.

"You're about to find out." He deadpanned.

The lone wolf who had briefly joined the team of superheroes for two days, who had spent the night and had argued about his journey, and the many issues that was consuming them all; that was now ancient history. All that Falcon pondered over; was giving these enemies a fight and proving to his newfound comrades, that he was not to be mistaken for a coward in any regard.

Yet only the gray enchantress from the group he had come to respect, only she was there to offer him assistance. In truth, he did not require help, and he was more than capable to fight on his own. Still, the odds were in better favor now that the combatants had an equal number. It was going to be a fair duel.

"He's a tough one." Mammoth said sternly; "But let's just see, on how tough his outer shell really is!"

The great and powerful teenage juggernaut, used his entire body as a battering ram, and he raced forwards into the red cloaked wanderer. The bickering had gone on for some time, and the words themselves were growing mind-numbing that the giant desperately needed to break something else. Falcon seemed like the perfect item to obliterate, and once his hands were to grab hold of his neck, that would be the end of the fight.

The monstrous criminal kicked up much of the thick dust behind him, as Falcon curled his toes, bit his lower lip and waited for the onslaught that was bound to hit him. It was a moment that one feels when a train comes barreling down the tracks, about to hit the parked car that is wedged, unable to break free as the heavy gates closes from both the front and behind, the whistles and bells ringing to sound the alarm of the danger growing ever closer.

Nothing would end it now, there was too much momentum from the behemoth's legs, that he was going to either hit the spot, or miss entirely and go head first into a stack of crumpled vehicles behind him.

Falcon just stood in place, his eyes glaring forwards and he did not move an inch, even as a calm breeze was felt across his face. Time seemed to slow down, as the world around him and the sounds became too distant to even notice any longer.

Falcon did not flinch, he did not make any sudden movements, he just remained where he was, his outline on the ground was now long and had gone below the thick feet of Mammoth. For the fish that was baited and struggling in its most desperate hour, gasping for air and flopping on the deck to get back into the water, now the prey had one last trick up its sleeve, a tactic that would catch the hunter off guard.

A plume of white smoke rose from middle of the scrap yard, the battle was underway; and sounds of crashing and banging echoed across the location, far out into the streets of Jump City. It even caused the nearby pedestrians to run for cover, as they believed an earthquake was unfolding.

* * *

"Dude, what the heck was that?" Beast Boy asked his half-robot friend inside the T-Car.

The mechanic sighed while pulling the vehicle sharply to the side of the road. Someone was already brawling, and the conflict was close by.

"It looks like the party is here." Cyborg answered back. "Let's go."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The pair jumped out of the car, and they raced into the south entrance on foot. As they hurried along, the technician flipped through a few buttons on his wrist to scroll down the com-link built into his arm.

"This is Cyborg and Beast Boy, we've reached our sector and are heading to the center. What's happened? Does anybody copy?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as they went deeper into the complex, the maze of metal and scrap was increasing in both size and quantity along the edges.

"This is Cyborg, respond."

A few seconds of static on the screen forced the duo to halt in their tracks, as the face of their leader came into view. Beast Boy tilted his head to show himself in the picture also.

_*Robin here ... what's happened?*_

"Well then, Raven must be in the center of it." Beast Boy talked while scanning their surroundings.

_*Did Beast Boy just say, that Raven was in trouble?*_

Cyborg stared at the changeling, and then nodded his head.

"I don't know, but there sure is a big commotion going on down here!"

_*It could be that Falcon has already engaged the enemy.*_

"That's what I was thinking, but we don't know for sure."

_*Right, me and Starfire are almost at the north end. Link up with Raven if you can.*_

"Copy that." Cyborg then shut off the device and walked up to the green hero, who was now standing some distance in front of him.

"Have you ever had the feeling, that you're being, oh, I dunno, watched?" Beast Boy asked while he stuck his nose into the air, sniffing for a strange sent.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders as the smoke and trembling only grew much more fierce than before.

"It's possible." said Cyborg; "I don't like just waiting in the open, Robin said we should join up with Rae, now lets go grass stain before your instincts bring us trouble!"

Unfortunately for the two oddballs, their time had run out. Hiding in the darkness of the debris, a pair of small eyes had been observing this path and had discovered them! He was prepared to strike the first blow, and with them talking in the open, his opportunity to separate their force was bold.

Diving in on his jet-pack, the bald and vile tech master known by his infamous title as Gizmo, he darted straight for Cyborg with a large smile plastered all over his face! As he drew closer, he fired many rockets to distract the changeling, the criminal wanted to take his prize in one swoop before dismantling him.

"Whoa! Heads up tin man!" Beast Boy shouted as he ducked for cover, transforming into that very creature and squawking, to give his ally the basic clue that something was amiss.

Cyborg hit the floor, as the pest in his well crafted jet propelled device, strafed the dirt with his machine-guns on the sides, acting like he was a Stuka Dive Bomber and the heroic gear head only had enough momentum to roll out of the way, and then to make a hopeless dash for cover.

"You little punk!" Cyborg shouted over his shoulder. "Didn't you learn from our last encounter that you can't win!"

Gizmo growled below his breath.

"Maybe so, but at least I'm not the one running."

The road behind Cyborg was being peppered with high powered rounds and explosives. To Beast Boy who watched nearby, the amusing spectacle was like a vibrant fireworks show on the heels of his teammate, only it was not in good taste as the ruckus was intended to bring deadly harm.

With having enough of the ordeal, Cyborg turned quickly behind a barrier and powered up his sonic canon from his right arm. The expression on Gizmo's face altered from one of a confident manner, into utter horror.

"Guess what, you are now!"

"Damn-it!" Gizmo screamed as the mighty blue beam knocked out one of the backpack's engines, forcing the brainy kid to spiral out of control, and crash not that far away.

"You got him, nice shot dude!" Beast Boy expelled while giving his comrade a high-five slap.

Cyborg turned and chuckled. "Not to boast or anything of that sort, but I almost forgot how easy these guys were."

Gizmo picked himself off the earth, and he concealed the wings back into their compartment. He was not a happy camper.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, you skuz-ball!" The wise-cracking criminal sneered. "That was one approach, but that was just a taste of what I can do."

"Let's see the rest of it then!" Cyborg jeered while waving him on.

Unbeknownst to the pair of Teen Titans, since Gizmo and Mammoth had been freed from their icy prisons, they had been busy in their new home. The ground began to shake, as nearby obstacles and thought-to-be rubble started moving, and then hundreds of tiny mechanical spiders with four legs crawled out from their charging stations, as Gizmo used a remote control on his wrist. He had called the droid army to encircle the heroes!

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow before uttering a response.

"Oh man, you just had to goad him. Didn't you?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault!" Cyborg bantered back.

They each dropped into their fighting tiers, ready to bring a new fight to the unending enemy that continued to encroach upon their space.

"I can't believe that I'm about to say this." Beast Boy groaned.

"Well, don't. Not while I'm around anyway."

The two looked at one another, and then the changeling expelled a deep breath from his chest.

"I wish that Robin were here."

Cyborg smacked his forehead.

"Don't start with that!"

The dwarven brainiac began to giggle, with a purely evil tone. The backpack transformed into four long spider legs, and his height increased ten-fold. He stood out amongst his robotic creations as some sort of king, and he lowered his green welding goggles to increase his odds of hitting his opponents with rockets.

"Oh boy." Beast Boy whined. "Now he's not so small anymore. Well, this just keeps on getting better and better, don't it?"

"Put a sock in it booger boy!" Gizmo's voice cracked like a lion tamer's whip. "I can't take one more nanosecond of your bickering, you two have got to be the worst heroes of all time!"

The mountain of junk alongside this group began to shake. Something was slamming against it!

"What is going on over there?" Beast Boy couldn't help himself.

"It would appear that Jinx and Mammoth, are dealing with one of your friends right now. You can bet, that they are toast."

"No!" Cyborg gasped.

The metal heap shook again, as an explosion erupted from the other side. Gizmo glared forwards, he was ready to make his attack while the partners were focused on the wall and not on him.

"Eat my rockets you losers!" Gizmo cheered loudly as he opened fire from a great distance away. This was personal.

The ammunition was relentless and devastating; it cut through the air like an autumn breeze through the dying oak leaves, swishing and swirling in every direction, managing to hit everything but the pair of daring heroes still dodging the onslaught.

"Why don't you just give up already, you crud-munchers!" Gizmo heated up his verbal abuses.

While Beast Boy in the form of a Cheetah, and Cyborg tumbling over his own two legs, the two pushed forwards as they hurried for cover. They knocked out the spider droids with ease, yet the firepower from their bald overlord was both heavy and hard.

"A Teen Titan never quits you annoying squirt!" Cyborg replied while shooting his cannon at the robots.

"Yeah!" The changeling said after morphing from a polar bear, and clawing down the machines. "I'm only getting warmed up!"

Out of the middle of the sky, a green bolt of energy slammed into Gizmo's pack, effectively cutting off his ammunition! All eyes looked up, and the Tamaranean Princess was found hovering in the air, as noxious fumes bellowed upwards from the pip-squeaks equipment.

The little green suited genius, pounded a nearby sign with a clenched fist.

"Alright Star!" Beast Boy cheered; "Let him have it!"

"Right." The gorgeous alien replied.

_Great, now there are three of them. This is getting out of hand._ Gizmo said within his mind, where he calculated his options as everything was turning against him.

His best bet would be to join forces with his cohorts, and together they would make a final stand. It was either that, or run away and the small geek was not about to admit check-mate all of a sudden. As the trio of Titans battled the spider droids in their path, blasting and clawing them to bolts and scrap like the heaps of garbage around them, Gizmo darted for the barrier that the vibrations were coming from.

Turning his head, he revealed his large smile.

"Catch you later, lame brains!"

Using the massive spider limbs, he climbed across the wall and disappeared from site!

"Damn-it, he got away!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Not yet green bean." Cyborg responded quickly as he split a mechanized creature in half with his bare hands. "Let's finish this!"

* * *

Robin in the meantime, he had just entered the scrapyard turned battleground, from the north-most entrance. He had taken a detour that only made him hit traffic along the entire way, and it was a pain in his neck to get through. His plan had backfired from the very beginning, yet that did not fluster him.

Traffic was a sloppy thing that civilians have to endure, but not the protege to the world's greatest crime fighting detective. Especially when a destruction was underway, or his friend were in trouble. While Batman had his prized black shaded tank of a muscle car, the Titan's leader had a true beast of a street bike.

The Boy Wonder had traversed in-between the lanes of parked vehicles upon the California freeway, using his flashy crimson red speed-bike. The engine was a master Kawasaki model, with a modified two hundred and eighty horsepower, to give the bike a turbo boost that only race car drivers are accustomed to handling. It hummed an impressive _vroom_, that bounced across the buildings.

Once he arrived, he checked his yellow communicator to pick up on his teammates tracking signals. As he quickly assumed from his second in command's report, they were all in the heat of a terrible fray, with the thought-to-be dismantled Hive Five gang.

"Here I come guys." Robin spoke aloud, and he removed his helmet and bolted for the center of the scrapyard.

Just as the Boy Wonder turned around a blind corner, one of the man-made walls caved in, and a hooded figure tumbled outwards like a rag doll, to the feet of the team leader!

"Oh, why did I agree to this nonsense?" Falcon moaned as he brushed himself off. "This guy just cannot take a hint."

Robin looked up while Mammoth stepped through the gaping hole, parts of his clothing were torn and he even had a few burn marks on his arms and face. The fire wielder did some damage, but he repeatedly took heavy blows in the process.

"Puny man!" Mammoth grilled the necromancer, as he swiped the steady stream of blood dripping from his lower lip. "Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!"

"Good thing I got here when I did." The Boy Wonder spoke, while trying to assist Falcon back up, but the stubborn newbie pushed him away, and he breathed in deeply.

"Wha ...what are y ... you talking about? I ... I've got this guy." Falcon wobbled for a short stint, to catch his balance like a drunken sailor. The bruise to his cheek, and the blood on his clothing and hood was proof enough, that he had been slightly hurt. Sweat was trickling down his brow, he appeared to be exhausted, and it was a miracle that he could even stand!

"Maybe you should take a breather."

Falcon chuckled uncontrollably from this.

"You don't know me very well, do you?"

A blast of purple light shined before this group, where Raven was seen battling Jinx in the distance, as the witch backflipped across the structures to avoid capture. Beast Boy and Starfire were next to be seen, as they worked together to tackle the spider-bots, while Cyborg hurried his pursuit against the dwarf-like criminal mastermind. Gizmo was making fake copies of himself, and whenever the Titan's technician would get close or grab hold of one, the fake would disappear, acting as a mirage.

"We're all here then." Robin sighed. "Was I really the last one to make it?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy shouted in the background; "It took you long enough!"

"For your information;" Robin cried out, "traffic on the weekend is not something to be taken lightly!"

Mammoth studied the wheezing and puffing for more oxygen on Falcon's part, and he stared forwards with complete intent. The brute and unstoppable wrecking-ball was about to charge into the fire wielder once again.

"Well!" Falcon deadpanned at the ginormous opponent. "Come on, bring your best stuff you jughead. I'm ready!"

Robin's mask became wide from fear, as he summersaulted to safety, as the enemy barreled towards the hooded wanderer, who still owned up to that lone-wolf attitude about himself.

"FALCON!" The leader cried, and everybody turned to observe the soon to be carnage, of their newest companion.

A strange sensation overcame him right in these short seconds, he was never afraid of a battle, but he had never felt more alive than in this exact moment of time. Right before he was about to be crushed like the things that made up the arena, Falcon caused his shadow to envelope him and everybody became slack-jawed, as they observed him disappear right before Mammoth!

"Whoops!" His raspy voice mocked his much larger foe. "I'm right behind you."

The criminal took a heavy swing with his right fist, and he hit nothing but air!

"Nope." Falcon kept up the banter. "Now I'm on your left, no, your other left."

"Stop hiding from me!" Mammoth roared with a terrible fury.

Falcon sighed. "Very well then. You wanted me, well you've got your wish you overgrown slug!"

The necromancer reemerged from beneath the venomous criminal's shadow, rising from a portal of some kind that he had erected, using the sun's reflection that cast an impressive darkness. His red hooded attire fluttered, as everything around him became silent, while long and demonic tentacle-hands grabbed hold of Mammoth, picking him up as he squirmed in mid-air! He was unable to get out while Falcon used his right hand to guid his satanic powers.

"No!" Mammoth squealed. "Put me down, NOW!"

Falcon grinned, while the aura about him was pitch black. Everyone else watched this horrific scene unfold. Robin and his group of Teen Titans were frozen by fear of seeing more of the unknown becoming revealed, by the teenager that they had agreed to spending the night in their home. Jinx and Gizmo's jaws nearly hit the dirt as this occurred, they did not know how to handle this turn of events.

"DUDE! No. Way!" Beast Boy said near the Empath.

"This doesn't look good." said Cyborg. "Judging by that rate, he could kill him!"

The heroic captain drew his bo-staff, while keeping the droids from attacking him now. As he turned to the new spectacle, he thought up something quick.

"Stop it Falcon! He's out of the fight, you can drop him now."

Despite the orders, the necromancer was locked in a deep struggle with his very soul. He could not hear the others and was forgetting what he was even doing. The shadow manipulator squeezed his fist, this caused his hidden abilities to strangle the life of the muscular and far bigger opponent.

"Falcon." Raven's voice finally broke him from his fixated trance, where he felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "He's done, put him down."

As she recoiled her hand, the shadow manipulator did the same while his left eye became chocolate brown once more, and the tentacles evaporated into the portal from which they were spawned, thus it caused Mammoth to plummet to the dirt with a loud _thump_!

"Did he just ... did he just do that?" Jinx's voice cooed across the battlefield.

Gizmo stood near her.

"Well, we'd better get going."

Falcon shot his death-glare at them, and the shadows about these two forced them to abandon their running away tactic.

"I have played this game for long enough." The necromancer tilted his head at the odd pair, while the others stood by, completely dumbstruck. "Give up now, unless you want to end up like your friend here ... which I seriously doubt you want to have happen."

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Jinx replied; "You think that I've lost this round, but I'm not afraid of you!"

Falcon peered at her, where he appeared to be thinking sinister thoughts, where he grinned.

"That's too bad." He responded; "Surely you would have learned a lesson by now, but perhaps I can teach you some manners."

As she waited, he unleashed the darkness to clamp around her in a great manifested fist! She struggled to squirm free, to even breathe but it was becoming next to impossible, as she could do nothing further. Her very shadow had become her own worst enemy!

"Jinx!" Gizmo hollered to his ally.

"Give it up man, it's over." Cyborg spoke as he aimed his arm cannon upon the last standing target.

The computer thief growled with hostility, then he shouted as he charged after Cyborg, but the hero unloaded a bright blast of energy from his arm, and Gizmo's mechanical legs fell to pieces. As he rubbed his dome, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin had destroyed the last of the spiders, and they watched as Jinx was released from the darkness, and she lay next to her defeated partners in crime.

The battle was finished.

* * *

"Well, these guys won't be a causing anymore trouble." Cyborg spoke as the others stood beside him, staring at their captives.

"Yeah." Beast Boy exclaimed. "Those moves you did were pretty good, but I don't think you took out more bad guys than me."

"Who was keeping track?"

While the group gave fist bumps and patted each other on their backs in jubilation, the sirens of police cursors was growing louder, yet Falcon stood alone. He was tugging upon his shirt collar when suddenly, he felt that someone was next to him. He turned and with his hood pulled away, his entire face was seen in the sunlight. Robin had an austere look of demanding a simple answer, for what had happened.

Falcon sighed.

"I didn't hurt her." The necromancer briefly paused, prior to finishing his answer. "I made a point that she shouldn't have crossed a line."

"I know." The Boy Wonder replied as he glanced to the Empath, who was giving him a thumbs up, that the Hex Girl was knocked out like Mammoth, yet both were still breathing. "But there is something that is bugging me. Care to give an explanation for what that was back there?"

"You don't want to know." Falcon rasped slowly, his eyes were focused onto each of the Titan's faces that were perplexed.

"Trust me, we do." Cyborg spoke while moving closer.

"Guys, I don't think this is the time, nor the place to discuss what happened."

"No." said Robin. "You will tell us everything, if you want our trust."

Falcon glanced to his shadow, and then back to their faces. He could understand they required some honesty, and if he wanted to gain their trust then he had to be willing to take the plunge into the unknown. Yet he was not willing to go over his entire history, but giving them an idea of his dark powers, it was a start.

"Alright." Falcon began in a quiet manner. "As you could have guessed, that was from another side of me, a darker side that's been bonded to my very being; ever since I was seven years old."

"Whoa." Beast Boy gasped.

Robin stepped closer, as the others observed this.

"Why?" Pleaded the compassionate alien. "Why is it a part of you, when you do not seem to approve of it?"

"Starfire's right." Raven interjected. "That spiritual pressure I felt, it did not feel at all like it was coming from you."

"That's because it wasn't." Falcon answered. "I don't know how to best describe this for you, but when I was really little, I fooled myself into thinking that I could make a difference. I was naive enough ... stupid ... but by doing something that nobody in there right mind would ever approve of, it felt like my only option I had left."

"So you took it?" Implied Robin.

Falcon nodded without speaking a word.

"Dude." said Beast Boy.

"That's pretty steep." Cyborg chimed in.

The Titan's captain folded his arms before talking.

"As little kids, we all can do pretty reckless things. It's just part of human nature."

Falcon clenched his fists, as Robin's words weighed heavily upon him.

"I was doing something, something that I should have understood the consequences for my actions." Falcon sighed as the group kept their distance. "But it was my blind arrogance that drove me in the end."

"To do what?" asked Raven.

With his eyes closed, a single tear fell from his right eye, and everybody took notice to the ancient scar across it. The old battle wound brought up mixed feelings for the others, they all had tragic misfortunes of their own, previous lives.

"To correct something, to fix something that cannot be fixed, for it goes against the flow of life itself."

The Teen Titans became glued to his every word. And as he looked at their faces, where it was in this moment, that they all felt an eery chill creep up their backs.

"What were you trying to correct Falcon? What goes against the flow of life? What did you do as a child, that still brings nightmares to you?" Robin demanded in front of his friends.

"Death." He chuckled. "We all know about loss, but to have the chance to bring someone back, someone you missed dearly, someone you needed to guide you and to protect you, someone you ... loved."

The five heroes were numb, and Falcon wiped the tears away.

"Forgive me." He sounded partiality choked up . "Look at me, I'm simply a mess."

"So, you thought that by learning these _dark arts_, that this could prove to be your solace?" Raven crossed her arms.

"It was like a journey for me, a test of my mind so to speak." Falcon picked up a handful of dirt, and he let the mixture fall in-between his fingers, as the others simply watched. "To see what I was capable of, to see if I could become stronger... but above all things, it was to make my family whole again."

"Your family?" Starfire was heard.

"There is a story of a boy, who ran from a broken home and tragic life, where he tried his best to overcome the shadows, and he always came up short. He always made the wrong choices, save for one."

"And that is?" questioned the Empath.

Falcon clapped his hands free of the dirt that was stuck against his palms, and he exhaled softly before speaking.

"He never gave up, in his quest for peace. Sure, he could never forgive himself for what had occurred, for the life he chose but he always sought out new beginnings. A new chapter in his sad and lonely tale, that someday, maybe, he could at least correct the countless harms he had brought onto others."

"And himself." Raven cut-in, and everybody turned to her now.

"So then, you've heard of this bedtime story before?" Falcon linked his arms over his torso.

Raven walked in front of the group.

"There is a very similar one, that my mother used to tell me when I was but small girl." The gray sorceress waited, as the sun warmed her back. "Instead of a boy on a journey, to find release from his emotional distress; that he is to blame for. Within this other story, it dealt with a small girl. She was not given a choice in things, she had to live through the hardships that were cast down upon her. They molded her into the young woman she became, not from the path that was shown to her, but from the actions she took to make things better."

Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg; each gave bemused glances. As a new hush came over everyone, the team's masterful technician felt it was time to break the ice.

"That is some deep stuff." Cyborg rubbed his chin.

"Indeed." said Starfire. "The part of the boy, searching in your story Falcon, and the one with the girl, being driven into something else, yet choosing her own path. Both were guided by hope."

"Yeah." The green jokester said. "Hey um, Falcon."

"Yes." answered the shadow manipulator.

"I don't know about you, but I could sure go for a bite to eat right about now."

Falcon revealed a smile.

"So could I."

"GREAT!" Beast Boy threw a hand into the air, but he quickly pulled it down as he awaited the reprieve from his superhero comrades. "I know a place that has some awesome tofu dogs!"

"B." said Cyborg. "If we're going out to lunch, there is no way that I'm going to let you take us to some vegan diner!"

"Well there's no way, that I'm going to eat at some buffet place, that only serves meat!"

While these two bickered about their choices of food dominating over others, Falcon held his elbow. Starfire came closer and stood before the necromancer; there was something else she needed to say.

"Friend Falcon." The princess glanced to her feet before she continued. "This story, about the boy and his kin."

"What do you want to know?" He answered with ease.

"Did he still have a home to return to?"

Falcon's grin receded into his blank stare, he understood what he had walked into, but felt it would be good if he rode it out, instead of leaving more loose ends.

"His home was lost, but he was not afraid to make a new one." He sighed. "He told himself to get up, and to start walking."

The sympathetic redhead felt warmth from him, and the answer he gave made her insist, that he was giving an effort to bridge a gap he had created on the first day.

Robin had heard enough, and he decided things were ending on a positive note. The red cloaked wanderer had shown strength beyond his dark abilities alone, he was trying to be a better person as well.

With the criminals having been caught, the day was still early and the Teen Titans were finally breaking new ground with the strange loner. As they walked out of the Junkyard together, Robin waited near his bike with his crimson helmet in hand. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Falcon and Starfire; they had walked with their leader, and were now standing by the north most entrance.

"Alright team, we did good today." Robin spoke while sitting on his R-Cycle. "Feel free to go downtown, I've got some things to look into, back at the Tower."

"You sure that you don't want to come along?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah." Answered Robin while he put on the helmet, and he started the engine, causing the vibrating rumble from the powerful motor to shake the ground. "I'll meet up with you guys shortly."

"If you insist." Cyborg waved a hand, as he made his way towards the southern gate. "See you later Robin."

"Oh, and Falcon." The Boy Wonder asked, causing the drifter to turn around.

The Fire Wielder just stood without speaking, allowing Robin to finish.

"If it means anything, thanks for doing what you did. I may not fully approve of how you do things, and I don't entirely like the distance we created between ourselves yesterday, but we've seemed to move on."

Falcon nodded, he remained silent and did not wish to spoil the moment.

"Right." said Robin. "Take care."

With that short goodbye now out of the way, the Titan's leader drove off in a flash. The revving increased, as the impressive sight of the red blur, it was quick to vanish from Falcon's sight.

The necromancer had seen much, and he had done a great deal of good. He never really thought that he could come as far as he had, yet with a bit of his story being revealed, it proved that even someone as distant and dark as he was, had a shot at a better life. While he walked, his threatening outline across the dirt reminded him of the many burdens he had, and of the person responsible.

The laughter from Beast Boy bounced across the walls, and in a short while he would be with them again. However, he stopped and turned around where he thought a soft whimpering could be heard.

As he glanced over his right shoulder, sure enough a shadow of a canine was seen, and slowly while Falcon approached, the big hound came into a much closer view. Falcon noticed the thick fur that was black in the middle, and a light brown color across his body. His ears were pointed up at attention, while his tail was curled outwards, like a half crescent moon. His long nose was also a defining trait, that helped him to track any vague sent.

Besides the tongue sticking out, panting to help him sweat, the deep eyes from the pooch were locked onto the necromancer's; the German Shepherd was a stray, where he somehow found his way inside the junkyard, and was lost like Falcon.

The shadow manipulator knelt down, and he began to stroke the animal's clean fur coat. There were no tags, there was no collar, the canine did not appear to have a home or a family.

"Well, you seem lost." Falcon spoke as he rubbed his dome, behind the dog's ears. "You don't have any identification either, so I don't really know what to make of this?"

Falcon stood up, where the hound tilted his head and stuck his tongue back into his mouth. As the sorcerer tapped his chin, he mused over what he should do.

"Hey Falcon, what's taking you so long?" Beast Boy was heard as he came running back.

"Well, you see ... I found this dog and-"

"Dude!" The shapeshifter bent down, and he began to pet the stray. "Who's your friend?"

"I don't know." said Falcon; "He just came up to me, and he doesn't have a collar or anything claiming ownership."

"That's pretty sad." Beast Boy said.

"Yo, B!" Cyborg shouted, as he stuck his head out of the driver's side window. "What's taking you guys so long?"

Almost instantly, the changeling and necromancer looked at one another, and both rubbed the backs of their necks in confusion with what they had planned. The dog was still sitting, still panting as he turned his head from both teenage boys.

"We can't take him with us." said Falcon.

"You're right." Beast Boy replied. "He needs a name first."

"Perhaps we should leave?" Falcon turned his back, and he made his way to the T-Car as Beast Boy remained behind, where he was noticed petting the dog's fur once more.

"He doesn't have a home dude." The shapeshifter's low voice, caused the fire wielder to halt in his tracks. "I think he should come, at least for a few days, and if nobody claims him by then; at least he could be a new pet!"

"This isn't my call, and besides; do you really think that taking in a stray dog is for the best? He should be dropped off at the pound."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, and Falcon released a heavy breath.

"Okay, I see how you can relate him to me." Falcon defended himself. "But taking in another factor; without consulting with Robin in the first place, that might cause some issues for us down the road."

"Why are you two standing around here for-" Raven stopped shortly, as she laid her captivating eyes upon the fully grown German Shepherd. "Oh boy, this can't be good."

"Don't look at me." Falcon waved his hands in protest.

"Well, he did go over to you first." Beast Boy spoke up. "We can't just leave him here all by his lonesome either!"

"Beast Boy, I know that look." Raven interjected herself into the conversation. "That's the same one you had, when the issue of Silkie came up."

"What of my little Bumgorf?" Starfire came over now, this caused Falcon to slap his face as the big dog barked twice, and then he ran over to the necromancer wagging his tail.

"Ohhhh, no you don't." Falcon said while keeping his hands in the air. "Down boy, stay down! Sit!"

During these basic commands, the obedient wolf followed the teenager's instructions.

"Who is this bouncing bundle of joy?" Starfire asked where the dog turned and ran over to her, then he gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek, and she giggled.

Falcon could only moan in confusion.

"So, what is your latest companion's name?" Asked the Tamaranean Warrior.

"We uh ... we don't know." The changeling answered.

"He's a stray." Falcon chimed in. "He doesn't seem to have a home, and he sort-of, just came over to me."

Raven pulled her hood back up, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't look at me." The Empath said while she turned.

"But he needs a home. Maybe somebody's looking for him?" Beast Boy along with Starfire appeared to be the only ones, who wanted to welcome another drifter into their lives.

The hound focused his gaze onto Falcon, and the seventeen year-old was dumbstruck.

"He's one tough cookie, isn't he now?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah, but we need to give him a name." said Beast Boy. "And cookie is good, but it doesn't seem to fit."

The three heroes glanced at Raven.

"This is your deal, I don't want any part of it." The Empath answered.

Starfire looked up; "How about Wolfsbane?"

"Na." Beast Boy deadpanned. "That's too easy, but cool though."

"How about Sibs?" asked Falcon.

The dog barked as the third choice was spoken.

"I guess he likes it." replied Beast Boy. "Alright, Sibs it is."

The newly found companion hurried over to Falcon, and he stood alongside him on all fours from the rest of the gang. For some odd reason that nobody could explain, the German Shepherd wanted to be near the scarlet cloaked wanderer.

"Well, well, he seems to like you the most." said Beast Boy. "If he doesn't have an owner, I guess that make you his master!"

"Oh, I don't know." Falcon stroked Sibs dome again. "I'm sure that Robin and Cyborg may blow a fuse."

The four heroes began their short walk back to Cyborg's T-Car. As they grew closer, the tin man was seen leaning against the hood, with his arms folded.

"Gee, why the delay guys?" Cyborg asked, it was evident he became very impatient and his strong tone revealed that.

Sibs barked again, and as the Titan's repairman looked to the ground, the powerful dog jumped onto him, knocking him flat onto his back! While he lay on the ground, the hound wagged his tail even more.

"Beast Boy!" He shouted while pulling the dog away from him.

"Don't look at me, this was Falcon's idea."

"WHAT?" The necromancer gasped.

"Well this is just perfect." said Cyborg; "I didn't peg you, to pull this kind of stuff Falcon."

"It wasn't me ... I didn't ... Beast Boy ..."

"Forget it." Cyborg interrupted the necromancer's rebuttal.

Raven got into the passenger side, and while she looked forwards she replied; "I don't know about you four, but can we go now?"

Upon hearing the rasping monotone from Raven, the others hopped in, and they drove away. As they went deeper into the heart of Jump City, Raven looked out her window to concentrate on anything, but the chatter happening in the backseat. Beast Boy prattled one poor joke after another, where Falcon was the unlucky one, to be seated right next to him.

{{End of Scene}}

* * *

Reviews from the previous chapter:

Wolvmbm: "Once again another great chapter update as it shows that Falcon's powers not only let him views the Titans origins, but it seems that it shows him things that he not suppose to see and isn't noticed by others. :)  
Also I did enjoy the conversation between Raven and Beast boy as they're more alike than they care to admit to each other. :D Please do keep up the good work upon such a great story as it would be interesting to see just how Raven and Beast boy view each other in a romantic way. ;)"

_~~ Thanks. It is true, Falcon's powers are both dark and mysterious, where the abilities we know of: is that he can create and throw fire in the palm of his hands, he can manipulate the shadows around himself and others, he can hover in the air, and when his skin comes into contact with another's flesh, he can see their worst memories to get a better idea, of who that person is. Frightening yes, but how he gained those powers is an even darker journey. :-O I'm planning on giving Raven and Beast Boy yet another moment together, we'll just have to wait and see, on what develops next for these two. ~~_

Linzerj: "Yay! I think... um... whatever. GOOD CHAPPY!"

_~~ X-D I often find myself speechless; thanks for the feedback. It always boosts my morale. ~~_

Sififranfreak222: "Cool! Loved the BBRae parts! Can't wait to keep going!"

_~~ Beast Boy and Raven are my most favorite pairing in the comics, and on the television show; I also enjoy Robin and Starfire as a couple. Truth be told, I never really enjoyed reading or watching, the overly sappy tellings on two characters, just falling head over heals for one another, without there being a strong framework that makes the audience, actually feel a natural tug blossoming between them. This is just as critical as the main plot._

Merchant of Menace: "I think that BB and Rae should be together, and Falcon should find another. Anyways, I also was wondering why Rae and Falc are so similar if they're not even related?"

_~~ With the way things have been going, Falcon just wants to be on his own because if you can remember, he refuses to get close with others, and for quiet the obvious reasons. Yet now that he is a step closer to becoming a member of the team, other doors that were closed before, they are now open to him. The question in everyone's mind I think is, should he stay?_

_Falcon and Raven have a number of things in common, but the dark fire wielder once did live a normal childhood unlike the Empath, where as you will find out in the future chapters, he was not born into what he looks like. Instead, he chose this terrible path for himself. It had something to do with trying to bring the dead back to life, using dark magic, thus it altered his olive skin gray, and it granted him those incredible powers beyond comprehension. When Arella gave birth to Raven, the enchantress was already possessed by her father's evil, and she ultimately had no say in the matter. Again, I'll go into more detail in the updates ahead. ~~_

* * *

A/N Many of you who have watched the show, and or read the comics like in 'Teen Titans Go!' will remember that the members of the Hive Five were flash frozen, (as well as pretty much every single villain in the series) and that of course Jinx turned over a new leaf. I will go into much greater depth as to why she is back to her old schemes, all things take time. I think a bigger question that remains however, is who rescued them from their icy prisons? That's for me to know, and for you the readers, to wait and uncover.

_~~ T.M.O ~~_


	6. A Secret Plan and Tragic Memories

_Sorry if this chapter took a while, but I really needed to take the time to make my story even better. I felt as though I falied and almost gave up, but thanks to Novus Ordo Seclorum and Wolvmbm I could find my path once again. Thank you so much for your waiting, I just felt if I took more time to increase the depth in my work, it could be that much better. _

_Dislcaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other shows or works mentioned in my story._

* * *

Three days had passed since Falcon had joined the team, three full days of growing closer, but he still kept what little he knew about his past hidded deep within. They trained together, fought and ate together, and for Falcon, for the first time in a long time had a family to call his own. It felt very good to be working out, to allow him to take his mind off his many sorrows in life. Most of the time when he wasn't medditating on the road, or doing simple crunches to help keep him fit, he just, for the most part had kept his focus on the demon; it was the only driving force to get him up every morning. The mysteries and clues of his past raveled around his brain like a never ending nightmare, pieces of fragments like shattered vase, where each sharp piece dug into his brain causing a sharp pain all throughout his body whenever he recalled what little there was, almost like there was actual glass inside of his head, seeping through his every fiber under his flesh.

He could still remember the lamp shattering in Terra's room the first night he had arrived; the memory was playing over and over. He saw himself entering the room as the lights flickered on and off, the door closing behind him and getting stuck, then he turns to hear the wind howl, causing the drapes to knock over the object. When he looked back on it, it was almost like his own life, broken and unforgiving. He would never be able to put the pieces together fully, it was lost, he was lost and he felt that his main purpose in life was for revenge. Though if he could tie some of the memories together, it did bring him some closure, but only for a brief moment before revealing that it was only just another nightmare. He then began to remember walking over to the dresser and finding the heart shaped tin, a gift no doubt, but who could have given her this? Remembering Beast Boy's openness with Raven over how he still loved Terra, it all pointed to B, that he was the most likely candidate for the kind gift. He also was confused in trying to remember all the clues from El Paso, about Terra that had lived there long ago and she had left a year prior to his arrival. He hated himself because at first his instincts told him it was something important, but he hushed his mind and focused on other major cities, like Chicago and Steel City. Despite the accident that was rather old news at her school, he felt all his other leads were dead ends and he decided to take a shot in the dark, only later to find that the wayward arrow left the deepest impression, that she was somehow linked to his monster. But a piece of him still doubted if the Terra from the Titans was the Terra he was in search for as well, either way, with her gone the answers were slim to none and offered little comfort, only bringing yet even more questions to his already pressed mind.

The answers he had, which themselves were only fragments of broken pieces of a lost trail gone cold by time itself, only enraged him further into the belief that he was a failure once again. They didn't even ease the pain of finding where the demon had fled; just that the girl had gone to Jump City and a part of his mind was saying that she knew where the villain was. For countless years he had been searching, for countless years he had been trying to put the pieces together, and for two long years on the road he had hoped to find his answers only to fall one step behind as she was already gone. Every leap forward only drew him one step back. He had a family; he had a life but couldn't fully remember it. The girl crying in the snow also started to play in his mind, he had it repressed for so long and when Raven touched him, she unlocked it, and he was unsure if he should be happy to have learned more, or become angry to reveal yet even more pain of his past. Regardless of how he felt on the Empath trying to help him, Falcon's life was all taken away in an instant, and he could never forgive himself for what he did, but it wasn't only his own guilt for the tragedy that befell his family, the monster from his past shaped him into what he had become, as though it was all part of some master plan since his birth. He hated the idea, he hated feeling the deeper connection between him and the villain but he knew; deep down he knew all the signs were pointing that he was more like the demon that he wished to admit.

After a good long workout in the Titans gym at the basement level, Falcon could feel the sweat perspiring down his forehead, his knuckles were brused and the skin over them was torn. He had been punching the bag for so long; his memories playing tricks on him, showing the falling vase, the screaming woman echoing across his mind as it shattered, where he punched ever harder against the canvas. It was as though he thought the bag was himself and he hated it, he hated all he was and he was tired of being such a failure for so long, and not being able to capture the wicked man from his nightmares. While the heavy bag sways, creaking from the chain attaching it to the ceiling, the inner deep voice could be heard laughing, his rage was finding joy in his pain, as though his own darkness liked him to embrace that evil of enacting revenge, and the harder he fought, the stronger it became. He tried not to let the others see that he was so worked up over the confusion in his mind, the rage of his demon, the hatred for the demon within himself, his anger over how he still felt the others seemed to be mad for their first meeting. The anger had been cast aside, like some piece of trash from his previous life when he found he was on the team, when the party erupted three days to this day, but that anger slowly began to boil once more, as though it had never left. He was searching for answers, he had been on the road for two long years and the answers were not all there. As he punched his way ever harder, the others could hear him starting to mumble, which grew into a fenzy of a yell that only grew louder with each massive punch against the bag, as tears seemed to form in his eyes.

"Friend…. is something the matter?" Starfire asks in a caring tone like always as she walks over.

Falcon paused to take in some air, he was exhausted and the sweat conitinued to perspire across his forehead. As his caring teammate placed her hand across his back, he looked up at the bag and noticed when he stopped for breath, as he leaned his knuckles against the canvas, a deep red smear trailed across the brown bag, and his hands could still feel the burning fire.

"Yeah…. I… I'm fine."

Falcon responded, still taking in long deep breaths. His hands were shaking from the unstopable dark laughter that slowly echoed in the blackness of his mind, and from the seering pain where he should have used some boxing gloves from earlier, but felt he liked to feel pain. Though he didn't like to admit it to himself, his darker conscious was telling him it felt good, made him feel alive.

Cyborg finished with his reps of his own heavy lifting, B was standing behind him as a gorilla which changed back to human form as he, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire grew wide eyed and concerned for their fellow teammate, now knelt over on the tiled floor.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, that didn't sound okay to me?" Beast Boy asks as he shakes his hair.

Falcon looked up to see their eyes all on him; he hated being the center of attention. But he had wanted to be in a family, and this new act was part of price he would have to endure. As he hears his heart pounding away like a jack hammer in his chest, the inner rage could still be heard laughing rigorasly

"_What did I tell you? Now you will be forced to open up with them. You have failed once again to stay on the path to get what you want. Now… their concern is to pry you open. What are you going to do? Where will you turn? If you run, they will only go after you."_

Falcon allowed his rage to speak, but he gritted his teeth in hearing the words and the others could tell there was conflict inside his mind. He never wished to grow so enveloped in his feelings, never before had he been so overwhelmed with grief and despair. The simple few days he had been with the Teen Titans, he had learned more of his past than he could have ever hoped to find by himself.

"Yeah… just, need some air is all." Falcon responds in a charasmatic tone, unlike his normal somewhat rapsy voice as he pans across the room to try and block his emotions.

Robin walks over after placing his black jumprope down, to see the blood smeard across the canvas and he looks to Falcon with a concerning look. As Star held an arm over his shoulder, forever cautions of his pale skin to not hurt him as she still felt she had, she also thought he still was mad over old arguments, like he couldn't let it go and he was beating himself up over it. Star only grew to become even fonder of him because of this, through this selfless trait of never ending sorrow that Beast Boy also seemd to possess. Falcon seemed more like her lost brother to her than any of the other guy Titans, though she bearly knew him herself she felt that the same saddness that destroyed her family, had destroyed him as well. She loved him deeply because of it, and because of his constant pushing away, she felt compelled to constantly be closer, in a sense to feel closer to her lost brother Wildfire, who had been also sent away by their sister Blackfire.

Falcon cuped his hands beneith him as he stared blankly at the padded wall, looking at the equipment and mirrors all around. At first the sight of blood portruding out of his ravaged pale knuckes didn't quite hit him, he did feel the pain, but his mind gave him an out of body experience as he allowed his emotions to constantly throw him into the dark.

"Hey, Falc…. You don't look so good." Robin says as he bends over, trying to see what the problem is.

"Falcon! Look at your hands!!" Starfire says as she reaches out, but he is quick to pull them back, still staring off into space.

After a short pause to collect his thoughts as the inner rage quells its laughter, he gives a few short blinks and allows Starfire to grab his long sleeves of his undershirt, to examin his knuckles more therough. His outer red cloak is draped about him, he feels very hot and would have prefered to take it off, but the rage within him forced him to keep it on, as though it wanted him to feel the heat of being uncomfortable and not open up.

"Falcon? What is the matter?" Starfire asks, her eyes panning his battared hands to his face, he has tears in his eyes forming, but he is quick to smile back, where she in turn feels he is happy but becomes confused, not sure if this is just another front.

"I…" He soon trails off and goes silent once more, where she then goes very close and as she hugs him, she feels as though she will cry, then he continues after clearing his throat.

"I don't know Star… I feel happy but it always fades, like there is a deeper evil I am capible of and don't even know it yet. As though I will become this… this…"

"This what?" Star asks as her face moved close to his ear in almost a whipser, just bearly for the other to hear in.

"This monster…."

He replies while looking down in a whisper, his heart has sunk, his great wall of defiance has crumbled. It was always built up so fast, but he felt he needed to talk, to all of them. But who he really wished to talk to was Raven, yet she wasn't in, instead she was reading, medditating, or just being by herself. He liked that about her, and he felt that is what made her so close to him than any of the others, as though Raven was the one who had influenced him the most to stay. But his love with her was still on the fence, he could not cross either side. The fall was too great and if they did fall in love, it would destroy Beast Boy and in turn destroy the team, which consiquently would secretly destroy Raven, because he knew that is where she wished to belong.

Starfire then gets very close as the others look to eachother in concern, and in a quiet tone, which only he can hear she responds.

"You are not a monster."

A half smile rises from his lips as a glinter of beauty shines in both of his eyes. While the scard eye looks ever more distraught, when he was sad, it shined a thousand times more beautiful like a clear crystle of a thousand gems in a cavern. As though the water that was about to tear, gave it a glistening look which echoed a thousand waves beyond words for Starfire.

"You are more than just a stranger to me Falcon. We are all your friends." She continues while standing up, allowing the others to hear.

"Yeah… I know…" He pauses again as he stands up, the others couldn't quite hear what was spoken, just that Starfire had whispered something in his ear to bring him back.

"Thank you Starfire..." Then he tilts his head to her ear as Robin tries to lean in, thinking something suspicious is going on. "More than you will ever know."

He pulls away with happy look on his face, and Starfire blushes.

"You are most welcomed."

"I'll go get these cuts cleaned out, and I could use a shower." Falcon says after looking to his battared hands, and then he drops them by his sides, the dark red blood slowly drips across the floor. In a few moments the doors open as he approaches, then he walks out, glad to have a little lift in his spirits though, he knew he could never fully be healed.

Starfire walks over to Robin; where he raises a side of his eye mask expecting to be filled in with what the magic words were spoken between the two.

"So…. what did you tell him?"

Starfire grabs her elbow and looks down, still puzzled by what Falcon had said to her.

"I told him he was our friend."

Cyborg leans in, and after finishing another rep with the bench press, he wipes the sweat away and looks to her.

"I think what Robin's tryin to get at, is what did you tell him….. that we couldn't hear?"

Starfire becomes very quite, she doesn't wish to speak feeling it will only cause more difficult things to stur, but she takes a deep breath and fills them in anyway, in order for them to also back her up should she need them to.

"He said he felt, as though he was a monster."

Beast Boy immediately perks up after doing some chin ups, he drops from the bar and grows ever more the intrest in feeling that he isn't the only one with changes deep within.

"A monster huh?" B asks while stroking his chin.

"Yes… but I assured him he wasn't anything of the sorts."

Robin doesn't quite know what to make of the situation. The past three days were great; Falcon even showed him a few good take down moves against bigger prey, tips that were sure to help should he face Cinderblock or any other heavy duty bad guys. But during those training exersises, he too felt as though Falcon was holding something deep within himself, as though he was glad to be with the team, but still was destraught for leaving his task at finding answers of his past.

"So what should we do?" Cyborg asks as he stands up, pulling a white towel over his shoulder.

"Maybe Raven should go and talk with him; they do seem to share a bond." Starfire says as she recalls both of their many traits; that show they seem like a good match.

After Beast Boy hears this, he becomes concerned once again. The memory of him looking out of the T-Car as he sped away, looking back and seeing Raven and Falcon alone in the garage, both wearing their cloaks, both their pale skin seeming as though they were related, and both having dark powers. He couldn't shake it from his bones, though they at first seemed to be at odds and ends, the more they fought, the more they sounded the same. The more they pulled, the more close they became, and B was worried that he was running out of time. His own doubts of Terra kept him up at night, but that night in her room, just himself and Raven made him feel that there was something more between them. That kiss she gave on his cheek still smelt of her lavander perfume, and though none of the others could smell it, his animal instincts could still, like a footprint ever imprinted in the sand before the water washes it away. Part of him wished to have it washed away, the part that still cared for Terra, because he knew it would hurt Raven if he went after her again. Raven was always so concering with him, so helpful when he really needed a friend. A part of him loved her because of that, and then there was his Beast side that reminded him otherwise, that talk they shared those many nights ago where Raven said she would open up with what exactly the Test had meant, but since that night she had been ever more the distant friend than any. She had shut herself away even more in her room, whenever he had gone to her, it was like he was being pushed away because she feared telling him something, but what could it be? Why did she suddenly become so distant with the changeling? Then he figured some of it out, like a bolt of lightning was coursing though his veins causing him to just stand dumbstruck that he didn't figure it out sooner. It was as though Raven was becoming drawn to Falcon, B's best bet was not by forcing a wedge between the two, but to try and understand if Raven loved him more, in order to make him realize Terra was wrong. He needed her to say that, he needed Raven to be the one, but a piece of himself was reminding him It could only be himself to find the answer, it could only be him, not Raven to uproot his depression.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him." Beast Boy says, suprising everyone after he looked down at the gray tiled floor for a long moment and looks back up to meet eyeline with everyone.

"Uh… you sure about that B. I mean, when it comes to personal stuff, you can be kinda immature." Cyborg says as he gives a smile.

"Well, maybe that's just what he needs… a good laugh."

The others ponder what was spoken, and each remembers when they ever felt low, though they never said it up front, they did feel at ease with talking to Beast Boy. Though his never ending jokes seemed to cause him to be the prankster of the group, he always had the up-beat outlook on life; that everything comes to pass and that no matter what, the Titans are a family and always stayed together. He seemed to remind them that whenever they felt alone, to make them remember that they never were.

"Maybe Beast Boy is right. Alright B, If you can go and talk to him, try and gently, mind you now…. GENTLY bring him to his old self." Robin says as he looks from Starfire to the changeling.

"Sure… no sweat."

He then turns and exits the door, where it gives a small hiss upon his leave. The other three find themselves in an aquard position and are curious as to what the incident had been caused by. Robin walks over to the big heavy brown punching bag; the red smear marks show an ever darker red than before, as though Falcon was secretly beating himself up for something he had done. But what could he have done? Could he still be angry over himself for the fights that ensued after his arrival, or was it something deeper in his past? Robin bent his head down to take in a deep breath, trying to make sense of how all the dots fit together, like a massive jigsaw puzzel where only half ot the pieces were missing from the box, and the other pieces just didn't seem to fit, like there were parts of some other long forgotten puzzle intertwined with the one before him.

"There is something more to Falcon than meets the eye, and as his friend I think we should find out what exactly that is." Robin says as he presses his right fist into his left palm.

Starfire and Cyborg look to eachother for a short second, as though they both know that doesn't seem like a good idea to keep pressing on the new Teen Titan.

"What do you mean Robin? Star asks as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy may be able to help him clear the air a bit, but I think Falc is trying to cover something up."

"I don't know Robin, I mean, look what happened to Terra when we tried to open her up. She just pushed us away even further." Cyborg says after rubbing his chin, thinking back to their former teammate.

"Yes, but I feel if we just sit on the sidelines, waiting for him to come forth about what he is so fearful of, that the thing, whatever it is causing him to boil over his mind may be too much." Robin answers back.

Starfire and Cyborg pull back for a moment, to think over what their leader has spoken, trying themselves to way both options. On one side, it did feel wrong to intrude so much deeper into his past, then on the other hand, they didn't like just sitting around doing nothing. The waiting game was never an easy one, and someone as interesting as Falcon really drove each of their own persinal interests.

"So then, how should we proceed?" Starfire asks; still remembering his words over and over echoing in her mind, each time she paused the words only echoed louder and it caused her much discomfort in hearing him say it. _"This monster…."_

"We can't just take him head on. We tried that before and he just rebuilt the walls higher. I think if we plan to take down those barriors, we'll have to try a different approach." Robin says; his focus still on the punching bag.

"I don't know man, what you sound like your trying to say seems dirty." Cyborg chimes in after he crosses his arms.

"I don't know how else to do it, we need to find out who he is. He may be a member of this team, he may have been helpful, but I don't know if I can trust him just yet."

Starfire grows a little fearful after hearing her beau saying this. It just felt so out of character for Robin, he wanted to learn of Falcon's past, as did all of them, but what he seemed to be hinting at was like trying to spy on a friend, to backstab a new bound trust.

"Robin…" Starfire says, her voice a little mellow, "I do not think this is a good idea. Friends do not spy on eachother; friends do not pry open old wounds. I think we should wait for him to come forth."

The Boy Wonder lets her words rattle in his mind. He knows he cannot afford to lose another member, he knows he cannot allow one like Falcon to become a loner once more, it drove a drive shaft in his mind, to keep seaching for answers. Yet should he fail, should Falcon catch on that the others are secretly doing their own handy work in looking through his past without his knowing, he would surely feel betrayed and worse yet, he might even try to make a vandetta. Though it seemed highly unlikly, but Falcon was a dark and mysterious character, his powers were very dangerous and he knew from first hand experience just how angry he could get when he just wanted to be alone. This would not be easy; it would be one of his most difficult missions to overcome. Should he succeed then the blurred path would fade and he would be able to trust their new teammate, but should he fail, the dangers were near endless. Worse yet, if Raven or Beast Boy found out, it could cause a rift in the team, being how they were just growing closer to him, and this little meeting with just Starfire and Cyborg did feel a little dirty, with him only including two others on the plan.

"I would like to take time for him to open up, but it's been almost a week Star… I think its time we did a little digging of our own." Robin says causing Starfire pulls away, now realizing what she feared the most has come out of the one she so deeply adorns.

"You sure this is a good idea? I mean, just the three of us, I could really use the help from Raven, I'm sure that would make it a whole lot easier. And I'm sure if B finds out, that we're working just the three of us, he himself could feel betrayed." Cyborg says after deep thought, causing more mixed feelings inside of Robin.

"Maybe Raven could help, but I don't know how Beast Boy fits into all this. I'll try to talk with Rae and see what she feels, to try to gain her trust." The Boy Wonder answers back, feeling a little better to have a stronger plan now formed.

"And what of Beast Boy?" Starfire asks, and Robin can be seen to grow a little discomforted in hearing her say this. He knew it would come out eventualy, and he was still trying to fit the youngest member into part of his plan.

"I think it may be best to just to keep him out, for the time being."

"Like a mole?" Cyborg asks, now seeing that BB's role is one of the most vital in the plot.

"Yeah, a mole works better when he doesn't even know he has been picked. He would be able to grow closer to him than any of us, without the fear of reprecussions of failure." Robin says back, hoping that it goes over smoothly with the other two.

"But won't friend Beast Boy get hurt, he will find out." Starfire says as her voice becomes a little gloomier. "I do not like this Robin, it just feels wrong."

Robin looks to Star's eyes and can see that it may have been wrong to let her in on his plan, being how she is the most sensitive Titan of the group, and would never be able to forgive herself, even if they did succeed. He places a hand on her shoulder and gives a somewhat friendly smile to calm her nerves.

"Common Star, its Beast Boy we're talking about. I'm sure whatever we dish out, that he can take it."

The treo stands silent once more, though they never said anything up front, each could feel how wrong it was to secretly look into Falcon's past. Worse yet, though Robin and Cyborg didn't say it as Starfire had, they themselves felt a little low in not telling B about their plan.

* * *

As Beast Boy walks down the long corridor of where the other rooms resided, he couldn't help but feel a little lost within himelf. He had always wanted to make new friends, he had always wanted to cheer others up but this new teen, this stranger who had only just entered their lives seemed to carry a deeper burden within. B could relate to being cast aside, thrown usunder like being hurled into the lane of traffic that just kept on coming, and every time he found a steady rock to pull himself back up, to pull himself away from the ever growing danger, another group of friends would just cast him aside, and throw him back out to face his fears alone. Though he never admitted it up front, to anyone else or even himselft for that matter, it always made him grow weaker inside, as though a piece of the boy he was seemed to slowly dissovle within. He was changing, evolving, and little by little he could always feel the Beast within growing stronger. As he walked ever further down the hall, the memory on the roof battle with Mumbo, Dr. Light, and Mad Mod is brought across his mind as the lights from the hallway mirrors off his back.

"_Hang on Raven… I'm going to get you out, just hang on!"_

He gives a small shiver of unpleasantness as though a cool wind has traveled up his spine, touching every nerve and fiber of himself.

"_Why can't I remember? Why didn't Raven tell me that I changed…. What is she so afraid of?_" Beast Boy asks in his mind, as he grabs his forehead and thinks back on his past, of all that has happened to him while he leans agaisnt the long corridor in the empty hall.

After the death of his parents in Africa he never felt he coud go on in life, and then he was found by a group of merciless thugs who lied at first meetings and only used him for their own gain. He hated it, he hated himself for allowing them to abuse him just because of his powers, but felt he had none others to turn, however that all changed when the Doom Patrol came to his aid. His spirits began to lift and he felt as though he had a family again, a life, and a fresh start. Tragically they too left and abandoned him, his family, and his life, everything he had hoped to change in itself changed for the worst. As he disobeyed his mentor and leader Mento, in order to save his family from the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil, Mento barreled down on him like a thousand bricks of never ending dissapointment, and shipped him off the Jump City to find himself. Beast Boy also hated that Rita or Elasti Girl would just stand idaley by, and watched as B took the heat. Instead of thanking him for his bravery to save them, they shut him out, kicked him usunder and he felt as though, like his parents he let down before them, he too let the Doom Patrol down and could never forgive himself. He felt so alone, so distant with himself and with everyone as though none could ever understand him, that was untill a few years ago, when he was thirteen and Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven introduced themselves to eachother, and he himself gave quite the impression. It was uplifting to say the least, and soon his life was back on track, like he had a place once more, as though nothing could ever rip him down. But now, things were changing, he could feel it once again, as though something bad was going to happen in a few days. He had the same feeling of heartlessness when the Doom Patrol forced him out, he could tell something was in the air but he couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet.

After he had found love with Terra, only to lose her made him sick, so depressed that he had failed and could not continue, as though he blamed himself for her being encased in stone, and he continualy blamed himself for that week that passed since the team left for Tokyo, that he could have done something differently, that he could still have won her back when he found she was alive. It tore at him deeply; his mind was growing dark, as though he liked to feel angry from time to time. If he could just show Mento a thing or two of how real friends are supposed to treat eachother, he had always wanted to beat him up, but was too weak and afraid. Robin on the Teen Titans was a very eerie reminder that the Boy Wonder, was in a small way like Mento. Though they probubly would refute any revalence to his statement, if the two did stand together in a fight, which they did, he found that Robin was more concerned with success than his own teammates feelings, almost like people were dispencable and meaningless to the goal of a mission. Slade had cast a shadow over Robin from the first moment he saw him, and it only grew with each passing battle they found eachother in. And Robin always seemed to bring his team down into a lost pit; a losing battle to overcome his hatred of Slade, like Mento's obsession with the Brain, Robin was too lost in his own accord to find what really mattered most. Friends, and since Slade had mysteriously vanashed long after the prophecy and Raven's sixteenth birthday, nothing seemed to be the same for the Boy Wonder. Without his demon to chase, Robin seemed to feel he had no purpose any longer. The two sides cannot live without, good needs the evil to counter balance itself out, and if evil is gone, then the good will turn on itself, trying to find its own evil only making the world that much more hollow.

After taking a deep soothing breath, Beast Boy found he had leaned his way ever slowly to Falcon's door; his name was imprined over the top. A nice dark and bold color _**FALCON**_, now he had a place on the team, now one who was lost like B had a family to call his own. But the changeling never fully felt comfortable anywhere near his presence, like he would have his mind read. Plus, he was somewhat confused that he had not been touched by Falcon's powers, a part of him felt angry that all the others, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven, all of them had formed a bond with the mysterious stranger in some way. These feelings of dissapointment quickly faded as he himself remembers hearing a scream of a woman from his past, the scream of his mother echoes in his mind and he shutters, glad to not have Falcon know that about his past. He in fact never told anyone of it, and because of this, he felt he was special while the others had their memories watched. He felt that Falcon might use it as leverage if he wanted, and that made B feel stronger, but he still kept his guard up and was prepaird for anything beyond the door.

In truth, ever since the party, none had gone into his room. Cyborg installed the name on the door, but Falcon was the only other who had come and gone from this particular bedroom. B could remember going in when it was still vacant, the shallowness of such an empty room, so cold and dark, just like Falcon and the two mirrored off as being rather scary. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, his hands become a little sweaty and a few beads of persperation trickle down his brow from his own workout from the Titans Gym.

B raises his hand and prepares to knock, still thinking of all the things of his past, of his losses, of the Titans growing distant with him and he felt, for the first time in a long time afraid of something slowly assending from the ever aproaching future. Beast Boy takes another deep and soothing breath, the air filling his lungs and he suddenly became calm, as though he could face any dangers and wouldn't budge. He gives a few quick taps at the door, which in turn is echoed by nothing, no voice, no sound except his own hand agaisnst the door.

"Ooookay…." Beast Boy says while he pulls back, then as he prepairs to leave, the door slides open and the lights in his room turn on. B is quick to turn and notice the great German shepherd spread across the bed sleeping, and as B walks from the hallway a little closer to the big dog, he tilts his head up and yawns.

"Heh heh…" Beast Boy lets a somewhat small chuckle escape from his breath. "Heya pooch, is Falcon in?"

The dog looks at the changeling with his ears perked up; he gives a low growl as his sharp teeth gremice. Beast Boy in turn becomes a little shocked that the dog Falcon had adopted, that the team adopted was being so aggressive with one, who in turn could morph into any animal of his choosing. BB became a little fearful of continuing into the room, half of his body was slumped in while the other half was out the doorway. The light from both the hall and the bedroom drew across his body and as the dog prepairs to jump from the bed ready to bite, a hand grabs Beast Boy's shoulder, one that has white bandages across the knuckes.

"SIBS!!!" Falcon's voice is stern and B looks back, glad to see the new member calming the team pet. Falc is wearing his regular outfit, but it looks neatly pressed, and he has a sweet smell arousing from his body, he took a shower and simply got changed, while his wounds were cleaned.

The dog immediately cowers back down, his look of anger at the green boy now turning into a look of sorrow, and B feels a little better as Falcon continues to talk.

"Sorry bout that B… I guess he is still trying to adjust, like me."

Beast Boy soon feels a smile grow across his face, that both Falcon and the dog are rather similar and aggressive to new friends at first meetings.

"It's allright." B answers back, dragging a hand through his hair as Falcon leads him in.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Falcon asks after he pets the dog and sits across his bed in a nearby chair. Beast Boy also follows this after the dog shows sorrow in his eyes and welcomes B to stroke his head, where the hound pants. Then he bows back down and continues to rest, pleased to know that he did not do any harm.

Beast Boy looks about the room, the walls of the red tint are still visible, nothing much has changed except that Falcon has moved in with the team dog, and his luggage has been put away. Across the desk, he notices different books lined against a wall with their bindings showing. A poster of a heavy metal rock band hangs behind Falc's wide bed, which is also neatly pressed and the covers are tucked in a strong marine military stlye fassion, the covers have no ripples and the dog doesn't seem to have desturbed the amazing tidyness of his owner. The window to the far left side of the room has the same dark drapes hung open, allowing the mid afternoon summer light potrude across the floor, where Falcon's black boots take in the light. To the immediate right side of the bed, a strong sturdy table with a lamp is on with the black alarm clock with red LED lights showing the time is 2:56 pm, and next to that is an open closet. The wooden hangers all have many of the same dark red outer hooded cloaks; and on racks to the side of this are his dark pants and inner long sleaved shirts, all are piled ontop in a proper fashion as a string of six extra belts are draped like the cloaks. Below these, are three extra sets of black boots like the ones he is currently wearing, and a neat stack of clothing needed to be washed resides in a wicker rectangular basket just outside the closet. A long mirror to the far side of the clothing draped in a neat and tidy order, shines across the room and shows the dog breathing easily, his chest and back moving up and down in rythem as Falcon props his feet on the bed, as he leans back in the chair. His knuckles have been wrapped in a white cloth on both hands, though a smudge of red slighlty seeps through.

Beast Boy finds a second chair nearby, and sits back to find he is right next to the protective hound and he pets the dogs head once more, and gives a smile in knowing the dog was only protecting his master's room.

"It's kinda nice in here… I think I could get used to it." B says as he looks from the dog, to the poster of the rock band to Falcon, who himself gives a small chuckle.

"True… it is nice and all, my new room for my new home. Just feels nice to be able to call this room, well, my own."

Beast Boy turns in his chair, twisting his body to find a more comfortable position as he smiles back.

"So… what's his name?"

Falcon looks back as B puts his feet on the bed, a little confused over the question.

"Oh… he's Sibs, just a name I guess. Sort a came to me as we went for a stroll down by the shoreline." As Falcon watches B rub the dog's shiny coat, he leans back once again in his chair and continues. "Ya know… I was rather surprised to find him, just a geat companion. Never had I formed a bond with any person before, I feel as though I can be more close to him than anything else in the world."

Beast Boy's ears perk up after hearing him say this.

"I know what you mean… its like people can't understand you. While a dog is always there, but people just come and go with no regards to your feelings, well, friends maybe, but even people friends can backstab you but a dog... now THAT is a true bond of affection no other beings can get between."

Falcon takes the changeling's words to heart.

"That's rather bold of you to say." Falcon says back as he pulls his hands behind his head.

"Well hello… does the name BEAST BOY ring a bell?" He says with a light laugh. "I mean I can change into animals, so I would know more about them than people do."

"I guess your right B… never though of you like that though."

B raises an eybrow, unsure of what this means.

"Why do you say that?" BB asks back as his intrest grows.

"Well…" Falcon continues as he pulls his arms back to his lap. "It's just I've never thought of you as Beast Boy… I mean you don't seem to be just a boy, or even a beast for that matter."

Beast Boy never heard anyone tell him something like this before, and after hearing Falcon say it, made it seem that only a person who had never met him before, seemed to know more about his inner feelings than anyone else ever could.

"That's a new one for me… what does it mean?"

Falcon looks from the floor to the changeling in the room, and he smiles to show a sense of joy in being heard out.

"It's just that I never thought of you as a simple child, you seem to carry more than that on your shoulders, more weight than any simple boy would."

"But I am just a kid though."

"I see a kid in front of me, a young teen, but you seem as though you have many years in you. It's almost like you have been through so much in your life that a name of Boy in the front, it just doesn't seem to fit. And the word Beast, well you can morph into animals, but I don't see a savage creature, rather one who can control what he wishes to become."

B looks up and feels happy in hearing this. He never really fancied the name either, it sort of grew on him, passed down by Mento from the Doom Patrol and he never really liked any affiliation with his fallen out comrades. He had always though of changing it, but the Titans came along and it kind of grew on him again, and so he just kept it.

"That's pretty deep dude… even for me."

"But it's something you feel, right? I mean, when I look at you, I see Animal Man, not so much of a crazed beast, but a mature young adult."

"Animal Man… hmmm, I kinda like it." B says back as he rubbs his chin.

Falcon shakes his head from side to side lightly, as a smile breams on his face again. Then after a short moment of silence that befalls the two teammates and the protective German shepherd, Falcon thinks on what BB's intentions really are in his room.

"Somethin still on your mind?"

Beast Boy finds himself back in the room, he had thought on the new nickname and he kind of liked it.

"Oh… yeah, um… me and the others just wanted to see if you were okay."

Falcon looks to his hands that are bandaged neatly; the burning can still be felt but is not as intense when he inflicted the damage.

"Yeah, a little work out never hurts anyone."

"But a lot can kill ya." B says back, and for a moment Falcon is unsure of what it means. Then B starts to laugh lightly again and Falcon sees it's just a small joke where he joins in.

"Are you always looking for jokes green bean?"

"When there's an opening, ya kinda have to make the jump. A little laughter can be a good cure for almost anything."

"That's true… but I haven't had a good laugh in quite some time." Falcon says as he thinks over his long and tiresome journey for two years on the road, and it feels to him as though a dagger has pierced his heart.

"You mean you haven't laughed at, well… anything before?" BB asks as he becomes concerned.

"That's not what I said. It's just I haven't had the time to make small talk with actual friends." Falcon replies in his normal tone.

Beast Boy starts to grow more intrest in Falcon's past, and when Starfire told the group in the gym that he said he felt as though he was a monster, the words didn't match up. Sure Falcon was dark and a little odd, but he didn't seem to be a monster. The fact was, seeing the new member caressing the dog's shiny coat and smiling, it was in fact very human. Plus, the feelings of understanding between the two really hit home, as though B thought Falcon had a sad past similar to his own, and when Falcon made the connection that dogs are better friends than people can ever be, BB took it to heart.

"So… you said you came here from El Paso Texas huh?" B asks while he looks to Falcon as sits back down.

"Yeah… I came through that way a while ago. Originally I'm from the East Coast, used to live right on the outskirts of the big city, off a ways from the main hub of suburban life."

"So, why go to Texas?"

Falcon could sense the changeling was searching for answers, and he wasn't quite sure if the others put him up to this, as a little vibe told him it was somewhat odd. Then he shrugged his shoulders to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling, he was just trying to make small talk and Falcon didn't see the harm in coming a little clean about more of his original intentions. Plus, he himself was curious if B knew where Terra was, any answers could help and in order to get something out of B, he would have to bring some answers of himself to the table to gain his trust.

After a short sigh, Falcon looks to the eyes of Beast Boy and continues.

"I can see there is no fooling you B… I mean, on the outside you seem just like anyother kid, but you're more than that. You're a superhero, it's your job to save the city, to solve mysteries and unravel criminal activity."

BB pulls back a second time as he leans a little further back in his chair. Falcon was being rather open and kind to the green teen, where only Raven of the Titans seemed to be generaly open, some of the time, and it felt good to clear the air.

"Awe dude… just doing my job." B says back as he drags a hand through his hair, he has become a little blushed over the kind words.

"A very dangerous job might I add." Falcon then gets up and walks over to the window, his eyes panning the skyline as the sun hits half his face while the other half is shrouded by shade. "How many lives have you saved B… how many people actualy said thank you of all your years, sticking your neck out for the general public?"

"I don't know really, but the fans are kinda nice."

Falcon closes his eyes for a moment, and B can see he's partly sad over something, but can't quite put his finger on it.

"Being a hero is one of many things, but a thing of gratitude is never openly placed. Sure, you save lives, you solve the cities problems by cleaning up the scum of the underworld, but as soon as shit hits the fan, as soon as people feel you will fail, and when you feel that you will fail, they abandon you. In your moment of need after so long of your own hurts and pains, you stick your neck out every single day, every day of fighting the same tiresome battles with new and unweildy faces of scum. Only when things take a turn for the worst for the public, they become your enemy. They're like a mob, no better than crime itself, they love you, but that can quickly change the instant they show their own doubts."

A short lull of silence befalls the two. Falcon was very true in his words but B didn't feel that it was entirely true, though in fact much of it was.

"You sure seem to know a lot of a superhero's life… ever try to save someone before, I mean, before you met us?"

Falcon looks to the floor, the memory of the woman screaming echoes again, the burning building flickers in his mind and there is no off switch, no way to make it stop and he looks to his hands to remember himself taking quite a beating in the Titans Gym.

"Yes…" He says quietly, then he looks back to B. "But that was a long time ago, I've moved on from much of my past, but at times it seems my past is still haunting me. That's why I went to Texas; I had to find answers of where the monster had fled."

"Monster? What monster?" B asks as he steps out of the chair, ready to pile on more questions.

"A villain from my past B…. surly you have nightmares of past mistakes you wish you could have changed. If only you could do something so different that would make a big difference, as though if you did something, you could have had a happier life."

Beast Boy stops in his tracks, a strange feeling coursed through his legs as he takes what was spoken very deeply. His mind begins to reel, and soon he remembers a piece of his past, right after the Brain's defeat in the cavern of the destroyed facility.

_-Flashback-_

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…. you have no place on the Doom Patrol any longer. You fail to comprehend the dangers of the world and instead, you risk everything for your family?" Mento asks as he turns his back.

"But…. But I save you guys. I couldn't see myself in a world without you." Beast Boy hears himself speak.

"That doesn't matter. The Brain has escaped once again and you refuse to make sacrifices for the greater good." Mento says back harshly and the words cause B to nearly cry.

"I made a choice, my choice and I…. I…."

"You what?" Mento fires back, the memory shows just how angry he has become, as the team leader's eyes show a very cold and dark anger.

"I'm sorry… alright." B says quietly while he looks down.

Mento shakes his head, rather disopointed in hearing the changeling speak this.

"I wish it could be that simple Beast Boy, I really do. But you have failed once again; the only choice left is for you to go."

BB's heart nearly sinks when he hears this.

"What! You…. you guys want me to… to leave?"

Mento looks down and gives a short sigh, hearing his leader, his role model tell him these things only cast a darkers shadow over his mind. Negative Man and Robotman just stay quiet alongside Elasti Girl who also shows dissapointment, and though they don't fully like what has been spoken, they just take it all in.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but there is no other way. We'll help you go to Jump City, maybe when you learn a thing or two on how heroes are supposed to act. Then, maybe then we'll reconsider you to come back with us when you have grown."

"Rita?" B asks to the kind woman who also adopted him, hoping her love on Mento would end the devide, instead what she spoke brought him into further darkness.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…. I… I only want the best for you. If this will give you a fresh start, maybe it isn't all such a bad thing."

_-Flashforwards-_

Beast Boy could hear the words echo over and over; and he began to feel weak, useless, like a piece of garbage that was tosed into the rain. It hurt him deeply and hearing Falcon ask if he too had nightmares of his past that haunt him still, in truth they did.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy says to Falcon as he squeezes his fist in anger, feeling as though he was still a failure with his old superhero squad.

Falcon could tell there was still even more to the changeling that met the eye, as though the boy was harboring a dark and evil aura within himself, like he was. Only the others didn't seem to take notice, as though they were afraid to come out that Beast Boy was changing, and were growing blind to a deeper mystery of their friend.

"It's okay Beast Boy." Falcon says to give the friendly teen an uplift of his own. "What we seem to fail from our past, only makes us grow stronger in the present. To hold onto the past is never an easy thing, it causes us to become vengeful and angry, and I know from first hand experience that it never usualy is a good thing."

Beast Boy looks up from the floor, his fist has been released of its pressure and a soothing calm befalls him again.

"Why do you say that?"

"You should know B… how I acted when we first met, that… that struggle to open up. I am not too open with my feelings, and I only focused on my own plights, thinking as though none could ever understand." He stops as he walks closer and places a hand on B's right shoulder. "That was untill I met you guys, friends are a true comfort many don't realize, only when it has been taken away do we fully appreciate the value."

"Thanks." B replies with a little jump in his voice, his depression is somewhat gone and he feels a little better in the conversation.

"No problem." Falcon then removes his hand and goes back to his bed, the dog lifts up his head and allows Falc to stroke him, and the red cloaked teen with his hood pulled back showing his hair gives a smile. "Too many sad memories, but it seems as though things will get better from here on up."

Beast Boy gives a wide smile.

"Yeah… I guess a new start isn't always a bad thing."

Falcon looks back to B, and as the changeling leaves the room Falcon speaks.

"Hey B, if ever you need to talk, feel free to stop by any time."

"Sure… no sweat." He replies while running a hand behind his head, and he gives a brief chuckle.

"And don't feel so afriad by Sibs… he's just a little boundry touchy is all. I'm sure if you wanted, just morph into a bigger dog, that'll set em straight."

"I just might do that."

Then Beast Boy exits the room and the door slides shut.

* * *

Beast Boy just stood outside of the door, wondering what it all meant, how all the pieces fit. His own past was rather sad, and he never felt as though he could pick up the broken life he had left behind, and then after hearing Falcon tell him that the past is the past, it just gave him a little spunk in his step. But he couldn't help but wonder why Falcon seemed so distant still; he showed yet another side that he never thought and it threw him off the trail. Falc said he was fine, but B's animal instincts were telling him as though he was just using another front, another devider to keep him out. Three days time was bearly a week, but still, how many more days are to pass untill they could gain eachothers trust?

As the lights from the hall are beamed off his head, he looks back up and right in front he notices the other name above the door, _**Terra**_. Feelings of her being gone brought his self esteem into a low mood once again as he simply stood, hunched over against the wall. Then he could taste the cottan candy on his toung, and any time he thought of the girl he had loved and lost so many times over, it just brought the same feelings, the same touch long since past.

_-Flashback-_

Beast Boy found himself standing inside of the hall of cracked mirrors, where each shattered reflection showed smaller pieces of himself, standing in the middle. It was cold still, the cool damp night had brough him much saddness and even more was to come because the girl he was growing closer to, had fled with him inside of the spooky building, only for her to get lost where B stands alone.

"Terra!" Beast Boy cries out, looking around trying to find her.

"I'm here B…." She replies while looking down, she is holding her elbow with her hand and her voice is no longer upbeat, but rather hollow and sad. Her deep sky blue eyes seem to be less filling of joy, and show much pain and heartache as bags of unrest set below.

"Why…. Why didn't you tell me?" B asks as he tries to get closer.

"Because she shouldn't have to." Slade's voice echoes in the background as he himself comes out of the shadows, while Terra vanishes like the mist.

"NO!! I….I won't believe it. Terra would never betray the Titans!" B fires back, he is looking directly at the madman and has much anger in his heart.

"Oh no…" Slade asks back as he starts to walk around the changeling, his heavy mask only showing his left souless eye. "As you and Terra went on this date, she set off the security systems inside of the Titan's Tower, and your friends are being torn apart… one… by… one."

"No! I won't believe you." Beast Boy fires back.

"Beast Boy… it's true." Terra says as she reforms from the shadows standing in front of Slade.

"Terra… why?" B asks as his heart sinks again.

She looks up and in a last ditch effort to gain his love, she replies while stepping away from the villain behind.

"Because I couldn't control my powers B…. Slade, he… he helped me."

"But at what cost Terra? I… I thought you were my friend…I thought we were more than friends?"

"She doesn't have any friends." Slade says overhearing the conversation, his voice is low and has a dark monotone to it, never really changing pitch.

"We are, but… but I had to do this, surly you understand B?"

Beast Boy turns away in discust.

"No…. Slade's right, you don't have any friends."

Terra's eyes grow wide as saucers, her heart has been broken and by one she cared for the most.

"You…. you don't mean that."

His silence at her response gives her the most deafining answer of all, and she soon bows her head in sorrow.

"Come along Terra, he has shown what real friends truly mean to eachother." Slade says back and Terra grows a vengeful hatred in her once loving eyes, while both she and her master pull back into the darkness once again, leaving Beast Boy standing under a slim white ring of light in the center of the cold and dark room.

_-Flashforwards-_

Beast Boy places his hand against his forehead, trying to get the painful memory out of his system but the harder he fought to forget, the more it grew on him. He clentches his fist in anger and bangs it violantly against the wall which gives out a loud "THUD!!"

"_Why did I say that? Why did I let myself believe she wasn't my friend? It's my entire fault… it's all my fault for her leaving us. It's all my fault for her turning to Slade…. and it's all my fault I broke her heart."_

Tears begin to form under his eyes, this memory of all the others with Terra fighting for Slade hit him the deepest, his own words echoing over and over like a choir of never ending sorrow.

"_No… Slade's right, you don't have any friends."_

A tear drops from his right eye as these heartless words echo in his mind. He hated himself deeply for saying this, and worse yet there was no way of going back to change anything. How could he move on? How was he supposed to keep such an upbeat outlook on life if he just kept on failing in so much? He felt he had failed to save his parents, he felt he had failed to stay on the Doom Patrol, he felt as though he had failed to save Terra, and he felt he had almost failed to save Raven from the rooftops. It was so close to a complete disaster, so close to him losing his best friend, and what would have happened if he did lose her? How could he ever cope with the knowledge that he could have lost the closest thing he had to finding love once again?

"Beast Boy?"

B looks up to see a familure shadow arch over his body, it was Raven and she spoke in such a sweet and soft monotone to bring comfort to his broken heart.

"Yeah… I… I'm fine." He sniffles for a moment and wipes away the tear quickly, as Rae stands in front of him, concerned for her teammate.

"B.... I've been thinking over what we spoke of last and I think I have some answers. But I'm not too sure if they will make sense to you at first, but I just feel that you should know."

Beast Boy looks up to see her face, not covered by her long dark blue hood as her lucious violet hair drapes down halfway to her shoulders. He can see her eyes, those deep and dreamy violet eyes of never ending beauty where he could just feel lost in never ending bliss.

"Yeah… okay." He says cooly as he pulls away from the wall.

The two walk down the hall side by side, both of their shadows mirroring off eachother from the light, and as Raven looked to Beast Boy, she could tell he was still hurt over Terra, but was unsure if there was something more that upset him, something deeper on his mind.

"I know it's been a while since we last spoke of Terra, but… I feel we should try to clear the air on the subject."

Beast Boy stops in his tracks, she was digging deep into his heart, and it hurt him as a reminder that she just wanted to help, and he was afraid she wouldn't like what she would find.

"I… I don't know Raven."

"It's allright to feel uneasy…. But we have to talk about this. She's still on your mind and the only way to get over her, is if we talk about her."

B looks back up and becomes mesmerized by her pale beauty, at first he never really looked at Raven that way, but as he panned her from the legs up, he felt a sudden feeling of awkwardness and at the same time, a feeling he had only felt when he was very close to Terra clouds his mind.

He gives a small nodd of understanding and the two continue down the hall, towards Beast Boy's room where just on the outside of the door, they stop.

"Mind if we go inside? I don't really feel like talking out in the hallway." B asks where Raven raises an eyebrow but it soon settles as she places a hand on his shoulder, in an effort to comfort him once more.

"Sure B…. wherever you feel at peace."

"Thanks." He answers back and he swipes his hand by the black pannel on the side, where a sensor screen that was installed by Cyborg picks up his movement and the door slides open, giving a short hiss and the lights in the room soon turn on.

After the door closes behind the two, Raven pans across the wide room and sees the usual pigsty mess that her teammate normally lives under. His closet is hung open and in a mess of a heep, his dirty clothing is thrashed about. By his wooden desk rests a small lamp that he quickly turns on while he goes by his lower bunkbed to sit down, while to the far side of his closet, a long mirror in front of a wall with bulletins of fancy racing cars and gamer clipings hangs behind. The papers are wrinkled and creased uneavenly and to the far corner of his bed is his wide window, simmilar to all the others everyone else shares, only unlike so many, he has his closed completely as the drapes hung across are party peeled away, showing some light while the curtans block out the rest of the city view.

Raven soon goes to the side of his bed and after looking to the alarm clock on a nightstand by the dresser, it reads the time at 3:21 pm. A short lull befalls the two as B tries to make small talk, but then quicky hushes up allowing Raven to make the first move.

"Beast Boy…. how long has it been since you last remember seeing Terra?"

B coils up after hearing her ask this, such a quick jump of the gun to such a hurtful topic, but she wanted to clear the air, and he didn't mind so much talking about it anymore. He wanted to hear what she would have to say, and he wanted to overcome his depression that still hung over him like a never ending wound, that only grew larger every day.

"Well, we left for Tokyo about close to a week ago and before that… I'd say maybe close to another week was the last time I saw her, when I told you and the others of her being alive." He gives a short sigh in remembering her at the school, still fresh in his mind as the others battled the vicious monster as Terra's friends pushed him out. "Yeah… close to two weeks now."

"And you still feel confused?" Raven asks as she looks to his face, while his eyes are still looking down at the carpet.

"I guess. I mean, she told me things change Raven… that she just wanted to forget about her past and move on in life." He takes another short breath and speaks a little softer, as his eyes show much tiredness. "Like we as a couple never happened."

"But you did Beast Boy…. believe it or not you two did have something special, something unique that no others could come between."

"But I failed Raven…. I wasn't strong enough to save Terra those many months ago when she betrayed us. I failed those many months to realize how much of a friend she really was to me, I failed to help her fight Slade where instead I told her she didn't have any friends…. and I failed to win her over when I saw her at the school two weeks ago."

Beast Boy stands up and walks to the window, Raven had never seen him shaken up since Terra's encasing in her own powers during the heated battle, as Slade tried to take over the city with his endless horde of robots.

"You never failed B…. Terra left you; she left the team on her own accord. You had nothing to do with it." Raven says as she gets up and walks over to him.

"But I did!" B fires back and stream of tears has now decended upon his face, splattering across the carpeted floor. Each drop is like a thousands tears of burden he had always planned to shed but never had, and this new side of Beast Boy, the teen who always carried such a happy outlook on life was showing a very tragic emotion, that all humans endure really brought a sharp drag across Raven's heart, a feeling she never wished for him of any others to face. "It hurts so much Rae…. I, I was the one who pushed her out, I was the one who did it. My own stupidness, my own blindness of not seeing past Slade's words and instead, I listened to him, and threw her out as he had always planned."

Raven places a hand on his shoulder with one hand, and tilts his chin up with the other. He gives a short sniffle and Raven looks deep into his green gem eyes as they well up with tears, as though a never ending pair of emralds of pure beauty she hadn't noticed before finally hits her. Then she hugs him tightly and closes her eyes, where he immediately is almost thrown clear back by the surprise, and next to his ear, she whispers gently as his tears stream down his face, and partly glide onto hers.

"It's not your fault B….. It's not your fault."

Beast Boy just stands for a moment to let the words from the Empath scour across his mind, and he then finds himself hugging her back, bringing her head to his chest where she feels the soothing beat of his heart. He in turn smells the sweet aroma arousing off of her soft and gentle body, the frangrance of her entransing jasmine perfume, and he feels as though he is a field of never ending love where only before had Terra been with him in. After a few minutes of a loving embrace, the two seperate and both have tears in their eyes, but they each wipe their own away as they give a loving smile to the other, to calm eachother, and let the other know everything is fine.

"Raven…" Beast Boy asks as the sun partly clings off his back.

"Yes?"

"What happened between you and that dragon anyway?"

Raven pulls back for a brief second, then realizes that maybe it would be helpful to bring up some of her own past wounds again, in order to make him feel comfortable.

"His name was Malichor…. And as I said to you before, he wasn't always like that."

Raven then goes to the bed where her cloak dangles off the edge, like the curtans in the room. Beast Boy follows her, in an effort to be close once more, and for some reason, a piece of him liked it. The hug she had so kindly given him, and the warm feeling inside his heart began to grow whenever they were very close. Furthermore, when he looked back on it, he wasn't quite as sure as to why she too had cried, and he wished to learn what was going on in her mind.

"You mean he wasn't always a dragon?" B asks while he leans a little closer, slowly scooting his butt next to hers.

Raven takes a deep soothing breath, allowing her to feel the circulated air from Beast Boy's room flow through her lungs. For some reason, she liked it, his room brought a sense of calm and though it was a pigsty, it carried a very simmilar trait to when she went into his mind, the first night Falcon had stayed. The room itself seemed to carry that wilderness vibe to it, and she was intreaged to go back, to re-enter in an effort to confront the Beast, feeling as though she had a stronger understanding of what the Test had meant. Now she could see that B was starting to open up himself, slowly but surly, he did seem to be ready for the next step in their close friendship.

"He was a wizard B…. trapped in a book." She turns her head from the floor to the changeling's eyes and grows a sense of calm once more. "At first, he was rather romantic, telling me I wasn't dark, and that strange powers are never understood."

"So… then what happened?"

"I fell for him B, like you had for Terra. I felt as though there was none in the world who could understand, and he was quite the one for words."

Beast Boy becomes deathly silent, recalling more of the memories of Terra and how she left him alone, under the dimly lit hall of broken mirrors, like his heart inside had felt, shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I managed to bring him forth from the book, well, a part of him as the pages by using sorcery. He told me he loved me, that we could be together forever… and you know what, I believed him."

"Why?" BB asks as he looks into her eyes.

"Because love blinds your normal instincts. Remember how you felt when you saw Terra working for Slade, when she was attacking the city and you saw her, ontop of the rock?"

Yeah…" B responds cooly as he thinks back, and he sees himself looking up at the Geomancer as his friends lay scattered across the torn up pavement.

"Well… I too felt as though there was nothing wrong still, as though nothing could ever go bad, but in truth, I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Only when I realized he used me just to get out of the book, it tore at me deeply, and I was heartbroken because of it."

Beast Boy places his arm over her shoulder, ready to comfort her as she had for him.

"I guess, I understand now. As to why things go so dark after such happy times." He pulls away and looks to the mirror of himself in the room, and the reflection beams back as him and Terra are laughing while taking the pictures, and he gives a short sigh. "Why does it still hurt Raven? I mean… why when we find ourselves so happy, so enveloped by friends and loved ones, why at the moment of finding eachother, are we always thrown apart?"

Raven thinks over his words, he was giving very deep insite and it was rather unlike Beast Boy to ask such kinds of questions.

"I don't know… I guess to find real joy in life; we must also be willing to accept the fact that we must also face pain. It is a duel bladed knife, so many people have found their other halves, and when they have it taken away, does it seem so different, so fragile."

Beast Boy sits still to let her words echo in his mind, making him feel calm once more and the pain he had over Terra, seemed to slowly settle inside.

"Hey Raven?" B asks as he looks from the mirror back to her face, being captivated by her beauty once more.

"Yeah?" Rae answers in her monotone.

"It's been almost four days since we last talked on well… ya know, when you formed that bond inside my head."

Raven shows a half smile slightly raise across her face, glad that he doesn't mind her going back in.

"Do you wish for me to continue again?"

"I guess… I mean, only if you want to."

Raven places her hand behind his back, rubbing his shoulder softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way green bean."

Beast Boy becomes very relaxed in his slumped figure on the edge of the bed, where he slowly feels himself gently falling backwards as the world grows ever darker. Raven's powers are gently placing him down across the covers, and for someone who considers herself part evil, she didn't at all seem that way to B, more or less, like a hopeful angel instead.

"Now just try and relax again… clear your mind, and allow me to focus on what's going on." Raven says as she crosses her legs in her lotus position. As she starts to recite her mantra, Beast Boy opens his eyes and speaks, trying to clear his thoughts. It was almost as though he is afraid, like he felt himself as a patient on the operating table in a hopital, before the patent is given anestesia and sleeping gas.

"Hey Raven?"

Raven opens her eyes slowly and gives him another smile to calm his again, but he is not at all moved by this and simply shows a frown causing her to slightly grow uncomfortable as well.

"What is it B?"

"Just…. Whatever you find again, that, that Test thingy you were talking about before… what does it all mean?"

"I still am trying to figure it out myself. Just relax, feel as though you felt when we were in Terra's room. Remember what you thought of as we preceded… that feeling of comfort?"

"I guess…" B says as his voice becomes a little mellow.

"Well, try and think back on it. It makes this easier to find the answers when you aren't as stiff in your mind."

Beast boy then clentches his fists as he squeezes against the blankets and his eyes are squentched together as well. He tries to remeber what he thought of, and it slowly befalls him as his heart races a little faster, beating ever quicker where every beat is like another shock to his system. The memory of him and Terra on the ride in the Ferris wheel plays across his mind. He sees and feels himself going ever closer to her for the fateful kiss, one he had so longed to give her that whole night. And though he remembers that they never did, he pictures himself as though he had, and a tear streaks down his eyelids that are shut, rolling down his cheek as he wishes they could have indeed done that, before Slade had shown his dark and souless face behind them.

Raven can feel the deeper saddness potruding out of him, and as she grabs his arm gently, the vision of Terra is replaced by another, of Raven. Of her smiling at him, of them walking together down the hall, of them sitting and eating pizzia in the Common Room, of them hugging and talking, and of Raven telling him over and over in his mind._ "It's not your fault B…. it's not your fault."_

As she grabs his arm, his tensing of the muscles loosens and he grows calm once again, and Raven takes a deep soothing breath as he himself gives a deep exhale.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos….. Azarath Metrion Zinthos….Azarath…"

The words of her monotone echo about the room and soon everything goes dark for both of them. As he lays on his back and she sits cross legged, both their eyes are closed, and both find themselves breathing in rythem. Every time she inhales, he exhales, and every time he breaths in to fill his lungs between her mantra, she releases her spent oxygen from the room.

* * *

Raven opens her eyes to see the blackness around her being gone, and she is no longer in Beast Boy's room. Instead, she finds herself stainding in the green field, the tall knee high grass against her pale legs, by the pond only it is rather different, very changed. There are no cricket's churping, and the moon that was so visible from before has been blottted out by a haze of overhead fog, covering the open night sky that she grew so fond of the last time she had entered, where very little stars gives off some light, bearly piercing through the thick haze. She stands by a simple tree and a cool breeze tassles with her cloak. She feels cold, and as she exhales she sees her breath, as though it is a dark winter inside of his mind. The grass itself has droplets of water, still clung to the blades of weed as she feels the dampness against her bare soft legs. She steps forwards and stands before a small cove, where her reflection mirrors back; her hood like in B's room is pulled away where her violet hair is also rushed by the cooling gust like her long cloak.

"What am I supposed to do now? Where are you?" She asks while seeing a few rain drops patter across her reflection, the mood inside of his mind is rather depressing as he himself feels on the outside.

"Where are you?" She asks again as her voice bounces across the empty plain of his mind, and then she bows her head in sorrow as though she feels she has failed him. But as a few droplets of water patter off her back, a hand is placed on her shoulder where she turns to see the green cloaked figure standing by the tree. It is of Beast Boy's inner focus, his emotion she faced last time. The inner conscious has his hood is drawn over his face, still showing the blackness underneath, that blocks his identity.

"I am here dear Empath…. I never left." He says in a soft voice where she looks up and tries to see his face, but has no luck.

"Beast Boy…. he is still sad over Terra, I need to know why?" Raven asks as he pulls back.

"Terra is a simple memory for him, as was Malichor for you. And he is not able to break free from her chains because truthfully, he doesn't want to."

"Why?" Raven asks in her monotone.

The green cloaked image that is of the same height of B, turns and circles around Raven; wondering if she already knows the answer and is just playing dumb.

"Do you not hear yourself? Do you not hear what he has spoken on the outside of his mind?"

"What's that supposed to mean? He said he was confused and I told him it wasn't his fault… and that Terra left on her own terms."

The cloaked emotion simply shakes his head from side to side; the hood sways for a moment as the breeze picks up again.

"Do you not see his mind? How sad he is still… he cannot overcome her, it is a pit that has only grown so deep he cannot fill it with joy any longer."

Raven's eyes widen after hearing this. She just wanted to help, to heal him and to bring him closer to her, yet there seemed to be even more pain within his memories, things he had not told her or anyone else for that matter, and she thought of what it could all mean.

"Are you saying that he has more hurts not yet healed?"

The green emotion gives a short laugh after hearing this, and it startles Raven.

"How can you still not see?"

"See WHAT?" Raven fires back, becoming angry at the emotion where she feels he stepped out of place.

"Do not ponder the feeling I have cast over you as a bad thing. I just want to help as you yourself do, but to heal the changeling's broken heart, is to try and heal a wound long overdue. I fear that it may be beyond repair, for even your tallents and powers sorceress."

"Nothing is beyond repair! If he wishes to be healed then I will heal him!"

The two stand apart from eachother, as though they have grown to dislike the other half as a small amount of rain desends from the heavens above.

"Can you not feel his anguish? This rain inside his mind, this rain is a thousand tears he has wished to shed but never has."

Raven looks down again, wondering what it all means.

"What is he still hiding deep within himself that he is so hurt to tell me?"

The cloaked figure moves back in front of her while placing his hand back on her shoulder, to comfort Raven.

"I can see you are taking the Test seriously. Now you wish to grow closer to him than before, yes?" His voice sounds like the actual Beast Boy's, it has the same pitch and Raven thinks it is him before her, but cannot be sure.

Raven looks back to his hood and feels anger fester in her heart.

"Of course…. but he still hasn't told me what else has been bothering him."

The rain begins to grow a little harder in Beast Boys mind, and a few flashes of thunder echo in the blackness of the clouds, where the emotion looks to the sky to where the moon once was, and he gives a soft sigh of dissopiontment.

"There is much on his mind Raven…. too much for any one being too bear alone. But he feels he must, as though he has failed in so much in life, which is causing the rift between you both. That is the reason he has grown so distant, that… and the fact of you growing closer to the Dark One."

"The Dark One?" Raven asks as her eyes grow wide once more.

"Come, come now dear Empath, do not play tricks on me. I see through his eyes how you fancy the other, I see through his memories of how you leave him behind. You wish to past the Test, yet you are failing because he is giving up on you."

"Wait a second…. I thought you said I was the one to take this Test, not B?"

"You both must pass in order to move on. So far, he is hindering on the precipice of utter failure, you may be quick to try and make the final move, but ultimatly his dissision is his alone, not yours."

More criptic words have come out of the cloaked emotion, and Raven shakes her head softly from side to side, trying to unravel what his words mean.

"You are NOT making any sense! What does he want?"

The cloaked figure gives a small laugh, very similar to the actual Beast Boy and it rattles her to the bones.

"Not so much of what he wants dear Empath… but what you want."

Raven stares blankly at his hidden face; this Test was growing more compicated than she could have thought.

"How does what I want, have anything to do with Beast Boy?"

"Since you cannot see past my words, I guess I will have to show you."

"Show me what exactly?" Raven asks; her questions always so directive and cunning, but every answer she received only brought twice the mystery and one less an answer to the previous question.

The emotion of focus grabs her shoulder gently, his long green sleeve draped over her wrist, and he peers into her eyes from behind the hood.

"His memories…. That is unless you accept you have already failed?"

Raven grows angry once again, but calms herself in realizing he is trying to help in some way or fashion, and by getting mad at him won't get her anywhere further. So for now, she felt it would be a stronger idea to play by his rules and simply listen.

"I am not giving up!" She shouts at him, and then calms herself as her regular monotone settles between the two. "I…. I just want to help."

"And so we shall…. but before we proceed; a word of warning dear Empath."

Raven stays quiet and looks from the knee high grass back to his hidden identity.

"Allright…." Raven answers after giving a soft exhale.

"Then we have an understanding, what you are about to see are things he has not shed light on in so long, but he has thought of them since they all happened to him."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't wish to forget dear Empath…. his anger makes sure of that."

Raven stays quiet once again, her silence being the answer he was hoping and after he places his second hand on her other shoulder, she closes her eyes tightly and they are whisked away as the field before them vanishes into blackness.

"You may open your eyes now sorceress."

The voice echoes and Raven complies after hearing his words. She sees herself standing on a rocky hilltop, overlooking a village of wooden huts where little African childeren swarm undernieth, playing games with eachother and running around a nearby river. The sun is very high and there is much joy in the air, as the heat from the memory makes Raven feel warm where unlike his plain of mind upon entering where she felt cold, now she felt a little better, not being drenched by his clouded emotions.

"What has this memory got to do the B?" Raven asks as the two decend from the rocky bluff, the others cannot see them for it is only a memory, like they themselves are ghosts.

The green cloaked figure stands behind her, almost like he feels his place is to act as a simple ferryman to the memories, nothing more. She stops in her tracks and looks up at him with frustration, where he points his long cloaked hand in the direction of the river, where a forest is on the opposite side.

"What? What am I supposed to see?" Raven asks as she looks in the direction of his pointing.

He simply stays silent, trying to make her understand that if she wishes to help B, she must be focused and quell her questions untill the end of their journey. It enrages her a bit, and then as she looks back a second time, voices and the sound of the boat's propeller sputterung ever faster grows, as a vessel with threee figures in the distance get ever closer to the shoreline of the village.

"Who…. who is that?" Raven asks as she looks back, and his silence still brings an uneasy feeling.

As the blurred small boat becomes ever more focused, she sees that there is a man at the tail end, he is wearing glasses, has short black hair and has a white lab coat, while a woman in the bow end also wearing a white lab coat has a boy in her arms. But the boy is unconscious and bloody, like he has been attacked and his clothing has been deeply torn, where all three of their skin tones are Caucasian, making them stick out at being dignitaries or people on a mission in a foreign country.

"Quickly now Helin! We've got to get that antidote in his system before it's too late!" The man cries as the boat's engine is shut off, where slowly it lists its way to a wooden dock.

"Gregory…. Is he… is he going to make it?" The woman asks as tears form in her eyes, her white lab coat is drenched in red blood, smeared across the waist as her husband takes the boy and carries him into a hut.

"I don't know…. But we must have faith Helin; we must have faith that everything will be fine."

The tall man then kicks open a nearby door to a hut, apparently his and that of his wife's where Raven slowly draws nearer, as the day of joy for the village quickly turns into a nightmare for the boy's parents. As Raven enters the room, the cloaked figure stands behind her, watching her reaction as Rae sees a near endless wave of tears slowly fall to the ground from the woman's eyes. The tall man then places the boy down on a flat bamboo bed, where next to him rests a table that has his vials, a microscope, and bottles of science.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asks as she tries to place her hand against his face, but the woman races through her and she remembers that this is just a memory, and cannot actully touch the people in it.

"Quickly Helin! Get me the medical kit! STAT!!!" The man cries as his focus is over the boy as his twisted body stiffens against the hard bed. His clothing is not of that in his Doom Patrol garb of black and purple, instead, he is wearing torn black shorts and a tattared Hawaiian shirt, as a leg hangs off part of the edge, where a thick droplet of blood makes a weavy path under his knee, and pools on the floor.

The woman rushes back to a nearby cabinat and rips the hinges open where a small gray dufflebag, with a red cross marked in the middle with a zipper on the top falls to her feet. She quickly picks it up and after fumbling with the stuck zipper on top, she manages to open it and on a silver tray upon another small table next to the bed she places it down, where the man snatches it and begins to scour through, looking for a syringe. The boy gives another painful groan of discomfort, his body begins to shiver and his sweat mixes with his blood as it rolls down his face.

"Hang in there Garfield…. Just hang in there Champ." The man says while he finds a syringe with a long needle at the other end that is capped. "Helin…. get me the compound formula RFZ80… we'll need at least sixty milligrams in his system to help hold em over."

Raven doesn't understand what the medical terminology means, but the look of fear soon befalls the middle aged womans face, and Rae gets a bad feeling.

"Are you sure that it will work? We bearly tested it on the animals and it has some drawbacks…."

"Dammit Helin! Garfield's life is in the balance here…. OUR SON! I don't care if I have to use the whole damned antidote, I won't leave him to this. This was all my fault and I won't let him go." The man then looks down in sorrow and the woman places a hand on his shoulder as B gives another groan, while Raven feels tears forming in her own eyes.

"Why didn't he tell me? WHY?" Raven asks as a tear drops from her left eye as she looks back to the emotion, who simply places a hand on her shoulder, in an effort to comfort her. But his bowed down head shows nothing but saddness, and Raven feels there is more to the telling.

After the woman grabs a small bottle, she hands it to the man and he immediately takes the off needle cap, and plunges it into the liquid. As he pulls back on the syringe, the needle fills with a green liquid and he brings it to the arm of the young boy.

"Hang in there Gar.... just hang in there." The man says and he plunges it into the boy's Caucasion skin, while depressing the mechanism and the green fluid in the end is pressed into his vein.

After a few seconds of tossing and turning on the bamboo bed, Garfield becomes very still and the woman rips off piece of her shirt sleeve, and clears away some of the blood and sweat drenched across his skin.

"How are we sure that this will work?" The middle aged woman asks as her blond hair is brushed away by her hand.

The man simply stays quiet, and after taking a deep breath he reopens his eyes as he places both his and that of his wife's hand over their son's bare skinned chest.

"We won't…. but I guess now, all we can do is prey."

Raven sees the treo sanding by, a very touching and indeed tragic moment of Beast Boy's past. For the first time she is seeing exactly how he gained his powers, and a part of what he looked like before he turned green.

"Oh B….. I… I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asks as a few drops of tears travel down her cheek. As she tries to get closer the emotion holds her back.

"WHAT are you doing? Let me go to him!" Raven struggles to break free, in an effort to touch the boy's face once more.

"NO!" The voice replies and Raven stops her struggle almost immediately. "This is just one of many, he recovers as you no doubt realize, but an even darker tragedy lays ahead, barly three months to his condition."

"His condition?" Raven asks as she turns her eyes from the cloaked emotion back to B; his body is moving up and down in rythem. His breathing has become less sporadic and it calms the uneasy feelings of death nocking on the door.

"His skin dear Empath…. no longer would he be like that of normal people. The antidote may have saved his life, but it also cost him something very human. Every time he looks in the mirror, he sees this, this boy before you now on the bamboo bed, the boy before his ears grew pointy, the boy before his teeth grew sharp, and the boy before he could morph into animals. But all of it fades and the reflection of the Beast Boy you know comes into focus."

Raven lets his words sink in and the moment of sudden saddness quickly fades as Garfield on the table gives a few coughs to clear his lungs, and the parents grow very happy.

"Mom?" Garfield asks out as he blinks his blue eyes slowly.

"Oh Greg… he… he is allright." She says with a smile and in turn Raven gives a small grin, happy to see that the unpleasant memory is turning into a happy moment once more.

As the parents hug their child with tears of joy streaming down their faces, Raven can't help but also let a few more drops roll down her pale face as well.

"Come along Raven…. this is only just the beginning." The cloaked figure states as he turns Raven's shoulder and they head out the door.

"The beginning?" Raven asks in her monotone while wiping the last of the tears away, as they stop outside of the wooden hut.

"Yes young sorceress, this is only just the start of the journey through his memories, now brace yourself for what I am about to show you next."

"Whatever you throw at me, I'm sure I can handle it." Raven says as she looks back to the simple dwelling, full of confidence and ready to uncover more.

The emotion does not share his optimism with her voice, and after placing his hands on her shoulder again, the ground she is standing on, the sand by the water quickly vanishes into blackness once more and Raven clenches her eyes, trying to hold onto a solid foundation of sorts. The wind is the first thing she hears, a massive hurricane of sorts pounding away and Raven can feel the cold mist against her skin. When she opens her eyes she finds herself standing ontop of a ledge, overlooking a massive stream of water as it travels very fast in a wide direction, the ripples and tides are very choppy and it's indeed a trivial waterway. The landscape around the path has been deeply flooded where on the far sides are there a few trees, while Raven finds herself on a higher solid rock bluff. As she looks around the area, her hair and cloak sway in the breeze, and she looks to see if anyone besides her and the emotion are near, but there is nothing but silence. No laughing children, no village or people of any sorts, just a massive wide stream of water that has completely engulfed a path, and at the other end of the water's edge, a masive drop off of a sheer cliff with a rising haze of white mist blocks the end. It's a gigantic waterfall, and the water makes a loud and deafiing sound of water falling through the air and hitting a great pool below.

"MOM!!" A green thin skinned boy with pointy ears, wearing black shorts and standing up in the boat cries out, as he points in the direction they are vast approaching.

Raven notices the boy and mother hug; the raft has the changeling inside with two other passangers as they brace the water's rough rapids and sharp rocks that potrude out of parts near the edges of shoreline.

"Garfield… get to the shore! There is too much weight and you have a shot to get help!"

Raven can hear the commotion in the small craft, and she simply watches and listens from the distance as they shout over the loud force of Mother Nature.

"I won't leave you!" Garfield shouts back, and the boat rattles into a big rock and the treo inside go flying backwards.

"Do this Garfield… for me." The kind woman says as she strokes his face with her palm.

"I… I don't want to leave you guys, please, there has to be another way." Garfield answers back and the boat is dislodged from other nasty hooks and rocks inside the water, and continues down the nasty path.

"There is no time! You have to get across Gar! GO!!" The older man shouts back and Raven can feel more tears form in her eyes; another sad memory was about to befall her, only something seemed to tell her that this one was going to have a much, much more tragic end.

The eleven year old green changeling gives his mother another tight hug, then morphs into a hawk and goes to the same bluff Raven is on and forms back as his human self, completely unawar that Raven is standing by his side, for this is only a memory and she was never there when it happened. As Raven tries to get close to B again in an effort to hug him, the cloaked emotion grabs her shoulder again and she is pulled back. As she looks to him, he shakes his head from side to side, telling her without any words that there is nothing she can do and must simply watch; in order to help Beast Boy overcome his sad memories.

She gives a deadpan look as she looks from BB, to the boat carrying his parents as the couple inside hug eachother for a last time. Then their battared craft tilts on the edge of the mist, and at the very end of the waterfall, they are encased in nothing but a blinding white fog.

"M…. MOM!! D...DAD!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Garfield cries out and he races off the ledge as a hawk again and circles the haze in search for the craft, but there is nothing at the bottem.

After he makes his way to the bottem, Raven overlooks the edge and flies down herself, standing next to Beast Boy as he kneels down, looking at a few scraps of broken and twisted metal float across the surface only there are no bodies, his parents have come to meet their ends and B cannot go back and change anything. He collapses on the shoreline and weeps over what has happened, he cries and the tears pool around his body, he balls up and can do nothing but feel horrible.

Raven opens her mouth trying to say something, but the words get bottled up in her throat and she starts to cry once again. The emotion lets her cry for a few moments, and even lets her touch the memory of B, and seeing that she is starting to break down, he feels it is time to continue and he grabs her shoulder once again.

"Come now Empath…. It is time we moved on."

Raven wipes a few more of the tears away, and as she stands up, she looks down at her teammate, still wrapped about himself in sorrow.

"I…. I am so sorry Beast Boy….. I, I am so very sorry." Then she gives a short sniffle to clear her nose and lets the inner conscious turn her away.

"How? How can he feel he was to blame for that, or for him transforming into the changeling that I know?" Raven asks and the two stop as the waterfall pounds the pool behind them, Beast Boy can still be seen in the distance, and can still be heard weeping.

"He feels he is to blame becuse there were none around to comfort him…. none except for the Beast within."

"Wait a second… the Beast? How does he fit into all of this?" Raven asks as she looks from the waterfall to the emotion.

"The formula that his parents had given him had granted him the powers to morph into animals, but it was also at that moment whe he could change, when the Beast within was also born by the antidote. It became attached to his feelings of pain and suffering, and with each passing tragedy, it only grew and grew."

Raven lets the words sink into her mind, now she knew how the Beast actuly became part of the boy, but she still had many more questions on her mind and needed answers.

"What became of him? Where did he go?" Raven asks as she looks to her teammate just laying on the flat rock, still in deep saddness.

"My dear… that is where we are off to next."

Then he grabs her shoulders once again and the memory goes black. This time around though, Raven doesn't close her eyes as tightly and is less afriad of the perpetual darkness around her, but she still had a few tears roll down her eyelids, too much saddness for so short a time on the poor boy. What could possibly become worse for him than loosing his parents, then Raven rememberd as the blackness started to wean and the light started to shine again, she could remember Terra, and that is where she thought she'd end up next, in another memory of the two old lovers. But she had forgotten about his years on the Doom Partol, and when she opens her eyes again, she found that she was inside of a courthouse.

"Where are we now?" Raven asks as she looks about the big room in a soft tone, realizing she shouldn't speak so loud.

The courhouse has many pews and wooden seats, as a row of arched windows like in a church reside next to the far left end of a wall as a big box where a judge is sitting in his usual attire of a black gown. He is banging his gavel as yelling from two sides of the court ensue, on one side she sees Beast Boy, only he is ashamed and has his head drawn down in sorrow as two odd looking strangers sit by his sides.

"Who… who are those two sitting next to B?" Raven asks in a whisper where the cloaked emotion gives out a short exhale.

"THEY are the ones who found him in Africa, for two whole days he did not eat, we would not sleep. No matter how hard I tried to get him to move, he just wanted to die, to weep. But then something happened then, something… I did not expect."

Raven's eyes grow wide once again, and she leans in to hear what answers he would give, hoping they would be more direct and less cryptic that his usual self.

"So then…. I guess what you're trying to say is that they found him?"

The cloaked figure nodds his head as the yelling from the table Beast Boy is behind is fired at two others on the far side, and Raven can make out a small bit of a notion that the two on the opposing table are of Elasti Girl and Mento, still in their own uniforms from the Doom Patrol.

"The Doom Patrol?" Raven lets the words seep under her breath, and she grows startled by seeing his old teammates. The last time she saw either of them was when they faced the Brain, almost a month and a half ago.

"That is correct dear Empath. You see, the two that he is sitting next to are really thieves and crooks. They fed him lies as they came down the river in a boat of their own, offering him a place to sleep and food to eat. I… being his conscious felt something wasn't right, but he couldn't go on and so, I encouraged him to go with them."

"You cannot be serious! Garfield Logan is not theirs to keep! They're Superhero's for gosh sakes." The man with a scar over his left eye says to the judge, and the emotion of Focus grows quiet, to allow Raven to think on this memory, in order to grow closer in an effort to pass her Test.

"He may not belong to us; he may not be our biological son. But the truth of the matter your honor; they are just using him for their own gain." Mento says as he looks from the judge to the crook, whose eyes are teaming with fire.

"THAT IS A LIE!" Fires back the second man next to Garfield.

"Order!!! WE WILL HAVE ORDER!!!" Cries the judge as he bangs his gavel down for the twentieth time.

"Your honor… if it may please the court, remember that they are two members of a superhero fighting squad. Dangerous and violent, this boy is in no condition to be placed under THEIR care." The man with the scar says back.

The judge leans back in his chair, he is clearly tired by this old argument. His white hair is partly peeled to the side in a somewhat tidy fassion, though he is growing bald, he did a quick combeover to cover up his scalp, but clearly it wasn't fooling anybody.

"There is no middle ground for both parties… if Garfield Markus Logan cannot be placed under either of your cares, then he will stay in Foster Care in the state of California, being how he is only eleven years of age."

"That is bogus your honor! Placing a child with one who has an extraodinary gift inside of a foster home in the hopes that someone else will pick him up, well in truth, they won't." Elasti Girl says as she bends over the desk, a file of sorts in a red folder is partly open.

"Mind you now Elasti Girl… do not speak out of turn in the presence of me. Ultimately the decission is mine, and you will be silent when others are talking." The judge says back and the superheroine sits back in her chair, feeling as though she has failed.

"I'm sorry your honor…. It will not happen again." Elasti Girl says with her head bowed down is sorrow and the judge gives a simple nodd that she understands.

"I do not like leaving a child as one like Garfield in the care of the state…. In truth I hope every child can find a home. Being how he has the abuility to morph into animals and that his skin pigment is green, I do not see how one would wish to pick him up." The judge says and he clears his throat. "Being how the recent evidence that Mento presented to the court, as the caretakers who found him in Africa, it has come to my attention that you Mr. Dogget, and Mr. Flembo, that you two are in fact in leauge with a criminal underground."

"That is NOT what this is about your honor!" Fires back the scard eyed crook.

"You are right…. we are not here to discuss your past, but it does leave me in a difficult position of where the child's place of care belongs best. Placing him with you, only for you to exploit his abuilities would be very criminal, but by allowing him to serve with superheroes is also dangerous and if he gets hurt, then how am I supposed to live with that decision?"

"Your honor… if I may speak?" Beast Boy says aloud and a quick ghasp befalls the courtroom.

"Very well…" The judge replies as the crooks grow wide eyed and angry.

"What are you doing Gar?" Whispers the scard eyed caretaker as he grabs the changeling's wrist.

"Let… me… go… NOW!!" B shouts back, and in an instant, the man cowers back as Garfield grows a strong calm within.

As Raven watches the boy she thought she knew so much on, she grows very impressed in seeing him standing up for himself. Rae turns her head to see the emotion, who himself seemed to like bathing in this memory, a rather proud one of B taking a stand in his own life for the first time. A very mature thing indeed, and it proved to Raven that when something needs to be done in a time of dire need, Beast Boy carries much hope, or just as much as their team leader Robin.

"Your honor… I do not wish to live in the Foster Care of this state, I would like to make my own choice in the matter, let my voice seal the deal to lessen your stress. That way you won't have to feel bad if I choose my own detiny, because I will be the one who made the decission, and if I get hurt, then it's my own burden to bear."

The judge leans over the poudium for a moment to let the boy's words hit him, and he was quite impressed to see he did care deeply over his life.

As Raven prepairs to hear the rest of the memory, the emotion stands up and grabs her shoulder, urging her to move on.

"Wait! I… I want to see this." Raven says as she smiles, eager to hear how the judge would vote.

"You already know what happens next, he goes to live with Steve Dayton and Rita, also called Mento and Elasti Girl. We mustn't linger any longer." The emotion says back, and Raven feels the tug against her arm, she has seen two tramatizing events and wanted to see a happy moment in Gar's life.

"Please… I… I need to see this." Raven pleads as the cloaked emotion seems more like Death with Ebenezer Scrooge, only a ferryman showing the memories, showing the path she will have to walk, allowing her a choice, nothing more.

"Look to their eyes Empath, look at Mento and Rita's eyes as they look to B." The voice says by her ear, her eyes still on the boy as the judge leans over the podium and whispers only something that the two can hear, not the court. It was mostly done to give Rae one last happy look, on this sad memory.

As Raven stands up, Beast Boy's eyes pan back to the table where Mento and Elasta Girl are sitting, and she can see a smile from the three of their faces, and it warms her to the heart in seeing the good choice he is about to make.

As the judge sits back in his chair, the emotion of Focus places his hand on her shoulder once again and the room goes black. Raven feels as though she is falling, free falling in a never ending void and she grabs hold to the emotion as the blackness engulfs around them.

"Where… where now?" Raven asks as she closes her eyes, still afraid of his darkest mind like a never ending roller coster.

Beast Boy's inner conscious simply stays quiet, and as Raven hugs him, to feel closer to him, almost thinking the thing before her is the actual Beast Boy, yet he feels so cold. As cold as the darkest snow that befell the earth, and she becomes saddened by this, it is a feeling she had felt when Malichor betrayed her, and it was the same feeling when the world had ended.

As she opens her eyes, she sees that she is in a vast cave; and voices can be heard in the background bouncing off the walls. The cloaked messanger simply walks forwards and Raven follows, her body is covered by his shadow and she in turn pulls her hood up, to hide her own face. After they stop by an overpass, the emotion of Focus stops, and points in the direction of a group of five superheroes; standing around a destought room. There is much destruction as bits of metal that acted as supports for a domb roof lay torn down, and broken robots with their parts are despersed as well. The five members in a circle of light from the outside rain forest stand around the changeling, all are wearing their own Doom Patrol outfits and Beast Boy for the first time, is seen wearing his mask to the eyes of Raven. Though he wore one when they met after Starfire had crash landed, this was the first time she had seen him wear it in front of others. Mento, Elasti Girl, Negative Man, and Robotman, all stood around Beast Boy. It was two years after the courtroom, he was thirteen and had grown by a little, but it was apperent that his powers had indeed enhanced has well, thanks to the training with his new family.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…. you have no place on the Doom Patrol any longer. You fail to comprehend the dangers of the world and instead, you risk everything for your family?" Mento asks as he turns his back.

"But…. But I saved you guys. I couldn't see myself in a world without you." Beast Boy says back, and Raven can feel the conflict brewing between his new family.

"That doesn't matter. The Brain has escaped once again and you refuse to make sacrifices for the greater good." Mento says back harshly and the words cause B to nearly cry.

"I made a choice, my choice and I…. I…."

"You what?" Mento fires back, the memory shows just how angry he has become, as the team leader's eyes show a very cold and dark anger.

"I'm sorry… alright." B says quietly while he looks down.

Mento shakes his head, rather disappointed in hearing the changeling speak this.

"I wish it could be that simple Beast Boy, I really do. But you have failed once again; the only choice left is for you to go."

BB's heart nearly sinks when he hears this.

"What! You…. you guys want me to… to leave?"

Raven gives another deadpan look, how could they do this to him? They seemed so loving and caring in the courtroom, now when he made a decision that chose his family over the mission, they were kicking him out. Raven started to grow mad at Mento for his words and at the other Doom Patrol members for keeping their mouths shut. Furether more, she felt as though Mento carried a simmilar trait to the Boy Wonder, always being so enraveled in a task, and then she thinks over Slade. It boild her to the core, and what if B had made a simmilar act with the Teen Titans, what if he let Slade get away, would Robin or the others just stand by and let him take the heat? Then she thought over what she would do, she felt that if it did happen, she would see herself standing by as he would get pressed. Still, she managed to calm her nerves and focus in, reminding herself that even though Robin could be a pain, he was not as stubborn as Mento or the Doom Patrol to kick him away. No, she felt that they would only grow closer, and when she thought of the Doom Patrol, she gave a quick smile as the words Doop Patrol crossed her mind.

Mento looks down and gives a short sigh, hearing his leader, his role model tell him these things only cast a darkers shadow over his mind. Negative Man and Robotman just stay quiet alongside Elasti Girl who also shows dissapointment, and though they don't fully like what has been spoken, they just take it all in.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but there is no other way. We'll help you go to Jump City, maybe when you learn a thing or two on how heroes are supposed to act. Then, maybe then we'll reconsider you to come back with us when you have grown."

"Rita?" B asks to the kind woman who also adopted him, hoping her love on Mento would end the devide, instead what she spoke brought him into further darkness.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…. I… I only want the best for you. If this will give you a fresh start, maybe it isn't all such a bad thing."

As the group turns, they leave Beast Boy standing in a ring of sun light, his mouth is hung open as though he was hit by a freight train, or seemed like he was a deer cought in the headlights of an oncomming vehical.

"Common BB…. We're going home!" Mento fires back, and the changeling gives a short sigh, where under his breath, the memory allows Raven and the emotion to hear what B says, not the Doom Patrol.

"What home?" Beast Boy whispers back, and then he hurries out of the cave and follows behind Robotman.

As the group of superheroes leaves, Raven and the emotion simply stare at the floor where the ring of light that B had stood under, and the two fly down and stand where he stood.

"Those are the real monsters! How can they have done that to him? After everything he has been through… how… how can he still carry such a happy outlook on life?" Raven asks as she kneels down, and the conscious stands over her and places his hand by her chin and tilts it up, to sooth her once more.

"Because dear Empath… they did not see what you see in him. There is still another plain that we must cross over to, and this journey is almost done."

Raven picks her head up and stands next to him, prepaired to face the next memory, and she knows it will be a very dark one at that. For every memory she visited, they kept on getting worse, and since she was nearing the end with the ferryman, she could tell that these were many memories he had stored up, but ever more sad ones were about to befall her. Remembering Terra, she had a feeling that would be where they would go next.

The room begins to grow darker, and eventualy fades out, but Raven does not close her eyes, instead she keeps them open, looking to the emotion as he places his hand on her shoulder and the rage between the two, it feels that it has settled for Raven.

As the darkness splits, she sees herelf in a room of broken mirrors.

"How can she not remember…. Surly there must be something that can make here remember me? Beast Boys say's quietly as he looks around the shattared glass.

Raven tries to think over this, what could this memory be and then she feels it is rather recent, less than two weeks old, when he had told both her and the Team of Terra's return.

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember." Slades voice echoes in the background.

"SLADE! I should've known that you had something to do with this….why? Why did you bring Terra back?" B asks as he swearves about the room.

"I had nothing to do with her return." He says as his mask where the souless eye peers back at Beast Boy from the shattered pieces of glass.

"You! You did something to take away her memories…. Something to take away her powers!"

Slade gives a short chuckle and continues as his voice grows a little louder.

"I did nothing dear boy…If the girl choses not to remember or not to use her powers, it is because she chooses so."

Beast Boy clenches his fists in anger and continues to pan each mirror, wondering where the villain could be.

"Why wouldn't Terra want to remember? She was our friend, she was a hero, and she saved all of us."

"Don't you see… she no longer wants to remember you?" Slade says back coldy as he lowers his left brown eye.

Beast Boy charges at the mirrror in front and Raven feels his pain, he just wanted to get Terra back, and now, Slade was in the picture and was holding something from him, but how? How could Slade have returned, where was he hiding after all this time?

"I won't let you hurt her again!" Beast Boy says after he morphs back from his bull to human form as Slade lands down from the ceiling.

"You're the one who is hurting her…. Let her go." Slade says back as he tilts his head in defiance.

Raven watches as the rage seeps out of B's eyes and he morphs into a great gorrilla and atttacks Slade! The villain falls backwards and B is right on top of him. After battering eachother around the room, B gets pushed back and morphs into a rapter and snapps and bites at Slade where he goes flying backwards, clear out the brick wall in back and B morphs back as his human form, looking around the shadows for his enemy.

"Face it…. she doesn't want to see you anymore." Slade's voice echoes in the distance and Raven grows just as mad as B and she clentches her fist as her eyes glow white.

"Leave Terra alone!" B says as he stops where Slade comes from behind, and kicks him back inside the Hall of Mirrors and chaces after the changeling.

Beast Boy takes another few good beatings, then picks himself up and morphs as a Siberian Tiger and slashes Slade's chest where the villlain pauses to check the damage that has been done. Then B morphs into a great Grizzly Bear and slams Slade against another pannel of glass that shatters to a thousand pieces. It feels to B like the tears he had so longed to shed for the girl he had loved, and was hoping to recindle that love. Slade is fast and counter attacks again, where B morphs into a hummingbird and flys away quickly from the upcomming onslaught and hovers above him, then feels ready for the final blow and morphs into a T-Rex and Slade's eye grows wide as a soucer, now he knows he is out of options, now he knows his time is cut short, and that the changeling has gained the upper hand.

After slamming Slade clear out of the Hall of Mirrors and into a pile of rubble at the roller coster, B pulls back the rubbage in human form and finds the hand sticking out. After remvoing the debris, he finds another decoy, another robot, another false Slade as the electical circuts zapp and buzz where B stands over, letting the message play over and over.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore….she doesn't wan't to see you anymore…she doesn't want to…."

B looks away and runs from the carnage after a few brief sniffles, proud to have defeated Robin's most hated rival, but angry that Slade's words have cut him just as deep. He races back to Titans Tower, in an effort to get his friends to realize what has happened this night.

Then the memory goes forwads to the next day, Beast Boy is listening to a clock as it ticks away. "TICK…TICK….TICK…TICK…." And after the bell rattles his bones he jumps up after thinking on all that has happened, and he sees Terra before him and goes after her.

"Are you going to keep running away from me?" Beast Boy asks as he looks to Terra, where she keeps the pace quick, just wishing to get a move on.

"I'm not running away from anything." She says as her books are in her arms. "Just GO away."

"No! Not untill you talk to me."

"You cannot follow me!" She says angrily.

"Why not?" He asks and she pauses as she stands outside of a door.

"Because it's the GIRLS locker room." She says while pointing, and B stands dumbstruck by his blindness.

After this, the memory goes forwards a little, Raven finds herself looking at B as he sits behind Terra with books around her. Then the contact device rings and he is quick to pick it up.

"Gahhh!!" He cries after looking at it.

"Just GO OUTSIDE!" Terra deadpans and he looks at her angrily.

"So now you're talkin to me?"

"You're going to get me in trouble… just go outside!"

"Not unless you come with me." He says and his annoyance finally gets to her, where she follows him as the mid afternoon sun glistens down upon them in the hallway of the Murikami School.

"Okay you've got two minutes." Terra says as her blond hair drapes by her side.

"Maybe you don't remember… But I do. You're a hero, a Teen Titan…. my friend." B reaches out to grab her arm and Raven feels a knot in her stomach grow.

Terra pulls back again, and looks to his face with saddness in her ocean blue eyes.

"You're wrong." She says with a little vengeance in her voice.

"Please Terra… listen to me."

She pulls her hair away from her face and continues.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why can't you just remember… why can't things just go back to the way they were, things were so happy then?" Beast Boy asks as tears form in both of their eyes, and Terra turns away.

After a short pause between the two, Terra continues and Raven and the emotion just stand side by side, behind B watching as the memory plays out.

"Things were never how you remember for me…. not just leave me alone."

Beast Boy, ever the stubborn fellow pulls out Terra's communication device and trys to give it to her.

"Here… take this. It's your comminicator… in case you're in danger, or if ya need me. You can call me any time, day or night…. please, just take this."

She simply looks from it back to his face, and slowly starts to walk away, with tears in her eyes.

"Times up… I'm sorry Beast Boy; but the girl you want me to be…. is just a memory."

"But… Terra?"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…. things change."

Then the circular device picks up and B looks to it as the immage of Robin shinning on the screen, calling for his assistance and after receiving the message, the two stand silent as the bell rings once more.

"You're the Teen Titan, you're the hero Beast Boy. I'm just a simple girl… having to take a Geometry test."

As she fades in with the crowd, Beast Boy stand dumbstruck and in a sad voice he replies to Robin's Message as the girl he loves dissipates like a mist.

"Beast Boy to Robin…. I'm on my way." Then he closes the device and races into the light, fighting back the tears.

Raven can feel the rage of what Terra had done to him seeping out of her. He had been so nice to the Geomancer, he had opened his heart and allowed her in time and time again, and she kept on breaking it. Whatever little heart fragments there were, they kept on shattering again, and again, and again untill she could tell that it was as though there was nothing left to break. His heart was so badly damaged; it was as though he never wished for it to be fixed.

"Oh B…. I'm so, so sorry. For everything, for anything I have done to hurt you." Raven says as a tear drops down her face again, and as the students brush past, the emotion looks to her and places a hand on her shoulder. Then in a somewhat cocky additude, as though he had always wanted to see her break down he speaks.

"So then…. I guess you already know where we are headed next?"

Raven sniffles for a few seconds longer, and after wiping her nose clean of the mucas, and swiping the tears away from her face, she doesn't quite know of what he means.

"Wha… wait a second… this isn't his darkest memory?" Raven asks in her monotone as the two leave the long hallway, and approach the doors to the outside.

"My dear… these are the memories of his past and present…. Now we must look to the future."

"Future?" Raven asks as she looks from the doors, afraid to see what he is after, as the sunlight beams across the hall.

"You have come far Raven… so very far and for this I am rather impressed that you would even make it this far, and for your caring nature, for that I am deeply pleased. You are passing the test; you have shown true affection for him inside of his mind… now, if only you'd show him this in the outside."

"Wait a second… what future?" Raven fires back, not wishing to skip over the boilng question. The green cloaked emotion pulls back, thinking she already knows the answer and he was about to help her with this one, but the silence between the two casts doubt over him, and he grabs her arm.

"Not everything I have spoken will make sense; we have gone over that before. But surly you must see that you love him still."

"Enough of these cryptic words! What does the future hold?" Raven asks, in almost a pleading tone of voice, something that was rather out of character for her and it startles the emotion of Focus.

"If you truly wish to see… then there is nothing more for me to show you."

Raven pulls back, her understanding she had with the inner conscious is gone and she feels rage once more. Her reminder to listen to what he speaks is blotted out by her own frustration over the many questions, the many reasons as to why Beast Boy would venture forth from the world still holding his head held high, and as she thinks over these things, she breaks down on the floor and begins to weep.

The emotion stands over her, then bending down to see she is in pain, he, being a thing of pure good decides to interviene and save the half demon from her plight. It is as though he is an angle on the inside of his mind and as Raven looks to him, it seems that he has wings of a magnificent white dove form behind him as the light reflects his shadow, and the blackness under his hood turns to a blinding white glow.

"There is nothing wrong with how you feel dear child. I truly hope you to succeed because in truth, He wants you to. That is why he lets you in, that is why he has allowed you to read his mind. He loves you deeply, now you must see what he holds in his heart, what is the last mending thing that seems so fragile, yet is holding back the blackest rage of all."

Raven looks up and from behind her hood towards the emotion where he can see many, many tears befall her face, and she is quick to clear her throat and continue.

"The Beast?" Raven asks in her monotone.

"That is correct…. And should you fail now, then you will lose him to it….. Forever."

The last word he speaks causes Raven's eyes to bulge, she has heard him say this before, but now that he has shown her more of his memories, it seems to be that the Beast is growing in strength, and worse yet, if she did not face what lays ahead that the concious is planning to show her, then it will only be that much harder to help heal her friend.

"I am ready." Raven says after another brief sniffle and the cairing ferryman nodds his head in aggrement, proud to see she is still willing to carry on the good fight.

"I can see that you are…. But let us hope, for the both of our sakes… that, that is in fact the truth of what you speak."

Raven raises an eyebrow, not sure what he means by this.

"Ya know….. For someone as simple minded as Beast Boy…. he sure has one hell of a conscious. Who'd have thought that the boy with little to no focus could possibly have the most focus of anyone?" Raven says with a smile, to throw him off the track and he gives a very comfortable laugh. It pleased Rae to hear the emotion of Focus to sound so much like B, and again she thought it was him before her.

"That's true….. but usualy those who seem deafend by all others, in truth have more in tune with what everyone else is deafend to."

Raven gives another smile and shakes her head softly from side to side.

"Once again…. you're kinda going a little overboard with the cryptic lingo dude."

"DUDE?" The emotion asks back as he stops.

"Yeah… something B always says." Raven replies as they stand right before the entrance, the light is growing very strong and beaming down from the windows, as all the other people from B's memory fade out, the noises in the hall, the talking and walking to class, everything is as though it is about to vanish once again.

"Are you ready Empath? Are you ready to see what lies within his heart?" He asks after the two pause in silence once again.

"I'm ready whenever you are?" Raven asks back.

"Then be ready… for what you are about to brace I cannot follow."

"What! Why? Raven fires back, not wanting to wander in his mind alone.

"Because what you must see is something I cannot. It is something that he wishes to see, but I cannot."

Raven gives him a deadpan look.

"What are you talking about? Just grab my wrist and do that teleptotation thing you do. We'll be inside and besides… I can really use the company."

The emotion of B's Focus simple shakes his head and Raven starts to grow afraid.

"The things he holds in his heart are things that no inner conscious can see, because that is what blinds a person, the inner focus of all is blinded or lost if they venture forth. When one is in love, mortals are blinded, if I was to go with you, I would get lost in the light of perpetual bliss, only to die and he would become hollow evermore."

Raven tries to understand, as his never ending riddles rattle across her brain. She has seen so much of B's memories, so many painful things but always the inner guide was there, always was he there to cheer her up, the ferryman was at the end of his journey and Raven feared going on alone.

"What will I see?" Raven asks as she looks from the doors to his face, accepting the fact of his leave and would rather he survived so if she needs his help later on down the road, she can get him.

"I told you before…. I do not know. This is where we part ways dear Empath. What you see is what he wishes; the future is ever changing because of our actions in the present. And since so much has changed in the past, much still is yet to change."

"This has to do with ME and him… doesn't it?" Raven asks; dead on the money, after letting the words hit her hard.

"I can see you learn much when you speak less and listen more. But as I have said, I do not know. I hope what you are after is in there…. But I have no idea, only the rage knows of his heart, only the Beast knows of how he feels."

Raven lets this sink into her mind, she was growing concerned and felt that his rage controled his emotions. It would make much sense, after all when one is in love, all else is blocked from their path but it seems a fear of loss, jealousy when the person they care for is with another, and anger to do something or to be mad to not have done something causes Raven to realize, that anger is inside everyone. It is in fact the other half of all, and controls the very thing we treasure deeply, love.

"So that is why he is so torn…. His anger is conflicting inside of him. Over Terra…. or is it me?" Raven asks herself, now she was starting to sound like BB's Focus, and she shakes her head sofltly from side to side, trying to connect the dots.

"You are thinking well young one. But there is more to his future than just love between you two that I can see, without having to venture forth."

Raven's eyes widen. In an instant she gets the feeling she knows what he is talking about, what he talked about before their long journey.

"You mean the Dark One…. but… but there is no other."Raven says as she looks from the tiled floor covered in light to the cloaked ferryman.

"Come, come now… think over this. You know all too well who HE is."

Raven pauses again, and then it hits her like a massive tidle wave has coursed through her body, and nearly knocks her backwards into the lockers.

"Falcon?" Raven asks back, and his simple nodd causes much panic in her heart. "But Falcon and I are completely different! I bearly know the guy."

The emotion simply pulls back, suprized yet again that she still is unwilling to see what her own counscious is telling her.

"You still have much to learn yet…. But this is not the time for that now. We are here to discuss his feelings on you, so I beseech you farewell dear Empath, and remember, be ever weary of the Dark One."

Then the emotion of B's Focus dissipates into the light from the hall and Raven is left standing alone.

"Great….. now I've got to do this thing on my own then. Well, here goes, I guess." Raven says as she presses against the doors and in a flash of white tint, she is instantly blinded as though looking up at a thousand suns at once.

When she opens her eyes, she sees the light slowly dim, and finds herself looking at a rather familure site. The Ops Room or Common Room as she prefered to call it; where she sees herself sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"This is way too weird…. If only I had that darned guide to help me. What can't he see, what can I not see?" Raven asks as she walks over to the memory of herself. "Man… am I always that deep into reading some piece of paper?"

Then she sees herself looking to the doors, and Beast Boy comes in. She can see herself pulling the book up to hide her face, as though she is afraid to tell him something. This memory was of two days ago, and she still had the Test on her mind, as well as what she thought of Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven…. mind if we, well… talk?" B asks as he walks over, and Raven stands by herself and sees no others in the room.

"_Say yes dammit!!"_ Raven says under her breath as she sees the memory of herself, blocking the truth from the changeling.

"Uhhh…. not right now B, maybe later." Raven hears the other her speak, her eyes panning the pages, to the eyes of B.

Raven grows angry at herself. How could B think this a happy moment? And furthermore, what did this have to do with what the future holds, what he was hoping to gain? Hundreds of questions, and very few answers, then as the Raven who entered the mind stands back, she remembers hearing the guide tell her to talk less and listen more, and so she takes a breath to see if his words would actuly help.

"Uh…okay. Just, ya know…. Whenever you want to talk or something, just um… well you know where to find me." B says after scratching his hair, and then he turns and walks out the door.

"_I can't believe I didn't see that! STUPID ME! He was giving a free invite and I pushed him away…. why? Why does he hold this in his heart of all other things? Why not of Terra and him together; or of his parents before the accident?"_

Then the memory quickly vanishes and she sees many more memories, all like a hundred screens of them together, just her and Beast Boy. She see's an image of them walking together, of her giving a usualy roll of the eyes as he tells another of his jokes in front of the others. Raven see's them eating pizza together in the Common Room, of them talking and hugging, and of her most recent memory, of her hugging B and telling him over and over, _"It's not your fault B…. it's not your fault."_

Then she sees something, a memory of long ago where he is standing outside of her door and she sees him talk on the other side.

"You may think you're alone Raven…. but you're not."

Raven remembers this of all others the most, and as she sees the door open, she cannot help but cry. The memory of seeing her past self with her head bowed down, then she walks forwards and gives Beast Boy a great big hug and her eyes are closed. Raven watches as the immage of the two hug in a loving embrace, it was such a warm feeling for her. When the Beast would make his appearance, then she grew ever closer to him, and now she felt that she and him were in fact very ready to move into a more romantic relationship.

As Raven lets her hand out, trying to touch the couple, the world suddenly goes black before her and she is kicked out of B's head.

* * *

Raven looks about the room of where she and B began the melding of the minds, she opens her eyes and finds herself hovering by his bed, his eyes are still closed together, but he seems at much peace than when they first started. She slowly decends and kneels by his body, his chest is moving up and down, his lungs filling with oxygem and then he expells the spent air and the rhythm of his breathing, it gave Raven a rather happy feeling in knowing that he was still okay. Well, okay on the outside, and the very warm memory of the two at the end of her journey in his mind, brought her much hope that he did have a tragic past, but she thought as though, he felt there was still better things to come down the road. And those things would have to do with him and Raven.

"Beast Boy… its allright now, you can open your eyes." Raven says softly.

He gives a few short blinks and his dreemy eyes captivate the sorceress.

"Hmmm… oh, hey Raven." He pauses as he sits upright and he rubs his forehead. "So…. find anything out, or was it like last time?"

Raven stops to think on her answer, she didn't want to keep pushing him away, but all of the questions on her mind wouldn't give him any answers either. Plus, she didn't want to tell him of all his tragedies that befell him, if she did; Rae thought it would just be too painful on bringing up old wounds so soon. Furthermore, he would just pile on even more of his misunderstanding and she needed to deeply meditate after this mind melding.

"Yeah…. well I have some things I did figure out, and then there are things that still make no sense to me."

Beast Boy looks from the window to her eyes and can see that she is very tired and is rather exhausted.

"Hey… you okay Rae?" B asks as he rubs her shoulder.

"_Why is he asking if I'm okay? He's the one who is hurting…..well, say something blockhead." _

"Yeah… I'm okay." Raven replies after she stares off at the mirror, and thinks over the memory of him in the spooky building looking for Terra, only to battle a Slade bot.

"So… what did you find out about the Test then?" B asks as he rubbs her back, and she gives a small smile.

"Your inner emotion told me that I am passing it, I guess."

"Yeah… well, what does it all mean? I mean, what is the Test anyway?" B asks as he looks to the floor back to her eyes.

"Something we all have to overcome within ourselves… and wether you know it now or not, I will pass it. For the both of us."

Beast Boy pulls back, Raven was being more confusing on his questions than anything. But, he felt that since Raven was doing what she could, he felt it might be better to take this little bit of infromation, though he still had no clue as to what it meant.

"Umm… okay."

Then Raven gets up and starts to walk towards to the door, as she looks back, B has a rather wide eyed expression on his face.

"Don't worry too much on it B… the answers will come. Just give it some time is all." Then raven leaves the room as the door gives a short hiss. As she stood by his door, she wonders if she should have hugged him, or as she grew to fantasize, kiss him deeply to make him feel love once more. But the memory of the two together was in fact a happy thought, but she was fearful of Falcon now, and if she grew closer to B, how would Beast Boy feel over Falcon, it just might make his anger grow and she needed another day to think over everything she has seen, at least one more day to try to connect the dots that were so spread out.

"_Just hang in there B….the answers are coming, just wait a while longer… just a while longer."_

After giving a short exhale, she turns to go to her room and to clear her own mind on the matter. The lights from the hallway beam across her back, making her feel as though B's focus is with her still, in her own mind.

* * *

_Well, Chapter Six is out of the way, did you like it? I did, it's my favorite one of late, but I have even more chapters to put out there, and so, I can only immagine them getting better and better. _

_Once again, here are some answers to a few reviews people have posted:_

_**Wolvmbm- **__**Great update to the story as it shows the conflicted feelings between Raven, Falcon and Beast boy as Raven struggles to gain a footing on her feelings between the two men, and Beast boy feeling Jealous and scared over losing Raven to Falcon. :(  
Also the original Hive Five returns, a bit of a surprise given the fact that I felt that Jinx would have worked as a anti-heroine, than a villian. :(  
Still it was a great update and I do wish of you to keep up the good work upon such a great story like this one. ;)**_

_I think that's what I was going for, then again.... Still though, I am very pleased that you like where I'm going with this. Yeah, the conflict is only starting to simmer; I wonder what Falcon really feels for Raven now? Or even how Beast Boy feels for her? I always wanted to add the Hive Five back into to plot, and though Jinx may have turned good at the end of Season Five, she just carried that loner persona like Falcon._

_**lilmssunshine236-Your story is prety good so far, i like keep going at it.**_

_By what do you mean… going at it? Haha! Just pullling your leg. Thanks for that, glad you liked it._

_**Saffire55- For your first story ever, this is outstanding! I can't describe it, it's exciting, sitting on the edge of your seat, so mysterious…ugh. I don't know how to describe it, it's just so awesome! You are a genious!**_

_Any good story that captivates the audience is one that leaves you breathless, no? Take the Bourne Identity series, one massive thrill ride that keeps ya hooked! Thanks for that, and I don't know if I'd call myself a genious, I mean, I just love what I do, and find even more joy in hearing great complements like this. That was very kind of you, you're making me blush. :D_

* * *

_Thank you to all, and please bear with me if the chapter updates take a while. I'm going to dedicate at LEAST one full week to each new chapter, just hang in there for me, trust me, I don't think you'd want to see me rush a chapter out and be dissapointed, now do we? I want to say thanks again for all your kind coments and reviews, and please, please review. I get kinda lonley and it really helps to boost my moral. You guys and gals can and do make a huge difference when you write feedback to me, so please review, and thanks! ;)_

_Also, here are some good stories that I think are pretty top notch, just check em out when you can._

_**A Raven and Beast Boy Story-**_ _By the ForceIsStrongWithThisOne. I'm teling ya, he's got another masterpiece in the works with this one, trust me, he doesn't dissapoint._

_**Collateral Damage-**_ _By Norvus Ordo Seclorum. I finished what he had posted like last week, still, you should definatly check it out if you havn't already. GREAT Read!! :D_

_**Nightmares-**_ _By Xdark birdX. A great idea, if you like thrill rides, take a look at what the auther has posted. I think it's a great idea, the auther really shines, each chapter up the ladder gets better and better. ;)_

_**Here Comes Da BOOM-**_ _By A New Side Of Awesome. A great romance story for Robin and Starfire fans. I like it, very well planned out, great story idea and keeps you coming back for more. Maybe even a little of a BB and Rae romance later on, I hope. :)_

_Well, that about does it for now, stay in touch and please review after each chapter I have. It means the world to me. :D And again, I must say that it will take time to continue each new chapter, so please bear with me, thanks again dudes and dudetts._


	7. Cryptic Threats

_I hope everyone had a happy St. Patrick's Day, oh the luck of the Irish; I myself was quite busy, and didn't have so much good fortune. I had a bit of car trouble; I got stuck and nearly tore off the central linking point on the exhaust pipe in a ditch with big rocks. (EEEEP!) Luckily, no damage happened and I was able to get out with some help. (THANK YOU GOD!) The weather was rather nice on Tuesday, and I was able to do some spring-cleaning. I'm super glad that's outa the way, now my room is in tip top shape. Thanks to all for staying with my work, and yes, I do need a beta reader. My first six chapters are pretty shotty but hey, I'm going to keep at this. Why stop now when I can just make my updates from here on out even better, right? I'll take extra, and I mean EXTRA care on all the grammer so I don't cause any mishaps that everyone has been so kind to point out. For that, I say thanks a million. : D Without further rambling, lets get on with the story. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other works mentiond in my story._

* * *

Raven found herself in a rather tough state of mind as she sat in her lotus position upon her bed, reciting her mantra gently. Never before had such feelings of desire, passion, and rage come out of the changeling before to her all at once, except when the two found eachother in rather tight spots. She could remember the time after their first meeting, when she cradled him in her arms as the green reptilian alians were in search of Starfire across Jump City. That was well past two and a half years ago; yet even then she felt a strong connection with him. She could recall the time after he had entered her mirror of Nevermore with Cyborg, they were very detached from eachother but still, she felt a growing bond with the changeling as to his soothing care for her of all the others. Things only became more complicated for the Empath after the incident with Malichor, and how she felt so utterly alone and helpless, so weak and heartbroken. But when all others had left her to her room, when everyone else let her weep that cold and dreary night, Beast Boy was there, standing outside her door. The words echoing in her mind as she hears her heartbeat growing ever faster, they never left her memory, forever imprinted as though the water of time itself would never cause the beautiful words wash away.

"_You may think you're alone Raven…. but you're not."_

These words clung to her like a warm summer light, a beacon to her heart and she loved him deeply because of this. Yet she had kept him away, she was fearful that he was only saying those things just to cheer her up, and in truth he had, even if she wouldn't come to terms with it afterwards. The more she thought on it, the deeper she felt he wasn't sent by the others; rather, he had gone to her on his own accord, in an effort to be closer. Her feelings the following weeks steadily became more and more complicated as she thought she loved Robin for the second time, only for Starfire to be inching more the closer mate than she could have ever hoped to be, and when Robin became Slade's apprentice during the first year the team was together, she could sense the Tameranian wished for him back more than Raven, and she could tell by seeing the two, as though a perfect match where she had no place to venture forth. Thus, Raven did what she felt was best, she kept to herself, not trying to intertwine in relationships with others only to realize her growing feelings with Beast Boy, but when Terra came around she saw herself as a protective sister rather than a lover. But still, she did wish B to see the other options than just the Geomancer, and her concern for him made it appear as though they could be more than simple friends. Raven had given him hints along the way, vibes that she thought of all others, B's animal instincts would be the ones to be drawn to the enchantress. Instead, he ignored them, so she in turn ignored what she thought she could feel, though however brief that it was, this love she thought she could sense for another quickly closed like one of her many books. However, like the many books she has she remembers closing all of them, yet always she felt that she could go back to start anew, which mirrored the Empath's feelings with B, they never fully had faded, rather they grew with time. When she finished a story, Rae decided it would be best to move on and open up another, where in her actual life she focused her mind on other pressing issues at hand, and left her lust for the changeling on a somewhat distant but not too far out of reach grasp, where if the time came and she felt that they were both ready, then they could make a fresh start.

Raven's spliting feelings to become closer to B only deepened after the insident in the mirror to her emotions, or as she so adequately likes to put it, the potral to her mind. She could tell that maybe they did have a chance, but all that changed when Terra joined the team, and the sorceress could sense just how drawn to the Geomancer he was. Like Robin she felt previous to Beast Boy, the Empath began to ponder if she should step away and not trifle into another close bond, one she thought she had a shot at but let it slip through her fingers. All of that changed however, like a coin of fate turned sides a second time after Terra had fled Beast Boy, when the Geomancer found her calling as Slade's second apprentice, and B became ever more heartbroken because of it. This was all before Malichor; this was well before the Beast reappeared after the chemical incident with Adonis. Then, after Beast Boy was noticed as the monster, Raven found she loved him even more and tried to reach out to him as he seemed to do with her. Rae was ready to draw him to her, but secretly they were both pushing away, as though they could both read hidden vibes that only the other's heart could pick up on when they were alone. BB was still in deep mourning over Terra, and Raven's sixteenth birthday was vast approaching, her birthmark could no longer be concealed and her heart sank. The sorceress had just found her footing to step up, to reach out and re-open the promise long thought closed forever, yet somehow not too far out of her grasp.

When Slade returned, it cast a blanket of never ending sorrow over her life, he was the messanger her father had sent, and Trigon was bent on having her receive it. Raven had told herself to keep the others out, to keep Beast Boy distant but to no avale, and the End had been brought before the world. Something happened then, something she did not expect when she was revived as her four year old self. Robin, of all the Titans who could have found her, it was the team leader who brought her to her feet, reminded her of the power she possesed, and the hope that he carried on his shoulders for the both of them. When she thought of hope, she began to think on B and in a deeper sense, that notion to find love once more was the key point in her fighting back against her demon father. Rae honed in on that emotion that someday, somehow, they could be together and both her former self and her powers were given back like it was a blessing from Azar himself.

Love, a word she never thought she could find herself within, a feeling she thought she could never posess for another when in fact; Raven had it in her all along. Only after their return to from Tokyo, only after Beast Boy transformed before her very eyes, then she could see that the feelings she thought were only on her mind, were also on his. His never ending care, his commitment to standing by her side, the Beast within was a crazed animal at that, but whenever Raven was near, it calmed, was at peace, as though the anger that B's emotion told her was tearing him apart from the inside out, the darkness that was consuming him, was the very thing she had loved the most. It was when he turned into the Beast, that all he could think of was Raven, and it was a rather pleasant thought for him to be thinking of her, despite it being a dark minded way to think like that. The notion of his own personal feelings rising to the surface made the Beast in a way, like a tragic type of poetry of forbidden romance, and it drove her wild with a passion to draw him to her. Now that Falcon was in the picture, things began to blur, the manifestation of B's conscience had told her to be very distant to the Dark One, but Falcon wasn't all that different than Rae was to the Teen Titans. They both were weary of forming friends, and both had tragic pasts, whether he would say it outloud or not, and it began to draw on Raven that something rather odd was within Falcon that she herself faced many times over. When she touched him to get an explination of his powers, she saw the image of the burning house, the crying girl with the teddy bear, and she could see, what appeared to be Falcon as a young boy at the age of seven standing in the cold falling snow, a lost history of his no doubt, but what did it all mean? Without enough time for an answer, even a cryptic one if she could manage, a mysterious black like winged creature had blotted out the rest of the memory. Either by Falcon pulling away, or by the evil aura within, all she knew was he harbored a rather simmilar darkness to what was also on her mind, before her sixteenth birthday.

"_What is he hiding within himself? What is so dark about him that I cannot yet see?"_

Raven pondered over her many boiling questions, of the many memories of her confusing and torn love life, of her own fears and doubts, on how B's mind was so complex and of the changeling's own tragic past. With Falcon now on the team, things just became more unnerving for the Empath. Just when she was finding love with Beast Boy, the very same day she was finding a stronger connection grow between the changeling upon the rooftops, Falcon had entered into her life. The unknown and shadow of his ever lingering lost history only drove her into a dazzled state of mind, an identical feeling she had for B when he was the Beast. Rae was being drawn to the lonesome teen whether she'd admit it or not, and she hated herself pulling away from BB after they seemed to grow back in reach, after everything that had happened to them both after their years on the Teen Titans.

As the Empath tilts her neck back for a short second to loosen her cramping body, there is a knock on her door and her trance is quickly broken. She slowly opens her eyes as she lowers herself back down to the floor of her room, upon one of her many Persian rugs and she gives a slight smile. They had such eligant designs, so crafty and in fact well inprinted creations showing strange animals and creatures she fancied and liked from her books. Dragons, blue and red ravens, lion's, bulls, bears and other exotic monsters were woven into the fabric and as she looked down, she began to think on Beast Boy.

The knocks on the door steadily become a litte louder, "Hey Raven, mind if we talk?" Robin's voice asks from the other side of the devider.

Raven gives a short sigh as she pulls her hood back to reveal her soft violet hair by her pale face. A notion of friends was a very touching thought, but at times they could be a pain. However, she felt she could use the company, and needed to clear her mind over what she saw in B's head. If anyone could help give insite, it would be Robin. Rae could tell him things in confidence that he wouldn't tell the others, it was that kind of bond that lured her closer to him from the beginning, yet his obsession with Red-X and Slade drove her away from that same path. It wasn't that she couldn't tell Starfire or Cyborg what was bothering her, but Robin seemed to carry more wisdem in handling a delicate situation with B, or so she continued to think.

While Rae walks to the door to greet her fearless leader, she turns her head to a few candles that are lit, and in a flash they burn out from a shadow arching over each of the small flames. Raven then places her hand on the flat switch on the wall besides the door, and it quickly turns on the floresent bulbs causing the room to light up in a bright white glow, rather than small little golden orbs off of each thin waxy candle on her dresser, where beads of the melted wax cling to the sides like raindrops. She could tell the others were rather cautious upon entering her room, and she wanted to make them feel comfortable when they went in, well, when she permited them to.

"Oh … hey Raven; mind if I come in?" Robin asks as her head sticks out of the door, where she looks from each end of the hall back to his face and notices something is pressing his mind.

"Sure." She says in her monotone, and she steps aside as he scratches the back of his neck. "I'm guessing you're here regarding something on Falcon, right?" Raven asks as she raises an eyebrow and the door hisses shut to give them some privacy.

Robin looks about the room where he sees the many books and furnishings of the rather dark and desolate teammate. His masked eyes pan the room, looking from the window with drapes to the white and red colored candles that have a thin trail of smoke wisping off, and the Boy Wonder realizes he disturbed her meditation, but he had a rather serious problem on his hands and wanted to hear her side of the idea.

"Well … partly, yeah." He answers while his eyes narrow, she was always right on his heels and he remembers the link they share between their minds. He knew talking to Raven would not be easy, while he tried to think his thoughts through, he always feared her entering his mind, to read his feelings without his permission. "What I'm really here for, I guess …. is because of Beast Boy."

Raven's eyes widen in disbelief. This was a little bit of a shock, and she hadn't expected Robin to ask something she was hopeing to clear her mind on.

"On B… what about?" She shoots back while going by her dresser, her small boots scuffing over the rugs as she walks.

Robin takes a deep breath into his lungs, where it sooths his shaking hands. He understands what he is going to ask will not be an easy hurdle to overcome, but he feels it's worth a shot, and any help she could provide would greatly increase his chances of not hurting the changeling.

"Rae …. Beast Boy is our friend, our teammate, but I think there is something you should know." He pauses as he looks across the bedroom, turning away from her face to the long mirror on her dresser. "Something happened today, in the gym."

Raven whips around rather quickly, and is unsure of what he could be trying to ask her.

"I thought you said this was something about Falcon?"

"It is, yet B also has something to do with this as well." Robin answers back as he swallows hard for a moment, trying to place his next words carefully. The gulp he takes is watched by her entrancing eyes, as it slowly descends from his upper gullet down his adam's apple. His eyes have now returned to that of hers, and Rae gives a long stare into his mask; he can almost feel her trying to peel away his scalp, like a surgen with a knife trying to scrounge around his brain to see what's on his mind.

"Why don't we start at the beginning then?" Raven asks as she places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "What exactly happened in the basement today?"

The Boy Wonder finds his determination once more, his inner path in seeing things on a strong and connected line as how he can bring Raven into his plan. A strange feeling in the back of his mind made him think like he was Slade for a moment, and in feeling the villains' pressence still on his conscience, a shroud of never-ending hatred for his most despised rival causes him to shudder in realizing though they are very different, they did think alike in many ways.

"Things were going smoothly at first." Robin starts as he dwells back on how the confusion was brought about. "Cyborg asked if Falc felt like he wanted to do a few exercises, ya know, to loosen up the joints."

"I remember, I was in the Common Room sipping my tea, and Starfire and Beast Boy were making small talk." Raven chimes in, going over what had happened during the day from her view.

"Anyway, after Cyborg aksed Falc the two had a bit of a bond for keeping fit. Then they asked me if I would I wished to join, and so I did."

Robin then notices a chair and sits down in it as Raven stands in front of him, her arms are crossed and she herself is trying to put the pieces together.

"So after Starfire and Beast Boy tired of their chit chat, they followed you three, and so …. then what happened?" Rae conjectures, in an effort to speed this along.

"Well, we were working out for like a good hour, hour and a half when something caused us to stop."

Raven's eyes bulge again as she looks to the Boy Wonder, trying to decipher what he is about to say, before he says it.

"Falcon, he just … broke down."

The sorceress was baffled in hearing this, everything was moving along smoothly and then, halfway into the story, Robin threw up a wall and she tried to see her way around his words.

"From the workout?" She asks with a little half smirk, trying to see how one like Falcon could tire so quickly.

Robin shakes his head and looks to the door as though he fears being overheard by Falc or by BB. The red smear marks of blood dripping across the heavy punching bag as it sways and creaks, also is played before his mind and he becomes concerned once again. Then he turns his head back to his teammate and continues in a softer tone.

"No, something in his head, he …. he just, cracked."

Raven pulled back and was stumped still.

"The pieces aren't adding up Robin. I mean, I can hear what you're saying, but …. It sounds to me as though he had a mental breakdown."

Robin keys in on the words, and his eyemask rises in hearing her say this.

"That's one way of putting it, but I think it's something deeper than that, something more."

Rae began to feel what she had before her team captian had entered her room, the notion of uncertainty and confusion over Falcon, of his life. She also began to think back on his ongoing devide to keep the others pushed out, and the feeling was a very unpleasant one for the Empath.

"Not something, but someone." Rae implies as she ponders the possibilities. Robin's eyemask narrows as he listens to her says this, it was a bold step but nothing too far fetched for that matter.

"He did mention he was searching for someone when we met, a monster from his past. That's all I can really remember him telling us; that, and the fact of his dark powers."

The word _dark_ rattled around Raven's ears and she stands dumbstruck, as though she was in a lane of traffic on the freeway and had cars all around her. She had heard that word many times before, but when Robin said it, the word had a ring to it. Thus, it brought her to the memory of her standing inside of the school as the immense white light simmered down, when she was ending her journey with B's green cloaked and very obscure emotion.

"_You still have much to learn yet…. But this is not the time for that now. We are here to discuss his feelings on you, so I beseech you farewell dear Empath, and remember, be ever weary of the Dark One."_

As Raven shows a simple mouth agape expression across her face, Robin was curious as to what she was thinking on for those few difficult seconds.

"Hey, umm… you okay?" Robin asks, and Rae gives a few short blinks to recollect her thoughts.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine; but what has this got to do with Beast Boy?"

The Boy Wonder began to fear this again, this inevitable jump he would have to make in order to succeed. So he continued on his stall tactic, in a vein effort to avoid the inevitable, yet somehow he felt if he told more on what happened, of what he overheard, then she might see things his way.

"After Falcon collapsed on the ground, Starfire comforted him."

Raven shakes her head, still puzzled as to why the Tameranion would do something like that. They had become friends, yet he had so cleary asked for distance and she still couldn't see the logic between them.

"Go on…. " Raven implies, still feeling her leader is dragging his feet but wants to hear the full scoop.

"When he found himself again, it seemed like just another front. He said he was fine, but what Starfire told us afterwords is what really stuck a nerve."

Rae's left eyebrow raises again, the offbeat track of his rant was starting to clog up the story, but this next part did captivate her.

"So he told something to Star, what? I'm sorry for being a jerk or something?" Raven asks with another quick smirk, but it fades as Robin's deadpan expression made her fearfull for the second time.

"No… he said to her, that he felt he was a monster."

The enchantress's violet eyes light up with much intreage, now this was getting interesting. She knew the new member was shallow and a loner, but hearing Robin say what had happened made the words rather juicy to her ears. Her hunch of a dangerous threat she felt after his rude outburst started to stir once again. She didn't trust him fully then and now, she began to feel that the emotion was right, and that she should still be cautious.

"I don't know if he's a monster, but one thing's for certin. He most definatly has a separate persona within himself, like he doesn't know who he is anymore." Raven answers while pacing back and forth, thinking over the last few days as her cloak sways about her slim figure.

Robin tries to understand her somewhat cryptic telling to his own ears, but they did help bring some of the pieces together.

"Remember at the party, what happened when we were watching the TV?" Robin asks back, trying to bring more to the table.

"Somewhat… it's kind of obscured now."

"Do you remember where Falcon went when we were going to watch the movie?"

Raven thinks for a short instant, trying to recall the vauge memory she never really cared for. She did remember bits of the party, of herself growing closer to Falcon; she wanted to thank him for what he had done. Standing up to three Hive Five members is no small feat, and fighting as a member on the team, listening to orders made her feel as though he did belong, but she still was a little distant with him. Like with Beast Boys heart sending a secret message to be decoded, Falcon also sent one, only it was rather rough to dwell upon where as B's was warm and comforting.

"He… he went to his room."

"Yeah, but you know what the weird thing is?" Robin asks as the mask rises a little to his hidden upper right eyebrow, the muscles showing his facial expression.

"The dog?" Rae questions as she continues to think back.

"Sort of… but, it's almost like when the party ended, it seemed as though he felt a piece of himself had ended. That's the impression I felt he left anyway."

The Empath found her leaders' words rather out of place, being how he would think like that. Yet she had also felt that way, and it began to drag on her own conscience.

"I have this weird feeling Robin, something I haven't felt in a long time."

The Boy Wonder looks to her dreamy eyes again, to notice a puzzled expression.

"I do too, like the same vibe with Terra, right?"

She immediately draws a frown on her face; this was all happening so fast. The Geomancer was once apart of the team like Falcon is now, but there was just a deep secret within him that kept them away, and it was a blindfold she felt the need to uncover.

"So how does B fit into all of this?"

Robin takes another deep breath; he couldn't keep it from her any longer.

"Beast Boy is better than anyone at forming friendships with outsiders. So Starfire, Cy and me, we felt he should be the one to get closer to him…. _secretly_."

"I'm listening…" Rae shoots back, understanding the final truth as to his intentions.

"B doesn't even know that we want him to grow closer to Falc. I mean, we told him to cheer him up, but we never told him of what we're trying to do."

"That would be… what exactly?"

Robin looks back up from the floor to meet her violet eyes, and as his mask weans, she could tell something was amiss in what he was really after.

"Don't tell me that you and the others are actully trying to do a little reaserch on him, from the East Coast?" A sudden lull befalls the duo, and Raven's eyes grow wide again. "So while Starfire and tin man look up his possible whereabouts on the Criminal Net I take it, you guys want B to be working at the other angle, to see if he'll open up to other things that don't fit, right?"

"Yeah; but there's more to it than that." Robin answers back as he stands up. With the difficult question out of the way, now he could move onto the second phase of his mission on being in her room.

"So then why do you guys need my help on this? It seems pretty well and in order."

"Because… we're doing it behind Falcon's back, and behind Beast Boy's back as well. Stuff like this always ends badly, and I need to know if you're in or not?"

The Empath dwells heavily on this for a few seconds, she now realized why he had taken so long to come out with it and when he talked of this hidden plot, Raven could see the many things that could go wrong. Furthermore, Beast Boy already had a lot on his plate, the Beast had returned and none of the others had found out, and his compounded rage from the Doom Patrol plus his loss of Terra only confused his mind even more. A plan like this was no easy walk in the park, and there were many things that could go array, still though, she was intreaged on the action and needed answers herself.

"So then, where do I come into all this?"

Robin was rather pleased to hear her ask this. He thought the whole way to her room on how she would take it, and all odds were stacked against him that she would tell Beast Boy and a new fight would ensue.

"You mean it… y-you want in?"

Raven pulls away as she looks to the window, the night had long since held over the metropolis and the illumination of the lights carried a thin yellow and orange glow over Jump City. She began to feel that the electrical spectrum was her confusion with everything that had happened during the past few weeks, and unlike her usual mood of tranquility and content of the color dark blue, the city skyline was showing a growing concern within, and as the night dragged on, her questions continued to run across her mind. With her head bowed down, she thinks over her decision.

"He's apart of the team now Robin…. and I must admit, I still don't trust him. I'm glad you told me this, but the pieces still don't add up. I mean, you could just have easily done the detective work by yourself, though it probubly would have taken a while longer, but B would be out of the picture."

"I know." Robin quietly answers back, he hated the feeling of betraying his friend, one who looked up to the leader with such high hopes and dreams to someday, bask in his shadow. "But more than one angle is usualy a good thing at times too."

"Now you're starting to sound like Slade." Rae's monotone causes an instant halt for him.

Robin's eyes grow a little shut; he hated hearing that name as did the others. It only hurt him more when his friends were the ones telling him he was just like his own personal demon. Though Slade was out of the picture, nothing felt the same after what happened those many months ago, the madman had gone completely off the map, like he vanished right before their eyes after the end of days, and Robin was curious as to where the villain had fled. After the great battle of hero's vs villains in Paris against the Brotherhood of Evil, he thought Slade would be the one alongside the Brain. Instead, the crafty masked monster had stayed in the shadows, as though he was prepairing for some long expected return, and ever since Tokyo, Robin had a funny feeling that Slade never left, and like his usual self was planning something.

"Beast Boy may not know it yet, but he does have one of the most vital roles in this. If we can't find anything out on Falc, then B is our best shot."

"That still isn't explaining why you guys need me." Raven fires back, his constant lingering only dragged the situation further into the mud, and Rae didn't like it one bit.

"The truth behind it…. I know you and B are close, and I just want you to be able to, well, be there for him to help him understand." Robin cooly replies after he scratches his neck, trying to stop his timid jidders.

"I don't mind talking to him on this; but I think we should just come straight forwards on it rather than play spy games. Come clean slate to the both of them, before things go all haywire."

Robin gave it some thought, and their being quite in their own thinking made him to realize maybe she was right.

"I guess, but Falcon still wants to keep a distance, maybe we should-"

Before Robin can finish his response, his communicator starts to chime and both Raven and he stop in their train of thoughts. Robin picks up the device from his belt and flips open the top, where Cyborg in the background comes into focus from the Evidence Room.

"Hey Robin…. I think you need to check this out." Cyborg says as the video feed from his hand held walki-talki as it rests in his palm. The picture of his half roboic friend has his eyes peering at another monitor in front, and then he is seen looking back at his leader.

"What, some type of criminal activity going down or somethin?" Robin asks back and Raven raises an eyebrow as she stands in front of him.

"Naw man, just get to the Evidence Room right away. Starfire and I have something to show you."

"Alright… I'll be there in a few seconds" Robin then flips the small lid closed and the team logo covers the front of the black and yellow circular device, and he places it back in a container on his belt.

"So I take it they found something of Falcon then?" Raven ponders as she looks from his hand where the device was moments ago, back to his face.

"I'm not so sure…. but it's a pretty good guess."

As Robin turns to leave her chambers, Raven follows for a short while and then they both stop as the door hisses open, revealing more of the hallway light across both of their faces; and the Boy Wonder turns to face the Empath.

"Any answers are better than none, but if you come with, you can't tell either Falcon or Beast Boy what we uncover. Untill we get a better strategy formed, deal?" Robin asks as he places his hand out in an effort for her to comprimise.

"Why not B?" Raven answers his question with one of her own, as her eyes focus on his green gloved hand.

"Just give it some time is all, and besides, I don't want to start things off on a rough edge."

"_But they already ARE!!"_ Raven shouts in her mind, but she calms herself and takes a deep breath, willing to hear what the others have uncovered.

"I'll play along, for now." Rae says back in a quieter tone.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes, come on." The team leader replies and both travel further down the hallway; past the other bedrooms and two main bathrooms on the same level.

Walking alongside the windows to the outside, the moonlight seeping from the clouds simmers through the shades and across the floor, arching over their bodies as they walk at a rather quick step. Their feet begin to scuff across the blue carpet which sort of drained their movement into silence, making their way eaiser as to not disturb the other two teammates, still in their rooms. There was more conflict on Raven's mind now, she felt as though she was making a deal and worse yet, she couldn't back out of it. To hide infromation from Beast Boy just felt wrong in every direction she looked at it, and as they walk past the main doors to the Common Room, Rae dwells over B's other memories, of how he felt so alone, and how this whole plan could quickly unravel at a most inconvenient time.

* * *

The doors to the Evidence Room are quickly shot open after Robin punches in an access code. Titans Tower had many defensive features and back up systems to counter off any unwanted attacks, but over the past few years, it became a pristine target. The Hive Five had made it their home, Slade tried to sink it under the ocean, Terra allowed the robots to infiltrate the place, and Red X somehow got passed everything long after many more updates to the security systems were in check, and he managed to steal Robin's old battle armor, right from under his very nose. No matter how many times Cyborg kept on installing new and better programs, the Tower always seemed to be a place of weakness, and whenever they weren't home, it became that much more of a target, to set traps for the team on their return. So the only thing they could do was to keep on upgrading the systems, always once a week and it drained on Cyborg for he had other pressing matters at hand like the rest of the members, but Robin felt their home was a number one priority. When they would return from their heroic deads to the public, almost at any hours of the day or night, being cought off guard when they wanted to relax was the last thing any of them wanted to think about.

As Robin leads the sorceress into the Evidence Room, the door closes again and it locks from the inside, to keep any outisders at bay. As the few lights from overhead tubes illuminate the floor in a white glow, the many artifacts of captured criminals long since cought are taken noticed by Raven, as she walks behind the leader with her hood pulled up, to hide her emotions that continue to fizzle on her mind. Within each of the containers of clear re-enforced glass, each was a trophy of sorts that the team had aquired, and felt better to keep within the Tower than in some simple lockup in JCPD, where the general public could get easy access to. Peering her eyes, she sees the Remote of the TV junky of Control Freak, who was nothing more than a simple nuisance. Rae also saw the broken trident from the time Aqualad helped them under the ocean, a rather proud moment for the team and she could remember Beast Boy's rivalry, into thinking he always had to outdue the long dark haired Titan East member. The sight of Slade's mask, the same one that caused the Boy Wonder to hallucinate in the dark was also in one of the glass fortified cases, and a sudden shiver of how unpleasant that night had been runs up her spine, causing her to breathe a little heavier. After seeing Robin so hurt and confused, as though he was all alone; that made her feel very sorry for him and she wanted to help, but he continued pushing both her and the others away.

When Rae and Robin approach behind Cyborg, who was not all fazed from their comming, for he could hear the doors hiss open upon their entry; Starfire turns herself over from the metal man's shoulder, to face the other teammates. The Tameranian princess looks from Robin, who crosses his arms hoping that the interuption would be a good one. Then she turns her head to the cloaked enchantress, and Star becomes rather uneasy over the group's strategy.

"So, what's this about?"

Robin asks as Cyborg keeps his eyes focused on the flat screen of the computer in front on the desk. His hands are busy typing away on the keyboard as a trail of pictures, mugshots, and black and white news clipings of crimes the villain's commited flickers on and off in seconds from the C.C.D.C. or Cyberspaced Criminal Database of the Country, where unlike the J.C.C.D. or Jump City Criminal Database, this one searched all the cities and major facilities and jailhouses from coast to coast. This was a tool that the team used when looking for leads on any criminal that was not from the area, and they used it to track the bizzar attacker to Tokyo now well over a week old. If someone had a bad history and they were cought in some other city, it would show up here, like their fingerprints forever imprinted along with their rampant crimes. The stats ranged from a simple parking ticket or speeding violation, all the way to bomb hystes and massive acts of terrorism. The FBI and CIA kept pretty good records on any top notch villains, and allowed superheros like the Teen Titans to acess the basic files, to help in their own searches.

"I see that ya brought Raven… you want in Rae?" Cyborg asks, with his head still turned to the monitor.

"I don't quite know myself, but I am interested in what you have on Falcon."

Cyborg quickly stops his typing and bows his head down. After taking a deep breath he spins around in the chair and looks to Robin, feeling as though things might not have gone according to plan.

"You told her? I mean… without actually _seeing_ if she was in or not?"

Raven looks from the bewildered half robot to Robin, clueless by what he means.

"Well, we sort of came to an understanding…. never mind that. What did you find on the C.C.D.C?"

Starfire's eyes light up with much enthusiasm, glad to have found something of great importance to the mystery surounding their newest member.

"Oh yes…. we did find something." Then her mood slowly weans into a sadder state as her pitch becomes less filled with joy. "But, I am not so sure that I wished to have uncovered what we have found."

Robin and Raven look to eachother and then at the same time their heads tilt to Cyborg, hoping he'd have a better explination; as the trail of images and diagnostics scroll across the screen behind him.

"What is it Star?" Robin asks as he places his hand on her shoulder, trying to brighten her mood.

Cyborg raises an eyebrow, and looks back up showing a few heavy dark bags set below his eyes. Right after the insident in the Titan's gym, Robin asked him to look on the crime net for any leads or clues of Falcon's past, and for many hours he stayed, scanning reports and it drained on his power cell. While he was running through the both the J.C.C.D. and the C.C.D.C, the others were rather occupied doing there own tasks. Cyborg could do both feats at once because he was part computer, and as his human side focused on the Jump City criminal records, his machine scanner checked the Natinal records, but it did squeeze his power when he concentrated so much of his time and energy onto one task, without a break.

"When you told me to run the check up on Falcon, being how he came from the East Coast like me, I looked through the Criminal Net of any captured or wanted person reports from the Eastern seaboard first. Ya know, Steele City, Gotham, Boston, Chicago, anything on that side of the country to see what would come up, being how it was the mere bit of info he did give on himself."

"And?" Robin asks back, hoping for a direct answer.

"Well the good news is; he isn't a criminal." He pauses in mid sentence as he looks to the nearby window; the long day of searching for answers has brought much strain across his thinking and processing.

"So… what is it then; what did you find?" Robin questions as he steps forwards.

"I… I don't know exactly. I mean, every person has a birth record, a driver's licence, a bank account or medical history. Pretty much anybody who lives in an area long enough, well, they leave a trail of who they are, even if they don't intend to."

"I thought you said you had something?" Raven butts in, growing impatient with the waiting.

"I do." He stops as he looks from Robin to Rae, "I crossed referenced every known thing on Falcon I could think of, all those records and then some but kept on coming up empty handed, it was as though he never existed. That was untill I checked in an area I hadn't thought of before."

"So he's NOT in the criminal databanks?" Robin asks.

"Naw…. But I did find something." Cyborg says back as he drags a hand across his chin, and the other two that just entered grow wide eyed.

"With a criminal search out of check, I asked if there is a place people go who consider themselves… unstable." Starfire replies quitely to end the silence as she rubs her elbow, still remembering his words from the gym as he bent down in agony looking up at her. His eyes were filled with much pain and anguish, and it deeply affected Star.

"You mean like a nuthouse?" Robin asks as his voice grows a little shakey.

"That would leave a big trail, he would definitely have a record if he did go to a mental institutian, but I don't think-" Raven replies as she crosses her arms, but stops herself short by Cyborg's simple look that there is something deeper none of them knew. His sleepless eyes gave her the impression that all of his searching for those many long hours, from the mid afternoon to late at night finally payed off.

"I don't know how or where exactly, but Starfire's hunch… well, she was partly right."

"You mean he's a crazy person?" Robin asks back and the words caused Raven to freeze as she looked from the computer screen to the Boy Wonder, it almost sounded like something BB would say.

"No, he's not crazy or nothing like most bad dudes, or insane in the head. But there is this one record that did come up, rather simmilar to what may have well been him as a…."

Cyborg stops to catch his stream of thoughts, and Robin immediately fires back.

"As a WHAT?"

"A child." Starfire painfully answers the team leaders question with her head bowed down from behind the group, and the words cause a sudden lull before them all.

Raven doesn't fully understand, and she shakes her head in not being able to come to terms with how this could possibly tie any assumptions in any form. Cyborg takes another deep breath, he understood what he uncovered was rather disturbing, and furthermore there is even sadder news.

"Though most people who are sent in a nuthouse are deranged, there was this file I crossed referanced and it seemed to fit him. But I'm not entirely sure if it's even him at all."

Robin's mask widens, this was very unnerving news and he wanted to be undoubtabley right, before making any acusations.

"How do you even know if the file you cross referenced; has any proof of being Falcon?"

"I don't, but they share the same characteristcs; look for yourselves." Cyborg then turned to the screen and after typing in a few things on the keybord, a picture of a destroyed house by a fire came up on one side, and an old picture of a small seven year old pale child in another window, wearing a simple hospital gown and also showing an eyepatch over his right eye. He had no name, but was holding a card with numbers on it, as though he was processed in some type of concentration camp. The numbers in sequence, _**8762488**_ and the boy had his head tilted down in the mugshot, where his hair was buzzcut in a military fashion, revealing the red Chakra Stone that Raven also has on her forehead. "See… that could be him. It looks just like em, says that this kid had multiple persinalitiy disorders, loss of memory and such. How many other people even have that same mark on their forehead even?"

After he looks to Raven giving a glare, for she knew many others also had the same symbol on earth, he pauses for a second and brushes his neck, realizing maybe he was looking up the wrong tree for clues. "It says here, that this kid had uncontrolable powers, and some unknown caretaker just disowned em. Like the legal guardian threw him in just to get rid of him; and no info came up as to whom exactly that was either."

"Wait… what feedback is this from?" Robin questions back, trying to see how it all came together.

"Well, this one is from your neck of the woods Robin. It says that the kid here was from Gotham, Arkhem Asylum to be percise. Man… let me tell you, that place is one really spooky facility if ya ask me."

"Hold on now, you're telling me that Falcon… OUR Falcon went to a high security prison with a bunch of nut jobs like the Joker, Two Face, Killer Crock, Poisen Ivy, Penguin, and a whole bunch of other mad loons as a CHILD!!?"

Cyborg scratched the back of his bald head, he didn't like hearing this any more than he was already thinking.

"When I looked into the years of Arkhem, it showed me that they did do alot, and mean a LOT of testing on kids who had no places to go, or were abandoned by their families. I mean, it IS part hospital, but as we all know it's really a big jailhouse for the super insane." Then his voice becomes a little softer, like he was choking up on the words. "If the kids were deemed unhealthy to the well beings of the outside world, then they were kept in lock up, like the other high profile criminals from the East Coast."

Raven felt her heart suddenly drop in hearing this. She didn't quite like the new guy all too much but, this seemed to be Falcon as a child, how could people be so merciless?

"This is most…. desturbing." Raven says in her monotone while she looks to the floor.

Cyborg leans back in the chair, his hunch was a strong one but it still didn't connect all of the dots.

"I don't know, I mean…. It COULD be Falcon, but this just crossed my path on more or less of a hunch. I hope to all mighty god that it isn't him, I mean, who could live through that much pain; that much trauma?"

"Furthermore, even if it was Falcon, how could he have escaped from a mental institue? He'd have to be granted out on leave, and I don't think that kid is OUR Falcon. Although I have to admit, they do seem rather simmilar." Robin answers as he looks at the screen, moving his eyes from the face of the sad and lonely child to the infromation box next to him. Using the mouse, he scrolls down to silently read more of child _8762488_.

Cyborg stands up and stretches his back, the arduous hours in the chair, not moving around and just staring at a screen, trying to run the data through his computer half built in brain was very exhausting to say the least. "Like I said before, it is interesting and that's why I called you to take a look into it, but I don't even know if it's him or not. I mean, we only looked at this from our side for one day, I wonder what B uncovered?"

Raven looks back up from the floor to the computer screen; she could almost feel the pain and deep saddness in the eyes of the child, as he posed for the photo.

"I don't think he got any standing answers on him. If that is Falcon; I don't think he'd ever want to talk about it, and I can see why." Rae says in her monotone.

The group stands around the flat computer monitor for a few seconds longer, letting the cloaked teens words rattle in their brains, causing them to think over their own losses in life. It hurt each of them, seeing a boy, no older than seven trapped inside of a madhouse where other monstrous villains were kept. How could anyone possibly find comfort in life if so much was taken away, if they themselves were discarded? In a certin sense, each of them noticed the many flaws they themselves possesed. Robin had lost his parents when he was just a mere boy, Starfire had been forced to leave her home as a barganing chip, Cyborg had felt his life had ended when he thought he could save his mother and himself, only Salis saved him instead, and Raven remembered the profecy, how she felt so uttarly spent and devoid of wanting anything to do with bringing people into her tragic and soon to be ended life. Yet each of them found eachother, pieces of tatterd and broken lives to comfort one another always, and as Raven thought on it, she bagan to dwell on the memories of Beast Boy; of his own losses from his partents, to the Doom Patrol, and of Terra. All of the Titans had tragic lives, each had secrets they faced every night, but they all came about to bring a new compassion of understanding that as heroes, the city comes before their needs, and if it so happened that they would have to lay down their lives for the general public, then any of them would gladly do it, knowing full well of the repercussions it would cause upon the others in their close knit family.

"There is more to that file I ran in my databanks." Cyborg replies as he walks away, his back has now turned to the group as the shadows cover his body, like he himself feels on the inside to have learned this.

Starfire, Robin and Raven stand behind the big guy, their own looks of curiosity are shown on their faces. After a lull before the heroes, the tin man takes a deep breath and fills them in on the rest.

"That kid, he was one of a few hundred…. barley fifty of em survived the tests they ran, and after a bunch of years, oh about eight or so the program was terminated."

"Wait… w-what does that mean?" Robin asks as he bends his head to the screen for the third time, then back to the half robot teammate.

"Yes, please do tell what this word terminate means friend Cyborg, it does not sound like a pleasant one." Starfire says as a few droplets of rain patter across the window, dampening the mood on everyone as the cold night becomes ever darker. The weather changes from a partly cloudy night, to a sudden downpour.

"It means that after those eight years of hell that those kids went through, they were given leave. Basically the state didn't want them; they were too old, no longer before their pre-teenage years."

"Falcon is what seventeen now, so that would mean if he did get out in eight years time, then…" Robin chimes in allowing the missing links to sink into place.

"He would have been fifteen when they let em go. That would have given him two years on the road to search for answers, if in fact that is even him."

The group drains out once again, Falcon had told them he had been on the road for a few short years, searching for what he never knew, and now with this new infromation coming before them, all of it was rather heartbreaking. They all wanted to help him, but he kept on insisting to keep away; now that they had gone behind his back and looked for answers without his consent, and the ones they did find seemed to close much of the mystery around his life. Yet he still had many more enshrouded around the Titans.

"Did you find anything else on that kid? Any name, birthplace, stuff like that?" Robin asks, still ready for more answers, hoping like the rest of them that this lead could still be ruled out. However, the more they tried to look the other way, the desire to think on any other possibilites only drew them back to the same conclusion, the poor child on the monitor screen.

Cyborg turns to face the group, and after shaking his head from each of his shoulders, he responded with a heavy heart.

"Nope… just the info on that kid before us is all they gave. Anything else on that program is with the M.S.R."

"M.S.R. W-what does that mean?" Raven asks; now ready to break her silence again.

"It means Military Scientific Reserch, big stuff for the government and VERY top secret. I'm sure by now, that whoever was in charge has destroyed all history on those science experiments they conducted."

After Cyborg says this, he then looks to his hands and robotic fingers and extremities; they were also part of a simmilar project from the S.T.A.R. Labs. Feelings he hadn't remembered in a long time began to creep on his brain once again, emotions of saddness that this government, one of the United States would allow testing upon kids, as though the Nazis of World War Two weren't bad enough, and for what? Was it for simple science, to better understand how the world worked? The things they did were not merely for the bettering of humanity, they were in part largly funded by the army, and when the military is involved, it's more or less about building weapons to destroy lives, not saving or enriching them.

"This is all so… sad." Starfire says with a gloomy look. "I do not understand how testing on childeren is considered, a good thing on this world."

"It's not." Raven replies while looking to Star. The Tameranion shows her green glistining eyes fixed on the city, as though she is looking for the average beings to question, not her superhero friends. "But people will believe anything in order to shut themselves out of the world, to make even the darkest things seem okay."

Starfire gives a deep sigh and it's taken in by the others, she began to feel as though Falcon was not a monster, but the people who possibly did this were. None of them were completely self assured that the kid on the screen was in fact Falcon, no direct connection had been made, but the things they said, the way each put their own feelings to the table made it seem like it was Falcon. As the rain continued to pitter patter across the closed rectangular window, and the distant rumble of thunder from the heavens like the Thunder god was playing games once again. To Raven, it sounded like teardrops from the boy in the mugshot and she touched the screen to feel closer to him. When they had entered to uncover the truth, they only found pain in something that they hoped would be rather uplifting.

"Well, I don't know if that's him, but it would answer a bunch of questions." Robin says as he walks away from the table. "Cyborg, ya did good on the reaserch, you look like you could use some sleep."

"I don't know if I'll be able to rest easy after finding that kinda stuff. But, I am rather drained and feel some shut eye wouldn't hurt." Then he turns and as he walks to the door, he gives a long and very dramatic yawn while stretching his back for the third time. "Well, I'm gonna go and punch out, see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight." Robin says back, the only one to acknowledge him as Starfire and Raven become sullen over the recent infromation they uncovered.

When the door hisses shut again, the only noise that emanates across the room is the sound of rain against the glass on the far wall.

"I think I could go and use some as friend Cyborg has spoken, do the shutting of my eyes." Star says quiety after giving a quick peck on the cheek to Robin, noticing that Raven has her eyes to the ground. The Boy Wonder blushes for a short moment while the Tameranion exits the room, leaving the two that entered standing alone once again.

"Something is definitely wrong here Robin. I… I thought I could figure it out, but after this little chat we had with Star and Cy; it just feels as though now I'm even more left in the dark than I was before."

Robin places a hand on her shoulder, both of their eyes are looking to the monitor and after breathing in some of the circulated air from the cold room, he responds in his normal tone.

"Well, at least we have something, even if it's only one lead; but it's the best one we've got yet." As Raven turns to walk back to her bedroom, she listens to the many things each of her emotions are telling her, and she stops in her tracks right before she exits.

"So… when should we tell B?"

Robin's dark outlined eyemask squints once again, and upon turning his head from Rae back to the monitor to run some of his own reaserch, he speaks softly.

"I'm still trying to figure that out… just think over what we talked on tonight. Bringing him into this may not yet be the best course to take."

Raven lets his words roll over her mind like a massive flood that is slowly seeping over a barrier, where she is losing the fight to keep the info held back. With her head hung low she responds in her monotone.

"Okay Robin…. but I'm going to tell B in a few days time anyway. That should give you enough time to find any more facts on this." Then she turns and the door hisses closed upon her exit, leaving Robin in a very pressed train of mind again.

"_Great…. a few days, now this is turning into something I don't think I should have brought her in on."_ Robin thinks after hearing her leave.

"I don't know if I'll have anything more in a few short days Rae, I just hope you know what you're doing." He says under his breath, and then he sits down in the chair Cyborg was in, and looks to the picture while he continues to type away on the keyboard. "Who are you?" He asks after placing his hand to the screen, trying to touch the mugshot as the rain unfaulteringly becomes heavier outside Titans Tower.

* * *

The Empath walks down the long corridor, where the light resonates off her cloaked and deeply hooded self. She can feel the warmth of the illumination glistening across her, but she herself doesn't feel all too happy on the inside. Trying times were slowly ascending from the ever nearer future, and when she dwelled on this, she started thinking on Beast Boy's broken heart, when she entered his inner mind. It was such a warm and happy feeling at the end, so comforting and thus revealed that Beast Boy may not have been saying the words she had so longed to hear from eons ago, but the things she saw were just as strong as any, that even the strongest poet could write. The words were so simple, yet neither had the courage to speak them. His hope of a love for the both of them, despite everything that kept on throwing them both apart, regardless of all the terrible things that had happened to them, what she saw last had proved that he deeply cared and in fact, loved her. She suddenly stops dead in her tracks as the word love trickles all throughout her body, from her heart to her arms and legs, to her spine and the back of her neck. The light prickling feeling of her heart beamed with so much joy, and her chest felt as though it would burst with so much jubilation, as a few electrical bulbs from overhead drain in and out from her own powers, and after noticing it, she calms herself and looks to the floor. A few tears stream down her face, making little weavy paths of their own as she lets the emotions consume her, and she permits herself to hold it down after reciting her mantra under her breath. The passion was only growing; the need to be with him, to hold him close in a bond that Starfire held with Robin, and for her and the changeling to accept their inner feelings as though time itself could never break their love, which drew heavily on her mind. But there was something rather devious that was blocking them both, it wasn't the secret plan that she and the others agreed to in seclusion; instead she felt it was the Dark One. Beast Boy's rage was a very unstable thing at that, like Raven's own, but so too was Falcon's. B had many hard snags, but so too did Rae, and again, Falcon as well. The three were like a myraid of never ending tragedies, distasteful with what they held deep within. BB hated addmiting himself as the Beast, Raven hated herself for the things she had done to him to cause a rift between the two, and the deal she had made that would further cause the rift to spread, and Falcon cursed the feelings he wanted to be closer, but his own heart was telling him he had to keep at bay.

As the sorceress stands outside of the Common Room, she gives out a deep exhale from the tiresome thoughts on her mind, and she cleans the tears from her eyes. Some Herbal Tea would do her well, the time itself was well past midnight and she yawns, feeling that since she's up now, a warm cup couldn't hurt, being how she wouldn't get much rest anyway with more conflict on her mind.

Upon entering the doors she floats in the air to the kitchen, to go make herself a cup, but quickly settles to the ground by what she sees. The dishes have been cleaned, spick and span as though they were brand new. The cutlary had been in dire need to be refurbished yet nobody said anything up front, ready that Robin would take that as a notice to volunteer them for clean up. Chores around Titans Tower were carried out by everyone, and there was no need for a job jar, although Raven herself had made the suggestion a year ago, but it never went full board with B, who himself was fine with being lazy. The Titans did a regular spring-cleaning once a month, to throw out any old junk, and to bring the Tower up-to-date.

After Raven walks over to the cupboards and grabs her white mug and a teabag, she sets the small silver kettle on the stove, where after clicking the turner on a low setting she then grabs the other ingredients she'd normally add, a few teaspoons of sugar and some of her own herbs she makes. While she leans over the kettle, waiting for the water inside to boil, she looks back to the sink and notices the white rag neatly folded and only a few pots and pans that have been scrubbed and sanitized, that lay in a drip sink to allow the runnoff water to clear. The other dishes, silverwear and glasses were in the cabinets, and the dishmachine was running a full load of some of the other glasswear. While the enchantress looks about the room, she sees a pair of legs hanging off of a foot end of the long and deep sofa. The red cloak is partly drawn about the body and in realizing she has a few minutes to spare before her tea is done; she hovers over, as music from his headphones slowly grows louder.

The music itself causes Rae to stop right over his figure, as his chest moves up and down from filling up with air, and then releasing it. As she looks over the side of the couch she sees Falcon resting peacfully, his body is half draped under a blanket and his CD player is loud enough to let the tunes seep from under the black headset. The classical music he's listening to is a tune she herself enjoyed, it is of Beetoven's Moonlight Sonata on the piano, and the keys hitting each note, going from soft to gently, to slow and then deep made Raven's heart flutter. It was her favorite piece, the same one that her mother had played in the Temple of Azarath when she was a mere child.

She bends over to touch his face, he was at such ease, so content and he looked as though there was nothing on his mind, not a trouble in the world. He had a family and canine to call his own, as well as a place to live, but there was much brewing within him, though he didn't show it on the surface, she could feel it under his skin. Rae knew he was the one who cleaned out the dishes and did some of the other chores around, but she wondered why he was sleeping here and not in his own bed. After reaching her hand out to touch his lackluster forehead, her hand began to shiver. Her own body was reminding her that she was breaking his trust once again, but she had to find out. She needed to know if the things Cyborg and Starfire had uncovered were true or not. He gives a short groan of discomfort in feeling her palm touch his face, then he goes still and Raven closes her eyes to feel what he feels, to read his mind once again.

The room itself starts to grow dark, the shadows about the two envelopes around her, and when she re-opens her eyes, she finds herself inside of his mind. Only unlike Beast Boy's where there was a grassy plain to stand, she finds herself standing in a ring of white light, everything else around her is pure and cold blackness, as though it is death at every turn. She can see her breath; it feels cold, so chilly and breezy inside of his mind as her cloak sways. Turning her head concealed beneath the hood, she searches for any being to greet her, where the only feeling is nothing but utter darkness, no manifestation or an emotion of any kind. The Empath is isolated inside of him, completely devoid of anything else but shadows and the simple ring of light.

"_There has to be something here…. some answers to his past."_

After a few seconds of standing, a thin light radiates across from her and she walks near, growing colder and her breath becomes heavier. Eventualy the light splits the darkness in half, and the memory of before is played across the emptiness, and she finds herself standing in the snow.

"Mommy!" Cries the little girl, she is being tugged on by a seven year old as the house in front of them shoots flames out of every window and opening. The crackling and popping of timber and wood of the once prominent structure; echoes across the land as the roof partly folds into the house.

"Come on Rose!" The boy shouts back, he has tears in his eyes and he's fighting the heat from the burning building.

"We can't leave her Alex…. I… I don't wan't to go."

"But we have to, th-there is nothing I can do."

Raven watches as the boy in tattared clothing hugs the four year old, as tears fall down her cheeks, hitting the snow on the ground.

As the two turn their backs, a hand breaks out of the door from the crumbling structure. The boy hears a different bursting noise and turns his head to see a figure crashing to the snow, but Rae cannot see who it is, as the blackness around him covers the tall figure.

"YOU did this!!!" Cries the man who escaped of the burning wreckage, his head slowly lifts and Raven can see one eye on the left side of his face, but his body is still enveloped in shadow.

"Stay back!!" Yells the boy as he holds onto the girl's hand, but the figure only rises to his feet and after brushing himself off, he looks to the young male as his eye squints lower.

"You cannot control your powers! This is your entire fault, accept it, you were destined to end lives, not save them." The voice sounds so familure to Raven's ears, a voice she has faced many times before but cannot put a face onto whose it belongs.

"That's a lie!" The boy replies with anger glistining from his eyes. Before he didn't have the red mark on his skin, but now it was shining through on the center of his forehead as the anger escaped with his voice.

"Look at what you are becoming. The mark of the demon within is showing; you are no longer human anymore." The hidden figure answers as he points his hand to his own forehead.

The boy pauses after bringing both of his eyes to the small dimond like mark. The tint was going from a shadow black, now turning into a dark blood red and the girl begins to scream, as her look of sadness becomes one of instant fear.

"Rose, It…It's still me." The boy says as he looks to her face, but her wiggling manages to break off his grasp and she trips in the snow, dropping the teddy bear.

"Get away from her boy. Can't you see that you've already done enough damage?"

The seven year old just drops to the ground, grabbing his forehead as he shivers in the cold, then he looks to the mysterious shadow and answers in a defiant tone.

"You…. it was you who did this to me!!!" The he stands up, forming a flame in his hand as both of his eyes grow deathly white and he hurls it at the concealed being, where he goes flying backwards into a nearby tree.

"You will pay for that!" The figure says while brushing himself off, then he picks up a nearby staff and the tip shows a spear head, and he charges at him, where the boy then races forwards and the two brawl it out. Their bodies become tangled and Rven looks from the two wrestling on the snowy ground, to the girl, and she races back into the burning building where it collapses about her.

"ROSE!!!!" The boy shouts as he struggles on the cold ground, trying to break out of the deadly grasp only tightening around his neck, as the bodies continue to wrestle for a dominant position.

Raven's eyes grow very wide as she watches the memory play before her, then as the shadow figure backs off in realizing the girl has gone back inside, the boy races over to where the stuffed bear was, and squeezes it in his hands as tears roll down his cheeks.

"You have wrought more destruction than you could have ever dreamed, yet you cannot control your powers." The shadow replies as their backs are turned to the Empath, who does not know how long ago the memory has passed.

The boy stays silent as the house engulfled in flames continues to crumble within itself, and he care not for the madman standing behind him.

"Forgive me Alex…. there is no other way."

As the boy draws his focus from the destruction to the tall concealed being behind, the stranger raises his metal staff and clonks him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold as blood forms around his face. The memory slowly turns black before Raven, like the boy's eyes are closing to the world for the last time and he cares not, as she tries to move closer to see who that person was.

Raven opens her eyes to see she is out of his head and back in the Common Room after pulling her hand away. The tragic memory of Falcon as the blood seeped from his cranium as he lay in the snow, the tall figure hung over his victim was still on her mind. She had no idea of who it was and only saw blackness around him. After taking a few short gasps she notices he is still at peace, almost like nothing had happened and Rae ponders why he hadn't budged.

The silence is quickly broken by the silver kettle as it whistles loudly; causing her to jump further back in remembering the real reason she went to the Ops Room in the first place. As she turns her back, the music on his headphones drain off and he awakens from his slumber as he shakes his head, taking off the headset.

"Raven…. wha-what are you doing here?" His voice sounds groggy, like he needs water in his throat and he blinks for a few seconds after he yawns and stands up, dropping the CD player on the couch.

"Tea… I… I came for some tea." She lets the words come out; she was quick in her response thanks to the friendly reminder of the kettle, like it was a lifeboat. "I can see you did the dishes, nice job."

He stands by the sofa and gives a puzzled look, then he shruggs his shoulders and walks over himself as she pours herself a cup.

"No problem, they just seemed like they needed to be done." He replies with a smile as he looks from her back, to the sink as she stirs her Herbal Tea with a spoon.

"Want some?" Raven asks as she takes a sip, the steam slowly wisping upwards and then evaporating in the air.

"Naw… well, I could go for a cup of coffee."

Raven puts her glass mug down, and gives a small smile of her own.

"How do you want it?"

"Black, it's rather simple and to the point; no sugar, no milk, just plain old coffee straight from the pot."

She turns back to the cabinets and pulls out a bag of instant coffee grounds, then after setting the small machine on the counter, filling it with some cool water and getting the white basket shaped filter set with the grounds, she turns the machine on and the aroma slowly seeps out from it, and is inhaled by him deeply. He gives a soothing exhale as the water inside the machine continues to churn, as the glass pitcher underneath fills with the dark liquid.

"Not a coffee person, are ya?" He asks with a slight smile and while she sipps her tea, her eyes draw back to the wide window facing the city. The rain drizzles on and off lightly, and then she turns back to his face, finding herself back in the room.

"Sometimes, but I prefer a cup of Herbal Tea. I mean, I'll have a cup of coffee if I need a big wake up, but for the most part, tea brings me back on a softer note."

As the heavy rain continues to slow on the outside of the Tower, the storm begins to loosen its hold and is not as loud as it was when she entered the Evidence Room. The two stand in silence, simply thinking on their own thoughts as the machine brews the mixture, and Raven breaks the calm before them both.

"So, why did ya sleep out here?"

He brings his hand to his neck, getting the strain out and upon feeling the discomfort wean, he sighs again as he looks over to the couch with the blanket strewn about, and the indentation on the cushions. Then his brown eye draws back to her violet ones, as she pulls her hood back.

"I… I don't know really. I mean, I just felt a little better out here, not that there's anything wrong with my room or nothing, but after cleaning up, I watched some TV. Just to zone out for a while."

The sorceress raises her mug to her lips after brushing away a strand of hair, still keeping her violet eyes on his brown and scard one.

"You like classical musice I take it?" Rae asks in her monotone, recalling the piano concerto.

"Oh… uh, yeah. It kinda helps me sleep at night. Like when you want a cup of Joe to wake you up, the music that you must have heard, well, it helps to ease my discomfort in slumber."

Raven nods her head, knowing exactly how he feels.

"I never thought you would listen to Beetoven, I thought you only listened to heavy rock like Metallica, Killer Droves, Slipknot and such."

He gives another smile, glad that they are having a nice conversation, just the two of them.

"It's true that I like the heavy rock, but it's not all I am. I also like a good read from time to time, not just watching the toob and letting my brain go to mush."

Raven's eyes widen a little, he had yet another thing in common with her and her intrest was slowly starting to grow. The fear she had about him was fading, but the concern for his past was also building. Two confusing and very separate emotions, joy, and saddness could be felt to bear on her shoulders, and the nausea just clouded her mind where she quelled her feelings, and thought of nothing but of the tea and the things they had in common, to throw her emotions into the dark and allow her to breathe in a sense. The two talked for fifteen minutes as the rain continued to drizzle down lightly, it was like the stormy feelings she had built up were also dying down inside. After the machine gives a few short dings, she turns it off and fills his mug up halfway; the pot wasn't filled to the top because none of the others would want any, being how they went to bed. But she did have enough to give the others at least one cup, should they wander aimlessly in.

"Thanks." He says and as she reaches for the milk and sugar, he pulls it up to his nose and inhales deeply through his nostrils, warming his body. "No need for sugar and such, I said I'd take it black."

Remembering what he asked from the start, she shakes her head quickly in realizing she just forgot, and she returns the other ingrediance back into their storage compartments. The milk and cream in the fridge, the sugar and extra tea bags back in the cupboards.

"Ahhh… now _that's_ a cup of coffee." He says softly, his throat he cleared earlier from getting off the sofa has returned even further to its normal state, as his eyes show less bags of unrest beneath.

The two teammates sit and talk on oppiste sides of the counter, looking from their own mugs with their drinks now dwindled, to the other's face, listening to the stories and intrests they each had. The topics go from musical composers like Beetoven, Bach, Mozart, Frederic Handle, and Richard Wagner to plays like Phantom of the Opera, to William Shakespear to great thinkers and craftemen of Greece and Rome, of Plato and Julius Ceaser. The topics of these fade quickly as the hour goes past three twenty in the morning. Then Rae brings up poetry, of love and loss, where Falcon brings up horror and comedy, as such famous authors like Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickinson, and Langston Hughes crosses their minds. Theodor Roethke's poem _The Survivor_ causes Raven to feel a chill run up her spine as Falcon said that was his most favorite piece, while Raven had told that _The Raven_ from Poe was hers. The most dreaded line of the eerie bird, nevermore made her think long and hard on life, and on death many days after reading that sad tale. The depth of both works were rather tragic and Falcon could relate many of them to himself, and the words crept into the Empath's mind as she listened to him recite Roethke's work, like he memorized them like a priest would the bible. His soft voice made it stick in her mind, like B's words when he comfoted her after Malichor.

_I am twenty-four  
led to slaughter  
I survived._

The following are empty synonyms:  
man and beast  
love and hate  
friend and foe  
darkness and light.

The way of killing men and beasts is the same  
I've seen it:  
truckfuls of chopped-up men  
who will not be saved.

Ideas are mere words:  
virtue and crime  
truth and lies  
beauty and ugliness  
courage and cowardice.

Virtue and crime weigh the same  
I've seen it:  
in a man who was both  
criminal and virtuous.

I seek a teacher and a master  
may he restore my sight hearing and speech  
may he again name objects and ideas  
may he separate darkness from light.

I am twenty-four  
led to slaughter  
I survived.

When he finished reciting the words with his eyes closed, they slowly open and he smiles once again. It wasn't so much of a happy grin to the Empath, she felt he was trying to cover up his blinded feelings around her, but they did not fade in her mind, and she still held at bay.

"That was…. rather deep." Raven replies in her monotone.

"It's just a poem, still though; I do find the words well placed on any being for that matter."

As the two sit in silence once more, the emergancy lights in the hallway start to glow red, as the alarm blares for a few seconds, causing Cyborg to rush into the Common Room with his eyes still showing the tired look from the Evidence Room. As Raven and Falcon stand up, Cyborg turns off the alarm by the door and Starfire and Beast Boy race into the Ops Room as well, all are still in their normal uniforms.

"What is it?" Falcon asks as he looks from Rae to the others, everyone seems to be on edge.

All of their communicators start to beep, Cyborg's left arm with it built in, Stars own device from her belt along with Falcon's and BB's are pulled out, where they shut them off as Robin comes down the stairs, looking at Falcon and then to the rest of the team.

"Can sombody please tell me what the heck is going on? My clock says its 3:30 AM!!!" BB asks as he waves his arms to bring emphasis on his mood. He had just gone to sleep and didn't like being awoken up like anyone else without a darned good reason, particularly at this late during the night.

"It's him." Robin says as he walks to the computer on the far side of the large telivision, where after he types on the keyboard, the image of the team logo pops up on the flat screen and all mouths drop open. They all know who he is talking about, but Falcon doesn't and he becomes confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are we talking about?" The Red cloaked teen asks after he scratches his head, while the others keep their eyes on the great flat screen TV.

* * *

After Robin steps back and joins the others, he picks up the remote and clicks a side button allowing the message to patch through. The image of the team logo fades out, and is replaced by a masked villain; wearing his usual black surfaced right half of his cold helmet, and the other side that's dark orange only showing his left brown eye and few small slits by his mouth, for his voice to escape the mask as he peers down at the team. His armor is grey and black, and behind him are thick pillars and a giant rotating fan in a black room. The shadows enclose around him, covering half of his body by the darkness as he stands up straight, and all in the Common Room gasp after they give deadpan looks at seeing their most hated rival.

"Slade." Robin says slowly as he squints his eyemask, where the villain raises his eye that is showing the only part of his identity.

"No way!" B remarks as he steps back.

Starfire and Cyborg let out brief sighs of discomfort in seeing the madman, and Raven's violet eyes widen in shock.

"Hello Teen Titans, the clock has long since passed onto a new day, but I am rather thrilled to be back. I must admit my own journey was rather… _uneventful_, but not without a purpose." Slade answers in his usual deep monotone, the words causing Robin to squeeze his fists in rage and he grinds his teeth in seeing him.

"Where have you been hiding? What are you planning? Why did you retreat after the prophecy?" Robin fires back, there is much anger teeming in his voice, but he still maintains his composure as the team's leader.

Slade gives his usual chuckle, which causes the others in the room to shiver.

"My, my Robin…. I didn't think that you would have missed me. I must admit, I never intended my absence on being away from this reasonable city for as long as it was. But, I had other pressing matters to handle, while you and your friends battled the Brain and his Brotherhood of Evil, which I must admit, I was _very_ impressed." Slade says while the eye narrows; his voice keys off of the word very.

"How did you know what happened… you weren't even there!?" Robin questions back knowing the answers that he would give, they'd be rather slim to helpful, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"In hearing you ask that Robin… I guess you don't know me all too well, suprising after everything we have been through together. You must know by now I have eyes almost everywhere, even in Paris. I may not have been there to fight alongside the Brain, but know this… I was watching on a monitor, viewing _everything_ that transpired."

A long silence befalls everyone in hearing Slade speak this; the fan behind him is still rotating in the background giving a whooshing sound. Then Robin speaks as he regains his focus in front of his team.

"Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you attack when Raven defeated Trigon? WHAT are you planning?"

Slade shakes his head from side to side; he was rather surprised to see the Boy Wonder had felt so lost in his absence. After viewing the things that had occurred on his leave, the villain was egar to reveal himself again, and this time he would have twice the challenges befall his enemies.

"Patients Robin… patients, all things come to pass in due time." Then his dark eye peers to the others standing by in the Common Room after moving his focus away from his old apprentice. "I know you have a new member on your team… and I must say that you are doing exceptionally well for my tastes. Filling the gap left by Terra must have been a hard void to fill, especially for Beast Boy."

The changeling starts to growl and Raven takes notice to the rage still consuming him.

"WHAT do you what Slade!!?" BB fires back, the words hissing under his breath.

The masked villain becomes pleased under his helmet, as his eye rises seeming to almost show a smile of its own. Realizing the buttons he pushed are still very sensitve, and the wounds he left only causes another dark reminder to the changeling. That weakness was one Slade planned to exploit without mercy, and to bring that kind of pain on the other Titans as well.

"Still a touchy subject Beast Boy? After all this time … I thought you'd have grown up by now, but I guess some things never change."

"What are you after? Whatever it is… you won't get away with it." Robin speaks up, causing the devious mastermind to turn his focus back on the Titans leader.

"Oh no? While you went on your little vacation to Tokyo, I was back here…. in Jump City, prepairing, waiting, getting ready for my moment to strike. I have a new challenge for you Titans, but you'll have to be rather quick to survive the tests I plan to dislodge upon you."

Robin crosses his arms over his chest; he hated playing games and liked getting straight down to business.

"Whatever your angle is Slade… we WILL catch you."

"So confident are we Robin? That's good. I like that you still carry that flame of hope with you… you're going to need it, as will the rest of your team if you plan to get anywhere near me. Though fruitless that your efforts may be, it is your greatest strength and yet your deepest weakness."

"What are you after?" Robin shouts back, not veering off of the first line of questions he asked.

Slade gives another small chuckle, every time he contacted the Teen Titans or showed his face, they always asked simmilar questions, and they always made the same threats that he would be cought. But every time he had gotten away, he was always one step ahead of them, this was because his plans were immaculate and the villain drew out every known course that could happen. When his plots unraveled; only another and darker one would befall the team and Jump City. His first phases were to draw them out, finding their weaknesses, and then the next steps were to expoilt them in their lowest, when their guards were droped. He had always played his cards carefully, and always he was able to have another angle to pull a quick turn on the Titans. His patients was a major key in everything he did, it let him craft out a successful form of attack that even if things went badly, he could sneak away and plot once more.

"Now what would be the fun in that, if I told you what I was going to do?" Slade asks as he leans forwards a little.

"You can hide all you want, but we will uproot you. You will be brought to justice." Robin fires back as he points his forefinger from his right hand to his enemy, still showing his cunning and not backing down assertive tone.

"Good…." Slade answers back in a composed manner, glad to see the Boy Wonder taking the bait. "I will give you clues, but this is going to be a challenge like always. Should you fail, then it won't matter what you do next… for it will already be too late."

Robin squints his eyemask again, he despised when the villain pulled his strings. He knew this was enjoyment for Slade, and Robin had waited long years to bring the criminal mastermind to prison. Yet every time he came within reach, he failed, as though the next jump to cross was only higher and farther than the once previous struggle. Now that his demon was back in his life, his anger began to cloud his judgement.

"Since you have a sixth member once again, you can move about the city rather quickly. I had watched the monitors from the scapyard; your battle with the Hive Five was… typical of your standard forms of combat. But that is not why I have contacted you, not to congratulate you, but to give you a choice like I normally do."

"Enough of your rant Slade, you still havn't changed one bit." Cyborg steps in, the lingering words were on everyone's mind, and Slade was pleased that they wanted to keep things up at a fast pace.

"Very well, it's a simple riddle. Answer it correctly and both you and the cities ignorant people will live to see another day. There are six bombs, each are placed in conjested areas around the city, but very parted from one another. Many lives depend on what happens around them from day to day, but what of the city itself? You have till sun up, and judging by the time now, that should give you almost two and a half hours to reach your destinations, if you know where to begin your search that is."

"That's your game… that's what you've got up your sleeve? I thought by now that planting bombs were small child's play compared to your normal routine." Robin easily says back.

Slade shakes his head in disagreement, and gives a short laugh to hear his old apprentice still standing defiant.

"Being that you have under three hours left, I woudn't call that easy. You have no idea where they have been placed." Then Slade bends his head down while squinting his eye, showing the evil beneath where he then continues. "If you truly knew me Robin, then you would know that this is just the beginning. Tick tock Titans, time is running out."

Then he clicks his own remote and the screen goes blank, revealing the Titans logo back on the plazma screen. Robin bends his head down in fury, glad to have met his nemesis once more, but enraged that a new plot has been dropped at his feet, and he has no further clues as to what Slade's real intentions are.

"Great…. Slade's back, he planted six bombs around the city, his riddle was cryptic as ever, and we don't even know where to start our search." Beast Boy says dramatacly as he throws his hands up, then he plops down on the long blue sofa as the others look to his face, then they turn to Robin who now has walked over to the window and is scanning the city. The rain continues to lightly fall, and the Boy Wonder makes it seem as though he is looking past the city skyline and night life, searching for Slade.

"This isn't going to be easy. I'm tired as it is and I didn't wish to go running around in the rain, looking for answers." Cyborg replies as he rubs his bald head.

"He's out there, the city is in trouble and we've got less than three hours to stop his plan and take him down." Robin says back after he brings his right fist to his left palm.

"Yeah… but if you didn't notice, he didn't say exactly WHERE he planted those bombs. Knowing Slade, I'd say it's just a ploy, to lure us away from eachother so he can take us down, alone." Beast Boy remarks as he slumps down in the cushioned seats.

"Regardless of what his real intentions are, we've got less than three hours to do something about it. " The Boy Wonder replies as he tilts his head back to their eyes. "There has to be some clues he gave us."

Raven thinks over the puzzle he spoke, and as the group stands eerily silent, trying to uncover his plot the Empath speaks up.

"Slade may have told us more than he hoped. Then again, it was a riddle and he does want us to come out of hiding to confront him."

Starfire turns around and raises her right eyebrow; she was thinking the same thing.

"I feel that you are right Raven, but… what could he have told us, that we could use to our advantage?"

Cyborg walks from the kitchen area towards the comfortable team sofa and as he rubbs his chin; as he replays the message in his computer memory banks.

"He said there were six bombs, since there are that many of us now I'd guess he wants to split us up."

"Yeah but…. he never said where exactly. Good luck on your wild goose chase tin man." B replies as he gives a deep yawn.

"Wait a second, the bombs are placed in conjested areas, but spread far apart as to not be noticed, right?" Cyborg asks while he thinks over the mysterious riddle.

"So… we've gone over this before, it's like he wants us to split up. You haven't solved anything." B answers as he rolls his eyes in a sacrastic manner.

"But he said many lives depend on what happens from day to day, and he finished that question with another." Raven butts in, trying to link the pieces herself.

"Slade said, but what of the city itself? That's what I recall him ending that loop." Replies Star as she looks from the changeling to the sorceress, and Robin's eyemask widens in enthusiasm now that the riddle was starting to unravel.

"He's not targeting the people, he's after the city!" Cyborg says as Robin turns to face his friends.

"Not just the city, certin infrastructures that make it work." The leader chimes in.

"Yeah… that really narrows down our options." B says drastacly with a short exhale of his breath. "There are like a gazzilion targets he could hit; it doesn't make this riddle any eaiser."

"No, but he did say there were six targets. So we just have to look at the six biggest things in the city." Falcon chimes in; the words cause the group to find hope again, even for the doubtful Beast Boy.

"Oookay… the six greatest things that a metropolis needs to survive are…. what exactly?" BB asks back, still trying to see how it would make any difference.

"Transportation?" Starfire says aloud, and the others look to the Tameranion.

"That's a big one." Cyborg responds as he crosses his arms. "There are the docks, Jump City International Airways, the train station, majory highways, the subway, and anything and everything in between those."

"That's one lead, but what of the other five?" Robin asks back, hoping his team's quick thinking would get them to hurry along before the time ran out.

"Power… the electrical and nuclear plants on the outskirts of the city." Raven says as she looks up. "If he knocks out the power station to Jump City, there could be a massive blackout for weeks, maybe even months before a new source is inplaced."

"Okay, so we have two strong leads, at least we narrowed those choices down, what else we got?" Robin questions as he turns his attention to the computer and starts putting in the data that the team is coming up with, causing the map of the city to show up and little red dots to resonate off of each of the areas they have spoken.

"What of the big JCD or the Jump City Dam? That place supplies fresh water to the whole city. If he wanted to flush us out, why not cause a massive flood by destroying the facility?" Beast Boy asks as he stands up.

"Good B… the dam would be a major target, along with sanitation control and the pipelines that support much of the underground works. That would be a bold move for Slade; I think that is a clear hunch as to a place he'd hit.

"We're thinking on major places he'd take out, but what about emergancy personnel that keep the city in tip top shape?" Cyborg asks after Robin turns his back again.

"What do you mean friend? Starfire questions as she places her arm over her beau on the computer, by the side of the jumbo screen.

"I mean the hospitals, firefighters, police and such. Take those out and its chaos in no time." Cyborg finishes his inquiry.

"Those biggest targets would be Jump City Central, the main hospital of course, and JCPD. The firefighters lead is good but I can see if he knocked out the police, the criminals in lockup could be a bit of a hassle on our hands." Robin answers as he punches in more of the data, and soon there are at least twenty-five red dots blinking on the massive flat screen in the lounge area.

"Never mind the simple lockup. If I were Slade, I'd want to go for the big house, why not try Jump City Penitentary, way out past the mainland on that little island. Hell, Dr. Light, Cinderblock, The Hive Five, practically everyone we faced on our return, we put back there. That could be one nasty problem." Cyborg says slowly as the words hit all of them.

"That's by far the biggest target he might hit." Robin answers after punching that lead in, and far from the coast of California, close to two hundred miles in the middle of the Pacific Ocean a new yellow light for the JCP or Jump City Penitentary blinks on and off. "So the two biggest leads Slade couldn't turn down are the penitentary, and the dam. Now let's focus on the other infrastructures, Hospitals, the powerstation, and transportation."

The group becomes silent as a yellow light iminates off of the JCP spot and a green light blinks off of the JCD or the main dam. They, being two of the primary targets are set up that way to put them aside, as the group think's on the other leads, while twenty other lights continue to blink red around the city. After a long lull before the group, Beast Boy speaks up after looking to the clock on the stove; the time is reading 3:44 AM.

"Uh dudes, I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble here, but… time's a ticken if ya know what I mean."

The group stops as they look from the changeling as he scratches his hair, to the outside window as the darkness that was very dominante begins to lighlty fade, as the storm ends its drizzle.

"Just over two hours Robin… man this is cutting it close and we still have over twenty-five other targets to settle for four more good ones." Cyborg replies as he rubs his chin, the sudden realization of time turning against them continues to grow.

"I think Raven's hunch at the power station is the next big target." Then the leader punches it in and way on the desert a blue light blimps. The yellow, green, and blue dots are a little biggar that the other red ones, bulging out as the three choices they have now narrowed down.

"But we still have three more, and the transportation one is still a mystery, well over ten different directions you could go on that one." Raven says as she paces back and forth after Falcon crosses his arms.

"I think the hospital would be the next target." The red cloaked teen replies after dragging a hand threw his soft and neatly parted dark brown hair.

"Why would Slade choose that one?" B asks, and the others turn to listen to Falc's response on the matter.

"It just seems that way to me. Take out powerplant that gives electricity, the dam that supplies water, and the jailhouse to get some wackos to cause a diversion. But what of those in cridical care, they can't move and the hospital is just one big sitting duck if ya ask me."

"True… but what of the subway, or even the old train station? They are sitting targets like the rest." Cyborg asks, still bent on the many places of attacking that lead.

Falcon in his normal casual stride walks over to the screen, and he finds that the train station he came in on, which resides along Jump City Central, or the main hospital. He glances at the locations being very close to eachother, and a new goal comes to his mind.

"I could go do both, rule out one and check on the other. They're only a short distance apart, and besides, the railway would be another perfect target. If I were Slade, the stongest way to block anyone else from getting in or out of the city, you take out the train station and the city would be locked in for good."

Robin turns his head from the computer to Falcon, then he nodds his head in agreeing with the plan.

"That's a pretty deep motive but what of the highways, or the docks even? Plus, we still have those two main bridges that connect the city from the East and Western banks, take out those and the city would be split in half." Robin answers quickly after punching in Falcon's hunch, and an orange glow blinks by a far end line of train tracks and is in the middle of JCC, or the major medical facility of the metropolis

"I wouldn't mind checking on those leads. The bridges from the East side go to the docks on the West End; that would rule out two more bomb sites on my behalf." Starfire speaks up, ready for a challenge.

After Robin punches in this infromation, the map blinks two new purple blimps, which glow from the center of Jump City and the far western seaside.

"That's five, where would Slade plant a sixth bomb?" B questions as the group now has a strong form of their own counter-attack.

"The airport!" Cyborg says with a smile, glad to remember the lead he pointed out a while ago. "Jump City International Airways, it's another huge target. Take out the airways, the waterways, the train and main bridges connecting the city… I think that pretty much covers all of the means of transport.

Robin nodds his head as do the others, and after he punches it in, all the little dots go out, and a red blimp shows up on the airport. The green shows the dam by a nearby lake, the blue the nuclear powerplant in the desert, the yellow shows the penitentary in the ocean, the orange shows the train station and hospital, and the purple shines on the bridges and docks.

"Six targets, all of these are crucial facuilites for the infastructure of any major city." Robin says as he backs away, looking at the different tinted dots blinking on and off as the others stand by him.

"Woah… this has got to be Slade's biggest tear down of the city yet." Beast Boy replies as his looks from the map to his teammates.

"Knowing Slade, I'm sure this is just the start for some type of larger plan he's got. But we'll deal with that later; right now we've got to split off and each takes a rout at one of those critical junctions." Robin answers back, glad to have a strategy formulated and now they can act. After a dull silence before the group, each feeling proud to have helped in some way, the team Leader speaks back up.

"Okay… Beast Boy, head on over to the dam, Raven can hit the nuclear plant in the desert, while Star, you go to the bridges and work your way down to the docks."

"Yeah… but where should I go?" Falcon asks as he looks from Cyborgs eyes, back to his leader.

"I think you'd do well checking out the hospital and train station. That leaves the airport and the JCP, where do you feel you want to go Cyborg?"

The tin man raises an eyebrow after the question, he was ready for a challenge despite not having much sleep, but he did enjoy a good fight.

"I'll take the penitentary route; can ya handle Jump City Air?"

Robin shows a smile, glad to see that the big guy isn't all too fazed by a harder place to wander into.

"I shouldn't have any trouble, though you might. I have a feeling that Slade may have already unleashed some of the villains from lock up, so don't be surprised if the rest of you guys run into some old faces." Robin answers after he walks away from the screen.

"I for one would hate to run into Cinderblock on my own. Ya sure we can't just work together?" Beast Boy asks quietly as his ears drop back.

"Sorry B, but we're kinda running behind the clock. We have no time for slip-ups and the best way to act is if we disperse." Robin calmly answers.

"Yes… but it feels as though, this is something Slade wants us to do." Starfire speaks up and it causes another silence to befall them.

"Regardless of what Slade's real intentions are, right now we have six locations to go after, there are six bombs. As much as I don't want to split up; we really don't have too much of a choice in this."

"Maybe we should go in pairs, two to a location?" Falcon hesitantly responds, trying to negotiate with all sides.

"There's no time." Robin then lets a deep exhale escape from his lungs, showing his frustration. "LOOK, we each have our own doubts on this, but it's the strongest counter-attack I can think of. I would like to have more time, but he only gave us till sun up. The longer we wait here talking about this, the less time we have to act." The leader fires back, he hated dragging this out any longer than it had to be and their plain silence is taken in by everyone, that he is right. But he himself feels it isn't all to wise to depart like they had durning the conflict with the Brain. Unlike being a well drilled machine harder to take down as a whole, when they were parted things became that much more difficult.

After Robin looks to their faces, he points to the door, ready for the new task at hand. "Titans, GO!!"

His battle cry reminds them of who they are, of their oaths they have taken to defend the city; and they scatter to the elivators and doorways that lead to different exits from Titans Tower. As they part ways, the Empath forms her shadow raven around herself as she stands by the sofa, and she's teleported into the blackness on her way to the nuclear power plant in the desert. Beast Boy forms as a hawk as he reaches the top level, and he flies off the roof, soaring in the air headed for the JCD as the wind glides under his wings. Cyborg gets into the garage with Robin, as Starfire walks over to her beau as he picks up his helmet, and after he closes the driver's side door to the T-Car, Cyborg puts the car in flight mode and shoots out a nearby opeing hatch that the T-Jet would normaly use, and he heads off to the JCP. After Falcon left the Common Room in a second elivator, he arrived in the main lobby level on the first floor. He races outside and he takes off into the cool late night air, his hood is pulled up as Raven did the same when she parted and he races as fast as his powers will carry him across the dark sky. As Robin mounts his R-Cycle with his helmet under his arm, he turns to face the girl he has loved from the first moment they met, and they wrap their arms around eachother and then kiss on the lips in a passinate embrace. Robin thinks of nothing but Starfire, of her long red hair, of her green eyes, of her soft lips as Star thinks of nothing but him, of his jet black hair, of his love and compassion for her. They hold onto that moment of deep bliss, forgetting the mission they have taken upon themselves and just think on eachother for a few seconds longer. Robin is the first to pull her away, and she rubs her shoulder after looking to him as he places his helmet on.

"Robin…" She starts, his foot has placed the kickstand back in its spot and his leg helps to keep the bike balanced as he sits sluggishly ontop of the black leather.

"Don't worry Star, I'll be alright. I'm worried about you." He answers with a smile under the visor; his compassion has really shown through. When they were in the company of the others, he wasn't too open with her but when they were alone, he didn't let it bother him anymore and he enjoyed their love.

Starfire gives him a smile of her own, delighted to hear his strong confidence and his own concern for her as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Just contact me when you reach the bridges, the others will likely do the same when they reach their destinations also." After he says this, she gives him a great big hug. When she pulls back, her face beams that she is releaved, and they still would use the communicators Cyborg and he had made. Starfire flies out herself, from the open hatch that the T-Car left and she soars into the cool night.

Robin takes a deep breath; and he flips the visor down on the helmet as he squints his eyemask beneath.

"I hope you're ready Slade… this time, you won't get away." Then he runs his leg over the starter, and the R-Cycle can be heard to let out a deep roar from the engine. He revs the handles to make a quick check that everything sounds right and is good and ready. After everything sounds prepaired and he's settled on his seat on the red and black bike, he reaches into his yellow belt and pulls out a clicker to the garage door to the underground passage; that leads to a main highway. After it opens completely the single headlight on his R-cycle shines a yellow glow forwards, as the golden lights simmer down from above. After a quick glance back in the garage; Robin jolts forwards on his prized vehical and heads out through the long narrow tunnel, racing for the airport.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter seven. I'd say overall, that I worked pretty hard on it and it feels great. This one by far passes the other chapters I have written; let's see where I plan to go next._

_Now it's time for the weekly reviews: _

_**Novus Ordo Seclorum**__**- **__**I liked the beginning. It was a nice introduction; it allowed for a nice connection of events between the series and the beginning of your story. There is a great deal of discription in your writing, which makes it easier for me as a reader to visualize all that is going on. Plus, the characters are actually in character, which adds to the enjoyment of reading your story. I also enjoyed Beast Boy's inner struggle with the Beast. He is always struggling to come to terms with that part of himself, and you really conveyed that well. It was a solid scene and the dialogue between the two was fascinating.**_

_I'm very glad you found joy in reading my work. Those comments really helped to pull me through onto this chapter. Thank you so very much for the deep insight. ;)_

_**Wolvmbm**__**- A great updated chapter as Raven truly learns a lot about Beast boy's history and past. Truly tragic for a man who smiles almost all of the time. :( All this plus Falcon and Beast boy bond in some ways that even I didn't even see coming. :D Now that Raven's knows the truth about Beast boy and his feelings for her, what will she do next? **_

_The bonding between Falcon and Beast Boy made sense to me. It showed a very human notion that both of them, though they didn't say anything of their pasts, in their own ways they quietly did tell a bit about themselves. I had a dog, and I can relate to the many differences between a pet, and a simple person friend. Thanks for the consistant uplifting reviews buddy. ;)_

_**Elihu**__**-The story was actually doing fine before the original character appeared. He is introduced with so many overdone "badass" elements that it kills the story's momentum. I realize this is on purpose as it is discussed within the story, but it doesn't stop it from being an extremely cliche element (that's advertised in the summary nonetheless!).  
It's apparent that the "tortured past" angle is meant to be subtle and intriguing to audience, but it carries all the subtly of a sledgehammer when it's explicitly and over-dramatically repeated several times a chapter. Realize that good stories are about how characters grow in the present, not how they deal with their past. P.S. Also... spellcheck. Seriously: spellcheck. Now.**_

_Though that was rather bold, it is very true. I do realize my first chapters are a bit overdone in some areas, and I do repeat words while the spelling is also a bit a drag on the updates. Thank you for the tips, surly now after you have read this chapter, you can see how much more I have grown. ;)_

_**DeathproofHero**__**- Well, it's definitely interesting. Can't say I've ever seen your type of writing much before, a bit of an adjustment, but still interesting. I would suggest, like Novus already has, that a beta reader would do a lot of good here, but for a first story, it is pretty good. I do have a bit of a hard time with OC's to begin with, which is why I steered clear of it with my Fic, I know I'd make a horrid mess of it haha. I think I need to read a bit more to tell if this works for me or not. **_

_Thank you, that also made my day after reading those very deep points you made. I am still trying to better myself always, and every chapter from here on upwards does get much, much more interesting and rather deep. _

_**Avarici**__**- I think over all this is a pretty interesting story, but the grammar and spelling issues are distracting and make it difficult to get through. Your descriptions are fantastic. Keep up the good work.**_

_I most certainly will. Like everyone else I have told before, I will keep on striving to make things run smoothly for your eyes. I'm glad you like the descriptions, in truth describing every action in the story makes it that much more filling to my mind. ;)_

_**More-Than-Ever17**__**- Simply amazing! As I was readin this a vivid picture was painted in my head, that is some good writing right there! **_

_I thank you for that, another kind comment to boost my moral like everyone else's before. Now that I think back on it, I could have added so much to each of those six chapters, I should have fixed so much stuff, but that's the past. Time to keep moving forwards; just look at the difference from this update to the ones previous, you can see how much more I have matured._

_**Hazel-220**__**- I loved chapter 1 especially the beginning of it. You have a good sense of humor. Overall I think you did a very good job with the characters, plot, everything. Great job : )**_

_Humor is what makes the world go round, or so I think it does. Well, I'm very happy to know that you enjoy the story, please do continue to read and review. ;)_

* * *

_Here are some stories that I have deeply enjoyed reading, you might too._

_**Darkness of My Past- **_By: Evilsis_. Raven flees her home to find herself saved by a friendly group of new friends. It's well drawn out and things are picking up speed. Rae agrees to make her friends dinner and she doesn't fully know them yet. I wonder what she'll make for B?_

_**Shock and Awe- **_By: DeathproofHero_. WOW! Overall a masterpiece in the works with this one. The author really nails out descriptions, plot, character dialog, actions and romance. Basically everything you'd want to read in a story, he hit it out of the park. The first chapter really gets ya hooked, hard to turn away when ya just want to find out what will happen next. You should definitely take a look at this one, trust me, he doesn't let down. :D_

_**Progress-**_ By: Avarici. _A deep story of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven; Rae keeps on trying to see what is going on in his mind, as does Beast Boy. Will they find a love between eachother? It seems to be turning out that way, but I wouldn't be too surprised to see some old faces come into the mix to cause a stir. A very well planned out story indeed, ;)_

_**Jewel-**_ By: Desstrio. _A young girl finds her place alongside the Teen Titans; she finds a connection to Beast Boy and has dark powers that are hard to control. Slade seems fixed to get something from the team of heroes, but what could it be? You will have to read to find out more._

_**Here Comes Da BOOM-**_ By: A New Side Of Awesome. _Robin and Starfire are truly a happy couple; and both have grown up much since they found their deeper love to one another. But Slade has secret plans in the dark, what could he be plotting agaisnt the team of heroes now? A filling read for me, you should check it out if you havn't already._

_**Inside My Head-**_ By: Dcfan100. _WHOA! A tragic conflict with Robin after Scarecrow leaves him lost in his deeper past. The Boy Wonder has a hard time to make sense with things that are present for him, to things that have already occurred. Raven decides to help, but when she enters his mind will she wish to get out? A must read in my opinion, there's a big struggle still to come and I am intrigued to find what will happen next. :D_

_**Imperfections- **_By: NightHowel462. _WOW! Lots of action and drama in this story, the author really knows a thing or two on adding depth and deeper feelings for Raven and Beast Boy. You should truly take a look into it, I deeply enjoyed reading the work and I'm glad a sequal is in the works. What will become of Terra? BB and Rae thought they where lost only to grow closer, indeed a heartwarming tale to look into. :D_

_**Collateral Damage-**_ By: Novu Ordo Seclorum._ I know he hasn't put any further chapters out yet, but still, if you havn't read this masterpiece of art; then you are really missing out on a great tale of epic proportions. A MUST READ!!!_ ;)

_I know that TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne is planning to continue the Wild Man's Journey. In my opinion, he should go for it, but NOT continue in the chapters of this completed story. He should make part two, the second comming of it in a new book entirely. I think the way he ended it was great, no need to make more chapters for that piece, he should just start a second story wholly like the Wild Man's Journey Part II, or Return Of The Wild Man, or Terra's Quest. That's what I feel anyway, it could give him more room to breathe for other ideas, instead of cramming them all into a few more chapters. Still, I'm sure whatever he decides to do, it will be great._

_Well as I have said before, it takes time for me to do updates. Don't expect to see any new updates in several days time; it may take a little longer than that for some chapters down the road. I thank you for all your patients and kind reviews. Now things are really starting to set in motion, what will happen next? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Don't worry, I will complete this story, it's my duty as a writer and so I must. Thank you to all once again and please; continue to stay on board my loyal readers. Stay cool and rock on!_


	8. Dismayed

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other works or creations mentioned in my story._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8: Dismayed**_

Robin sped out of the access tunnel as the lights from the ceiling glistened off his back, with his black outer and yellow undercoated cape flapping from the breeze. After passing under the second thick, and heavy metal garage door that was concealed from the prying eyes of pedestrians, hidden by bushes and fake rocks, he shot onto the surface, and was quickly brought to a secret side entrance to the main highway in Jump City. The rumble of his bike's engine drained any other noises out of his ears; and all he could think of was catching the villain, to stop the new and terrible plot to destroy the city, the same metropolis he had sworn to protect. The Boy Wonder couldn't help but feel a little confused in everything that had happened. Why now would Slade return, why would he show himself at this very moment after all his time in hiding? It didn't make any sense, and only when he was face to face with the monster, did he get some answers and even then, the responses weren't fully able to take effect until they parted, and he was reunited with his friends. The first time Slade had shown himself, Robin thought he was just like any other criminal, only to find himself in a darker vortex of the nasty villain's deeper mind, constantly being one step behind and forever on the edge. The team leader became very distraught in his own actions after becoming Red X, where he had caused his friends to feel betrayed, shut out like Falcon felt to the others and he almost lost the girl he loved, after being ordered to strike on the Wayne Enterprises building, when he was pressed into being his demon's apprentice. That drew another big puzzle, it was odd that Falcon had entered their lives and then, barely a week later, Slade returns. Just like the time Terra was on the team for less than a day, and Slade made her his newest appearance causing everything to quickly unravel, but it was too little too late to save the Geomancer. Terra felt betrayed by Robin, and B may not have been saying it that cold night he met him on the shore skipping the stones, yet he could sense as though he was thinking his leader back-stabbed him also. Stranger still, she came back a few weeks later only to make things more unnerving for everyone on giving her a second chance, and when she and Beast Boy went on their date, as the night wore on did they then learn that she had made a hidden pact with the criminal mastermind. In return for him to help control her powers, the Geomancer would become his new apprentice, and the effects afterwards caused a horrific battle with their old teammate.

After the Titans regrouped from the startling attack that defeated them separately, they took her head on as a full team, and Terra retreated back to Slade, but he wouldn't accept her failure and so he beat her, causing her to grow mixed feelings on where her loyalty resided. She sacrificed herself to save the city when B told her to look deep within, to find her own calling that Terra was always a hero, that she had a choice. It was very tragic, she would forever remain their friend despite everything that had transpired, along with some of the things they had said, and the Geomancer turned on Slade by throwing him into the volcano, where she then stopped the magma and hot fire from breaking through the surface by cooling it off. Unfortunately, by doing so her own powers encased around her, and she was lost to them, where the team had a beautiful memorial service for their fallen comrade. What perplexed them the most was just three weeks ago, by including this week as the third, Terra was found to be alive, and Beast Boy was determined to win her back. Whether by the destruction of Trigon to freeing all living beings encased in stone, or from some other unknown phenomenon, Terra was back; and it only made things that much more difficult for everyone. The Changeling had been through so much as did the rest of the Titans, but it was his first true love and the team leader could tell just how mournful he had been. Beast Boy felt for Terra the way Robin felt for Starfire, like whenever she entered the room he found it a little hard to breathe, to think and focus. The more he thought on B, it began to settle in that the information he shared with Star, Cy and Raven alone would cause a rift in their friendship, but he needed to do this. The lead itself was just parts of a whole, and a second angle on the mysterious new member was a big help. Yet it didn't make him feel any stronger at it being the right way about getting the answers, and he knew it.

He makes a tight left turn on a sharp bend, both the front and rear tires screeching against the wet pavement as he helped keep his street bike steady, driving over the little pools of rainwater spread across the black-like canvas of highway. Nothing would keep him from ending the new threat, not even the weather as the cold rain continued to turn on and off lightly, like a stuck faucet which couldn't decide if it wanted to let the water persist or not. Passing and weaving in and out of cars and tractor trailers, the roadway lights bent over the sides of the Californian highway gave him the main illumination, besides his own single bulb from his R-Cycle; that beamed off of the white dashed lines on the black road. So many questions kept his mind busy as he tightened his grip around the throttle, and he cranked it even further back, causing the black and red R-Cycle to zoom even faster ahead. His eyes narrowed as the mask of his arch-rival comes before his mind, he was heading into a trap and the team knew it, but they had little time on the matter, and this was the strongest strategy they could conceive.

After another quick right turn, his communicator inside his helmet begins to chirp, and without having to take his hands off the bars, he gives a voice command to patch himself through.

"This is Robin…. what's the situation?"

"Cyborg here, I'm halfway to JCP. From the looks of things, everything is fine." The tin man answers to his left arm as he looks over his driver side window, and down at the ocean.

"Friends!" Starfire's voice also patches into the conversation with joy in her tone, after she picks up her own communication device from her belt and hovers in the clouds. "I am at the Jump City Bay Bridge, there are still no signs of Slade, or his explosive devices."

"That's alright Star…" Robin replies after some bits of static patches on all ends. "Just make sure you do a thorough check on all supporting structures and everything, before making your way to the docks."

"Hey, why didn't anybody tell me we were doing a communication party?" Beast Boy's voice picks up as he morphs back into his human self while overlooking a nearby cliff. A great body of water is blocked behind a massive concrete curved wall in the distance.

"Um, maybe it's because they couldn't take your annoying jokes." Raven's monotone replies as she hovers in mid air over the vast desert canyon, next to the giant power-lines that head to the metropolis. This is the same desert that the team found Terra in as the great scorpion chased her, although the enchantress is further in the sandy wasteland than when they found her, the memory of the fallen member brings a shiver to the sorceress's body.

"Alright, so everyone's nearing their targets. That's good; keep on the updates or any changes in your findings."

"Right." Is the main response of all on the other ends, yet a silence befalls them when they don't hear from their sixth member, and it frightens Robin a bit.

"Hey um… shouldn't Falcon have picked up by now?" BB asks as he looks to the communication device, that has the faces of all which are on little split screens inside the walki-talkie.

A few short clicks of static causes the team to groan in discomfort. Falcon's face pops into the device on the center block that overlapss the other five teammates, on the circular black and yellow transmitter.

"Sorry for the late call, but I'm still getting used to this darned thing." He responds with a smile, and like Raven in the background, he is shown on the other small split-screens with his red hood pulled over his face, showing only his brown left and white right lobes, and his mouth.

"Did ya find anything at the train station yet?" Cyborg asks as after looking from mid-air inside of his white T-Car, back to his wrist that shows the pictures of the others as they peer back.

"Nope… well I'm halfway through downtown Jump City now. I'll probably check out the hospital first, rule that bigger target out before I head off the station lead next."

"Alright team, stay sharp and be careful. I'm sure Slade has more than a few explosives to surprise us when we arrive." Robin answers back, where they respond with a simple nod on their own monitors, and then they shut them off at the same time, causing the screens to go black.

Inside of Robin's helmet he couldn't see their faces because it would obstruct his view on the road, but their voices came through the thin dark headset, a neat device he installed himself. The Boy Wonder had some strengths of each of the other members about himself; he had some skills with computers and a mechanic-mindset ability on vehicles like Cyborg, though he learned much of this from his enjoyment in motorcycles, and as Batman's apprentice. He also had Starfire's compassion, to help members of the team when they felt afraid, Robin had a touch of Beast Boy's humor in calming himself during trying times, and he had Raven's wisdom to take caution in unraveling mysteries. The only member of the team he felt he had nothing in common with was Falcon, but remembering the clues from the Evidence Room, it made him feel a moment of regret in digging for answers. The team's leader continued to speed his way ever faster towards the airport, following the large green signs telling the route markers and different exits coming up.

* * *

Overlooking many monitors in a wide dark room, each of the screens were showing video of each of the Teen Titans, as they raced to their various destinations. The mysterious villain was leaning back in his chair, turning his metalic mask from one pannel to the next as the great black fan spun behind him. The whooshing noise keeps a steady pace, as the various thin windows allow the moonlight to seep in, yet they grow fractured by the blades off the fan, across his back. The constant sound doesn't disturb the criminal, as he inclines back in the long black seat.

"Captivating to say the least Robin… it is always interesting to see your reactions, and that of your team." Slade says in his low monotone, finding his focus bent on the flat panel revealing the Boy Wonder from the highway security cameras, as he races forwards on his R-Cycle.

On the very center flat screen, the biggest monitor he has for contacting people when he feels the time is right is slowly turned on, and it shows a shadow from behind an airport housing building for repairs. Slade lowers his eye as he stands out of the chair, to reveal a taller version of himself to the hired henchman, and draws his attention away from the multiple flat screened monitors, to the one directly in the center.

"So…. you've arrived at the airport, things are going as planned but the question is; are _you_ ready?" Slade asks in his motionless voice.

"Bird Boy doesn't know what's about to hit em." The voice responds in a synthesized robotic-like male tone. The shadows cover the person's body, but a familiar X in a dark red color slashes across his upper left half of his black suit, while another is over the center of his gray helmet that conceals the identity. The lower half is like that of a skeleton's skull, with little slits for the voice to escape and it's a solid tone of gray, where Slade's is split down the middle, the right being a strong black and the left being a dark orange, that reveals the single eerie lobe.

"Good…." Slade answers back slowly. "But you mustn't underestimate Robin, or his Teen Titans. As you have fought them before, you already know that they can be rather, _surprising_ at times."

The white eyes of the assassin narrow as he clenches his fists. He is holding a small holographic circular device that shows his client in a fuzzy blue three dimensional communicator, it's similar to the Titans but without the fancy logo. The cover is a solid gray, as a small tinted X in blood red is engraved across the top flap.

"I have done as you requested… why send me to the airport?" The assassin responds, his voice still carrying the same deadpan tone through the voice synthesizer, to further hide the identity.

"It's simple really, let him and his friends reach their targets, give them a good fight and leave him the message."

The figure then turns his head to search his surroundings, as his black outer and gray under toned cape drops behind his calves, and partly over the gray linked belt, where the center is latched by a simple gray covering also. This one is unlike Robin's second belt that had the red tinted X on the front clasp, the Boy Wonder was able to recapture it those many months ago, and the assassin made his own. "What of the others?" He asks while turning his head back to the screen, curious as to where his client is hiding.

"They are to be distracted by the faces from their pasts, it will make things rather, _difficult_ to piece together for them. When you complete your task, I will contact you and we can further discuss your, payment, that you so desire."

"Alright… but you'd better hold up your part of the bargain. If you double cross me, you won't just have to worry about the Teen Titans coming after you, but you'll have me as well."

Before the assailant shuts the communicator off, Slade bends forwards to make things very clear that he doesn't tolerate failure, and is not at all concerned by the threat.

"Only if you succeed in delivering the message…. and if you only knew me like they do, then you'd see that they aren't the ones to be afraid of, I am." Slade answers back in his devious and disquieting manner as if nothing would ever faze him, and the criminal mastermind is the first to cut their meeting off as he turns to face the other monitors, and the center screen goes blank. "Well Robin…. I hope you have been getting ready for my return, as I have been yours." Then his eye narrows as he turns to face the monitors showing Beast Boy and the one next to it, revealing Falcon. "I wonder if you truly know about your team, as much that you think you do."

Then he grabs a small laptop and closes it, where he then walks past the fan and into another secret doorway that leads to an elevator. After getting in, he presses a button on the control panel and the lifts metal cage doors close in front, and he descends below the earth as the white lights on the outside rise from his feet, past his head as the lift continues to descend. Once he reaches the very bottom, there is yet another secret pathway that splits in two directions. The one to his left will lead him to a hidden access-way to the train station; and the other on his right, which goes to forgotten rail-car that travels very fast through an ancient tunnel that connects Jump City, to the great dam. Construction workers used this long ago, but abandoned it and since Slade came back, he refurbished his new home and Incorporated the transport to his own personal needs. He looks over his shoulder as a robot copy of himself stands in the shadows, and after pressing a few buttons on a small rectangular remote from his belt, the sladebot wakes after opening its eye.

* * *

Cyborg finds the great concrete fortress atop of a bluff, through the haze of fog and clouds. The spotlights are turned on along many of the corners of the massive walls and they are pointed inwards, as other yellow lights glow from inside the small slit-like windows along the barriers. As his T-Car lowers into the penitentiary, he lands on a helicopter pad and the car forms back from hover-mode to land vehicle, as the tires reform back over the jets underneath. As he gets out of the car door, he looks around as security guards approach from many different sides, wielding big rifles while wearing body armor with J.C.P.D. over the bullet proof vests in a dark blue color, which stands for Jump City Police Department. They are also wearing gray helmets with red ski-like goggles and masks that cover their identities, with gray boots over their feet and they encircle the Titan as he raises his arms, to calmly inform them of his intentions.

"Easy… I contacted the Flight Tower on my business on being here. My name is Cyborg, honorary member of the Teen Titans. I'm here regarding a follow-up on a lead." He says effortlessly, but his tone is still a little on edge as he walks away from his vehicle. The ten guards encircled around him, they lower their gray rifles after looking from each-other, then back to him as he pauses for a few seconds longer, while he brings his arms back to his sides. "Alright… now who's in charge here?"

"That would be me." Says a somewhat stern voice as two guards in front of Cy step away; and the shadow forms over the landing pad. "I'm sergeant Davis, and we've been trying to contact Titans Tower for the past half hour; where the hell have ya been!?"

Cyborg raises his right eyebrow as he steps back, pondering what this is all about. The officer is of the same tall height of the regular guards, but unlike their uniforms of wearing a helmet with a visor, he is wearing a simple bulletproof vest, and his gray hair is neatly buzz-cut in a military fashion, as a white scar goes across his left eye. Also different from him and the others, he has a simple handgun strapped across his right thigh, and he isn't carrying a rifle.

"All I know is that a threat was made, and I along with my team agreed that this would be a place of intrest to Slade. What's the situation?" The hero asks as he along with the sergeant walk away from the landing platform, and down seven metal grates of stairs. There footsteps echo across the iron, and they walk towards two large doors.

"Three criminals have escaped from earlier today; after a mysterious assailant infiltrated the facility. Two more were very close to doing the same, but we managed to hold them down, for the time being." The commander responds as they near a set of doors that lead further into the massive maze built prison. Two very tall guard-towers with bright golden lights arch over the teens eyes, where he brings his arm to block the intense light shining down.

"Great…. I guess Robin's hunch was right as usual." Cyborg says quietly, yet is still partly overheard by Davis.

"Did you say something?" He asks candidly, before putting his hand on the green scanner to open the thick steel doors.

"Oh, nothing; just show me around to the underbelly of the facility. I've got to do a full scanner report on the layout of the place."

Davis shrugs his shoulders in the superhero giving an order to him, feeling it a little odd in how a young male could have such authority, but Cyborg is well known and the sergeant doesn't doubt his strength as the publics savior with the rest of his team. As he turns back to the doors, the alarm from the inside begins to whine as red emergency lights blink on and off around the outside, causing the guards on the helicopter pad to hurry back to the main entrance that the sergeant and the tin man are standing in front of.

"What the hell is going on now?" Cyborg asks as he looks from his left wrist, to pick up any unusual activity within a certin radious of where he currently is in.

"_Security breach on level five three one one, defensive implements initiated."_A woman's robotic-like voice echoes on a loud speaker across the courtyard, and Cyborg stands back, where the guards hold their rifles at the ready, pointing them at the entrance-way.

"Sir!!" A simple guard races over from behind the group, and the attention he was searching for is obtained. "Prisoners 433 and 167 have escaped from their holding cells and are making their way here… to our current position!"

"Alright… set up behind that barricade of thick concrete. Looks like it's time to lock and load laddies!" The prison commander then turns his focus to a half dozen others nearby, and points to a far wall. "As for you six, head onto the outer barriers and see if ya can get some good sniping positions across both flanks on the doors."

The solders nod their heads in understanding the orders, and they hurry away as the alarm continues to blare. Cyborg lowers his arm once again as he looks from the security forces preparing for a stand and beginning to dig in. Then the hero superficially walks over to the concrete wall, which resides below the landing platform his white T-Car is on, and he forms his right arm into the sonic cannon, pointing it in the direction with the others.

"So… who are the other three that escaped from earlier?" Cyborg asks as he turns his head to the sergeant, back to the doors.

"Jinx, Dr. Light and Cinderblock somehow managed to break out, by some weird guy in a black suit that shot out these X's at us, from his hands."

Cyborg's human eye widens in hearing this, and he fears another threat long thought lost. After the dull pause takes hold of their conversation, the officer looks back to the Teen Titan, and he raises an eyebrow himself.

"You know the guy?"

The tin man looks to the hard gray floor after giving a heavy sigh, then his head is drawn back to the doors as the alarms continue to whine.

"Let's just say, we ran into him a long time ago. I don't know em personally, but he does have quite the skill in putting up a good fight. What his full deal in this mess is, I'm not too sure… but he usually works for someone, as long as they have somethin good to offer."

Behind the bulky doors, the sounds of smashing the heavy barrior with a blunt object is noticed as the pummeling begins to show. The guards flinch as it slowly becomes louder, and the fist dents become more and more evident.

"Steady…. Hold your ground men! We can't allow them to escape from this island; we must make our stand here!" The commander replies over the increasingly loud smashing noise.

After a few more seconds of a never ending barrage against the steel doors, they crack outwards and collapse onto the ground giving a final "THUD!!" The thick gray smoke rises about the inner corridor from deep within the facility, and as the security guards turn away, five men scream from the inside as they are hurled out and toppled across the ground like rag-dolls. Everyone freezes in horror at who could have caused so much destruction, and a great figure walks from the smoke, revealing his golden colored straps and boots over his black suit. His long orange hair and short goatee-beard reveal himself as Mammoth, where he rips a side panel off from the inside and throws it at the defenders behind the cement wall! The Teen Titan alongside the others are quick as they evade the heavy chunk of broken concrete, as it quickly shatters into hundreds of little shards, after crushing a section of the thick barrier.

"Okay big guy… you want it; come and get it!" Cyborg yells back as he raises his cannon arm, and releases the blue beam at the target where the villain jumps out of the way, and upon getting back to his feet he brushes himself off and gives a short laugh.

"One measly Teen Titan, this should be fun." Mammoth replies with a wide grin that shows a sharp fang from his lower lip, like Beast Boy's.

Cyborg forms his cannon arm back into a fist, and he brings both of his arms into a fighting stance, ready to charge into his opponent.

"You sure ya want to do this? I mean, you're outnumbered and already on an island. You'll never get passed me."

His left red eye glitters off of the moon, now starting to grow lower in the sky as the new day continuously begins to approach. The mere rain from the mainland isn't as present out in the middle of the ocean, but the dark clouds still hold over much of the atmosphere, and a little bit off the drizzle continues to fall down from the heavens.

"Let's get this over with then!" Mammoth answers back, and while the two stand looking from one another with fire burning in their eyes, Gizmo plows out of the doors making an even bigger hole. The loud crash causes the guards to cower again as the bald headed child, wearing his green jump suit and is controlling four metal gray spider-like arms from his backpack races outwards.

"Take down the computer nut!" A simple guard replies to the new ruckus, as he raises his rifle and opens fire. Blasts of red laserbolts hit the wall behind him, where circular black holes are visible soon afterwards.

"Common Mammoth! I'll handle these bozoes…. you deal with the Titan." Gizmo shouts to his ally, and the battle quickly goes underway.

The big Hive Five juggernaut shows his slight smile rises even higher from before, as his comrade shoots small missiles out of his pack at the guards! Mammoth hurls chunks of debris and twisted metal scattered about at Cyborg, who ducks out of the way, and forms his left hand into the sonic cannon once more. While the hero runs behind further cover, he twists his upper body to the sides and he blasts the debris into pieces, then he slides next to the commander as the explosions rock the open courtyard.

"Great! Two Hive Five members are out, and I've got no others teammates to help on this one. I can only hope that the others are okay, and that they'll have better luck in their own tasks." Cyborg says as he flinches for a few uncomfortable seconds, as the loud blasts continue to deafen the silence around him.

* * *

As Cyborg squats behind the concrete wall, trying to sort his next plan of attack with the security forces, Starfire in the meantime has landed on the walkway to the Jump City Bay Bridge. Surprisingly, right after she contacted the team she had found the concealed explosive, a strange briefcase container with wires, and an LED clock on the front. It was strapped to Pipe bombs strung under the very middle of the link in a hurried manner, and no harm was done for she knew the lessons Cyborg had taught well, on handling and disposing of any explosives. Without the main bomb and timer that was hooked up to the sticks strung about, the others were rendered useless, and her first task was complete. After she disconnected it from underneath carefully, it still had plenty of time on it and she brought it to space, far away from the earths atmosphere where she blasted it with her laser eyes from a distance, and the small explosion gave a quick flash like a star from the heavens had just burned out. Then she returned to the earth to catch her breath, and while she paused on the walkway, she became pleased to have successfully finished her first task.

This is the main bridge-line, but a second and smaller linking point resides closer inland, while the Bay Bridge is the one that's visible from their home. Titans Tower can be seen from from afar, with a few of the windows still lit up on its little rocky island, and as Star walks down the pedestrian walkway, she leans over the red tinted railing as the rain lightly falls across her shoulders, which dampened her mood a bit. The princess rests her arms against the fence in a slouched-like manner, and she gazes to her home. It was a place of so many happy memories for her, and as she thinks on the Tower, her mind plays back the tender kiss from the garage that Robin and she had shared. The feeling of his presence on her lips was still there, and it warms her heart as she releases a soothing sigh from her body, glad to be closer to the old-teenage boy she admired and deeply loved. Yet whenever they were alone or becoming closer, a threat caused the team to race into action, and the noseyness of the others, also kept them a little distant from each other. They did however become very close, after the team crashed onto a strange world, and the Boy Wonder realizing his stupidness, finally came to terms with her, that he loved her, and would be forever lost without her. Their feelings of passion only grew stronger after Tokyo, and although the team saw the two sharing their tranquil moment of holding hands as the confetti fell about them, Robin and Starfire still kept their deeper feelings to just themselves in privet, far away from the prying eyes of the fans, and their teammates. The others knew the two were a couple, but they only saw it go so deep as a short kiss on the cheek, or Robin blush whenever they pressed the matter on his feelings. Star was exuberant with much joy, to know that she had a deeper bond with him than any of the others, and that he was slowly admitting it with to the team, and was not as timid from the beginning. She could also feel that there relationship was still growing, and since her arranged marriage on Tamaran by her cruel sister Blackfire, which had luckily ended before it could begin; the princess had already found her true betrothed. The young male had made it clear from that point onwards, that he was very protective of the long red headed, stunningly beautiful emerald eyed cutie, and she in return felt that way for the jet black haired, and handsome leader. Robin may not have known it then, he may not have known it now, but Starfire felt they already were more than a simple boyfriend and girlfriend couple, rather their relationship was on the highest pillar two could be on, that they were soul mates. From the first time they met, where he had shown compassion and concern for the afraid princess, she responded by kissing him vigorously, to learn the language most dominant on the planet which was English. But the two from that first moment of passion, began to uncover that they had a very deep bond, that continued to blossom over time, and can only be felt when one has found their other half.

A lean half-smirk rises across her face, as she blushes while thinking back on their first kiss. As the long moment keeps her thinking on that memory, a near deafening blast awakens the Tameranion from her daze. She quickly races onto the roadway, as a piece of tension cable from above tumbles downwards, growing ever closer to a car with two children inside. The Tameranion Princess flies up and using her super strength, she grabs hold of the very heavy interwoven piece of gray wire, and using her arms after giving a grunt of discomfort at the immeasurable weight against her, she throws it to a sidewalk that no people are on and saves the four civilians inside of the vehicle. As Star hovers in the air, pondering what caused the tension cable to collapse, a chunk of rubble enveloped in purple energy is thrown across the air, and the teen uses her green star-bolts from her palms, and blasts the debris into dust.

"Show yourself!" Starfire asks with her normal happy tone now consumed in a pinch of rage.

A hidden figure wearing her black outfit, long stockings and her pink hair with the black bands keeping the style up; jumps from the side of a column out of the shadows. The attacker crosses her arms over her chest as the Tameranion hovers in front, as her smile has now turned into a sad frown.

"Hello Starfire…" Jinx replies as the pallid girl shows a half smile to counter the look from her old ally. "I thought for sure it would've been Raven here and now, but, you'll do just fine."

"What is your reasoning on the Bay Bridge? H-how did you manage to escape from prison, why are you doing all this?" An astonishing pause takes hold as Jinx grows confused, then Star continues in a pleading tone to return her back to the side of good, as both girls keep their eyes fixed on each other. "I still consider you a friend… a Teen Titan, regardless of your current state. I... I do not wish to do the battling of out."

The Hive Five member gives another short laugh, rather happy that the Titans still haven't figured out the ultimate intentions of the madman, but the laugh ends abruptly as she doesn't quite know herself. Her violet eyes narrow as she remembers standing alongside the princess and the fast superhero, they were friends, but Kid Flash had been with the Titans East, when Jinx just wanted to settle down from all the teams she was jumping aboard with, and Jump City had been her home for as long as she could remember, where she was given the option to leave everything behind and go. Kid Flash was always one to keep a quick pace with, but she felt it better to stay, than try for a fresh start so soon. The separation made her desperate, and they lost touch. Now she wanted him back, and felt secretly if she went into her old roots, then he would return from Steele City and stay with her. So far he hadn't shown up, yet she wasn't about to give up on them, and continued to hope for his return.

"You know why you're here, the reason I'm here is to keep you from getting any further."

Starfire lowers herself to the ground, and finds herself standing on the pavement in front of the Hive Five leader. The mystery of Slade's intentions were still baffling, and the princess had yet to uncover what Jinx had to do with the villain's ultimate plan. Star's long straight red hair is blown to her left shoulder, as her short purple skirt is also moved by the cool ocean breeze. The two girls were complete opposites, and their skin tones also revealed how different they were, Starfire's tan complexion vs Jinx's pallid skin tone, almost a soulless color that Raven also had but unlike Jinx, Raven had much good in her heart. It also hurt the Titan to see an old ally who had fallen in love with Kid Flash, only to be back in her pitfalls of being a troubled teen. The Titan wanted to help her come back to the light, but the second explosive at the docks was her newest priority, trying to redeem Jinx as a super-heroine would have to come at a later time, but a piece of Star didn't want to leave things off, the way they had from the junkyard.

"What do you have to do with any of this?" Starfire questions the old friend, as her right fist glows a green aura about it and a new starbolt is ready to be thrown. Her memory of the recent fight from earlier in the week, at the junkyard was still on her mind, and it angered her to see a close friend now turned foe. Jinx seemed a bit like Terra this night, and the saddness of the other friend lost due to hate, made Star cringe at the thought.

"Nothing really, but the guy who set us free gave us a little insight on the matter." Lucky answers, and the heroine raises her small left eyebrow.

"If not Slade…. then who assisted with your escape?"

Jinx gives a smile in remembering the mysterious assassin, dressed from head to toe in black and gray, with his long dark cape, and the strong skull gray mask hiding his identity.

"He never said his name, but he did tell me to give you a message."

Starfire takes a few steps backwards as she looks to the sorceress, still confused with her answers. After a calming pause between the two females on the bridge takes hold, Jinx's lobes glow a bright pink as she prepares to use her powers, and her hands form into an attack stance. She uses her abilities to pick up a nearby grate, and twists the rusted metal into a sharp flat triangle; and then hurls it at Starfire while speaking defiantly.

"Take THIS!!!"

The Tameranion is quick on her feet, and her eyes glow their trademark emerald green color as the Titan takes to the air, and begins to throw a ferocious amount of star-bolts at her enemy. Lucky in response, tucks and does many incredible back-flips to avoid the onslaught, and the green bolts cause little explosions across the pavement. The people in nearby cars stop their driving; they then flee their vehicles and race to the sidewalks on the far ends, as the two old friend's battle it out on the long bridge.

* * *

As Cyborg and Starfire battle members of the Hive Five, Raven has reached her destination as she lowers herself onto a small peek, overlooking a vast canyon where the four massive cooling towers to the power plant reside, and are noticed letting the thick trails of white smoke to bellow upwards into the dark sky. The tall power-lines she followed continue in straight direction, down the hill and to a generator storage house for the electricity, to travel from the facility to the metropolis. She pulls out her communicator and after flipping the top open, the split screens show Robin's face from his helmet, Falcon's hooded face as the breeze shifts his red cloak and Beast Boy as he stops walking along a pathway, and both Falcon and B look to their communicators which show the other three.

"I've arrived Jump City Nuclear Plant." Raven starts in her calm and raspy tone, as she peers from the facility back to her hand held device. "Everything seems normal, for the time being."

"That's good." Robin answers back; as the light rain is seen splashing across his helmet. "Make your way down and check on the reactor's monitoring room. That specific place should control all the equipment for the cooling and ventilation to the reactor itself."

A short amount of static patches on every-ones screens, then each of the member's circular devices shows Cyborg's face. He is looking to his left arm as explosions echo about him.

"Well… things at the jailhouse aren't as peaceful when I started. I arrived without any trouble, but Mammoth and Gizmo planned a breakout, and I along with the basic security forces are trying to hold em off for as long as we can."

"Just hang in there. Did you find any further leads on the whereabouts of the bomb?" Robin fires back, his attention still focused on dodging traffic as he speeds down the highway. The sound of his prized speed bike can be heard to increase in a higher pitch, going from second to third gear.

The tin man is seen firing over the pillar again with his sonic cannon, where he slouches back down and looks to his left wrist after giving a deep exhale.

"I don't think Slade planted any explosives at all on the penitentiary. My scanners didn't pick anything of the sorts when I got here, and before I can do a further search of the area, I'll have to take care of these guys."

"Robin!!"Starfire patches in, where a silence befalls the group as the red head brushes off bits of dust and debris. from her shoulders "I have disabled the explosive contraption at the Bay Bridge… Jinx was here to contest me, but she fled and I am currently stopped under the second tower. It would appear that it wasn't Slade who set her free, but someone else."

"Do you know who?" Falcon asks softly after descending to the ground, and stands on the sidewalk. The lamps from the street are arched over the background, giving a yellow glow across the pavement.

"Well, what the guys told me here, it seems Red X is back. I don't know how he fits into all this… but Slade is definitely up to something big. With these guys, plus Dr. Light and Cinderblock taken out from earlier, I can only guess it will be them waiting for us as well." Cyborg answers, and Robin's eye-mask narrows under his helmet visor.

"Um… did you just say Cinderblock is back?" Beast Boy asks as his lobes grow wide as saucers.

"That's right small fry, and my bet is that he, along with Dr. Light and Red X are evenly split at the other hot spots."

"I can understand dealing with Dr. Light… sure, but **CINDERBLOCK!!?**" B fires back as his head becomes very large on all screens.

"Just take it easy grass stain…. he may be big, but we have taken him down before."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You aren't the one who's going to have to face em." BB answers in a somewhat jumpy voice as he looks around the walkway to the dam, as though he is searching for the stone menace to topple him.

"Wait a second… if Cyborg is dealing with Gizmo and Mammoth, and Starfire is dealing with Jinx. That leaves three more villains to the four of us." The leader butts in as he thinks on B to Raven, to himself and Falcon.

"Yeah… so what does that got to do with anything?" Beast Boy asks while he raises his eyebrows.

"Since there were six bombs, I'd take it that there would be six goons to guard them. I don't know how Jinx and Red X fit into this whole scheme… being how they have helped us in the past, but something larger is at play here." The team stays quiet to remember their own encounters with the Xenothium assassin and the other sorceress, and it drew heavily on their minds as to what their gains would be in all this. "Slade is certainly after more than the city this time, and although Jinx and Red X are against us right now, I'm sure there is more to them that we haven't been able to uncover."

"Regardless of who's possibly guarding the other explosives, Cyborg said the chances are that there's no bomb at his location. Why would Slade waste it on a target if he already planned on getting a few criminals free from there anyway?" Falcon questions, and all Titans pause again to think over this bold statement.

"Because he just wanted us to _think_ it would be there, and we fell for it. There's no point in getting angry over it now… we'll just have to keep searching, but we _will_find it." Robin says back to build his teams confidence once again. "Alright, keep your eyes open for any further leads. The final location is still up in the air, and we're running out of time. Cyborg… when you wrap things up where you're at, go meet up with Starfire at the docks on the Western end, being how it's the closest location to you."

The five others give their own goodbyes for a few second longer, and then continue in their own trials after shutting their own Titan Communicators off. After Raven closes the flap again, she returns the small device to her belt and hovers down the hill, ready for any unexpected surprises. Rae then feels the presence of Dr. Light, this is a place of electrical energy and it would be a perfect target for that villain to restore his suits power, and with the others encountering old foes, she guessed it would be him to face her once she entered. Five minuets more of approaching the electrical plant go by; and the Empath quickly found herself just on the outside bar to the inner parking lot, where everything is dead silent.

"Hello… I-i-is anyone here?" The sorceress asks as she approaches a guardhouse. The lights she saw from the hilltop are very bright, and all are simmering down onto JCNP, or Jump City Nuclear Plant.

The thick concrete walls around the many domed roof shaped buildings enclose the facility off from the rest of the desert; as four wide cooling towers reside in the center of the complex. A very large domed shaped building, surrounded by six smaller storage-rooms for converting nuclear energy into electrical power are connected through high voltage wires. PCP pipes are lined across each of the small structures, and thicker tubes that are woven alongside the cement and chain-fenced walls; these also carry cold water and a mixture of gasses in and out of the compound. By the time the enchantress walks past the guardhouse, she notices two men in simple security clothing, both are unconscious and tied up. She pauses as she prepares to grab her communicator, to inform the team what she has uncovered and that the place has already been hit, yet Rae pulls her hand away when she feels it would be better to contact the others after she stopped the bomb, and captured whoever infiltrated her location.

Raven unties the night watchers and in sensing they are still alive, she continues to look for any workers or people who have been tied up as well. Her first priority is to make sure the people are safe, as a hero the innocent come before a mission, a strong pledge that she and the other Titans had made when forming the team. Though Robin and the others at times could push this notion a little overboard, or near close to going over the line yet in the end, they always chose the higher path. At least, up until now they had continued to act accordingly.

The female Titan hurries into each of the buildings along the main facility, and in every room she enters, she sees workers in white lab coats and some have silver, yellow or red tinted hardhats, while others are tied up and everyone is unconscious. Like the two men at the guardhouse, the heroine unties all of them and teleports them back to the entrance, where in all of her trips she rescues forty-five employees. Her current mindset helps to keep her attentive, and the steps are all she focuses on. As the cloaked teenager turns back, to go into the main doors of the large concrete building in front of the cooling towers, she hears one of the workers groan and the Empath is quick to turn around and hurry back over, to get some buoyant answers. The operative is a young tan woman with the same complexion as Starfire, but her eyes are ocean blue and her hair is a dirty blond. While the enchantress kneels down, she gently leans the employee against the chain linked fence; and the young woman blinks her eyes for a few seconds to collect her thoughts, as she rubs her long hair that is neatly tied back.

"It's alright… you're safe now." Rae begins the conversation, the woman looks to be in her mid twenties and her face shows a puzzled look at only being able to see the violet eyes and pallid skin tone of the Teen Titan. "Mind telling me what happened here?"

The worker groans for a short moment again as the nauseating drug wears off. "Yeah… w-we were doing a basic run of operations and everyone was at their posts like they were supposed to be, but… people started to vanish during the night."

Raven looks from the young female worker, to the others she spread across the entrance, letting the information sink in.

"Well… the others are safe, but we have a larger problem to deal with." Raven continues as she looks back to the workers blue eyes. "Do you know _who_ it was that infiltrated the nuclear plant?"

The middle aged woman shakes her head, and after bringing her right hand to her forehead, she can't put a name on the mysterious attacker.

"No…. I-I was just making my rounds when I noticed Jason wasn't at his post, so I went to investigate and found him just lying there." Her eyes grow a little wider as she thinks on the memory.

Raven places her right hand on her shoulder and it calms the worker. After the teen looks from the others starting to slowly stir, her eyes peer to a black radio sticking out of the side pocket of a security guard. She remembers her full mission and comes up with another plan of action to follow through.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"I-it's Sarah Brickor." The employee answers slowly. "Who are you?"

The Empath gives a half smile, and the sight of a friendly facial expression calms the worker once again.

"The name is Raven Roth, I'm from the Teen Titans. My reason on being here was to rule out a lead, but it appears that what I feared most seems to have already taken form." She answers and then gives a soft sigh, tonight was so tranquil with Falcon, but then Slade had interrupted everything and she had become a little tired. After a quiet lull befalls the both of them, she continues while handing the security guards walki-talkie to her. "Right now Sarah, you've got to call the local police. Use the walki-talkie from him. There is something bigger at play here, and you'll need to wake the others and get them as far away from here as possible."

As Rae stands up and continues to walk to the main entrance of the power plant, the middle-aged woman slowly gets herself back to her feet, and she helps another co-worker to stand while rubbing his forehead and groaning. The Empath didn't want to let the infromation of an explosive being at the power station to cause a panic, and it surly would have to the average workers, and that was something she didn't have time to further explain.

"Wait!" Sarah continues, afraid of going on alone as her dirty blond hair is blown by the breeze. "What about you?"

Raven stops in her tracks and turns her hidden face over her left shoulder, and after giving another half smile, she replies in her normal deadpanned raspy tone of voice.

"It's my job to get to the bottom of these types of things, don't worry about me. I just want to be sure that you and the others are out of here, just in case things go all haywire." Then the sorceress forms her shadow raven about herself, and through the blackness of the lost light, the mythical bird flies through the wall and into the main building.

Sarah Brickor stands stumped, while looking at the local super-heroine using her powers before her very eyes, and vanishing into the darkness. The grogginess of her fellow workers brings her back to the current mind set, and after she informs them of the grave situation at hand. They help the many others come back to consciousness, and in following the instructions from the local celebrity, Sarah calls the police of the surprise attack on JCNP, and they hurry further into the canyon, to avoid possible fallout if it should come to that.

After the mythical bird brings the enchantress into the facility, Raven looks around and sees the many thick colored red and blue pipes that are bent under the ceiling. Electrical cords carry power as big computers and diagnostic machines that line the walls are blinking red, green and white LED lights as many small switches line the panels on the sides. Evenly-spaced at different parts of the ceiling, low hanging lights are on a dim setting to allow some white illumination into the cold, dark and now empty facility. After casually walking in a nonchalant manner further down the hallway, she notices a long glass window with the shades partly open and on the inside is a lounge area. A flat TV screen is attached to the upper corner and is currently shut off, as a few soda and snack machines line the other ends of room. There are two wide, green sofas impaled in front of a long wooden table, which has coffee mugs and newspapers, magazines and files strewn about it. To the back end of this room, posters of job encouragement are pinned up along with a big calender, and in front of the brick gray wall, a heavy and long table has a coffee machine and a sink, while a layer of wooden cabinets rest above these. Turning her hooded face back to the hallway she is presently in, Rae notices the circular green outlined clock and the thin black hands across the bold numbers, behind the glass on the inside, and it shows the time at 4:23 AM and the new day is growing very near as the night continues to fade out. The enchantress hurries rather quickly over to the bulletins and paper clippings, as the layout of the facility and upcoming statistics and graphs on reports which are posted on the brown wooden flat boards, have different colored tacked flat ends sticking out of them. While she peers across the assorted papers, her attention is grabbed by a layer of the building she is currently in. The mark with a red arrow pointing, with the words _you are here, _causes her to run her left pallid index finger along the map, and she begins her continued search for the safety control room.

"That's where I'd go… if I were a criminal." She says with a smile, and the Titan hurries down the left end of the hallway, out a few other doors and heads to her next destination, thinking that is where the explosive will be concealed.

After a good eight minuets longer of racing down many corridors, past other windows and rooms for the electrical plant, she keeps to the route she quickly scanned when she entered. The white lights shine across her dark blue hooded back, and her reflection is mirrored across the walls and enamel tiled floor that gave it a smooth touch against her small boots.

"Locked." Raven says quietly as she stops before a main doors, and in pulling on them she feels they won't budge as cameras are broken and tiny sparks shoot from underneath. The criminal had already gone inside, and the destroyed cameras had shown her that she was on the right path. "Well, there's more than one way to enter, and a simple locked door won't hold me back."

After giving a quick grin, she steps away shortly after peering from the broken cameras, to the panel that needs two security cards to open the stuck doors. The key cards she doesn't have and wouldn't have time to search for.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." The enchantress says both quietly and slowly, as her amethyst eyes glow ghostly white, and she fades through the shadows from the door, and finds herself on the other side. The whole time her left hand is sticking out to guide her, as though feeling that she will be forever blinded.

Once she passes into the safety control room, her eyes turn back to their normal violet color and the new room is lit up in a low yellow glow due to the fluorescent tubes, different from the hallways white illumination. To her left along the back wall are many tall computers with the same LED lights blinking on and off as switch panels reside next to these. On the far wall to the front, levers with signs showing a _**High Voltage **_warning with a stick figure being shocked are above these long, upside down Y-shaped switches. As she steps forwards cautiously, an extended line of computers and flat screens with numbers and bar graphs showing the temperature of the reactor from the outside, as well as the total output of energy and steam escaping the Cooling Towers are spread across the many flat monitors to her right. After walking to the right side of the room, looking to the critical information, her amethyst lobes notice the strange shaped and wide obstruction at the far end, below the high voltage levers. After going over, she pulls the white linen cloth away and her eyes become very wide in shock. The bomb she was searching for is before her, as the metal domed shaped, foot rest high device has six wires strapped across the top. Three of them are green while two are red and one is blue, as red LED lights counts down across a front panel that shows the timer at fifteen minutes. Raven takes a deep breath, glad to have found what she came after, and still having plenty of time to stop it from detonating.

"Great… now what wires would cy guy cut?" Raven asks quietly, thinking that the others are with her in the cold, empty room. "Well, I guess this is just up to me now, maybe I can try something else… without having to cut anything?"

The thought of shutting the device off by using her dark powers crosses her mind, and after reciting her chant once again, she stretches her left arm out and it seeps into the metal contraption. After closing her eyes, hoping that the plan will work and she can stop the flow of electricity through the crafty device, the timer suddenly stops and the sorceress slowly reopens her lobes after the steady beeping noise halts, and the red LED clock goes black. Raven gives a deep exhale of relief in having completed her primary task, the power station was safe, as were the workers and Jump City could breathe easier in still being able to get electricity. As she stands back up, ready to contact Robin on finishing her mission, she suddenly halts as a blast of yellow light knocks her backwards.

"Dr. Light! I thought I felt your bizarre presence right upon my arrival." Raven says in her monotone as she stands back up, and brushes off her shoulders in her typical composed manner.

The villain gives a short chuckle as he emerges from the ceiling and drops down. His normal black uniform that covers the back of his head is noticed, with the white straps across his torso and his hands concealed in their thick white gloves with circular golden mirrors on his wrists, and his chest showing the round mirror also glows its golden color.

"You may have been able to stop me those many days ago on the rooftops, you may have ceased the bomb from going off dear Titan… but you cannot stop the all powerful Master of Illumination in his own domain!"

Raven gives a half smile, glad to have a fight with a villain who she always beat. He hadn't changed at all, and now that he was before her again, she was rather happy to break him once more.

"I'm really going to enjoy this…" The enchantress replies as her amethyst eyes glow white once again; and the black aura shines from her palms. Her long dark blue cloak flaps from her powers seething out of her, and her violet A-Line haircut beneath the deep hood sways also. "Master of Illumination huh? Meet the Sorceress of Endless Night…. this time however, my friends won't be here to hold me back."

Both stand dead quiet, just holding that prolonged vengeful gaze at one another, and Rae is the first to break out of the dull moment, where Dr. Light senses the sudden dread once more. The heroine picks up a nearby table and hurls it at the criminal, where he pulls out his golden light whips and slashes the wood to bits. The first assault has failed, but Raven isn't about to give in just yet, and to her, things are just warming up as she then takes notice to the high voltage levers behind the villain, and a baleful smile rises across her face.

* * *

While Raven and Dr. Light become caught in a struggle that they have found each-other in so many times before, Beast Boy has found his own way onto the very center of the curved dam. He looks over the concrete divider, as the water can be heard rushing out of the pipes and man-made holes evenly placed along the gray achromatic wall, where the streams drop the cool water into a wide pool on the other side. A thin cloud of white smoke rises sluggishly from the bottom, and partly blocks out the drift from below. This drop-off leads to another wide river, which curves its way to yet another path; where the water heads out of the developed area and behind a few more rocky bluffs in the distance. The luscious green trees are on both sides below, and the illumination of the metropolis that is seen behind the few small hills, rests afar from the Jump City Dam.

Beast Boy lets a soft sigh escape from his body as he leans over the red toned metal railing; that resides on top of an epoxy resin barrier. So much has happened in his life, and as he listened to the rushing water escape the run-off pipes from the bottom of the concrete structure, the memory of his parents falling inside the small raft, capsizing over the waterfall began to play over and over, where he clenches his fists in anger. He felt he could have done something, anything rather than just running away but it was too late to go back and even if he did, if he somehow changed the events that caused him to be the young male he had become, he would never have met Robin or Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Terra and now Falcon. He loved them all; each made him stronger than the simple kid from before as the time passed, and as the team faced dangerous villains and monsters, they always held true to their friendship in the end. Thinking over the past, his mind wavered back to Terra, she had been on his mind ever since Tokyo, and began to grow more and more evident that he was still mournful over her sudden return, which was the week right before Tokyo. He loved her despite their repeated break-ups, and with his heart giving little vibes of a wanting to grow closer to Raven, it never became more evident that they could be more than just friends after she caressed his face on the rooftops, after she had entered his mind, and after she looked deeply into his eyes a few nights now long since passed. Her lavander perfume clung to his nostrils still, his animal instincts enabled him to not only pick up the faintest smells, but even when the person wasn't there, he could still smell them. Each person from the team gave a little sent, most of the time they never even noticed it, but B could, and he could sense when they were near, before they even approached him, like they had their own ring tone aroma, and each one was different. The Test she had told him of was very confusing, and Rae didn't fully explain what it all meant; only the words she said to calm him brought some peace, and they started to bounce around his mind.

"_Yeah… well, what does it all mean? I mean, what is the Test anyway?"_ B could hear himself ask as the memory of her sitting on his bed next to him played over once more.

"_Something we all have to overcome within ourselves… and whether you know it now or not, I will pass it. For the both of us."_

After closing his green eyes, he brings his left hand over his small spiked hair, still tired from the long night and not having much sleep. The uneasiness of his own tragic history, of Terra's recent return, and of Raven's hidden feelings that seemed to be breaking through the surface weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Okay B… time to stop Slade."

Beast Boy then grows angry in hearing himself say the name, the villain had turned Terra against him, he had caused more pain when she returned, and now Slade was back, terrorizing the city and his friends. This time he had to be stopped, and knowing Robin's main course of counter-attack was to spring into action without thinking things thoroughly through, how the team was split to find the dispersed explosives only made B feel a little bit of fear of the unknown. The masked deceiver had many ploys up his sleeves, always he planned before he went into action and always, he was after something more than the thing's that met the eye. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, and B was growing more cautious over Slade, being how he was the first meet his Sladebot after his long absence since Trigon's defeat, and even though it was a simple decoy, Slade had set it loose for more puzzling reasons, like he was after B for other things than to simply mystify him over Terra, but he couldn't put a finger on the villains ultimate motives. The fear of Cinderblock began to cloud his mind as he thought on his current mission, he never faced him alone and in remembering the last time they faced eachother; he had led a different team to help take down the menace when tracking the Brain to Paris. He was able to defeat the stone giant, but it was with the back-up of others like Jericho, and if Red X along with Dr. Light were back, the Master of Illumination would probably be sent to the power plant to face Raven, and Robin would be confronted with his darker self, those match ups seemed like a given. But who would confront Falcon? Slade was still in the equation, but if he did show himself, why would he reveal himself to the new guy when he barely showed himself to the Titan's leader? The only ones who did manage to get close were Robin and Terra as his apprentices, and Raven when he was after her as the portal. As these questions rattle around the changeling's mind, he pulls himself away from the metal fence and continues down the walkway; that goes to a structure on the center that he guessed would lead to the underbelly of the great dam. The water continued to rush to his far right, the near deafening noise sounding like a freight train as the thick structure held the massive lake at bay.

As he reaches for the door handle, a funny feeling runs up his spine as he get nearer, and it causes fear to build within. B's eyes grow wide as saucers after pulling his hand back, where his nose picking up a faint stone sent different from the concrete. As he takes some air into his lungs to calm his nerves, he steps away to recheck if his animal instincts were off, and he couldn't have done it any faster for the door is blasted clean to the spot he was standing! He gives a quick shriek of being surprised and after he tumbles out of the way, the build-up of smoke brought on by the crushed concrete forces him to bring a hand to his eyes. He looks back to the thick metal door that lays shattered across the walkway, and as the smoke clears, his pointy tooth sticks out of his lower lip, and he squints his eyes to get a better sight at who the attacker is. The shadow permeates across the now big opening, where the figure steps forwards from the darkness, and his massive gray toned body causes Beast Boy to coil back in much dread.

"Uh… Cinderblock!!? Great… I have to face stonehead, No biggy aye tin man?" The Titan says half hearted after recalling the conversation with Cyborg, but the Goliath stays mute.

After a short nauseating letup between the two foes, the great cement juggernaut turns his thick gray stone head to meet the changeling's eyes, and B brings his arms into one of his Kung-Fu stances, ready for a second onslaught. A tier from one of Robin's hand to hand combat lessons enters his mind, which would surely come in handy, though he was very doubtful of how much damage he could inflict it didn't hurt to stay at the ready. The massive stone colossus doesn't hesitate any further, and rushes after Beast Boy, who feels the ground shake with every massive and deafening step from his adversary.

"Don't let em make the first move, don't let em make the first move, DON'T let em make the first move…."

B says with his eyes closed tightly where each time he says the line, his repetition gets faster and a little louder. Upon reopening them again, he jumps away quickly in seeing his opponent raise his right fist, and rushes it downwards onto his head! The changeling morphs just in time into a falcon, and flies behind Cinderblock; crowing out his animal lungs to goad the further attack. The dent the villain had created in the walkway is deep, and caused a spider-like web pattern to seep out to form many different angles.

Beast Boy forms back into his normal self, and as Cinderblock turns to see the hero next to the ledge, he tilts his square head as his yellow eyes squint. His mouth forms into a frown, angry to have let his prey escape the quick attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" B answers back with a smile to aggravate his enemy further.

"GRRrrrrrr!!!" The villain replies back in a low grunt, and he charges at the changeling once more with his giant fist held behind his thick head, where the hero times the attack perfectly and rolls away, as the crushing blow makes an analogous indentation from the ground into the building. B gives a sigh of relief in the wall not being him, but the criminal is relentless and continues to swing after the green Teen Titan who jumps and rolls away from each deadly attack.

As Beast Boy ducks and dodges the onslaughts from the far bigger foe, he morphs into his Tyrannosaurus Rex, and he charges forwards after giving a loud roar, to throw him off guard. The hero's charge works to near flawlessness, as Cinderblock's eyes grow very wide for his rage is wracked with sudden shock, and his only thoughts are to slow the startling counter-attack. The concrete juggernaut uses his thick arms to hold back the immeasurable weight of the prehistoric green dinosaur, as BB thrashes the massive jaws downwards on the villain, where Cinderblock brings his left arm from the chest of Beast Boy, to the menacing jaws to keep them closed. B is now twice the size of his foe, and he isn't afraid to let his weight drop onto his opponent. The villain's feet dig into the concrete foundation of the walkway, but the monstrous size of the changeling's newest form causes the feet embedded on the surface to be slowly pushed backwards, closer and closer to the opening that he created upon B's arrival.

Growing tired of the fight, the Titan whips his long heavy tail into the gigantic stoned criminal, where Cinderblock is hurled inside the building he crashed out of, dropping through the floor. Dust forms deep within the inside as he plummets below the layers, and down the many different levels of the Jump City Dam. Beast Boy morphs back as his young teenage skinny self, wearing his Doom Patrol outfit of black and purple. Racing over to see the damage he inflicted on the bulky Goliath, the lamp sways back and forth on the inside of the keep house, and Beast Boy tilts his head down the new gaping hole he created as the white light creaks eerily, but there is no broken body at the bottom. The noise of water rushing inside the facility can be heard to increase in sound, and B hurries to the stairwell but comes to a halt as he looks down. Before he's willing to continue the fight with the deadly foe, he wants to be sure he knows his new inceasingly dangerous milieu.

"Just great… rock dude is down there, in the dark and my only other lead on the bomb is also in that direction." He gives a short sigh and continues talking to himself, thinking Cyborg or Robin are nearby. "I guess I've got no other choice." His voice bounces back to him perched over another railing, and he shrugs his shoulders at the uncomfortable feeling, in going into the further unknown.

The Changeling's animal senses pick up another strange sent as he hurries down the stairwell, and he pauses as he takes a deep whiff. The unseen and very subtle aroma had stayed in his nose for weeks, and whenever he thought on it a shiver ran up his spine. This particular sent was the same he got when he was in the hall of broken mirrors, searching for answers only for the Sladebot to attack, and this made the little hairs on his neck to stand on end, tickling his every fiber and he squints his eyes in knowing who it could be. As B hurries down the stairwell, a single bleak eye peers through the darkness from above, almost giving a smile of its own as the masked villain is already awaiting his arrival, and is eager to see how he will continue the fight against an opponent, clearly twice the size and strength. But pure size and brute strength isn't everything, and the surprising quickness of the changeling had shown him more about the youngest Titan, than he thought of from before. His time to reveal himself was growing nearer, but he would have to stay in the shadows, to allow Cinderblock to tire the hero out, before he could come forth. The majority of his plan was bent on waiting, and if he had shown himself too early, then everything he was trying to blindfold the Teen Titans with would collapse quickly. While he would wait, he decided to look at the others in their individual conflicts; he had brought a small laptop with him and had it set up in a nearby room. While Beast Boy would fight Cinderblock and search for the hidden explosives within the dam, Slade could use this time to learn of the others progress in their own trials. He then turned his focus away from his current position, to the computer screen and after he switched it on, he sees the assassin he sent after Robin, waiting in the shadows as the Boy Wonder appeared on a second box as he raced across the airport security cameras. He leans back in his chair, his plot was unraveling as he had expected it to and now, he had the Titans divided. His moment to strike was approaching fast, and he gives a short menacing chuckle as another screen below these two, reveals yet another security camera, from a dark tunnel inside the train station. Robin had sent his teammates to the places he had hoped, and everything was slowly falling into place for him. Now all he had to do was wait a while longer and he could come forth once again, to further badger and illude them.

* * *

The Boy Wonder slows his R-Cycle down as he rides past the vast parking lot of Jump City International Airways. He turns his head from the left and to the right as the massive turbine engines echo in the background, the lights from the Command Tower are shining down, as silhouettes from the inside stand up and pace back and forth, behind the thick glass as they contact the incoming and leaving flights to guide the pilots in take-offs and landings. While Robin cranks the throttle a little causing it to rumble, a massive 747 Boeing Airplane glides overhead and the thick black tires unravel from the underbelly, as the large gleaming aircraft comes in for a landing. The high pitched whistle from the jet engines causes the hero to turn away, as he places his foot down to act as a kickstand, like he would when he is stopped at a red light and the light drizzle that seemed relentless on the highway, slowly ceases for the time being. After looking around the entrance-way where hundreds of cars, mini-vans, trucks and some motorcycles are parked, the team's leader peers away from the tall building in front, as the long glass window from the distance shows the yellow glow inside, as shadows of many people walk past. A high silver and gray chain linked fence divides the massive parking lot into the multiple runways, and to the far ends of these are terminals for the people on the inside to board their flights. The long corridors appear to be mobile homes, sticking out of the sides of the main building that have no windows, as the runway lights glow on and off in a red blinking pattern, to help guide the planes to the strips through the darkness.

Robin gets the notion that the bomb is hidden near the jet fuel; Slade could have planted it inside the Command Tower but if he wanted to cause a really big boom, by ignighting the high octane fuel for the airliners, a liquid fuel so powerful that it would leave a massive crater, this was the strongest way of thinking for the criminal mastermind. It caused a knot to build in his stomach, at the ammount of casualties that would arise from this should he fail. As the strongest location to hide the explosive device runs past the team leader's thought processing, his black outlined eyemask squints lower than before for a sudden stint, and he cranks the throttle once again. He quickly drives to a side entrance to the multiple runways, ready for anything as he crouches further down on the black leather seat.

The high curved lights around the complex illuminate his path, and the Titans leader is quick on zooming in and out of the parked cars, where eventualy he makes his way past the two guardhouses and he races on the opposite side of the chain-linked fence. The night watchers don't notice the Boy Wonder on his black and red speed bike, his black outer and yellow undertoned cape flapping across his back as the wind rushes by. On one side of the runway, more jet-liners and 747's are parked parallel along the corridors as they latch to the inside of the buildings, as luggage-carriers drive around the pavement below. A mixture of diesel with octane fuel tankers are parked alongside the building, as the long hoses stretch across the ground, the smell of the thick odor resides in the air and is a little unpleasant. To the very back end of the airport, there's a housing complex for other big airplanes needed for repairs and next to this, at the very least sixty fuel tankers line the sides. Their hoses are all coiled around their back ends and the engines are turned off. Robin doesn't hesitate any longer and he races to the fuel depot, where after he arrives he slides his R-Cycle to the left, causing it to spin a little and once he's stopped and the white smoke from under his two dark tires settle, he shuts the motor off and takes off his helmet, revealing his spiked jet black hair and black outlined half mask.

He places the kickstand out, and the street racer leans to the side, where after he places the helmet to a back compartment, it's enclosed inside of the storage area. His steel toed boots piter patters across the black pavement, and he makes his way on foot, searching for any mysterious object that looks like an explosive device or strange package that shouldn't belong. By the time he reaches the last rows of tanker trucks, many fuel drums are stacked and the Boy Wonder heads over to the area, looking for the hidden present that Slade had left him. Robin immediately stops, as he notices on all of the hundred or so 43 gallon drum barrels, each are lined with red sticks of TNT and wires are strung about to the very bases, leading to a prime rectangular metal covering. If these went off, it would cause a chain reaction to the fuel tankers, then the other jumbo jets parked inside the repair building and the whole place would burn to the ground. Unknown to him, this was the same type of bomb that Starfire had encountered on the Jump City Bay Bridge, and Robin could already tell the make of the contraption, from his criminal background checks on all kinds of weaponry. The briefcase styled explosive was a simple make for the average criminal, and wasn't much of a challenge for Robin as he took out his wire cutters, and carefully chose the correct strands to cut. After the bomb becomes obsolete, he lets a short breath escape his body, after seeing the timer go blank and the beeping suddenly stops, telling him that it was over. He was deeply relieved that on his watch, the bomb he went after was taken care of and he wouldn't be hounded by Slade or his own teammates for the failure. But it did bring another disturbing question, if Slade had planned for so long since his absence, why did he plant such an easy explosive that he knew Robin could defuse, and it drew on his mind that maybe Slade just wanted the team to split up. But then what were the villain's motives this time around, what was he really after?

Robin slowly makes his way back to his R-Cycle, to inform the team of his success, and to let the authorities and local police detail take over the investigation at the airport, to clean up the explosives rendering the sight safe once and for all. Yet as he prepares to mount his speed bike, a pair of white eyes narrow, the team leader is walking into a trap and the assailant uses the shadows to further hide his presence. The gray skull masked criminal, hurries along the tops of the big trucks, and Robin pauses as his eye-mask narrows. He hesitates while standing near his prized ride, and prepares himself for the upcoming attack as he hears a "whooshing" sound from above; his training with Batman and The Grand Master really helped him key in on his other senses. He knows he isn't alone, and is curious at who the attacker could be. While he thinks on who the others are facing, as the Boy Wonder stays standing, the assassin darts from behind. He gives a devastating drop kick to Robin's back, hoping to catch him off-guard, where the Titan front-flips forwards and raises his arms to have avoided the assault entirely, as both his and the attackers capes blow in the breeze.

"Red X!?" Robin questions as his eyes bulge, and the criminal gives a short chuckle to further dismay the hero.

"You look surprised to see me. It's been many weeks since the Brain's defeat…. but some things never change." His synthesized voice causes Robin to grind his teeth.

"I find it a little strange that you'd be the one to face me here..." Robin then points his right index finger at his foe in his old battle suit, ready to pile on some questions. "So, working for Slade are you? What did he offer you in all this, Xenothium, money? What's your angle, why did you come back?"

"Sorry kid, but I don't indulge that kinda infromation to my targets. However, I was told to give you a message."

"A message… what kind of game is this?"

"Well, you'll have to get by me first, in order to hear it."

Robin narrows his black outlined eyes-mask again, which is mirrored by Red X behind his gray cover. After realizing he has stopped the explosive, he can contact the others once he has defeated the maddening rival.

"I don't want to fight you … but if you don't tell me what it is, then I guess I'm just going to have to bring you down."

Red X nods his head, glad that the Titans leader is accepting the challenge, and he flicks his right fingers to further incite the team leader into making the next move.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Boy Wonder rushes the assassin, as he takes out his silver Bo-staff from his yellow belt, and unfolds it to full length as the full facemasked loner backflips away from the onslaught. Robin swings his primary weapon to the front of him, where Red X jumps to the shadows and the two face off, swinging and kicking at one another, mirroring and encircling the others movements like they were the exact twin of the other. The assassin pulls out his own X-Shaped blades from his right wrist and blocks the attack, and the two begin clashing red blades against silver staff across the air. Both of their primary weapons of choice collide in the early morning, and when they strike; each of their eyes narrow as they struggle for a more dominant possition, to knock down their adversary. Curiosity grows within the Boy Wonder as to what Red X is really after; they had helped eachother before, when Robin was after Professor Chang where X helped save Starfire from certain death. Then Robin helped save X and his own speed bike from a nasty spill, at Ding Dong Daddy's race, where the duo teamed up and considered themselves even, but this new tactic was very desturbing. Why was Red X working for Slade, what did he hope to get out of this?

* * *

As Robin and the other Titan's continue in their objectives, Falcon in the meantime is quickly racing on foot down another dark corner; as the lamp posts and traffic lights brighten up the city, giving an orange radiance against the early morning sky, but the darkness of night still hung over, and the sun had yet to rise, thus bringing forth a new day. A few cars travel by on the dark pavement, but the majority of people were at home sleeping, and completely unaware of the danger so close to being unleashed. The lead he was so certin that would have the explosive hidden at the hospital, was nothing more than a dead end. The shadow manipulator had done a full search of Jump City Central and he had come up with nothing, everyone he questioned warned and interrogated, they all gave him the same odd looks and were confused that he was the newest addition to the local superheroes. After flashing them his communicator, acting like a police badge that showed he was, who he said to be, the night guards allowed him to look at the video feed from the past 24 hours in the monitoring room, where he concluded that there was no mysterious attacker or explosive device in any of the hundreds of rooms, or on the premises at all.

His long red cloak sways across his body as he slowly walks down the alleyway, rustic trash cans line the dusty and paper littered path, and a few cats growl and hiss as he goes by. Falcon is partly hunched over as he dwells on the newest threat and attacker, as his long shadow arch's behind him, and it's mirrored by his deeper feelings. The others were going to find out sooner or later the things of his past, things he had wished to keep to himself and though it did bother him, a part of him no longer cared if they did find out about his lost life. The young earth moving Terra Markov was his primary lead on going to Jump City, but he never expected that the Terra he was after, was the same exact girl who he learned Beast Boy had a romance with. Furthermore, he never had expected the very monster to reveal himself before him, and so soon after only living with his new family for a week now. He was searching endlessly for Slade, only that was not what he remembers his name to be, but the picture of him on the flat screen in the Common Room, as the villain told his riddle only brought much fear and anger to his heart, and his conclusion became final. The name Deathstroke the Terminator was what he was called on the East Coast, to shift his name from Deathstroke to Slade threw him further into the dark, but it slowly began to make sense. Of his two years on the road, of all the mysteries Deathstroke had left, they each mirrored the villain called Slade, but the sudden change of his alias, during his move to the West Coast, only baffled the shadow manipulator and the authorities even further. More questions started to cloud his thoughts, things were going along at the quickest pace he could imagine, and of all his time and energy spent on looking for his monster, the criminal had revealed himself finally, and Falcon couldn't uncover why he had done so. Slade had been there when he was a young boy; he was also there to destroy his life and that of his family, now Falcon could finally inflict the much desired revenge that had been stored up for ten long years.

The sister he had was strongly believed to be dead, and after a near decade from his cruel childhood imprisonment, and two tiresome eons left adrift, the brother who had run away after the accident hadn't made contact with him at all during that time. He had searched near endlessly during those 24 months, across the country for any further infromation on his mute sibling, but they all wound up being dead ends, and he felt his family was lost, that he had no others to turn to. He squeezes his pallid fists as the anger builds from his heart, causing a burning sensation to rise into his throat as the now distant memory of the flame engulfed house, collapsing upon its own foundation, as the snow dropped around him lightly is played across his mind. This only brought more fuel to his shattared and sunken heart. He had many deep wounds, his right eye with the white cloudy mixture forever present, as the two scars cross over it, he had three deep gashes from old conflicts across his back, but the most troubling of all was at Arkhem, as the screams of other childeren rattle his ears, as bits and pieces of that history travel across his cognizance. Now, the demon was threatening his new family and home, and he wasn't about to let them get taken away, as he allowed his little sister to be from so long ago, and it still ate him from the inside out. This was a wound so sharp and painful that he no longer cried over it, rather he embraced the discomfort, to soak in his own hatred for himself and for that of Slade.

The cloaked Titan soon found himself standing under a giant column, the same drab pillar he had rested beneath after his arrival now almost a full week long since past. He tilts his head up to read the words of the red brick stacked walls that form the structure around the outside. _**Jump City Railways **_is engraved along the top, under a triangular Greek Parthenon roof, as two granite stone lions resting a paw on a round ball, sit outside of the main concrete stairwell. The enshrouded hero takes a deep unfathomable breath, as he peers across the buildings to the far sides, a nearby jewlery store with red bricks gave it some color as it resides to the left of the train station, and is barred and locked as the glass shows a picture of a painted dimond necklace across the storefront window. To his right stands a small gas station that has four main pumps, with green hoses stuck into the electric machines, as the massive oil drums are held underground. The long luminious tubes, under the white roof beam down a yellow glow across the pavement, as two cars are being gassed up; the hoses sticking into them as the owners stand by, filling them in a somehwat sleepish state of mind. His eyes are drawn back to the building in front, to the ferocious lions sitting out of the entrance as they roar, and he begins his slacken walk to the inside of the station, ready to go into the third most common place he had known. Besides Titans Tower as his new home, and the Pizza Corner Shop that the team had gladly shown him as one of their pristine hangout places.

Each step forwards seems to grow a little heavier, as his breathing also becomes a little faster, it was a long night and although he did get some rest, he still felt a little wearisome over everything that had happened. The widespread glass windows, towards the entrance lines the brick walls, as many small pillars sit more clustered together to further support the heavy roof. The wind howls for a moment, and a chill runs up his legs and arms as his hood sways from the sudden breeze. The rain has stopped, and the darkness of night is continually diminishing, where it draws on his mind that his time is running short. The doors surprisingly are unlocked, and he races across the tile enameled floor as his feet lightly tap over the ground, and as he looks down the entranceway, he notices the other cavalcade columns from the inside. He also sees the locker bays at the other end, and to his far left resides multiple ticket booths that are locked up for the night, as metal grates are shut behind the glass arched window. It was as quiet as a tomb on the inside, no trains were coming or going at this late of hour, no passengers or busy residents were about for everyone was at their home resting, dreaming pleasantly with their families. Despite the ancient building built during the 1920s, then referbished during the late 1930's, is closed down for the night, it would fill up with crowded people by mid morning, but should he fail, then this whole block would be reduced to nothing but rubble, as the sheer sight of the gigantic size archways and supporting frameworks, that only held the up the roof alone were big enough to cause much damage, to the other crucial elements should they break.

The moon is lower than it was during his start within the clouds, yet the rays of the moonlight peer into the skylights strongly. The very wide domed shaped roof, where the beams also glide across the floor, let the Titan's silhouette follow his every move. A few security guards can be heard walking down a further path, and the teen races behind another set of pillars to mask his presence. He wanted to be unseen and unheard, though the local authorities could help him in his search, he guessed someone was waiting for him like the others, and the shadow manipulator wanted to catch the villain off-guard, as he tried to setup the hero. It was a simple ruse he was heading into, and he knew it all too well. After the night watchers with their flashlights pass by the wide structure he's hiding behind, Falcon makes his way down to where the trains come and go, beneath the vast glass arched roof that heads down the long building. There were hundreds of places to plant explosives within a train station, but to seal off the entrance for any of the electric locomotives would be the biggest target in his book. Upon finding the five main rail lines, he jumps down onto the first one, and he pauses, to collect his thoughts. Four different track-lines were parallel to this one, and they all went down the same wide dark tunnel, as though going to the subway. But unlike the subway, these main silver tracks lead to the back end of the terminal and to the outside. The rail lines went from the metropolis to various train stops that further led to destinations outwards, leading away from Jump City to places like Los Angles, San Diego, and El Paso Texas, and further mid west to the Kansas/Missouri boundry metropolises like Keystone City and Central City that were joined by a massive bridge. The train lines went further east bound, to places by the Great Lakes near Pennsylvania where Steele City resided, and in upper New York was Gotham.

As he cautiously draws nearer to the wide tunnel, he looks up and notices the crystalline compounds in their red tubes of TNT. The multiple sticks are strung all along walls, and the red wires are implanted in the explosive stick ends, which are strung about the tunnel and ceiling. The guards didn't walk down this far, and he follows the cords that carry the fuse to the other explosives, to the source of the main detonator and he comes face to face with the rectangular device, also strung up against the wall. A square LED timer reading 5:12 across the front; which gave the impression that he had just under six minutes to shut it down. The new day was still at the very most a half hour off, but Slade had set the explosives up earlier in the night, and the timer was now nearly exhausted. Scanning the sides of the thick box, he tries to find the main lead to cut the fuse to the other explosives strung about the dimly lit access tunnel, and after he finds the main cable, he notices three others stretch across the left pannel, and further down the pathway. Falcon realizes it wouldn't stop the main explosive if he just cut randome wires, there were too many, and he didn't want to break the wrong one. So, he tries another approach. By overheating the electrical components on the inside, he could fry the circuitry and shut it off, however this was extreemly risky. If he applied too much heat to the device, it could go off prematurely, and he'd be caved in. As the timer blinks down to 4:37, a few beads of sweat slowly rolls down the Titan's pallid forehead, and he wipes them away, ready to give his second option the go-ahead. Cautiously, he stretches out his right hand, fearful that everything will backfire. The heat he generates causes a slight tingling sensation across the tips of each finger, and as he holds his breath, the timer can be heard to increase in the moniotor beat as the red light flickers faster and faster, like the countdown has been cut even shorter. Suddenly, it all halts and he reopens his eyes to notice the clock has stoped at three minuets, with no seconds following, and he gives a deep sigh of relief.

The shadows reflect across his back as he pulls away, the newest Teen Titan feels the cold and can sense something is amiss within the musty air that felt to hang low, inside of the train station, and it mixed with the rustic rail lines. Yet there was another foul odor the permeated over this noxious smell, something dark and mysterious, like an aura he felt about any villains that were nearby, and it only grew as he pauesd in front of the now defused main explosive.

"It's rather droll of you to stop by…" A low voice echoes in the background followed by a short chuckle, and Falcon is quick to reawaken in hearing the voice. The tone was so strikingly familure to his memory; it was the voice of his personal monster he had been after for years.

"Slade..." The Titan leisurely answers back, as the name of his greatest rival rolls off his toung. After a short pause, he continues over the now aberrant silence that grips both men. "Show yourself demon!" The boy's red tinted cloak flaps in the breeze, and the single eye of the villain squints lower, as Falcon brings his fists into a fighting stance as a dark black aura glows off of them, he's ready to use his powers.

"You still think I am the demon, just look in a mirror yourself." As the young male turns his body three- hundred and sixty-degrees, looking for the illusive criminal from the blackness; the madman steps forwards sluggishly with his hands clasped together behind his back. Falcon is quick to gaze his scard and brown lobes into the single souless eye of the dangerous mastermind, now standing right in front of him. "So…. you've joined Robin and his Teen Titans, how touching. But it doesn't change the fact of what _you _really are. I have been wondering if they know, or are you afriad to tell them the truth, fearing like the last time how it cost you everything."

Falcon squints his eyes behind the long hood, where he also shows his teeth grinding as he allows the villain to speak.

"I've been searching countless years for you Slade…. you destroyed MY life, and the lives of my family. Never have I been more than ready or so egar to meet you face to face. Your plan is finished, just as you are."

"Indeed… it has been some time, and you have proven your worth exceptinally well. Although, many things have come to pass, there are however still larger events yet to be set into motion. How many years has it been?" Slade asks as he slowly encircles around the hero, the moon and dim lights from the entrance reflecting off his back and show a very tall figure at full length. "Eight years in the confinement of a cell, two more on the road searching for answers only for them not to fit into place. See, the truth of the matter is, I have been searching for you. Looking down dark corners for clues, surviving day to night on the road, just living a life on the constant move, but you were always running from something. Always you had something deeper within, but you haven't been able to put your finger on it yet…. have you?"

The teen steps away in shock, he was expecting to jump right into the fighting, but Slade had other things in mind. Every time Slade spoke, the words drove a little deeper and he was hitting all of the right spots. This caused the shadow manipulator to becoming secretly afraid, but he covers his fear with anger, to try and bluff his way out of the entaglement now starting to deepen.

"You know NOTHING about me!!"

Slade tilts his head back, the metallic mask reflecting the shadows and moonlight in the tunnel, and he gives another brief inert chuckle, causing the dull silence to be broken once again.

"On the contrary Falcon…. I know more about you, than _you_ ever did." Slade then continues to pace calmly around the hero who is simply standing, taking it all in. "Do you think Robin or your new friends can help in finding the answers you seek? Do you believe that they will help to fight the darkness you are so fearful to embrace?"

The Teen Titan squeezes his fists in anger; he had sworn to protect his family but failed when he was seven years old. The upsetting feeling in his throat began to burn once more, as his stomach twisted into a knot. He is taking deeper and louder breaths as the reprisal seeps out of his body, where Slade can read it in the hero's tone. Now the master criminal was making threats against his newest clan to his face again, and he wouldn't stand for it any longer.

"Keep them out of this!"

"You and I both know that it cannot come to that." Slade then bends downwards to meet the eyes of the seventeen year old, and his eerie singular lobe narrows further. "In the end, you will only destroy them…. you turned away from who you were meant to be so long ago, but now, it's all coming back, isn't it?"

"No… I… I won't let it happen. I will stop what is to come, I'll find another way… and furthermore, I won't EVER become a monster like you!"

"Think what you will of me… but you cannot escape from what you were born to become… what is written that you shall unleash." He halts after saying this, to further remind the hero of his own dark side. "The die has been cast; the lunar eclips grows near, as the day of reckoning is soon to take form. The power within he who only sees darkness, absorbing the hatred of all, shall at long last manifest a creature that will bring about the end of all living things, into shadow and flame."

"Your words are lies!!! Everything you say is a lie!"

"You do not yet realize your full potential, or of what _you _really are. I only speak honestly. Besides, I never put up any false truths to illude your allies; I'm not the one who is making them suffer, you are…. ever since you came into their lives, you've been hurting them deeply." Then the masked villain starts to encircle the Titan once again, to continue to prod his further intentions. "Speaking of lies, has Robin or the others told you of Terra, of what they did to their last sixth member, did they tell you why she felt so compelled to leave?"

Falcon's eyes grow wide in hearing this, now the villain was bringing up another topic that had no revelance to their current discussion. The brilliant deceiver had started out by talking on his history, to his future then to the indecisive feelings he felt from the others, and now he jumped to Terra. Why would he bring up the Geomancer, he no longer cared for searching up that old route when he was right before the monster himself. The Titan stays dead quiet, trying to piece together more of the words as Slade continues.

"They lied to her… they broke her from the very beginning after letting her in. I was simply there, to show her the way out of the dark, to further enhance her powers… and do you know how they acted? They abandoned her, in her most desperate hour of need where they refused to help her." Slade pauses calmly, letting the infromation sink into the newest hero, to turn him on his friends. "What will happen when they learn of your true self? You cannot hide the darkness that I gave to you behind further lies. Terra tried to hide her own powers, her own secrets only to become found out. Robin will find out if he hasn't already… but rest assured, you will be revealed for what your powers ultamate design eventually is going to create."

"You manipulate everyone from all angles! I won't believe you."

Slade halts with his back now turned, giving Falcon a clear shot at his weak side yet the Titan stays standing, and the criminal takes advantage of the opening himself, to further confuse the hero.

"They're lying to you Falcon, and you will come to realize where their true friendship resides when you're at the lowest, hurt and broken, lost and confused. They had for Terra Markov… what makes it appear they will treat you any differently?"

"SHUT UP!!"

Slade's eye rises, as though it was smiling and he was glad to have found another weakness within the group of superheroes, and he planned to exploit every ounce he could get. He then pulls out a small recording device from his belt, and brings his thumb to the black rectangular shaped machine. The infromation within was something he had recorded many months ago, and now was the perfect time to reveal it, to further the discontent within Falcon.

"You still think they mean what they inform you of… its lies, all created to blindfold you into a mere pawn. Here is the simple proof within itself."

Falcon stays quiet again, he didn't trust Slade but the things he told, did draw his intrest. He lowers his attack stance and narrows his eyes, as the words rattle around the darkness between the two.

"_But at what cost Terra? I… I thought you were my friend…I thought we were more than friends?"_

"Beast Boy!!?" Falcon lets the name escape his breath quietly, as he recalls the pitch of voice from his dear friend. The next line was where Slade had spoken, but he felt the teenager didn't need to hear his words, only the things that the two lovers spoke. He had toyed with the recording to exculude more of the information, to bring further anger into the hero's heart.

"_We are, but… but I had to do this, surely you understand B?"_

"_No…. you don't have any friends." _Slade gives the vibe of a smile breeming under his mask, after he stops the recording by releasing his finger off the small mechanism. In reality, Beast Boy had filled in the part after he said (No… Slade's right) but the destructive criminal only wanted to bring another blindfold, to show in his own twisted way, that the kindest and happiest member on the team was just as cold as he was.

Tears began to form under Falcon's eyes, but they are too small to escape and he clentches his fists in defiance. The recording was proof enough and worse yet; he learned this from his most hated enemy, instead of hearing it from his family. Although it was only half the story and not everything, much of what Slade was speaking, unfortunatly was the truth. The confusion was intense and for the moment, he had forgotten all about his rage on the monster, to think on all that was spoken. After the devious villain brings the device back to his belt, the subtle lull gave him time to think on how he would continue with his monologue.

"Beast Boy broke her heart that night, where soon yours too shall be broken, and by the very family you think cares for you."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"Because dear boy, _you_ wouldn't open up about yourself… but they never understood you, nor will they ever in things soon to befall all of us."

"My beliefs are pure and true. They… they will understand because THAT is what a family does!"

"It doesn't matter what _you _beileve, or how others act. Fate controls everything, and although Raven tried to escape her destiny, the End did come…. Trigon made sure of that." Falcon stays quiet as he recalls the memory of the girl he treasures most, who he holds deep in his heart, the pallid enchantress he could never have, and seeing her memory of the world cast in flame, with her as a small child with the lost memory made the truth come out at last. "She never told you because she too was afraid, so she lied as did the others, but you can feel it without having them speak it. You were cast in stone with the rest of the humanity, only to re-awaken to a new day, but something always seemed to be missing. The past, present and future… everything we do leads to one path for everyone. Nobody can follow, and they all bring forth our ultamate demise… but the day after you were given those powers, the day you agreed to the path of no-return, you formed a new future for yourself, and if you will not embrace it, then _it _will destroy you."

"No, the things we do in the here and now can change the future! You and your cryptic threats cannot faze me. I've been around long enough to know a trickster when I see one, always playing on the strings of everyone, causing them to fight eachother. You won't do that to me, and I won't let you do it to my friends!"

"Friends… what friends? They simply allowed you to join with them because it suited their needs, a new power, just a simple pawn in Robin's gain." Slade then bends his face down to the hero, and he continues in a quieter tone. "You never had any friends… just me."

Falcon becomes consumed with ire, the greatest enemy he has been after stands before him, and he cannot believe he allowed him to survive for this long. The shadow manipulator uses his powers as his eyes glow white, and he pushes Slade into the wall as the dark energy grapples the dangerous foe in a black claw of a hawk.

"I will NEVER be like you!!!"

After being tossed to the stone background, Slade gets to his feet and cracks his neck as he brushes himself off, bending his head forwards and the disturbing noise brings shock that he isn't done yet.

"Again you fail to see your own darkness. Others have it bottled inside just waiting to pry out… but yours is already present. They will _not ever _be able to help you, it's time you embraced your destiny… soon, it will come forth and there will be no escaping it, you either fufill what was written or… succumb to your fate."

"My destiny is to destroy you. The only thing beween us is plain emptiness, and that's all there ever will be!" Falcon says back and soon he finds himself hovering lightly in mid-air, as his left eye glows a white tone like his right. His hands have reformed the black shadow aura about them, reflecting the moonlight and indoor lamps from the train station, which glisten off the two adversaries.

"I do enjoy your optimism… it's such a human notion, although we both know that you are far from ordinary."

"ENOUGH!!" Falcon bellows out and he uses the darkness around his rival, and while clenching his fist the energy of the birds claw squeezes like a compact dumpster around him again. The body of Slade is seen struggling to break free, but he's only making it worse as an evil smile rises across the teenager's face, where he can see the pain he is inflicting. The shadow manipulator then hurls the underhanded mastermind into the ceiling and he smashes the lights, causing further blackness to take hold and his prey manages to crawl out of sight.

Falcon runs into the lit end of the tracks, trying to pick up the faint trail as Slade works the shadows to his advantage and clings to the dark tunnel wall. For all his praise at using the darkness for his powers, they were being used to cloak his enemy along the sides, and Falcon passes right by Slade ignoring him completely. This moment of lost sight is used well by the villain, since the shadows were also his only ally for years, and he springs his own powerful attack as the Titan seeps into the light revealing his backside, where Slade kicks the hero in the rear of his head. An immediate burning sensation draws along the back of his cranium as Falc bends over; clenching his skull and his rival picks up his metal Bo-staff he had concealed along the very hall, and prepares to inflict further damage. Slade crashes it against the boy's left underarm as he turns to face his enemy, only too late to ward off the second deadly blow. The metal staff against flesh gives an excruciating cracking noise of discomfort, as two ribs have been broken on impact, and Falcon screams in agony as he knows he was never supposed to show his backside and now, his rival had taken things to the next step and caused some internal destruction, as his whole side becomes sore. A burning fire sensation that was along his head, is also felt in the upper right side of his torso, and when he leans to the side, his lungs carry the same powerful and lengthy sting of intolerable pain, where he squeezes his eyes shut, and his left eye turns back into its brown color as tears stream down his face. Falcon wheezes for his breath to make a quick recovery but as he leans on the wall, another crushing blow of the Bo-staff goes to the side of his left knee, then to his right shoulder, followed by a massive hit against his head once more, and the Titan becomes riddled with wounds, as he eventually collapses onto his knees. His whole body begins to tremble; his heart's pounding grows faster and drains out his eardrums, so that all he can hear is the increased rhythm as the pain builds within. He continues to keel over as Slade stands behind him, shocked at how quickly he has defeated the newest hero.

"I must say…. your fighting style is rather, forthcoming in every aspect." Slades words echo in the darkness as Falcon clenches his abdomen with his eyes still held shut, fighting back the pain as he bites his lower lip. The villian stands over the hero, taking in the moment of hopelessness, of intense pain and continues to speak after a lull befalls the duo. "You say that you will end me, but right now, it would appear that it is _you_ who has met the end."

A trail of dark red blood seeps down his forehead, the crushing blow to his cranium had torn into the flesh and his hood is now pulled back, revealing his full face. The Titan isn't ready to give in, but the agony slowly becomes apparent that he will need medical assistance, and although he had attacked first, his enemy was standing without a scratch. Slade kicks the Titan eight times in the broken ribs, as the hero bends over wheezing for more oxygen, only every kick brought on by the steel-toed boots causes the boy to shout in torture, hoping that the security guards would come to give aid. However, he is too far in the black tunnel, and despite the voice being able to echo, it doesn't faze into the main hall he had entered. His communicator is still on his belt, he could try to reach for it but Slade would expect it, and he was running out of options.

"For all the praise of what has been written… maybe it was wrong. Maybe, I was wrong." Slade says slowly, dissapointed that his fight has concluded rather quickly.

Falcon grinds his teeth; the rage builds into his arms and legs allowing him to wobble as he stands lurched forwards. His body is half bent and the villain allows him to rise, ready to knock him down once more, but as Slade swings his bo-staff forwards; Falcon expects the attack and reaches out his right hand, grasping the weapon and doesn't let it go! Slade's eye grows very wide in shock; he had inflicted a serious blow to the hero's chest, and now he was using the sudden pause to counter-attack, only this time he wouldn't hold anything back.

"You're right about one thing Slade…. this IS going to end, but for you."

The shadow manipulator's eyes glow white once more, as an evil smile returns onto his face. His moment to strike had returned, and although he was in deep pain, he was more than ready to shower his foe with twice the deadly force that he had taken. During the long hush for the fierce combatants, the Titan causes a flame to glide down his fingers and catch the villains hand on fire, where he quickly drops the staff as the arm becomes singed, and a trail of smoke seeps out of his palm. Slade backs away as he holds the limb to his face, the red mark is engraved into his gray glove but Flacon isn't done just yet, where he twists his body, and gives a massive drop kick to the criminal's chin, causing him to fly backwards and crash against the wall. The boy's ribs remind him of his own weakness and after he winced in agony, but it only last for a short few seconds, allowing him to regain his compsure. Falcon then squeezes his fists, and the shadow claw glistens across the dim light. The sharp massive claw wraps around Slade, and he is pummeled repeatedly into the steel tracks across the ground. The incalculable rage is so blinding, that the hero doesn't even realize he has complelty crushed his opponent's body, and after the equanimity returns once more, where he notices the motionless figure resting broken along the tracks, and he walks over to unmask his greatest rival as his left eye returns to its normal state, as his powers subside within him. Falc bends over and is surprised to see sparks and wires sticking out from a piece of his side, and as he takes the cover off, a blank monitor screen shows up and Falcon hurls the cover into the wall, shattering it in defiance. As he pauses while looking down at the Sladebot, brushing the thin trail of blood away with one hand and clenching his abdomen with the other, the screen flickers on, and the real Slade standing in a hidden room appears, looking like an exact duplicate of this decoy he had sent.

"Well Falcon… I must admit, your powers have definatly enhanced since your isolation… but you still have much to learn."

"You're a coward Slade… afraid to fight me for real?" Falcon asks as he grinds his teeth in anger.

The illusive criminal gives a short sigh, to exacterbate the hero as it sounds like Robin before him, who is wondering what the conflict had really been about.

"You seem to misunderstand my true intentions… things could have gone differently, but I have bigger fish to fry at the moment. We will meet again; consider this, the foundation for a future you could never achieve with the Teen Titans."

Falcon brings the twisted head of the broken bot closer to his face, his eyes showing a growing flame and he tires of everything that happened. The stinging pain from his broken ribs still causes him to slouch half over, and the villain can see the damage, despite the Titan trying to cover it up.

"I would never join you!" He manages to shout out, but the words cause him to cringe as he momentarily forgets about the wounds, only for a powerful shock to jolt his entire body as the two crushed ribs press against his lungs, and he uneasily releases some air.

Slade shakes his head from each side of his shoulders calmly behind the monitor, dissopointed in the answer he was given.

"Time will tell whether or not you'll still consider them to be your friends. I am rather, generous… and know the aptitude you have posessed from the very beginning. However, the only way to make you see my reasoning; is by breaking you first."

"What are you talkng about? I've stopped the explosives, I've defeated your robot, what more could you do to show me that you are pure evil?"

Slade bends forwards on the monitor as a narrow remote is raised in his hand, and his eye squints as his full plan is now in effect.

"You fail to see behind the lies they have told you. I knew that you would do your part… but now, it's time for the others to do theirs."

Then Slade presses the button and the little side lights on the sticks of TNT blinks back on, going from a red flash to light green ones. Falcon's lobes grow wide as sees the main timer jumps from three minutes to 20 seconds, but it comes to a sudden halt. Slade is ready to start the final countdown, as he holds his finger over the button, ready to finish the sequence.

"Impossible..." Falcon lets the words quietly escape from under his breath, he knows he should just run but he is too wounded for a full sprint, and where could he go if the explosives were still strung up in the tunnel, he was trapped.

"I felt highly confident that you would prevail in the task upon your arrival; however it's not like any typical explosive that the others are faced with. This is one of the latest models, a DX7 high nitroglycerin compact device, where deep inside of the protective casing resides a fail-safe, making there a second yet harder way to be shut down. True, you have stopped the main timer, but all of the others are also rigged by a second remote, and the explosives within the tunnel aren't the only ones. Below certain fulcrum points that support the glass roof, they too have been rigged with C4 packages, as are many of the underground pillars from the sewer line, and discretely implaced in the trash cans, so carelessly strewn about the station, I've left further components of vapor containers to make a rather big explosion, when they stir with the dust that will fall, a nasty mixture sure to pack quite the punch. Currently I am holding the second detonator to them, and even if you escape the tunnel, the rest of the building will come down upon you." Falcon stays quiet to let the words sink in, he had fallen into a deeper hole and his back was against the wall, hundreds of questions drive his mind but the most prominent one that he can hear, is to escape. "It is interesting to see your reaction… you have accomplished the mission you set out to do, but there is another part that you must endure, and I am sorry for it, but it must be done."

"I thought you wanted me in a partnership, now you want to kill me off? If I'm dead, then you won't get anything."

"Your refusal to comprehend the magnitude of the situation; that the others have put you into only shows a deep shortcoming you possess. I do not expect you to die… simply to sustain through all of this, knowing you have been through much pain previous to meeting the Titans, and are still standing after a few broken ribs, I do not believe that you shall perish. No… if anything, it will only make you stronger, wiser, and finally you will see just how flawed your friends truthfully are."

Falcon stays quiet as he clenches the right side of his torso; he could faze out of the wall into a portal, but in his current state it would take a little longer than he normaly traveled. This also meant flying was out of his options because he needed to focus on fighting gravity, to battle both the piercing wounds and the pull of the earth was too much, and he wouldn't even make it to the entrance. He bows his head down in defeat, knowing the only bet is to run, but judging by the increased burn from his lungs and back of his knee, he'd only make it so far, yet it was his strongest plan of action to take, and once he'd make a bolt for it, there would be no turning back. Before he makes his ominous move, he turns his head from the path that he came from, back to the monitor as Slade stands leaned over in the background, ready for his final words.

"This isn't over Slade; I will avenge what you did to me. I am GOING to take you down. The others shall only grow stronger because of this; they would never cast me away!"

Slade nods his head slowly, somewhat glad to see the unbroken fire within the Titan burning brightly. This showed that he still intended to fight, even after all of his options were sealed. It gave him a sense of enjoyment, in watching the Teen Titans struggle to move, to breathe in tight spots and of all his plots he put them into, they always had shown more about their own fears and weaknesses, than they could have ever said from the beginning.

"Good… you will need that anger to survive. It can be such a misunderstood thing, but it IS who you are. It's in all of us, even within your teammates…. your friends that you will soon come to realize, are just as heartless as the very villains they chase."

Slade then presses the detinator with his thumb as the screen goes black, and Falcon hears the clock beeping away from its current seconds, and growing faster and faster as he tries for the exit. He could have stayed in the tunnel, but if he could just get halfway to the entrance, he might still have a chance to survive. Every limp he staggers, brings the searing burn from his lungs to rise up his throat, the pain from his left knee acts like a broken appendage and he continues to stagger for the light as he tries to grab his communicator, to get a final word out to anyone. The timer passes down to the twelve second mark, and the hero wishes he could tell Raven that he loves her deeply, that regardless of his own darkness, and what Beast Boy had with her, that he could grow closer as their midnight conversation with coffee and tea warmed his heart, but the anger over Slade boiled an even hotter flame within him, and that drove him to quicken the pace. His physical engine was in full gear, despite the internal wounds and realizing he wouldn't be able to speak with anyone, he presses the distress signal, from the side of the communicator as he breathes faster and louder, his footsteps echoing across the tunnel and two security guards finnaly hear the commotion seeping out of the darkness. As they race over themselves to see what this is all about, Falcon emerges hunched over, as he clenches his hip as his head continues to bleed, and while raising his right arm, as his left is drapped like a bandage over his waist, he shouts for them to get back and evacuate the premisess. In dismay of his shouting, they back off as the hero reaches the far end of the tunnel, but before they have any time to ask questions themselves, the explosives strung within the tunnel trigger, and a massive tremor causes the whole train station to vibrate as though it's an earthquake.

The roof soon collapses as the glass shards fall from above, downwards upon the tracks and previously undesturbed ground, as the C4 packs erupt. The great columns shaking cause the dust in the ceiling to trickle down like rain onto the shoulders of the hero, and the night watchers as the whole facility folds within itself, as the chemical reaction within the garbage cans mixes with the substance, as they create loud explosions themselves. Starting from the tunnel all the way to the platforms where the passengers would board the trains, the whole station is engulfed in falling wreckage. The tiled floor continues to shake under their feet, and within the wide tunnel, the once solid walled foundations are blasted into great chunks of rubble, as the tracks become bent and twisted, covering the once big passageway into nothing but dust and debris. Falcon jumps to reach the platform in his last ounce of strenght, only for the vast wrekage to collapse about him and the two guards, as the entrance to the steps has now become blocked into a massive deathtrap, with hanging electrical wires and broken shards of metal strewn about.

Although he escaped the tunnel, a bigger problem was before him as the facility crumbles into a heap of rubble. The two security guards are suddenly killed upon impact by pieces of broken walls toppling them as they stand, but a steel I beam that at one point supported the roof breaks off from its spot, and slams against Falcon's back where an immediate shock is brought through his spine, as he dives further to the ground screaming in anguish. As he rolls across the ground, he barely misses another I beam across his face, yet unlike the first one, it has a triangular end after the explosion broke it in half, and the sharp rustic tip digs into his right shoulder where he bleeds copiously as his body archs upwards. Although the new wound causes the thick puddle of red blood to pool around his mangled figure, it isn't the worst wound that's to be inflicted. As he tries to squirm on his side, to burrow his way for the ever increasingly smaller and smaller exit that is blocked by further debris, sharp pieces of broken metal, shards of glass, nails and other unrecagnizable wreckage littered around his body digs at his skin and causes new wounds and deep cuts, as the shrapnel embeds itself in his neck, legs, back and elbows. His clothing and long red hooded cloak becomes torn and ripped at every angle, and as he tries to crawl on his stomach, his cracked ribs make it impossible to even turn to his side, forcing him to just lay across the ground as the building continues to fold, like a house of cards and the dust builds around him. A jagged piece of steel that supports another arch falls right above him, as his chest becomes impaled with a piece of rebar wire. His lungs feel the sudden entrance of the newest wound, and he cringes as it pierces his body, just missing his left lung and most importantly his heart, but still causing a few more ribs to crack as a deep hole has now been created. The foreign object sticks out of the side of his upper left chest, forcing his breathing to grow very laborious.

The blood seeps out of his newest wounds, and makes his shirt feel damp as his red bodily fluid races out of the deepest gashes and cuts. The red smear widens around the rebar stuck in him, as a second shard of glass slices across his head, creating a deep sunken gash, and the recent lacerations cover his skin and body. Tears endlessly stream down his face as he fights the pain, mixing with the sweat and blood, and the world grows darker and darker as his breathing becomes very near to impossible, but he breathes on.

The deep injuries leave him pinned to the ground, he cannot crawl because his ribs hurt too much and a jaggad shard of broken steel is sticking out of his chest, and even if he wasn't burried, his torso feels like a great flame that wont go out, it just grows and spreads to every limb of his body as the warm blood steadily seeps across his ravaged figure, and pools around him. His whole body shivers as fear starts to cloud his thought processing, the fear of death as his most devastating wound was a gaping hole in his chest that had a piece of twisted metal sticking out, and though he wanted to remove it, if he did the bleeding would only worsen and he could cause twice the damage. The communicator is out of reach after he fell across the floor, as he tries to reach for it, the seering pain runs down his arm, as more slashes brought on by the sharp glass and metal which cause him to coil back. A piece of concrete smashes the device as he looks from his hand to the device, and a loss of hope builds over his mind as his heart continues to race like a jackhammer, the throbbing increasing as his body continues to heave as he fills his lungs with oxygen, but the dust causes him to cough up blood. This shows the servarity of the situation as he lies on the ground facing upwards. His last chance to call for any further assistance is gone, he is now alone, buried alive deep beneath the wreckage.

He couldn't move in any direction, he couldn't crawl, fly or telleport and the twisted rubble piled around him trapped, beneath a mess of what was once, a recognizable train station. His friends would come; they had too, as the world continues to fade in and out as the rumbling starts to settle, he knows his life is in the balance, and he needs immediate medical attention more than ever before. Gasping for air a few seconds longer, he coughs roughly and a smaller pool of blood settles next to his face, it was stored up from his lungs and it rolls down his mouth, as his eyes grow heavier. The last words he remembers speaking escape his breath in almost a whisper, and he thinks he sees the morning light over the now vast open roof.

"They… will come… they… they must….."

Then he releases a long and labourus sighs that shakes him to the bones, before he can say anything else as the pain seeps all throughout his broken and bloodied mangled body, that lays motionless on the cold broken ground. A growing calm befalls him, and his shivering slows from the immense blood loss. He is having an out-of-body moment upon the plain, the boundry he is closing where he's unsure to still be living, or soon to pass onto death. His heart continues to beat in rythem, but the air continues to grow more and more difficult to breathe as it has a rustic taste about it, and the light of the world starts to dwindle in and out of a fuzzy haze, as the pain continues to build. His eyes effortlessly lower, but he finds his new battle is to fight the urge to give-in, and he struggles to stay awake. His mind is telling him to survive, but each passing minute is evermore difficult than the last, and he struggles to stay conscious, hoping that his friends got his latest signal, and that they won't leave him alone.

* * *

_**A/N **This is one huge cliffhanger if ya ask me, what will happen next??? Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. The next update will probubly take around the same time to complete, if not a little longer. I spent TWO sleepless nights, one right after the other on getting this chapter posted, and I must say it has really worn me out. That's 48 hours of staying up, man I'm beat. Sooooo, what did ya think? I really like to read all the feedback. I hope to get more than just two reviews by tomorrow, unless you guys want me to just stop right here??? Well, you guys tell me, I put alot of work into this and as you can tell from my first chapters, I am still rising. _

_Review Time:_

**Wolvmbm: **_**Well it seems that Raven is caught in a love triangle as she quickly realizes Beast boy's love for her. :( Also Poor Falcon, caught within a tragic life and if what Cyborg found was true, then he is truly a messed up teen. :( I can't help but feel that this will soon cause a rift/strain between the two bonding moment of the previous chapter. :( Still with Slade back in action I can see this as a distraction that the teams needs. :D**_

_I couldn't have summed it up any better myself. ;) _

**bk00:**_**Wow, great chapter!**_

_Indeed, they all are. But I think we can all agree that this one is the strongest of late._

* * *

_Once again, here are some other stories I enjoy and feel if you haven't already, give them a read:_

**Here Comes Da Boom: **By A New Side Of Awesome. _A great story with yet another twist soon to be revealed. Robin and Starfire have no idea of what Slade is planning in the darkness. Chapter 9 has been posted. _

**Collateral Damage: **By Novus Ordo Seclorum._ I keep posting this because it simply is a MUST-READ!!!_ ;) _Chapter 22 has been put up and I muse how Cyborg and Starfire will greet Raven. That'll be one wallop of a shocker, for all of them._

**The Wild Man's Journey:** By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. _Truly a masterpiece within itself, he just keeps on building the updates to higher peeks not thought of before, only raising the bar of how writing should be done. The latest update has been posted and you must… MUST look into his work. Although I am sure that many of you have, if there is anybody out there who would enjoy a tale of wonderous preportions, take a dive into this story!!! Simply put, when you read this tale, you won't want to put it down. :D_

**Shock and Awe:** By DeathproofHero. _If you think my work has plenty of descriptions, just take a look into his story! It really captivates you, and it just nocks my socks off every time I jump into it. Each paragraph and every line is both jaw dropping and very filling. In my personal opinion, Novus, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, and DeathproofHero are top ten of the most gifted writers out there. Definatly jump into this story, theirs, and tell a few friends about them each. Trust me; these three are VERY powerful tales. ;)_

**Inside My Head****:** By Dcfan100. _Another must-read in my opinion; Raven and Robin inside of the Boy Wonder's deeper mind, and a mysterious evil is vast approaching, consuming the void of hope. Truly a gripping tale, filled with a myraid of descriptions and a great plotline. :D_

**Dove's Wing:** By bk00. _A very strong and powerful point-of-view story; on all sides of the Teen Titans but mostly about Raven and Beast Boy. The plot twists after the last two chapters really leaves ya wondering what will happen next! It's very well written and an enjoyable read._

**Progress: **By Avarici. _Raven thinks Beast Boy is still the same young prankster as always, and although the changeling may not be saying it to her, something is brewing within him that he never thought he could feel before. The author really does a great job in everything and the updates keep you hooked. ;)_

_**A/N **If anybody would like me to look into their work and review, I'd be more than happy to, just review on mine and PM me. I'm no beta reader, but I do give some helpful adivice. If I like it, you might just see it on the next update for others to look into as well. ;)_

_So, I finally brought in a strong dropoff after seven previously long chapters, yet it's only the first of many that I have planned. Thank you to all, for your continued support and understanding over the time it takes me to post new updates. I never wanted it to take longer than a week, but as you can see, they do take a while. Please drop some feedback my way, I need to know if I should continue or not, and by reading the feedback I get an idea of how you feel. I'm no Jedi or nothin, so I can't read what's on your mind, so please review. I'm super tired right now, I have an idea of where to take the story, but if the fans aren't all there, then what's the point of telling a story to no audiance? Later days dudes and dudettes! ;)_


	9. Exasperated Judgments

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any other works mentioned in my story. I did however come up with Falcon, so, since I came up with the idea for HIM, so technically, I do own my Falcon at least._

_I would also like to thank Saffire55, for helping me to continue with this. I had a strong idea on where to take the story, but she was very helpful in giving me some other ideas. Thanks Saffire 55!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9: Exasperated Judgments**_

The intense explosions from within the train station, rattled across the cool air of the entire metropolis, echoing in every corner and dark alleyway. The aftershock was felt immediately by all of the Titans, who were spread far and wide from one another. Each could tell something was wrong, that one of Slade's explosives had gone off, but they didn't know whose location it was at, or who was possibly wounded.

Starfire was in the process of flying towards the docks on the Western edge of the city, but the incredible vibration that rattled across the streets below, caused her to stop in mid-flight as her lengthy cherry red toned hair, was blown by the wind. The lampposts shook in their places, as the violent eruption had trembled the very concrete foundation of Jump City. Not only had the train station collapsed, but the gas station had also crumbled within itself by the explosion, and that made an even larger crater around the area, as the flames spewed about the destruction. Her beautiful eyes gazed to where the suddenly deafening noise had arisen from, to notice that it was on the opposite side of the Bay Bridge she had just left, and a trail of thick black smoke could be seen mounting upwards, into the now somewhat reddish atmosphere, through the sun's rays that could be seen slowly breaking out, of the vast darkness of night. Her green lobes grew wide as saucers, as she just stayed in mid-air, growing fearful at who could be injured, and deeply hoping that her beau was unharmed. That the airport was nowhere nears, where the loud blast had emanated from.

Cyborg was getting into his T-Car, as the security forces had successfully caught the dangerous pair of Hive Five members, under the leadership of the Teen Titan. When the distant shatter across the early morning sky, gave him an instant shiver within his very bones, but what was even more disturbing, was a faint pitch from one of the communicators, that each team member had carried. It gave a repeated beep, which sounded like a high pitched idiot light when starting up a car, to remind the driver to buckle-up. It kept on chirping lightly, inside of his computer half built in brain. It went on for a good two minutes, in the same high tone but suddenly stopped without warning, letting him know the communicator that sent the distress signal, had been destroyed. He only installed that warning device when the person, whom pressed it, was out of options and found themselves in serious trouble, and needed help right away. Victor was frozen by the aftershock, but stayed deadly silent long after the others were moving again, as a very long melancholy look drew on the human right side of face, after the repeated beeping quickly became still. He now knew that something terrible had happened, and waves of apprehension and sudden panic began to cloud his mind and though processing, with many questions. Too many to sort out at once, and the only strong feeling he had was to hurry back to his city. Cyborg hurried ever faster into his home built transportion, after blinking his eyes quickly for a few short seconds, where he bolted out of the penitentiary, to the flickering stars that lit up the black sky. His T-Car went into flight mode, and he was in a near panic state of mind, knowing he needed to find out what had just happened. The moon was starting to set in the distance, and he remembered that Starfire had shut down the dangerous bomb on the bridge-line, but he didn't know how the others were doing, and the sudden blast that made its way from the heart of the metropolis out to sea, only told him that one of his friends had failed. The tin man wasn't so much enraged at their failure, as he was more over deeply concerned, for their safety. Plus, the beeping of the gadget that had ended so suddenly, where this brought even more dread, on all the worst possible outcomes that could have befallen one of his teammates, and he had yet to find out who that was.

Robin and Red X were battling it out, toe to toe with their primary weapons of Bo-Staff against X-Blades, and each gave their adversary a good fight. Their shadows mirrored across the tanker trucks, and the many rain puddles over the paved ground, and their own body movements were in near sink with the other's, both blocking and attacking. Then, suddenly and without warning or full comprehension, the deafening blast forced both combatants to stop there pugnacious quarrel. They each turned their heads in the direction of the highway, as the quick and trembling boom from the train station reached the airport. The slight moment of hesitation was used wisely by Red X, as Robin just paused, gazing aimlessly towards the destructive ruckus and X tripped the Boy Wonder, where Robin clentched his forehead as his enemy raced away from being backed into a wall. The assassin had narrowly slithered out from a tight spot, but Robin wasn't ready to let his only lead on Slade evade him once more, and he hurried back to his feet. While he was reaching for his communicator, to talk with his team on what they knew, his head kept on turning back to where the loud explosion had come from, and he began to feel as though he led his team to falure.

Raven was standing in the parking lot of the power plant, the fulsome yellow glow of the arched lights lit up much of the early morning darkness, around the desert canyon. The police were wearing the same clothing that the guards Cyborg had met, where they had handcuffs on the wrists of Dr. Light, who himself was both dazed and battered, as his clothing was ripped and torn in pieces, as his technology was useless against the Empath and her dark powers. While he was being placed into a police truck, that had grates over the back windows with a gloomy look, the detonation from Slade's multiple bombs strung about the train station, rattled deeply into the long chasm of the desert. The noise had hovered for a few lingering seconds, before everything became suddenly noiseless once again. As the workers were being questioned, Raven and everyone else at Jump City's Nuclear Plant, could feel a small tremor from the metropolis, as the mixed orange and yellow radiance of night life, bent over a nearby cliff. This was the same area she had come from, and this made her feel that something unpleasant had just occurred, that one of her friends was hurt and she froze, as did the others in looking to the illumination of the great city from afar. The great rumble had shaken not only the residents nearby, but also everyone else within the hundred-and-thirty city mile radius.

Beast Boy had passed down into another level, where after stepping outside onto a lower catwalk, which led to an outside observation deck on the outer wall, to the side of the solid structure, the forceful eruption echoed its way towards the great dam. B halted as his pointy ears perked up, he was still in the process of searching for Cinderblock, and the explosive yet to be found, but this sudden shocking noise was very disturbing, and he had no idea of what had just occurred; only that something nasty was unleashed within the metropolis. From the eastern section of the city, the radiance of the rising sun continued to slowly ascend, not all at once where much of the horizon was still enshrouded in darkness, but the pitch-black was no longer a sightless contour. Instead, the firmament was a dark blue tone, like Raven's cloak, and it continued to widen as the early morning pressed on, as the sun's red and golden rays mixed as it rose lightly, steadily bringing the dark black to a lighter blue color, more and more. The changeling pulled out his communicator from his belt and saw the time at 5 AM, the new day was already here, but it was still not sun-up just yet. By 5:30 however, the light blue would radiate across the atmosphere as all the darkness would be completely faded out; and whether they had found and stopped all of the remaining bombs or not, they would go off. There was still thirty minuets left, he and the others still had time to stop the deadly villain, but they were running out of time. The latest eruption had proven, that not all of the explosives were set to detonate right as the sun would rise, rather close too it, and it baffled the changeling as to how much time he, or the others really had left.

From everywhere across Jump City, the Titans just froze, dazed, rather bewildered over the intense and very violent explosion. They each were growing very concerned at who had faltered in their efforts. Questions mixed together through each of there minds, burning with a passion as to find answers, and to contact the rest, to fill them in that they were alright, and that they themselves could find out who may or may not be in serious danger.

"Titans! This is Robin… can anyone read me!!?" The team leader asked in a hurried tone, rather fearful and completely shocked at what had happened, and his voice jumps to a slightly higher pitch, before coming back to its normal habitual tone, as he filliped open his T-Comm. The split screens came up one by one, revealing the faces of the five original heroes, and as they each peered into the small circular split head shots; where they quickly realize that Falcon is missing.

"Beast Boy here." The changeling answers, as he stands in front of enormous concrete wall. The lights from the back room he had exited; are shining across his backside.

"Cyborg here." Chimes in the tin man as he steers the wheel, and he looks down at his right arm which his T-Comm was built into. His human right eye was showing dark bags of deep turbulence.

"I am also unharmed, and I am most pleased to hear your voices as well my friends." Starfire replies in her cheerful tone, after hearing the others stating their names, to conclude that they were okay.

"Same here." Raven answers in her monotone, she is leaning against the black painted police truck, as the four massive cooling towers, rise from the background to the dark sky.

"Wh-what was that?" Beast Boy asks, his eyebrows are raised and he waves his hands in the air, to increase the emphasis on his this main question. One which boiled over all of their minds.

"I… I think that, was one of the explosives Slade had planted." Robin takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, to allow him to focus on how to act next. He comes to a stop in his current pursuit of the attacker. "We're running out of time."

"Wait, where is Falcon?" Starfire asks, and the group stops in their train of thoughts. The pieces of the puzzel were coming together, but there were still many more to be unraveled.

"I guess…" Robin stops in mid sentence, as he tries to make the best of a difficult situation he has brought the team into. "We'll just have to assume that he is deeply hurt."

"That's not the worst of it Robin." Cyborg speaks up, growing fearful of how he would break more of the news he already knew, that the others didn't. "His communicator sent out a high frequency pitch. The same one for emergencies only; when you need immediate help right away."

Everybody's eyes grew very wide in hearing their half-metal friend say this, and a long hush befalls the group. He takes a lengthy gulp of the saliva, built within his throat and before he can continue, Robin speaks up.

"Yeah, we installed that as a last resort. Why, what's the problem?"

"That's just it…" Cyborg stops again, his eyes glued to his wrist as he speaks, showing much unrest below his right lobe. The undulations across the right non-metal side of his face, seemed to grow a little heavier as he gazes at his arm. "After a minute or two, the beeping noise… it… it stopped."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy steps back into the conversation, eagerly waiting for the disappointment to clear, and for his conscious to run smoothly in gathering information himself.

"It means that his communicator has been…" He stops once again, knowing full well of what he was about to say, and it hurt him deeply. "Destroyed." Victor releases a long somnolent gasp escape from his lungs, he had been holding his breath for a few lingering seconds, and it felt good to relieve the cluttered air from within. The word itself just pierced his heart, and when he saw the others grow wide eyed again, he knew just how strongly his response was.

Another powerful lull takes hold of everyone, as they think over their last, individual moments with the newest Teen Titan. Starfire could remember when Falcon had badly mashed his knuckles in the gym, when he was bent over and she felt that he, was the closest thing to Wildfire. Of how he always wanted to pull away, and the beautiful Tameranian princess, just wanted to be a better friend. Beast Boy saw glimpses of him and Falcon talking on his bed, as the sun arched over his face. The nice conversation they each had shared, over the life of a hero, over simple people in general, over their unsaid things that seemed to be told. Cyborg sawcould remember glimpses, of when he had shown the new member to his room. On how impressed the shadow manipulator had been with everything Cy had built, and rebuilt from the alien command beacon, as they stood in the hallway. Raven was deeply struck by hearing this, and could remember the flashes across her mind, the sight of the mysterious shadow, of the seventeen-year-old male who was slowly changing, growing upon her and the others as a real friend, and she could see bits and pieces of the talk they had shared, after she had awoken him. She saw him smile, his genuine and loving eyes of deepness, as though he had seen so much and lived to tell a horrible story, but always kept on moving, because he had no other choice. Above all of the others, Robin secretly felt very guilty in his own actions. Not only for his little spying operation he had conducted, but of how he had so quickly split the team off, and in remembering Falcon's words, as to the group working in pairs, he shoved this idea out harshly and without a second thought. He yelled at the team to take action, without any further delay, and now that he was looking back, he felt maybe he was a smidge out-of-line. This long, and very touching bit of information, caused there stomachs to twist in discomfort, for their eyes to bulge in fear, and for their mouths to drop agape. For one of their dearest friends was in danger, hurt, and in their own ways, they each began to draw back on the final confrontation with Terra. As to how angry and lost she felt, and how dejected they had become, where they felt as though, they could have done something very different to make her stay on the team, and not turn to Slade.

"We have larger things at stake here." Robin speaks up, causing the group to draw back in to there current goals. "Although the confermation on Falcon is slim to none, we have to assume the worst. However, we cannot abandon our current objectives."

"What are you talking about!!?" Cyborg shouts back, growing bilious in the very idea to leave the newest member behind.

"How many other explosives have been shut down, besides Star's from the bridge and Falcon's that just detonated?"

"I know where you're going with this Robin." The tin man pauses as he gives another deep exhale, showing his frustration on how their leader is planning to act next. "This ISN'T the right way about catching Slade, or stopping him. We have to regroup, to check on Falcon, and to make sure that he's alright."

The Boy Wonder squints his eye-mask tightly, as he squeezes his fist. He knew what his next move was going to most likely be; what the others had to do. The question that kept his blood boiling was how could he make the sacrifice, or how could the others accept his decision on the matter?

"There's no time." Robin quickly answers back and then he sighs heavily, after realizing the half-metal- teen already sees where this is going. The other three just stay glued upon the two, and ponder what their leader's course of action is now. "The other explosives are going to detonate by sunrise, which by my check is in thirty minuets. I managed to stop Slade's effort at the airport, so that's three bombs out of the equation. How many more are left?"

"I don't think **YOU **fully understand the bigger picture here." Cyborg glares angrily at Robin, he knows full well of how the Boy Wonder is planning to act, and he was growing more disgustsed by the very thought. His leader started to say the words he feared most, to just keep on going, and Cy didn't want to have any part of that. "Falcon sent out a distress signal, we … We have to help him."

Robin pulled his head back, rather shocked at his orders being questioned by one of his closest friends, who always stayed by him, like a protective guard dog. Cyborg was second in command, and did have many opportunities to leave the Titans. The Boy Wonder knew this all two well, and the conflict between the two was starting to grow over the years, and this conversation was becoming more and more imminent of how much different each felt, the team should act. "I know this won't be easy, but Slade must be stopped. If we head onto Falcon's location, then how are we to stop the remaining explosives from going off?"

"How can you say, that we should just leave one of our own behind!!?" Cy fires back, his human eye has filled with rage, his memory was still very strong with the notion, of loosing Terra to that madman. Now he was not about to lose another close friend, over the Boy Blunder's faulty move.

"The power plant is cleaned out…" Raven speaks up in her quiet raspy tone, ready to distill the conflict between the two capable leaders. Both wanted to lead the team in opposite directions, and this time, Raven felt like she should act as the peace keeper, before things got worse. "I ran into Dr. Light, but he wasn't much of an obstacle."

"Forget that dudes." B chimes in, ready to enlighten the others on his endevours. "I ran into Cinderblock!"

"Well, did you take em out?" Cyborg asks, curious as to how the youngest member acted in the fight. His attention on Robin had been distracted for the moment, and he wanted to hear how the others were doing also.

"I'm not too sure… I mean, I gave him a good beating, but he just ran off. I still haven't found the explosive either, but something here is in the air, somethin… I… I just don't know what it is yet."

"Well, after I unraveled the present Slade had left me, I ran into and old friend." Robin pauses as he looks back up, trying to find any further trail on where the attacker had fled. "So by my count, the Airport, the Bay Bridge, the Nuclear Plant, and the Train Station are all in the clear... then that leaves two bombs left."

"Yeah, but we still should check on Falcon." Beast Boy speaks up, looking from the city back to his communicator.

"Two explosives are still out there, and we are close to ending this for the night. I think if you Cyborg, team up with Starfire at the docks; that could clear out that lead. Raven, head on over to the dam with Beast Boy, and help sweep out his location."

"But what of our friend?" Starfire asks, being so close to racing back to the other side of the metropolis, and checking on Falcon.

"We have to deal with the city first Starfire. I… I don't like to do this, but I'm close to catching where Slade may be hiding out. If I can just nab Red X, then, I'll be able to take things from there."

Cyborg was furious, the rage deep within was well past the boiling point, and he did trust Robin's actions, but he felt there was always a second door, to the mere ones Robin led them towards. He knew the Boy Wonder could get lost in his own concerns, more over when Slade was the criminal they were after. They all wanted to catch Slade, but the way Robin wanted to was dark, and would leave deep hurt should Falcon find out, and worse, the information he was uncovering on the new member, only drove him to ponder why Robin was acting the way he was. It was as though Slade did the things he had, to get these kinds of dark responses out of the team leader. Cyborg did want to find things out, but now that he was looking back, and saw some of his own pain as a connection to what Falcon may have gone through; and that made the tin man act as a very protective brother. He didn't want to leave another who was so hurt, to even more prolonged suffering.

"The city can wait Robin. I'm NOT leaving Falcon behind." Cy booms loudly, he was very exhausted over his endless hours on the computer screens, looking for the illusive history on the shadow manipulator. However, he was still very much awake, and this discussion only jolted his whole body to stay up further.

"Jump City can't wait Cyborg. We're superheros, it's our job to protect and help the innocent." The team leader stops his speaking, to allow the others to fully understand their true purposes on the matter, as he takes a long, deep breath that shakes his very chest with a big heave. "There are many more lives at stake, and if we race to help one life, how many others will be put in jeopardy? How many more would suffer if we don't end this tonight?"

The group becomes silent once again, their leader was right and their lives and feelings must be put on hold, in order to secure the safety of their city. They swore to protect many and uphold the law, to defend the helpless, the weak from criminals of all kinds, yet it still felt wrong to leave one of their own behind, just to do this heroic task. Being a hero at times was like a double bladed sword, putting the values of other lives, ahead of there own was very strong and a noble trait, yet what of the person who was in danger, what if they were a very close friend? What if the others could act to do something about it, but decided not to? Falcon was their close friend, and Slade had caused the team to fall right into his trap. They were entangled in a difficult choice, and they each knew, if it were one of them that were in Falcon's place, they would hope that the others would come, but if they didn't, how could the person who was wounded consider the actions of the others noble, in any light? How would they be able to find forgiveness, and when it came to someone like Falcon, who was already rather distant and shallow within himself, the choice the others would have to make was even harder. If it were Robin, he would tell them to keep going in the mission, and help him when they completed their tasks, but this was someone else, someone who had come into their lives and hearts just a week ago. There would only be more distance between him and them, and it would only deepen his chances of wanting to leave, after their trust would forever be shaken, in his new family.

"Soooo… we aren't going to help Falcon?" Beast Boy replies, to try and fully comprehend what his mind was telling him, was already the truth.

"Unfortunately, the best course of action that we must move in favor of, is to stop Slade." Robin takes a deep breath after he rubs his forehead, knowing full well of the repercussions that his actions would transpire in the group. "I…I don't want to leave him behind, but it would be better if you guys worked in pairs. At least then, we could end this much faster."

Again, the same long silence grips the hearts of everyone, such a quite and very laborsome pause, where only the small amount of static could be heard. It was like the white snow on the television, only it was very low and soft. Still, it did carry over to all frequencies on a soft pitch, and they each continued to wonder what they should do, as the noiselessness grips their hearts and minds. They each could feel the amount of pain it would cause to Falcon, when they would find him again, and none of them wanted to be the person, to having made that difficult decision, on leaving a comrade behind.

"Robin…" Cyborg speaks back up, sure as ever it would not be his decision on the matter. So when Falcon would come back to their lives, the tin man could watch just how courageous, their fearless leader truly was. "I'll help out Starfire at the docks, but know this…" He stops again, keeping his eyes fixed on the Boy Wonder's head shot across his wrist. "This is YOUR decision, just to be clear, YOU were the one who led us into this, and YOU will be the one to talk to him, on why things happened this way. When we all look back on tonight; and Falcon is wondering what happened, why we took so long, then YOU can tell him it was because… it was for Slade." Then he speaks softer, just above a whisper but the next words are heard on all ends, and everyone grows wide eyed in his statement. "Just like always."

Robin pulls his head back, the argument was really eating at his mind, and the half-metal Titan's words, were deeply cutting into his heart. He knew his actions were justifyable to stop the madman, but Cyborg was right also, and the team leader had no idea fully, on how he would break the news to Falcon. On the way he caused the team to act, to abandon their friend in his most desperate hour of assistance.

"The burden is mine to bear." Robin says quietly, as his head bows down in defeat, his dark outlined eye-mask narrows again as he knows his personal duty, on leading others through very tough obstacles. Then he tilts his head back up, as he regains his confidence to still have the willpower to lead his team, past another dark hour. "Right now… we have a mission to do. We'll contact each-other when we're done with our current objectives, then we head onto the train station, and check on Falcon."

"Know this…" Cyborg continues, still holding onto his frustration in a low tone. "As soon as I'm done with Starfire at the docks, we're going to help Falcon, regardless if Red X leads you to Slade or not."

Robin simply nods his head, he was tired of the argument, and he just wanted to get this long night out of the way. He knew any further inspiring words wouldn't help at all, and he also realized he wasn't going to get anymore of a compromise out of Cyborg or the others. With the information gathered in his mind now, over all the things discussed, the Boy Wonder was ready to continue leading his team, with their daunting mission.

"Titans, GO!"

After Robin gives his battle cry, within seconds, each of the heroes switches their communicators off, and they hurry onwards, in their current objectives with a heavy heart.

_**

* * *

**__***Meanwhile***_

Outside of the train station, the great building was in shambles, and was deeply caved in. A blazing fire from the gas pumps in the facility over, continued to roar wildly upwards into the dark morning skyline. The few cars nearby, were also caked in dust and some that were at the pumps, were burned to a great degree, as the roof to the gas station folded downwards, and only fed the growing inferno to build even wider and taller. Multiple columns to the outside of the long stairs, were toppled and broken over, some of them were still holding parts of the roof up. Unfortunately, the many explosives had taken their toll not only on the inside of the long building, but also caused equally serious damage to the outside as well. Much of the Parthenon archatecture and beautifully sculpted designs, were charred by ash, fire, and the triangular archway in itself, was broken and half collapsed. The many long windows, and glass doors to the entranceway of the old train station; were greatly shattered and broken, and bent and twisted outwards across the ground, as wreckage sticks out of new openings. Broken bricks that had fallen away from the side walls lay strewn about the ground, and a crowd of people started to gather, mostly residents who lived nearby, as sirens of multiple first responders, continue to grow louder from the distance to their ears.

All along the strip of this particular city street, pieces of tables, locker doors, garbage cans and benches; briefcases, duffel bags, parts of clothing that travelers placed in storage, socks and shirts, along with many other once recognizable structures, now just hunks of twisted scrap metal and rubble from the station, are spread far and tossed across the ground aimlessly. The street was long, open and wide before the devastating blast, but after the intense explosion from deep within the tunnel of the terminus, so much rubble was blown clear out of the station, like a valcano erupted, and spewed its deadly contents across the main roadway of Jump City. The majority of the wreckage scattered about, was scraps of flat metal, along with shards of wood and pieces of I beams, chunks of broken concrete posts, and gray tile across the ground. A gray mixture of the granite being crushed violently, from the heavy metal beams, which supported the roof, formed a gray sawdust-like-mixture to blow all over the vast area, but mostly collected towards the entrance-way, and the granite lions that were roaring, towards the baseline of the long and vast stairway that led up, were caked in this new outer coat, as though it had just snowed. Lampposts and the glass windows on the buildings to the opposite side of the station, were also cracked and shattered, as thousands of pieces of glass, looked like course sand, and it sparkled as though to be the stars across the damp pavement. Multiple little rain puddles from the drizzle from previous hours, gathered in areas near the storm drains as well. Torn pieces of paper also float about the great destruction, and the jewelry store like the gas station, was completely destroyed. Millions of pieces of the glass from this store windows, mix with shattered glass of other buildings nearby, and spread across the pavement, as the small building was partly crushed by large hunks of pillars, that rolled downwards from the Parthenon roof. The now vast hole over the train station, can be seen with the pieces of I beams sticking bent outwards, into the dark sky, and other metal columns and inner structures twist over the new opening, as parts of the buildings skeleton are now revealed. Some of the big posts, that broke free of their stable cemented fixtures through the multiple detonations, ended up smashing against cars, and into structures on the opposite side of the road. These pillars were stuck in place for decades, but overtime were becoming worn away, they were still strong, but the incredible eruption only forced them to buckle, crack, and caused some of the extremely worn ones to break into many pieces.

Within the growing crowd which started out as only a small handful of five residents, suddenly drew a large number of thirty, to then eighty people. This number only increased in droves, as the swarms of residents raced out from nearby apartments and homes, to find out what had just caused the devastating blast. Many were dressed in their pajamas, simple bath-robes and nightgowns, as a few children held onto their parent's hands, where every-ones lobes grew very big, and their mouths were agape. The civilians were stunned, they thought the explosion had just been from the gas station, when in truth, the terminus caused the chain reaction, and the mounting black smoke persisted to rise upwards, both out of the gas station, and it mixed with the trail of smoke, from the old terminusm where they variegated into a lighter gray from the crushed granite, and brick work along the outsides. All were baffled, horrified, exhausted, and very tired as the undulations formed under their eyes, showing much unrest and the residents were only a few hours shy, of their normal routines of getting up. But it was only 5 AM, and the majority of people didn't get up until two hours later.

Out of this massive crowd that formed, like water when a giant pitcher has been spilt across the floor, and the liquid seeps in all directions, as the pool grows wider. The public was like the water, after the pitcher broke, and they formed along the opposite side of the train station, as a young teenage girl, with a causasion and slight tan complextion, peers beyond the mass of people who were racing to the streets, and pausing on the sidewalks. She looks to find answers on the recent commotion, within the very heart of the metropolis, already tired of a long night, and now a new batch of injured were going to keep her awake and working.

Barely a few moments ago, she was on break from her hospital graveyard shift, and worked as a nurse for Jump City Central. Already she had a full year of helping the general public, treating patients to a large extent, and had much of the medical field under her belt, from all of the surgeries she had observed, and helped the doctors and staff members when needed most. The hospital, like many medical departments across the country were short in staff; and desperately needed any help with people interested in medicine. Even though she was merely a young teenager, she was still very skilled in this field, and knew plenty about treating the sick and critically injured. This knowledge, plus her stunning beauty made it appear as though she was nineteen, but she had turned fifteen just a few short weeks ago.

She had gone for a short break during the long and tiresome hours of night life at the hospital, which was only a short distance from the train station. The warm tea at the diner did keep her awake, and she always had small slice of steaming apple pie with it, sort of a desert, but always she sat alone, and for the most part, she had been trying to find answers on what had happened throughout her life, as to what led her to where she was now. There were so many difficult choices she had been forced to make, most of which she knew that she could never control, but of everything she had been through, she knew that there was no way to turn back the clock, of her past life. Her past was terrible, and people would think that she had an outstanding life so far, yet in truth, her history was filled with horror, sadness, hurt, and so much more. It was as though, it were a continuing nightmare she could never wake from, until just a few years ago. This however, nobody fully knew, nobody realized that she had lived through so much trauma, and she felt best to keep things to herself.

The young girl was sitting in her favorite booth, she had changed out of her normal hospital attire, as her shift came near its end, and she took a hot shower in a locker-room, where her hair was still somewhat damp, and it was neatly pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped black tank top, with a blood red Phoenix on the front, and jean Capri over her elegant and smooth legs. She had a dark purple hoodie that was up, and her hands were neatly folded on her lap. Her naturally navy blue and knee length straight hair, was tied back into a bun, as a long strand was hanging by her face, where she brushed it to the back of her left ear. Her hair used to be brown when she was younger, as her eyes were a chocolate brown, but a terrible part of her past caused the hair to change from deep brown to dark blue, and her eyes changed into a sapphire blue gem color. The booth had a red toned color, that had a leather texture, the table itself had a white toned top, and the condiments of salt and pepper were by the window, as a small menu with a napkin dispenser were in front of these. To the wall by the window, rested a Frank Sinatra picture that has his signature beneath, telling the customer that this was a small mom and pops diner, more so like a quiet Italian resting place off the main road. The glass side to her booth; allowed her to watch the life outside on the city street pass by, but it was rather quiet for the time being. The streetlights arched over the pavement, lit up much of the darkness, as a few buildings had a glowing beam of yellow and white illumination from nearby windows, telling anyone who walked by, that not everyone in the city sleeps at night.

The young female gave a tiring yawn, emphaising her exhaustion to merely the single waitress, as she stood behind the counter. Then, the young nurse took a deep inhaling breath through her nostrils, to calm herself from another long night which she was now, almost over with. After rubbing her eyes with her hands, the waitress came over in a yellow dress, and had a white apron tied across her blouse, where the fifteen-year-old then ordered a small cup of tea, and a single slice of apple pie. The young female said thank you in a in a soft and beautiful voice, to the kind woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, and then she looked to the window, tired from a long day of hard work but relieved that it was coming to a close. Where the next day was a mere half hour off, and the sun would pretty much take out the dark contour of night.

She slept much of the mid-day to work the night shift, but it was still an irregular pattern for any person to bear. On certain days off, she went to a trade school to pick up her credits on graduating. She was fine with it, as exhausting and differing hours of each week, it began to become standard for her, and she didn't mind too much after a few months of doing this. However, the past few nights filled her time with numerous injuries and big events, which physically and mentally, drained her whole body and mind.

A young boy, who had nearly died from a hit and run from a big SUV, and was one of the big cases the fifteen-year-old had to deal with, the night prior to this. The child was six years of age, and when the ambulance brought him from the gurney on the operating table, all she could focus on was saving this child's life, as the blood from his broken body seeped out of his many deep wounds, and pooled across the ground, and splattering her light blue hospital scrubs, in his dark red bodily fluids. He had a broken tail bone, his right tibia was fractured, his clavicle or collarbone was broken, and his neck was punctured with a piece of sharp metal from the bicycle, causing his internal injuries to worsen. She along with a few other surgeons, managed to create a new airway, and fix his damaged jugular vain on the side of his throat, as the red fluid squirted out of the hole, across her face. This particular vein carries oxygenated blood, from the head and brain back to the heart, if it was damaged, death was imminent, unless treated immediately. If no stopping to the bleeding was found, the person would literally bleed to death. Through the neck, via, the superior Vena Cava, a vast portion of this vain on his neck was torn, and the first responders barely closed it off, but when he was on the hospital bed, the wound opened back up, where the young girl helped give instruments, vital to sealing the broken tunnel and removing the sharp spoke of the bicycle tire. Thin tubes were inserted from his chest, and down his gullet, which were attached to a machine that helped him breathe, and gave the child fresh air as new IV lines pumped his body with much needed blood. The young nurse, along with the surgeons managed to repair the vital linking vein, to reopen his airways, and cleared out the blood that seeped into his lungs. Images like these, and of many deeply injured and bleeding people, began to blur into one long, and endless sight of flashes, of seeing bodies of other patients fighting to live, and her and the others making split second decisions, on what they should do next.

Most of the trauma patients that come into Jump City Central can be handled, and the boy's wounds weren't too serious, for his need to be taken to a sister hospital outside of Jump. The wound was very critical, but the staff and she could handle it. Then she led the others to work on the rest of his body, and helped to slow his bleeding as she stitched up his other gashes and cuts. Barely the child was hanging onto life, and his heart actually gave out four times, before she revived him over and over again with the defibrillator paddles, and would not give up on the boy, as some of his main veins and arteries were ripped from the steel in his body, that nearly pierced other vital parts by mere inches. Each time was harder than the last, and every second counted in a race against death, but she did save him. After that grueling procedure which took countless hours to fix, her next order of business was to help some of the patients, awaiting treatment in their hospital beds, to do her normal check-up routines and medical background rundowns, to make sure the patients wouldn't be allergic to any of the drugs, and to see how their recoveries were coming along, which in itself took most of the night.

She would go to many different rooms, and while talking with each of the patents on life, and refilling their IV's and helping them re-ajust themselves on their beds, always was she needed for other tasks as well. When she wasn't completely drained, a few pregnant mothers were about to give birth during a few nights, and since tha majority of the doctors in the hospital were already helping other seriously wounded people, and doing high surguries, she was one of the few who could give assistance. She raced to help delever the new-borns into the world, and every night was very tiring, always there were patients knocking on deaths door, or needed a check-up, and if she didn't come to their help in time, many would have met their fate, or their suffering would have only lingured. Tonight wasn't as hectic for her, but she still was quite busy as always, and there were many injured and sick patients that needed advice, and check-ups. She also had to go into the operating rooms to keep learning more, on bettering her knowledge on this field. Then, she helped the doctors cut open patients, and work wonders on curing simple people from the inside out.

She was stirring her cup of tea with a small silver spoon, the tea had a small wisp of smoke rising to the air, and then it evaporated under her nose. She thought on all the lives she saved, of all the faces and injuries that haunted her in her sleep, of all the blood that she was smeared with day after day. She saved many lives, but each person left their mark on her, and although the blood would wash out of her scrubs, the memories of their agonizing moments, would forever be etched into her memory. After taking a short sip of her soothing drink, her whole body felt the warm liquid as it traveled down her esophagus, and it cleared her nose that was a little stuffed up, and felt very pleasing.

The way she helped people, was like a hero who never really got much credit, rather, she was one of many who were known to be of great aid to the community, but was taken for granted, and was never fully thanked by the ones she saved. The Teen Titans were very well known, and always thanked for their heroic actions, and they were very much needed by the city, yet the young girl never really knew who was on the team except for their leader, Robin. The fifteen-year-old had many things to press her time, than finding out who they were, and she didn't know the members like the rest of the city did. She once saw the Boy Wonder, as he chased down a villain called Johny Rancid on their street bikes. The young nurse was walking down the Bay Bridge, on a stroll to clear her thoughts on another hectic evening, when they screeched on the vehicles to take a hard turn. They seemed to do more damage than they solved, as people split from the two. Rancid shot a pistol from his hand at the Boy Wonder, trying to evade his capture, and the young girl always pondered who was left to pick up the mess, which the superheroes caused in their wakes, tracking down the villains. Unlike a superhero living to uphold their names and honor, she didn't need to hear the patients say the two words that always make everyone happy, the two simple words of thank you. Kind words, that the public was so overzealous to throw to the feet of the Teen Titans. She could see it in their eyes time and time over, and that feeling was the best in the world for her.

The young girl loved helping people, and she felt so humbled by the joyous family reunions, when patients were met with their loved ones again, knowing that this was the reason she did her job, and wanted to become a doctor. She was a nurse, but was very knowledgeable in field of medicine, and had what many take years in schooling to accomplish, on learning about the human anatomy, and all kinds of ailments that cause humans to become sick; within a few short years since finding her home, in Jump City. She was still too young to go to collage, but her brain had gathered years of experience from hands on treatments; and from her own personal studies in the library on her free time. Where if she was to take the medical exam before graduating, she felt she could ace it no problem. Since she was still a young teenager of fifteen, she knew it would be a few more years, before she could actually move out of her simple nurse position and become a medical doctor, or surgeon, being that it does take a few years to move up in the ranks. Time and time again, she had proved to herself, and many others that she was just as capable of any doctor or surgeon in the whole hospital, but that was a very big responsibility, and she needed at least two more years before, they would accept her to the task. She was already going to a trade school part time, to graduate from here, would most defiantly ensure her both capable, and then acceptable by the medical community, for she will have gone though the proper steps to becoming a low ranking doctor. Right now, she was working at the hospital on the side to get more credits, and to keep showing her worth, that she only got better, and since the hospital was already under-staffed, her help was more than welcomed.

The young nurse takes a second short sip from her usual tea she gets at this diner, and her sapphire blue lobes peered into her drink, as the small whirlpool spun around and around, caused by the silver spoon. This was her normal routine; she had always gone to this inner city rest stop, which was opened most hours of the late night, and very early morning. It was her place, somewhere in the city she could just sit down and relax; not having to worry about too many things at the hospital, and this diner allowed her to clear her mind, but she was still close by in case they needed her.

She looked at a nearby clock on the wall; the time was 4:56 AM. While she sat in her red booth, stretching her neck from the stiffness in her body, the loud devastating explosion, traveled down the city and shook the entire diner as glass plates that were stacked, shattered onto the floor into hundreds of pieces. The tremor from the deafening eruption, followed across the streets, and craked a few windows, while nearby car alarms started to go off. The young girl got to her feet as the lingering blast hovered over the air, and in realizing that was something way different from an earthquake, she quickly threw five dollar bill onto the table, as she also put three single dollars for the waitress's tip, and raced out the door to find some answers. Her apple pie on the small plate; had the fork cutting halfway through triangular slice of the golden crust, as the cup of tea still had a thin trail of steam wisped off, as a small puddle of her drink, pooled by a side to her white coffee mug. After running out of the booth, she hurried onto the street as her eyes grew very wide, causing her to quickly stop, and her mouth went agape in both shock and instant fear. Her eyes followed the rising smoke, hovering in the air as though from a chimney stack, as it mounted upwards into the horizon. The contour of the night was growing into a lighter blue, the young girl realized her shift at the hospital was now close to being done, but she had a feeling that people were hurt, and her skills would be needed immediately.

Being that she was a nurse and already half way past the hospital, she felt time was of the greatest importance, and she hurried towards the rising smoke on foot, as the small amounts of ash, looked like snow. Bits of paper, and other small debris hovered in the air, as the Californian wind carried the remains of people's belongings, a great distance.

"What's going on?" Asks the fifteen-year-old female; in a bell like tone of voice. Her skin-tone was like Robin's, and a few droplets of rain from a nearby roof, which fell on her arms sparkled where she felt the dampness, and stepped away from the overhead and further mixed into the crowd. Her crystal sapphire blue eyes, peered beyond the many bustling people all clamored about her, and her long straight, dark blue hair was pulled back tightly into a bun, and her captivating eyes were fixed on the smoke that continued to pour out of the destruction.

"We…" Started a man, his brown eyes were very open, and there were long dark bags of much unrest still beneath his lobes, like on most of the public that had gathered. This older man was wearing a dark black and red checkerboard bath-robe, with a gold colored sash-like rope, designed to hold the outer clothing against his white night shirt. He had bed slipper on his feet; his chin had stubble hair, which he probably planned to shave after a few hours of being up. However, the loud and deafening eruption caused him, and many others to race out their beds and homes, and hurry onto the scene to find answers. They ignored their current looks, where many still had bed-head, and they were yawning and stretching as they hurry by the opposite side of the crumpled train station. "We just came out of our homes after the explosion. At first, I-I thought it was the gas station, ya know… like some idiot lit a match, or some careless moron threw a cigarett across the pump, and that did it." He pauses again, turning to face her blue eyes and he wonders what she knows. "Didn't you hear that explosion?"

The young female closes her eyes, almost to a squint for a few seconds. The information she was processing didn't seem to fit all of the pieces, and she narrows her beautifully dark brown and neatly proportioned eyebrows further, into a dismayed look.

"Well..." She starts, her ocean blue lobes are turned away from the destruction, towards the elderly man's face; he appeared to be in his thirties. "I wouldn't have come down here now, if I didn't hear that great big ruckus, now would I?" A short lull grips hold over the two, and the teen's quick remark causes him to pull back again. His mind was still in a haze from sleep, and his body was very groggy over the suddenly rude awakening that he didn't want. This type of massive interruption during his slumber, was very unpleasant, and he along with the others, were a little upset about that inconvenient awakening. "I think that the train station was what the explosion was. Then, that triggered the gas station, being that it's right next door."

Both of them turn to look at the toppled and delapidated structure, the glass and rubble strewn to the front of them, as the emergancy sirens continue to grow louder. Many more gather around the young girl, and think on what she and the middle-aged man have spoken.

"I-is anyone in there?" She asks, hoping that the night would just be over with. So she wouldn't have to deal with more nightmares, more trauma and blood that would never wash from her memories.

"I don't know." Replies the older gentleman, he strokes his chin to think on what he understands about the great tram, that he lived next to for many years. The lull is very powerful between the two, despite the whispers and talking of others nearby, they seem to have found a way to communicate. Even through the commotion of everything happening around them. "There are a few security guards that work there, during the night shift." He pauses again, realizing the destruction in front of them, and he fears the worst. "My God…" He gives a short gasp and then continues, "Th-there is no way anyone could have survived that blast."

The young nurse looks from the stranger, back to the train station, knowing full well that if there are any survivors, she would have to go in and save them. The other rescuers were a few minuets off, but those few minuets as they hurried on their way, could also stop sever hemorrhaging with simple tourniquet, maybe even cause some simple CPR to revive them, or just comfort someone until more help could arrive. These little things, could make a huge difference from life and death, and in the eyes of someone who felt the Grim Reaper tugging on their shoulder, why spend those last minutes alone, afraid, leaving no word of goodby's to family or friends. Too many moments, did she observe as others took their time in making choices, she knew her choice would have to be quick, to stay here and let someone else deal with the problem, or save yet another life? She didn't like to just wait around, just the moment of lingering seconds, hoping for something good to happen out of the distraught mess, like a miracle. If ever she was trapped in a situation like this, she hoped that others would act, and work endlessly on healing her wounds, and getting her out so she could live to see another sunrise. It would be to either race inside or see what help she could assist, or, she could continue to wait, then later she'd come to find out someone was barely alive, that they could have been saved but weren't, because help arrived a few moments too late. After a deep sigh from her lungs, she speaks up, to not only his reasons on staying put, but for what made her a true nurse, a real hero. Miracles are great events, mostly things that people put up to blind themselves, to further make their hopes seem like a reality. But in truth, what phenomenal future would there be, she would have to be somebodies miracle, someones answer to their lingering prayers. This girl knew that she would have to answer the call, and waiting for others to act was never her answer. Even though she wasn't on any superhero team, she knew full well of how to act like they would, and from time to time, even heroes needed saving.

"Regardless of what is before us, there are people in there. Good people who just try to make a living, the first responders won't arrive for a few more minuets anyway… we have to do something, now."

The man turns back to look at the young nurse, after he sees the look in her gem sapphire eyes, beneath the dark hoodie, a look of someone who knew how to lead others, and knew where to end conflict. Her eyes were very mezmorising, and many who stared in them, felt lost in her presence. He realizes she is probably capable in medicine, otherwise she might not have made such a big statement to offer some help. It dawns on him also, that he didn't want to just wait around either, and felt like tonight was his night to do something bold for another. To save a life, that would be his biggest achievement of his world, and there would be no greater rewards, than making that big of a difference, for someone else.

The lingering puase grips both of them, the sirens contining to grow louder as more whispers echo about them. Without any further words, he just nods his head, ready to help the young girl, no older than his own daughter into saving a life.

"You sure you know what we're doing?" He speaks up, as they hurry away from the crowd, and others shout and just watch, as these two hurry away from the masses; heading towards the delapitaded building.

She looks to his brown eyes, and gives a smile, glad to have some help and that she wouldn't be alone.

"I'm a nurse by the way… so, yeah, I know what I'm doing."

As the two reach the base of the stairway, she stops as police and fire trucks arrive on scene and begin to corner off the others, and hurry to douse the roaring inferno. This fire, just a few buildings over, was only growing from the fuel that came up from the underground tanks, and was fed to the pumps, and it made things harder for J.C.F.D, or Jump City Fire Department to put out. The masses kept the police busy, as news reporters from Channel 5 and Channel 9 for the metropolis were sure to get a great big story this waking morn, and J.C.P.D put up small barricades to hold the masses back, allowing the young nurse, and stranger to get even closer to the station, without being noticed.

"I didn't catch your name?" She continues, as the two stop their climbing up the wide stairway, still littered with rubble, and debris.

"My name is John…" He answers slowly, and he clears his throat to get back his normal voice. "I'm sorry if I keep giving you a second glance, but… you just remind me of someone else."

The navy blue haired teenager; gives a short half smile, her hood was back from when she raced into the crowd, and her long hair was still tied back into a bun. "I seem to do that to a lot of people, come on… we've got to keep moving."

The man stops just outside the door; and the young nurse raises her left eyebrow, curious as to why he has halted.

"The police and fire trucks are here. I-I don't know if we'd just get in there way or not?"

The fifteen-year-old looks back to the commotion still unfolding on the city streets, and then she turns to face him once again, to meet his eyes. "I'm a nurse, and the hospital is still on there way. The other first responders are too busy with the crowd and fire to help out… we've got to keep moving."

He nods his head in agreement, reassured that he was doing the right thing, and the two walk into what was once, one of the multiple doorways. The broken glass on the ground crunches under their feet, as the frame work of the doors still stands, and the structure of where the long glass windows next to the doors also is in-place, but the substance that was built into them, lies scattared as though millions of pieces of clear crystal. The girl leads the man in his mid thirties, under the fallen pillars, and toppled wreckage as a few electrical wires spark and sway from overhaning fixtures, now broken over. The whole station from the outside point of view was a complete wreck, still standing strong, as the foundation of the brick and cement walls were just as charred on certain parts. Some of the pillars were now gone, but the explosion knocked out things from the inside, and all along their assent to the station, only more debris was acting as obsitcals.

After walking inside, the full extent of damage could be seen, the great hallway that was so open and vast, was deeply caved in on most parts, while sections of the inner walls were tumbled over, as many of the skeleton parts, which made up the framework were showing. A rising smoke from burning rubble began to fill the atmosphere, as spread-out fires from broken heating pipes, and also split electrical wires that had sparks shooting out, only fed the inner fires as the smoke rose to the air, and mounted to the great open skylight dome. Long shards of twisted I beams, were bent and mangled in tough places, making it harder to hold back the rubble stacked above. A few water pipes that carried to the sprinkler system and to the bathroom facilities were also busted open, and a small mist sprayed across the entire room, as many more pipes had a steady flow of dripping water, that splattered to the broken tile floor. The two kept their eyes squinted, as they held a hand over their faces, trying to see in the darkness, looking for any survivors.

"H-hello? I-is anybody in here?" She asks, now well beyond a part where the ticket booths were, as the torn grates were knocked to the floor, and papers and ticket stubs covered a large section of this ground. To a corner by where the locker bay was, the lockers themselves were mostly crushed by fallen rubble and old inner pillars, as soda and snack machines were laying sideways, where their contents were spilt across the ground.

"Geeze… I can hardly see a damn thing!" John speaks up, as he wipes away some of the water off of his shoulder, from a cracked water pipe. "Good thing I brought my cell." He then digs through his right pocket, and finds his thin flip phone, where the light from the device, glows a white color, and gives some illumination through the many different degrees of darkness. Most of the room was as dark as the early night was from before, just the simple pitch black, and then there were areas by the fire, that reflected and illuminated other areas of the station, as the open dome showed the lighter blue skyline, and things were a little easier to see, underneath the vast roof. Shards of that long roof structure; were spread across the ground, and they could still hear the crunching against their shoes as they walked.

"There has to be someone in here." The young girl continues, hoping above all else that she didn't wait too long, and she along with John continue to yell, calling out for anyone who hears them, to answer so that they could find them.

Falcon is buried under a pile of heavy metal, and his breathing has dropped quite a bit. He can hardly speak; he manages to gargle as blood continues to form in his throat, and he spits up more of the dark red bodily fluid. His eyes that are filled with tears open wearily, as he sees a glowing light, it is small, faint, but it is of someone. He tilts his neck up, trying to follow the small glow as the two unfamiliar voices, echo across the darkness, and rattle around in his brain. He has no idea of where his friends are, he knew they would take a while to arrive, but this was almost instantanious help, from strangers. The Titan raises his hand, the fuzziness of the world and his surroundings continues coming and going, and after he blinks, the haze of blurry white turns back to the normal dark contour of the room, but keeps fading for a short while, and his eyelids blink harder, as he tries to get the unpleasant feeling out of his system. The hero just wanted to wake up, to move to the others, but he couldn't, his whole body was in searing pain and agony, he couldn't see clearly, and it dawned on him then, that maybe moving to them would only create new cuts and wounds. His hands are covered in blood, from his fingertips to his palms which looked like small pools of the red mixture, and they dripped from more gashes on his hands, brought on from the glass. He looks from the strange cell-phoned light, to his chest and sees the sharp rebar, and the deep gash along his head, which gave him a minor concussion as a slight piece of stone cracked against the back of his head as well. This would explain the dizzy feeling, and the fuzziness to his eyes was brought on by his tears, and from the tiring night. His body was still functinal, he was still alive and thinking, breathing, but barely as each breath was more laborsome, and every shaking inhale through his nostrils and his mouth, carried a stinging fire through his inner chest cavity. His heart was beating, and continued to grow faster, where he tried to calm his body down, hoping that if he slowed things down a bit, it would also slow the bleeding out of his broken body. He starts to cough, realizing that his own wounds might actually help to grab further attention of others, the harsh bark drew on more of a heavy fire to his lungs, but he coughed for a few moments, and more blood oozes down his lower lip, as a trail rolled down his right eye, like a river, as the red pool grew larger around his body, making him become very cold.

John was standing over the young nurse, she had found the mangled bodies of the two guards, and she was quick to check for a pulse on the first one, but there was none. After she looked to the second, both John and her saw that his head was complelty crushed under a fallen I beam, and she knew that he was already dead. As she stood up, feeling that there were no other survivors, she bows her head in sorrow, believing that her moment to have helped at least one was now gone. Then as she and John turn, to make there way back to the entrance under the wreckage, that forced them to bend there heads and bodies, to a near crouch. As they start to walk, a harsh and loud barking cough echoes towards her ears, and she froze instantly. The way the coughing was, was very disturbing, it sounded as though the lung from the person was half collapsed, and she knew from that dangerous injury, that someone was still alive, but barely.

"John!!" She continues, and he looks in the direction that her head is turned, to where the people would gather to board the trains.

"I know… I-I heard it too."

Without any need to reassure themselves yet again, both hurry to the tracks, and are baffled by the sight that befalls them. After crawling under another pillar, the fifteen-year-old gasps, as she comes upon a single survivor. To be more specific, it was a young male, with short brown sideburns, a red small Chakra stone on the middle of his forehead, and two scars over his right eye, which was closed and partly swollen. She makes her way slowly to the seventeen-year-old, and she notices the pool of blood, drenched around his mangled muscular figure, as his forehead was also spattered with blood. The rebar was sticking out of his the left side of his chest, and he held his right arm out, where this also revealed the deep cuts and debris that was embedded into his pale skin. When she approached, the young male had closed his eyes slowly, after seeing her come to his side, and placing her hand to his bare neck, she checked for a pulse to count his heart beat. Luckily she found one, it was very faint, and continued to grow slower in rhythm, but he was still alive.

"Holy Shit!" John starts as he crawls to meet her, and when he comes upon the two, he sees her take off her outer hoodie and places it over his chest, to keep him warm. "Man… it seems like this crap that built around him, might have saved this poor kids life." John then looks to the boy's chest as he heaves upwards, and then goes back down as the rebar pierced through his upper body, causes him to swollow hard.

The young nurse, places her hand on the boy's bloodied wrist, she knows full well he needs immediate medical evacuation. Then, questions start to form in her mind as to what this pallid skin toned boy, was doing here this night, as his red cloak under his form, is splattered with a different red, his own blood. She reaches into her pocket and grabs her black flip phone, with a blue stripe over the middle on it, as a strand of her hair was pushed away from her face. She quickly contacted for her step father, realizing that her and John, along with a few simple ambulance workers wouldn't fully help. They could help to take the boy out, but he needed a surgeon in the room, to at least to slow some of the blood from leaving him, by fixing up his multiple wounds. Her step father was an exceptional and well known surgeon, and was how she came into the field of medicine. Dr. Mark Spears, worked for Jump City Central for close to a decade now, and was one of the best surgeons in California, and she was quick to follow in his footsteps. But she was the only nurse on the scene, and after tearing his cloak, she wrapped some of the cloth around a few of his deeper wounds, to act like quick tourniquets, and then asked for John's robe, he handed it to her after taking his arms out of the long sleeves, and she placed that over him as a second blanket as well.

Falcon looks up and sees her talking to the man with the white undershirt, but the words are gone, a simple loud bell like ring, just echoes across his brain. He heard them come into the room, he saw their small cellphone lights, to illuminate their paths but as he breathes in heavily. All he can really hear is his own inhaling breaths, and the sharp ring against his eardrum. He tries to speak, as the vision of Raven is before his mind, then when he blinks, the fuzziness turns back to the blue haird, and beautiful sapphire lobed girl. The blood in his throat comes out again, and rolls to his lips as he tilts his head up, but he does manage to get small words out.

"Ra…Rae…Raven?"

The girl shows a look of confusion, puzzled at what the boy means. She puts her cell back into her pocket, as she look to the bloodied face of the young male, and grabs his wrist.

"Just hang in there…I-I'm here to help. Don't worry, I will not leave your side."

As she looks to his closed eyes, tears form under his eyelids. The young nurse takes notices to the two different eye colors, his right being white, and his left is brown, and when he closes his lobes, tears roll down his cheeks. She feels a few drops roll down her face as well, and John looks around the broken body, as he removes some of the heavy metal piled nearby, to allow a bigger opening. The metal he tosses to the side, will help to lead them out of the destruction, by creating a much more safe route to the entrance-way.

* * *

While these two unknown heroes try to slow Falcon's copious bleeding, and hurry to make a bigger path for their way out, Beast Boy has found his way into a very wide room of the dam. In truth, this specific opening was one of the most crucial to the entire facility, and mirrored the massive sister facility, the Hoover Dam, further to the east upon the Colorado River. Unlike the Hoover Dam though, the Jump City Dam was not as high, but it did cover a large portion of a massive lake, and power-lines to the side hills also carried a second wave of electrical power to the metropolis.

The eight hydro electric generators were very large in scale, each were the size of a fully grown elephant, and they were lined one after another, which were made of thick steel, and had a red color to their base, as the upper portions were gray. Gray tinted ladders wrapped about them, for scientists and workers to make routine check-ups. To the side wall to the left, behind the generators and in the middle of the two sets of the eight structures, upon the stairwell rested a flat control panel that had many rows of lights, under each label. Both a green and a red small bulb, but all had the green lights turned on, as the second was off. Each of the generators had a white number on the wide base, simple numbers starting from where the changeling had entered, all the way to far opposite side of the room. The white labels were arranged from one, two, and so on, all through the eight generators. This facility not only kept the large lake back, but it also carried a second source of power to Jump City, and the eight generators were in full spin, as the water rushed through certain points on the tall and thick cement wall, down into the roatating blades, built into the eight generators. This room was next to the power-house, which took the energy of flowing water, and converted it through the spinning blades into electricity, as power. From the dam's outer wall, on a nearby bluff, the electricity went through yet another degrading process of the voltage, in order to evenly disperse power into the metropolis.

A line of lights over the ceiling were turned on, and were beaming a low white glow, as Beast Boy kept his eyes fixed at the inner workings of the facility, as the spinning generators made a low humming noise. To the sides of the middle of the vast room, past the gray colored stairways, which led to the surface, a flat control panel, next to the multiple panels with the small lights, had Y shaped switches. These were the devices to the generators, and BB walked further down the enameled beige floor, still looking for Cinderblock and for the explosive.

Within a center structure, that looked to be a moble home over the surface of this room, out of the central window behind the shadows, Slade's singlular left eye peered through the darkness at the changeling. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, as the tabel nearby had his laptop on it. The screen was blank, and his deadly henchman stood behind him, ready for the next phase of their plot.

"Interesting." Slade's voice echoes in the darkness slowly, in his monotone, as he watches the green Titan pause for a few seconds longer, using his nose to pick up a faint trail of the nytroglycerin compounds, which made up the explosives. The changeling, now having caught a strong enough sent, continues to race towards the opposite end. "Go Cinderblock, amuse me. I do enjoy watching an interesting debut, and this one keeps on proving his worth. I wonder if he fully knows what rests deep within him, the raw power which Robin, has yet to unlock?"

The stone menace grimmices his teeth, then he leave the observation room above the generators, as Slade keeps his head fixed on the young hero below, and moves back into the shadows, just keeping his singular left eye on Beast Boy.

As the changeling nears the eighth generator; he finds the explosive he was after. It was strapped along the wall, at the base of the wide cylinder. He gives a short breath, relieved that after all his work, he ultimately he found what he was after, and the thin red sticks of TNT, are lined along the base of this single part of the facility.

"Why would Slade only plant a few sticks, on this generator in particular?" He pauses as he looks to the red LED light, noticing the timer at 5:12, and he continues again, as a great shadow from the observation room, peers downwards on the young teen. "I have no idea what that nut job's game plan is, but… this shouldn't be too bad. As long as stone dude doesn't interrupt, then I should be okay." He rubs his head after moving closer, then he morphs into an octopus, looking at the many confusing wires strung about, then he morphs again, this time as a chimpanzee, and he scratches his forehead once more, still unsure of how to defuse the explosive, where he finally morphs back into his human form. From a small belt compartment, he pulls out a switchblade and twirls it in his hand. "Ummm… right, okay Beast Boy think… think. What is it that Cyborg told you about defusing explosives?"

He looks at the confusing sticks, all connected by three long wires, and the center rectangular black box. The box had a red LED timer on the front, the timer was now at 4:41.

"Always remember B, if ever you find yourself alone, and are left to defuse a bomb. Never… and I say again, NEVER cut the-" The voice of the tin man is stopped short, as Cyborg's floating head vanashes into dust, as B remembers hearing the memory play out.

"Yeah yeah… whatever. I'll have you to do that, should anything come up of the sorts. Right now, I'm off to play some Ninja Assassin's on the Game X 3000 Station."

B shakes his head after the memory fades, and he slaps his forehead after remembering how that went. "Oh great, me and my big ego on video games. Well, I just wish they would make a game, that could have helped for something like this. I sure could have used that training… damn.

"I told ya to listen, but do you ever? Nope." The image of Cy's floating had comes back to his side, and B grows a little angry after swatting it away.

"Okay B… time to do this." He points his finger on the three wires, each were sticking out of the center box. He felt by cutting the very central one, which was hooked up to the timer was the most basic one to cut. Disable the clock, the bomb could still go off, it still would be able to explode, yet without the allotted time, without a continuing count-down, there would be no detonation, rather the explosive would just be frozen. The main problem was, cutting the wrong wire could backfire, and he would not only be injured in the process, but also cause unknown damage to the dam. As he looks around the generator, he saw to the back of this one, there were six great fuel drums, and to the backs of all the others, had many others stacked. Cinderblock must have done that before he arrived, and B wipes a few beads of sweat off his brow, remembering the last big explosive Slade had planted was a dud. However, it did shoot the team with thousands of nano-bites, and Robin was forced into being Slade's apprentice. The green Titan knew that the masked monster always played his cards carefully, and always he had a back-up plan when things were near finished. BB and the others simply overlooked them, and should this explosive go off, then each of the generators would be knocked out, and another deep fact was, since the explosives were on the inside, it could literally cause cracks to form on the concrete foundations, and destroy the facility from the inside out. "Eeny… meeny, miny-" He pauses while taking a deep breath, the timer has gone to 3:46, and he hurries the knife next to the green wire, as the beeping noise continued away. "Moe!"

After he slashes the blade across the green wire to the top, within seconds the timer freezes, then stops in its countdown, where Beast Boy feels many waves of relief befall him. His heart's pounding away like a jackhammer slowed down, and he releases a long exhale, relieved to be breathing fresh air once more.

"Well, that was pretty easy, if I do say so myself." B gives a slight smile, as he places his switch blade back to his belt, but as he walks to a nearby ladder, the cement behemoth slams his fists onto the ground. The stone menace jumps from the observation roof, to the generator floor, and is partly hunched over as cracks from the beige tile, partly split, in a spider-like web pattern around him. "Man oh man… you just can't call it quits, can you stone brain?"

Cinderblock growls as his yellow eyes narrow. He was ready to bring more hurt to the changeling, and since this room was enclosed, and not as open as the surface walkway to the dam had been, he had the advantage. The stone giant fought better when cornering his opponents, in narrow pathways. The shadows arch over the thick figure, a few of the upper windows near the left side wall, allowed the early morning light to penetrate into the darkness, and the stone Goliath rises from his knees, to full height, and towers in front of the hero, ready to act as the next obstical for the Titan.

"Sooo…um, Cinderblock, ya see... I think we started this night out on a wrong foot." B continues to speak, and the massive villain squeezes his fist in fury, ready to pummel the hero into oblivion. "So, mind letting me go now?"

The concrete juggernaut shows a smile, more than ready to begin their second brawl, the continuation from the surface. The changeling had surprised him on the roof as the T-Rex, but Cinderblock was still very capable to the unsuspecting surprises thrown upon him, and he had a few to bring down onto his enemies. After a long pause between the criminal and the hero, the stone giant races forwards as his arm is held behind his head, and he is about to bring the terrible force of solid stone, against bone and flesh.

"Oh brother… why couldn't I just have gone to the power-station? A least there I'd face Dr. Light... lucky Rae." Beast Boy says as he ducks out of the way; and swerves his small figure to the side of each incoming swing. "Ghaaa!!" B screams out, as Cinderblock brings both of his hands downwards, to act as a giant sledge hammer. It is in that moment of short hesitation, the changeling morphs into a green duck, and he flaps away quacking, as a lone green feather falls behind, and the massive sledge crashes into the wall he had the hero backed into.

The crack spreads far, showing a mirror image to what Cinderblock had done to the floor when he arrived, and B morphs back into his human self.

"Alright, I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't listen. I tried to ask you _nicely_, and still you won't listen. You really are stubborn aren't you? Maybe it's true to what they say, a brick is just a brick. A simple rock on the outside and on the in."

"GRRrrrrrr!!!" Cinderblock responds, and Beast Boy morphs into a falcon, and flies to a nearby I beam, where on the ledge; he morphs back into his normal look. The giant menace is very enraged, he just wanted to brawl things out, and the evading green Titan with his witty remarks, only caused his blood to boil further.

While the changeling looks around his new surroundings, trying to find a way, to bring the behemoth to his back, and thinking on all the instances he faced this foe before. His memory brought him to the scene, when he led a small group of his own. Jericho helped a great deal in that rearguard, but the Titan was alone now, and the stone menace had him stuck in a room. He could race for an exit, but why leave the enemy at the dam, when he could cause more destruction? BB had already stopped the explosive from going off, but what would stop Cinderblock from finishing the task, and it dawned on him in that very moment, there would be nothing to stop any further destruction. "_No_." Beast Boy thought, he would have to face him. As daunting as it was, he was the only thing blocking the concrete Goliath from running free, and Raven was on her way, but still would take time, and the changeling's best course of action was to keep delaying the far bigger foe. Then he could take him two on one, and the odds would be even. Until Raven would arrive, he felt if he could batter down the criminal, bring some damage to his far greater size, to tire him out to an extent, even though he would also tire himself out in the process, it would greatly increase his odds of bringing down the destructible cement behemoth.

While B was thinking on his options, Cinderblock tore off a water pipe from the side wall, and hurled it onto the I beam that the changeling was sitting! B quickly morphed into a hummingbird, and lowerd himself to the ground, then morphed into his human self again, as the clattering of the metal pipe against steel I beam crashed into the far wall.

"Okay tough guy, you wanted a fight?" B pauses as his green eyes narrow, and Cinderblock tilts his head up, both surprised and happy to finally get a brawl in. "You got it." Beast Boy finishes with anger hissing under his breath, and he morphs into a rhinoceros, where he draws his front left hoof to bend, as though he is brushing dirt away from his path. His nostrils flair as white smoke, which bellows from the sides. The shadows of the concrete pillars, holding up the roof and upper stairs, they arch over the changeling and after a short hesitation, Beast Boy barrels after the stone Goliath, with the pointed horn is ready to ram into his foe.

Cinderblock has more than enough time to dodge the attack, and jumps to the side as B hits the back wall, and in a daze he shakes his head, rather confused over what had happened. In this brief pause of a flawed attack, the cement villain slams his solid arms under the green rhino, and flings him to the far corner of the room! The young teen's lobes grow wide in fear, as the air rushes by his face. The green rhino hits his head onto another water pipe from above, and his animal form smashes the structure in half, causing water to pour to the ground below, and pool by his body getting B's Doom Patrol outfit a tad wet. After picking himself up, B morphs again, this time into a Grizzly Bear, giving a loud and deafening roar, and he starts to slash and claw at Cinderblock as he races back into the fight. The hulk villain struggles holding back the massive arms, of the great furry green grizzly bear.

The bear manages to swipe his sharp claws to the ribs of Cinderblock, and chips away pieces of his brick figure, then he claws the left eye, and three long streak marks glide over the stone head's face. In an instant, the behemoth stumbles backwards, dazed that he led himself to an attack; that caused a sharp wound to form, and the green bear drops back onto all fours from his two hind legs, and after growling, he morphs again. This time he morphed into a triceratops; which way bigger than and twice as powerful as the rhinoceros. As his enemy staggers to find himself once more, B as his new and even larger green creature, barrels down onto his hulk foe, and smashes into the concrete body's very chest. Cinderblock is rammed into a back room from the thick hornes, out of the generators hall, and luckily is stopped after crashing through even stronger steel and concrete walls. He passes through four different walls, each were stronger than the last, and the fourth one was just strong enough, to hold his massive figure, and the weight of the pre-historic dinosaur inside of the dam.

After Beast Boy pulls away, Cinderblock drops to his knees, and the wall he hit, has a long crack in it and spreads outwards, like shattered glass for a wide radius effect. As B raises his eyebrows, wondering how much damage he inflicted, the stone giant wraps his right arm under his chest, as a few pieces of his brick self drop to the floor like crumbs, as though that is how he bleeds, yet a thin trail of actual red blood rolls down his nose. As B nears, ever cautious of any further surprises, he unknowingly allows his enemy to swat him back to the room he had left, just like Cinderblock's arm was a newspaper, and B was the fly. The changeling's moment of hesitation and second guessing were a costly effect, and he stood no bigger a chance after he went flying backwards. Beast Boy screams the whole way, as his foe gets back to his feet, a few scratches wouldn't do much damage, they confused him, but he was still strong and near invincible to stop, more so when he was in full momentum.

After flying backwards, through the open walls that the Titan smashed the leviathan through, he ends up slamming the right side of his chest into one of the generators, and he gasps, as the metal cracks a single rib! Each rib in the human body is numbered in a medical dicinary from one through ten, one being on the top, and ten being the bottom bone. Rib number 2 in the line on his right side, was the one to take the brunt of the trauma, and the noise is most unpleasant, as the crunching noise from his flesh against steel echos. Upon falling to the ground, he winces in agony, he should have kept on ramming into Cinderblock when he had the chance, to unload another ferocious attack against the concrete giant. Instead he morphed into his human state, and only allowed an opening for a counter-attack. He slowly picks himself up as a few beads of sweat trickle on his forehead, the new wound was bad, but he was lucky that was all he hit, and a broken rib would leave him vulnerable, but at least it wasn't a broken wrist or a twisted ankle, so this way he could still fight. No doubt to his mind, many things would be even harder now, but he found himself able to stand. As Beast Boy holds onto his upper torso with his left hand, half hunched over, the searing burn travels down this side of his body and he bends over quickly where he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to fight back the pain. When he re-opens his green lobes once more, more fear causes his heart to pound like a jackhammer as he notices a great figure, chargeing right for him!

Instead of waiting for the stone menace to be right on top of him, he quickly jumped to the side, and Cinderblock slowed as he saw this. Beast Boy started out on the defensive, where he pulled himself to go on the attack, and each time he was forced to falter back. The cement juggernaut, with his newest three long slash marks, formed from when B was the great bear over his left eye, he tries to keep up a relentless barrage of hits, only to keep missing. Beast Boy was very nimble and swift, able to avoid each coming blow, even now as his right side formed a bruse, and his lungs burned with each quick breath he took; and his enemy observed that B kept his left arm partly over his upper torso, as he was half bent over. BB understood he had to keep the delaying tactic on his opponent, and both had wounds, but his was very serious and each dodge and twist his body made, this caused him to narrow his eyes further as the pain, for the shock hit his whole chest, every time he ducked, was another jolt of searing fire in his right lung. He could have morphed into another animal once again, but he just focused on surviving on the defensive, where the last time he attacked, it had caused his wounded state he was in now.

Raven was still many miles off, and a thought dawned on B then, at the very moment after ducking his head away from another powerful punch, which crashed into one of the generators. Beast Boy remembered the telepathic link between him and Raven. She was told to go to the dam, and since her ordeal at the Nuclear Power Plant was over with, she shouldn't be lingering too long.

B thought for a moment as he continued to back up, as the concrete giant peered his yellow eyes downwards, still enraged at his own small wounds, and he wanted to break the Titan now, more than ever.

"_Think B, come-on. How does this thing Raven showed me, how is it supposed to work?"_

Beast Boy asks himself, where he hears his own voice rattling around in his mind, and he tries to remember what the sorceress told him, when he was on the bed. The Empath told him to clear his mind, to just focus on forming a bond, by staying tranquil, to allow Rae to look into his head. But he couldn't stay calm, his heart was pounding in his chest a million miles a second, he was scared for his life, where things were taking a turn for the worst, and he was worried on Falcon's ordeal as well. For the most part, he felt very guilty, for following what Robin had asked him and the others to do, and he wished he could have said something more. He felt he could have tried to inspire the group, to take another approach on the conflict that Slade had them wrapped up in. But he stayed quiet, and the group was still parted.

"_Wait, that's it!"_ B continues with his thoughts, after moving like a swift boxer in the ring. _"Maybe if I concentrate hard enough… focus all my mind power on telling her I'm in need of help. Maybe... just maybe she'll come even faster."_

In a short moment of standing still, Cinderblock deals a nasty dropping punch, to the green teen's back, where the changeling rolls across the ground, and he grimaces in agony. While the stone levaithan stands away from the Titan, B grinds his teeth in anger, as his emerald toned eyes peer into the direction of the far bigger foe.

"_Focus your mind, come-on now B. Focus all your energy, on picturing Rae's face." _He squints his eyes close together, as his body is partly hunched over. He is trying desperately to turn his mental energy into finding her face. He manages to rise to his feet again, from his knelt over position, and he squeezes his gloved hands in fury. His chest wound was still carrying the stinging burn, through his lungs, and the blow to his spine also stung a bit, but he still felt the endurance to fight. _"Rae…Raven!! RA-VEN!!!"_

"_**Beast Boy!!?"**_

The Empath answers back inside of the changeling's head, and he partly smiles in hearing her monotone, slightly louder than normal. He had re-opened the link between their minds, and since the melding of their minds all those days ago, they already had a telepathic bond, like her and Robin. As he gives another slight smile, his lip curls in frustration, as the burning from his right lung still held over his chest, and Cinderblock just stares at the young hero, unsure of what is going on.

"_Rae… I-it's Cinderblock. I'm kinda hurt, but alright for the time being."_

"_**What did I tell you about calling me Rae!!?"**_

"_Sorry… sorry. Yeah, I forget sometimes. Hehe."_

"_**Look, you opened this link between our minds, what's the problem?"**_

"_I told you, stone face hurt me a bit."_

After Beast Boy tells her this, in that very moment the stone behemoth charges forwards again, and B is faster on his feet from before, as he morphs into a twenty-foot-long Amazon Python. The changeling wraps himself around the cement giant, constricting his air flow, and causing the legs to get wrapped into the long fat green tail of the serpent. He trips up the juggernaut, and after crashing to the floor, B morphs back into his human self, and backs away slowly, while his foe rubs his forehead in discomfort.

"_Listen, you have got to get here A-SAP! I can't hold this guy off for much longer."_

"_**Just hang in there grass stain, I'm halfway out of the city now. Dr. Light was no match for me, like usual."**_

Beast Boy's eyes widen in hearing this, and as the villain in the room rises back to his feet, B forms his arms into his Ju-jitsu tier. One of the stances Robin had him learn, as he learned that from Batman.

"_Soooo…how exactly did that work out for ya?"_

"_**Let's just say, he was rather **_**shocked**_** to see me." **_The dark sorceress smiles as she levitates through the early morning sky, her hood is over her face, as she looks down at the city life.

"_Any more news on Falcon?" _Beast Boy asks; the lingering moments were lengthy enough from Cinderblock's entanglement with the massive python, to slowly make him become nations. He gives a loud groan, as the Titan stands ahead of him, ready for another assault.

"_**I avoided the central district of Jump… but there was plenty of smoke and sirens going off as I passed by. I just hope he's okay."**_

"_Yeah, me too." _The changeling was a little sad over no further information on his close friend, and the injury on his body soon pressed his mind again, where he shouted a bone chilling cry inside his skull, while he just squeezed his eyes closer together. Raven could feel his pain, and the sudden and traumatizing yelp of her friend, made her feel afraid for his safety.

"_**Beast Boy! Wh-what is it?"**_

"_I think the cement dude broke a rib."_B pauses as he looks down to his chest, then back where the colossus villain was now back on his feet. _"Raven… I'm pretty tired; I can hold him off for a while longer. The dam is safe, but… I can really use your help, to keep blockhead into submission."_

"_**Don't worry B… I'm closer now than I was a few minuets ago. Just hang in there for me."**_

"_Right... I-l'll see ya soon."_

Then Beast Boy cuts the link out, as he shakes his forehead with his left hand, and the monotone voice of his teammate vanishes. The link Raven had formed with him; was like a two way cell built into his brain. All he had to do was focus on her face, concentrate on her voice and they could talk. There were drawbacks of course, as the Empath was able to listen to more than his words, but also, she could partly feel some of his anguish on his body.

"Well… at least Raven is getting closer now." The green Titan softly says to himself, where his focus is then returned to the big solid brute, just across from him. "I guess I'll have to hold you off for a while longer; although I have no idea on how that'll work."

Beast Boy slowly walks forwards, and after he peers to the great concrete opponent, B waves his gray gloved fingers, ready for the next onslaught. He was prepared to bring the fight that was both long and exhausting, to a much desired close. He understood that he would most likely cause further injury to himself, but he needed to weaken Cinderblock, that way Raven could finish him off when she would arrive.

Slade was watching the whole quarrel play out before him, from above in the dark observation room of the generator hall. The young hero was capable, he had incredible talents with his powers, he was strong, and even after he was deeply wounded, where most would falter and give ground, the changeling was still compelled to fight on. Even after the explosives were defused, knowing full well that the damage Slade intended to inflict was useless, Beast Boy could have run away, yet for some unknown reason to the masked villain, he was standing his ground. This trait was very influential, something he only thought Robin possess, which made him the true leader. Cyborg too had some of those powerful traits, only Cyborg was deeply attached to his friends, where as Robin would rather die, if it meant the death of Slade. That had shown how desparate Robin was, even from the very beginning and the masked villain was able to use that, to turn him into his first apprentice.

These strong and abled traits within the changeling; caused the one eyed villain to smile under the steel mask. The test he had the hero in was showing him, Beast Boy was passing. If he defeated Cinderblock, which Slade felt the green hero most certainly could, then he would reveal himself to Beast Boy. From there, things would only deepen for the team of superheros, as they would ponder who their real enemy is, Slade or each-other? This thought in itself made Slade very excited, and he had longed for the day, to break down the superheros, where he had done it before, but each time they were stronger to unite and in the end, they caused his plans to crumble. This time around, things would be different, he had learned of all his blunders with the Teen Titans. Each time he had shown himself, every time they stopped one of his plans, he just enveloped their minds with new ones, to build up something massive, so dark when they would be recovering from their wounds, and they wouldn't even expect to be hit from him, in an even more lucrative assault. The more he got to them individually, it only made them fall further into a dark pit, making them question there very beliefs. He didn't have to hear them say it, but the master of twists did hear them speak it, even when they tried their hardest to fight his words, they were revealing their deepest weaknesses, and darkest fears. Slade knew much on there fears, what each had hoped would be avoided, it took years to gather what they hated about themselves, from working on the outside, and with Terra on the inside. Uncovering what made them weak, afraid of loosing each-other for that is what kept them going, and Slade was more than ready to unleash those very fears and demon's upon the team. He needed the exact opportunity to show himself, when they were relaxed, at peace, then he could confuse them, and after their break from Tokyo, following the end of the Brotherhood of Evils plot at world domination, the team would be too exhausted to think clearly.

The Teen Titan, half bent over, and he tries to stand up fully after taking a deep breath. He was angry with the cement juggernaut, and furthermore, he hated being pitted against an opponent who just wouldn't stay down.

"Let's end this." The changeling goads the leviathan, his rage kept his mind in focus, and somewhat helped to keep his pain to a low degree. "Come-on brick-brain, I can stand here all day."

After B shows a wide smile, his mute enemy growls in a low tone, he too wanted to end the fight, and now was his chance. He would take it full fury upon the Titan, where before he swung wildly and conserved some of his energy, this time however, every swing would have full momentum, and if he caused the dam to collapse with them in it, he cared not. The stone behemoth just liked to destroy things, to bring pain and inflict hurt upon others was his specialty, and he truly enjoyed those moments. After Slade set him off his constricting leash, he felt why not have some fun, and so he pulled his whole body back, his left eye squints somewhat, as the claws marks still shine from the recent wound. He could tell his far younger opponent was hurting, even as the changeling stood upright, the leviathan could hear the hard breathing coming from B. The devastating damage from being thrown into the generator, along his torso like tossing a rag doll.

The dull pause between both combatants ends once more, and Beast Boy watches as Cinderblock races forwards, his cement right shoulder leaning ahead of him, trying to act as a battering ram. His whole body would increase the force of inertia, behind the devastating blow. Time seemed to slow down in the changeling's mind, he had wanted to keep up the fight, but feared he chose the wrong words, and now the great giant wanted to just end the difficult struggle, ready to deal a death blow, when the hero just wanted to keep tiring him out further.

Each trembling step the massive cement villain takes, causes the very ground to shake, and BB can feel the light tremor of the immeasurable weight, inside of the dam. B was injured, he was having a hard time standing still as his body swayed from side to side, where he leaned partly bent over, and continues to let his lungs gasp, as the stinging burn grows. It was like when a child touches a hot stove, after they are told not to, that burn was inside of his right upper half of his rib cage. In truth, two ribs were badly damage, the middle to right central, was the one broken, and the one just below it was cracked, but not completely, so he had two ribs injured and his chest cavity, which was growing in pain. The longer he waited to get medical treatment, the longer his agony would ensue. He may have been wounded, a broken rib would have caused most people to just buckle under the searing pain, but this was Beast Boy, he was used to pain. All of his life he had been in pain, this was merely a flesh wound, something that would heal over time. The many other pains and hurts of his mind, he knew that those wounds, would never fully heal.

Just as Cinderblock is within a few inches of Beast Boy's face, his right shoulder still the brunt of his attack; B swerves his head and the great villain slams into another generator, crushing the machine as the heavy metal turbine, on the inside. This caused smoke to mount outwards, and water spills out the cracks from the wide cylinder base. The destruction was becoming more noticeable upon the dam, and the Titan swerved his body each time another punch was thrown his way, and when the huge villain left an opening, the changeling morphed into his gorilla form, and roared his sharp teeth. The incredible strength of the massive ape was just as powerful to the cement foe, and B felt like Donkey Kong, equally big and terrible, where the punches he unleashed at his enemy; were just as effective as the stone creature's fists.

Both of their arms were tangled above their heads, B as the massive green gorilla and Cinderblock, pushing against each-other, like they were two contenders in a wrestling match. Their hands trying to find an opening, as their legs pushed across the ground, each were tugging the other closer, and then forcing their opponent to push back, even harder. The changeling's green eyes narrow in response to his enemie's yellow eyes squinting, both combatants were very strong and able, pure force against force, like throwing two massive rocks into each other, and watching the sparks crack out of the friction. The sparks that were flying between these two, was like a dust within the room, as the beige floor was crushed from their tumbling and smashing against concrete walls, that the two were surrounded in.

The changeling managed to get an upper hand, and knocks back the cement monster, where the once unstopable juggernaut rubbed his brow, and the green gorilla roared viciously again, pounding his chest and ready to keep up his attack. It was then, that his foe realized; he was very much a powerful adversary that he was. As the green gorilla snarled, Cinderblock turned his back, found a long water-pipe, he ripped it off the wall and caused more cold water to pool upon the floor. The crafty juggernaut used it as a baseball bat, swinging away at the equally large foe, feeling that he were in the major leagues, only his stance was like one big giant, already hyped up on steroids. The contact of the metal pipe, would defiantly inflict more destruction to the young hero's already injured body, and B tried to stay toe to toe with the attacker's movements. By the twelfth swing, B dropped his guard for a short second, but that was all the behemoth needed, and he actually hits the Titan's broken rib and severely shattered rib number 3, in the line on his right side. This crushing blast breaks two more ribs from his already wounded side; and the hero's chest cavity was now a flail chest wound. The ribs that were broken were still attached, but they were snapped inwards a little, and twisted downwards under his skin. He could not see, but he could feel the very powerful blow to his already injured side, and he fell back, gripping his searing wound with his left hand once more. His eyes peer from his upper chest, as though he is looking for blood to fall, then he raises his fists and roars a very deafening cry, that echoes all across the room, startling Cinderblock in the process.

The stone goliath regains his composure, where he gives a half smile at seeing the gorilla further in pain. The beast races back into the fray, limping partly as two of his hind legs were on the ground, and his right arm was forwards too, into a full gallop of a charge, while his left arm was wrapped about his chest like a makeshift-bandage. Beast Boy was further hunched over, but now he was even more vicious and less restrained to hold back his energy, and he went full throttel, 100 percent of his body, to ripp down his adversary. Cinderblock inticipates the next assault, but this time B was ready to finish the fight, to take his opponent out for the final KO. The muscular animal Beast Boy was morphed into, he was then able to block this onslought for a short while, and he grabbed hold of the long cylinder bar with one hand, as the very big primate.

The stone behemoth acted in response, by using both hands, to act as a lever as he held the bar sideways, and B, realizing he would need his second arm free, he unlatches it from his chest and grabs the bar with his second as well. Both are vying for control of the great metal pipe, each of the contenders were in the others face, where the massive ape opened his mouth once again, as a small roll of saliva could be seen in the back of his throat, his long sharp white teeth snapping, were trying to intimidate the stone head that he could just as easily bite his head off. The cement monster felt his legs being pushed back, that his whole figure was being backed into a wall again, and he tried even harder to fight, but the wounded and very enraged green gorilla, was only fighting back with twice the effort. A few beads of sweat trickle down both of their foreheads, and the hero's enemy looks to find an exit, realizing he could not finish off the changeling in this state. While the massive criminal is looking for another tool, to pummel and pry his way free of the death grip soon to grab him, BB manages to get hold of the pipe, and swings a devastating, and cracking blow to the right temple of Cinderblock. This causes bits of stone to fly off, as red blood trickles down his forehead.

The stone juggernaut flys across the room; his body goes slamming into the stairwell, and crashing his thick stone head into solid steel. The metal grates collapse about his gigantic figure, and he tries to get up, but in a daze the behemoth stays down. The green gorilla roars in triumph, and he slams his fists to the ground again, after pounding his left upper torso, careful not to touch his right half. The vibrations cause a towering electrical panel to topple onto the monster, effectivly pinning him to the ground. His left leg is stuck under the heavy device, and his head has suffered a very big blow, where he was knocked out.

Sparks fly outwards from the wall pannel, as water can be heard to rush out of other broken pipes from the side walls, and cracks in the form of a spiderweb pattern line along the concrete room. Many of the generators have taken a beating. A great hole in the wall, shows the other rooms that the two adversaries battled it out, only to crash back in the generator hall. A few of the lights sway overhead, which were caused when the heavy juggernaut flew through the air, as he hit some of the hanging lights.

Beast Boy morphs back into his human self, and he lowers his green eyes in pain, as he bites his lower lip. He had done a very big task, not only was he surprised to have stopped an explosive from going off; but he had also taken out Cinderblock for the second time in his life, without the others. The dam was secure and still standing strong, holding back the great lake. Jump City was safe, and all of the residents were as well, and B was surprised at how much had happened in so short a time, and from the moment he got to the concrete facility, till now, he could still smell the strange odor. As he thought on what his memory was trying to tell him, like a warning; he was still unable to place a finger on the weird sent. Although there was some internal destruction on the facility, caused by their fight it was nothing to the extreme. The city workers could fix the damage in a few weeks time, and things would go back to normal. After B looked about the room, letting the full picture take form in his mind, he turns his eyes to his chest, to his cracked upper ribs on his right half. The strong burn was still present for him, and even though he defeated the cement giant, a task well worthy of itself, he knew he would be out of his superhero duties for a few days, maybe even two full weeks to fully heal. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven would make sure of that. His body was telling him to get to a doctor right away, but his mind was exhausted, the fight was long and laborsome. He had only wished to slow down the massive golliath, but he found that it was better to knock him out for the rest of the night, which meant he would also have to wear himself down further, and make his present injuries worsen in their state. He felt like bragging to Cyborg, to take on the Hive Five was one thing, but for one such a Beast Boy, who always feared the leviathan, to actually take him down made the hero very proud of himself. The changeling couldn't help but give a wide smile, at noticing the body of his adversary, knocked out cold, not even flinching a muscle, where the head trauma dealt a very serious blow.

* * *

As he reaches for his T-Comm from his belt, he remebers that Cyborg and Starfire were most likely at the docks, and wouldn't be able to talk, and Robin was busy in his lead chaseing after Red X. Since Raven was on her way, he felt he could talk with her again, but since he had a bond with her mind, he didn't need to use the communicator to speak with her. She might have found it annoying to hear him so soon, so he pauses as he keeps his hand by the belt, thinking on where he should go, on what he should do. Then, Falcon drew on his mind, and a vision of him smiling when he went to his room, causes B to lower his facial expression into a depressed frown. The changeling could remember the deafening blast, and he wanted to get to the train station right away, his friend was in need of help, like Beast Boy was a few moments ago, and he would never have wanted to be stuck waiting for aid, he would hope that it would come very soon.

It then dawns on the hero, that in his wounded state, how much help could he truly be? Yet, he would do anything to assist his allies, even if it nearly killed him. As long as his family was safe, his whole family, and then he would be fine dealing with the excruciating pain. As he turns to walk the stairs, realizing maybe he should call the J.C.P.D, to pick up the massive juggernaut criminal, a strange figure stands over a nearby balcony, watching the changeling reach for his T-Comm. His singular brown left eye narrows, as his moment to finally show himself again, in person was now in sight. Beast Boy had his back turned to the observation room far above, and the shadows partly cover the masked villain's body, as he held a long range sniper rifle out, draped across the railing. The hidden figure held his right index finger by the black trigger guard, his long finger under the gauntlet of his dark glove, flexes into the actual guard above the dark trigger, as he switches the safety off with his thumb. He bends his head down, getting ready to line up a bead on the Titan, looking for a clean shot. His steady breathing from his nostrils causes him to block all other noises from the room, and his heart slows to a calm beat, which made it sound like there was a person walking in his eardrum, down a hallway. Despite all of the things going on around him, his focus was on the green Titan, and he squints his singular brown lobe a little narrower, lining up the sights from the big dark scope, down to the tip of the cylinder barrel. At the end of the black barrel, unlike most rifles where there is the end sight, there was none, just the very big scope over the center top stock, which the shooter could flip to info-red, and he could gain a better spot on many vital points on the human body, through the darkest of nights.

The long sniper rifle was a military grade PSG-1, Heckler and Koch high precision automatic weapon, and could fire at an increased rate when needed, but mostly was a bolt action rifle and was slow. Despite its lack in speed, the incredible range, and the force behind the round, made up for what it lacked in the other areas, which is why the villain liked it so much. It had a black two pronged tripod by the end of the barrel, where it could be a three pronged, but Slade only needed to use the tripod for holding his rifle into a stronger position, as the case for the weapon was on a nearby chair. There were multiple areas for the parts of the rifle to fit, when taken apart. The gray soft lining was showing, as the top flap to the silver long briefcase was hung open. Slade had pieced together the weapon earlier in the day, and had it set up when he arrived. This way, when the moment would come, he could just line up onto his target, and move onto the next phase rather quickly.

The wielder was very deadly in multiple weapons, but even more so, was he exceedingly lethal with this particular rifle, like it was crafted by God to fit into his hands. Before Slade was a complete villain, he worked as a high grade military bodyguard, and before that, he was in the Special Forces, more of a sniper or assassin and worked from a distance, and he loved to tinker with all of the toys he got to play with. Unlike most solders however, most snipers learn to detach themselves from the people they kill, but Slade found joy in doing it, a thrill to his whole body as he would watch the target flop backwards, after the crushing impact of his bullets, ripping through their flesh. It was a very dark thing inside of the young sniper then, and most of the targets he was told to take out, were of very powerful people, global leaders and other foreign diplomats, and what became even more disturbing to those that worked with him, found it odd on why he would wait so long after the shots took effect, when they would be forced to flee, him and his spotter. After a few short minuets of the missions being complete, he would tell those that were with him that he liked to watch the chaos ensue, as the bodies pooled with blood, that he felt it was his destiny from birth, to kill other living people. Most would have nightmares of the people being shot, yet this was Slade, and he enjoyed seeing people suffer, and watching others race in a panic, trying to stop the destruction.

The rifle rounds were of a 7.62 x 55 calibre size; and the bullets themselves where fit snugly ontop of each-other, into a straight clip containing twenty long coned, golden shelled bullets. However, this rifle was more of a single loading type, where the bolt action after one shot, would require the wielder to place a second long round into the top of the chamber, lock down the bolt action, and then the shooter would be able to fire off the next round off. Slade loved to use bolt action rifles, but this drawback was something he didn't fancy too much, and he tinkered with the weapon, to allow himself to shoot multiple rounds from a bottem fed clip, and he added to the barrel size, to increase the distance of his range. Most of the weapon was tinted in dark black, while the butt of the rifle was oak brown, and a section of the tip was silver. On the side of the butt, he had a blood red S, for his name engraved along the left side of the thick wood; that was resting into his right shoulder.

Sounds from the dripping water pooling onto the ground, as well as the few sparks from broken electrical wires, zapping across walls, with a few of the hanging lights continue to crease back and forth, and the generators still humming, only a few that were very damaged shake, as the spinning blades on the inside caused more of the noise to seep into the long room. Slade's breathing slows, a good sniper was trained to control their breathing, which in tern would slow their hands from shaking, as the shooter would have to focus very hard, even if the target was only twenty feet away, he could still miss. If the target was a quarter mile off, then many factors come into play, the slightest breeze could cause the bullet to change course, and miss the intended target. Training that solders and fighter pilots, or any in the field who use weapons, are disciplined to lead their target, in simple terms, when the target is just off from a few inches on the center crosshairs in the scope, by the time the bullet reaches its walking target, the round will hit the mark dead on the money. Because Slade was just twenty or so feet away, on a higher altitude, and Beast Boy passing back and forth while leaning half over by a pillar, as some rubble from the battle with his massive henchman was strewn about. Each of these factors made the target a little harder to hit, not a simple piece of paper that is strung up in a shooting range. Real targets move, they don't sit still, and if he were to miss, it would be of no doubt in his mind that the changeling would come after him. This caused him to still take his time, in making sure he had a very clear shot, a clear sight of his body that would cripple the Teen Titan, but not kill him.

The moment was building, the waiting to strike was a feeling Slade had longed for this whole night, and after he caused the train station to collapse on Falcon, the feeling of pleasure in doing what he did best, to cause pain was back on his mind. His heart started to beat faster, as his eye widens once more, giving a smile of its own as the feeling held over his whole body, running down his arms and legs, as his index finger drew closer and closer to squeezing the trigger, and he followed B's lingering movements with the long slender barrel of the rifle. The simple pleasure that the masked villain wanted to feel again, was to see another get hit, to flop onto the ground, to see them beg for their life as their broken body would endlessly bleed. He didn't want to kill his targets right away, that was a task both easy, and way too merciful for him. A simple head shot would do that job, but he wasn't trying to kill the young hero, he had bigger things in mind for Beast Boy, and he needed to weaken him further, in order to safely come forth where B would be too injured to fight back. Although he had some broken ribs, he fought on against his far bigger enemy, and as Slade observed their fight, he knew he would have to bring even more damage to the hero's body. Just enough where he would think twice on counter-attacking like he had with the concrete juggernaut.

Slade thrived off the moment, being able to watch his targets slowly bleed in agony, as the rounds would rip them to ribbons, and of the many vital points on the body, the neck, legs, and thigh, would surely deal a crushing blow. The chest was a good place to allow his rounds into, but B was half covered and the torso of a human being had way to many vital organs to hit, and could seriously kill him, if not right away, but time would be even shorter, and he needed the boy to live while he bleeds; in order for his plan to work. The Popliterial artery in the human leg; is a very big pathway for blood to flow through the limb, branching from the kneecap down to the foot, and the busted knee would definatly knock down the Titan. Even if he were to stand, the leg would give out when the round was to pass through this main point, where he would have no choice but to crash onto the ground. The leg would be a wound where the hero would survive, but he wouldn't have the will to fight back, only stagger across the ground. The Subclavian artery, which runs from the heart, through the shoulder would also deal a devestating blow, and the round would pack quite a punch to his already wounded right side. This spot would be his next place to hit; each would be close to the middle of the left kneecap, and near the far end of the right shoulder, to cause the changeling to drop. Slade pulls the bolt lever on the side of the shaft back slowly, bringing the round from the clip, inside the chamber into place; and he steadies his breathing again, as the "Click … Click" echoes in the darkness.

Beast Boy's pointy ears perk up; he heard the partial echo and was confused by what it was. A piece of his mind was telling him to stay down, to not move and if he were to go and investigate; this part of his mind wanted him to just fly out of the dam. Yet Beast Boy's curious nature got the better half of him, and after taking a long, deep breath, to calm his nerves and to settle the burn in his right lung, his whole body moves out of the shadows slowly, with his communicator in his right hand. Slade was a very skilled marksman, and in fact, was trained by the same ex-military operative who taught Lee Harvey Oswald. This was the very sniper who assassinated President John F. Kennedy, on November 22, 1963, in a book depository window, where Slade recalls moments of his own training, and other targets of his own making on high ranking world leaders, both foreign and domestic. His conscience just told him to focus on the target, nothing else, even if the room were to topple over, Slade would still hold perfectly still. His breathing has now calmed into an even longer rhythm, before he was taking quick and sudden gasps due to the excitement, but the longer he waited, he steadily began to hold each breath in his lungs a few seconds longer than the one previous. Where this bodily function, caused him to further steady his long range rifle; and his energy was bent on dealing a destructive blast, with his trusting and very elegant sniper weapon.

The changeling was standing still, spinning his head in the direction of where the bolt mechanism noise had arrisen from, and the scope was lowered from Beast Boy's face, down to his left leg where Slade had a clear shot on his kneecap, as the target stayed half slouched over. The devious villain gives a wry smile under his half black and half orange mask, and he prepares to make his deadly move, as his right index finger draws closer to squeezing the trigger fully.

Slade takes three long deep breaths, each time he counts the passing seconds, from one-one thousand to five in the back of his mind. The first five steady beats pass, where on his second long inhaling breath, Beast Boy moves slightly back to where he had come from, still unsure of where to go, and he flips open the T-Comm, ready to call Robin. Beast Boy felt he should tell his leader he had secured the dam, and was now ready to help Falcon, even in his wounded state from Cinderblock. He felt he could still do something than just leave a friend to suffer further. After he would talk to Robin on his frequency, he'd then fly out the window and using the telepathic link with Raven, he would tell her to join with him at the train station. This was his strongest plan he could think of, and while Slade was narrowing in on his target, Beast Boy had already alerted the police to come and secure the bomb, his defeated enemy and the dam. So, his job was done and he felt more than able to keep on with the others, he knew they would for him, but unknown to the young Titan, Slade wasn't about to let him go so quickly, and seeing the communicator pulled out, the villain realized his time was shorter than before. The master deceiver understood he'd have to cut to the chase, and bring down B, before help from the others could arrive. He wouldn't be able to fully enjoy the moment of watching the scene play out, but he told himself he just wanted to talk with the changeling in the first place, and the shorter the time he had, the more mysterious his words would have to be, in order to deepen the conflicting emotions within the hero, to break him from the inside of his mind out.

The second long breath comes to a close, and while he takes in his third, deep inhale through his nostrils under his mask, the scope narrows in on the hero's left kneecap, to a perfect spot, just off to the center. The slim red crosshairs, on the inside of the scope, converge on the backdrop of the changeling's lower pant leg, where his knee is partly bent. Everything slows even further, and the monster gives a second wry smile, the boy was now near perfectly still, his legs keeping him up, and Slade was ready to chop him down, to break him. As Slade empties his lungs of the full amount of air, built within his body to keep his rifle steady, on the very last ounce of breath that escapes his lips quietly, he squeezes the trigger completely and quickly, and the deadly rifle gives some kick-back into his shoulder.

"CRA--KRACK!!" is of the gun going off, bouncing around the room, as a thin wisp of white smoke rises out of the barrel's end, and dissipates into the air. The first boom of the rifle, is when the round exits the chamber of the gun, traveling down the barrel as the inner devices force the projectile outwards, as the shell casing stays lodged inside the upper chamber, until the bolt mechanism is pulled back, where the gold tinted casing would spring outwards. The second explosive noise is of the bullet actually breaking the speed of sound barrier, and it traveled at super high speeds, spinning towards the changeling's important joint of his leg. The moonlight still held some of the dark contour of light, but the morning sun, rising upwards as the new day grows into a lighter and lighter blue across the sky, caused the changeling's reflection to mount by a nearby column, as Slade's own shadow mirrored behind him as well.

Within seconds, the 7.62 x 55 mm calibre size bullet does it's damage, as Beast Boy hears the familiar sound of a gun going off, where he tries to jump and hide, now wishing he had payed heed to that voice from his mind before, but he didn't and he was too far in the open. He just stood frozen; he couldn't move or think clearly, as his mind tried frantically thinking of many options of what he should do, but he stayed standing, and the tapered round penetrated through the center of his left kneecap, forming a quarter size diameter hole through the structure of his joint, which made a disturbing popping noise to ensue from the darkness, as blood splattered outwards. The changeling threw his right hand in the air, effectively tossing the T-Comm further out of reach where it slides across the beige concrete floor, as he brings both of his gray gloved hands to cover the newest wound. His chest still hurt, but this explosion in his left knee took all of his pain onto that one spot. The round breaking through his left leg, only made him slump backwards, as he stumbles to the ground from clenching his broken ribs to his left knee, and he screams a bone chilling cry of agony, where Slade looks up from the scope, as he unlocks the bolt mechanism to the side with his right hand. This forced the casing to spring outwards, and caused a small cluttering noise on the ground, as the single shell rests by his dark boots, sounding like a pin dropping. Slade looks up for a second time, turning his head away from the scope to see a farther view on the damage he inflicted, and seeing the body struggle to crawl, the sniper's singular lobe rises into a smile of its own. The villain was pleased with the destruction he has inflicted; now he was ready to do more.

Slade then brought the bolt mechanism back to its intended position, as another round from the clip, could be seen to sparkle a golden glow from within the shaft, heading upwards from the bottom clip. The crafty villain then lowers his body again, ready for the second target on the Titan's body, now half lumped over as he massaged his newest injury, as the red blood pools across the ground. It wasn't squirting outwards, where Slade could see from the scope, and that was a good thing, for if he did nick a main artery and squirt, the boy would bleed to death even faster, and the hole was just off to the side on the center, but it still did a tremendous amount of damage. Even though he was slightly off the very middle of the joint, he did bring the round through a seriously vital point of his body, and his red fluid continued to coat his hands, in the dark red mixture.

The young hero was now in an even more vulnerable state as he lay on his back, trying to crawl to the side, and out of the main opening. After another deep exhale, the red cross-hairs inside of the big scope were zoned into Beast Boy's right shoulder, putting a bullet into this side of his already inflamed ribs, would defiantly cause B to buckle under the pressure. He would be able to move somewhat, but he would find it rather difficult to fly, or morph into another bigger form and even if he did, how much more damage would the changeling inflict? Watching the young teen grimice in agony, his eyes are tearing up from the excruciating pain, and Slade held onto that moment, always would he remember this feeling, the sight before him now, and he pulls the trigger again, ready to deal another nasty blow. The weapon makes the same cracking noise as before, where the new round leaves the long barrel of the PSG- 1, Heckler and Koch sniper rifle, then breaking the sound barrier in mid air, upon which the round flew towards its new mark without mercy, without stopping.

The crushing second blow hits Beast Boy even harder than the first, and as soon as his ears perk up at the sound of the second bullet releasing from the chamber, he tenses his whole body again, fearing where he would be hit next. As he slowly rises to one of his legs, now bent over in deep pain as he holds onto his left knee, forcing himself ever so hard to hobble to safety, the second deadly projectile slams into his shoulder. The round pierces a quarter size chunk of his deltoid muscle, just off the center of his shoulder, and the Titan's whole right side gets thrown back, as he stumbles to the ground once more, resting onto his stomach. Again B screams in pain, the roar shakes his very bones, and he can hear the beating of his heart grow ever faster, as he slumps down in his wounded state, and twists on his hip, trying to relieve the pressure off of his chest, which was already bruised.

The dark sniper unlocks the bolt device again, slowly bringing the empty casing out of the chamber, as the metal shell falls to his feet, and rolls next to the first. Again, a thin wisp of white smoke rises from the muzzle, and the villain prepares a third round in the barrel, locking down on the mechanism as it clicks into place. The first phase of his plan was complete, he had lured two Titans into the open successfully, away from their friends and loved ones, now Slade would entice the changeling as he did for Falcon, and the masked criminal goes by a stairwell to the wall, after putting the rifle down, on the side of the observation room. He then makes his way to the generator floor, for the second part of his malevolent plot.

Beast Boy hears footsteps slowly approaching, getting ever louder as he lays on his left hip, echoing across the room. He then turns back onto his stomach slowly, and rests there as his right arm is stretched out across the cold ground. He tries to clench his injured knee with his left hand, but he can't bring the leg to his stomach and he just rests still, with his right arm drooped across the ground in front of him. The searing burn of his broken ribs increased in shock to his whole system, as the weakened side of his body was also hit in that upper shoulder section. Two deadly bullets had torn clean into his flesh, the knee was a near knock-out hit, and he could feel his foot on that leg growing numb, as a tingling feeling partly tickled the bottom of his toes and felt nice, compared to his blown out joint with the constant sting from that wound. When the blood flow is constricted and can't reach the limb, the nerves cause the body to feel as thought the extremity is dead weight, and it becomes even harder to try and stand up. His right shoulder was badly damaged, the deltoid muscle which makes up the very rounded contour of the upper arm, helps to move the whole arm itself, in an up and downward motion, yet with this particular wound, the arm as a whole was as useless as his left leg, he couldn't fully stand, and now his arm was currently inoperable to his mind, as he turned his head to look at the numb extremity, stretched across the floor. He clenches his fingers into a fist, where a sudden feeling of joy takes hold, there was still movement through his arm, he could still move his fingers which meant the damage wasn't as severe as he had instantly thought, but he was bleeding, and he slowly wiped both green eyes of his tears, where he notices the communicator just across from his body.

He tries to move forwards, dragging his whole figure as he reaches out with his left arm, and a color of the red blood, smears under his leg, and leaves a trail as he tries to grab the device, still hoping that he could alert Robin, to inform his leader that he too was in serious trouble. Raven was already on her way, so even if he couldn't get the device, the mind link would still work. As he grimices from the extreme and growing wounds, from his turtle pace across the cold, concrete beige colored floor; Raven's voice echoes in his mind. He is quick to open his eyes again, as he now realized his pain may have some uses to getting further assistance.

"_**Beast Boy!!? I heard you scream in my mind. Wha-what is it?"**_ Raven's voice is quick; her normal monotone is now in a now in a more fearful state, as the emotion of timid takes hold in her brain.

"_Raven?"_Beast Boy starts in a higher curious pitch of voice, shocked that he unknowingly altered his friend through their minds. He looks from his T-Comm that is close to his grasp, but he would still have to struggle to get to it, then he turns his lobes to where the strange walking noise is coming from, curious as to who would face him now._ "I-I'm not alone. I don't know what happened Rae… ev..erything just hurts so much."_

"_**Hang in there B**_,_** I'm almost there now. I can see the lake from where I currently am."**_The Empath continues, trying to give her teammate courage in his continuing struggle.

Beast Boy stops his slumped crawl over the floor, as the light from outside, arch's over his body._ "Rae… there is something I have to tell you… something that has been on my mind for a while, and, and I need you to hear it._

Raven's eyes widen in listening to her teammate speak this, now her whole body was trembling as she levitated in mid-air, her slender figure under her dark blue cloak was reflected off the ripples of the great lake.

"_**Beast Boy… I know you're scared right now, I can feel your pain. Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me when we get back to the Tower."**_

The changeling closes his eyes once again, he remembers these words all too well, only the scene was much different, it was now backwards, where he was in Raven's place, and she was in his. The ending words, is what he had told her, when he worked endlessly on freeing her from Mumbo's deadly box, as he morphed into all sorts of creatures and animals on getting her free, where the Beast came forth. He could now draw back, onto the bits and pieces of his own conversation with the animal within, his own dark monster as he stood on the rooftops, with the afternoon sun shinning down. The Beast was the changeling's own inner demon, he had harbored the rage for years, and since the antidote in his system helped save his life, the very formula that gave him his powers and turned him green, and it also caused the negative strand within the cure. It latched onto his anger, and didn't come fully out until the chemicals, mixing in his body with Adonis, where then, the rage was so built up, it only needed that moment, to finally show itself for what B's dark side was truly capable of. Ever since that event with Adonis, now many months passed, the Beast began to draw more and more on the young hero's conscience, drawing his thoughts into long harbored anger over the years, where he used to let go of his hate, but the things of his life, then on the team with Robin, only made him bring the rage back to his heart. The Geomancer truly hit his heart, and now, since he knows she was alive, he only wanted to make her love him once more, to maybe find out what they had, but she wouldn't take any part of it, and B grew angry at himself for letting her go not once, but twice. The first time in the Hall of Mirrors, where he told her she didn't have any friends, and the second, when he left the school. She may have said things change, but the way she sounded, made it seem as though she never wanted to leave Beast Boy, and she still had some feelings left for the changeling, even if she herself was afraid to admit them. His animal senses could pick up the faintest vibes in another human being, knowing that they weren't alright, even if they said they were. His canine sent was very strong, it made him stick by his friends, but it also made him feel very depressed, when the others wouldn't shed light on their own problems.

While he struggled to find what options he had, the only thing he could do was keep talking. Just a simple talk with Raven made his mind calm down, caused his heart to slow its near jackhammer rhythm, as though it was about to burst from his chest. Each time it beat faster, the intolerable pain from his broken ribs caused him to give out a long and low groan of pain, and he rubed his right shoulder with his left hand, as the blood continued to seep out of his wounds, and slowly pool around his body.

"No." Beast Boy says aloud, he was in too much pain to focus his energy on talking through his mind, and he felt it was easier to speak outloud, while the link was still in place. "There are some things that can't wait Raven. I, I have been so afraid for so long."

"_**Afraid? I-I'm almost there, just hang on for me."**_

"It's alright Raven; I now see what your friendship has brought me. I never gave it a second thought; Wh-where I just pushed it away, kept you at arms length like you for me, but you did bring me happiness Rae. Even if you feel that you didn't, realize now, that you made happier with you, than any other moments in my life. "

Beast Boy stops as the footsteps pause in the dark, a mysterious shadow grows nearer as the changeling lays on the ground, ready for his fate to be sealed. He would tell at least one of his friends, before he was to embrace the unknown, just how special that person made him feel. He was very lucky that Raven was the one who had been sent, and his brain found it easier to speak what he felt, where with the others, they wouldn't understand fully as Rae did. Of everyone on the team, the Empath had been most caring for him when Terra abandoned him, she had helped him when the Beast first appeared, then she had helped him this past week, and always Raven made things in his confusing mind make sense, that the world was merciless for him, as it had been for her, but she had him and the others, and that made him feel that he was never alone.

"_**I know you feel lost right now, but I am coming to save you. Don't give up on me elfy… I know you can pull through on this."**_

Beast Boy gives a small grin, the darkness of night was coming to a close, and although he was in pain, there was a piece of his mind, which told him to fight on, to keep breathing, to not die on the her or the others. He was just as big a part in their lives as they were to him, and feeling a new hope burn within his body, it gave him courage to stay alive, even though everything seemed hopless, Raven was coming to his aid as he had for her.

"Thanks Raven." The changeling answers, and after he closes his eyes once more, the pain becomes too much and the link is stopped. Not by Raven, but from B forcing her out, and the young Titan begins to feel cold as he starts to shiver over the loss of his blood.

"How touching." The hidden figure in the darkness speaks out, causing the Titan to open his green eyes once more, and he grinds his teeth in hearing the familiar monotone, a voice he had hated for years. It rang in his eardrum, causing the small hairs to stick up on the back of his neck. "It must feel like the end in your mind, but in truth, we both know that you won't give up without a fight so quickly. Don't we now, Beast Boy?"

The mysterious figure comes into full view; where the changeling lifts his head, knowing full well of the villain who had shot him. His eyes grow wide as saucers at seeing the monster, which the team had been after, who Robin had nightmares of, and who caused Terra to leave the team which and broke B's heart. The singular brown eye, is the first thing that the changeling notices from the cold dark mask of steel, like always; and the master deceiver casually walks out from the shadows, as his hands are clasped behind his back, revealing his full form.

Beast Boy tilts his head back, his wounds were excrutiating, but he could deal with the pain as he manages to let his next words, slide under his breath slowly. His green eyes which have dark bags of unrest now below, narrow in response to watching the villain's singlular lobe squint, and his heart began to race quickly once more. "Slade..."

_**

* * *

**__**A/N **__So there you have the chapter nine update; quite a cliff hanger if I do say so myself. I think I did good, what did you guys think on it? I know I haven't updated in close to a month, but I have been rather busy, plus the chapters are very long, so they do take time to get posted. I hope the wait was worth it, man, what a massive chapter huh? I told ya I was going to build up the suspense. Well, I enjoyed it, and I hope you all did too. Thanks for reading. ;)_

_Currently, my hit meter is at __1,262 __hits and growing. Thanks to all for staying with my story, and I will keep trying to get the next updates out, in fewer than three weeks. I know how much this story means to you my loyal readers, so, I'll try my best not to let ya down. ;) _

_Time for the weekly reviews:_

_**Wolvmbm**__**- **_**I must say it was great seeing each Titan gain a spotlight within their separate battles. :D Also it's great of you to give Jinx a reason of why she's on the bad guy's side, and it was understandable. :D That fight with Slade and Falcon was worth the wait as once again; Slade is feeding words into the latest Titan and who knows if this is to end badly like Terra did. :(**

_I had fun doing the different fight scenes, and from early on with Jinx, I wanted her to loose her way, but having a good reason to. Well, Slade seems interested in another special someone, what oh what could the masked villain be after this time? _

_**Shack89-**_ _**Keep up the good work and update soon.**_

_Thanks for that my friend. ;) Well, I am a busy man; I'll try to get the updates out in two weeks next time, but stuff from life happens, and writing updates this long does take a drain on my body._

_**Novus Ordo Seclorum-**__** Some of the Titans seem to be welcoming of Falcon, while others—especially Raven—seem to be a little suspicious of him…sensing a dark aura and even comparing him to Terra. It will be interesting to see just what effect Falcon has on the team…whether he serves as a point of unification or division.**_ _**I also liked how Falcon can see people's memories by touching them, as he did with Robin. To me, that is a burdensome ability.**_

_Well, I guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out what Falcon's effect truly is. :) The memory seeing ability will come into play once again, but whose pasts will he watch next? _

_**A New Side Of Awesome**__**-**__**I'm seeing Beast Boy's hatred for Falcon, cause he's trying to steal his girl.**_

_Well, that may have been in the beginning, but, many things have changed. Beast Boy and Raven aren't together just yet, but, they are drawing closer._

_**Saffire 55-**__** I read the 7th and 8th chapter in one night! A new record! Please make the next chapter soon! This story is awesome!**_

_Congratulations on reading those two in one sitting, maybe you can beat that record? Well, those two are very long chapters, and now this one is long too, I'm glad you liked them. ;)_

_**SkilletFan000-**__** Way to go to keep it suspenseful! As I said, great story, I look forward to the next chapter.**_

_Suspense is my specialty. The first chapters are slow, but now after reading the last few updates, I think it's safe to say, yeah, there are some big shockers. ;)_

_**

* * *

**__**A/N **__Here are some outstanding stories I have read, all are very filling and you should check them out when you can. If you like to read stories with depth, great plot-lines, good histories on the characters, and romances, then look no further. ;)_

**Here Comes Da Boom: **By A New Side Of Awesome. _A great story with yet another twist soon to be revealed. Robin and Starfire have no idea of what Slade is planning in the darkness, for their new family. Beast Boy and Raven also have their moments too, really a GREAT READ! ;)_

**Collateral Damage: **By Novus Ordo Seclorum._ I keep posting this because it simply is a MUST-READ!!!_ ;) _My story may be good, but his is OUTSTANDING! :D _

**The Wild Man's Journey:** By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. _Truly a masterpiece within itself, he just keeps on building the updates to higher peeks not thought of before, only raising the bar of how writing should be done. The latest update has been posted and you must, MUST look into his work. Although I am sure that many of you have, if there is anybody out there who hasn't heard of this work, then you are sure in for one ride of your life. Simply, a great tale of wondrous proportions, take a dive into this story!!! When you read this tale, you won't want to put it down. :D_

**Shock and Awe:** By DeathproofHero. _If you think my work has plenty of descriptions, just take a look into his story! It really captivates you, and it just knocks my socks off every time I jump into it. Each paragraph and every line is both jaw dropping and very filling. The latest update has me wondering on who will come to save the day? Well, I have a good idea, but I don't want to spoil it for ya, so, just take a look into his superb story. :)_

**Flowers**_**: **_By SkilletFan000_. Beast Boy overhears that Raven isn't happy on Valentines Day, so he does something very bold. Another great storyline, very touching and there is a big twist soon to take form. :) _

**Inside My Head:** By Dcfan100. _Another must-read in my opinion; Raven and Robin inside of the Boy Wonder's deeper mind, and a mysterious evil is vast approaching, consuming the void of hope. Truly a gripping tale, filled with a myraid of descriptions and a great plotline. :D_

**Rocks and Redemptions- **By bk00. _If you liked Doves Wings, then you might find just as much joy in this story also. Terra, she's baaaaack, but in a good way. ;) The author really does a great job with everything._

**Here and Now-**By Kenzi 101. _It's a bit different, being that it's under Naruto, instead of Teen Titans, but it is a Teen Titan story. Raven is in trouble, and the Titans and Other Characters try to help her. Beast Boy is close to Rae, and things take off rather quickly. ;) _

_**A/N **__Well, this should wrap up another update. I hope I made things a little more suspenseful, from my other long chapters before hand. I want to thank everyone once again; really, it's all you fans out there who read, and review. You guys and gals keep me coming back to write. As long as I have your support, then I can keep on with the telling. :) I'm going to be a little busy this weekend, so, it will take some time, but sometimes a longer wait can be a good thing too. It builds onto my work to make it even better, and kinda draws out the cliffhangers. I completely understand in all the loathing towards the writer, when the next chapter takes a while, but, my updates are longer than most, so again, they do take a lot of effort. Later day's dudes and dudetts! ;) _


	10. Shattered Hearts

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans, or other characters/ creations mentioned in my story. The only character I do own is the Falcon in my work._

_**A/N**__ I have learned much over these past few months on Fan Fiction, but I always seem to fail. Well, I do humbly appreciate all of the feedback on what makes my work lax, and too darned tiring to even finish. So, now I have decided to break the paragraphs, into smaller bites. The descriptions and depth will still be in, but it will be easier to read, instead of being all clumped together. I say thank you to all for your continued support, and I do apologize for making you guys wait so long on my updates. Oh, and before I forget, I hope you guys and gals had a wonderful Mothers Day. I was rather busy, but, I still let my mom know, how much she means to me._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10: Shattered Hearts**_

Beast Boy's entire body began to quiver, in both shock from his recent wounds, to the tremendous blood loss, caused from the two tapered bullets. They had ripped through his right shoulder, and his left knee, like his flesh was butter or jelly, and there was nothing to stop the destructive blasts from knocking him down. The changeling was finding it hard to move on either side, his cracked ribs made the burning pain near unbearable to think clearly, yet he breathes a little faster, as the panic starts to cloud his mind, of looking for an escape route.

The master villain just stayed where he was, barely out of the shadows, standing over the wounded Titan. It was as though, he was marveling over his handy-work, like an artist was done with a painting, and he let the colors on the background set, to show a full picture of what the creator had formed with his own two hands and tools, just revalling in the moment. Only this was a madman, and if he were an artist, his painting would be the boy, the background woud be the environment he was in, as his tools of both steel-toed-boot and rifle, would be the paintbrush. The paint itself; would be the changeling's blood, and the twisted monster was going to enjoy working with that color.

His singular lobe from behind the thick mask of steel; looks from the changeling's leg, to his abdomen and then to his shoulder, as Beast Boy's chest moves up and down, in an uneven pattern. The cracked ribs from the brawl with Cinderblock, had proven tiresome, effective, and had distraced the teen long enough, where Slade could finish the task of putting ultamate crescendo of his plan into effect. He could now reveal himself, without a counter-attack from the unknown force. This unknown power; managed to drive Beast Boy to stay and fight, when most would run in the oppisite direction.

The villain was very rapt in those sniper shots he made, as the wounds cause the changeling's red blood to seep out of his broken body, as he lays upon the cold ground, slowly pooling around his figure. There was nothing further that the hero could do, and although things felt terrible now, B could only ponder the growing fears, of more destruction being unleashed upon him. If the two had swapped places, where B was the one, standing over Slade as he bled, the changeling would only raise the bar to the next level. This caused only more shock to grip the Titan, for he had an idea of just how extensive he would go in that dark area of thinking, but Slade was not known for his boundries, and he could drive way deeper than that, if he had wished.

Realizing his options as of late, were rather hopeless, he was still trying to find another door, another way out of the unexpected pain, soon to be unleashed. That growing fear, only forced his heart to beat faster, and he looked about the room in a dazed state.

The communicator was out of reach, his knee was too injured to stand upon, and his right arm was strong, but even Rambo wouldn't be able to use it, after suffering such a knock out blow to his side. His chest felt as though, it was on fire, and upon each lengthy gasp for air, it only fueld the burn in his right lung, where the changeling grimices for a few lingering seconds, as the dull pause seems like an eternity of endless pain. This was a moment, that Slade had always fantisized of. It was a moment in time, where the villain had hoped to bring to the others.

Already Falcon was deeply injured, and now Beast Boy would join him in being inactive for some time, from his heroic duties. The other Titans would no doubt be fine in their efforts, but the master deciever always played on the whole team. He struck a deep nerve with each member, in there own way, and even if four of the now six members stood together after tonight, Slade had even darker plan for the rest of the Teen Titans, to be unfurled.

"I must say Beast Boy… you always find new ways to impress me." Slade speaks, ending the long moment of the two looking from each-other, in his low motionless voice.

"What do you want with me Slade!" The changeling fires back, after clenching his fists as he gives a brief shudder of discomfort. He wanted to stand and fight, to punch or kick, even morph into a bear or wolf, but his body was deeply injured, and he only felt pain right in this moment.

The masked villain tilts his head from being half bent forwards, back to his full upright position as he stays standing from the shadows, just looking down at the wounded hero.

"My my…" The madman continues slowly, "Always so quick to jump straight to the questions. I've always liked that curious, and very perseptive trait about you." Slade stops as he points a finger towards the Titan slumped upon the ground. "Only Robin has shown a drive of such devotion, such straight forwardness that it does make me wonder, what fully causes his mind to tick?"

Beast Boy narrows his eyes, he hated the waiting game, and he could tell that Slade was enjoying his agony.

"What the hell do you want! Why don't you just finish me off?"

The master deciever, quickly gives a short chuckle while he nods his head. The monster was very pleased that the changeling, wanted to keep things moving along. For his time was short, and now, he could cut out the laborsome banter, and just hurry to his main intentions.

"You are very perseptive in cutting to the chase; another very strong quality that you possess Titan, but… if I really wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." Slade then casually begins a steady walk around the hero, with his dark boots pattering across the concrete. BB keeps his eyes looking up, as the dark steel-toed-boots pass by his face.

"We all know the reasons behind a hero's work, why, I myself was one… a long time ago. But, the many ways of doing the right thing, can just as easily be considered recklass and wrong, in one of many lights."

Slade then stops as his back is turned, and as he twists his head by his right shoulder. This causes his long shadow, to arch over the far wall. "Do you know who you truly are, of the power that is within you?"

Beast Boy shakes his head slowly, as a look of anger mixed with pain clouds his facial expression. "What are you talking about? A hero knows right from wrong, you are only monster!"

The one eyed villain turns his whole body, and bends down, looking directly into both tired lobes of the changeling. B in return, keeps his green emerald eyes fixed, on his dark mask of cold steel.

"Come now Beast Boy… there is no further need to hide, what causes you to fear becoming what is inside all of us."

The young hero clenches his shoulder as the blood seeps across his skin tight shirt, and it continues to pool around him. He blinks a few moments, as a brief lull grips both of them once more.

"I have NOTHING to fear!"

Slade moves closer, and his towering figure only builds the suspense of the moment. What was he planning to do? The answer was swift, brutal, and everything that moved from a slow feeling, instantly returned to normal speed. The villain places his right boot directly onto B's chest, turning the hero onto his back, as his foot keeps pressure onto the broken ribs. The Titan narrows his eyes, as the burn intensifies within his torso. A great flame, one that stung the hero when he was tossed, into one of the generator from Cinderblock, grips the young teen once more; and he gasps as the heavy boot increases the suffering.

"You have much to fear… I can see it in your eyes."

The villain then presses down harder, keeping his right steel-toed-boot on the upper right side of BB's chest, forcing the cracked ribs to sting the hero. "For every good person, every hero, we all have darknesses, weaknesses of the mind, body and soul. Just look at yourself, even now I have you beaten. Your body is broken, lost in a haze of both pain and confusion, where you cannot think clearly. All that is building is the rage deep within, the loathing to get revenge, to fight back, to strike for the kill."

Beast Boy groans loudly as his entire body feels the shock. The pressure is like a vice-grip, and the smaller and smaller he felt, as the foot pinned his chest, while the floor had his back, pushing his body together. As the master deciever, brings the green skinned boy's chest back down, BB's lungs rise under his chest cavity, trying to fill with air. Only Slade causes it to seep out faster, and the light in the room grows darker in his eyes. The excruciating burn builds, and it becomes even harder to breathe.

"Don't think you can beat me by simple good, you need anger to survive. To live, one must be willing to kill, and to get revenge, _that_… is what makes all agree to stay alive, to wake every morning, to move and breathe."

'Tha... That is not… who… I… am…" Beast Boy manages to let these words break his silence, and between each word, he gasps for air, as Slade depresses his right foot to hear the changeling speak.

"Think what you will, of what hopes you blind yourself with every day. But you and I both know, that getting revenge is so tempting, so desirable."

Slade then steps off of the changeling's chest completly, and B gives a long gasp for oxygen, as the villain walks away,.Like his normal rutieen, Slade clasps his hands behind his back once more, egar to uncover more about the hero's weaknesses. "I was watching you confront my Slade-bot, which I programmed to confuse you in the Hall of Mirrors. That lonesome night, where you went looking for answers on Terra. Remember that moment, how enraged you felt, how powerful the feeling was; to destroy that machine? A simple tool used to open your eyes, which you were so positive, so certin that _it _was me, but it felt good, didn't it?"

He turns around to show his chest again, and he looks to the Titan upon the floor curled up, rubbing his wounds. "I could see it within you then, the darkness you are so afraid to embrace, yet you don't fear to use it, when the time permits it to."

B turns onto his left hip; his arm is caressing his chest, while he continues to fight back the near-endless and growing pain.

"I-I was proud to… to defeat you then. You… you were always weak, even now; you have been forced to knock me down a peg, by shooting me. For someone who thinks of themselves so powerful, you are no better than a common thug."

Beast Boy gives a wide smile, allowing one of his sharp fangs, to sticks out from his lower lip. The feeling of defiance, causes him to be happy in his intense agony. His new purpose was striking to the masked villain, and Slade was egar to inflict further suffering, to show just how strong the masked madman truly was.

"Common thug, weak? Does this feel weak to you!"

Slade then slams his right steel-toed-boot, into the changeling's side, and another wave crushing blows, are delevered onto the wounded hero. The changeling screams in anguish, unable to move out of the way, and five more kicks are deliverd by his most hated antagonist. B curls up as tightly as he can into a ball, trying to cover his head and left knee from the powerful blows, but Slade changes his targets each time, bringing his hard foot to the teen's face, to his abdomen, to his kidneys, and back to the very center of the changeling's wounded chest.

The young hero spits up his dark red blood onto the ground, most of which was stored inside of his throat, and was now forced out from the crushing blows. Slade stops his assault, as a splatter is formed onto his black boot that did the kicking. After he watches the hero wipe a thin strand of red fluid off his lips, the villain stands back, and continues to speak in his monotone, breathing slowly, to calm himself down again.

"I want you to feel endless agony, to understand that this tourment lasts forever. I want you to know that it is always there, that pain doesn't fade with time, rather, it simply grows… each passing year."

"Why?" The hero asks slowly, having no idea what pain could do, to make him stronger.

"Ever since the Brain's defeat, most of your friends have given credit to Robin, for taking down the monster menace. However, most have forgotten the real person behind the success of the assault in Paris."

Slade halts in his monologue, to allow the words to sink into B's thick skull. "Who was it that saved everyone in the end? Who was it that led an assault, into the most dangerous, and fortified places of all, where it would be considered suicide by everyone else? Who was it that managed to unite a band of fallen heroes, and lead _all,_ to a stunning victory?"

Beast Boy lowers his head, trying to understand Slade's ultamate plan this time around; on whom he was really targeting.

"I-I helped to defeat the Brain those many weeks ago, but what does that matter now?"

Slade walks back to the Titan, and he looks down once more, keeping his eye now fixed on B's face.

"Remember, although I wasn't there, I was watching the scene play out on the video monitors." He pauses again, to deepen his motives within the wounded hero. "You did more than help Robin, in fact, it was you whom freed him, and it was you Beast Boy, who rallied the troops to fight back. As I watched the battle unfold, I never thought it would have been you to be so powerful, so strong minded on concieving of such a plan, destined to fail from the very beginning, but it worked out in the end."

The mysterious villain stops his harangue for a moment, to allow both to recall the fighting in Paris, on the big battle of Titan's Together. "I am always one for surprises Beast Boy… and from that moment onwards, I was _deeply_ intreaged to find out more, about… _you_."

The changeling squirms on the ground for a few seconds, which felt like a few hours. His whole body was shuddering over his stinging wounds; and the sentences that were coming out of Robin's most hated rival.

"What are you after Slade?"

The master deciever raises his singular brown lobe higher once again, as though it was smiling, in its own light. The sight frightened B, for all he could see was the left eye behind the mask, which blocked everything else the villain was thinking.

Slade gives another deep laugh, where it echoes in the darkness of the great dam. This caused the changeling, to turn his head from the left, to the right, trying to understand what his foe was heckling at within the generator room.

"You are one of many things, and yet I find it very fascinating, on how you still do not know."

"What don't I know?" B fires back, where he growls for a few seconds at the laughter being directed at him.

The hero enjoyed jokes, but this was at his expense, and he realized he was being mocked for not being ingredibly smart, and he hated being considered less inteligent.

"I see that you truly do not understand, but why put up the false face dear Titan? You are a prankster of the group, the comic relief, the glue that holds the team together in a certin sense. However, you seem to be harboring a darkness deep within, something that causes your blood to boil, your heart to race, and your mind to only think on anger."

Beast Boy narrows his weary eyes again, he wishes he could stand and fight, but at best all he can do is crawl. Morphing into an animal would give him a chance, but he would only tire himself out even further, and he needed just as much energy to stay awake. He remembers he has a small pocket knife, within a hidden pouch upon his belt, the same tool that helped him stop the explosive from detonating. It was a gift from his father when they traveled to Africa, and it was something he held close to him, a very sacred heirloom, just as the crusifix cross was to church goers. He wasn't willing to throw it away, in a vein effort as a distracion, or to draw blood. Even if he did, he felt that Slade would suspect him moving for it, and he was running out of ideas.

"I have NOTHING to hide!" B shouts back defiantly, the rage was growing in his heart, and a lump was building in his throat. A few tears begin to form under his very exhausted eyes, which had dark bags set below. This was from the pain of his multiple wounds, and from a feeling of utter hopelessness, which caused the hero's body to constantly shiver, and for his eyes to grow heavy with fatiuge.

"Nothing to hide?"

Slade then picks up the hero by the collar, forecfully lifting the changeling off the enamled ground as his body was limp. His dark red blood was trickling down his broken body, and his legs dangle by Slade's knees. The hand then moves to his throat; and the master villain tightens his death grip, slowly consticting the flow of air. The masked villain had the stength of many men, and the scene looked to be of an armoerd and devious giant, lifting a mere boy without a sweat.

The hero struggles at first, as anyone would, his arms and legs trying to break free, but the grip around Beast Boy's skin tight, shirt collar only tightens, and B places his gray gloved hands on the backs of Slade's dark steel gloves. His eyes are looking directly into Slade's single lobe once more, only instead of looking up, they are meeting each-others eye-lines.

"You have much to hide. The deaths of your parents, the expulsion from the Doom Patrol, and the growing Beast within you; we both know that the front you put before the others; is a false lie, that you have much conflict within the boy… that they all try to love."

His constricting and menacing cold grip tightens, squeezing his weakned foe's throat further, as Beast Boy struggles to breathe, to move and think. All he could do was keep listening; and his vision was becoming blurry into a dark purple, as the outline of the room was changing into another dark contour.

"There is indeed a dark hatred, something that has been harbored over the years, where you have just been trying to control it, only it is growin harder every day. It has been building since the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat, since Terra's return, and since this new plot I have unraveled, isn't it?"

Slade pauses as he lets these words dig deeper, then he continues after giving a short chuckle. He realized his words were taking the desired affect, and not only was simple foce hurting the changeling, but the truth behind his observations as well; were hitting the boy on the inside much worse, than the obvious wounds on his flesh.

"It's always the comic ones, who have the most to hide about themselves, of their pasts, that they don't want the others to know."

Beast Boy's eyes grow wide as saucers; he hadn't informed anyone of these things, only had he just allowed Raven to look into his head, during their meeting of the minds early on in the week. The knowledge gathered by his enemy startled the changeling, and B was puzzled on how his adversary knew of the werewolf monster, that had revealed itself. Then he thought, maybe Slade only knew about his anger, and had yet to uncover the true beast, within the boy.

"H-how… could you ever… know… who… I… was?"

B asks back in a scared tone, trying to breathe, in an effort to fight the strong words, which peirced his heart, like the bullets that tore holes in his body. His defences were crumbling, and unlike Falcon who would walk away, or bring up further anger to cloak his emotions, Beast Boy had a bigger heart than that, and he was very afraid.

Slade brings the hero closer to his face, if he wanted to, he could throw the hero onto the ground and bring even more ruin, to his battered figure. But he needed the changeling to hear more, to think on the possibilities he had been planning for so long. Then he would further inflict his destructive damage, yet he still needed him fully awake to remember this, little discussion he had planned for many months before-hand.

"I have my ways." The villain responds in a calm state, unchanged and undesturbed by the wounded heroe's blood, partly dripping onto his dark steel gloves.

"A simple child goes on an unforgettable trip with world renowned doctors to Africa, looking for a cure. Tragedy strikes, and soon, everything in your world goes top-side. I did my homework on you, like any good boyscout should. Besides, word spreads fast, of all kinds of scams and criminal doings of how people were sentenced to prision, of their lives before hand. Plus, your next gaurdians weren't exactly what most would call, _parent worthy_. Finding answers was just as easy as looking up a book on the internet, it took time, but, things slowly and surly, clicked into place."

Beast Boy's closes his eyes tightly together; his broken ribs stung him again, and the death grip around his collar and neck, was squeezing his much needed oxygen. He was feeling light headed, dizzy from the endless loss of blood that continued to pour downwards, and as he was being choked, everything around him continued to blur, into a foggy purple.

He remembers the people who cared for him, after his parents died from the accident, of being found by the criminals who he left in the courthouse, to live with Mento and Elasti-Girl. Soon, everything in his mind was going by very fast, flashes of his life pased by from one moment to the next, as a long silence grips the two, and Slade speaks up again, taking the quiet moment as the strongest answer he had hoped for again.

"I find it intriguing, when I learned of these things. How, a simple boy could survive through so much pain, so many hardships and still… you believed that you'd be accepted."

"You may have some knowledge of where I came from…" The changeling answers in a very quiet, raspy voice for a moment, trying to calm his building rage. It was a sight he could tell, that the monster enjoyed to revel in. "But you will NEVER… know... who I am, of what... I'm capible of."

Slade's dark lobe squints, the defiance within the hero was stronger now than ever, and it baffled the villain into what drove the changeling to still fight on.

"I may not know you completely, but I do know enough about you, enough about your friends that will unleash my intended damage."

Again an arduous lull between both, holds over in the air for a long while. After staring at each-other, squinting their eyes, Slade hurls Beast Boy into a far wall, and the changeling groans in agony as he slumps down. He coughs for a lasting few, unpleasant moments, in a bark-like-gruff, gasping for air. The shouting he had done, hurt his voice, but he felt stronger because of it.

The teen's body slids back down, to the concrete floor, and he breathes quickly as his shoulders lean against the wall. His arms drop by his sides, and Slade walks forwards again, as the Titan narrows his green lobes to mirror the villain's actions. Then, the hero lets out as brief chuckle, after the pain settles a bit which shocked both. BB was being tourtured, yet he found it amuzing on his most feared rival, being so riled up.

"You stil haven't changed one bit Slade." Beast Boy answers back, with the some-what scruffy voice from his throat being choked.

He tilts his head to an upright position once more, where the villain grows puzzled by this new front. "You always try to break me and the others, only we grow stronger and you… you want to know why."

"Believe it or not, I have changed much, as have the others. You…you on the other hand, haven't changed at all. The same weaknesses, the same nightmares still hold over. I can feel them seeping out of you."

Slade then narrows his brown left eye, as the lights from the ceiling, shine across his backside. "Know that my tactics in the past, may have seemed apparent to failure, but in truth, they have revealed to me, the deeper natures of both you, and your friends. The deepest fears and weaknesses that haunt each, and every-one of your team members."

B's quick laughter over the grave situation fades out suddenly, and he tilts his head to the side. Again, fear builds within his mind, and he is worried over the lives of the others.

"What are you after?" Beast Boy questions, trying to drive to the heart of the villain's ultamate plan, but he needed to keep him occupied, at least then, Raven could catch him by surprise.

"Still lost within yourself I see… but you already know the answer to that tragic memory." His answer was rather blunt, and it didn't help Slade, to further make his plan deepen within the hero. "Simply Beast Boy, I have been after you for a very, _very_ long time, and I needed to be sure that _you… _would be the one. After my previous and ungreatful flawed deciples, of Robin and Terra; you fill in, where they... are the weakest. "

The changeling shakes his head slowly by his shoulders, he realized what had been spoken, but the words caused a knot to twist in his stomach. The feeling made a few beads of sweat trickle down his forehead, and his palms became clamy. It was very unpleasant to hear this, and realizing Slade had bigger things for the hero, he knew he wasn't out of the dark tunnel just yet.

"I don't care for whatever your offer is _Slade_, I know who I am. I realize that _you; _are everything I despise and hate, a villain who turns everything upon itself."

Beast Boy then squeezes his gray gloved hands again, as he places his left arm over his right shoulder. While he raises his right arm, his hand shakes as a vast burn passes down his side. "It was just as you did to Terra!"

Slade walks forwards, he squeezes his own fists again, ready to bring more pain to the wounded Titan, but he stops halfway, and a new thought comes to his mind.

"Terra was a flawed girl, lost within herself, of her true nature… just like you. She needed guidance, a teacher, where as friends only blocked her path from understanding her truer powers; and only wishing for things to change, never made her better, rather it weakened her, held her back." Slade then passes back and forth, his shadow still mirroring behind him. "I helped her, allowed a true gem within the rough to shine, and we both know it."

Beast Boy grows deeply enraged, and he wasn't about to let the girl he loved time and time again, to be trashed talked by his enemy.

"YOU turned her against us! She had friends, she had me, and Terra was already a gem, way before you showed your souless self to her!"

"Now I see, what the others still do not."

Slade bends his head forwards cautiously, as he stops his slow walking. He had obtainted vital infromation on the hero, and he was slowly peeling away the changeling's defences, like peeling an onion with the different layers. Each Layer was harder than the one before, which made the hero's eyes begin to water from the deep slicing. This allowed Slade to draw closer, to the core of Beast Boy's internal problems, and he finally could piece together what he already knew, to things that were just uncovered.

"You still block yourself with hope, a false one might I add; of things we know can never be. _That_… is your biggest flaw, the chinck within your armor."

"What are you talking about!" The changeling fires back, his eyes feel a burn within, both from tears building up, and from wanting to shut his eyes to the world; to wake up, and have this nightmare be over with.

"You don't have to put up a false front, as you do with your friends. We both know what it is that drives a thorn in your heart, why you question the actions of your past to your present. How everything has been so wrong, but one thing could have been so… right. In a way, you did have it, however brief of a thing that it was."

Slade then pauses, and his face was turned to the opposite wall; where he turns to look at Beast Boy, and his single souless eye narrows further.

"DUDE! You aren't making any sense, there is no game here!"

The villain walks closer to the hero, so shocked at the truth before him. Where the changeling was still afraid to admit, what that powerful thing was.

"It was love Beast Boy. You loved her, once… and even now; you still cloud your mind with a notion that somehow, someday, that bond can blossom once again. But knowing that it's over; will make you grow stronger. You MUST let her go."

The changeling's jaw falls agape, things were hard for him, and though the relationship had ended with his last love, he always had a place in his heart for Terra Markov. Just when he was getting over her, and allowing Raven in, Slade brought the geomancer back into his thoughts, and his shattared heart felt to be breaking into a hundred thousand pieces once more, within his already brused and battered chest.

The images of the hall of broken mirrors plays before his mind, with the changeling keeping his back turned to the earth mover, as her deep blue eyes were filling with tears, while Slade stood behind her, watching the two lovers end their romantic attachment. After seeing her holding a hand out, B sees himself turn away, while keeping his head partly turned to his shoulder, as the words he could never forgive himself for saying, words that cost him his love. He knew it, and this causes a tear to streak down his face, within the Jump City Dam.

"_No … Slade's right, you don't have any friends."_

The lump in his throat makes it even harder to breathe. Tears start to pour down his face again, like a river that turns into a flood, and like the blood leaving his body, the salty warm droplets from his eyes, feel as though they sting his skin, and form a tiny pool themselves across the floor.

Beast Boy is at a loss for words; his mind is in multiple places. From the deep wounds caused by the brawl with the cement juggernaut, then to the bullet wounds in his right shoulder and left knee, where his body was bleeding copiously. Then, his feelings were growing happy, remembering that Raven was on her way, through the telepathic link, but all of that changed from his always up-beat outlook on life, to an incredebly depressed, bitter, enraged and fearful teen. He could no longer hold back the tears, as Slade stood in front of the hero, watching the Titan break down slowly, and he was soaking up the sight. He had wanted to see this, and the blood oozing out was a strong notion, of how destructive he was, seeing the Titan weep over the facts, things that he could piece together rather quickly, was an even more powerful image.

Beast Boy wipes his few tears away quickly, and he glares at his enemy, standing so tall and menacingly.

"You have no right to bring Terra into this quarrel with me! If I'm the one you want, for whatever twisted, and sick game this is; just finish me off already!"

The changeling then sighs heavily, his whole body trembles and his dark green skin tone, is turning into a paler green, over the immense loss of blood.

Slade gives a venomous laugh at the changeling's remark, and finds the banter between himself and the wounded hero, quiet amusing.

"Did I strike a nerve Beast Boy? I can tell that Terra is still a very touchy subject, but know that as long as you focus on her, then she will be all you can think of."

"I said, leave… her… OUT OF THIS!" The changeling gives a low growl, like a great lion that he is trying to morph into, but is too exhausted and decides the rumble of the beast itself, will cause the villain to back off some.

The animal growl does prove a little effective, as Slade steps a few feet away, from the unknown power that till holds strong within the wounded hero. The villain's sinlge lobe widens, in hearing this beast like groan, and his brown eye narrows once more, as he is ready to reveal the next part of his twisted plot.

"If I cannot make you see, then maybe… your own eyes will break you for me."

Beast Boy raises his left eyebrow in hearing this. What was the villain trying to get at this time around? What did he want the changeling to uncover? Questions like these and many others continue to race across the Titan's mind, and the different possibilities made it hard to think clearly, and Slade takes the silence as another definitive answer, where he looks to the observation room he was in, that he took the sniper shots from, and a massive shadow walks over to the balcony.

Beast Boy follows the direction of Slade's focus with his green eyes, and the hidden giant lands on the ground, slamming his feet into the concrete as Cinderblock had. The great behemoth comes forwards and is the same size, as the cement collossus, where B's eyes widen in shock. Another monster villain of the hero's past is before him once again, and the slimy mud-like body trudges forwards slowly, dripping his nasty goo, lengthly across the enamled floor.

His bright green-like rocks, stick out the back of the creatures head, as two are on the face for the eyes, as the great wide mouth, shows his teeth. The color of the monster is Carnelian; or a redish brown pigment and as he walks forwards, it is revealed to be Plasmus. An even bigger shocker grips the Titan, as he scans the massive villain; for over his right shoulder, is slumped another person, but the changeling cannot make out who that person is.

As the creature draws nearer to Slade and Beast Boy, the smooth and slender tan legs are shown, and a black skirt of a school uniform, with a white dress shirt and a neck tie, make the svelte body come into focus. It showed that Slade already had a hostage, and that it's of a young girl. However, the slender figure's back was turned, and the changeling still could not see, her face completly.

Beast Boy's heart begins to race faster, his egarness to find out who the girl was; as her body was carried over the creature's shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, caused B to tremble once again. Both of the girl's hands and feet were bound with rope, her long blond hair was covering her face, and the changeling's emerald lobes grow wide again, as he cannot believe what he could be thinking, of who that girl is.

After being close enough to the changeling, Plasmus drops the young girl, and she crashes to the ground violently. Her eyes are bound by a black blindfold, and her straight and luscious blond hair, drops by her face again, after swaying from the hard fall. She gives a soft groan of discomfort, and then her whole light-tan figure becomes still, after a quick shudder of discomfort.

Beast Boy cannot believe who is before him, his mind is still realling with multiple possibilities, on many conflicting things within his heart and brain, and as he reaches his hand out, trying to touch her face, yet something within himself, causes him to pull his gloved hands back slowly.

The face of the young girl has the trace of tears, streaking down her cheeks, and the changling's heart feels as though it will burst within his chest. The pounding is growing in rythem, and his breathing becomes harder as well. He has trouble in speaking, but he finds the courage within himself, and allows the name to seep out of his lips slowly, a name he had etched in his memory, still fresh, and whenever he thought on it, sudden panic of being lost all over again, shrouds his mind into only taking in the sight before him now.

"Terra?"

The young girl slowly tilts her head, at hearing the familure crackly voice of the changeling. Although she appears to be unconscious, she can hear what has been spoken. The light-tan school girl takes a deep breath, her chest moving up to fill with oxygen, where this causes the green hero to stay where he was, slumped over against the cold hard wall. His tired and very weary eyes are transfixed, on every curve of her slender body. A girl, who he was so certin was out of his life, is lying before him again. It was as though, to be an offering from the monster villain, and Beast Boy could only focus on her goddess figure in the room, nothing more.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

Robin was still in persuit of Red X, where he had left the gas trucks and the explosives after defusing the timer, and was afoot, searching for answers on where the sneeky attacker had fled. But the trail had gone cold, like trying to find a needle in a haystack, and the Boy Wonder was beginning to grow impatient. Already thousands of questions were burning inside of the team leader's skull, but his current mind-set was on his chase.

The cold trail soon grew warm again; as he sees the far lights from passing vehicals catch a running figure, hopping across the roadway, and into further darkness. Without a second thought, Robin hurries off to where the brief glimps was, and was now racing out of the Jump City Airport, down a nearby highway. Soon, the Boy Wonder halts before jumping over a tall chain-linked fence.

The devider was still shaking, and had the metal cluttering noise as though, someone had just passed this way not too long before him. After climbing the fence, once over the top and on the opposite side, he was standing, waiting to go into a back alleyway, on the far end of the highway.

The Boy Wonder pauses for a few lingering seconds, out of Jump City Airways, and on a nearby freeway that crossed onto a section of buildings. The tall structures were lit up from the inside in certin rooms, where a golden glow emanating out of them, while the rest of the windows were pitch black. The early morning was growing into a lighter blue as each minuet passed, but as the bright red and orange sun, seemed to be rising from the east also. The reddish and orange glow, started to mix with the atmosphere, and the hero could remember a night long ago, a night that felt and looked, exactly like this early morn.

The airport was off of the main highway, yet a section of the concrete buildings were on the other end, where Robin quickly came to the conclusion, that the assailent had fled back into the depths of the city. To illude and confuse off his tracker, the Boy Wonder felt if he were being chased, the back alleyways would be his strongest suite. Although X had a speed bike like Robin, the hero understood the hired gun had his own form of transportation; hidden away from the airport. To cut through the back streets was even faster, without being noticed was the stealthiest, and easiest way, to avoid detection from security and video monitors.

Robin takes a few deep breaths as he looks to the opposite side, then to the passing vehicals racing by, where he inches forwards slowly, but draws his whole body back not once, but four times. Feeling he has enough time to dart in the open, he hastely dashes forwards, where each stride is both long and sudden, as the cars and semi-tractor trailors zoom past.

He could have raced in a marathon, for he was fit and though fatiuged like most would become, his training had proven very useful. His mind and body worked as one, ruling the sudden and un-welcoming drowsy feeling out of his system, and he was in tip-top shape.

Upon reaching the opposite end section of the vast, muliti-laned highway, a semi tractor trailor grows bigger, and the lights grow brighter across his muscular form. He pauses and is like a deer in the headlights, unable to move. For a few lingering seconds, the Boy Wonder just stays in the road, mesmorized by the sight. His brain is jammed with one too many ideas, too many quick feelings and thoughts of his actions this night. Conflicting emotions all blur his train of thinking, as the headlights grow brighter and brighter, also blinding his sight.

A few feet before the hero is about to be hit, in the closing seconds, where the trucks front grate is about to slam into the hero, the truck driver whales on his horn to get the attention of the seventeen- year-old to move. The team leader quickly blinks his lobes under the strong eye-mask, and he shakes his head from side to side, as the most prominent cry from his brain is to jump! But his legs don't move, his cape blows in the cool air, and he feels suprisingly calm and terrified all at once, and stands looking into the glowing headlights, as his very bright and muscular figure, within the bright red and green outfit, with yellow tinted under-sided cape, is seen through the early morning darkness.

Robin quickly whips out his birda-rang from his gold tinted belt, and shoots to the side building. The red grappling hooked projectile, flys off into the darkness, and clings onto a fire escape.

Robin has mere seconds to act, and he clicks the triger from the handle, as the thin yet very strong cable is pulled towards the hook on the building, and Robin swings to saftey, where he breathes heavily as his black outer-colored cape, is draped about his body; as he kneels. Then, he slowly stands while squinting his mask, placing the crafty tool within his belt, and he begins to walk down the alleyway for further clues.

A few crumpled papers float past, rolling across the pavement like tumble weeds in an old west flick. Once Robin nears a long green dumpster, he slows his pace once again, as he notices a puddle still has the ripples of someone's foot passing. His detective skills tell him, that he's on the right track, and only a short distance behind his attacker, but the dark alleyway is long, and there were many hiding places. There were also the rooftops, which one could get to, by one of the many fire-escapes; which lined the sides of the buildings.

He pauses for air, while kneeling over the deep puddle, which has formed inside of a deep pot-hole. His reflection of his face bounces back, as the small ripples become still. The conflicting thoughts drive his mind, into deep turmoil and anger.

How could he leave Falcon behind, how was he to explain his actions, what did Slade plan to achieve in his efforts, why were there only five known attackers on the group, when the sixth was still a mystery? Above all of these things, the most prominent and very desturbing thoughts, was when Red X had shown himself, and Robin could remember parts of their banter, as the two were prepaired to square off; back at the airport.

Robin narrows his black outlined eye-mask; while he places a hand through his jet balck spiked hair. What message did Slade wish for him to hear, and if so, why did Red X flee without telling it?

The answers he did receive like always; were very insignifigant; and the bigger reasons were always right under his very nose. He just overlooked things, and X didn't care for games so much, but he did work as a hired gun when needed, but to work for Slade was rather low standards, even for the Xenothium nut job. Robin wasn't entirly sure, that this was the rouge wanderer, that he wanted the others to believe.

The two had helped each-other a few times before, and Red X seemed to know a hero's task, as though he was one, in a previous life, but at some point he turned on that path. After the evidence Beast Boy had gathered, after Robin's suit was missing, where the Titans leader did some of his own investigating. It all suggested; that the mysterious anti-hero was very close to the Boy Wonder, closer than he could have thought before.

After Richard left Gotham, to find his new calling as a leader of the Teen Titans, in Jump City California, following Starfire crashing, and the others joining there-after; Batman needed a new sidekick. Robin and Bruce were close for many years, and the team leader could recall the kindess of the Dark Knight, after the shocking death of his parents.

He could still feel the cold and bitter wind, the winter snow across the ground, and he could see the tall figure step forwards onto the bridge, reaveling Bruce Wayne, where later the two became the dynamic duo of Robin and Batman. After a very close bond, Bruce adopted the young teen, as his own son and they became a family, where Batgirl was already the Dark Knights side-kick, and Robin entered into this picture soon after the tragic loss of both his parents, that fateful night.

Many villans they faced together, but over time, Batman's pressure on the boy was proving too much. After one verball fight too many, between the Boy Wonder and Batman, after many times when the Dark Knight didn't hold restrain from his interigating methods, it all built within Robin that he was less in the picture, and he was growing tired of being a simple side-kick.

Batgirl merely watched the two old-friends parting ways, and she had a bond with Robin, like Starfire had now, yet she was more in beliefs with the Dark Knight, and Robin was finding it harder to love her. Barbara wouldn't accept the letting go of Bruce, when Dick wanted to for a full year, prior there last night together.

~~_FLASHBACK_~~

Late one night in Gotham, after defeating a plot by the Joker upon the rooftops, the Bat treo was collecting their breaths. The sky was a dark red, just as this early morning was now, where the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon, and most of the residents were asleep on the early crisp, October day. There were many low lives running about, and Robin was fifteen years old, his final year with the Dark Knight, his mentor and step-father where the next year, and the year following, he would be with the Teen Titans in Jump City California.

He was wearing the same attire he had on, as the faithful side-kick. He had the same spiked jet black hair, the same tight red shirt, green tight pants and gloves, and gold tinted belt, where the black outlined eye-mask, covered most of his upper face. His black outer-tinted and yellow under-sided cape was flapping in the breeze; while the trademark golden R on the black circular patch, over the upper left half of his chest, was still very striking. The main difference between the Robin two years ago, was he was a few feet shorter, and not as built in muscular stature, but he was still very strong and able as he was presently.

Batman and Robin were on the rooftops, holding a prolonged gaze upon the other. The latest quarrel was simply too powerful to be just ignored, and much had happened the many nights, leading up to tonight. Now, after the three long years together, Robin was feeling, that he should forge his own destiny. He was both confused and angry on his mentor's actions, and he felt it had to be discussed right now.

Many nights previous, the two had been at each-others throats, Batman wasn't fully giving his side-kick the proper go ahead to venture forth, and for three years, when the Boy Wonder was twelve during the horrible loss of his parents, to being found by the multi-billionare in the park, Robin wanted to take his role as a hero to the next level in their partnership. Batman wouldn't hear it, and the deepening rift, slowly grew ever wider as their years passed by.

Two nights before, Batman had a lead on a suspect in leauge with the Joker. He wanted Robin to check it out first, and so the Boy Wonder left his date with Barbara Gordon early, to follow up on it. He was fuming with the already nusiance on leaving the romantic evening so suddenly, and the two were growing very close in their relationship.

Richard was in his white tux with nice black pants, where he received a call on his pager, and he excused himself from the table as the two were about to kiss. He left to find what Bruce had wanted, by a nearby pay-phone. When he returned, Barbara embraced him with a loving hug, ready to kiss him this time, but he pulled her away, and told her that he had to go. At first meeting, Barbara and Dick couldn't see any further relationship, other than simple partners, but as the three years together drew on, they slowly fell in love.

When Richard went to Barbara's room after looking for leads, he told how Batman was becoming much darker in his interigating methods, as the Bat crashed into the room that he sent Robin to, and was very harsh on the young father. As the wife and child watched in horror, the Boy Wonder began to further question his leaders intentions on being all good, or loosing his own path. Robin tried to defuse the situation, but Batman wouldn't hear it, and Robin left abruptly.

Batgirl was standing before Robin, her short dark outer blue, and yellow under-toned cape was flapping in the wind. She was standing mezmorized by the two heroes, her slender figure and feminine curves of her body, made the heroine a very desirbable young woman of seventeen, at the time. Her long and luscious red hair, under the black mask that the Dark Knight wore simmalarly, covered her identity, but her long red hair stuck out of the back end, and was blown by the breeze; like her short cape that went to her waist.

She kept her ocean blue eyes looking at the famous due, pondering how things had gotten so out of control. They were a team of three, but now, it seemed like after tonight's mishap, and the many nights previous of Robin telling the Dark Knight, if he wasn't treated older, if he wasn't given his right of passage that Bruce was so reluctant to grant; untill the boy was eighteen, then there would only be two heroes in the dark city of Gotham, from the current three. Furthering the rift within the treo, Batgirl had a closer bond with Bruce, and Robin was feeling pushed out by the two, when he was adopted by Bruce, while Barbara already had a father, Commissioner James Gordon.

"Barbara, I told you before." Robin begins as he looks to her, while the heroine stands in front of both teammates like a devider. "I'm tired of how things always work out like this. The way _He,_ is so doubtful of who I truly am."

The Boy Wonder points at his mentor, and Batgirl looks to Robin confused, and speaks in her soft bell-like voice, as she trys to defend the actions of their leader.

"Maybe you are doubtful of who he is?" Then she crosses her arms over her chest, partly covering the gold colored bat, as Batman has the solid black trademark on the center of his gray, skin tight shirted chest. His long dark, and solid black cape, was drawn about his towering and muscular figure.

"Dick, just listen to what you're saying, it sounds like you want to leave." Then she streches her left arm on Robin's shoulder, and looks into his eye-mask with her deep blue lobes. "You don't want to leave _us…_ do you?"

The word _us,_ has many meanings, yet Barbara is trying to single-out their growing relationship of love, and to keep them together. However, the Boy Wonder is angry with the Bat, and with Batgirl defending him, it only made a knot build within his stomach. Robin's mouth partly drops for a short moment, and the Dark Knight speaks up, ready to defend himself now, as he stood by a nearby door, that leads to the inside of the building.

"I understand that you're angry with my doings Robin." Batman speaks in a deep, yet calm monotone. His strong clean shaven chin and mouth, are all that is seen of his face, besides the white eye-slots for his lobes. "I know you feel ready, but there is still much to learn."

Robin shakes his head softly, the sudden words of his leader, was very unpleasing to hear for the young fifteen-year-old. Robin then pushes Batgirl out of the way, furious that she doesn't see what he does, in their bat family.

"You want to tell me, that _I'M_ not ready! I've been ready for years, and you're acting _WAY_ too overbearing on my behalf!"

A long silence takes form of the three heroes, and holds within the air, gripping each of their hearts. Batman just stares at his famous side-kick, not knowing what else to say, and he tries to ratonalize how close he was, to breaking the bond he had, that he was just realizing now, to be on very thin ice. Batman and Robin's relationship was strong, but the pitfalls that had befallen the two over the years, formed cracks in the thick ice, and the nights leading up to now, only made a boiling heat bore down, and the sturdyness was buckling under the pressure, and was very unstable to stand.

The Boy Wonder then turns his head over his shoulder towards Batgirl. He had feelings for her, but if Barbara wouldn't come to terms as well, like Richard was, on how different things were becoming, on things changing, if she wouldn't accept him at wanting to make his own name, then she wouldn't want to draw a deeper relationship either. Robin wanted to have a loving relationship with her, but if Babs only saw Robin as the young boy; and not the strong and capable leader that he wanted to be, then their relationship would never grow beyond a certin point.

He saw Batgirl as more than just the heroine, more so, he saw her as Barbara Gordon. The loving and compassinate person, that Dick fancied and fell for from the beginning. But how did she view him? Simply as Robin, the Boy Wonder alone, and when she saw Dick Grayson, outside of his famous hero attire, did she only see the hero he was, and nothing further?

Robin then continues as he speaks to Batgirl, while a cool gust of wind flutters each of the heroe's capes. "If you can't accept me, for who I have become either… than I guess you will never know me."

As the words come out of the Boy Wonder's lips, Batgirl's eyes narrow in saddness. She knows the relationship that they were just embracing, was coming to a sudden close. Again a labersome silence holds within the air, and both the Dark Knight and Robin, can feel the deep saddness from their third member. Their leader sees things are moving too far out of his control, and he tries to strengthen his motives

Robin shows a frown of dissopointment in Batgirl, now he's seeing the relationship he had hoped to gain, was in ruins, and he felt it was largly his fault. As the silence draws the lingering seconds out, Batman responds, to try and keep his family together.

"Are you positive that you know who you are?"

The Boy Wonder's attention is quickly drawn back to his leader, and he stares up into his eyes. Robin's eyemask narrows in defiance. His mentor still couldn't see things were changing, and that Robin now wanted out.

"I know who I am BAT!" Robin brings his right thumb to his chest, then he streches his arms out, fed up with the partnership once and for all. "We're done here. I'm fed-up and finnished with this, and with you!"

Dick then turns and begins walking away from both of them, prepared to leave Gotham forever. Batgirl cannot believe what she is seeing, Robin leaving the trio, and she can say nothing. Her mind is blank over much saddness, that Robin has ended their love. Batman on the other hand, isn't about to let his trusting and faithful step-son walk out of his life, so early and has more to say.

Batman reaches his hand out, and places it on Dick's shoulder. "Robin…"

The Boy Wonder halts in his tracks, fed up with the whole night, enraged with Babs not letting him move on in their relationship, to embrace the coming changes, as their leader was holding him back also. In a flash, Robin Spins around, and gives a massive soccer-punch upside the Dark Knights jaw, with his clenched right fist! The Dark Knight falls backwards harshly, and can feel the wind rushing by. The massive hit was very strong, and he slowly tilts his head upwards, as he lies on his back. Batgirl gasps at the falling out, and while her eyes bulge in fear, she brings her hands in their yellow gloves over her mouth.

Batman's white eye's from the mask, widen for a second, and then narrow to their normal look; as Robin stands over his old mentor, having made his statement. Now, he was ready to leave Gotham after the destructive blow.

"I'm leaving you both…" Robin says calmly as he pulls out his Bat-Communicator from his belt, then he looks from the face of Babs, to his mentor, and he continues in a soft tone, to rebute for his actions. "You were always my second father Bruce, but if you won't accept me for who I am, if you _can't_ accept the things that you've done leading to tonight, then there is nothing left for me here, in _your_ city." Robin then tosses the Bat-Comm to the ground, by the Dark Knights feet, and he turns to the ledge as Batgirl helps Bruce to stand.

"Robin…" Babs pleads, trying to keep their friendship from falling apart wholly. "Please, don't go. We-we're family, remember?"

As Robin stands with his back turned, he narrows his eye-mask again, and he gives a deep exhale as the Dark Knight stands up fully, and he waves his hand slightly, to calm Babs down. The Dark Knight felt, that maybe Robin needed to leave, to uncover more of his true potential.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take this-this partnership any longer. I need to make my own mark now, you guys have Gotham, and you already do fine without me."

Barbara steps forwards, yet Bruce holds her back, and the outline of Robin's shadow mirrors over the ground, as his head is lowerd in saddness. "I'll be seeing you guys around."

With that spoken, Robin then reaches into his belt, pulls out his birda-rang and flys off, into the early dawn. Batman and Batgirl stand upon the rooftop, both phased and deeply confused over the splitting of their closest member, and the ending of their team. Although Robin was gone, Batgirl decided to stay with the Dark Knight, and together, they just stood mezmorised, simply watching as the Boy Wonder's body swings across the buildings, and goes out-of-sight.

_~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_

The Titan's leader pulls his eyes up from the puddle; that hurtful night those two years now passed, had proven nothing but the end of a partnership, an ending of his life. He had started anew, fresh when he arrived in Jump City. To him, that was the best descision he could have made, in his entire life.

True, after the deaths of his parents, he started over with Batman, but when he left that night, he knew he would have to start from scratch, all over again. Gotham was well off, but California was crawling with other villains, and the Boy Wonder traveled to the city, not knowing much of west coast, other than it felt like the best place to go, for the next chapter in life to begin.

A "whooshing" noise passes from the upper ladders, on a nearby fire escape, and Robin is quick to being brought back in his current persuit. As Robin narrows his mask, the wind causes his cape to sway in the air, and he walks forwards while looking up, feeling like he is being led into a trap. His arms are at the ready, in one of his higher forms of a Taekwando stance, one for a third level degree blackbelt, but he mastered all of the forms in just under a year, where it took most at the least, ten years to master.

With the help of Bruce, and some other steller teachers, like Alfred Pennyworth their butler; Richard was able to transform into Robin much easier. Plus the help from the gymnastic history built him up, toned his figure into the training, which Batman had gone through similarly.

Although Alfred was in his sixties, many years before he was known as their simple house warmer, he was in the British Secret Service for the Royal family, and was interested in the performing arts in London on stage. Still, he was a great teacher and heart-warming ally, who not only raised Bruce after the tragic deaths of his parents, but instilled many powerful traits to help mold the boy, into the Batman. While Bruce was doing his heroic duties, when Dick was new to the Wayne Mannor household, Alfred opened the boy's eyes to a wider world, as a second step-father, more like a grandfather to the youn teen, being that his own grandparents had died years previous. The Dark Knight couldn't always train the boy as their partnership grew, and that was where Alfred helped to pick up the pieces in that department, in some of his own sparring lessons.

A pair of white lobes narrows further from the darkness, as Robin continues his steady walk down the alleyway. His head was turning in multiple directions, from his very left, to his right, to back in front once more, and over his left shoulder. Always, his lobes behind the trademark mask were peering for a hidden pathway, or something that would set his back to his enemy, or corner himself into a wall.

A mechanical voice of laughter echoes in the dark, and Robin is fast to stop. Red X was very amuzed with the situation; he found pleasure in being chased. Robin on the other-hand, was fed up with the tiring persuit, and wanted to check on Falcon, but his mindset was to get to the bottom of this new plot first, and he needed answers.

"Alright X…" Robin starts in a calm voice; he keeps turning his body three-hundred-and-sixty degrees, trying to find where the synthesized laughter was coming from. "This has gone on far enough. You said if I beat you, then you'd tell what Slade's message was."

The dark figure narrows his white lobes from the gray skull mask a second time, as he quells with his heckling side. His mission was to deliver a simple message, and he didn't fully understand the signifigance, but it was for the Boy Wonder's ears alone to unravel, however, that didn't keep the assassin from trying to learn exactly who, his client was either.

Money was a key factor on living, but Xenothium helped to keep his suit powered up, where he did have just enough to last him a few more months, following his first appearance. But now, he was almost out, and suppliers were low. The tips he received were partel at best, but then an offer came to him, as he was hiding from a bank hyste for another client. Slade had shown himself, by getting his frequancy, from hacking into the technology that X was accustomed to. From there, the devious mastermind was able to trace where the Boy Wonder's missing suit had gone, and more importantly, he found the new owner, but he still didn't know who the person behind the mask was.

Still, the dangerous madman contacted Red, and at first, the assassin was baffled by how anyone, knew where he lived in hiding, within the massive metropolis. The puzzled feeling soon became one of intreague, by his newest client, as Slade made the best offer he could have hoped. Xenothium, it was simple and to the point.

The villain had aquired a large enough ammount, to last X many years into the future. The problem was being able to get to it, and he had to do a number of odd jobs in gaining his trust. First off, he had to do smaller tasks outside of Jump, in Steele City, which was many miles away from the Teen Titans on their Western Coast. X had to travel to the eastern seaboard, and his dissapearance from Jump, was also a mystery to the local heroe's. This way, Slade could continue to keep his motives in the dark, as all of his minions were off the grid. Then, when Red X proved a fair match, at stealing some high Tech computer disks, of criminal data, of new villains across the country, Slade pulled X back to the Jump City; and the Titans East were even further baffaled on the missing and very mysterious thief.

The second phase of Slade's plot, took place soon after the Teen Titan's return from Tokyo. Where after waiting paitently, observing their weakned state of minds, towards the end of the week; with their newest member having joined, the master deciever felt they were consumed with too many other conflicting things, and he was ready to tear the team apart. First, he needed some muscle to do his megar tasks out in the open, and since most of the criminal underground was uprooted, Red X went to Jump City Penitentiary to do a break out, where the old faces would occupy the band of now six heroes.

The third part of Red's mission, didn't quite make much of any sense. A simple message, a few cryptic lines to mislead the Titan's leader; what was the meaning beind any of it? Red X didn't fully care the reasons, he knew his rewards at the end, but there was also something else he had wanted, and his true reasons on going to Jump City years ago, was still a mystery to everyone, except for him.

"Well Boy Blunder, how does it feel to be left in the dark… with no light to guid your path?" Red X speaks through his synthesizer, and Robin turns his head, still trying to find where his illusive foe had gone.

"ENOUGH games X!" The hero shouts, his rage was building, and he was fed-up with being annoyed; and wanted to get to the bottom of things right away. He needed to know what Slade had wanted him to hear, but the messanger was finding pleasure in taking his time, and time was against the team leader, as he desperatly realized, he to go to the train station. "I beat you fairly, and you ran away like a coward. I think you owe me that much."

The talking ends, and silence grips both young males. As Robin stands still, Red X finds his opportunity to go in for the strike, and throws five X-Shaped Shuriken, or small solid, and very sharp blades from the darkness. They are like razors, and are similare to Robin's bat-disks that he throws; only they have an x design instead of an outline of a bat. They are hurled from the darkness, behind the Boy Wonder, and the blades cutting through the air whistle, as they fly towards their intended target.

The Boy Wonder perks his ears at the incomming sound, and is fast on his feet, as he twists his body and chest, as he flips to the side as three of the disks go over his head, and by his hips.

The shruiken, are like death stars, from ninja attackers, and they hit the brick walls behind the Titan's leader, and potrude out of the solid wall at an angle. The next two X disks catch Robin by surprise, as he pauses for his breath from his manuveres, and he turns his head as both blades fly towards his now turned face. His eyes widen in fear, and he cannot jump in time, where he brings his staff out of his belt, unfolds it to full length, and while spinning it in front of his body, he blocks the deadly weapons, as they fly to the walls by his sides.

The hero swearls his silver bo-staff quickly, and then he brings it behind his back, as his left arm is extended to his chest, and he is standing in another fighting pose. His legs are spread evenly apart, both of his knees are bent, and the Boy Wonder sliglty moves his head to the right, then back to the left as he looks to the damage Red X had hoped to do, to his flesh. The sharp blades struck the hero, that he used those types of tools both now, and long ago, and he hated the feeling of someone else being injured, from his weapon technology.

"Is that all you've got?"

Robin banters to the shadows, knowing Red X is up above him somewhere. There was still no answer, and Robin gives a frown of dissopiontment, as he stands up fully, from his protective tier, and returns his long and slender staff to his gold tinted belt.

The attacker is quick to jump from above, ready to keep up the assault, and with Robin's staff returned. X used these few moments, to go for a second attack. Red unfurls his X-blades from his right wrist, and holds it back in the form of a punch, while Robin smiles, as he keeps his back to the upcoming assault, where he had gotton the attention of the rouge fighter.

The Boy Wonder was waiting for the exact moment to counter the assault. Everything seems to go by at the pace of a snail, and Robin closes his eyes, as he recalls the moment of his training with the True Master, where he was in the dark cave against the massive snake. He didn't need to see where the attack was coming from, he already knew for his back was the prime target. He takes a few deep, and soothing breathes, as X gets ever closer through the air, ready to slam his deadly weapons into the hero's shoulders.

As X draws nearer, Robin remembers the massive serpent moving in for the strike, and as the hero keeps his eyes shut, his mask squinting. Soon, the vision of the white python from the darkness; forms into Red X.

Everything in the mind of Robin is calm, at peace, moving slow and steady, while in Red X's conscience, the world starts picking up speed, his arm grows heavier from the weapon, and he begins to doubt, which part on Robin's back, would deal the most crushing blow. This only made his assault turn from a great idea, to now very flawed, and Robin spins around, and slams his right steel-toed-shoe upwards into Red's chest, sending the attacker sailing into the brick wall.

Robin shakes his head slowly to both of his shoulders, and he crosses his arms, as X groans in discomfort, as his body slumps to the ground. The groggy feeling of having the wind knocked out of him, made the attacker clam up, and after kneeling upon the damp pavement for a few moments, he breathes heavily, as the Boy Wonder approaches, ready to interigate his suspect.

"This is the last time I'm asking, there won't be another." Robin speaks up, ready to pull one of his weapons out and bash the assassin's head in. "What is the message you were told to delever?"

Red X gives a quick chuckle over the brawl, as his X-Blades return into the top compartment of his gray gloved hand. Even though he was defeated, he didn't care, and although he was angry that he lost, he could tell the Titan's leader was still upset, and Red saw that even though he was down for now, his defiance was holding strong. The white eyes upon his skull mask narrow, as he ends his brief laughter; and he looks up, as Robin stares down.

"I can see why he's so interested in you… or, is it the other way round?"

The Boy Wonder's eye-mask widens in hearing the raspy voice speak, and as he draws nearer, the attacker gets back to his feet slowly. The two keep their masks fixed on the other's hidden eyes. Red no longer cares for an attack, more or less, he just wanted to get his payment, and he needed to get this last megar task out of the way.

"Keep your friends close Robin… it's always the ones that you love, whom you end up hurting in the end."

The Titan's leader grows baffled by this. The words Slade had delevered, were more of a threat, and a knot built within his stomach, causing the air to grow increasingly harder to breathe, as it carried over a stale taste to his mouth. It was possibly from the pollution of the metropolis, maybe from the dryness of his rough persiut, then the entaglement with his foe, or a mix of things, where he inhales another long breath and swallows hard.

"That's it, that's what Slade wanted to tell me?"

Robin thinks over these exact words, letting the lines be replayed in his brain, repeating the sentence through repetition, as it echoes in the depths of his mind. Every-way he looked at it, every angle he bent his thoughts onto the sentence, it only showed that it was just a plain threat from the master deciever, and Robin already knew his friends were his greatest strength, and his deepest concern.

As the Boy Wonder stared off into space, X found another opening, and slowly drew his hand to his gray belt. Carefully, he pulled out two soilid, blood red syphirical objects; and kept them close, for concealment. They were the size of golf balls, and he held them in his right palm, as the hero was distracted once again.

Robin then draws back to the criminal before him; he had to catch Slade, but he had no idea where to start looking. X was his biggest lead, and a piece of the team leader felt more than ready, to face his deadliest and hardest foe, but his rational thinking told him, that he needed to rest, to gather with the others, to regroup. Even though he had X backed into a wall, any infromation on the wearabouts of the master villain, were still in the dark, and Robin felt the assassin wasn't about to be taken into a cell, without a fight.

"You're coming with me X." Robin continues, where Red narrows his lobes, and the Boy Wonder does the same.

"Think again bird boy!"

In a quick movement, the criminal swiftly and easily hurls the two circular objects to the ground of Robin's feet, where the Boy Wonder draws his cape to shield his face, as he keeps his eye-mask squinting. A thick gray cloud, from the two spheres bellows into the air, blocking the view of Red X, and after the silence returns to the duelists, Robin knows when he will look to where his adversary was; he'd be gone.

When the smoke dissipates, Robin glances to the wall, and his instincts quickly tell him, that the spheres were meant to conceal his enemie's movements; and they worked. X timed his escape to near perfection, Robin was preoccupied after receiving the message, he allowed his guard to be dropped again, and Red X had disappeared, as though he turned into the vanisihing smoke; as it parted into the cool morning air.

The Boy Wonder walks to the brick wall, that his opponent was standing in front of, where he kneels down and picks up the small red spheres with one of his green gloved hands. He carefully studies the now emptied gas concoction containers, and realizes it's an old trick, used by Samuri warriors and ninjas back in Japan, centuries long since past. This was also a trick, which he and the Dark Knight used at times, to conceal their own movements.

As Robin stands up, he places the small spheres into one of his belt containers, for further evidence and analysis. Then, he looks to the early morning sky, and the darkness is still fading, only turning into a lighter blue. The new day was already here, and there had been no further explosions, erupting within Jump City. This caused the hero to breathe a little easier, for his heart to slow in rtythem once again. He felt the others we're okay, but Falcon was still a mystery, and he was closer to the train station than the docks, and since X had mysteriously vanaished, he didn't feel the need to keep up a pointless pursuit; that would only waist more time.

Robin then reached to the side of his belt, and pressed a button on a small remote, from one of it's many compartments. Back in the airport, the revving of his prized possession is softly heard in the distance, and grows louder as it nears the alleyway.

The headlight upon the front turns on, and the dark red and black painted motarcycle, speeds towards the Boy Wonder's position, racing past the traffic as no rider is on back, the bike was driving itself! Robin stands waiting, as the speed bike finds its owner, and the device Cyborg had installed within the vehical, allowed Robin to call his transportation from a certin radious away. This was by the a neat remote on his belt. The R-Cycle quickly halts by his feet, as Robin pressed a second small button to stop his transport.

This technology, was something the Batmobile had, and Robin always wanted to fit something simmilarly into his own ride. He never fully had the chance, untill he was with the Teen Titans.

The Titan's leader presses a second side switch by the handlebars, and his helmet rises out of a back compartment on the seat. Robin looks to the sky as the kickstand automatacly keeps the bike in place, resting in the pathway; as the engine still rumbles lightly. The single golden headbeam, is glowing to the wall X was backed into, and Robin stares at the spot, curious at where he had fled. The Titan's leader takes a deep breath, then he mounts the bike, and before he places his helmet back on, he glances around the alleyway a final time. Robin was trying to get a last glimps, if his eyes would catch something, anything to change his mind on now racing to his next destination.

A crumpled piece of paper passes his view, like when he first entered, and the brave hero narrows his eye-mask once more. He was rather dissopionted; that his entaglement with the deadly assassin was over, but felt more than disgusted, in still having no idea on who Red X truly was. His primary lead was gone, having dissapeared after being cornered; where the hero felt he had come so close to getting further answers, only to let them slip through his fingers.

"Next time Red X … next time you won't get away." Robin then places his slick red helmet on his head, where he then returns the kickstand to its orriginal place, and he cranks the throttle, causing the metal beast to roar loudly.

The Boy Wonder keeps the brakes on, as he puts the engine in motion, which causes smoke to build from behind the tires, squeeling over the pavement. Feeling his moment is ready, without waistng any more time, Robin guns the throttle, and the R-Cycle shoots off into the night, leaving a red trail from the small tail-lights on back, to follow behind Robin, as he travels well over 70 miles per hour, onto the main roadway. His sick ride picks up speed, going to 140 mph, and each fleeting moment, the engine rev's to the next gear, and a longer hum of a higher pitch, echoes across the city highway, as he swerves in between the passing cars and trucks. It was like he was on the Autobahn, which was very lax in speed regulations, on the open freeway in Germany.

As the Titan's leader races to the train station, a hidden figure kneeling ontop of a ledge, overlooking the alleyway, watches the bike's red tail-lights streaking behind, like a jet vapor from a plane's turbine engine. His white eyes squint after hearing the Boy Wonder make his bold comment. It was echoing in his mind. As he watches the hero race away from their quarrel, Red X stands up fully, his dark cape flapping in the wind, and he turns his head over his shoulder, as he approaches his own slick speed bike.

The street racer itself is a solid black and gray. It's the same size and model as Robin's, only instead of his paint-job, X's mirrors his assassin out-fit, while the Boy Wonder's reflects his colors. Where Robin has the famous golden R, like on his upper left chest over the black circular background patch, Red's has the blood red x, over the side of the same spot near the engine, on the left. It was eerie almost, how both foes were so alike in almost every way, and yet they were very different at the same time.

The mysterious assassin mounts his speed bike, removes the kickstand, and before he starts the engine, he looks to the path Robin flew down. After taking a quick breath, in his synthezised voice he speaks to himself, to counter Robin's words; in his usual smug attiitude.

"I'll be waiting."

_

* * *

__~Elsewhere~_

Back within the destroyed train station, the two unknown heroes were working endlessly, not giving up in their efforts to save the young and broken body, of the unknown person they had just found. John had already cleared a strong path, and the young nurse was still holding onto the Titan's wrist, as the blood was pooling around both, endlessly seeping out, like a flood that could not be closed off.

His wounds were very severe, the first responding medical personal were on their way, and the nurse was able to slow much of the bleeding down, when she arrived. She kept the hero's body warm, by quick thinking, but he needed more than that to stay alive. Still, her efforts managed to help keep the boy's chances better at surviving, than if she didn't enter at all, where if she stayed on the outside, his current state would probably be worse off than it already was.

Each passing moment only drew the lingering seconds of his prolonged agony out further. His laborsome breaths for air, and his bloodshot eyes, partly closing, and then re-opening, were showing her that he was fighting to stay conscious and breathing. He was a fighter, his whole life was a struggle, but this was his darkest hour of late, and only becoming darker. The sharp piece of rebar was moving with his body, as his lungs still felt the unbarable, and raging fire within his whole chest, as his torso was brused, battared, ripped and torn. The glass and sharp strands of broken metal, having made cuts along his skin, only drew more of his precious blood, and he was in dire need of a transfusion.

But there were no needles around; no I.V. lines to hook into his system, and worse, the young nurse needed blood O negative, for this was acepted by everyone. She wasn't O-, and very few people in the metropolis were, making the blood that much more precious. Either use that, or to sample his blood by machine, to determin what his blood-type was. If he couldn't speak to tell what his blood type was, then a machine at the hospital would determin for her.

Otherwise, the wrong blood transfusion into his system would be a shock, and his bodies' white blood cells would attack the new aid, and he would die much faster. His own immune system, would literaly kill him from the inside out; if he were given the wrong blood match.

Besides the most obvious wounds, the strongest and very servere injury being the metal potruding outwards, from his upper left half of his chest; there was still another very bad injury he had taken in the fall. His right leg was covered with a flat piece of metal, and felt as though it crushed a major bone, or at the very least, did more than sprain his leg. When he tried to twich his right foot; a quick and sudden shock, from underneath his heal, ran up past his knee, and sent yet another, agonizing and lasting sting. This injury transpired when he fell harshly, and the metal landed on top, pinning the wounded limb; in a twisted state, as his right hip was partly covered; and the searing sting only grew, when he made the slightest of movements. His cheeks and forehead still had minor cuts, but to the back of his cranium, had a long gash, when he hit his skull on the solid concrete floor. This gave him a minor concussion as his brain, within his skull rattled around, and to fall alseep, would worsen his current state. For he could soon end up in a comma, and although Falcon wasn't a doctor, even though he would feel at peace to doze off to slumber, a part of his brain was telling him, that if he slept in the train station, before the hospital could help further to ease his pain, then he might never wake up again.

The young male was making small words to break his silence, but the gargleing from the blood, within his throat, and coughing only deepened within his broken body. It was becoming more difficult to clearly understand his words. He was… dying, and time was running out.

"JOHN!" The young nurse pleads, as more blood trickles down the young male's lower lip, across his chin. "We have to get him out of here… NOW!"

The simple man in his thirties, understood time for the young teen was of the utmost importance, and his efforts on clearing the vast debris, was very tiresome and backbreaking labor.

"I burrowed us a good portion of a pathway, so, we don't have to bend down as much." John replies, and he breaths heavily, where soon, a small frown builds upon his face. This look only brought worry to the young female.

"The problem is, trying to move him. See, I don't know if you've taken a look at the full extent of his injuries, but, if that iron is keeping his leg pinned to the ground… then, I don't think I can move him by brute muscle."

The young nurse turns her deep blue eyes, from the face of her new friend, back to the wounded boy. His injuries were very critical, but he needed to be moved. She realized that by lifting his body, any unseen injuries would open up, as they dragged him out. They didn't have a gurney, or a stretcher to carry the bloodied and broken hero to saftey, and that caused another question to build. When they were to get him out from one difficult spot, how were they to carry him?

After quickly scanning his damaged figure a third time, looking from his face, down his chest and arms, towards his legs; she sees his right black shoe is sticking out of the rubble, yet a piece of his upper thigh was still trapped.

"We can move him, h-he has a minor concussion, but, by keeping him here, there is nothing further I can do." She takes a soothing exhale, uncertin of her actions and fearful that it would kill him. Then, she re-opens her eyes, determined that she was doing the right thing. "His right leg is stuck, and I don't have a stretcher to carry him out, so… first thing we have to do, is to get that piece of iron off his leg."

She points to his right foot, and John follows with his tired and weary brown lobes, looking from the metal about his body, then to his trapped lower limb. He scratches his short and neat brown hair for a moment, trying to see what he could do, for he wasn't a very muscular person. At best, he weighed 189 pounds, and his muscle tone was rather small, but what he lacked for in strength, he made up for in his thinking, on how to move heavy objects around.

He makes his way to the side of the once recognizable platform, and he keeps his lobes fixed upon the tattared clothing, of the unknown pallid face in the room, of the simple seventeen-year-old. As John studies the heavy piece of metal, that had the leg pinned, the nurse turns to look back to Falcon's bloodied face, and she strokes his hair with her palm, as he grimmices in both shock and fear.

"We have to move the piece of metal, that's fallen on your leg." She pauses as she turns to face John, where he nodds as he sees a long enough strand, to lift the heavy metal. "In order to get you out of here, so just hang in there for a while longer." She continues; her head slowly turns back to meet Falcon's eyes that are half awake, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

The nurse slowly stands, as she moves to where John is, to help with the lifting.

"You sure about this?" John asks, trying one last time to fully feel that it was the right choice.

She keeps her eyes fixed on the broken body in the room, lying somewhat still. She understood everyone made second persumptions, but this was a matter of life and death. To not move him, would mean his certin end, and slowly, he was dying. If they could move him out of here, then his chances of survival were much better.

The first thing any medical responders do, when they arrive to treate trauma, is to check for the most vital wounds and work off them first, to slow as much loss of blood as possible, and to keep the paitent awake, warm and breathing. She had already done that, she used her dark hoodie and John's bathrobe, to keep him warm acting as blankets, she managed to make a few quick tourniquets to seal off some of his deep gashes, and she was talking with him, trying to give the boy hope as she stayed with him, to keep him awake.

Now, they had to move him; the loss of blood was widening, as though he was slowly being drained, and his already pale skin was changing into a lighter and lighter gray. As much as it pained her to know, that moving him wasn't a good idea, they had waited long enough, and worked on other things to help move him, when the time would come. They were slowly building to this moment, and now that it was here, she was very fearful that everything would fall apart.

The metal in his chest could drag across the floor, or get caught like a hang-nail off of a thumb, or other wounds could form. She realized that it would be hard work, to remove him from beneath the fallen rubble, and even harder work was to transpire still, when they did get him out of his current perdicament. Managing to make their way back to the entrance, without a stretcher was sure to be the second hardest task. Yet, they were already so close to getting him out now, and once they could remove his body from the debris, then they could continue to work, as they went along.

"I know it seems like a bad idea, and in most circomstances, the body is supposed to remain where it is, to not being moved." She stops, only for a moment to think how to best explain her actions. "I understand the difficulties on this, but you have to trust me."

As she turns to look at his eyes, the feeling of strength builds within, courage of acting, to do something. He had already done his part, but there was still another task yet to be under-taken, and it was to move the beaten and torn youth, out of the rubble.

"Alright…" He answers back slowly, with a simple glazed look of both being weary from being woken up so early; and from hard manual labor for the past ten minuets. Work, that he wouldn't normally have to worry about, untill he was at his local gym, later in the week. "On the count of three…"

Both of the unknown faces get ready, and as John bends his lower back down, the nurse does the same across from him, wrapping her gentle fingers around the thick piece of steel. They knew it would not be easy, that the metal at least weighed a hundred pounds, more than likeliy twice that ammount, but if they worked together, as a team of two instead of just a single person, then the chances again, would grow much better.

"One…" John begins in a slow rythem, and both take long steady breaths. Each moment that passes, allows them to calm their thoughts, to only think on the task at hand.

"Two…" The nurse continues, and her breathing intensifies from her nostrils, as does John's.

Both of their shirt sleeves are rolled up, revealing their biceps and triceps, as the show-off-muscles for most people, which were also very important in everyday lifting. Most people look to who has the bigger guns, at who is stronger, but more so, was the strength built within the human mind. To believe that you can do something, to have a strong plan set out; this makes many hard tasks become easier.

The world seems to go by very slow once more, and Falcon blinks quickly again. The fuzziness was still present for his vision, and if he held his eyes open for too long, longer than the average number of quick seconds to blink, the world would turn into a murky white. The nausiating feeling, was very uncomfortable, and a throbbing from the back of his skull, reminded the Titan that he in fact, was in serious trouble.

"THREE!" Echoes both John and the nurse, and they groan while using their arms, trying to lift up the heavy sheet of iron.

Falcon feels the wieight lifting off of his battared right leg, but only for a few seconds as it comes crashing back down. The Hero shouts in tremendous misery, it was cry of endless pain; and it echoes in the darkness, as both unknown people catch their breaths once more. The bone chilling shout, is heard very clearly from his tired lungs, and as he screams, another sting shocks his throat, and he is quick to become silent once again.

His thigh was deeply brused, and more than likely the outer pelvis, and femur of his right side was broken. Too deeply was he injured to move himself, and he twists on the sides of his hips, as the heavy metal drops back, to his upper leg. The duo tries to lift again, and each time they bring it up higher than before, lasting a few longer seconds, but Falcon cannot move himself; his arms slowly rise by his face, as he covers his worn lobes, trying to block the dust as it fell from above.

"Th-this isn't… working." John speaks after his eighth attempt, as the nurse squats by a half twisted pillar herself, to catch her own breath.

"We can't give up on him!" The young girl replies, not willing to lose a patient.

"We tried lifting the metal, and it isn't budging. We have to try something else."

The nurse looks around the room, trying to use her knowledge on other tools that could help, as John takes long, exaggerating breaths. Her deep blue eyes, catch a nearby cylinderic piece of toobing, or a metal pipe.

"Over there…" She points in the direction, and John is quick to race over, and pick up the metal bar.

The long and narrow pipe, was very strong, and looked to be a good size to bring the heavy object, off the hero's thigh. It slides across the ground, as he pulls it out from toppled debris, and the sight of the of silver tinted metal being dragged, echoes in the darkness. The young nurse shines the light from her flip-phone to give some illumination in the darkness of smoke and shadows, and he quickly finds his way back to her. He instantly realized, without having her say, what she wanted him to do. Becuse he knew, what she was planning.

A lever, it was a simple device created by ancient civilizations long ago, but was used to pry up heavy objects off from a fulcrum, or pivot. When force is applied to the back end, the longer the bar; the more the flexibility, and easier to lift the object would become. The force of body weight is transferred from one end to the other, like a sea-saw on the play-ground, and slowly the object would rise on one end, as the other would lower.

The nurse looks from Falcon, on the other side of the mounted rubble. This wreckage acts like a small devider, as a pile of debris is built around the hero's exhausted figure. His leg was pinned, as blood was pooling around his lower abdomen from the metal against his pelvis. His right thigh downwards; was in shock, and the piece of iron was keeping his leg stuck, but it wasn't crushed completly, where he could move it slighlty. He was just unable to free his entire body out further.

John finds an opening, a small and narrow gap underneath the sheet of iron, yet big enough to slide the long and sterdy pipe through. It fit like a glove, a perfect piece of metal bar, just right for the job. The metal itself, was probubly from the upper rafters, acting as a support, in between the columns. Yet after the explosion, it must have detached and fallen, like most of the roof had. The broken objects below, would act as the pivot, and when he would lower his end, the wieght would transfer.

The metal pipe; slides next to the outside of the Titan's right leg, and the teen could feel the cold metal, as is grazed his skin. His eyes looked downwards at the pipe, as it rested by his arm while he lay upon his back, then he looks to the two unknown and blurry figures in the room, and his mind begins to race with hundreds of questions. Who were they, where were the Teen Titans, and were Slade's words becoming true? Was he being abandoned like always, left in the ruff, forgotten? He understood it would take time for the others to get to him, but they should be halfway to his location by now, and he wasn't angry with them, he was already being helped, and he was hoping that after this ordeal; that the answers would come to him.

"If this doesn't work…" John speaks up, as he finds a sturdy enough place to rest the bar, while the long end sticks out at a high angle. "Then we'll need a buzz-saw to cut through that crap."

"It will work." The hopeful teen replies, egar to get the boy out. "I'll pull him out from this end, you keep your weight bent on the lever, so when the object his high enough, I can drag him out."

A long silence takes hold; both were very tired of the quick working, and fast thinking on the spot. Of moving other heavy steel and iron away, clearing a bigger path, and trying to fix his deep wounds. The nurse makes her way around to Falcon's head, wrapping her arms under his arm-pits, as the boy looks up at the ceiling, as her face comes into view. A strand of her long blue hair, which was still neatly and tightly tied back into a bun, drops from behind her left ear, across her face, and she quickly brushes it away. Then, she prepairs herself for their next plan, of moving his mangled body.

"We're getting you out of here. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, just keep your eyes looking at my face."

The two teens gaze upon each-other, the bloodied boy, keeping his head tilted up, his mouth was partly open, and she was looking down at him, as a few beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. The words were very slow to his ears, and the loud blast caused the sharp bell-like ring, to hold over still. Yet, it was slowly fading out, like the darkness of the room. The contour of the two strangers, and the room itself was changing multiple colors at times. Going from very dark black and purple, to a blinding and haze of gray to solid white. The concussion was strong, and made it hard to see clearly, as his eyes continued to shed tears, while his chest continued to ooze blood.

"Ready when you are." John speaks back up, and the nurse gives a simple nod of approval, and both are ready for the next part.

After giving another quick counting, both brace for the hard labor once again, only this time, they were going to be smarter about it. Before, shear strength on lifting a heavy object was foolhardy, now, with some wisdom, their plan would work even better.

As soon as John gets to the thrid number like the last time, he brings his arms and wieght down onto the bar, and slightly, the iron lifts. The nurse hears John grunts and then a long shout, belts from within, as he holds the wieght in place, like trying to lift a refrigerator. The nurse then sees her chance, and she groans, then shouts herself, as she tugs Falcon's body towards her, as his leg is stuck for only a moment, and eventualy becomes free of the entrapment. He was heavy, at least 153 pounds of dead weight, but he struggled himself, to help the girl, to pull free as he kicked and pushed with his own arms and left leg, while his right was dead weight. Bit by bit, inch by inch, the metal stays within the air, as the hero's body is pulled out of the entanglement, and his muscular figure becomes free, of the fallen rubble that trapped his lower half.

Right as the older man see's the two teenagers catching their breaths, and far enough out of the wreckage, John releases the lever, and the metal sheet slams into the ground again, giving a deafening thud that shakes the floor.

Falcon groans quietly, as the three catch their breaths from the harsh labor. Even though they used their brain instead of simple brawn, it was still hard work, but the most brutal task was out of the way. They had removed the Titan from the rubble, now they had to get him out, back to the entranceway.

Already a strong and clear pathway; was near the back of the nurse, as Falcon laid his body upon her, his head within her lap. His chest and crushed right pelvis, continued to ooze blood, as the trails seeped across the dusty ground, and smeared across her undershirt. She held her hand, against his tattared long sleeve wrist, reminding him, that everything was going to be okay.

She then removes his outer cloak, and drapes it about him from his chest, to act as a new blanket, while her dark hoodie and John's bathrobe are covered in damp blood, and are left to the side.

Her black spagettie tank top, with the red Phoenix bird upon the front was smeared into a new deep red coat, and it brought saddness to Falcon, as he looked up, and he could tell that he had ruined a good shirt she loved. The girl didn't even care at that point, her saffire eyes were looking to his bloodshot; and sunken lobes that were growing heavier, and the dark bags of tiredness still clung beneath his lids. The dark half rings, streached from the far sides of his eyes, towards the bridge of his nose, and the hero could tell he was in need of much rest, but sleeping would bring fear, and he hated the fact, of never waking again.

"Well…" John speaks up, as he wipes the salt warm sweat, off his brow. "I think that was my hardest workout for the week." He then gives a short chuckle, as the young girl smiles also, and both managed to find a sense of calm, in much turmoil.

"Rae?" Falcon whispers, his words are harder to speak, and his throat is very raspy. He needs water, to quench the lasting burn in his lungs.

The nurse and the older man look from eachother, back to the boy's eyes, and realize he is calling for a friend.

"Do you think?" John begins, as the boy lies against her body, slowly blinking his eyes to get a better picture. His mind was turning fuzzy again, and all he could see was the Empath from the Teen Titans before him.

"He is starting to go into shock. W-we need to keep moving him out of here."

John walks over, and he places a hand upon her shoulder; trying to calm her as she did for him. His mind was realling with multiple questions, and the sounds of sirens were still echoing in the city streets, as the glowing red and white lights from police cruisers, fire trucks, and ambulance personel were flashing into the entranceway.

"I know we have to move him… but, how?"

The nurse looks around the room, trying to find another useful piece of the building; that had a purpose before and could once again; like the metal pipe that acted as the lever. Unfortunately, there was no stretcher or gurney around, and they could carry him fireman style, drape his body over one of their backs, but with the rebar sticking out of his chest, this option quickly faded as not their best choice. His right femur and outer pelvis, had taken a very nasty and unhealthy amount of heavy weight. Standing him up, was not an option at all, which was the thinking of her medical history, but they had to move him out, to get him to the hospital.

"Grab his legs." She replies calmly, as she looks to the hero's feet. The red pool, that formed while he stayed under the rubble, was smeared by his tattared red cloak, and made its way to the girls legs that were dressed in jean capri, yet tears formed on her knees, and the fabric like Falcon's clothing, was showing the inner lining, of interwoven cloth and material. "We're getting out of here."

The older man stops almost instantly, as he looks to the full extent of damage and wounds, along the mangled Titan. A stranger whom, neither of them knew was a hero. "Ummm, I don't know if Jump City Central will be adequet to fix him up." John speaks, as he scratches his neck for a moment, to get a crease out. "He may have to get airlifted to another hospital entirly. Reason being, a few years back, I was in a car crash, and my brother suffered a simmilar wound in his chest, but, the docs couldn't fix him up at the local hospital, so they took him far away. They took him many miles outside of Jump City."

"I know…" The nurse replies, keeping her eyes transfixed on Falcon. "I called in my step father, and he said the wounds, sounded too serious to be worked on here. They have the right stuff, like any hospital does, but St. Mary's is more for the deeply wounded."

"Wait a second… you called your father? How does he know about fixing, these kind of injuries?"

"He's my step father." She pauses while looking to John's eyes. "Dr. Mark Jack Spears. He's one of the smartest, and brightest medical surgons, within the entire state of California. He's worked on this kind of stuff before, and he's been in J.C.C. long enough to know, that patients like him… are airlifted in split seconds of arrival. I had to deal with a kid with a neck injury a while back… but, that was the severity of his wounds. This is too much to handle in Jump City, but, we'll still take him down, to see if the local hospital can help first."

Silence befalls the treo, and the pause makes John feel like an idiot.

"Well, are you just going to stand their and let him die on me, or are ya going to help me carry him to the ambulance?"

The man in his mid-thirties blinks for a few seconds, and he regains his composure within the room. "Sure… jus-just hang on a sec." After he bends down, the nurse looks back to Falcon and speaks, to keep him awake as his eyes doze off, closer to closing fully than before.

"We're almost there now; we're getting you out of here." The fifteen-year-old pauses again, to take a few deep breaths, as she sees John having a strong grasp upon each of the boy's feet, and she wraps her arms under his shoulders, while slowly getting to her crouched position. "Easy… on the count of three, alright?"

John nods his head once more, the simple number counting. It was something everybody knew when undertaking a big task, to get a pair of people, or a group to ready themselves; for the tough obstical all were about to bare.

"One…" John starts again, and the nurse keeps her lobes upon the boy's face.

"Just hang in there." She says while looking down, getting her arms wrapped into a tighter and stronger grip, as her helper does the same.

"Two…" His counting continues, as the young nurse closes her eyes, knowing that they will struggle at first, but with a path cleared, they could get to the ambulance much faster.

"THREE!" John finishes the counting; and everything goes from a slow motion, to normal speed as they gently lift his broken body, as his bloodied arms drag along the floor.

Without speaking any further words, they carry Falcon, the nurse holding his arms, while John has the boy's legs, and they lower their heads from other fallen debris, stepping over wires and fallen benches, broken tables and locker doors. The crunching of shattared glass becomes louder, as their shoes step ever closer towards the entranceway, and the flashing lights still shine brightly. The noisy sirens are off, and the voices of people countinues to grow, as the blazing fire across the train station, within the ruins of the gas station has died down much further. The firefighters have a much better handle on the situation.

Falcon's long red hooded cloak, gets cought upon a strand of twisted metal, and it's pulled off as they near the entranceway, revealing his orange and black outlined undercloathing. The circular stain of red, covering the upper left of his chest, towards his shoulder continues to grow wider, as does the red ring around his right hip, like the rings that coffee mugs make, upon a table. Only they were seeping to the surface of his clothing, and some had found its own paths, through his pant legs, and tears in the fabric.

A trail of blood drips across the floor; underneath his clothing, and down his arms and legs; the Titan's body has been through an explosion, and he was having trouble breathing while being carried down the long stone steps. They continued making their way, ever closer towards the granite lions caked in dust. The nurse squints her eyes, as three searchlights from the poilice crusiers, beam up to the tram entrance. John quickly does the same, as the darkness of night is almost fully gone, and a few of the early morning birds could be heard, starting to chirp in their nests. The dark blue skyline she noticed, from when she left the local diner, was changing still, as the sun from the east could be seen building a lighter colored morning, across the horizon.

"Come on." She says, as she nodds her head in the direction of the bariccade, and within minutes of reaching the stairwell that led to the street below, firefighters and local police race to meet the three figures, as they exit the delapitaded ruins.

"He needs an immediate medevac, NOW!" The nurse shouts as the other first responders soon realize she is struggling, and her shirt is splattered with blood.

Two of the figherfighters had brought a stretcher along the way, and the nurse with John gently place Falcon onto it, where the first responders hurry back to the base of the stair-well. Both the young nurse and John follow closly, as the boy is loaded into the back of an ambulance, where an oxygen mask is placed over his mouth; and his breathing can be seen, to fog up the clear plastic covering, as a clean needle is placed into his arm.

The needle is hooked to a long thin tube, and it draws from a blood bag labeld O-, for the universal donor. Meaning this blood can be given to anyone, and is accepted by all immune systems of different peoples, so his body wouldn't reject the new blood, to help keep him alive. While the firefighters return to their tasks, of finishing doucing the fire from the gas station, and making their way to the train station; John keeps an arm on the girls shoulder, as both watch the EMT's hook up equipment to the unknown pallid boy, whom they just saved. The girl soon climbs onto the back end, and the medical personel try to keep her at bay, but she informs them she too is a nurse, and helped to slow his bleeding; and keep him alive.

"Did you come upon him?" Asks one of the EMT's in his blue J.C.C. attire of hospital scrubs; and a stethescope rests, draped over his neck. He's wearing white latex gloves, and as they pass over the wounded hero, the blood smears onto them. He has short dark hair, in a military buzz-cut stlye, as a small red wrist watch, resides on his left hand.

"Yes." She answers softly, as she kneels by his side in the ambulance, and then turns her saffire eyes, back to the first responder's brown ones. "I know the local hospital is closer than ST. Mary's… but, he's in a worse state than we can handle him here. He needs the critical hospital wing, and Jump City Central won't be the best place to help him. He needs special surgons at St. Mary's."

The second EMT in the ambulance, comes from the front end of the quick vehical, as the three hospital workers finish hooking up small machines; and other equipment to monitor the shadow manipulator. His heart rate was beating slowly across a nearby screen, the blue wavy line, was like the normal person's heart beat, yet it was slightly growing faster, like his muscle was having trouble in it's normal calmed rythem, and it continued to pick up speed.

"How fast was his heart rate, when you first found him?" Asks the second EMT, he has short red hair, and freckles upon his face. He was noticed wearing, the same attire of blue hospital guarbs and white latex gloves.

""It-it was very slow…" She continues as her voice drops to a sadder pitch, as she watches one of the workers take a pair of cold scissors, and cuts down the Titan's fitting shirt. This causes more of his blood to drip across the ground, as the rebar potrudes outwards of his chest.

"CRAP!" Shouts the first EMT and he grabs a sponge, trying to quickly soak up the blood, as the young nurse keeps her hands by his chest, around the wound as she remembered in her training. To keep pressure built around the injury. This keeps the blood within the body, and does help to an extent.

Unknown to the nurse, her hands that were covered in his dark red blood, continued to grow warm, as the situation grew worse. With her touching his bare upper chest, this only caused the hero to shout in further pain, as he squirms upon the stretcher, trying to keep them from touching his bare skin. However, his voice is shot, and another history plays before his mind, where he can do nothing to stop his powers from telling another tragic story, one of the careing nurse's, and the world begins to fade into a grayish white.

"We're loosing him!" Shouts the second EMT, and the heart monitor gets faster.

"No. NO. NO! STAY WITH ME!" The nurse pleads, as she looks to his eyes, but they start to roll back, and in the mind of Falcon, everything turns into a blurred haze.

~~_FLASHBACK~~_

"Elizabeth, I didn't steal your cookie!" A ten, soon to be eleven year old-boy, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes yelled to a brown haired, blue eyed girl. She looked to be nine years of age, going to be ten. She was chasing him, and the two stopped to look at one-another

"Don't you dare lie Gar! I know everything." The young girl said with a smile, where they both raced into the forest.

~~~~The scene faded out, just as the young nurse moved her hand off of his chest for a moment. When she placed it back down, Falcon could feel another memory coming up. He squirmed his body, as his mind was going from the inside of the ambulance, to the nurse's past, and the world quickly faded white out once more.~~~~

The young girl, from the previous flash was screaming with pain, as a blue rose was wrapping around her right hand and arm. Two adults came running, and hurried towards her, and the man chopped the dangerous rose in half with a machette, from its tight and throny green stem, as the woman with blond hair held her in arms. Soon, the woman who looked to be in her early thirties carried her away, bridal style, and the caucasion boy watched in horror.

~~~~That scene turned black, and the bloodied hero was looking at another, as he fought with his arms, to keep her distant from him. Only, she held him closer, and his eyes continued to grow heavy as the choppy flashes were like a slide real for an old movie, that couldn't be switched off.~~~~

The girl looked older, and she had scars, bruises and cuts over her legs, back and arms. She was hanging by her wrists and her back was turned towards two men. Her bare back was uncovered, while she still had the front of her shirt over her chest. She was bleeding copiously, and one of the men whipped her hard, and kept whipping her, grunting in between the cracks of his belt.

"You…worthless…girl! You…are…going…to…pay!"

Then the other man took out a knife, and slid the serraded edge of the blade, down one of her wrists, and her blood was following it, pooling onto the ground. The child didn't scream; she just took the pain, yet, many tears also rolled down her cheeks, she was in much agony, but the most noise she made, was a slight whimper.

~~~~Falcon was surprised at how she could take all that suffering, without a scream for help, or a plea to stop. Before it could go any farther, the dark room turned into a fuzzy white, very quickly, and he blank his eyelids for a few moments, to find himself back within the ambulance.

As he turned his head, the world continued to slow, as the other ambulance personnel raced near his body, and continued to pound his chest, as the monitor was flat-lining. He saw girl who saved him, where his lobes closed slowly as she grabbed hold of his hand tightly. The beeping of the heart monitor increased once more, and his breathing grew even harder, where he could see the nurse's lips moving, words coming out, but there was no voice, not a sound from anyone except the loud bell-like ring, that returned once again.

His mind faded to another memory, as the same white blurr obscurred his view, and all he could feel growing tighter, was her fingers that wrapped within his.~~~~

She was older now, about eleven or twelve years of age. There were some kids surrounding her with a woman, whom had her back to the childeren. The other kids were hitting and kicking her, yet she stayed silent through it all, quiet as a mouse. Finally, the woman turned to see a bloody girl on the floor, holding her nose as tears streamed down her face. Before anything could be done, the young girl ran to her room, and locked the door. Upon her lower bunk-bed, she grabbed her first aid kit, and applied sanitation and cleaning gaws to her cuts and bruses. Then she started to sew her own wounds closed, the gashes that weren't too severe, but still brought a strong sting to her skin.

~~~~Falcon was shocked that she could do that, and her stitches were perfect. He was very fearful of her now, to see tragedy after tragedy, all building into a darker, and lasting hurt; yet this scene faded into the last one, as the hero squeezed the cloth of the stretcher with his other fist, as he was injected with a needle, from one of the first responders.

The strange liquid was trying to keep his heart back to normal, and strange words, of medical lingo he didn't understand; were being echoed in the ambulance. His heart rate flat-lined again, and the first EMT raced with defibulator paddels to shock the boy, to restart his heart; as his eyes were closing. While his heart slowed well beyond normal, going from a sudden stop, to very fast, to super slow, his heart was giving out, and his eyes rolled back, as the world became white once more. ~~~~

The girl was now about fourteen years of age, and looked much like she did when he first laid his eyes upon her, within the train station. She was walking down the street with a middle-aged woman, who looked to be in her early thirties. They smiled at eachother, and were very happy. Then, just as quickly as the memory started, horror was brought before the Titan's eyes. Gun shots were heard, as they echoed in the alleyway, the woman froze. She looked down at her chest and there was dark red blood oozing out of it, and as she tilted her head back up, the young girl was saying, "No. NO. NO! This can't be happing! I won't to lose another!"

But the woman fell to the ground; she had died upon her feet, and was now motionless upon the walkway. Elizabeth looked angry, and she fell to the ground gripping her right wrist tightly, "No, I must keep control!" She shouted, and slowly, tears streamed down her face.  
Nothing was helping her, where upon letting go of the woman's wrist, a blue colored rose tattoo shined across her skin, and it was glowing.

Falcon couldn't see anymore, as a mysterious blackness enshrouded his vision. A lone, bone chilling howl, echoed in the vast darkness of his mind, and his body shook with much fear.

_~~END OF FLASHBACKS~~_

Falcon quickly shot his eyes open; upon hearing the terrrible cry, of the crazed animal in the dark. The world, of the inner workings of the ambulance were surounding him, as the nurse was standing outside, talking to a man named John. Falcon could feel his bloodied and broken body being strapped down, then lifted; from within the stretcher by the two EMT's who had given him a much needed transfusion, and only more questions built within his head, causing a massive headache to ensue.

The sound of a helecoptor's blades were rotating quickly, as a bright yellow chopper, that had a single white stripe, over the middle half; with the name _ST. MARY'S CRITICAL_ was impritned along the tail section, of the chopper in red letters. Upon the yellow painted sliding door he was headed into, his heart began to beat faster, and he could hear the new rythem increasing as it had, nearly three times within the ambulance.

As he was being hoisted into the air transport, more sights and sounds were taken in, by the shadow manipulator. A white cross over a red square; were upon both sides by the doors, as the blades long, white propellers were spinning very fast. The massive whooshing could be heard, as the metal blades cut through the still air. The propellers long, black shaddow's arched over the stretcher and his face, as Falcon found himself beind hoisted into the great metal beast, as his arms sagged over the sides, where he felt them being lifted by another arm.

Before the doors closed shut, Falcon turned his head, as the echoing of the many people hurried to get a better look at what was happening. The hero tilts his eyes back slightly, and he sees the same nurse, who he witnessed in the flashbacks, hugging the man named John, then racing into the chopper, to stay with Falcon. Endless tears streamed down his face, there was not a soul in the world who; had been there for him, as this stranger was now. Why was she doing this, who truly cared for him? His life was full of sorrow, yet her's was too, but he could never understand where his new family was, what was still taking them so long to find him. Time was slowing down again, as more quick machines were hooked onto his body, as he lay within the helicoptor.

"GO!" The nurse in the black and now damp red smeared stains, of her tank top shouts to the pilots. They look to each-other briefly, and then slowly work on the controls, in the front of the air ambulance.

The beeping from another heart monitor starts to sound erraticaly, as the nurse keeps her eyes glued on Falcon's closed ones, as she looks down, holding his wrist. The medical chopper soon takes flight, with the broken and bloodied hero, who was still coming and going into this world, to beyond the endless unknown. The unknown was what gripped the hero the most, as he recalled that since he had embraced demonic powers, for all demons, even half human, all who are connected to the evil doings of Satan, share the same fate in the end. They were to meet a simple ferryman; who would carry him beyond the River Styx, into the further darkness, the further abyss of Hadies.

_

* * *

__~Meanwhile~_

Beast Boy still couldn't believe what had befallen his eyes. He rubbed his emerald and weary lobes not once, but four times; to try and get a clearer immage that the geomancer, was really before him again. His heart was pounding super fast, making it feel like an earthquake as his whole body trembled against the solid concrete wall. Slade had the changeling in a difficult position, he had lured him out, had shot and beaten the hero, but how did Terra fit into any of this?

His mind was still realling with multiple and burning thoughts, possibilities of everything that could have happened tonight, but now that he saw Terra, his memory only drew back to them holding each-other close, of them smiling and hugging at the carnivel, of the two being more than friends. This caused the hero to become vengful, angry, and disgusted that Slade had brought her back. Just when he was getting her out of his system, just as he was slowly healing his wounded and crushed heart, over her accepting the coming changes, the monster had brought her; and all of the painful memories realling back.

Of all the many decietful tricks up his sleeves, of all his entaglements and plots, cryptic beliefs and motives, this was by far his lowest that Beast Boy could fathom, and Slade didn't seem to care one bit. The single lobe, behind the cold, dark mask of steel just kept moving, from the girl that lay still, to the changeling as his breathing grew heavier, more laborsome. Another twist had befallen the Titan, he was face to face with an old love, and worse, she was trapped with him inside of the dam, as Slade and his formidible second henchman, Plasmus stood behind his leader; just out of the shadows.

"Quiet the reunions, isn't it?" Slade continues as his voice seemed to carry a happier toon. His hands are clasped behind his back, while he stands half bent forwards, as he looks from the geomancer, back to Beast Boy.

The changeling stays silent; his train of thoughts are jumbled. A massive cloud of fury and sorrow, built within him again, and nothing but his heavy breathing through his nostrils, is his response.

"Again you amuse me Beast Boy, for I was sure that when you were to see her again, you would grovel at her feet, cater to her every whim." Slade pauses in his speech, to fully grip the complexity of the whole situation. "Is it because you are happy to see her, that you do not wish to speak? Perhaps it is sorrow, much pain on your already burdened heart, after I have brought her to you?"

The changeling doesn't answer; his eyes stay glued upon Terra's slender body. He had remembered every curve and wavy detail of her goddess figure, of her long and luscious, soft blond hair, of her blue eyes that he became so entranced with when he first met her, yet even though she was blindfolded, he could still remember what they looked like.

"Perhaps it is none of these things, and possibly, it is all of them. What-ever the reasoning beind you're being mute… I don't have to hear you speak, for you are already telling me in something, something more powerful than your words alone could ever conject."

Beast Boy prys his tired lobes, slowly away from Terra, to look at the masked deciever who; always found ways to put a puzzel together, even before half of the pieces were out of the box. Slade had the perception to fortell how others would act, simply by observing them, and the changeling clenches his fists tightly, where the single lobe on his opponent narrows in reply.

"The way your body is sweating, your heart is racing one million miles a beat, throbbing within your skull, and it blocks your view. Your eyes; have not left her figure, since she was dropped onto the ground. Even now; you are clenching your fists in anger, because I have brought forth something once lost, forgotton yet … deeply wounds you still."

The words were gravely piercing B's heart, and he could do nothing to act, to stop the pain. He unclenches his fists, to try and throw off his emotions, in a vain move to bluff a false face, as a wry smile forms. But Slade can see through this false feeling, like a lie detector. After another long pause grips the two, where the dripping water of a broken pipe, echoes in the darkness. It bounces around the generator room of the great dam; and the villain continues to speak, in his unchanging low monotone.

"What takes many years to understand, the complexity of any and all situations Beast Boy… is something I have observed, to tear down the strongest of men."

The master villain walks closer to B, and he kneels next to the changeling, as the hero keeps his eyes turned back to Terra.

"It has for you, and look at yourself now. I was so close to my own unknown fate, dropped my guard, talked for countless minuets on end, given you near endless oppritunities to strike me back. You were seething with anger, the rage to strike, to morph into a deadly animal, and kill me on the spot, yet, you have held back, coiled within yourself, and I know exactly the reasoning."

Beast Boy finds his gaze, drawn back onto the master deciever, and his sunken and exhausted eyes, form into an angry glare, as he looks to Slade's souless brown lobe. The changeling clears his throat, and as he swallows the built up saliva within his mouth, where the crafty villain squints his eye once more.

"There is a story Beast Boy, one I recall telling to my own children years ago. It still carries over into all simple beings; on why everyone-else is weak, vulnerable, and useless."

B couldn't believe the rant was still going; and he had no true idea, on what this, had to do with what Slade had brought out before.

"The story is called love, and you have been a key player in cupid's arrow. Even as the wound, after the fact has been closed, when you could have fallen for another, someone better, more over than the geomancer, now… with her back in the picture, I now realize, you will never be free from her grip."

Beast Boy hated where he was. His body hurt so much, but his heart rate kept increasing in rythem, faster and faster it beat, from the wounds he had taken, to the fear of meeting Slade, to the instant shock at the awful truth. Seeing Terra before him, just laying upon the cold floor, bound and unconcious, he felt he was letting her down, like he had when she was Slade's apprentice. Guilt grew into his thoughts, so much so, that he bows his head in sorrow, and Slade once again, realized the truth; without having to hear the famed Titan speak. His long hush, only proved to be an even louder answer than before, and while BB stayed silent, Slade stands back up. He causualy walks over to the earth mover, where B soon felt much fear, of what he was planning to do next. Again, the horror of the unknown blurred his mind.

"Perhaps I should end her for you? She has been such a burden upon the both of us, for countless months, endless time that has past. Never have I forgotten her disloyalty to me, yet… you seem to revel in her leaving you, as though you enjoy feeling pain."

The destructive and lonesome monster, then picks the slender and beautiful girl up by her throat, and B can see a knife being dragged out of his dark belt. The serrated and glistening tinted metal edge, of the cold shaft, is twirled lightly in between his right hand, where he slams the girl back to the earth by her throat, with his other hand, and she groans in pain.

"No!" Beast Boy answers, as he watches the scene unfolding before his very eyes.

"You see… love blinds all of us, even the strongest and boldest of men. We are given a false hope, a flawed bit of a notion; that someday we all find happiness. Truth be told, there was once a special woman in my life, but things only ended in tragedy."

The changeling cannot take his green eyes off of the scene, as he looks from the girl he still loved, to the knife that was in hand of the crafty villain. He swallows hard, as the very tip was drawn to her chest.

"Please…" B pleads, in an effort to salvage the situation. His courage was strong, he had the will to fight, but his own body was deeply wounded, and he didn't want to see another perish, a life he could have saved, like his parents.

"Why… why do you allow yourself to be burdened with this lost soul? She means nothing to you; she was nothing before, only a thorn in your side that grew deeper."

The crafty wordplayer then kneels down, as he picks her head up to look at B, forecfully gripping her long, blond hair. The changeling notices more tears streaming down her cheeks, from underneath her black blindfold. The knife draws closer to her throat, as Slade tilts his head from the girl's face, to Beast Boy's emerald and weary eyes. He knew the boy was tired, fazed, bewhildered with emotions; everything was being channeld into one powerul feeling, rage.

"I can feel your anger…" Slade continues speaking, egar in his tone, as he takes in a deep whiff of air, through his nostrils, then releasing it through his mouth, beind his faceless mask. "Seething still, growing. Watching others suffer is a very strong emotion. But of everyone that has touched you the most, you weep for her. Why, why for her?"

Beast Boy feels his fist tightening once again, his heart was still broken multiple times by the geomancer, yet he still held her close to his heart. Since she was his first true love, he would never be fully over her, and since things had appeared to end on a sad note, on an unclosed door, he never had the true closure he had wished. Now, with her before him again, he felt he could start over, yet a third chance, that maybe she would see him as her savior, and things would go back to the way they were.

His feelings for Raven at that very moment; were completely out of his system, lost like an enclosing mist, having been raised. He couldn't even remember the mind link they shared, the bond between each-others inner selves, and current perdiciments. Currently, it was still off; when Slade had shown his shapeless face. You could have asked him, who Raven was from the Titans, and Beast Boy was so engrossed by the geomancer before him again, he didn't fully remember the Empath, nor the others for a few seconds. They were blank, and only Terra was within his thoughts now.

The only true thing the changleing could focus on; was the girl in the room, as new thoughts raced into his skull. He had to save her, he needed to prove his worth; that love could continue, that if things were to end, he wanted to be the one to end the relationship. As overbearing and weird as it may sound, yet Terra secretly was beating herself up also, and seemd to be trying to say something, yet her lips remained pressed.

Beast Boy's animal instincts could smell a different sent, within her. That she was trying to ask for his forgivness, on all the times that she had hurt him, but he couldn't fully focus on that for the moment. His eyes were one with the sharp and long blade, which had teeth like a circular buzz-saw, and a small fishhook, type of curl, under the back end of the glisting metal. The hilt of the deadly weapon, was black, and had a dark red S, in an orange outlined circle, and the letter partly could be seen, through the twisted monster's palm.

Slade draws the serrated edge across the girls forearm, drawing a pool of blood, which followed the dragging of the knife.

"STOP!"

Beast Boy shouts, as his heart beat the fastest he could ever recall in his young life. Only when he watched his parents meet their ends, which was the only other time that his heart beat as quickly as it did right now. Watching his old flame, having her blood being drawn from her arm, unflinching, where the girl had her head bowed down, as she lay against the villain's chest caused the unpleasant knot within B's stomach to grow tighter, and he felt like he was about to hurl.

"What's the matter?" Slade asks with a slight chuckle in his deep voice. "I always thought you'd have wanted to see her blood, her being drained before you. Of all the times she hurt you, I thought you would enjoy this moment, of her in distress, of her unable to fight back, to cower to my every whim. After all the pain she has brought onto you, and still you love her."

"You're nothing but a horrid MONSTER!" Beast Boy cries out, where his voice crackled as he said it, and his burning from his damaged rib cage, caused him to lean back again, and grimiced in being distrought.

Slade widens his singular lobe again, pleased to hear that response; after he brings the bloodied assassin tool, to the girl's throat once again. The tip grazes her smooth neck, and a thin droplet of blood flows down her jugular, and B takes another gulp of Saliva, very fearful of upsetting such a delicate situation. One, he feared now, that if he spoke the wrong words, she would be murdered before his very eyes, and he would never be able to live with that guilt.

"Please…" B begs above a whisper, nearly groveling before his most hated, and deeply disturbing adversary. "I…I'll do anything. Just let her go, if you must… draw my blood instead."

The girl within the arms of the master villain; lets a soft, mournful exhale escape her breath; and she manages to whisper as she is held against her will.

"B…Beast Boy?"

The changleing's jaw slackens, she called his name, and her voice that once to B's ears, was like a pitch only angels could fathom. She replied, and his heart feels to stops almost instantly.

"It's alrightTerra." The changeling answers both quickly and softly. "I-I'm going to get us out of this mess."

"How moving this scene is, to be displayed before my pleasure." Slade continues in his melevilant tone, and he keeps his eye now fixed on the green hero."Two lost souls, broken and beyond hearts mending, trying to still find each-other, after all this time. "

"Slade!" B barks out, trying to keep the knife off from his first loves luscious neck. "Just let her go. Your deal is with me, so DEAL with ME instead!"

The monster villain slowly tilts his head back again, very intreagued by the darkness, that was slowly breaking through the air, like an unseen odor. Slade inhales deeply, as he lets the girl be dropped back to the floor, while he stands up fully.

The changeling had attained his attention, but now, realizing he had bellowed out, he feared more hurt being brought before the rock mover's motionless body.

"True… my business is, and always has been with you Beast Boy." Slade continues, where the Titan clenches his right shoulder with his left arm, as the blood continues to ooze downwards. "Knowing that the others are already en route to this very place, my time has been cut even shorter. Regardless of my actions, I leave you with this inquary."

The changeling keeps his lips shut, trying his best to keep his guard up, and to unravel the deep plot, that he was currently ensnared within.

"You have a family, the Teen Titans, yet Robin left Falcon to his own accord, his own suffering. What makes you think… that he would never do that to you, as he would simply be all bent, on finding… me?"

Beast Boy gives another low growl, and he speaks back; to defend his leaders honor with vigoruous retort.

"We continued onwards, because it was the best course of action to take! Falcon may be hurt, but we WON'T leave him!"

Slade gives another brief, inherent chuckle. So much was coming to the surface; on how blind the changeling was, to his own leader, to how blind they all were. After a short pause grips the two, the masked deciever ends the lasting lull that held over.

"Look at the facts before you… of your few short years with them. Of eveything they have brought to you, how much more pain was also built? They may seem to have grown closer to you… but they don't know your past, as I do, of what you were truly destined to do."

The wounded hero is awestruck by this bold statement, and he can say nothing in reply.

"Terra is by far the biggest gap in that family, and she has only widened the rift… from you, to them."

Slade tilts his eye downwards, upon the girl in the room, and B follows with his lobes, as he now has his eyes, re-fastened to her beautiful figure.

"She betrayed your trust, not once, but twice. The first, being with her, within the hall of mirrors upon your date, where the truth that she came to me surfaced, and she backstabbed the others. The second, when you found that she, truly was my new apprentice. But you still regarded her close, much closer than the others would, which is why they will never understand you… as I do now. "

"You will NEVER understand me!" Beast Boy fires back, before he wished to be careful in his words, of the tone that he used. Now, he no longer cared, and he just wanted to beat the villain's face inwards, like he had for the Slade-bot.

"There is nothing between us! Look elsewhere for an apprentice Slade. The Titans are MY family, and although you have me broken, battared and wounded. I'll NEVER join you!"

Again, a lasting pause holds over the air, and the villain finds the defaint front, to high a wall to break down.

"Since you are refusing my offer… then I guess there is nothing left within you, that I thought you once possessed."

Slade then raises his long sharp knife, and Beast Boy watches in horror; as the world slowly becomes more vivid. Just as powerful his words, the villain uses his brute stength again, and his dangerous weapon appears before both of B's eyes, and he reaches his hand out to stop the action, but can do nothing to end what is bound to come. After the world freezes from slow motion, everything goes by at an accelerated rate, too fast to fathom for the grass stain, as the knife is driven from mid air, to her skin. Slade forecfully slams the assassin tool, into Terra's upper chest, close to her left lung, as the blood spews downwards onto the floor.

"NOOOOOO!"

The changeling's voice echos in the halls, as the geomancer cries in pain, with the hilt of the deadly blade, that is seen sticking out of her body. Her precsious blood; continues to pool around her shivering figure, and Beast Boy is wracked with immense fear, as his heart pounds away once again. The sight is played over and over, through his mind. Of the knife being raised, then being forced into her flesh, as the blood soon afterwards, seeps outwards, of the destructive wound.

Slade stands at full height once again, as Plasumus is seen in the background, helping Cinderblock back to his feet. Yet B doesn't even take notice to them. The changeling crawls to the bloodied goddess, within the room, and the dark villain steps back, as his knife sticks out of her figure, impaled within her upper chest. BB keeps his emerald lobes downwards, at the geomancer's slender body, at her soft face, and while he wraps his arms about her, Slade chuckles in reply. His beliefs on how the green Titan would act; were correct in every aspect, and as much as he enjoyed shooting the youngest of the heroic members, he found even more pleasure upon seeing his destrought face, as the knife cutting through the air, then broke into the girl that had left the changeling time and tiime over .

"Why?" The changeling asks, his voice has dropped to the lowest, and saddest pitch he could speak. He holds Terra within his arms, cradling her shivering body, as the blood from his own wounds, mixes with hers.

"Because you have refused my offer, however… I am very generous still. You posess many powerful skills Beast Boy; and you should not be angry with me. If it is revenge that you desire, I have the answer for your burdens, of the endless pains beyond. I know the cure, the answers that you seek."

Beast Boy feels tears streaming down his face, and they slowly drip onto the girl's light-tan complextion, where she can be seen to weep also. Her breathing becomes steadily more laborsome, and the hero feels lost in a lonesome, new agony. He cannot respond, the new lump within his throat is too big, and too hard to keep down, and he stays mute once again, still wracked with sudden shock, of the instant disbelief that he had just found what was lost, and was loosing her all over again.

"You stand strong for Robin, you defend his honor, but has he ever done that, for you? Would he have taken such a vow, so devoted to a cause, to watch another bleed before him, in order to prove a point?"

The changeling grinds his teeth as he sqweezes his lobs shut, yet the tears keep streaming down, like an endless waterfall, and there is no off switch to making the pain cease.

"You know what the truth is. That he only cares for the mission, of finding me. Even if it meant the deaths of one of the others, we both know that you have the devotion to stay true to your friends, but… what of Robin?"

Beast Boy tilts his head up slowly, as the masked madman keeps his singular lobe bent downwards, where a faint dripping noise, from a few broken pipes could be heard, echoing again.

"Robin would NEVER make that decision! Or any of us!" Beast Boy fires back, his affermative and angry tone has returned. He was very tired, so beat and drained, but more so was he fed-up with being in mourning, now he was enraged.

Slade laughs for a long while, the longest and darkest, during his whole proposition. The evil laughter startles the changeling, just as B's animal growl had done for the arch nemisis.

"You seem more than certin of doing right, that Robin always does the right thing. Yet… have you forgotten already, of your current sixth member? Have you forgotten that the others are also devided, and look at who is with you, in your hour of need? None but the lone outcast, the shadows… and me. What does that show, about your friends?"

The master deciever then slowly works his way back to the shadows, allowing his words to cause even more distress within the changeling.

"I leave you with this." Slade's face is now half covered by darkness, while he stands by a back passageway to the generator room, as Plasmus and Cinderblock have already left.

"You may not trust me now… but of your friends, can you really trust, any of them? If they won't even accept who you really are, of who you were, and of the evil that is only growing every day?"

Before the changeling could respond, the master deciever is now completely vanished, into the arching shades of the facility. Yet before he leaves wholly, he lets his last words echo through the long halls. He thinks on the spot of his deepest impression that he can leave, after he mixed the growing fear, and confusion of utter hopelessness within.

"Who can you fully trust Beast Boy? If you cannot trust them, then there is only, me."

The hero gazes to where Slade stood moments ago, only to see utter blackness of no light. Then, his eyes are drawn back to the girl in his arms, and his lobes grow heavy once more. The tremendous loss of blood, the burning pain he had endured; both from his own beating he had taken, then from watching his first love take her own; ill-fated trauma, only worsened his state.

Before he blanks out completely, he remembers the others, and most importantly, of Raven. The enchantress was probably at the dam by now, and B felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, and it only made him grow more tired. He told her many deep things, and he was growing confused ever more, now that Terra was within his arms, of who he truly felt love for.

"Raven…" Beast Boy whispers out, cradling the geomancer in his now worn out arms.

He was speaking as though the Empath were before him, and he tried to open the link between their minds. He was too exhausted to focus on her face, too worn out from the long and labersome night, which was like an endless nightmare. One, he could never wake from, but now that he was feeling his eyelids lower, he was finding it harder not to sleep.

The world began to grow into a hazy fixture, across his eyes. The outline of the facility was blurring, and he wiped his tears away, as he sniffled, trying to see if that helped. His trembling body, continued to shake, as he began to feel light-headed, and as he felt his body keeling over, but he manages to speak for a while longer.

"Rae…please hurry… I… we… need you."

The changeling smiles, as a vision of the Empath's face, flashes before his mind, and soon, everything turns dark, after spinning very quickly, where Beast Boy slumps his whole body to the ground, laying next to the geomancer. Each of their broken bodies continued to breath, gasping for air, as their blood continues to pool into one big mixture. There wounds were very bad, and death would be imminent, should they be delayed in medical care.

The light from the outside continued to deminsh slowly, in the eys of the changeling. He lies next to the girl who broke his heart, where he feels not anger, but joy. He releases a long held breath, to escape his burning lungs, as the two held eachother close. Before closing his eyes completely, Beast Boy could remember the feeling, before the world turned to total darkness, of his hand being wrapped within her soft palms. She was squeezing his, and their broken bodies lay side by side, breathing in rythem.

_

* * *

__~Presently~_

Outside of the dam, a lone cloaked figure is seen, racing across the long concrete, walkway. This was the same pathway, which the changeling had been on earlier in the night. As she nears the keep house, from the upper wall, the blue cloaked figure stops almost instantly in her tracks, as she notices the damage upon the ground.

The massive fire door which was made of steel, resided knocked over, on the path, as other signs of battle surrounded the long road. There was crushed concrete stone, all around the walkway, and towards the door had the markings of a spider-web, indentations inside of the thick foundations. These were not normal markings of construction work, but of battle, and the Empath quickly realized, that Beast Boy's face-off with Cinderblock, had indeed taken place here, if not started out here.

Before she goes further, she notices two massive footprints, of an anicent, three webbed foot dinasour, of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. This was also embedded into the foundation, and caused Rae to show a slight smile under her hood. Even Cinderblock would have a hard time against a massive, carnivorious, multi-ton pre-historic monster, well beyond his bounds, of simple brute stength.

Raven glances with her violet eyes, at her surroundings, which didn't carry the heavy bags of being fatigued beneath like all the others. Her mind was fully awake, she was very determined to find the grass stain. Her lobes turned from the floor, towards the doorway, and notices that an even wider gap had taken form, from a giant creature being smashed into the wall. The perseptive heroine, hurries inside of the opeining within the keep house, or access way, into the dam to further her investigating. While she places her soft hand to the wall, her eyes gaze into a massive hole in the floor. What-ever it was that smashed in; also fell down many flights, as the Empath hovers over the large, uneaven gap, to see only darkness on one of the lower levels.

The single lamp that was swaying, when Beast Boy had entered, had since become still. Raven takes a deep breath, and braces herself for the unknown, like B had.

After following the same dark path, which Beast Boy had taken, she works her way down a nearby flight of stairs, and finds her way into the spooky room, which the massive behemoth fell through. It was very dark, but the dim lights along the sides of the walls; illuminate her path in small white glows, and she manages to find her way towards more, lower levels. Vast pipes are intervoven above her head, also carrying other electrical conduits and power throught the massive cement structure. There were many different rooms, and when Beast Boy arrived, he looked into all, but Raven stayed to the central path, inside of the structure, and kept making her way ever closer to B's position.

Time seemed to take forever, but it does pass by very quickly upon her arrival. Since Rae had landed on the dam, what took Beast Boy nearly a half an hour to scrounge around in, she was finding her way rather easily, through the darkness and shadows. After racing through the long corridors of the concrete structure, as the tremendous water, continued to rush into the facility, and out the other end. She quickly passes a nearby balcony, and pauses as she sees the morning sun, continuing to rise in the distance.

The balcony was built on the far section of the facility, and she leans against the steel, red painted railing, as the city begins to stur from a long night's slumber. Mostly all, had no idea on how close to complete and total destruction, things could have ensued this morning; had it not been for the Teen Titans quick thinknig and counter-attack against Slade. However, there had been one known causualty, where Beast Boy would be discovered as the second.

Raven felt, that Cyborg and Starfire had successfully done their tasks, and were most likely en rout, to give aid to Falcon at the train station. Beast Boy had stopped his explosive from going off, but what puzzled the Empath now, was a growing feeling of dread, of worry over his words. Beast Boy was in trouble, he was in pain, and from their last talk through the minds; B had said a few of his ribs were broken, but later, he keyed off of other, very touchy subjects, things only talked on when fearing an unknown fate. He had spoken, as though he would never see the Empath again, or any of the Titans for that matter, and the feeling of the changeling being wounded, or worse, only caused the unpleasant emotions of both worry, and gripping fear to build, within the sorceress's mind.

While the cloaked heroine stands on the balcony, quietly thinking to herself as her hooded attire sways in the breeze, she remembers going into his mind the second time, to uncover more of what dragged his heart through the mud. The answer to that; was his many painful memories, yet the last was of what he held in his heart, and it was of Raven, she had given him hope.

The emotion of the changeling's conscious self, of his manifestiation of focus, could not venture forth; but he did reveal all of his old wounds. The way he became the boy she knew, after his run in with the strange monkey, which bit him, where the antidote given by his parents saved him, but also, forever would he be green, his ears pointy, and his teeth sharp. Not only had the formula saved his life, but the Beast was also born from this, and it grew as his years in life did as well, more closly linked to that of his anger, and showed itself when he was in extreem peril, and also seemed to reveal from within, when the Empath was in serious danger also.

When first the Beast appeared, following the chemical accident those many long months ago, it protected Raven from the imposter Werewolf Beast, whom the team thought was Beast Boy. When in reality, the changeling's Beast was the one who protected the enchantress. The last time the Beast had shown itself, was not too long ago, and like then before, it saw Raven was in trouble, and acted to save her from Mumbo's entrapment. The Beast may have been the changeling's anger, but it was also something, that grew calm when Raven was near, and that was turning a motar in Rae's head, that maybe Beast Boy couldn't say it before as the boy, but as the Beast, was he saying he lover her?

After she watched the nightmare, of Beast Boy's parents meeting their ends, Rae felt even more sympathy for him build within her heart. But of everything that hurt him the most, one of the lowest moments in the changeling's life, that the Empath still couldn't understand fully, was that of his first love, Terra. How could she be so defiant, so wrong, so hurtful to him, and he still bent his mind over her, that he still longed for her, and that feeling of him, being together with the geomancer caused a knot to build within her stomach.

He had poured his heart and soul out, he had fallen head over heals, devoted himself to keep the others at bay, to keep Terra happy. Even when she turned to Slade, when everyone else could never forgive the geomancer, for what she had done, Beast Boy never left her side, and was devoted as one would be, like a soul mate.

This feeling, brought the emotion of jealousy into Rae's thoughts, and now that she was growing closer to Beast Boy, now when they seemed to be falling for each-other, he sounded as though to be in peril. His words, made it appear that he was trying to say what she herself, was trying to as well. From so long ago, she had wanted to tell him, but was afraid. Of all his sorrow, his heartache and loss, she was growing closer to him, and tonight, she wanted to tell him just how imprtant he meant to her. She was now ready to break open the test, wide open to his eyes. She wanted to pour her heart out to him finally, as he seemed to do, from the very first moment they met. She needed to see him, she was very egar to meet and talk to the boy who had captured her heart, but he was no-where in sight.

"Where are you B?"

Raven asks herself in a soft tone. She understood the battle with Cinderblock must have taken its tool on his body, and since the dam was intact when she arrived, the explosive had not gone off either.

While Raven leans against the balcony, faint words echo into her brain. The link that was turned off, was back on, but only for a moment as slight words seeped into her mind.

_*Raven…* _

The Empath's beautiful lobes grow wide in hearing her name, echoing across her brain from the changeling's raspy voice. Only his voice was choppier than usual, harsh, like he was having trouble breathing, speaking, as though his wounds were too much to bear.

The voice across her mind, it was like the wind. As one would stand in a meadow, and let the cool breeze, sway the tall grass, making a musical rythem on its own beat.

_*Rae…please hurry… I… we… need you.*_

"_Beast Boy!" _The heroine asks back, only there is no response on the other end, just the eerie silence.

Quickly pulling herself away from the side balcony, she finds herself perplexed. The link had been re-opened, but, only for a moment, then, everything went still. As Raven closed her eyes, placing her hands to her tempels,to try and see what B saw. Slowly, the generator room comes into focus. Cinderblock slamed B's body against a generator, where the choppy immage flickers on, then off, with the changeling whincing in agony.

After a few seconds of utter blackness from his closed eyes, when they re-open, another image quickly takes shape. The second, is of the same room, only in the eyes of B, where he is in a pool of his own dark red blood, as the world continues to grow dim, into a blurred haze of gray, as he looks up and sees the single lobe narrow, on their team's most hated enemy's mask.

_*Slade…*_

"NO!" Raven says, as she opens her violet eyes slowly, upon also seeing the infamous and souless mask, with the singular brown lobe, gazing upon Beast Boy.

The Empath turns to find another door, and feels that it's the same one the changeling went through after leaving the side balcony. She soon follows, trying to keep to the path he took, without all the stops. Remembering the generator room, as the place he was laying in a pool of blood, she hurries off to find that vital place, within the entire Jump City Dam.

Her heart was racing very quickly, pounding away as though it were about to burst, from within her chest. The image itself was very disturbing, and only multiple questions were growing. Why was Slade after B, what had happened to Cinderblock, how much time did she truly have, before things went from very bad, to completely out of her control? Of all of these things, her thoughts were more on Beast Boy's saftey, and she was in a near panic, for he had been there countless times to save her. Now, when he was in need, she was away, and the team's worst nemisis had shown himself, and the changling was facing him, alone.

Beast Boy was a fighter, but to take down the master deciever, it required a massive effort, from the whole team at once, to hit him on all sides. Where as if they were alone, he could rip them apart, break them down to their basic selves, and the others wouldn't be able to stop him, untill his intended damge had been inflicted. After seeing the blood, pool around the changeling, Raven could only fathom that the worst had happened, and she kept to the pathway, and instead of walking all the way around, she decided to faze through, being that it was quicker, easier, and since Slade was in the picture, it couldn't hurt to be a little stealthy about her getting around.

"_I don't know if you can hear me B… but I'm here now, at the Jump City Dam. Just hang in there for me, please… Please just hang in there. I'm close to the generator room now. I'm coming for you Beast Boy, just hold on for me!"_

Raven answers B's words; that passed into her mind, through their link. His end was nothing but hushed, a queit lull that only drove further fear into the Empaths mind. She was very close now, as she raced past another long hall, the lights mirroring off her back, and she could only pray, that she wasn't too late.

_**

* * *

**__**~A/N**_ _And so, that's the chapter 10 update, I hoped you guys liked it. Ah yes, I do love to leave massive cliffhangers, that keeps the readers glued to their seats in fear, pondering the never ending feelings of wonder, of shock, of G.A.H! Great, Awesome, Humungous Updates! Was that big drop off or what? Who would have thought that Terra would come back into the picture? Well, I think I am getting better at leaving some shockers, but, more so do I believe that the endings are way more suspenseful. Thanks for reading once again. This ending took me 10 hours straight to do. Yup, I pulled a few all nighters to make this leave quite the filling read. Well, I hope it was, and yes, if I keep getting many reviews, then I will keep on with the telling. Hey, I want to find out what happens next too, but, they do take a LOT out of me. Wow, I'm beat, but, I feel it was worth it, didn't you?_

Hit Metor-_1,496_ hits and stil growing!_Thanks for reading and reviewing my story everyone! ;-)_

_Now, over to our weather man, errrr… I mean review spokesperson Mr. Mighty One:_

DC Fan100: "Suspense really is your specialty!"

_~Thanks! Suspense is quite the word I've been hearing. Maybe it's my second name? ;-)_

Linzerj Loves Warriors: "Oh. My. Gosh! Wow, great job on this story, and this chapter… it's so intense!

_~I had lots of fun with that ending. But, I think this one is even more, on the edge of your seat, nail bitting, and sweat dripping down forehead, gripping type of read. I always love to read stories that you just can't turn away from. _

Wolvmbm: "A truly entertaining chapter. I mean the team deciding on whether to save Falcon or save the city from Slade truly felt like a powerful moment to me. To me, Robin had the right idea on the team continuing, with helping the people even though it was a tough decision on his part. :(  
Also great moments within Beast Boy part of the chapter; as it shows him being clever and witty within his powers at outwiting Cinderblock, not once but twice, and also defusing the bomb by sheer luck. Although now Slade is targeting him; and within his last moments he was still thinking of his relationship/friendship with Raven. :D"

_~Robin is in route, to see if Falcon is okay; that's a good thing. Surprised will he be, when no Falcon is there. :-O I had fun working with the grass stain in that chapter; I needed him to take a rough beating, for Slade to get a clear shot at him. Well, I have a question for ya, with the geomancer back in the picture, who will he really fall for now? ;-) _

X: "Oh, so long and good!"

~_A new reviewer! True, the updates are long; I just try to make them worthy to read. Ummm, are you Red X? If so, how did you like the part with Robin and you? ;-D_

BK00: "Okay, I love the beginning. Please bro; separate the paragraphs more, even if it makes it longer, it'll make it more worth the read."

_~I thank you for telling me that friend. Well, I hope this update was better. I always try to better myself, in both writing and in life. ;-)_

Saffire 55: "I am getting quicker at reading these chapters. So, yea! I am happy! :) Make another chapter soon!"

_~Glad to see that it's moving along, a little easier for your eyes. Another chapter so soon? Again, they do take time and I have been working countless hours on this one alone, mostly on the ending. So, I ask that you be patient with me, and good things will come. ;-)_

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_ _Here are some fantastic stories to look into. If you like tales with big cliffhangers, conflicting emotions, love triangels, nasty twists and turn of events; jaw dropping, nail bitting, and can't stop reading works of literature, then look no further! ;-)_

**The Wild Man's Journey-** By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne._ By far, one of the best and most enjoyable stories I have read on Fan Fiction, since I first started an account. In my top 3 stories of my favorites! It's a massive story, one that's like a near-endless rollar coaster, of many shockers and crazy bedazzelments, and A HUGE, GINORMOUS, MASSIVE plotline that keeps you guessing untill the very end. Simply a GREAT STORY! :-D_

**Collateral Damage-** By Novus Ordo Seclorum. _Always in my stories to read, because it is simply is an AWESOME story to read! Things are coming to a close, in this magnificent and brilliantly sculpet work of art, yet I know I will only be kept in simple wonder when it's finnished. It truly is another telling, in my top 3 stories that has really touched my heart. Really A GREAT STORY! ;-D _

**Here Comes Da Boom-** By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple amazement I find myself in, when I read this wonderful story. Robin and Starfire, a new and happy family, but Slade has a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather quickly, and a certin lost face, someone of the Titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, and it will be a hard struggle for everyone, on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who it is, but, the auther really does quiet a number of twists on my mind. So, if you want to find out more, and if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not, (most likely wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY suprised. ;-)_

**Inside My Head-** By DcFan 100. _It's a very nail bitting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat. If ya think my work is suspensful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O Robin Raven and … Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villian on DC universe. Anyway; it's a very strong plotline, and a very gripping tale. I think both he and I have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked, in a state of fear for the characters well being. ;-) Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the both of us._

**Shock and Awe-** By DeathproofHero. _Like stories with as much depth, detail, and powerful and very moving words like Novu's and mine? Then here is another fantastic story for you! Quiet the action packed deal in this story! So much depth in the plotline; and it really flows nicely for your eyes, and you just can't turn away after the latest ending. I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, jump on in!_

**Flowers-** By Skillet Fan000. _Another wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a heartwarming and very captivating story, full of many great details. The suspense is building for some unsuspecting twist I presume, for Raven and Beast Boy. What oh what could it be? I guess you'll just have to read to find out more, my lips are sealed. ;-)_

**Rocks and Redemptions-** By BK00._ The geomancer in another wonderful story! True, not to many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart, but, still she is a great character. The author sure knows, how to put a wonderful plotline into motion, and everything is coming together nicely. Some twists and turns like in any great story, and I can only ponder, what the famed Terra will do now?_

**Progress-** By Avarici. _A deep story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven; Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mind, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossim between the two? Plus, annother old face comes back into the swing of things, rather suprising for everyone. A very well, and genious plotline to say the very least! Truly a wonderful story! :-D_

**A Twisted Mind-** By Shac89._Well, the tital really says it all, for the main villain in the story. Truly, he has once twisted mind, like a crazy monster that knows no bounds. Some villains are dark, but this villain is Super dark and evil. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. Still though, the auther really does a good job in leaving some big cliff hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together, and have a child. But, with a one crazy villain on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? ;-)_

_**A/N**_ Okay, that should wrap this up, but there has been something else on my mind, like a thorn in my brain. Ever have one of those days, when everything falls apart on ya? Like you know what is going on, where you want to take the story, but something keeps telling you its horrendous? Well, I need to clarify the ages of the Teen Titans on Inner Demons, as to clear the mess I may have caused from earlier on.

_Ages- Robin- 17 years old, Starfire- 17 years, Cyborg-18 and half/19 years, Falcon-17 years of age. Raven, 16 years old. Although on the show, she turned 17 for the prophecy, so, bare with me, on the fact of her having turned 16 for the prophecy, so she is still older than BB by a few months. Beast Boy-15 years old, soon to be 16 years of age, and the nurse that saved Flacon was 14, then she turned 15 early before the Titan's return, way early in the beginning of the month. Since the first chapter takes place after Trouble in Tokyo, they really didn't grow out of the teenage years, but I needed to clarify that now, to get the thorn out._

_Again, I apologize for any inconvieniences I may have caused on you guys. The ages for the Titans was alright I guess, I've just been kicking myself in the back because I feel like I made one, too many mistakes early on. Another thing that has been driving me up a wall, was the spell checker for Fan Fiction. It wouldn't work, so, I'm sorry if a few mistakes got through my eyes. I had to look at a whole new dictionary entierly! :-O Really exhausting, so, I was kinda mad about that. This would have been posted this past Saturday, but the account was also on the fritz. So, anyway, thanks for reading my story; and I try my best to keep building it up. Later days dudes and dudetts, and remember, the updates do take time to post, so I thank you for your continued patients and support. ROCK ON! _


	11. Convoluted Discoveries

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; or anyone else from the DC universe. The only character I do own; is the Falcon I came up with, and this story._

_**A/N**__ Before I go any further, I just wanted to say how deeply sorry I am for taking this long to update. Things in my life have been pretty hectic, so, I sincerely apologize for making all of you wonderful gents and ladies; to hold onto the edge for that long. Well, things are starting to pick up more speed. Thanks for staying on for the ride! I hope everyone had a pleasant Memorial Day Weekend, and a wonderful Father's Day cookout. Since school for most people is coming to a close for summer vacation, being that it is the end of June, consider this as my graduating gift to you all, for a fantastic summer break; that I hope everyone can enjoy! ;-)_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11: Convoluted Discoveries

Many miles beyond the Jump City Bay Bridge, towards the far western edge of the now waking metropolis, the dockyards resided. It was a very busy place; at almost any hours during the day, ships were coming and going, carrying all different types of cargo within their vast metal hulls. Now though, the harbor was as quiet as a tomb, all ships that were in port were anchored, as entering vessels to Jump City would have to wait until mid-daytime.

The city was massive, and this port-way was another opening, only Slade had planted his explosives somewhere within the facility; simply waiting to obliterate the key part of the metropolis. Like any main harbor, the Jump City Docks had many rows of long wooden plank-ways for the cargo, to be brought from the ships, through the facility. They stretched out from the pavement walkway, as though they were long arms.

Towering pier lights placed at different sections across the port; shined their yellow glows onto the dockyard and ships. The multiple types of craft were anchored along the many piers, as long ropes were tied off from the platforms, to the ships. The thick metal chains; connected the steel vessels by their heavy weights, and could be heard slowly starting to creak back and forth, as the chains was blown by the cool wind.

The choppy waves upon the water; carried a dark blue color, as the echoing of sea-gulls cooing back and forth were bouncing upon the storage buildings. These long and wide structures; were closer to the main roadway as a towering chain linked fence, was placed in front of them. The long structures within the compound, housed some of the cargo that was unloaded inside of the numerous metal and gray, tinted barn shaped buildings.

They looked like they were gigantic steel barns, with the thick sliding doors, that were locked and shut. The sliding dividers upon the buildings carried a similar presence to a garage door. There were also windows placed along the sides of the buildings, and the roofs to them, were also shaped into the same design as giant, barn-house overhead.

The semi-tractor-trailer trucks, that supplied the city another means of getting food, clothing, and other necessities from outside countries were parked longways, to the fronts of the buildings. While to the entrance of the harbor along the outside of the docks, a vast chain linked fence which kept the public outside of the inner workings to the facility was built. The only known way to get in for most people; was through the main gate which was closed for the night, as two guard-house's also had a bar across the entrance, and behind it the moving gate was slid over the opening, effectively sealing in the facility.

However, gradually over time and with the help from wear-down on the outer perimeter; criminals and young Vandals found weaknesses from certain points on the chain fence, and were able to sneak inside of the dockyards late at night. Jinx had managed to find one of the breaks within the chain wall, where she hastily sunk into the docks, and vanished amongst the shadows.

Starfire followed her down the long street-way that led to the port, and upon meeting the same fence, the Tamaranean waited at first, looking at the towering metal divider with a sign of '_**No Tresspassing**__' _imprinted in dark letters.

The beautiful heroine had worked for the law as a superhero, where she was above the local authorities. So, she didn't require a warrant from a judge, to check the premises in order to find and capture the mysterious enchantress. After taking a deep breath, the beautiful redhead, levitated her body over the chain wall, where on the other side; she landed softly and began to walk towards the gray tinted, barn shaped buildings.

The long trailers, were connected to places along the walls of the many storage buildings, and the cargo from the ships, were brought to these buildings to be housed inside. During the day the packages and crates were unloaded into the backs of the vehicles from here. The tractor trailers were lined up, almost like the gas trucks the Boy Wonder passed by at Jump City Airways, and the engines like those tankers, were also turned off.

Starfire had chased after her foe from the Bay Bridge, an old friend at one point, now turned enemy. While she was walking calmly and looking for clues upon the ground, the curious titan had no true understanding, of why the dark sorceress felt the need to return to her sad, and lonely path once again. Kid Flash did help to keep the mysterious troublemaker from turning back, but with the quick mover on the constant go, she hated him not being in one place; and the small divide, only grew wider following the Brain's defeat in Paris.

With the fastest kid alive, having gone back to his hometown in Central City alone, right after the great battle, he left to find more understanding with himself and what it meant to be a true hero. Two days following that, he quickly headed to Steele City, upon finding a bigger purpose in life, to become more of a team player than working solo. With the Titans East heroes, he became their sixth member, but his long distance with the original Hive Five leader in Jump City, this only caused his separation for her, to waver back to her criminal activities yet again. It may have only been a few weeks since their departure, but that was all it took, to make Jinx ponder other options besides the quick mover alone.

* * *

While the curious heroine went further inside one of the storage buildings, thinking it abandoned; Cyborg had since arrived upon the far edge of the docks, where he had parked his white T-Car and was afoot.

He had done much in a single day. His early morning routine had started out, from working countless hours on upgrading new security and defensive systems within the tower; and getting things back up to normal; which really drained his power cell. Then he did a quick work-out in the tower's gym where soon after that, he bent all of his focus to the disturbing information he had uncovered on Falcon. He tried getting some sleep, and he did for two hours or so, but was quickly awoken when Slade's cryptic message patched through, and Robin called him, Starfire and Beast Boy back to the common room, to hear the newest threat.

Falcon, having been inside Arkham Asylum as a simple seven-year-old, ultimately brought a sharp sting to the tin man's heart, as did it for the others in the evidence room. The answers he found were mere bits and pieces, fragments of the leads he searched on. The hunch was a good a theory as any, and it did make other, more painful understandings for the whole complex mystery come to the surface as well. When he put the clues together, it made it harder still, on how everything made sense.

The powerful titan had much experience in looking for answers, to unravel strange and confusing threats. More so, did he have a knack, for making things work when they seemed impossible to fix or sort out. But the leads he uncovered were something; he was soon growing to distaste as his true purpose as a hero; or his ultimate role on the team for that matter. He realized deep down, that he needed to know who Falcon was, but there was also another, even stronger feeling growing. It made him feel, that what he was doing was wrong, and yet he did it anyway.

"_What the hell did I do it for? To help Robin in this whole crap deal, which I knew, I understood completely that it would bring me nothing but trouble? I knew it would then… and I know it now."_

Cyborg pondered for a moment, deep in his thoughts, but the face of the previous sixth titan instantly came whirling to his conscience, and he was suddenly taken aback.

"_If only we had been there for Terra. I-if only I, had been there… "_

The tin-man halts the tedious rant within his brain, it irritated him heavily. Terra had been so distant before, and now that Falcon was on the team, how quickly everything transpired, right from their return following the trouble in Tokyo. All of this only caused the half–robot to feel lost, all over again, and he had no idea on where to start looking for answers. It was almost like the things he knew on Falcon, were from a middle of a time-line of a lost history, where he had no further comprehension of where the tragedy began, or where it would lead.

The geomancer brought only heartache to him, and the others. Terra had destroyed his most prized possession, and that made him angry over the whole unfair deal, but the car could be fixed through time's ever slow passing. The feelings of betrayal, of disloyalty, of letting someone else into your heart; only to be back-stabbed dragged the whole understanding further into the mud. A person's feelings were not to be taken lightly, and where the tin-man was good at fixing complicated devices and machines, he had an even harder time coming to terms with the deeper workings of the human mind.

The half-robot had his own hurts and pains; he had his own tragedies from a life long ago; that he wasn't willing to share when first meeting new and unfamiliar faces. He understood the others felt this way also, but as the months drew by, after helping stand alongside one-another as true friends should, they did reveal their lives, eventually. Maybe not completely, but they did explain where they were from, and a few of the tragedies that shaped them into who they were presently.

Starfire was the first to open up with her painful history. When her slightly older sister Blackfire came to Jump City, the other four each assumed she had a happy life on Tamaran, being how the fervent girl they knew, constantly had hope and a pleasant; and very heartwarming smile to sooth every-ones gloomy days of late. Yet after the incident with the famed gem being stolen by Blackfire, to place blame on her slightly younger sister, the others quickly realized that there was way more, than they had first originally thought.

Starfire opened up to the team in a meeting, when Blackfire was sent away soon after her departure. The redheaded goddess had a joyful life early on, but everything changed when war was looming over her home world. Star's younger brother was told to help escort others, and to get as far away by their father and mother who ruled over the planet.

The outcome they hoped for so desperately, to have their son and heir live on, backfired horribly as the convoy was ruthlessly attacked by the Gordainians, who unleashed a devastating surprise assault after tracking down Wildfire. The prince and his allies fought bravely to the end, but were ultimately defeated, where any trace of the brother's wear-abouts was forever lost, and he was feared perished like everyone else in the space convoy.

Great waves of guilt and powerful sorrow befell Starfire's parents, as she herself went to check on his last known position, only to find wreckage from spaceships, and floating bodies of dead from both sides. Starfire returned with a heavy heart, with the notion that Wildfire may have taken serious wounds in the battle, yet she was not entirely positive that he had perished. When news reached her, that a new phase of an attack was looming at the palace where her sister and parents lived, she made haste to try and do what she could, to prevent another catastrophe.

When she arrived; it was already too late. The Gordainian's had Tamaran blockaded with thousands of inter-galactic battleships, where Blackfire then made a secret deal behind the royal family's back, to sell off Starfire as a slave girl for the ruthless reptilian Gordainian king himself, to pleasure his every disgusting and brutal needs. The truce would bring peace, but the act itself was too much upon the rulers and caused the parents to die of endless grief and despair, where Blackfire always held a grudge against her younger sister for their passing.

Cyborg pondered why the Tamaranean carried hope in her still, the continual drive to push forwards when everything was so bleak and too high an obstacle to overcome. The simple reason to that, she told them it was through love. The love from her parents still burned brightly within her, and it was also the same powerful feeling for Wildfire, where she had a feeling that he was still out in the galaxy, somewhere. It was her endless care for those who raised her on her home planet, as it was the deep connection for Robin and her new friends that also kept the titans going. Cyborg wasn't a mushy guy, but he did realize that Starfire's deep feelings of commitment and compassion for her friends, gave them courage and joy when they felt alone and were in mourning.

The next to open up, incredibly was Robin, their leader following the whole deal with being Slade's apprentice. At first, the Boy Wonder was as distant about himself as far away like the Empath, yet he did feel an explanation for his actions was due, and he needed to clear his own feelings on the matter.

When the team was watching the sunrise together, after the nanobots were taken out from their bodies, Robin told his teammates they as a whole is what made him stronger. The Boy Wonder could never have forgiven himself if he allowed Slade to cause their suffering, and he wanted them to know, that it was through the team's efforts that Slade was defeated, not by him alone.

Robin was the Dark Knight's famous sidekick before he met Cyborg or the others, and everyone realized he had left Gotham and the Batman on a sad note, but the true reasons on doing so, he never spoke of. After Slade's mask caused severe trauma, where Raven used her soul-self to '_see_' the deeper workings inside the Boy Wonder's mind, then did he reveal a few days afterwards to the others, of the tragedy when his family perished in the Trapeze act.

Cyborg had entered the team leader's bed chambers a few times before, and he saw the massive poster of the Flying Grayson's by his bed. Whenever Robin spoke of himself, he felt like he let others down more than once, and he never wanted to have it happen to anyone else, ever again. Mostly though, he never wanted to have someone else to live through such heartache, of witnessing the death of those who raised you, or those you deeply cared about and loved.

Like Starfire carrying saddness over the ends of her parents, Robin also carried a simmilar burdon upon his shoulders. What drove him forward was hope, love, and the deeper understanding that he had to lead, for there was nobody else to do that for him.

After Robin explained more of what caused him to linger onwards; Cyborg began to contemplate that maybe his new family could be trusted, and that he should speak of his past also. Although he never told how Victor Stone would forever be changed into Cyborg, through the terrible accident that cost him his flesh, and his mother, he did tell that it was a tragic moment in time; that made him into what he saw in the mirror, every day he woke up.

The tin man explained he had a life of athleticism's, of true goals and a sports career all mapped out when the team lived in the tower it's first year. After infiltrating Brother Blood's Hive Five academy, where upon his return following the secret operation he conducted, using the alias of Stone, he felt a sense of deep loss in himself. Brother Blood had offered to change him back completely, to turning Victor human once again, no more need for Hollow Rings or to cower in shame of what he saw, as just a hunk of iron and computer parts.

Cyborg did stay with the titans, and he foiled Brother Blood's academy for good, where the Hive was more or less destroyed. When the titan's technician returned back to the tower though, he still felt confused and had unfathomable sadness, knowing he could never fully go back to the way he was, and he hated what happened in his life. Starfire met him in his room during his grieving, where she told him that she always saw him as Cyborg, and nothing less of what a man should become. If it were not for the events of the past, for him or any of the others for that matter, then they would never have met.

The team technician felt his past mistakes like the others made them who they were. Like Robin and Starfire carrying deep wounds from the deaths of their families, Cyborg carried the love of his mother within him also, and it was the notion to stand his ground against impossible odds, that truly defined him, and made him a very honorable and powerful ally to fight alongside.

Raven never felt to have real friends or allies, and she of the others was truly mysterious to Cyborg. It took longer to understand the Empath than anyone else, and it also took her just as much time, to tell her full back-story. Like the team leader and his girlfriend, like the tin man next, Raven needed to know the others, in order her reveal the deep scares towards new faces.

When they first met, upon Starfire's arrival on earth as she tried to evade her captors, the dark sorceress was one of the most distant in front of them, and the way she talked carried a deep burden within her heart. It was also her words, her soft monotone voice that gave deep in-site in most matters, where she was the team-member who told them she was dark, and had no others to turn to. They all accepted her into their new family, but she still kept her prior life to herself.

When the prophecy struck on her birthday, then did she tell of the darkest fear, which had been clouding her conscience from so long ago. Trigon was going to use her as the portal, and Raven's whole life, she felt to be used by others, or was abandoned by new people, where after the first year together, she told that she was raised on Azarath, but came to earth by the bidding of the monks and her own mother.

What surprised everyone on the team; was that the person, who felt to have no hope of all, in fact had the most faith of anyone else in seeing victory through the darkest hours. Raven defeated her evil father, restored the world to its original state, and began to draw even closer as a compassionate friend like Starfire. To a small extent, but Cyborg knew as did the others, without Raven by their side, the feeling of hope would be forever lost with her gone.

Beast Boy also had his own hard drive to press forwards and inspire others, even the tin man. Cyborg along with the rest of the team never realized completely who the changeling was, and his constant annoyance with his poor quality jokes, didn't help to bring further interest like one would be with Falcon.

There was something about the changeling though, that did manage to grab the attention of the team mechanic, and it wasn't his pranks. Beast Boy leading what few others there were; through their struggle with the Brain and his Brotherhood of Evil all around the globe; was a striking moment for everyone.

Robin was captured; Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven had each gone off the grid while villains scoured endlessly to destroy any and all hope. The ultimate battle cry was to act, to do something, and it came from the most surprising member on the titans, it was Beast Boy.

After teaming up with the Doom Patrol for a few short days, Beast Boy revealed his name as Garfield and that this team, before the titans was his second family. The titans were his third, but who his real parents and family were, that was never a thing he talked about openly, and always he changed topics quickly. Where the Doom Patrol shut him out, the Teen Titans welcomed him in, and his devotion like Cyborg, but more so his firmness in always standing by the actions of his friends, made him an irreplaceable member of the their family. He was the youngest member, but it was sometimes the ones in their prime youth who do the boldest and most striking acts of heroism of all. Where Cyborg would be cautious and second guess his actions, Beast Boy would also, but when he made his move, he stuck with it.

Although he had chosen family over the mission before; as he explained his main falling out with Mento and the Doom Patrol, he would be willing to again. This showed that the changeling could lead for he would take action and stick to that motive; he could follow and take orders well, but his firmness to stand for the others beliefs, to even change his own ideas if needed was a trait, only few are known to possess. Terra was a prime reason in this field, and when Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg wished only ill thoughts of their previous member, Beast Boy did not. He even brought the others to realize, that maybe the geomancer was misunderstood, as they each were.

It was Beast Boy who encouraged the idea for a funeral service, in memory of Terra Markov. It was also the changeling, who ended their bitter rage over the ex-Teen Titan, to a more reasonable and uplifting remembrance, instead of always hate and disgust. Though there would always be anger directed towards Terra for what she did, Beast Boy reminded them that she was a Teen Titan, a true hero and their friend.

Where Starfire had love to move forwards, as Robin had the drive to lead, so others wouldn't suffer what he had to; Cyborg had proved to be an honorable member and reminded them the past made them who they were. While Raven had hope to encourage them forwards, and Beast Boy was as devoted to his friends and family, even if they pushed him away, he would honor their wishes.

One with constant love, another who led them through thick and thin, one whose past was heart felt, but as the eldest member of the team, they were looked at with respect and dignity, while the third brought warm thoughts to an ever changing future, one of your own making kept the team's spirits high, as the last member had a firmness to stand by each of them, and their reasons for their actions.

While Cyborg recalled on each of the others, Falcon was still a mystery for him. Robin, Starfire, himself, Raven and Beast Boy had that unsaid understanding with one-another when they first met, that they had overcome many obstacles in their pasts; but allowed space between each-other, when they requested it. With Falcon however, it was growing increasingly difficult. After Terra, it seemed things regarding a new members past, were on an immediate must know basis, right away for Robin.

The Boy Wonder was beating himself up over the geomancer falling out with the team, months after the unpleasant confrontation. Cyborg saw its own effects on the others also. The person it hurt the most, was Beast Boy, where the tin man realized they did have a bond, closer than just friends where it seemed to be on a romantic level also. If Falcon had that type of connection with Raven, then it would possibly destroy them, if he left.

As much as Cyborg hated to admit it, he knew Robin's actions were for a just belief. Falcon would never talk openly about his time being spent, within Arkham Asylum as a young boy. Why would he? If the team acted differently towards the geomancer, maybe if they conducted their own research they would have found that she couldn't control her powers right away, and maybe they could have understood her from earlier on.

Instead, they decided to keep their distance as Terra requested, and the end result only backfired for them. With each-other before Terra, things opened up normally, through time, and when the new girl joined their ranks; they felt to take things just as slow. Yet she betrayed them, feeling like she was betrayed, and it only made things worse when she not only became their enemy, but also it became known that she was Slade's newest apprentice. However, was what they were doing now, also wrong? Would it ultimately backfire as badly as the geomancer had? Even going behind Falcon's back, on their own terms; if it could avoid another falling out, if it could avert another lasting pain of broken feelings for everyone, then maybe… it wasn't as wrong as Cyborg first pondered.

Furthermore, the way Falcon spoke of coming to Jump City, searching for a villain who ruined his life, where he felt like he himself was a monster. It only drew more curiosity to dig for answers, to try and help their newest friend. Where they turned their backs on Terra from the start, they learned from their first mistake, and were trying to possibly end, another looming cataclysm.

Who was the monster that ruined his life? Why was Falcon so secretive over his past? What was he trying to hide from the others, and at times; he seemed to be hiding something darker within himself.

The only master villain, the main demon that continued to creep into the half-robot's mind first and foremost, along with the rest of his teammates, mostly Robin was always about Slade. Sure, they all quivered at hearing the unpleasant name, of the person behind the mask. Deathstroke the Terminator; or better known as Slade Wilson who was quiet the mysterious anti-hero of all. However, an even bigger riddle was slowly unraveling within Cyborg's puzzled thoughts, now that he focused his mind on the faceless masked menace.

Why now, after all these long months past; why would Slade reveal himself to the titans tonight? It just didn't make any sense, after the countless times he could have attacked. The Titans were split before, during the incident with the Brain, and yet Slade remained on the sidelines like watching the great battle consume all heroes and villains. The monster deceiver could have joined the Brotherhood of Evil; Slade might have destroyed all of Jump City with the Teen Titans divided and dispersed all around the globe, in an effort to unite all heroes under a common goal. Yet Slade remained in the shadows, still waiting, mainly plotting for his next dark and destructive blow to the Jump City heroes.

Even after their return to California from Paris, Slade waited, when the Titans were in Tokyo, still he waited. Now that the heroes were back, now that Falcon was their newest addition, hundreds of conflicts were eating away the Teen Titans. Robin and Starfire were distracted, revealing their love to the public The arch nemesis greatest rival, being the titans leader would be too concerned with his coming to terms with inner feelings of love, to think on any and all threats.

Beast Boy had told of his encounter earlier to the team with the Slade-bot, before leaving for Tokyo of finding Terra. So the changeling was also racked with deeper feelings of confusion, of puzzled emotions of who he was still.

Although Raven had overcome the prophecy many months previous, and it was months since she was feeling safe to forge her own future, but she was not entirely open still. The trip from Tokyo, only placed more questions in her mind also, of who she would ultimately become in a few years time.

Cyborg observed each of his teammates, and soon he felt himself was too distracted with other things to press his mind, upon his return. Titans Tower was a little shaken up, following Sacio-Tek's mysterious encounter and they chased him to Tokyo. When they returned, their home was cleaned and refurbished, looking like brand new from the grateful help with the city council, as a welcome home present. Still, the tower required other updates, and newer training courses were meant to be em-placed. So, Slade also realized that the tin-man would be wrapped up within tiresome and backbreaking work.

The current attack from Slade was bold, and the Titans were split across the city, divided in order to act. But this mere action felt like a plain decoy, just like the master deceiver's other schemes, on how they all started out. Cyborg was now feeling; that their greatest threat's return was not all by coincidence, but from the multiple factors he rationalized, which all played into Deathstroke's hands as their greatest rival, would have wanted to transpire.

This attack allowed the master villian to reveal an even bigger and darker void than before, for the heroes to fall into; but what the ultimate end-game would be, what the true answers they were searching for; was still a deep mystery for the titans. The masked villain worked from the shadows, and when he did place his plans into motion, everything was intended to cause an even harder struggle to soon follow through. Deathstroke even said so in his conversation, and Cyborg could still hear the low monotone from their most hated enemy, and even though he was speaking to Robin, the words themselves touched the other five within the room.

"_If you truly knew me Robin, then you would know that this is just the beginning. Tick tock titans, time is running out."_

* * *

With Falcon now injured, only more distress grew within Cyborg's already pressed thoughts, and the onus was growing. He had back-stabbed a new friend, of digging for clues behind his knowledge under the direct orders of his leader. This made Cyborg feel much remorse, and there was now, no going back to unlearn, what he had recently uncovered the day before.

Once again, he was going against his moral codes of ethics. It only made the fuse burn faster, and the anger was very close to exploding now, his rage was building, and he was very tired. This only cultivated a pure hatred, for everything about this night, and it was like one long terrible nightmare, that didn't seem to have an end.

Cyborg stopped himself short, as he halted himself by one of the many walls. His shadow arched across the ground, and he could see the vast darkness of night, now turning to a new day, a new beginning.

He slowly draws a deep breath of air into his lungs, filling his body with much needed oxygen to clear the stale taste on his tongue. His throat was dry, where he releases his spent air just as calmly, as his whole body shivers from the unpleasant thoughts and deeper notion, of all the wrong he had done. He understood completely, that the answers he had looked for was intended for good, but the way about getting those answers, secretly and behind their newest friends back, using Beast Boy; his other close friend as bait, to lure the sixth Titan to a softer side. All of this only built massive guilt, to continue to cloud his tired and weary head.

His thoughts were jumbled, he couldn't think or concentrate clearly, but the rising sun did bring a sense of calm, and it warmed his arms and legs as a few early rays, passed beyond the water-line, into Jump City. Though, it quickly stopped when the feeling of the imminent danger soon hung over. He had already ended the plot, by ceasing the explosive from going off. Now though, he had to find Starfire whom was somewhere within the maze-like docks, which he quickly found himself lost; in-between the buildings.

The explosives Slade had planted, Cyborg presumed that they were in a typical place like all of the others. Before he landed, he did a quick scan of the facility overhead. Five massive oil tankers were ancored within the harbor, and if one of those went off, like in most places the bombs were scheduled to detonate off in, twice the number of problems would arise should he fail. A chain reaction would ensue, and a roaring inferno would quickly engulf the entire Jump City Docks into flames and smoke.

_~~Flashback~~_

"Starfire… This is Cyborg. I've just arrived at your location, and I'm making my way to the explosives. How've you been holding up with … our old friend?"

He recalls the memory as soon as he had arrived, where her voice was quick on the other end of the Titans Communicator. After a few seconds of watching static form on the small screen, her face came into view also, across the tin man's right arm in picture-clear-clarity.

_*That is most wonderful news to hear, friend Cyborg. However, Jinx continues to evade capture, and I have lost her trail from the Bay Bridge. Yet, I am in pursuit and I am currently searching the premissis for her. What plan do you wish for me to proceed with now?*_

"I'll deal with the explosives, while you keep up your search with Lucky."

_*Very well my friend, I will continue my efforts, where hopefully I shall find her, then do my best to keep her preoccupied for the time being."_ She paused for a moment, and the silence also showed that she was pondering deeper feelings, of something else pressing her thoughts with sorrow.

"Starfire…Wha-what is it?"

_*I do not completely understand… why she is fighting against us? She is our friend… and it displeases me greatly, to not fully comprehend earthly reasoning at times.*_

Cyborg was a little fazed by this question also; and he never fully understood why Jinx had sided with her old teammates of Gizmo and Mammoth, at the junkyard when Falcon became a member. After a brief lull, he raised his eyebrow on his right side of his human face, to emphasis his concern also.

"Im not entirly sure Jinx is bad Star… I think she's just one small part, of something much larger. Just keep her busy for the time being, and I'll help you out as soon as I can."

Starfire gave a slight smile, and the memory of this causes the tin man to give a half grin also, as he leans against a wall. This scene did give reassurance in Robin's actions, on sending the tin man to the docks to help Starfire, but there was also an uncomfortable feeling of dread, also building within his mind.

_*Cyborg…*_

"Yeah."

_*What about Falcon? W-we still have to check on our friend and make sure he is safe, that he does not feel… of the abandonment by our actions.*_

These next words from his teammate, pierced deeply into Cyborg's heavy heart once again. He was also extremely bent on thinking this problem through entirely. Once another nautiating lull in their conversation had ended; the tin man slowly reopened his weary eye. His right eye began to show, a dark ring from his fatigue of tonight; and he gave the best answer he could think on, for the time being.

"We'll help Falcon Star… but right now we have larger problems to deal with. Jinx may have some information on Slade's scheme of things, and the bomb is still out there. So if you can catch her; and if I stop the explosive from detonating; then we can have a better approach on how to act next_."_

Starfire agreed with her teammate, but that didn't make the answer any easier to hear. Falcon was the closest thing to Wildfire for her, and with him gone, she felt like she was loosing her brother, all over again.

_*Very well. I will make with the utmost of Tamaranean haste, to end this contest our old teammate is deeply bent on giving me.*_

Cyborg answered the look on her face, with a half smile himself. He was ready to end their conversation and with a slightly stronger action to take, where the tin man replied; "Alright Star but be careful. Gizmo and Mammoth were a tough duo to handle on my own; and I have a hard time imagining, how their old team leader can take things… Cyborg out."

_~~End Flashback~~_

The half-robot places his left hand to the top of his bald head once more; and he can feel a few droplets of rain, having formed from his standing under a side roof. He was continually replaying the memory over in his mind, trying to better understand how he sounded. The more he thought on it, the more he felt to be sounding like Robin, and not himself. He gives a quick shake of his head, to get the drowsy feelings out of his thoughts. After catching his breath, he made his way towards the storage-buildings, as he looks to his right arm and begins to scan for his teammate. He slowly felt that would be where he'd hide, inside of the vast dockyard.

Immediately following the conversation with Starfire, he made his way on foot to the first oil tanker he saw, climbed up the gangway, and once on board, the simple explosives were ready and waiting for him. It surprised him at first, not so much that he found the explosives, but how easy Slade had made it to be uncovered.

Without hesitation, he hurried over, taking out some pliers, a screwdriver and a few other tools to disarm the explosives. Victor was able to take apart the timer and the connection to the sticks of TNT to render them useless. Working quickly and efficiently, his efforts of training and studying up on different versions of explosive modules truly helped a great deal; to disarm the sticks even faster; not breaking a sweat.

* * *

Cyborg began to worry over the grass stain, for Beast Boy never paid much attention to this particular obstacle course, or studying the inner delicate workings of explosives. With the knowledge that one member of the team had fallen pray to the terrible destruction, of the explosives Slade had planted, the tin man made sure, to not rush too quickly in his efforts. Before he knew it though, with his careful hands he managed to disarm the bomb and felt a great wave of relief befall him, washing over his mind like he was at the beach, and the tide of water rolled over his feet, cooling him and carrying a wonderful feeling.

As far as he knew, the only other explosive left was at the Jump City Dam, for he had just cleared out the Jump City Docks, the local airport was swept by Robin, the Bay Bridge by Starfire was one of the first to be done, the electrical plant by Raven was secured, and the train station had already gone off. Plus, with no drastic message from the changeling, Cyborg assumed all explosives were done and taken care of, but he still had no clue as to how Beast Boy was doing. To face Cinderblock alone, that was quiet the feat, and with Raven on her way to the dam allowed the titan technician to breathe a little easier. Still, there was already one known casualty and Jinx was desperately needed to be caught, for interrogation.

Robin was after Red X, so he knew with the Boy Wonder was in a fight of his own, against the Xenothium assassin, where things were bound to be interesting. After quickly defusing the sticks of TNT that were hastily put together, Cyborg made his way back to the pier, in an effort to help Starfire in the battle. It was a duel; which he had no clue of whom had the upper hand. Jinx did retreat from the powerful alien warrior princess, but it could also have been used as a baiting tactic, where Slade had intended for the ex-titan to lead her pursuers into an ensnarement of his own.

Never-the-less, it was a race against time now; for the last obstacle in the half-robot's path was to help his ally to assist with the capture of the agile and very deadly ex-heroine. Slade had many pawns up his sleeves, and Red X was more or less a hired gun, the same could be said for Jinx. All of the foes faced tonight were just obstacles in their paths, where the master deceiver could observe their movements, like watching a chess game between two masters unfold.

To the tin-man's thinking, everything had the feel to be a match-up like always, of Robin vs. Slade. Yet, if they were the ones playing, then who were the ones taking the blows, if these two were making the risky shots? Falcon was already a bad move on behalf of Robin's call, and even though Slade's explosives were stopped, the city saved, it seemed like there was more to the dangerous game yet to be revealed. It only made things become increasingly that much more difficult, to understand what Slade truly wanted.

As Cyborg stops his walking, the darkness of the walls surrounded him, and they felt like endless dividers of his deeper mind; where passing by each one felt captivating to be in, and made it hard to see around the corners. The turns of the long building that he passed, appeared like unexpected twists of events, and like his thoughts; all that were full of many deep and puzzling questions. He was simply trying to find rational answers to his burning questions of late. The angles around the corners of the storage buildings; also carried the same _feel_ for them; the same dreaded notion of not knowing what is around the other side.

It was the fear that froze him. Where as before he would continue on; yet the persistent building notion of failure kept him standing, bewildered with tremendous uncertainty. However, like any human being, curiosity also drove him to continue onwards in his search.

The human mind is capable of many things, and when one is placed in difficult situations, of making tough choices, the homo-sapian brain can freeze up. The mind of any living person or creature is like a massive computer, the whole system of thought processing, of forming answers, of making the basic of any and all actions passes from here, down the body to tell what the person can do next.

Because Cyborg was half human, the computer and robotacly enhanced parts, made him feel lesser than human, for whenever he looked in the mirror, the robot side is what he always saw first.

The cold metal, which resided over the left side of his skin on his face, where he knew only circuits, bolts and wires, were interlocked with his damaged human organs. He could never fully get over the tragedy that happened at the S.T.A.R. labs, that fateful day. Ever since then, he wanted to go out and protect those closest to him, to reassure himself he was doing the right thing, so he only second-guessed every action he did, when tragedy struck.

He was a leader, a strong minded and capable one at that, who did give great instruction and courage to others. However, the thing he hated about being one to take charge the most, a trait that made him secretly envy and distaste Robin at the same time; was that the Boy Wonder was willing to sacrifice a member of the team, for the greater good.

A tough decision no-doubt, where, the constant notion of dread, that he could allow someone to die, only made the slight notion of joy grow within; that Robin understood his role, and didn't want Cyborg to be burdened with that heavy responsibility as team leader. For a person, to take the full weight for the faults of the team was a very powerful deterrent, to keep the tin-man away from completely taking charge of the Teen Titans.

This however, did not stop him from speaking his mind, and he was part a hypocrite for saying what he felt. For deep down, he knew it was the right way on stopping villains, and the task of a hero, is to put the greater good above the self, above your own friends and loved ones.

This didn't make it any easier for him to like being where he currently was, on his place with the team, but he wanted to be a hero, and someone had to stand strong for the city, for his teamates. This allowed the titan's technician to breathe easier in not making big faults. However, he also new that the current leader would not always be there for them; and it wouldn't always be Robin to take the blame.

As Cyborg stops by a wall, he bends his head down slowly, closing his right eye and squeezing his fists. Quickly and forcefully, he slams his right clenched metal hand into the steel hull, of a side of one of the storage buildings. Where and indentation mark soon forms, as he pulls his hand back.

"_Damn it! This is all my fault. Everything… everything that has been happening; from me allowing Robin to take charge; to agreeing to let the team split up. I know I should have done something differently, I know I could have."_

The well built hero stood their silently, deeply pondering over his own conflicting emotions of rage, fear, sadness and curiosity. Besides the rational thinking and basic job of the brain, to keep the person alive, there is also another side to the human mind, more like two, and those two sides are also divided. They are of choice, where weighing each of the options also passes through this Nero network, to make up for a sudden decision.

Choice, everything boiled down to the facts, of the crossroads everyone must take. To choose to act, to deliberate further and waste more time, or to jump the gun with what you already know. Either way, both of these roads are uneasy, and if you flood this thought processing with too much information at once, it tends to jam up, halt in its efforts, and can even cause the human body to become unable to move, like a standing comma, brought on by the mind itself.

The human conscience scans much information, yet by cramming too many thoughts in at once, or by witnessing a tragic event, like watching a close friend being murdered before your very eyes, is a devastating tug on this process. When thinking too deeply, here is when most a migraine's ensue, like there is a traffic jam within your head, and each car is a different thought or idea, and they are all traveling the same direction. The brain tends to overheat when this happens, and needs time to cool off soon afterwards.

Overheating the mind is one way to cause the brain to jam up, but also watching trauma unfold, manages to bring multiple problems as well.

When a solder in a combat zone, for the first time watches a fellow comrade, having his head blown off, or stepping on a land mine, or just having his innards blown outwards, any of these events being witnessed, makes the person watching the scene unfold, the blood splattering, the cry for help, the look of fear on the wounded friend's face; all of this sinks into the persons mind, through their eyes. Most people cannot stomach what they witness, or over time, develop an immunity to watching it happen so often, that it no longer phases them at being wrong, or they simply no longer care. Insane people are like this, but when a good person is forced to act in difficult situations, only heartache builds for them, and compassion to heal them of their suffering grows as well.

The brain can cause the human body to become sick with dread and guilt, of sorrow and hate. This all forces the stomach to quickly make the head feel dizzy, as though one is about to fall, causing an ever quickening emotion, that makes it appear where the world slows in the person's eyes. Everything goes by at the pace of a crawl; and it only builds and builds; that the instant shock is going to have a lasting effect.

Then the world is quick to return to normal, as the brain releases a stress mechanism, and the human being; expels a stomach fluid, from the minds own distaste in the matter. Over how wrong it is, realizing that it's too late to change anything. Where the confusion and sorrow are just too much to keep the emotions held in any longer, and the mind forces its own defensive mechanism to reboot the system, by forcing the chemicals in the body to fizzle and burn, to grow and expand.

Cyborg feels this nausea growing, his head feeling rather light, it seemed as though he is falling from high above, through his eyes. It was as doctors call it, vertigo, a deeply dizzy and uneasy feeling from the mind, where the room swirls and feels very high, or very small. The tin-man's stomach continues to feel a twisting motion, he knows it's not really twisting, but it does feel tighter than before.

"_C'mon bolt brain._ _The others are depending on you; Starfire requires help, as does Falcon."_

He cuts himself short once again, as the face of the newest sixth member, covered by his red hood crosses his mind. He shakes his head softly while keeping his right eye closed, and he notices the world growing ever cloudier. He understood time was of the utmost importance, and with the sun rising higher, he believed Jinx was not out of the fight just yet.

The team's chief technological expert, raises his left arm across his chest, and while looking down, he uses his right hand to re-open the T-Comm with his teammate on the built-in-device.

"Cyborg to Star… I've done a quick scan of the facility from the ships. The explosives at the docks have been shut down; and I've spotted your location, where I'm making my way to the storage area now."

_

* * *

_

~Currently~

Raven hurried past another long corridor; where the lighting and inner electrical workings of the dam were turned on and giving a slight hum. She had come far in her efforts, but still felt to be one step behind where every lingering moment, made her sense that Beast Boy's strength was weaning. The Empath could feel his struggle, and the blackness of his mind, only caused more panic to hurry to his location.

Slade had returned, and the changeling was indeed fighting for his very life; but why did the illusive villain show himself to Beast Boy? What did any of his riddles truly intend? If anything the Empath remembered about Slade, was that he was deeply dark and twisted, and knew no boundary of where to stop in torture. Death-stroke wasn't afraid to go beyond the limits of any normal criminal, and that is what caused a deeper feeling of worry, to cloud over Raven's current thoughts of late.

Beast Boy was the comedian, the prankster, the one who always had an up-beat outlook on life. Every day for him, was like a new mission to cheer the others up. With the vision of Slade, standing over his bloodied and broken body, where the darkness of the room continued to blur into an obscured view; it only hurt the Empath more, because one such as kind-hearted as Beast Boy, one whom she understood went through countless pains of his own, this was all too much for her to watch, let alone understand how the changeling could handle things still.

It was odd almost; how the countless people Raven had known throughout her life, everyone left their own mark with her, their own impressions. Yet they were all considered small, where as Beast Boy made a very big and deep feeling for her, one that was too complicated to think on when they first met as a team. Now though, after two years together, of all their struggles and hardships faced, Raven could finally piece together what she was so afraid to find within the changeling. Of what she herself was too confused to ponder.

It was love, and although she would never fully admit it at first, she did have the deep feelings of both affection, and hidden attraction for him. Though they were limited, beyond no bounds of a simple understanding to help each-other, to just talk as friends, yet even this _'friendship'_ managed to grow and blossom into something deeper, something more than any of the others on the team shared with Raven.

When the enchantress first met Cyborg, the tin-man was indeed a true comrade, a dear friend and brother to her, where he spoke from his heart first, and his head second. He was both protective and was obviously older, and gave space when she asked for it, where he became her first true connection to any of the others.

Raven had never known what it was like to be cared for, in such a way of family outside of the Teen Titans. Arella, her own mother partly raised her, then the monks of Azarath did the task soon after. But, they never fully helped the beautiful Empath in her struggles, while Arella sent her daughter to live with the priests and worshipers of the ancient temple from this dimension. The separation from her, was a feeling of abandonment at such a young age for the sorceress, and worse, since Rae was the offspring from a violated union, where her father was a demon lord from hell; it was also like a ceaseless guilt trip, that on her sweet sixteenth birthday, she would become the portal, and fulfill an ancient prophecy. There were monks who constantly reminded her, as did the other kids on Azarath, but this was only half of the Azarathian public, as the rest had no idea of who Raven was, or the doom she could unleash.

Even so, the most pressing issue that was never fully answered, that did cause much sadness for her; was then why did the monks take her mother in; after the knowledge of what was to come? Why didn't they abort Raven before she was born, with knowledge of what destruction Trigon's daughter would bring? Rachel truly wished to be aborted, that she was never born from this terrible trauma endured by her mother, and every time she saw Arella; the pain could be seen in her eyes. But, there was also a deep love for her daughter, where even the Azarath monks also cared for her, like their own child.

They taught Raven to manage her many powers; it was through meditation; through the control of her emotions. In the cloisters of the majestic temple, here the Empath could find peace and tranquility, upon the truly beautiful dimension.

It was good for her to have control, to have an equilibrium of balance by meditating constantly, yet this caused the Empath to become distant from forming bonds with people. It was also partly forbidden for the dark sorceress, to intermingle with other Azarath citizens, or to even find love with another. If any of her emotions were out of sink, if she could not maintain a calm balance of inner peace from her Yin and Yang, then some of her inherited traits from her father would fizzle over.

Sometimes when she was in shock, when hearing a fearful truth, or having her heart broken, the darkness would enshroud her mind, where a distant light-bulb would shatter, or a glass window would crack. She had much control over her darker powers, but as the prophecy lingered closer, as her birthday neared; it only made the balance of such a delicate and uneasy wave of emotions, even harder to maintain.

So, always she kept to herself; and emerced herself in the world of reading books. Here she was safe, forever free to escape the nagging of other kids, from the cruel comments and jokes from Azarath children. She locked herself away to be alone, in the temple's ancient library, in her room, or in the shadows. Wherever she could be alone, by herself was her sanctuary, her home within her home.

The shadows became her new friend, and the books she read, from poetry to magic, from histories of other dimensions, to lost loves and mystical wizards and dragons. Every time she opened a book, it calmed her down, soothed her and she was able to find tranquility with herself, and outsiders whom had no complete understanding of the vast darkness within her. This also allowed her to observe how people faced their own problems, how normal humans could quell their own nagging hatreds. They had it easy, but inside of every human being, a dark beast resided.

_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos_. The mantra she chanted to hone into her powers, for control and stability, where she no longer feared the traits from Trigon to control her. Ultamatly, Raven became one with them, and managed to use them at ease. It was required for her at least once a day, to meditate. Meditation did bring her the lasting calm she wished for, but it was mostly done to reconnect her to her inner self, to be aware of the constant demon that was always present, that Trigon was her father; and that same evil was forever a part of her.

She never knew of family, of what a true family felt like until she met the Teen Titans, where Cyborg was the first to give her a positive and heart warming feeling, that she was loved and cared for, but also deeply respected and given her space when she requested it. Cyborg in a certain sense; became her older brother.

When Raven left the realm of Azarath for earth, at the age of fourteen, she had no full understanding of the countless evil's unleashed from man to fellow man. When she departed the realm, Azar, a high priest whose teachings Raven followed, gave the Empath courage to venture forth, but hope, a notion of victory in the forever present and the constantly growing realization of defeat, didn't help the girl all too much. She understood why she had to depart, but without any friends, without a guide other than the Book of Azar, hope for victory in the coming darkness was a very bleak chance.

She knew of other, lighter pains from her home realm, yet she departed to uncover her true purpose; and to completely understand what true evil can be. By facing what evil really is and defeating it, then maybe she could have a chance against the growing darkness, the looming shadow holding over her mind. Raven knew she was harboring darkness within, the coming prophecy of doom for both realms. When she left, the uncertain feelings and constant fear was ever present on her thoughts, and she understood what ultimately would arise, who she might one day unleash.

After her fifteenth birthday alone, in a strange city of California, she came upon the new faces, who she would eventually call... family. Starfire had united them, and Raven was distant at first, but she helped the others to realize, that maybe by talking with the strange alien, that they could gain a better understanding. To Raven's own surprise for the unfamiliar sight, she had shown true insight to the others, and after they became an official team of superheroes, she became one whom the others on the team went to for council, with difficult and pressing issues on their minds.

She informed them of her age of being fifteen at the time, of her powers to an extent, and where she was from being Azarath. What she didn't explain was the constant fear she knew to unleash, and as the months passed by, her relationship with the others grew closer, yet she still held the prophecy from her new family a massive secret. It continued to grow on her conscience, but she knew they weren't ready to hear it, that they would possibly get rid of her, kick her us-under like those from before.

Starfire was one on the team, whom Raven found it extremely difficult to be around. The Tamaranean Princess always used her happy and hopeful outlook on life, to try and bring joy to the others. If only she understood the sadness within Raven, of the growing fear, then maybe Starfire would have understood much better; that life is not always a joy, but a lasting tourture, knowing that pain is ever present.

Raven saw the world like this, with her sad and gloomy impression upon the others, where it formed a distance between her and them. Starfire however, cared not for this, and realized when someone was in pain or in deep sorrow; she wanted to be closer to them. The enchantress sensed that Starfire's compassion for others, where it brought a deeper bond with the dark sorceress to the them. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy noticed that she may have been different, but so too were they.

Following the Puppet King incident; when the team was in its first year, the gloomy Empath and the cheerful beauty had their souls switched, into the other's body, where they also controlled that person's powers. It was through this act, that Raven learned much about her other female heroine on their team, and she was able to explain some of her deeper feelings on pain, and on why she was seen in the eyes of the others, as the spooky ice witch. Starfire in return; explained more of her past on Tamaran; and why she wished to see the galaxy with joy and hope. It was hope that gave her courage, and it was this same powerful feeling, that she would find her lost brother once more.

Before this incident, both girls gave distance and felt the other was very opposite from themselves. It was very true, they were very different from each-other, but they also had a number of things in common. The most present of which, where as Starfire would say it outright, Raven who kept it to herself, both had deep feelings for Robin. Both girls had left their homes and were in fear, of the constant notion of failure, and had hurts of their previous lives. Now, the only family they fully knew, was each-other. These powerful similarities, and still multiple differences between the two girls, gave another deep bond for Raven. Starfire began to show, she was a sister.

* * *

Raven stopped her running down the long corridor within the hyrdoelectric dam, as she leaned against a nearby gray tinted wall. Her shadow arched behind her, and she placed her left hand to her forehead as she dwelled on her life, and closed her amethyst eyes for a second. Soon, she began to feel a cool chill, trickle up her spine.

The feeling was like a calming breeze from the wind, where the gentle touch against her back caused her to shiver for a moment or two. The Empath had only felt something this powerful a few times in her life; first she remembered the feeling, from being asked to leave her home realm by Arella, then when she helped and was accepted by the others on the team. The strange feeling for the sorceress came back when Malchior also showed compassion for her.

The bizarre and sudden chill that coursed up her spine, tickling her nerves and causing her heart to race felt eerily similar to what only one can call... love. As she thought on Cyborg and Starfire; and then to this new powerful sensation once more, her memories also drifted back to Robin.

Robin was a very strong, noble, honorable and a compassionate team player in their family, and was the best leader, which any of them could have hoped to take command. He was also a hard-ass, and his criticism of others, was a trait that Raven also carried, that she realized the actions of one, could change the outcomes of millions. When she first saw him in the streets of Jump City, a very powerful attraction developed for her and the Boy Wonder, and over time, they developed a mutual understanding that didn't need words to be spoken.

They had a very deep bond, Raven knew that he sometimes needed to be alone, to wrap his thoughts around finding answers, so too did the gray sorceress feel the same way, about uncovering her own mysteries in life, and to immerse herself in her countless books. Unlike Starfire, Beast Boy, or Cyborg at times, Robin gave Raven the most space when she requested it, but he also was closer to her than the others.

Following the fearful night, when Robin was so positive that Slade had returned, the Empath used her powers, where her soul-self entered into the Boy Wonder's memories. When her soul-self returned to her body, she realized something the others did not, on what gave Robin courage to solder onwards, on what made him so strong and wise, while he held onto the tattared remnants of a sad life, just like the rest of them.

The Dark Knight molded Richard into Robin, following the tragedies of his parent's deaths. He was an orphan, and like Raven feeling abandoned by her own mother, Robin felt abanoned by the Batman. The titan's leader and the Empath, each carried those people in their hearts, but they were also forced to start over. Where as the Raven had to start over upon leaving Azarath, Robin had to find a new start with the Batman, then again in Jump City following his falling out, which was a thing of his own life, he rarely talked on.

Past memories and sad moments in every-body's lives are rather difficult to speak about, and on horrible things from the past. A perfect example for one who was constantly pitted at odds and ends, always forced to start from the beginning, was ultamatly Beast Boy.

The changeling had been hiding many painful truths, about his forgotten families to the titans. In fact, he was the last of the five to actually tell more about himself, when the Jump City superheroes met the Doom Patrol long ago. Everyone assumed he had a real name instead of simply Beast Boy, yet nobody cared to ask, at least no questions developed until after Rita said goodbye to him, and called him by his actual alias. When Raven heard his real name, that the boy who enjoyed pulling pranks and getting dirt on the others; now the dark sorceress would have some ammunition of her own.

It was a sort of flirting act between Raven and Beast Boy; for years she felt to be disgusted and annoyed with him, while he took the criticism and found joy in her distaste with how he acted. His corny jokes that she retorted with a simple glare, or a roll of her eyes. What they said and did was true to their core beliefs, and though they were vast opposites, as Raven felt towards Starfire, the attraction also grew closer with him, more so with Beast Boy than anyone else. Raven's love for him was even deeper a connection that with Robin, whom she first did have feelings of love for when they first met.

Things seemed so unjust and unfair, when she was just realizing to truly love him, as he seemed to be coming to the surface as well. When she was helping him in a mournful period during the week, and their relationship was blossoming to what romance she wanted to have, something caused the emotions to wilt and fade, to cower and bend. The Empath was now deeply saddened by how long it took, to get where she was now. The time she was at now in the present, was how Raven wished to feel for him when they first met, and maybe Terra's betrayal would have been less painful for him, for Raven would have been his girlfriend already, and he wouldn't have to keep beating himself up for her turning, or her destruction.

The enchantress was deeply in love with the changeling, probably what started the whole attraction for him was after he entered the mirror of Nevermore to her mind, and she met him and Cyborg during their first year together. When Garfield stayed to help her overcome the emotion of rage, which showed someone; for the first time in her unhappy and very fearful life, there was another actually standing by her side, not cowering behind her; or abandoning her to darkness of what seemed like a sealed fate.

With the dwelling upon tests throughout her life, it appeared that Beast Boy had already aced his for her, and he would be a good mate, a good husband. His commitment was strong, and his characteristic belief to never surrender, to never give up; planted the seeds for Raven to find hope in the darkest sadness's. It was these seeds that the changeling planted in her heart; that helped to grow and expand within her mind, blossoming with near endless possibilities that she could do anything. It was through this inner focus and deep hope; where she regained her powers and was able to defeat Trigon, by the force of her love for the others, and for Beast Boy.

Raven tilted her head up slowly, looking down the hallway and found that she was nearing the end of the pathway. Cautiously awaiting for any suprises to jump out at her, remembering Slade was also in the concrete structure with Cinderblock, she gradualy made her way to the end of the hall and stopped instantly. While looking up, she noticed a white sign in striking letters which read, '_**Generator Room**__' _with a red arrow underneath.

Following the direction of the arrow, the heroine takes a left turn down another hallway, and raced down a flight of damp concrete stairs. She was in the belly of the facility now, where the electrical power was created from the turbines in this big room, as the water from the outside was directed into this place.

Soon a massive doorway comes into view, and the enchantress slows her walking once more. Another chill was quick to cloud her mind, and she was very afraid of what she would find.

After another brief hesitation on her mission, her right foot moves forwards, where the rest of her body soon follows. Her hooded dark blue cloak swayed about her pallid arms and legs, while she graciously stepped forwards, and the air became a little heavier to breathe. The room carried a damp quality, from mold and mildew which were seen in splotches on a few parts of the walls.

The big, heavy-duty twin fire doors were shut tightly together, only letting a thin golden glow from the lights on the inside, to seep under the crack. The pathway towards the generator room was also growing darker, and this caused Raven's heart to beat a little faster in rhythm, for the tiny hairs on the back of her neck; to stand on end.

This was it, the room where Beast Boy was, the person who meant the world to her, who she was anxiously ready to say how much she cared for him, and how much she loved him. As Raven stands before the towering thick divider, her hands begin to shake quickly against her waist, where she crosses her chest with her arms, to stop the uneasy fidgeting.

She closes her tired amethyst eyes, while taking a deep and lasting breath for oxygen into her lungs. When she releases it, the gentle sound of her letting go of the spent air; drains out all other noises around her, but only for a moment. The turbines spinning in their machines could be heard to grow louder again, but the increasing rhythm and beating of her heart was pouding away faster and faster, inside her eardrums, where everything else became deafened to her ears.

While she held her right hand out, getting ready to push open the colossal orange painted doors, she halts very fast as the notion of Slade returns to her mind. She couldn't just barge into a place without a little idea of her surroundings. The generator room was most crucial to the entire facility, and even when she got inside, she had no idea of what lay beyond the door, or if Slade had another trap waiting for her arrival. All she knew was Beast Boy was in there, his heart rate was slowing in rhythm, which caused hers to increase.

Through her mind, she reopened a part of the link to feel what he did, to hear the sound of his slow heart-rate. Raven could feel his labored breathing, and the growing cold over the loss of his precious elixir for life, which was copiously pooling around him. The vision of the red liquid, forming around his battered body as the world grew ever darker was very fearful to watch, and she was very eager to help.

Another new feeling began to form, while she stood outside the doors staring forwards. As Raven stretched her senses out, to try and detect who else was with the changeling, the Empath sensed there was also another heartbeat within the room, and the sorceress concluded it was not Slade at all, or of Cinderblock.

When she was the gem, and Slade was after her as she froze time, a place in her mind was able to remember a certin piece of him. Everyone she knew, anyone who she spent time around or that gave a lasting impression for her memories, like Beast Boy having a powerful way to know which person was coming before they arrived, it was a quality the Empath also possessed.

This unusual vibe she had; didn't seem at all like Slade's, but another from long ago. It had a strange quality to it, and deep heartache along with tremendous waves of guilt, seeping across the air and they were picked up by Raven. She felt this new heartbeat, and heard its slow rhythm along with Beast Boy's, where the two were in sink.

After getting a better understanding of the room her friend was in, of the surroundings and feeling no presence of Slade, or traps waiting for her entry, she felt it was time to make her move. Everything was building around her, the darkness of the hall she stood in, which had the least amount of illumination from anywhere or the light bulbs. The increasing jackhammering away from the pounding of her heart, made her whole chest shake, where she placed her hand out, and was ready to enter.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Soon, a dark portal forms upon the middle of the doors, and only blackness is seen across them. After taking another long breath into her body, as the portal's dark purple and blue ring spirals like water going down a drain, Raven reopens her eyes and the fear of the unknown, of the mysterious third heartbeat from both hers and Beast Boy's is out of her mind. All of the answers that she is seeking, to the building questions she has resides' beyond this doorway.

"_I'm here Beast Boy... don't give up on me yet."_

Without waisting any further time, the sorceress steps forwards into the void created by her demonic powers. She was afraid of what she would uncover, but also deeply curious as well. Wave upon wave of different emotions continued to seep across her thoughts, and as soon as she entered, the portal sealed behind her, closing her into the strange and unfamiliar room.

While stepping into the portal, she could still sense Beast Boy, and another who was of someone that Raven knew long ago. Yet she still couldn't put a face with the vast sorrow, that seeped out from their heart.

_

* * *

_

~Elsewhere~

Robin was fast on his speed bike, swerving his way through the multiple lanes on his R-Cycle; zooming past what few cars and trucks there were on the California freeway this early in the dawn. The morning sun continued to rise higher and higher, as the skyline gave a lighter blue, from the darker black. The drivers themselves were like mindless zombies, where their eyes were showing the dark half rings, on their side view mirrors.

The Boy Wonder also had this weary look, under his eye-mask where parts of the outer edges were showing his deprived sleep. He had multiple thoughts, which didn't help his tired state either and continued to weigh heavily upon his conscience.

The team leader knew; that the others were already greatly displeased with his course of action for them to take this night. It wasn't the first time they were uneasy about his leadership, yet lately however, it was just like one too many things were hitting him and his teammates, on multiple sides. He was doing what he felt best for the time being; and splitting up to stop Slade which was a strong move on his behalf, but with Falcon now wounded, that was one terrible price already paid dearly. He was hoping the others were still doing well, as the new day slowly approached, and he was closing the distance to the Jump City Rail Lines.

While Robin sped well over 90 miles per hour down the freeway, his focus was on the road, but his thinking was on other pressing issues. The arched lights across the far sides of the multi lane highway were still on; and their illumination lit up parts of the road with their circular yellow orbs; shinning downwards.

Starfire and he were starting to open there once so privet love to the world, that he had preferred to keep on the down low. Since the famous kiss in Tokyo however, with all the fans watching him hold her hand gently and standing by her side; the notion of a quiet romance, was anything but hushed. It was now very hard to go anywhere, without being mobbed by crazy fans, just wishing to get their picture of another lip locking moment, where Starfire blushed most of the time, seeing how nervous the Boy Wonder acted in front of hundreds of enthusiastic kids and fellow teenagers.

When they returned from Tokyo, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy already knew what the general public did; months before the intimate kiss in the foreign city. Robin and Starfire had been drawing closer and closer since they first met, but it never came to the full surface until they crashed on the strange alien world. Here, the notion of an actual relationship between the two was already there, from the very first moment they laid eyes upon each-other. They just needed to reassure themselves of that deep love, and when Robin saw he was loosing her, he didn't want to see her leave him.

They had been by themselves before, just the Boy Wonder and the Tamaranean Princess. Sometimes they sat on the tower during any hours of the night, looking at the stars and would just talk on life, of the galaxy, and yet when it came to the matters of old scares and sad memories, they would not dwell too deeply into that department.

After a few months however, Starfire began to explain more about her past than Robin did, where the team leader slowly began to open up himself. Yet after they found each-other on the strange world, everything became clearer for the two, and they were more open about their back-stories than previously.

It wasn't that Robin didn't love Starfire, in fact he held her of anyone else for that matter to his heart the most, yet he had always struggled with expressing his feelings. He had done it before though; with Batgirl only things didn't start off on a kiss like Starfire had. To make the situation worse for that painful memory, when he did build the romance he first sought with Babs, when the famous duo were moving forwards finally, everything blew up in his face, happening all too quickly and completely going out of his control.

Now that he had a strong and lasting relationship with Starfire, the titan's leader didn't want to rush into any irrational decisions. He played the romance out further, he savored the moment in the present, where as with Batgirl, he kept on trying to jump on his hormones. He was ambitious, he was young, and he failed, miserably. All that ended up happening was horrible regrets, painful wounds that had yet to be healed, and two hearts were broken because of this, where things became even more awkward for the two bat-clan members.

What Robin failed to see with Batgirl, what he tried to make happen so early on with Barbara, he learned from his mistakes of jumping the gun, to hurrying into sex before a foundation was em-placed. He always kept the belief that a lasting relationship; that it's one built off of more than just union of the flesh. The Boy Wonder always feared; that if he did go as far as he planned with Barbara to Starfire, during their first year together; then Robin would have been driven to get more, or his leaderships skills would have been sidetracked. The biggest thing he feared; was that he'd lose everything like he had, and if Starfire was left on the same sad note as Robin did to Batgirl, then the difficulty to overcome that newest wound, would be even harder to pass. He would never be able to forgive himself.

The other pressing issue on his mind was Cyborg and his disscussion also, as the team's leader and titan's chief technological expert did butt their heads quiet a bit. Whenever such a big group discussion followed through, the tin man felt it was his job, to cause the others to interigate Robin's motives, as much as he did.

Cyborg did leave the team, where at first it was to simply help the Titans East members, to settle in their new home. However, the distance of many miles, and his own conflicting emotions with Robin caused the rift between the tin man and the Boy Wonder to grow vaster.

To further the conflict, the team's tech expert felt the full weight of responsibility when Robin was gone, as Slade's apprentice. Cyborg understood after the fact of why Robin seemed to abandon his friends, but it was still a lot to take in, that the Boy Wonder would not always be there to lead them, and if he wasn't up to the task, the tin man felt it was up to him. Even though they both had their own views on team leadership, Cyborg may have been older than Robin by a year, but he still lacked a certain quality that the current titan's leader possessed.

The team's technological expert was too involved with his companions; he was very close to the others emotionally and couldn't back away. Robin was the opposite; to an extent, pushing himself into his work and detective solving, but he did stay close to his teammates to show both care and compassion. However, the Boy Wonder was very willing to pull himself back, in order for the mission of a greater good, Cyborg on the other-hand, seemed to be trying to right a wrong from his past. That he could have done something so differently, and although he didn't speak of the accident that transformed him into the half cybernetic teenager; the half robot did show much compassion for his family.

Robin like the others; and any human for that matter do form friends, yet the tin man found it hard at times to stick with one action to take, if it would possibly injure a friend. With Falcon being wounded, Robin did feel he had a bond with the shadow manipulator, but everyone else on the team seemed to be closer to him, than Robin was. It made his actions sound careless, reckless and wrong, when all he wanted to do was the right thing.

If the team all raced away from their current positions, then destruction would most defiantly ensue, where Slade would get what he wanted from the first place, or so it appeared. The city was a distraction, a very big one and the heroes were split. Robin hated to admit it, but Deathstroke appeared to be affecting the team, even when he wasn't present, even when he didn't act or plot, the absence alone was destructive enough. It allowed the titans to question what went on, but why Slade wouldn't keep up his relentless attacks was still a mystery to all of them.

"_Keep your friends close Robin… it's always the ones that you love, whom you end up hurting in the end."_

The robotic-like synthesizer voice from Red X; still raced across the Boy Wonder's mind. The simple message was meant to in-act fear, and although Robin didn't fully believe in fate, these words were also growing truer every second. The titan leader's distance with his family did make him an outcast of sorts, as Cyborg felt that he was. Robin didn't need to hear this, for he already knew it, yet the words from the Xenothium assassin, delivering his arch Nemesis's message only backed up his beliefs.

Deathstroke knew more about Robin's team, that the Boy Wonder did at times, where these exact words pierced deeply into the heroe's heart. He distasted the villain so much, that for 2 full years with the others, he'd been hunting down the madman. Only to be left behind, always one step back, standing in the shadows with more cryptic words, like he was talking to a ghost.

* * *

As the black tires from the R-Cycle screech across the wet asphalt, Robin notices he has long since ventured away from the off-ramp, and he'd been traveling down the main roadway through Jump City. It wasn't stop and go traffic like normal because it was so early in the dawn, where now the residents were waking to a new day.

The towering buildings of apartments and office complexes; had their shadows resting along the ground at bent angels, as the rays of sunlight continued to bring forth a new morning, and change the lighting within the metropolis.

The atmosphere carried a brighter blue, and as Robin looked across a bridge within the city, while glancing to his right he noticed Titans Tower, as the reflection of his and that of his familie's home shined across the ocean. Turning his head back to the roadway, he narrows his eyes beneath the trademark mask, and he rev's the engine from second to third gear, and he keeps his current speed at high velocity.

The red tail light streaks behind, where the vision of him is a blurr of red and black to the other drivers. Robin understands that he going way above the normal speed limit, yet he had to reach Falcon. The others were too far spread to head to his location, and the longer he waited, the worse the feeling of failure built within his mind.

Robin and his teammates had saved Jump City, their city, but the cost of a new addition only made the feeling of victory, continue to be eaten away within.

The Boy Wonder vowed, in front of all the others that he would never let what happened to Terra, ever happen to them again, that they would learn from their mistake and grow stronger because of it. Now that Falcon was a casualty however, deep remorse held over the team leader's thoughts. He had to make things right, he had to show true leadership skill now, and faltering at this difficult time, would surly be too much for Cyborg, or the others to handle.

The rising black and gray intermingled smoke continued to build in the distance; it was the aftermath from the explosives having detonated. While Robin sped forwards, the main road signs directed his current position. Jump City Central wasn't far, as the familiar blue outline with a white letter 'H' on the rectangular sign, was all he needed to know that he was in fact going the right way.

Jump City was a metropolis that Robin knew through and through, like the others. To protect a place of such importance, one must know its dark alleyways, the off roads and main roads, the basic outline of the entire area; which the heroes knew well, having lived in Jump for two years now.

As the Boy Wonder drew closer and closer, he saw another side road, which would lead to a corner street to Jump City Rail-Lines. He hurried over and after a sharp left turn, Robin causes the speed bike to skid, then he was fast to straighten his prized vehicle out, where he guns the engine once more.

Six minuets pass by, six long minuets which felt like six hours to Robin. While he approaches the end of the side street, the thoughts of Starfire's love, of Cyborg and the others concern for his leadership, from Terra's faults and the vow he took; to Slade finding yet another way to ignite a fuse of anger for him, while the notion of Falcon being wounded, where he could have helped but stayed the course. All of these thoughts race across his brain at once, making it hard to focus on the present.

Upon leaving the side road, the massive crowd caused him to return to reality very quickly. Everything in his mind is hushed, where he becomes wide-eyed for a moment, then his normal, calmed facial expression holds over, behind the helmet. With a giant crowd, the hero realizes his bike is too bulky to break way through the mass of people, where he parks the slick ride to a wall; and while the engine rumbles for a moment, he takes the kickstand out. As he stands up, he turns off the engine and removes his helmet, revealing his jet black spiked hair, still in its nice gelled up state.

The famous titan pushes through the crowd, as whispers rattle about him, but he cares not for autograph signing or picture taking. He's here to check up on the latest member, to quell the burning guilt on his mind and heavy heart.

Upon finding the police barricade, the Boy Wonder heads to a nearby policeman, who is in the same attire as the guards Cyborg met at the penitentiary. The same gray armor and mask, with red visor for their eyes keeps the true identities of the policemen hidden from the public, except for the ranking officers and police commissioner.

"Hey kid… you can't cross here."

The single J.C.P.D. member replies to watching the titan heading for the dilapidated and broken facility.

Robin stops quickly, and while raising his hand as the guard stands towering over him, the Boy Wonder answers in an angry tone.

"Look... My name is Robin, honorary leader of the Teen Titans, and one of my good friends and teammates is in there. So… since I outrank you; and being a superhero, I'm given more rights than the average cop."

The J.C.P.D member tilts his head for a moment. It was obvious he was new to the force and possibly to the city itself, and had no idea on who the he was talking with, let alone who the Teen Titans were. As a long pause holds over between the two, a second policeman hurries over while Robin crosses his arms.

"Jones! God damn it all." The second cop replies, he is also wearing the same attire as the first whom Robin met at the barricade, and his voice carries a monotone like Raven's. "Let the kid in, he's got the go-ahead from the police commissioner himself."

The first guard scratches his head for a moment, looking at the Boy Wonder, as though he needs to see a badge of the some kind.

Robin is not in the mood for small talk right now, with low ranking members on the force. Understanding how the Empath feels during times like this, where he quickly rolls his eyes as he reached into his belt, and pulled out his Titan's Communicator. The gold tinted letter 'T' on the front of the nifty communications device with the others; was also used as a universal badge, to show he was a hero.

After the Boy Wonder flashed his T-Comm, as though it were an F.B.I. badge, the first J.C.P.D member nods his head, for he remembered hearing somewhere in the training on his first day of the city, that a local group of heroes carries this kind of badge. Jones, the man who was stubbornly blocking the hero's path, understood the awkward situation and he had no real say in the matter, where he remained quiet.

Another short few seconds passes, causing the guard to also grow uneasy where he removed one of the barricades away. Once the divider was lifted, Robin immediately went forwards to talk with the second in command, as kids with their flip-phones took snap shots of their local hero behind the barricade.

News cameras were filming the Boy Wonder's backside, as he returned his communicator back to its original compartment on his gold tinted belt. Then, he vanished from public view, as fire trucks, ambulances, and police cruisers with S.W.A.T vans were parked all across the street-way, and the titan was quickly lost from public sight.

"Sorry about that Robin." The second police-member replies as the titan's leader walks by his side. "He's new on the force, and he's still got plenty to learn."

"Tell me about it." Robin retorts dryly as he recalls that other members of the J.C.P.D. force, who were just as stubborn as the guard at the gate. "So, what happened here?"

The officer stops his walking, where Robin halts in his tracks. As the Boy Wonder looks to the tall cop, he sees his name imprinted in red letters across his upper left chest. The name 'Dave' captures the hero's eyes. While two look from each-other, to the tall granite stairs that lead up to the station, the second police member takes a deep breath, before answering.

"I'm not too sure exactly. There was some kind of explosion from inside the rail, where the gas-station next door also went up."

Robin turns his eyes from Dave, to the gas-station down the street. It, like the jewelry store and the train station had part of the roof collapsed in. Debris of broken furniture laid scattared across the asphalt, while thousands of broken bits of glass; that looked like crystal sand were also spread along the entire area. Every-time someone walked, the crunching of glass was heard, underneath their feet. Ripped papers, small ticket stubs, and tattered remnants of clothing from inside the train station was spread across the road-way also, and the smoke from the once roaring inferno, now doused by the Jump City Fire Department, was still mounting upwards.

"Were there any casualties, any survivors?" The Boy Wonder is fast to the questions, the biggest of which were these.

Dave lowers his head, and then he removes his helmet to reveal his face. The concealing mask made it hot inside his armor, and he needed to breathe, and to talk face to face with the hero. His short brown hair was of jar-head standards; as he carried a thin scar over his left eyebrow, as his eyes were both ocean blue. Dave was just as anxious for answers, and remembering some of the hero's words, the veteran cop was ready to enlighten the city's savior.

"Kid, we already checked the area. Two night-watchers were found, having died from the eruption." Taking another deep breath into his lungs, he points in the direction to a side ambulance; where two black boots are sticking out from under a white cloth. The color of dark red has stained a trail, pooling around the bodies as they lay together. "And the third… well…"

The look on Dave's face is of both deep sorrow and horror, where his eyes also carry half rings, showing an exhausted state of mind.

The leader's own eyes widen, in hearing this and noticing the terrifying sight. That one of the bodies could be Falcon, that he could already be too late. Slowly, he begins his assent and walks over to uncover who they are, to rule out that Falcon is not one of them.

His heart rate continues to beat faster and faster in his chest, feeling as though it will burst out of his rib cage. The first responders of nurses, police and firefighters picking up equipment while working to hold back the massive crowd, move at the pace of a crawl, through his eyes. The flashes of camera's, of people reaching their hands out to touch the famed titan, only Robin isn't looking at them, but the pair of feet from the two bodies, lying side by side.

After closing his eyes, an ambulance operator steps out of the back of his vehicle. Robin takes a deep breath, to try and sooth his troubled nerves and shaking hands, where a calm feeling befalls him, covering his body. He needed to find out who the two bodies were, and the waiting game was never an easy one. The suspense continued to mount, of new thoughts and deep fears.

If one of them was Falcon, how would he tell the others? How would they ever recover over a loss of someone who just became a part of their lives, where Falcon was as monuments a Teen Titan, as any of them were.

The tired hero nods his head, where the hospital worker pulls away the cloth covering the section where the faces reside, as the big pool of red continues to seep outwards.

The Boy Wonder is quickly calmed when both bodies are not of Falcon. The first face shows a ghastly image of a man in his mid thirties, still wearing his uniform for the night-guard only it's drenched in red blood, while his mouth hangs partly agape. His whole body was twisted, and it appeared that half of his chest was flatter than the other side, as though he was crushed on impact. The other corpse was also wearing a night-watchers uniform, and although the sight of a missing head froze Robin instantly, the two bodies ruled out that Falcon was still missing.

The titan's leader quickly turns his head away in disgust at the unnatural sight, where the ambulance driver recovers them with the white cloth. Dave is standing in front of him, with an even sadder look across his face.

"So then if Falcon is not one of those two, then where is he?"

"W-we did get a person out of there, well, a kind girl and a stranger did… but he was hurt, bad." The ambulance operator speaks; as Robin has his back turned.

"So then… where is he? Where's my friend?"

"I don't know how else to say this kid… but we did manage to pull him out, yet his heart was so shot, that he kept flat-lining on us." The medical responder continues, his eyes were also showing an exhausted state and he looked like he needed some coffee.

"So Falcon is alive?"

"He…he was…"

Robin narrows his eye-mask, the unfinished sentence only held the lasting uneasy pause, to an even further state of fear for the Boy Wonder.

"Where is he damn it! Is he here, in the ambulance with you? Did you take him to Jump City Central?"

The ambulance operator was looking from the other two bodies that lay upon the ground, motionless and covered in blood. As he tilted his eyes back up, he realized the news he was sharing would be heart breaking. Before he could respond, Dave places a hand upon the hero's right shoulder, and the Boy Wonder felt very confused emotions once more, where he gives a bemused look. He wanted to know where Falcon was taken, what any of this meant. He needed answers, and the waiting was driving him into an aggravated moment in time.

Robin glares upon the hand from the policeman, where his trademark mask met Dave's blue eyes. The veteran cop clears his throat for a moment, and begins the explanation.

"When he was taken out from the train station, he was quickly brought here, to this ambulance."

He stops to clear his throat once more; he realized the truth was never something easy to hear, why he remembered when his wife told him she was leaving him, taking their two childeren with her, just walking out of his life, forever. That was a very difficult time for him, to take all that in at once; to rationalize all of the why's and reasons. There where thousands of burning questions that drove across his mind, when his wife left him, and although she told him she was leaving, he was forced to find the answers himself.

Dave could feel the same confusion and anger he had, seething out of the famous hero. Although he knew the answers wouldn't be too comforting; at least the city's leading hero, would know the story.

"I was entering when they carried him down. It was odd, how a young girl and a middle aged man, whom themselves later told us, that they didn't know each-other went into that wreckage, and while we found no survivors, they managed to found one."

Robin stayed silent; he was listening intently to every word that was spoken, eagerly waiting for the main facts. He was trying to get to the bottom of things quickly like always.

"When he was brought in here, we managed to pump his body full of the universal donor blood."

The hospital worker continues, as he found the strength to speak over the horrific and bloody mess. Dave slowly removed his hand, from the titan's shoulder, and his voice became hushed as he allowed the other first responder to fill in more of the pieces.

"But his wounds were both internal and external, where he had a major contusion to some vital organs. He suffered a severe concussion against the back of his cranium, he had few shattared ribs, and his right leg was fractured in multiple places, leading up to the hip, having been pinned from some heavy debris."

Robin's eye-mask grows wide in hearing this. The pain must have been unbearable to stay awake through, but he knew Falcon was a tough fighter. Recalling the first time he saw the newest addition in person, when he noticed the white right eye, an instant realization grabbed hold. Falcon had already been through pains before, yet these wounds were very destructive. Even if the shadow manipulator did find a way to breathe beneath the rubble, he had taken multiple wounds, all of which eventually would make it harder to stay alive.

"But the worst injury sustained to his broken body… the most critical damage that caused the massive loss of blood, was the piece of re-barb wire, sunken into the upper left half of his chest. It formed a gaping wound, too deep to work out here; or in J.C.C."

The Boy Wonder's mouth hangs agape, realizing an injury that critical was in fact life threatening. After a few seconds to absorb the facts, the titan's leader responds with his voice, now having changed from his normal tone, to very quiet and rather depressed one.

"Where… where is he? Where did you bring him?"

The medical responder keeps his brown eyes upon Robin's mask, while Dave has his head bowed down.

"As we tried to revive him three times in the ambulance, we realized he wasn't going to survive here much longer. Jump City Central was close to help him, but the wounds were so severe, that… that he was airlifted to Saint Mary's Critical."

"So then, he's at Saint Mary's?"

The hero's responses were quick, but another lasting silence grips the two middle-aged men, and the Teen Titan. After the first responders look from each-other, back to Robin, the medical worker continues.

"He was headed that way… airlifted by a chopper."

Robin's heart began to beat much faster, the pounding of it grew louder and louder within his eardrums, draining out mostly all other noises. His head was growing dizzy, but quickly subsided as he held his hand against the back door to the ambulance.

The news he was receiving was half good, that his friend had survived the blast and was at the hospital, but it was a critical care one; and that meant Falcon's life was hanging in the balance. While Robin feels a great wave of relief flow through his mind, he wants to smile, but the still gloomy and deeply crestfallen look on both faces of first responders, Robin returns their glance, with a puzzled one

"So then… what's the catch?"

The Boy Wonder shows a half smile, but that quickly fades as the slowly rising eyes from the ambulance worker, meet the Boy Wonder's, where they're still holding deep sorrow.

"I'm sorry Robin…" Dave replies casually in a soft voice. "But over the radio wave from the chopper, the pilots said… they said that he…"

The police veteran watched the look of sudden joy; turn to one of vast horror on the Boy Wonder's face. He understood it would not be easy, breaking the powerful news to Jump's most famous superhero. But he had to, and after releasing the air that was held into his lungs, which felt stale, Dave continues slowly.

"The pilots said that h-he didn't make it…"

Robin's trade-mark mask widens in hearing further deeply shocking news. He was frozen, he couldn't move his eyes off from Dave's face, but he forces himself to, in order to get a second opinion. When he turns his focus to the ambulance that cared for Falcon, in what must have been his last agonizing moments on earth, the pool of red blood was spread across the floor inside, as other equipment was strewn about, morphine needles and surgical scissors were across the floor, while bits and tatters of his orange and black outlined shirt, and pieces of his black pants were also strewn about the vehicle's interior, as paper towels and rags drenched in red smears were crumpled.

"I'm deeply sorry to have been the one to inform you about this." Dave says, as the the Boy Wonder keeps his eyes now glued to the inside of the vehicle, mesmerized by the site of still wet blood. It was of Falcon's precious bodily red elixir.

"We did everything we could, even that girl, who managed to keep him alive for a while longer."

The hero blinks his weary eyes gradually, where his attention was drawn back to the medical first responder, sitting on the back of his truck.

"_How could I leave him to this? Why couldn't I be faster?"_

As Robin thinks through his new emotions, the last words from the ambulance operator brought Robin to speak, without further thinking.

"Wait, what girl?"

* * *

Dave shows a bemused look himself, trying to remember who she said she was. Then it hits him, like a wave of water crashing along the beach. The wave was the memory, and as it washed over him, he spoke with what little else he knew.

"There were two who carried him out of there. The older man, I believe he said his name was… John, but I can't recall his last name. Yeah, a local who lives like three blocks away."

"And the girl?" Robin asks; hoping that maybe if he found her, she could reveal more of what happened.

"Elizabeth Spears… daughter of Mark Jack Spears. She said she was fifteen years old, but boy, did she know her medical stuff. It was like she'd been doing it all her life."

"_Elizabeth Spears… now why does that name seem so familiar to me?"_

While the hero stays quiet, thinking over the discussion, the medical responder replies, as he notices that the Boy Wonder is trying to put a face on the name.

"Doctor Mark Spears, he's one of the top medical surgeons on the west coast. You've probably heard of him before, saved some big-shot movie and political celebrates, doing some heart transplants and removing tumors and such. Really, a very exceptional surgeon, and quiet the man to meet."

"So, then where's Elizabeth?" Robin asks, trying to answer some of the hundreds of burning questions, rattling around his mind.

"She went with him. In the chopper, but…"

"But what?" The hero's riposte is fast, and his normal tone has returned, yet there is a pinch of anger also in his voice.

"But when they arrived at Saint Mary's, it appears your friend's heart, finally gave out."

The news he received was heart-wrenching, and the pounding grew back to a quickened pace once more. He realized everything he did in his effort this night were for good, that he had saved Jump City, but at the terrible cost of a close friend's life.

The same questions as before raced over him again. How was he to break the tragic news, when he himself was having a difficult time figuring things out? What would this do to his team? Would they split up? Would they go their own ways? Would Cyborg make the rift too vast for them to remain friends?

Robin felt his head growing dizzy once more, all of the thoughts were causing his mind to overheat, where he leaned his back against the ambulance and stared looking forwards. He was just horrified, deeply saddened and holding much sorrow onto his heart. As he slid his back down onto the ground, where he found himself leaning against one of the tires, Dave walks over and removes something from the back of the ambulance.

The tattered piece of clothing, Falcon's outer red hooded cloak quickly came into view, but was not at all like he remebered seeing it on the hero's body, when last they saw each-other. It was folded, but there were vast tares from sharp objects, that dug into the cloth. While Robin tilted his trademark eye-mask up, Dave unfolded the famous cloak, knowing it belonged to the hero's friend, and it was like handing a flag to a loved one, at the funeral service to honor a family member of the military.

The difference was, he unfurled it to show what it was, where the titan's leader held out his hands and felt the soft fabric, in between his gloved fingers.

"This belonged to him… I believe. When they carried him down, it… it got caught on the doorway, where they left it. "

"Thank…you…"

Robin responds above a whisper, both of his hands clenching the red cloak, a piece of clothing that may have had little value to Falcon, yet it was a trademark piece of who he was. The red cloak was what made him so menacing, where his identity was canceled like Raven's. Every-time he used his powers, the cloak became a part of him, moving like the shadows he controled at his will, like the objects he hurled.

"Sure kid… just…" He pauses to think next, on how to fill in the blank spots of his mind. "I'm truly sorry about what happened to your friend. We all have suffered dearly, but knowing that someone who was close, is gone from our lives. We remember them, who they were that touched our lives. I'm not one for speeches or nothing, but… things move on."

Robin tilts his head up, to show his agony over the horrible news. While the hero stays hushed, held in a state of sudden shock over their newest member's passing, Dave gives a slight grin, but it fades to a frown, and he goes back to his duties.

The Boy Wonder realized he had to tell the others, yet he needed time to let them down easy. Beast Boy and Raven may have been easier to understand the situation, yet Starfire would be deeply crushed. As for Cyborg, the titan's leader could already hear the booming of his voice, the coming rage directed and funneled towards Robin, where Falcon's blood was on his hands.

Shock over the tragic news, fear over how the others would react, and deep guilt for his actions all forced Robin to stay sitting, unable to move. While he closed his eyes, the burning desire for revenge against Slade, fizzled within him. The famous hero wanted to act, but he had no idea of where to start his search.

Red X evaded capture, and there was nothing to go off on, but the two smoke concealment-flash-grenades, which was all he had. He would funnel his energy to getting to the bottom of this, he constantly told himself he would bring Slade down, but now, he needed to rest.

The hero was deeply shaken by tonight's events, and all he could do in the present, was to think over the tragedy of Falcon's passing. He had already taken a course of action, where it was too late to change anything of the past. Even if he could, he probably would make the same decision in a heartbeat. However, Robin told himself, that he had failed; again like he had with Terra. While the titan leader sat against the ambulance, he closed his eyes slowly, where the darkness consumed him with much sorrow. He was… too late.

_

* * *

_

~Meanwhile~

The Tamaranean heroine was walking up a flight of metal stairs, inside warehouse labeled 114; that was imprinted in dark letters along the front door. Surprised to find it unlocked, Starfire went inside to continue her search for the illusive Jinx. Upon receiving Cyborg's latest message, she felt their mission was close to being completed. She didn't contact him back, when he told he was on his way to her location; she felt there was nothing further to inform him of yet, except to finish her current objective.

The shadows of the room, converted around the many pillars and crates, as the sunlight shined its multiple beams to the center of the warehouse, while the sides were pitch dark. The bright glows, from the windows allowed Stafire to see her surroundings, yet she could not locate the sorceress.

While the heronine walks slowly upon the catwalk, she narrows her green eyes, as a strange feeling comes over her, making her heart increase in rythem, growing steadily faster and louder within her eardrums. She sensed something different was in the air. When she was on the Bay Bridge, a similar vibe shook her to the bones, before the heavy tension cable collapsed downwards, and she froze in her tracks as the growing emotion continued to grow heavily on her mind.

In seconds, a wooden crate that was stored below was knocked upwards towards her back, and Starfire turns quickly as she hears the 'Whooshing' of the obstacle, bound to hit her from behind.

After levitating to the side, Starfire turns around as her hands form the green orbs over her palms. Her eyes glow green, as the anger also built inside of her. She quickly hurled a ferocious attack of five star-bolts towards the coming obstacle, and blasted the box to bits.

Wooden shards of the crate splintered and trickled downwards to the earth, and the titan hovered in mid-air, scanning where the attack was directed from. Then, as though on cue, the mysterious dark sorceress front flipped into view, and stood upon a pyramid of wooden crates, posing below the titan.

Jinx gave a wide smile, and while she crossed her arms, Starfire lowered herself to the ground level, to come face to face with her old teammate.

"Well Starfire…" Lucky begins, with a cocky attitude towards her opponent. "You are quiet the challenge."

"Please friend Jinx…" Starfire responds, as the glow off her hands dissipates and the two find themselves standing in the early morning sunlight. "There is no further need to fight. Cyborg has disarmed the explosives at this location, and you are trapped. Please… I do not wish to do the battling out with you."

The female psionic narrows her violet eyes, while Starfire tilts her head in return.

"Then this will be even easier for me."

Within seconds, Jinx spins her body, while forming a pink light around her, and hurls the wave of bad luck towards Starfire. The heroine jumps out of the way, as the destructive blast narrowly hits her, but misses and shatters far glass from the balcony, causing a slight tremor in the building.

As Starfire shakes her head slowly, she gets to her feet and gives an angry glare to Jinx.

"Then so be it… old friend. But know that this is not something I wished to bring. Now I will do the kicking of butt!"

The Tamaranean's green eyes glow once more, while her hands form an attack stance. Hovering in the middle of the room, Starfire throws blast upon blast of star-bolts like they were baseballs at the old teammate, not holding anything back against her old acquaintance and dear friend. Jinx in return, ducks and dodges the blows, where she flips across the room and uses her pink energy to hurl shock-waves of her own, at the titan heroine.

Boxes and crates splinter from the battle, while the warehouse becomes a new battleground for the two females. Jinx uses the shadows to her advantage, jumping into the light, and then back into the darkness. With the help from her bad luck pink energy waves, she hurls objects towards the fiery red head, and they crash along the walls and pillars.

Starfire dodges these obstacles, punching and blasting away at the debris, with much help from the training course at Titans Tower. The battle was a dead-lock; where no victory is gained on either side, while the destruction erupting within warehouse 114 topples stairways and causes the windows to crack and shatter.

Five minuets of hurling objects and using their powers at one-another quickly proves useless, and both girls know some of the others weaknesses. They each timed and counter-attacked to near perfection, as though it was a ballet for the duel, like looking at a mirror where the foe of one girl, would counter with an attack of her own soon after.

While Jinx jumped to an upper rafter, Starfire saw her golden opportunity, and after stretching her arms at full length, the red-haired goddess flew into the gut of the psionic. Upon the impact, Jinx was hurled backwards into a far wall, and the hard force against her shoulders and head, caused her to become dizzy, upon the unsuspecting blast.

The titan pulled back some, to allow her foe to get back onto her feet. It wouldn't be honorable to battle a downed opponent; the alien was a warrior who like the samurai, carried the deeper meaning of a true fighter. The teachings of Tamaran told her to always show an enemy a hard fight, but to battle with a code of ethics, and honor.

Jinx on the other-hand, didn't play by the rules, or at least made her own and fought savagely. The brief moment of hesitation, of honor from Starfire was all that Jinx needed, as her breathing increased. While she knelt over the cold concrete floor, the psionic searched her surroundings, to look for a way to make use of this sudden lull. Any hard fighter would use this as an advantage, the moment of hesitation from the enemy, and it was a slight notion of care, that was still holding strong within Starfire.

The titan was hovering beneath a heavy catwalk, which was hanging loosely on its supports due to the battle. The bolts were shot, and the structure itself looked heavy enough to pin down the super strong adversary. As Jinx got to her feet gradually; she smiled and her violet eyes glowed pink. She had found a vital flaw to her old friend, Starfire didn't observe her enviroment carefully, and Jinx was bent to use every once of this weakness to her advantage.

Before the Tamaranean could use her powers once more, the psionic beat her at the draw, and while she looked to have the wind knocked out of her, the orriginal Hive Five leader threw a wave of her bad luck energy towards the catwalk, and Starfire moved further to the side, dodging the blow.

Unknown to the redhead, the pink wave hit the intended target, where the long and thick metal platform quickly broke off the wall, and falls upon Starfire!

As the dust clears, Jinx conceitedly walks over, as the famous titan has her left leg trapped beneath the fallen catwalk. The titan was wounded, and her foe was standing before her, marveling over her handy work. As tears form in Starfire's eyes, as she tries to lift the colossal metal grate, she grunts and groans but the catwalk is very heavy, and her body is twisted in a way, that she will require assistance to lift it off from her.

"Well, well, well…" Jinx continues with a pomups additude, glad to have taken down her difficult opponent. "It would appear that you; have lost."

Starfire turns her focus from the wreckage that has her leg pinned, to the pallid girl's face. As Jinx nears, the titan forms a green aura of energy from her left hand, ready to hurl at the adversary, and the sorceress stops in her tracks, looking down.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Starfire asks, the burning question still had yet to be answered, where the pink V haired girl crosses her arms, and both lock eyes with one-another.

"I had a feeling you would say something of the sorts. Maybe it's because I was too tired of choosing sides? Perhaps it was that I secretly enjoyed causing destruction, filling my own needs and wants, without the binding of rules of a group."

"What of Kid Flash… do you not love him? Surly if he were here to see this, what you have become. Then he would be greatly displeased with who you are."

The psionic raised an eyebrow at this remark. The truth behind her bad ways of late, was in fact for this very reason. The memory of the red rose in the vase, left by Kid Flash upon his escape, to encourage Jinx to the side of good did bring her a few moments of happiness, through her many troubled days.

"I can see there is no foolin ya Star." Jinx retorts in a casual manner. "But you try being on your own for a change, when you are taken in by one where you pour your heart out; where they give the impression that they will always love you. Then bam! You find yourself on the sidewalk, with confused thoughts over the whole deal, left in the dust… alone. Did Robin ever do that to you?"

Starfire felt the anger over Jinx grow calm once more, and the green aura from her hand dissipated once again.

In a quiet voice, the titan replies, "He… he did leave me, months ago. He said it was to find the True Master, so he could grow both stronger and wiser as our leader."

Jinx grows more intrigued by this, never fully hearing how the Tamaranean and Boy Wonder regarded each-other, over their own pitfalls and hardships.

"Ohhh, and how did that make you feel?"

"I… I was very angry, depressed, but mostly I was confused over why-why I could not go with him?"

"So, you understand what happened to me. You… were abandoned, like I have always been." The old friend turns her back to Starfire, the shadows covering her slender figure, where she seems to be hiding tears building over her violet eyes. "All men go off on their own quests and adventures, trying to find themselves. He could have stayed with you, or at least brought ya with him, but no. He, like Kid Flash had to go off and find something that they already possessed."

The feeling of a sharp pain runs down Starfire's left leg, but is quickly ignored when her adversary begins to open up with the same feelings, that she also went through.

"But Robin did come back… and… and we have grown closer because of the trials like these in our relationship."

"Yeah…" Jinx continues, "At least he came back for you."

The deep sorrow could be felt, seeping out from both girls, where their boyfriends were confusing and had made the females ponder their reasoning at times. Although the females had shown anger and were fighting bitterly, there was now a lasting calm within the air, and while Starfire rubbed her wounded leg, she kept her eyes upon Jinx's back, as their conversation sank deeply into her thoughts as well.

* * *

While the psionic had her back turned to the titan, Cyborg was overlooking what happened within the room, from outside a nearby window. As both his human eye; and info-red scanner swept the building, going from Starfire to Jinx, he could tell that his friend was pinned down, but why Jinx didn't continue with an attack, or why she refused to run was also another puzzling factor for him.

"Hang on Starfire.. I'm coming."

The team technological expert speaks quietly to himself, as he stands on a nearby dumpster, looking into the room. They were speaking inside, yet he couldn't hear the words. He also noticed that Starfire's left leg was trapped beneath the heavy iron, keeping her in an uncomfortable position; which made a knot build within his stomach. Falcon was injured, and he didn't want to lose another close friend, following last night's crazy and exhausting mayhem.

After jumping down from the dumpster, Cyborg paced back and forth, thinking over his options. There was a door he could go to, and enter descretly like Starfire had, and catch Jinx off her guard. But, he would be forced to race around the far end of the building, and secrecy, wasn't exactly his favorite course of action. Another approach; was he could blast his way through the wall, and fight tooth and nail to drop the ex-titan, thus giving his comrade a chance to move.

The tin man preferred to make some noise, and although guns blazing wasn't always the best action to take, he was agitated already. He was eager to take action, and his normal, flip flopping of ideas through his mind did keep him pacing back and forth, as the sun's rays shined across the harbor.

After what felt like four hours of just waiting and thinking, Cyborg goes with his second option. He had waited and snuck around long enough during the night, evading Mammoth and Gizmo, then spending a long drive back to Jump City to help Starfire at the docks. Now that he was here, he didn't feel the need for being discreet any further, he wanted the night to be over with, for him and his friends to rest easy at the tower for the day.

As he raises his right arm; where his hand forms into the sonic cannon, as he lowers his sights onto the wall. While he holds his deadly weapon with the left hand, to steady his aim, the blue glow within the cannon starts to shine outwards.

Cyborg takes a deep breath once more; he had done this a few times during the night, but felt the waves of fear were clouding his conscience again. He needed to rid himself of the jidders, and he wanted to be sure that he was doing the right thing.

Breathing slowly, the world around the team's tech-head degrades from its normal speed, as a few piggens flying overhead flapping their wings; appears to freeze in the moment. Once the last ounce of air is spent from his lungs and iron chest, Cyborg unloads his sonic cannon on full blast to the wall directly in front of him.

A great and deafening eruption fills the Jump City Docks, immediately ending the silence as the rubble from concrete is blown inwards, where the gray smoke rises from the destructive blue beam.

Coughing can be heard on the inside, as Jinx and Starfire shield there faces from the dust, cowering from the unknown assault. While Starfire was already pinned on the ground, Jinx felt the tremor across the air, and her body jumped back a few feet.

"BOOYEAH!" Cyborg lets his battlecry ring across the air, as he raises his right fist that returns to the form of his hand. He pumps his arm at the wake of his new entrance, where Jinx growls at the new enemy before her.

Starfire turns her head from being bent downwards, to shield herself from the bits of concrete wall and looks up to see a siluet of a towering and bald man, standing from the mist and gray smoke. As he enters the new opening slowly through the fog, his African American skin completion and joyful smile upon his face; bring a quick realization of who has just entered the building. The red-headed goddess returns a smile of affection, and the new silence brings an uneasy feeling for the sorceress. Jinx eyes glow their pink aura once more, and she slowly forms an attack stance, to keep her prize being the heroine.

"CYBORG!" Starfire shouts gleefully, very happy to see the tin man show up.

"Hey Star. So… did I miss the party?"

"Well, it looks like you're just in time." Jinx retorts with a wry and cocky grin of defiance, ready for another battle.

Cyborg shows a puzzled look on his face, to see his old love interest standing before him again. While Jinx holds her hands in a seventh tier of taekwondo, Cyborg powers his sonic cannon again, after cracking the joints in his neck.

"Jinx… this doesn't have to go down, we can still talk." Cyborg replies, while he holds his left hand out, trying to help her remember the good within herself.

"Talk… you want to talk?" The ex-heroine answers with a frown on her face. "I'm tired of talking, you know I tried to talk with you, when you were with the Hive undercover, but you said no. I tried to talk when I wanted to join your precious team, but your fearless boy blunder, didn't care to hear it. I tried to talk with Kid Flash… and he left me, alone." She pauses in her monalouge, the rage was building and she was very mad at why she was ignored for all those years. "Talk… talk is pointless, I've tried it and it doesn't get ya anywhere. I'm through with talking."

Starfire upon the ground was shaking her head, the sudden joy of having her friend come to her aid was a glorious site for her, but she did not wish to see Jinx fight with her teammate. There was already enough anger in the air, and if the tin man answered her reasons with anger, then it would only keep her in the dark, when Starfire was hoping to return Jinx back to the light.

"Do not do this friend… please…" Starfire speaks up, trying to end the looming conflict.

"No." Jinx answers back harshly. "This is something I've wanted to do, for some time now."

The titan's technological expert and the enraged ex-heroine stand their ground, not backing off. While Starfire lays in the middle of the room, she looks from the ex-teammate, to her current friend and the waves of fear grow within her. She can do nothing to intervene because her left leg is held down, from the massive grate in an awkward position that she herself is unable to twist her body, to raise the obstacle.

As a new silence holds over the air, the tin man raises his right arm and powers his cannon, narrowing his sights on her slender body, while Jinx squints her glowing pink eyes, with the same aura also glowing from the palms of her hands.

"Stand aside Jinx… it doesn't have to end like this between us." The half-robot speaks back up, trying one last time to end the rift in their once close friendship. "What do you think teamming up with Slade will get you? He'll back-stab you, he always goes against his words, or his motives are left in the dark, leaving ya with an even harder time coming to terms with reality. With the things that you've done."

"What does it matter to you anyway? I was left by you guys, and by Kid Flash… there is nobody to turn to now."

"I…I'm so sorry Jinx. Things are different now though, but by not backing off, or coming with us to the tower, then you make my decision final."

"I've always enjoyed a challenge bolt brain. You… you are just like all the others."

"I guess… that this is it then." Cyborg says in a sad tone.

"Yeah… I guess so."

The combatant's eyes are glued upon each-other, Cyborg was looking to her pink pair that were glowing, and Jinx glaring at his brown right eye, and red left scanner. The newest silence grips everyone the longest, building the nervousness within them all.

Cyborg had never faced off against the psionic alone before, and noticing Starfire, one who had amazing strength like Superman, and could shoot star-bolts from her hands; with her being taken down by the ex-titan, Jinx was clearly not one to be underestimated. Gizmo and Mammoth were tough in a pair, but Jinx led them before, where he understood she carried bad luck powers, which could affect the environment around them. She was not one to be trifled with, and he felt the looming fight would be a tough one at that.

The sorceress was waiting for him to make the first move, and like him facing off for her, it was also a first time to face the tin man for Jinx. He was clearly more muscular, taller, and had an array of weapons to use at his disposal. The gaping hole in the wall, caused from his sonic cannon was proof enough, of how dangerous he could be.

What also held the two at bay, waiting for the other to make the first move, was that they realized their once close relationship. Cyborg, under the alias of Stone took Jinx to the Hive winter dance, and they did have an intimate relationship for a time. That all ended quickly though, as Cyborg broke it off with her, when he refused to join Brother Blood, and she split away from him, because she couldn't stand the titans during this time.

Shaking his head quickly, the half cybernetic teenager grows tired of the lasting pause; and all of his rage and conflicting feelings this night boiled over, where he gets closer to unleashing the sonic blue beam. Lucky across the room, feels the rage and conflicting emotions within her mind also, and was very near to throwing the waves toward him.

* * *

In an instant, before anyone can think or act, out of the clearing a sudden red and orange blur races across the warehouse. It knocks Cyborg back as he pauses, and the bur hurries over to Jinx.

"What the HELL!" Cyborg shouts as he picks himself up, and while rubbing his forehead; he looks for any trace of the famed psionic.

Starfire and the tin man watch as Jinx's hand grabs hold of the red and orange fast mover, and in a blink of an eye, she is gone!

"Great… this night just keeps on getting better and better, doesn't it?" Cyborg asks aloud, as he makes his way over to his teammate.

"Friend Cyborg… was that-"

"Yeah… I think you're right. The Titan's East have got to get a better grip on their team-members."

After he mumbles under his breath, something about Kid Flash, he pauses in his quick answer where he gives a small grin. He was very happy to not have to fight an old flame of his. While he looks down at Starfire's leg, he is drawn back to the present.

"Starfire… are you alright? Can you move your leg?"

The Tamaranean nods her head slowly, and speaks up.

"I…I think so. However, the battle caused my foot to become trapped beneath this structure. I-I cannot lift it on my own."

"Just hang on Star, I'll get ya out."

After standing back from his joyful teammate, Cyborg finds a place to lift the fallen catwalk, where he brings his fingers beneath the structure and readies himself. His super strength due to the robotic arms, and of his muscles intertwined within his structure, he was very strong and powerful, which allowed him to remove the heavy iron.

Quickly, he hurls the heavy weight off from Starfire, who crawls along the floor and he races over to help her sit up. The Tamaranean Princess gives an effort to stand, where she hobbles at first, and quickly collapses upon the concrete ground once more.

"Easy Star…" The half-robot answers her quick movement, as he allows her to rest against his chest. "I think you may have at least sprained you left leg. I'm running a scan of your foot through my built in computer now."

The heroine rubs her sore ankle, then looks to the destruction caused from the battle within the warehouse.

"Friend Cyborg…"

"Yes…"

"We must get to the rail lines to help Falcon. He is probably in a worse state than I. Most likely having more than the spraining of his leg."

Cyborg's half grin is quick to transform into a frown. As much as he wanted to help the newest addition to their team, the tin man was already with the Tamaranean, and she needed care right now.

"I know… but we need to catch our breaths." The memory banks within his comupter scanner finished a diagnostic report, and he realized Starfire would have trouble going anywhere. "Well… I finished the scan over your leg…"

"Yes… and how is my injury?"

"It's pretty bad Star… I don't really have an easy way of saying this but… well, your leg. It has a slight fracture along the tibia." He pauses for a few seconds, to clear his thoughts, trying to make sense of everything. "Can ya fly still?"

The red-haired-goddess looks from her teammates eyes, down to her left leg that carried a sharp burn. Every-time she tried to twists her leg or made an effort to stand to stand, a sudden shock, from the nerves coursed through her entire body. She would yelp in agony, and crumble back to the earth, where the tin man would catch her.

"Easy… take it nice and slow Star." Cyborg continues as she falls to the ground after a fifth failed attempt.

"I…I do not think it is possible." Starfire replies with a crestfallen look in her eyes, and the sound of her voice has dropped to a depressed pitch. "I-I can barely stand my friend… to fly, I need control over my body. Now that my leg is as you said… _slightly fractured_, I can not preform at the best of my abilities."

The tin man stares at her wounded extremity, his eye showing the exhaustion of the night, while Starfire's emerald eyes were partly filled with tears. With her unable to fly, it would become harder to do anything. They had to get to the train station, and the T-Car was all the way at the other end of the docks.

"Wait… what about Robin?" The wounded heroine asks, trying to think of a rational answer. "Maybe he is done with his efforts of pursuing Red-X, and can-"

"I wouldn't count on it Star…" Cyborg interupts her speaking, and after he moves his eye away from her injury, he bows his head down in defeat. "You know how obsessed Robin can get, and when it comes to Red-X, or Slade, those two are always on the top of his to do list."

"But… friends Raven and Beast Boy are at the dam, Falcon is still… all alone."

"Yeah… I know."

"If we can tell Robin, then maybe he could be of assistance to him?"

The team's technological expert didn't feel that it would work, that the possibilities of Robin dropping his current pursuit that could lead him to Slade; were a ninety percent chance against helping a wounded friend.

"Star…" The tin man continues slowly. "I don't think he'll go for it."

Starfire looks to the opening created by her friend, and watches the sun continue to rise above. The warm rays glide across the floor and cause the shadows to fade away, like the sun was the tide of the ocean, washing away the darkness of night. Then, she looks back to Cyborg and gives a smile. Hope, it was still burning strongly for her, and although she couldn't be of assistance herself, or Cyborg for that matter, with Beast Boy being aided by Raven, then Robin was the only other and final option.

"We have to try… he… he needs to go. Regardless of Slade; Falcon cannot hold out any longer."

Cyborg closed his eyes for a moment, to take everything that happened so far into consideration. Kid Flash had saved Jinx, Starfire was wounded; Raven was helping Beast Boy, who he also was deeply worried about. Robin was off by himself, like usual, and Falcon was running out of time.

His options were limited, he had no other choice and it was a slim chance that he thought, their fearless and couragess leader would go to give assistance, but it was the best thing he could do.

"I hope you're right about this Star… I… I just don't know what else to do."

"He will do the right thing friend Cyborg. My beau will do what is right."

_

* * *

_

~Back at the Dam~

Raven had left the portal ten minuets ago, but she was so dumbstruck by the sight, she couldn't move her body any further. The destruction from the changeling's confrontation with Cinderblock; had left multiple signs of combat within the generator room. The rubble of broken pipes, strewn bricks and smashed glass and lights were spread across the concrete floor, as pools of water traveled in various places.

To the Empath's surprise, Cinderblock could not be found anywhere, or Slade for that matter, where the sorceress stood in front of the door, taking in every sight of the room. The biggest and most fearful sight of which was the two bodies laying together, holding hands as their pools of dark red blood, formed around them.

The enchantress's whole body began to shake, she was in deep shock of what lay before her now, and her heart rate continued to boom faster and louder within her mind. Besides her own fears and loud heart, she also heard two faint heartbeats; growing slower and slower in rhythm. Their wounds were very severe, and they were… dying.

Her feet slowly moved forwards, where Raven finds herself walking, and then running over to the bodies upon the ground.

"BEAST BOY!"

She cries, her voice bouncing around the wide room, but there is no answer to her call, just the sound of his labored breathing, growing ever harder and more difficult. As quickly as she came upon them; she halted immediately as she looked down.

Terra was clenching Beast Boy's hand; the long blond-haired girl was known to be a heart breaker; and Raven's deep anger over how the geomancer left things with her, with the team and with Beast Boy, only made her seethe with vast loathing when coming upon her tan-skinned body. But her emotion of rage; quickly turns to one of sorrow for her, as the Empath notices a knife, sticking out from her upper chest.

The blood from the changeling and geomancer's bodies was a massive pool, and as Raven bent down, her hands were becoming covered by their blood

Raven placed her pallid fingers to the geomancer's luscious tan neck, to still feel the heartbeat. It was faint, but she was still alive. Then, the enchantress turns her focus to Beast Boy, as her eyes continued to well up with tears; yet she fights the urge to lose her focus, and she quickly wipes a few drops out of her eyes.

Beast Boy was depending upon her, and after all the times he saved her, she was not ready to watch him perish before her now. She was going to save him, save both him and Terra. What the geomancer had to do with the whole situation within the dam, why Slade attacked the changeling from everyone else was still a mystery. The heroine would search for those answers later, right now however; she had to slow their copious bleeding.

Raven places her right hand over Beast Boy's chest, after noticing the two deep holes that ripped into his right shoulder, and his badly damaged left knee. While she held her palm over his heart, her left hand went over Terra's chest also, and the Empath was going to heal them to the best of her abilities.

The gray sorceress closed her eyes, listeing to their heartbeats, and trying to keep them beating, in the same normal rythem as her's was. The light of the room quckly grows darker, despite the morning sun shining in, her powers wrapped about herself, and the two old lovers upon the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath…"

The incarnations from her mantra, slowly echoed about the walls within the generator room. Raven's monotone was soft and gentle, and her breathing was slow and steady. While she was honing into her powers, two dark blue auras glow off her palms, and gradually, she is starting a healing enchantment. After six minuets pass, Raven opens her eyes to see that her sorcery did have a powerful affect for much of the blood that they lost, was returned to their bodies.

The knife was still embedded within the upper left half of Terra's chest. Raven would not dare remove it, she could nick a vital organ or vein, and as much as she dis-tasted and was descusted by Terra, the geomancer was still a person who needed saving. Raven wasn't going to let her die, just because of their own feud from the past, the Terra had a family, somwhere, and it was the Empath's duty as a hero to save lives.

Beast Boy's own wounds were just as bad, if not worse off. He had been shot, twice, and a few of his ribs were broken, while his face looked to be stomped on or kicked. While his right eye carried a big black bruse, as his cheeks were swollen.

Deathstroke had beaten the changeling, horribly, and both Terra and Beast Boy's heart's beat a normal rhythm for a time. Raven had saved them for now, but her powers only did so much to heal their multiple wounds. They needed to be brought to the hospital, immediately, where surgeons and doctors could completely heal their life threatening injuries.

After taking a deep breath, to calm herself down from the tiring use of her powers on two bodies at once, Raven's head began to grow dizzy, the ceiling appeared to grow taller, and her mind was pressed with burning questions, like everyone else's. Her amethyst and captivating eyes; unlike before that didn't carry any fatigue, now had dark half rings set below.

Raven had to contact the others, esspecially Robin, and she had to inform them that she or Beast Boy would not be able to be of further assistance.

Raven lowered a hand by her belt, and pulled out the Titan's Communicator, where upon flipping the top open, she quickly turned her signal back on. Within seconds, everyone else's across the city, also turned on.

"Hang on Beast Boy… I just have to contact the others, and then we can go to Jump City Central."

The Empath says quietly, waiting patiently for the others to pick up, and for their faces to flash in split-screen format. While she holds the device in her left hand, Raven grabs hold of Beast Boy's free palm with her right, and her fingers and his clasp onto one another; she was letting him know she was there. To her surprise, she felt him squeeze back, and she smiled for a moment, as a few tears dropped from her violet eyes, onto his cheeks.

* * *

Outside of the train station, Robin noticed his Titans Communicator was beeping. His eyes were bent upon the dilapidated and smoldering ruins of the once mighty Jump City Rail Lines. Falcon had gone in there, he went to stop Slade on his orders, and had died… in the process.

While he clenched Falcon's red cloak tightly between his gloves, his eyes felt tears welling up, but after the T-Comm chirps for a lasting five minuets, the Boy Wonder picks up his end, and notices the faces of Cyborg and Starfire on one half, while Raven was on the other.

"Starfire… Cyborg?"Robin begins, his tone of voice is still held in shock from what he uncovered.

_*Yeah, we were just about to contact ya, when Raven got to us also.* _The team's mechanical expert speaks, as Robin looks from the mounting smoke from the station, back to his communicator.

_*Guys, Beast Boy is hurt. Really badly… too much for my powers to heal him.*_ Raven continues as she is seen by the others, with tears building upon her eyes, from beneath her trademark hood. _*I'm going to __teleport__ him, and Terra to Jump City Central.*_

A long pause holds over on everyone's ends, as the monotone from Raven brings an instant shock to their ears.

_*Wait a second…*_ Cyborg responds with his eyes wide as saucers. _*Did you just say that Terra was also at the Jump City Dam!*_

_*That's right, and both she and Beast Boy need medical attention rather urgently.*_The Empath pauses for a moment, to regain her focus and to hold back to conflicting emotions, all building within her. _*I did manage to use a spell, to slow down some of their bleeding, but they are in really bad shape. *_

_*That is most tragic news to hear friend Raven.*_Starfire speaks up, on the same split screen with the tin man sitting next to her. _*In my efforts to stop Jinx, my left leg as Cyborg has told me… is slightly fractured. I cannot walk, and it is too much pain to fly… I need time to heal.*_

Robin was quickly drawn back to their conversation, upon hearing his girlfriend's devastating wound. He was dazed by what he learned from Falcon, and although he heard Terra was back in their lives, Starfire being injured was more heart pounding that he could have thought.

He had sent her to the Bay Bridge and then to the docks, where Jinx injured his inamorata. It was just another known casualty, where the Boy Wonder felt he was also to blame for her agony; on top of Falcon's as well, and Beast Boy's for going to the dam. Every-way he looked at what happened; his mind kept telling him over and over he was to blame for their current predicament. He was their leader, and to lead is to take responsibility for the outcome of failure.

"_Keep your friends close Robin… it's always the ones that you love, whom you end up hurting in the end."_

The voice of Red X played over once more in his thoughts, and bore deeply into his heart. While he stayed hushed, bemused by all that he was hearing at once, his brain locked up; like the cars on the freeway all going in one direction. He had a pounding migraine within his skull, and he stared at the other three members, while they looked back.

_*Robin… ROBIN! Hey… you okay?* _Cyborg's voice echoes on their leader's and Raven's end also, where the Boy Wonder blinks for a few seconds; to clear his growing headache.

"Yeah… I-I'm fine."

_*Good… so, how did the lead with Red X go?*_

The titan's leader takes a deep breath, as he recalls the recent events that took form.

"He…he was a dead end…"

_*Yeah well, listen… Falcon is still out, and since I'm going to meet up wi__th__ Raven at J.C.C. wi__th__Starfire__ and Beast Boy, you're the only one who can go to him.*_

The titan's leader was becoming fearful of what he would say next, the growing fear slowly crept back into his mind, as he was hit with a new and terrifying emotion. It was guilt once more, and the whole time he was sitting at the train station, he thought and pondered how to break the news. There was already too much on his team-members consciences right now, and they needed to rest up a bit. That he felt, it would give him the time to explain what happened, with what he knew.

As he holds onto the Falcon's tattered red cloak, the Boy Wonder was about to do something, he vowed since putting the attire for Red-X away, that he would never do that to them again. Now though, he felt it was his only option, his only door in the dark tunnel of utter hopelessness. He was going to hide the truth, he was going to keep Falcon's passing a secret, he was going to keep what information he knew to himself, until they were rested and well. Then, he could break the news.

"Alright…" Robin answers back slowly. "I'll go and see what help I can be. I guess the other explosives were stopped, right?"

The half-cybernetic-teenager gives a small grin, proud to give his report.

_*That's right Robin. From mine and __Starfire's__ calculations, the Jump City Dam, the Nuclear Plant, the Bay Bridge, the Airport, The Docks, and Falcon's location at the Train Station having already gone off; we've pretty much covered the city. That's all six locations my man.*_

A small calm befalls everyone, when Cyborg explained his report. Although Jump City was saved, Starfire had a wounded leg, the tibia was fractured which would keep her out of heroic duties for a few days at least, while Beast Boy was in a critical state himself, and Falcon was lost. Two members had payed dearly for the team leader's actions, where one would never come back.

_*Robin… we'll be at Jump City Central, which is only a few blocks away from the Train Station. So I'll meet ya there.*_

Cyborg continues where Robin's heavy heart, felt as though it jumped to his throat as soon as he heard this. The others were going to find out sooner than later, but he needed them to be rested, and he realized the news would be too devastation to hear over the frequency.

Before the tin man concluded his words, Robin came up with a quick diversion; that he was hoping would work.

"You guys go on over to the hospital…I'll check on Falcon right now, then I'll meet you guys at home. Then, we can take things from there."

The team's technological expert shows a puzzled look once more, and he felt that Robin was acting very strange.

_*Yeah… but I want to help Falcon out. I'll drop Star off, and then we can meet at your-*_

"NO!" The Boy Wonder shouts, his frustration finally broke through, but he takes a deep breath, and finds a way to work his path around the difficult situation.

"Cyborg…as soon as you drop Star off at J.C.C. I want you to return to the tower, and check on some information."

_*Wait a second… I thought we had a deal? As soon as I helped __Starfire__ out, I could go and check on Falcon, right? That's what we agreed.*_

"Yes… but the circumstances have changed now."

_*Bullshit! DON'T give me that load of crap and lame ass excuse Robin. I AM going to the train station. One way or another, I'm going, regardless of your orders.*_

"LOOK." Robin fires back, trying to keep his team from the growing sadness too suddenly. "We need someone at the tower, and I'm already at the train station right NOW!"

_*You are?*_

"Yeah… and I'm giving you an order. I'LL, check on Falcon, and if you want to leave the hospital after dropping Star off, go to the tower and I'll meet you there. There are some new leads I've picked up, and I'll fill ya in on the full scoop of Falcon, when you return home."

Cyborg was angry, and the newest orders were very hard to take in. The first time he listened to Robin tonight, he agreed to the team splitting up in an effort to stop Slade. Then, he agreed to help Starfire, which, like the first orders did serve a good purpose. His efforts allowed him to not only stop the explosives from going off, but he had saved Starfire from her being pinned down. The more Cyborg thought on it now, the rage slowly settled within him, and he felt that maybe Robin was right.

_*Cyborg…*_ Raven speaks into the conversation slowly, her eyes like the others showing the dark half rings below. _*I think Robin's got a strong point on this one.*_

_*Alright Robin…* _The tin man answers back in a calm voice. It was as though, he felt to be defeated, like all of the other times before; being ousted by Robin; and his own conflicting thoughts. _*I'll drop Star off and meet up with Raven and check on Beast Boy, then head on back to the tower.*_

The Boy Wonder exhales a soothing breath. With the tin man off his back for now, he could break the news to him later on. Cyborg was going to be the first of the others to know; he just didn't want to break the news over the Titan's Communicator. He needed to speak to them, face to face. Robin could tell them at the hospital, but he wanted them to be back at their home, away from the public to grieve over their loss.

"Okay guys… when I'm done here, I'll head on back to the tower. Robin out…"

The Boy Wonder was the first to cut the chatter, and as he rested against the ambulance, the tattered red cloak was upon his lap.

He had managed to pull a fast move on his team, concealing the knowledge right away. He was feeling very guilty over having to withhold the devastating news, but he would tell them. Robin just needed time to formulate the right words, and if Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire were all in one place, there would be less torment upon their minds. They already had been through so much together, and last nights events topped the list. While Robin kept his back upon the ambulance, his eyes grew heavy. After placing his T-Comm back into his belt, the Boy Wonder stood up, and while taking a deep breath, he stopped his walking before the stairway to the train station.

"I guess…that this is goodbye." Robin says quietly, where his voice has much sadness and pain. "I will always remember you Falcon… the team will carry your memory forwards, always my friend..."

Then he turns his back to the destruction, and with the cloak under his arm, he calls for his R-Cycle with the remote, which he used when he left the Jump City Airport. After a few lingering seconds, the engine rumbles and the speed bike comes into view, where the crowd parts ways as the famous hero mounts his ride.

After putting the folded cloak in a back compartment of the speed racer, with his helmet on; he gives one last look to the station where his friend perished. Without any further words, he then darts off to the main roadway, headed back to Titan's Tower. Cyborg would arrive soon after dropping off Starfire, and the Boy Wonder just wanted to close his eyes, to rest upon his bed. He would visit Beast Boy' at the hospital latter on, now he needed to think of what to tell Cyborg.

The sound of the R-Cycle's engine goes from first gear to second, and the new day, which should be filled with promise and warm thoughts, was shallow and full of hate. Robin desperatly wanted to catch Slade, and with Falcon having lost his life, a new desire grew within the Boy Wonder. It was a darker feeling, one of vengeance and a road of perdition. One he felt, where he would not return the same hero he was, but finding a different path from the norm, and he was not entirely sure that the growing darkness, was something he should embrace.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N

_So, chapter 11 is now complete. Whoa, quiet a mind-set that each of theTeen Titans are in, huh? Robin's current position, where he is bound to have a hard time telling the others what happened to Falcon. Plus, I think he's getting a little dark on vengance. Lets see where we take the team leader next? :-O Cyborg and Starfire ran into yet another old face! :-D Well, I hope that I brought a smile to all of you Jinx and Kid Flash fans out there. So true, I think people wanted to see him make a return, even though it was quick, it was still something. ;-) Raven's scene was also interesting to write, as I hope it was enjoyable to read. At least the Empath is taking Beast Boy and Terra to the hospital, so, I'm sure we can breathe a little easier over his part. ;-) For now anyway. :-O What is Slade truly after this time around; and where is that infamous Red X off to? But I think people want to know if Falcon is truly done for? :-O Hmmmm... what is going to happen next? Plenty of questions are on your plate, but I hope this update was some-what filling for ya. I kept on hitting writers block with it, and did the best I could. _

_Hit Metor: __**1,641 Hits**_ _and still growing! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews everyone. ;-)_

"Are ya ready kids?"

"Aye- aye Captain!"

"I can't hear yoooouuu!"

"AYE-AYE CAPTIAN!"

"Ooooooooooooohhh… Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob Square Pants!"

_X-D Alright, now that the captain is out of the way, time for the weekly reviews to my loyal fans. ;-)_

**Novus****Ordo****Seclorum****:**"First off, I believe you are being too hard on yourself. You open in your (A/N) that you keep trying and keep failing. Your perseverance alone means you have not failed. You keep striving to improve and that is what counts the most. This is your first story, and for a first effort, this is a commendable piece. Your descriptions alone set this chapter apart from the rest. You went into a great detail of Beast Boy's wounds, his physical features, and his deeper mind set, really painting a vivid picture for the reader. More-over you did well in keeping the characters in character… especially Slade, who can be rather hard to nail down. You have even developed Falcon into a good original character. You have accomplished much, to say the least. Instead of always using 'B' just type out Beast Boy. It'll make your narrator sound more authentic and proper. Continue working hard, dedicating yourself to improvement, and whetting the sharper aspects of your mind. ;-)"

_~~Wow. I'm near __Speachless__Novus__, on how powerful your replies truly are. Thanks for the uplifting feedback; it always encourages me onwards in my struggles. I hope this update was just as captivating and interesting, as my previous update had been. Thank you so much for the powerful feedback! :-D~~_

**Saffire55:**"Hmmm. I wonder if there will be more nurse and Falcon?"

_~~I hope I didn't leave ya disappointed so far. I'm pretty sure that there will be some more surprises for ya, so, don't worry. ;-) At least we are caught up with Raven now. That last cliffhanger was pretty steep. I tried to do it again, but that one was tough to build next to. I hope this chapter was just as fun to read though.~~_

**Linzerj**** loves Warriors:**"HOLY FLANDOODLES! THAT WAS SO…So…so… ugh. Where's a dictionary when I need one? It was pure Epicness, extreme cliffies, and pure awesometasticalness."

_~~Whoa! Talk about quiet the massive vocabulary you've got. I think Webster would be very impressed, and he probably couldn't have summed it up any better than you did my friend. ;-) Slade also in the feedback, quiet the funny stuff. ~~_

**Wolvmbm****:**"It's funny, I find this story and another fan-fic entitled Collateral Damage very similar in terms of wording within this chapter. I mean Slade talking about loyalty, power, trust and pain, all happened within that fanfic. :) Also, it was a nice moment with Robin and Red X, as we learn why he left the Bat. Plus an update on Falcon and his struggle; so with Terra in the mix, things are bound to get complicated for the Titans, especially for Raven, and Beast Boy's feelings will be messed up beyond belief. "

_~~Slade sure plays on the fears and darkness's of all his enemies, that is what makes him such a maniacal and truly unstoppable villain. The question is though, does he truly know of the Beast? I got the idea of Robin leaving Batman in 'The New Batman and Superman Adventures". The scenes from Robin's flashback in chapter 10 happened on an episode, where he did leave quiet the impression. The difference is, I saw Richard as the young version from Teen Titans doing the act, not the twenty year old whom became __Nightwing__ soon after. So I drew it out a bit longer, and had Richard keep his attire, instead of going into his full transformation as what he later becomes. On __YouTube__ if you type in 'The Story of Nightwing'. It shows the Boy Wonder actually falling out, while the song "I guess your right" from 'The Posies' plays in the background. Tim Drake or the third Robin is also in that clip. True again, wi__th__ the __geomancer__ back in the picture, things are bound to become more complicated. ;-)~~_

**Scififanfreak222:**"Loved the BBRae parts!"

_~~Beast Boy and Raven are one of my favorite couples on Teen Titans. I think now that Terra is back though, the love between the grass stain and the __Empath__, is sure to be quiet the mountain to climb; where B's old flame is one tough obstacle to overcome.~~_

**Dcfan100:** "Amazing addition! There is so much detail and intensity in here that it's hard not to get hooked!"

_~~Thanks my friend. Going into more depth behind each scene, does help to strengthen my updates. I'm glad you liked chapter 10. I hope this one was just as filling to read for ya. :-)~~_

_Thanks my loyal fans and weekly reviewers! :-D It's with your help I can get a better feel for the story also. When you review, it shows where I need to broaden other areas, and what you want to read more of. So, I try to fill in as much as I can, to make all of my readers happy in the following updates. Your reviews truly make my day, and remember, if you review, I'll answer as many as I can during the next chapters. ;-)_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

_Once again, here are some very awesome tales on Fan Fiction to look into. They never let down one bit, and I'm always left wi__th__ a big smile on my face; after reading an update in all of them. These stories are truly gripping to __emerce__ my mind wi__th__, and every time I jump in, I am just captivated wi__th__ vast wonder and so much joy. All of them are deeply interesting, and have been crafted by very powerful writers. If you want more to read stories, wi__th__ great plots and massive cliffhangers; entrancing love-triangles and bedazzling updates, and things outside from the norm. Then these stories are for you! :-D_

**The Joker's Shadow:**By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**. **_**The Wild Man's Journey**_ _was one awesome story to read! Now, the very famous author for that masterpiece; is writing another wonderful, and brilliantly crafted tale of pure __epicness__! How do I describe how awesome it is? There are so many great things about this story. Robin is called back to Gotham by Alfred, where the Joker has The Dark Knight in a tough spot. Simply an outstanding and very gripping read! It's a Robin and __Starfire__ story, wi__th__ some Beast Boy and Raven of course. ;-)_

**Collateral Damage**: By Novus Ordo Seclorum. _This masterpiece i_s _always in my stories to read, because it is simply is a heart pounding, fingernail biting, and mind gripping work of pure __Geniousness__! Things are coming to a close, in this truly powerful and indeed deeply brilliant sculpted work of art, yet I know I will only be kept in simple wonder when it is complete. This story truly is another telling; in my top 3 stories that continually touches my heart. A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Here Comes Da BOOM**: By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple bedazzlement I find myself in, when I read this wonderful story. Robin and __Starfire__, have a new and happy family, but Slade has a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather quickly, and a certain lost face, someone of the Titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, and it will be a hard struggle for everyone, on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who that person is, but, the author really does quiet a number of twists on my mind. So, if you want to find out more, and if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not, (most likely wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY surprised. ;-)_

**Shock and Awe**: By DeathproofHero. _Like stories wi__th__ as much dep__th__, detail, and powerful and very moving words and plot-lines like __Novu's__ and TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne's? Then here is another fantastic story for you! Quiet the action packed deal in this story! There is so much dep__th__ in the plot; and it really flows nicely for your eyes, where you just can't pry yourself away after the latest ending! I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, Read into this telling! You will be very happy that you did, trust me. :-)_

**Inside My Head**: By Dcfan100. _It's a very sweat dripping down your forehead, and stomach twisting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat! If ya think my work is suspenseful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O It has Robin, Raven and Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villain on DC universe. Anyway; it's a very strong tale, and a very jaw __agaping__ wi__th__ never ending mystery type of read. In one of the latest chapters, Killer __Croc__ and a few other villains are bound to cause some mayhem. I think bo__th__DcFan__ and I have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked, in a state of fear for the characters well being. :-O Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the bo__th__ of us. ;-)_

**Team ****TTTSOC****:** By Scififanfreak222. _Whoa! This is another very powerful and indeed, entrancing tale to read through. Sci-__Fi__ does a __marvolus__ job on bringing all of the multiple and very different __OC's__ into the picture, to fit wi__th__ the Teen Titans. Falcon from my work of Inner Demons is in the storyline also, along wi__th__ another special someone. ;-) This tale has me hooked into it, where I just can't turn away! There are not enough words to tell, how GREAT that this story is, and Sci-__Fi__ crafts the updates out beautifully. Simply another MUST READ! :-D_

**Playing With Fire:** By Scififanfreak222. _Again, Sci-__fi__ has done a wonderful and brea__th__-taking job in another MUST-READ work of art! Within this engaging storyline, there are her own __OC's__, whom play a vital role in Team __TTTSOC__. In this story, the __heroe's__ she has made are very descriptive, bedazzling, and very entertaining to read about; which were created year's before-hand. There are Avatar, whom is the leader for her team (aka __Leela Garcia)__, __Gymansti__-Girl (aka __Jennifer O'Brien), Delphi (aka Gina Demetrius), and Press (aka_ Dave Parker) for _Teen Squadron__. They fight alongside their fellow heroes of Jump City wi__th__ Teen Titans; led by Robin, __Starfire__, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, where Avatar and Robin had a past history together of romance, before __Starfire__. Chapter 8 answered many questions on who Press was, and how he became known for his outlook on life, and why he has those bandages on his face. The story continues to build __momentium__, and vast joy are you bound to find, when reading into this story also. :-D_

**Progress**: By Avarici. _A very deep and heart-felt story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven. Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mind, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossom between the two? In the latest update, Raven has a disturbing vision on her upcoming 18__th__ birthday; this is of course after the prophecy in Season 4, on her last one. Now though, there seems to be a new threat that is targeting her home realm of __Azarath__. Beast Boy is starting to see a deep bond between him and the __Empath__, but will it be too late to win her heart, before she is out of his life and the others… forever? A very well, and magnificently crafted plot-line to say the very least! Truly a wonderful story that also has me on the edge! :-O :-) _

**Flowers**: By SkilletFan000. _Another wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a heartwarming and very captivating story, full of many great details. The suspense is building for some unsuspecting twist I presume, for Raven and Beast Boy. What oh what could it be? I guess you'll just have to read to find out more, my lips are sealed. ;-)_

**The Raven:**By 100 Silver Wings. (Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven,`Nevermore.') _This is a very artistic and captivating storyline, more of a tragedy than a fluffy story, so be ready for some painful memories. But all good stories have pain and loss; that is what makes The Raven by Poe such a captivating read. There is Beast Boy as the narrator, Terra as __Lanore__, and whom do you think is the pesky raven? Yup, Raven is the dark bird, like the angel of __saddness__. Edgar Allen Poe's work 'The Raven' is my favorite poetry piece! During the updates, the author goes into vast emotional dep__th__; behind Beast Boy's tragic pain, over the break-ups wi__th__ Terra. A very heart-felt story; that is simply a PURE AWESOME Masterpiece! A MUST-READ! :-D_

**Rocks And Redemption's**: By Bk00. _The __geomancer__ in another wonderful story! True, not to many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart multiple times, but, still she is a great character. The author sure knows, how to put a wonderful story into motion, and everything is coming together nicely. Some twists and turns like in any great tale, and I can only ponder, what the famed Terra will do now? I'm guessing __Aqualad__ will make an appearance soon, and the latest update posted is a very shocking one at that. :-)_

**XANA's**** VIRUS:** By blackbird-raven. _It's a cross-over from two of many people's favorite shows; The Teen Titans and Code __Lyoko__. The original piece was never completed by the first author, where blackbird-raven, after years of contemplating, eagerly waiting for SOMEONE to finish this work, she decided it was time for action! Truly a wonderful writer she is, and the story is AMAZINGLY good. Better than good, how about AWESOME! Raven is struck by a fatal illness, where the Titans take her to Paris France to meet wi__th__ other, younger heroes whom know about the destructive sickness, that is slowly consuming within the __Empath's__ deeper mind. There is a developing romance between Beast Boy and Raven, and the plot continues to build. This story truly is, a very wonderful piece to read through, where blackbird-raven continues to wow me wi__th__ wonder, over how captivating things continue to become. ;-)_

**The Weapon:**By NapoleonVI. _Yet another Original Character crosses paths wi__th__ the Teen Titans, Faust. He is running from a long and tragic history, where upon joining the Jump City heroes, his darker side comes to the surface. The chapters are full wi__th__ plenty of great dep__th__ behind the characters, of the scenes in the updates, and the action wi__th__ powerful fighting. Every one of the __chapers__ is bo__th__ very fluid and truly suspenseful. It is simple __brilliantness__, a great story that never ceases or ends to impress my mind wi__th__ non-stopping wonder, ever. The updates alone set this story apart from the masses, and I say this from the deepest part of my soul, it is truly a mind gripping read! :-)_

**Its Complicated:**By Ninja Sakana. _Raven has a story to tell, and this is a powerful idea, of her feelings for a special someone. Although Beast Boy is very close to the famous sorceress, Rae's feelings of deeper compassion are for another, being Robin. The first person perspective of the mystical __Empath__; draws a very strong image into my mind every time I read it. The writer does a __bedazzleing__ job, where the dep__th__ of inner emotions, and all of loves triumphs and heartaches come to the surface. The story starts off, where the Titans leave from Tokyo for season six, and there has been much turmoil within Raven's mind. It's starting off wi__th__ how she feels towards the team leader, where I can see that the complex emotion of love; will truly do some shocking things. Do jump in, you will be very glad that you did; I know I am. :-D _

**High School For Titans!**: By Saffire55. _This is a very good read. There are many romances involved, for multiple characters of the Teen Titan universe. Plus, some 'Orriginal Characters' as well, to make things have a new suspense built around the love triangles. She does a great job with details, and the depth of inner struggles for everyone. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;-)_

**Here and Now**: By . _It's a bit different, being that it's under __Naruto__, instead of Teen Titans, but it's still __largly__ a Teen Titan story. Raven is in trouble, where the characters from the __Naruto__ universe, combine wi__th__ the heroes of Jump City, and they all try to help the __Empath__. Beast Boy is close to Rae, and things take off rather quickly. This is also another deeply fun-filled story to read. :-)_

**A Twisted Mind**: By Shac89. _Well, the title really says it all, for the main villain in the story. Truly, he has one messed up head, like a crazy monster that knows no bounds. Some villains are dark, Slade may be super evil, but this villain is Super dark and evil. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. Still though, the author really does a good job in leaving some big cliff-hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together, and have a child. But, with a one crazy villain on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? :-O ;-)_

**The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!**: By Emily Snow15. _Quiet the idea, and a very brilliantly created work of writing, which the author has undertaken upon herself. This is a very genius idea, and truly, very enjoyable to read always! The title says it all, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, __Starfire__ and Cyborg write their thoughts to works that people want to be reviewed upon. So, in the updates, the characters write what they feel, and at the end of their reviews, a rather interesting storyline is taking place. You should definitely look into this story. :-D_

* * *

_**A/N-**_ _So there you have another big update like always; true though it was not as massive as my others, but it still connected some of the things that were hanging over every-bodies heads. I felt it was still a good update, and I worked very hard to post this, so the feedback from you guys is like the extra reward for doing all this tiring work. Well, it was a graduating present to all you dudes and __dudetts__, for a much needed summer break. I hope you enjoyed the read, and I thank you like always for the continued support my loyal readers. They take time to post, so be patient wi__th__ me; and good things shall come as promised. ;-) _

_I have also undertaken another storyline, titled Loves Complexity. A first person perspective that has shorter updates than Inner Demons so you can catch up in one sitting. ;-) To all of you Robin and Starfire fans, this story is one for you, but so too is it for Robin and Raven fans. :-O That's right, a love triangle between Robin, Raven and Starfire. Ouch, I am still trying to see where I shall take this. Jump on in why don't ya, and you guys and gals tell me what you feel. Who do you think the Boy Wonder should end up with? _

_Well, that should conclude this week on Inner Demons, __untill__ next time we meet, I bid you farewell for now. See ya later my loyal fans; and while you're all waiting for chapter 12 of Inner Demons to get posted, do read onto the stories listed above. They are all on my summer reading list; why not make them yours too? ;-)_

_~~T.M.O~~_


	12. Confounded Discussions

_A/N __There are two people who deserve recognition upon helping me, who I have been lacking to give acknowledgment. Both of these wonderful, artistic, awesome, and brilliant young ladies have accompanied me, and continue to help craft my writing; to broaden this story out for all of you grateful fans to read. __Saffire55__ and __Scififanfreak222__. Each of you has, and always forever will be a part of this magnificent experience on Fan Fiction with me. I may have thought of a general idea, I may have begun this journey by myself, not fully knowing where Inner Demons would grow or reach new heights, but it's because of both you; that Inner Demons continues to shine! The three of us have truly shaped Inner Demons into what it continues to become, by always helping me to enter new doors, which I never thought possible before. Thank you. ;-)_

Disclaimer:_I do not own the Teen Titans, or any other characters in the DC Universe. The only character I do accept half ownership on, is Falcon, Sci-Fi also owns him too for drawing him out. This story is written and crafted by; The Mighty One, Saffire55, and Scififanfreak222. _

_Scifi has drawn out a beautiful cover-page on Inner Demons for you all to see. _h t t p: / scififanfreak222 . deviantart . com /#/ d2ui3y2 (remove spaces). _Thank you Scifi my friend! I would also like to thank, all of the readers and reviewers as well, for it is all the fans who whom take the time to look into my work; that makes me drive further than before. So, pat yourselves on the back; you amazing readers are what make writing the updates so fun to craft out! Thanks! _

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 12- Confounded Discussions

Saint Mary's Critical was an extremely large facility; being the all-purpose intensive care hospital along the Southern California shoreline; that resided deep inside the heart of Los Angeles. Jump City was north of here, about a four hour road trip along the freeway, and the titan's home was just a few miles below San Francisco.

Whenever devastating or vastly traumatizing injuries needed to be worked on right away, patients who couldn't fully be helped at J.C.C. which was a level three trauma facility; and it did carry the basic necessities for most cases, yet Jump City Central doesn't have the best specialists around, along with it not being sufficient enough to treat those, with as multiple wounds as Falcon was now. It was a good place to bring those, who did require help, but Saint Mary's was even better in regards of treatment.

Neighboring metropolises like San Diego, the injured were directed from here as well, being that S.D.C. or Sand Diego Central was also a level three trauma center. Saint Mary's Critical, in Los Angeles was a level one hospital, in other words; it was the best trauma facility there is; on this side of the western sea board. Most patients that were airlifted away from disastrous events, like monstrous earthquakes, nasty burns and fire treatments, horrific car crashes, strange illnesses that couldn't be diagnosed elsewhere, or other catastrophes that were too much for the local hospitals to take charge of; they were transported towards Saint Mary's Critical.

In the case of Falcon, the shadow manipulator was burried beneath a pile of rubble from the train station, twisted rebar and he himself was resting on-top of broken and shattared glass; mangled pieces of heavy iron and metal, spent electrical connections and twisted pieces of once recognizable, now shrapnel remains of furnature- which felt like knives to his skin. Everything dug deeply into both of his arms, neck and legs. He was pinned from chest and back, where he couldn't move or think clearly, as the world continued to fade for him then.

He thought it was all over, his communicator was out of reach, crushed by heavy cement and torn supports from above. His powers were useless now, he couldn't focus clearly to concentrate, to phase into the shadows, or to get away fast enough. The hero couldn't call for help, he was bleeding copiously, his battered lungs burned and his voice was silent. Falcon believed the world was going to end soon, that he would meet his fate, and he'd never be able to see the others again.

The newest Teen Titan was growing deeply worried, that he would never be able to tell anyone, how they made him feel, that he wouldn't be able to throw a ball at the beach for his close friend, and truly great German Shepherd guard dog Sibs, he wouldn't be able to play video games or talk on life with Beast Boy, to learn more on the inner workings of car mechanics with Cyborg, or to just spar and train on moves in the gym with Robin. He would never be able to have a tightly, and bone crushing embrace from Starfire, who also seemed to remind him of his younger sister Rose, and her smile like the Tamaranean's was very similar. He would never be able to see Raven again, to tell her that she meant so much to him, and he was so sorry for how he acted, when they first met.

While Falcon lay under the wreckage, awaiting his thought to be sealed fate, the beliefs on Slade, were forever washed away. Gone, like a tide of utter bliss had come upon his battered mind, his wounded memories were feeling to be forever vanished, like he never knew the name of Slade Wilson. Only the thoughts of his fellow teammates crept into his skull, simply his new family was there, in the time of endless agony for him, their kind smiles passing over his thoughts.

He feared it was all over then, and yet his mind told him to linger on a bit longer, to cough and to be heard. The River Styx was growing closer in his sights, his whole body ached, he was… dying and for all he knew, everything he had done and been through as a child, for what he was so afraid of and what Slade truly wanted from him; he was willing to accept that now, if he was gone then he would be no longer a burden, on anybody, or the world.

Then something happened then, a very unexpected and deeply captivating moment. A voice in the perpetual darkness of his own mind; and also from somwhere in the entranceway of the Jump City Rail Lines, through the thick fog of smoke and debris, followed by a blue glowing light, where, the hero became calmed by the unfamilure presence, as a beautiful pallid skin toned girl came into focus.

At first, he thought it was the gray Empath… he was still unsure of his surroundings, believing himself to be back home, or in the tower. The necromancer was rationalizing this to be just a lasting dream, a nightmare; but the pain was all too real, everything hurt and felt very true to be anything but a simple dream. Then it hit him, as his heart continued to wean, while the waking world persisted to go from focus to rather blurry, everything was reality, that he was deeply wounded and going into shock.

Now though, that he was within the helicopter, everything was hopeful but at the same time, he was still fighting for his very life. He was clinging on the edge, like a single leaf to a tree, the final notion of autumn before winters cool breeze was to gently blow, the last of the once supreme greenery away. Falcon, compared himself to the singular leaf right now, and just as the simple crisp piece of foliage was taken aback by a swift and cold updraft, the shadow manipulator's heart, just like the once ever vibrant verdure, was tumbling downwards, slowing in its own rhythm.

Softer and slower it beat, gradualy declining along with the ambulatory electrocardiography device, beeping quieter and quieter. It was holding over, for a slightly below normal tone for a long while, untill… there was only a horrid silence in his eardrums. His heart had stopped, and he had given up in the chopper.

His heart-rate was plummeting, so freely, merely declining, like the single piece of now brownish red and crisp remains of lone foliage, weaning downwards to the earth, plummeting further into hopelessness, to its utter end of life. Falcon was ready for his end, but something told him not to give in, somewhere in his deepest place of his mind, a driving force so powerful, he tried to fight the mounting haze of blinding white. It appeared as though something vastly incredible than he could have ever dreamed was giving him; a massive unforeseen strength, an unknown power that was unmeasurable, incalculable, and unprecedented.

Whatever this strange driving force was, the bleeding hero refused to give in; although his heart had. As Falcon's slowly beating heart had failed him; where his own mind doubted him; there was however a piece of him still fought on, abysmal in his ghastly state. The Holter monitor, or ECG may have flat-lined, but the hero's mind refused to completely fail, where like the shadows around him, the darkness of his own mind was also strong.

For a lasting 60 seconds, Falcon's lumbersome heart ceased a single beat, thus causing the nurse to use the defibrilator paddels, shocking him, trying to bring him back. Everytime she did this, his whole chest rose upwards, then his shoulders crashed back onto the stretcher, there was no response, nothing but the still and cold body, soon to be lifeless. The necromancer's soul was still there; his mind was still telling him to fight, even though the machines connected to him, everything around him were saying that Falcon; was already lost.

Falcon had multiple lacerations along his whole upper body, his neck and arms carried sunken gashes in his flesh, where he continued to bleed on the stretcher, the massive red pool forming about him. His right cheek upon his face also had a few slashes, brought on from sharp debris and broken iron, his right leg had multiple fractures, where his pelvis on the same side was partly cracked; the back of his cranium had suffered deep trauma, thus causing a concussion- while a few of his ribs were also bruised and broken, and to top everything off, the sorcerer was impaled with a sharp piece of rebar itself, close to his left lung.

To make matters worse, the time it took to get Falcon out of the ruins of the train station, to struggle in an effort to get to the ambulance, then to the medical chopper. The whole time, Falcon was bleeding, his precious red elixir was seeping out his countless gashes and wounds, slowly dripping from his arms and legs, like rivers off a stream. Down his torso and bare lackluster skin chest, forming a vast pool of dark red, wherever he lay for too long, his blood flowed effortlessly, nothing to stop its path.

It was like a dam had overflowed, his body being the thick concrete barrier, the blood being the water and as soon as it found cracks in his structure, there was no stopping it. The bruises themselves could be seen, that Falcon was also suffering from internal bleeding as well, turning parts of his already pallid chest into a pink Bloch marks, where other severe wounds resided.

His skin was turning very white, where he lost soo much blood, that he was now a ghastly light gray, from his normal skin color. The blood that was smeared upon the nurse's black-tank-top; was now beginning to crust upon his skin and her shirt; where his battered heart had given out a lasting beat. This time, it didn't seem like he would re-awaken or come back to the real world.

His eyes were rolled back, as the color of the world turned gray, forever a lasting cloudish color in his mind.

Time was running out for him, the helicopter ride itself took at least forty minuets to travel, from Jump City to the outskirts of St. Mary's in Los Angeles. The whole period, where the intrepid hero was barley clinging to life, his bloodshot left eye, continued slowly opening and then closing, along with his right white eye, following the same motion, only more lazily. His throat burned as much as his right leg, whenever he made the slightest of movements or twitches, where after each long intake of the once so vibrant oxygen, the air had grown thick in his inflamed lungs, feeling as though he had just run a marathon; now containing that of an iron taste.

Every time he took in air before his heart stopped, his chest rose, then fell back down slowly, and the next breath was always twice as tiresome as the one before. The necromancer's once deeply entrancing eyes; now have very dark half rings set in, of complete fatigue and exhaustion; where all of these factors were showing his expired body, was growing weaker.

His body was cold, so ghastly chilling to touch for the nurse. Falcon, was dead.

"No, no, NO! Stay with me!" The nurse pleads, as she leans closer with her beautiful deep blue eyes filling with powerful tears. "Please… don't give up, just don't give up! ... I-I don't know if you can hear me. Try to focus on my voice; stay here… for me… please, stay with me…"

The nurse's gentle voice continues, as she pounds on Falcon's bare chest with her hands. His shirtless torso was revealing his strong six-pack and muscular figure. The most noticeable feature was of course, the long broken piece of re-bar wire, partly twisted as the blood continues to ooze about his upper torso. The nurse's hands are wholly covered in his dark red blood, as the air-ambulance continues on its flight path.

"This is St. Mary's Critical… emergency airways chopper number 21." One of the pilots can be heard in the background, speaking loudly into the microphone on his helmet. "W-we need immediate medical personnel on the roof of St. Mary's… A-SAP!"

"Please… don't go."

After she says this to Falcon, fully aware that he cannot respond, the nurse then begins to weep. Her tears flowing down her face as she buried her head upon the necromancer's pallid chest, her dark blue luscious hair, was still held tightly in its bun, in a ponytail. She was just trying anything, and if words, her words could possibly help him hear her, then it was worth a shot.

"I… I cannot loose another." She stops again, as she leans closer to his face, their noses are mere inches away from touching. "Please… don't give up."

As the young girl's agonizing tears drop onto the boy's face and chest, something miracles happens. Whether by a strange force deep within, now coming to the surface once more for him, or from some other, unknown power, a slight jump in the heart-monitor begins to come on-line.

"Jim!" Cries the second pilot to the first, as he tilts his head back to see the girl, now broken down upon the unknown teens chest. "Holy Christ! I… I don't believe it!"

The first pilot Jim, tilts his head from the co-pilot to the back seat, and raises an eye-brow under his clear visor helmet.

"Wha-what is it?"

"LOOK!" He slowly lets the words escape his breath; clearly in shock as the heart monitor shows the singular line upon the screen, now revealing a bit of movement. "He… he's coming back!"

The beeping picks up slightly, as the computer monitor begins to return to life once more, as the necromancer had. The little green line, showing a small wave of current, that his heart had returned to beating, and he was still fighting. Falcon was alive, but time was still against him, for his heart could just as easily give out if they didn't hurry faster.

Throwing the defibrillator paddles to the side; the young female tilts her head from the ECG computer, back to his battered face. After she wipes away her own tears, she speaks frantically, regaining her courage in the desperate struggle.

"You're not going to die! I won't let you quit on me; not now … not now dammit!"

In between her sobs, the young fifteen-year-old nurse distraughtly tries everything she knows, to keep the unknown boy alive, and quickly hooks up another blood-bag labeled O Negative to the titan's left forearm. Her fast thinking within the ruins of the dark tunnel, deep inside the collapsed train station helped to salvage the best of a terrible situation. She had saved him then, and she was not about to let him die on his way, where she knew already, her father could help further.

"DON'T quit on me, just don't quit!" She stops her pleads briefly as the ambulatory electrocardiography device, still keeps to the new low beeping, from his very weak heart rate. "I knew you had it in you… just hang on!"

Falcon had been drained of his blood for too long, his lungs continued to breathe in and out for him; only every lingering breath, was ever harder than the last. He tried to clear his throat, but is unsuccessful at first, where after giving a bellowing and nasty gruff cough, shocking his whole body as though his lungs were on fire, he spits up an unsightly amount of his dark red blood. The electrocardiograph, or ECG begins to beep a little faster; while inside of his mind, the booming of his labored and damaged heart rumbles just as quickly.

"He's never going to make it!"

The co-pilot yells quickly, as he turns his head to look at the nurse once more, back to the dying boy upon the stretcher inside of the air-ambulance.

"SHUT UP!" Fires back the nurse, still clenching the dying boy's hand tightly within her own palm. "He's going to make it… he's going to! Just keep flying this chopper, we're almost there now."

The world continues to turn into a grayish white, while Falcon's tilts his head from the window by the side door, back to the inner workings of the medical flight-taxi. Everything has an echo, the sound of the blades rotating outside of the air ambulance, the talking back and forth from the pilots and the kind nurse, even the ECG computer, that was hooked up to his chest. All of the sounds carried a lasting ring, as the vision of the world also grew slower, where the crash against his skull, forced darker shades to cover the light through his eyes.

"Do you here me in there?" The nurse asks; her voice has grown softer than before, while her entrancing sapphire eyes gazing downwards into his bloodshot brown and slowly opening white pair. Falcon couldn't take his eyes off of her, but his eyelids continued to lower, as his heart persisted to fade. "HEY… listen to me. You're GOING TO MAKE IT! Don't give up on me now; we-we're almost in sight of ST. Mary's. Just hang in there!"

The words cause the broken and deeply fatigued hero upon the stretcher, to give a slight half grin under his oxygen mask, which has blood covered beneath the clear plastic. The nurse in response; gives a smile of affection, as two more teardrops travel down her cheek, and splatter upon his bloodied bare chest. His lung was punctured, thus he was spitting blood up, and it was a life threatening injury.

Never before had a patient been so powerful to her, where she felt so driven and so connected, that everything else in the world, all of a sudden began to feel drastically changed for her, and all at once. She spent years in training, knowing what to do and how to act, that certain boundaries needed to be emplaced, from doctor to patient. This was done, in order for the surgeon to properly work, not fearing the repercussions of failure so early on when in surgery.

The unknown reasoning of his mind-toppling come-back; was still a shock to the nurse, and she clenched his hand tighter, as he squeezed back. While she turned her fatigued gaze from the pilots, back to the boy she was trying to keep alive, she caught a glimpse of Los Angeles skyscrapers, and the view of the hospital, slowly begins to come into focus.

The level one trauma facility itself was simply enormous, standing at least seven stories high, with five hundred and ninety rooms for patients to recuperate within, where the base floor that patients entered as the foyer room, which was the greatest and most open. Although it was seven stories tall, the critical center had multiple long corridors, at least twenty elevators throughout the hospital, including the stairwells at the far ends and in the middle of the vast complex, a long open garden by the back, and towards the front entrance resided a park and library.

The reasoning on there being so many rooms within the building; was because it was unclear of how many patients would be diverted from their local hospital, to this one. The facility had to be massive, in order to house and care for that many people, otherwise there would be no room, or the medical staff would have a harder time working.

Saint Mary's Critical had somewhere around twenty-four X-Ray rooms, its own lab for further studies, there was also a vast cafeteria for patients and medical staff to eat; the numerous vending machines of soda, snacks and energy drinks; at least three on every floor, along with a gigantic underground garage, for the two-hundred-and-forty ambulances. While across the street from the hospital, the main parking resided for doctors, medical staff and other workers at St. Mary's.

There were also countless amounts of furnature spread about each of the multiple floors and hundreds of rooms; both wooden and cushaned chairs, couches, tables which matched the wall color to give each room, it's own individual touch. Outdated and some recent sports and glamor magazenes for passing the time, were placed throughout the general hospital as well, on all of the floors within the facility; these were meant for the patients and their relatives, close friends and family members to find ways to pass the time.

Aside from these things to end pure board-um, like in many hospital's, there was also a game room, with housed arcade equipment like the Gamer Station 10X, while to the center of this big room, there were a few table tennis boards set up, with the paddles resting upon them; just waiting for two or more people to join in the fun.

Out back, on the far opposite end of the hospital on the ground level, the massive and truly elaborate flower and shrubbery garden resided. Here, both patients and doctors alike could find tranquility, away from the nostalgia and fears or smells, or whatever kept them up at night, within the hospital. The beautiful and intricate workings gave peace of mind, to those who felt the need to get away. Here is also where the early morning sun rays rose and fell first, here is where the moon held the longest on this specific place, just to the far end of the hospital, which was a short distance to walk for patients.

The hundreds of neatly grown and very delicate flowers, ranging from Alba or white roses, Gallic roses which were native to Southern Europe and are the traditional color of blood red; and Bourbon's which originated off the coast of Madagascar and carried a light pink tint, upon its own petals. These various and forever entrancing flowers, were spread in their own patches, while others were clumped together, yet everyone of them were well kept, and truly mesmerizing to smell, to touch or be near. The grand rose garden and shrubbery vineyard; was a serene and blissful place, to relax and draw, to recuperate, read or sleep.

Apart from those areas both in and around the critical hospital, there were small, resting places spread inside the building also, for people to find a chair or couch when needed; instead of standing, and waiting for news to arrive of their loved ones by doctors.

The paintings along the walls, and household plants in the corners, helped to give a more welcoming presence to the hospital, along with flowers and cacti, which decorated the huge inner workings of the grand building. There were nice 30 to 40 inch, LCD plasma screen televisions on every floor, by the main desk to that level where a nurse was always on call, 24 hours every day. Their task was to monitor the patients in there rooms; and to direct the people meeting them, or to help file paperwork for doctors and surgeons.

Apart from the near countless areas; for the patients to rest and recuperate within, there was also one hundred and fifty operating rooms, for the surgeons and chief medical experts to diagnose their treatments, and work upon the sick and injured. These specific and sterile places; were spread all throughout the hospital, but there were seven main floors, and majority of the operating rooms resided on the ground level.

The first level was the lowest, which carried the garage and above this, also the main lobby for the ground floor from the outside resided. On the level one, there was a general waiting area and most rooms down here is where the surgery and works of miracles were preformed, although many who worked at Saint Mary's wouldn't call them miracles by themselves. Mostly it was through hard work, dedication, years of training, perseverance and the will to keep the patients alive. All of these multiple factors drove the doctors, nurses, surgeons and other hospital staff to constantly try, in order to salvage and turn a hopeless situation, into something truly optimistic.

The second main floor, which was above the general lobby and majority of operating rooms; was the mourge to house the recently deceased in a very cold storage area, like a walk-in-freezer at the grocery store, or inside of a kitchen. Here is where those who passed on to the next life at the hospital were kept in storage, in little dark cubbies along sides of the wall; they would be picked up by the coroner and directed to a local cemetary for burial. The reasoning on keeping the bodies in a frozen storage; was to slow the decomposition process down.

Towards the front of the third level, the local chapel resided. For prayers and a local priest also found his home, as the built in sanctuary, like the garden out back gave peace and quiet, to get away from the multiple problems of late. Towards the end of third level, after the first batch of recuperating and sleeping rooms, the main cafeteria was built, so the general public wouldn't have to deal with the unpleasant smell or cold sights; of what became of the recently deceased, of where the bodies went to the level just below, when the person died.

The cafeteria had all sorts of eateries and things to fill ones hunger. The choices of food beverage ranged from multiple things; from hamburgers to hot dogs, healthy snacks and fruit to all sorts of pasta and subs, and jello's with puddings and yogurts. After a while however, most of the patients grew tired of the hospital food, and if they were lucky enough, or smart for that matter, most would have lunch and dinner from outside the infirmary, brought to them by loved ones. Most of the medical workers also brought their own food, yet the cafeteria was open pretty much all hours of the day or night, to fill the void for hunger. Still, hospital meals weren't the best around, and a local café, with a pizza shop was a mere three blocks down the street, and most people would turn to here instead.

The fourth floor was above the chapel and cafeteria, and carried the main lab where scientists and medical doctors; would funnel their attention into research for cures. They also housed back-up medical supplies and drugs here as well. Extra hospital scrubs, tools, equipment, hospital gurneys and spare wheelchairs, along with some big machines to scan for brain tumors on patient were on this floor. Three gigantic MRI machines, multiple computers, four tread-mills and an array of other studying equipment along the black tinted counter-tops surrounded the lab; as files and other desks for containing paperwork and notes; were towards the few offices inside of the laboratory.

When the patients were being diagnosed for treatments, before they would undergo the knife for surgery; blood-work, urine testing and other possible illnesses would be ruled out in here. Patients were even brought to the lab, for further examination if required; to scan their heads and bodies, as the doctors and scientists used their multiple fields of medicine, and years of education to find the answers.

On the fifth and sixth levels, the majority of the patients rooms resided, while some did go all the way to the third floor, most of the recuperating rooms were on these two levels. Some of the operating rooms were also on these two floors as well. The seventh level; is where the offices resided, for chief surgeons and other doctors to keep their primary case files in order, as well as legal staff and other employees. Throughout the second, third, and fourth floors, up the many stories in all of the operating rooms, X-Ray accommodations, bathrooms, smaller lobby areas, custodial closets and small eateries, it was very clear from the outside looking in, that St. Mary's was truly a massive hospital.

Apart from these, there were also multiple, small pharmaceutical outlets within the gigantic hospital, one on each of the seven main floors for the doctors, surgeons and nurses to get sterile needles, extra surgical tools, various pills and other housed drugs and equipment for their work. Pharmaceutical medicine like benzodiazepine or a minor tranquilizer for anxiety; simple aspirin, Morphine; thousands of various pain killers and tranquilizers; the basic cough syrup for croup coughing, antibiotics and syroms for snake bites and other toxic venom's entering into a patent's body, through their bloodstream were housed in cool and dry areas, in these outlets spread all over the hospital. There was also a blood bank, within various storage areas of the facility, within the lab itself, and in the pharmaceutical outlets, ranging from type O Negative, to AB Positive, and so on and so forth.

Not every room, on each of the seven levels, carried the yellow glows from their florescent lighting. While about seventy percent of the rooms from the outiside looking in; were pitch black, as the other thirty percent of accommodations had lights turned on; in various places and in no specific order. The recuperating rooms for the patients were turned off, to allow the residents to sleep, while most of the hallway lights were dimly lit.

The new day was here, the sun was continually rising as the lighter blue stretched across the city skyline. A cool ocean breeze passed through the city of Los Angeles, making its way to the critical hospital, as the nearby trees in the park, across the roadway were swaying back and forth. Their full summer branches; complete with their lively, green colored leaves that swallowed the bare dark twigs into a work of utter beauty, rattled quickly. Then, just as sudden that the wind came whispering through, the breeze was soon to die down once more, and everything became hushed into an eerie silence again.

Apart from the five-hundred and ninety patient rooms, the one-hundred and fifty operating rooms, the twenty-four X-Ray examination areas, which were like closets on the inside for patients; the massive cafeteria and nice built in chapel, the giant lab for further research, the gaming room for relaxation, the many office spaces for doctors on the seventh floor; to the elaborate rose and shrubbery garden out back, the vast underground garage; and the local park towards the front entrance; there was also a helicopter landing pad on the very top of the building. The roof of the complex was flat, as there were four main entrance-ways from the very surface, to the inside.

A main stairwell all the way from the ground level worked its way, from inside the facility to the top. There were also two all-purpose-elivators, towards the center of the roof and on the opposite side of the stairwell; a fire-escape resided towards a far end, leading down by the third floor. In the very center of the flat roof, the outline for a small platform was built, and this platform was the main helipad.

* * *

The helicopter landing zone was very wide; as the familiar bold white letter 'H' was in the center of a painted circular outline. The majority of the lights around the buildings exterior were off, however, little red glows, from atop the Helli-pad were blinking on and then off, to help guide the pilots down.

Standing across the landing strip, two thin Caucasian male-nurses were waiting, while another hospital gurney was in tow behind them. Their shadows bent over the ground, and they each were leaning against the elevator catching their breaths; trying to find their own ways to pass the dull time. Both men had been called from the ground level and were now, awaiting the arrival of their latest patient, and like they normally did, there was a long silence before any words were spoken, to just think on the hundreds of theories, of what was going to transpire today.

"So… what do you think it is this time?"

Begins a rather slim and 6 foot 8" tall man. His dark brown hair was neatly parted in the center, while he was dressed in his hospital scrubs of light blue clothing, as a stethoscope was draped about his neck. The man carried a name-tag of Jefferson over the left upper half of his chest; he was twenty-four years old, although many assumed that he was twenty-six. Jefferson Stims had recently graduated from medical school, gaining his basic nursing and health-care diploma at the University of San Francisco. This campus is also in the top ten medical universities across the country, but that wasn't always his first choice at a career. Although, he never dreamed when he was younger, that working in a hospital would be his future job, he had gone to the Northern Californian collage to do something with his life, and he felt that medicine was his true calling, after a year of hemming and hawing over it.

"I don't know… some stupid kid forgetting to look both ways, before crossing the street at the dead of night? Some frat party had gone horribly arry, where one dumb teen had too much to drink, and his liver failed him?"

After giving his reply, the second man pauses as he takes another deep inhale from his slowly dissolving cigarette. His shadow arched behind him, and the first man named Jefferson, turns to give a puzzled look. "What difference does it make? We're here now aren't we, and that's our job."

These two had worked together for a single year, and both had very different views on the world. While Jefferson was young, in his early twenties, also having dark brown hair and was nervous about most new arrivals; Christopher on the other-hand, was the exact opposite. He was thirty-seven, his hair was very short and he had ocean blue eyes and blond hair, and unlike Jefferson, he had been at Saint Mary's Critical for well over a decade, thirteen years and five months to be exact, where he had not only learned more about himself, but how stupid people could be, to bring themselves here. His height was slightly off from his co-worker as well, being 6 feet 10".

After taking another deep puff from his cig, Jeff shakes his head slowly, and gives a half-crept smile.

"Ya know… those things kill." The young hospital male-nurse says, trying to keep up with the small talk, to end the uneasy lull that has grown between them once more.

"For as long that we've known each-other, how many times have I told ya?" Chris pauses for a few seconds, while taking another long inhale on the cig, after removing the butt from his dry lips, he squints his deep piercing eyes. "The last thing I need to hear; is advice from someone, who just graduated from med-school." Chris answers back dryly, as he takes his last inhaling puff. "Hell… you'd probably smoke too, if you've seen some of the shit I've had to deal with on a regular basis."

After stomping the burnt-out cigarette under his right heal; Christopher Huntingway Marx leans his back against the silver closed doorway, to one of the two main elevators again; as Jefferson, begins to pace back and forth. He was nervous over the unknown critically injured about to be brought before them in the early morning, and his pacing was something he normally did, when he was trying to get to the bottom of something, building over his mind.

The older male-nurse crosses his arms, over his light blue scrubs. Like Jefferson Stims, he also wore a stethescope around his neck, and casualy, he takes a slow breath before he continues to speak.

"It's always the same thing, whenever somebody is brought to us; you assume that it's the pits." Chris continues speaking, already used to their normal routine.

Jefferson stops his pacing, and while he looks to his wrist-watch, back to his co-worker, he scratches the back of his neck. Clearly, he was uneasy still, and the multiple cases he did go through, something felt very different about tonight.

"I-I know… but, it's like after each case we do, after every life we save, where do we find ourselves the night following all that?"

Christopher raises his left eyebrow slowly, then after giving a short cough, to clear the mucus in his throat, the older male-nurse speaks in a parched raspy tone; "Don't worry bout it kid, trauma patients are those, who can't be helped anywhere else. We're their last hope, and to think… with how short-handed mostly all hospitals are now adays, I still find it truly amazing, on how many lives we manage to actually save."

This heart-to-heart was something that these two normally talked on, while awaiting new arrivals or during most of their graveyard shifts together. Their discussions ranged from all sorts of things, of sports and who would get into the Pennet, to women and fine wine, to medical schooling and childhood memories. Other times, they would delve deeper into their hopes and dreams that were dashed, rarely however, did Chris talk on his early years at Saint Mary's. Though both he and Jefferson had worked together for three-hundred and sixty-five days, Marx still felt, rather uneasy about specific topics of his history.

There were rumors of course, and Chris listened into all of them as best he could, trying to decipher his own interpretation of the middle-aged loner. Yet, like all rumors mostly everything was false beliefs, conjured by fear instead of someone having the balls, to just ask themselves. Still, the ones that seemed to fit and spread plenty around the hospital, was that his first year as a male-nurse, Christopher Huntingway Marx made some big mistakes, rookie errors that ended up costing a life. On more than one occasion, he placed the wrong dossage of a certin Morphine, nearly causing an overdose on a patient, and almost costing his job in the process.

Surprisingly, these rumors were true, as he came clean about his big and stupid unwise judgements on his first year; when the two began working together. Over their coffee breaks, and when they would just hang out at a local bar, play pool or order a round on the house for each-other. Their close friendship bond took time like anything else, many long and grueling hours at the hospital with each-other to grow into this, but Jefferson did prove his worth, after the two cared for and operated on, well over five hundred different patients in a single year alone.

When they first met, Jefferson was shaky, rather jumpy and very nervous over the easiest of cases brought to their attention. In a way, he reminded Chris of his younger curious self, when he first began working at the trauma center. So, Jefferson was given a hard time, mainly because Chris didn't want to see him, to make the same blunders that he had.

The other rumors however, that Chris used the local housed drugs, for his own gain were obviously false accusations. When Jefferson heard these things, he didn't fully believe them, but when curiosity set it, he felt he should ask, just for the heck of it.

Luckily, those were plane rumors as he first suspected, yet like all unverified accusations, they were mostly whispered about behind the main persons back, and when he was near, he didn't need to know, that he was the center of attention or the main talk in a passing conversation. Like anyone in the core belief of a rumer, it did make Jeff become uneasy to listen in, onto what his co-workers thought of his very close friend. Christopher on the other hand, he didn't seem to care, rather, he found it amusing on most of the crap people said about him, on what his other 'friends' believed.

Rather than find out who was spreading the lies and whispers, Chris Marx would laugh about it, and the sight of friendly mirth for Jeff, also made him join in. The duo had a comic bond, like Laural and Hardy, or C-3P0 and R2-D2 from Star Wars. When they were alone, most of their burdens would fly free, and they would joke candidly back and forth, to shoot the breeze.

Comedy was their way of connecting with one-another, yet there were still things each man kept to himself. Marx didn't allow others too close to him, and when he did, he always made sure, to keep specific doors locked for good, unless he felt ready to delve into them. Jeff Stims was very open about his family life, on his mother being a pastry baker, and his father working at a construction company.

Marx father also worked in a construction industry, where many of their traits made most in the hospital to believe, that these two were related somehow or were in fact brothers. They were rarely seen apart, and when one was on call, so too was the other.

While Jefferson tried his best, to ignore what was said about Chris who was standing right next to him, seeming like he was a wise man, well beyond his years. As much as the younger male-nurse tried to turn the other ear; another thing would spark his interest and he'd listen in.

"Chris." Jefferson begins once more, trying to find more truth behind the man.

"Yeah?"

After taking a deep breath, Stims feels ready to open the conversation that his co-worker ended abruptly, two nights ago, at a lonely bar.

"You haven't really explained to me, the reasoning behind Alice leaving."

The older hospital worker gives a half grin, trying to ease the discomfort of his friend. While he bends his head down, he was looking for courage inside of himself; he could feel this discussion looming once more. It held heavy over Jefferson's mind, and Chris was beating himself up for talking about her.

"Well…" Chris retorts calmly, finding himself in a corner to answer the endless questions always. "As I said it was a long story."

"But we have time to kill, and you and Alice; well, you two were really close."

"I guess." Christopher replies, then after shrugging his shoulders he feels he should give a better explanation. "You see, things were going great for us. I was here, she… she just got her job in teaching kids."

"So, it was the time away from each-other; that caused the rift?"

"I dunno really, I mean, that was one of the reasons, yes. But, I think we both felt something deeper, beneath the surface, where… well, things just exploded for us."

Jefferson nods his head; feeling like he understands the complex notion of a relationship with a girl. In reality, he was a good listener and wanted to help people deal with their problems; but he wasn't one of many words either, yet being in silence for too long, wasn't something he was comfortable with.

"Huh." Jeff releases a soft grunt from his breath, believing to finally know a bit more about his co-worker. "Love is quiet a tricky business."

Christopher raises an eyebrow; he was a little bemused by these words coming from one, who never really was intimate with any girl. Well, none that he knew of, and that caused a little bit of interest, to find out who the real Jefferson was.

"So, now you're not only telling a guy who continues to smoke to stop; your trying to give advice on one of the most complex human emotions? Who are you, Socrates?"

Jefferson gives a wide grin, being compared to an ancient Greek philosopher who questioned many beliefs on science, ethics and politics was not someone he compared himself too. To hear Chris say that, it was hard not to give a short chuckle.

"That's a new one." Jefferson says while the two friends smile. "And I take it that you're… Descartes."

Descartes was the father of modern philosophy, for changing the basic ideas of Aristotle to understanding opposing views on his beliefs. Christopher remembered reading up on him in his philosophy class during his years in collage, and he reveals an even bigger grin.

"Touche'." Chris says back. "It seems that there are things, even on you I'll never understand fully."

"Oh, how's that?"

Chris shows another wry smile.

"Simple really, you're a complex person, and like to dwell on the many things in life. So, yeah, I may be a hypocrite for smoking, and even though I know it's wrong, I still do it. Doesn't mean I'll quit any time soon, but, I too am out of the norm."

Jefferson rolls his eyes, and he rubs the back of his neck once more.

"I guess, but everyone is a hypocrite from time to time."

"Okay Socrates."

While Chris waited once more for another lingering question from his dear friend, he reached into his upper pocket and pulled out another cigarette. While he brought the butt to his lips, he padded his pant pockets to find the lighter, where he gives another grin, because he knew how much it irritated Jefferson, to see him smoke. While Jeff rolls his eyes, Christopher brings the lighter to the cig, pulls back on the handheld torch, and causes a small flame to ignite.

While the flame dances in the wind, the approaching chopper nears, and the sudden gust of the breeze from the blades, the sound of the air ambulance's engine, cause both hospital workers to turn to the new sight. The unknown patient had finally arrived.

The wind from the blades causes Jefferson and Christopher's hospital scrubs to flutter as they stood; and Jefferson covers a hand over his forehead, as Chris looks from the flame in his cupped hands dancing, to the medical chopper.

"Com'on!" Chris replies in a loud tone, over the booming hum of the engine. After removing the cigarette from his lips, he returns the lighter to his pant pocket and with his co-worker; both bring their own hospital gurney over the side doors to the air ambulance.

As they crouch their upper bodies low, ducking to avoid the rotating long blades that continue to spin from above their heads, the side door opens and out jumps a young girl. The nurse that saved Falcon shows the smeared red blood, covering her black tank-top, and her hands, also coated in his blood, give a very real notion, that she had worked very hard to save the unknown patient.

"We're running out of time! Quickly, you two, help me getting him onto that second gurney. We need to take him to the ICU, NOW!"

Jefferson Stims looks to Christopher Huntingway Marx, the girl appeared to be the age of no older than 15, and she was giving them, both well into their twenties and thirties an order. While Jefferson's mind raced with multiple questions, Chris, pays no heed to this already tramatic mood, and quickly pulls the stretcher with wheels, over to the side door.

"So… what happened?" Chris asks, for he was curious over the new arrival, and he knew the next batch of grulling hours, would be used to save this pale skinned boy's life.

While the bloodied and pallid necromancer is pulled out the side door, he is instantly hurried away from the landing zone, and the nurse holds his hand, the whole way with tears still welled up.

As they dashed across the roof of Saint Mary's, racing for the elevator Christopher and Jefferson were standing by before her arrival, the young nurse feels a small explanation was needed; to fill them in; as the air ambulance's long blades continued to 'whoosh' very rapidly. As they dashed towards the lift, a blue rose tattoo could be seen, upon her right wrist. Jefferson was far ahead of both Chris and her, but he could see this strange and beautiful mark; apart from her hair also being deep blue and in a tight bun, as a single strand dropped by her face once more.

"He was found in Jump City Rail Lines, the only survivor after the place erupted in a loud and terrible explosion." She stops her account on the recent events, as Jefferson presses the red button on the gray panel along the wall; to call their ride from the base floor.

Chris had his gaze glued, to the unknown girl's sapphire blue eyes. While she had her head bent down, looking to Falcon upon the stretcher.

"So..." Jefferson speaks up, trying to end the uneasy quiet again. "Who is he?"

The thought had pressed heavily on the young girl's mind, but she hadn't pondered too deeply on that, when she first came across Falcon. She only focused on saving him, this question would be answered later, but now, she felt was a good time to delve into that.

"I… I don't know."

Falcon upon the new hospital gurney shivers for a few moments, then he becomes still and the girl cannot turn away. "He… he called to me, and so I felt I had to save him… in the ruins of the train station."

The ding of the double doors parts from the middle, and Jefferson, Christopher and the young girl bring the mysterious and critically injured boy with them.

"My name is Elizabeth…" She says, as the doors slowly close behind them, and Jeff presses the panel to bring them to the base floor to work on the hero. "Elizabeth Saffire Spears."

Christopher's eyes widen in hearing the last name. He knew well of the famous man, who carried the title Spears. He had spoken with him earlier this night, and it seemed Dr. Mark was already waiting for the new patent's arrival. Dr. Mark Spears was a chief medical surgeon; normally he worked at J.C.C. like his daughter, but there were many times he was asked to go down to Saint Mary's, and another case earlier in the day, also forced him to go here.

"Dr. Mark Jackson Spears; is he your-"

Elizabeth nods her head slowly, but keeps her eyes looking to Falcon.

"My step-father … yes."

As the three nurses stood in the elevator, the white glow from the lights from the ceiling illuminating the wide and very open lift; the red LED number displayed they were on the fifth floor, and descending still. While they waited in silence, Falcon who was just barely awake, he heard her name. He couldn't speak, but he now knew who she was, well, he knew her name and although he continued to fade in and out of consciousness, he felt things were going to be okay.

_

* * *

_

~At The Foyer Within Jump City Central~

Raven was sitting nervously; her hood was pulled back revealing her silk soft, A-Line violet hairstyle, as a single strand was drooped over her face, and she was fast to pull it behind her right ear. Her normal gaze, from the entrancing amethyst orbs; were revealing the wear and tear of fatigue, as the dark half rings remained below her eyes, like they were dark half cresent moons.

Already having used her powers a great deal, to help replenish and salvage the life of Beast Boy was tiring enough, but to try and assist Terra at the same time; was just as exhausting. Then, to teleport herself and those two after reciting the intonation of her mantra, her powers were drained over a fair share, and she desperately needed rest, but how could she find sleep, when she had so much already pressed on her conscience?

The gray Empath was trying to find a tranquil balance, a calm place; somewhere within the uncomfortable J.C.C side lobby. All hospital foyers carried many cushioned chairs, for those in kept in waiting, while there was a 40 square inch plasma screen television to pass the time, by the main desk, which was showing telemarketing infomercials with Billy Mays.

Raven overheard something about a nasty stain on a shirt, and Oxy Clean being there to clear it forever away; where the sorceress gave a quick roll of her violet eyes, at the familiar loud booming voice, she so distinctly remembered hearing. Commercials and channel surfing were something, that she would overhear when Beast Boy was in the common room with her, or the others for that matter, watching their own massive television, as she tried to read a book, or meditated in peace.

While the glow of the TV shinned across the corner it was in, stifling her emotions as best she could, the fatigued Empath switched the position of her crossed legs, upon the chair. The TV was a memory of Beast Boy, and the changeling was injured right now, causing Raven to feel nasty discomfort over the long and gruesome night.

Raven was coming to terms, or at least trying to that she and Beast Boy, could be more; or at least could take the next step, drawing closer into a relationship. A bond, that only through these week's events, how everything transpired from the months, and then into two years together, all of it was growing more and more noticeable, that Raven did have feelings for Beast Boy. What surprised the Empath further; was that Garfield seemed to be open about it, and her own disconcerting emotions got the better half, of what could have been from so early prior to this night.

Meditation was always easier for her when she was separate; by herself. But, always being alone was never easy for Raven. Cyborg's constant tinkering within his workshop, at almost any hours of the day or night, made it hard to have no sounds, to protrude out of his own bedroom, or the titan's garage. Robin was rather good about having some distance, but he'd be fast to end that, when criminals would divert to their activities around Jump City, and the Empath would be forced to leave her room in a hurry, drop everything and become the heroine, the gray demoness most of the city already knew little about, and willingly kept the most distance from too.

It didn't bother her so much, she realized her place on the team, and her out-siderness with others; of her lonesome nature made her appear to be the odd girl out of their close-knit family. Sometimes however, she preferred that, compared to all the press talks and cameras, where everyone's eyes were diverted to Robin as the leader; and his good looks and firm beliefs to stop crime. The city found it's leading hero; then to Starfire, his hot girlfriend, obviously well out of his league and yet he still held onto her.

What the Tamaranean saw within Robin, the Empath just couldn't put a finger on completly. What Raven felt for Robin though, a love and compassion; she believed that he was a very close brother. Raven wanted to explore this more, when they were forming the Teen Titans, but while Starfire drew closer to him, the Empath pulled away and felt it was for the best.

The camera and news press, for releasing information vital to the citizens of Jump, and what the public wanted to hear; Cyborg was the voice when Robin was busy elsewhere. Beast Boy's joking side, also carried over to the general citizens, and they saw these four as the dynamic team of superheroes, while Raven was small, a hero but her own mysterious past, was manly why the city was so distant to her. They loved Raven, they appreciated her, but at the same time, like her own teammates, the general public also feared her at the same time.

Once again, Raven prefered it that way, with all the fans kept at arms length; where she could find peace and quiet inside of Titans Tower. Sometimes, a position on the team that she carried; was the exact one that all the others fancied the most, because Raven was known to be a hero, the metropolis and its residents knew of Raven, but not of the girl behind the blue hooded cloak.

The circular clock on the wall, was showing the time at 5:54 AM. The minuet hand was ticking away, and the dull silence kept the "tick…tick… tick…tick" playing across Raven's mind, as she sat.

There were dozens of colorful magazines spread about the oak table in front of her, but she wasn't in the mood, and mostly all of the reading material was of 'Sports Illistrated', of women's swim suit additions and volleyball or beach-wear two piece bathing suits; which the gray Empath could care less about. Plus, the way some of the poses were, made Raven feel very uncomfortable, for she was already uptight on her own image in the mirror.

Most of the girls were wearing beautiful two piece attire, revealing their smooth legs and long hair flowing in the breeze, as their slim figures proudly showed off the curves on their soft tan-skinned bodies. Why would the sorceress want to look at those pictures, when they had what so many tried to gain, as 'picture perfect?' The slim pin-up girls; their extravagantly free-blowing luscious hair, from solid brown on some, to curly or a fiery red, while there was also a few straight bomb-shelled blonds on others. Most had the captivating curves from there breasts and slender hips, of their bodies and vibrant olive or brightly tanned skin complexion, all of these photos made the Empath feel bad about her own look. It was also these types of 'Glamor Girls,' whom Raven compared to Starfire; so simple minded at times, so beautiful and caused all of the boy's heads to turn her way.

There was a time in the tower, when Starfire was still new to earthly customs and modesties of clothing, during their first year together. After a steamy hot fifteen minuet shower, the Tamaranean Princess came into the common room, naked as the day she was born, revealing her voluptuous breasts in full view of the others! Her long, silk-smooth red hair was soaking wet, drooping over her bare chest and round tits, to give a partle covering, worthy enough of the oak leaves for Adam and Eve in the Bible. Still, she wasn't wearing a towel or panties, only the blue sofa blocked the lower half, beneath her navel, and when she entered, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor in an instant.

Robin's jaw, was the first to slacken and realese towards the very ground; at seeing the girl he cared for soo much, whom it was very obvious that he loved, had brought his heart to jump into his throat. Raven thought that Starfire had given the Boy Wonder a heart-attack, when never before had he seen her, revealing so much of her skin to the others, or him for that matter, and from that early on in the forming of their team.

The awkward moment held over for a long time, as Raven released her tea mug and dusty book, hurried off the couch, wrapped her cloak about Starfire and dashed the confused girl into her own room, while the three male titans, Robin, who was reading the paper and drinking from his piping hot cup of coffee, and Cyborg with Beast Boy whom were playing some of the Gamer Station 10X, The Monkey Of Doom Returns. Right as Starfire entered though, everything was fast to change.

Robin was quick to drop his glass, shattering the mug along with Raven, almost in synchronization, the crashing lingered over for both, while at the same time; Beast Boy and Cyborg turned their heads from each-other, then to their strong and fearless leader, very inquisitive over what he would do next.

In simple shock, the Boy Wonder was speechless, as his stuttering carried over in Raven's mind as she was sitting in the foyer. Within the hospital waiting area of J.C.C. the lackluster enchantress closed her violet eyes for a few seconds, to dwell on the hysterical memory. Forever would it be a telling, that they as a family shared, a moment in time no others could fully understand, and where each of them came into the telling, all of it was priceless.

_

* * *

_

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Ppppsssshhhh!" Robin Spat out his steaming hot coffee, while the newspaper in his other hand; crashed to the floor. All of the news columns intermingling; but right now, he didn't even notice. A great Bloch stain from his piping hot morning cup of Joe, was along the ops room wall, and the Boy Wonder was simply baffeled at what lay before his very eyes.

"Starfire… uuuhhh… Wh-where's you're, your uhh…"

The Boy Wonder's slurred speech brought a quick an even wider grin to the gray sorceress, as she recalled the very comical moment, now long since passed. Her entrancing amethyst eyes were closed, but a she could feel a wide smile across her face, the muscles in her cheek bones forming. She was… calm now, despite the uneasy feelings for Beast Boy and Terra who were down the hall, and in the intensive care room.

"Friends, the day of Gnikaerts is here!" Starfire replied in her normal high spirited voice, as she lights up the room with her beautiful grin. "It is a most glorious Holiday… the sun is out and the hour is early."

Starfire was clearly, very confused on certain holidays in America, and the world. Most of her talking from her native dialect of Tamaran; was extremely hard to decipher into basic English for the others. The alien also mixed up basic slang terms, jumbling the whole sentences around, or making them longer than needed as she thought that was the correct way of speaking. Either way, she still had much to learn.

As the lighting of the open room, shined off her orange and goddess-like body; the curves on her slim figure were very fit, she was very beautiful with her attire on, yet without her wearing any clothing at all; Starfire was even more head turning and eye bulging.

Raven was quick to raise her eyes from off the book's dry pages, in hearing Robin gasp for air. After he dropped his white cup of coffee, the gray Empath was just as fast, to release the grip on her own colorless cup of tea, about to be pressed to her lips. The warm drink carried a small wisp of smoke, rising off the top, which soon ended as the hot tea spilled to the floor. The shattering of breaking glass; was quickly silenced by the loud video-game, of explosions from _The Monkey Of Doom Returns_; on the large plasma screen and surround sound, built behind the comfortable couch.

"What's so different about today, than any other-"

As Beast Boy said this, he was fast to tilt his head from the long blue settee he was upon; to the entrance that Starefire was standing. Before he could finish, the changeling was quickly cut off from a loud, simultaneous gasp, coming from the team technician, Raven and their courageous leader. Everyone-of-them stared in simple shock, eyes bulging out the size of pizza saucers, where they haulted everything they were doing in that exact frame of time. Just to stare at their alien teammate, flabbergasted and mixed with laughter, sudden disbelief and a tad of fear.

"Star… what did you… uh say today was?" Cyborg picks up, his own thoughts were rattled and he nearly speechless; like Robin and now Beast Boy.

"Never mind!" Raven was soon to butt in, where she hurried over from her seat on the long blue sofa, and wrapped part of her dark blue cloak about her ally.

As the both titan girls stand in front of the other teammates, the Tamaranean scratched her head for a moment. Starfire was confused even more, by the Empath's quick thinking, on covering her nude figure.

"Friend Raven… is today not, as teammates Beast Boy and Cyborg have spoken; Gnikaerts Day? I have it marked upon my earthly Calender."

Slowly, the Empath's eyes pan the room, looking from the team technological expert, to the group prankster and she was quick to narrow her eyes. It was just another prank; clearly she was being left out; to build the moment on how the others would react. Raven quickly concluded, the changeling was the brains behind the little operation; unraveling quite the flabbergasting scene to them all.

"Gnika-what?" The dark sorceress raised an eyebrow, clearly stumped at what the meaning behind the day was. "Starfire, if that is a word created by Beast boy… then I'm almost 100% positive, that it's just a ruse. I don't even know what Gnikaerts is, and furthermore… why are you not wearing any clothes?"

The changeling and half robot were deeply intrigued by their talk, but the look of bewilderment was soon to melt, as they each began to break down into small giggles; then a booming and all-out cry of laughter. As Raven narrowed her amethyst eyes at these two a second time, she hurried the Tamaranean up the steps, nearly pushing her to get to back to her bedroom.

"But Raven… why are you not as I am now? Beast Boy and Cyborg have told; that all girls on earth do this on this holiday. It is a traditional custom of many I hear and-"

At the exact moment of these words coming out of Starfire, the gray Empath stopped dead in her tracks. They were still in the common room, yet were standing by the very entrance to the main hallway that led to their bedrooms. Walking around in the nude; was not a Holiday and for the changeling to bring Raven into a prank, it was very clear that Beast Boy had much to learn along with the Tamaranean.

"They said WHAT!"

In the distance of the common room, two light-bubs quickly explode from the Empath's outburst, of her dark powers. The sudden wave of her uncontroled outburst of emotions, caused perpetual darkness to fill where the bulbs; once lit their own section, as a deep spider-web crack pattern formed in the glass, along the main windows. Her smooth A-line hair spiralled around her head, whipping up on end as though she was struck by lightning, but was fast to return to her normal look, after the glass in the windows gave a deepend crack.

This instant sign of anger, coming from the Empath forced Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws to slacken, and their eyes to grow big once more. After turning their heads around the vicinity, taking in the minor damage; they find their gaze drawn to Raven.

"Oh yes… they have told me that you would also join in on this glorious event with me." As the two girls stared intently at one another, Starfire brought her index finger below her chin, and raised an eyebrow. "It appears to me however… that… you are angry. Why? What have I done wrong to upset you?"

Another disturbing silence takes hold of both young females, as the three guys look from each-other, back to the two ladies. Slowly realeasing a deep sigh; trying to ratinalize the countless variables, Raven felt strong in her final conclusion. The wise sorceress blank her captivating orbs for a few seconds, of staring at the wall directly across from her, and upon letting a deep build up of stagnant air, held within her lungs escape her pressed lips, she replied in her calm and raspy signature monotone.

"Starfire…it's not so much that I'm mad at you."

The gray enchantress releases a half smile, while placing her hand, onto her sister's shoulder. Then, while turning her head to the sofa that the three male teens resided, a bone chilling death glare was given; fast to freeze any looking upon her into stone, like Medusa. The scowl was directed at the two young boys, who were laughing at one point, but with Raven's violet eyes; holding an enraged vibe transforming to a pinch of fire red, almost as though her demon side was showing; their quick foolishness was fast to end.

"It's THOSE two, who are going to have a problem in about five seconds."

The Tamaranean was so young and innocent, where Raven hated it greatly when her confusion about many things, was like a simple five-year-old child at times. Always she came to the Empath, like one would turn to their parent or someone taller or older. Raven, she was smaller than the red headed beauty, and was younger than Starfire; but the alien paid no heed to this basic human conception. With the simple understanding to ask any questions, on what color to paint her finger and toenails, on why Robin acted around her the way he did, what made people evil or why Raven needed to meditate, and what to feed Silki at times?

Raven also realized, that more questions would arise as to what Beast Boy was hoping to gain, and Starfire would be very confused, at what his pranks intended in the first place. Already the sorceress had an idea, of what the changeling was hinting at, where it seemed to be… flirting, and although Starfire was the main focal point within the prank, Beast Boy seemed to be telling other things too, directed towards Raven.

"_Wait a second… why would he want to get me all riled up like this? He knew it would upset me greatly, realizing Star would do these things, unless… he was hoping that I would pull this duel out, against him. Why, what is he trying to get out of his pranks, aside from my normal and cold death glares?"_

As Raven pondered then, she had these exact thoughts return while she was in the foyer room of the hospital. The memory was not funny at the time, now that she looked back on it however; the heroine felt something she first crossed off her list, during her rational thinking.

The Empath had a hard time in the waiting room, to keep the small grin across her face down. The look on all of her teammate's faces was priceless, and what was so funny about the event then, continued to be a mystery now. Starfire really had no idea of it being a prank, her innocence from earlier in the forming of their family was, and she still acted in the present, with pure confusion. Even though that was one of the reasons to cause Raven to smile over their history, it seemed to be something bigger too. That reason, she was beginning to unravel; was the changeling.

After shaking her head quickly from side to side, Raven eased herself of any thoughts leading to this very possible idea, which she was rationalizing at the hospital, awaiting news of Beast Boy's current state.

Following the newest hush; held over the common room, as the two girls stood by the entrance, not saying a word. What felt like six minuets of ceaseless waiting, the Empath quickly found herself back in the tower.

"Com'on Starfire. I'll explain more on the way to your bedroom."

As Raven continued to drag her teammate out, Beast Boy could be heard from the couch.

"Oh well, and I hope your Gnikaerts Day goes swimmingly too Ra-ven."

While rolling her eyes, the enchantress didn't respond. She understood fully, that any retort would only bring further lingering to the already bizzar morning. Starfire being completely nude was one thing, but with the changeling showing his goofy smile, directed at Raven, the demoness felt the best course of action, was to make him fear a looming pay-back. Not speaking to him further, was her strongest and loudest answer she could think of; and while she hurried out the door, she shot a final glance towards the green teen.

The second scowl was more frightening that the first, as she had her eyes turn a ghostly white and her brow furrowed; causing wrinkles of anger. At the sight of the tentacles forming around her, by the shadows in the room, of her mouth giving an truly evil smile with sharp teeth of her demonic side; the changeling sank lower into the sofa, trying to mask his sorrow over the whole prank.

Feeling she made a strong point, to never play her into the unpleasant aquardness of his foolish games, Raven's eyes returned to their normal color, her powers subsided and the nasty grin faded to a small frown; and the two females were gone; as the 'whooshing' of the doors slid shut behind them.

_~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_

* * *

Raven opened her eyes again, where she lowered her gaze to the table once more, as the magazines were still strewn about. The gray sorceress had violet hair, her skin-tone was pallid, and unlike the majority of the girls on the cover magazines, they didn't carry dark powers, and weren't half demon… Raven was. While she sat still, trying to find her Zen; to make the most of the uneasy quiet, her whole body began to grow tense, unsettling as though her stomach was turning into multiple knots. Her dear friend was in the emergency room, and she was out here, waiting.

As much that Beast Boy annoyed her at times, he was still her very dear friend; his corny jokes and meager pranks; all of them were designed to get her, Raven; the lone goth, the cold Empath and ice witch to… smile? There was no doubt in her mind then, that something different was growing between her and the changeling, and although this past event was pointless; the sorceress remembered an old saying on Azarath, as she sat with her right leg, bent over her left; leaning back in the cushioned chair.

_~~Everything from our past; all actions and events we do, all of the things we believe to be meaningless or pointless; everything does serve a higher purpose, in the end. Time is connected, like points on a line; linking who we were; into what we shall later become.~~_

These words; this ancient saying was something the Empath thought heavily over, during the prophecy; and on the days leading up to her birthday. Raven wished to change the outcome of the future, of things turning vastly horrible for her dear friends and the world. The dark sorceress knew what was going to happen, and even though Raven fought her best alongside her teammates, ultimately; she pushed them all away, believing it was for the best course, to save them.

What the beautiful demoness didn't realize shortly after; was that she… would survive. Only when her friends came to her, when Robin brought her to the surface to see Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy again, then did a new beginning start within that dark moment of time. Now that she was dwelling on the early days with the team, the first big gags and errors pulled by Beast Boy; then did more confusing mysteries begin to come into focus, while Raven sat in the secluded foyer.

It was like a great wind; that was blowing over her entire body, touching every inch on her smoth pale skin; causing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck, to stand on end. Just like the feeling within the dam; before coming upon the generator room as she leaned in the hallway; the same powerful emotion befell her in the side hospital waiting room.

It was the growing realization, that she… was in love; but at the same time, there was nothing further that Raven could do. The doctors were trying everything that they possibly could; Raven had done all she remembered in her teachings, where she now felt utterly spent, useless in just sitting for the future to get here.

Raven wanted to be with Beast Boy, to hold his hand, to kiss his cheek and tell him over and over that she was here, by his side and waiting for him to get better; so she could roll her eyes at his jokes, to give a bone chilling glare, to make him become guilty over messing up her tea. Raven wanted the changeling to know, that she and the others would never abandon him like the Doom Patrol had, that she would be with him in his moments of pain, and that unlike his first love; different from the geomancer, Raven would not abandon him again, like she had to the others during the prophecy.

What more could she do, waiting was her only option and she understood her powers were pushed to their limit this night, going any further too soon could possibly be life threatening to herself. It would take at least mostly all of today for her, to get back into her comfort zone, and it was even harder to find tranquility, when the boy she cared for so much, whom she was finding herself to become more and more attracted too, he was still fighting for his life, and she could not be of assistance when he required it.

Most of the literature spread about, were guy's flip books, not so much of word content; while the latest Hollywood Gossip magazines and glamor, or of household care, these mags were not really her type of reading material to indulge her time with either. When she wanted to read something, it was usually an old musty book, the reading of Azar, stories of dragons and wizards, of knights in shining armor and lost loves, from poetry and ancient spells. Either way, magazines were not really her genera, and didn't interest her too much.

Already her thoughts were pressed with thousands of different variables, on her countless feelings this past night, and she began to strum her fingers upon the arm-rest, trying to generate a rhythm to the unpleasant quiet. The ticking of the clock continued as well, where she halted very suddenly in her uncomfortable mind-set, now giving herself a small headache.

The ceiling lights from the discretely tucked away inner foyer room were glowing, as other nurses and doctors were passing back and forth; going around the main desk; and into the cold white tinted, double-doors. The Intensive Care Unit was just on the other side, where Beast Boy and Terra had been taken upon their immediate arrival from the Empath's portal. While the heroine crossed her arms, she remembered seeing there were other patients as well, obviously, not with immediate injuries, but they were at J.C.C. more so for simple-check ups and blood work.

The room Raven resided; was further in from the main foyer, where celebrities and other famous people could sit and not have to worry about being mobbed if they passed into Jump City. Although she caused quiet a scene upon arrival, the medical staff realized they didn't want to deal with the press, learning that a Teen Titan was in the main hospital, so they quickly placed security on high alert, and hurried the well known blue cloaked titan further inside, as a few people in the main foyer, tried to get photos with their flip-phones, only they were quickly spotted out by the security guards, and their chance to get a clear shot of Raven, sitting in a black circular portal as Beast Boy was on the ground, next to a blond girl, whose eyes were blindfolded.

The local superheroes had done much for the city, and a higher grade waiting area, further inside the lobby level was a perfect place to be kept in waiting.

Raven had filled out the basic paperwork while in the room earlier on, completing what she knew on Beast Boy's medical records, and what she couldn't remember fully, she used the Titan's Communicator, where she looked up other information she required, from Titan's Tower main data-bank.

With that meager task done with, she was left in the empty room; nothing to preoccupy her waiting, other than to think and dwell heavily upon other events; that happened in her life. The lonely Empath was frustrated with how things happened tonight, puzzled with her realizing a deeper connection to the changeling, and she could do nothing about it, untill he would re-awaken.

Her heart still raced with adrenalen; pumping very quickly and shaking her body as she sat. The feeling of growing dread, that she had let Beast Boy down was also building in her thoughts, for she helped him greatly upon finding him, but now she was praying that the surgeons and medical doctors could help further. Raven had taken long enough to find him, all that time he was bleeding to death, and if she did not get him to J.C.C. now, then maybe, it would be too late.

Raven was both mentally and physical drained of the long night, exhausted from using her powers against Dr. Light at the Nuclear Power Station, then to healing her friends at the dam, and finally to teleporting them to the hospital soon afterwards. The wise Empath was also gravely concerned, with what Slade truly intended.

Hundreds of puzzling questions were delving further and deeper into her thoughts; and the lack of sleep wasn't helping the enchantress either, but she couldn't close her eyes, and when her eyelids were lowering, Raven believed that it would only be a matter of time; until the total blackness would creep upon her conscious self. Then another bizzar mystery would cause her to stay awake, thus there was no way of telling, when the uneasyness would fade, when she would find peace again.

"Yo, Raven!" The familure sound of Cyborgs booming voice echoes in the doorway, causing the Empath to turn her gaze from the tiled floor, to her dear friends as they came in.

"Hey guys…" Raven manages to find words, as she deadpans in her normal tone. The long time sitting alone, waiting and hoping for things to get better, was heavily fixed upon her thoughts; still she was rather happy to see two of her teammates, and Raven gives a half smile upon their entrance.

"Friend Raven, what news is there of Beast Boy?"

Starfire's voice picks up as she is noticed in a wheel chair, being pushed in by Cyborg as the doors close behind them. The redhead was partly bending over, holding a hand over a section of her left leg, which was lifted from a foot rest. The Tamaranean was caressing a wound that the demoness had quickly forgotten of, from their talk on the communication devices.

After the changeling's name was spoken by Starfire; this slowly caused Raven's cheerful grin; to be ebbed away into a depressing glaze once more. The sorceress had no further news of his current condition, and she was growing more and more vexed, over the long wait from the doctors, at Jump City Central.

"He… I…" Raven has trouble in finding the right words, to explain all that she did know and things that continued to confuse her greatly. After a lasting silence, she brings her amethyst orbs to meet with theirs, where she takes a soothing exhale of her breath and the stress is slowly washed away. "The doctors took Beast Boy and Terra into the ICU, and what injuries I did manage to help at the dam, they… they both were still in very bad shape when I brought them here."

Starfire and Cyborg look from each-other; then they turn back to face the Empath. They each were bemused over the mystery on Falcon, Robin had yet to inform any of them of what he knew, but the look on Raven's face, showed just how serious their team had taken a beating tonight in an effort to stop a madman. Beast Boy was seriously wounded, and although Raven had told them he was in bad shape, when they saw her in person and up close, they now knew that things were very ardours.

To look upon Raven and see her eyes, carrying wear and tear of the long night, of her draining her powers; with her head looking to the floor, all of this was revealing to Starfire and Cyborg that she was also exhausted, and mentally fatigued.

"H-how is he Rae? What did the doctors tell you?" Cyborg speaks up, as he and Star move closer to the Empath, where the titan's mechanic wheels the Tamaranean heroine to face the palid enchantress.

As Starfire finds a comfey place to rest her left leg once again, still sore from when Jinx caused the catwalk to tumble onto her, she gently caresses her lower extremity; trying to ease the sting. Raven looked from Cyborg who was sitting in the chair to her right, back to the girl who became the very definition of sister to her over the few years. The sudden realization that she was also hurt; aside from Falcon and now Beast Boy, made a knot continue to twist within her gut.

"Starfire… your leg."

"Oh, due forgive my lack of explaining." The orange tanned girl shows a wide grin, and it calms Raven's nerves again, for when Star was smirking like now, the Empath realized Starfire felt comfortable. "The doctors have spoken that I was very fortunate. A slight fracture along the tibia as Cyborg had explained to me, after our confrontation with Jinx at the dockyards." The beautiful Tameranean moves her entrancing green eyes from the team technological expert, back to Raven.

"Yeah." Cyborg butts in again, ready to fill the gray sorceress with what he knew; as he runs his left hand, behind his bald scalp. "Man, have we got some news to share with you Rae."

"Really, and just what would that be?" Raven asks back, as she raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well, there's no point in spoilin your fun, but I think the Titans East, really need to get a better grip on their teammembers."

The blue cloaked sorceress raises her eyebrows in bewilderment once again.

"Just how do they tie into Starfire's leg being fractured?"

"Slightly fractured." Starfire speaks up again in her cheerful tone, as she smiles once more. "But yes, I was injured after my duel with our um… friend, Jinx."

Raven was growing more intrigued now, things with their second hero team, still were a mystery; but she wanted to think on other topics, aside from Beast Boy, where she still had little infromation already.

"Well, it seems Kid Flash came to Jump City looking for his girl." Cyborg continues his normal pitch of voice.

The news takes a few moments to sink in, like it had for Cyborg and Starfire at the port. After an arduously long wait, Raven finds herself drawn back into the conversation again.

"That's… interesting."

"Yes." Starfire retorts suddenly, and after grimicing over her sore left leg, she reveals a wide smile as the pain subsides; while she runs her hands over it. "It seems there is hope yet, that Jinx has stayed on the path of good."

"Well, I don't know if I'd jump aboard any time soon Star." Cyborg responds. "I mean, you saw her… she looked like was going to kill you."

"Jinx… kill?" Raven asks back after a slight gawk, where Cyborg and Starfire turn their heads and exchange puzzled looks once more.

"Okay, maybe not kill. However, she didn't seem to hold back on attacking you Star, and she was all bent on obliterating me." Cyborg responds, as he dwells upon the recent events. "At least Kid Flash got to her, if only he didn't leave her in the first place, then we might not be sitting here right now."

"Well, whatever the reasoning behind the matter, at least you guys stopped the explosives from detonating; and we are all here together; so, it's not too bad." Raven says back, deeply greateful to Azar that Starfire only had a wounded leg, that was slightly fractured at most which she could more than likely heal, and that Jinx and Kid Flash were their main entaglements with no other nasty surprises that befell the two. "So… it's just a small fracture Starfire?"

Cyborg's head perks back up, and while the red-headed goddess across from him continues to rub her sore calf, his voice picks up through their silence.

"The doctors are looking over the X-Rays on her left leg, finding that the soleal line has a tiny crack, so, the full extent of the damage is unclear, and my scanners can only go so deep. She's having trouble walking, so, the doc's felt it best to keep her in a wheel chair, that way she wouldn't make the fracture any worse already."

"_Huh… common sense. Simple, but effective."_ Raven zone's out, but is quickly brought back into the overview.

"We figured we'd contact you when we got to the hospital, but, as soon as I parked the T-Car… well, we decided to make a break for the inside, instead of getting mobbed by the fans just… talking outside over the air-waves from the T-Com's, ya know?"

After hearing this, Raven shows another half grin, she was just glad to see two of her teammates, at least now she could have someone to talk to. The gruff security guards were very quick upon her arrival, and not that she wanted to speak with the few patients in the main lobby area, they would have been something. However, once Raven was hurried to the secluded foyer, apart from the main lobby, there was nobody to talk with for painstaking forty minuets, not even the nurses or doctors were there to give an update, they came and passed by, to go there own ways.

For the most of her time so far, Raven was sitting alone.

"Yeah…" Raven answers back dryly, knowing full well, just how obsessive fans could get. "When I arrived, they were quick to whisk me in here; and Beast Boy with Terra; they were taken immediately right down the hall, to their own secluded ICU room."

The Empath stops talking; and she stares intently at the white painted wall directly across from her. She still had no idea of how the geomancer fit into the puzzle, on why Terra was at the Jump City Dam.

"Well, at least we're all here now." Cyborg says back.

"Not true, all of us are not accounted for." Starfire pipes back into the conversation in a depressed tone. "Robin is checking on friend Falcon, and we still have no word on his doings either, which causes much distaste for me to go to him, but… as you can clearly see; I cannot in my current perdicament."

The red-head continues to massage the lower half of her leg in the wheelchair; and she turns her emerald eyes to Cyborg's red sensor and brown orbs. After Star places her hands into her lap, she notices that the tin man, like the Empath's was showing sleep deprivation and dark heavy bags of fatigue under his human eye, while Starfire's face didn't carry any notion of lassitude.

When Starfire brought up Falcon; Cyborg's own smile, upon being reunited with Raven vanished just as quickly and he releases a slow exhale of the stale air, built within his lungs; while he leans further back in his cushioned seat.

"Was it just me… or, did Robin seem, well, different from his normal self?" The titan's chief mechanical expert asks; to end the uneasy quiet that has befallen the trio.

"What do you mean Cyborg?" Starfire questions, as she raises her left eyebrow, growing intrigued in what he was getting at. She knew the half-robot and the Boy Wonder constantly butted heads, over team leadership. This rant was sounding strangely familiar to her ears, and she was not about to let her boyfriend to be talked behind his back, as she felt it would still hurt his feelings, even though Robin was not present before them.

After blinking his right eye for a few seconds, Cyborg releases another laborsome breath; and after getting the knot out of his neck muscles, he found himself looking to the two heroines once more.

"I-I dunno Star… I mean, well, Rob was acting a little; on edge if ya ask me. I just said that I wanted to go and check on Falcon, after dropping you off here. But, he told me to go back to the tower when the train station is like five minuets away!"

Cyborg hops out of the comfortable chair and he harrumphs deeply, showing his frustrating on the confusing notion to just stay here, or go there. Always Robin gave him an order, when the team mechanic was a year older than the Boy Wonder and felt to do more good, when Robin was off on his own accord. The tin man had a strong drive to see his dear friend, and the unusual argument over something that they both compromised on, prior to him going to help Starfire at the docks, was that Cyborg could go to Falcon.

Rubbing his forehead to try and think his beliefs through fully, the team mechanic reopened his brown human eye and looked to Starfire again. "I mean, why? Why can't I go to check on my, OUR friend… it just doesn't add up." He pauses slowly as he brings his hands back down, and crosses his arms over his iron chest. "Something just felt… out of place is all I'm saying, like Robin wasn't, well… himself."

Koriand'r narrows her emerald eyes, as wrinkles of frustration were building upon her smooth forehead; as they had for Raven when bringing up Beast Boy's status. The new marks were showing, the deep stress that began to grow inside again, and a twisting knot could be felt in one of her 4 stomachs; growing tighter and tighter.

"But Robin is himself, he left to go and check on Falcon; cutting his lead on the Red X. That is something that each of us knows well, that could have led him closer to… _Slade_."

She takes a soft breath to calm her own frustration, that Cyborg still didn't have faith with her lover, their leader after two years together. "He will report his findings and our friend's condition to us, when there is more to discover. My beau is doing the right thing. I do not doubt him, and nor should you."

Cyborg reveals a low frown, his brow becomes slightly more wrinkeld and his mind was still pressed with much tourmoil. He was dissapointed in the ethics of team leardership, where the team technician felt that things drastacly needed to be approached or changed, and Starfire didn't see that.

"Star…" Cyborg replies back, as he releases the crease in his neck once again. "I know we all trust Robin as our leader… we all know that he's our good friend, but…"

"There should be no hesitating in that response Cyborg!"

Starfire shouts back, nearly jumping out of the seat that she rested in. Her fractured tibia caused a quickening burn to trickle its way up her whole leg, and she was fast to sit back down. The princess's lower extremity may have been hurting, but the words coming out of her dear friends mouth, were even more agonizing to think about.

This discussion was rather hurtful to the naïve princess. Robin was her lover, and she would defend his honor, knowing that he would do the same for her. "You believe he is doing wrong, why? We are safe… we as a team are still strong and fighting." Her voice drops back to its soft and gentle ring, "Robin is more than a simple best friend Cyborg; much more than any of us could ever ask for."

Victor bows his head in defeat; he was just deeply confused over tonight's events, saddened, perplexed and very angry. While he turns his back to Starfire and Raven after standing out of the chair, Cyborg replies just above a whisper.

"I…I just don't know anymore."

Before Starfire could give a powerful retort, all three of their T-Comm's began to chirp, Raven's from a side pouch upon her belt, Starfire's from her belt, and Cyborg's on his left wrist. After they look from each-other then back to their communicators with weary eyes, the two girls pull their yellow devices out, while Cyborg uses his right hand to patch in the signal, upon his other arm.

"It's Robin!" Starfire shouts gleefully, as she hovers in the air, but is quick to remember her current injury and falls back down to the earth, where Raven hurries over and helps her back to the wheelchair.

The picture is fuzzy when it turns on for all of them, but slowly comes into clarity, and the three titans in the secluded foyer room, look to their own devices, to see Robin's head-shot. The Boy Wonder was deeply troubled, and his bowed down head, within the background of the common room of Titans Tower made them all realize, he was back home.

"Hey man, so… how's Falcon?" Cyborg asks quickly, trying to get to the bottom of things.

Robin stays quiet at first, where after he rubs his neck for a brief few seconds, he takes a deep sigh.

_*Later, right now I need a status report on Beast Boy and Terra.*_

"Later?" Cyborg asks back, he was following his fearless leader's orders all night, it was a new day, now, he wanted to do things his way.

"LOOK ROB! I've been running all over this big city. First going to stop the penitentiary breakouts from Gizmo and Mammoth, then to shutting down the explosives at the docks, THEN, to helping Starfire against Jinx, and NOW, we're all at J.C.C." Starfire and Raven tilt their eyes off their titan communicators, back to their towering ally in the foyer room, clearly loosing his temper as the rage was now seething out of him, hissing under his breath. "This has gone on for a WHOLE DANG NIGHT! So I'm going to ask again, HOW. IS. FALCON?"

Robin pulls his head further in the bowed down gaze, and he raises his left eye, causing the left half of the dark eye-mask to rise as well.

_*Cyborg… I DON'T have time for this damned routine you pull. I told you before, come to the tower, and I'll give the full details. Now, about-*_

"NO DAMMIT!"

Cyborg shouts back, he was going to get to the bottom of things, no more running for clues, no more tiresome battles; the titan mechanic wanted to get answers, and he was just exhausted of waiting any longer. Now, his anger was finally boiling over, like the heat of a volcano, rising to the top, the mountain's peek had smoke building; the tremor of the earth, then, like their booming voices, the great fire stored within explodes outwards, and the heat holds over.

Surprisingly, Robin had just as much anger stored within him, and the devastating news, he felt still had to wait for them all until they returned. The tin man was always making things more difficult, and how the primary lead he had cornered, escaped once more. With all of this guilt mounting in his thoughts, the Boy Wonder was not in the mood for an argument, especially with Cyborg.

_*I'm trying to help you, but if YOU'RE too important to follow ORDERS-* _Robin fires back, as he points to the screen with his index finger. *_Then maybe you should-*_

"FRIENDS!" Starfire's voice breaks into the fierce shouting, and the booming shriek causes all inside Jump City Central to become hushed; even those on the oppiste side doors. After blushing slightly for her outcry, so loud to her friend's ears, she continued speaking but her voice returned to normal. "Please do forgive my unexpected outburst, but realize friends… this is not getting us anywhere; it is only causing more distress, within ourselves."

Robin on each of their screens shakes his head, realizing his outcry of anger, was not a strong suit; but he was being cornered into another wall, an even tighter and harder one to wiggle out of. Cyborg lowers his head, feeling that maybe he did step out of line to jump like he had on the Boy Wonder so quickly. Robin was doing what he felt was best, he was their leader, HIS leader and the tin man was forgetting where his place truly belonged.

Cyborg had taken charge of the titans before, but it was for drastic reasons, and in Tokyo, he was left to lead Beast Boy and Raven; while Starfire and the Boy Wonder were wandering around during their vacation.

"Starfire's right…" Raven's monitone rings in their ears. "Bickering won't help at all in this struggle; that would be the exact ploy; that Slade would want us to fall into. We have to remember that we are a team of heroes, we're the Teen Titans."

"Yes." Starfire replies. "To be the titans, we must stand together, as one."

Robin releases another deep breath held into his body, and while they remain quiet, thinking over their meeting, their leader speaks back up.

_*Cyborg… I'm so, so deeply Sorr-*_

"Robin, I… I feel to owe you an expliantion." Cyborg cuts in. "I mean, I've just got a whole lot on my mind right now… an-and you're just doing what you feel is best. That's what a leader SHOULD do, so… I'm sorry for the outburst earlier."

Robin feels a slight notion of calm befall him again, this was a new side during their arguments, when most of the time, they would just part ways. It seemed though, Starfire and Raven's words were hitting home to everybody."

_*I believe I owe you guys an explination fully here. I too have been in quite a perdiciment, so, yeah… I didn't mean to let the anger get the better half of me.*_

"Oh friends… if only Beast Boy and Terra and Falcon were well…" Starfire pipes back in. "Then… then this would feel so joyful."

"Yeah, but they're not." Raven deadpans, as she picks her eyes from the screen, where she and Starfire lock eyes with each-other, and both become silent, understanding there was no going back.

Whille a long hush lingers over; Cyborg rubs the back of his bald head, as each of them dwells on the three other, less fortunate friends.

"I uh…I think this would be the time, where B would pick up now." Cyborg speaks quietly, trying to think on some form of encouragement.

_*Well… Beast Boy isn't able to pick up; and although he is injured right now… we've got to keep moving. What's his and Terra's current status?*_

"The doctors took them into the Intensive Care Unit, inside a secluded part of the hospital. I… we still have yet to fully learn of their current doings." Raven speaks up, her raspy monitone keeping their melancholy mood to hold over.

"And what of Falcon?" Starfire asks her beau, "What infromation have you learned about our other friend?"

Robin closed his eye-mask slowly; he wasn't ready to reveal Falcon's passing right as they waited, for more good news. They had to be back at the tower, all of them to hear it. Feeling that he was waisting enough time, the Boy Wonder did what he felt was next best, to slowly draw the information out, but being careful with his words. The very thought made him draw a connection to Slade, and the exact moment that name passed into his thoughts again, a terrible shiver ran up his whole body.

_*Falcon is, well… you guys just come back to the tower; and I'll explain everything when you arrive.*_

The moment these words leave Robin's lips, a terrifying and truly, what felt to be the longest silence ever, grips everyone minds. Starfire and Cyborg's eyes widen in an instant, and Raven reveals a mystified glare, her eyes look forwards to the wall again, as the dark bags below them, show more distress.

"I cannot go yet, because I am still awaiting the doctor's results, from the scan over my recent fracture." Star replies sadly, as her voice drops back to pain once more. A terrible fear was mounting in her brain, for Cyborg and Raven's also, but the compassionate heronie refused to weaver from her love's side. "

"I came to drop off Beast Boy and Terra, now… I-I don't know what to do." Raven deadpans. "I'm just, waiting here for something to happen, and although I will probubly be waisting most of the day for an answer, I-I know it would be what Beast Boy would … well, I… I just can't go right now."

Cyborg holds his voice back the longest, trying to think of what it was, the main reason that Robin couldn't speak on his findings. The technician was remembering that although the Boy Wonder's actions were never an easy thing to accept; they were a not as harsh that he may have first thought to understand, later on.

"Alright… since Star's here with Raven, you guys can report in anything different with BB and Terra." Cyborg speaks slowly, and he takes another soothing breath. "I feel that I should go back to the tower now anyway, kinda drained my power-cell all yesterday, and tonight, so… I need to reboost my battery."

_*Alright Cyborg… I'll see you when you get in.*_

"Yeah… you too."

After a few seconds, Robin turns off his connection, and all their screens upon their open communicators go blank, with the yellow letter 'T' over a blue background.

Cyborg stretches his arms for a few moments, as the two titan heroines place their T-Comms back into their own pouches.

"Well… do you hear me now Star?" Cyborg says in a softer tone than normal, it was very obvious that the bickering over Robin's actions had taken more than their fair share, and even though he had used up a good amount of his battery, the tin man was even more sluggish, just by thinking over this vigorous mind game he played with the current leader. "You heard him for yourselves… something… something just doesn't feel right."

The muscular titan raises his eyes from the floor, and he keeps his focus upon Robin's girlfriend, to see just where she stood on the matter, if the Boy Wonder's feelings clouded her own judgment.

Starfire takes a few seconds, bringing her eyes to scan the room, as though she is searching for another way out, but she only saw the towering half metal titan in front of the main doorway, his shadow arched behind him, making a menacing figure appear more daunting. Just as she is about to reply, her lips opening, where she finds Raven's raspy raspy voice to fill in her answer.

"Robin may have his reasons of keeping us out Cyborg… but, I've got the feeling that, he's protecting us."

Cyborg raises the eyebrow on the human right half of his face, where his brown eye shows the look of rage, slowly starting to form. The list of events for the team technician were numerous and tedious, to be followed through with stopping Slade, then to learn of Falcon's predicament just kept a pent up anger, to be very unstable within the tin man.

"Protecting us from just exactly WHAT Rae?"

The gray Empath narrows her amethyst eyes, showing her own frustration that the Cyborg just had difficulty in following orders. To question them was one thing, but to put in your opinion and trying to be blatantly rash, hoping to change things around, that was another story.

"It's obvoius that Falcon is injured Cyborg, but sometimes, it can be very bad to learn right in the moment."

Raven moves her left hand to her chin, stroking her lower face with her gentle fingers as she thought of the countless possibilities as well, while the demoness and gear head pondered over Robin's leadership skills, and his reasoning on doing things; Starfire's cheerful tone pipes back up.

"Friends; Robin before could not tell us his reasoning, on being Slade's apprentice when that plot was formulated." The redheaded beauty halts to think on this memory further, and then presumes after a brief lull, "But he did have a strong explanation, it was because we, his friends had the bots of nano in our bodies, where, Slade would harm us if Robin would not do, as Slade wished."

Raven nods her head in also drawing into the now ancient memory, while Cyborg stayed standing, partly hunched over from his usualy strong and muscular form.

"Then again did conflict for you arise Cyborg, when we were told to separate in an effort to stop Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload." Starfire continues while her teammates remained silent. "We… like last night, were deeply troubled over the separation of our team, but it was to save the city."

"Yeah…" Cyborg answers. "But what Robin didn't expect, was that Terra would be back, and working for that monster."

Raven was instantly taken aback by this shocking statement, as none of them placed lone blame on Robin for Terra's falling out, but Cyborg seemed to be _hinting _that his scapegoat wasn't them as a whole, but their leader, the Boy Wonder. The very thought made the Empath's stomach twist slightly once more, turning into a more unpleasant knot again, and Raven narrows her violet eyes at Cyborg, for placing all of the reasoning on one person alone, when there were many factors of Terra's betrayal to them.

"None of us knew she would be working for Slade." Raven's deadpan is strong as always, and she carried just as much vigor into these words, as she did when saying her famous mantra she chanted. "Terra's blame lays mostly with herself, but also… with each of us."

"We all turned her down," The Tamaranean speaks up. "The outcome is not bent on one person alone…"

"But; all five of us…" Raven finishes her sister teammate's words.

Cyborg returns his eyes from the floor, back towards the two titan females. Their words were strong, they were digging deeper into the tin man's thoughts, and they were right. Cyborg still agreed with them, most of the time, as he did with Robin, but the actions of a leader is to be questioned, and the team engineer always felt pressured into pulling this trait out, making him seem like a total ass.

"Well, I still have my doubts on what the real deal is." The team mechanic replies while running a hand over his bald head. "It just feels, well… like when Robin was Red X. Now you guys KNOW; that he was wrong then."

Raven and Starfire become suddenly quiet again; for Robin did betray their trust in him, when becoming that lone theif of the night; and for what? To get closer to Slade himself, months after the ordeal of getting away from the madman, and the Boy Wonder wished to draw closer again, to keep his mind bent on the clues and old cases. After everything they had been through, that plot was very devious of their current leader. It wasn't so much if, they could trust Robin again, but more on the question of when? When would Robin pull another mysterious ploy to obtain a bigger goal, thus leaving them out of it; the timing of another lie, all caused them to ponder as they delved on past events, that their fearless and courageous leader was human, and had flaws just like everybody else.

The difference from the Teen Titans though, was that they; were superheros, and had to act above what the normal person would do. That is what made them the general public's saviors.

"Robin may have decieved us in the past Cyborg…" Raven retorts in her calm state; "But, he's learned much since then."

"We all have." Starfire chimes in, backing up more belief that everyone makes mistakes, and people move on.

The tin man releases another long sigh, his reasoning being ousted once more; first from Robin, now from two others he had been hoping to hear his side of things for a change. With no luck in gaining the upper hand, he realized he was fighting a loosing battle; where, Cyborg turns his back to the girls towards the entrance and prepares to make his leave, but stops suddenly as he remembers the recent days during this week.

"I know I have grown much, as have you guys… but remember just yesterday morning, what Rob wanted BB to do with Falcon? Do you guys recall him wanting to have B to work on our new friend, while we did a little digging of our own?"

"Yes, however if you recall how short Falcon was with us when we first met, just basic and partial answers;" Raven retorts back in her familure deadpan to their ears, "then Robin did the right thing, for he acted as our leader, thinking on possible outcomes if he hadn't."

Once these words are spoken, an eerie silence grows between the purplexed and weary titans; as the sound of the televison on in the corner, the slight buzzing of the lights from the ceiling is all that is heard.

Feeling that nothing further would cause repressed feelings that Cyborg also carried in his heavy heart, the muscular hero makes his way for the entrance, bound for the tower. Before leaving fully, he turns his head to the secluded foyer, where Star sat in her wheelchair that he brought her in, and then his eyes turn to Raven as she glared her usual frown back at him.

"I'm going back to Titan's Tower." He begins as he looks to the far window of the room, back to where Raven was. "Rae… you sure you don't wanna come? I could take you in the T-Car, so you wouldn't have to use your-"

Raven perks her eyes from ceiling for a few lingering seconds, as she brings a hand to her neck and massages the stiffness. Then, her violet eyes find the team mechanic's heavy human orb once more, and her own eyes felt just as much wear as each of their hearts did.

"I'm fine Cyborg; and thank you… but, now I can't leave. Not while he's still fighting in there." The gray enchantress moves her feet about the tiled floor, and begins to grow nervous that she is telling something that should be heard, for the changeling's ears first. Before Raven can create another explanation on her wanting to stay, Starfire's voice beams with much joy, where the demoness blushes at first, causing parts of her pallid cheeks to glow a slightly red color, feeling like her deeper emotions were finally snuffed out.

"Oh, I myself must wait also. However, you could fill us in on friend Falcon's current condition; when you arrive at the tower."

"_Well, that was a little too close, for what I'm normally used to."_

The Empath breaths a little easier, her feelings for the changeling were showing partly, but she hadn't given herself away completely.

"Alright, I'll see ya around." Cyborg finishes, then he turns away showing his full backside, and walks out the double doors.

"Later friend Cyborg, and with luck; we shall see you back at our home with Beast Boy and Terra!" The Tamaranean shines a great big smile, as the team mechanic exits the room, and the doors close behind him.

* * *

Once he takes his leave to go towards the general parking-lot, outside of J.C.C. the two heroines sat in total silence. They were right across from one another, but had nothing to speak further. While Raven felt a strand of her violet hair droop over her left eye, she brushed it behind her ear, and Starfire gives a smile, as she looks to her teammate.

"Um Star… what is it?"

The Tamaranean's grin shines even brighter; and the gray Empath raises an eyebrow at this remark.

"Raven, is it not true that there is a stronger connection between friend Beast Boy and you… which causes you to stay here, with me?"

The demoness was quickly stunned, for it seemed she had spoken a little too much on her recent discovery for the changeling. Now, Starfire was picking up the faint traces of affection from her, towards him, and Raven knew she would be running herself into a corner.

"Well… it-it's complicated."

Starfire places her hand upon Raven's shoulder, locking her emerald eyes with Raven's amethyst pair. In her soft bell like voice, the redhead continues with her hypothesis.

"Complicated things take time to explain, but we have time now. I would very much like to discuss, your feelings you have for friend Beast Boy further."

Raven's eyes grow wide as saucers; then softly she returns an affectionate smile while slightly blushing appears on her cheeks. As much that Raven wanted to cover up her feelings, they were beginning to come to the surface, and Starfire was like a bloodhound, fast on the sent and being relentless about it.

_Great… maybe I should have taken the Cy's offer to return to the tower; when I had the chance._

The Empath takes a deep breath, and looks about the room behind Starfire's head; hoping to drop the discussion. She was still trying to sort her complicated emotions out, and the lack of sleep, the drain of her powers, being unable to meditate with so much happening around her; Raven didn't want to say anything that would force her into an even tighter corner.

"I realize after much torment, that relationships do grow stronger bonds." Starfire continues her monologue, trying to bring a very touchy subject to the surface. That subject; was love. "Robin and I have gone through a difficult flow, but… we always seem to find each-other at the end."

"Yeah… but… what you and Robin have is very different from-from me and Beast Boy."

Starfire tilts her head slightly, the response was something, and being the girl with such a caring heart, the princess wanted to build off of that, to see what lay deep beneath the surface of her sister teammate.

"But you want more than that… do you not?"

"Like I said before Starfire… it's, complicated to explain fully."

As another long strand of the demoness's violet A-Line hair, drops over her left eye again, she brushes it back behind her ear, and the redheaded goddess wheels her chair closer, cupping Raven's hands into her own.

"We have time, and this is a very core feeling friend Raven. This is about Beast Boy… and as you have told me before, in order to overcome a problem, one must first be willing to overcome themselves."

_Ohhh… great idea Rae; now Star is playing into that one over you._

The tired Empath wanted nothing more right now to sleep, but she couldn't with all that was going on. With Starfire driving further, Raven felt it would only be a matter of time for things to come to the surface. After taking a deep breath to calm her shaking hands over her uncontrolled fear, Raven's raspy voice picks up again.

"Well, I guess I can go into it. I mean… I'm still confused myself but, I think I can give it a shot."

Starfire's beaming smile grows very wide, almost from ear to ear. She was now going to go further than when the two girls normally did. They did talk on womanly things, but always Starfire asked Raven for advice, to learn more about herself and Robin; now, the Tamaranean would discover more on what lay within the heart of Raven. Who she felt love for, and why?

Everything for the investigative Tamaranean princess was pointing that, her sister teammate felt love for another, and it was becoming clearer to be known, that it was Beast Boy. Starfire just needed to hear the sorceress speak it, but wanted Raven to be comfortable about it at the same time.

Now that it was just the two of them alone; while Beast Boy wasn't present, as Cyborg and Robin were at the tower, and any prying ears on whom each girl carried a crush over, now that they were secluded, Star believed that it was time to explain Raven's feelings. Starfire and Raven were by themselves, and the nifty red headed goddess was going to make the best use of that time, feeling like she owed Raven that much. To Raven however, that was an entirly different story…

_

* * *

_

~Meanwhile~

A lone speed-racer hurried down an off ramp, from the Jump City freeway; swerving his black street-bike around the few cars and trucks on the open road. The singular rider's body was hunched down, his muscular and trim figure keeping low for less resistance against the whipping breeze off his face, as the shadows cloaked his peripheral.

The solid black croch-rocket was changing gears, going from third to fourth within the slick engine, gaining a higher pitch along the way. The lone tail-light of fire red streaked behind him, showing the quick blur of a super fast rider, a vapor trail in the dust, where he showed to be one; who was not going to stop for anyone, or anything in an effort to get to his destination.

Like most young males, the motorcyclist had the need for speed; coursing through his veins and heart, pounding louder and stronger within his eardrums. Each pass he made, the fast swearve of his street-bike forced a quicker beat in his heart, as he traveled well over the speed limit.

The rush and excitement, like in all dare-devils was to push oneself to the maximum, to play chicken constantly against the odds, always breathing to life with close calls and near misses; sometimes going through head on traffic. Everything this jumpy; it made the lone and fitting rider; enjoy the whole journey even further.

His white eyes from the mask; peered down at the speedometer for two seconds, as he realized he had topped out the cycle well over 180 MPH. The adrenaline was pumping faster, as his dark gloved hands cranked the throttle further back on the bars. He was going to make it to his destination, regardless of how many red lights and stop signs he blew past, besides, not all residents were up yet. Most traffic clogged up Jump City freeway by 8:15 AM, where the time had yet to pass six thirty.

The local police were preocupied with the explosion at Jump City Rail Lines; why bother with one dare-devil when countless others, needed to be questioned; reports filled and other parts of the city secured?

The light colors mixing about the void-less skyline, continued to spread over the horizon, mixing with the contours of the skyscrapers and towering buildings of Jump City. A sky now, turned so very light blue, that the hard-headed speedster took a few glances above him, and for the first time in the many years within the metropolis, while the majority of electrical juice was on; it was the first true moment in time that the teenager suddenly noticed, the real beauty of the daytime.

Normally, the buildings would cause a great glow to hover into a light pollution, where the many orange and yellows, whites and purples stayed low within the atmosphere, like a heavy fog when glancing from a distance.

Now that the time was 6:12AM, the street lights were dimly lit, soon to switch off from their timers along the sidewalks and roadways. The office buildings had mostly been pitch dark, and the last of any night shifts were ended. The morning had arrived, and like most areas; when the darkness is being ebbed away by the sun, the man-made devices, the electrical lightbubs and computor monitors that could be seen from hallways of the windows; the city was dark; but the sun beamed over the great and total blackness, as the blanket of perpetual melancholy blue, was fast to change into a much more soothing vibe over the horizon.

Red X payed little heed to this, his eyes were transfixed upon the dark asphalt, while his mind raced with many questions. Usually, the Xenothium assassin pondered very little on things, where, he thought of the present, his current actions and where his next high stakes thrill would come. Of the end-payment and getting even with Robin, making the Boy Wonder realize debts were never to be forgotten, and since Ding Dong Daddy's Race, they were on even ground. However, the mischievous criminal always liked to be one up on the titan's commander.

The Teen Titans were a minor inconveniance to him, but he was quick to realize, that he was a thick thorn, deep inside of their leader's brain, and it was always a rush to his heart, to cause conflicts to brew, even harder on his toughest advisaries. Signing up with another powerful foe to the titans, Deathstroke; it only made the offer even harder to resist.

Red X and Robin were similar in almost every way, where their recent duel was as though they had practiced and were the exact duplicate of the other. Both combatants parried the other's assault, Red X blocking Robin's silver bo-staff, where Red X made his own nasty downward cuts with his X-Blades. While their weapons clashed at the airport; each fighter gave their difficult foe a truly tiring debut, and it soon became clear that it would end in a draw, like usual.

The match for Red X was to deliver a message from his client, and that was all he cared about. Robin was still in the dark, and like the titan leader, the illusive criminal was finding himself in a confusing void, feeling consumed with total perplexity on just who Slade truly was. There was nothing wrong in getting his payment, X enjoyed his handy work; but he wasn't too fond of answering to a higher power either.

There was a time in his life however, when the Red X did that before, following orders like a team player. Everything was quick to change unexpectedly, where a horrific moment in time, caused him to turn away from everything that he was up to that point. He would become the a mysterious loner for the criminal underworld, it wasn't that he could chose, he needed to go off the grid, and what better way than by making everyone else believe, that you were their enemy?

The simple difference between the Boy Wonder and dark armored loner, one was a basic hero, and the other was an assassin, a hired gun more or less, just out to make a quick living. Stealing, running big heists and evading the law became mere child's play to the conflicted criminal. Bigger targets always came up, larger heists and to slip into the darkness when he was complete, made the rush grow stronger.

Red X wasn't so much a villain, as he did help the formidable heroes in the past. Primarily because, things didn't go according to plan for him; and he needed to change tactics rather quickly, if he hoped to escape and fight another day. So he agreed to assist Robin, when the Boy Wonder was facing off against Professor Chang. X salvaged the broken leader's hopes, that defeat could be concord; that his strength was growing in the daunting fight. It was from a little help with Red X; that Starfire was freed along with the others, where the massive cannon was shut down; and the Chang with his henchmen were overthrown.

Once again, Red X's full intentions were still in the dark for the titans, but to him, it was all about the basic priniples of any loner. Xenothium, money, infromation, whatever he felt the ends required, he wasn't afraid to reep his rewards.

Soon, the famed criminal veers to the right and down a side road; bolting his way towards the rundown Beach Amusement Park of Jump City, where Titans Tower could be seen off in the background, upon on its own little island. Slade had sent his destination to the assassin, now Red X was to be payed in full; but there was a slight catch. Deathstroke may have been extreemly patient when plotting, or forming tactics; then he waited even longer in the shadows, to reveal his true intentions. However, when he was going to pay his henchmen for completling his multiple tasks, there was a different side to the one eyed criminal mastermind; he wanted to get it done and over with.

The rides of the ancient and long since closed down Beach Amusment Park grew bigger in view, as the silver chain linked fence was built around the once hopping grounds. This was the same theme park that Beast Boy and Terra went on their date, the same place that the changeling had his heart-broken in. Now, Red X was to enter the abandoned area, where the rides had long been silent.

Following the high speed ride down the freeway, all the way on the opposite side of Jump, starting from Jump City Airways that he had been sent to, now Red X was slowing his racer down, as suddenly as he reached the abandoned main entrance. Once on the inside of the fence, finding a break in the towering chain-linked wall, the grand thief brought his solid black bike, with the blood red x on the side of the engine to a halt. The vibration of the motor was still churning within, and after placing the kickstand out, the assassin shuts the engine off and dismounts his prized racer.

The previous one he had; was destroyed in Ding Dong Daddy's race, but, he managed to 'find' another. The strong dare devil was very crafty, and the new solid black bike, was one he had kept in storage after picking it up; X used this slick ride as a spare, in case he needed some wheels. Comparable to Robin, Red X also had a desire for this certain type of street motarbike, and when he got the chance, he always made sure to make his sleeker, faster, and run more efficiently in his spare time before taking another job.

Once he dismounted his racer, Red X turned his head around the open themepark, feeling a cold chill run up his spine.

"So… this where Slade sent me?" Red X speaks quietly in his robot-synthesized voice. "Talk about run-down."

There were no other sounds protruding out from the now run down area; the theme park's roller coaster ride had been in ruins, parts of the wooden frame were broken inwards, as support beams and iron were crumpled below. A large hunk of rumble covered a robot's metallic hand, sticking outwards from beneath this gigantic structure; that at one point was in operation, having cars riding the tracks, but no longer.

After turning his gaze from the busted extremity of a crumpled man-made machine; which unknown to the assassin, that was a Slade-bot; he noticed other toppled debris from yet another famous ride, the wreckage of a Ferris Wheel that lay beneath a crater in the earth, in the very center of the theme park.

The game huts, cotton candy booth, bumper car, photo hut, Marry-Go-Round and the Test Your Strength rides were all silent, no people in the area, only the cool breeze from the shoreline as it swiftly swept over the docks. The silence was very eerie, there were no people, no stray dogs or back alley cats roaming about; Red X was completely… alone. His shadow arched behind him across the ground, the same with his motorcycle, but that was the only thing that followed the Xenothium criminal, and he was used to that for two long years now.

A crumpled piece of poster floated by Red X's feet, where the face of a clown was painted on one side, as the back was solid white, with the words, _Beach-view Theme Park _beneath the smiling mascot. As he looked back up from the crumpled poster, his eyes behind the cold iron, gray skull mask gazed to the far back, behind the bumper-cars all shut off, and each were still hooked into their vicinity. Beyond this ride, Red X notices the House of Mirrors, also run-down and obviously out of order.

Red X squinted his eyes, and after giving a half smile under his concieling skull mask, he walked slowly towards the spooky building. Similar to the delapitated roller coster, the walls to the outside of the House of Mirrors were showing signs of a trivial fight. This ancient building was pitch black on the inside, while small beams of early sunlight arched into their many openings, along the walls that were busted in, and the roof that was showing vast deterioration also.

The master thief stood by the entrance-way, looking down the dimly lit corridor. He gradually reaches into his gray belt, and pulls out a crafty tool. It was his X-Communicator, the same device he used when contacting Slade, or other client-ell. It had the same design as the Titans Communicator, only the color was black instead of solid yellow, were a blood-red x, like the one on his chest and across his cold mask, the one under his steel-toed boots, and the same design on his street racer, the familiar mark resided on the very center of his communica.

After flipping the screen open, he went through the options menu, like on any cellular device, and scrolled down to contacts. The one marked, _Destinations _caught his eye, where he clicked on that feature. Soon, the map of Jump City comes in picture view, the main outline in a blue colored background, and he finds a blinking black tinted S, inside of an orange circle. The dot; was inside the amusement park that he was in now, smack dab in the heart, inside of the run down building he was standing near.

"So…" Red X's raspy voice begins once more, as he keeps his eyes on the screen for a few seconds. Then, he raises his head to the ride, and feels he now knows what to do. "You're in the darkest place on the whole themepark. Of course you are; you're Slade. The shadows are your friend, as they are mine."

With his coordinates found inside the Beach Amusment Park, Red X closes the front flap on the communicator and places it back into its pouch, within one of the many compartments he has on his gray tinted belt. After taking a deep breath, Red X raises his hand to the rustic green painted wall, that was clearly showing to need a new paint job; and he feels the texture of the run-down barrior.

Rubbing the dust in-between his gray fingered metallic gauntlets, he gives a short chuckle; that is covered by the synthesizer to hide his real voice.

"Well, you're in there all right, the question is… is my payment?"

Without hesitating any longer, Red X looks to the front entrance, and makes his way cautiously inside the oddly shaped door, that appeared to be built crooked on purpose with the design of a fun house, where X got the oddest feeling, that his business deal would not be too pleasant. Still, he had done everything asked, Deathstroke contacted him a few weeks ago, going from Steel City, proving his worth by goading and confusing the Titans East with perplexing near get-aways over Wayne Enterprise buildings, to breaking out Jinx, Dr. Light, and Overload to name a few at Jump City Penitentiary, then to dealing the cryptic message at the Jump City Airport to Robin himself. Everything was coming down to the wire, this was the home stretch, now; Red X was going to claim what was rightfully owed.

Xenothium, enough to last him at least 50 years into the future was all it took. As unsettling that he felt over the time Deathstroke first contacted him, how could he say no to an offer so big?

* * *

Red X's shadow mirrored behind him, the early morning sunlight, was still glowing faintly brighter every passing second; as the echoes by a family of crows, inside their bird's nest perched above of the entrance, began to gawk at the master thief, as he entered their domain.

The walls of the House of Mirrors were decrepid along with the paint, like the outside which was slowly peeling away, as the whole dark building, carried a dank and musty iron smell. There was nothing more fearful that traveling into the unknown, and this abandoned ride at the theme park, caused the adrenaline to rush faster, for his heart to beat quicker, and for his whole body to shiver.

The assassin was not so much afraid of the dark, but it was the unknown, going to a strange place that truly frightened him. The last time, was when he ran into the Crime-lord Prince of Laughter in Ethiopia, a few years now since passed. Red X was not always the evasive thief he claimed to be, he was human, and like all living beings, he had a history prior to where he was in life.

~For everything that has transpired in the past, builds to the present; and the actions of the present, constantly shape and mold the future. ~ An old teaching that his mentor taught him, a great man that Robin new also, before Red X also underwent his teachings.

It was simple really, his past was very tragic, his family was more or less, a painful subject to even recollect, debts being owed like in most cases, but more of the matter; it was blackmail. The aid agency that his biological mother worked for, where she was getting medical supplies from, the shipments weren't coming in when she needed them, and for years she turned her back on her own good beliefs, mainly to look out for herself; as most people do when panicking. Sheila Haywood, Red X's real mother who abandoned him as a child, leaving X to be raised by a circus family, only Killer Croc broke into their trailer when the boy was not home, where he returned to find them dead, in a pool of blood.

It became known that X's mother embezzled her companies medical supplies; when word caught ear of the crafty Prince Crime lord of Laughter, none other than The Joker, things quickly went from very manically bad, to completely out of control.

The long mirrors attached to the walls of the lone pathway, for Red X shinned his reflection back to him, as he slowly walked forwards. When he passed a few, the current skull mask and blackish gray suit with his dark black cape he had on, were gone. What he saw was himself, in a black leather biker's jacket, dark blue jean pants, and a red hood over his face showing eye-holes; that was now lifeless with that of Red X's mask. When he stopped to glance closer, his current reflection covered the old one, the attire he had when he was in Gotham, his old suit when he became the Red Hood.

He mainly thought on countless things of the present, and that was where he liked to keep his mind-set only. The past to him, could never be undone, and the things that happened, were totally heart-breaking; where Red X realized that he could do nothing further for his tragic birth-mother.

X thought that he could, he truly believe that he would be able to change the future outcomes, but fate had a very nasty twist in store for him, and his path of noble doings and being a good person, forever would it be enshrouded by much anger and hatred; towards monsters and villains; making his persona covered by vast mystery. It was true that he worked for monsters and criminals, as he accepted the job from Slade, but truer still, he was a young teen and had united with heroes before, simply Red X was one, who was never able to be completly trusted.

Like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, where Red X's loyalties lay, they were always left in question, but he did manage to prove that his skills were never to be taken lightly.

He didn't consider himself a villain, in fact, he wasn't one. Red X was a thief, a hired worker for the criminal underworld, but he never fully stayed with that path, and he always kept his real motives to nobody but himself. There was no girl in his life anymore, no family to turn to, where Red X was all alone in the world; and he felt sometimes it was easier that way, then how things used to be. He could just go where he wanted, and there would be no strings attached.

The current objective, the very words his recent client had him reveal to the Boy Wonder;

"_Keep your friend's close Robin … it's always the ones that you love, whom you end up hurting in the end."_

Wordplay seemed to be a very key part in any of Deathstroke's schemes. This line not only hit home to Robin, they also touched the heart of Red X, as his own family was a deep puzzle for any outsider looking in. Once the dark curtain was lifted, the assassin believed he did bring mainly hurt to his own family; and now he could never go back. He missed his mother dearly, his parents from the acrobatic act; but that was his past.

After leaving a far corner, his footsteps can be heard to echo slightly in the shadows. He soon realized that Slade would be expecting his arrival, and the notion of making noise, before he showed himself fully, wasn't at all a thing he liked. The many mirrors attached to the curved pathway, the way the small holes in the roof, gave some illumination in the perpetual black, how the beat of his heart increased after each step he took; all of this was building the realization for him. Red X had come to the very end of his destination; he had arrived to the back room deep inside the House of Mirrors.

There, sitting in the wide ring of white that beamed from above the room; surrounded by shattered mirrors which encircled the single entrance, the powerful criminal stops dead in his tracks; as what stood before him was rather surprising.

A simple table was in the very middle of the open space, and on it, a silver briefcase of titanium alloy was closed and waiting for him.

Squinting his eyes, Red X looks about the room, feeling as though, something wasn't right and the vibe he usually listened to, his conscious self was telling him, as it had for his mother, to keep his guard up. Once X releases a deep breath like he had at the entrance, he felt as though the stress had also been lifted, and he grows at ease in his confused mind.

The evasive assassin draws ever closer towards the table, as the crunching of glass bounces about the dark room. To his far right, a gaping hole in the wall resided, and another was just to the side of that, only wider and had a torn I beam hanging from above. On the outside of this building, the path that the fallen rubble led to, was the roller coaster, that the crushed Slade-bot was beneath, and simply it's right robotic hand could be partly seen from his location, but Red X knew it was still there. It was as lifeless now, as the Beach Amusement Park was, so cold and silent, but strong enough for questions to grow, that something bad had happened her; where it began and concluded inside the House of Mirrors.

Returning his eyes back to the table directly in front of him, Red X makes his move. There was nobody to greet him, no face of his client, no other messages to be played, but the simple case upon on the table, where Xenothium was expected.

Slowly, he stretches both of his hands out, ready to grab the titanium alloy briefcase, where the unsettling feeling that something doesn't feel right, yet he pays little warning to this, and places his hands over the chilling silver case.

"I guess I'll just take it… odd though. I thought for sure that he; would pay me in person."

Red X shrugs his shoulders, not giving any further thought to the unusual client he had been hired from. He still was greatly bemused over just how Slade had managed to get his frequency number, on just where to contact X, and furthermore, the timing couldn't have been done any better either. Suppliers for Xenothium were running low, Jump City was out, at best, the master thief had two more years, tops with his current amount, and that was IF he rationed it wisely.

While X turns to leave from the entrance, he slowly draws himself to a halt, feeling that maybe he should open the case. It couldn't hurt him as far as he knew, and if there was no Xenothium inside, then he would begin his hunt-down for Deathstroke; but, he had no idea where to even start his search, if that were to happen.

After walking back to the square wooden stand in the center of the room, Red X places the briefcase back onto it, his shadow bending behind him as the white ring arched down from above.

The tumblers on the front were all set at zero, where most cases like these did require a code to unlock them, but there was none pre-set from his client. It was already waiting to be opened by Red X. The mysterious assassin smiled a devious half grin, one that could not be seen for it hid beneath his gray skull mask.

Moving his gray fingers in their gauntlets over the side panel, X flips a side switch upon the front, and the gold tinted clasps open from the top, giving a sudden and surprisingly loud unisoned"_CLICK!"_ when unlatched.

The lone anti-vigilante could feel his heart beating faster, as a few beads of sweat tricked from his forehead beneath the mask over his Caucasian skin. When he opened the top flap, a great and blinding white flash threw his entire body backwards, causing him to feel a sudden explosion rip through the entire room. He tried to look away as his eyes closed, thinking to jump or shield himself from the unexpected blow, but it was so sudden and quick, there was nothing he could fully do.

His payment was a bomb, and Red X had been ensnared into a devious trap, as the blinding white flash, mixed with the unexpected tremer ripped through his entire body, like ripples over the water, as rain droplets would pour from above on a cloudy day.

Red X's entire body was shaking, he had turned his face away, but he was still caught in the shocking explosion, and the eruption pushed him to the far back of the room of cracked mirrors, as the titanium alloy briefcase blew up, thus causing the wooden table it rested upon, to splinter and evaporate across the room. There was a sharp bell-like ring, bouncing around his eardrums from the deafening eruption; caused from the device that was very destructive. The simple force of the blast, knocked him back, blinding him and forcing his hearing to grow shot; all at the exact same time.

All that remained in the center of the open room, was a great black smudge from the device detonating upon it being opened, where now etched into the floor, the mark looked like a Forth of July firework had gone off. It was a scar to remain forever inside the abandoned ride.

The whole meeting was a basic setup, a double-cross. Red X had been deceived, and by none other than the master deceiver himself; his own client, Deathstroke.

While Red X's vision became slightly blurred from the grave trap he fell into, one he knew deep in his bones that something was off, yet he ignored his intentions and moved forwards anyway, to just get his Xenothium and be done with things. Now, he was in a world of hurt as the ringing in his ears held over, as the sudden flash of white still blinded him.

He shook his head from side to side, while resting lumped over, a thin lightning bolt crack; had formed in the side of his skull mask, over his right eye. While placing a hand to his skull, feeling the throbbing of his heart, his left shoulder had a thick shrapnel fragment; of a triangular piece of the table embedded into his upper limb. He could feel his red elixir slowly pooling out of the wound, trickling over his upper chest and across the floor. It wasn't a terribly life threatening injury, but it was still very painful; as the pointed end stuck in.

While the gray fog from the explosion hovered about the room, Red X narrowed his eyes, trying to find where Slade was hiding, yet he could see nothing further. While grasping his left shoulder with his right hand, the red blood now flowing down the open wound, Red X could hear a growing chuckle in the vast dark of the hallway; and his mind was drawing into a grayish haze like the room.

Weather by the shock from the recent bomb going off right in front of him, to being impaled in his upper quadrant with shrapnel, or from hitting his head hard against the glass mirror to his back; everything was turning slightly fuzzy and hard to see through. He tried as best he could, to see something, anything; but there was only a thick grayish fog hanging low, and the master thief realized slowly, that he was not alone.

Besides the gray color that was holding over the shadows, there was also a low chuckle, turning into a deadpan of a laugh, devoid of comedy, but sounding like enjoyment in the deplorible sight.

It was of one person that Red X had agreed a deal with, the laughter was from Slade, somewhere in the blackness of the House of Mirrors. The slumped down master thief didn't need to dwell too hard on what had happened; he was back-stabbed; and now was deeply uncertain, of what Slade truly wished in any of this.

After turning his lowered head to where the table was, then tilting his gaze back to the entrance, all that could be seen was the thick cloud of gray smoke enveloped about him, as a dark shadow of a man, began to emerge from the rafters below the domed shape roof. While the menacing and muscular dark shade grew ever closer to the feet of Red X; the unexpected detonation, eerily mirrored an event now long thought forgotten, and Red X's mind slowly drew the curtain of this world back.

When he was younger, his life before he became the lone criminal; the night he would be forced to leave everything else behind; the past was slowly building into his thoughts. He hadn't disremembered, he just prefered to move on, but after the latest explosion he was caught in, the ringing in his ears, the shrapnel embeded into his upper left shoulder, everything made it harder not to think of his past.

The low chuckle wasn't helping either; it just drew back another old and bone chilling laugh. A nasty cackle of an insane person; it was a memory from his old enemy… the Joker.

_

* * *

_

~~FLASHBACK~~

Deep inside the heart of a gloomy cave, twelve dark bats shriek in the shadows as their eyes glowed yellow. Spreading their black wings, the nocturnal creatures of the city, then fly up to the dome shaped opening; at the top of the underground secluded garaged, calling back to each-other where the creature's shrieks; bounce about the vast cavern, helping to give these animals their sight.

Just outside the city limits of Gotham, deep in the underbelly at the Wayne Manner Household, a young boy was standing with his back turned to his mentor; the Dark Knight, as he leaned his right arm over the Batmobile. This young teenager was Robin; the second sidekick to Batman after Dick Grayson left a year previous. Now, this Robin was in his own tragic rut.

Information obtained from Shiva Woo-San, along with Israeli ex militants had told the newest Boy Wonder, about the truth of his origins; things Batman had recently uncovered but didn't indulge his sidekick with right away. Shiva Woo found damning proof; that linked an aid agency worker, as his real mother. The parents who raised Jason, the first true family he remembered were ones with their own circus acrobatics, Joesph and Trina Todd, whom were killed off from Killer Croc. Batman felt they were strangely alike with that of the Flying Grayson's, who also had their own trapeze act; only to meet misfortune one fateful night also, only it was through mofia means in Richard's case.

However; that was Richard Grayson, Joseph and Trina were not the Graysons. In fact, the young Todd hadn't even met his year older half brother, being that Richard and Todd were both adopted by Bruce Wayne; when he found them at their own trivial points in life.

Jason's biological mother abandoned him as a toddler, left him in Gotham as she followed her own pursuits; trying to forget her sad life. Joesph was his real father, and married Trina, thus Jason Peter Todd grew up in their loving care, not fully realizing that Trina wasn't his actual mother. After the horrible deaths of Joesph and Trina, Jason ran away from the circus acrobatic life when he came to their room at the trailer late during the dead of night, mainly to see it ripped apart.

Killer Croc had made his move; the destructive reptile left Jason's parents in a pool of their own blood, battered and beaten… Jason Peter Todd was all alone now, at the young age of fourteen.

He ran away before the police could arrive, where nobody found him for months. It was also during this time, that Richard had left his role model Batman and his first love, Batgirl. The Dark Knight became greatly furious, because the Joker had been a main focal point in the splitting of their family. The Joker also was beginning to form a patter to Bruce's past as well, that the crazed gunmen who murdered his own mother and father, it was the Prince Crime lord of Laughter, before he was scared from the nasty duel with Batman, when he first appeared in the city of Gotham over the catwalk. However, that was Bruce's life; this was about Jason Peter Todd.

While Richard left to later find and then lead the Teen Titans, there was no Robin in Gotham, and to make matters worse, Batgirl was having trouble of her own, trying to keep Commisioner Gordon, Barbara's father out of the loop. Batman didn't want to see Babs become too wound up into things; so, she backed off slowly. The Dark Knight was alone like from the beginning… no Boy Wonder, no Batgirl; no sidekicks. Alfred and the guard hounds were there for the Dark Knight, but his bat-family had simply fallen apart.

Jason, he was forced to turn to a life of crime, a plain thief in order to survive. He searched endlessly for his parent's murderers, leading him always to Killer Croc, but, he wasn't strong enough to confront him just yet. Where, he mainly stuck to the shadows, slept in the underpasses of the streets; Jason Todd was homeless.

One big heist he remembered; the boldest one he could think at the young age of 14; it ultimately led him to meet the famed Dark Knight, as he tried to steal tires off the Batmobile. It failed miserably, yet Batman was already in turmoil for the first Robin; Richard Grayson whom was 15 years old at the time, Grayson had departed that exact year Todd came into the picture

After foiling another of the Joker's plot; when Batgirl and the first Robin were growing closer; things seemed to be going well, but Richard was enraged by Bruce; when Batman was becoming too overbearing on him, the way the Dark Knight's interrogating methods grew harsher; everything just became too much all at once. So, Robin took off for California, and would later become leader of the Teen Titans, keeping his attire and mantel bestowed upon him, as another Robin would take his place back East. That person, would be Jason Peter Todd.

_Funny thing about life; the past has a weird way of coming back to haunt you; and at the worst most possible times._

Todd let his mind wander for a short bit, as he stood in a ring of light by the black tinted Batmobile. His courageous leader was towering behind him, in front of the massive computer monitors, of the Bat-network.

"Jason, you have to hear me out on this one."

The Dark Knight begins in his normal deadpan; his attire of the black cape and usual heroic armor was draped about him, the gray undershirt with dark bat spread over his chest; as his solid black mask, concealed his face, except for his square chin and clean shaven mouth, revealing his Caucasian ethnicity; while the white eyes covered his actual eye color being brown.

Robin turned his head around slowly, the anger was growing. He had been lied to mostly all his life, and now, now he had nobody to turn to; not even his own mentor Batman.

Jason Peter Todd, as he went by from his true alias was wearing his superhero attire as well; the famed Robin garb, yet different from the once previous Robin wore. Jason used the black outlined eye-mask, his green sturdy gloves over his bare hands; the solid red long tight pants, the red long sleeved shirt over his chest and yellow tinted belt, just like his leader's belt. As the captivating bold letter 'R' in black, was upon the circular patch of a gold tinted color, on the upper left half of his chest. The difference from this attire however from the first Boy Wonder, was that Jason's cape, was a solid yellow tint, not black on the outside, but yellow on both outer and undersides, as his donned pants were of a red color, not green; while his shirt was also dark red and had long sleeves, richard had short sleeves.

After clenching his fist, Jason felt a tear, slowly drop beneath his mask, against his rigt eye and across his cheek. He hated all that had happened, the Joker had escaped from Arkham Asylum weeks ago, called an alliance with Islamic militants to trade nuclear weapons; but, that deal was quickly foiled by Batman and the second Robin. However, as Jason was talking with Lady Shiva whom was a Martial Arts Master and heroine herself; earlier that week upon Jason and Bruce's return from dead-end leads; of tracking the insane criminal mastermind down, she was building a strong case against an aid agency worker from Ethiopia, who was embezzling money and medical supplies.

That aid agency worker, was Sheila, and the heroine learned much of her past; of a boy she had abanded to the man she loved; only for that relationship to end in heartbreak for the aid agency worker, and the acrobatic preformer Joseph. Following the meeting with the heroine, Jason uncovered that, Sheila and Joseph were his biological parents.

When Todd returned from his discussion with Shiva Woo-San, Batman himself was learning of the mysterious woman, and that a devious plot was beginning to take form; yet larger pieces of the perplexing enigma still had to be found. Everything was pointing that the Joker had fled Gotham, but they had no true idea of where to look, and how Jason's real mother fit into the crime; that was still a deep mystery.

"Listen to you?" He gives a short chuckle that confused Bruce in his superhero persona. "Why should I?" Robin haults his retort suddenly, waiting for a coldhearted reply, but there was none, and Todd felt he could finish the words. "You… you lied to me Bruce." Jason answers with the agony building in his heart; he felt a lump forming in his throat, as his stomach twisted into countless knots. "You played into HIS game, just like you did for Richard!"

Batman walks forwards, the argument was clearly growing out of hand, and the Dark Knight didn't want to loose another step son. While he holds his right hand out, the caped crusader placed it upon Robin's shoulder, trying to ease the frustration. An act he did to the first Robin upon the roof that night many months previous, but it only ended with more frustration, as Dick punched him in the face; as the Boy Wonder only wanted to walk away.

"What happened between Richard and I… that… that can never be taken back. I understood where I went wrong for him, but… but it doesn't have to be that way between us."

Jason narrows his eye-mask, giving an angry scowl to his mentor. Trying to make peace with the person before him now was one thing, trying to correct a wrong from his past; by apologysing to the wrong person about a different dispute was just a slap in his face. Jason was seeing what Richard saw then, an overbearing father figure, bent on making everyone understand his point of view only, or so it continued to appear that way.

Harshly pushing Batman's dark gloved hand off his shoulder, Jason turned around to look into his step father's eyes. In his calmed voice, Robin builds the strength to make his own path, like his older half brother did a year ago.

"You lied to me… You lied about my mother; how can I not see that you're being too overbearing? It-it has an effect on everything that we do, it did for Dick… and you're doing it to me now!"

"I didn't tell you right away because… because I believed that you weren't ready to hear it." Batman becomes silent for a few lingering seconds, to build his second inquiry even stronger. "Overbearing that I may seem… but Robin, I act this way because I care about you; as a father should.

Jason takes a few steps backwards, his mentor didn't want to witness Jason turn his back on him, to do something rash for the sake of doing it; but all the second Robin could see now, was a growing shroud of lies. Joseph his actual dad, never spoke that Sheila was his biological mom; and when Bruce found out, he waited too long to reveal what else he uncovered.

"I'll be the judge of that Bruce! She-she's my MOTHER dammit. I don't know what's worse, the fact of her embezzling from her own company, me being taken care of by my father as she left, or of just realizing that YOU knew all along of who she was, and kept it to yourself!"

Todd throws his arms into the air, enraged over the whole argument. It was pointless trying to make Batman understand his way, why would he? A year ago, Bruce had forced Richard to leave; and that very thought made a massive gear turn inside of Jason's mind now; where maybe he too should depart from the Dark Knight and do things his way. He was now the same age as when Richard broke the bond, Todd was fifteen years old and it made him feel stronger, although he was still very young.

"Please Jason, don't do this."

"Leave me ALONE!" Robin then turns away, and grumbles under his breath.

"Robin… where are you going?" Batman asks while standing by the pad that his famed Batmobile with a 12 horsepower engine, turbo jets and a whole slew of extra gadgets that made it a vehicle, that only someone like the famed caped crusader could be seen to drive."

While walking towards the stairs, which led to a secret side elevator to obtain another vehicle, Todd stops and feels that he would be followed. One lift led back to the lobby of Bruce's study, the other, further down another side entrance towards the Batwing. It was a secluded jet, and the perfect form of transportation to get where he wanted, he knew though it would be tracked, as he would; where Jason believed he should wait later on in the night, to make his move.

Todd was still coming up with a plan to see his mother, the leads pointed that Shelia was still in Ethiopia and everything was heavily pressed upon his mind. He just wanted to go, and Jason knew that Bruce would say no to that very idea, so he would have to try a different approach.

"I… I need some air. I've just got a lot on my mind right now… and… and I…"

"It's alright." The Dark Knight believed something was amiss in Jason's retort, but, he didn't delve too far into that. "Go, I'll try to get to the bottom of this and inform you with more in the morning."

Without saying any further words, Todd lazily nods his head, and takes the lift upstairs. When Batman returned into his regular persona, of Bruce Wayne with his Dark Knight Armor put away in the Batcave; Bruce felt he needed some sleep, completely unaware that the thin ice he had traveled over with Richard which broke, that same bond for Jason was also cracking.

When Todd heard him come up from the back stairway; behind the old grandfather clock as the side door removed from the side in his study. While still dressed in his Robin garb, checking to make sure Alfred wasn't snooping about, Jason made a break back to the Batcave; ready to get into the Batwing and head off to finally confront his mother; strongly believed to still be in Ethiopia.

Either way, regardless of his step father not wanting Robin to leave, Jason Peter Todd was going to get there, by Batman's bidding or not, Todd had to see her.

~~~~~~~~ This distant memory ended suddenly while Red X watched himself sneaking into the Batwing and turning the engines on. In an instant, after punching the controles from the cockpit and getting his vehicle ready for takeoff, once the super sound breaking barrier black jet; bolted for the opening out the far tunnel by the waterfall from the cliff, the world turned slightly fuzzy again.

The menacing shadow was forming larger over his slumped down body; inside the House of Mirrors, as Deathstroke's deadpan laughter gradually ended. Another maniacal laugh built into Red X's mind again, while he remembered the last time he saw Batman, now he was delving into how everything changed into what he would later become. When the Clown phsycopath wicked hysteria subsided, the distant memory took form of the storage house, upon the Ace of Knaves taking his leave. ~~~~~~~~~

"MOM! We have to get out of here…" Jason shouts frantically as he tries to undo the ropes about himself and his mother, a trap he was ensnared into that he didn't see coming.

The ticking of the explosive device, was strapped around eighteen deep gallon drums of nitrous glycerin. These dangerous barrels were at a far corner of the room, as Todd with Sheila his mother, were roped together and facing the opposite walls inside of the shack.

"Jason… I-I'm so, so very sorry son; for everything."

"Mom; now isn't the time for that. We… we have to get out-"

"I know... but I have been absent from you life for far too long." Sheila cuts him off while her long dark hair is partly draped over her face. She was very beautiful and despite Robin meeting her for the first time, a calm sensation rolled across his mind. "You have grown into a very handsome young man… I-I feel that I am to blame for everything that has transpired in your life."

Jason stops his struggling once again, and as his right hand grabs hers; he tilts his bowed down head to try and lock his eye-mask with her deep blue orbs. He was still dressed as Robin, his dark black spiked hair as Richard's was very similar; but his nifty yellow belt with all its gadgets were taken by the insane clown; right after he was knocked out from the crowbar. He had lost mostly all tools at his disposal, except his street smarts.

"I know you feel that way, but… I think I can understand." Robin takes a deep breath, the ticking of the explosive continues as the red LED timer was revealing sixty seconds remained. "You felt dad would be able to raise me better; you thought you had to leave… I… I don't feel as angry as I was before."

Sheila beamed a half smile, and she squeezed her son's gloved hand even tighter. She felt terrible for everything, for abandoning him as a toddler, to not being a part of his life, and now that they finally meet, the Joker used her, to uproot her own son to come out of the shadows. As comforting that Jason tried to make her feel, the guilt was simply overpowering.

"Jason, it's okay to be angry with me. Please… just remember that I never intended on hurting you."

The Boy Wonder lowers his eyelids, he wanted to discuss this with her; but not right now. He had fled Gotham to find her, knowing full well that his actions would be reckless and Bruce would be furious over his reasons; yet when he found out who she was; he needed to go to her.

"I'm going to get us out of this; just hold on!" Robin answers back, trying to hurry in his efforts.

The ticking of the time-bomb dwindled down even more; and as the hero's eyes glimpsed to the corner, he noticed he had thirty-five seconds left. Thousands of burning questions raced over Jason's mind, yet he knew if he didn't hurry in his attempts fast enough, then it wouldn't matter. They would both be dead.

He had been squirming the whole time he awoke from his daze, only to uncover that he was bound by rope and his many helpful gadgets were gone. There was one thing that the Joker hadn't thought of, and that was Jason being extremely persistent to get out of tight corners; and this one had to be the toughest out of everything; but Todd enjoyed a challenge. Batman made sure to place him in daunting obstacle courses in the Batcave, now all his training would have to pay off, if he hoped to see another day.

Not only did the famous and powerful belt contain the majority of his tools and weapons, but his gloves also had concealed secret compartments. Built into his gold colored belt was a tracking device, along with any of the vehicles belonging to Bruce; thus Jason knew it would only be a matter of time for the Dark Knight to go looking for his Batwing, realizing Robin used the craft in order travel to Ethiopia.

Hidden inside of his left glove, a secret side knife was encorperated; as a last resort; for just this kind of perdiciment of being bound to a chair, with hands tied behind his back.

The whole time that the Joker began his rant, to when he started to timer and left the hut, now fifteen minuets ago, Jason Peter Todd had flipped open the concealed side knife, and began to hack away at the ropes. A lasting fourteen minuets; to draw a few of the threads to complete wear-down, as the constricting entanglement was beginning to come apart.

15 seconds remained, as the beeping went to a slightly higher pitch.

"Jason, I-"

"Not now mom!"

Robin hissed back, he was holding his anger in as best he could but with his multiple emotions, it was hard not to keep his frustration in check. The Boy Wonder felt overjoyed to have finally met his birth mother, while at the same time he was truly enraged upon the Joker's plot; Todd was growing fearful with how Batman would scold him when he got out, then it hit him like a sudden tide from the ocean; what if he didn't get out in time?

10 seconds shined from the timer, the cutting away from the ropes was proving very effective as the constricting grip continued to wean across their bodies. Jason and his mother were almost free.

"Please. I-I feel that if I don't say it now, then it will be too late."

"I've almost got it… almost…"Jason quickly answers, where the ropes being cut into for so long, finally give way, as the timer revealed 8 seconds remained. While he stands up, Jason returns his secret knife back to the glove, and he bolts towards the door. "Com'on, the whole place is going to explode!"

Pulling his mother too him, they raced frantacly for the main exit, only when Jason pounded on the wooden barrior, it was bolted from the outside; even though they were free from being tied up, they were inside the room with explosives still.

5 seconds now remained; Jason turned his gaze around the room, looking desperately for another escape route. The timer couldn't be shut off, even with all his training with deadly devices such as this one, there wasn't enough time to shut it down; the main door was barred and locked, possibly held closed from a padlock on the outside. The Joker hadn't planned on them getting out at all, but a glimmer of hope caught his left eye, as a lone window gave the notion, they could jump out and make it.

"THIS WAY!" Robin shouts frantacly, his heart was pounding away like a jackhammer; never before had he felt such a rush of excitement before.

Throwing a chair into the glass, the window breaks as the timer shows 3 seconds left. The beeping in a very high pitched noise, but all Jason could hear was his heart-beat growing ever louder in his eardrums. He wasn't going to be able to save them both… But at least he could try to save his mom, have her make it through the new opening

"Jason!"

"Mom, GO!"

"But I love…."

"NOW!"

He pushed her out the window, watching her crawl over the ground as the Boy Wonder hurried into the opening trailing behind; only, his cape was soon caught from a rustic nail. While Jason turned to see his mother, slowly struggling in an effort to get a safe distance, the final second passed and a terrible blinding white tint, followed soon after by a massive fire ball that turned into a small mushroom cloud, rocked the entire countryside!

The shack had exploded, the nitroglycerin barrels had detonated; and Jason Todd was fighting to break out of the window as his poor mother was scrambling to climb the hillside herself; only his last efforts of seeing anything in the world, was a blinding white tint. The great ringing in his ears bounced throughout the darkness of his mind; as he was burred beneath a pile of burning debris; his clothing ripped to tatters, Jason Peter Todd having taken up the mantel as the second Boy Wonder, Robin while Richard was in California still held onto that title, the sidekick to the Dark Knight, was in grave peril.

"NOOOOOO!" A well known echo boomed in the background, it was a deadpan of his mentor, Batman who had arrived a few moments too late. The aid worker Jason had gone to see; lay across the massive crater at his mentor's feet, a piece of re-bar was impaled into her heart, and she had died before telling her son that she loved him, one last time.

The Dark Knight held Jason in his arms, cradling his broken body, as his mouth hung agape below his mask. Todd's dark spiked hair was hanging back; he was barefoot as his gloves, pants, and cape were in rages; Jason Todd forever would remain a casualty to the Dark Knight; Richard had left Batman, that pain was deep but holding the broken body of his second step son in arms, the realization became too powerful that Bruce in his donned black and gray armor could do nothing, but stand while holding the lifeless body of Jason.

Jason Peter Todd had perished, his actions to save his mother were of a valiant effort, but she died as she tried to run also. The rubble covered Todd's mangled figure, partly sheilding him, but after pulling the burnt debris away, the fifteen year old lay unconscience, and he had no pulse.

Jason was dead; and at the hands of the Joker, where Batman would continue in his drive, to bring the psychopathic Clown Prince of Laughter to justice, for all the wrongs he had done. Todd, was just one casualty in a long list for Bruce, yet Jason would forever stay a reminder; that Batman had failed to save Robin before, he vowed like he had for his parents when a small boy; that he would never do so again.

_~~END OF FLASHBACKS~~_

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Red X found himself back within of the House of Mirrors; the smoke had long since parted and standing before him now, was the man he had so long been waiting so to meet in person; it was Deathstroke.

"I must admit; you are harder to kill than mostly all others I've faced in the past. Surviving from an explosion; truly impressive…"

The master thief retorts with a sudden chuckle that his robot voice covers, from the gray skull helmet. While nodding his head, Red X finds Slade to be oddly amusing.

"I've been caught up in things, but this… I know will be a great joy for me."

Jason then pulls the chunk of shrapnel out of his upper left shoulder; causing the blood to squirt for a moment, and then slowly it pools to the floor. He had survived the explosion against the Joker, he had failed to save his mother; but he would vow, like Batman had, that he would right the wrongs of his past. He just couldn't see it then, yet; with this bold doublecross from a madman, almost as maniacal and devious as the Joker himself, a new feeling grew inside of Jason; he was going to fight.

"You are one of many things Red X… and a person with a long history such as yourself, I realized there was a great deal more I could learn of the titans; through you."

Red X slowly rises from the floor, his knees wobble at first, but Slade appeared not wanting to drive for another attack so soon, to allow his new adversary to stand. After a sudden silence to get the dizziness out of his head, the master thief cracks his neck to the side, to get a crease out.

"Learn of me? So… this was all some game then; I was never going to be paid, never meant for anything other than to draw out the titans, to deliver a stupid message to their leader!"

Deathstroke expels a shocking chuckle; then he begins to walk around the confused anti-hero, a routine that he unveiled when he wanted to further deepen his motives. But his intentions for Red X seemed pointless, Slade was pulling on his strings, like all those who he was against, and even those who worked for him.

"You were quiet a person of intrest for some time, as the titans continue to be so for me." The master deceiver turns his back, allowing the shadows to slightly cover him as his head was turned to the side. His hands were clasped behind his back in there normal fashion whenever he stood. "I know of your past Red X… coming from Gotham as Red Hood, breaking into Titans Tower to obtain another wardrobe to done upon yourself; feeling you were forced to disappear once again."

"How do you-"

"It's simple really, I have told you before; my eyes are everywhere. Even at Titans Tower, where; I watched you enter, when the team was out. The bemused heroes returned, following one of Cinderblock's rants about the city… it was so basic. Hit two birds with one stone; I lured them away, uprooted more of their weaknesses, and eventually found, you…"

The Xenothium assassin began to put the pieces together; right from the moment his payment was meant to seal his fate. He was just a pawn in a larger game still being played, to run tasks with nothing to earn for himself at the end, only for Deathstroke to have the final laugh, like the Joker had. His fate hadn't been sealed, but the explosion did wound him, and Red X was not a person to be back-stabbed.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat… but seeing how you tried to take me out, there's only one thing left to do."

The singular brown eye curls into a smile of its own, revealing from Slade's own mask as Red X unfurls his X-Blades off both wrists. Deathstroke stands with his back half turned; ready for the upcoming assault.

"Yes… our rant has gone on long enough I believe… but if you think I hadn't planned for this assault, then you have truly learned nothing."

"Huh?"

Just then, three behemoths surround the confused master thief, one comes from behind him, another from the entrance past Slade that the gaping hole in the wall resided, and the third from the rafters above. Red X's eyes widened in seeing the juggernaut bodyguards, Cinderblock came from the doorway X had entered, Plasmus trudged forwards from the rafters that Slade came into the room, and Overload walked in from the large hole in the wall. Now, Red X was going to have to face off against them, before he could battle Deathstroke.

"You didn't honestly believe, that I hadn't predicted this coming did you? To survive from the Robin is one thing Red X… but I am a different adversary entirely."

Deathstroke then turns his whole body forwards again, showing his entire chest and now his left eye locked with Red X's white pair.

"If there's anything that should be learned… it's to never have underestimated me Slade."

The powerful villian nods his head gradually; the moment for the upcoming fight was building. Everything was clicking into place; all he had to do was rid himself of the messenger, the final pebble under his boot.

"If at all … you should know that I; truly am your worst nightmare."

Red X brings his hands further back, as a sudden breeze entered the dark room where the single assassin, the three juggernauts and lone criminal mastermind resided. The cool chill toyed with X's black cape, causing it to flutter in the breeze.

"I'm really going to enjoy this…" The robot voice bounces about the shadows, while the master thief curls his fingers to goad Deathstroke's henchmen, hoping for them to make the first move.

"Quiet the drive to succeed dear boy, but as you will quickly learn; I have been waiting a very long time, for this moment to get rid of you."

The morning sun continued to spread over the darkness; eating away at the shadows that mixed about depressing the room. Red X had been led into a trap, he wanted nothing more than to desperately get vengeance, but first, he would have to break down three colossal bodyguards; whom Deathstroke always had up his sleeves. Fighting Robin was a challenge all by itself, to be facing off against the person who hired him, would not be any easier.

Red X drew a few deep breaths into his lungs, waiting to time his strike perfectly; his mind raced with countless variables as Slade was standing behind the deadly trio. The loudest answer he could conceive was to attack, the master thief would prove a good challenger no doubt, but even the Teen Titans had their own vast struggle with this deceitful monster.

Slade was going to be the most daungting obstical Red X had ever faced before; and to get to Deathstroke, he would have to get passed his three voracious champions first. They stood before him like a wall, a mountain of a challange that would be very arduous to get through. Either way, Red X was going to be in for the fight of his life...

_**

* * *

**_

A/N

_Oh boy, things are beginning to transpire now, aren't they? Falcon is in the Emergency Room; however, he is in another hospital entirely; all the way in Los Angeles, far outside of Jump City; so things should be very confusing for him, when he wakes up. Cyborg has yet to meet Robin, and boy, that is sure to be quiet the heart-breaking discussion, where the Boy Wonder received news that Falcon is truly dead, but the necromancer as we all now, is still fighting to stay alive. So, that is bound to cause some problems later on I'm sure. ;-) Well, it would appear that Starfire has uncovered that Raven has feelings for Beast Boy. That scene was very fun for me to craft out, between the demoness and the princess, so, I think Raven may be able to narrow in that she does love the grass stain now, with Starfire helping Rae to truly understand it. ;-D Red X and Slade have finally met. Wow, well it's about time Mr. Mighty! X-D There part was quiet the scene to do, as they all were and continue to be fun, but this one has been on my mind since Chapter 1. I always wanted to craft it out in a story, so, here it is. Now ever-body knows; that Red X is Jason Peter Todd. :-O Saaaayyy whaaaaat T.M.O? _

_Okay time for a history lesson folks. I feel I owe that much. ;-) Yes, in the comics, Jason Todd became The Red Hood, very close to Red X; there are many more comparisons also for Jason fitting his persona perfectly. Even the first word of their names, both start with R-E-D. Where Xavier comes into the mix, I truly don't know as I believe it to have originated from Fan's themselves, but in the comics his full name was Jason Peter Todd. ;-D (Now that I cleared that up, I hope it helped you out.) Anyway, as Beast Boy explained in the episode titled X, (Not the roman numeral number) season 4 he pointed out all of the possible outcomes that Red X could be. Most were of course ridiculous, but one was very, VERY strong. Jason Todd was one of them, who if you look close to the wording above him it reads "Long Lost Brother." _

_In the older comics, when Richard Grayson left the Dark Knight to find more of his inner self (I used the fight scene a few chapters back, Robin punching Batman), Batman needed a new side-kick, where Jason Peter Todd was found in a dark alleyway of Gotham, trying to steal the Batmobile! So, Jason Todd was a kid on the run, breaking the law and in fact, was given up by his own biological mother, to his father at a very young age. When Joseph and Trina Todd were murdered, (By Killer Croc) Jason fled and lived by stealing to survive. Batman took him under his wing, thus training Jason Peter Todd and he became the second Robin, when Richard left to find his own calling outside of Gotham. ;-) Unfortunately, things didn't turn out too great for Jason, as we have learned. :-( The Joker killed his mother, and Todd was believed to have died in that explosion also; on the late 1988 comic-book with the title, "A Death In The Family." However, as you have learned; Jason survived and disappeared off the grid. _

_After being dropped off at the morgue in Gotham; when Batman brought him home. After stumbling out of the morgue, when Bruce and Alfred left, leaving his burial to be a closed casket procession the next day (Meaning they wouldn't view his body again) Jason Peter Todd awoke, and painfully limped his way towards a hospital, where the boy was not known to be Jason Todd. Everyone believed Todd was truly buried; and had no idea that he lived. Slowly, he fell into a coma as the funeral for him was held the next day; when he awoke weeks after, when Jason was healed, he severed all ties to his family and the Bat-clan, thus leaving his past behind. :-O _

_Soon after going into the shadows, Jason picked up a new persona, to bring just as much ruthlessness to criminals, as the Joker did to him, and he wanted to make his own path, looking out for himself. So, Jason Todd in my mind, is a perfect fit for Red X. ;-) Also note; that Jason Peter Todd was adopted by Bruce Wayne, where Richard Grayson was also adopted by Bruce, following the death of his parents in the trapeze act. (Making my point over the fact of them being lost brothers as I said earlier.) So, Richard Grayson and Jason Todd, in other words, Robin of the Teen Titans and Red X are half brothers. Quiet a quinki dink if ya think about it. Both Robin and Red X flirt with Starfire; obviously the Robin's of Batman have a thing for red-heads. X-D *Caugh… Batgirl/Barbara Gordon… cough… redhead like Starfire…cough cough* X-D They also have a need for speed with street bikes, aaaannnnd they both left the Dark Knight, forming their own paths in life. Whoa, quiet a lot on Red X, but I feel I should explain my reasoning on why I, as the writer am choosing Jason Peter Todd. In the comics, Jason is also younger than Richard, where I felt it would make it a bit easier to link pieces together, by having Richard Grayson a year older, so in the current time frame, Jason is 16 years old, being that Robin is 17. ;-)_

_Also in the comics, Jason becomes the Red Hood following his character's tragic death." (An animated movie recently came out, "Under The Red Hood", Yup it has Jason Todd!) so, I Incorporated that Slade knew some of this general back-story, and then Red Hood went to Jump City and found Richard or the first Robin's Red X gear. So, Red X and the Red Hood are both one and the same person, being that Jason went through another transition into a new persona. ;-D In the Cartoon Network Show, they hinted that Red X was Jason, and I felt that I had to build him into this story, and formulate a side plot off from that. So; I hope it was to all of your liking, man; I love to delve into each of the characters back-stories. So, now we know that Jason was Red Hood first, and then became Red X. I hope it answered some of the burning questions on the Cartoon Network and Kids WB for ya, and I also hope that all of you are truly glad, that I picked Jason Peter Todd for Red X; because he seems a perfect fit in my mind. ;-)_

_Okay, we still have Raven to talk with Beast Boy, and for her to tell the changeling how she feels for him; then Falcon is still fighting to live, while Elizabeth Saffire Spears; the nurse who saved him, I believe will have a much bigger role to play yet. ;-) Now, Red X and Slade have come to quiet the obstacle in their partnership. I always wanted to craft their falling out; yet because it is so massive, I didn't feel I should place it all in one chapter alone. So, it will be drawn out further next update. ;-) If you thought Red X meeting Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload was unexpected, then you will be shocked further by who I plan to bring forth from the shadows next. :-O Yes, another lost person to make a return. Hehehehe, my lips are sealed untill I post chapter 13. Oh, that should be quiet the filling one I'm sure, and I have another cliffhanger for that one also. Man, I think I'm getting much better at doing that. As if I'm not leaving you guys a big one already, but the next one should be even grander. In August my friends, in August. ;-) Oh, does anybody know the Holiday that Starfire was talking about? When translated into English, what does it mean? "Gnikaerts Day!" Oh man, Starfire, you are too much fun to write for. X-D_

_-_**Hit Metor**_-_ 2,103 _Hits and my story keeps on expanding in the telling! Thanks to all of you wonderful and simply awesome fans, Inner Demons continues to spread across Fan Fiction. It could never be where it is, I could never have grown as much as I have, without any of your undying support in me; I thank you all. :-D _

_Now, it's time for our weekly reviews:_

**Wolvmbm:**"It feels like most of this chapter was focused on Cyborg/Robin and Raven's feelings for each other, and the members of their team. Like Cyborg, to ponder over the actions of his teammates, and history with them. For him to realize that while Robin may not show it, he does care about the others on the team, and he is also a leader; a stubborn one, but he does know that sometimes the hardest choice isn't always the right one, but it's the only way to keep the remaining innocents safe from harm. Or, for Robin to learn the error of his decision of splitting up the team, and leaving newcomer Falcon to his death; which reminds me, where is Falcon anyway? Or, for Starfire to finally reach the inner person in Jinx, as she was at her feet in defeat. I must say, tense moment for Cyborg and Jinx, and interesting save by Kid Flash, to appear that quickly. :D I must say, there could be more to Kid Flash/Jinx subplot when this is all over, right? :D Finally, for Raven to see how different she is from her teammates, and how her relationship with Beast Boy has grown from crush to full blown lover; and how different he is from Robin, for while she and Robin may be alike, it's Beast Boy who could reach into the real her. It's going to be surprising to see how he takes in her real feelings for him, when he wakes up. Especially now that Terra is back! :D"

_~~ My dear Wolvmbm, you always drive right to the heart of each and every update I post on Inner Demons. The true meaning and purpose; which I constantly try to bring forwards, to you and all of my loyal readers. ;-) You are very right; the previous chapter was focused heavily on Cyborg, Robin, and Raven; along with their feelings and histories on the team. Robin has always struggled with being their inspirational leader; and I wanted to convey that sometimes, difficult choices must be made. At least we all know; that Falcon is still alive, for now anyway. :-O But, the infomation Robin received was that the shadow manipulator has met his end. Truly heart-breaking and the guilt is growing deeper inside of the Boy Wonder. Starfire I felt; would be one to try and delve closer to the core problem within Jinx of late, and Kid Flash's scene was always on my mind. Many more characters are bound to show up, so, it's a good possibility that we shall see these two again. ;-) For Raven, I needed her to build the feelings she has of now, for Beast Boy. The trouble is, how can she tell him; as you so strongly put, "now that Terra is back." Plus, the gray Empath has always been distant with her true feelings, on anything, where she and Robin did have a very close bond. I felt I should tell exactly how this love, is different from the changeling's, and broaden out that Beast Boy is right for her. Well, the green bean has yet to awaken, where he is bound to be greatly confused, over where his feelings of true love resides. Will he wish to start a new chapter in his relationship with Raven? Or, will Beast Boy want to rekindle the lost love with Terra? Much has yet to come forwards, but, there is defiantly plenty of conflict brewing; within all our intrepid heroes. ~~ _

**Linzerj:** "Such… such a good story… that is beyond words… and that is so very sad! WHY, FALCON, WHY? *Sobs*"

_~~ Wow, I never thought Inner Demons would touch so many hearts, as it continues to do so. Please, hold your tears. Well, if you would like to shed tears for Red X now too, I think I might, for the things I have planning. It is only one part, but there is bound to be many, many more. I thought Falcon would be hated, by many of my readers. I believe now, sympathy is due to him. He may have been harsh at the beginning, to the other titans, but he had his reasons to do so. How does that old saying go? "Those, who have troubled pasts, don't wish to reopen old wound." Or something like that, well, I thought I should drive into the regular heroes previous histories once again. They all have tragic pasts, and by making them understand their own pains; they can begin to understand an outsider as well. Falcon's arch rival is Slade; the necromancer was in Arkham Asylum as a child, for 8 long years. Then, he was critically wounded doing a heroic thing, to save the city knowing full well of the risk; which he was putting himself into. That is not selfish; in placing the masses above yourself, realizing that one person, CAN make a difference. I think there is anonther neat saying for that idea I Incorporated also. Anywho, there is much darkness still enshrouded about what it is Falcon fears, of a looming darkness for the future. Well, I had you on edge for a while I think, a few weeks time to be exact to post chapter 12. At least Falcon is alive still, clinging onto the edge, but he is still alive. I believe after this chapter; that Falcon HAS developed into a good Original Character, and that he has earned his place as a Teen Titan finally. ;-) ~~_

**Scififanfreak222: **"That was sooo good. TMO, your writing has improved greatly since your first chap, as has your descriptive work and storytelling abilities. I love how you draw out Robin and Cyborg's rivalry. They were said to 'butt heads' in the series. This story is really taking shape now, and I can't wait to read how it all pans out… and the reaction to Falcon's news!"

_~~ I thank you deeply Sci-Fi. Your reviews have been a great help to me. ;-) Robin and Cyborg's competitiveness for being team leader always drives a wedge between the heroes, on what route they should take, and on who they should follow. There are many ideas rolling around in my brain, the trouble is trying to decipher what my mind thinks, and to place it down for you to read. The story continues to bring me joy, knowing that you and everyone else also are hooked in with vast wonder. :-D ~~_

**Saffire55:** "I love the depth and the descriptions! It feels like you are actually there. I feel like crying, it would have to be very powerful for the Boy Wonder. That is truly sad. I wonder how Robin knows the girl."

_~~ Crafting out the details brings an even more captivating flow, to any story. I always see the characters, playing it out in my mind, like watching the show from television. Please don't cry, well, not yet anyway for Robin's news to the others is bound to be even more tear forming; and I'm planning on drawing that specific scene out further too. The Boy Wonder doesn't know the young nurse, the name Spears; her last name is famous, throughout the medical community. He's heard of Spears before, but doesn't know him or his daughter in person. ;-) ~~_

**bK00: **"Bro, have I told you how much I love you? By far, this was the best chapter! I loved how you wrote out everyone's POV's in this one. The flow, the weaving in and out scenes was spectacular as always! You have everybody in this, which is sweet! And the whole part with Jinx makes sense now. Thank you so much for the Flinx towards the end, as well as Rae's realization for her feelings of BB! But *gasp* Falcon! NO WAY! He can't be dead T.M.O., he can't! Can't wait for the next chapter!"

_~~ Wowzas; quiet the filling review BK00, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter eleven, and I always find vast joy, in delving further into all of the characters inner selves. Well, the story is called Inner Demons for a reason I guess; I think it was primarily for my new character Falcon from earlier on, originally, but as the story continues to develop, I see now, that it has all of their own dark-sides still to be confronted. Jinx I began to understand, or Lucky as she is also called; should be developed further, than when I first put her into the mix. I began to broaden out the true reasoning of her in a rut; mainly, Kid Flash left her, thus causing her to turn bad once more. Now that the quick hero saved the dark sorceress, who knows what will become of their rocky relationsip? But, it gives us hope; that Jinx has returned to the light once again. ;-) Yes, Falcon was on edge, as were you and every other reader. I think that cliffhanger was also big. At least that burning question has been answered. Now though, many more have also developed, on things bound to come later on. ;-) ~~_

**Dcfan100:** "This story just keeps getting better and better! You never cease to amaze. :)"

_~~ I find that crafting out the next chapter, is growing a bit easier every week because I can take the telling even further than before. I am very glad my hard work, my drive to continue and the persistant depth within Inner Demons; continues to holds your interest. The first five chapters I think we can all agree, were of very poor quality. But, I have learned from my weaknesses, and it seems that the fruits of my labor, have planted a many seeds. You, all of my reviewers and readers, everyone I talk to have helped to water these seeds within my brain, deeper soul and heart; and given vast light, showing where I should grow stronger. The true talent has now sprouted, expanding into a massive and great elaborate tree, as each branch of the creation is growing, blossoming and touching all of our hearts, minds and souls. I find endless joy in writing now, where as before; it was always a difficult struggle, a vast mountain to overcome. It still is, but I am truly at peace when I write for you, and everyone else. ;-) ~~_

**Shac89:** "Keep it up T.M.O!"

_~~ With the utmost of speed, and the persistent drive to continue in my struggles. I always want to do more, to please you and all the fans. :-D ~~_

_

* * *

_

Here is the grand reading list; stories I have found that always hold me with great wonder, they keep me motivated, and forever in vast joy! They are stories of drama, action, love and the multiple triangles involved wi

_th__ those relationships; from heart's being broken, to friendships and wounded pasts being mended, while others are of the many heart-aches alone. Each of the __tellings__ upon this list below, are very filling; while some are a cry far above the norm, as all of them has been, and continues to develop beautifully. Each of the authors do very hard work, and the fruits of their labor continue to pay off as well. ;-) _

**The Joker's Shadow: **By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**. **_**The Wild Man's Journey**_ _was one awesome story to read! Now, the very famous author for that masterpiece; is writing another wonderful, and brilliantly crafted tale of pure epicness! How can I describe how awesome it is? There are so many great things about this story. Robin is called back to Gotham by Alfred, where the Joker has The Dark Knight in a tough spot. Simply an outstanding and very gripping read! It's a Robin and Starfire story, with some Beast Boy and Raven of course. ;-)_

**Collateral Damage**: By Novus Ordo Seclorum. _This masterpiece i_s _always in my stories to read, because it is simply is a heart pounding, fingernail biting, and mind gripping work of pure Geniousness! Things have come to a close, in this truly powerful and indeed deeply brilliant sculpted work of art. I was kept in vast wonder the whole time! It may be completed, but you must, MUST read his story if you havent already! This tale is another telling; in my top 3 works on Fan Fiction that forever has touched my deeper mind, and my heart. You will feel a very deep connection to all the characters. A real tear former in your eyes this telling is. A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Here Comes Da BOOM**: By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple bedazzlement I find myself in, when I read this magnificent story! Robin and Starfire have a new and happy family, but Slade has a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather quickly, and a certain lost face, someone of the titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, and it will be a hard struggle for everyone, on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who that person is, but, the author really does quiet a number of twists on my mind. So, if you want to find out more, and if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not, (most likely wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY surprised. ;-)_

**Shock and Awe**: By DeathproofHero. _Like stories with as much depth, detail, and powerful and very moving words and plot-lines, like Novu's and Mr. Force's? Then here is another fantastic story for you! Quiet the action packed deal in this tale! There is so much intensity in the plot; and it really flows nicely for your eyes, where you just can't pry yourself away after the latest ending! I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, jump on into this telling! You will be very happy that you did, trust me. :-)_

**Inside My Head**: By Dcfan100. _It's a very sweat dripping down your forehead, and stomach twisting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat the whole time! If ya think my work is suspenseful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O It has Robin, Raven and Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villain on DC Universe. Anyway; it's a very strong story, and a very jaw agaping with never ending mystery type of read. In one of the latest chapters, Killer Croc and a few other villains are bound to cause some mayhem. I think both DcFan and I have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked, in a state of fear for the characters well being. :-O Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the both of us. ;-)_

**Team TTTSOC:** By Scififanfreak222. _Whoa! This is another very powerful and indeed, entrancing tale to read through. Sci-Fi does a marvelous job on bringing all of the multiple and very different OC's into the picture, to fit with the Teen Titans. Falcon from my work of Inner Demons is in the storyline also, along with another special someone. ;-) This tale has me hooked into it, where I just can't turn away! There are not enough words to tell, how GREAT that this story is, and Sci-Fi crafts the updates out beautifully. Simply another MUST READ! :-D_

**Playing With Fire:** By Scififanfreak222. _Again, Sci-fi has done a wonderful and vastly breath-taking job in yet another MUST-READ work of art! Within this engaging storyline, there are her own OC's, whom play a vital role in Team TTTSOC. In this story, the heroes she has made are very descriptive, bedazzling, and very entertaining to read about; which were created year's before-hand. There are Avatar, whom is the leader for her team (aka Leela Garcia), Gymansti-Girl (aka Jennifer O'Brien), Delphi (aka Gina Demetrius), and Press (aka_ Dave Parker) for _Teen Squadron. They fight alongside their fellow heroes of Jump City being the Teen Titans; led by Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, where Avatar and Robin had a past history together of romance, before Starfire. Chapter 8 answered many questions on who Press was, how he became known for his outlook on life, and why he has those bandages on his face. The story continues to build momentium, and endless joys are you bound to find, when reading into this masterpiece also. Falcon from my work is a good Original Character; Sci-Fi has crafted hers out, to what a writer SHOULD do. ;-)_

**Progress**: By Avarici. _A very deep and heart-felt story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven; Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mind, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossom between the two? In one of he latest updates, Raven has a disturbing vision on her upcoming 18th birthday; this is of course after the prophecy in Season 4, on her last one. Now though, there seems to be a new threat that is targeting her home realm of Azarath. Beast Boy is starting to see a deep bond between himself and the Empath, but will it be too late to win her heart, before she is out of his life and the others… forever? A very well, and magnificently crafted plot-line to say the very least! Truly a wonderful idea that also has me on the edge! :-O :-) Go get Raven Beast Boy! Tell her the truth before it's too late! :-D_

**Flowers**: By SkilletFan000. _Another wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a deeply heartwarming, and very captivating story. It's full of many great details, and the inner mind-set for the characters is spot on too. The twisting inside my stomach continues building, for even more unsuspecting shockers I presume, to befall the Empath and Changeling. I am held in great wonder, over the current drop-off of late. :-O Do read into Skillet's masterpiece, as you will have a hard time putting it down. ;-)_

**Goodbye:** By SkilletFan000. _Skillet is at it again! Wow, his writing is simply VERY good. I think I'm alright, he, is truly a master at work. ;-) Tragedy has struck the Teen Titans! :-O Raven must talk with Beast Boy, she has a whole lot on her mind right in the moment, and how the first chapter is written, all I can fully say, is that it truly had me close to tears. The pain for Beast Boy, it, it is so very deep. The depth of the scenes, the dialog between the characters is spot on like he always crafts, and there is a very BIG plot-line going. You want to read a very heart-felt story for Raven and Beast Boy; then jump into this beautiful work of wonderful art! :-D The first chapter is VERY powerful, I am HOOKED! ;-D_

**The Raven****: **By 100 Silver Wings. (Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven,`Nevermore.') _This is a very artistic and captivating storyline, more of a tragedy than a fluffy story, so be ready for some painful memories. But all good stories have pain and loss; that is what makes The Raven by Poe such a captivating read. There is Beast Boy as the narrator, Terra as Lanore, and whom do you think is the pesky raven? Yup, Raven is the dark bird, like the angel of sadness. Edgar Allen Poe's work 'The Raven' is my favorite poetry piece! During the updates, the author goes into vast emotional depth; behind Beast Boy's tragic pain, over the break-ups with Terra and how he feels following season 5. An immensely heart-felt story; that is simply a PURE AWESOME Masterpiece! A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Rocks And Redemption's**: By bk00. _The geomancer in another wonderful story! True, not to many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart multiple times over, but still; she is a great character. The author sure understands, how to put a wonderful story into motion, and everything is coming together nicely. Some twists and turns like in any great tale, and I can only ponder, what the famed Terra will do now? I'm guessing Aqualad will make an appearance soon, and the latest update that was posted, is a very shocking one at that. :-)_

**Animals:** By bk00. _He has a great idea growing, building into the short stories, digging far into each of the characters inner struggles. As I like to say, their own, "Inner Demons" so to speak. ;-) Robin and Starfire parts, Beast Boy and Raven in other shorts, with Cyborg and Bumblebee too. Yes, there is also Terra, whom I'd guess Aqualad shall be brought into their fair share of shorts as well, with Jinx and Kid Flash. ;-D This is quiet a good read, always filling my mind with thoughts and ideas, on how I can strengthen my own writing. Do read into this, it is really, REALLY good.:-D_

**Darkness of My Past****: **By EvilSis. _In this story, the characters are not like there normal superhero selves. Rachel Roth; has been through so much in her past, and Victor along with Kori have done a great deal; for making her feel welcome into their lives. As Richard Grayson builds a close friendship with the Empath, Garfield has a big part in her new place as well. Following the tragic loss of her mother, while the shroud of her destructive father keeps her in constant fear, Raven's new friends have helped a great amount, to make her see that there is hope, in the always shifting, and truly fearful unknown of what the future holds. The storyline is very good, and each paragraph is very filling. Do read into this story, EvilSis does a remarkable job with everything! :-) _

**XANA's VIRUS:** By blackbird-raven. _It's a cross-over from two of many people's favorite shows; The Teen Titans and Code Lyoko. The original piece was never completed by the first author, where blackbird-raven, after years of contemplating, eagerly waiting for SOMEONE to finish this work, she decided it was time for action! Truly a wonderful writer she is, and the story is AMAZINGLY good. Better than good, how about AWESOME! Raven is struck by a fatal illness, where the titans take her to Paris France to meet with other, younger heroes whom know about the strange sickness, that is slowly consuming within the Empath's deeper mind. There is a developing romance between Beast Boy and Raven, and the plot continues to build. This story truly is, a very wonderful masterpiece to read through, where blackbird continues to wow me with wonder, over how captivating things continue to become. ;-)_

**The Weapon:** By NapoleonVI. _Yet another Original Character crosses paths with the Teen Titans; Faust. He is running from a long and tragic history, where upon joining the Jump City heroes, his darker side comes to the surface. The chapters are filled with plenty of great depth behind the characters, of the scenes in the sections and the action with powerful duels. Every one of the updates is both very fluid and truly suspenseful. It is simple brilliantness, a great story that never ceases or ends to impress my mind with non-stopping wonder, ever. His chapters alone set this story apart from the masses, and I say this from the deepest part of my soul, it is truly a mind gripping read! :-)_

**Its Complicated:**By Ninja Sakana. _Raven has a story to tell, and this is a powerful idea; of her feelings for a special someone. Although Beast Boy is very close to the famous sorceress, Rae's feelings of deeper compassion are for another, being Robin. The first person perspective of the mystical demoness; draws a very strong image into my mind every time I read it. The writer does a bedazzleing job, where the depth of inner emotions, and all of loves triumphs and heartaches come to the surface. The story starts off, where the titans leave from Tokyo back to Jump City for season six, and there has been much turmoil within Raven's mind. It's starting off with how she feels towards the team leader, where I can picture that the complex emotion of love; will truly do some shocking things. Do jump in, you will be very glad that you did; I know I am. :-D _

**High School For Titans!**: By Saffire55. _This is a very good read. There are many romances involved, for multiple characters of the Teen Titan universe. Plus, some 'Original Characters' as well, to make things have a new suspense built around the love triangles. She does a great job with details, and the depth of inner struggles for everyone. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;-)_

**Here and Now**: By NinjaUzmakiRaven. _It's a bit different, being that it's under Naruto, instead of Teen Titans, but it's still largely a Teen Titan story. Raven is in trouble, where the characters from the Naruto universe, combine with the heroes of Jump City, and they all try to help the Empath. Beast Boy is close to Rae, and things take off rather quickly. This is also another deeply fun-filled story to jump into. :-)_

**A Twisted Mind**: By Shac89. _Well, the title really says it all, for the main villain in the story. Truly, he has one messed up head, like a crazy monster that knows no bounds. Some villains are dark, Slade may be super evil, but this villain is super dark and maniacal. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. Still though, the author really does a good job in leaving some big cliff-hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together, and have a child. But, with a one crazy monster on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? :-O ;-)_

**The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!**: By Emily Snow15. _Quiet the idea, and a very brilliantly created work of writing, that the author has undertaken upon herself. This is a very genius masterpiece, and truly is very enjoyable to read always! The title says it all, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg write their thoughts to works that people want to be reviewed upon. So, in the updates, the characters write what they feel, and at the end of their reviews, a rather intriguing story-line is taking place. :-D_

* * *

**A/N** _I think that wraps up another large update; however I know everyone wants to see things happen soon. I than__k you for understanding always, for your uplifting reviews and thoughts, and for the support you dudes and dudetts have with me, realizing that each part of the telling, every single chapter does take time for me to post. Any questions you have, if you would like to see what I'm planning, on where my deeper thoughts are in for Inner Demons or Loves Complexity, feel free to lay a review (and or) PM my way. ;-D Writing for me, is only fun in knowing that you, as the readers are enjoying the telling. I'm always looking for ways to improve, and always I try my best, to keep you, as the fans happy. ;-) _

_For my second story I have going, Loves Complexity; please note that it shall be placed on hold, until I craft out the remaining scenes with Red X and Deathstroke on Inner Demons. I don't mean to be aggravating, but, this devious double cross between these two; was always a plot I had been extremely fascinated by, and from the very beginning might I add. I do apologize for that, but, the continuation for Red X is heavily bent upon my mind, as are the inner workings for the each of the other titans too. I hope to see all of you again in August, oh, my favorite month of the year. Why Mr. Mighty? Well, I was born that month, plus, the next chapter is going to be even bigger. ;-D Later day's my loyal readers!_

_~~T.M.O~~_


	13. Broken Oaths

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the DC Universe; the only character I accept half ownership on is Falcon. Scififanfreak222 also owns a large portion of him as well, for drawing him out. Inner Demons is written, crafted and thought out by; The Mighty One, Saffire55, Scififanfreak222, and now RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose.

_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter 13- Broken Oaths

The famed Deathstroke who was legendary for pulling the strings of his countless foes, known well for his backstabbing of others who believed they could trust him; only to be left in the shadows. Slade's ultimate endgame was never fully clear, and when the pieces slowly did come together for his adversaries, the daring challenger(s) would be forced with a great and terrible hindrance; like nothing they had ever faced previously.

Red X was anxious for the looming assault, he knew it would be a do or die battle and he wanted to attack; yet the monstrous and deadly three juggernauts were blocking his goal, towering before him just waiting in the moment. They were silent, the terrifying trio of colossal villains remained hushed; and they themselves were egar for the coming brawl.

Even with the variety of X-gear and high tech apparatus powered by Xenothium, the swift thinking master thief understood very well, that much of his already precious life-line was running dangerously low. Now, he would have no further choice but to use up his extra reserves stored inside of his belt. His rationing methods would all have been for nothing, but he realized that in certain times, drastic means called for drastic measures.

That didn't matter to him now; Red X would cross that bridge when he came to it. In the present mind set all of his training, his years of hard-work and countless hours of sparing and working through the higher black belt forms of Taekuando, ultimate fighting, wrestling and boxing; all of his teachings and knowledge in the multiple fields of martial arts would hopefully pay off. Either way, the Xenothium bandit was alone, there was no teacher before him; the master thief was no apprentice any longer. He was secluded and standing before the gargantuan bodyguards.

Deathstroke was unchanged in his towering posture, remaining a couple of feet apart from the group. The formidable giants were a terrible divider of brute strength, muscle and pure rage that would be extremely trivial to break through. They stood in front of him, like a great wall. A vast fence they remained of brick, slime and electricity.

Red X was going have to tear them down, one by one. Individually and by turning their own attacks against them, that would be his strongest suit, remembering in his training that observing a strike; before he made the first move could be his strongest ally. However, he also realized that the other two would soon join into the conflict once it commenced, so he needed to pick out the easiest of the three; and to put that in basic terminology, finding the weakest foe of the group was not going to be an effortless find.

Cinderblock was already fatigued from earlier, by his separate confrontation with the changeling prior in the night. The great bear claws marked him; the slash against his chest was still showing across the thick concrete hide. This didn't make him any less daunting, he was partly tired yet he remained standing stalwart, as though nothing had fazed him earlier on in the night. Plasmus was as disgustingly vicious as his carnelian shaded goop, which was able to suck any attack into his body, and being that he was part liquid he could morph into multiple things; or even five adversaries at once. Plasmus was a wild-card so far; and Red X had no idea of exactly how to approach this confusing goop monstrosity.

Overload stood on the far left, Cinderblock in the middle, and Plasmus on the far right; where the electrical behemoth would probubly be the most difficult to attack, as his glowing anatomy was not to be touched without a full undertanding, of just what might happen. Overload could enter his suit for all Red X new, and then he would be fighting against himself in the process, of trying to take down the other two foes at the same time. However, the other pair were no simple minded opponents either, as he had observed their own towering statures, while their shadows cowered behind them.

The dark armored bandit was the same height as Robin, the titan's leader. Red X's black cape was swaying across his shoulders while another swift breeze, entered the House of Mirrors. To him, it was truly a growing nightmare, but he had no escape planned, he could not merely run to his street bike where they would soon follow him. The titans were not really a thing to even consider, joining forces with the Boy Wonder, Jason's half brother Richard would be a key idea later on. For now though; he was just going to have to bite the bullet.

To break out he needed to fight, it was his only straw, the last big thing on his to-do list. His payment from Slade was nothing more than a bold deception; like all those who worked before him, and the master thief had no true idea on why these specific bodyguards always followed Slade. There own gain perhaps, something that Deathstroke promised to grant upon their success? Whatever the reasoning, the famed outlaw would never be able to force them to turn, to reconsider.

Red X stood alone.

After the white eyes from the skull mask worn by Red X squint, Cinderblock retorts by following the same motion as his jaw slackens. Plasmus belts a horrid shriek as his eagerness to draw open the battle, carries outwards from his lungs finally; and Overload brings his right foot forwards in front of his left shaking the ground. The moment was lingering more than each of the criminals thought; everything was coming down to it at last, the duel of villains while Slade bent his singular brown eye, almost showing a smile of its own. He would be the final opponent if Red X succeeded, and he always felt the best course of action, was to hold back prior to his strike.

Using his X- Shaped Blades that were drawn out, the master thief crossed his arms; and the juggernaut in the center of the other two, felt the gladiator had overstayed his welcome. Cinderblock disrupts the uneasy quiet, and begins the enduring assault, lunging towards his far smaller foe with his right fist rushing through the air. The stone hand cut across the shadows, whooshing faster like the sound of a freight train heading down a dark tunnel; and upon the other end stood the lone adversary.

Timing the swing perfectly, Red X swerved his entire body to the side while his arms were crossed, using the X-Blades he pulled out when Slade had talked earlier. The assassin caught the forceful swing in front of his face; and threw the stone arm up over his head. Spinning his body, the quick combatant instantaneously follows this motion, as he drew his left arm back down, and across the hip of his exposed far bigger nemesis who had his arms raised still. The sharp tool slashed into the thick hide of the near unbeatable juggernaut, and makes quick work out of what appeared to be a hopeless situation.

Cinderblock howls an unearthly racket, shaking the agile counter-attacker to his bones as he completes the swift stroke with his deadly weapon. The new slash sinks deeply into the veracious villain, Red X had made contact.

"Nice try big guy… but you'll have to do better than that though, in order to take down me." Red X spoke in a cocky tone, turning his head to lock the white eyes of his concealing mask,with Cinderblock's yellow pair as the large behemoth cradles his newest injury. Plasmus and Overload in the meantime, look from each-other back to Deathstroke; confused as to just exactly what they were supposed to do.

Slade narrowed his souless eye into a frown and speaks in his normal deadpan; devoid of all emotions except one he new best, pure rage. "Eradicate him!"

After their powerful leader points in the direction of Red X, Plasmus shrieks a horrid battle-cry, as he stretches his right arm throwing part of his sludge towards the teenager. As if by pure instinct, the intended target tucks and rolls forwards; barely dodging the newest attack but avoiding it all together. Time and time again, Plasmus hurled the nasty slime at the fast mover, and the Xenothium bandit evades all shots as the splatter hits the back wall, making their own marks.

Overload races forwards during another awkward lull in the fight; then Cinderblock charged around after checking his newest scar, where he rushed back to the face quick assassin a second time. All three leviathans were trying to keep the dark armored fighter pinned in the middle; he was trapped and running out of options.

Red X was cornered on all sides, Plasmus directly to his front; Overload barrelling down onto his immediate right, and Cinderblock just behind him, enraged over the surprising injury to his concrete body. They all wanted a piece of the famed Xenothium bandit, and their instant eagerness for his blood drove them to not think twice of how to coordinate a strong attack. Instead of planning a well pronged assail, they each charged into the fray now; at the same exact time which made Red X's next move even simpler.

"Surrounded, out-manned and out of time … just the way I like it." Red X synthesized voice echoes in the darkness, while he reaches into his gray tinted belt. Quickly pulling out a cylinder tube from a side compartment, where soon after twisting the top, the shiny slender container begins to beep frantically.

Throwing the device directly over his head, just as Cinderblock makes his move to slam both of his fists into Slade's ex-hired gun; in the exact moment that the cylinder container was thrown into the air, Red X brought his black cape across his face. He knew already of what was bound to happen, and everything was falling into his deadly ploy.

A vast white tinted light; explodes over their heads. Thus blinding all of his enemies as the crafty thief makes his next motion for escape.

Dazed, the three stooge juggernauts turned away from the instant flash, as Deathstroke shielded his face from the unforeseen explosion also. After a sudden ringing in their ears, the fuzzyness over his sight returned to normal; where the one eyed menacing antihero was the first of his bodyguards to look to the exact center his trusted solders were racing for; only Red X was no where to be seen.

"Hey; stone face … heads up!"

The trademark voice echoed from the rafters above; resulting in Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload all to look up just as he slamed his right foot into the concrete giant's head, upon Red X returning back into the room. The diversion was an evasive tactic, made to find another position to attack from, and getting above all three monstrous adversaries was the strongest suit.

The contact of his right foot hitting Cinderblock square in the side of his cranium; brought an instant whirling sensation, as though one was spinning for hours in a circle. For the solid gray rock behemoth he was loosing his balance, but didn't want to drop out just yet. As Red X had one giant knocked back for a few moments, he didn't hesitate to continue his persistent fight onto the other two. After returning his X-Shaped Blades into their compartments, the master thief speedily tossed the X-Shaped Shuriken from a side pouch on his gray belt; that sped into the blue glowing electrical opponent.

Four of the ninja x-stars were deflected easily, being zapped with three long waves of electrical current coming from Overload's powerful arms; which appeared like sapphire colored lightning bolts across the darkness. However; the last of the strewn ammo cut across the creature's right shoulder, and gradually brought the second towering Goliath to a sudden halt; as the last sharp blade embeds itself into a nearby wall.

Plasmus doesn't wait for his cue, and without warning he tosses his stretched arm halfway across the shadows; as his sticky slop collided into Red X's back. This attack was following the counter assault for a re-counter of Plasmus's own.

"Nice ... but if you think you're the only one who has a trick or two up his sleeves; then guess again slime-o."

Plasmus takes Red X's words as further defiance, and he prepares to spit his carnelian colored slime at his face, in an effort to quell the mocking. One arm for the Xenothium bandit was freed as he used his left arm, while his right was pinned back onto the wall. Using his unstuck hand he shoots an X-Shaped Adhesion Restraint from the palm of his glove, to Plasmus's body.

The contacting substance instantly molds onto the disgusting villain, as it sinks over his liquid figure. The entangled sludge leviathan squirms onto the ground; as he struggles to break free but is unable. This was the same material that Red X used against Beast Boy, as the sticky dark red x contains Plasmus to the ground like bubble-gum in hair. The assassin uses his X-Shaped Blades once more; to pry himself away from the wall and released a short sigh.

"Well, that's three down one more to … Aaaaaaagghh!" Red X expells a loud gasp of pain, as he suddenly finds his entire body hurled forwards, with a sharp sting to the back of his skull.

While looking over his handy-work, his rant was suddenly cut short as a harsh thud pounded the back of his head, forcing him to sprawl across the cold concrete.

Cinderblock was back on his feet, and ready to keep up his attack. To lose a battle against Beast Boy was one failure he hated to admit, being partly scratched by Red X was the last straw he could take; and the stone goliath wanted to break the dark armored assassin now, more than ever. To show his titanic muscle to Deathstroke; compared to the two other allies.

"Clever move stone-head … but I would have thought; that you'd have learned a thing or two by now?" Red X retorts slowly, while he groaned in discomfort for a lingering few seconds as he got back to his feet.

Giving an evil wry grin, Cinderblock then hurried forwards like he had in the beginning into his opponent; where the fast moving adversary squinted his eyes trying to find a calm state of peace in the newest assault. Each step forwards shook the ground, yet the Xenothium bandit stands strong and determined to win, unfazed by this looming force of total destruction, headed right for him all over again.

Slade observed from the shadows, turning his lone eyeball behind the cold mask of steal; from Overload on the floor getting back to stand, to Plasmus whom morphed into two separate beings entirely. Sliding free of the constricting X-Adhesion Restraint and then he reformed back into his whole self, while the newest goop proves useless against him. As these two juggernauts prepare to return into the fight, Red X in the meantime stayed where he was, not wavering as the coming punch became ever nearer to him, and his total attention is focused on the concrete menace.

"Bingo." Red X speaks in his calmed synthesized voice, while holding his right palm out and shoots his X-Shaped Constricting Restraints over Cinderblock's legs. This tangled the villain in mid movement, where the full weight that was sending him forwards backfired horribly; as the stone creature sails through the air. There is nothing to stop the force of inertia behind the leviathan, sending him straight into a thick wall and out from the House of Mirrors. This was the same tool used on Raven and Beast Boy, as the changeling turned into a rhinoceros and had his rear end to the back of the demoness's cloaked head, meant to constrict any movement.

"That should keep you down, for now." Red X turned to face Deathstroke at last, only he is quickly lifted off the ground as his feet dangled and he squirms to break free. Panic clouds his thoughts, and he feels a sudden wave of electricity; being sent through his entire body.

Overload had embraced the master thief into a bone crushing bear hug, and was not letting him get off so easily for his shuriken weapons stunt pulled from earlier. This was returning of the unpleasant favor. Now it was his chance to send an attack on his opponent.

"What the heck… ugh, let me … go-Aaaaggghhh!" Red X released another shout of terrible pain, as countless volts of electricity coursed through his armor, and into his body shocking him. Once he is dropped onto the floor, a trail of gray smoke rises off of his back. He shakes his head back and forth quickly, realizing he still had two more stubborn enemies to beat down yet again.

Getting back onto his knees slowly; he wobbles at first like he had after finding his decietful client Slade, towering before him. His legs buckle however; Red X found his balance and they stand planted like tree roots to the floor. Running a hand over the back of his neck; he then gives an unusual chuckle, finding the continued fighting pointless against him.

Lifting his head to meet the eyes of his second foe, and while speaking; a red light forms into the palm of his hand.

"So sparky, you like electricity I take it? But be careful though; too much at once can be quiet a shock to the system."

Overload prepared to slap the master thief clear across the room, listening to a mocking gesture with words from the Teen Titans was one thing, but to direct them at him from a nobody; was something he didn't take too kindly too. One backhand from his electrical arm; was just as deadly that Cinderblock would carry. However, the light blue glowing creature is quickly caught off guard; as a commanding red lightning flash escaped the assassin's right hand. It was the Electrical X's, and the great beams were shot towards and then absorbed into Overload's chest, directly into the microchip that was both the heart and brain.

The great elimental hulk takes the new assault as a bit of surprise, for it only caused him to grow stronger; or so it appeared at first glance. After laughing a robotic chuckle, simmilar to the synthesizer of Red X's gray iron mask concealing his true identity, the new power-source backfires within him.

Following a distasteful pause in battle to reveal an evil victory cackle, his entire blue colored structure turned the tint of blood red; as dark as the bandit's symbol. In a new great flash of white light, the second huge bodyguard was suddenly hurled across the opposite end of the room. Howling in pain the entire ride to the earth once again; upon being hit with the red electrical bolts, the powerful waves from Red X exploded moments after they were absorbed into the enemy's body.

Overload was a basic creature like a sponge, a Juggernaut no less but he still carried a simple flaw. Soaking in any current built him stronger and bigger; however this new power-source was not something he was not used to, crossing his inner circuits to the unknown element. Badly shaken up, Overload was familiar to digesting all sorts of current; from computers, to power-lines and outlets, yet this was very strange and from his own gripping hunger it was too much too soon for his own unusual anatomy to contain. The uneasy balance of distribution, resulted in a short circuit within his neuro-network; and the terrible foe was on the ground, knocked out cold

Once returned to his red microchip state; it became very obvious that Overload was now defeated.

"Well com'on slime-ball; remember now … x marks the spot." The quick attacker follows the design of his famed red icon over his chest with his right index finger; and goads Plasmus to make his fateful motion like his previous allies had. Cinderblock was out of the building, as Overload had quiet a shock to his own system, more than a normal absorption to handle in one moment of time, and it was now just Plasmus standing before Red X.

The slimy villain was careful with his attack, fully aware that the master thief had more than plenty of nifty gadgets within his belt, to counter any assault once more. Thinking over his options, he morphed his hand into a giant sledge hammer; then begins a slow trot; quickly hurrying into a battering-ram speed and swipes towards the brave challenger.

The Xenothium bandit unveils his trusting short wrist sword tools once again; and makes a slashing uppercut motion against the heavy arm, inches away to slam into his head. The carnelian slushy beast absorbs the attack, much like Overload did to the electrical X-bolts; where the weapon cuts into the behemoth protruding out from his limb. However strong the attack appeared at first glance for the master thief; Plasmus uses this newest strike against him, to his own advantage by reforming his sledge arm into a great big coil, wrapping itself around the attackers arm.

"Uh oh …" Red X states as he watched himself being lifted back into the air a third time, by the final bodyguard. "Crap, I knew I should have seen this coming!"

The constricting molded coil; folded about his own forearm like the body of a deadly serpant; throws the teenage master thief up towards the ceiling, soon reforming back into a hand.

Red X in the meantime, crashes the back of his skull forcefully into a hard rafter and he comes hurdling back down into the room. After giving another painful groan, he rubbed his left shoulder; the old wound continued burning like the moment the shrapnel he pulled out, having embedded itself into his upper extremity.

While a thin trail of red blood pools down his arm, his X- Shaped Blades were useless against a rival that could morph its entire body into a liquid form; bending around sharp objects. He was going to have to try something else; tangling Cinderblock's legs was a powerful move to slow down the constantly charging juggernaut. Like all big opponents the bigger they were, the harder they fell. For Overload by having the elemental colossus absorbing an unusual amount of electricity at once, brought an immediate overheating of his core, thus knocking the second giant out as he couldn't maintain the destructive red electricity.

_I can slice this guy into a thousand pieces, and he'll just reform and attack me again. I have to try something different._

While looking about the room; Plasmus took the newest hesitation as his ultimatum, to obliterate the lone gladiator in his way. Now; the final bodyguard could show his might to Slade, that he was the more powerful of the other two allies. Morphing each of his arms into giant scissors, Plasmus snapped a single I beam in half as the sharp liquid formed rock hard again. From tremendous weight of the liquid, it was like water boring a hole through a slice of cheese, and the metal bent easily. The muck-covered leviathan turns his complete attention back to Red X, ready to cut the hot-headed teen in half as he did for the solid iron seconds before. It was a sort of demonstration like in shop class, that the fast mover would be the next object to be broken in two.

"Great; I may not be able to cut him down, but he can sure as hell cut me into little fragments." Red X spoke, as the behemoth sprinted forwards while squealing.

Timing the swings and snipping of the thick claw arms of the unusual opponent, like dodging the pincher's of a lobster, he jumped over the left arm; then he begins to climb up the wide backside hoping to find a weakness of some kind. Reaching into his trusting belt for another crafty tool; hoping that his newest plan would work, he struggles to keep his balance similare when someone was trying to ride a bucking bull at a rodeo.

_I may not be able to tear him apart, but I sure can try to blow him to bits._

Finding himself directly on the back shoulder-blades of Plasmus, the evasive attacker retrieves his X-Shaped Shruiken that were different from his normal brand. These were his exploding type, and without lingering any longer and before Plasmus would morph his body to face Red X, the Xenothium bandit pressed the center on all three, placing one upon his target's left shoulder, one on his right, and the final explosive directly onto the center of his back.

"Later big guy… gotta catch the fireworks if ya know what I mean." Giving a final two fingered salute like the boy-scouts, Red X back-flipped away from the annoying monstrosity; as the goo over-coated monster squealed an unpleasant racket; worse than scratching ones fingernails against a chalkboard.

The beeping of the three timers were in-sink, and after five seconds of a higher and higher pitched sound, they detonated and bits of the carnelian colored sticky mold was splattered about the House of Mirrors. As the body of Plasmus evaporates; the explosion sent a skinny human across the opposite side that Red X flew towards.

Upon dusting himself off, Red X noticed the recent once towering giant, is nothing more but a kid like himself. The bald young Cacassain male breathes peacefully, he wasn't dead just severly wounded, and would not be getting back up for some time.

After swiping a glob of the sticky substance off his right arm, Red X looked about the room to take in his amazing feat, having taken on Plasmus by himself was truly a challenge. To have defeated Cinderblock, Overload and then the once big glob of goo, each fighter had drained his Xenothium reserves inside of his gray belt and black armored attire, but he understood he had no other choice. Now, he would be forced to use the remainder in order to beat his client; whom was still nowhere to be found for the time being.

"This can't be good for my look … this gunk is going to take weeks to get rid of." Standing in the center of the House of Mirrors, Red X began peering around the rubble and shadows trying to find any slight trace of Deathstroke. "Well…" Red X continues speaking while he finished brushing himself off. "Looks like I win."

"Grrraaawwrrr!"

A booming voice echoed around him, where the dark clothed combatant turned to find a huge block of stone, slamming into him! It was as though he were a car-crash-testing-dummy; and the thick clenched hand was a wall, plowing into his lower gut. He only established notice of the recent move too late; and there was nothing he could do but hang on for the destructive ride.

The wind was instantly knocked out of the evasive assassin, silencing him and all that escaped from his lips was a slight whimper; as he tumbled to the ground.

"I-I thought… tha-that I… took… you down?" Red X manages to speak as Cinderblock's figure towered over him, where he once stood seconds ago. The X-Shaped Constricting Restraints held for a long while over his legs, but the massive foe managed to cut himself free upon obtaining a sharp piece of twisted metal outside. "I guess that was too easy; I'll have to take you out now … the old fashioned way."

After taking a couple of steady and calming breaths while knelt upon the floor; he feels Cinderblock kicking him in the side hip, sending the Xenothium bandit further away. While charging forwards to finish his weakened opponent off, Red X springs his latest trap as though he were a wolf spider, and the cement colossus was his pray. Jumping out and sending his venomous fight, back into action.

Another ploy he used to fool the gray colored concrete giant; was to play totally wounded as Cinderblock approached, then he sprung for his second phase. He was in pain, and each kick and punch sent another sharp burn across his body, yet Red X could see on the face of his adversary; that victory was near.

Upon turning around quickly; knocking the prodigious concrete menace into a shattered mirror along the wall, Red X found an even stronger footing and charged back into the tiresome battle. It was one that he had no idea of how much longer it would last, but he couldn't give up now. Realizing full well that he didn't have much energy after being pummeled in the stomach, yet he would keep his relentless attack, he had to or it could be him on receiving end of the strikes.

Angrily turning his head back to the agile combatant, Cinderblock sees two Red X's in each eye as the image blurred into one as a hard knee uppercut the behemoth's solid jaw. The master thief doesn't hold back his barrage of fierce punches and kicks, mainly to the sides of the leviathan's rock hard skull. Each attack added to the blurriness about Cinderblock, and whirrling around fully the quick fighter twists and revealed a spinning back-kick into his concrete chest, after pummeling him all the way to the reverse side of the room. As his most recent destructive shot- knocked him back the farthest.

"You just don't know when to quit … no problem. I believe I know the way to take you down and out, for the final KO stone man."

"Grrrrr!" Cinderblock grumbled, while shaking his head from the sides of his shoulders defiantly, in an effort to get the cobwebs out of his vision. Seeing Red X standing in front, having haulted the waves of deadly Karate tiers, he slammed his fist to the wall directly behind him.

Removing his right hand, the last juggernaut shows a spider-web pattern embedded into the solid foundation, and he tilts his big square face from the left, to the center; letting the crackling of his muscles send a new wave of fear to the lone assassin.

"This should be fun …" Red X answers this sight, sounding as though he was giving a smile.

Waving his fingers to entice the enemy, the collosal solid antihero jumped into the air with both of his hands held far behind his head; sailing for the stationary obstacle in his intended path. His first jousting charge was slow in motion, too much momentum to expose his hip, but this time his weight was distributed evenly from his lower back and chest. Despite his arms revealing a clean shot for his bare solid torso, he was not willing to allow a counter move from Red X this time. Different from the second attack, similar to Beast Boy's duel, he held some of his titanium strength in reserve thus he opened himself up for another evasive last second strike. The third assault would deal a full furry dropping hammer, his arm was the sword and the Xenothium thief was the single post of bamboo; ready to cut the teenager in half- without any attention to not exhaust himself out completely.

It was a lasting stroke, so powerful it would either win the battle, or cause his defeat once more. The strong goliath hated to lose, where his wrath was now unstoppable. He would need to take down the stubborn criminal or to be broken down himself, those were the only two options he felt would bring him back, to a normal frame of mind.

The passing moment grew close to the feeling of a terrible and long hour; everything turning into a slow field of vision for both Red X and Cinderblock, it was just these two now. The stone-solid gigantic villain was the last hurdle within the mischievous master bandit's path, while a destructive strike would surly deal the be-all-end-all punch from the gigantic bodyguard to him. Red X had to time this final assault perfectly; if not it would be game over, and they both knew it.

Right as Cinderblock slammed his fists down towards the stationary target's head, Red X somersaulted to the side; as the spot he was standing carried a similar indentation pattern that the wall his enemy cracked. The spider-web lines made from total frustration; as this attack had shown that Cinderblock had hit nothing but earth.

"Whoops … I guess I'll just have to finish this party off now." The Xenothium criminal jokingly responds to the failed move, as Cinderblock now had the crest of his scalp in plain view for him.

Tossing five shuriken stars at his enemy, they explode upon the ground; blasting the bothersome stone juggernaut onto his back. He was now stunned, in the open and yet again his simple fighting techniques were of poor stance; allowing the skull masked criminal to counter each and every strike, for one of his own.

Waisting no time, Red X shot another famed weapon behind the battered goliath; who was now completely exhausted. The Splitting X's, were shot off from the top of the mysterious thief's left hand, attaching to a far wall and created a temporary opening, revealing the back end of the theam-park over a side cliff.

Spinning around, the fast thinking teenager kicked the well built foe, towards the new entrance and out of the House of Mirrors; tumbling to the deep blue water at the bottom. There was nothing to stop his fall, as Cinderblock plumeted out of sight and Red X caught his breath.

After the last image of Cinderblock, stretching his giant stone hand outwards in a vein effort to grab the ledge is noticed by the white eyes of his mask; Red X turns his attention back towards the room, only to find the recent spectacle of battle. Once the portal closed behind him, there was nobody challenging the lone contender; the towering trio were defeated.

The dust rises for a moment; then settled back to the floor easily, as the line of morning brightness crept further to the building, continuing to pull the shadows away. It felt to be a sense of calm, the notion of light and grace wearing down the darkness of evil; but still … something felt very strange. Red X may have won the first round, yet he still had to duel the master deciever himself, while the bodyguards were a laborious struggle; an even more daunting challenge had yet to befall him.

Just as he started, Red X stood in a ring of white light; he was triumphant but another bout was soon to transpire. He could feel the trembling throughout his bones. The new silence was very eerie, as disturbing upon finding his way into the abandoned park, then into The House of Mirrors; that unpleasant knot of his stomach made everything harder in wanting to remain in the spooky building. The Xenothium assassin gradually sensed; that he was not alone.

While clenching his fists tightly together, he denounced that his illusive client had used the bodyguards' assault to plot his escape. Or worse yet; to find a weakness of the loose assassin that was one who he no longer had a tight leash on.

"Indeed … you are exceptionally powerful Red X. However, of all the countless and burning questions that remain, above the multiple flipping sides from fate to have transpired this night; are you ready to finally face your fears as you so believe?"

Squinting his eyes in defiance, the Xenothium assassin turned his gaze to the darkest corners of the room. Deathstroke's blank deadpan had ended the recent silence, now it was a matter of time that a new fight would begin.

"Those blundering goons proved little chance against me. I think I can take on you."

The manipulative client allows a slight chuckle to escape for a moment; causing Red X to keep his guard up.

"The whole concept of victory that you believed to have obtained; is rather tragic, to say the very least." Casually walking from behind the dark armored master thief, Slade forcefully throws a destructive punch to the back of Red X's head. The famed bandit swerves away just in the nick-of-time; quickly evading the newest assault to find the powerful villain in a fighting stance himself.

"Slade…" Red X retorts; hissing the horrid title under his breath while keeping his eyes fixed on the target.

"You have done well, apart from your predisposed mannerisms to my formidable juggernauts, and myself; understand that you have accomplished much … to articulate in the short of things."

"I don't care about this game, whatever the angle you hope to achieve against Robin or his team. Whatever your new deal is … I'm not buying into it."

Red X kept his white eyes locked onto the singular brown orb, of his ex-boss. Slade's burning eye carried an emotion all by itself, a voice unheard and yet, at the same time sends waves of fear throughout the master thief.

"To think you still find yourself at the forefront of things … that you continue serving a vaster purpose in the ultimate subversion of the Teen Titans? For this very reason, it has established your utter failure before me."

"This has to do with their newest member … doesn't it?" Red X spoke while keeping his eyes locked on the target.

Slade clasped his cold hands behind his back, and allowed the shadows to arch over his right side; from the multiple angles of sunlight entering the room. While letting a brief pause build into their conversation, the master deceiver toyed with this answer; on the quick thinking of the dark-clad assassin.

"Pity that things have transpired; the way they have between us when we so obviously have more than our fair portion in common. But if you think I am one, who cannot be solely trusted in this very twisted world, just look at yourself. You have sworn to be the mortal enemy of Robin, and yet, you've helped him before. You have sided with the Teen Titans time and time again." Slade stops talking for a moment, and turns his muscular body to the side letting the halt in his reply to deepen the suspense. "To understand my doings totally, you must comprehend your own lopsided argument of betrayal. The plain face of all truths, the answer for this riddle is that you are no different from me."

The Xenothium assassin thinks hard, to decipher the cryptic enigma of Deathstroke's lengthy wordplay. His newest foe was dodging spacific questions, and answering back in powerful conundrums. Everything he said, any pugnatious utterance Slade unintentionally leaked more infromation than he gave credit to his adversaries. He was overconfident most of the time, and when one was in a position of holding all the cards, it was difficult not to feel complete control; over even the bleakest of outcomes imaginable.

"I may no longer have a part in your conflicting dealings; but knowing that I'm still a possible threat to you, is all that I need to understand." The master thief replied.

"You are rather quick in forming generalizations to which you have a sensational withholding; of the absolute comprehension your paltry thoughts could ever fathom. This is going to be even simpler than I first believed, in the challenger you have upheld to become."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Slade released a devious chuckle to this response, and the quick notion of a slight bit of laughter sent further confused emotions; mostly dread over what Deathstroke continued plotting across Red X's brain. Now the Xenothium bandit was beginning to compare himself, to what the Teen Titans did. On what made the master villain so destructive and evil; while possibly the hardest obstical to overcome.

"You were right about one thing; this is going to be rather … enjoyable." Slade's raspy deadpan spoke over their lulled conversation. "Of the multiple struggles, the endless voids and blinding enigma's I plan on unfurling yet; you Red X continue to bring me the hopeful expectation; that you will prove just as worthy an opponent as the Teen Titans."

Red X brought his arms across his body into a blocking stance; while unvealing his X-Shaped blades across his wrists. The sounds of the devices opening; gave a sharp 'ring' across the still air.

"I've battled with Robin and managed to tangle his allies up before. Just this morning, I took on your three over-sized bodyguards, at the same time and defeated them all." The assassin narrows his eyes, causing the whiteness over the mask to mirror this mark; as Slade's single eye bends lower in response. "They were each a challenge, where I find you no different from the rest."

Taking his arms that were clasped from behind his back; Slade pulled out a thin silver container from his belt. Upon pressing a switch in the middle, it unfolded to a full length bo-staff, and the crafty monster villain twirled the deadly weapon in-between his steel gloves.

"You will soon find a very key lesson to things … one which shall prove to be your last seminar in this pathetic world." Halting the twirlling of the slender metalic staff, Deathstroke pulled the powerful weapon across his right shoulder, as his left hand was held out forming a mocking gesture to get the fight underway. "You will soon discover, just how insignificant of a spec that you truly are."

"You sure are full of a great many surprises, but the biggest of all is your downright overconfidence. That is your ultimate weakness."

"From what I have observed in your own fighting … assuming too highly skilled your combat abilities have grown over the years. To imagine and then to fully understand; these are two very different paths, and that is your greatest drawback … on why you have and in the end, ultimately shall fail."

"You may have gotton away from the titan's ensnarments before; but rule number one when hiring me, you should never have double-crossed the man you hired. Of all people to backstab, I told you that you'd also have to deal with me; aside from Robin's team."

"Yes; and where you lost your debut with the Boy Wonder, in delivering more than the simple threat I so plainly asked, so too shall defeat befall you once again. Only this time, escape won't be your destination, death … like all things connected to fate; that is the only future pending our discussion for you."

Red X seethed with pure rage and hatred against his crafty client; it was the anger of his own foolishness that brought him into these exact quandaries.

A great and terrible ire stored within his heavy heart, Red X gradually builds the mounting fury into a powerful battle-cry at the top of his lungs, while charging into a frenzy of an all out blitz attack. The shout of the synthesizer had twisted into a more villainous tone; and appeared to even startle the once thought unperturbed man known simply as Slade. However brief a moment that it first looked, Slade does show that this great vibration of the loud voice has caught him off guard; and he quietly steps back three paces.

Swinging his X-Shaped Blades towards the far more constituent adversary, Red X only hit air or the sound of metal clashing from their powerful weapons, all of this proved he never new of a worse fate than being as confused that he was right in the present. The titan's leader and now this bitter nemesis made certain, to withhold back for the moment and lure their enemies to them. An ensnarement was waiting; something the assassin caused Cinderblock to fall into, now the predator was the prey but Red X ignored this simple lesson in any combat, as he rebuked everything out of his thoughts; except that he needed to make the first move.

It was only the cold-hearted deciever before him in the eerie room; yet it was simply a very blind and carelessly planned attack none-the-less. Red X was gradually feeling it within himself, that he shouldn't have jumped the gun into a charge. Perhaps working the shadows would have proved better use to him, but alas a fight realized only for greed as the prize; shrouds the basic fundamentals of all human beings.

The daring thief was quick, but he never fully admitted to himself that there was indeed a lured uncertainty, on his new opponent. Any knowledge on just how fast that Slade could counter these moves was a blank slate, in the mind of Red X. To the master villain, Deathstroke had observed the first trivial struggle and realized that Red X was just as overconfident in any attack, as he himself was in times now long forgotten.

It was a deeper weakness that could only be witnessed, and then calculated. Slade enjoyed his somber waiting about the shadows; it built the zest for total destruction on an unfathumable scale inside of his monstrous spirit. To fill his hunger he needed to unravel bewildering enigmas, ones that unleashed powerful conflicts inside the spirits of his foes. The best attack Deathstroke realized as a highly lethal sniper and rouge assassin for the military; was in order to defeat any opponent, by crushing their spirits they would lose the willpower to go on any longer.

Robin of the Teen Titans however, continued to endure thus allowing the master deceiver to fully soak in the unprecedented turmoil; growing deeper inside the Boy Wonder's thoughts and the shrouded conflict for his closest friends. The latest stratagem Slade was planning to unveil; was his most destructive blow he could create, and the ploy still had yet for the complete potency of his vile nature to rise to the surface. The timing of events also brought things into an even better setup, there was little deterrence in front of his goal he had set from the very beginning.

Timing was everything, and the looming events were increasingly in favor of the master villain. The outcomes of total victory were slowly being ebbed away into dark thoughts; where Robin and his team may yet succeed, but they could always fail. However, with the results of burning occurrences which consumed around them; would they admit to seeing any victory in the aftermath off all things?

Swerving to his side, the master deceiver narrowly avoided the downwards slashes and in quick response, throws a few deadly swings of his sturdy bo-staff. He clashed with Robin using this very weapon, Deathstroke was used to swords but a long bo-staff could allow the pain to linger over for so much longer. Instead of killing his opponents on the spot, Slade wanted to see the daring opponent who even imagined they could face him bleed, to hear their bones crack and this very weapon spread the torment to no limits of endless agony. It allowed in his most destructive hour to revel in the pain and growing notion that victory was near, as defeat was imminent for his rivals.

The ancient weapon used by the Shaolin Monks of Southeast Asia, proved to be rather lethal. It may not have been an immediate killing tool as the X-Shaped Blades were; but in the hands of a marital-arts expert, the long staff could bring the desired results that any other implement a well adapted fighter was trained to use. Slade was very flexible with countless assassin tools; and the bo-staff above all else was his preferred weapon of choice, one that he mastered easily.

The silver staff and the assassin's blood red X-Blades continued to parry off from one another, where the Xenothium thief slashed with his right arm using the tool on that side of his body. Slade would deflect the coming blow; and make swooping strikes himself as the solid bar would connect metal on metal. Red X would counter the new downward thrust of the metalic implement with his other arm, their footwork stepping around in a circular motion, clashing and ducking any and all strikes from the challenger's primary weapon of choice.

Finding an opportunity to end the stalemate; like two raging bulls in a boxing match, the master bandit reached into his belt removing a handful of X-Shaped Shuriken and hurled them at Slade.

Deathstroke, using his silver staff quickly deflected the swirling red blades, spinning the pole in front of his body over his fast fingers protected by thick metal gloves. As they were bounced from his weapon to the walls across the room; Red X dove away as though a routine from the gymnastic Olympics and is able to catch his breath finally. The pugnacious quarrel was proving useless, and both combatants realized it, however the master villain had many ensnaring ploys up his sleeves as well, and he takes this new opportunity to observe further weaknesses from the evasive thief.

Slade could decipher that Red X was growing increasingly tired rather quickly, much sooner than he was; as the previous struggle with the deadly trio had proved more than exhausting. Confident that it would no longer matter where things were going, the single left orb behind the dark orange side of the iron mask, appeared to curl into a smile.

"You cannot win against me." Deathstroke ends their newest pause, ready to bring his rampage of brute strength to a whole new level. Tonight, Slade had wounded Falcon in the train station; he severely beat sense into the changeling at the dam and to defeat a lone assassin, would prove his deepest impression of victory for a single day's work. It was difficult to not see that Slade was a far more superior opponent to all his foes, and yet the battle with Red X was a fight that seemed to be evenly matched. This caused the destructive anti-hero to try and bring doubt, to crack the positive beliefs of victory for the assassin. "It is pointless to resist, when we both understand your defeat is a simple and imminent fact soon to be realized."

"We'll see …" Red X retorted angrily, with a short chuckle in his voice.

"The continued defiance in you is quiet an admirable trait, as though it is hope that guides you." Swirling the long staff in front of his chest to show his daunting skill in combat, Slade drops into a different fighting stance. His legs were farther apart, and his deadly weapon was now ready to ward off any assault. "Consequently however, while hope may be your greatest strength it is also your greatest weakness."

"Hope… I abandoned that a long time ago." Sliding the X-Shaped Blades across one another to make the sound that a butcher was sharpening his knives; a few sparks fly off from the assassin's lethal tools. "This ends now Slade."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The villainous manipulator begins to walk forwards, as the tired contender does the same only to find their powerful weapons clashing like the first time. Red X tried to swipe the head off the taller and more muscular target, where Slade knocks the feet out from beneath him. While on his back; the mysterious assassin wastes no further time in rotating his legs towards Slade, a countering block primarily used in the UFC, causing the madman to falter backwards gradually.

Catching his balance, Deathstroke watched from the distance as the dark-clad-master thief arched his back off the ground and bending his knees; the two are upon their feet again. This strike proved that any assault could backfire against him; but Red X had to win.

"Impressive." Slade spoke as he caught his breath.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises."

Slade releases a straightforwards laugh to this reply, darker than the others as his raspy monotone sent new waves of frustration into the mind of Red X. It was just like any-other battle for the fraudulent criminal mastermind; playing into a bigger game of things for the swift moving contender on the other hand, the master thief felt to be fighting for his very life.

While keeping his gaze locked onto the target, Deathstroke allowed the famed assassin to grow distracted. Standing ready to unleash another side weapon from his belt, Red X had no idea of the trap he was already en-snarled within; as he stood poised exactly in the center of the room like before.

While pulling four shuriken stars out again, ready to toss them all and use his lasting reserves of Xenothium from the suit onto Slade, the brown eye of the criminal mastermind glances behind Red X. The single orb expressed the notion that the madman was truly pleased with the fight; and caused him to grow further aroused with the total lapse of judgment by the fast thinking thief.

"True, but if thinking you have me cornered; then you have ultimately gained nothing." Slade deadpanned slowly, determined to win no matter the costs.

The growing feeling of utter chaos returned once again, as the loudest thought in the mind-set of Red X was to avoid something still held back in the shadows. Slade's left eye, turned from his face to the back of the dark-clad bandit giving the impression that another attacker was slowly creeping upon him.

Spinning around quickly to face the growing sense that something was very wrong, throwing his shuriken weapons into the entrance-way he heard the metal of his tools hitting nothing but wall once more. Peering into the shadows, two purple orbs glow in the depths like beacons of the night, as the new bolts of light energy were fired towards the feet of the assassin, exploding on impact.

Red X jumped and cartwheeled to the sides, successfully avoiding the strange powers that where of the purple blasts from the unseen attacker, and they erupted like fireworks about him. Then while catching his balance from falling to his back, one hits him in the center of his chest forcing him to the ground.

As the smoke of recent conflict builds about the House of Mirrors, a mysterious figure makes their way into the arena. All that could be seen are two glowing purple orbs off their hands, as their long dark hair swayed in the breeze. The shadow gives the impression that the intruder is that of a slender female, but the blinding fog of smoke conceals their total identity for the Xenothium assassin cannot make out the face just yet; and quickly realizes that he will have another of Slade's henchmen to confront.

With his Xenothium already dangerously low, and understanding the long haired person slowly entering had plenty of energy within them, Red X believed that the tide of battle was gradually slipping from his grasp. To find he was dueling Slade was where he wanted to be, only to have another contender make their entrance in the daunting struggle; quickly removed the notion of a soon-to-be victory, into an apparent defeat.

"It has always been about Robin, but there is a great weakness within his team." Slade begins a new topic, now that his ultimate obstruction was near oblivion he ruled out his growing uneasyness over his own defeat in battle, as Slade's newest bodyguard made their debut. "Only recently has it come to my attention that I could have struck a mortal blow to them, but to do so as I have in the past … bit by bit, test through trial, slowly the titans will fall apart. In the end; it doesn't matter what you plan on doing … the pieces are already moving, and you are the last thing that is distastefully standing in my way."

The deciever's monotone in the background caused a cold chill, to run down the master thief's spine as Red X had his focus, drawn to the unknown person of the mist. The Xenothium bandit understood the conquest of the deadly trio was quiet the accomplishment by itself, now, he just wanted to survive the horrific nightmare that had consumed him fully. He just wanted things to be over, and so far there appeared to be no positive end in store for him. The exhausting anguish would be lasting, Red X had endured countless struggles before yet the sneaky entrapment from Slade; toppled any conflicts previously.

Jason Peter Todd strongly believed he knew more than his fare burdens of torture, now that he finally met Deathstroke in person; Slade was going to unleash a whole new unambiguouse fact to the table. Red X thought he knew of trauma but that was all before he met his client; presently, everything was going to change, and not entirely for the better.

_

* * *

_

~At Titans Tower~

The entire building was dark, so very cold and the occupants were away … save one.

Their leader, Robin was all by himself upon the depressing return to his team's home, which in the present mind-set felt everything the opposite of what ones residence should feel like. Alive, welcoming, warm and lit up, the tower however upon the Boy Wonder's entrance from learning of Falcon's tragic dilemma, was so dark and quiet, as shivering as a winter breeze from a hillside, for the heat was off as were the majority of lights. To Robin, Titans Tower felt as though the simple touch of the Grim Reaper had passed by; for the impression of death was heavily focused on his conscience.

The morning sun did penetrate into the windows, but only a couple around the perimeter of the famous T structure permitted light inside the now cold building. Some of the curtains were drawn open; while other parts of the renowned heroes home were pitch black, left with shadows from furniture and the corners of the building itself. The countless light-bulbs in the hallways; nearly all were switched off except for the electrical tubes in the elevator that Robin stood silently within.

Leaving everything in a hurry to stop Deathstroke's rant about the city, to split up and act forced the team's mechanic to turn the power-grid down. The security systems were on-line, they were always turned on but Cyborg constantly persisted to switch off the unused electrical juice for their home when leaving.

The small slits by the upper sides of the platform Robin stood over; allowed the illumination from the shaft to shine into the frigged elevator, as his muscular shadow along the walls revealed that he was the only passenger. Furthermore with what he uncovered, the team leader believed it would be quiet some time before he or any of the others would feel back to their normal selves; when he would break the heart-crushing information.

His mood was very depressed, his body felt overused in thinking, leading the others in saving the city very late at night from a madman, and trying to keep up with Red X by himself while putting the crimes together. Everything just made countless theories arise as new questions drove deeper.

Robin was stiff from his duel with the Xenothium bandit, chasing him across the city only to be left with a perplexing message was not much consolation. Normally, the titan leader would jump right after the opportunity to look for more clues, on unraveling where Slade was hiding; on what the master deceiver's ultimate game-plan revealed to be before the end came to them. However, he didn't care about any of that right now.

The renowned hero stood in total darkness; apart from the lights of the elivator shaft that shined inwards partly providing warmth. The Boy Wonder's mind felt enshrouded by tremendous sorrow and utter dispair, as his limited options on just how to explain things was growing more pressed. One of his closest friends; a person who just entered his life and that of his family was now deceased, how could he feel positive in detective work, realizing that everything so far was a dead-end and all he did this night caused harm to his teammates.

"_Keep your friends close Robin … it's always the ones that you love, whom you end up hurting in the end."_

The bone chilling words continued to echo over within his mind. Deathstroke had in fact delivered his crushing blow from the threat, already Beast Boy and Starfire were wounded, Terra was in the same boat while Falcon in turn; as much that the team's leader hated to admit it, had perished.

Slamming his fist into the side-wall of the lift, Robin bowed his head further in anguish. The nightmare lingered on, he desperately wanted to kiss Starfire right now and to be with his girlfriend; to have everything just end the pain but it was impossible for he wouldn't allow himself any release of his stress. If Slade was planning on hurting any more of his friends, the hero believed that it was his best choice to be alone in his troubled thoughts of late. He didn't want to see any others get wounded or end up like Falcon had, and to be alone meant he could find some consolation, that his teammates would not be injured if they were not with him.

He would dig for the answers later; as to why things happened the way they transpired. Robin would search for Deathstroke at another time; he vowed he would as a pledge to Falcon, there was no denying that justice would be served. For years he was toying with that very idea, of just what he would do if he caught up to Slade, actually beat him and held him in his grip peering into his soulless eye. Just how far would he beat his own reasonable form of judgment into the monstrous antagonist; was something he never liked to delve into, and yet the Boy Wonder constantly thought over this more and more.

It was a dark-side for Robin, evil almost and made him compare himself greater than usual, with it being something that the twisted anti-hero would hope to have arise. The more Robin thought about it, the more he began to question his own leadership abilities also. There was no escaping the destruction, Slade was hitting him on all sides even when he wasn't actually attacking, in the back of his mind there was little place to hide the hero's clashing concerns.

_Am I doing the right thing? How can I lead the others, if I cannot even find myself in this mess? How can I expect them to follow after the departure of Terra those many months ago; and now Falcon having died … there is little chance that they would have faith in me as their leader still. _

Within less than half an hour; the Boy Wonder would have to give some explanation to Cyborg. It was not going to be easy, and Robin was rehearsing the exact words to speak to the team mechanic; to Raven and Starfire and then Beast Boy. The team's leader still couldn't think, of just how to unravel the poignant story to his friends. The tower was the most secluded place for them, their home away from the outside world; here they could begin to heal.

_It's going to be quiet some time; before we can call Titans Tower our home again. But what other choice do I have?_

Slowly the lift arrived to the main floor labeled C.R. for common room. Upon the familiar ding, the elevator's door parted in the middle and Robin stepped out of the ride, to find nobody to greet him as he expected. The Boy Wonder left for the ground level earlier, where the lone hero walked by the shoreline; the same beach-head that Beast Boy skipped stones from when Terra first left him, by the small cove which their home resided.

Robin went there shortly after contacting his teammates; trying to find the courage within himself to uncover any answers in the peace that the seashore allowed. As the morning sunlight curved over the water's edge, there was indeed a slight moment of tranquility in the void of perpetual darkness for his mind; yet the questions bore down harder, and the hero just persisted to beat himself up.

Things were out of his hands, yet the courageous Boy Wonder still couldn't wash away the notion of burning guilt.

As their leader, it was his job to be the bringer of bad news, and Cyborg was well on his way from Jump City Central; upon dropping Starfire off. Robin was holding under his right arm Falcon's tattered red cloak, folded neatly into a square like an American flag being presented for a funeral at a military procession. Taking a deep breath and giving a sudden shiver, the Boy Wonder walked towards the kitchen area, and stopped in his tracks suddenly as he looked aimlessly about the open room.

There were so many happy memories in this particular place, within all of Titans Tower. Slowly moving his head to the blue sofa and great TV withinin the Ops room, the image of Beast Boy with Cyborg playing video games on the long seat passed over Robin's thoughts next.

The hero grinned for a moment, as he turned his gaze to the end side where Raven would be seen, trying to meditate or giving an effort at reading one of her countless books. The half crept smile quickly spread into a very warm expression of joy, as this distant memory of the gray Empath rolling her amethyst eyes at Beast Boy, while she sipped the hot mug of tea also played back. Robin then saw himself standing by the tall window that was facing Jump City and the distant Bay Bridge; as Starfire was bent over the couch leaning closer to Raven, and observing her sister teammate's head deep in a book.

The recent events of the past days were beginning to quickly grow hazy, starting with Falcon coming out of the lift that Robin took. The necromancer was seen as a moving ghost image like the others; where he walked out from the elevator when the surprise party was held. The cake being shared and smiles beaming off of his and the others faces, the confetti sprinkling about the room; all of these things welcoming a new member to their ranks as superheroes. The new dog Sibs, graciously trotting out behind the necromancer's long red cloak, as Starfire wrapped her arms around the big hound's neck played before Robin's eyes. Then as quickly as the images appeared, everything was soon to vanish once more.

While the bash was good fun; days before then Falcon touched each of the titans with his bare arms, and he collapsed onto the long curved sofa. While Robin looked to the seat, he could remember the new expression of pure horror in the shadow manipulator's tired eyes while his face was holding onto a sight of pure shock; as the painful memories revealed back for him things the others rarely talked about openly. Falcon unfortunately saw each of horrible moments in their past lives except one … and that lone person was Beast Boy.

There was something very unusual about their newest acquaintance, and the recent addition was bent on keeping things to himself; which drove Robin to tear into that wall constructed from Falcon. After turning his gaze from the sofa where the flashbacks played out, to the red cloak of their previous sixth member once worn so often in clean shape now in tatters, the Boy Wonder released a glum sigh of his breath.

"I'm deeply sorry Falcon … for everything." Robin's soliloquy made the room feel more welcoming, as the smiling expression of Falcon scattered across the hero's vision, then dissipated like rain water evaporating across a pond in multiple ripples. "I wish there was something I could do to change all things, I wish there was something I could do to bring you back; but I can't."

The titan's leader effortlessly dropped the cloak from his grasp, as it fluttered to the ground like a falling leaf to the wind. Robin payed little head to this and walked for the doorway to his bedroom, but stopped as his thoughts touched other sensitive subjects.

Unlike with turning away on Terra, Robin believed anyone who wanted to find their place with his team, to live and become a titan needed to come clean about the people they were before. Contradictory to the Boy Wonder about his own shrouded life beforehand with the Dark Knight; he was the leader and things were final as his way. Still he was always open for discussion which made his leadership abilities so great while at the same time; they hampered his commanding skills. Cyborg constantly took advantage of this flaw, and things like in any democracy took longer to decide on the basic of any actions, but this was how Robin liked to roll the dice, to take his chances as being one on the team.

Although Robin was the Teen Titans dominant commander, he felt the best way to lead was to follow the heart of the members; to hear those who worked as one instead of just what he felt stronger in taking courses of action. It may have taken more time to defeat opponents, but he could sleep at night in realizing the others had their share of where to take things also, that they followed Robin but at the same time, he concidered them all as equal to his own status and each-other. That if something was wrong for one member then the others would struggle harder, but if they fought together as one team then they would find victory.

Falcon's distance with talking openly caused distress, sending alarming bells to whistle and chime deep in Robin's head. Everyone else on the team was kept to a distance, and although they were close to Falcon, Raven was one however of all the others who could relate to the newest sorcerer's outsider facade, to her own powers. The gray Empath from anyone else, it was Raven who went to him and tried welcoming him in, even though on their first day together they nearly fought to rip each-others heads off. Still, the shadow manipulator was always at an arms length apart from them, even to the beautiful pale demoness and when he revealed things about his history; it was bits and pieces mostly.

Walking to the main doorway beyond the kitchen as the sun lit up the room, the titan's leader switched on the common room light pannel and a warming glow beamed downwards. Things felt like home but still, with Falcon's vaccant space on the team everything just felt hollow all over again; like with Terra following her own tragic fate.

"This is my entire fault." Robin continued speaking to himself, feeling as though the recent addition was in the room with him.

Bowing his head like he had in the elevator, the crestfallen hero took his leave for the hallway; abandoning the necromancer's outer attire upon the floor of the common room knowing it would be found, and there was no point in holding onto it any-longer. It was a burden that was burrowing too deeply into his mind, for all the impugn with heart-ache he believed to be soley on himself, and that he had broken the trust of the others. Robin realized the basic pledge to the team, on always telling the truth right away when in reality; he was withholding devistating answers.

The Boy Wonder was more than depressed, he was angry with himself for accepting to have crossed the very thin line. It was a boundary in the time of deceiving the others to become Red X, of how far he had taken things and in his understanding to achieve a goal intended for good; nearly cost him everything. Things went very badly all too soon and he felt yet another looming calamity rising in the new day.

After walking down the long corridor, he eventually neared the entrance-way to his chambers and came to a slow halt. Upon releasing a deep breath from his frustration and compounded emotions, Robin just wanted to sleep and hoped that slumber would bring some peace of mind. After punching in his code on the door panel without much thought as tunnel vision clouded his sight, the closed room opened before him and he made his way for the bed.

The final words that manage to seep out of his chambers when the door slides shut completely; brought and even further disheartening attitude to his wounded spirit as he speaks just above a whisper. His voice echoed down the hallway and rattled within his brain, making him feel hopeless and alone.

"Everything is my fault … everything."

* * *

Cyborg took a quick glance out his side-view mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed from any fellow motorists on the secluded path, which led to the underground passageway to the tower's garage. Quickly, the titan's mechanic put the pedal to the metal as he found his alternate route and stepped on the gas; causing the T-Car to speed its way across the open road.

Upon entering an abandoned tunnel shaft that had a big sign out front of _'Road Closed' _the fast thinking hero retrieved a beeper under the visor by the hood. After pressing the rectangular beeping device with his right hand as his left was on the wheel; the divider opened before him, and he shoots down a secret side entrance to Titans Tower.

The wide doorway to the tunnel closed behind him, where Cyborg kept his fatigued glare to the road just ahead. This was the exact passagway he came and left his home countless times before, for driving the others and it was another side passage that Robin and he worked on together; sort of a Batman type-deal was the thinking behind the blueprints to the construction. The Boy Wonder already had one secret Dark Knight entrance-way by the main highway as boulders and fake bushes concealed the passage; where Cyborg and he both felt, two entrances were better than just one.

As the single beams of light from the ceiling shinned downwards in little orbs, the T-Car stayed on its current course. Cyborg was exhausted from his grueling efforts around the city, as were the other titans and he wanted to sleep and recharge his power-cell. While inner workings of the path flashed by his windows, the chief technician recalled moments of the team leader and him working together countless times before; but tonight was different.

Everything about the Boy Wonder in Cyborg's mind felt out of sorts from his usual self. The frustration was normal to be agitated when orders were given, but something was truly disturbing. Leaving a teammate behind for leads, clues and stopping explosives all were very high priorities; and yet they had treated their newest friend like an outcast now.

Outcast; the very word hit the heart for the team mechanic, due to the horrible accident that killed his mother and caused him to remain teenager on one half, while the other parts were of a highly built and upgraded machine. Everything changed for him in the blink of an eye; he lost his family, only newer questions arose as to why he couldn't save Elinore his mother, while Dr. Silas Stone his father pushed him farther away after seeming like he wanted to help. Victor on the other-hand; merely wanted to get out of the science industrial future that cost him so much. His father may have given him a second chance at life; the technology did in fact save him but to Victor however, it was nothing more than a tragic curse. Cyborg left his home and lived primarily away from people because everywhere he went in public, he was humiliated for his appearance; showing he was disfigured and then rebuilt.

No matter where Cyborg went, nothing felt like home until Starfire crash-landed on earth. He had a place to call home, no others to call family anywhere else for he and his father grew so distant that they lost touch, the bond that was so thin but it was a connection none the less. However in the end of one life, it was severed from Cyborg to keep a distance. The team technichian realized he could always go to Steele City, where his father took up a new residence for S.T.A.R. Labs but the boy he was then, the teenager he thought he knew was all lost the day of his mother's death.

Falcon seemed to be yet another failure in his thoughts, that Cyborg not only abandoned his newest friend, but he also cast off his vow to Elinore. A single tear streaked down his human cheek, as he watched himself standing over her grave with a red rose in his hand, the mechanical side already having been fitted to his arms and legs as the left side of his face was no longer his own. It was on the day of her funeral that Victor Stone gave an oath to do something greater for the common good, to always help those in need for there was a great chasm within his heart; and each life he saved filled him with pride, that he was full-filling the deed.

After Terra's betrayal, how Brother Blood hacked into his inner network; from overcomming criminal plots, taking charge of the titans when Robin was unable and now with Falcon's life being dissected to learn the aweful truth, that Falcon spent many traumatizing years as a child in Arkham Asylum; then to abandoning him in his latest hour of assistance only made a low feeling of regret, cloud his processors and human brain. Cyborg had in fact broken his pledge, and it may not have been to the titans but it was to his mother, Falcon and now himself that he gone against everthing he believed. Tonight above all the depressed emotions and conflictig thoughts, he felt to be a complete and total failure; and there was no getting around it.

Eventually, the reflection of half his cybernetic face brought the team mechanic to his senses once more; as he found himself sitting in the driver's seat of the prized vehicle he built with his own two hands. Within a few minuets, he entered the base garage of Titans Tower and spun the steering wheel suddenly; forcing the car to skid on its side into its parking place.

"Bo-yeah." Cyborg spoke to himself softly as his normal battle-cry was not very enthusiastic rather; it was toned down a great deal from total exhaustion. As he got out of his prized vehicale and upon reciting his famed remark he yawned deeply. Turning his eyes about the room as he closed the driver's side door shut, he soon noticed his leader's R-Cycle was resting in its place along with the red helmet, strung across the left handlebar. "Well, I guess bird-boy is back." Cyborg becomes silent as he approached the stairs but in a softer voice continued speaking; "I hope the news on Falcon is good … I can sure listen some good news about now anyway."

The climb up the stairwell was a somber one, a long a hushed mood had taken hold of Titans Tower and the team technelocigal expert could feel it the instant he walked up the steps. Within a few minuets he reached the common room floor, and walked down the long hallway towards the ops room.

"Hey Robin, I'm back." Cyborg's booming voice bounces in a cheerful tone, he was hoping to receive some uplifting information from the current team leader and yet, he instantly grows quiet as there was nobody to greet him while the doors slide open, and he was left standing in the hallway. "Ummm ... Robin?"

Silence.

"Dang, I guess he must be in his room or something." The team mechanic's stomach grumbled loudly for a moment as he remained where he was. "Man … I desperately need some sleep, but I could really go for a Turkey Combo Sub about now."

Racing over to the fridge, Cyborg smiled a warm grin after flipping open the small door; and pulling out a very gigantic sandwich.

"Awe-yeah; nothing better than a super sized home made double-decker sandwich. Filled with extra mayo, a half dozen pickles, six freshly cut tomatoes, seven slices of honey-cut ham, five slices of American cheese with four pieces of Swiss cheese on top of that, eight pieces of nice crispy bacon, extra provolone with mustard, a great big topping of lettuce, some more layers of turkey on that, Italian dressing sprinkled over the toasted white bread with a bit of chicken in between all toppings, with none other than Cyborg's home made barbecue sauce!"

The technological expert's eyes glow with much enthusiasm towards the work of art he was about to consume within a matter of seconds down his gullet. The hero's soliloquy echoed about the common room, and there was nobody to respond to his grand masterpiece he made the day previously. Usually, the changeling would give a witty remark and become grossed out for his vegetarian standings; yet Beast Boy was in the hospital and everything carried a somber feeling.

The titan's stomach gurgled for a bit longer and without hessitating, in one quick swoop the foot-long sub vanished down the heroe's esophagus.

Cyborg belched loudly while placing a hand over his mouth, and then he closed the small fridge and prepared to make his leave for main hallway that led to the team's separate bedrooms. While turning his head about the entertaining room he noticed something crumpled upon the floor; that was the color of red fabric.

"Has Robin been redecorating while I was away?" The team mechanic continues speaking to himself in the quiet room, as he walked back down the steps and approached the long curved sofa.

Bending downwards as he held the long tattered red outer attire in between in cybernetic fingers, upon unfolding the fabric the cloak unraveled to full view. Rips and holes within the material revealed something terrible had happened, and the piece of outer clothing was of his dear friend.

"Falcon's cloak?" Cyborg speaks above a whisper as he stared at the now ragged outer attire, once belonging to the newest addition of their team.

Without saying another word, the confounded ire with mixed feelings of both fear and anguish returned to the heroe's mind. The massive sub may have filled his stomach for a time, but the other clashing emotions instantly washed over his conscience when he held the necromancer's cloak; that Robin left behind carelessly upon his own return.

Storming out the sliding doors from the common room, Cyborg felt that answers for everything were due right now; he didn't care if Robin was sleeping or looking for leads. Upon his recent discovery of holding the crumpled cloak of a very dear friend, there was nothing louder in his mind than to get to the bottom of things. Cyborg was tired, as his human eye still carried the half dark ring below his brown orb, yet the burning rage intensified within his once cheerful and youthful spirit.

Cyborg eventually found himself getting ever nearer to his leader's bedroom door; the intense notion of finding answers was growing. It was tremendously irritating to think on just how to place his words in a calm voice, when being at peace was the last thing on his mind. He felt like he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs; but understood it would only cause more frustration between the two, but he wasn't sure he could maintain his calmness for long.

After taking a deep breath, the technological expert found himself at his intended destination, and stood for a few moments to contemplate his opening questions. Raising his right hand while his eyes gazed upon the faceless gray door before him, the agitated hero sent three trembling knocks on his commander's entrance with his name _'ROBIN' _imprinted above on the very center.

Following his loud knocking; Cyborg waited for a reply but there was nothing. Not a voice on the other end, not a sound of movement of feet racing to open the heavy door, upon the three loud tremors. A lasting and terrible hush fell upon the tower as when the team mechanic first entered the garage; it felt so tragic.

"Robin, it's Cyborg." The muscular and half robotic titan spoke while holding his hand a few inches off the cold metal. "I just got back a few minutes ago, and would like to know where Falcon is."

Silence.

"What-ever news you have on Falc, I want to hear it right now!" Cyborg's voice picked up to a deeper pitch over the dull and uneasy stillness. "Look, I know you're in there for I saw your bike down in the garage. Why do you keep making things harder on yourself man; when you can just open the door?"

Grinding his teeth over another long pause waiting for any response; Cyborg was ready to knock three more times when suddenly, the locked door slid open. Slowly, Robin stepped forwards where his head was looking to his teammate's feet revealing that something was amiss.

"You're right" The Boy Wonder then exhales slowly, releasing more than enough stale oxygen held within his lungs. "I know that things weren't easy to just wait around for answers, and I sincerely apologize for how out of control everything has grown between us lately."

The rage was still strong inside of Cyborg's heavy heart, but a new emotion quelled the rising anger and it was of compassion for his leader. While placing his right hand onto his commander's upper arm, he spoke as his voice returned to its normal pitch and not one full of vigor.

"Robin … what happened at the train station? Why did you have me come all this way back home when I could have gone to see him?"

The cloak was grasped under Cyborg's left arm, causing the team leader's eye-mask to lock back onto the familiar attire he dropped without a second thought. Gradually, a frustrated expression combined with horror on Robin's face forced the team mechanic to raise an eyebrow in bemusement.

Feeling a lump building inside of his throat, the Boy Wonder was running into a wall. He was beginning to wish he had stayed inside of his room, had kept his door locked but it wouldn't have changed anything. Cyborg would still be out there, waiting and if time passed long enough the muscular teammate probably would have broken the door in.

"You wouldn't believe the sight of total destruction Cyborg … the chaos, the wreckage caused from that madman we went out to stop. I failed to stop him, everything is just so out of wack and I accept that blame; I take it all."

"I have seen a number of things that Slade has done over the years." Cyborg said back as he regained his composed manner; from the growing rage that was loosening. "I know you want to blame yourself for what he did … heck I wanted to shout at you a moment ago but all that's changed right now. Realize that this isn't about you Robin, or Slade or anyone else. This is about Falcon; that's the main reason I came back here as you requested."

"I know."

Cyborg tilted his forehead to the side after hearing this, as new fears began to churn within his brain. "So then; where is he? Did you bring him to the infirmary here at Titans Tower … is-is he at another hospital entirely outside of Jump City?"

Robin lifted his gaze from the cloak he had dropped in the common room; to his gigantic standing half metal friend's robotic red sensor. Cyborg in return, removed his right hand to allow his leader more movement; to make him feel comfortable about information that was growing harder and more delicate to explain, without feelings being hurt; or future trusts being shattered.

"You know that I've made mistakes in the past Cyborg; you guys have always been there with me. You; have been there with me." Robin stopped talking again, to formulate the right way on telling the daunting news. It was a great mountain to climb, and the lingering halt made the uneasiness grow for them both. "Sometimes though … I believe I'm not doing my part as team leader, that there is always something more I could accomplish without hurting anyone in the process, but I always make bigger mistakes in the end."

"Listen to me Rob." Cyborg answerd back while giving a slight grin; "Everybody makes errors, hell that's the very meaning of being human, mistakes happen."

Pushing himself away from the half cybernetic friend, the Boy Wonder turned his back as his cape swayed by the lower half of his knees. This was an unusual response from the team captain, and the mechanic was beginning to lose his patients.

"But we are supposed to learn from our mistakes. Grow stronger for our errors while I …" Robin bowed his head causing Cyborg to keep his eyes upon his shoulders; while the titan's fearless leader punched his right fist into his left palm. "I seem to keep making them."

"Again Robin … mistakes happen." Pausing for a few moments to bring a hand behind his bald scalp, Cyborg pushed the awkwardness of what he was about to do next further to the side. "Just tell me what the heck happened."

With his eyes glued to the dark shadows in front of him; Robin spoke without changing his pitch of voice at all. "I … I went there; to the rail lines after following the renegade thief."

"Red X you mean."

Robin paused while turning his head partly over his shoulder. "Now, I had him in my sights, cornered and I beat him down. Do you know what he did next?"

Releasing a deep breath, the anticipation for the news bound to be bad on Falcon; continued to fizzle a shorter fuse for the mechanical expert's fury.

"What does chasing down Red X have to do with Falcon; what does Slade have to do with Falcon man? Why can't you just quit your stallin, and TELL ME ALREADY!"

Letting the booming voice rattle in his eardrums; Robin doesn't even flinch a muscle as he kept his back turned. With the titan's leader not moving an inch or showing a shred of fear from Cyborg's remark, the titan technician narrowed his eyes as he felt there were limited options; and he would be forced to hear a long story when he just wanted to cut right to the chase.

While taking a deep breath; the lone puddle in the alleyway forming ripples of his footsteps as he walked past, the Xenothium Bandit throwing his Shruiken X-Shaped Blades where Robin and he clashed again in his memories. The vision was black and white as their words bounced around in his mind.

"He gave me a message."

"We're wasting our time here." Cyborg replied, hissing the words under his breath as the ire rose to new levels inside of him. "Can you PLEASE, just get to the point already? I'm tired and this has been buggin me all night long man."

"Alright …" Robin continued as he turned his body to look Cyborg in the eyes. "After he escaped, I went with the only lead I had left; and it was at the train station."

"Falcon … but what about Slade? I thought for sure you would chase Red X to the hide-out of that monster; then deal with them both by yourself."

"As much that I wanted too, Red X was gone. Besides … knowing how Slade deals with things, I doubted that he would give away his location so easily."

Cyborg nodded in agreement, in now understanding what went through Robin's mind at the time.

"Slade was no-where's to be found, let's face it … If I chased after the master thief I would have been going around in circles all night." The Boy Wonder slowly released a small smirk, but it faded as more of his confrontation played out when the dark armored assassin had his back to the wall. The small hand-held gas grenade going off meant to obscure his body utilizing a smoke screen. "He gave me a cryptic threat through Red X. One I am beginning to understand the meaning of now."

"You mean, as a messanger?"

"Errand-boy more like it. Anyway … after my stubborn foe's confrontation with me at the airport; time as I realized was of the utmost importance. The explosion rocked half the city Cyborg, and Falcon was right smack in the middle of it all."

Allowing the words dig around their minds for a few seconds, Cyborg was the first to speak back up. "Jump City Rail-lines is a pretty big place Robin. Slade having set any type of ensnarment for one of us to fall into it; the whole place would have to be rigged to detonate."

"It was."

Robin stopped talking as the flickering image in black and white, came before his thoughts when he slowed his R-Cycle down from the side road. After removing his helmet and breaking through the crowd of scattered residents, the extra police and fire department personnel, as well as news reporters and flashes from cameras going off brought the memory into focus a little better. At first, the entering glance of the station was blurred; but then when the cobwebs lifted the astonishing destruction about the collapsed and smoldering facility, it gripped the team leader near speechless all over again. Robin found his train of thoughts and slowly began to explain his findings; after his dwelling on the recent sight he looked upon.

"There was so much devistation Cyborg; on a scale so massive that Slade must have been planning this sort of attack, many months beforehand. We landed right in the center of it … or at least Falcon had."

"Alright man, I know what you're sayin. Falcon got wound up in the explosion; I get that." Cyborg stepped forwards from leaning his back against the wall, and held out the cloak with his other hand. "What I don't understand … is why the heck are you dragging this out longer than it needs to be? You know where Falcon is, just come out with it already."

Turning his gaze from the outer clothing of his deceased comrade back to Cyborg's wrinkled brow; Robin pushed himself to explain for he had no other cards to be dealt.

"When I got there, the whole place was destroyed. Everything was shaken up pretty bad yet the worst part was; I never even got to …" The Boy Wonder felt the blood rushing to his head, his heart pounding loudly when he was crushed with the powerful understanding of what had happened, and where his newest teammate had been in his last agonizing moments on earth.

"To do what?"

"To say I'm sorry. That I never got a chance to apologize or even talk about our investigating behind his back. It makes the whole rotten deal even worse because he's … he…"

Cyborg's right eye widened in the words leaving his commander's lips; struggling with everything on his mind as the technological expert was slowly connecting the dots in his own head. Like Robin though, he froze as a hush in the explanation gripped them tightly on every sentence spoken.

"I don't like where this is going Robin; it sounds as though you're saying-"

"That Falcon didn't make it."

Nearly falling back against the wall, one word breaks under Cyborg's breath as he couldn't believe what he was listening to.

"No."

"I know it's not easy to hear this Cyborg, but that's what I was informed by those who were with him." Robin felt the stinging eyes from his teammate dig into his spirit; he was crushed and the discovery was no easier to explain as when he first arrived on the horrific scene.

"Where … where is his body?" The demoralized muscular titan gearhead found his voice speaking in a very quiet pitch. "I'd like to see him for one last farewell ... jus-just for old time's sake."

"You can't." Robin deadpanned.

"WHAT!" Cyborg's voice boomed with much hostility. "Why the HELL can't I?"

"Because his body was on way to another hospital and he … died in the chopper."

Turning his eyes that were burning with rage from Robin to the cloak; Cyborg felt he needed some consolation in the answers given from Robin. However, everything was just forcing a building and compounded anger towards his leader.

"So then I can't see him? How the hell can I overcome this, if I can't even get the chance to say goodbye to him Robin?" Pointing his finger at the Boy Wonder, the half robot revealed an angry grimace. "This isn't fare man; YOU took my only chance at helping him away from me! Now I'll NEVER be able to get this out of my head!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Robin fired back as his own frustration boiled once more. "Look, I didn't even get to see him, or say goodbye for that matter. A girl pulled him out with some other guy, they were the ones who spoke to him last; and they were no-wheres to be found."

Cyborg stared Robin in the face, not backing down as he wouldn't allow himself to. Even though his primary power-cell of his battery was running low; there was nothing going to keep the hindrance held up any longer by Robin.

"I … I think I see why you wanted me to come back home." The half robot spoke as his voice returned to normal. "This, this is just too much to take in at once. I just wish there was something I could do Rob … I feel like you took the only thing I had left out of me."

"There was little I could do." Robin said back. "There wasn't much any of us could do, I was … too late."

Cyborg squinted his human eye lower than before; the reasons were unsettling to absorb and he felt the rage growing again. While clenching his fist, he spoke as calmly as he could.

"Robin, you were the one who organized us to act, you were the one who called the shots." The team mechanic paused briefly as he looked to the red cloak; then holding it up in the air he continued speaking. "You were the one, who …"

"Is to blame for Falcon's death?" Robin finished the sentence he felt would come out next, while turning his back again in sorrow. "You don't have to tell me Cy … I admit that I screwed up; that everything is my fault. Everything."

"I wasn't going to say that." Cyborg replied quickly. "This may have been something that could have been avoided; but … I don't feel you are the sole reason for what happened tonight."

"There is little that can be avoided when it comes to Slade; but this …"

"Robin." Cyborg interrupted while walking closer; "DON'T do this. Not to me, at least not to the others."

Taking a soothing exhale of spent oxygen in his lungs, the Boy Wonder's voice dropped to a mere whisper. "It's all my fault and you know it."

"Regardless of what I feel; this isn't about you or me." Cyborg felt a looming calm befall his mind-set, and his anger was shrouded by new concerns for his leader. "I don't know how things are going to get better, but … if there is anything I do understand; it's that there are always struggles in life."

Letting the discussion linger, both heroes remained standing and the Boy Wonder was confused with many things yet the understanding coming from Cyborg through him off track. What Robin didn't realize, was the technological expert was very enraged by the way they acted and how their leader took course of action; but noticed the commander was feeling lost; and compassion was in the forefront of his thinking.

"I thought you were going to kill me, chew my ear off with blame and scream down my throat Cyborg."

Raising the eyebrow on his human side of his face, the team gearhead was feeling less agitated when first arriving.

"Believe it or not, I was but … we'll deal with that later." Cyborg released a genuine smile, which warmed the depressed leader's mood. "Right now, we've got to tell the others about Falcon."

"We will, but this is something we can't just reveal without understanding the total backlash to the others." Robin found himself walking towards his room as Cyborg stepped away.

"Good point." Cyborg spoke up while clenching the red fabric between his fingers. "This isn't going to be easy for Raven and Starfire to hear, or Beast Boy for that matter. You did the right thing … about holding onto Falcon's um, fate I guess."

"It never gets any easier Cyborg. This was one of the hardest things I've had to get off my chest, and telling it to you was the first hurdle to jump." After punching his code in the panel again, the door slid back open revealing the darkness with a single beam of white light, shinning onto the center table in the leader's room. "I still have no idea where things will go from here, but at least now you know what I do."

"Yeah, but at times I wish there were things I never did find out."

Silence.

"Cyborg." Robin fought his colliding emotions and started to speak. "You do realize that this never gets any easier, being a hero?"

"Nobody ever said it would be easy."

"It never is."

Letting the words grip their hearts, a new stillness hung over. One thing both young heroes realized for certain as they stood in the hallway; the atrocity of their teammate would never be forgotten. Falcon's death would be avenged but they still had to grip the coming terms, that there were only five of them once more, and the heart-crushing news would not be any easier to explain to Starfire or Raven upon there homecomings either.

It was indeed a dark new morning, for the Teen Titans.

_

* * *

_

~Inside the secluded Foyer of Jump City Central~

"I know you mean well Starfire …" Raven continued while keeping her entrancing violet eyes glued to the white tinted enameled floor. "But this is rather; problematic."

"From my general understanding, it doesn't have to be." The Tamaranean princess replies in a cheerful tone; giving an effort to bring a composed mood between the two a second time.

After releasing a soft exhale from her lungs, the conflicting burdon upon the Empath's shoulders felt lighter than beforehand. Turning her fatigued gaze back to her sister titan's pleasing face Raven answered; "Love isn't something easy to talk about … I mean for you and Robin, sure that's simple. You guys have what many try to obtain; but just look at me Starfire."

The long red-haired titan shows a bewildered expression; confused on why one as beautiful as Raven, would feel so low about herself. The gray sorceress discharges a slight frown; when every-time she looked in the mirror, her reflection of the pale skin color; of her violet A-Line haircut came before her. Raven was truly gorgeous, but always she felt uneasy when the realization came through, that there was more to her beneath the young woman that met the eye. Although she resembled her beautiful mother Arella, the horrid demon-lord Trigon; he was also a major part of who she was. That painful fact was something most young females never had to worry about; that same darkness being stored inside.

To Raven she felt to be all alone; there were countless others in the world that had the same hurts, but the very understanding to be the offspring from some terrible union; it was never an easy thing to comprehend.

"I am doing of the looking as you speak; towards you Raven … where I still do not see what the trouble is?"

The gray demoness rolled her eyes softly; this agreement was now beginning to worsen for her tastes. Raven thought she could handle her explanation; but everything just became that much harder to put into words.

"Forget it; I-I'm just being stupid."

Starfire tenderly clasped the Empath's pallid hands, into her own. Being the hopeless romantic that she was, the light orange skinned goddess, wanted to reassure Raven that everyone deserved love.

"But you care for friend Beast Boy; you have as I have learned … _of the affectionate feelings for him_, yes?"

"I can see where you're taking this Starfire; what you want me to say but … I-it's not that easy, it never is. I'm having trouble right now, in trying to find the complete meaning behind everything around that very notion. On what the full matter for myself is also."

"That is simple." Starfire articulates in her gentle voice. "However I feel that I still do not understand; what you are so confused to find in your heart, when I can see that you truly do care for him."

"That's even simpler; I'm half demoness Starfire … the cold-hearted and lone Empath on our team. Love is easy for you because; well you already have it. I had it once, and look what it brought me."

Strumming her index finger below her smooth chin, the friendly heroine thinks for a moment before retrieving the once ancient name to her history. "Is this also about Malchior?"

Closing her eyes slowly, Raven remembered the deep heartache, the confusion of just being used to letting the terrifying dragon from out the book; which bound him in chains. Raven never felt normal, but he made her feel human; happy when so much sadness clouded her always when pretending to be Rorek of Nol.

To find someone who understood her, it was truly a rare discovery as the shapeshifting dragon Malchior was thought to be a true wizard. He was misunderstood but so too was Raven; thus she believed to find a deeper connection beyond their powers and characteristics of being dark as considered different. It was her grasping of reality to be loved for who she was as a person, and to understand that she herself could return that same affection to another.

In the end however, the bigger picture Malchior showed Raven was how to fall in love and then, what it felt from having ones heart being broken. The Empath accounted the big pitfalls to watch out for, what caused any and all relationships for couples to fail but with Malchior; everything was a lie from the very beginning. Raven on the opposite side, was true with her emotions of tender passion for a great romance.

She was blind, as love makes one ignore these obvious reasons to turn away; constantly building around them. The tremendous doubt, the uncertainty and confusion; all of it lifted by the gentle touch of his poetic words. Just as romance made her find total happiness, it was also romance that made the demoness hate the very thought of love, of what it could do to people. Raven remembered very well; of just how torn the changeling became when Terra revealed herself as Slade's apprentice. It made the pain simply harder to bear, and yet … strangly it was Beast Boy that came to Raven in the end. The changeling let the Empath realize that the pain would last; but he understood her enduring suffering; after Terra hurtfully broke off from him weeks before the dragon incident.

"I'm not going to lie to you Starfire when I say this." The despondent Empath graciously holds down an uncomfortable lump of saliva, building in her throat. The conflicting notion that she sincerely had feelings of love for Beast Boy; it was not as simple as she first believed that she could comprehend or explain to others, before her arrival at the Jump City Dam. "There is a bond between Beast Boy and I … however; I'm still trying to figure out if it's always been there or just this past week, it began to blossom?"

"For Robin and I …" Starfire spoke gently, "I could feel something different from him, towards me when we approached each-other for the first time. There was as you say … a bond; and it has grown stronger ever since our close relationship began."

Raven twitched nervously in the seat, the word love was a concept that the sorceress always struggled to grasp. It was very simple to absorb within her emotions, she understood all of the signals from one person directed towards another. Raven could see it, the moment Starfire crashed onto earth, with the strange new girl kissing the Boy Wonder on the lips passinatly. However, to understand romance and to be involved in one, are two totally opposite things. Similarly when one is studying about ways of undertaking a written exam; and then going through the actual test itself.

The steady ticking of the circular clock upon the white wall; echoed in Raven's eardrums and she was brought back to the current discussion after zoning out of her concentration.

"Has this type of bond existed, when you first met Beast Boy?"

Allowing this new moment to gather her probable answers; Raven blinks her eyes and then leans a little further back in the cushioned chair.

"When you came to earth Starfire; the green bean was growing on my nerves." Raven smiled again finding a pleasant recollection of the previous memory, on watching the three male titans trying to fight a strange alien girl with powers only Superman was known to posses. "He has always been a pain but, he also has done some brave things for me. Remember our first year together; do you recall when we first encountered Dr. Light?"

"I think so … many sunrises have risen and fallen since then, but yes."

"Well, do you remember when we returned to Titans Tower, what transpired the following morning?"

Placing her index finger beneath her chin like she always did when deep in thought, Starfire tapped the side of her left cheek; delving into some of their earliest memories as a team together. "I believe as friend Cyborg put it … you; Beast Boy and him were getting to know one another much better, am I correct?"

"Yeah." Raven spoke in her monotone. "The thing is; this all happened way before my birthday when … when I was doubtful of who I was. I was struggling to control my anger, the darkness and hatred of my father that consumed within me, it-"

"But Raven." Starfire interrupts; "It does seem like a bond formed for you, all that time ago."

Silence once again held over, gradually stirring other thoughts between the two.

The demoness turned her gaze back to the beautiful warrior princess; revealing another smile as her cheeks partly blushed. It was a little brighter than the first welcoming notion of tranquility, to the Tamaranean.

"I see your point but what you don't know fully; was that those two actually gave me hope. When everyone else was pushing me away, when the monks of Azarath along with my own mother refused to offer what little guidance they could any longer I was … so very alone and afraid. But then … Beast Boy he; that day seeming like such ancient history, it was then that I truly felt something for him. When he entered the mirror of Nevermore; I thought he didn't like me, he told me that he believed I didn't like him either."

The friendly red-haired titan gives a small giggle; now dwelling over the changeling's first unusual comedy routine, and how Raven always rendered him speechless. Tilting her eyebrow slightly higher, Raven expressed confusion on what the beautiful alien found so amusing.

"Starfire … ummm why-"

"Forgive me friend Raven, but what is there not to understand about the obvious feelings you have for him?"

"I realize that there is something more between him and myself; but it … I don't know if …"

Placing her hand upon the cloaked girl's shoulder, with the sorceress's hood pulled back from earlier revealing her face; Starfire locks her en-captivating green eyes with Raven's violet pair.

"There is nothing I see wrong in this, except time has caused of the distance between the both of you from finding each-other."

Turning her amethyst eyes which carried over the glazed and lifeless look of fategue to the floor; then looking at Starfire's emerald and heart-warming set that didn't carry any exhaustion of the night, Raven felt another lump forming in her throat slowly.

"Exactly the reason for my confusion; see I had so many opportunities, so many chances on getting what … well, building something I never thought possible before my birthday." Feeling the lump grow tighter in her throat, her oxygen harder to breath for the fear was growing; more words eventually find their way out of the Empath's monotoned voice. "Call it whatever you want, a bond, compassion … love, but then Terra happened to him, Malchior to me and I guess time just moved along for the both of us. It was like we both were tied up with countless things, and romance was always the last thing on either our minds." Raven paused to catch her breath and allowed the information to sink into both her mind, and that of the closest thing she had to a sister. "After the whole ordeal in Tokyo that came with Brushogun's ink magic and still, it just … something was different once again for us."

"So you are doing the waiting of time still, for the correct moment to tell him that you carry feelings of the heart for him?"

"I guess you could call it that." The Empath expells a soothing breath as she turned away in disbelief over her answer; "But something always comes between the two of us, right when we seem to be getting closer."

"But Raven if you do not tell him now, then Beast Boy may never understand the way you feel for him."

Raven stayed quiet for a few seconds to find a reasonable answer, but continued hitting a solid wall in her mind. Her eyes felt as though they were shaking with fear, like her body that was trembling over vast dread of confusion. The hushed reply, the drained glaze over her sister's en-captivating eyes caused Starfire to clasp her hands a second time, to ease the clashing conflict that was rising.

"I don't know what it is, that you must be feeling right now Raven; except that the things you have told tell me. It has come to my attention that you do have the feelings of the heart for friend Beast Boy, and it is because of things both long ago and recently, which brings doubt to be closer, and yet hope to be with him some day."

Slowly pulling her hands out from the gentle touch of her teammate's fingers, guilt begins to drag unhappyness in her thoughts like the beginning of their meeting. That it was too late for Raven to do much of anything.

"Raven." Starfire asks while titling her head sideways, as the Empath kept hers bowed downwards in defeat. "You do love him, do you not?"

"I … I …"

"Excuse me for the interruption Ms. Raven Roth, of the Teen Titans." A towering man spoke up in a soothing voice, as his shadow appeared before the heroines smooth legs.

Both young females quickly turn their attention from one another to the strange Dr. The two titan's notice his white lab-coat that was covered over his light green hospital scrubs, an instrimental stethoscope was draped about his neck like most medical personnel, as his arms were tucked into the pockets of his great white over-shirt.

Blinking for a few seconds at the tall Caucasian man that appeared to be in his mid-thirties, unlike Raven or the other hospital-workers or patients passing by, the doctor wasn't exhausted. His chin had stubble from not being shaven in a few days time. But when one is constantly on the go to save lives, it's hard to look ones best always.

_He must've had some coffee to keep awake. Hmmm, I could go for some herbal tea right about now._

The Empath's mind wandered for a bit, as Starfire and she stared at the medical surgeon.

"Please…" The demoness finds her voice after hearing her raspy deadpan come out. "Just, call me Raven."

"Alright." The hospital worker responded in his calmed heart-warming tone. "My name is Dr. James Echolson; the second under command as the Chief of Medical Staff here at Jump City Central, and I was the one who oversaw both operations on your two friends you brought before us."

"Please Dr. Echolson, what news do you have on our dear teammates?" Starfire makes her move to speak, feeling it was her turn to fill into the conversation now.

The medical specialist turned his brown eyes from the gloomy Empath, to the red-haired goddess in the wheel chair that had her leg still propped up.

"Well …" Echolson said back calmly; "After a grueling time through surgery, I can proudly say that the hospital staff and I have the situation under control for the moment. Your teammate Beast Boy is quite the strong fighter, being shot truly caused severe blood loss, but you arriving when you did actually managed to make our tiring work a great deal much easier." James turns his warm eyes to Raven in an effort to give a feeling of comfort.

A huge wave of relief; passed across the gray sorceress's mind as the gripping fear from imminent death, that she hadn't acted soon enough slowly rose off her shoulders in hearing these words.

"Thanks … but it was just one moment of many, before that I've come face to face with close others just like it." Raven answered in a quiet pitch, for she didn't fully like taking praise in anything; she did but there was always a part of her that made the Empath doubt her own heroics.

"Believe it or not; had you not gotton to him when you did, well things would have taken even longer to fix up."

"Beast Boy being safe and well is most glorious news to hear, Dr. James Echolson; thank you." Starfire replied with a very wide smile beaming across her face, as she turned her overjoyed gaze from Raven to the medical surgeon. "Can we do of the seeing of our friends now please?"

The medical physician's expression that shined with a delightful grin slowly ebbed into a frown.

"Unfortunately, we just got things under control. Your friends were hanging on the edge for quiet some time, but we managed to remove the obstructions from them, we sealed off their open wounds; pumped new blood transfusions into their bodies while giving them a … suppressant for the time being."

"Suppressant?" Starfire questions as Raven stayed quiet.

"Yeah, just to keep there heart-rates stable for now. We didn't want them to wake up unexpectedly during the surgery otherwise things could have gone wrong. So, the effects will last for approximately 48 hours.

"Two days?" Raven spoke up as a dispondent mood gripped her.

"Just a few of the side effects from the suppository we gave them." Echolson replied after getting the stiffness out of his neck. "It was hard work; while your comrade was shot twice, we successfully retrieved the two bullets; one from his right lower clavicle that is a major function for the entire arm, and the other from his left knee where the rounds penetrated major artaries. His quadriceps femoris, yet another major linking point above the multiple bones of the human knee was badly damaged; luckily however, the chances of him walking again are rather good. Still the injuries were very serious, as it will be some time before anything is known for certain, of just how extensive the damage inflicted was to him."

"So you're saying … that Beast Boy may never walk again?" Raven asked somberly, as new worries clouded her thoughts. Noticing Starfire in a wheelchair was a very heart-crushing blow, to try and let the changeling overcome his newest weakness, of his leg no longer functioning would be even more devastating to their entire team.

"The odds are always stacked high, but in this case things are looking surprisingly hopeful; yet nothing is absolutely clear until he awakens for recovery. His other leg is perfectly fine, despite some minor bruises to his hip so I'd image through care and patients things will turn back to the way they were." James analysis brought another feeling of gentle jubilation for both heroines, as the news was good but they still had other things to overcome.

After a short pause, Echolson continued. "The two bullets were the prime cause for the trauma. Also, four of his ribs upon the right side of his torso were broken, as his face revealed assault. He suffered a black eye and across the mid-section of his abdomen, Beast Boy has endured deep bruising while he hit the back of his right shoulder pretty hard." After taking a long soothing breath, the high ranking medical doctor scratches the back of his head; to allow the information to sink in for the patent's close friends. "Realize that he suffered a trivial brawl, where-ever he was but as I said before; he's one tough cookie."

Starfire swiftly moves her head from the Medical Chief of Staff to Raven; trying to decipher how the sorceress was taking the conflicting information as she herself was. While it was hopeful, there were some drawbacks like in most cases when receiving news on loved ones; but things were a bit easier to acknowledge primarily because the changeling had survived, and they were finally getting to the bottom of his treatment.

"What of Terra … how is our other friend doing?" Starfire speaks after a long quiet that brewed between them, now that she understood how their prime teammate was. The Tamaranean could tell that Raven was also still concerned for the geomancer, and wanted to hear more even if she couldn't speak right away. The dispondent Empath was known to think over many alternatives to place her words correctly.

"Ms. Terra had taken a traumatizing amount of battary, like your other friend."

"Don't even say that word!" Raven belts out, hissing the very understanding below her deadpan as she glared angrily at the surgeon. Her violet orbs flashed a pinch of red; then became their normal amethyst colour.

Raising his left eyebrow in confusion, Dr. Echolson stayed quiet for a few brief moments; trying to find his voice as Starfire held the Empath's hands during the outburst.

"Please, we mean nothing of anger or hostility towards her… but-"

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Raven shouted back as she cut the Tamaranean off in mid-sentence, now turning the antagonism on her sister teammate. "Terra was NEVER our friend."

"Raven, you know that is not true. Terra was always our close friend; had helped us to defeat our arch-rival and saved the city from total destruction."

"But of all she caused, everything she did that broke our trust …" Raven says back, as her raspy monotone returned to the normal melancholy pitch of voice. "I understand what she proved in the end for us, but everything she did up to that point … it-it really just tore us apart. It tore Beast Boy apart."

"Yes." Starfire says back gently. "But you saved her as well, when you could have let her perish at the dam but you saved her. Does that not show compassion, even if you do not see it still?"

"I did what I had to because it was the right thing to do."

Clearing his throat to continue with his medical entries, Echolson causes both heroines to realize he was still present before them.

"I remember from the news a few years back, when a familiar girl named Terra teamed up with a villain simply calling himself Slade; and they tried to take over the city." He stopped talking as the two females gave befuddled expressions to each-other. "Is this not the same Terra from the Jump City Incident all that time now passed?"

Silence gripped the air, lingering in the two titan's responses to find a way to articulate the truth behind everything.

"Terra is … misunderstood." Starfire speaks up before Raven. "Our friend but … complicated to understand completely, and difficult to talk about openly towards new faces."

"I see." Echolson said in his soft voice. "Well, the medical procedure for your other… um associate, was a bit more complicated. For her being impaled with a knife so close to her heart; the Pulmonary Vein which carries blood from the lungs to the left Atrium was mere centimeters close to being nicked, as her left lung was severely punctured."

Starfire gasped in shock, as Raven's downtrodden gaze was the only feeling of compassion. The Empath couldn't simply forgive everything the geomancer had done, what pain still lingered over months after the entire ordeal. Beast Boy was still beating himself up over it all, and it made Raven feel conflict also for her growing care towards him.

"Yet everything as you have said; is now stable with our other friend too?" Starfire continued with her questions.

Revealing a half crept grin Echolson answered back; "She has suffered quiet a rough night. Aside from the deadly weapon which we managed to take out, we are now close to finishing the final seal to the injury upon her left lung. We hooked her up to a machine to help her breathe for the time being, but she is fighting just as hard to breathe on her own. Aside from that, we basically averted a complete catastrophe with the head Surgeon Dr. Mark Jackson Spears having gone down to Saint Mary's Critical in Los Angeles, for another high priority case last second. I think it's safe to say now though, that everything is going to be alright for your two companions."

Starfire's smile glows very wide again, and the enthusiasm for seeing her friends brings a warm notion to her heart. Raven was conflicted with so many emotions though, that she was greatly overwhelmed with multiple feelings all at once as her only expression was a blank stare.

"I would imagine there to be a great chance for a recovery within a few weeks, but that is getting ahead of ourselves here." Echolson continues his diagnosis; "As Beast Boy's left leg is still in question, while Terra is breathing on her own once more, barely but we did manage to fix up the Secondary bronchi that was punctured from the knife."

The Chief of Staff bent to his knees, as he looked to Raven and met her eye-line where he wanted to keep hopes high for everybody. Working on two patients was very grueling, as he managed to lead two medical teams, one on the changeling and the other on the geomancer; giving orders without the guidance from his close friend Dr. Mark Jackson Spears. Still, James was second in command also, and the operations were life or death for the patients brought before him.

"I can tell that it was a long night for you, but you don't have to stay here if-"

"No." Raven replied back, her words were somewhat shaky from the normal raspy pitch yet she cleared her throat and kept speaking. "I want to stay; even if he'll be out for two days time … at least I know that he'll be alright."

Echolson simply nods his head in understanding her intentions, while placing his hand to her right shoulder. Then, the doors parted suddenly as another patient was rushed into the room upon a hospital gurney, while blood covered his bare chest.

Getting back to his feet, the Chief of Staff turned to the new sight as nurses and other medical workers raced to bring the dying boy, looking like he was 13 years old through a side door.

"I do apologize for the news taking some time to get to you both, as it must have been uneasy just sitting in here waiting for answers." The cheerful Dr. replied. "But the surgery is still currently undergoing some minor finishing touches to set everything done. Stitch-work, closing off of some other open wounds, making sure the less life threatening injuries are treated now and sterilizing the room. So, things are still underway … but, I just thought I'd give a heads up for you two."

James reveals a big smile, while the new patient was hurried into the operating hallway-room that Beast Boy and Terra entered, and then vanished from sight.

"Well …" Echolson spoke as he turned to leave. "I'd love to stay and talk some more but as you can see, it can be rather hectic here at the hospital."

As the surgeon follows the fast moving procession out of the big white tinted double doors, Raven speaks above a whisper that is surprisingly heard by her sister teammate and the Chief of Staff.

"Thank you."

Echolson stopped his newest marathon, and he turned his head to the side while standing by the main desk of the room.

"Please kid; you're a Teen Titan along with him." He beamed another wide grin her direction to sooth her conflicting emotions. "If anything, it's the least I can do for everything you guys have done for me, and this whole city."

Raven and Starfire remained quiet, as they received grateful praise from a man they never once met before in their lives. Now, he was the very person who managed to save the prankster on their team, along with the old traitor who had turned good but also proved to be a dear friend, even if the Empath wouldn't admit it fully.

"Just doing my job I guess." Raven answered back in her usual deadpan.

"So am I." Echolson finishes their conversation, where he quickly turned back to the white tinted doors and continued his mission, to salvage another person whose life was hanging in the balance. Within seconds he was gone once more, and the two females were alone.

After letting a new silence come over them, both heroines delved into the recent diagnosis's of their friends. It may have been over an hour since Raven brought the changeling and geomancer into the hospital; and surgery was known to take a long time but the way Echolson gave his report, it revealed that things were going to be alright.

"Raven." Starfire asked while rubbing her sore left leg like she had when first entering the foyer room. "Why can we not see them still?"

"Dr. Echolson said that Beast Boy and Terra were still in surgery Star." Raven replied softly. "It was just a report is all, on their current dealings."

"Oh."

"I feel just as badly as you do, if not more so to just go in there and see him right now; but that's not how things are done here." Raven moved her tired eyes from the doors the surgeon went through, back to the Tamaranean's emerald pair while taking a moment to catch her breath. "Don't worry Star; they're both in good hands."

Keeping her eyes upon her left leg, Starfire desperately wanted to do something but realized she wouldn't be of much use. Her tibia had suffered a slight fracture, where Raven's powers could allow the healing process to speed up a bit faster. However, in seeing the drain of fatigue on the Empath's face and the mixed emotions, the Tamaranean understood too much use of Raven's powers in one night alone could be dangerous or life threatening. While most humans having suffered injuries would be out for weeks of their jobs, Starfire was from Tamaran, and the healing factor as she realized would take less time to recover.

"From what the doctors have told me, they say that my injury is already recovering." Starfire speaks up, trying to bring another conversation to end the uneasy quiet that had taken place in the surgeon's leave.

"Well at least that's some good news." Raven said back with a smile. "I could use my powers somewhat on your leg, to make the discomfort go away if you will allow me to."

"Realize that is not necessary." Starfire answered back while smiling. "You are already tired and if healing me would cause more stain on you … then it is not worth the risk of hurting yourself my friend. I do not wish to see you harmed, in trying to move a process that is bound to heal on its own accord."

Raven's frown slowly reformed upon her face, as she felt to be of no use to anyone.

"I just feel that I want to do something Starfire. It's the least I could do for you."

"There is no need to weaken yourself further." Starfire replied while holding the Empath's blue glowing hand off her lower limb. "You are tired and need your rest."

These words sink deeply into Raven's ears as she gently retrieved her hand from preforming a healing enchantment; on her sister teammate.

"I know … but I can't rest." Raven's voice dropped to a softer monotone. "There is just too much going on right now and I need to do something, in order to take my mind off of things."

"I understand, yet you have pushed yourself to your limits in one night." Starfire paused briefly while keeping her eyes locked onto the Empath's. "I am alright, everything shall be fine."

Leaning further back in the chair, Raven turned her gaze away from Starfire feeling that she was correct. The knot in her stomach was loosening, but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of the Empath's mind.

"Starfire."

"I am here Raven."

The sorceress's violet orbs shoot open quickly, as she brings other worried concerns to her forefront of thinking.

"Why would Slade target Beast Boy? It-it just doesn't make sense when after all this time, things still aren't adding up."

Starfire revealed a puzzled look, for in her mind the alien princess was pondering this same confusing enigma of Deathstroke's recent return.

"How Slade fits into things has always been a mystery to us." Starfire replied while tapping her index finger below her chin once more. "I fear that I do not understand, and for this I am truly sorry."

"That's alright. It's just why would Robin's nemesis reveal himself now, aside from all those chances following my father's destruction? Why didn't he team up with The Brotherhood of Evil, but most of all; why did he come to the surface on the few days we recently came home from Tokyo?"

"These are things I do not know … but there is always a larger reason behind Slade's intentions as we have learned in the past." Starfire spoke after a short silence settled between them. The Tamaranean was feeling that her sister ally wanted to draw away from the topic on Beast Boy, that the two had driven in too deep, too soon.

"I … I saw him Starfire." Raven spoke as her eyes appeared to tremble with fear.

"What do you mean?" The red-haired goddess asked.

"Slade … I saw Slade through the bond Beast Boy and I share."

"I am sorry, but is this the same bond that we were talking about earlier?"

"Sort of, it's a connection we have through our minds. It allows me to see some of the things he does."

Starfire tilted her head to the side, and while trying to find words Raven continued in her response.

"Beast Boy and I … we formed a link of our minds this past week.

Silence.

"In basic terms." Raven started back up. "We can talk to one another, without speaking out loud."

"Oh, I believe I understand now." Starfire responded while revealing a smile to have a better understanding. "Was this the same link, for you and Robin when my beloved was suffering from the seeing of Slade, when none of us were?"

"It's similar to that, yes; but every mind link I form is different for each person." Raven halted for a few moments shortly after speaking, to bring her next words into focus. "See that's one of the reasons I'm so confused about the bond."

"Meaning you are uncertain if this past week, from the link being created as with you and Robin; is the bond you so desired with friend Beast Boy? Or if it has always been there, from the moment Beast Boy and Cyborg entered your mirror?"

"Exactly." Raven answered casually. "But it's more than that as I still have other … _issues_ that need to be sorted out. He still has certain things of his past; that need to be fixed also."

"This is about Terra?" Starfire questioned where the Empath's expression dropped to an even more unpleasant glaze.

Releasing a deep sigh, Raven then began speaking as the discomfort was still pressed on her mind. "As much as I hate to admit it, it is primarily for that very reason. Because, Terra brought a great rip in his heart, and it pained me deeply to see him suffer so much after we returned from Tokyo."

"Beast Boy was not himself, upon the coming of home from Japan?"

"No." Raven deadpanned. "He was so frustrated with himself after we were dealing with that weird creature by ourselves that molded into whatever it touched; days before ninja Saico-Tek. You know where he went?"

"To see Terra at her school."

"Yes, and the thing is … he never really told any of us how their meeting went. But when I looked into his mind, I … I-"

"You saw things, as Falcon had with us." Starfire cut the explination short in her gentle voice. "Through his memories."

Raven became instantly quiet while pondering her newest understandings.

"Starfire." The gray demoness spoke following another short lull. "When Beast Boy allowed me to enter his mind, he was on the fence about it as was I. We had never fully dealt with those types of close talks by ourselves, only a few times before had we done that." Raven then gives an even more sorrowful expression, and it causes a worried sensation to grow within Starfire as the Empath looked away; like she so often did when thinking deeply on any touchy subjects at hand. "I knew of the Doom Patrol, of how Beast Boy felt for things to be hopeful in his darkest hours of being alone. But all that suffering inside his heart; It-it was just so painful."

"Why has Beast Boy never told these things, to myself or the others?"

"Looking over it now, I can see why he would keep us at a distance. But how he was able to keep a smile on his face consonantly, I'll never completely understand. I think however; it's because of something deeper, something … more."

Starfire expressed a warm grin, as she felt the biggest answer was right before her eyes and her sister teammate was blind to it still.

"Raven." The Tamaranean began speaking; "I think the answer is you."

The Empath's violet and slightly blood shot eyes bulged very wide; then lowered to their normal stare after hearing this remark.

"When my soul-self went into his mind, there was so much more than just his memories I saw." Raven deadpanned.

"What do you mean? What else did you uncover?"

The Empath exhaled gently, where the things she was speaking were of a privet conversation she had with Beast Boy; and Raven had no idea on how the changeling would react if he found out. Feeling that Starfire would be able to offer some insight, the deep thinking sorceress believed she was running out of options and time to find answers was on an even shorter fuse.

"I met his inner focus, but he was rather cryptic in the way he spoke to me." Raven said while staring at the wall beyond the red-haired goddess, as images of the green cloaked figure stood before her; sounding like the actual Beast Boy's raspy voice. "He spoke as though, he understood more about the problems going on around the outside world. He knew more of who Beast Boy was, and understood me too."

"Forgive me Raven. I am afaid you have lost me once more."

"There was an … entity, or a manifestation of one of his emotions upon my arrival in a plain of his mind. He was rather, puzzling to say the least."

Giving a sudden giggle, Starfire caused Raven to join in while speaking. "That is most amusing for Beast Boy is indeed odd at times."

"Yeah." Raven spoke with a smile now having returned. "But I'm not quiet sure oddball would be the right way to put it to his liking; perhaps just different, is a stronger suit."

After their short laughter breaks the depressing mood, Starfire's voice piped back up. "What did he show you Raven?"

Moving in her seat to find a more comfortable position, the gray Empath found a better way of explaining things. "After revealing such pains of Gar … um I mean Beast Boy's life; there was a place he took me that I did not expect."

Starfire's only response to this statement was another bemused expression; with one eyebrow cocked higher than the other.

"Once I saw his memories, the entity revealed something that truly took my breath away, full of light and a very warm embrace." Raven spoke after letting the silence to grip their hearts, a way to catch her breath. "He showed me what he was storing within his heart Starfire; what Beast Boy held close that was a very powerful idea, yet it was something of the future and was not set in stone."

"What was it?"

Forcing the lump in her throat to retreat to the lowest depths of her now twisting stomach, the sorceress found her eyes locked onto Starfire's. Raven was finding it more and more difficult to explain her emotions of romance towards the changeling, but felt there was no other way of placing things.

"I saw … me." Raven finished the burning mystery, forcing her monotone to reply above a whisper that only Starfire could hear, in the isolated room.

"Raven." The Tamaranean spoke with her bell like voice. "The more you speak, the more it sounds as though the feelings which Robin and I have for each-other, is something you also have for friend Beast Boy, and of the vise-versa."

Getting out of the chair, Raven turned away from her sister teammate and delved into this simple notion that she found so perplexing, to wrap her head around.

"I know that Starfire, but I can't do anything about it right now." The demoness spoke with a pinch of anger, as many other emotions were clouding her thinking also. "Love is such an easy thing to see others have, so simple and yet …" Raven bowed her forehead to the ground as she felt her caring friend's emerald eyes glued onto her every word.

"You still feel; that you are too late to find him?" Starfire continued the sentence, causing the anguishing struggle to resurface all over again.

"Now that Terra is back, I truly believe so. I think that too much time has passed, for pretty much of any shot at romance between Beast Boy … and myself." Raven spoke while holding the powerful feelings of low self esteem, deep in her heart.

"Friend Raven." Starfire replied while looking up from her wheelchair. "I believe that love is never too late to be found."

The gray Empath expressed another small grin, as the talk being shared was difficult to explain, but gradually easier to understand.

"That's a nice way to put things, but I just don't know if there is anything really between us aside from the mind link." Raven shook her head slowly as she turned to look back at the doors that the surgeon left the room from. "There is a bond like we've discussed, I just … it's just …"

The Tamaranean released a beaming smile that warmed Raven's heart, while Starfire clasped her own hands in her lap. "Still confusing to fully explain?"

Slowly nodding her head, Raven answered without speaking another word. The demoness and Starfire found themselves on a once untouchable subject; now brought into the light. The Empath may have explained some of her feelings for care, but it wasn't a complete romance as Starfire first wanted to hear. In knowing Raven, the red-haired titan felt their conversation was the strongest either could muster, and the sorceress had to tell these things to the changeling. While a new stillness hung between the two, Raven was just relieved to be done with the confusing topic.

The female titans remained quiet, Raven stayed standing as Starfire was kept to her wheelchair. The discussion on romance cleared away some of the jitters the demoness wanted to ask Beast Boy, and straightened out her own mind of fright on the topic as Starfire got a small confession of true feelings from Raven towards Beast Boy. The reasons may not have all made sense, but at least it was a start and that held Starfire's restless mind full for the time being.

_

* * *

_

~Elsewhere~

The grogginess around the changeling was strong, yet as he slowly opened his eyes halfway the cobwebs eventually parted from his vision. Beast Boy instantly felt that something was very different about his surroundings; that he wasn't in the Jump City Dam any longer. He was somewhere far away … but where exactly, he had yet to uncover.

Gradually he pulled himself off the damp earth, and found himself sitting in a patch of cool dirt within a vast field. While placing his left hand to his forehead, an uncomfortable migraine was thumping away within his temples. It was the beating of his heart keeping a constant rhythm.

Upon opening his emerald eyes fully, he stretched his arms out to see there were no wounds, his body felt healed and the recent confrontation with Slade at the concrete facility, was not in his thoughts. He could however, remember bits and pieces of himself being slammed into a sturdy electrical generator, of the battle with Cinderbock before Deathstroke made his appearance as the quick thinking hero morphed into a triceratops; plowing the behemoth through many interior walls inside the dam.

"Wh-where am I?"

Beast Boy managed to speak, as he looked to his left leg to notice his knee, like his right shoulder was also in its normal condition carrying no injury from a sniper's high caliber bullets. His ribs were sore, and even though his left knee and right upper forelimb appeared fine, they were still very sensitive to touch; as though he was carrying heavy weights with his arms extended. It was almost like a person had punched him in the gut, and that he had been standing at attention with his knees held locked in one position all day long, causing a growing stiffness. The burning intensified as the hero gave an effort to sooth the burning of his limbs, only to feel a sudden lightning-bolt of pain, course through his extremities.

After grimicing for a few seconds, the dazed changeling shook his head from side to side. He was still very perplexed over where he was, and all that happened in the late hours of the night. Everything felt like a long dream and where he awoke now, it seemed to be an even worse nightmare than before.

"R-Robin; Starfire, Cyborg … Raven!" Beast Boy called his friends names out, only there is silence; a stillness of the meadow he awoke in as a cool breeze passed over the hillside. "Hello, is anybody here?"

Silence.

"Hey guys if this is some kind of weird joke; realize that this ISN'T funny anymore."

After releasing a soft breath while clenching his right shoulder again with his left palm, he turned his eyes around the wide field he resided, trying to find someone to answer him back. Upon shouting each of the titan's names a few times longer, there was still no response and it only caused a chilling shiver, to run up his spine.

"I guess I'm all alone then … wherever I am."

Once again, Beast Boy's only answer was another quick gust of air from the dark meadow. The long thick blades of grass are revealed to be just as towering; like they were stalks of corn swaying across the vast green hillside which he was in. While the sky overhead was pitch dark, the stars lit up the entire atmosphere, sparkling white dots of the heavens above.

Turning his head about the endless grassy knoll, and then to the stars of the vast heavens above; Beast Boy moved his gaze to the moon itself, as the full circular shape was very high and truly illuminating. The hero wasn't much for astronomy, but what he did recall about the moon, was that it reflected the sun's light back to the earth, thus the reasoning behind it appearing to glow white.

"Great" He began. "I have no friends with me, I feel like hell; I have no idea with what happened at the dam and furthermore … I have no idea where the heck I am." After scratching the back of his neck for a moment, Beast Boy gives a small grin as his comic side always shined through, even at the worst moments conceivable.

"Wait a second … my Titan's Communicator! Maybe I could-" Before he could even finish his sentence he found himself twisting his waist quickly, while he padded his hips and scanned his belt. Within seconds however, he could find nothing other than the purple and black Doom Patrol attire that he wore with the superhero team, the titans.

"Awe-man!" Beast Boy released a depressing whine of his crackly voice, as he felt completely defeated in all of his thinking methods, and anytime he came up with some type of game-plan, everything grinded to a sudden halt.

"Well, this is just peachy. Of course you left your communicator at the dam and where are we now? No-wheres to be found it seems. I can't contact the others because I don't have anything to get in touch with them, and I'm super tired." He expelled a long breath to emphasis his broken spirit, as his stomach surprisingly grumbled for a moment. "Man … I could really go for a Veggie burger about now but there is no supermarket or food-mart to shop in because all I see around me is a great big empty field of NOTHINGNESS!"

After falling to his knees in total despair and confusion, he continued his tedious rant to nobody except the wind. "Could this dang night possibly get any worse?"

Off in the distance, a low rustling noise could be heard and it wasn't that of the breeze passing by. The cool air of the hillside had hushed down for a long while now, and the new swishing noise against the tall blades of grass could only come from another person; across the vast distance. Slowly, it began moving closer to Beast Boy as he remained in the exact spot he awoke from.

Peering his strong emerald eyes to the unfamiliar sight, the changeling tilted his head after rising to his feet. His body began to grow tense with confusion as fear stung his heart.

Beast Boy realized in that very moment, that he was no longer by himself. Something was with him across the grassy plain, yet the comedic titan had no idea of what it was. The growing horror continued to build, as a few beads of sweat trickled down his brow in tiny wavy streams. Something was preparing to reveal itself before him, and as the hidden figure inched ever closer, Beast Boy's heart began to race quicker; his breathing drew in shorter gasps of air. The hero was … afraid and joyful at the same time to find someone else.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy shouted across the hillside, trying to force the unknown person to respond.

Silence once again was the only response, the unpleasant lull of a conversation as the hero's soliloquy gave little consolation for peace of mind.

"Perfect … just perfect. You just had to say it like always; didn't you ya big goober?"

Releasing a soothing exhale from his lungs the fourth time, the green skinned titan removed the stagnant air held within his body. It was during this new pause, that the rustling started back up and continued to move closer, inching ever nearer to Beast Boy again and not seeming like it was going to stop.

The changeling's green eyes widened; his heart began to pound much faster in his rib-cage. Booming harder and quicker as though it were about to burst from the total excitement; while the towering blades of grass that reached to Beast Boy's midsection parted still, leading a straight path like an arrow cutting the weeds.

The feeling was similar when a person is riding a roller-coaster, the rush of adrenaline coursing through the body, the blood pumping as the shock of speed brings a sudden pleasureable arousement to the passenger. It was the basic notion that the person could die, but being in-sink with everything around oneself erased this while great horror and deep euphoria molded into one sensation; as it was a moment of joy in living life to the fullest. Always pushing oneself to any extent brings new tingling feelings across the mind, that close call of death was a drive many people thrived off of, as the green titan recalled that Robin his leader lived for danger.

Preparing himself for the unknown, the changeling did what felt to be his final option, to ready himself for a looming battle as he dropped into a fourth tier second degree black belt stance. His arms were bent, as the hero managed to move his legs apart, curling his knees a tad as he thought on Robin's hand to hand combat sessions. Now they would come in handy once more, as he remembered using evading tactics on Cinderblock earlier.

Beast Boy had no idea of where he was, what was slowly approaching him or of where his friends were. Then slowly; the memory of Deathstroke and the geomancer returned to his thoughts.

"I can't believe I just left her with Slade. I can only hope now, that Raven got there in time to do something."

The mysterious figure halts in hearing these words spoken. Then, as if on cue it gradually rises from the waist-high grass; the glowing hellish red eyes were all that could fully be seen, as a cold mist enveloped the hillside. It was a blinding gray fog, but the peering red orbs of the unknown thing before him revealed that there was something dark on the plain of the unknown, and it might not want to make friends.

While stepping forwards the towering concealed entity caused great ripples of fear, to tremor all over Beast Boy's body as he found himself planted to the ground. His legs wobbled and bent, yet he could not lift them or step to the side fearing that any sudden movement might trigger an assault he still felt unprepared for. The adrenaline from the heart pumping faster, made the moment of time drag out even longer for his sight and his heartbeat rose much higher, booming away inside of his eardrums.

As the figure stepped nearer, his face comes into full view while the strong muscles of his bare chest revealed, he was not something to be reckoned with by brute force alone. His eyes of dark rage squinted lower as if blocking out a sun on the brightest of summer days. He was getting ready to speak while the hero's jaw slackened, Beast Boy's eyes grew wider in disbelief as the fog parted completely before the two.

"No!" Beast Boy speaks while stepping back in complete astonishment. "It-it can't be."

* * *

~A/N ~ _Oh man; I just find so much joy in leaving BIG cliffhangers. This one is quiet massive, don't you guys think so? Well, the fight sure seems to have reached its high point for Red X; taking on Cinderblock, Plasmus, and then Overload was no small undertaking. Slade making his strike was very bold; whom do you think Red X will face now? I told ya I'd have a gigantic drop-off for this chapter, I guess you'll just have to wait to find out who the person entering from the shadow is untill the next update. ;-) Where do you guys think Beast Boy has awoken up, more importantly though, who do you think is with him? :-O Whoa, that scene was very fun to craft out, more fun than the fighting between Slade and Red X, yet they both were awesome parts to do. ;-) Now, Cyborg knows what Robin does; the main problem is; how will Raven and Starfire feel when they return to Titan's Tower? Oh boy, lots of things are still to unravel; however, I think I did a good job so far._

_Other big news, I turn 20 years old, on the 27__th of August. :-O Well, happy birthday to me I guess. Man, I'm soon to be twenty while I still have a big heart for comics, and Teen Titans! :-DDD Gotta love being youthful; I have seen so much in my lifetime, where I have my whole future ahead of me still. I believe writing is by far, one of my favorite hobbies. As long as you wonderful gents and ladies are happy with what I put forth on FanFiction, then I know I am doing great. _

**Hit Counter-** **2,653** Hits and still rising! _:-O Wowzas! Thank you to all; the readers, the reviewers, those who posted this story as a favorite and looked into it; the fans and all who help me, to encourage me onwards in my writing. It's through each and every-one of you guys; that Inner Demons continues to grow in the telling! Thank you. ;-)_

Reviews from Last Chapter:

bk00:"Wow; that was seriously the most intense thing I have ever read T.M.O, bravo! How weird is this, I was totally also thinking that Red X was actually Jason Todd? I mean who else can beat Robin, except another Robin, right? You my friend; really know how to mess with my emotions, with your writing being so captivating and deep!"

_~~ Thanks! The countless facts all point to Jason Peter Todd; at being a previous Robin at one point. I believe in the episode titled X, when the Xenothium assassin makes his appearance once again to save the titan's leader from falling off the catwalk, the two have a brief discussion during Professor Chang's experiment with the deadly weapon. Robin: "I thought you said, that you didn't like playing the hero?" Red X: "Doesn't mean I don't know how to be one." It was something like that, so, the general information I obtained through my countless hours of research; and looking at multiple angels, everything points to Jason Peter Todd being Red X. Right again too, in my mind; a previous Robin would be a good match against a current one. In a few of the recent comics, some from the early 1990's 'Battle for the Cowl' Jason Todd and Richard as Nightwing did have a number of run-ins with each-other. They even battled a few times, Jason was trying to become the new Batman when Bruce Wayne was thinking of retiring, but Todd couldn't take down Richard. Where the first Robin (Richard) proved too much and would later gain his new role as the Dark Knight. I always enjoy crafting the depth for each chapter out, in my mind; it gives the story a much bigger feel to it. I hope I can continue to wow you with vast wonder. ;-) ~~ _

Linzerj: "Wow. There were some parts where I was close to tears, and others that made me gasp in awe. You've done a great job – this story is a masterpiece in its own right! ^ ^"

_~~ I'm just doing my job as a writer. ;-) Whoa, a masterpiece. Thank you; you're too kind. I am deeply grateful to both you, and all the fans. It makes writing even more enjoyable to me; knowing that you are having fun in the reading. I feel it's hard work, I just want to be sure that you are having a blast. :-D ~~_

Scififanfreak222:"That was soooooo good! The descriptions of Falcon in the hospital, how Saffire already feels connected to him even though she doesn't know who he is … BB and Cy's prank! X-D I don't believe they tried to pull that! Bad, bad BB and Cy! :) I felt like laughing, crying, and gasping throughout this chapter, and with even more OC coming in, this story is seriously going to be epic! I LOVE THIS STORY! IT IS SO GOOD!"

_~~ I bow humbly before you, thank you. There is to be even more revealed on just who Saffire is, later on. The gag that the grass stain and tin man pulled was rather funny to do. X-D I'm glad it gave you a long laugh, as it did for me. Raven acting how she did, that was probably my favorite part on the entire update. Yup, there are still many more characters to be brought into the mix, so, the telling will only grow I believe. :-D Thank you for your continued support in my work, I don't think I could have grown half as much without your help. ~~_

Saffire55:"This is getting tense, REALLY, really tense. Update soon. Gir from invader ZIM: TACOS!"

_~~ Suspense has become like a second nickname to me. I believe from the grapevine on fanfiction, I hear I have grown to the title of Mr. Suspense. Don't worry, there is bound to be even more cliffhangers to unfold yet. ;-) Invader ZIM in the comments too, very true, tacos are awesome. Oreos are pretty good too. I think I'll get some for my upcoming birthday. :-D ~~_

* * *

-The Grand Reading List-

Here, I post wonderful stories, the authors who created them; and a brief description of what it is all about as I have been doing since like the fifth chapter of Inner Demons. They are tales of love, the conflicting triangles involved within them; some are of hearts being mended, while others are of hearts being broken. They are stories of adventure, perils, hopes and all around great stories to dive into. A simple shout-out to captivating writers, people who like all of you and me, love to read and write; thus, the main reasoning on us all being on FanFiction. ;-D Do give them each a look-see, as you may find even more of a larger world of joy, through a vast array of open minds, hearts, and souls.

_~~ A rock pile ceases to be a rock pile the moment a single man contemplates it, bearing within him the image of a cathedral_. ~~ Antoine de Saint-Exupery.

**The Joker's Shadow**: By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. _The Wild Man's Journey_ _was one awesome story to read! Now, the very famous author for that masterpiece; is writing another wonderful, and brilliantly crafted tale of pure __epicness__! How can I describe how awesome it is? There are so many great things about this story. Robin is called back to Gotham by Alfred, where the Joker has The Dark Knight in a tough spot. Simply an outstanding and very gripping read! It's a Robin and __Starfire__ story, wi__th__ some Beast Boy and Raven of course. ;-)_

**Collateral Damage****:** By Novus Ordo Seclorum. _This masterpiece i_s _always in my stories to read, because it is simply is a heart pounding, fingernail biting, and mind gripping work of pure __Geniousness__! Things have come to a close, in this truly powerful and indeed deeply brilliant sculpted work of art. I was kept in vast wonder the whole time! It may be completed, but you must, MUST read his story if you __havent__ already! This tale is another telling; in my top 3 works on Fan Fiction that forever has touched my deeper mind, and my heart. You will feel a very deep connection to all the characters. A real tear former in your eyes this telling is. A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Here Comes Da BOOM:** By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple bedazzlement I find myself in, when I read this magnificent story! Robin and __Starfire__ have a new and happy family, but Sla__de__ has a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather quickly, and a certain lost face, someone of the titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, and it will be a hard struggle for everyone, on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who that person is, but, the author really does quiet a number of twists on my mind. So, if you want to find out more, and if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not, (most likely wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY surprised. ;-)_

**Shock and Awe:** By DeathproofHero. _Like stories wi__th__ as much dep__th__, detail, and powerful and very moving words and plot-lines, like __Novu's__ and Mr. Force's? Then here is another fantastic story for you! Quiet the action packed deal in this tale! There is so much intensity in the plot; and it really flows nicely for your eyes, where you just can't pry yourself away after the latest ending! I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, jump on into this telling! You will be very happy that you did, trust me. :-)_

**Inside My Head:** By Dcfan100. _It's a very sweat dripping down your forehead, and stomach twisting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat the whole time! If ya think my work is suspenseful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O It has Robin, Raven and Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villain on DC Universe. Anyway; it's a very strong story, and a very jaw __agaping__ wi__th__ never ending mystery type of read. In one of the latest chapters, Killer __Croc__ and a few other villains are bound to cause some mayhem. I think bo__th __DcFan__ and myself have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked in a state of fear for the characters well being. :-O Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the bo__th__ of us. ;-)_

**Team ****TTTSOC****:** By Scififanfreak222. _Whoa! This is another very powerful and indeed, entrancing tale to read through. Sci-__Fi__ does a marvelous job on bringing each of the multiple and very different __OC's__ into the picture, to fit wi__th__ the Teen Titans. Falcon from my work of Inner Demons is in the storyline also, along wi__th__ another special someone. ;-) This tale has me hooked into it, where I just can't turn away! There are not enough words to tell, how GREAT that this story is, and Sci-__Fi__ crafts the updates out beautifully. Simply another MUST READ! Red X is one of the latest to come into the mix of things. Who doesn't like a little adventure now? :-D _

**Playing With Fire:** By Scififanfreak222. _Again, Sci-__fi__ has done a wonderful and vastly brea__th__-taking job in yet another MUST-READ work of art! Within this engaging storyline, there are her own __OC's__, whom play a vital role in Team __TTTSOC__. In this story, the heroes she has ma__de__ are very descriptive, bedazzling, and very entertaining to read about; which were created year's before-hand. There are Avatar, whom is the leader for her team (aka Leela Garcia), __Gymansti__-Girl (aka Jennifer O'Brien), Delphi (aka Gina Demetrius), and Press (aka_ Dave Parker) for _Teen Squadron. They fight alongsi__de__ their fellow heroes of Jump City being the Teen Titans; led by Robin, __Starfire__, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, where Avatar and Robin had a past history together of romance, before __Starfire__. Chapter 8 answered many questions on who Press was, how he became known for his outlook on life, and why he has those bandages on his face. The story continues to build __momentium__, and endless enjoyment are you bound to find, when reading into this masterpiece also. Falcon from my work is a good Original Character; Sci-__Fi__ has crafted hers out, to what a writer SHOULD do. ;-)_

**Progress****:** By Avarici. _A very deep and heart-felt story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven; Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mind, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossom between the two? Beast Boy is starting to see a deep bond between himself and the __Empath__, but will it be too late to win her heart, before she is out of his life and the others… forever? A very well, and magnificently crafted plot-line to say the very least! Truly a wonderful idea that also has me on the edge! :-O :-) _

**Flowers:** By SkilletFan000. _Another wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a deeply heart-warming, and very captivating story. It's full of many great details, and the inner mind-set for the characters is spot on. The twisting insi__de__ my stomach continues building, for even more unsuspecting shockers I presume, to befall the __Empath__ and Changeling. I am held in great wonder, over the current drop-off of late. :-O Do read into Skillet's masterpiece, as you will have a hard time putting it down. ;-)_

**Goodbye:** By SkilletFan000. _Skillet is at it again! Wow, his writing is simply VERY good. I think I'm alright, he is truly a master at work. ;-) Tragedy has struck the Teen Titans! :-O Raven must talk with Beast Boy; where she has a whole lot on her mind right in the moment, and how the first chapter is written, all I can fully say is that it truly had me close to tears. The pain for Beast Boy, it, it is so very deep. The depth of the scenes, the dialog between the characters is spot on like he always crafts, and there is a very BIG plot-line going. You want to read a very heart-felt story for Raven and Beast Boy; then jump into this beautiful work of wonderful art! :-D The first chapter is simply powerful, I am HOOKED! ;-D_

**The Raven:** By 100 Silver Wings. (Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven,`Nevermore.') _This is a very artistic and captivating storyline, more of a tragedy than a fluffy story, so be ready for some painful memories. But all good stories have pain and loss; that is what makes The Raven by Poe such a captivating read. There is Beast Boy as the narrator, Terra as __Lanore__, and whom do you think is the pesky raven? Yup, Raven is the dark bird, like the angel of sadness. Edgar Allen Poe's work 'The Raven' is my favorite poetry piece! During the updates, the author goes into vast emotional dep__th__; behind Beast Boy's tragic pain, over the break-ups wi__th__ Terra and how he feels following season 5. An immensely heart-felt story; that is simply a PURE AWESOME Masterpiece! A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Rocks And Redemption's:** By bk00. _The __geomancer__ in another wonderful story! True, not to many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart multiple times over, but still; she is a great character. The author sure understands, how to put a wonderful telling into motion, and everything is coming together nicely. Some twists and turns like in any great tale, and I can only ponder, what the famed Terra will do now? I'm guessing __Aqualad__ will make an appearance soon, and the latest update that was posted, is a very shocking one at that. :-)_

**Animals:** By bk00. _He has a great idea growing, building into the short stories, digging far into each of the characters inner struggles. As I like to say, their own, "Inner Demons" so to speak. ;-) Robin and __Starfire__ parts, Beast Boy and Raven in other shorts, wi__th__ Cyborg and Bumblebee too. Yes, there is also Terra, whom I'd guess __Aqualad__ shall be brought into their fair share of shorts as well, wi__th__ Jinx and Kid Flash. ;-D This is quiet a good read, always filling my mind wi__th__ thoughts and ideas, on how I can strengthen my own writing. Do read into this, it is really, REALLY good.:-D_

**Darkness of My Past:** By EvilSis. _In this story, the characters are not like there normal superhero selves. Rachel Ro__th__; has been through so much in her past; and Victor along wi__th__ Kori have done a great deal; for making her feel welcome into their lives. As Richard __Grayson__ builds a close friendship wi__th__ the __Empath__, Garfield has a big part in her new place as well. Following the heart-breaking loss of her mother; while the shroud of her destructive father keeps her in constant fear, Raven's new friends have helped a great amount, to make her see that there is hope in the always shifting, and truly fearful unknown of what the future holds. The storyline is very good, and each paragraph is always mind grabbing. Do read into this story, __EvilSis__ does a remarkable job wi__th__ everything! :-) _

**XANA's VIRUS:** By blackbird-raven. _It's a cross-over from two of many people's favorite shows; The Teen Titans and Co__de__Lyoko__. The original piece was never completed by the first author, where blackbird-raven, after years of contemplating, eagerly waiting for SOMEONE to finish this work, she decided it was time for action! Truly a wonderful writer she is, and the story is AMAZINGLY good. Better than good, how about AWESOME! Raven is struck by a fatal illness, where the titans take her to Paris France to meet wi__th__ other, younger heroes whom know about the strange sickness, that is slowly consuming within the __Empath's__ deeper mind. There is a developing romance between Beast Boy and Raven, and the plot continues to build. This story truly is, a very wonderful masterpiece to read through, where blackbird continues to wow me wi__th__ wonder, over how captivating things continue to become. ;-)_

**The Weapon:** By NapoleonVI. _Yet another Original Character crosses paths wi__th__ the Teen Titans; Faust. He is running from a long and tragic history, where upon joining the Jump City heroes, his darker si__de__ comes to the surface. The chapters are filled wi__th__ plenty of great dep__th__ behind the characters, of the scenes in the sections and the action wi__th__ powerful duels. Each of the updates are bo__th__ deeply engaging; and truly suspenseful. It is simple __brilliantness__, a great story that never ceases or ends to impress my mind wi__th__ non-stopping wonder, ever. His chapters alone set this story apart from the masses, and I say this from the deepest part of my soul, it is truly a mind gripping read! :-)_

**Its Complicated:** By Ninja Sakana. _Raven has a story to tell, and this is a powerful idea of her feelings for a special someone. Although Beast Boy is very close to the famous sorceress, Rae's feelings of deeper compassion are for another, being Robin. The first person perspective of the mystical __demoness__; draws a very strong image into my mind every time I read it. The writer does a __bedazzleing__ job, where the dep__th__ of inner emotions, and all of loves triumphs and heartaches that come to the surface. The story starts off, where the titans leave from Tokyo back to Jump City for season six; and there has been much turmoil within Raven's mind. It's starting off wi__th__ how she feels towards the team leader, where I can picture that the complex emotion of love; will truly do some shocking things. Do jump in, you will be very glad that you did; I know I am. :-D _

**High School For Titans!:** By Saffire55. _This is a very good read. There are many romances involved, for multiple characters of the Teen Titan universe. Plus, some 'Original Characters' as well, to make things have a new suspense built around the love triangles. She does a great job with details, and the depth of inner struggles for everyone. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;-)_

**Here and Now:** By NinjaUzmakiRaven. _It's a bit different, being that it's under __Naruto__, instead of Teen Titans, but it's still largely a Teen Titan story. Raven is in trouble, where the characters from the __Naruto__ universe, combine wi__th__ the heroes of Jump City, and they all try to help the __Empath__. Beast Boy is close to Rae, and things take off rather quickly. This is also another deeply fun-filled story to jump into. :-)_

**A Twisted Mind:** By Shac89. _Well, the title really says it all for the main villain in this story. Truly, he has one messed up head, like a crazy monster that knows no bounds. Some bad-guys are dark, Slade may be super evil, but this villain is super dark and maniacal. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. Still though, the author really does a good job in leaving some big cliff-hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together, and have a child. But, with a one crazy monster on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? :-O ;-)_

**The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!:** By Emily Snow15. _Quiet the idea, and a very brilliantly __sculped__ work of writing, that the author has undertaken upon herself. This is a very genius masterpiece, and always is very enjoyable to read! The title says it all, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, __Starfire__ and Cyborg write their thoughts to works that people want to be reviewed upon. So, in the updates, the characters write what they feel, and at the end of their reviews, a rather intriguing story-line is taking place. :-D_

**Story of our lives:** By The Winds of Chaos. _There are short __tellings__ for each update; in the works from what I hear. ;-) Some ideas she will take, so feel free to lay some positive feedback to her. Everybody loves to get reviews, heck I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy reading them either. Short stories are to be told, on Robin, __Starfire__, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg; going through there conflicting mind-set of things. Everyone believes a hero has it easy; the author really does a powerful job, in showing that the Teen Titans may be heroes, but they also have many human flaws too. Do look into this marvelous tale. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

A/N _This concludes chapter 13. Summer-break for most kids in the United States of America; is soon to come to an end. I hope everyone who lives in the U.S. had a wonderful and much needed holiday rest. ;-) Another school year is soon to start here in the states; me, I graduated High School in June of 2009 and I work at my job most of my time during the week. I'll be busy this weekend with my family, and am very glad to have posted this chapter before my 20th birthday for you all to read. :-D Things are bound to grow even more intense within Inner Demons, the struggles shall go on. ;-) Later days dudes and dudetts; and I mostly hope that my tale continues to bring you endless joy in reading, as it does for me in the telling of the story. _

~~T.M.O~~


	14. Conflicting Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the DC Universe; the only character I accept half ownership on is Falcon. Scififanfreak222 also owns a large portion of him as well, for drawing him out. Inner Demons is written, crafted and thought out by; The Mighty One. (Saffire55, Scififanfreak222, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of them help me press onwards with this story, every-time I hit writers-block. Without their constant support, the updates would take even longer to post.)

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 14- Conflicting Paths

The muscular giant that was now standing out from the field of tall grass, continued to peer even harder at Beast Boy; locking onto the changeling's emerald eyes after hearing segments of his broken speech, escape beneath his breath in complete shock. The long pointy hound ears bent back upon the sides of his head, the formidable and very powerful arms and curved tale as though a gigantic German Shepherd, made the image become so very clear to the hero. Despite the darkness of the quiet valley, concealing his face and chest into a black and dark green shade; everything was hard to see easily except for the burning red demon eyes, and the outline of the mysterious entity.

The lips of the great creature curled back slowly, revealing the white canine teeth below his powerful wolf snout. His nostrils briefly flared while breathing in and out, as the air passed through his lungs. Beast Boy's blood-shot orbs were stuck to the massive towering figure, the pulsating forearms and striking six-pack abs; everywhere on the creature that the titan looked, he saw only immense strength.

While the creature was muscular, tall and ferocious; the changeling on the opposite side was a string-bean, the smallest of the Teen Titans and not entirely scary for another to share a staring contest with. For an agonizing three minuets, these two remained with their eyes locked upon one another; and while Beast Boy was perplexed as to his location, he was beginning to understand then put a few things together. As he was doing this task quietly, basic questions continued to fizzle across his thoughts.

_What the heck am I supposed to do, why is he here; where are Terra or Raven? What does Slade want with the others, what does that creature want with me?_

These were just a few of the countless things, rattling off within Beast Boy's mind at the same time. The towering person across from him was as gigantic a mystery, as his own personal ideas; simply a blank stare and nothing further. Once the mist had settled, it was concluded that none-other than the Beast was standing before him; Beast Boy's own darkest demon. If that wasn't confusing enough, the gargantuan monster curled its mouth into a human smile; causing Beast Boy to become even more startled and fearful with what was going to happen next. Soon, the deeply entrancing eyes from the Beast blank for a few partel seconds, when he reopened his orbs the color went from a fiery red into a solid white tone.

"Do not be afraid young Garfield Logan." The Beast slowly spoke with a calm and pleasant voice. His deep voicebox was of a low pitch, yet brought tranquility through the uneasyness about them. "There is nothing to fear where you are, you are safe as I cannot harm you."

"Wait a second; did you just uh, talk?" Beast Boy quickly found an opportunity to make his move. He felt that the answers were very plain, and yet he was having a hard time believing what he was absorbing into his head.

The Beast responded by expelling a surprising chuckle; while he laughed after turning his face to the moon itself where he then drew his now white eyes back to the boy, which he normally resided within patiently. How he was standing across from Beast Boy in this particular moment of time; was very unsettling to the hero for this dark-side only revealed himself when needed most as a last resort.

"You were always one to ask the basic of all questions Garfield." The Beast's low voice spoke up, following a short bit of laughter having escaped in-between his answers. "Surly by now you realize, that I can do so much more than simply talk." He halted to make things become easier to understand, as he pointed his long index finger to the temple on the right side of his forehead. The fingernails were long and sharp, hands only carried by this creature. "I've talked to you before … in here and you've ignored me each time; save for this past week. Remember?"

Beast Boy's eyes bulged for a second, and then his gaze returned to a normal glare as he watched the Beast carefully. With all the thoughts and feelings jumping at once, there was little he could find to answer right off the bat and so the hero kept quiet, while going over the recent events.

"Yes ." The Beast continued speaking. In noticing the titan make sense of it all, his smile rose slightly higher. "The day following your return from Tokyo, when you found Raven trapped inside the cube dispatched from Mumbo's magic shrinking around her; about to crush every bone in her body and kill her slowly. But you let me out then, now you see what was blanked out by your own actions, don't you?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" The changeling felt a terrible burning ire stur within himself, where the fierce green furred wolf, tilted his head to the side as the teeanger expelled a soothing exhale from his lungs to calm back down. "It's just … I just don't understand you. I never have and I-I fear some of the things you are capable of doing."

The Beast began to turn away and then stopped suddenly, holding half of his muscular stature in the shadows like Slade had done in the dam. The young hero raised both his eyebrows from perplexity, for he didn't like anything being drawn out longer than intended. Beast Boy wanted answers, while he remained silent for a simple retort to this action from the Beast, the anger grew hotter in his heart as a knot began to twist in his stomach; but quelled when the voice of his darkest monster answered in his gentle voice.

"There are things of this world which no man; woman or child is meant to understand. I … I am simple really, as hate makes one grow vengeful and angry at the world, consider me the biggest part of your entire life."

Beast Boy moved his glance from his own Doom Patrol shoes, and compared them to the bare hound legs of the werewolf in front of him. The toenails of his feet were like claws of a hawk; sharp, hooked and powerful like any canines paws. Eventually, his tired eyes were fixated back onto the face of his demon, and he unraveled a new displeased glare.

"Well, since you're the only other person to talk to here … I might as well ask. Where the heck are we?"

"You still do not know?" The Beast spread his arms as he pointed around the slopping hillside. "The answers are as plain as daylight; surly by seeing me right before your very eyes should be proof enough. Proof that you are not in your world."

"My world? Uh, dude … what are you talking about?"

The Beast let loose a second deep laugh from his low pitched voice; and this chuckle held over longer than his first shaky outburst. After twisting his head quickly from the left and then right, he believed that Beast Boy needed more information. In order to get to the much more complicated topics dealt with later on, he would need to brush aside these quick and easy pieces of the puzzle for the hero.

"This is a place of your making child. You know well that by seeing me stand before you, this very fact should cause you to become calm, and yet you persist being fearful of me."

"You could say that again." Beast Boy responded, as his hands squeezed together and a sharp sting ran up his right forearm. The quick and unpleasant burn; forced him to wrinkle his brow and grimace his sharp teeth, as a choppy image flashed across his brain of him being beaten by Slade while he lay in a dark red puddle of his own making. "Are you saying that … that I'm in my own mind?"

Without uttering another word, the Beast nodded as the changeling gradually began to better understand his dire situation that he was caught up in.

"This is ridiculous." Beast Boy found his voice once more, after a short lull had grabbed hold from the words being spoken by himself, and his inner werewolf. While the skinny titan placed his left gloved hand over his short spiked hair, he rubbed his neck while smiling, mirroring the facial expression of his own demon moments ago. "I must be loosing my mind. To believe that this is all possible, that I could travel into my own head while unconscious and talk to the Beast inside me? Well it's just crazy talk!"

"What is so hard to grasp for you Garfield?" The Beast asked, revolving his entire body to face the green titan like before, to prove his motives without further opposition. "You last remember being inside the dam, your battle with Cinderblock and confrontation with Slade only to meet another. That other was Terra, you remember all of this now, don't you?"

"Well, okay … yeah I get that."

With the frustration mounting for the blindness to his own host, the Beast replied grudgingly; "Then how do you explain this grassy hill we are standing? How do you explain me, a thing only from within you … actually standing before you right now?"

"I … I don't know exactly. I mean, it could be just some weird dream? A hoax of my own making, but I really don't know for sure."

Beast Boy lowered his head with mixed emotions of grief, despair, and now agony was looming over him; holding him down and drowning him in deep sorrow. He felt everything was a dream, surreal and yet it wasn't so difficult to grasp but he was making it more complicated on himself as any sane person would do, in a complex situation like this.

"Stop making this so tiring for yourself to comprehend. Even a mere child can understand this plain notion of where we currently are."

"Hey man, I may be young but I'm not just some random kid!"

"Yes yes, the famed hero all know as the changeling; Beast Boy, and of course Champ. Call yourself whatever you wish Garfield, but you continue to act like an airhead."

"Hey, now you're sounding like Raven! Well, without the part of my true alias."

"You are easily distracted in any discussions, if by sounding like your dear friend is what you notice; it is because you choose to hear it. But … back to the matter at hand."

Beast Boy tilted his head slightly side-ways with wonder.

"Oookay then."

"Regardless of how far you have grown in this life, you still show a very deep lacking for the absorbing of basic knowledge; wisdom that is taught all around you constantly. The trees have a purpose to give us air, the water to support life, as I give you something as well. That is primarily the better understanding with your real self, in daunting crossroads I am here when you make a choice."

"Alright; now this is just getting weird." Beast Boy scratched his scalp as he tried to make sense of the Beast's bizarre words. "As if it wasn't odd enough, now I'm actually listening to you."

"What you want to believe or not; you are here in the deepness of your mind. This is because you have suffered a near death experience." The Beast replied in his calm monotone, bringing quick shock to the boy.

"WHAT?"

"You nearly slipped away from your world Garfield, but you have much strength within; and not entirely coming from me. For some reason you are still alive, and have been found like so many times before yet; there are many troubles holding you down still." The terrifying Goliath paused for a few seconds, to bring further reason to his discussion. "You understand the problems very well, yet you continue to tread through them. Blinded from agony of a broken heart, no doubt you realize the culprit but still hold deep longing for her."

"Look dude." The changeling spoke in his normal raspy voice, while pointing his index finger to the antagonizer. "What do you want with me? I thought you were something from inside me … why are you here now? Hell, why am I here is what I really want to know."

The Beast sighed the same as before, and then turned his white orbs back to the face of his host. "I am indeed a powerful form, like the countless animals you call upon to morph into however I … I am quiet different as I have been around much longer than your free will to use this shape-shifting power."

"So then, you're what exactly; an emotion?"

"What you might call, wrath or rage. Yes, the emotion of this terrible ire stored within I believe, that should be the right words you are familiar with."

"My anger?"

The Beast nodded quietly, calm and well collected he remained yet his reasons to reveal himself were still a great mystery.

"So then, is there like one emotion for every feeling I mean … like Raven's mirror of Nevermore to her mind too?"

"Your mind is not exactly that conflicting, being how your friend is part demon where she has a multitude of split personalities that must be kept in check. But within each human being, contains all of these emotions."

"Huh, I kinda figured that much about Raven. I never guessed in a million years however, that I could be just as _out there_ too?" Beast Boy said back as his voice rose above a whisper, while moving his hands in a circular motion.

"Do not compare your mind with another, every person's is quiet different and unique in there own ways. While each living being holds onto a certain feeling, there are other factors that mold them into who we know them as."

"You mean like past events?"

"Tragedy is a major part of human life. To live, one must endure suffering; to overcome one must rise to the challenge and make the best of it."

Beast Boy squinted his eyes in defiance, trying to decipher what the Beast was hoping to uproot within him was easier said than done.

"I don't believe that life is built off suffering alone. There is so much more to it than that."

"You really believe this? Dear boy you are dumb, have you forgotten all that has happened to you; to mold you into who you are right now? They have formed and created me, it is in every living thing's nature to be angry."

"I believe the actions of before do help us into who we become; but that's not all we are defined by!"

The animal's lips curled into another half grin, as his next words found their way out.

"To say that Slade, your greatest enemy's past doesn't shape his actions of the present is a blatantly a lie. You know as well as I do, that the true course for the motives of anyone; is lead from who you were before. To try and change things in your favor is the very basis of greed."

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled, nearly pulling his hair out in total frustration. "You're like seriously giving me a headache on this. What the heck do you want with me dammit! I just want straight answers, enough cryptic stuff and please stop avoiding my other questions for if this is a place of my own mind, then I should feel comfortable in here then, right?"

"Fare enough." The Beast answered in his normal collected manner. "As I have explained to you earlier; you have suffered a rather deadly fight. Presently, you are unconscious as your body is limp and broken, resting peacefully now but before; you were hanging onto the edge for quiet a long while."

"You mean; something like-like a coma?"

The Beast gave a single nod for his answer; while blinking his white eyes.

"Not a coma as you so believe. Your body is resting; however the powerful drugs given to you, upon your arrival in Jump City Central was required for the success of your treatment. Your body had suffered dearly, where your vital organs were close to shutting down."

"It was that serious?"

"Yes."

Beast Boy noticed an instant horror grip him, making his heart feel as though it had jumped into his throat. He was having a difficult time grasping the concept that in order to save his life, the doctors put him in his current place of a deep slumber. Everything he knew about comas in general revealed that it would be some time before he would reawaken to the real world, and gradually, the truth started to set in for him that his battle was very grave, as his wounds inflicted were close to killing him.

"H-how did-"

"It seems the mind link you formed with Raven, very well saved your life." The Beast interrupted while revealing a small grin; "And to think, you were deeply hesitant about growing closer to her. Now that past event seems to have protected you, where you wanted so desperately to shield things from any others."

"Raven."

Beast Boy let her beautiful name slowly escape his raspy voice, as his shoulders dropped into a slouched position. He could see moments of the previous week, when they formed the connection through their minds in the geomancer's room, upon his ex-girlfriend's bed. Then another burning thought fizzled across the changeling's brain, and he believed to have been hit with a heavy weight over his shoulders; causing him to grow even more conflicted.

"Wait, what about-"

"Terra is safe, recovering from her wounds most predominantly being the knife impaled into her chest. She like yourself has also been placed into a deep rest. In order to operate upon her, she was sedated and now the geomancer resides within the same hospital as you. Unlike your status however, hers will last a bit longer while your dealings on the other hand … is gradually beginning to wean away."

The curious changeling scratched the back of his head for a second time; the puzzle was a big challenge but at least he was getting some answers. Because of that, he felt a tad better with the powerful concerns boring down onto him.

"So, let me get this straight." Beast Boy understood many facts yet after hearing a discussion this unusual, it still brought about churning theories in a vicious cycle that his head was wrapped around tightly. "The main reason I'm here is because my body is in a deep sleep at the hospital, where I have yet to awaken. However, I wasn't even supposed to meet you, I never should have met you."

"That's right." The Beast quickly answered; "You were so angry and frustrated before passing out, it seems you have subconsciously called upon me to meet you here because something is greatly troubling you. You require my guidance in this moment of your life, before I was merely on the sidelines watching you grow. Over the grueling natural course of time however, while you have struggled and moved forwards from old wounds, some refuse to heal completely."

"Hold on." Beast Boy's face furrowed, as he placed his words carefully into thought. "What old wounds, what are you getting at … that-that I'm the one who made all this happen?"

"No. What I mean is now, having endured one painful ordeal after another your mind literally cracked. It was only a matter of time before you would grow unstable, and with your body broken; your mind is free to cut loose the chains you have bound me in."

"Huh?"

"You are beginning to realize that some past events are holding you back still. That in order to move forwards, you seek out guidance of your past, mostly painful memories to act as stepping stones to a better future of your creating. You Garfield, like all humans are forever lost in what choices to make. You being enraged is why I am here, because you are deeply vengful, full of hate and something has been weakening you."

"Something … being what exactly?"

"Don't play coy with your responses child. I am a major part of you, and you cannot lie to save yourself from my knowing." The Beast then narrowed his eyelids, peering towards the boy to send terror into his thoughts.

"This whole place just is too darned freaky, I never before wanted to meet you because… well because-"

"You fear me." Interrupted the Beast where he slowly walked closer as Beast Boy's heart-rate increased with adrenaline. "There are many good reasons to fear your own anger, for one it has the tendency to lead many to their own destruction but; there is another thing that brings worry to your heart. Like most people they are afraid of things they do not understand. That is normal; that is what divides the sane from insane, humanity from insanity. The willpower within that will dominate your body fully, as I cannot take over without your permission."

"For a big spooky werewolf-creature or whatever you are…"

"Your inner anger." The Beast butted in.

"Yeah, well … you sure don't sound too evil in my ears now that I can actually see you. But, you are kind of confusing, so that is why I'm a bit afraid."

"The reason for that; is because I am a part of you. Think of it this way, when you see Raven when her demonic form takes hold, what do you feel?"

"What when those dark tentacles and extra two glowing red eyes show; when she becomes taller while the darkness glows off her, and her teeth become razor sharp, her voice plain evil? Well, it's just spooky!"

"Yes. Indeed you are afraid of that because; it is the emotion of her anger in front of others as I am for you. However, there is a striking similarity between you and her that holds a very deep connection on your human level."

"Things that Ms. Ice Queen and I have in common, being total polar opposites? Ha!" Beast Boy slapped his right hand along his left knee, while giving a sudden chuckle in hearing this. "Okay, the whole mind thing I can somewhat understand as a similarity between her and I. Not too much after that though buddy."

"On the contrary dear boy, she is also afraid of her own darkness. Both resenting that very part of her and yet; she accepts it. You are the same towards me Garfield and whether you realize this or not, you do allow me to take charge as her rage can get your dear friend's better half too."

The changeling then scratched the bottom of his chin, pondering this while keeping his left eyebrow raised while staring in front of the Beast. "Well aside from those things; however Raven and I are VERY different. For starters, she never laughs at my jokes."

"There are people who find your jokes of good comedy?"

Beast Boy's eyes bulged wide as saucers in disbelief. Then while turning his head away in a melancholy mood, his crackly voice dropped to a gentler pitch.

"That stings dude, even hearing it come from you; that was a low blow, and you know it."

The gargantuan wolf creature turned his stern face into a grin once more, trying to loosen up the young hero with a smile like Beast Boy did when others were depressed.

"Now now Garfield, I am your rage after all. But, enough of this small talk as there are larger things to be discussed, and I am running out of time. You need me, even if you still do not see it you want answers; and I am trying to help give them to you."

"Why?" The green titan crossed his arms over his chest; curiosity above everything else was at the forefront of his motives for not trying to find a way out of the strange field.

"I have told you before." The Beast responded while his white eyes seemed to hint a growing contemptuous mood, having strengthened inside his firm spirit. "You seek guidance and although I do not entirely understand how we are meeting, the only answer I can positively tell you through my knowing; is that this deep rest your body is in, you have awoken inside your mind. We never were meant to meet, only in the past have we spoken but never have we come face to face with one another, until now."

_This can't be real, it just can't be. Maybe … maybe it's from the various drugs at the hospital? Yeah, it must be that; I remember hitting my head pretty hard too so I'm sure a concussion, brought on from the battle … well what-ever it is I must be making this whole thing up. Uhhh … I think?_

"Garfield." The Beast's stern voice shook the green skinned hero to his bones, and he resumed his attention from the ground to his demon's white eyes. "I know this seems impossible and quiet simply, you've never even dreamed of our meeting occuring but; it has happened. You can cast all the doubt you wish to blind yourself into oblivion, but you are only weakening yourself further from healing."

"Why do you keep calling me that? What do my problems have to deal with you; none of this makes any stinking sense!" The titan shouted as the basic understanding he had, changed into being completely confused where this fueled more resentment at his demon.

The Beast stepped right in front of the changeling, forcing the boy's nose to meet with his muscular mid-section. While turning his head down, Beast Boy in response raised his glance upwards and the creature scowled from his young host's continued defiance.

"Garfield is the name given to you from birth; it is who you are as am I. Where your problems ARE MY problems boy, the sad truth to the matter is that behind your guise to be happy and cheerful about the world in the lowest times, it is a false front. Deep within your wise joke-cracking side and outer shell; we both know that you are just a wounded child. Crying for mommy and daddy to come back and forgive you, for abandoning them in their moment of need."

Beast Boy swallowed his growing fear as best he could, his heart was pounding faster as his own rage was making the creature grow stronger and appearing to increase in size as well. These words made his blood turn hot; the toying with these specific feelings of loss, that the hero couldn't rescue his parents from the boating accident caught him off guard. Where the great untamed wolf mocked him and deeply caused further unfriendliness against his darkest demon, the rage sounding more and more like Slade instantly sent a shiver up his spine.

"You are a monster, a horrid thing of pure hate and hate only." The hero clenched his fists as the pointy tooth was again protruding beneath his pressed lips

"Rage is such a powerful tool, to use with no mercy is in fact strength." The demon replied in his steady manner. "I am merely an observer, I have been since the very beginning but you want something fixed, don't you. Of all the others to listen; your friends the Teen Titans, the feelings of love and joy cannot help for you persist to feel sadness; and who has been there to respond?"

The squeezed palms gradually loosened, the changeling felt at ease when he desperately wanted someone to understand while he was awake. Now that only his anger was there to talk with him, the options were limited.

"I asked you what you wanted with me." The hero spoke up as his heart felt to deepen with further agony, as though he were sinking into quicksand and was being suffocated with utter despair. "Stop jumping ship and just get to the point already."

"You need answers, hope to stay true with your friends but it is a blind path. I, I am your only truth."

"NO!" Beast Boy belted out. "I won't allow you to take over who I am. I won't let my rage get the better half of me, it's worse than being afraid of you, it's that…"

The towering animal placed his hand over the titan's left shoulder, to bring comfort to his troubled thoughts.

"They won't understand, where they are distant from you is through their choosing." Following this motion of a gentler side from the Beast, he then slowly walked away and with his back turned he finished his response. "Anger is indeed a thing for others to be afraid of, but you should not fear who you are."

"You're starting to sound like someone else I knew."

"That girl is dead boy; you failed to save her like your parents before. The bonds of family you once remember is lost, as I have always been a part of you; embrace me and you will grow stronger for it."

"Don't even think of bringing her into this conversation!"

"But you haven't overcome this, let alone many other struggles but this is the first. It has been many years since the accident Garfield; it is time that you accept the simple fact of her passing that it was not of your making."

Silence clung to the debate swiftly, bringing further resentment against the changeling's own rage.

"Shut up!" Beast Boy shouted harshly where is voice returned to its normal raspy tone. "She didn't die; her body was never recovered from the car wreck. My baby sister is out there somewhere, I know it!"

"Thus the blind man cannot chose to have his vision taken away from him, where a person who does have it; mainly wishes for all that is not well to be dark before their eyes." The muscular wolf bowed his head; but his attention drew back onto the boy shortly after with no answer. "Hope, it is an illusion Garfield, but enough of this tiresome rant as I do not wish to argue with you, that is not my purpose."

"Yeah, it sure as hell seems like it though." Beast Boy retorted with the spark of fire in his eyes.

The Beast's nostrils flared a short stint, while pausing in his continued explanations.

"The dealings of your sister's passing is not solely the reason for me to come forth. The conflict you require my help with the most, is clung with your heart and struggle to choose where you see yourself best. It has brought much distress and ire in your state of being, too much so in a very short span of time as you feel me; your rage and hatred growing ever stronger and bigger each day to the next."

The changeling drew the lump forming inside his gullet, to recede in the depths of his belly. He felt a looming talk over more than his past was brewing; as his intentions guided him to believe he could see beyond the words of the Beast, and formulated a strong hypotheses on what was being hinted at.

"Let me guess." Beast Boy said full of courage, thinking to have answered the riddle. "You want me to make a choice on something, regarding my heart where I can only assume you mean … humph; dare I say it out loud?"

"Choice is never simple to decide, and yet you are right in the middle of a turning point. Never has an opportunity presented itself so freely, where two girls have left their hearts wide open to you." The Beast made his move with the real problem at hand; he had stalled long enough and was ready to come out with his intentions. "You know well of this, now we will get to the core of this finally, there is no avoiding it. You must decide in order for this matter to be settled, where I can only show you the path to walk; you must be the one to travel it."

The changeling was silent, as his theory on what may be possible, was now the very thing he wished to avoid all together. Presently he knew it was inevitable, his own rage realized his stubborn mistakes and in order to overcome the horrors of his previous life, he needed to push them aside once and for all. The Beast was making much sense for even if the hero did awaken again, he would still be burdened with doubt and uncertainty over the very conflicting notion of love.

Raven was showing new feelings of care and possibly a stronger, much closer and deeply intimate friendship than before. From the rejection obviously directed by the gray Empath during the early months the team was first forming up, the opposite ends of the Teen Titans couldn't be more diverse but lately however, the demoness appeared to be breaching a long awaited gap to the changeling's heart.

In the past week Beast Boy was learning more about himself with Raven, than any others and he deeply enjoyed that. He also understood that close bonds being formed too quickly, could be dangerous and end in heartache. Malchior had done so for her, Terra for him but what still kept him away was she always made him feel weaker in crime fighting and in other areas too. Her dark powers along with her vast intellect ultimately made the youngest of their team feel that he was unimportant to the eyes of his comrades, and if she did manage to form a romantic connection with the changeling; he believed she would be dominant mate in the relationship and that put further strain on his mind.

To make matters further complex, Terra was back in the picture. Beast Boy wanted so desperately to have the geomancer and him grow closer like before, but the pain from her heartcrushing last rejection at the school leaving off on an agonizing note, brought solid evidence that she wanted nothing further with the others, or with him. Surprisingly even after this event, there was a strong spark of deep passion and care that the comedian persisted to keep lit for the once traitor, that not even the Empath could match. She was Beast Boy's first girlfriend; and refusal after depressing downturn in his attempts to make her remember, maybe now he could start fresh and finally win her heart?

Beast Boy pondered his feelings carefully, looking over each relationship that had the possible means to end his sadness completly. He needed to talk with both girls seperatly, but before he could even muster the strength to talk to either one, his anger would have to be calmed. The choice brought deeper hatred in forming a decision, a path that split him in two. The outcome would not be easy as one girl's heart would be broken, whether they would tell him or not and it only made the answer that much more difficult to find.

_

* * *

_

~Meanwhile~

The ticking of the circular clock upon the white painted wall, once again became a growing nuisance as it echoed across the Empath and Tamaranean Princess's minds. From the moment Beast Boy and Terra were brought into the operating room, after the problems Raven so uneasily discussed with her sister teammate; it felt like time had stopped all too quickly for them both. A throbbing migraine that would not cease the torment also remained fixed inside the gray sorceress's skull, like a thorn wedged beneath a person's bare foot.

To make matters even worse, she couldn't concentrate or spend time meditating like she so desperately wanted to upon her arrival. The demoness was unable to find a balance anywhere within the entire hospital of Jump City Central.

Starfire appeared to be the exact opposite, like this pair's actions normally were. The foreign princess was both composed and quiet, twiddling with her fingers as she sat in the wheelchair patiently, as the Empath was leaning back with her hood pulled over her face; the blackness hiding her identity for the same with what she was thinking. Raven kept her broken gaze to the floor, her beautiful eyes were shut to get some form of rest yet she could sense Starfire's sparkling orbs were latched onto her slumped posture as she continued going over their conversation quietly.

"Starfire." Raven's monotone broke the recent quiet that had taken form. "A great deal has happened since we first talked; but I somehow get a funny feeling that there is a problem on your mind still."

The normally joyful heroine; instantly moved her head to the side. In noticing the Empath raise her bowed posture to look at her, Starfire revealed a big grin in an attempt to bluff her clashing feelings.

"Oh Raven, everything is fine and most good. Beast Boy is currently in recovery as well as Terra, our friends are safe and Cyborg is with Robin at our home."

After a sudden halt in their conversation, Raven crossed her arms over her torso as her violet eyes became latched onto her nervous companion. The pressure became too much and the cloaked heroine proceeded with her motives.

"You were never very good at keeping your feelings hidden in front of others. If by thinking you can cover your concerns with a false smile; it's a lie none-the-less as I can interpret your feelings, like I can read one of my countless novels." Raven spoke without emotion, making Starfire sigh heavily as she pulled her hood away to reveal her complete face as in their first chat. "What's on your mind?"

The long red headed beautiful superheroine changed her attention to the window in back, which showed the city outside. Although the blinds were partly closed over the glass; the warmth and morning sun still entered and spread across the floor.

"Oh, you are most true my friend, and it is wrong of me to withhold these things from you." Starfire replied gently, her forgivable attitude in the forefront of her response, like she normally carried when in any discussion. "Everything is going well, and yet I do not feel good. There is a great deal of hurt over my thoughts, like my heart."

The dark bird suddenly felt a second wind, a jolt of energy course through her body causing the demoness to gradually stand up; where she moved closer to her ally like before. The Empath felt that now there was something she could do, and when Starfire interrogated her from the beginning; she could finally take that role.

"Is this about Robin? How he acted with Cyborg from earlier?" Raven questioned, her raspy voice keeping a calm rhythm.

Starfire nodded while her sadness brought only agony to look upon one as joyful in most times; so deeply conflicted and puzzled. "My feelings for our leader are strong; I deeply care for Robin as he does for all of us. There is something else though, and I am removed from myself by what will happen now that Falcon is wounded."

Raven's facial expression furrowed partly. "Confused over what; the team?"

"Yes. I do not feel all these secrets are a good thing, and knowing how my beau acted in other daunting times, it just seems to add further disloyalty within our family."

"I know his actions aren't always the best to make, but he's a good leader. He takes care of us, he knows our weaknesses and faults but more over; he never abandons us in our own darkest hours."

"This is true." Starfire said as the girls were now delving into a recent topic; changing their roles. "However, what friend Cyborg has spoken is also true." Her voice suddenly dropped to a quieter pitch from emotional pain holding her in a vast pit. "We should have gone to the train station when the emergency signal was broadcast, but we didn't. Our separation in fighting was led by our leader, he chose us to disperse across the city and that puzzles me deeply."

"We as a team agreed to it though, all of us." Raven's monotone sounded harsher than her normal voice.

"Robin has not been acting like … Robin usually does. He seems angry, frustrated and I have noticed more of friend Cyborg wanting to lead us lately."

The dark bird felt a cool chill creep up her spine; as these two had defended the Boy Wonder when talking with the team technician soon after entering the secluded foyer. Now, looming doubts over Robin's actions once again put their leader in the hot-seat, despite the fact he wasn't even present before them to rebuke the choices he made.

"We already went through this before. Now that you're bringing it back up though, it does sound kind of … well odd for Robin to act as he did." Raven said after crossing her left leg over her right.

Starfire raised her beautiful eyebrows as a new thought passed over her. "Since you can read people's emotions so strongly, did you hear more to his words than he spoke?"

"I have my beliefs, but as Cyborg put it so simply that back up my views in the matter also is … is probably a long shot." Raven deadpanned with a slight smirk rising.

Starfire turned her head to look away; the disloyalty and unusual answers her boyfriend gave to her, Cyborg and Raven was not an easy thing to focus on. With the titan's gear-head putting further pressure on the Boy Wonder to come up with quick answers, the reasoning behind his motives grew harder to understand. When a person's trust is broken, it's always an even greater struggle to regain that very delicate bond, more fragile than making new friends.

"But there is something amiss going on, something dark and painful for my beloved. I do not know how to explain it completely where maybe, I am wrong?"

The sorceress's half grin eventually faded away into a blank stare, where the pain going on inside of her co-player's mind was more profound than she first realized.

"What do you believe was the truth, behind the truth in his reply to us … regarding the news?" Raven asked.

"Fear." Starfire solemnly answered. "I felt he was afraid of something; what did you believe after our discussion was felt?"

"The same thing I guess … but why are you so upset about that still?"

"Because I love him, and am growing nervous upon what he is so reluctant to reveal." The kind princess then squeezed her hands resting over her lap as the frustration mounted. "I am afraid Raven, over what my beloved is so hesitant to explain at times makes me feel; unwanted by him and deep resentment directed towards him for the way he acts and leads us."

The Empath switched her gaze slowly back to the tiled floor thinking this over, as Starfire now went to look upon her sister teammate's normally pale, crestfallen frown. The swapping of roles was interesting for both; as each girl preferred to do the asking of questions rather than answer them.

"I know what you mean." The sorceress replied softly, both of her eyebrows rose a bit as she focused on the answer.

"I haven't spoken on this to anyone else, but in Tokyo he … he pushed me away at first."

"Knowing the way Robin puts his heroism above any personal feelings he might have, that doesn't surprise me."

Starfire quickly expressed sorrow in herself for not realizing this beforehand. The Empath on the opposite end grew wide-eyed after saying this, and in noticing the heart-ache lingering in her dear friend she suddenly felt guilty.

Raven's stomach twisted into a knot during this mournful silence and in understanding the wound being reopened from this comment, she changed her tactics. "But you admitted how you both care for each-other before we left, you and Robin are together." Raven's voice dropped to a softer monotone to make up for her outspoken belief. "At least that's something."

The Tamaranean heroine began to feel stronger compassion and understanding towards the demoness. In accepting the topic which was revolving back to romance like the countless times before, even if the Empath didn't say it out-right her words were articulated carefully not to overstep her emotions so suddenly.

"Yes." Starfire spoke, with a tiny grin having reformed over her broken spirits. "Robin and I are in love, yet I am getting a rising emotion of worry deep inside my heart. I believe on your world the word for this is called apprehension?"

Raven nodded quietly, and continued to unravel the chain of events leading up to the previous night. "I don't know how much Robin is keeping to himself?" Her amethyst eyes now squinted as she tried to formulate the proper words she would conclude her theory. "But from the way things were spoken by him; it doesn't sound too cheerful like I first suspected."

"I do not think I will ever completely understand the men of this world, or the way they act at times."

"Nobody ever will I'm afraid. You can read and observe, go through countless romances and still; each man is a thousand problems; all wrapped into one big mystery."

"But why does Robin not explain more to us? Why did Falcon shut us away when we first met him Raven; when we only wanted to be friends? Why did my beau ask of Cyborg to go home and then for us to do the same; not moving to our other teammate?" Starfire shifted her emerald eyes back to the floor as a tightening lump, built inside her throat. "Why is it so difficult for young men to be straightforwards with us, and they are so distant with each-other as well?"

Raven reformed a small grin that lasted only a few moments, as they continued jumping from one topic to another. The gorgeous slender alien persisted to bring up the notion of growing problems and concerns for their family; yet the biggest conflict that was boiling within her thoughts was of passion. Love was never an easy thing to discuss and even harder to avoid; which is why the dark bird accepted staying on the far side of the hospital's isolated vestibule. She realized their talks would return to this same cycle on the very fundamentals of personal feelings, and because of that the demoness dis-tasted the matter even more.

"That is the whole deal; right in a nutshell." The Empath swiftly replied.

"Please forgive me but I am struggling to understand how nuts and feelings; are related to one another?" The Tamaranean curiously asked, as in her typical kind-hearted way. "Perhaps the outer shells of a nut; being hard is like the outer barriers of a person where it is mostly for defense. Is that what you mean?"

"Umm … I guess you could look at it that way." Raven deadpanned. "It's just a form of expression though."

The alien princess tilted her head to the side, as she was held further perplexed by the teaching. Raven in the meantime, ran her left hand through her violet A-Line hair style during the awkward silence. Trying to elucidate things to her fellow teammate was greatly aggravating whenever they talked, just another reason why the pale sorceress wished to remain by herself, and yet another motive to beat herself up afterwards for continuing to open her mouth.

"Never mind; all I'm saying is that young men are very quiet about their feelings."

"I believe to finally comprehend this topic a little better now. I am greatly appreciative for that Raven." The recent word of a nut and putting things together with how it related to emotions of teenage boys, was still bouncing within her thoughts. "What of Beast Boy though?"

"What about him?" Raven asked as her poker-face was difficult to crack.

'_No! Please be quiet, the curious one is going to learn too much. Then that will be bad for us down the road.'_

'_Be mindful Raven. Sometimes these discussions that seem very awkward to go over; can actually prove to be of good value later on.'_

"_I don't feel like that is the best idea right now Wisdom; and yeah, thanks for the delayed heads-up Timid. You two really need to get a grip!" _Raven bickered with two of her emotions; as she sat next to Starfire mindful not to speak this out-loud.

"Are you of the good health?" Starfire questioned politely with her friend being mute all of a sudden. "You seem rather um, quiet."

Shaking her head quickly to release the strenuous pressure clashing within her thoughts; she leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah." Raven spoke with ease. "Just, I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh." Starfire's soothing voice continued; "I believe there is a great deal also in friend Beast Boy's mind too."

"What makes you say that?"

The joyful red headed goddess unveiled a very big smile across her face. "His birthday nears, surly you have not forgotten. Tis the end of the month already, as my earthly calender of the kittens playing with a ball of yarn reveals that in two days time, he will be passing of the sixteen year mark."

The gloomy Empath lowered her head as though she was delivered a crushing defeat. While she stayed silent like before, memories of the incident with Trigon came rushing into Starfire's memories; and she realized instantly the delicacy of handling this touchy topic.

"Oh, I notice now to have done wrong here; please do forgive me as I never wished to cause of the unpleasant memories for you." The now timid heroine's light orange skin colored face, slightly blushed red from embarrassment. "I seem to forget how terrible that day was, as I never meant to-"

"It's alright, I may not like parties but that doesn't mean others can't enjoy their own." Raven interrupted with a half smile to ease the burden away, then she finished her response; "Besides, the last party we had wasn't all too happy for him. I feel to owe him that much."

Starfire became further intrigued with this new answer, but realized that her sister teammate would never openly express her emotions to anyone. Even when it came to herself, the dark bird was very cautious about what she spoke.

Before the heroines could discuss things further, a young nurse with long blond hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail exited the two big doors of the Emergency Room. She wore light blue hospital scrubs as her deep blue eyes scanned the lobby for the two primary occupants. Upon spotting them out easily she walked over and smiled, as a clipboard with a medical chart was resting in place beneath her left arm.

Raven and Starfire suddenly looked up to the young woman; who at first guess appeared no older than twenty-six, with a slender body and elegant curves that her scrubs fit nicely over.

"A while ago one of our surgical doctors, Mr. Echolson; he came out to give some of the details reguarding your two teammates operations."

"Yes." Raven recalled, as her violet orbs nearly trembled with fear like the moment she came upon the changeling inside the dam. "It seems there were a few things that needed to be sorted out to finish the surgery as he told us. Is everything alright though, d-did something go wrong?"

"No, oh no nothing like that at all." The young nurse replied with her smile beaming from ear to ear. "The procedures were a success and Beast Boy is going to pull through. Terra, she also managed to overcome the wounds and the primary concern for them now is to recover."

Both of the titan's sighed deep relief again, as the information was revealing that there was nothing to worry about further. The operations were done, successful and nobody had died which brought a soothing emotion after all the sitting and hoping for hours, thinking that they had failed to give aid.

"Can we no go to them, or must we still wait like the last time?" Starfire wondered as the nurse switched her gaze from the Empath to the warrior princess.

"Of course you can, in fact that's the main reason I came in here." After a short pause clung over the air from this reply, the hospital worker nodded her head in the direction of the critical wing. "Well, you waited quiet some time and now that you can actually go where you wanted to from the start; I find it a bit surprising that you're still sitting here."

Without speaking Raven got out of her seat; and gently pushed Starfire in the wheelchair behind the nurse. The two exchanged frowns; then made their way to the Emergency Room. They followed their guide passed the big doors, down another long corridor they traveled going by various accommodations where surgeries were preformed. Towards the end of this hallway they neared an elevator and got inside.

"Um, I thought Beast Boy was inside one of those rooms we just passed? Where are we going now?" Raven questioned while Starfire's gaze was looking up from the ground to the nurse's face.

"They were originally, but they've since been moved due to the completion of their operations." The guide spoke after pressing a button to take them up towards the fifth floor, off the silver panel. "They've been placed into temporary quarters, like most patients after going through the ER."

Soon the lift arrived at the fifth level, where the nurse exited first and was followed closely by the teenage super-heroines. Heading down another wing, which the demoness noticed had a gurney leaning against a white wall and carried a familiar appearance with the other levels; the travelers kept to the straight path.

Gradually they slowed in their walking when they finally came to an average looking door. It had the numbers 243 imprinted in bold dark coloring over the glass, where the blinds like many off the windows were drawn down from the inside. The Empath's body felt to tremble as she stepped closer and closer to seeing the team prankster again, although she remembered he was asleep a piece of her mind forgot this understanding totally.

"You can go in now." The nurse's voice softly echoed for a few seconds in Raven's eardrums, as she opened the door to the room.

"Oh, um thanks." Raven fought her mind to think of more words to speak, other than small fragments of a reply yet this was all that came out.

"No problem." The medical aid said while grinning. "I'll be just down the hall if you need anything further. Remember he has been through a lot of stress where some of the drugs we placed him and your other friend under during the procedures, they are asleep for now. When they reawaken, the side effects will probably be drowsiness, difficulty in seeing things at first and confusion as to where they are."

The demoness moved her gaze from their guide back to the door, and blankly stared into what she would uncover. The mentioning of Terra brought an unpleasant feeling to her bowels. While Raven dozed out for a bit, Starfire kept her emerald eyes locked onto the nurse's beautiful face.

"I would like to thank you for taking us to see our dear friends, but I am afraid I do not even know your name?"

"Greta." The bomb-shelled blond said softly. "My name is Greta."

Starfire grinned a genuine smile in hearing the nurse speak her name. "Thank you Greta … thank you."

The medical aid nodded before she returned an answer.

"Sure; it's nothing really but if you'll please excuse me I have other patients that require my attention at this time."

The hard working blond then headed further down the hallway and slowly dissolved out of sight from behind a corner. Raven was standing behind her sister teammate with her attention kept glued into the now open room Beast Boy resided. After swallowing a lump of her nerves that built in her throat; the sorceress took a deep breath where Starfire grabbed her hand gently to calm her fears back down.

"It's alright Raven." Starfire said as she looked up. "He is safe and we can do the welcoming back for him. Do not worry I'm going with you."

The pallid sorceress remained mute for a few seconds longer; then as she noticed her shadow along the wall her doubts slowly lifted.

"I know it's just …" The dark bird halted briefly before continuing her concerns. "I mean, I wanted to see him for so long after the whole ordeal, plotted out what I was going to say to him and now, nothing is there. I'm completely blank on what to say with Beast Boy, the mind can be so cruel at times, quiet the sense of irony don't you think?"

Starfire expressed a puzzled frown as she turned her emerald eyes to the floor, and then back to her friend's face in finding stronger words.

"Sometimes the mind can cloud my judgment, where there is too much thinking and no action." The timid princess answered. "Please, we have waited long enough, and you want to see him even if he cannot speak right now; it will bring some calm to us both."

Raven slightly grinned as she squeezed her teammate's fingers in return. "You're right Starfire. Perhaps I think too long?"

Gradually the girls passed into the doorway numbered 243; the countless ideas were still churning within both heroine's brains yet suddenly all was becoming calmer as Raven took one step ahead of the other, pushing the wheelchair her teammate sat in. The beeping of the electrocardiograph was the first thing to notice; and both titans kept a slow rhythm as the darkness enshrouded them leaving little twinkles of light from the various machines which were glowing in the darkness. It was as if the tiny lightbulbs were stars spread across the blackest voids of space, guiding Raven to her destination.

The shades like from the hallway windows were also drawn shut as a big sheet divided space for two beds. It was very quiet except for the sounds of instruments working, and monitoring equipment giving frequent updates on the two occupants of the foreign room.

Raven quickly froze, unable to move a single inch closer to the foot of his bed while Starfire held the sorceress's right gray hand over her shoulder upon their way inside. Beast Boy was to the mattress on the right as a second electrocardiograph beeped its own slow rhythm to the left, revealing a sleeping goddess whose left eye was black and blue and could be seen as her head was turned along the pillow. Behind her, the long blond hair was spread wildly over the blankets as she slept, as two single strands dropped across a side of her lips.

The changeling's breathing was unpleasant to hear, while his chest moved up and down sporadically. White bandages were noticed wrapped about his mid-section like he was ready for mummification, as his right arm was in a sling. Apart from these injuries his left leg was propped up in another support to heal while his eyes stayed shut. The entire left knee was covered in a thick white cloth dressing, as his left eye was showing the swelling effect from the horrifying assault brought on by Slade.

The sorceress swallowed her anxiety as best she could while staring forwards, but the investigative princess noticed something felt very unusual. In looking at his puffed up face, his brused body and the sounds of his labored respiratory; it all made the Empath's violet orbs tremble as she scanned Beast Boy's ghastly and broken figure. Lowering her head in sadness; Raven allowed strong guilt to cloud her mind like she had in the foyer and the dark bird quietly exhaled in seeing her dear teammate in the hospital room finally.

"This was not your fault." Starfire said after the long awkward hush crashed over them in what lay before their eyes. The pause was like the halt in the waves at the beach, when the tide was coiling back with the rest of the surf. "If Beast Boy could speak words right now, then he would say the same."

"I don't know for sure."

"We have to be strong Raven. We have to be strong for them both."

Raven brushed aside her fears and proceeded in a slow steady manner over to the changeling, and clasped his right hand within hers after reaching him. Starfire in the meantime observed this kind gesture, and smiled in witnessing a small amount of affection come through the Empath's thick emotionless barrier.

"You're right." The dark bird responded after bitting her lower lip and frowning, trying to keep back the agony nearly poring out from her heart. To witness plenty of the horrors of his history was tragic enough and tear forming, but to see him still sacrificing so much even after all that had happened made the sadness worse to contain yet she did. "You know what the funny thing about all of this is?" She stopped talking to let her mind process the countless sensations staying bottled up. "I thought that I could handle seeing him right away. Somehow though, I can hardly move another meter when all I wanted to do was hold his hand … and I tremble in doing even this simple gesture of kindness."

The Tamaranean Princess's warm-hearted grin changed to one of concern, as she raised both eyebrows.

"Perhaps we should go back to the tower?" Starfire replied as her voice became softer. "It will be two full days before he wakes anyway; there is nothing more we can do but wait. We might as well do so with Robin, Cyborg and Falcon."

The Empath felt a soft hand over her left shoulder once more after this was spoken, and she delved into her primary reasons for staying. Raven wanted to be in the hospital because she believed Beast Boy would do the same for her, but the longer she resided in the cold dark room; it brought stronger anguish to her sunken heart. Two days was the time the doctors and gentle spirited nurse Greta revealed the length his lasting slumber would hold over, his birthday was also vast approaching and she wanted to meditate desperately back in her own room.

Even inside the temporary bedroom for the Teen Titan, trying to simply think was a strain and made the headache grow worse.

"With all that's happened, at first I felt going to him was the best answer." The Empath deadpanned. "Now that I'm with him again, I-I feel completely and utterly lost."

"Back at our home, you can meditate so other things can clear from your mind." The caring red-head expressed in her gentle voice. "Please, he needs to heal and lingering over his body just brings the pain to grow more than it should, for the both of us."

Raven finished caressing Beast Boy's gloved hand; then she returned it over his lap and backed away slowly. Starfire in her wheelchair sat by the entrance quietly, curious with how things would pan out further.

"Alright Star." The Empath spoke with her back facing her sister ally, startling the timid heroine with a quick answer so fast. "Just … I need a minuet."

Starfire nodded her head. "Okay Raven, when you are ready to return home, I will be just outside." She then concocted a small grin and while pushing the tires attached to the sides, the Tamaranean led her own way out of the depressing chambers.

Once the naive princess made her exit, Raven tilted her face towards Beast Boy after making sure nobody was present to see a single tear streak down her face. Whispering not to be overheard from Starfire or any other passer-buyers; the dark bird's raspy monotone broke out from her lips.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not B, but I've got some things that I need to get off my mind." She grinned for a moment while her thoughts dug deeper. "There are things of this world that encourage the goodness of others, show warmth in the cold and bring light through the dark." She bent by his left ear, after sniffling the mucus in her nostrils for a brief second, she cleared her nasal cavity and then proceeded with her monologue. "Hang in there Beast Boy; you're birthday is coming in a few days time and we're all wishing you the best." After kissing his cheek softly she wiped the tear away, and then looked down upon him. "Pull through on this alright, much is going to change with our team. I have changed where before I didn't know why or the total reason for the confusion going on in my head. Now I believe the primarily explanation was because … well because of you."

The broken spirited Empath made her move for the door, and then stopped as she solemnly gazed back to the changeling since bringing him to the hospital. Upon taking a deep exhale to loosen the nervous tension that was forcing her feet to become stuck standing; the cluster of sorrow gradually felt to have risen from her mind at last.

"Change can bring about good things." Raven whispered with her head partly turned, as she lowered her hood to cover her face. "Someone once taught me that, and I'm not sure if you can still hear me but, it's something that seems to be constant with us."

Feeling to have said enough, the exhausted Empath was now ready to return back home. Leaving Beast Boy's temporary accommodations gave the notion that an imaginary heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was able to see him again; although he was unconscious it was rather comforting to actually go to him after finding his broken bloodied body in the dam, where now he was healing.

Out in the hallway Starfire was talking with Greta, as two security guards made their way to stand in front of room 243. Raven looked to the muscular brutes, then back to the nurse where Starfire put her communicator back into her belt after closing it.

"Robin has asked the hospital to place guards over their room, and this entire wing is to keep their pressance under low key." Greta spoke causing Raven to move her eyes to the young nurse once more. "It's a precautionary thing as we don't want the newspapers to have a field day in here, in finding out that two Teen Titans are in the local hospital."

"So then, why not just take them out of your hair all together?" Raven questioned as her eyes and mouth were all that could be found below her cover. "They could be transferred back to Titans Tower, we have our own infirmary after all and it could take care of the gag order."

"They will but, not for a few days time." Dr. Echolson's voice piped up in the background as he carried a medical file beneath his left arm in a dark red folder. "The hospital wants to make sure a few things are good to go, before they are finally removed."

The sorceress looked in his direction after listening to this, as the frustration began to grow stronger.

"Alright." Raven deadpanned in a disappointed tone. "Since they won't be coming back right away, the security could be a little stronger on the lower levels."

"It is." Echolson reassured the dark bird. "Don't worry too much for this entire wing your friends are on, has been isolated the moment they were brought up here, from the rest of the patients in recovery. If anybody wanted to hurt Beast Boy or Terra they would have quiet a difficult time in doing so, what with all the cameras and staff alone is hard enough to get by. Besides, all the personnel have been placed under a gag order as to not speak a word of this case to anybody, so notice of their current status will never leave the premises, only to you guys at Titans Tower will know and be kept updated regularly."

"When he recovers and the last of the medical report is finished, then you can take him back to your home. Terra though, she is another matter." Greta replied in a soft voice while flipping through a second file in her arms.

Raven became intrigued by this explanation for the geomancer was a wild guess onto being inside the Jump City Dam. "All I really care about in this matter to be honest, is Beast Boy. What happens when that seductive siren awakens, quiet frankly I lost any friendship bonds what-so-ever with that wretched harlot long ago."

Echolson raised his eyebrows as he tried to emphasis the delicate matter to his nurse, where she closed the papers and while opening her mouth to respond Starfire's voice came from her side. This caused Raven to focus her attention on the Tamaranean Princess as the file from the nurse was then placed in the gray enchantress's hands, where she looked in and noticed a picture of Terra's legal guardians, and a brief back-story on the geomancer.

"Raven, her foster parents are missing; she has no place else to go."

A terrible ire crept back up, trickling across the sorceress's spine and shoulder-blades while her head began to grow dizzy. Compounded hatred against what the ex-teammate did by joinging their greatest foe was unforgivable in her mind, but above anything else; how she treated Beast Boy was even worse. The Empath remembered when the changeling offered the geomancer a free ride to his heart where she unjustly broke it countless times, only when he picked up the pieces she would shatter them into smaller fragments.

The blue cloaked heroine began to squeeze her fists in rage, as other dark thoughts passed over her on ways to settle the score. If Beast Boy wouldn't express the total fury she had, then the Empath was plotting to do it for them both. Raven didn't trust Terra, and with the green-skinned hero revealing that he still held feelings for her; it only made the distaste become worse.

"We'll talk about Terra later." Raven hissed the name of her ex-friend in hostility. "When we get back to the tower Robin and Cyborg can help us to go over this, not here though. I'm sure they would be interested in what her real intentions on going at J.C.D. were for; and I'll be damned if I don't find out."

Starfire sighed briefly; then looking from the temporary room that the changeling and geomancer were resting in back to Raven, she nodded her head in compliance before finishing.

"Let's go home, we shall return when we are both better rested ourselves." She smiled and then turned towards the elevator.

"There is a cab waiting for you both, called up by Robin since you're too fatigued to use your powers, and with her having a slight fracture over her leg to ground her from flying." Echolson calmly spoke while his hands were tucked in the side pockets of his lab-coat.

The teen heroines neared the elivator quietly and looked out to the hallway. Once Raven entered, she pressed the pannel while peering back. Just as the doors were closing she placed her left hand out to stop the lift from going down; then took a deep breath in what she was going to say next.

"I'm going to come back sooner than two days, but if anything should change right away-"

"We will." Greta answered quickly in understanding what was about to be finished in the titan's words. "Don't worry; we've got the situation under control. You two should get some rest."

"Thanks." Raven answered while pulling her hand back.

She then crossed her arms and stared intently to the door in front of her, while Starfire glanced to her back. As the silence for waiting to reach the ground floor took shape, Starfire took her move to break the uneasy lull with a smile.

"I am becoming of the eager, to return home now and see our other friends. Feelings of the goodness to finally have seen Beast Boy and Terra have lifted my spirits greatly, the fear is over."

"I don't know." Raven deadpanned as she bowed her head slowly. "Something tells me that whatever mess we're involved in; that it has only just begun."

_

* * *

_

~At the Beach Amusement Park~

The unexpected slender shadow, inched their way ever nearer towards the disconsolate Red X; while he remained slumped half-over upon the floor. His left shoulder persisted to leak blood from the shrapnel caused by the explosion of the briefcase bomb, and he tried soothing his wound by placing his right hand over it. The dark purple orbs remained glowing from the newest arrival's clenched fists, the beautifully long black hair swaying by their right shoulder, as her eyes mirrored the same purple glow as well.

Red X couldn't help but begin to laugh in noticing the mysterious new contender; mainly standing in the shadows before stepping her way any further into the distraught room. In hearing this unsuspecting chuckle from his injured opponent; Slade released a frustrated glare from his single brown eye, burning at the Xenothium bandit with a raging ire coursing through his veins.

"So … yet another to try and stop me is there?" Red X spoke up while continuing his unusual outburst. "This just keeps on getting better and better."

"It is over boy." Slade deadpanned, the words sounding harsh and vile. "You are beaten."

Deathstroke inched his way over to the crumpled hired thief, and glared downwards in triumph while his silver staff leaned along his shoulder. This strange movement by his ex-boss was rather frightful to look upon at first; where the laughter was soon to end. The final payment was getting ready to be cast down; Red X could sense it before the coming blows were to be given, as he believed he was going to be forcefully beaten just for the simple pleasure of it.

"Yes." Red X answered, turning the white eyes from the mask to lock onto the lone orb behind Deathstroke's cold disguise to preoccupy him. "But you should also know that by now; I'm quiet stubborn too."

Before Slade could generate any retort with his wordplay at all, the crafty dark clad thief had secretly moved his right hand along his belt; and within seconds had retrieved six shuriken stars and was patiently concealing them over his torso. The instant Slade had walked forwards Red X waited for him to draw close enough on unleashing a new ploy, then he threw his barrage in perfect time to make his counter strike.

The sharp weapons were hurled rather quickly; forcing Slade to give ground in order to avoid the hazardous razors and letting the master bandit right back onto his feet, able to start a new fight all over. The unknown girl in the corner partly closed her dark purple glowing eyes, in watching the crafty assassin spring after Deathstroke. She felt her time would come, her powers would prove rather handy later but right now Slade hadn't given any sign for requiring her assistance. The newest challenger decided her answer was to wait.

"Bad form Slade, it looks like you're the one who is beaten."

Red X responded in his robot-like voice, keeping his attention drawn solely on the man in front of him and not the recent arrival which remained in the entrance-way; patiently plotting their next move. His X-Shaped blades were slashing for the constantly moving target, while Slade swerved his body but he was slowly loosing momentum and in the end he wasn't quick enough. While stepping back his left leg was stranded for a few seconds longer than the previous motion of his retreat; thus he was partly wounded in the process.

"Arrggh!" Slade belted in defiance, fully enraged over this simple mistake having now gotten out of hand. "Brave of you boy; but when delivering any attack you need to be persistent with your anger."

Red X became furious with the tiresome struggle, and hearing his rival sound like a teacher wasn't helping his opponents cause either.

"Anger huh? Let me tell you something Slade." Red X hissed as the two fighters grunted and tasseled, for an opening in the others stance. "There is nothing more powerful that drives my life in this world; than to see those who need to be destroyed left in ruin. While those who cross me …" Red X paused as the two combatants peered at one another in the defining moment. Both of Red X's white eyes of his skull mask, and the lone brown eye of Slade were narrowing in rage at each-other. "Wish they were never born."

Stepping away while clenching the fresh wound upon his left knee; the master deceiver instantly brought his metal bo-staff out to the front of his chest from behind him, and parried another downwards slash. Then making an upper-cutting motion with his sturdy weapon he managed to swipe both arms away of his attacker; and bashed into the side of Red X's skull! This powerful strike dazed the challenger, allowing Deathstroke to spin around without further hesitation; as he plowed the opposite end of the long weapon deep into his adversary's belly.

The wind was quickly knocked out of Red X, his body spinning wildly out of control as he fell backwards harshly. There was nothing to stop his fall, except the cold concrete floor inside the House of Mirrors. Crashing to the earth, the evasive master thief was exhausted, where his body felt to be out of energy completely and he remained on the ground, his chest moving up and down in slow cadence.

"This has gone on, much longer than I previously anticipated." Slade's voice echoed across the darkness, bouncing about the room while the duo panted to refuel their depleted energy. "You are a worthy adversary, indeed a true warrior but you have outlived your usefulness to me."

One end of the metal staff now pointed to the throat of Red X, as the fatigued quick mover lay helpless in his growing thoughts of late. His sore left shoulder was copiously bleeding like a dripping faucet, twice as much of his red elixir now than before was escaping from the destructive strikes against his entire body, in the daring attack. However, in noticing the blood slowly leaving a thin trail of its own down the monster villain's left leg; Red X found that he had come much further than any others had ever hoped to before.

Inflicting any severe wound onto Deathstroke; aside from the titan's leader in the past was a triumphant accomplishment yet not a total victory. This gave a dim amount of courage in the fruitless contest he had persisted to fight.

"Let's see how much anger you truly possess." Slade deadpanned; his breathing heavy from the quick struggle where the Xenothium bandit did the same, the air burning as it entered both tired men's chests.

Red X didn't utter a further response, narrowing his eyes as he looked up in hearing his concorer say this. He wanted to continue the offensive, he realized well enough that the grueling brawl was going to be an ending fight for him; yet he still felt there was a great force within his spirit that he had yet to tap into. Regardless if his body felt to have failed him, he had died before and that didn't stop him. Death itself failed to bring his end; enabling Red X not to fear this fate like any normal person.

To anyone who isn't afraid of death, that opponent is more powerful than anything another can possibly face, to battle with someone who has passed beyond the end and returned knows more hardships than any other fighter. Even if that opposing force was the destructive criminal mastermind Deathstroke himself; Slade had never died to return back to life, Red X had. The master villain had come close to death in the past, but it was always a very close chance where the master thief had truly perished before.

"Pain is such an understatment, of the agonizing torture which I am about to unload onto you." Deathstroke evily sneered, as he swung his steel toed boots into the shoulder of Red X that was showing a nasty gash.

"Aaaarrrggghh!" The famed bandit cried out in horror, the brunt of fighting was now hitting home. The new beginnings and endings from many things of his life; were painful enough yet the stinging damage was greatly more traumatizing for him.

Things of Red X's history began to slowly reveal once more; as he lay in a growing red pool of his own making. While swerving to the opposite hip he rested on whenever Slade unleashed a devastating hit to his opponent's torso; the world would grow darker as Red X closed his eyes, then a fuzzy white shroud would take form when he reopened them. The moment Jason Todd perished in the explosion long ago, from the trap created by the Joker and with Batman arriving seconds late to be of any help; came into the master thief's memories as it had from the briefcase bomb. Slowly, he was remembering when he carried another alias, before he donned his current title.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Jason Peter Todd, had died. There was indeed a depressing burial for him but he wasn't in the coffin as so many believed when the funeral was held in Gotham New York. Richard __Grayson had even gone to the cemetery behind Wayne Manner, left Jump City and the Teen Titans for a few weeks; but the casket was closed while the body inside__ was nothing more than a look-alike double. It was used to bluff past Richard, Barbara, and Alfred Pennyworth; mostly of all Bruce Wayne who adopted Jason as his own son, like Richard before him. _

_Batman used his actual billion-dollar persona towards Ra's Al __Ghul__ in the European country, utilizing his true alias and that of the boy whom he adopted for reasons that the second Robin's identity was already compromised. If Batman were to pick up the body following the whole string of events, many questions would form and dots would connect that could prove Bruce Wayne was the heroic caped crusader. To top this off, Ra's was a great nemesis to the Dark Knight; Bruce would be the only one to bluff past him in playing the fool's part that he had no idea of Jason being the Dark Knight's partner._

_Luckily, nobody knew of the Dark Knight's actual identity. Playing things safe was a good way to go as the records indicated Wayne, was the sole guardian for Jason. Batman changed his disguise, a cover-story was generated that the boy lost his life during a skirmish within the civil war of that nation; and Ra's Al Ghul became suspicious himself where he did some investigating on Batman's true persona, however everything was in place. _

_Bruce allowed __Ghul__ to make arrangements in Bosnia, for the coffin and body of his sidekick to be ready for returning back home. Ra's agreed to this, but he had other plans as well. As luck would have it, the powerful environmentalist knew much about the detective and his now deceased teammate, where he switched everything around last moment. __The second Boy Wonder was fitted with a decoy when Bruce left to make his funeral preparations and, although Todd had in fact lost his life from the blast, Ra's wasn't yet willing to let this mistake haunt him any longer. He believed that the boy could still be saved, even after death. Ghul had hired the Joker earlier on that month, to distract Batman and Robin elsewhere while he crippled the economy of Europe. _

_When the wealthy __environmentalist__ was teaming up with the maniacal clown before the explosion at the shack, everything was going as expected save for one main growing problem. Jason Peter Todd had secretly left his partner without the Dark Knight's knowing; tracked down his actual mother to Ethiopia and cornered the Prince Crime Lord of Laughter. From here, things steadily went further down-hill as the Joker turned to his vile ways; ensnaring a trap of his own making and then luring Todd into a back-alleyway, where he knocked him down with a crowbar. _

_Upon tying the second Robin in an abandoned warehouse, the detective was speedily heading there after his recent uncovering of his teammate's bold move to meet his mother, without his __permision__. While Jason realized his time was running out he had found what he was hoping for; the only thing he regretted was not having enough energy to do more, or for cutting his mother off when Sheila just wanted to say that she loved him, one last time. After enduring a traumatizing beating time and time over with a brutal crowbar at the hands of the laughing __phycopathic clown, Sheila and Jason were then left inside__ the desolate village._

_Following the explosion of the shack the boy was locked in, with Batman fumbling through the rubble to unearth the teenager his broken body was recovered. Holding him in his arms, this memory was blanked out for the Xenothium bandit but words from the Dark Knight were quietly uttered from beneath his breath; as the smoldering debris resumed generating mist about the snowy landscape._

"_Jason…" Batman's voice was slow and defeated, just above a whisper yet Red X could now remember this moment of his ancient role in busting crime. _

_Another thing of ancient history that was once lost, caused from being revived by __Ghul__ insi__de__ the Lazarus Pits beneath the environmentalist's home, slowly came into focus next. This fountain of youth was where Jason's body was lowered, after a strange ceremony typically done to preserve Ra's Al __Ghul__ and rewind him from the years of ageing, thus his body would look young once again while he could live for centuries. This ceremony preformed by the powerful villain and his daughter however on Jason, turning his ceased life to come back was more of a curse on the boy than a blessing._

_Within the green cavernous lake he awoke, following the bubbling and rising smoke of the strange watery depths; Jason came up alive and gasping for air. The unholy ritual was a success; however he was mentally insane and forever bent on revenge against the Joker, and more over the Dark Knight. Todd, who was in bandages and linen cloth during the proceedings; had the majority of scars caused by the beating of the crowbar and the blast he couldn't escape from were now healed; yet within__ the depths of his mind he was forever wounded. Jason fled the Lazarus Pits, ran from those who brought him back to the world of the living; heading out into the wilderness. This was brought on mainly from the total shock, of what had just __occurred__. _

_Back in Gotham, the funeral with the believable decoy was held; during this unheard event that was taking form with the real Jason Peter Todd in Europe. Richard __Grayson__ decided that he needed to go back, and he even spoke with Bruce for the first time; following a year since their separation as partners. Alfred was greatly pleased to welcome home the original Boy Wonder as was Bruce and both were expecting a lasting visit; Robin on the other hand refused to stay. _

_Richard had a team of his own now, the Teen Titans where he was a commanding leader and he felt being a side__kick again wasn't his role anymore. Barbara pleaded for Richard to remain on their bat-family, but Dick only went to the funeral to see his half brother for the first; and as they all believed last time. To top this off; the relationship with __Batgirl had ended on an unhappy__ note, feelings for __Starfire were brewing and Gotham had it's heroes without Robin. Jump City required him now more than ever, especially since a new destructive monster calling himself Slade__ was appearing on the map. _

_He only wished to be at his new home in Jump City California, Robin had a team to manage and a possible romance to blossom further with Starfire where as with Batgirl; she continued bringing his mind into a lasting depression. Leaving Cyborg in charge for the first time in the history of the Teen Titans, Robin's leave of absence was not an easy thing to do; but it couldn't hurt to see others take a stab at leadership. The team mechanic was second in highest rank on their family already, where his commanding skills would grow deeper in his own mind following this tragic departing of Jason._

_The original Boy Wonder even went to the final resting places of his parents again, when the burial of his half-brother in the Wayne Manner cemetery was concluded. The first was when his mother and father was actually held; and like Batman leaving a single rose in Crime Alley where his parents were gunned down in; Richard placed two red roses for grieving intentions, though he wouldn't say it. He did this to reconcile for being away from going to them, over a years had passed since he last visited their headstones. _

_This was further reason he felt __unwelcomed__ as he believed himself weak in mind, spirit and body. There was just too much pain and heartache; that tainted Richard back on the eastern seaboard. Robin would come back to Gotham at another time, for now he needed to focus on his training. There was a great deal bent over his thoughts, where the __Grayson__ family was no-more, it was only Richard as he remembered in the months he was taken under the Dark Knight's wing._

_Days following the funeral; after helping Batman alongside Batgirl__ in capturing the Joker and sending the maniacal Ace of Knaves who had killed Jason locked back into __Arkham__ Asylum, Richard left feeling his task was now halfway complete. Destined for Titans Tower in California, and to focus on Slade was his biggest growing concern. The loss of his half brother was put to rest finally; or so everyone first believed that very cold and dark autumn eve._

_When the bat-clan was reunited for a brief week in capturing their fallen comrade's murderer, the second Robin would reawaken outside__ a small village in Europe. Jason had __partle__ knowledge of who he was before, the things leading up to the wear-house and the crowbar that beat him badly. Yet, his mind was a blank slate on how he had survived the explosion; as he assumed he managed to make it out, totally unaware that he had in fact perished and was saved by Ra's Al __Ghul__. _

_Later he would take up the mantel of the Red Hood; wearing a dark brown biker jacket with blue jeans, carrying an arsenal of concealed gadgets and weapons with the slick helmet with white eye slots only, as the rest was tinted in a red color to credit his name. Once heading back home to Gotham and abandoning his ties to the bat-clan forever behind, he was out for blood and would find it._

_Being Red Hood was very thrilling for the once Jason Peter Todd; as he could unleash brutal judgment onto the criminal underworld, without holding back because he no longer followed the same footsteps as his old mentor. Different from his previous self and from the Dark Knight, the Red Hood crossed the boundary of no-return by murdering and slaying criminals. When he was Robin; the moral co__de__ was to mainly capture villains and not stoop to their levels; but the Red Hood believed some criminals couldn't be persuaded otherwise. The horror of death to be unleashed was powerful enough and swayed many thugs to think twice; however this way of fighting crime was evil in any light an outsider looked at it._

_After shaking up the underground network, Jason had not intended on being cornered by Batman when the Joker was in his clutches. He urged his ex-partner to make a choice, before passing Bruce a second handgun for his goal. Unexpectedly the Dark Knight remained frozen in the crucial decision; as the two old friends discussed the purpose of a hero, and the conflicting paths that tainted good with bad._

"_All I've ever wanted to do was kill him." Batman's dark voice spoke as he moved his gaze of burning hatred towards the Ace of Knaves. "A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him, to every horrendous torture that he's dealt out to others, and then… end him."_

_The Joker's crooked smile grew even wider, as he kept his focus on his most conflicting and enjoyable rival he loved to toy with. "Awe, so you DO think about me."_

"_But if I do that." Batman continued while his tone became softer. "If I allow myself to go down … into that place, I'll never come back." He narrowed the white eyes of the material over his face as he looked to Jason, locking onto his old sidekick's glare to try and reason with him. _

"_Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin, or Scarecrow or Dent." Jason's voice replied over the sudden hush that had entered the abandoned room. "I'm talking about him … just him." The second Boy Wonder then lowered his head and silver 45 that he gripped tightly; to the horrid criminal tied to the chair lying across the ground as the Joker watched things play out between the two ex-teammates. Slowly Jason's green outlined eye-mask rose to meet with the Dark Knight's once more, as his short spiked black hair similar to Richard's that was well kept and his voice dropped a tad quieter in his speech; reminded Bruce more of Richard's falling out. "Because … because he took me away from you."_

"_I can't." Batman deadpanned. "I'm sorry." _

"_That is so sweet." The Joker broke the stillness, turning his head to see the boiling fury explode inside__ his captor._

"_Well you won't have a choice." _

_Jason continued with the next phase of his plan, giving a viler frown at the stubborn defiance within Bruce. After pulling out a duplicate magnum 45 handgun from the back of his belt; Jason then tossed the weapon towards the Dark Knight who caught it and then became still. Batman looked upon the deadly tool used to end lives, resting in the palms of his hands where he narrowed his eyes again in curiosity. Guns were a thing he hated, for it was a handgun that took the lives of his parents when he was a small boy. Bruce never thought of using this creation, to be a bringer of death where instead, he became known as the bringer of justice from his heroic identity._

"_I won't-" Batman continued with his desperate plea, turning his attention from the silver handgun back onto his old crime-fighting partner._

"_This is what it's all been about." Jason cut his ex-leader off in his reply, pointing the weapon at the Dark Knight while the villain remained crumpled on the floor, bound to a chair with blood dribbling down his mouth. The green eye-mask used when Todd was once the Boy Wonder, still covered his real Caucasian identity. It was sentimental value where he continued believing that he was doing the world good; by destroying evil his way. "This. You, me … and him! Now is he time when you decide." _

_The young teenager then stepped on the back of the wooden chair, crushing the supports that bound the ropes about his captured prize, being the man who destroyed his life. Todd then harshly lifted the deranged clown off the floor; as he held the Ace of Knaves close while pointing the gun at the caped crusader to prove he wasn't withholding anything back._

_The crazed villain became wide__-eyed from enjoyment, as he watched the events take form with his typical devious grin spreading even further. A corner of is red lips partly dripping more blood from the boy's brutality with his own crowbar, as payment for what had been dealt so long ago._

"_If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth …" Jason aimed the cool barrel to the Joker's temple, as his body was clasped tightly in his muscular arms. "I WILL! If you want to stop me … then your just going to have to kill me." The boy continued his ultimatum, as their shadows were mirroring the actions on the wall behind them. _

"_You know I won't-"_

"_I'm going to blow his deranged brains out!" Jason butted in again, as his voice rose to a louder tone revealing that the darkness within his spirit had fully taken form. "And if you want to stop it, then you're going to have to just shoot me. RIGHT IN MY FACE!"_

_The Joker's bloodshot eyes were now glued onto Jason, the huge smile refusing to retreat as he felt a looming laugh coming to the surface._

"_This is turning out even better than I'd hoped." The insane clown uttered, his attention now having moved onto Batman to witness what would continue to transpire between the dynamic duo that he successfully tore apart._

_After a few seconds to rationalize his options, Bruce still wearing his famed black mask and cape to conceal his identity; dropped the handgun from his clutches and showed his backside. He was disgusted that his old teammate had resorted to the person he had become; and felt it was his blame for yet another failure. All he could do now was walk away, to avoid further bloodshed._

"_It's him or me. You have to decide!" Jason shouted; the handgun aimed from the Joker's temple, now in the sights at his new enemy. "DECIDE NOW! Do it, him or me. DECIDE!" _

_Batman stayed walking towards an open window, where Jason in response glared on this move behind him. Secretly the Dark Knight pulled a lone bata-rang from his right black glove into his grasp, planning for yet another twist just in case. After a few lingering seconds of minor hesitation, the second Boy Wonder couldn't take being ignored any further. _

_The Dark Knight felt a strange warning in the back of his mind; that there was no return for the Jason he knew that became ruthless and destructive to get his ultimate goals. The young boy had indeed died in Europe from the explosion, where there was only hate that couldn't be controlled or tamed any longer. It was hate which Batman tried to maintain only to fail in the end, like he failed to understand with Dick before. Now, he was at a crossroads with his greatest challenge yet, his old student and partner turned rouge and enemy._

_Pulling the trigger back, the world became suddenly slow and near deaf except for the noise of the magnum 45 within Red Hood's right hand. The target was his step-father, and the pain was even harder to bear yet Jason fired away, feeling he was ignored for the final time. Hearing the clicking from the hammer on the back of the pistol, the Dark Knight ducked to the side__ in a few seconds the bullet sped towards him, and he tossed his conc__ealed bata-rang__ into the muzzle of the handgun!_

_The fast spinning concealed tool, jammed into the barrel as the next round was fired off, causing the 45 to explode from the blockage and breaking two fingers on Jason's right hand. _

"_Haha__, hahaha… AHAHAHAHAH!" The Joker's insane laughing finally came to the surface, while he collapsed to the ground. "I can't believe you got him!" His head now rose as he looked upon the Dark Knight; the grin was his biggest that he could muster while Jason clenched his traumatizing wound in the background. "You expert root-in-tootin, eagle eye goths-loving-marksman! Oh how I love it, you actually managed to find a way to win. AND EVERYBODY STILL LOSES! Eh-eh, Ah-ha … He-__HAhahahaha__!"_

_Red Hood planned for a final outing of all this just in case; as he placed dynamite inside the fireplace of building and started the countdown timer for 20 seconds with a hand-held detonator. Batman raced to stop the device, while the Joker and he tangled in a brief and pointless brawl. After jumping onto the dark armored hero the crazed maniac put a strangle-hold on his arch rival; while Jason slumped down in the corner of the rundown kitchen._

"_No, don't spoil it this is better!" The Joker cackled, very amused with the events that he had witnessed. Batman struggled for air, as the grip around his throat tightened. His famed gold tinted belt was cut loose from the battle against the Red Hood, before crashing into the dilapidated apartment the Joker was held captive inside. "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS GOING TO GET WHAT HE WANTS TONIGHT! YES! Bing bang boom! We all go out together; don't you just LOVE a h__appy ending? He-he-Ah HAHAhahahahahaha__!"_

_The Dark Knight found his opening in the final rant of the villain that he loathed so much, as the timer continued to beep down from the 6 seconds that remained. Upon knocking the Joker out with his freed right hand, Batman tried to grab his old comrade as Jason lay down to accept the end. Bruce wanted to save him to make up for his failed previous attempt; yet the timer quickly reached zero and the explosives detonated._

_After the building erupted in a trembling eruption, and thick gray cloud of smoke hovered overhead Jason Todd was never found as he somehow managed to escape the ear shocking destruction, and plummeted to the streets below. Following his struggle to limp away and mending his wounds, back within the rubble; the Dark Knight resumed his tiresome search for the once lost sidekick in the smoldering wreckage of the building but to no avail and gave up in the end. Believing Jason had perished for a final note; as only the Joker was uncovered, crushed beneath a fallen wall chuckling in pain quietly over the entire night._

_Red Hood surprisingly had overcome yet another near death experience; and each time he fell, he would rise from the ashes stronger, more crafty and swift in his future goals later on. He kept his outfit with a second brown leather biker jacket and the green eye-mask when he donned the mantel as Robin, but left the helmet of Red Hood behind when traveling to Jump City. The simple reason for that was because he destroyed it with explosives in the battle on the rooftops, in the slight down-pore against Batman. _

_Soon after sneaking into his half-brother's room of Titan's Tower, unlocking the huge and mechanized safe from bypassing the security with the same code from when Richard was with the Caped Crusader. It wasn't very difficult as he slipped in and out undetected, ready to take the joy ride of his life. Jason stole the dark armor and skull mask; also with the prized Xenothium which powered it. While embracing the new identity he abandoned the cover from Gotham and became Jump City's newest master thief, and a different criminal all around. _

_Thus was born Red X, the young man behind the skull mask that Robin and his team chased after. It was none-other than Richard's half brother that he along with everyone else, still believed was forever buried back in Gotham._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Through the beating of Slade, the pieces of this tragedy came into light and the dark clad assassin began to remember everything. Red X quickly reopened his eyes, in hearing his forgotton name being called quietly from his old mentor in the rubble of the apartment, which sent a spine tingling feeling up his back. His white orbs from the cover over his face; were burning towards the criminal mastermind while great fury scorched hotter inside his depressed heart.

"You are brave, but you are weak." Slade spoke in a calm manner, bringing the full weight of his metalic bo-staff onto the bleeding open wound of the bandit's left shoulder for the seventh painful time. "You fight, and yet you still cannot win."

Like the crowbar hitting his face from the Joker, the cold steel enraged Red X beyond his feelings of any wild force that he thought he knew of. Everything was being compared to that horrible night which was long since ancient history, and the more the Joker came into his head, the harder it was to quell the rising monster within to get revenge. The chuckling of Slade somehow seemed ironically similar, with the frightening laughter of that previous madman also; the trap he had walked into, again felt like a devious ploy from the horrible clown. Deathstroke was very proud of his handy-work; so too was the Joker.

Above all the simmilarities from when Red X was the second Boy Wonder however, the greatest and deepest impression was the weapon of choice that was being unleashed against his broken body. Slade refused to stop in the tourment while the miniacle clown did the exact same in his blows, with a severe crowbar.

The shadow mirroring along the walls displayed the total brutality of Deathstroke. As the sunlight entered the room, Red X tilted his head as far away in disgust of the beating he was taking; where Slade soaked in this anguishing slaughter like he had with Beast Boy inside the dam, and even earlier through Falcon within the train station. After a lasting fill of battery being handed out, the deranged villain returned his staff into its smaller container form, and placed it into the compartment on the center back pouch of his gray belt.

Red X glued his eyes on this motion; the destructive foe was allowing a new opportunity for he was defenseless like in the very start of their match. The Xenothium criminal coughed harshly for a few seconds, spitting up blood beneath his guise as his body shook from the violent assault. The left eye for the master bandit was shut, swollen from the onslaught as his right eye remained a tad open. This beating proved not all men were the same; and that some villains were down-right chaotic with their fighting. Then, after blinking his partly open eye, Red X felt his words rise to the surface.

"To think that you're the … the first person to …" Red X barked a gruff cough for another quick moment, as his lungs burned with fire. "To lay a beating like that on me Slade, and get away with it? That is one big mistake … your worst to possibly make … yet."

Red X tilted his head upwards after cracking a strain in his neck, the disturbing popping noise reminding his foe that these two were alike in more ways than one; for Deathstroke also did this when battling the Teen Titans. As a short pause in their talking had rippled through the stillness of the room, the right eye of the Xenothium bandit grew very wide as his legs felt a great burn of energy course down his thighs. The dark armored assassin was still going to fight, and even though he was taken down countless times from this battle; while his synthesized voice revealed his respiratory was harder to come out, he felt the rage would propel him further as a lasting charge.

Slade stepped backwards from curiosity at how things would struggle to pan out; where Red X spun his legs while on he lay upon his shoulder-blades, kicking Deathstroke down and sending him sailing to the far end of the room. After returning onto his feet, partly slumped over in his posture the fast thinking renowned risk taker, resumed applying pressure over the deep gash in his left shoulder. While trying to slow the blood-loss, he began to feel nauseous and light-headed.

"Now…" Red X spoke while clearing his throat, and he brought his X-Shaped blades into another weapon fighting stance. "Now we end this."

Using his arms Slade moved away from the floor after listening intently, he was pleased in the continued barrage that his ex-assassin unrelentingly unleashed. In his normal towering posture, the fierce criminal mastermind nodded his head in reply. In secret, he was giving a signal for the moment had finally come at last, the ending clash was about to begin and the mysterious contender, still waiting and still plotting felt her moment looming ever nearer.

"Yes." Slade's monotone seeped across the vastness, the perfect pitch of his raspy voice reminding his enemy of just the world class demon he was; that had plenty of tricks up his own sleeves. "The conclusion of our arrangement has been a thing long in the making Red X. Beaten, alone and exhausted you are; there is no point in wasting further time. Here in the abandoned House of Mirrors will be the last moments of your pathetic life. The die has been cast; now embrace your destruction!"

Red X brought himself into a strong duel that had yet to cease. Each moment he was taken down, he arose form the previous attempt with twice the determination as before. The rage was now exploding inside his blood, burning across his body as the roaring internal hatred made him sweat within the dark armor.

No further words were spoken; the eyes from the two combatants said everything, as that was all that could be seen behind their cold masks of steel. One of them was going to perish, so far Red X had survived another explosion, worked through three monstrous juggernauts, and had endured a brutal punishment while catching his breath.

Slade had plenty of energy within, but the strange determination from his challengers were quiet shocking. Falcon persisted to fight on, despite his broken ribs he lingered to live as the tunnel collapsed about him. Beast Boy had as well, when the bullets ripped into his flesh as though he were made of jelly. Bleeding on the floor as Red X had done, the changeling refused to give into an offer of becoming a new apprentice for the destructive mastermind. To make matters more surprising for the powerful deceiver; the Xenothium bandit had inflicted a deep wound, revealing that Slade could die at his attackers hands.

Within a few moments, the last charge was now underway as both men ran into eachother, like two wild bulls ramming their horns into the other's skull at full gallop. Red X swinging his X-Shaped short swords where Deathstroke ducked, and threw punches in retaliation. Blows from the weapons were again delevered and slashed along Slade's chest; showing that contact was made where the thief was opening himself up. After this strike the fast thinking Red X was kneed in the back; then their newest wounds became primary targets next.

Slade aimed everything on the wounded left shoulder of the boy; while the master bandit honed his deadly weapons into the left knee of Deathstroke where the fierce villain caught the wrists of his ex-assassin in mid-movement. The lone orb of Slade was glued towards the partly open white right eye from the skull-mask of his competitor, both gladiators struggling to get a grappling hold on the others arms for dominance.

"You cannot beat me." Slade shook the silence with more words, to break his enemy's mental spirit through deep intimidation. "You will die."

Red X grimaced behind his skull mask, fighting a man twice his age was simply a struggle to anyone. Bruce taught him before that size didn't make the fight completely hopeless, and that it didn't matter how big the enemy was, there was always a weakness in any foe. It just meant to work at another angle on his adversary, where the fierce assassin was also smaller in both size and weight; using this fact of giving in to defeat so soon, was a trap he had long since planned for.

"Oh really?" Red X replied as both men circled while blocking and throwing punches. Their grunts and gasping for air also broke the stillness about the room. Red X continued swinging his deadly wrist blades, and both fighters inflicting damage further then slowly backed off to check their wounds. "Just one problem for you though."

"Defiant to the very end, I like that." Slade started a new chuckle; as his moment of ultimate glory was vast approaching. "What could you possibly have left in your tank, you are finished."

The master thief curled his right eye into a smile, sending warning signals of another secret weapon to be unloaded upon Deathstroke.

"Now you see me." The evasive bandit said, while moving one hand over the very center of the clasp on his gray belt, his other still struggling for dominance as Slade prepared to grab his bo-staff with his free arm as well. "Now you don't."

Within a few brief seconds, Red X had vanished! Using his cloaking device the image of his body began to shake rapidly, where he quickly dissapeared in plain sight before his decietful client. The strange arrival now making their move to attack; began racing out from the shadows and into a clearer view of the room.

The newest contenders eyes returned to their dark blue complexion, as she gave a wry grin in the battle seeming to have ended. The purple orbs dissipated from her hands while she stepped towards Slade in a calm manner; her long black and silk straight hair graciously remained swaying behind, as two single strands dropped in front of both ears. She wore clothing similare to a Teen Titan; except the color of her tank-top was black while her skirt was also the same dark material, her skin revealed to be a light orange tone, also a mirror image with a famous heroine from the city's friendly crime-fighters.

It was Starfire's older sister, Blackfire. She had returned while her reasoning on being back in Jump City again was very confusing, but she had one goal in mind that led all her other motives. It was simple and effective, revenge; destruction against everything that had transpired leading to her arrest on Earth with the gem incident; then further resentment for being banished from her home-world of Tamaran by Starfire, which pushed deeper hostility into her blood. Now she had an opportunity to make her claim and ruin her younger sibling, for the powerful hatred and annoyance that had brewed over the years between the two sisters.

"Well, it seems things are going as planned." The dark haired Tamaranean spoke, with a smile steadily creeping upon her face.

Slade switched his attention from the wall the fast moving bandit resided and then vanished in seconds; to his newest pawn. Lowering his brown left eye, Deathstroke clenched his fists after letting the boy to being able to evade total annihilation.

"Some things are but that can all quickly come undone; as the titans have proved quiet resourceful in any tight spots before." Slade responded; his head was partly turned to his right shoulder as he caught his breath from the tiresome brawl.

"I just want to get what is rightfully owed." Blackfire said in her seductive voice. "I'll help wherever I can but Starfire … that traitor is mine."

"Patients." Slade deadpanned. "Everything will come into focus soon enough, right now we have a little thief to catch. He will ruin everything, mainly because he has escaped through your withholding of helping me during the fight."

Blackfire's dark blue eyes returned to their purple glow from her powers; as she formed powerful light with the same color around her clenched fists.

"Don't you worry, he isn't going anywhere."

Without delaying any longer, she quickly threw countless star-bolts all about the entrance making the rafters above wobble and then collapse; thus blocking the main escape.

"Great." Red X spoke as his teleportation technology revealed his location at the doorway, from his shadow in the sunlight. His body reappeared after the suit's reserves powered down. He had tried for a quick attempt to bolt towards the opening, now he was trapped and an even worse fact remained; he still had to face Slade while another was ready to make their debut.

"Where do you think you're going hot-stuff?" Blackfire asked the Xenothium bandit, admiring his handsome figure while he stood with his back to the newest foe.

"I don't mean to be rude here cutie." Red X answered, getting ready to unleash an attack onto the stubborn enemy while grabbing seven more X-Shaped shuriken tools from another side-pouch upon his belt; "But you don't know who you're messing with!"

The Xenothium assassin unloaded the sharp devices at the unknown foe, where they spun in a circular motion like tiny Frisbees destined for their target. Blackfire hovered in response, avoiding the dangerous throwing projectiles and she unleashed her barrage of star-bolts towards the feet of the brave lad.

Red X was wounded from earlier; his breathing was noticed to be growing more labor-some as he tried his best to move away from the coming onslaught. Like Robin of the Teen Titans, the quick thief was very persistent in any fight regardless of how much his body said to give in and rest; the loner couldn't stop as his only escape route was closed off from the recent debris. His back was to the wall and his Xenothium was becoming even more depleted, where his ideas were also running out; everything was stacked against him but he had to win. It was life or death and the moment the trap was unraveled, there would be no stopping the battle until one opponent was utterly vanquished.

"I do enjoy a challenge; pitty I have to hurt you to get my way though. You are really quiet beautiful, but I don't think you could handle me. Most pretty damsels can't."

Blackfire grinned an even brighter smile while hovering off the floor. She was fascinated while growing attracted towards Slade's ex-hired messenger, and was curious like most people to see his true face, behind the skull mask. The words chosen by the two were quickly thought up, but filled a small void that they both were alone in the universe, and it was an unknown bond that slowly began to build.

The Tamaranean threw five more bolts of purple light at her evasive target, Red X tucked his body away very quickly and while he grasped his shoulder in pain; his countering tactics became steadily more sluggish from the never ending conflict he was ensnared within.

"Allow me to introduce myself brave fighter. The name people from my home-world bestowed upon me is Komand'r, or as known in your tongue from earth I go simply by Blackfire." The Tamaranean ex-princess smiled at her foe, a seductive grin to entice his next move as she was enjoying this contest. After a short lull in the bout; her beautiful voice continued her introduction as Deathstroke observed the match from the sidelines yet again. "And to whom may I ask, are you?"

Red X squinted his eyes; she looked so familure as though he had seen her before only with long red hair and green eyes, instead of her current appearance.

"X." He responded as his synthesized voice kept concealing his actual voice and identity for her; while bringing the blades from his wrists into another fighting pose. "Red X."

"Hmmm." Blackfire spoke in a composed manner. "Kinda catchy, I like it."

"I do admit; I am quiet hard to catch."

"We'll see about that hot-stuff." Blackfire retorted with her seductive grin, causing Red X to widen his right eye with enjoyment to be fighting a girl.

Struggle after struggle had proved tiresome, and that the end was closing even faster each move he unleashed. When Red X finally did manage to tassel against Slade; the duel only fatiegued him further. This recent foe wanted a turn, trying to run was out of his options as the primary entrance was now blocked. Cinderblock from the first onslaught had created a large hole when he came into the room, but Red X was disgusted with running as he wanted an end to all things finally.

Fully aware that his powerful arsenal of toys was close to running out; Red X believed conserving anything had long since passed as the remainder of Xenothium was a dribble away from totally being extinguished. The meter along his belt; which revealed how low his suits reserves were at was in the danger zone, with the meter next to nothing.

Blackfire flew towards Red X as he simply stood in place, the air rushing past as her left fist was held out front. She was ready to pummel him with her super-human strength, and her eyes continued to glow purple along with the orbs off her hands.

His vision continued to blur, but he squinted his eyes again to get a better view of the world. Just as she dove into a strike, swinging her arm to knock his head back; Red X tucked and rolled beneath her. While she turned her gaze towards the missed target, the dark armored assassin looked at her face while she slowed her assault to hover in mid-air.

"Nice try but like I said before; I'm quiet hard to catch."

Blackfire seethed with much anger in his mocking of her failed move. She remembered the times when her younger sister beat her in battle, where she grunted with further hostility towards him.

"Always quick with the word-play? No matter, try running from this!"

The Tamaranean blasted thin purple laser beams from her two eyes this time, directly ahead from the crafty loner. The two long straight bolts, kept a constant stream of dark purple energy aimed at her enemy's forward running tactics. Red X couldn't return any fighting moves quickly enough, as he was forced to run along the corners of the building while the lasers cut a long gap across the room's interior. Just as he was being hit, an opportunity presented itself last second.

Red X dove into the closest shattered mirror where the edges revealed light coming in, while covering his face from the pieces of broken glass he hoped what he was doing would work. Upon rising to his feet slowly, he noticed he had entered into a storage room where another door to the back could be seen, as the thin light entering the cracks came from here.

"Huh." Red X quietly murmured to himself as he clenched his sore upper arm. "I guess there is an exit after all."

As he hobbled towards the new way out, Blackfire speedily raced after him to finish him off. Then, moments before he was about to push the door aside he stopped with his back to her, realizing there was nothing for him further outside. Something was brewing within his mind that dug vast below his core beliefs and led every action he ever made. Now he needed an answer where he no longer feared the coming blanket of death. He had crossed over before, what did he feel remained here in life?

Running out of the park would only bring a relentless pursuit, teaming up with the titans wasn't where his heart belonged, and he knew it as he always played the lone wolf. Though he was the Red Hood in a previous life, before then he was also a hero; he was once Robin.

"Tell me something." Red X spoke while catching his breath, as a slight amount of smoke was noticed rising off both his shoulders from the alien's powers hitting him. "Of all the lives to take, from the countless things to gain why, what purpose do we serve?"

Blackfire returned her feet back upon ground and tilted her head to the side, now thinking over the question.

"That is something, each person must find for themselves." Her calming voice chimed in, allowing his anger to settle where she sounded like an angel to his ears.

"True." He continued, moving his gaze to her entrancing eyes as she stood the light. "But I always thought I'd do something more, something of actual meaning and yet here I am. Standing before you as a simple rouge assassin, where my past, present and future; none of that matters any longer."

Blackfire revealed a confused frown, cocking her right eyebrow higher than the left as the attractive criminal seemed to be surrendering.

After waiting for a reply with no answer, the silence driving further gears in his mind Red X finished speaking. "I guess my ultimate goal in life was right here and now, but meeting you has to be a bright side in my bleakest hours of late. Though, I do admit that I never imagined I would die at the hands of a pretty thing like you. But life it seems; has a funny way of dealing out a curious end to any messy business now, doesn't it?"

After hearing this she narrowed her captivating orbs, causing the white slots of his skull mask to do the same. He was letting her deal the final blow, where he accepted not being saved as a good thing.

"Talk about an ambiguous outlook on life." Her gentle echo answered him while she smiled. "Sounds like you're giving up; nobody to come to the rescue … is there?"

Red X bowed his head in defeat, he no longer cared for the battle, or the Xenothium he wanted, or taking revenge on Deathstroke. None of that mattered where for the first time in a long time, he was calm and at peace. In a quieter pitch of his robot-like voice, while his black cape remained swaying across his back he had just a few more lines to tell.

"I've been saved before, only I wasn't supposed to be. Death, death is the final endgame for us all but people can't accept that tragic and very fundamental part of life; that in itself is quiet low. Even for my destructive tastes its bad, to even think on escaping the impossible and yet …" He paused while turning his head to the sunlight that entered and beamed behind the beautiful girl. "We still deny the closing chapters to our lives, right when it's smacking us in the face we still run the other way, and for what?"

Red X released a short amount of laughter, thinking back on his own past was quiet a shocking ride to be on. Returning into the world made him grow even angrier at the further pain that was brought; and by him onto others. "Pathetic if you ask me, either hope to keep on living or for the simple pleasure of it? Bah, I've had my fill and seen enough that has quiet possibly … turned me rabid."

"Yes well, unfortunately for you;" Blackfire spoke as her eyes were latched onto her prey. "Your destiny ends tonight."

The Xenothium thief inhaled a deep breath, unaware of things to happen but he no longer cared. As the exhausted enemy lowered his head a final time, Blackfire made ready to delver the closing knock-out punch with her powers.

"Before I am to finish you off, there is one thing I must know." She spoke with a burning thought heavily bent over her conscience.

"Ask away."

"I would at least like to know, of the person behind the mask who is standing before me."

Red X partly open right eye blank for a second, as a new silence gradually built around them. Thinking his possible ways to reveal his identity, one thought came rushing to his head and he stuck with it.

"A lost cause cutie, I'm nothing but a lost cause. A young man who had purpose, but time … time always catches up to everyone sooner or later."

She gave a scowl towards him, angry with this response as Red X enjoyed hitting on any beautiful girls he could.

"Fine." Blackfire hissed. "Have it your way then stud."

"If there is truly a different road; I know of it not."

The mysterious master thief seductively smirked beneath his skull mask, now ready to leave the world by giving an effort to date a hot girl. It failed of course, but he couldn't help feeling that he might as well give it a shot; just to see what her response could be.

Both dark purple orbs, one around each of her hands beamed brighter and wider, then wasting no further time in her attack; Blackfire unleashed her star-bolts at the chest of the lone wolf, blasting him clear out the side door! The explosions rocketed his entire body; Red X took the brunt of the beating and howled in pain as he flew backwards and was expelled from the House of Mirrors down a slopping hillside. The world grew eerily silent as a ringing noise bounced across his eardrums, his body was like a rag-doll and the view of everything slowed to a crawl.

The ending onslaught continued as he was knocked towards the very ledge of a nearby cliff, where he couldn't stop the increasing momentum from his plummet while his eyes bulged in horror of the approaching sight. There was nothing he was able do further, and he quickly understood that basic fact.

Soon he found himself free-falling, plummeted to the smashing waves below in the Jump City harbor, bound to meet to his utter demise. While most people are constantly afraid of death, Red X had been through it numerous times before but each time was drastically different. Now, he no longer resisted the terror of what would become of him next, he embraced being horrified of the grim reaper coming back for him.

Blackfire raced over, hoping to uncover the fierce competitor barely hanging onto the edge to push him over, while a piece of her thought of saving him; but there was nothing to greet her. No hand on the grass, he hadn't used his X-Shaped blades as support to hold him up; Red X had fallen into the abyss! It was so sudden and unexpected where his final chat he shared with the ex-princess; made her wonder if he actually allowed himself to plummet to his lasting destruction?

The crashing of the waves below revealed it was a very far drop to the bottom; where the chances of surviving the plunge alone was slim to none. The Beach Amusement Park resided along the shoreline as its name suggested, some of the rides were built onto a hill; the House of Mirrors was at one very end of the theme-park. The place the Xenothium criminal had dropped down was a sheer cliff-face, with jagged rocks at the lowest point and white caps foaming; formed by the churning of the powerful tides.

The surf slamming into the base of the cove and then pulling back out to sea; while taking with it any debris and strewn garbage from the coastline helped to remove anything caught in the bay. Far away from the city, to the vast Pacific Ocean the sun's ray's glistend downards, illuminating the entire shore as the water sparkled in the mid morning hours. However, the body of the mysterious master thief was gone from view completely; as the idea of nothing being there to meet anyone at the bottom except for death itself, grew stronger to any onlooker of the frightful edge.

As a roaring tide came crashing in again; the very instant his body splashed into the cold watery depths, there was only the terrifying moment of Mother Nature to be witnessed from the spectators above. After the a violent tide recoiled itself, the dark armored assassin wasn't found to be fighting from being swallowed by the ocean fully. Assuming his body was taken out with the rest of the tide; back to the Pacific the choppy water drew away where only the surf persisted in smothering the pointy rocks.

Red X was lost, as his body could not be found looking upon the cliff's farthest point that he had tumbled over. It was uncertain if he had survived then to be carried out with the rest of the sea; yet the fall was simply massive. Hitting the water from the height he fell would be like dropping a person out from a moving car on the highway going sixty miles an hour, as some bones would be sprained, fractured, splintered or broken in the process. With the brutal left shoulder wound from earlier, the loss of blood, exhaustion of battle, and the fierce barrage of purple star-bolts directed at him had beaten the last resistance away. The renowned assassin in all probability; appeared to have met his final destiny.

Aside from these obvious facts, Red X had endured devastating events countless times to make a return. It was possible that he had overcome his apparent sealed fate once again, to wash upon a shoreline later and recover from his wounds; yet all the evidence pointed that he was in fact killed off. There was not a trace that remained of him left, only the sound of the sparkling blue ocean, and the sight of the water rolling into the uneven rocks.

Blackfire's powers subsided within her, the normal blue eye color returning back as she became racked with disbelief over what she had just done. A piece of her was enjoying the unleashing of her dark brutality, testing her strengths to see just how far her limits would go before cracking. Then, there was a tiny feeling of regret of her actions, as though she wanted to learn more before sending the Xenothium bandit plummeting to his death.

The ex-princess's long black hair was blown from a sudden gust of wind, as her facial expression revealed a grumpy frown while gazing to the bottom.

"It's quiet a thing, killing a man." Slade's voice rasped from behind Starfire's older sister, as his towering body with his muscular arms composed around his back came walking forwards from the shadows of the side exit. "You take away all he has, and all the things he's planning to do."

Blackfire narrowed her entrancing glare after hearing these words, as her focus was kept to the newest grave of her forever unknown enemy.

"Yes." The ex-Tamaranean princess replied. "Although it was a pity that he had to die; for he seemed to fill my tastes rather well."

The master deceiver changed his glance from his only eye upon the girl in front of him, towards the bottom of the ledge that his messenger plummeted into.

"Come." Slade deadpanned as a lasting quiet gripped their ears. Slowly he turned and left for the building as she remained standing. "There is much that still needs to be taken care of my dear, where the information you so desire will be granted if of course… you do exactly as I say."

Blackfire squeezed her fists tightly, for so long she was an outcast but if getting Deathstroke to reveal what he knew, then it was worth a shot.

"Sure." Her seductive voice answered slowly. "You've got my assistance one hundred percent of the way; and if by tearing down the Teen Titans with my brat of a sister is part of your plan, then that's an extra plus for you."

"While revenge against your sister nears ever closer;" Deathstroke replied as he gradually came to a halt, with the darkness partly covering his body. "The destruction of the Teen Titans will be absolute."

Once Blackfire turned her focus to look upon her devious partner, the shadows concealed Slade completely as he vanished from sight. Blackfire concocted an evil grin, eating away what small bit of goodness that remained as her sibling's face came rushing into her thoughts, boiling her blood with powerful wrath. There was something about being bad, that felt so good to her senses. She had taken out Red X in a daunting struggle; one that he appeared to concede in the very end when he was right by the exit. Regardless of how one was to view the way things ultimately came to a close for the dark armored assassin, Blackfire was very egar to unleash further brutality against Starfire.

"Be ready little sis." The beautiful female whispered quietly to the wind, almost as if she were talking to her rival in the present. "We both know that this was bound to come some day; I just hope your friends don't die on me too soon, like he unfortunately had."

With her first challenge taken care of, she turned her back from overlooking the ocean below; and went inside the House of Mirrors ready to set the next stage of plans against the Teen Titans. She was going after her sister for all that had transpired between them, but there was also another deep reason why she joined forces with Jump City's most ruthless criminal mastermind. That very motive, rested along an even deeper personal note of attacking her sister, on Blackfire's complete intentions for coming back to Earth.

_

* * *

_

~Within Saint Mary's Critical~

Elizabeth Saffire Spears remained sitting inside the dull assuage hallway; just outside the Emergancy Room. Her blood smeared tank-top exposed the traumatizing stain, from the young unknown patient she had miraculously saved. The nurse's drowsy attention was fixated over the waxy enameled floor; where the powerful aroma of cleaning detergents and bleach from the custodians doing their routines strongly held over.

This noxious odor didn't bother her too much, the use of ammonia or bleach at different times was simply unpleasant to inhale but she was adapted to working in this kind of environment. Back in Jump City her side-job was utilizing both her skills and knowledge as a nurse when her classes weren't in session, to gain further understanding and credits. Each of the facilities smelled the same to her, slowly after a while like in countless professions elsewhere the big things that cause a migraine to any foreigners tend to be forgotten.

Her entrancing blue eyes gradually became too heavy to keep open, where she dozed off from the exhausting night's drama but was unsuccessful to find any peaceful slumber. For each time her eyelids lowered then closed, the vision of the sparks shooting out of the broken electrical conduits, the leaking water off contorted metal pipes; and the swaying from a few hanging ceiling lights creaking back and forth dawned on her. Then the image of the pale boy trapped beneath the mounted rubble became clearer to see, his intense bleeding over the ground leaving a giant red smear across the solid stone in a vivid trail as he was dragged away, made her sleeping expression turn into a scowl. The terribly harsh coughing from his punctured lungs was a grim sound to recall, and horrified her unlike anyone she helped before, as the event became a new nightmare.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Well…" The voice of John bounced inside her eardrums as she re-watched him wiping the warm sweat off his brow. "I think that was my hardest workout for the week." He then released a short chuckle as the young girl smiled and both managed to find a sense of calm, during much turmoil._

_"Rae …" The boy's raspy voice moved the scene forwards; his words were difficult to understand clearly while his throat became very gravelly. He needed water to quench the lasting burn in his lungs and the sound of his voice so dry in her memory, it made Elizabeth shake from deeper sadness._

_She watched herself and the older man look once more from each-other, then back to the boy's eyes and the girl now remembered that he was calling for a friend._

_"Do you think?" John began as the boy rested against her body, slowly blinking to get a better picture. His mind was turning fuzzy once more, and all the nurse could do was keep pondering what everything meant._

_"He is starting to go into shock. W-we need to keep moving him out of here."_

_John walked over and placed a hand upon her shoulder; this moment brought peace to her in the hallway of Saint Mary's. She could notice that John's head was spinning with multiple questions, while the sounds of sirens began echoing in the city streets outside as the glowing red and white lights from police cruisers, fire trucks and ambulance personnel were flashing into the entranceway; where the memory soon vanished into darkness._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Reeling awake quickly, her mesmerizing orbs bulged in alarm only to uncover this occurrence had happened barely a few hours ago. The bloodied teenager from the ruins of the Jump City Rail Lines was now upon the operating table and she could do nothing further; as much that she wanted too her attention was drastically strained yet Elizabeth was unable to sleep from the way her mind continued to toy with her cruelly. Outside the Intensive Wing doctors and medical staff were on the constant move, with multiple patients who required attending while specific question returned over and over in her head as she sat.

_Who the heck is this strange boy, and why do I feel the need to just sit in this distant city? I have done all I set out to do, Mark has the rest under control yet I still can't put a finger on my own motives for going to him in that death-trap. Why the heck was he was even in there in one mystery but calling for a person named Rae … who is that to whom you were calling out for?_

Doctors, nurses and extra medical personnel paid little notice to the brave risk taker who had rescued the newest addition to the Teen Titans. While some gave puzzled stares when they saw the red blemish over the front of her black tank-top, it brought concern however nobody bothered to simply ask what had occurred. They continued on their way, making their rounds as though a typical night as any previously yet for this young nurse, it was anything but ordinary.

Fame brought the nosy side of the general public and persistent media in unexpected places, and at the most unthinkable times. Crowds would gather and a big ruckus's would ensue the moment any information that sent fear, which would spread like wildfire quickly. One such form of terror could be a report on a hero going near a certain facility, but this wasn't the case now as nobody in the general public or outside the Teen Titans had even fully heard of a person called Falcon before. This lead to an entirely different problem, as no information on the fresh superhero had even risen to the surface worthy of making one major headline.

Los Angeles was a very long ways distant from Jump City, which itself was just outside of San Francisco where the reporters focused on members of the Justice League or Doom Patrol. There was simply no publicity regarding a few minor criminals being rounded up from the sixth dynamic member of the heroic teenagers, Falcon was a loner most his life and carried just a single column on his past. The short news clippings that existed of him were crafted by reporters with no stories left to write about, conjuring tellings on the strange savior as a violent shadow in the mist; bringing his own terror to the criminal network and vanishing just as quickly leaving no name, no trace just petrified criminals in his wake.

It happened all so unexpectedly with his joining of the team, where his apparent death at the conclusion of seven days instantly erased any of the tiniest knowledge there was from the city's memory; that he even existed at all. He left Gotham as a hidden vigilante, where in Jump City he continued carrying that same title. The best identity many wished to obtain was to act invisible, no connections to reveal your return and the person was able to unleash justice from the shadows. Regardless of the minor events that occurred in a single week, Falcon was an honorary member. He had proved his worth to them and was a very close friend; but his own back-story was so very mysterious that made him appear to be a dark knight.

Other renowned superheroes like The Green Lantern or Superman, they spoke to the media when the challenges required that they do so and were heard of all across the globe and galaxy. Falcon didn't play that part; he traveled light and shut himself in, no family to return for and nothing to gloat with the news cameras over any success against ending a villain's gameplan in destroying a local city. The loner's choices were near perfect to achieve his intentions, the cloaked necromancer was in pursuit of prolonged vendetta where slowly he recieved small signs that the filth he pressed leaked information. He kept up the weak sent along the cold trail, and after two years he built a link on Deathstroke's wear-abouts taking the boy to California.

If he revealed himself outside of the darkness, from either basking in the limelight of being a city's savior to halt a higher-up in the criminal underworld's chain, everything would collapse last second. Falcon wasn't interested in foiling villains at all, breaking bones during intense discussions with thugs brought some thrill yet getting revenge upon the horrible demon of his past was the ultimate drive. To achieve that savoring taste in his mind, a mighty hatred stored for a lasting decade could be won if he remained by himself.

Meeting up with the titans turned out to be a fluke, running after Mumbo and Dr. Light to bump into the Teen Titans in their own pursuit to stop the teamed up villain's rampage. Purpose soon followed to the vast darkness encircling him, that Falcon could fulfill something brighter in understanding more of the world. Before he would tackle low grade criminals and con-artists that would hopefully lead him to Slade. It wasn't that he saw himself as doing wrong, his form of uncovering the truth was a harsh approach many frowned upon, yet it got results and led him all the way to the west coast. The red cloaked vigilante instilled terror into the scum of the underworld as he so described, where sometimes it was seen as his only approach for he knew no other.

The beautiful fifteen year-old nurse had no familiarity of the young man she had rescued, of his early role on the team of heroes or his obscured and lonesome history in Gotham. She mainly noticed that he was in dire need of assistance, and nobody else answered except that it was up to both her and John. The effort to bring him away from the destruction, from reviving Falcon's stopped heart during the helicopter ride to then helping carry him into Saint Mary's with Chris and Jefferson alongside her; was a great deal accomplished in a short span of hours. Now, she was kept waiting as other surgeons led by her father worked on the mysterious boy.

Elizabeth wanted to be in the operating room yet the daunting fatigue restricted her from doing anything further, where her body was sore and her mind tired. Although her skills beyond the demanding medical studies proved she understood human aliments and countless life threatening wounds, and the logically right ways about correcting and sometimes reversing the damage inflicted. With her body so drained and her mind so frazzled, she had trouble in keeping her head in one place while the girl zoned out for a bit longer.

Surgery was her playing field; as the daughter of a renowned doctor the enjoyment in this demanding work grew stronger for her, and she felt very powerful to help those that required it. But, there were multiple things the curious teenager had to learn fully; when practicing this certain type of medicine and her main level obtained was as a Surgical Technician.

This meant she was able to overlook and help the doctors in the critical room with the operations, but she was ambitious and wanted more than that life alone. Elizabeth Saffire Spears was a youthful young teenager striving to become a doctor; she was a very intelligent and a beautiful girl that had yet to graduate another low semester in her field following two years to get into the ER alongside her father. Mostly she was preparing to receive the dreaded medical exam and continued to strive for it tirelessly in her spare hours, like so many other dedicated people. The mind-toppling assessment was given towards the end of the final year, as some could be lucky enough through either connections with powerful people, or from being very gifted to take the exam ahead of schedule.

Getting a surgical license to even qualify inside the Emergency Room in most cases took the four basic years in high-school and then two in actual medical schooling to become an assistant. To move beyond that and into a better position, it was required six to eight years of collage, working part-time in a hospital already or if in the armed forces it also granted good prospects on the achievement of yet another test for a higher level licence.

Elizabeth had connections, primarily through her father and her brain was filled with wisdom like a kid preparing for a spelling bee test; crammed full like a medical textbook. Outside of these things she worked when she was able in Jump City Central, to apply her skills and learn more always. The way things were going for her, she could take the more challenging medical exams and move further up the ranks, beyond a simple nurse and into a surgical career. That was her dream, her ultimate goal and after a grand feat to going beyond the call carrying out her own rescue mission, it would bring positive feedback regardless.

The operating room was utilized by actual graduates, many of whom were not teenagers but young adults in their mid twenties at the very least. It took more than two years of med-school to becoming a doctor, followed by further years of actual experience. Elizabeth had observed procedures in the past, she had helped surgeons near the operating table like her father but outside of Jump City, her jurisdiction was cut off and she was permitted to examination only. With how tired her body was though, the adrenalin completely drained she no longer had that rush and using stimulants like coffee or sugar would only help for a short duration.

She wanted to be at her best, sitting on the sidelines was a choice advised from Mark and the others, moments following Saffire bringing the patient in on the gurney. Naturally with how twisted her stomach felt, the headache growing and questions churning; she agreed to recuperate outside instead of sabotaging the delicate operation to save the boy's life.

_I don't even know his name but for some reason, there is something about him I need to uncover; but what?_

Saffire noticed a long single strand of her blue hair draped across her left eye, where she pulled it back behind her left ear. Being able to catch her breath was nice; she could rest a little easier after making it here and reviving the patient along the way. She wasn't required to stay but a piece of her that gave the strong courage to enter the ruins of the tunnel to recover his broken body; that same gut-feeling was telling her to remain in Los Angeles.

_Names, things he called out before falling unconscious. Think Saffire dammit think. Who is Rae?_

"Hey there kiddo, quiet a crazy night don't ya think?"

Turning her attention from the hard floor, to the man before her the the young nurse smiled as she rubbed her sore eyes.

"Oh, uh… sure I guess."

"Well I'd say it was busy." He replied with a grin now forming; then he took the open seat to her right after stretching his arms for relaxing. "You know, there are just some things I never seem to get with this job. I mean most people I help don't affect me, but then there are days that do surprise me; specific cases like tonight."

"Working in the field of medicine is not always so simple. I haven't received my surgical diploma yet, but I feel like I know more than enough already to take the damned tests to get me there." Elizabeth Spears calmly answered him with the frustration mounting. "But, the age I'm at now and with how far I am in school kind of limits my options."

"Yeah you are a kid, however not just any kid in my mind. You acted like a real doctor doing her part to save a life a little while ago." He paused briefly as his mind drew back on the moment she gave him orders on the helipad. "What's even smarter is the fact you know you needed to rest, so you turned down the offer to go in there to apply yourself further in delicate obstacles; working yourself too fast does a lot on the mind. It sounds to me like you know more than a fare share, some doctors I've worked under before are twice my age and still refuse to look at the simple things like that … which can cost us dearly."

Her dazed expression revealed Stims made a good point, completing her rounds after her shift from J.C.C. was gruling enough but to go above and make a choice, in bringing the mysterious patient to the hospital far out from her jurisdiction. That was something only selfless guardians were known to do, and when she realized her energy gauge was close to empty, she decided to sit down.

Saffire became mute after he spoke; she could feel where things were leading but stayed composed like her normal mood when she had a moment to think. Then after this new silence became unsettling, the girl decided to end the quick pause to alter the topic.

"You're Jeff, from the rooftop I met earlier … right?"

"Yup, Jefferson Stims at your service my lady." The twenty-four year old medical worker responded, where slowly he stood up and bowed the upper half of his body to receive a quick laugh.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in noticing him sound and acting like a comedian.

"You seem like quiet the prankster." She responded in her seductive voice after crossing her arms.

Jefferson grinned while tilting his head sideways.

"Funny." He spoke as their eyes met. "I happen to get that a lot."

"No kidding."

The older man then chuckled unexpectedly in their discussion being tossed back and forth. Upon gaining further air his attention was turned back from looking at the ceiling, towards the teenager sitting next to him.

"So, mind telling me the reason on your being here still? I mean, you could probably go back to your home in Jump City if you wanted."

Elizabeth squeezed her hands after hearing the word _home_ during his reply. Upon taking a deep breath she briefly raised her shoulders as a sudden tingling feeling crept up her neck.

"I came to help drop him off; to make sure that things were okay."

"Yeah, things are going better although it seems like there is more to your intentions than what you're saying."

Elizabeth revealed a displeased glare against Jefferson in being questioned so harshly.

"What's with the interrogation routine buddy? My reasons for being here are understandable; I dropped him off and am trying to rest a bit."

Jefferson pulled his hands up for a second while smiling to ease down the discomfort he realized to be making.

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean to startle ya or anything of the sort, just thought I'd make some small talk."

Elizabeth then raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Really?" She replied. "With all that's happened I'm a little baffled as to why nobody else really even bothered to go that far. Seeing a strange girl with blood all over her clothes; that sure would have me asking some questions. But I'm in a hospital so, I'm sure it's nothing out of the ordinary."

"You mean nobody else talked to you?"

"You're the first tonight."

The curious medical worker scratched his head briefly in listening to this. Trying to think of what to say next, Stims was stuck in his train of thoughts, where Elizabeth began speaking in noticing him struggle.

"What I mean is that you're the first to actually sit down and talk with me in the hospital, on why I'm still here. Everyone else just gave me weird stares."

Jefferson became further interested and wanted someone to talk with. Chris his co-worker was currently busy on his shift while this medical worker had time to spare. He felt what better way to spend it than by getting to know more of the young woman he met earlier?

"Well then, why are you still here? You did what you had too, now others have the situation under control."

"I … I don't know really." Elizabeth Saffire Spears stopped in mid-sentence as she was frustrated in finding deeper truth herself. "Everything just happened all so quickly that before I knew it, I-I ended coming with him. There was no real answer, no sense of direction other than to save that boy, to get him out of the rubble. After that there was only a blank spot in my head, and I guess I need further truth to the matter."

"Truth to what though?"

The young nurse grinned while standing up.

"Geese, you sure are the persistent one, aren't you?"

Jefferson smiled back as a metaphorical wall was constructed to block him out.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't be the first to point it out either." He answered back while looking up towards her.

"I take it your other friend, the guy I also met on the helipad is the person you're referring too?"

"Chris is quiet the shut-in guy, but he doesn't hesitate to say things how he sees them." After chuckling as he brought up his dear friend, he slapped his hand along his right knee and stood up. "Man, I could really go for a cup of coffee, how bout you?"

Elizabeth's warm smile quickly turned into a displeased frown.

"I don't normally drink coffee. Tea is more of my thing; why not try asking your friend Chris to go with you?"

"Ah, he's busy for a few more hours." Stims said as he ran his right hand behind his neck. "Not too many people to talk with around here so I figured I'd ask, being that's where I'm headed now anyway."

The young nurse kept quiet and after rubbing her left elbow she sighed gently, to release the heavy migraine stored within her forehead.

"Now that you mention it, a warm cup of tea could do me some good."

Jefferson got out of the chair and made his way for the cafeteria, but stopped as he approached the doorway to the foyer outside the Emergency Room.

"You coming?" He asked while turning to look back at her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied softly in her bell-like voice. "I guess so."

After taking a final glance about the dull waiting room for answers, the young nurse that rescued Falcon followed her new curious friend down the hall. There were things she wanted to uncover, but most of the answers would have to wait until the unknown patient would reawaken. There was time to waste for the surgery was still underway, her eyesight was a little fuzzy and she greatly felt the need for a soothing warm cup of tea. Sitting uneasily in the lonesome room, unable to find sleep was disquieting enough and an offer of such kindness was hard to pass up.

* * *

~_A/N~ Let me first begin, by apologizing on how long it took for me to post this. There were plenty of events that I was required to do elsewhere; where I didn't want to rush chapter 14 out, just to get it updated in knowing I could do so much better. I did that earlier on, and we all know how that proved to be a deeply unwise decision on my behalf. So for all of that horrendous reading trouble I put you truly amazing and very supportive fans through; I say I am sorry. I don't want to take a full month to post one chapter at a time, I wish I could have them updated each within a week yet; my chapters are rather lengthy. They all require a vast effort on my behalf to write them out, map the specific scenes with certain characters, revise, edit; fact-find, pick the right words, re-edit and then post. This is a long and tiresome process for me to bring you all joy. I don't purposefully intend to have you all waiting indefinitely for the next big drop-off but remember; I am only human, I work close to full time outside of FanFiction and my life can get pretty hectic. Know this my awesome readers, above all else I write because it is a passion; your support in me churns this enjoyment further, and propels me to work harder at getting the updates out earlier. _

_Well, there you have the mind grabbing update. I think most readers foresaw that Beast Boy would first awaken inside of his mind before a wanted awakening in the hospital, and that the Beast was going to appear before him was also a very high probability. Not too big a shocker, still it was for Garfield. :-O Red X's scene has come to a close; well who'd have thunk that Blackfire would show up? I told ya I'd bring in some old faces still; a new question has arisen however in my head as it should for each of you. Why is Starfire's sister teaming up with Slade; what is Blackfire completly after, what am I as the writer planning to do next? _

_The mysterious and crafty Xenothium bandit having received his full payment as death itself; and from the newest addition on Inner Demons in my belief was a neat twist of fate. The grand crusendo for an ultimate ending on Jason Peter Todd to make his leave; there was nothing more captivating than that cliffhanger I could imagine, of a lasting fight where he embraced the end rather than run away. Still, the master deceiver trying to turn Beast Boy into his apprentice from earlier on, I'll admit that was pretty dark also; but the bigger question remains standing. What is Slade plotting this time around for the Teen Titans? Well, that sure is a whole lot on your plates; it should keep your creative minds churning with things bound to come into light later on. _

**Hit Counter- 3,457 **Hits and still getting bigger every day! I sincerely and deeply say thank you to everyone for reading my story! I feel great depression over how poorly written my first thirteen chapters were crafted, for the pain I caused to your eyes, with the countless errors I sincerely apologize from the very bottom of my heart.

_Reviews for the previous chapter: _

Scififanfreak222: "Wow, Red X is, and always will be my favourite male Teen Titans character next to Beast Boy. Your fight scene was awesome, and all of his gadgets… how he talked, Amazing! Poor Robin :( He's being too hard on himself as usual. I can't help but feel a little angry at him, as well as sorry. Cyborg and Robin's scene was amazing. I love how you dragged it out between these two, and I'm loving their arguments. Cy has a temper! XD I like that. Poor Robin though. Poor Cyborg too! Raven and Starfire's scene (as I expected) was magical! BB may never walk again? D'X Speaking of BB … Raven likes him! Well, we all knew that, but she LIKE likes him! 3 Go Star! Thank GOD she told Rae the obvious! Someone had to! I understand how Raven got so pissed. I hate Terra too, Rae. Even if she redeemed herself in the end, how she hurt Beast Boy will never be forgiven. AND THE CLIFFHANGER! Damn it, T.M.O. You know I hate waiting for things. ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE GOING TO BE GOOD! : ( I thoroughly enjoyed this chap, it was awesome."

_~~ Your feedback continues to bring many a big smiles to my days Scifi! :-D The fighting between Red X and the blumbering trio of juggernauts was quiet fun to do, but I was struggling for a full week on that main part with dialogue for him and Deathstroke. The equipment I wanted him to use; was mostly all of his gadgets from the show. I hope his ending in this update now; wasn't too tragic to read for he is truly one cool dude, but this is how I envisioned the deceitful meeting to close between him and Slade. The struggle of any heroes is hardest, when the team is fighting itself. ;-) Robin and Cyborg's friendship is greatly being pulled, another thing to worry about is how much more of this can the team take? Eyup, Raven and Starfire came to basic terms that Raven does have feelings for the grass stain! Even if the Empath is in denial still, we all know it's there. :-D By far my favorite part on that update, however Raven still needs to tell her new found feelings to the changeling. While these things are going on in the real world, Beast Boy is being led into quiet a tough choice. Where does his heart reside on the matter, with Terra, or with Raven? I guess we'll just have to wait and see now won't we? His leg is badly damaged but I believe the chances are still rather positive, that when he awakens things won't be completely hopeless for him in recovery. The cliffhangers are pretty steep; I mainly do that so I don't bore you or my other fans any time soon. ~~_

Linzerj: "WHO'S THE "NO IT CAN'T BE" PERSON? I GOTTA KNOW! Ahem … this was awesome, I couldn't stop reading it! :)"

_~~ I hope this chapter was just as suspenseful as the last one. ;-) Well, the Beast is back! :-D Funny having the changeling run into him again, I'm sure their discussion is bound to get even more interesting. I'm very pleased that my writing is bringing you joy my friend. My number one priority is to keep you fans hooked in with enjoyment, fear, and countless other emotions. A story can mean many things, but each person interprets all parts of the telling differently. Well, that drop-off was a tough one for Beast Boy; I wonder how I did for Red X this time around? ;-) ~~_

bk00: "wow. just wow. Literally stunning! X's battle with the big three was so well written (as per usual with you) Your Red X really handled himself well! I loved how you had Cinderblock mention BB! Later down the line, with Cyborg and Robin, you really made their bro-ship shine! I loved how you had Cy handle Robin's news on Falcon's 'Death' that was very in character for both the Boy Wonder and the Techno Titan! Though I have to say, my favorite part of this chapter was the sisterly talk between the two Titan girls."

_~~ I write things out with such depth and emotion, because to me I enjoy reading stories like that. It generates a powerful connection from the reader, to the story with what is going on, for all of the characters. The duel was truly a big fight, but how things ended for Red X now is simply mind toppling in my belief. :-O Blackfire has returned! What her stakes are in the coming events however; is mostly revenge and that's what I intend to keep you guessing. Robin and Cyborg are sort-of on good terms I suppose; it's a calm before the growing storm as the future is bound to get rocky, for each of the Teen Titans. Also my favorite part was when Raven and Starfire were talking alone, but to do justice to the characters Raven needs to work her way into close feelings of affection. Thanks for hanging on for the ride; however there is still plenty more updates to be cranked out for ya. As long as the story is fun to read, I'll keep on with the writing. ;-) ~~ _

Gabrielus Prime: "Is Beast Boy going to meet the Beast? Or his emotions? Or, (Cue ominous music) a duck?"

_~~ I mainly wish above anything else, that my interpretation of the Beast is alright. Being the very emotion of rage seemed like an interesting idea to go off from early on; so when the Changeling is very angry or scared, he allows this emotion to take over his body and transform him into the werewolf animal we all know and love. A duck would be quiet the funny sight to reveal itself. X-D I'm guessing the Aflac duck :-) ~~_

Rainbow1999: "Wow. This is an amazing story! You know what? Amazing doesn't even cover it! BTW, Happy early b-day! :-D"

_~~ Thanks Rain! :-D WoWzAz, I never really believed I could bring as much joy that you and everyone else continue to say that I am doing. I still have so much more to add into the telling, but I'm deeply grateful by your continued support in my minor abilities of this grand art. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday also. ;-) ~~_

Shac89: "Oh I just love cliffhangers; I can't wait to see what happens next!"

_~~ Cliffhangers in my opinion; draw the readers and audience into a state of never ending wonder. Keeping the ideas for the creative minds of the fans rolling; always thinking of what is to come? The waiting game is never an easy thing, but it sure keeps you hooked on for an enjoyable ride, to the very finish. In my belief, that is a great way to write a story. ~~_

* * *

-The Grand Reading List-

Here I post wonderful stories, the authors who created them; and a brief description of what it is all about as I have been doing since like the fifth chapter of Inner Demons. They are tales of love, the conflicting triangles involved within them; some are of hearts being mended, while others are of hearts being broken. They are stories of adventure, perils, hopes and all around great stories to dive into. A simple shout-out to captivating writers, people who like all of you and me, love to read and write; thus the main reasoning on us all being on FanFiction. ;-D Do give them each a look-see, as you may find an even larger world of joy, through a vast array of open minds, hearts, and souls.

_~~ A rock pile ceases to be a rock pile the moment a single man contemplates it, bearing within him the image of a cathedral_. ~~ Antoine de Saint-Exupery.

**The Joker's Shadow**: By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. _The Wild Man's Journey_ _was one awesome story to read! Now, the very famous author for that masterpiece; has completed another wonderful, and brilliantly crafted tale of pure epicness! How can I describe how awesome it is? There are so many great things about this story. Robin is called back to Gotham by Alfred, where the Joker has The Dark Knight in a tough spot. Simply an outstanding and very gripping journey to wrap your mind into! It's a Robin and Starfire story, with some Beast Boy and Raven of course.;-) _

**Collateral Damage:**By Novus Ordo Seclorum._This masterpiece i_s _always in my stories to read, because it is simply is a heart pounding, fingernail biting, and mind gripping work of pure Geniousness! Things have come to a close, in this truly powerful and indeed deeply brilliant sculpted work of art. I was kept in vast wonder the whole time! It may be completed, but you must, MUST read his story if you haven't already! This tale is another telling; in my top 3 works on Fan Fiction that forever has touched my deeper mind, and my heart. You will feel a very deep connection to all the characters. A real tear former in your eyes this telling is. A. MUST. READ! :-D _

**Here Comes Da BOOM:** By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple bedazzlement I find myself in, when I read this magnificent story! Robin and Starfire have a new and happy family, but Slade has a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather quickly, and a certain lost face, someone of the titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, and it will be a hard struggle for everyone, on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who that person is, but, the author really does quiet a number of twists on my mind. So, if you want to find out more, and if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not, (probably wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY surprised. ;-) _

**Shock and Awe:** By DeathproofHero. _Like stories with as much depth, detail, and powerful and very moving words and plot-lines, like Novu's and Mr. Force's? Then here is another fantastic story for you! Quiet the action packed deal in this tale! There is so much intensity in the plot; and it really flows nicely for your eyes, where you just can't pry yourself away after the latest chapter! I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, read on into this telling! You will be very Happy that you did; trust me. :-) _

**Inside My Head:** By Dcfan100. _It's a very sweat dripping down your forehead, and stomach twisting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat the whole time! If ya think my work is suspenseful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O It has Robin, Raven and Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villain on DC Universe. Anyway; it's a very strong story, and a very jaw gawping with never ending mystery type of telling. In one of the latest chapters, Killer Croc and a few other villains are bound to cause some mayhem. I think both DcFan and myself have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked in a state of fear for the characters well being. :-O Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the both of us. ;-) _

**Team TTTSOC:** By Scififanfreak222. _Whoa! This is another very powerful and indeed, entrancing tale to read through. Sci-Fi does a marvelous job on bringing each of the multiple and very different OC's into the picture, to fit with the Teen Titans. Falcon from my work of Inner Demons is in the storyline also, along with another special someone. ;-) This tale has me hooked into it, where I just can't turn away! There are not enough words to tell, how GREAT that this story is, and Sci-Fi crafts the updates out beautifully. Simply another MUST READ! Red X is one of the latest to come into the mix of things. Who doesn't like a little adventure now? :-D _

**Playing With Fire:** By Scififanfreak222. _Again, Sci-fi has done a wonderful and vastly breath-taking job in yet another MUST-READ work of art! Within this engaging storyline, there are her own OC's, whom play a vital role in Team TTTSOC. In this story, the heroes she has made are very descriptive, bedazzling, and very entertaining to read about; which were created year's before-hand. There are Avatar, whom is the leader for her team (aka Leela Garcia), Gymansti-Girl (aka Jennifer O'Brien), Delphi (aka Gina Demetrius), and Press (aka_ Dave Parker) for _Teen Squadron. They fight alongside their fellow heroes of Jump City being the Teen Titans; led by Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, where Avatar and Robin had a past history together of romance, before Starfire. Chapter 8 answered many questions on who Press was, how he became known for his outlook on life and why he has those bandages on his face. The story continues to build momentium, and endless enjoyment are you bound to find, when reading into this masterpiece also. Falcon from my work is a good Original Character; Sci-Fi has crafted hers out, to what a writer should do. ;-) _

**Progress: **By Avarici. _A very deep and heart-felt story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven; Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mind, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossom between the two? Beast Boy is starting to see a deep bond between himself and the Empath, but will it be too late to win her heart, before she is out of his life and the others… forever? A very well, and magnificently crafted plot-line to say the very least! Truly a wonderful idea that also has me on the edge! :-O :-) _

**Flowers:** By SkilletFan000. _Another wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a deeply heart-warming; and very captivating story. It's full of many great details, and the inner mind-set for the characters is spot on. The twisting inside my stomach continues building, for even more unsuspecting shockers I presume, to befall the Empath and Changeling. I am held in great wonder, over the current drop-off of late. :-O Do read into Skillet's masterpiece, as you will have a hard time putting it down. ;-)_

**Goodbye:** By SkilletFan000. _Skillet is at it again! Wow, his writing is simply VERY good. I think I'm alright; he is truly a master at work. ;-) Tragedy has struck the Teen Titans! :-O Raven must talk with Beast Boy; where she has a whole lot on her mind right in the moment, and how the first chapter is written, all I can fully say is that it truly had me close to tears. The pain for Beast Boy, it, it is so very deep. The depth of the scenes, the dialog between the characters is spot on like he always crafts, and there is a very BIG plot-line going. You want to read a very heart-felt story for Raven and Beast Boy; then jump into this beautiful work of wonderful art! :-D The first chapter is simply powerful, I am HOOKED! ;-D_

**The Raven: **By 100 Silver Wings. (Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven,`Nevermore.') _This is a very artistic and captivating storyline, more of a tragedy than a fluffy story, so be ready for some painful memories. But all good stories have pain and loss; that is what makes The Raven by Poe such a captivating read. There is Beast Boy as the narrator, Terra as Lanore, and whom do you think is the pesky raven? Yup, Raven is the dark bird, like the angel of sadness. Edgar Allen Poe's work 'The Raven' is my favorite poetry piece! During the updates, the author goes into vast emotional depth; behind Beast Boy's tragic pain, over the break-ups with Terra and how he feels following season 5. An immensely heart-felt story; that is simply a PURE AWESOME Masterpiece! A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Rocks And Redemption's:** By bk00._The geomancer in another wonderful story! True, not too many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart multiple times over, but still she is a great character. The author sure understands how to put a wonderful telling into motion, and everything is coming together nicely. Some twists and turns like in any great tale, and I can only ponder what the famed Terra will do now? I'm guessing Aqualad will make an appearance soon; and the latest update that was posted, is a very shocking one at that. :-)_

**Animals:** By bk00. _He has a great idea growing, building into the short stories, digging far into each of the characters inner struggles. As I like to say, their own, "Inner Demons" so to speak. ;-) Robin and Starfire parts, Beast Boy and Raven in other shorts, with Cyborg and Bumblebee too. Yes, there is also Terra, whom I'd guess Aqualad shall be brought into their fair share of shorts as well, with Jinx and Kid Flash. ;-D This is definitely a good read, always filling my mind with thoughts and ideas, on how I can strengthen my own writing. Do read into this, it is really, really good. :-D_

**Darkness of My Past: **By EvilSis. _In this story, the characters are not like there normal superhero selves. Rachel Roth has been through so much in her past; and Victor along with Kori have done a great deal for making her feel welcome into their lives. As Richard Grayson builds a close friendship with the Empath, Garfield has a big part in her new place as well. Following the heart-breaking loss of her mother; while the shroud of her destructive father keeps her in constant fear, Raven's new friends have helped a vast amount, to make her see that there is hope in the always shifting and truly fearful unknown of what the future holds. The storyline is very good, and each paragraph is forever mind grabbing. Do read into this story, EvilSis does a remarkable job with everything! :-) _

**XANA's VIRUS:** By blackbird-raven. _It's a cross-over from two of many people's favorite shows; The Teen Titans and CodeLyoko. The original piece was never completed by the first author, where blackbird-raven, after years of contemplating and eagerly waiting for SOMEONE to finish this work, she decided it was time for action! Truly a wonderful writer she is and the story is AMAZINGLY good. Better than good, how about awesome! Raven is struck by a fatal illness, where the titans take her to Paris France to meet with other, younger heroes whom understand the strange sickness, that is slowly consuming within the Empath's deeper mind. There is a developing romance between Beast Boy and Raven, and the plot continues to build. This story truly is, a very wonderful telling to read through, where blackbird continues to wow me with wonder over how captivating things continue to become. ;-)_

**The Weapon: **By NapoleonVI. _Yet another Original Character crosses paths with the Teen Titans; Faust. He is running from a long and tragic history, where upon joining the Jump City heroes, his darker side comes to the surface. The chapters are filled with plenty of great depth behind the characters, of the scenes in the sections and the action with powerful duels. Each of the updates are both deeply engaging; and truly suspenseful. It is simple brilliantness, a great story that never ceases or ends to impress my mind with non-stopping wonder, ever. His chapters alone set this story apart from the masses, and I say this from the deepest part of my heart; it is truly a mind gripping read! :-)_

**Its Complicated: **By Ninja Sakana. _Raven has a story to tell, and this is a powerful idea of her feelings for a special someone. Although Beast Boy is very close to the famous sorceress, Rae's feelings of deeper compassion are for another, being Robin. The first person perspective of the mystical demoness; draws a very strong image into my mind every time I read it. The writer does a bedazzleing job, where the depth of inner emotions; and all of loves triumphs and heartaches that come to the surface. The story starts off, where the titans leave from Tokyo back to Jump City for season six; and there has been much turmoil within Raven's mind. It's starting off with how she feels towards the team leader, where I can picture that the complex emotion of love; will truly do some shocking things. Do jump in, you will be very glad that you did; I know I am. :-D _

**High School For Titans!:** By Saffire55. _This is a very good read. There are many romances involved for multiple characters of the Teen Titan universe. Plus, some 'Original Characters' as well to make things have a new suspense built around the love triangles. She does a great job with details, and the depth of inner struggles for everyone. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;-)_

**A Twisted Mind:** By Shac89. _Well, the title really says it all for the main villain in this story. Truly, he has one messed up head, like a crazed monster that knows no bounds. Some bad-guys are dark, Slade may be super evil, but this villain is super dark and maniacal. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. Still though, the author really does a good job in leaving some big cliff-hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together and have a child. But, with a one crazy monster on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? :-O ;-)_

**The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!: **By Emily Snow Loves TT. _Quiet the idea, and a very brilliantly sculpted work of writing that the author has undertaken upon herself. This is a very genius masterpiece, and always is very enjoyable to look into! The title says it all, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg write their thoughts to works that people want to be reviewed upon. So, in the updates, the characters write what they feel, and at the end of their reviews, a rather intriguing story is taking place. :-D_

**Story of our lives:** By The Winds of Chaos. _There are short tellings for each update; in the works from what I hear. ;-) Some ideas she will take, so feel free to lay some positive feedback to her. Everybody loves to get reviews, heck I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy reading them either. Short stories are to be told, on Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg; going through there conflicting mind-set of things. Everyone believes a hero has it easy; the author really does a powerful job, in showing that the Teen Titans may be heroes, but they also have many human flaws too. Do look into this marvelous tale. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

~A/N~ Thus ends chapter 14. The next two updates will take longer than expected, as the month of September I am rather busy so things may get pushed back a little further than what you're all normally used too. I ask that you please bear with me; if I am unable to post right away because my work schedule outside of

_FanFiction__ is 6 days a week, early in the afternoon also. Then there are things with family and a whole slew of other events to top that off. A vast melancholy and dismal shadow; has been cast over my heavy heart with chains of a lasting anguish. I never wished to take as long as I have on this update alone, for that I am truly sorry. Remember though, if I rush the chapters out, then I will be making past errors where I only want to strive forwards; not fall into deep pitfalls that turn a good novel, into a poor one. _

_I thank you like always; you fans are the primary reason for me to continue writing. Other news I feel must be addressed also; for Loves Complexity, yes this story is still currently on hold for the time being and will be for a while. Inner Demons is my primary concern, but I do my best to keep you gents and ladies interested in my other tales I have going. I have my hands tied into many things outside of FanFiction as you know, but do realize that there is no greater joy to me, than giving you wonderful readers more to look forwards too. _

_Until next we meet later days dudes and dudetts; and I greatly appreciate any and all feedback you submit. If my work lacks something, if my chapters lead confusion or if I'm causing an annoying headache as I have in the past, do tell and I'll try my best to make things right. The wonderful devotion you all have in me as a writer; is unprecedented in anything else I have done before. In truth, I don't know if I am any good at telling stories like many people say I do. All I can focus on is to try my best always, and I hope to not be letting any of you amazing fans down._

_~T.M.O~_


	15. Unsettling Elucidations

Chapter 15 is here! An uneasy loss is revealed, while a deep awareness for truth brings doubt to Beast Boy; and a new friendship is born. "Fire in the heart sends smoke into the head." - German Proverb-

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the DC Universe; the only character I accept half ownership on is Falcon. Scififanfreak222 also owns a large portion of him as well, for drawing him out. Inner Demons is written, crafted and thought out by; The Mighty One. (Saffire55, Scififanfreak222, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of them help me press onwards with this story, every-time I hit writers-block. Without their constant support, the updates would take even longer to post.)

I would also like to tip my hat to muddie; for the wonderful advice on increasing my knowledge in this truly difficult art. For all of your awesome help, I wanted to thank you on this chapter because your aid was greatly essential my very dear friend.

* * *

_**Chapter 15- Unsettling Elucidations**_

The journey to the taxi-cab from the lobby of Jump City Central began very quietly; it was so calm that one could hear a pin if it was dropped onto the concrete floor. Once the famous pair exited the elevator with little to no harassment at all, aside from a few people in the waiting room who were strongly held back by the sight of the building's burly security-guards, nothing but whispers were passed back and forth between the average citizens. The destination from the cab would lead to a local pier; where a small boat would then ferry them to the little offshore island that they called home.

Not a single reporter was found to be on sceen with a bunch of news cameras or _in-your-face _microphones, there weren't any journalists or ridiculous fans asking for an autograph as the two titans casually walked to the central exit. The Empath and warrior princess's departure of the hospital became rather pleasant, from everything else that occurred in a nasty amount of painful hours, the way home was truly a great stress reliever. It was a little confusing as to why there wasn't a crowd for these two girls were super-heroines; but the titans entered unobtrusively, leaving little awareness of their presence when they would later return was a deeply calm notion.

To both Raven and Starfire's surprise as they stepped out from the towering glass doors from the main vestibule, they each glanced about their surroundings to find regular people carrying about their daily lives, just as the others had done when they were in the lobby. Some possibly heading off to work as the Empath guessed while she could easily spot a few tall men, who were well shaved and they wore their neatly pressed business suits.

Their ties were properly tucked beneath their outer swayed jackets while they carried briefcases for their desk-work jobs. Most were just passing through; but whatever the explanation few onlookers spent little attention on the beautiful bright orange-skinned girl in her home world clothing of a tank-top and skirt, sitting in a wheel-chair with a mysterious gray skinned, and dark blue cloaked figure behind. The demoness appeared like a guardian angel that was proudly standing stalwart as a shadow, turning her head to scout their surroundings as people looked back and forth to their hand-held phones and electronic devices.

The hospital's security and promise by Echolson seemed to be in effect. There were mainly quick glances by five curious residents traveling on the side-walks, thinking that they knew the duo from somewhere but the heroines got inside the vehicle and drove off before causing unwanted attention or a ruckus last second that they wanted it. Some replied to the site with a sudden gasp, then turning their attention back to their hand-held electronic machines; they were soon to continue their various journeys around Jump City.

On the way to the pier by the small yellow taxi-cab; what became more unsettling was not a single word was spoken as they drove off, making the ride very comparable to the dull and plain silence from the elevator. The driver himself was a strange stocky man. He appeared to be in his mid thirties early fourties at best; but his olive skin and short black curly hair beneath a red ball-cap, the dark stubble beneath his chin and the thick full mustache made the man appear like a life-size mario the plumber.

Raven instantly felt the moment they got in that an odd occurrence would quickly ensue, as the wheelchair was placed into the trunk. Upon seeing the driver's face, she believed Starfire would ask a ridiculous question; like for his autograph by mistaking the lonely man from one of the characters in Beast Boy's countless video games. To the demoness's grateful surprise however, the naive princess remained content as she fixated her gaze glancing out the window and not to the driver, or her estranged ally sitting across the long seat.

The unknown man didn't seem to care who they were, largely in part because he was already contacted by the facility and his company. They had asked for one of the best drivers that the city could offer, and to be sure not to draw any unnecessary focus upon them after the pick-up was made. For the two girls, nothing further felt required to be dissected in the moment; they just needed to breathe and were content with soaking up the silence between them both and their pleasant chauffeur.

There was no unsuspecting urge to sort-out the many problems verbally for either heroine; they both had been through a rough night as had the boys of the team, now they could begin to dwell on their conversations separately. Despite the easy fact that they could talk if they wished, both felt everything that needed to be spoken was explained. Much was contemplated and the titans had plenty spinning in their minds to keep them thinking over their own separate battles.

Being a hero was never easy. The limelight of fame and fortune, of being seen as a role-model and as one to nit-pick for total humiliation or the smallest error in judgment is both a blessing and a curse at the same exact time. Either the people would love you for what you did, or they hated you for not doing enough; where they would want to see you doing honorable deeds yet wouldn't care to understand about the work put into getting the job done. Then there was the tremendous struggle to get to the conclusion of the near endless foes, horrible monsters and villains by foiling their plots of world domination or destruction; while each of the lives lost along the road to a seemingly impossible victory would either be embraced or slowly forgotten. Simple people didn't care about any of that, some did but the general population just lost interest as people typically do.

Going about the daily routines, jobs and school-work, taxes and family events with sports to take needed distractions; the lives average people had and things taken for granted to make their lives easier was all regular citizens ever honed upon. Everyday a hero put their own life on the line for their friends and allies, but above all it was for the greater good. What people tend to let slip from their conscience was how daunting a struggle some of the missions could become, and the many horrors that would transpire should the saviors fail.

Just understanding the specific ideals was the key focal point in current lessons. Turning battles won by heroes as in the famous war memorials spread all about the globe; which often reminded simple citizens of the terrible cost it took to save many others, but time erodes everything and knowledge of the clear and noble champions can be tainted to fuzzy and terrible mistakes that they made only. In not realizing the importance of the vast effort put forwards, to connect a hero making more sacrifices than one all before the very end; the journey in itself becomes meaningless to those who still remember.

While the press would dig to find failure in the smallest of triumphs, even doing the greatest good by saving an entire city can still be seen in their eyes at not playing the role they see fit. If one person perishes, but you as a hero managed to save tens of thousands the public could turn against you for not saving that lone person. From catching a villain after a destructive brawl, who is left to clean up the rubble of their local stores in the wake of your greatest victory?

Here on earth, Raven was used to this banter and the distress of the local people yet it still left a mark on her mind. She wouldn't speak it out-loud but it did hurt her on the inside, wounding her spirit and that of her companions save one. For Starfire, she was of royalty from the world of Tamaran; where the cautious goddess had a stronger understanding of this simple fact because she and her people were from a constantly warring planet. This was something the people of earth and those of Tamaran differed in greatly, on how to treat those who made choices for them; and of the importance to realize there was always a bigger picture.

It could be thought of as a sour feeling, a double-sided blade where it wounded heroes tremendously. All of the empowering hype on being in a position that few had, from the light of honor and bright sunshine, of praise and people's undying support and compassion could quickly turn bitter and lonesome all before the day would end. Where there were those who turned to smile with the heroes they praised, the very same people also turned to whisper behind their backs, and in the most difficult times imaginable.

Being a hero isn't easy, what more is there to know other than making tough choices, decisions people believe to understand yet can never willingly accept to take? There were a variety of things done other than taking a stand alone, too many things to count and that is what truly sets a hero apart from the masses; that is why Raven and Starfire were Teen Titans. Not only because they had powers like their allies, but more importantly where others could speak one thing and do another, the protectors always had to be fully aware of their actions that left far grander consequences.

Starfire had a vast understanding on more than one topic; mainly of romance and the struggles exacerbated by it where she just wanted to hold her slug pet Silky again, in order to bring some peace to her now restless mind. Realizing her injury was going to linger on for a few more days, and as to when she would completely heal being up in the air; of a much better comprehension that although she had halted Slade with her friends, by saving the city from total chaos was indeed a big victory but, by not aiding Falcon in time was holding her down in painful sorrow. In looking upon Beast Boy, the team comedian's bruised face brought all the fears of that very tragic reality spinning towards her.

Now, her love for Robin was being tested yet again even after their mission to Tokyo weeks past, and that was possibly the most displeasing thing causing a terrible headache. All of this pushed Starfire into a deep and growing concern yet presently, the beautiful girl predominantly looked forwards to a nap and she smiled while glancing to the now mid-day outside world. Her smile was there even when she was apart from herself; somehow she believed it could ease the sorrow.

The night and darkness unraveled about the city from the cold rainstorm, that held over the day prior had finally receded away as the sun sparkled down making the temperature rise slightly.

Surly being back in the tower upon her own king size bed, the bright colors of her welcoming chambers and the softness of the multiple pillows would allow her to find serenity. She could find some comfort in her bedroom no matter what was unfolding around her. Starfire would cross that fearful bridge, the way of truth to Falcon upon her home-coming, right now she tried to meditate as Raven had taught her countless times before, to ease the heart-pounding nerves.

Each chance to close her eyes, to inhale deeply and slowly then to exhale through her nostrils was more difficult than she could ever have predicted. It wasn't that she struggled with going through the motions but to clear her mind was next to impossible. The easing of her sore leg didn't work, and no matter how hard she tried, despite the many valiant attempts to comply with the sorceress on finding her inner self; it just made Starfire's head spin with various questions. Upon a sixth failed effort to find inner tranquility, the Tamaranean princess silently called an end to the lesson and resumed her attention back to the world outside.

It was rather thrillng to view the city as she was now, it was in fact her tenth time in a local taxi-cab, where before she either flew to her destinations, rode in the back of Cyborg's T-Car with the others; or she straddled the back seat when Robin was driving his famous red and black R-Cycle. The sun was shinning downwards and warmed her face, despite her heart feeling heavy and on edge; she could breathe easier in realizing that her next destination was heading back home.

In the meantime, Raven also stared out her own window; overlooking the streets of the local downtown shops and places she briefly came to. A similar amount of sunlight that beamed onto Starfire caused the shadow over the Empath's concealed face to grow a tad easier to notice when Starfire looked, but it was still greatly difficult to see the young woman behind the blue hood.

A few bookstores and coffee houses she barely had the time to venture into were spotted easily from the vehicle; yet when she did have the free-time Raven would leisurely take herself towards her different sanctuaries. While an arcade or comic-book store were Beast Boy's fortresses of solitude, a candy shop or the creaky swings at the playgrounds were Starfire's as Robin and Cyborg came down here fewer times than Raven.

A bookstore was peace and quiet; just the building to help the Empath meditate like the grand library on Azarath had allowed frequently. Her dark silk cloak was still covering her face after leaving the hospital, where she gave a blank stare from the total blackness it provided.

Raven's violet eyes that carried heavy sunken bags of a sleepless night, and a ruffled frown of her pressed lips was all that could be found upon her beautiful face; which made it very puzzling to actually notice what she was feeling or thinking. So many problems had transpired in so quickly a number of hours that her brain felt over-driven; to have been pressed as she revealed nothing more than a blank stare as she usually expressed.

Raven was always one to keep her emotions in check; she was an Empath after all and could gradually decipher the others around her like a lie detector, with how they felt in dangerous perils. This past week on the other hand, everything seemed to be off the charts as she was battling with her own mind to comprehend more than one deeply unsettling storm.

From trying to solve puzzles on her teammates, over why the things they did constantly eluded her and persisted to grow more difficult were some of the first thoughts when she came back from Japan. All of that quickly shifted gears when she awoke the next morning, almost dying from a crushing see-through box to be saved by a boy, the changeling turning into the werewolf beast and not having any remembrance at all of the event, then to meet the shadow manipulator where only grander and further Pandora boxes with a string of mysteries followed suit.

To uproot Falcon's history was quiet the hurdel to overcome, the connection and painful reminder of Terra with the necromancer's defiance to being shut away at all costs only drove her to find answers and to be weary always. Learning something in her heart that was bringing them closer, where the changeling's inner self told her to remain distant with the new guy only made the notion of any connection again bring deeper strain.

Who was the man in the snowy landscape that she saw? Another power he possessed and considered himself cursed, haunted and hated was by simple skin contact to reveal painful events. He never meant to dig into the tragic memories of those he just met, it happened typically when he let his guard down. The voice of a madman and the cold hands that beat him mercilessly, and the burning house the boy she barely understood as he lay away from it all bleeding a crimson liquid on the cold white earth, all of this made the tears form but Raven refused to cry.

Who was the young man simply known as Falcon? She never even knew his actual name and now he was in great peril. Once in the dam, everything that was so tiring to piece together came into focus for her while thinking back onto him, then to giving assistance to the changeling. It made the sorceress even further aware of possible things, of a burning passion that may yet have a chance despite the time appearing to have run out, like the sand in an hourglass having emptied into the lower container.

Problems of their total differences was far from her mind, only the solemn hush and the sight of an injured comrade made her suddenly realize just how valuable Beast Boy's life was to the others. There was no other-way to place into words where the Empath saw good things from all of this confusion and heart-ache, being numb was the only understandable rationalisation to conclude. Where others would weep endlessly, Raven bottled it deeper inside her heart, knowing that it would burst but she would force herself to contain all the tears. Holding onto that pain drove her to keep moving and fighting, to not stop for if she did then it would become all the harder to deal with.

She glanced out the back-seat window, in believing that romance should be embraced but it had a heavy price to be paid. After Malchior crushed her in deeper ways than she could have possibly imagined, any joyful feelings were fouled into anguishing lonesomeness for what felt like an eternity of two long weeks. Talking to Starfire on the tragic event was a very pressing enlightenment as the two sat in the secluded foyer, but it also drew into Raven's understanding; of what happened just a few short hours when the grave incident with the terrible dragon was put to rest.

"_You may think you're alone Raven … but you're not."_

The raspy voice from Beast Boy replayed once more, while she kept her head against the window. The memory also came to her sporadically like the ripples of rain falling onto a lake. The ripples being varied moment of previous events; when she drew further back into her mind, it was twice as arduous to see clearly because the further memories were the biggest ripples away, and the clarity grew choppier to see.

Raven could see herself now, her back to the door as a few scented candles were lit inside her room. Then, she gazed up and saw Beast Boy when the door slid open in a black and white flash-forwarding moment, all the while he stood patiently out in the hallway looking towards her chambers. After shutting her eyes in reliving the moment, a single tear snaked down her cheek as she witnessed the flickering images crash over her mind in slow motion. In watching herself wrap her arms about his neck tightly after stepping out; heartbroken but at the same time she felt to find someone who did understand and every-time she thought back to this or heard his words before this act of wonderful compassion, her entire body grew numb.

Starfire turned and witnessed Raven raise her shoulders, to then place a hand below her left eye as she sniffled quickly, trying to bluff an event that the princess was unsure if it was a happy moment or a displeasing one? The way Raven looked at it, this day of her life was both. Painful to have been lied to from the very beginning by a false romance; then to grow into a surprisingly warm and joyful thing of bliss for accepting the notion that some friendship still existed elsewhere for the desperate goth.

Her heart was torn but another close to her also connected with that very pain. There was however a third feeling, sadness which could only be answered in the curious alien's thoughts as regret. This pain seeped out Raven's brick-wall guise as the single tear, remained a speck of a trail to the beautiful alien but why would Raven feel regret of all things?

Probing into her mind was unpleasant enough; yet the Empath was simply conflicted by everything that was going on around her. From Beast Boy and then thinking on possible futures, and to her own anger it just wouldn't stop and it made a lump form in her throat. Soon this brief glimpse of the past was all too emotional to contain a few drops of pain, as her human side became separate from the demon she embraced and controlled, revealing a young girl that had many questions like any teenager would develop.

Confusion, love, anger and depression; what could she do now?

In feeling dampness from her eyes and the single tear trickling towards her closed lips, the demoness was fast to wipe it away forever. Hoping to abandon that part of her behind for good, like anyone in showing tears is seen as being weak, but slowly Raven refused to leave it wholly because she became attached with that most captivating memory. That unexpected hug of benevolence she gave so freely; did the Empath unveil it out of kindness alone or was it something more?

What she saw recently only sunk deeper and vaster into her heart of the terrible atrocity to have befallen her friends, where the anguish lingered and waited till it found a small crack in the silence of the cab ride back home. The Empath believed to feel more affection and fondness towards the changeling, but of all her steps forwards to becoming more than just a decent friend, she continued to step back an examine things a second or third time when answers were very clear; but she only saw fog.

Raven struggled to grasp if it was at all possible, that love could exist or triumph for them both when in their own ways; she believed they were slowly pushing the other more distant from their very hearts. Raven was overly ambivalent with romance always; Beast Boy was battling to overcome his previous fireworks with Terra where now that his lost romance was back, it would be further aggravating to see just what would unfold next.

Was there still time to do anything? Would Beast Boy accept what Raven was trying to ask him, when deep in his heart she already felt the confusion over his own choices to make? The Empath was in his heart as she saw the moment she held so close to her own, but with the geomancer having returned, nothing was certain before and it still remained disputable with any outcome.

The demoness remembered telling herself that she finally understood the growing love for him, as she neared ever closer to his position in the dam with the many indecisive interests leaving doubt. However, telling yourself that you have a romantic connection with someone, and then telling that very person how you feel are two completely opposite paths one must follow. For Raven it was the second most difficult thing to overcome, the first being her own confrontation with her father and sending him back to hell.

To be thinking these increasing struggles never really crossed her beliefs as heavily until the recent week, and then when she finally did sum up any sort of courage to tell Beast Boy the truth of her bond that grew stronger and more powerful; going beyond a link of their minds she couldn't do anything for he was unconscious.

Raven's heart continued to beat faster as she fought to allow the pressing worries to calm inside her spirit. The sound of this loud rhythm in her eardrums echoing while she sat, made her become distraught with the notion of not having spoken out enough; or doing the wrong thing by going back home instead of staying at the hospital when Beast Boy was supposed to reawaken.

Slowly a logical understanding began to fill the gap of despair and doubt; remaining in the hospital would only make her more fatigued as sleeping would develop into a completely new challange. Not because she couldn't get a bed, it was , to explain all things while back in Titans Tower Robin had devastating hearsay about Falcon; news that the Empath felt was going to be trouble. She was theorizing the conflict from the Boy Wonder's own irrational reasoning, and being back at the tower could link pieces of the case to maybe find Slade's wearabouts. It was too much to ask for but, it was eprimarily because she wouldn't allow herself to rest as long as she could sit by Beast Boy's side, then to be in further irritation with meditation failing her. The longer she would stay, the harder it would be to return home and so when Starfire explained her view on the situation; it was further problematic to remain overnight.

That was another obstacle, waiting for answers to comeven more depressing just lingering for another day to pass with no progress in Beast Boy's long slumber.

Going back and everything would make sense? It seemed like her troubles would only get worse in learning the truth, but Raven had to find answers. From everything the sorceress had gone through with her friends, this new unforseen meeting was going to be quiet the task to overcome. The Empath had a whole day following this one, to reach a desired answer with the changeling once and for all, but this serious disturbance twisted her stomach into a heightened knot similar when she found the team comedian bleeding to death in a pool of his own blood.

The taxi ride soon reached the pier, where the driver put the vehicle in park and turned to glance in the back seat towards his quiet passengers.

"We are a-here." He spoke with a bit of an Italian accent, causing both Raven and Starfire to return from their blank expressions.

"Oh, I thank you kind sir." Starfire said with a smile as she normally revealed. "I don't have much time to explore the city as I would wish, but it was most wonderful to have taken part of the joyous ride-along once again. Wouldn't you say so as well Raven?"

Starfire turned her head and smiled at her apparent lifeless companion for a hopefully similar answer, but the gray girl exhaled softly and opened her own door.

"Sure."

Believing that a good day was now ruined, the princess opened her side door with a small frown yet before she exited; the driver had already gone by the trunk and removed the wheelchair. Upon opening it he rolled it closer so Starfire could easily make her leave.

"Thanks for the lift." Raven continued speaking in her raspy monotone while waving her hand as she pushed the chair down the boardwalk to the local ferry, with Starfire gently seated in place.

"It's a no-problem; it was my pleasure to have helped the Teen Titans." The driver answered while tilting his red baseball-cap.

Raven stopped walking and reached into a side sleeve on the inside of her long cloak where she kept spending money, or currency cab fair like today. After paying the nice man she pushed the wheelchair her ally resided in further up the wooden planks to a nearby ramp, and onto the ferry where there was no toll for them here. After a ten minuet wait, with the crew having readied the ship and a few of the locals coming aboard as well, the steel vessel departed from port. Most used this transport to journey on the other side of the city, away from the cluster of traffic on the highways and it would separate them from the interwoven city streets.

The heroines quietly watched as the peir became more distant from them, as a few of the locals walked to different sides of the ship leaving the two girls alone. The waves weren't very choppy as the ocean was calm, and the sun still beamed downwards as they glanced towards the aft end of the ferry. Each girl was watching the famous T structure growing closer in view.

"I forget sometimes how beautiful things of this world can be." Starfire said gently as she looked to the island, and then moved her attention to the building that appeared to rise out of the water as their destination neared.

Raven managed to generate a tiny grin finally, while she sat on a nearby bench across from her teammate.

"This world is full of many good things Starfire, but there is also enough darkness to cover the whole earth with total disgust."

The curious Tamaranean princess bowed her head as she glanced to the wooden floorboards on the transport. These words were true to an extent, but Starfire and Raven didn't see things eye to eye where this topic was one of many that they felt differently about.

"You are correct in that belief, but when we are so busy with the fighting of crimes, and the helping of others we don't really have a chance to do of the normal things, like so many others can do. So when I have the chance to see something I don't normally get to look upon, it becomes … special to witness." Starfire lifted her head to the sky and released an even bigger heart-warming smirk; as Raven looked on with a blank frown.

"I just don't know how you do it Starfire; with how you choose to see the world with such brightness and joy, with all the pain and horror that grips each day to the next? How you manage to smile even with all of these conflicting problems boring down onto us, and our friends and yet you still manage to smile?"

"That is because; I choose to see the world this way."

"Well now, it seems you and Beast Boy have yet another thing in common."

"I am afraid that I do not understand?"

Raven found a big smile finally breaking through, and without warning she revealed her expression as she briefly chuckled.

"Forget I said anything."

While the Empath crossed her arms as she thought over her newest discovery, she moved her concentration to the port-side of the ferry. Starfire's focus was once again hooked onto her sister teammate with sympathetic wonder.

"I may have of the obvious similarities with friend Beast Boy, but it is you and he who are more closely linked than any other on our team. A connection that runs deeply through you both, strongly like Robin has for me."

Raven swallowed her fears to the pits of her stomach, where the nausea had ceased for a while but began to churn violently the harder she pondered after this was brought up. It was like a returning nightmare in a vicious cycle, the emotions and doubts, the worries and hopes all revolving around their green skinned teammate in the hospital bed. Starfire continued to pick at this topic like a scab of an old wound, and Raven fought to divert away from it but found it unavoidable where she just backed herself into a worse corner to evade an unpleasant discussion.

The Empath bit her toung to quell any response, making Starfire quickly believe to have stepped out of line this time and she decided to make amends.

"Forgive me if I have misspoken Raven, I now see the carelessness of my words once again and must apologize at once."

"It's alright." The Empath chuckled as she placed a hand upon her comrade's shoulder, causing Starfire to raise her eyebrows. "You weren't wrong in that line; you weren't out of place to speak it and had every right to ask me about it. I did after all lead myself into it."

Silence.

"However, we already discussed this and I don't really feel like jumping into another mess of it again. Let's just leave it behind us now and focus on other things for the time being."

"Like what Slade would want of Beast Boy?"

Raven pulled her hand away as her well known frown returned.

"Well, yeah. I just don't understand what that madman wants with him? It's been driving me crazy Starfire; I just hope Robin can replay his run-in with Red X. Maybe, just maybe there is a lead or something we can go off from that. A clue or something he said that can be of use."

Starfire tapped the right side of her chin lightly, and upon going over the chatter from the titan's communicators she was disturbed with this even more.

"But Robin said that the chasing after Red X was nothing more than a dead-end. We have already discussed this topic as well, where I do not seem to do of the getting at, with your question this time around?"

"Cyborg was right on the target when he said something was wrong Starfire. Something is wrong here, and Robin never leaves a chance to catch Slade … you know that better than anyone. If the opportunity presented itself, he would go for Slade, no questions asked."

"You mean to say that another problem rests before our feet? That my beloved is not only with-holding the answers to Falcon but, possibly further information on our greatest enemy?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Starfire, but it doesn't feel right." Raven paused without warning, to close her eyes and dig deeper into her mind. "I had a bad feeling when we left the tower to stop Slade; and then I got an even worse feeling when we had a chance to discuss things at the hospital. Now … all I can explain logically is that there's a horrible emotion of painful agony that I can feel coming our home, as we get ever closer to it the fear grows. It's just like Robin and Cyborg are both sharing it and while they seem to be on the same page, they are even further apart."

Starfire looked from her teammate to the port-side of the ship and gazed upwards to the famous Titans Tower. Her green eyes moved from the building to the different ends upon the little rocky island she so often walked across, to the beach and curved road that went to the main entrance of their home and was a pleasant view to notice, however Raven's words caused an unsettling frustration to build, and Starfire allowed a swift breeze to send a new shiver trickling up her back.

"Ladies, your stop is approaching. Please follow me for I can now take you to your home." A voice came from the front of the two teammates, where they took notice of the young crewmember.

"Sure." Raven answered as she uncrossed her smooth gray legs, and made her way behind the warrior princess. After taking a final glance about the ferry, the Empath nodded her head forwards for the sailor to take his next step. "Lead the way."

"Raven, of the many things to have occurred so far; it is still a new day." Starfire spoke as she was wheeled towards the exit ramp.

"Yeah." The Empath answered in a defeated manner, feeling as though hope for good news was long gone. "And a new day brings new beginnings, right? Honestly Starfire, it feels like the farthest thing from something joyful, despite the fact of a new morning getting here, Beast Boy is safe and we stopped Slade. It just seems that all of these new problems overcast any good feelings for me."

The two girls slowly continued their journey off the ship, up the dock on their quiet island and began their assent up the windy path they noticed from the distance prior to their arrival.

"Do you think we should inform Robin or Cyborg of our being here?" Starfire asked politely with her teammate pushing the wheelchair she sat in.

"It's fine and I would rather we talk to them in person than over the frequency."

A new hush built between them both, where Starfire looked to the ferry leaving the dock, as Raven stared forwards. Each step the Empath took; brought them even closer towards the building's main entrance but for Raven, the burning nuisance of fear also became heavier on her mind. Robin was home while Cyborg had arrived soon after, now they would rejoin their other friends after a hectic night. They wouldn't all be present because Beast Boy was in the local hospital, yet Raven and Starfire felt some relief in meeting up with their leader and the team mechanic.

It was a grueling event, being home again felt nice but the heroines could each notice something felt rather odd. It was an unseen rift that was picked up; making the sorceress dwell on it and to bring further perplexities in Starfire's thinking. Raven was sensing a dark tragedy had yet to reveal itself; the terror returned to her while any normal plain comfort was pushed into more depression.

Before either of the two girls could contemplate things deeper, they were soon within the open room that they showed Falcon after meeting him. The long couches and furniture dispersed about the lower floor, the magazines and newspapers strewn across the central table were spotted easily upon their way in, as the ceiling lights were turned on revealing the solid foundation below their feet.

The renowned insignia of the giant letter T painted in a gold tint, bound within a large ring holding the same color where a blue background was shaded behind it; was in the very center of the floor. After taking a soothing breath the Empath removed her concealing hood, and closed her eyes slowly for a moment to absorb the familiar aura the building emanated for her. It was one of many things Raven picked up on, a faint acquaintance she noticed while her teammates passed the same rooms countless times and paid little attention to. Yet, as Starfire told her before their arrival some things were taken for granted all too quickly.

"I tend to forget how quiet things can become around here. Of all the little things and then when I come back, everything just seems to float away." Raven's voice echoed about her and Starfire like they were inside a dark cave. Shortly after the words bounced about them, they each smiled.

"It feels most wonderful to have returned home at last." The beautiful princess replied as she clasped her hands over her lap. "I am curious as to where Cyborg and Robin are now?"

While the heroines scanned the room for lingering seconds, the main elevator to the front of the lobby beyond the pillars and couches was the next item to come into sight for them both. The monitor above the lift lit up and slowly the level to the common room began to count down, and every floor number that the light passed, a tiny ding sounded quickly, where eventually the elevator reached the room Raven and Starfire were in.

"But then there are things that show unwanted disturbances." Raven said quietly as they stood still.

All too soon the doors split in the middle, as a towering figure's outline was all that could be found. While the girls refused to budge a single meter forwards, the mysterious giant came out of the elevator as his sturdy attire caused the duo to grin towards their companion. His left crimson eye shined first, as he stepped before them to greet his companions.

"Cyborg!" Starfire gleefully cheered his name in spotting his powerful stature from her sitting positon; the mechanical and human parts intermixed across his body. The white and blue, the gray and black tone of his armor sparkling from his years of endless care about the parts that kept him alive; they were his life-support to the world, should they fail then he would too.

"Ummm, hey Cyborg." Raven's monotone followed soon over the awkward hush which had suddenly dropped over the trio. The Empath retracted her grin in seeing another of her team other than the Tamaranean princess who was truly gentle at heart, yet became a growing thorn in her mind.

"It is most kind of you to meet us here. We thought of contacting you before our arrival but decided that the best thing was to just come inside, without wasting further time." Starfire spoke up again feeling utter joy in being reunited with one who became a brother to her over the years.

The technelogical expert placed a hand behind his bald head. His jaw slackened as he held onto a horrible agony of truth inside his thoughts; causing his body to stiffen the longer he contained Robin's concerns.

"Yeah." Cyborg managed to murmer while he cleared his throat. "Though I wish I could say the same about my arrival, but now that you're both here we can be on our way."

Raven took a few steps forwards, her entrancing eyes trembled and she could tell darkness had found a new place within her team; and it forced a new chill to creep up her spine.

"Where's Robin? Still in the tower I hope." Raven demanded with the rasp in her voice-box loosening.

The team mechanic stepped back while his human eye revealed a similar deepness of lasting fatigue, causing Raven to move back to where she first stood. After he swallowed a building amount of saliva in his dry mouth, the gear-head spoke in a low pitch of his normally high spirited, go-getting manner.

"Just get into the lift guys. I'll explain everything when we get into the common room."

The heroines moved their gazes from Cyborg back to each-other, confused and worried with what was going on since they last spoke in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Robin said something, told something that still boads ill for the rest of us; didn't he?"

Cowering his head to avoid further eye contact, the titan's technician hoped to defuse the argument and resumed with his basic intentions.

"He's waiting for you two, where I'd rather we'd be upstairs talking about this matter, than down here."

Feeling nothing was going to be achieved with a pointless debate now, the girls agreed and quietly got on-board. Once in the lift, Cyborg refused to turn or even smile at his fellow teammebers and blankly stared to the doors once they were shut.

"So, how's BB doin? What did the doctors say?"

Raven's lips twitched as she focused on this side topic. After taking a short gasp for needed air to ease her boiling anxieties; the sorceress managed to generate a sudden smile again.

"They said that he's stable for now. More tests are needed but he's going to pull through."

"That's good news, in fact it's the best news I've heard all night long."

_Something is way off, I don't like this one bit but I'll find the truth out soon enough._ Raven spoke in her mind as she managed to express fire in her tired eyes.

Starfire who never liked tense situations to begin with was the first to speak back up. When pressured into anything or heading towards the unknown, she believed diplomacy was in order.

"Cyborg." The princess began as she looked up from the wheelchair. "What is the matter?"

Silence.

"What did Robin explain about our newest friend?" Starfire tried again in the hopes of something other than plain emptiness in his revelations to be for-told, as they waited to reach the common room. The team gear-head stood like a wall, not flinching or saying a word as his breathing was totally hushed. "There is positive information on friends Beast Boy and Terra back at the hospital, they are safe and doing most well. Now then, what is the trouble with Falcon?

Silence.

"Starfire …" Raven butt in before their giant friend was able to make any retort. "Just, let it go. It's been a long night and everything is going to be fine, right Cyborg?"

"Yeah." The team mechanic answered simply without changing his voice, sounding like Raven from earlier. "Just ... be ready to brace yourselves for the unexpected."

"Unexpected?" The Tamaranean warrior bemused aloud as the lift came to a sudden halt.

"I don't like this one bit Cyborg." Raven chimed back in as the door split in the middle, shining the light of their sanctuary and solitude before them.

"Neither do I." Cyborg spoke in a composed and calm manner as he stepped out first, leading Starfire in the wheelchair who was still being pushed by the Empath.

_What the heck is going on? The tin man doesn't act this blank, or at least he hasn't for a long time anyway. _Raven's mind wandered as they continued their journey to the center of the room behind the long comfortable couch in the middle of them.

"Where is Falcon?" Starfire asked where Raven stepped away and crossed her arms, as Cyborg kept his back to the two girls while peering out the long glass behind the giant flat screen television.

The technological expert sighed heavily in finding his reflection bouncing back at him, where he slammed his fist along the sturdy window. Shortly after Starfire spoke, Cyborg waited a moment where her voice picked up again.

"Cyborg, where is he?"

"Gone." The friendly half mechanical teenager answered, while his voice quickly trailed off to a mere whisper. "It just doesn't make any damned sense anymore; everything is always a challenge more difficult than the last, but this ... this just destroyed everything I thought I knew."

Starfire wheeled herself closer as she held her hand out, and then clasped her fingers within his right hand while looking up to him; as the pain could be noticed no longer being held back, rather it was becoming accepted.

"I do not like this, it hurts me to see you so troubled where when last we spoke, you were so angry with my beau. What Robin has told you must not be of the good nature but, we must know the truth. That is why we are here after all."

Cyborg turned his attention from the city he protected, to his own reflection that made him curse everything he lost to finally looking to his dear supporter in almost any daunting hurdle. The moment their eyes met a pleasant feeling loosened the nausea building about them.

"Falcon was a good friend, he may have been with us for no longer than a week; but within that time we got to know more about ourselves I feel. We got to remember what being a hero truly meant when demanding struggles call for a sacrifice to be made."

"Sacrifice?" Raven's voice forced Starfire to turn and face her now, as a similar hatred held against the geomancer began to rise within the Empath's spirit. "What happened to Falcon, no, where IS Falcon?"

"He's gone!" Cyborg fired back as the same questions continued to turn over relentlessly in his mind, like a broken record that couldn't be corrected.

Now he realized why Robin struggled so hard with revealing the simple truth; that by telling what had consumed a dear comrade was more crushing a defeat than anything he could have ever predicted in the past. The gear-head was feeling this new weight of responsibility, and he didn't like it one bit. Cyborg could piece some of the troubles that a leader had to deal with on a regular basis, but this was a whole new chapter and an entirely different fight that he was used to battling.

"You already said that, but where. WHERE is he?"

"I now wish you would have called before you got inside that taxi, I wish you'd have called the moment you left in the boat. It would have been so much easier to explain all things then; instead where I now have to see your faces as I am the one to reveal the horror that has befallen us."

"Cyborg, please just tell us the truth." Starfire pleaded desperatly to end their quarrel.

Interrupting all things, the sound of the main doors to the hallway were heard to 'whoosh' open. With his head tilted to the ground he stared at his feet behind the dark eye-mask concealing his true eye color. His renowned cape gently swayed to his side as he pressed onwards while carrying the tattered remnants of a material, once worn by their most recent addition like it was a sacred heirloom.

"He doesn't have to."

Robin's voice entered the conversation as he continued walking forwards; then lifting his head to meet the eyes of his teammates, he took a deep breath. They were close to a full team however Beast Boy was absent and Starfire's presence in the wheelchair reminded them all, of just how costly a blow Slade had dealt for them in a single night.

"Well, it's nice of you to finally drop on in with us." Raven chided their fearless leader as he halted before them. "When last we spoke you gave us each instructions, to do as we were told and then come back here. So, here we are, most of us but at least we are together as a team again."

"It's nice to see you too Raven." The Boy Wonder retorted quickly as his face was a blank frown. "But, I wish I had something promising to explain yet all I seem to get is nothing but bad news."

Starfire moved herself even closer to their leader, as all eyes were focused on him now. While Starfire held his hand he glanced downwards but pulled away and kept at a distance.

"What is that?" Raven questioned while pointing to the folded piece of clothing.

"This … this is what I needed you all to be here for. To tell you the truth without making things any worse but, it seems to me that you guys already found your scape-goat." Robin said as he held the torn outer attire between his fingers, squeezing the cloak against his chest. The material was smeared in darker red stains from the shadow manipulator's blood, over the actual crimson color that was woven together. "Beast Boy not being here is also my burden to carry, but at least you both can learn what we know."

"Is that Falcon's cloak?" Starfire asked while her heart beat faster and louder, echoing in her eardrums.

Robin held it close to his face before lowering it away, and upon releasing a gasp of stale air within his lungs the Boy Wonder tossed the material to the Empath, where he turned his back to his friends and let the shadows cover his forehead into darkness. He could feel their building angush and distress, their horror and frustration at what he was revealing from their instant gasps and sudden silence but he had to press onwards; and he realized Cyborg couldn't handle that task but the Boy Wonder could.

As their leader it was his duty to be strong for them, when they were all broken and had no place left to turn he was forced to stand his ground and be right to the point. Robin believed deeply in this philosophy and saw no other alternatives but this way in commanding the titans.

"Yes, it is." The Boy Wonder spoke as his three friends gathered around Raven and became distraught with how to make sense over their leader's explanation. "It is indeed worse than what I first uncovered but there is little point in withholding what I now know. See when I went to find him at the rail lines, the help I promised Falcon right after calling you guys, I thought I could be of some assistance however; just as I arrived there wasn't much of anything I could do. It was already … too late."

"No." Raven whispered as her eyes trembled like the rest of her pale body. "I-I won't believe this."

"How could it have been too late if you went to help him Robin?" Starfire asked while her voice shook with terror over the unthinkable; here eyes filling with tears. "How can Falcon be gone as Cyborg told us; when you went to be of his help?"

"There is no simple way around it, Cyborg is right. Our dear friend Falcon; is lost … forever."

Robin continued with the pain deepening inside his spirit, crushing him with defeat in everything he did to protect others now having backfired from this main drawback. Squeezing his fists he closed his eyes and pictured the ruins of the train station again, of the crowd forming about him and building's heavy smoke with total rubble along the stairs.

"This can't be true, it-it just can't be."

"What's so difficult to understand?" Cyborg's voice chimed in while overhearing everything as he pondered his own discussion with the Boy Wonder. In total disgust with how torn their team was growing, and believing evil was slowly consuming them individually; he decided to speak up now. "He wasn't the first on our team to have been with us for a short while, to not wanting us in knowing about his past and then when we got close to finding any truth; the stranger is fast out of our lives. Remaining distant, separate and alone."

Raven swallowed her stress after looking over the various holes rips and tears across the hooded cloak, one quite similar to her own. Her fingers stroked the cloth while the punctures and blotches forced Raven to shut her eyes, to drain her tears before they rained down her cheeks. As badly that she wanted to weep, the Empath refused to let a single tear escape and she took a long exhale instead.

"Falcon's cloak reveals he was injured, which you already told us over the communicators. You had a number of ways to look at things like we do now, where you grabbed his cloak and had us return back here. You could have explained everything wherever you wanted but, you preferred somewhere quiet and alone. A place far away from prying ears of the public to explain a delicate matter such as this." The sorceress's began to fill in the gaps and spoke without a second thought. She continued walking closer to their leader while their teammates simply watched the spectacle unravel. "I-I think I know why now, why it happened like this; but I'm not sure I can fully accept it."

Raven passed the cloak to her sister teammate, causing Starfire to sift through the infromation already so clear for everyone else but she continued to battle over.

"What happened Robin, where is Falcon's body?"

"Star, the truth is quiet devastating. That's why Robin had us come back here, that's why he had me come home first so he could explain things and have a better footing to let you know too." Cyborg answered as he stood by the tall windows.

"It wasn't that he wanted this to happen, but he needed the time to explain all things. Time to let the truth hit us where we could deal with it in our own ways, privately." Raven finished her theory after piecing the words together; while everything was growing far worse for her to think about and the tremendous will to hold back the tears was more challenging than sitting in the taxi.

"But he can't be lost." Starfire demanded in her curious nature, while keeping the external attire in rags of a close brother.

"Starfire." Robin's voice fell over each of his friends ears, and he moved away from the shadows where the sun beamed upon him, almost like the world was giving light to his point of view. "Falcon is dead, as for his body we cannot see him because it is gone too. This is all we have left of him, his cloak is all that I could bring back."

Immediately after hearing this, of her teammate having perished the red cloak so strongly bound by her grip loosened and gently floated to the floor, collapsing and ruffling at her feet. Her eyes shot wide open in terror, while she and her sister ally kept their attention directed towards Robin. Both felt the immense struggle creeping up and about to explode within their hearts. Within seconds, Starfire dropped her head into the palms her hands and began to weep.

Starfire cried as the others around her remained eerily silent, she could feel their terrible agony as Raven described when they got closer to their home; but she was letting her tears escape because it seemed like her friends refused to mourn over the painful death themselves. This just hurt the princess a great deal even worse, and so she cried thinking nobody else was.

Starfire was wrong here though. The tears and pain were being shared on an equal level, and although the sadness was not seen as weeping like she was doing; Robin, Cyborg and Raven were torn to bits on the inside. What could not be found or heard, was in fact felt on all ends, the titans were all in mourning where those who did not cry, could feel the alien's tears and hear the whimpering. It reminded them all of just how human and connected they were over the same feelings. Sadness and death were evident by everyone, and when those who refused to weep remained in the shadows; they were the ones who could mourn the hardest.

The great many worries and heartaches of the past, of the countless losses to befall the Teen Titans this one was deeply unsettling and moving to accept. Cyborg became so conflicted that the rage he had from first talking with the team's leader, the anger and loathing thought to have been settled began rising again. He could do nothing but turn away and look back out the window; as his right hand rested over Starfire's shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't know what else to say, I'm not even sure if you'll ever fully understand why I waited this long to reveal all of this to you guys; but at least you now know the truth like I do." Robin spoke where he then looked to each of his teammates with concern and sorrow one at a time, for being the bearer of bad news. "I explained things, I did what I could but obviously it wasn't enough. I failed him, I failed all of you and I realize that this new burden I have made is mine to bear, not yours."

"Falcon … is gone?" Starfire questioned while turning in the wheel chair to look for an alternative answer. The tears continued welling in both emerald eyes, making them sparkle twice as before while the streak-marks of previous ones could be found trailing down her face. "Perhaps it is not too late, perhaps we can do something still."

"It doesn't matter." Robin stated as he defended his actions. "You and Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy did nothing wrong, it was me Star. I was too late to save him; Falcon has departed from us where there is no going back."

"But, he was our friend."

"He was more than a friend Star; he was a like family." Cyborg spoke up while keeping his back turned.

"While that may be true, he was also our teammate. We talked and spared with him, worked with him and despite it being just a week; that stranger proved to be a great ally." Raven's changeless monotone caused the others to grin in remembering their own separate moments with the unusual necromancer. "He may have said he was a simple nobody before meeting us, but I'll always remember the scars he carried about his past, like my own. As long as I do that, it makes him live on, despite him having perished."

"Falcon strove to be better when we saw him at his worst, and when we were at our worst he still stayed with us. Struggling, surviving, and making others have it easy while he could have it off far more difficult. He was … a true Teen Titan." Robin concluded and let a fresh pause drop upon him and his friends. "If only for a week, but to me that's all it took to accept him as an equal."

For a long while, the rejoined members of a once so very joyful and happy team of allies, considering themselves a family of misfits that had banded together in daunting struggles since the beginning had nothing to say further. Following their converging into the common room and with Robin's tragic news being revealed, the dark shadow that leaked out, the evil which Raven picked up on when nearing her home had finally engulfed the residents of Titans Tower fully. The depth of Robin's truth was simply mind toppling for them all.

The four heroes allowed the uneasy hush to linger, mainly believing it a sort of penance for their failures, as their own thoughts churned into what exactly went wrong. Although Robin told them they were not at fault and he himself took on their anger, they still felt guilty and believed it was all of them and that one person should not take the fall. Now, the heart-gripping torture had suddenly boiled from a growing sadness; turning into terrible anger that knew no bounds and Robin sensed it was directed at him.

The Boy Wonder felt all eyes were looking to him with total disrespect, he worsened the blame upon himself and he didn't want his teammates to try to reason with him, to make him feel slightly better. His punishment was to bare the troubles of his squad, as they were showing signs of being distraught and totally defeated; here Robin saw a chance for redemption through revenge in his own way.

Deathstroke the Terminator had struck a cord with the Teen Titan's and was now turning them on one another, as the Boy Wonder connected the hoops he jumped through; realizing future hardships were soon to follow like in attempts made before. Robin vowed to bring justice the moment he left the train station, but this new terror was entirely dark for him, and it was swallowing his morals and code of honor into something Slade seemed to have planned long ago.

"Falcon is dead." Robin whispered a second time, letting the words sink into each of their eardrums. "He's gone and we can never go back. He can never return and it's my fault."

"All we can do now; is to keep moving forwards." Cyborg replied. "Although I don't accept how cruel and heartless this monstrous world can be at times; I do understand that there are some things which nobody can control. We just have to press onwards like we have always done, like we did with Terra."

Silence.

"How can we?" Starfire asked in a trembling voice, her head was bowed down and her eyes were still filled with tears. "Is it truly possible when the darkness only grows stronger, and devistating heartache is all I feel?"

"We have to try." Raven's raspy voice brought some hope and reason despite the incredible sorrow lingering on. "If not for each-other, than we at least do it for Falcon."

_

* * *

_

~Back in Saint Mary's~

A thin wisp of curved smoke arose from a warm cup of tea residing on-top a white napkin. The gentle sent continued snaking upwards to the ceiling but dissipated before it moved beyond the tip of a young girl's beautiful nose. The hot liquid helped a great amount to ease the discomfort, while the fuzziness from her sluggish state was gradually escaping her. After taking a soothing exhale from her lungs; the cafeteria came into better focus as she looked around the wide open room.

The powerful lights bounced off the white painted walls, bringing further brightness into the lunchroom and she rubbed her eyes to get the stubborn weariness and cobwebs away. Her deep blue eyes glanced to the warm drink before her, as she used a plastic spoon to stir the mixture into a small vortex. The ripples in the tea were bouncing up and down in the foam container, as the deepening hole in the middle which went to the base of the liquid continued spinning round in circles; where after a short moment of sifting her drink, Elizabeth rose the cup to her lips and took another slow gulp.

Jefferson had finished paying for his coffee and promptly made his way towards the young nurse, with a smoking cup in his right hand and a local newspaper tucked beneath his left armpit.

"So, how's the tea?" The kind man asked as he steadily approached; then taking a small sip of his coffee he used his free hand to pull the nearby chair out and sat down across from her.

Elizabeth lowered her cup over the napkin as Jefferson made himself feel at ease, nothing he did was too far a challenge, and making others around him feel comfortable was always in the forefront of his thinking. Upon clearing the dryness of her throat and looking back up; she gave a half crept grin while pulling a long strand of her dark blue hair, behind her right ear and away from her lips.

"Alright I guess, although this isn't the greatest tea that I've ever had but it will do." Elizabeth paused for a moment to focus on her meddling with the pleasing drink, and then she raised her glance to witness Jefferson tearing a square bag of a white granulated substance. Slowly he poured the sugar into his cup before stirring. "How's the coffee?"

The kind young man couldn't help but smirk as his first expression. While he placed the newspaper onto the table, his focus was glanced to the surface and not towards his companion.

"It's a strong cup to keep me going, no milk really or extra ingredient other than just two teaspoons of sugar and that's it. So … herbal tea huh? I gave it a go once, but it wasn't really my thing." He stopped speaking to place his own plastic spoon down across from hers, and then he slurped a tiny amount of the steaming liquid again. After the duo had enough to quench their drowsiness, Stims scratched the back of his neck with one hand and rubbed his forehead with the other.

"I use it more as a stimulant to keep me awake. Coffee does pretty much the same thing, but I still prefer my herbal tea."

The girl grinned for a moment after speaking, where he re-payed the smooth gesture with a smile of his own.

"I know what you mean." Jefferson said after raising an eyebrow. "So, your father is a renowned surgeon. A guy with big reputation and quiet the lovely daughter to call his own; hmmmm … that must be nice."

Elizabeth closed her eyes suddenly, then after reopening them she began staring into her little whirlpool that gradually settled.

"It can be at times, I mean I have a home to go to and a father who is there for me; we both enjoy our work with helping people and all. While he's already famous I'm still working to get further credits and a better reputation myself, but it's coming along."

"That's good to have goals. I mean when I was your age, playing with friends and getting the chicks was all I truly focused on. My grades weren't all too uplifting but still, I made a bit of an effort and here I am."

Elizabeth leaned further back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, while the strange new friend opened the paper before them both and began scanning the different collumns of the day.

"Yeah."

Jefferson grunted softly where he slowly moved his eyes off the paper when her response wasn't immediate, and a sparking interest fizzled. While an unwanted lull had taken shape, his eyes drew back down as he cleared his throat.

"I take it that there are problems; like anyone would develop overtime. I mean no family is perfect, hell, what family is has got to be one in a million."

"Look, it was nice of you to talk with me when nobody else would; and I am thankful for the generous tea you payed for."

"No problem kiddo."

She closed her eyes in hearing a new nickname that didn't fit her personality, after taking a short breath she reopened them as she gave a cold stare."But I just met you today, and already you want to get to know personal stuff about me? Um, from a total stranger can't you see that coming off as weird?"

Jefferson expressed a new wide smirk like he was a kid in a candy store, and this made the silence even more unsettling. Holding his hands into the air as if he were surrendering on a foreign battlefield, Jefferson drew away from his reading and drew up a quick apology.

"I can see why you would think that, but I really just wanted to have small talk is all. Nothing too agitating or hurtful if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine but I never thought I could hit some-body's nerve so soon."

"Well I'm not like most people."

His grin became smaller as he tilted his head.

"That's true." He chuckled. "You know what I find rather amusing about everyone I've talked with?"

Rolling her eyes, her voice entered through the stillness with ease.

"What?"

"Well, everyone says they just want to be treated normal. Everybody chooses to accept that fact that there are normal people in the world but from what I know, nobody is."

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth agreed as a sarcastic tone poured out. "Funny how the world works, when people desperately struggle to be something totally different, and its human nature to envy things I guess. What other people have that we want."

Jefferson Stims was deeply intrigued by this discussion, and felt a small spark arise from deep within her spirit and he was drawn to it. It was something that revealed more than just a teenager doing good deeds and striving to become a nurse for a medical career. There was something strong within Elizabeth Spears, and the more they talked the further his interest grew to uncover things.

"Then what exactly do you want?"

The girl moved her captivating eyes to the side in the same moment her fingers tightened their grip around the cup.

"I guess that I need to find an answer."

Jefferson nodded his head, agreeing with his teenage friend and pondering his own mind for reason.

"Aren't we all kid?"

"Yes, but I still don't like talking about myself without knowing who exactly I am talking with first." Elizabeth's gentle pitch of her voice returned from her whispering.

"Oh, I see now." Jefferson said while raising his eyebrows. "Playing that game are we, well then where should we start?"

The young girl smiled in hearing this, ebbing away at her glare as she tilted her head with bold inquisitiveness.

"Perhaps we should reintroduce ourselves?"

"Okay then."

Silence.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she raised both eyebrows; brushing a strand of her long hair away and hoping that he would know where to take the conversation.

"Oh, should I start this off then?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes while shaking her head in amusement. This gave him the cue to open up the discussion.

"My name is Jefferson Stims." He spoke while pointing to his nametage over the upper right half of his shirt. After gulping down another drink from his coffee, he finished his response. "Most people just call me Jeff for short though."

"Well Jeff, could you possibly be any more vague?"

"Hey, you wanted to start over so there you go."

"Yeah, at least I know what to call you for short I guess." Elizabeth sarcastacly snickered.

Silence.

"Um, aren't you going to introduce yourself now? I thought that was how it was supposed to be done?"

_Great, a comedian with the attention span of a child. Well, I better make this quick then._

"I carry my father's last name; the title of Spears."

"Right, you're Elizabeth Spears. Okay but didn't you tell me on the helipad that he wasn't your real pops?"

The calm teenager coiled her fingers even tighter around the cup, feeling that she revealed more than she planned at their first meeting. "You've hit the mark dead center Jeff." She gently answered as her fingers toyed with the napkin next.

"But it wasn't always Spears then."

"No."

Silence.

"I don't mean to keep repeating myself here; or sounding like a broken record but I just have to know."

She lifted her sore eyes to meet his before giving an answer.

"Ask away Jeff."

In listening to his nickname yet again as though it was common for her, he gasped shortly while smiling. "So then what is your real name? Unless you just want me to keep calling you kiddo for amusement?"

The young girl sighed after raising her shoulders.

"My first name is Elizabeth, but I prefer it when people call me Saffire."

"Saffire … that has a nice ring to it. Hmmm, why would you call yourself that though?"

"Well, aside from it being the color of my hair, it's spelled differently but carries the same meaning as dark blue."

Jefferson watched patiently while she ran her left hand through a few strands acting as a hairbrush.

"It's cool, not too many people I know carry something like that. It's a tad confusing if you ask me, but who am I to judge?"

"In all honesty it's my middle name, given to me from my actual parents." She halted to think over her previous life while staring into the soothing tea; "I wasn't born with blue hair but, my eyes being a deep entrancing color stunned my mother when she looked upon me with my real father for the first time. So the middle name naturally stuck, then when I survived the accident my hair changed from dark black to blue, and when I saw myself in the mirror after that, I felt that was who I truly was."

Silence.

"That's a sad story. It has sentimental value from your real mother, right?"

"I know it seems childish, but it's all I have to remember her by."

Jefferson tilted his head to the side while hers stayed hunkered down in a glum mood. The sifting of her cooling drink gave her hands something else to work with to ease the discomforting tensions, and she never really was at peace with uneasy quiet periods for a lengthy span of time.

"You know something?" Jefferson asked.

"What?"

He inched his way closer to her and whispered gently in her right ear; "As long as you can see her face in your mind, then she or your real father never are forgotten." He smiled while pulling his upper body away, taking another sip of his coffee. "You don't need to keep that name if you don't want too. Besides, it can kind of be confusing having two names, or changing the first name with the middle."

Elizabeth was dumbstruck by this, where her own reflection from the tea bounced back again. Her long hair resting behind her shoulders, as the face of beautiful young woman in her thirties alongside her husband were seen next in the drink, standing behind her.

"I know, but it's just something I can't really explain." As she spoke, she moved her drink and the shaking caused the image to fade. "Just that it's always been a part of who I am, and I still don't even know how to answer that riddle. Like a piece of me is missing from a great big jigsaw puzzle, and I don't even know where to look for answers."

Jefferson's eyes lifted off the paper that blocked his view of the young nurse.

"Well, why not?"

"Come again?" She asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"I mean, unless you've been running towards something such as a goal; like becoming a surgeon as your step-father, then what don't you understand about yourself?"

"It's … well it's a long story."

He suddenly turned his head, causing her to follow this motion in glancing about their environment like he saw someone he knew, but the awkwardness ended in a few seconds.

"We've got more than enough time to spare." Jefferson spoke after releasing a giant smirk, hoping to receive a similar expression but saw only a depressing frown like in the waiting room.

"Maybe some-other time."

"Alright then." As the powerful new silence fell into their discussion, the kind man rubbed his brow. "You know my name, and I know yours; that's cool. But I get the feeling that you would like to know something, like why I brought you here?"

"Because your other friend is busy with his rounds, so you grabbed me to tag along just for the sake of doing it."

"Wow, you have quiet the intuition now Jedi Master."

"Hang on a sec, you're not only a comedian but a Star Wars junkie too?"

"Oh, you're good." He said while his expression grew wider causing her frown to fully erase."But only episodes four, five and six. The prequels sucked, really they did but the older ones are awesome."

_Is he trying to be annoying on purpose? Dang, if these are his ideas of a comic routiene to make me laugh, its quiet a pathetic attempt._

"Just revolving around previous topics from the lobby is all." She answered while mocking him in her mind.

"That may be the case, but it's not the only reason."

"Oh, how's that?"

"It's as you might say, a bit too complex to delve into."

"My understanding on our little chat, would be to try and avoid bringing up unpleasant feelings. So I'm sorry if I-"

"Oh, it's fine. Sure, I'm open for any discussion as long as you are too?" Stims retorted with a theory of his own, trying to soften the differences between them yet again.

"We'll see." Elizabeth quickly answered with a half smirk to play her words carefully. "So I take it that not everything is all so wonderful with you and you're buddy … um what is his name again?"

"Chris."

"Yeah, that not everything is so calm and pleasant in your own world."

Jefferson turned the page of the newspaper before him, finding nothing of passion to read in the end where he folded the material and shrugged his shoulders, before creating a solid response.

"We've all got problems, even when you don't speak about them you know they exist because of the strange vibe." He scratched his hair while plotting his next words. "Just, I don't know how else to make sense of it all but I think nobody is truly meant to understand the feeling, but to do something about it."

"That's a neat way to examine things."

Silence.

"So, what happened then?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, if you are willing to talk about it to pass the time."

Stims lifted his right leg crossing the other, while he moved his gaze about the room and took notice of a few other doctors in white lab coats sitting down, sharing conversations of their own. With his focus drawn back to his new found friend, Jefferson believed to have unleashed a new problem that could been avoided if he wanted, yet he was hooked into that strange spark felt from the beginning and was at peace with talking about himself now.

"You are quick on the trail. A bit of a detective in your blood, but it doesn't matter."

"I'm rather good at solving things." She said with a cocky attitude while looking at her fingernails. "Some mysteries though, can't be solved."

"Deducing the climax on any situation before it happens, well then it's just guessing anyway you look at it."

"Guessing or not, it's still half the work."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't bet my career on it."

Their eyes soon met while they shared a quick moment of laughter between themselves. It was pointless banter for them, Elizabeth could care less regardless for the tea yet she could decipher he was genuine in his reasons, that Jefferson Stims was a good man. There weren't many people in her life that passed the time with a cup of coffee, having random discussions that overshadowed bigger issues they both were facing, and trying to give uplifting insight for the other.

"I never thought I could go into this, but now it seems I've got no choice." Jefferson said during the lull.

Staying or leaving the hospital the moment she had the chance wasn't a heavy burden on her mind. Now that a person was talking with her where her father made very small effort to do even this; she felt abandoned in a sense.

"I won't judge you Jeff, that's not my idea of sharing a pleasant conversation." She smiled as she looked to him to make him comfortable as in the beginning. "At first I didn't care for the tea but it was really nice. You're a good man, a kind person and a hard worker."

"Thanks." He replied. "But I really don't know anymore."

"How bout this, we could still talk like we are now, but if something goes too far then we just say so and that will be the end of it."

"I can agree with that, it's a noble gesture but if you just would like to listen for a bit, that's cool too and I would be fine."

The youthful and energetic female nurse revealed a new perplexed frown. "I thought you wanted to find out more about me, that is what you wanted right?"

"At first well, yeah." His voice was a bit disturbed as he admitted his nosey nature, like his fellow colleagues that spread rumors about Chris. He felt conflicted because he just wanted to be nice, but slowly he understood the way she saw it. "I'm sorry kiddo; I never wanted to put you on the spot like that or anything."

"Jeff." Elizabeth quickly answered with another smile. "It's alright and there was no harm done. Just, one thing though."

"Shoot."

"Could you please stop calling me kiddo. It makes me feel, rather uneasy."

"Alright." He chuckled; his grin expressing that he never wished to offend anyone but tried to make others laugh instead. "Just a habit I have."

Elizabeth shook her head unexpectedly while she brought her right hand before her forehead. "Some things never change, no matter where I go the things people do somehow remind me of him."

"I'm sorry, who are we talking about?"

Retracting the wrinkles on her brow, she smiled while inhaling a soothing breath.

"It's nothing, only … nah, forget it." Elizabeth raised her cup and took a slurp of the tea now a quarter remained since she first received it. "Please, I'd like to hear more on you and your good buddy Chris."

These words only made her appear like she was harboring something. The way she said earlier about a tragedy that caused her hair color to change, the fact that she preferred to be called by her middle name, and that she barely went into detail on her true parents made Jefferson perplexed with what to think other than expressing a form of sympathy. As he scratched the back of his neck he released a grin to balance things out like usual.

"Me and Chris go back a whole year. He worked here before me, guided me and watched over me when I was in training. You know, I've pulled a few pranks on him in the past but he never lets them bother him."

"Uh huh."

"We even give each-other nicknames, people think we're related and are hardly seen apart from one another in the hospital."

"That's funny." Elizabeth replied. "What kinds of nicknames?"

"Oh, I dunno. He might call me stubborn, I would call him stern; he would return the favor with me being a jackass and I would call him dull and lifeless." They both laughed after he said this. "Why before you arrived, he even called me Socrates because he thinks that I have an idea for everything. A solution to any problem, but I really just like to give advice."

"With the nicknames and joking aside, what's the problem in paradise then?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. It shows you don't like to waste time and get right down to the grit and truth to things. I respect that in a woman."

Elizabeth chuckled before speaking.

"I'm just a kid though."

"But you don't act your age, more like you have a mature sense of morality about you. Keeping quick wit and thoughts to guide your choices, again I can respect that."

Her cheeks slightly blushed.

"Thanks, but it seems you keep trying to change the topic."

Jefferson sighed before answering.

"Well, alright then. A little ways back Chris was like his good old self and things couldn't be better. But then, he started to grow distant with himself a bit, skipping out on our drinking games at the pub. At first I didn't know why, until he told me about his girlfriend."

"So then, it's a relationship issue." Elizabeth said after putting the pieces together. "But how does it affect you two as friends?"

"He was pretty torn up about her leaving. I mean, you couldn't see it on his face; hell, he is like an ice-cube when it comes to expressing emotions. I barely found out that he did have a girl, and a little whiles after finding that out I learned that they broke up."

"So what. Maybe he just wanted to keep that to himself? Not everyone wants to let the whole world know they are dating, it can actually ruin some of the aspects and the deeper connection going on between two people, if everyone else knows."

"That's a good point, but from his normal distant and poker-faced self, it just felt like he was growing even further from our friendship than what we had."

Elizabeth scratched her neck while shifting the position of her legs before creating any retort.

"Maybe, but I just think if he was always a quiet guy, then him acting this way would be considered normal."

Stims nodded his head after she said this.

"I guess that's true, but I'm still confused by other things."

Elizabeth smiled as they both became rather quiet. Then, a vibrating noise disrupted the silence and Stims looked to his belt to pull up his pager.

"Great." He said as his face expressed a look of both frustration and concern in the same moment.

"You still carry a pager with you?"

After putting the electrical device back onto his belt, he stood up and took a final drink of his coffee before speaking.

"Call me old fashioned, but it still serves a good purpose. It works and I get the message regardless." He stopped in his reply while he briefly yawned. "I do hate to cut our little chat shorter than what I expected, but it seems that my break is over."

Elizabeth stood up from her seat as he backed away from the table, growing interested with more on topics to talk over but becoming confused with what to do with herself; now that her friendly guide was leaving.

"Please my dear; there is no need to get up on my behalf." Stims continued as he straightened the stethoscope, draped over the collar of his blue hospital scrubs.

"I just wanted to thank you again for the tea."

While he began walking towards the cafeteria's main entrance; he stopped between two tables, as other doctor and nurse voices echoed about the big room.

"Anytime. It was a pleasure getting to meet you Saffire; I hope to see you again." He took a short bow and smiled, then turned away and was gone.

The girl remained standing by the dull table in shock at the unsuspecting disruption. While he was leaving he threw the container into a nearby garbage-bin, as her cup was on the crumpled white napkin upon the counter. Turning her captivating eyes to the empty chair that he once sat in, she sighed softly in finding herself alone in yet another strange and foreign room.

_Where should I go now? Mark is still here and I'll be off of both work and school for the next few days. There is something about that stranger I rescued too, hmmm … I think I'll do a little exploring of this hospital, and then see dad._

While Elizabeth kept her concerning thoughts to herself, she noticed the warm sunshine and a side porch by the windows. As she smiled the female nurse dwelled upon the moments when her actual mother made a small vegetable patch, and she bowed her head as the real world brought her back to her senses.

"I think I'll stay for a bit longer, what's the rush to get back home anyway?"

Elizabeth eventually parted from the table and headed towards the area she noticed beyond the hospital walls and big cafeteria. After pushing a side door open, she found a walkway and at a brisk pace followed it to a wooden bench and sat down, overlooking the facility.

A gentle gust of wind came through and swayed her long hair, as her eyes drew closed. The place she was sitting was overlooking the ground level, where the elaborate flower and shrubery garden resided. She found deep calmness in the outdoors, and finding this particular quiet spot revealed a pleasant piece to the hospital's boring exterior; and allowed her to explore for a bit, without having to move her legs at all.

The tea gave much needed energy, and erased the grogginess of a new day; Elizabeth wanted to return back to Jump City yet wished to talk with her step-father on other conflicting issues. Stims helped to pass a bit of the time, and she also wanted to talk with the boy who she brought here. She needed closure, risking her own life to save a total stranger, and going outside of her thinking, all of this made her question her instincts.

What more could she do now since her main purpose was complete?

As she thought over this the sunlight beamed upon her skin and warmed her body. It reminded her of another moment in her life, of a mystical jungle in a far away and distant land, of her real parents who were also doctors and when running around with her brother and playing games consumed many hours of the day. Now, she worked and went to school, the world was so much simple earlier on, but also very painful for her and left only a massive gap filling her heart with terrible compunction.

_

* * *

_

~Elsewhere~

Beast Boy patiently remained in the tall knee high grass, listening to the passing wind as his spiked hair was lightly brushed from the breeze. His lips were closed while his familiar lower tooth protruded outwards as his eyes revealed a glazed and lifeless expression. He waited for a very long time to actually meet his worst fear and darkest power, and while the Beast was in front of him; an unsuspecting hush had quickly befallen them both after their curious introductions to each-other.

Choices were difficult to make, and a problem this vast had left its devastating rift for far too long. Now, Beast Boy was trying to fix a piece of himself he thought to have once corrected, but it obviously was futile to be running himself down into the same crushing hole. The darkness of his heart was filling everyday, with all the sadness and pain; where could he turn when Raven continued to walk away from him, when Terra so clearly stated she wanted nothing further to do with him? How could he choose either girl if neither wanted to be with him?

The changeling's soft breathing kept a constant rhythm, slow and steady while he noticed the monster's chest moving up and down in a calm tangent, mimicking his host breathing in old oxygen turning stagnant. The captivating lull held over the distance like an invisible barrier, between the boy and wild animal. It was a pleasant calm for both parties, to further dwell over their differing opinions.

Beast Boy wanted to wake up and to get away from this unusual obstacle, but a piece of himself refused to budge an inch backwards. He could retreat down the slopping hillside, but where could he go to, how could he reawaken and if in fact he did regain his senses and break free from his mind; the same problems of the real world would only bore onto him all the quicker.

Squinting his white orbs that pierced sharply into Beast Boy's soul, the great wolf's powerful and deep voice echoed about the grassy field.

"You know what must be done Garfield; it is tearing you to pieces where your mind is useless." He paused as the moonlight shinned onto his green furred and fierce figure. "Slade was right, you are weak."

"You're wrong." Best Boy cried out; clenching his fists as his own anger toyed with his other emotions. "I can choose my own path; make my own decisions without you blocking everything I do in life."

The Beast walked forwards as his forbidding posture towered over the lone hero; his massive shadow engulfing the changeling's where Beast Boy was forced to move his gaze upwards, in order to at least find the snout of the Beast.

"I can see now why he too was misfortinate enough to grasp your attention fully. He left you to die, but there is always a bigger picture, always a larger meaning to his intentions."

"Who cares what Slade is after? I don't need to answer to anybody, least of all to you!"

The head of the Beast was heard to crackle and pop from discomfort, as a surprising outburst of laughter escaped him in listening to the hero's continued defiance.

"That's the spirit child, feed into your anger and I only grow more potent on your other feelings. Run away from what you fear, but it only makes you weaker."

Beast Boy at long last summed up the strength to move his legs. The beads of sweat were felt rolling down them while the clothing stuck to his skin, his gentle breathing turning into a sudden pant as the atmosphere became very thin; the temperature steadily decreasing from a normal 60 degrees lower.

His legs stepping back proved to be of minor help, although it was something small to him he could feel the blood flowing in his veins once more and that gave him hope. While bringing his right hand over his forehead to ease the throbbing of his skull, Beast Boy fought to control his heartbeat and gained small success just this like his fears ebbing away. The emotion was stirring stress and conjuring ill thoughts for everything he was, making the changeling's hands tremble by his sides.

"If there is anything I truly hate in this world, it must be you." Beast Boy pointed his right hand it in the direction of the newest antagonizer. "You, all my life it was you who have made me weaker, and made me hate what I am. It is because of you that sends the wrong message to my friends, which turns them all away from me."

The ferocious Beast stepped to the side as his thick tail swayed across his back. His large white eyes locked onto Beast Boy's green orbs, neither of the two wanted to give ground in an effort to see who was the stronger one; either the boy or his darkest emotion of pure hatred and vengeance. The Beast in all essence of things was his wrath, in its most visible form and true manifestation of what the hero was capable of transforming into.

That scared the young hero, because he had never seen the creature face to face like his friends had. Now he witnessed what they did, Beast Boy glanced over the thick muscles and towering creature while his hands continued to shake.

"Me? You think I am the one who makes you soft, who causes others to fear you, to turn their backs on you and each-other?" The Beast dropped onto his front legs after speaking, forming a pouncing posture while his breathing sounded heavier.

"Of course, you are the very reason why I strive to be better everyday. To prove that the world can be good, even with all this darkness there is always light. While you may be a part of me, I choose to be above you."

The changeling brought his arms into fighting stance, copying a side-stepping motion with his legs and mirroring his deadly opponent, uncertain of what was going to transpire. While the Beast said he would not harm his host, the changeling had his doubts and his terror only grew when the giant wolf seemed like he was about to attack for no particular reason.

"I see now, that there is no avoiding this confrontation then. Is there my child?"

The great wolf increased the height of his lower back, arching his shoulder-blades and ears to stand further up like a true predator in the hunt. It reminded Beast Boy of documentaries on wild wolves stalking their prey, learning of the dinner to be, and how to best exploit their prey's weaknesses to catch their next meal. Beast Boy felt like he was the Canadian moose walking into a trap, that his inner wrath was the hunting carnivore in the snow, waiting, plotting and making ready to pounce at any second without warning.

"You will never be satisfied until a choice is made!" The Beast howled as his voice became more terrifying to listen.

"I will never be at peace as long as I know that you are inside of me, haunting me and my friends."

"Friends? Oh yes, the curious boy blunder and the other freaks whom you consider to be your family." The Beast laughed in the middle of his sentence. "Quiet the lies to blind yourself with, when friends are nothing more than an illusion, they are nothing more than bonds of false promises.

"They are NOT freaks!" Beast Boy's heart began to pump faster and louder, ringing within his eardrums as a cloudy thunderstorm began to consume the atmosphere and stars above.

"Right, and what do you think of yourself then? Battling your very wrath inside your mind, trying to understand the choices to make, the struggle to choose what you truly are." The Beast's lips curled into a wicked and awful grin. "Everyone has battles of their own to wage, all have a little wrath inside of them. Where could you go, had I not intervened from your earliest childhood nightmares?"

"No."

"From the moment that strange monkey bit you, it was none other than me who reminded you to fight on and stay in the world of the living. You know this."

"You're wrong." Beast Boy answered full of confidence; needing no time to speak directly from his heart. "It was the love of my parents that kept me here, not my wrath to seek out vengence; you had no part in my survival!"

"Admit it child, you could feel my presence the entire time. Me whispering to you as you battled, struggled and strived for all your long years. I was there from the moment you were born, to the instant the Doom Patrol abandoned you, when Terra was working for Slade; and you know what? You turned to me for an answer, for guidance and strength where I delivered as you requested."

Beast Boy remained quiet as a graveyard, the frustration mounting as his scowl persisted to worsen towards the strong creature. Taking advantage of the unpleasant opportunity, the muscular hound continued with his rant as his eyes never parted from the hero's.

"The sad truth to the matter is Beast Boy; that you were always so desolate and alone, ravaged by worry and horrible fear where you possessed only the bitter feelings of … regret for your actions to not have done more." He stopped his encirclement of the boy after they were in the exact opposite ends of where the other was standing from the start. "All of the times you sought an answer but received none, you turned to me like any human being would in a simple act of desperation."

"Be careful with your words, Beast." Beast Boy hissed while his fury boiled even hotter. "There may be some things I don't accept, this crosses the line."

"You know, there is such a thing which daunts even the best of fighters, it causes them to falter and regret their actions like you have done. It forces the heroes to drop all they thought to comprehend and believe in optimistically, right when the victory so desired is within their grasp; and yet they allow everything so clear to slip right through their fingers. Do you know why this is?"

"Great, another lecture about something I don't fully know yet." A sarcastic chirp of his voice revealed Beast Boy always carried his comedic routine, even in the most uncertain of destinations like his very mind.

"Your blander foolishness is what many strive to cope with; clearly it is a powerless trait and yet you do not care."

"Well Cyborg just calls it corny to begin with. Raven and Robin would call it cheesy jokes, Starfire… hmmm I don't know what she thinks on it?"

"What I am trying to make you realize child, is that like all humans there is a strength that stems far greater than anything an outsider can possibly match. Simple willpower alone cannot hope to achieve a victory, but the stubborn defiance like in all living creatures, that is the sole purpose to either fall apart or find victory. Understand?"

"So, what does that have to deal with a fighter loosing themselves?"

"When a struggle proves too much to answer the call, the emotion of no mercy and pure hatred comes to mind but people turn away from me. In most cases, this leads to their own downfall when total glory is about to be gained."

"Glory." The changeling bemused as the topic twisted his stomach. "There is no such thing when one allows themselves to fall into madness. It only leaves a person hollow, a shell of their former selves. That is the main reason I don't like you, because you would turn me into something totally different, possibly evil and I don't want that."

"Yet when it can achieve triumph over defeat, to ruin oneself by unleashing total bloodshed; it is a flaw shared by all humans where hesitating for reason, leads to a person's demise instead."

"That doesn't make any stinking sense!"

"Think about it; when all is said and done a hero is left with only the shattered remnants of the poor choices they've taken, and it haunts them. Think of all the good and honorable things, the reason to follow by turning me your anger away, but look at the cost it has made you bare after your road to becoming a hero."

"Cost? The sole life of a hero is all about sacrifice, there is always going to be a price for the greater good. Turning down my anger shows I have values. That is the very meaning of my job man!"

"I may be seen in your eyes as pure evil, as a dark-side but I am just an option to travel. Another way out so-to-speak, being more of a chance to make things better; simply by withdrawing your emotion to deal final judgment onto your countless enemies by having me cast it out. It feels good, it feels powerful when your anger doesn't tire, and when nothing can stand in your way."

"No."

"What aren't you willing to accept on this matter? The basic fact that by keeping me locked away makes you believe yourself a more confident teenager, by showing merely a fraction of your true self to the others. Those to whom you call friends when you are untrue to yourself, how can you be truthful with them?"

"The path I follow is the right one, of good and honor where I fight not to stoop to the levels of my greatest enemies, but I rise above them. Turning to you for any help is how good people turn against everything they stand for."

"Bah!" The Beast cackled, as his joints within his fingers stretched out further. His claws became sharper and longer also, revealing he was very intimidating. "Letting your enemy run away to fight another day, to unleash chaos and utter destruction and the cost more than others can handle, and you tell me that I am the one who is insane?"

"Clearly you don't know anything about me monster, being an emotion of pure vengeance you will never know the real me."

"Garfield, Garfield, Garfield." The Beast toyed with his first name, mocking the hero as his eyes flashed a sudden spark of enthusiasm, like the great white Canadian Wolf stalking its prey steadily. His body hunkered lower into the towering weeds, camouflaging his position where only his eyes and long snout could be found. "I have known you all your life, how many times do you want to throw yourself into this pointless argument?"

"As many times as it takes."

"Oh, so you now believe that you can take on me; your darkest force and worst fear in the entire world?"

Beast Boy scanned the hillside, as his new-found opponent was completely hidden from view. The stalkly blades of long grass swaying back and forth were muffling the sounds of his position, as another gust of a chilling wind entered the area. There was no place to hide except by remaining extremely low to the ground, and the Beast's dark green coat made him blend right in with the elements.

"I know that I can." The changeling spoke as his heart-rate continued to grow heavier. "I am sick and tired of falling into this dumb plea to fold into darkness. That is not who I am, I will never become you!"

"But you have before. That is all I am really, the endless strength that doesn't give in or surrender. I am raw power that craves only victory no matter the cost and the endless blood crave to pound all opposition; it tickles your brain with that sweet savory taste that cannot be satisfied. You will soon come to realize my greater importance. You need me."

"While you may be a piece of every person, where you have spoken that I have choices to make and need to overcome my past once and for all; understand that I don't want any of it if it means that I must become what I fear most. I won't let you run my life."

"Oh, and what would have happened had you left me bound in chains when you did require my aid?" The Beast's eyes flared red once more, the new tint expressing he was about to make his attack as his host squinted his green eyes about the valley not finding anyone; but hearing the cold demonic voice of the Beast. "Death my child, it is a lonesome feeling but it would have come to pass."

"I only embraced you then because I was scared. I see now that I only need the power to look beyond my fear, and the courage to prevail will come through."

"And how do you know that, look at what you have become. A mere puppet to another master's will."

"Robin is my friend, so are the others."

"But will they always be interwoven with your struggles, to support you and be of assistance? Your lacking to become something more, it drives them into their own demise as it does for you. You could be at your full potential just by giving in to your anger; by allowing me to control you where the world can become so much easier to endure."

"By letting you out, I lose myself."

Lightning flashed across the sky, the darkness spreading above the heavens as the clouds began to part and let a heavy rain come crashing down.

"You fool!" The wolf snarled, savoring the lasting taste of a battle to be as the moment continued to linger onwards. His thick outer fur coat now becoming drenched as Beast Boy's hair-line went from a spiked up look to a mopped and frazzled texture; the rain was cooling them off on the outside but on the inside, their blood felt as hot as magma. "All I try to show is how much stronger you can become. Embrace me and you shall become whole."

"I can't do that." Beast Boy's voice started off slow and remained a pleasant and soft rasp. The beads of rain water traveling across his face also revealed his strong determination. "I don't need my anger to become a whole person, where it is true that it is within all of us to get ticked off every now and again, relying only on anger doesn't help. It is the bravery of my friends who show me the light."

"Still on this pathetic notion of friendships are you? Ah yes, do you truly believe that they will always stay optimistic and honor bound, united and connected through the deep bonds of everlasting fellowship?"

"So long as we stay true to each-other; then there is nothing we cannot do."

All of a sudden a booming laughter of pure wickedness bellowed out from the huge werewolf. The conversation was quiet amusing for him, he wanted to challenge the boy's full potential.

"So long as you stay united … hmmm, quiet the flawed view of people who follow a leader so blindly into any fray, leaving a comrade if it shows the path to Robin's most daunting rival. You know well of whom I speak; rest assured he didn't hesitate to worsen the situation, where you are just one of his countless casualties, of his pointless battles in his own gain."

"Robin is a great leader, without him we would be lost."

"And yet here you are, broken and bruised, cracked in the mind while your hopes have been dashed. You have been abandoned child like before; forgotten, left to die and you try to reason with me? Do you not see your own lack for the obvious truth right before your very eyes? Do you not see that the friendship is only convenient for Robin because he needs you to do his dirty work, do you not care for the outcomes of all things?"

Once again a loud crashing of heavy thunder echoed above the banter between the changeling and the Beast, ceasing the debate to a sudden pause and grinding all thoughts except for instant fear. While the stillness remained unchecked, Beast Boy decided to deal his explanations with the same confidence and determination as he had been doing since the beginning.

"I took my own path; the very life of a hero is all about sacrifice." He stopped to bow his head for a brief moment to find deeper courage and stronger meaning within himself. "It is all about others, to accept it is not weakness but in fact strength. You choose to not see it because you cannot, you can only focus on one thing and that is the envy of spreading pure wrath onto the world. That is something I will never allow, not ever nor in a thousand lifetimes from this very moment."

"We shall see." The Beast growled as his lips curled back, the sharp canine molars revealing how terrible his bite could tear into mere flesh and bone. "You said that you could take me on young one, I hope that your actions prove just as foreboding as your words."

Beast Boy swallowed quickly, his throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert but there was nothing to quench his lasting thirst. His legs began to buckle, reminding him of hopelessness like he was inside the dam as he faced off against the terrifying Cinderblock. The changeling's own worst fear was about to attack him, the talking pierced further into his mind and spirit but his willpower was strong. He wanted to confront his rage and stop it; the Beast had been steadily increasing the torture like a cancer on the mind. For a few years while Beast Boy tried to understand this dark-side to himself; he still loathed it.

"We have said many things you and I, but I believe I can take you."

As a new stillness gripped the changeling's ears after his bold retort, without warning or knowing the Beast lunged in for the strike, his arms stretched far as his powerful roar ultimately forced the hero to turn around quickly. Everything happened so fast that it was mere moments too late to avoid the brawl, within seconds the Beast was upon the changeling, the boy placed his arms up in defence but found his back unable to support both his weight and that of the werewolf better known as his wrath.

Crashing violently to the ground the changeling fell, onto his shoulders as the great wolf mauled and bit, tore and slashed across Beast Boy's mid section without mercy. The brave hero kicked and punched, moving every way he could as he was pinned to the cold dirt, the rain still pattering across his own skin, and the Beast's fur.

From the instant they dropped to the grass things grew very slow in their eyes, and then the fight sped back up to regular time when the changeling gained an upper hand and found himself hitting his inner demon with his fists. Both fighters howled in agony, Beast Boy payed little heed to his foes disturbing wales that sent shivers down his spine when he first heard the wolf cry to the full moon. The Beast in return gave little remorse for chomping his massive jaws into the right upper shoulder of his host, the blood spraying and gushing outwards, drippling down his lips as he clamped even harder onto his prey.

With one final push, Beast Boy was able to find a rock just in reach of his left arm while his right held strongly onto the throat of the monster trying to locate leverage as the crimson color leaked over his chest, the rain continued to do on his back as well. A rugged and jagged piece of hard earth could be felt between his fingers, clenching the baseball sized stone, the changeling grasped it with all his might and bashed it into the temple of the wild animal.

Within seconds, the Beast howled a new cry of horrible pain, as his host's own whimpering and struggle to breathe broke the quiet of the hillside during their show-down, but this new moan was truly horrific to withstand. Standing up and backing away slowly, the monstrous wolf stood back as he clenched the left side of his head, his eye on that side party being swollen shut as a red liquid made a trace of its own down his cheek.

After rubbing his right upper arm, Beast Boy crawled away to get more distance between him and the Beast, his thoughts running rampant in his mind that he needed to get away now or he would be strangled again. He required a moment to breathe, and while his wrath was recovering from this countering attack, Beast Boy made his effort to stand.

His legs were again wobbling the entire attempt; the booming storm sounding like a hurricane growing harsher above them while the rain whipped across the tall grass. It was a terrible moment but also an encouraging one where the hero had shown his defiance against his worst emotion and for the first time, Beast Boy was fighting the Beast and remained by his words that he meant business.

Looking down, the recent struggle across the damp soil was noticed as the weeds were crushed and broken, the indentation as the two rolled and clawed at one another revealed they were truly barbaric in fighting methods. The blood still tainting the grass, the red droplets scattered about from the tearing and bitting. While Beast boy's left hand remained over his upper right shoulder, he could now see the slashes over his shirt, the rips over his pants and the blood of his deep gashes.

The Beast lazily moved his angry glare from the ground like Beast Boy had done to his own skin, to uncover the damage taken across his body. Aside from the lump on the left side of his skull, claw marks were felt from his back where the tips of Beast Boy's gray gloves were torn to shreds, his fingers were like a normal boy's only they carried a green color with the rest of his skin. However, his fight revealed the nails could extend like razors cutting into the meat of his opponent. Rubbing his throat, the Beast felt the bruises and slashes rather similar to those felt on his upper shoulder-blades.

"I thought you said that you couldn't harm me?" Beast Boy panted for air while his upper body remained hunched over. "You said that this is a place of my mind, and that you never intended to hurt me."

Nodding his head to agree with him, the Beast replied while taking in air heavily; "It is not me who is doing this Garfield, you are." He stopped unexpectedly as he finished taking a few quick breaths again. "You wanted to do this where I am only making you stronger. Come on, admit it Garfield, ever since you realized I was inside of you, you just wanted to beat me out of you."

With his arms to the sides, Beast Boy revealed the crimson color that his own emotion had bestowed upon him. "You call this making me stronger, making me bleed and wounding me in my own mind? DUDE! In what sick twisted world do you think this is actually going to help me?"

"All I try to do is make you understand the truth. Only turning me away, by chaining me down as an animal is wrong. You know this, trying to tame the wild within is not such a bright idea."

"I know that sometimes the untamed needs to be caged, in order to keep the peace. Just look at what your are saying, and by attacking me; it goes to prove just how insane that all of this all is, and why I never want to turn into you!"

"But you are an animal, you are only caging yourself."

Beast Boy's eyes squinted again, forcing the Beast to do the same as the weather cooled them down and refreshed them softly.

"Just leave me alone!"

"I cannot."

"I hate you!" Beast Boy yelled, the last word booming across the hillside as he rushed forwards and lunged into the powerful wolf, ramming his left fist into the sturdy abs of his opponent but leaving no indentation at all.

The massive hulk smiled at this pathetic attempt, keeping silent as he made his next plans for counter attacking. The Beast clawed at the coming strikes made from his host, where contact against his skin was felt from Beast Boy and he would back away each time. The changeling would overlook his injuries and the endless blood leaving his wounds, the shock was not in effect but he did grow tired. The boy's heart drastically thumped faster, beating even louder and deafening all other noises except the constant sound of his most important organ.

"I will never become you; I will never let you free. I will never accept my anger to transform me into something-something that I am not!" Beast Boy cried out as he threw punches and kicks, multiple times he tried to make devastating blows but they were always blocked, allowing the Beast to pounce out of the way just in the nick of time.

This workout only tired the changeling, gaining no upper hand as his whole body grew sore. Beast Boy's ribs ached, his chest, back and arms stung like nasty paper-cuts from the claws digging in; his clothing was turning into rags as the battle lasted, he was growing exhausted but was determined to defeat his own anger. However, this willpower loosened its impressive magical grip over his mind when doubts rushed into his thinking. How could he defeat something that was a piece of him? In the end, could he truly live without anger if the emotion was a key element in being a human being?

A short hesitation from the changeling with his back turned was all the ferocious animal required, lowering himself once more and then pouncing with every ounce of brute muscle into the boy's lower right hip. Beast Boy came crashing back down a second time; his hands prying the jaws away from his face as the struggle for dominance was turning into a hopeless effort on his part, the teeth close to tearing his neck clean off.

Snarling like a rabid lion, the gargantuan werewolf nipped as he glared his now red orbs downwards at his target, closing the gap from touching the tip of his snout to the nose of the boy.

"Get. Off. Of. ME!" Beast Boy pleaded desperately as his heart boomed even louder within his eardrums.

"Only until you accept what you are Garfield." The Beast's voice burst into the same tone when Raven's darkness consumed her in front of the others, sending fear once again into Beast Boy's heart.

"Never." Beast Boy whispered as his vocal box was pressed tighter, the creature moving its massive paw around his throat and tightening its grip as the boy held on, trying to break the wrist away. "I … will … never … accept you."

The next thing the changeling realized was his entire body being hoisted up into the air, his feet dangling off the ground while the Beast held him by his throat and not the collar of his shirt. The tone of the outside world that his mind had him trapped within; was turning into flashes of dark purple then a quick red tint as he continued to bleed. The hooked talons that were the extensions of the terrible wolf's paws grazed by Beast Boy's lower lobe of his left ear, the squeezing was constricting airflow the entire time he was hoisted off the ground.

"Are you sure about this child, do you really wish to walk down this lonesome road. Without me you would be nothing, do you hear me; YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!"

The words of the formidable hound ended the instant the clashing thunderstorm shook the mound of earth he was standing over.

"You're … wrong."

The grip about Beast Boy's throat was like an object in a vice that was slowly being squeezed; caught in-between the block on either side moving closer together. During this time, his face was brought to eye-level yet again with his own personal monster.

The towering Beast snorted briefly before continuing the topic.

"You honestly believe that they can help you, better yet that they will help you when you need them too? Like right now, how can they in your mind; being unconscious and alone, that just proves your very reason is flawed."

Silence.

The Beast raised the hero far into the air with his right hand, grinding his teeth and showing his huge muscles and pecks during which time Beast Boy tried to break free as he squirmed with no effect, the grip becoming too tight and very uncomfortable.

"You will always be weak then. You will never rest, never will you be one with your true nature of being an animal."

"I … won't … use … you. To … be … whole … a … person … must act … in … the better … interests … of … others. Never … for vengeance … or … for anger. This … causes … regret. But … to rise … above … all; that … is … the thing … which … defines … me."

The Beast's frightful eyes scanned to the left, then back to the right many seconds searching for an explanation but found none other than the changeling's incredible defiance still holding out. It was similar to that of an ember from a once roaring fire that refused to burn away entirely.

Beast Boy regarded the Beast as something he never wanted to embrace, that it made him weaker and that the Teen Titans were his greatest asset, where he preferred friends any day than his morphing abilities. The Beast was simple force and had a single primary benefit, yet that reason was to make himself feeling better and was an easy path to head down. The changeling's refusal to submit with rage proved he had much deeper character and a better core belief than one emotion only, revealing his wrath was powerful but Beast Boy sticking with his ethics made him stronger.

"So you choose them over yourself I see. It is truly foolish, you hold me back Garfield, however by doing so you only hold back yourself."

Beast Boy's lips curled into a slight grin, while he gave a sudden chuckle as a thin trail of blood traveled down his lips. In this moment of total silence, the werewolf drew his eyelids down while taking a deep breath.

"You Fool!"

In a violent thrust he hurled Beast Boy far into the distance, where the changeling tumbled to the ground as the air whistled through his eardrums; like he had his head sticking out the window in a moving car. The main difference was the instant he landed; his body felt the harshness upon impact. The rain soaking into the fabric of his clothing and sticking to his green skin, along with the warm sweat and red blood of his wounded limbs, his chest throbbing harder than before while his ribcage felt like it was about to burst from the total excitement all seemed very real.

Beast Boy lay face down while the monster kept in the distant shadows, watching the damaged prey limp and coil itself slowly into a ball, trying to reawaken to the outside world but being unsuccessful.

_This is a place of my own mind. Dammit, then why the hell is he here?"_Beast Boy saught out an answer as he kept his lips closed, yet during this awkward pause he could not receive a response. _Well, this is just great and worse yet, I can't seem to escape this horrible nightmare._

"Garfield." The beast calmly jeered as the name gradually exited the Beast's low voice. "You can get up all you want and try to face me, but laying down is so much easier to accept."

Beast Boy's eyes shot open as his left arm propped himself up. While rubbing his sore throat the hero found his own voice at last with the air rushing into his lungs. The great fire was still burning hot within his joints and muscles, like a fierce sparring match that Robin parred off against the changeling.

"No." Beast Boy said while not regarding his own injuries. "You think I am the one who doesn't understand, but it's you. It's always been you left in the darkness. While I live my life, you are trapped in my mind, and you envy that."

The changeling rose off the ground as his back ached, the rain-water splashing across his face and the slopping hillside but he continued to make his point.

Silence.

"You, my inner wrath and worst fear cannot and will-not accept this because you are unable to." The glowing red eyes were uncovered quickly, observing the hero while he stood. "I do not fear you. Did you hear me Beast, I am not afraid."

A new lull held over the field of battle, the crashing thunder echoing above them as the lightning show danced across the heavens, illuminating the darkness with flashes of white.

"I do not fear you anymore." Beast Boy spoke up again.

The sight of the Beast's eyes grew closer into view, the wolf was moving forwards and the changeling stayed where he was.

"Hmmm." The monstrous creature thought, his face once again was uncovered as the mist below their waists hovered the same height from the start of their introductions. "Now that is something we should put to the test, but perhaps for another time."

The changeling raised his eyes, realizing that it was just some confusing obstacle and now it appeared to be finished.

"So what then, that this was all just some sort of weird way to making me uncover something?"

The Beast closed his eyes while nodding solemnly, his host had learned a few things but much of the struggle would be problematic to calculate fully. When he reopened his captivating eyes the color of fierce red returned to the calm white tone.

"You can be rather wise when you quiet your doubts; but there is a task even greater that you have yet to cross."

"Choice then, is that all this ever was about?"

"Choose to embrace me in times you see fit, or letting me take over was just the beginning. Like all great warriors the first thing to overcome in any battle is of the mind. Yours is splintered into many fragments, of relics that no longer should keep you tied down and yet you let them."

"But I thought we weren't going to fight, you said you could never harm me in here. That's what you said dude but look at the chunk of my shoulder you bit into!"

The Beast unleashed a big smile before answering.

"This only happened because you accepted it in here, in your very mind. Our struggle was to understand the one with the most will, either you being the host or me, your inner wrath."

"Some strange wisdom, but I guess it makes sense." The changeling softly replied.

The Beast nodded without uttering a single word, pleased to find the boy learning so quickly.

"But there is more that you are required to uncover." The Beast began as he looked up to the raging thunderstorm at long last coming to a stop. "The road to manhood is a journey where I will be forever over your shoulder, watching and anticipating your every move."

"But, why?" Beast Boy asked while he rubbed his deep gash, feeling the blood as it appeared very real.

"You must come to accept yourself, and all of your conflicts within. Me as your wrath is only the first step but it is a great leap you have finally overcome. You have stood up to me, after all these years you have faced me and have bested me."

"Huh? I mean, I barely did anything to your thick hide, nothing but bashing your head with a rock. I just … dude … please just explain this to me, and how this has to deal with manhood. How does this argument help me in choosing between two chicks that don't dig me at all?"

During this discussion, the ferocious and terrible Beast flicked his left ear up as the wind eerily died down, the valley becoming quiet while the rain that poured down in buckets, that too had finally ceased.

"Again Garfield, we fought because it was on your mind the moment you awoke in this valley. Your fury against all of the problems in your life has brought only great conflict and hate. You needed to challenge me in order to fully understand more of your core values; on what you honored most being either vengeance or the ties with your friends? You may have thought to tame me and cage me in times before, but you were always afraid of me even when I wasn't present."

"How do you know that?" The changeling demanded as he pointed towards his own chest for a strong answer. A long time he was being fooled with and finally had enough.

"Being something from you, I know all about you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy jokingly replied, slapping himself across his face. "Dang, I guess I do need to pay attention a bit more." His voice toned down greatly, just above a whisper as his eyes felt to well up with tears. "Raven sure can be a pain in my butt, but she's right with that I guess."

"You seem to have a powerful and emotinal bond with the Empath. As you remember from her entering your mind, she must undergo a test of her own."

"Wait, what did you just say, what test? I thought she met my inner focus?"

The Beast shook his head quickly, his poker-face unbroken this time around, expressing only a plain glare before he opened his mouth and answered.

"Like confronting me for the first time; that was just one of the many challenges that you are required to solve. In order to progress and grow, you need to succeed in these difficult barriors. The emotion she came across was in fact another, that was not me but I know about their discussion

The changeling nodded his head as he tried to comprehend the strange topic. "Alright, I guess that makes some sense too, but why though? Why now are you telling me these things?"

"Of all to have transpired to cause the greatest of your problems, Slade has returned, Terra is back in your life as well; and you are starting to form your own reasons on what friendship truly means. From everything you have come to know on the importance of your teammates, to those you have currently but are conflicted if it is a ploy like those of the past. Where you notice Raven is closer to your heart because of this week's events, and the drive for much needed resolve on this issue is still left in waiting."

The changeling raised his left eyebrow before speaking. "So then, if our little brawl was meant for me to get a better understanding of you, then these are the other obstacles I must come across?"

"The road to manhood is never an easy path. You are growing up Garfield, in every aspect and doubting the multiple beliefs that never truly crossed your mind until you woke up in here; ultimetly it has compounded your confusion and despair into loss."

Silence.

"Things of deep interest, of the larger meaning to stay with the Teen Titans persist to be one of your many concerns that you need fixed." The Beast followed this gentle explanation with his deep voice. "You cannot explain it, but you feel it. You have felt it on all your heroic journeys with them but cannot bring about a deeper reason. Furthermore, this unknown urge is driving you with wonder on what to do, on how to act and why to call upon me to take your place. Again you cannot explain this because you do not understand."

Beast Boy bowed his head as the weight of his problems came into clearer focus.

"As much that I don't want to admit it, you've got me there too." He stopped to consider other issues. "Everything is just so messed up that I don't really know where to even begin."

"Yes you do." The Beast said with a smile, causing Beast Boy to look up and meet his stern eyes.

"Um, I don't know what you-"

"Confronting me was the first."

"Oh, right. But I still feel uneasy around you. Why did we even fight when you could have just told me these things? Please, just I need to know and my head feels like it's about to explode with frustration."

Upon releasing a powerful sigh, the Beast found himself turning in circles with the same tedious conversation.

"You will always feel that way about me, and that's normal. You feel power inside your veins when I roam free, but you are scared of the consequences when you are unable to control yourself, if you will hurt others when you allow me to take over. By refusing me only moments ago, this still proves that you wish to hold onto your core values, by not turning into what you despise."

"So then, how do you guess I'll overcome the other issues?"

"That is a bit harder to answer, mainly because you haven't had more reason to doubt current things. However, all other problems will play part in your motives soon to be. You don't need me to tell you what they are, when you can sense them happening all around you. From Robin's leadership and how you view it now from just a few days ago, to a connection with Raven having grown and Terra's return sending sparks of curiosity to be resolved. They have only just happened, but are compounding all at one moment, that is why you are conflicted.

"I think I get it now." The changeling said. "If confronting and then turning you away was my first test to manhood, then those areas are what I need to resolve myself?"

"You have the sight now Garfield, but more importantly you understand the reason for your harboring pains, and how to fix them."

Beast Boy walked forwards slowly and stopped half the distance he was hurled like a rag doll in front of the Beast.

"Just like confronting you, I must deal with them. Huh, not too cryptic and I feel a bit more relaxed."

"Come, if you wish to be completely healed then you must learn of your great challenge to be tackled next." The Beast replied as he turned and began to walk down the valley.

"Geese, I never thought healing my mind could actually be so brutal to my body." Beast Boy said back as he looked to his right shoulder, before his sudden trot to walk by his emotion of wrath.

Soon the two characters came to the end of the field they battled over, and crossed a second valley before coming to a halt while their shadows arched over the grass. The new sight caused Beast Boy's heart to race quickly once again, as the vision Raven explained of a pond and lone tree were noticed in the distance.

"This way Garfield." The Beast said after overlooking the strange area with wonder. "There are only a few more things that I must show you, in order to understand you must come with me."

While the Beast made his way to the desolate tree and cold pond, Beast Boy took one last glance behind him of the valley he woke up in, and expressed a slight frown in where his guide was taking him next. From everything that was spoken moments ago, the changeling had a strong idea of what he was intended to overcome as his next test to transition him from a teenager into a man.

_

* * *

_

~A/N~ Thanks to everybody for making this story such a big smash, and for hanging on for the dreadfully lasting halt in the chapters. I know I must have been driving a thorn in all of your minds, to uncover what was going to happen after Red X's frightful tumble off the cliff. I truly wish I had the power to bring that much suspense to the table everyday, but that is simply too daunting and near impossible. I can't promise I'll always post right away because things take hold, writers-block hits and revision for me is a deeply exhausting process. I thank you all for the understanding and support in me. You as the fans leaving reviews, that is the primary fuel which keeps me coming back to churn out more for you guys. Do keep the reviews coming.

_Again, any criticism you have on my work, don't hold back. I strive to improvement always and while a few mistakes do get past my eyes, it greatly helps to know what to look out for so I can make the telling legible._

**Hit counter- 4,144 Hits!**:-D

_Time for the Weekly Reviews:_

muddie: "Whoa! Your chapters are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G (both in length and in content)! If I'm not mistaken, I took more than an hour to read this chapter, and halfway through I got confused cos' my brain got overloaded, not because your language was confusing, but I hesitated to reread parts because I took too long, hahahahaha! (Yes I'm a silly reader!) From the sure length of your chapters, I can sense your dedication in writing this story which is great! I really admire you for that! Honestly, if your story was split into average-length chapters, it would probably be 6X long! (Orz) But enough with the gushing (finally!) Your story is really complex to read with all the different subplots entwined together, it's like a fancy soap opera. While it is really interesting and shows off your OSM ability as a writer, it can also be taxing for the reader to switch back and forth between scenes. Maybe in each chapter, it would be better to develop only 1 or 2 subplots or try and combine the subplot's soon so that there are less scene changes."

_~~ I thank you for jumping into the story my friend. ;-) It means even more to me, when I know that it is an engaging and very hooking tale to grab, as that is what I aimed for in the beginning. When I first started this grand telling now close to a full year passed; it came into my mind that I needed to strive forwards always, and to improve my many different writing techniques. Thanks for the helpful advice; the main answer to why the updates are so long is because I draw into the depth going on around the characters, and specific actions. Trying to stretch out the story to have a better effect on the mind of the readers, by looking into the mind-set of the characters we all enjoy is tiring but I think it helps. ~~_

Linzerj: "Oh. My. Gosh. Another encounter with the Beast, except it's BB and the Beast in BB's mind! Awesome! I love the Red X and Blackfire part, too – I don't want him to die, though! I love him! I can't wait to see what happens with Falcon and Beast Boy and Raven and Red X and all the other peoples!"

_~~ The Beast coming forth to actually talk with the changeling face-to-face; was a very filling scene to think on for me as the writer. I have recently found that it is quiet difficult and time consuming for me to craft their discussions out, however I do enjoy plotting and then working the more complex and intricate pieces on any story out deeper. Blackfire and Red X, I think they do make a good couple too, almost like a reverse Robin and Starfire pairing. ~~ _

bk00: "I cannot freakin' believe you. You did not kill off X, not after the flashback, not after him meeting Blackfire (though these two as a couple, I'm liking the idea)! Nice work on the Beast early on, I love the way Raven dismissed Terra at the hospital, and an overall wonderful chapter!"

_~~ Believe what you will as the reader, but Red X must be doomed. From the way I am looking at it, everything seems to point that all hope is lost for the Xenothium master thief. The flashbacks were there for a connection to be formed, linking how Jason Peter Todd went from one life to the next. How he became a hero from a lost orphan; working with Batman after Richard or the first Robin left; where the Joker made his move and tragedy struck costing the boy his life. Luckily he would later return as the Red Hood, to drop this false identity and become Red X in Jump City. In the comics and in the animated movie titled _'Batman Under The Red Hood'_Jason is older (in his twenties) and more villainous. It seems you're not alone on Red X and Blackfire at making a good romance. Bringing forth the Beast I believed was essential, simply it is a vast harbored dark-side for Beast Boy and yet; I personally feel that this dark manifestation could help him understand some of the most crucial points in his life. I am not too sure exactly if this is a great idea, but it grabbed my attention and I felt I should just go with it. ~~_

Scififanfreak222: "WoWZaz! … *blinks* that was awesome! I cannot even believe how good (and kinda sad D'X) this chapter was! Haha, BB is in denial. Blackfire's intro was nicely done, which reminds me… WHY DID YOU KILL OFF JAYCE? HE IS SO COOL AND AWESOME! WHY? *Cries hysterically* Sorry bout that. ^ ^; as usual your fight-scenes were top notch, and how you wrote in Jayce's past was awesome. I'm glad you used the dialogue from 'Batman Under The Red Hood'. That was such a powerful scene, heartbreaking actually, and how you weaved it into your storyline was superb. I can't wait for more, and I'd like to see what Blackfire is REALLY up to, as she doesn't seem to be the type who likes to take orders from other people. I wonder what's going on?"

_~~ Thanks for the wonderful compliments sci-fi. ;-)Taking out a key player like Red X was another big part of the story, one of the many casualties to be inflicted but, him and Deathstroke working together was overly taste-full to my mind. To make one betray the other, then having them fight was an even further captivating scene to craft out; the ending I felt, it could not be beaten. I also enjoyed that movie, I have seen it many times and say for those who enjoy tales of Red X; that they should watch this. It's also on YouTube. :-D ~~_

xSaffire55x: "Awesome! Elizabeth; she seems to be hiding something? So much tension but awesome. Update soon please."

_~~ Everybody has secrets; the young nurse has more than plenty to be revealed later I'm sure. ;-) I try my best to update as quickly as possible but again, the chapters are very lengthy. To put forth the effort it does take a number of hours. In knowing that you and many others are still engrossed with my telling, I know that I can press forwards with even more confidence. ~~_

* * *

-The Grand Reading List-

Here I post wonderful stories, the authors who created them; and a brief description of what it is all about as I have been doing since like the fifth chapter of Inner Demons. They are tales of love, the conflicting triangles involved within them; some are of hearts being mended, while others are of hearts being broken. They are stories of adventure, perils, hopes and all around great tellings to dive into. A simple shout-out to captivating writers, people who like all of you and me that love to read and write; thus the main reasoning on us all being on FanFiction. ;-D Do give them each a look-see, as you may find an even larger world of joy, through a vast array of open minds, hearts, and souls. (You can also click on them in my profile for a short-cut if you are interested.)

_~~ A rock pile ceases to be a rock pile the moment a single man contemplates it, bearing within him the image of a cathedral_. ~~ Antoine de Saint-Exupery.

**The Joker's Shadow**: By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. **The Wild Man's Journey** _was one awesome story to read! Now, the very famous author for that masterpiece; has completed another__ wonderful a__nd__ brilliantly crafted tale of pure __epicness__! How can I describe how awesome it is? There are so many great things about this story. Robin is called back to Gotham by Alfred, where the Joker has The Dark Knight in a tough spot. Simply an outstanding a__nd__ very gripping journey to wrap your mi__nd__ into! It's a Robin a__ndStarfire__ story, with some Beast Boy a__nd__ Raven of course. ;-) _

**Collateral Damage: **By Novus Ordo Seclorum._This masterpiece i_s _always in my stories to read, because it is simply is a heart pounding, fingernail biting, a__nd__ mi__nd__ gripping work of pure __Geniousness__! Things have come to a close, in this truly powerful a__ndindeed deeply brilliant sculpted work of art. I was kept in vast wonder the whole time! It may be completed, but you must, MUST read his story if you haven't already! This tale is another__ telling; in my top 3 works on Fan Fiction that forever has touched my deeper mi__nd__, my spirit a__nd__ my heart. You will feel a very deep connection to each of the characters. A real tear former in your eyes this telling is. A. MUST. READ! :-D _

**Here Comes Da BOOM:** By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple bedazzlement I find__ myself in, when I read this magnificent story! Robin a__ndStarfire__ have a new a__ndhappy family, but Sladehas a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather__ quickly, a__nd__ a certain lost face, someone of the titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, a__nd__ it will be a hard struggle for everyone, on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who that person is, but, the author really does quiet a number of twists on my mi__nd. So, if you want to find__ out more, a__nd__ if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not (probably wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY surprised. ;-) _

**Shock and Awe:** By DeathproofHero. _Like stories with as much depth, detail, a__nd__ powerful a__nd__ very moving words a__nd__ plot-lines like __Novu's__ a__ndMr. Force's? Then here is another__ fantastic story for you! Quiet the action p__acked__ deal in this tale! There is so much intensity in the plot; a__nd__ it really flows nicely for your eyes, where you just can't pry yourself away after the latest chapter! I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, read on into this telling! You will be very happy that you did; trust me. :-) _

**Inside My Head:** By Dcfan100. _It's a very sweat dripping down your forehead, a__nd__ stomach twisting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat the whole time! If ya think my work is suspenseful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O It has Robin, Raven a__nd__ Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villain on DC Universe. Anyway; it's a very strong story, a__nd__ a very jaw gawping with never ending mystery type of telling. In one of the latest chapters, Killer __Croc__ a__nd__ a few o__thervillains are bound__ to cause some mayhem. I think both __Dcfan__ a__nd__ myself have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked in a state of fear for the characters well being. :-O Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the both of us. ;-) _

**Team ****TTTSOC****:** By Scififanfreak222. _Whoa! This is another__ very powerful a__nd__ indeed, entrancing tale to read through. Sci-__Fi__ does a marvelous job on bringing each of the multiple a__nd__ very different __OC's__ into the picture, to fit with the Teen Titans. This story has me hooked into it, where I just can't turn away! There are not enough words to describe how GREAT that this story is, a__nd__ Sci-__Ficrafts the updates out beautifully. Simply another__ MUST READ! Well, the Teen Titans a__ndSquadron members have now met their newest additions, with an old friend__ being Falcon from my story as well. How the characters deal with the unknown threat has yet to transpire, but I believe the heroes a__nd__ heroines both old a__nd__ new are going to give __each other a bumpy ride before any big battles are bound__ to ensue. :-)_

**Playing With Fire:** By Scififanfreak222. _Again, Sci-__fi__ has done a wonderful a__ndvastly breath-taking job in yet another__ MUST-READ work of art! Within this engaging storyline, there are her own __OC's__, whom play a vital role in Team __TTTSOC__. In this story, the heroes she has ma__de__ are very descriptive, bedazzling, a__nd__ very entertaining to read about; which were created year's before-ha__nd__. There are Avatar, whom is the leader for her team (aka Leela Garcia), __Gymansti__-Girl (aka Jennifer O'Brien), Delphi (aka Gina Demetrius), a__nd__ Press (aka_ Dave Parker) for _Teen Squadron. They fight alongside__ their fellow heroes of Jump City being the Teen Titans; led by Robin, __Starfire__, Cyborg, Raven a__nd__ Beast Boy, where Avatar a__nd__ Robin had a past history toge__ther__ of romance, before __Starfire__. Chapter 8 answered many questions on who exactly Press was, how he became known for his outlook on life a__nd__ why he has those bandages on his face. The story continues to build __momentium__, a__ndendless thrills are you boundto find__, when reading into this masterpiece also. Falcon from my work is a good Original Character; Sci-__Fi__ has crafted hers out to what a writer should do. ;-D _

**Progress: **By Avarici. _A very deep a__nd__ heart-felt story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy a__nd__ Raven; Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mi__nd, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossom between the two? Beast Boy is starting to see a deep bond__ between himself a__nd__ the __Empath__, but will it be too late to win her heart before she is out of his life a__nd__ the others … forever? A very well a__nd__ magnificently crafted plot-line to say the very least! Truly a wonderful idea that also has me on the edge! :-O :-) _

**Flowers:** By SkilletFan000. _Another__ wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a deeply heart-warming; a__nd__ very captivating tale. It's full of many great details, a__nd__ the inner mi__nd-set for the characters is spot on. The twisting inside__ my stomach continues building, for even more unsuspecting shockers I presume to befall the __Empath__ a__nd__ grass stain. I am held in great wonder, over the current drop-off of late. :-O Do read into Skillet's masterpiece, as you will have a hard time putting it down. ;-)_

**Goodbye:** By SkilletFan000. _Skillet is at it again! Wow, his writing is simply VERY good. I think I'm alright; he is truly a master at work. ;-) Darkness has struck the Teen Titans! :-O Raven must talk with Beast Boy; where she has a whole lot on her mind right in the moment, and how the first chapter is written, all I can fully say is that it truly had me close to tears. The pain for Beast Boy, it, it's so very deep. The depth of the scenes, the dialog between the characters is spot on like he always crafts, and there is a VERY big plot-line going. If you want to read a tugging heart-felt story for Raven and Beast Boy; then jump into this beautiful work of wonderful art! :-D The first chapter is simply entrancing, I am HOOKED! ;-D_

**The Raven: **By 100 Silver Wings. (Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven,`Nevermore.') _This is a very artistic a__nd__ captivating story-line, more of a tragedy than a fluffy story, so be ready for some painful memories. But all good stories have pain a__nd__ loss; that is what makes The Raven by Poe such a powerful read. There is Beast Boy as the narrator, Terra as __Lanore__, a__ndwhom do you think is the pesky raven? Yup, Raven is the dark bird, like the angel of sadness. Edgar Allen Poe's work 'The Raven' is my favorite poetry piece! During the updates, the author goes into vast emotional depth; behind__ Beast Boy's tragic pain, over the break-ups with Terra a__nd__ how he feels following season 5. An immensely heart-trembling story; that is simply a PURE AWESOME Masterpiece! A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Rocks And Redemption's:** By bk00. _The __geomancer__ in ano__ther__ wonderful story! True, not too many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart multiple times over, but still she is a great character. The author sure understands how to put a wonderful telling into motion, a__nd__ everything is coming toge__ther__ nicely. Some twists a__nd__ turns like in any great story, a__nd__ I can only ponder what the famed Terra will do now? __Aqualad__ has just entered in the mix of things with the Titans East members, but with the Titans __divided__ across the city, what evil shall transpire next to try a__nd__ tare the friends apart? Anything goes in my mi__nd__, but I have a gripping feeling that more challenges are to befall everyone soon. ;-) _

**Animals:** By bk00. _He has a great idea growing, building into the short stories, digging far into each of the characters inner struggles. As I like to say, their own, "Inner Demons" so to speak. ;-) Robin and __Starfire__ parts, Beast Boy a__nd__ Raven in o__ther__ shorts, with Cyborg a__nd__ Bumblebee too. Yes, there is also Terra, whom I'd guess __Aqualad__ shall be brought into their fair share of shorts as well, with Jinx a__nd__ Kid Flash. ;-D This is definitely a good read, always filling my mi__nd__ with thoughts a__nd__ ideas, on how I can strengthen my own writing. Do read into this, it is really, superbly good. :-D_

**Darkness of My Past: **By EvilSis. _In this story, the characters are not like there normal superhero selves. Rachel Roth has been through so much in her past; a__nd__ Victor along with Kori have done a great deal for making her feel welcome into their lives. As Richard __Grayson__ builds a close friendship with the __Empath__, Garfield has a big part in her new place as well. Following the crushing loss of her mo__ther__; while the shroud of her destructive fa__ther__ keeps the __Empath__ in constant fear, Raven's new friends have helped a vast amount, to make her see that there is hope in the always shifting a__nd__ truly fearful unknown of what the future holds. The storyline is very good, a__nd__ each paragraph is forever mi__nd__ grabbing. Do read into this wonderful tale, __EvilSis__ does a remarkable job with everything! :-) _

**The Weapon: **By NapoleonVI. _Yet another__ Original Character crosses paths with the Teen Titans; Faust. He's running from a long a__nd__ tragic history where upon joining the Jump City heroes, his Dark-Si__decomes to the surface. The chapters are filled with plenty of great depth behind__ the various characters, of the scenes in the updates a__nd__ the action with powerful duels. All of the updates are both deeply engaging a__nd__ truly suspenseful; where the __sentences__ fill my mi__nd__ with vast joy. It is simple __brilliantness__, a SUPERB telling that never ceases or ends to impress my mi__nd__ with non-stopping wonder, ever. His chapters alone set this story apart from the masses, a__nd__ I say this from the deepest part of my heart; it is truly a mi__nd__ gripping read! :-)_

**Its Complicated: **By Ninja Sakana. _Raven has a story to tell, a__ndthis is a powerful idea of her feelings for a special someone. Although Beast Boy is very close to the famous sorceress, Rae's feelings of deeper compassion are for another__, being Robin. The first person perspective of the mystical __demoness__; draws a very strong image into my mi__nd__ every time I read it. The writer does a __bedazzleing__ job, where the depth of inner emotions a__nd__ all of loves triumphs a__nd__ heartaches come to the surface. The story starts off, where the titans leave from Tokyo back to Jump City for season six; a__nd__ there has been much conflict within Raven's mi__nd__. It's starting off with how she feels towards the team leader, where I can picture that the uneasy emotion of love will truly do some shocking things. Do jump in, you will be very glad that you did; I know I am. :-D _

**High School For Titans!:** By Saffire55. _This is a very good read. There are many romances involved for multiple characters of the Teen Titan universe. Plus, some 'Original Characters' as well to make things have a new suspense built around the love triangles. She does a great job with details, and the depth of inner struggles for everyone. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;-)_

**A Twisted Mi****nd****:** By Shac89. _Well, the title really says it all for the main villain in this story. Truly, he has one messed up head, like a crazed monster that knows no bounds. Some bad-guys are dark, Slade may be super evil, but this villain is super dark and maniacal. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. The author really does a good job in leaving some big cliff-hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together and have a child. But, with a one crazy monster on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? :-O :-)_

**The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!: **By Emily Snow Loves TT. _Quiet the idea, a__nd__ a very brilliantly sculpted work of writing that the author has undertaken upon herself. This is a __genious's__ masterpiece, a__nd__ always is greatly enjoyable to look into! The title says it all, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, __Starfire__ a__nd__ Cyborg write their thoughts to works that people want to be reviewed upon. So, in the updates, the characters explain what they feel a__nd__ at the e__ndof their reviews, a rather__ intriguing conflict is taking place. :-D_

**Story of our lives:** By The Winds of Chaos. _There are short __tellingsfor each update in the works from what I hear. ;-) Some ideas she will take, so feel free to lay some positive feedback to her. Everybody loves to get reviews, heck I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy reading them either__. Short stories are to be told on Robin, __Starfire__, Raven, Beast Boy a__nd__ Cyborg; going through their conflicting mi__nd__-set of things. Everyone believes a hero has it easy; the author really does a powerful job in showing that the Teen Titans may be heroes, but they also have many human flaws too. Do look into this marvelous tale. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

A/N Chapter 15 is now out of the way for us all! Go on, take a bow my friends and pat yourselves on the back for making it thus far! Have a few Oreo's is what I say, we all earned them. ;-D *I blink my eyes slowly after looking over the laptop monitor a final time, then I yawn deeply as I stretch my arms and _lower back.* Owe, man I am quiet beat a__nd__ it appears that every update on the ladder gets even more complex a__nd__ tiring to write out. I just hope that I'm not letting you awesome fans down. __Hmmm__, awesome seems to be said a whole lot on this story; maybe my new nickname is Mr. Awesome? X-D __Naw__, unless you guys think that._

_I know, I know. This chapter probably wasn't all too suspenseful from what you guys are normally used to in my writing format. How I have action and fighting that leads to hooking and tense situations, but good stories delve into more than these parts alone. Great stories move the readers in more ways than one, and to do that I feel the need to dig deeper into other areas I truly struggle with. *Cough, cough … romance… cough.* X-D Yes, this is a very weak area for me; however I do enjoy a challenge as we all know. _

_For those living in the United States a__nd__ elsewhere abroad, I wanted to wish you all a Happy Holiday season a__nd__ a very Merry Christmas. I hope the time with families were an adventure for you guys. So, consider this update a final present left wrapped beneath the tree, one story for you all to read a__nd__ to get __caught__ back up in the telling on our heroic a__nd__ intrepid heroes many perilous __journies__. I know, the three month wait is a terrible time killer a__nd__ I apologize on this taking so long to bring you all back up to speed. Remember though, I do have quiet a busy life as I'm sure many of you all do as well. _

_Wow, close to a year this telling has been dragging onwards, but I think it still has more than enough interest with all of the fans, and __I hope to have plenty of gas in my Think-Tank to keep the story rolling along. I do wish that this chapter wasn't too big a disappointment for you guys, it was mainly a link in the chain, another__ stone set to connect the looming pieces. Later days my loyal readers; a__nd__ I hope to see you all again sometime in the next month._

_~~T.M.O~~_


	16. Stirring Lost Optimisms

Chapter 16 is in! Raven knows what she must do, Cyborg struggles over his beliefs, and Elizabeth's father reminisces the past. -"Good nature without prudence is a great misfortune." -Benjamin Franklin-

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the DC Universe; the only character I accept half ownership on is Falcon. Scififanfreak222 also owns a large portion of him as well, for drawing him out. Inner Demons is written, crafted and thought out by; The Mighty One. Saffire55, Scififanfreak222, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of them help me press onwards with this story every-time I hit writers block. Without their constant support, the updates would take even longer to post.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16- Stirring Lost Optimisms

Inside the main garage, loud noises were heard seeping through the upper levels of Titans Tower. There were sounds of clanking by heavy metal and tools being dropped onto the concrete floor; of tires being changed from high powered equipment like a Nascar Pit-Crew was at their home. Cyborg was keeping busy, and to his teammates they knew without having to look that the technological expert was working on something. Upgrading the fast moving and powerful craft that he called his own, which he built and then rebuilt countless times he was once again taking apart piece by piece and putting it back together. This exacting cycle did take hold of many long hours or any free time when-ever he could manage it, but now that he had plenty of time to think, he felt a deep drive of something needing to be done.

He didn't mind working with his hands on mechanical devices or computers, it boosted his confidence a great deal that he was still human and could make things run more efficiently while his own reflection constantly made him feel like en emotionless robot. Mostly though, whenever he locked himself away in the garage to tinker with his toys and weapons, this was his personal time. It was used to take his focus away from the unwanted heartache or concerns like the most recent loss on the team, to keep with his cleaning and processing of components that went in specific places which allowed the other aspects of the real world to be far away.

A single day hadn't even ended yet, and the mourning was intense; too much so that he needed to get away from his friends to just think by himself. He had barely recharged his primary power cell for a short while after Robin talked with him before the girls had arrived, while it was meant to last a few extra hours he began to push himself over this limit and wholly refused to sleep. Rather, he wanted to keep busy for how could he slumber when thousands of questions and burning theories traveled across his brain at the speed of light.

After the depressing reunion, each of the members slowly drifted into their own corners of the tower. Robin walked out first in a slow pace, to look over clues no doubt while trying to uproot anything that might give a slight hint on the whereabouts of Slade's secret base of operations. Soon after their leader walked away, Raven was next to leave the common room, to use her powers and teleport into a black hole over the floor. Right as she made her exit with her head bowed down and hood pulled up to conceal any tears; it was crystal clear to both the princess and team mechanic that she was off to meditate and required solace in being alone, like Robin did.

Starfire wheeled herself away with the tears and weeping still present for Cyborg to notice, while she went to her chambers out the main doors. It was a very tragic sight to behold, of a girl so happy and full of energy to be suddenly drained and left sunken in new-found sorrow for realizing death had unexpectedly come. The team gear head was left all by himself; keeping his back turned to his comrades while their cold reflections off the glass he leaned against showed where they were going.

Cyborg was frustrated with not knowing what to do; he required action or something to stimulate his boiling rage and to put an end to the deep sadness within. Heading towards a side door by the elevator, he walked down the flight of stairs and left for the garage, to tinker with his most prized vehicle. This sort of behavior was almost routine for them when they required their own space, Robin would keep to his detective work and filing old cases, Raven would concentrate to search for reason in troubling times, and Starfire would hold Silki after eating a big bowl of comfort food from Tamaran she would make; to anyone else on earth or her team on the other hand who would probably consider too revolting to join in. As Cyborg would keep to the garage or work on upgrades to the defences around the tower, Beast Boy might just read comics or play video-games to keep his mind busy yet the changeling was not with them.

Where things could become dull and simple, Robin was slumped half over upon the main desk in his gloomy room, flipping through a dark binder which contained old news clippings of criminals being caught by the local police, where he stood by with his teammates that he had come to respect over the years, and considered family. One such photo was of the team catching Dr. Light, Mumbo and Mad Mod where the headline above it read; _"Back From Tokyo, The Teen Titans Do It Again In Style."_Off to the right side column on this headline, a smaller print read; "_A Possible New Member?"_

The question mark burned into Robin's retinas as he held off blinking, his focus became totally glued with the shady black and white image of the necromancer's face that was concealed by the long hood. Cyborg was standing behind the stranger with his right arm extended over his shoulder, while Falcon had his arms crossing his chest in a respectable and striking pose. Robin then moved his gaze to see Starfire smiling next to himself while the trio of villains were being led away in handcuffs to the far side; as Beast Boy squatted on the ground and Raven stood next to the changeling with her hood pulled away to reveal her A-Line hairstyle, and Chakra gem.

The recent picture taken by the press was one of the few photos that the Teen Titans had of Falcon; while it was in the morning paper it still meant something. As Robin lifted the clipping and read over the bold headline on the upper center of the page a second time, he glanced to the smaller one which was talking about Falcon. The Boy Wonder's legs began to tremble as his eyes were turning sore; it was an uneasy feeling very similar to when he first uncovered the devastating truth.

The single light from the lonely arched lamp provided the only illumination to his quarters; while the shades were drawn down from the large window, covering him into complete darkness keeping the outline of his figure bent upon the solid table. Nothing but his thoughts on his failure to arrive at the rail lines to be of help, and the always rising urge to beat Slade within an inch of his life the next time they met was all Robin could focus upon.

"I failed them." Robin whispered to himself as his brow wrinkled and crows-feet formed by the sides of his mask. "I let my team down, more over I failed you and not just as a leader or a teammate, but as a friend." The Boy Wonder felt his strong grip around the newspaper clipping growing faint from his fingers, where it floated to the surface like a leaf tumbling downwards by the wind. "I … I was too weak."

Robin's head became heavy and felt like a drill was boring into the back of his skull, forcing him to slowly collapse upon the counter as the room began to spin. He was trying to shut his eyes and get a quick nap during the afternoon, but the torment of the blood and the strange covered bodies at the Jump City Rail Lines, the memories of past events with his team like when he was Slade's apprentice caused his heart to race and his skin to sweat. The ultimate force which jolted the hero awake however; was the dreadful memory when his mother and father plummeted from the trapeze act to their deaths. This came to him once again by reliving the painful day when the sixth member touched his arm; and the event came rushing back as Falcon saw it.

His eyes became wide from horror and the sweat slowly traveled down his forehead in tiny singular beads, as the thumping of his heart within his ribcage was a great challenge to soften; but he took deep breaths and managed to calm the harsh tension. With nothing else to do but stare into the past newspaper clippings again, he fought to understand a stranger who was so distant with him and the others, yet a person they all came to respect and care for.

"I barely got to know you Falcon." He whispered after scratching his hair. "While you were a real jerk and kept your secrets to yourself for a long time, you died as soon as we got to liking each-other. What kind of a friendship do you call that then? Yet … every time I see you with us in these photos, it tells me that you were no different from any of us when me and Beast Boy or Raven, Cyborg or even Starfire met. We were all so distant, angry and alone."

The Boy Wonder grumbled quietly as he stopped the discussion, as if the newcomer was standing before him now. After he lowered his head and blank his eyes to rid himself of the burning; he sniffled while waiting to generate a conclusion.

"I think I get it, but I find it harder every day to lead a team that continually grows further from my ability to guide. Maybe the world is just one big fucking joke; and all I am is nothing but a speck. You saw the world that way, as people being mindless idiots just seeming to bump into one another regardless of their paths and you kept pushing us away and now; I think I know why that is." Robin moved his gaze to the famous poster when he was in the circus, where his eyes began to fill with tears. "If you always keep people at a distance, then you don't have to worry about losing anybody."

It was extremely difficult to rest or find some sense of peace, when the mind is being toyed with by nightmares. Robin's whole body shivered as goosebumps formed over his arms, the senation of terror at not doing enough in those moments before, of not reaching further to grasp his mothers hand on the upper pillar, of walking past the police while smelling the destruction of his city that Slade had caused, of the dark reflection of his apprentice attire when he was forced to join his most hated arch-rival; all of these things made him feel that he could have done so much more to prevent such atrocities from arising.

A new angziety began to pour into his mind, where Robin truly wished to make amends with Falcon for digging into the necromancer's past without his knowing; but he understood that he could not. It felt wrong and upset him where he would never get the chance now, but at the time it seemed like the most logical and reasonable thing to do. The guilt should have ended however; it only deepened and spun a distasteful web in his mind.

Robin rationalized that while Falcon may have perished; Beast Boy was at one point going be part of the plan and that scared the team leader a great deal even more. Since the changeling was in the hospital, much was going to unfold that would be out of Robin's hands regardless, and the Boy Wonder was distraught with how Beast Boy would respond to everything.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_He's a part of the team now Robin … and I must admit, I still don't trust him. I'm glad you told me this but the pieces still don't add up. I mean, you could have easily done the detective work by yourself, though it probably would have taken a while longer but B would be out of the picture."_

"_I know." Robin answered back, he hated the feeling of betraying his friends; notably one who looked up to the leader with such high hopes and dreams to someday bask in his shadow. "But more than one angle is usually a good thing at times too."_

"_Now you're starting to sound like Slade." Raven's monotone caused an instant halt for him._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

When he went to talk with the quiet Empath before Slade contacted them, to search for answers on Falcon by using Beast Boy; this just brought a terrible reminder to his already sore skull. Robin closed his eyes once more and could gradually see Raven's mysterious room, and the wide range of antique furniture items surrounding them both. The past was hounding him and it wouldn't leave, forcing his mind to race with alternate explanations to generate on the spot yet he could not find a single escape to his intense troubles.

Robin slammed his fist into the table, causing the contents of paper and news clippings to tremble and scatter across the floor.

"Dammit!" Robin cried while clenching his fists, as a powerful rage coursed in his blood. "Of all the miserable and lousy things I have done, this one has got to take the cake. I don't know if you will understand that Beast Boy, and I get it if you won't forgive me for that dirty trick."

His eyes slowly drifted back to the familiar photo and he was able to generate a tiny grin as he looked to Beast Boy while bending down to pick it up. "I'm not even sure I understand why I acted that way, but it had to be done. Placing you in that position however, that's entirely on me." He finished whispering as the grin faded to a displeased frown. "Falcon was right, the world is cruel and we continue to do this to ourselves."

With his back to the door, the hallway light shined inwards and brought the darkness to concede further within his lonesome bedroom. As Robin stood up with the news clipping in hand, he realized who was behind him by their slender outline stretching towards him.

"Starfire." Robin cleared his throat for a brief second before he continued speaking. "I know that I messed things up yesterday, but Slade won't get away with this. Trust me."

Her green eyes were heavy and revealed torment that she had been crying for a long time after the others went to be by themselves. As Robin kept his back turned, she sat by the doorway in the wheelchair looking in; her heart like her mind was confused with how to best handle the topic and she stayed quiet for a long while.

"Robin." Starfire's voice was softer than usual, bringing an even more dismal tone to the atmosphere between the two lovers. "You once told me, that there is more to us than being just heroes."

The Boy Wonder moved his bowed head to the side as his cape swayed behind his knees.

"Well, yeah Starfire. There will always be more between us." He took a short breath while placing the photo back onto the table, and as he squeezed his fists she wheeled herself at a slow pace closer to her beau.

"I have been on this world long enough to have witnessed the sun rise and fall many times over, and each time it is beautiful to behold. But, like the sun of this galaxy; it is just a small piece of a much vaster universe." As Robin kept his attention to the pictures, her green lustrously captivating eyes looked to his face that was half covered in the dark. "While it feels so close to us, the warmth we receive as well as the light which makes it seem so close, but in reality it is very far away.

"We are even smaller beings." Robin answered as his voice slightly trembled with fear. "We are such stupid and mindless creatures; fools who only bring pain and destruction to one another and for what? I mean, everybody makes mistakes, that's all part of the human condition but with how I could have done things, how I should have done them-"

"No, you mustn't think like this." Starfire replied as she clasped his left hand within hers by her cheek. "It is not healthy to cast all of this blame onto yourself. We all did what we thought would be for the best, Slade had to be stopped and we took action. You did nothing wrong."

"But Starfire, he-he wasn't supposed to die." He turned to face her at last while they held the others hand. "I sent Beast Boy to the dam and now he ended up in the hospital; and everytime I see you in that chair … it only reminds me of how much I truly screwed things up. For everyone, this mess is entirely on me."

"This was not your fault, nor is Beast Boy's current state by confronting Cinderblock your blame to carry either." Her lips curled into a grin while their fingers were interlocked; as a lingering pause built between them she summed up her beliefs. "You must stop casting this soly on you Robin; we are all in this together."

Robin turned away and sighed in even greater frustration, letting go of her hand while she placed her other upon his shoulder to try and bring the same comfort but she only sensed his lingering pain.

"Don't tell me it's not, I realized that I was sending you guys into the meat grinder on those missions. While I got two members seriously injured and knocked out of duty for some time, one is dead and the other two don't even respect me any longer!"

"We respect you deeply, what Cyborg is conflicted with I have noticed and have come to understand since the first day we formed this team, isn't all too surprising really." The warrior princess grinned as she dwelled over her unusual arrival to earth. "He is just like you, but his problems are internal and detour him with other options, to constantly make the right choices by not endangering the mission or us."

"That's what I tried to do, but I keep failing Star!" Robin fired back as he turned away once more in complete dispair with his answers. "I-I'm sorry, but his way of doing things is always going to be on my nerves. He refuses to take the bigger risks where we will constantly see things that way between us; nothing will change that, it's in our blood to compete."

"For that very reason of willing to take a risk when it could injure a fellow teammate, it is because of that why I have placed all my faith with you to make the right decisions. Why we all have, even Cyborg." Her emerald eyes drew back to the news clippings over the table and she found the picture that Robin was looking at before her entry. "Even when he doesn't say it, understand that he feels the same way."

"Maybe you're right; Raven on the other hand is like a wild card." He stopped suddenly while heading towards the far wall with other pictures and newspaper cut-outs of criminals, and he placed his right hand over the cold material. "I could see it in her eyes like with Cy's, full of questions, and anger directed at me and only me. They don't trust me anymore, I let them both down and deserved it all."

"Where Cyborg won't accept certain things, Raven has always been one of an even greater mystery."

Robin slumped his shoulders down as the discussion with the beautiful alien princess failed to wean his depression away.

"Truth be told, the cost is beginning to take its toll on me Star." As he paused, Starfire found another photo when the team was gathered outside of Titans Tower in a silver frame upon the desk; it had the blond haired geomancer standing in the center of the group smiling with the titans. "From my own betrayal to you guys, to the times when Cyborg's inner programing went haywire, to Terra's departure and then almost loosing Raven to her own father when I should have seen those things coming. I should have seen what you really wanted in Tokyo and I nearly blew that chance away also, I almost lost the best thing to have happened for us and I nearly missed it Star!"

"We were distracted then, you were preoccupied with solving the case." Starfire said as her positive attitude prevailed. "Fear was tearing us apart but you would not let it take control in the end, you showed us truth. That was a victory for the team, and us."

"But this is a massive defeat for me, I almost had him Starfire. I had Red X in my grasp and was going to make him talk. I could have done so much; punched his face, beat him to a pulp or I could have broken his arm or a leg."

The Tamaranean princess gasped suddenly in this strange and rather violent answer coming from the young man she adorned. His concealed eyes were locked onto the ground as his voice became softer.

"I-I couldn't do it though." His words echoed about them as he stood with his back to the girl he loved, making the anger seethe a little in their spirits. "I just couldn't bring myself to do it; and he used that to his advantage and got away. Tricked me into believing that I had him cornered when he wanted that all along; just to give me a stupid message."

"What was the message then?"

The Boy Wonder turned his head partly to the side as she brought this new question forwards.

"It doesn't matter; it was just a ploy from the beginning. Slade wanted to split us up, we fell for it and look at us now, two are badly hurt and one is dead."

Starfire's eyes lowered to the ground as the problems only intensified around her and her friends.

"We can never undo the things that made us into who we are now; being able to grow from our mistakes is what makes us stronger." She wheeled herself towards the entrance but stopped halfway. "Together, we will overcome anything. Robin; it was you who taught me that."

Robin quickly turned around as the door 'whooshed' open, forcing the bright hallway illumination to seep in again.

"Starfire." Robin began speaking as he walked towards her. "I made a promise to Falcon; at least I can bring justice to his passing but it won't be easy."

"We all shall, together." She answered while looking back as her heart jumped with a bright new hope.

The Boy Wonder moved closer and kept his eyes behind the mask locked onto her green pair.

"I need to make things right."

"You will."

Robin slowly bent down and kissed her lips with a tremendous passion, as she moved her left hand around his neck gently and toyed with his gelled-up hairstyle. While their mouths pressed together and their hearts fluttered, the powerful sensation caused the sadness that she was feeling and the guilt upon his thoughts to dwindle away in the flash of the moment. After a few staggering seconds of desire, she was the first to break the lip-lock and beamed a wide grin of affection, as he expressed a half smile in return.

"I … I'd better get back to my investigation now, there's a lot too look over and I need to be sure that I'm not missing anything."

"Right." Starfire said as she pushed the wheels and rolled further into the hallway. "I shall bring you some lunch in a little while to how do they say; of the refueling for the burning engine, yes?"

"Thanks." He replied with a soft chuckle as his displeased frown quickly reformed, and he instantly realized the enormous task he was about to undertake alone.

"Please, do remember to get the required amount of sleep. You will feel much better."

A single nod was his only response, where he backed away from the door and it'whooshed' closed; leaving Starfire in the hallway with nothing but her pressing worries and newest concerns. As she sat quietly for a few moments, the strange sounds coming from the garage bounced in her direction.

"Perhaps Cyborg could use my company?" Starfire spoke as she wheeled herself to the common room and into the main elevator to take her towards the base level. "This growing division between Robin and him is not like normal, there must be something else."

She tapped her index finger along her chin at a soothing rythym while she waited inside the lift.

_What am I not seeing? _As she thought to herself, the elevator came to a halt. Starfire looked about the vast room and took notice to the T-Ship in the docking bay, while Robin's speed bike was parked by a workbench and the small scooter which Beast Boy drove was in its respected place as well. The closer Starfire came to the center of the garage, the sight of the white tinted vehicle was easier to find beyond the big red tool containers.

Across the floor traveled a slick black liquid, it was oil and it sneaked its way towards the central drain in the thick concrete. The trail led her to the fancy car in the middle of the room, as hanging lights were facing the working area to beam different angles of illumination for Cyborg to be able to see what he was doing.

Beneath the T-Car that was jacked up off the ground on one side, a pair of legs were noticed sticking out from the car. They were none other than Cyborg's; and he grunted while struggling while linking the central points for the tailpipe. It became grueling and a bit aggravating making the pieces fit together, placing one metal bracket over the joints and tightening parts as the black grease would smear over his fingertips.

"I know you're there Star." His voice bounced about the room as Jimi Hendrix from his famed rock concert at Woodstock, played from the radio in the background. "If you came to see how I was doing, I'm fine."

The clicking of his trusted ratchet from tightening bolts together filled in the silence between them for a short while.

"It is okay to be upset." Starfire replied while twiddling her fingers over her lap. "You do not need to be alone in this time of the grieving, we are all deeply worried and if we do not talk about this now, then it shall be all the harder to overcome tomorrow."

The clicking suddenly ceased it's turning, and the team mechanic released a nostalgic sigh before speaking up again.

"I'm not grieving." His words were harsh to her ears and she felt strong sympathy, as the clicking from his tool went back to work. "I don't see things like you or the others, I'm just … well me and I keep to myself."

"But how can you not feel of the depression like the rest of us, Falcon was our friend."

"Yeah, he was but shit Star; what more do you want me to say?" Cyborg then pushed himself out from under the car and stood up to walk by the engine where the hood was flipped open. "I can't sugar coat this; it hurts but he's gone and there is nothing I can do to bring him back."

Starfire moved closer as he hunkered down within the engine compartment like Robin had done over his desk. It was obvious to the alien princess that the rage was growing within the Teen Titans and blame was being cast.

"We have to stick together on this Cyborg, we are a team."

"Well, I'm starting to doubt if that is even true now." His voice became soft as his gaze was intent with the inner devices that made the car run, as hers looked back with further compassion. "We did things Star, worse … we left the final decision up to Robin and he was unable to save him. What if he had done that to Raven, or Beast Boy … or you?"

The Tamaranean's heart began to thump at a quicker pace, the distress and hostilities were spreading too far for her to contain and with the comic relief almost in critical condition; the pressure was mounting to keep the team united.

"Please, there was little time to make a choice on that. We were separated and I required assistance as well as Falcon did. You coming to my aid had been done because the explosives were defused; Falcon's location was the only one which detonated. We understood the situation and acted accordingly."

The greese monkey turned his head to notice her leg in the chair propped up. A strange chill crept up his neck and he felt an unusual pull in his heart to find a strong motivation with how things went right, when one of them had perished.

"So did Beast Boy … and even when Rae went to help he still wound up in critical care. We took action when you guys required it, but not for him."

"What does that mean, are you implying that Falcon was not of an equal value to us? That he was not our friend?"

He froze suddenly in deep thought as he mumbled under his breath while shutting his human eye.

"Forget it, he's gone and … and it sure as hell seems like we treated him as an outsider the entire time he was with us."

Cyborg felt the soft touch of her hand against his left elbow, and he sensed that his aggravation was being directed at the wrong friend.

"I understand what you want me and Boy Wonder to overcome, but honestly I just don't feel the same after everything this past week." After he finished a small wiring connection, he backed away from the hood and slammed it shut. "All of this deception to get answers on Falc, I mean at first I was all for it like Rob was but ever since we looked into that Arkham file; my stomach just hasn't been feeling right since."

"Our friend's distance gave us reason to investigate; we could not be tricked into a lie as Terra had done before. Although I was disheartened by doing that like you were, it made much sense."

"Ever since then … it just felt wrong to go behind his back." He turned around and bent forwards to meet her eyes with his. "You felt like he was a brother to you, but he was so distant with all of us, how could he have been a brother then, if he never acted like it?"

Her eyes twitched for a short second after he spoke, where she remained silent for her only answer.

"I was beginning to think maybe, that was his choosing. But we could have done more than just letting Robin point us in the direction of the hospital." Cyborg's human eye slowly closed while he turned his head away. "I should have gone to him, but I didn't."

"Cyborg, please this was not your fault." Starfire's voice began to tremble as her stomach twisted into a knot. She came down to the basement to make him smile, but all she felt was his increasing wrath and depressing sadness.

"I let my own trust for him blind me into thinking that Robin was doing the right thing for us; clearly he wasn't." He backed away and lowered the jacks on the far side of the car. "Falcon didn't trust people and if he stayed away ... maybe he would still be alive!"

"STOP!" Her voice shook the walls and she brought her left hand towards her forehead as Cyborg instantly became frozen. "We cannot do this, spreading blame onto one another, going behind each-others backs. Falcon would not have wanted this."

"Why do you come to me?" Cyborg walked to the drivers side of the car while his sister teammate remained in front of him not flinching. "Is it because Robin wanted you to soften me up, is that it?"

"No, I came on my own accord."

"Why?"

"Because if we are to get over this loss, we must stick together and not drift apart!" The kind hearted princess sobbed as the bickering tore her at her very soul. Her emotion of sadness went beyond the breaking point as the growing strain of her friends was currently hanging together by a very loose thread.

The technological wiz was dumbstruck by witnessing Starfire so crushed and left in tears again, where he felt that he had brought on the agony and realized his anger was getting the best of him. As she cleared her eyes, Cyborg exhaled before creating his rebuttal.

"Forgive me Starfire; I never intended to hurt you."

She sniffled quickly as the weeping came to an end.

"Then why must you push us away?"

"We all need our space, even you do at times I'm sure."

She leaned forwards as he stammered.

"What's of the trouble with you?"

He narrowed his human eye as the red sensor reflected a tint of the ceiling light.

"Just that when Falcon died, a piece of me died with him." Cyborg's Adams apple trembled as he worked on his reply. "I know what I said before in the common room Star, and that we have to get over this thing like we did with Terra."

Starfire nodded in agreement.

"But this is not Terra, its Falc. Sometimes a man's got to do things by himself, to get their head straight and look at the bigger picture."

"What is the bigger picture?"

As he tossed the ratchet into a nearby tool bin, he grinned after he opened the driver's side door.

"Robin wanted me to come here, so I did like you and Raven had right after the hospital visit."

"But what are you trying to understand?"

Cyborg got into the car and closed the door, with his window rolled down he peered out as his sister teammate looked back at him. As they waited, he flicked a remote inside his car and shut off the tunes he was listening to.

"I need answers Starfire, Robin told what he knew but it still doesn't feel right. Like he left something out and just told the basic points without going into detail."

"You are stil angry with my beau then."

"I'm more than that, I'm pissed!" He released a terrible scowl as he moved the side-view mirror and kept his elbow out the door. "I've got to make sense of all this and I don't like how things have been going."

Starfire moved her head to the hard ground, as she pondered her compunctious feelings. While she remained quiet he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, as the car vibrated in place slightly as he revved the gas pedal six more times.

"Cyborg." She spoke up in her typical compassinate voice. "Maybe Robin had us come here because the truth would be too painful to witness?"

He tapped the gas again while the car was still in park, forcing the engine to roar a seventh time. As he pressed the main button for the garage door to the underground tunnel to open up; he turned his attention back to Starfire.

"I've got to find something, Robin can stay here all he wants but the truth is out there." His eyes drew to the entranceway causing Starfire's to follow his gaze. "Slade hit us bad Star, he hit us and I won't sit by and let that monster do it again."

She watched in curiosity as his fingers clenched around the steering wheel. Nothing was going to change his mind and he wanted closure. Robin's revelation wasn't it, and as Starfire fought to grasp deeper truth the team mechanic didn't want to leave things the way they were when he came back home.

"We do not know where Slade is though, where would you even begin to look?"

"The evidence is out there, I'm just going to find the breadcrumbs and they will lead me to him."

Starfire grinned as his stubborn actions could not be silenced, and it reminded her of Robin not letting any chance slip through.

"Beast Boy's birthday is coming tomorrow; the doctors said he was to reawaken by then. Perhaps we should stay here and welcome him upon his recovery."

"I know it's his big day. Sixteen years, right?"

She nodded as he turned away slowly.

"Damn, he doesn't even know about Falcon yet." Upon saying this Cyborg became mute, Starfire in return expressed a new frown at the crushing information still having to be passed to the team comedian, and it stung her heart a great deal. "Then there is of course Terra in the picture, plus we have to talk with him on using him when Falc was still alive; man I don't know what BB's going to be feeling when he comes too? All of that stuff happening at once is going to be quiet the welcoming party, I'll say."

"Yes." Starfire agreed solemnly. "There is bound to be many questions when he awakens."

As she looked to the far wall Cyborg released a joyful grin.

"I can't explain much really, all that I want to do is allow Beast Boy something to believe in again, unlike how Robin broke it to us."

"The truth is what we wanted to hear, and Robin did the right thing."

"Perhaps, but I don't want to do that to B. I'll swing on by the hospital later; right now I'm just going to see what Robin saw." His head turned forwards as he placed his right hand over the inner armrest. "I've just got to do this Starfire; I have to see things for myself."

"I understand." She replied. "Please, do be careful friend for we have already suffered deeply; and another casualty is the last thing we require now."

He grinned after hearing this, then switched the gear into drive and bolted down the tunnel. The tinted blue color along the sides glistened against the lights, leaving a lingering trail behind as he sped further into the distance, as the red tail-lights reflected their own color against the walls. Slowly the powerful engine that roared to life became fainter and only silence filled the air.

"Beast Boy will need something to take his mind off his troubles, they will be many but I think I have an idea on how to cheer him up." She smiled while heading for the elevator. "Of course there must be a cake to celebrate his most glorious day; I must do something about this matter quickly before the hour grows too late."

As she crossed her arms, a new idea popped into her brain that she hadn't concidered before.

"I wonder what Raven feels on this? Nobody else has talked about it and I am curious to where she is now?"

While the quiet redhead made preparations in her mind, of the bright colored banners, balloons and confetti to sprinkle about the team comedian's hospital room for his big up and coming celebration, the demoness was outside Titans Tower by the surf. She could feel the lingering shock and mourning of the others, like it was an aroma from a freshly baked blueberry pie, and the Empath picked up on her teammates concerns with ease.

Robin was forcing himself to search for answers but ended to come up with more questions and deeper guilt for his failures, Starfire felt confused and the Empath picked up on her sister teammate's battling emotions like she was doing with the team leader, while the princess was pleased to have talked with the two boys on the team her pain in understanding that even her soft compassion to hold things together was slowly falling apart, and while Beast Boy was going to have a birthday party; death had taken one of them away and it wounded her joy. Cyborg was enraged with his own choices and faith in their leader, and the further he was from the tower the rift had grown so powerful that Raven was able to pick up on this as he sped his way beyond Jump City's downtown.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos … Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She quietly recited while hovering over a flat rock.

Her eyes were closed and as the tide came crashing into the shoreline, the breeze followed and ruffled her blue cloak and hair each time the surf did this. The repeating soft rhythm of the water crashing into the rocks, helped to put the young sorceress's tormented mind at peace. Of her teammate's emotions that she could read, Beast Boy being far away in the hospital was the most difficult one to hone into.

The changeling didn't feel like his normal clueless and corny joke-like self as he recovered in the deep sleep following his surgery. It was almost as though his mind to the outside world was being blocked off, and the link she had with him was tuned out from him.

_Come on Beast Boy, why can't you answer me in your mind?_ She telepathically spoke to him but received no reply. _What is going on, why won't you talk to me?_

As she waited with her hands extended and the tips of her fingers touching, she gave up and slowly opened her violet eyes. Like Robin in his dark chambers and the same with Cyborg in the garage, Raven's eyes had the dark half bags set below them, she was sleep deprived and her meditation hadn't solved anything.

The feelings she sensed were typical and what she first guessed about the others upon her departure from the common room, with Beast Boy on the other hand she was unsuccessful to even break his slumber or enter his mind at all. Her soul self was too worn as her powers weren't under total control; keeping the demoness in a weary and glum mood.

Raven returned from hovering over the ground following the end of her meditation, and she was now sitting with her legs crossed in the typical lotus position. This was the same rock that Beast Boy resided next to her on when she thanked him for saving her life against Adonis as the Beast so long ago, and just like then her half smile returned as she saw his face from memory grinning to her; trying to get her to laugh.

Beast Boy was a strange character, but he was unique and intuitive where the others couldn't compare on the deepest level. Even when Falcon came to join the team, a strange resentment similar to jealousy was directed from the changeling to the unknown necromancer; and Raven was unsure as to why but began to understand as she thought about the incident now. The mysterious newcomer had dark powers that were hard to control like the Empath, he wore a long hooded cloak that was only different by the color being sharp crimson instead of blue, his history was mostly a shadowy and cryptic past, as the strange teen released terrible anger to anyone wanting to help and these traits made Beast Boy feel greatly disturbed. As Raven felt compassion and curious interest towards Falcon, the changeling was the one she had a deeper bond with on the inside; and it was something that couldn't be seen.

While Raven grew tired of Beast Boy's cheesy off-liners, his scrawny stature and overall complete annoyances for everything he did to upset her day; there was purpose in that. Either a nauseating game of Stank Ball with Cyborg, or trying to make her tea but messing it up, or interrupting her as she was reading a book; Beast Boy was showing a true friendship as he did with the rest and Raven felt like a member of the group and not a simple outsider. With Falcon there was only distance, Beast Boy was distant but soly because she wanted him to be, Falcon felt cautious because he gave off a dark vibe and wanted to be pushed away.

This drew her towards him because she wanted to be of some help, but the necromancer's only feelings on anything stemmed to be for revenge alone and was hiding any connection; while the changeling was yet again above that notion to prove he was better than his own wrath and accepted friendships. Falcon seemed to be running from it, or chasing after villains from a past life that he would not go into depth with; so nobody could help either way. Beast Boy didn't open up about the Doom Patrol because nobody had asked, then after the Brain and Brotherhood of Evil struck there was little avoiding it; with Falcon there was only a shadowy mist type of barrier between the dark birds and it just didn't feel that a romantic bond could ever be formed.

Raven smiled as her gaze was to the vast ocean before her, the warm sun kept the stiring breeze to compensate the cooling chill against her gray skin that was showing outside the black leotard and hooded cloak, which fit her curvaceous figure nicely. The last moments Beast Boy had talked on her way to the dam made her head bow in shame.

A boy who had given so much to the world, a teammate who had brought cheer and bad jokes to her and her friends, a hero who prevailed to do the right things and at the right moments was gravely wounded. Raven had finally come to respect him a few times in the past, but to hold strong with their friendship when she was so reluctant to give all the answers on the hounding issues he struggled over; his willpower to believe in Raven once again to deliver closure to his troubles was never faltering. Beast Boy still waited for Raven to do what she could to possibly help ease his suffering, and in her own thinking she was still waiting to close the gap to his heart when already it had been connected many months ago.

They were both waiting for the other to take the first step; after so long in doubt Raven saw this and while the tides rolled into the rocks, she began to weep.

Raven had her answer all along but was procrastinating; where Beast Boy was the biggest procrastinator that she knew. While she sniffled and cleared her cheeks of the tears, she held out her right clenched hand and found the ancient penny that he had given to her for luck in her darkest hours. While looking at it, a chuckle broke through her sobs and she began to laugh in joy.

"Hope, you told me once that there is always hope." Raven spoke quietly as she thought about the changeling. "I now see what I refused to notice between us Beast Boy, and I won't put it off any longer."

She smiled again while clenching her grip about the famous coin.

"When you wake up, I will tell you everything you want to know." Her hood swayed about her shoulders as her hair was blown once again. "I can't keep putting this off; I have my answer and can make you happier than you have been in a long time. We both needed each other before, but only now when I almost lost you do I realize how important you are to our friends, and to me."

A dog's loud bark suddenly caused the Empath to turn around, and before she noticed who it was she already saw the hounds face in her mind.

"Sibs?" Raven's voice crackled as she dwelled over the team comedian with a new bright flame roaring in her heart. "Hey boy, what brought you out here?"

The friendly German Shepherd tilted his head as his tail wagged behind. As he panted to keep himself cool in the heat, a frown quickly formed upon Raven's face as she remembered his care taker would never return.

"Waiting for Falcon to come home?"

The dog barked in hearing his master's name, where she walked over and patted his head in prominent affection. As Raven knelt down and stroked his thick fur, with her left hand she lifted his chin to lock eyes with each-other.

"It sure sucks being all alone in this world, but he found you and brought you to us." She continued to run her fingers through his brown and black shiny coat. "We were whole, but he's gone and you're all we have left of him, huh Sibs."

The dog moved closer and without warning as the tip of his snout flaired all of a sudden, he licked her cheek. The dark bird rolled her eyes while pulling him away from her face, and standing back up.

"Alright, alright. You should know that I'm not much for that sort of thing, so don't try it on me again; understand?"

Sibs backed away to bark, as though he were mocking her every decision and was not afraid to do something considered too odd for the moment. It reminded Raven of comical instances when Beast Boy would try anything to get others to laugh, even if it meant making fun of himself he didn't seem to care as long as he got the others to smile; where the bond of this German Shepherd and the conflicted stranger known only as Falcon, was that of an even greater mystery. The hound Falcon brought to the titan's doorstep was a very playful and lovable creature that managed to show compassion, to even the loneliest and most shut-in person on the team.

Raven wiped the dampness of the troublesome doggy kiss from her left cheek,as she gave a serious glare in return for his attempt to make her smile.

"Come'on boy; lets go inside. I've got a hunch that a certain alien is plotting something for the grass stain. We should probably do what we can to help, my guess is that she'll come get us in a matter of time anyway."

Sibs barked twice and stopped.

"Yeah, you're right though. She might want to use us as taste testers." Raven shivered as she thought on some unusual Tamaranean delicacy; like mixing a strange blue fungal mold from the back of the fridge with perspired milk that Raven knew needed to be thrown out, and all topped off with mustard as the frosting. "Eh, on second thought let's just go for a walk."

At a brisk pace Raven walked by the shore while Sibs ran and then hopped into the waves. Their footprints left a trail behind them as they journeyed by the perimeter, and each time the tide came in their indentations against the sand were washed further into nothingness.

_Falcon may have died, but in that short time with us I have come to respect that the unexpected happens._ She spoke in her mind as she kept walking. _It doesn't matter what I can do, just that I am willing to try it._

Raven looked at Sibs who had been staring back at her from the water's edge for what must have been two whole minuets. As she released a gentle sigh, her gaze peered back to the tower and she began her assent after a short journey along the beach.

"I won't be a taste tester, but I'll see what I can do to at least make something edible for us none-aliens." Halfway towards the entrance she came to a stop and turned around to find the brave dog that dared to kiss her, was now looking back out at the ocean again. "Sibs, aren't you coming along?"

The big hound bent his hears back in listeing to his name being called, as his wagging ceased and he gazed to the ocean as the Empath had done. It was almost like he was waiting for the young male who found him sniffing through the city's garbage for a quick meal one day; and gave him both shelter and a family, was to walk before him right now. Raven watched as the dog just sat there, his head tilted to the side as the friendly animal gave a small whimper in finding nobody coming from the sea towards him, but the cooling breeze and the surf alone.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this." Raven spoke above a whisper. "Come'on, let's go inside."

The pointed ears perked right up in her monotoned voice calling for him again. Upon a short hesitation of wanting to stay and wait for Falcon to make an appearance, the loyal shepherd got up and trotted to meet with the demoness.

"I know you miss him." Raven said as the door remained open and she stood in the entranceway looking down. "A stranger that came into our lives like you had done the very same day. He was alone, but we all were at one point."

She pressed the elevator's main button as the two were at the far end of the lobby; and waited for the lift to arrive as she tapped her left shoe nervously. As Raven stood quietly, she crossed both arms over her bust while wrinkles across her forehead formed through deep frustration.

"Alone, calling for help and we just left him to die in that mess." The soft ding caused Sibs to look from the elevator back to Raven, while her gaze was bent upon the floor. "We acted for Starfire and Beast Boy when they gave their reports, we-we simply turned him away, all of us did."

The doors parted in the middle and her throat suddenly twitched. She didn't like to think on the matter, yet it was even harder to speak about it to a creature that wasn't even human. This brought the struggle her team leader faced to a totally different light in her mind, and made Raven realize just how strong he was. While the Empath's stomach twisted over the terrible and unforeseen death that had taken a life of a fellow comrade, she felt that Robin's stomach must have been in ten times the number of knots she was feeling now, thus her compassion for him slowly grew as he was the one to break the news to her and the others.

"The life of a hero is all about sacrifice, I know that all too well but the real question is; could we have done something to prevent this particular outcome?" The sorceress frowned as the dog panted while locking his eyes with her captivating violet pair as they had done by the shoreline. "The answer will never come, too much happened and all too quickly for anyone to control. Robin had his hands tied, I guess that there are things which even the person I look up to, can show he still has more to learn about leadership … and loss."

Raven entered alongside the fully grown German Shepherd, and as the doors that revealed the lobby closed; she turned her right hand over and gazed at the famous image of President Lincoln.

"Hope." Her raspy voice spoke up during the lingering pause. "I don't know if it's coming from some weird Tamaranean wisdom that Starfire told me on that boat, maybe it's from recolecting when Robin never gave up in his search for me even in knowing there was little I could do when Trigon took over the world, or possibly it had something to do with Beast Boy staying by my side after he and Cyborg entered my mirror. Hope may just be a human belief, but whatever the reason, it's that last ditch effort to prove that good things will come as long as you have strong faith in the journey ahead. Before I didn't have much faith in anything because I only saw the darkness in my future; now that I can finally get something I didn't think would happen before, all I am left with is this very flaw, praying for something good to prevail after this whole ordeal."

She smiled for a few seconds as she leaned her shoulders against a far groove inside the tightly boxed-in room, and as she tilted her head towards the ceiling closing her eyes; the Empath came to a final revelation.

"Robin once told me, that I was the most hopeful person he knew; maybe I can have faith in something beyond my own doubts. I want to believe in that again, I don't see any logical reason why I can't take that leap so great when it is just beyond my fingertips." Raven clenched her palm around the penny once more as she stopped talking to herself briefly. "I have hope; I just didn't see it clearly because I refused it after the last time. But maybe … possibly … I can trust in my heart at least this time around."

_

* * *

_

~In the Emergency Room~

Dispersed across various corners along the clean tiled floor, the ground was soaked with piles of bloodied rags and bandages that were intended to cease the endless bleeding, while the crimson liquid itself dribbled off of the operating table and formed a growing red puddle as though it was rain watter collecting after a heavy shower. Strange voices echoed about the patent's eardrums as he lay upon his back, dozing in and out of consciousness as he had done along the bumpy helicopter ride. His eyes were closed and he could feel the hard pressure against his chest from the rebar wire that was embedded, now having been removed for some time; yet the deep wound sunk into his skin and his body continued to ache.

His lungs felt to be on fire, as his right leg felt to have a hot poker being rammed into the knee and up his entire thigh. His damaged lower limb twitched suddenly, being jolted as his entire pale and thin body shook from the shivering chill brought forth by his aweful injuries and the overal terrible loss of blood.

The thought to be dead necromancer was still alive, battling to breathe and to stay awake as the world slowly faded into the dark shades of purple and flashes of white. The trauma from slamming his head into the floor of the train station was severe, as migraine-like symptoms forced multiple strange faces to come into his head, parts of their voices echoing as though he were standing on a strange canyon outside of his very body.

Who were these people that laughed with him, why were they smiling? He felt to know them, he remembered their faces but the names were blank, and every time a flash raced over his wounded memory, a different person would begin to play into his thoughts.

Of a stranger in the snow, the burning house as a woman screamed out while the building collapsed within itself from the supports and walls finally caving in. He twisted his neck as this image soon faded; he knew all too well what this was but the current events were a greater mystery to him as he lay on the operating table. Then, in a split second he was hurled out of this moment and into another; he could see what appeared like a dreaded jail cell as the name Arkham Asylum ran into the back of his retina's, as he gazed up and could locate the cold black gates of the prison during a heavy rainstorm.

While strange men and women in white lab coats held charts and were looking from each other and speaking in scientific terminology, he glanced behind him to see a shadowy figure getting back into a car and driving away as he was dragged inside against his free will. As he shouted and pleaded for mercy, begging for help and to get away, the brute guards in white shirts showed him now sign of any kindness as a harsh baton crashed into the base of his cranium, and all turned to darkness.

The words around him were choppy like the images in black and white, broken fragments but he struggled to remember as he peered out from inside one of the many cages as his eyelids lifted; and as he did this one of the men wearing glasses revealed a wicked grin and a shiver traveled down the boy's lower back. It was some type of experimental procedure being conducted; he realized where he must have been, as his hands in front of him were shaking and his small skeleton form by the reflection in the mirror made him understand the horror at where he was.

Falcon was trapped, lost in a haze of conflict and sorrow where everytime he moved along the hospital bed at Saint Mary's, the next instant he were to blink the gruesome nightmares repeated or changed to something far worse than before.

Suddenly without warning, his entire body jolted back to his current predicament, he was once again inside a foreign building but did not know where? Doctors and nurses with masks over their faces were surrounding him; he could feel their hands along his pale chest as his extensive loss of blood forced his body to grow frigged to the touch.

_What is happening to me?_ His mind wandered as the unwanted brightness of powerful surgical lights as though he were in the dentist's office, sent a new and unpleasant sting to his battered eyes. _Wh-where am I?_

Gurgling and the movement of his lips revealed he was trying to speak, but no words came out.

"Nurse, we need to seal this wound over his upper left centrical rib, NOW!" A strange man's voice bounced across the emergency room and hung in the teenager's mind.

Again the entire world was spinning out of control, the blood was flowing down his chest like a dam had burst and his abdomen was the valley, while the burning was too great and horrible to withstand, forcing him to squeeze his eyelids closed as the shoking brightness only blinded him further. Moments of the strange faces again came into his thoughts, of a green skinned changeling and an African American half robot teenager patting him on the back as he ate a slice of pizza; of a day when he walked into an alley and found a German Shepherd and watched himself pet the dog.

_Who are you people? Why can't I remember your connection to me, was I your friend or a stranger? Why do you smile and laugh, do you not understand the evil inside of me? Why are you being so kind and generous?_

A tear streaked down his shut eyes after this crossed his memory bank, he fought to understand who the other strangers were and what had happened to them, but nothing filled in the blanks. Only more images of the smiling, of the laughter and the care as they walked with him rolled over his mind, and brought deeper frustration in not remembering who they were or why they were with him.

_Why can't I remember your names? I think I'm supposed to know you, but who are you? Why are you all smiling with me?_

The events were traveling beyond his comprehension, things were so clear before yet there was nothing to help connect the dots of the recent weeks in Jump City. The moments of years that he wished to simply forget all about plagued him with nightmares constantly, as he only wished to understand what these new and joyful moments were?

"Just hang in there kid, everything is going to be fine." The same commanding voice from eariler was heard, and Falcon loosened his tight grasp about the bed sheets below his body after so long of clenching his fingers. "Nurse, keep pressure on that hole in his chest!"

"Yes Dr. Spears." A female voice quickly responded, where the unknown patient searched for her face or anyone he could remember, but all he noticed when he squinted his sore eyes open were the tired glances of the surgeons peering down at him now, and the flashbacks disappeared.

_Why, why must I keep fighting to live; what will it prove; who will benefit? Why am I still alive after all these years? There is a curse upon me, I was a fool once and tried to do the impossible where I lost nearly everything. Now that these people I can't remember are in my mind, I feel that I must live … for them._

The heart-rate monitor could be heard beeping away in a quicker beat as the sole ambient music to every-ones ears. After the patient questioned all the things he could remember, the life support was growing harder to control.

"Christ! We made it this far, don't quit on me after we removed that chunk of metal. You've got to have a family or something that is waiting for you; we've almost got this gap in your chest closed so if you didn't die where we found you, if you didn't die in the air ambulance; than by God you've got to be fighting for something … so don't quit on us now dammit!"

_Family … it's just a word that describes deep bonds and friendships, rivalries and compitition but above all respect and compassion for one another. My real family is lost … where only strange faces cross over my mind now but I don't know them, yet feel that I should._ _Where are they then, why are they not with me? Who are these strange and kind people that smile?_

The room he lay in turned dark and his eyelids that were partly open finally lowered, as everything that stung or ached, his bruses and broken bones didn't bring pain anymore. He was slowly drifting into a deep slumber that was brought to him by the effects of multiple things, and his mind was too worn to stay awake much longer.

_Revenge … Slade … this is … all … that I have … left. It's all … that … I ever … had._

His mind darkened, and soon everything turned off in his mind. The questions and the fears, the nightmares and strange faces, everything turned black as his heart slowly beating was the only sound in his eardrums now.

"We pumped twenty milligrams of those low grade tranquilizers you've asked for doctor." A nearby nurse with a silver tray of small knives and other implements for the procedure that were in hand spoke up, as her blue eyes looked to the Chief of Surgery as she waited to receive her next orders.

"Good, his convulsions seemed to have stopped, and we can finally close up that wound." He paused as his long sleeve patted the side of his forehead, while dripping beads of sweat trickled down his face. "How are his vitals?"

"Stable." A third male surgen chimed in.

"The main puncture to his chest is almost closed." He stopped for a moment as he pulled his cold hands away from his extensive and elegant workmanship in the trade. "How is the pressure holding up so his organs don't shut down on us a second time?"

"His internal bleeding has stopped, we've hooked up two more pints of universal blood to his system, and what he did loose along the way; we were lucky to pump the correct amount back into his body. It seems the fighting he put up on his way to get here, was still in him after all."

Spears nodded his head while looking about the operating room, to the medical staff and then back to the unknown patient. Upon getting the tight strain in his neck out, he closed his eyes while deep relief consumed his biggest concerns during the entire surgery.

"Doctor, the main complications seem to have stopped now." A helping nurse nearby spoke up as she kept her attention to the heart monitor. The thin wavy line was shown to still be moving up and down as it steadily beeped.

"Good, my work here seems done then." The chief of staff took a deep breath as he backed away from the table. His hands that were wearing white latex gloves for the operation were stained in a dark red texture that was the same color along with his medical scrubs and that of his co-workers. "The sharp debris in his chest has been removed successfully, his lungs and other internal organs that suffered deep shock have been resolved, and we even managed to stop the extensive loss of blood from continuing to escape. Good work people, good work."

The others in the room clapped in total jubilation for the success of treating a dying patient; and their wrinkles along their eyes revealed they were smiling beneath their face guards. The sounds of medical appliances filled in the silence after his quick reply, and the male surgeon that spoke earlier nodded his head as he walked closer.

"Brian, think you can handle the rest now that the situation is back under control?" The older male who preformed most of the operation suddenly asked, while looking at him with their medical protectors covering their faces from sneezing or contaminating the room.

"S-sure." He stammered as the fear gradually settled. "Everything is under control."

"Right, his leg is obviously broken in more than one place, his pelvis took on a lot of pressure from whatever fell on-top of him, and varying ribs were cracked. Aside from these obvious injuries, the back of his head was bleeding upon entry and this indicates trauma and we dealt with that but overall; the biggest problems to worry about, are pretty much over. The tranquilizers and prime surgery is completed now, all that remains is for you to do the last of the patch-up work." He shook the stiffness out from a grueling posture of his upper body, by twitching his wrists and crackling the knuckles.

The rest of the nurses and doctors also within the room looked back and forth between the two having this quiet discussion as they briefly celebrated. When the main surgeon slowly backed towards the entrance, he quickly stopped in his tracks causing the others to stare at him once more.

"You sure you can handle this on your own? I can stay for a bit longer if you would-"

"It's alright." Brian interrupted Spears without the slightest warning. "Go, your kid is waiting for you anyway."

The renowned miracle worker that had been called away from Jump City Central late at night to oversee other major surgeries before doing this taxing operation, where after being called from his daughter about it just left him feeling very pleased to have done a good job. He was mostly curious as to who this particular patient was, and became increasingly interested to receive an important thank you for saving the stranger's life when the boy would reawaken. Spears understood however, that most patients he saved just got up and continued on with their lives, making him the one to remember their near death moments, as they tried to forget.

As he pulled his gloves off and the face cloth away, throwing them into the nearby trashcan and removing the hair cover to place it on a table just outside the sterile room, he left the operating area both satisfied to have fufilled his pledge to save lives, and baffled as to why on earth his daughter didn't go home after she called for help at Jump City Rail-Lines. Instead as he came to find out, she traveled with the patient here and was now sitting down awaiting him to talk with her.

Elizabeth had done something very unusual from what he typically understood about her, by downright disregarding her own safety off the clock and why, for what purpose? The only reason was to save a stranger's life, which carried a code of honor and respect to all medical professionals everywhere and yet, she was still his daughter. Mark was worried about her becoming a patient should she get into too much at once, where this brought an unsettling anger over the girl's reckless behavior to his thinking, of a rebellious attitude that couldn't be controled and he struggled with these situations yet excelled with saving lives. Spears was a father first and a proud medical surgeon second, he could always find another career but he would never be able to replace his only daughter.

He exhaled while standing in the brightly lit hallway just outside of the ER, as the glass wall behind him was showing the others he worked with making final preparations to conclude the surgery, and getting ready to move the patient into a recovering room for the next couple of weeks. As he closed his eyes from the tiresome procedure, child's laughter echoed in his ears where he knew all too well what this moment was.

He swallowed a growing build-up of saliva in his dry throat, where he scratched the back of his neck while leaning his forehead against the thick and cold brick wall. With one hand behind his head, he continued to rub the sore muscles while the child laughter echoing in his mind came to a sudden stop, as he dwelled over other things.

Mark Jackson Spears never thought he would be a good father, but was willing to change his ways after he found a beautiful girl that captured his heart, and he wanted to give her total happiness as she simply made him feel dumbstruck. They weren't looking where they were walking and bumped into one another on the street late at night. An instant connection soon formed, they came to understand one another as they drank their coffee and dated, realizing they both had many beliefs in common over films they watched and topics discussed; where in a short span of time they fell for one another and decided to get married. He wanted more than anything to bring a son carrying his last name into the world, while she just wanted a daughter.

While he and his wife tried to have a baby, through many attempts each time they were unsuccessful and began to grew increasingly worried. They argued more and more, he would go to work at the hospital even later than he needed to just get out of their apartment, while she would ask that they seek out a marriage councilor, but he refused every time it came up. The frustration mounted and things didn't appear to be hopeful for their once so care-free world, where it almost tore apart their romance that blossomed as his wife wanted something her mother had, and was feeling that her dreams were being denied by the very man fell in love with.

After a simple doctor visit that he went in for a regular check-ups towards the end of each year, one day he found out that he was completely healthy for his age and there was nothing to get too upset about; however there was a fearful undertone to the doctor's exam as he uncovered something in one of the quick medical tests that made Mark feel only less than what any man should feel. While he was very fit for his age as an adult male in his late twenties and nearing thirties, in the end he had plenty of thick hair while his fathers was thinning and he didn't drink too much alcohol or smoke tobacco, his organs were very strong as he even ate mostly nutritious meals and exercised once a week; but one problem revealed things otherswise to him, about the simple fact that Mark was just unable to help create a new life in the world with Mrs. Spears. As it turned out, both were incompatible for bearing a child, and Mark became overwhelmed with guilt that it was entirely his fault.

This deeply aggravated him, he believed God had helped him to save lives in this delicate field of work, but why was he unable or being denied to have a child with the woman that he loved, like so many other parents could? He felt cheated, laughed at by strangers who didn't know while Mark grew suspicious anyway; but the key emotion that filled his head was that he believed himself weaker and less connected with simply being human.

Thus, he and his wife were forced to search out other alternatives to this heartbreaking predicament. She was totally silent towards him when he explained the main reason why they would never have a baby between them as their bodies rejected what their hearts did not. It crushed his soul deeply, and it made him feel incomplete and inadequate to stay married to the woman he fell for years prior to the medical exam. He truly believed that she would file for a divorce at least and break things off with him because he could not give her what she wanted. Instead to his shocking surprise, she cried for him. For three long days she cried, alone and in her bedroom as he came and left for work like he always had done, and each time Mark passed beyond her bedroom he would stop and listen to hear her weeping, to feel only worse than the day before.

By the fourth day, out of the blue she left their apartment and came to him at work during the middle of a major surgery. Taking his hand, she walked him back to their home and they sat on the bed and nestled closely together, where they just allowed their bodies to lie side by side after so long of feeling as though their marriage was falling to pieces, and their romance sprouted to a new found connection. She didn't care that the most chased after dream since their union was never going to happen, she felt a bigger enjoyment was with the man who married her from the beginning and that a baby was the next step in this relationship, but she was willing to move beyond this and find deeper purpose. She loved him and would always feel this way as her heart was with him.

Adoption always there, and with his wife wanting to be a mother so badly and being so deprived of motherhood by their incompatible genes, after they talked about the matter they finally decided to adopt a kid. The paperwork was as taxing as his regular job could be, going to the orphanage was really depressing as many children were left without homes or loving parents, where Mark and his wife would only pick just one. He understood life could be cruel at times, but he always was thankful for the life his parents gave him, yet was confused as to why these children were so unfortunate?

It was a tough and uncomfortable thing to do, but his wife believed a child was something she always intended to help nurture and to grow, to take care of and to share stories with like her mother had done with her as a little girl. Ever since she was small, marrying the exceptionally shining knight of courage to protect and save her from danger was one of her many dreams, and Mark only wanted to keep his wife happy and felt useless for not being able to fulfill his husbandly duties. Since he could not help her create life due to his genetic flaws and other complications that were passed down to him from his ancestors and hers; which made their genetics turn down the right to bear a child, he looked to adoption as his only alternative to feel like a real father.

He began to walk outside of the closed off room and down to the big cafateria, to grab a soothing cup of coffee. He desperatly felt that his body was tired and required a sudden jolt to keep his focus alert and to stimulate his mind, all to hopefully uncover answers on his recent and boiling inquiries of the rought night's lengthy and authorative task, by saving an unknown boy's life where he wanted most of all to simply understand what compelled his own daughter to go against everything he taught her?

While Mark calmly moved down the corridors of the hospital, his long shadow followed closely behind as his work scrubs made a soft and rhythmic shuffling noise, at every motion of his arms and legs bending. As other doctors and personnel carried about their normal routines and tasks inside the vast building, the chief of surgery found himself to be totally alone and conflicted with what to tell his daughter.

Should he be angry at her for doing a recklass act, should he punish her and take her home right away? Or should he congratulate her for a truly wonderful task by helping another human being as he might have done, had Mark come across the same situation? These prime questions forced his head to spin in deeper conflict, and he frowned as he waited in line to pay for his drink.

"Sir, that'll be two dollars and ninety-nine cents." A cashier with a red apron tied across his midriff asked while holding his lengthy right hand out for payment of his services.

Mark turned his gaze from the floor to the young kids face. After looking over the spotted freckles and clean cut orange hair, the surgeon reached into his pocket to pull out a five dollar tip, paid for the coffee and continued on his way without uttering a single word.

He drank the warm liquid as the steam rose from the lid, giving the famous aroma and texture to his senses before he even took a second gulp. He typically had some sugar and milk added to cool the coffee so he wouldn't burn his tongue upon impact, but right now he was fine having it black and his worn-out body felt a new energy course through his veins.

As he walked to a far corner in the cafateria, he moved his eyes to the back wall and saw the open deck that lined the outside, as a young girl was sitting in a wooden bench all by herself with her back turned to the inside. He knew without taking a second glance by the color of her long blue hair, that she was his daughter.

He remembered the day both his wife and he met the child in the orphanage, he even recalled that the sun was shining outside like today currently and sensed a great amount of tension, as he and his loving spouse entered the building to do something mother nature wouldn't grant themselves. At least they could give a warm home and their undying love to a child and show the same compassion and real feelings that other parents gave their biological children from birth, where this couple was willing to do the same thing for a new member to their family.

While the councilor gave them the grand tour around the orphanage, showed the many children inside, and explained the tragic pasts of the residents living there, a sudden and indistinguishable force struck a cord with Mark's wife. She became deeply emotional in listening to the various abuses and abandonment, by most of the kids from their actual parents. The ages of the orphans ranged from a few newborns who were taken away from their actual mothers without a father to help raise the baby in the first place, while the parents were doing narcotics; to toddlers who were just abandoned, and lastly very young teenagers from the ages of twelve to fourteen years and earlier where they all had differing back-stories of sadness to each child.

Some were runaways who refused to give their names or any information whatsoever, of any family relatives that could possibly take them back. Of all the children and teenagers that captured both him and his wife's attention the most, it was that of a young thirteen-year-old girl. The councilor explained that her real parents were famed doctors that worked out of the United States, but they sent her back while they worked in Africa to find a cure on certain diseases, illnesses that could be linked to animals and humans. After they placed her with other relatives in Jump City, they died along with her only brother in Africa and her grandparents that took her in to watch over her, they too were killed in a car crash soon after. She was no older than ten or eleven years old at the time, but each tragedy continued to take a turn for the worst.

The police ended up finding her during a raid on an underground criminal syndicate in the darkness pockets of the city, after breaking into the hideout they found the young girl, beaten, bleeding and bruised but still alive and tied up. She was being held against her will; and for no real reason other than her later explanation to the police that she went to them for her only family had all died off, and these criminals gave her food in exchange that she worked for them.

It appeared that shortly after her grandparents perished in the car-wreck, she made it out alive but went off the grid as she had no other relatives to search for her, or to take her in. Elizabeth was quickly swallowed up by mobsters instead of the local authorities, and while they gave her food and shelter, it became quiet obvious to the young girl that she found the wrong people to consider a family but had no other place to go.

But she was hungry, cold and alone all during a very young age and a stranger was willing to take her off the streets and fill her grumbling belly with a nice warm meal. She took the offer and followed him, not thinking clearly and disconected with the real world after being the sole survivor in her entire family.

When the detectives saved her, they brought her to the Jump City Orphanage as the other children kept away and made fun of her luscious blue hair and skinny frame. No matter where she went she felt like an outcast, devoid of anything but powerful agony pulling at her heart, thus she didn't trust anybody the moment she entered the orphanage. As far as she knew, for a long six months after the deaths of her grandparents she was already crestfallen with not knowing where to turn, and everywhere she did go in that span of time made her keep a distance to forming bonds of any friendship.

When Mark and his wife came into her life, she felt a new hope burn brightly in her spirits. She had lost a family, but this kind couple were searching for a child to make themselves feel complete, where their genetics failed to grant them the gift and bundle of a newborn child, Mrs. Spears instantly felt a powerful bond to Elizabeth. Many of the children had traumatic moments and were abandoned, and the prime reason she went to the orphanage was to adopt a baby that someone else didn't want but she could have.

Upon meeting Elizabeth, something in her mind switched do a different understanding almost in an instant. She wanted to adopt this young girl, and of all the frustration at not bearing her and Mark's own child she quickly felt that Elizabeth was the perfect fit to their family; and her entire depression faded away as the two talked like she and her own mother had done as a little girl.

Elizabeth brought Mrs. Spears to smile, as the other children in the orphanage caused tears to form in her eyes and a pain to linger inside her heavy heart in listening to their histories and many just kept distant. This young girl had been through so much pain and loss and at such a young age, but it didn't seem to bother her mood as she was sitting alongside the beautiful woman and talked openly about her hopes and dreams.

The young girl wanted to become a doctor like her biological parents were, who dragged her and with her older brother along on a trip to Africa. She wanted to help people and this is what ultimately flipped a switch in Mark's mind to adopt her as well. His wife was building a bond she had always wanted with a child, one that she could never physically have with her husband, while the thirteen-year-old reached for high goals in life and aspiring to become a healer for the people like Mr. Spears wanted to be as a child when he was growing up. This generated an instant connection to the sapphire haired girl and the couple, where they found the missing link in their family.

Dr. Mark Spears rubbed his sore eyes as he remanisced these things. He loved his daughter; even though he was not her biological dad his feelings for her were just as strong as any father would develop and carry for their own child. He was worried about Elizabeth and he still didn't understand why she felt the urge to do something so dangerous, when she could have allowed others to enter the wreckage and salvage what they could of a dire situation.

But, she was stubborn like he could be at times; refusing his own understanding of certain boundaries not to cross if a life is nearing the end. This was a powerful mortar that drove his actions, and he respected this trait about Elizabeth. She loved her job just as he did, were he grinned as he sat sipping his coffee and looking to her from inside the building. He required five minuets alone before he was to speak with his daughter, to generate the right words without sounding too harsh or overbearing, but expressing his concern for her safety.

After taking a deep breath, with his refreshing drink almost half empty, he decided that it was time to talk with her. Sitting up, he took a final gulp of his beverage and tossed it into a nearby garbage bin, then began his approach towards the deck that Elizabeth was noticed sitting outside.

As the doors behind her opened, the young girl smiled as she stared to the garden below.

"So, how did the surgery go?" Elizabeth began as her father stood letting the door close behind them so the two could be alone to keep their talks between them as father and daughter.

Mark was heard to sigh softly, causing his daughter to turn around and meet his eyes with hers.

"Tiring, exhausting … but, things went rather well."

She turned away again as a famous grin ebbed away the fears in hear heart.

"So, he's alive then?"

"Yes."

While a lingering hush formed in their conversation, Mark walked forwards and looked down at the bench she was sitting in, not wanting to overstep his bounds in their understanding for one another.

"Well, aren't you going to sit or just stand there?"

"Thanks." Was his only reply.

Silence.

"How have you been holding up Saff?"

A frown grew across her lips as he said her middle name but cutting it even shorter into a nickname.

"I'm alright; I had a cup of tea."

"Oh … and how was it?"

She crossed her arms while her left foot kicked a pebble along the roof.

"The same as all hospital tea is, just to keep ya awake without any good flavors like back home."

"Yeah. I had some coffee a little while ago."

"I figured that much."

Mark smiled as he turned his gaze from her feet kicking the few rocks on the deck, to the sky as he released a deep sigh of relief.

"You know that I care about you, right?"

She turned her head partly to the side as she raised an eyebrow after he spoke.

"Of course Mark. Look, I know that you didn't want me to go in that mess yesterday because I could have got hurt, but somebody had to do something and there was nobody around for like thirty minuets. That kid could have died!"

In hearing her tone jump from her normal and soft temper to an angry and distressed cry, he orchestrated his defences in his mind for a new plan of approach as she went on the attack so suddenly.

"Yes, and I wanted to say that I was very upset about your reckless behavior. What were you thinking?"

"Gouph! I did what you trained me to do, went out and saved a life. Isn't that what being a doctor is all about, regardless of who is in need or where, we do it because it's our job."

"While that is true, you were off the clock and shouldn't have gone in there. Something could have happened, alright. I don't know what I would have done, had something happened to you."

"But I'm not a little kid anymore!"

His head bowed down as his eyes closed for a brief moment. She glared angrily at him in his long pause for any response and the tensions between them both increased.

"You're right; you are not a little kid. From the moment me and my wife met you, you showed us how mature and honest, and caring you really were. Even after all of those tragedies hit you before, you grew up because you had no other options."

Elizabeth's upper body was twisted and facing him while he faced straight forwards and was looking down at his feet.

"But there are always other options." He continued during the silence. "When you don't know what you are getting yourself into, just step back and think about your actions before you go through with them is what I am saying. That's all."

Mark turned his head and smiled as he brushed a few strands of her long hair away from his daughter's face.

"I know." She answered while pulling his hand away. "I do consider my actions and even before I went inside the train station, I sought out a plan with another person kind enough to do something. Even when we got inside and heard his coughing, we generated new plans so we could get both him and ourselves back out."

The famed surgeon bent his left elbow on the back of the wooden bench, and placed his fist against his cheek to rest in a new and comfortable posture.

"Even during surgery we as doctors must ask ourselves if there is always another door that we haven't considered."

"But sometimes, we don't have that luxury as time is running out." She hastily replied and allowed her pause to generate a more logical understanding for her and her father. "He was bleeding to death in that debris, the entire downtown of Jump City shook when that unknown blast rocketed the diner I was having my usual pie in."

"So you went down to find what all the commotion was about?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her left arm while the sweat shirt she was wearing, had been removed to keep the stranger warm as her white tank top covered her bust."I found what the problem was. It's like human instinct to find trouble, I can't explain it really but to just go and explore to find reason in things."

Mark grinned as he placed his arm over her shoulder, and she leaned her head against her father's chest.

"It's just part of being human. We can't help it."

She moved her entrancing blue eyes to his face and looked up.

"Would you have done the same thing?"

He gave an unexpected chuckle as he stroked a side of her cheek gently.

"Possibly, but I don't know really."

"That's not much of an answer."

Silence.

Mark nodded his head as he drew up a quick response. "I probably would have."

"Do you think that his family is looking for him?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes twitched while dwelling over her birth parents and brother that perished so long ago in Africa.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He scratched the tip of his nose and tilted his head as his daughter was doing the same thing, while they both gazed to the garden below them.

"Mark, I know you care about me and place rules down so I don't get hurt."

His smile quickly shifted into a frown.

"But you did what you had to, because you felt it was the right thing to do."

"So you're not mad then?" Elizabeth questioned while raising her right eyebrow.

"Let's just say, I understand what compelled you to go in there in the first place. What I don't understand however, is why you came all the way here with him though?"

She sat up and let her hands grasp the edge of her seat.

"I-I don't know really."

Mark nodded his head while her answer was too short and different from what he was expecting. As she waited for his reply, nothing came and she decided to fill in the blanks for them both.

"There was just something about that chaos in Jump City that I wanted to do something to help. When I got inside and was doing my job, he, he called out for someone."

Her father looked at Elizabeth while she was gazing forwards this time.

"Who?"

She squinted her eyes for a brief moment, while recalling the name.

"He was asking for a person called ... Raven. I don't know why, but somehow I feel to know her."

Mark grinned as he thought about this discussion and came up with a new idea entirely.

"Well, there are heroes in are home city of course. Do you think he meant Raven, from the Teen Titans?"

"It could be, but then why weren't they with him? I thought they had like a walkie talkie or something to communicate with one another. When I got to that stranger, there was nobody, nothing but him. He was … all alone."

Silence.

"That is strange." Mark spoke to end the uneasy emotions building between himself and his child.

"I guess I came here with him, because he had nobody else left. I could see it in his eyes."

"Like you were at one point?"

Elizabeth's somewhat cheerful mood was now downcast with low sorrow. As her posture slouched while her fingers gripped even tighter around the edge of the wooden bench.

"But Saff, you are never alone." His voice was uplifting and caused her to slightly grin.

"Yeah." She replied with a somber demeanor echoing in her tone. "But what about him though?"

He leaned back in the bench and grew gravely distressed by this as she was.

"There is a reason behind all actions Saffire." Mark said as Elizabeth listened intently. "He may be just a strange face, but you rescued him from that near death experience. I don't know who he is or what caused him to go in that place when it blew up, but again; there is reason to it I'm sure. Give it time, and the answers will come."

* * *

Hit counter- **4,910** **Hits**.

_Reviews:_

Linzerj: "This … this was great! I … I can't describe it! There are no words, curse you dictionary!"

_~~ It is a deep pleasure to keep writing this out, but I always doubt what I have written and am really quiet embarrassed for how terrible the chapters were crafted before. Too many errors and everything was dragging the pace down, but at least it is way easier to read now, instead of being mushed together like I have done. ~~_

Dcfan 100: "Hey, you're still alive! And … it's still as awesome as I remember!"

_~~ Yes, I am still alive and not a brainless zombie. I do admit however that I've faced quiet the hoard in Left for Dead; and had some pretty close calls as they clawed their way after me and my teammates. Rest assured; they were no match for my formidable shooting and ax chopping skills. X-D ~~ _

bk00: "This was really a great chapter! J-just wow. And here I was worrying you dissapeared!"

_~~ I strive to do my best, where in the past my writing was simply terrible but I always worked from my heart. It was a deep and unexplainable passion in the beginning, I can't even describe the power it had over me and in all honesty, that was the main fuel to propel me onwards. Now I mostly criticize myself because I can always do better. I was gone for quiet a long while; I know but my mind was deeply torn on what I truly believed, and if I still could continue the story any longer. I still am conflicted and punish myself, am I really doing any better? ~~_

xSaffire55x: "It seems that Robin is loosing his team. It is sad to think the Titans think that Falcon is dead. Well, Elizabeth seems to be adopted; I wonder who her birth parents are and what happened to them?"

_~~ Robin seems to be loosing himself in the struggle; I don't know if I have all of the characters strife pulling enough just yet though? There is plenty more to be filled in along the way, for overall everyone I think. :-) ~~_

Muddie: "Another emotionally charged chapter, this was. You really are getting better at this fanfiction business, aren't you? My only gripe is that the language used at times is unnatural as you attempt to describe things in detail but end up using awkward sentence structures. Also, I noticed a few typoes so be careful next time! Don't be disheartened by my somewhat harsh comments. I did enjoy this chapter."

_~~ I hope to be getting better, but its quiet difficult to notice for me when all I see are horrendous flaws. It has now been a full year since chapter one was posted; lets just say I have traveled a rather long way to get here but there is still so much more to overcome. I'm only disheartened in myself really; all of the flaws you pointed out helped to boost my confidence a great deal higher in understanding what I needed to work on. ;-) No problamo my friendareno, what I write; comes from my heart. ~~_

* * *

-The Grand Reading List-

Here I post wonderful stories, the authors who created them; and a brief description of what it is all about as I have been doing since like the fifth chapter of Inner Demons. They are tales of love, the conflicting triangles involved within them; some are of hearts being mended, while others are of hearts being broken. They are stories of adventure, perils, hopes and all around great tellings to dive into. A simple shout-out to captivating writers, people who like all of you and me that love to read and write; thus the main reasoning on us all being on FanFiction. ;-D Do give them each a look-see, as you may find an even larger world of joy, through a vast array of open minds, hearts, and souls. (You can also click on them in my profile for a short-cut if you are interested.)

_~~ A rock pile ceases to be a rock pile the moment a single man contemplates it, bearing within him the image of a cathedral_. ~~ Antoine de Saint-Exupery.

**The Joker's Shadow**: By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. **The Wild Man's Journey** _was one awesome story to read! Now, the very famous author for that masterpiece; has completed another wonderful and brilliantly crafted tale of pure epicness! How can I describe how awesome it is? There are so many great things about this story. Robin is called back to Gotham by Alfred, where the Joker has The Dark Knight in a tough spot. Simply an outstanding and very gripping journey to wrap your mind into! It's a Robin and Starfire story, with some Beast Boy and Raven of course. ;-) _

**Collateral Damage: **By Novus Ordo Seclorum. _T__his masterpiece i_s _always in my stories to read, because it is simply is a heart pounding, fingernail biting, and mind gripping work of pure Geniousness! Things have come to a close, in this truly powerful and indeed deeply brilliant sculpted work of art. I was kept in vast wonder the whole time! It may be completed, but you must, MUST read his story if you haven't already! This tale is in my top 3 works on Fan Fiction that forever has touched my deeper mind, my spirit and my heart. You will feel a very deep connection to each of the characters. A real tear former in your eyes this telling is. A. MUST. READ! :-D _

**Here Comes Da BOOM:** By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple bedazzlement I find myself in, when I read this magnificent story! Robin and Starfire have a new and happy family, but Slade has a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather quickly and a certain lost face, someone of the titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, and it will be a hard struggle for everyone on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who that person is, but, the author really does quiet a number of twists on my mind. So, if you want to find out more, and if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not (probably wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY surprised. ;-) _

**Shock and Awe:** By DeathproofHero. _Like stories with as much depth, detail, and powerful and very moving words and plot-lines like Novu's and Mr. Force's? Then here is another fantastic story for you! Quiet the action packed deal in this tale! There is so much intensity in the plot; and it really flows nicely for your eyes, where you just can't pry yourself away after the latest chapter! I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, read on into this telling! You will be very happy that you did; trust me. :-) _

**Inside My Head:** By Dcfan100. _It's a very sweat dripping down your forehead, and stomach twisting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat the whole time! If ya think my work is suspenseful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O It has Robin, Raven and Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villain on DC Universe. Anyway; it's a very strong story, and a very jaw gawping with never ending mystery type of telling. In one of the latest chapters, Killer Croc and a few other villains are bound to cause some mayhem. I think both Dcfan and myself have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked in a state of fear for the characters well being. :-O Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the both of us. ;-) _

**Team TTTSOC:** By Scififanfreak222. _Whoa! This is another very powerful and indeed, entrancing tale to read through. Sci-Fi does a marvelous job on bringing each of the multiple and very different OC's into the picture, to fit with the Teen Titans. This story has me hooked into it, where I just can't turn away! There are not enough words to describe how GREAT that this story is, and Sci-Fi crafts the updates out beautifully. Simply another MUST READ! Well, the Teen Titans and Squadron members have now met their newest additions, with an old friend being Falcon from my story as well. How the characters deal with the unknown threat has yet to transpire, but I believe the heroes and heroines both old and new are going to give each other a bumpy ride before any big battles are bound to ensue. :-)_

**Playing With Fire:** By Scififanfreak222. _Again, Sci-fi has done a wonderful and vastly breath-taking job in yet another MUST-READ work of art! Within this engaging storyline, there are her own OC's, whom play a vital role in Team TTTSOC. In this story, the heroes she has made are very descriptive, bedazzling, and very entertaining to read about; which were created year's before-hand. There are Avatar, whom is the leader for her team (aka Leela Garcia), Gymansti-Girl (aka Jennifer O'Brien), Delphi (aka Gina Demetrius), and Press (aka_ Dave Parker) for _Teen Squadron. They fight alongside their fellow heroes of Jump City being the Teen Titans; led by Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, where Avatar and Robin had a past history together of romance, before Starfire. The story continues to build momentum, and endless thrills are you bound to find, when reading into this masterpiece. Falcon from my work is a good Original Character; Sci-Fi has crafted hers out to what a writer should do. ;-D _

**Progress: **By Avarici. _A very deep and heart-felt story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven; Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mind, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossom between the two? Beast Boy is starting to see a deep bond between himself and the Empath, but will it be too late to win her heart before she is out of his life and the others … forever? A very well and magnificently crafted plot-line to say the very least! Truly a wonderful idea that also has me on the edge! :-O :-) _

**Flowers:** By SkilletFan000. _Another wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a deeply heart-warming; and very captivating tale. It's full of many great details, and the inner mind-set for the characters is spot on. The twisting inside my stomach continues building, for even more unsuspecting shockers I presume to befall the Empath and grass stain. I am held in great wonder, over the current drop-off of late. :-O Do read into Skillet's masterpiece, as you will have a hard time putting it down. ;-)_

**Goodbye:** By SkilletFan000. _Skillet is at it again! Wow, his writing is simply VERY good. I think I'm alright; he is truly a master at work. ;-) Darkness has struck the Teen Titans! :-O Raven must talk with Beast Boy; where she has a whole lot on her mind right in the moment, and how the first chapter is written, all I can fully say is that it truly had me close to tears. The pain for Beast Boy, it, it's so very deep. The depth of the scenes, the dialog between the characters is spot on like he always crafts, and there is a VERY big plot-line going. If you want to read a tugging heart-felt story for Raven and Beast Boy; then jump into this beautiful work of wonderful art! :-D The first chapter is simply entrancing, I am HOOKED! ;-D_

**The Raven: **By 100 Silver Wings. (Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven,`Nevermore.') _This is a very artistic and captivating story-line, more of a tragedy than a fluffy story, so be ready for some painful memories. But all good stories have pain and loss; that is what makes The Raven by Poe such a powerful read. There is Beast Boy as the narrator, Terra as Lenore, and whom do you think is the pesky raven? Yup, Raven is the dark bird, like the angel of sadness. Edgar Allen Poe's work 'The Raven' is my favorite poetry piece! During the updates the author goes into vast emotional depth; behind Beast Boy's tragic pain, over the break-ups with Terra and how he feels following season 5. An immensely heart-trembling story; that is simply a PURE AWESOME Masterpiece! A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Rocks And Redemption's:** By bk00. _The geomancer in another wonderful story! True, not too many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart multiple times over, but still she is a great character. The author sure understands how to put a wonderful telling into motion, and everything is coming together nicely. Some twists and turns like in any great story, and I can only ponder what the famed Terra will do now? Aqualad has just entered in the mix of things with the Titans East members, but with the Titans divided across the city, what evil shall transpire next to try and rip the friends apart? Anything goes in my mind, but I have a gripping feeling that more challenges are to befall everyone soon. ;-) _

**Animals:** By bk00. _He has a great idea growing, building into the short stories, digging far into each of the characters inner struggles. As I like to say, their own, "Inner Demons" so to speak. ;-) Robin and Starfire parts, Beast Boy and Raven in other shorts, with Cyborg and Bumblebee too. Yes, there is also Terra, whom I'd guess Aqualad shall be brought into their fair share of shorts as well, with Jinx and Kid Flash. ;-D This is definitely a good read, always filling my mind with thoughts and ideas, on how I can strengthen my own writing. Do read into this, it is really, superbly good. :-D_

**Darkness of My Past: **By EvilSis. _In this story, the characters are not like there normal superhero selves. Rachel Roth has been through so much in her past; and Victor along with Kori have done a great deal for making her feel welcome into their lives. As Richard Grayson builds a close friendship with the Empath, Garfield has a big part in her new place as well. Following the crushing loss of her mother; while the shroud of her destructive father keeps the Empath in constant fear, Raven's new friends have helped a vast amount, to make her see that there is hope in the always shifting and truly fearful unknown of what the future holds. The storyline is very good, and each paragraph is forever mind grabbing. Do read into this wonderful tale, EvilSis does a remarkable job with everything! :-) _

**The Weapon: **By NapoleonVI. _Yet another Original Character crosses paths with the Teen Titans; Faust. He's running from a long and tragic history where upon joining the Jump City heroes, his dark-side comes to the surface. The chapters are filled with plenty of great depth behind the various characters, of the scenes in the updates and the action with powerful duels. All of the chapters are both deeply engaging and truly suspenseful; where the sentences fill my mind with vast joy. It is simple brilliantness, a SUPERB telling that never ceases or ends to impress my mind with non-stopping wonder, ever. His chapters alone set this story apart from the masses, and I say this from the deepest part of my heart; it is truly a mind gripping read! :-)_

**Its Complicated: **By Ninja Sakana. _Raven has a story to tell, and this is a powerful idea of her feelings for a special someone. Although Beast Boy is very close to the famous sorceress, Rae's feelings of deeper compassion are for another, being Robin. The first person perspective of the mystical demoness; draws a very strong image into my mind every time I read it. The writer does a bedazzleing job, where the depth of inner emotions and all of loves triumphs and heartaches come to the surface. The story starts off, where the titans leave from Tokyo back to Jump City for season six; and there has been much conflict within Raven's mind. It's starting off with how she feels towards the team leader, where I can picture that the uneasy emotion of love will truly do some shocking things. Do jump in, you will be very glad that you did; I know I am. :-D _

**High School For Titans!:** By Saffire55. _This is a very good read. There are many romances involved for multiple characters of the Teen Titan universe. Plus, some 'Original Characters' as well to make things have a new suspense built around the love triangles. She does a great job with details, and the depth of inner struggles for everyone. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;-)_

**A Twisted Mind:** By Shac89. _Well, the title really says it all for the main villain in this story. Truly, he has one messed up head, like a crazed monster that knows no bounds. Some bad-guys are dark, Slade may be super evil, but this villain is super dark and maniacal. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. The author really does a good job in leaving some big cliff-hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together and have a child. But, with a one crazy monster on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? :-O :-)_

**The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!: **By Emily Snow Loves TT. _Quiet the idea, and a very brilliantly sculpted work of writing that the author has undertaken upon herself. This is a genius's masterpiece, and always is greatly enjoyable to look into! The title says it all, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg write their thoughts to works that people want to be reviewed upon. So, in the updates, the characters explain what they feel and at the end of their reviews, a rather intriguing conflict is taking place. :-D_

**Story of our lives:** By The Winds of Chaos. _There are short tellings for each update in the works from what I hear. ;-) Some ideas she will take, so feel free to lay some positive feedback to her. Everybody loves to get reviews, heck I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy reading them either. Short stories are to be told on Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg; going through their conflicting mind-set of things. Everyone believes a hero has it easy; the author really does a powerful job in showing that the Teen Titans may be heroes, but they also have many human flaws too. Do look into this marvelous tale. ;-)_

**The Enemy Within:** By Chicago Silence. _Robin is capable of many things; but late one night he does the unthinkable. Slade pushes the heroic leader over the edge, where the others alongside Starfire are deeply concerned for their comrade and try to understand the growing conflict within their family. Is there hope for the Boy Wonder, or has he fallen too far into darkness? The first chapter says it all. A. Must. Read! :-D _

_

* * *

_

A/N There are plenty of bold ideas rolling around in my brain on where to take you guys next, yet a burning drive that always comes to the forefront of my thinking before I even begin the next chapter is; "I have to do better." So, the scene changes are not all combined into one update for I felt it was loosing you guys along the way. The depth and actions going on is still there, but I probably should keep on trimming it down so it doesn't tire you out; while certain words should be changed so it gives you a new taste in your mind. The plot in itself deepens, however I hope not to be repeating myself with the same things from earlier; so I have a difficult time in making the updates connect while not killing the momentum of the telling.

_I once again tried my best; that's all I ever do but I know I can still do better. So, for anything that is bugging you feel free to lay it on me. Thanks a million for everything, I have always doubted myself and will continue to do so regardless of how far I come. Until next time, be safe and rock on! _

_~~T.M.O~~_


	17. Regrets

Chapter 17 is up! Cyborg uncovers the destruction; Raven and Starfire prepare the festivities, while a dark turn approaches. "Sometimes, it's too little, too late." - Unknown -

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the DC Universe; the only character I accept half ownership on is Falcon. Scififanfreak222 also owns a large portion of him as well, for drawing him out. This story is written, crafted and thought out by; The Mighty One. Saffire55, Scififanfreak222, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of them help me press onwards with this story, every-time I hit writers block. Without their constant support, the updates would take even longer to post.

* * *

Chapter 17- Regrets

Towering buildings and the hanging street signs along the multiple intersections and side roads, reflected off each of the windows from the T-Car as it sped down Jump City's main hub of heavy traffic. The afternoons warming glow began to set however, as the temperature remained surprisingly hot for the hour turning even later in the day; where the driver's side window was cracked open and allowed air to flow inside and cool the gearhead that was steering the renowned and powerful machine.

The driver of the famed vehicle didn't feel all too sanguine or enthusiastic about much of anything while he watched for the fast lane to merge into, and not hitting another car nearby. Since the moment he departed from the seculded workbay, nothing but a seething energy to find logic scortched over his thinking as he drew all the closer to the train station. Starfire didn't make things any softer in coming to the realization of their final decisions, and everything seemed just like it had the moment he took his leave from the hospital, to uncover Robin's distasteful truth.

While tinkering over the car gave a workaholic like him the most perfect diversion to move as far apart from the real world as possible, and to keep his focus on the meticulous task of putting the correct parts in their places was all he thought over; but even while doing this normal and time consuming series of actions he still felt the lingering effects from Robin telling the abhorred reality that had taken place. Simply, it petrified him and there was no way of ridding himself of the staggering depression upon his once so deeply proud integrity.

Incredible heartache, grave distress, and the prime emotion of deepening compunction bore a massive void into his fierce and courageous spirit. Like the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz wishing only for a heart, Cyborg hoped for many things but above all it was to feel completely human after his accident years prior to meeting the Teen Titans. Tragedy and humbling defeat combined just planted seeds of disloyalty with Robin, making their once unbreakable loyalty splinter to the point that they loathed each-others very attendance whenever they would walk by or have a small meeting. It was an unseen barrier that grew thicker and vaster as the years progressed, yet now it was so disconcerting that everyone else was able to pick up on their burning contempt quiet easily.

His left hand grasped the wheel into an even tighter clench between his metallic fingers and palm, while his right arm rested towards the shifter that nestled in the center of both his seat and the passenger side. Each time he upgraded his "baby" as he referred to the automobile, it could always use a new interior décor that gave a sort of freshness about his hard labor.

Yet even after his impressive and scrupulous craftsmanship, he didn't seem to be enjoying the ride as he had once so strongly believed. People continued to go about their day, totally blinded to what had transpired in the night and it must have been very blissful to be a normal resident of Jump City when crime was taken care of. What was a normal day for an average Joe truly like? From the desk-job to do paperwork, school and friends to meet; bills to pay and lives to live. If Cyborg or his teammates had never crossed paths, if they never had their powers or tragic histories then they would be just like the people they protected where someone else would deal with the many criminals and villains.

The news reporters were having a field-day, and Cyborg didn't need to turn on the television to learn anything for he already had a filling amount of knowledge which the general populous did not. From the things spoken, to the trust shaken and the grave loss suffered, Cyborg was feeling just as nervous like the residents had become when the loud explosion rocked their fair city.

_Why did Robin want me to go back home? Why didn't he want me to see things as he uncovered them, what is he so afraid to tell me?_

The lane of traffic soon merged into a busy intersection, where a stoplight changed from yellow to red in a matter of seconds. Cyborg slowed his prized car to a crawling halt and waited before the crosswalk's white line as pedestrians traveled in front. While the heroic Teen Titan sat patiently during the dull moments, tunnel vision blurred his sight and his focus was entirly glued to the road ahead of him.

He saw only the long road, and it mirrored another problem that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how careful he was; people would always find ways to get hurt. The earth would continue to move, not stopping for a single person's unexpected passing, and the public wouldn't cease from this either. Could one person really change the world, if they went out the same way the others first met them?

The honking of a tractor trailer behind forced Cyborg awake, instantly realizing the light had switched to green once more he tapped the gas and continued driving.

He was curious as to what kind of reception would await him at the rail-lines. The investigation would still be well underway and other local authoritative groups could prove to be a minor annoyance, but he just wanted to look at the wreckage, and to pick up any information that Robin may have passed unknowingly. The team leader was cautious but had the tendancy to overlook the smaller details to any crime scene.

This specific crime had the faint traces of Slade all over the rubble; it was just this madman's type of game-plan he would act out. By attacking the team in the most unexpected moments brought the crises towards the next level while dragging the heroes into their worst hours; all to generate the same predictable outcomes. Deathstroke would get away, Robin would promise a dark vengeance, and the team would have thwarted his plans yet worse things would transpire shortly after. A vicious cycle that repeated itself and the next time seemed to bring a fate even worse, as these two opposing forces clashed violently whenever they came together.

Soon, a barricade came into view in front of the main road as police cruisers and firetrucks were noticed as well. After sticking his head out the window like the green skinned comedian had done so often, the Titan's mechanic found new road signs that were directing the flow of cars away from heading any further down its current path, and onto a side street that was being facilitated as a detour.

After pulling as close as he could to the barricade, Cyborg drove up to the curb and put his baby in park. Stepping out from his drivers-side door, his gaze was to the pavement where bits of broken glass were sprinkled about his feet.

"Looks like I'm going to have to walk from here on out." Cyborg stopped speaking as he slammed the door shut to look beyond the first responding vehicles. "I've had to deal with a whole lot of shit, this however is something new."

The muscular half robot let his arms fall by his sides; he released a gentle sigh and began to walk at a slow pace near the parking meters.

His long shadow arched to the left side, as the building's covered his figure into darkness for brief moments. In the short gaps of space between the various structures, the sunlight would allow his shadow to show again, before being swallowed wholly into utter blackness. Cyborg kept his head tilted down at the sidewalk; where regular people moved past as the city construction workers and firefighters carried heavy pieces of equipment to specific areas, and others hauled off pieces of debris into piles in the center of the road.

This was once a very bustling street, as people would get off the trains and head straight for the sidewalks which were now filled with various members of the public in different uniforms. While the entrance to the stretch of road was closed off, certain vehicles that the first responders traveled in were parked across the once very wide pathway that became enclosed on both ends. From a helicopter's view the road that stretched beyond the center of downtown, as it merged into other side streets and highway routes yet in the very middle of this particular area of passage; for almost a full mile the road only dragged onwards from east to west and was blocked at both the entrance and exit.

Within several minuets of walking at a brisk pace, the famed hero came to the distraught location he had been hoping to arrive at all night long, and slowly gazed up to where the stairs resided in complete horror to the sight before him. The wide granite Parthenon column pillars that held the main roof to the building upright were showing signs of recent pressure and tension; as cracks and holes were easily found as he approached. A nearby gas-station further down the road had smoke bellowing outwards from its own collapsed structure, where the roof of this small facility was in an even worse state than the train station.

All over the pavement, thousands of glass remnants the size of sand was sprinkled from shattered windows while the yellow tape police used to close off certain areas of a crime scene was being utilized around the pathway up the long steps, to deny the locals access inside. Moving his eyes about the destruction, half of the great roof was also caved inwards, as the smell of burning rubber and other debris filled the air.

The hero's Adams apple trembled, as he forced his growing nausea that refused to be stifled with into his stomach. The terrible view before him was unprecedented with any crimes Deathstroke had unleashed before, as this act of terrorism was an entirely new game for him. The lonesome car ride allowed Cyborg to dig into his mind and search for truth; the bold gearhead believed that he had the madman's twisted plots all sorted out, but until now he only came to the conclusion of how much further Slade could go.

A confident ending to any of Deathstroke's sick motives was now at a loss, and Cyborg began to feel the chase as Robin did.

Slade managed to split the team up, to cause as much chaos in a short span of time, and while the Teen Titans foiled his efforts, they only seemed to be a minor inconvenience for the masked villain.

"What are you after Slade?" Cyborg whispered as he stared blankly at the ruins. The team mechanic bent his upper body down and held a chunk of broken rock in his right hand, then he gently began to toss the rubble in his palm. "Why go this far, what are you really after this time around?"

Chucking the piece of granite to the side, Cyborg then stepped forwards and made his assent up the long stairs which Falcon came down after entering the bustling city. Pulling the yellow crime tape up and over his head, he crouched low and continued up the path.

Everywhere he glanced; there was something that once made up various parts of the large building he was about to enter, now in smaller crushed fragments that lay about his very feet. With every step he took, a crunch from the glass could be heard, while the bellowing smoke continued to rise as it had during the night but with less much less intensity for countless hours having gone by.

"Well, the entrance was blown clean open from the explosion. However, if there is this much debris along the outside, I can only imagine that it gets even worse on the inside. Looks like I've got no other options but to head in."

The half robot pushed one of the many doors along the front aside; they used to be of a rotating function but the explosion and other strewn materials forced the glass to shatter. After a quick hesitation to collect his thoughts, he continued on his mournful journey into the fearful wreckage; conflicted with his soon to be findings.

Beams of sun-light shined into the multiple openings above his head, as tables and other obstacles were flipped sideways. The lobby to the great hall was as narrow as the street, while twisted metal and dangling wires hung loosely from gaps in the walls, as the ground was charred into a black tint from the broken tiles and separated fires that broke out, now having been doused by the firefighters.

Ducking his head he still pressed forwards, while pushing aside I Beams and supporting pilasters that were toppled and made his pathway even more difficult to squeeze his big stature any further through, but the rubble wasn't going to stop him. Looking at his left wrist, he began to scan the building for a trace of where Falcon perished, by picking up any elements of DNA or blood.

A faint trail led him from the revolving doors to the far back where the tracks were, and the deeper he progressed, the more blood was found. Upon trudging for a long ten minuets inside the rubble, his human eye found a substantial crimson stain over the ground, taking a second to check his built in scanner the reading was off the charts at how much blood was lost.

While shutting his eyes Cyborg stopped his search and leaned against some strange material that he didn't care to notice.

"This must have been where it all happened then. Making it to this very spot offered a minimal amount of protection, but still the roof came down right on top of you, you were trapped."

Gliding his hand over the floor, the famous technological expert worked to find some amount of peace in what he was learning, but things were becoming even harder to accept. Slowly, he curled his fingers into a fist along both his hands and forcefully slammed them each into the ground; giving a vibrating _thud _across the entire building.

"Dammit! Damn everything about this whole problem. We were supposed to help the city like each-other, why couldn't I save you?" Cyborg's voice began trembling near the closure of this very sentence, and he froze before speaking back up while his head grew heavy. "I-I'm sorry Falcon, I'm sorry for everything."

He took a deep breath and stood up again. Looking about his position Cyborg tried to imagine what the pain must have felt like; the horror at being all alone and realizing nobody was answering a desperate plea for help. Rubbing his forehead to soften the migraine, he quickly discovered what appeared to be the remains of a Titans Communicator. The familiar device was crushed and in countless pieces, hidden beneath a heavy piece of what must have been a toppled pillar.

Upon sifting through a few sizable chunks in his left hand, of a machine he created and gave to Falcon like his other friends, the lingering pain clung to his heart still. Leaning his shoulders along the close wall, Cyborg was taken aback by all that had come to pass in a few days.

While reviewing what little evidence he possessed, his built in T-Comm began to chirp along his arm where he flipped open the panel and saw Raven's face come into view.

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?"

The Empath gave a perplexed and rather frustrated look of disapproval, as a green colored cake frosting was noticed along her left shoulder and in her hair on the screen.

_*Cyborg … as you can easily assume Starfire is cooking up something.*_ Raven's monotone carried the same rasped pitch which gave little comfort. _*Where it's more than noticeable on my behalf, that things aren't going so great here.*_

The gearhead expressed a tiny smirk in hearing his sister teammate's voice.

"Yeah, it looks to me like you guys are baking a cake of some sort. How did you get wound up into that one?"

_*It's … well I don't know how else to say this but I just went along with it.*_

"Really, you mean to tell me that this was _YOUR_ idea?" Cyborg released a confused expression as his eyebrows grew higher, where Raven began to pull the batter in her hair out giving a discomforting scowl.

_*Not so much my idea, but she was going to bake a cake regardless for Beast Boy. I just felt that since his birthday is coming tomorrow, then I could be of some use. Now however, I am beginning to reconsider that very move.*_

"I see."

Silence.

_*So, how is the investigation coming along; did you find anything that could lead us to Slade?*_

Cyborg's throat twitched as he took a few brief moments to generate a response. The demoness looked across the screen to get a better view of the dilapidated ruins behind him, where he finally came up with a somewhat encouraging answer.

"Everything Robin told us was true, all that he revealed to us but … coming here just, it just makes me feel even worse from before."

_*That is because you are looking over what Robin did. He told us it would be difficult to stomach, there was really very little any of us could do, what more do you want me to say?*_

"Nothing, no you're right but I just had to come here."

_*To see things for yourself?*_

"Yeah."

Silence.

_*Cyborg, I know how it feels when you uncover something you want to find so badly, like you can taste the desire on the tip of your tongue as something so powerful where nobody can change your motives. But when you actually get the answers, when the taste in your mind settles and you come to realize the truth; well some things may have seemed ... better left undiscovered.*_

"I'm not really sure of what I would come to find, or what I was looking for exactly. I guess that I mainly needed a sense of closure, in finding how it all came to an end, to uncover something other than despair."

_*Yet, you still feel like something is missing?*_

The half robot bowed his head in listening to her words.

"A body, I guess. I needed to see Falcon's corpse, have a way to say goodbye to him like we did with Terra. It just ... it just hasn't felt right since we can't have a farewell party, a funeral or something to honor him."

Raven allowed a new hush to form, while creating a comforting resolution for them both.

_*It's a little early to be thinking about that. The day hasn't even ended yet, and already you want to have a funeral?*_

"I can see how it looks a little selfish on my behalf, but it has been building in my mind for a while now anyway. Ya know."

Raven turned away as her violet eyes gazed to her feet off the screen, to divert from the pain in her teammate's wrinkled face out of her thinking.

_*We'll do something for him, I'm sure. Something that we all can find peace in, but towards the end of the week.*_

"Alright." Cyborg replied as he came to understand her wisdom on the issue. "Raven, we'll get Slade. I'm just about ready to wrap things up here but I think I found a few answers."

_*I'm listening.*_

"Well, you said Beast Boy was attacked by Slade, right?"

_*After Cinderblock, yeah. He told me as I got closer to him, about the desperate situation.*_ Raven stroked her chin as she pondered the events before speaking back up in her monotone. _*Slade targeted him, but I don't see how that forms any connection to anything yet.*_

"Well, I'm just thinking here but that monster planted bombs all over the city, then he went after two of us in the entire ordeal being Beast Boy and Falcon; where I'm still trying to see the bigger target he's gunning for."

_*Cyborg, all of us are trying to see the bigger picture, but no answers will come until Beast Boy wakes up. Even Robin doesn't have any theories.*_

"I think I may have stumbled into one, where I've got this strange feeling in the back of my mind that is telling me to go over the locations we went to again. Like some of them are connected somehow; and I've run the schematics of the city at least thousand times in my data-banks, where a few of those places seem to run into each other via underground."

_*It would prove quiet resourceful to Slade, if he could get to many locations at once and hit us. Hmmm, that may prove to be helpful.*_

The Empath nodded her head quietly after speaking.

_*Raven, to whom are you talking?*_Starfire's voice piped up in the background as Raven and the team mechanic allowed a dull pause to fill in their discussion

_*It's Cyborg.*_ Raven deadpanned while turning her head towards her right shoulder in the area of the tower's kitchen.

The redhead wheeled herself closer to the screen and her face came into view. A big mixing bowl resided in her lap as the Tamaranean used a whisk to churn the frosting. Like the Empath's hair containing spots of batter in a small section, Starfire also had the same green frosting in her luscious strands.

_*Greetings friend Cyborg!*_Starfire joyfully addressed him as a grand smile drew across her lips. _*Raven and I are baking a cake for Beast Boy's most glorious up and coming birthday celebration; would you like to come home now and be of the assistance for the ceremonial preparations?* _

Raven's captivating eyes became very wide, as she quickly shook her head implying to the gearhead to stay as far away from the trouble that the alien was brewing.

"As much as it sounds like a great idea, is seems to me that you and Raven have things well under control."

_*Oh yes, but your cooking talents would be much appreciated.*_

Cyborg began to chuckle for a short while in hearing this.

"Thanks, but there are some other places I need to check out."

Starfire tilted her head sideways as Raven generated a simple frown.

_*Very well. Then we shall all meet up later tonight.*_

"Sure, don't hold up for me though."

While Starfire turned back to the kitchen again, Raven rolled her eyes in listening to her sister ally humming a weird toon beneath her breath.

_*Um, while you're out, you think you could pick up an extra cake for us none aliens?*_Raven whispered, being careful not to let Starfire overhear her words.

"Yeah, I had a feeling she would try to work on too much at once. I'll stop by Jump City's finest bakery and see what I can get for the green bean."

_*Thanks.*_

"Rae, did you honestly believe that I would allow Star to be the only one to make desert. It's got to be something we can all eat, mustard and fungal mold as the toppings just doesn't sound all that appealing."

_*I don't think Beast Boy's vegan stomach would be able to handle that even.*_

The two titans laughed for a short while at their green skinned teammate's typical foods of choice, remained a rather unstomachable topic for them both; where the death in their family phased out for a while.

"There are a few more places I'm off to check out; the rail lines had nothing of use. It'll most likely take me all night, but I just have to do this. I'm sure Robin would be doing the same thing, where is he anyway?"

A small lump in Raven's throat was seen to move as another lingering pause formed.

_*He's been locked inside his room the entire day.*_She turned her head to look at the main door to their quarters, where she moved back to stare at Cyborg once again as her words sent a strange chill down his spine. _*Starfire went in earlier but things here feel, well … different since you've been out.*_

"I see." Cyborg glanced to where the blood stain was smeared over the ground; then moved his attention back at Raven to give the same mystification to their growing tensions. "Whatever he's doing in there, it doesn't seem too far out of the ordinary from anything in the past."

_*I wouldn't be so sure of that.*_ Raven's voice quickly dropped to a quieter pitch. _*Things have become different, changed somehow; and I'm not one-hundred percent bound on the fact of good things coming after this whole ordeal.*_

"Maybe, but tomorrow is another day."

_*Right, tomorrow is another day. That doesn't change what happened, nothing will.*_

"Just keep Starfire preoccupied with her baking. She seems to enjoy that sort of thing, making others feel happy."

_*I will, but you owe me after this. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this strange Tamaranean delicacy she so often talks about.*_

He nodded his head as the familure half smirk ebbed away into a frown.

_*Where will you go next?*_

"Well, a long drive doesn't bother me too much. I'm going to head out towards the airport, then head on over to the Jump City Dam."

_*The other locations Robin and Beast Boy went to?*_

"I don't know what I'm going to find, but there must be something we overlooked."

_*Cyborg, you're pushing yourself too hard. I don't think-*_

"The problem is that I'm not pushing myself enough!" He stopped after his unexpected outburst was noticed to alarm them each, where he tried to soften his livid rage and began to speak in his gentler voice. "I didn't mean to go that far, but I actually feel like I could be doing so much more, don't tell me otherwise when Robin is the one who appears to be growing more distant to us."

_*I'm not talking about Robin, I'm talking about you. Did you even recharge your power cell when you came home?*_

"I'm not in the mood for yet another debate. I'm fine, alright. I just need to clear my head on this and go over the facts one more time."

_*What more could you possibly be looking for? You've got a theory, that's at least something to go with. I think you should come back home and together, we'll sort out this mess with Robin and Starfire.*_

"I just, I …"

_*What is it Cyborg, what are you trying to find that can't be answered at home with us?*_

"I CAN'T LOOSE ANOTHER FRIEND!"

Cyborg lowered his head as the wrinkles across his brow revealed an even greater frustration was mounting. "I just can't, especially when I know that there is something I can do, but failed to act. Surely you understand that Raven, you must hear me out on this."

A soothing exhale came out first, before her response was heard.

_*You can't explain it, to look for reason in this whole mess. I do understand what you feel; all of us I think can see the same aggravation. We need to strategies our next move because you and I both know, that that's exactly what Slade is doing right now.*_

"Listen, I-I've got some stuff to take care of. I don't mean to leave you hanging in there all by yourself with grand cooking master Chef Boyardee, but maybe I can learn something that may prove useful to us later on. I've got to follow up on this."

Raven could no longer hold back a half grin any longer, in understanding his stubborn actions to not rest when he should as she tried to sleep herself; but found it just as difficult to meditade.

_*Take care of yourself Cyborg, we still have other things to deal with and if you get injured; then how are we supposed to stop Slade with just Robin and me?*_

"I will; you however try not to eat too much of Starfire's home cooking. You remember what happened when we went to Tamaran the last time, don't you?"

Raven rolled her eyes in disdain from the bowel moving memory.

_*I can't seem to shake her betrothal feast too much. It's been over a year since then, but I still have nightmares.*_

She expressed a quick shiver of discomfort as Starfire's charming voice echoed in the background.

_*Um dear friends, I am curious as to how many cups of the sugar are required for baking of this cake?*_

"It seems to me, like you've got plenty of other things to worry about." Cyborg lightheartedly replied. "Don't worry, I'll stop on by and get something we all can eat. More of a just-in-case-scenario."

_*A plan b?*_

"Sure, whatever you want to call it. I'll be fine; I'm not the one who has the strange urge to mix something up."

_*Duly noted. Just, try to keep me in the loop with whatever you find out. If you come across some type of clue or riddle left by Slade that we all passed up on, just remember that I'm a call away.*_

"Yup, and you have my number just-in-case you need me to help bail your ass on out of that mess."

_*Come'on, it's Starfire we're talking about. From everything we've gone through, what don't I know about her still?*_

In the middle of the demoness's response, a loud explosion was heard on both ends as Raven squinted her eyelids shut from the rumbling tremor coming out from the kitchen.

_*Oh dear me! Raven, do you happen to know where the fire extinguishing device is located?*_

Starfire's charming voice bounced up the kitchen, as her head popped up in the background of Raven's hand-held communicator while pointing in the air with her right index finger.

_*Um, I guess there is still a whole lot I have yet to learn about aliens and cooking.*_

"I think we both do." Cyborg answered as the Tamaranean Princess's long red hair was frazzled similar to when a person is shocked from a powerful bolt of lightning, while her face was covered in black soot from the stove. "I've got to be going now."

_*Ditto, I better go and make sure that Starfire doesn't burn down the whole tower while you're out. How I agreed to help her bake a cake is beyond me.*_

The team mechanic shrugged his shoulders as the uneasy silence hung between them both.

"I think it's beyond us both."

Raven unleashed a heart stopping death-glare at her older brother for this dangerous remark, forcing Victor to look away in fear unexpectedly and hurry up their farewells.

"Take care."

_*Will do.*_

In a few moments, the tiny monitor quickly turned blank as the famous Titan's logo was now in the center of the screen; where the Empath's head from the common room resided. Closing the communicator flap over his wrist, Cyborg tilted his head back and leaned against the run-down wall.

"I can't let this happen again, I just can't. Not to the others, and if Robin is too much of a coward to leave his room, then I guess it's up to me to find the answers."

Cyborg clenched his fists as the sunlight beaming across the rubble warmed his face, causing half of his muscular body to grow darker in the shadows. While taking a last glance about the depressing crimson stain over the floor, the heroic teenager turned away from the bloody smear mark and took to the crumbling entrance which he came in.

"I never even had the chance to say goodbye to him. I suppose my parting here, will have to do for now."

His lonesome reflection mirrored closely behind, and each step he took the broken debris crackled and popped beneath his powerful boots. Cyborg didn't know what he was going to uncover at the other locations, but he was untiring in his efforts to find some faint trail, anything that could prove of aid in his mission. The one problem that he at first turned down but slowly started to embrace; was a new vendetta that not even Robin could stifle towards Slade. The powerful question fizzled and tingled all of his senses, if he were to meet Deathstroke in person, could he hold back this new loathing hatred that kept no bounds of any restraint? Would Cyborg cross that dangerous line most heroes came against, to actually kill their greatest adversary if he were pushed too far?

Only time would tell; and the team technician had more than enough time on his plate to ponder this very notion.

_

* * *

_

~Meanwhile~

Within his underground fortress, the masked criminal known by the Teen Titans as Slade resided in complete darkness, far from the busy streets of Jump City. An alluring air of simple mystery surrounded him as he was left all by himself within his secluded chamber, knowing all the while that his greatest opposition could comb the area above several times over but would come to no avail, while he literally was beneath their very noses.

Following the incident with Trigon the Terrible, Deathstroke was forced to move back into the shadows, of hidden alleyways and sewer lines, seeking out a strong place to make his new base to strike the Teen Titans while slithering away into the black abyss as he always did upon showing himself. The cameras emplaced about the bustling city facilitated to watch over the residents and used to alert the heroic saviors of trouble, was being hacked into by its own worst villain. Slade could switch to any part of the metropolis with the push of his remote; and observe on any of his hundreds of monitors as his plans unfolded without getting his hands dirty in the process.

Having taken out two of the Teen Titans was both dangerous and genius, but Slade understood very well that this would only embolden Robin and his remaining allies to band together even stronger. With Beast Boy having been shot twice, once in the knee and then in his right shoulder as his other threatening injuries would keep the changeling in a wheelchair for a long number of weeks, but that didn't mean he couldn't find something to be of aid for his fellow teammates as they continued the fight.

Luckily Terra was in the stirring pot, to brew worse trouble as this would be the perfect diversion and hamper Beast Boy's ability to fulfill his heroic duties; when a past flame was once again thrown into his life unexpectedly. Furthermore, Slade had taken into account that his old apprentice had a tough reputation against the Empath, thus it could tamper with the demoness for a while into a very formidable distraction.

Despite being out of order and near hopeless that his greatest rivals appeared presently, Slade deduced that ever since the moment he contacted them that they would only continue the desperate struggle; like an injured wolf caught in a bear-trap. The voracious beast would turn both violent and brutal as the blood would roll down its trapped paw, yet the intense sting and cracked limb would encourage the terrible creature to snap and bite at anyone nearby. Slade was yet again forced to change his impressive tactics, to draw into his lair and precede with his operations; in an effort to reconsider his strategy and to make his newest plans truly unexpected and twice as destructive.

His every action was precise, well calculated and revealing all points intended without a single flaw. The villain's strokes were fluid and he took elegant care not to succumb to the same mistakes.

Never a slow moment of doubt would bend his thinking when he would play his cards, and when Slade made his strike there was no mercy or restraint when everything he did was for a bigger purpose in his own gain. Thus he would allow himself a different site of complete dominance each time he reappeared, forcing him to become a terrible thorn in his adversary's hip and constantly allowing himself a narrow chance for escape. Robin and his friends were always baffled in how to perform in their best capability, yet by bringing various problems in a short span of days, and upon each member the fighting they put up would prove useless.

The Achilles Heel to the Teen Titans was in fact the team itself should they turn onto one another, and since the first day he clashed with the relentless heroes they each revealed there own abilities and drawbacks. After these totally opposite factions brief years of battling for dominance across Jump City, the illusive mastermind definitively believed to have found his pristine moment to take them all down.

With all of the commotion and unwanted diversions to hold them at bay, and to keep their emotions clouding their judgments for just the right amount of time, it wouldn't matter what they would do for Slade would still be five steps ahead of them. The conflict and burning desire for vengeance would force them to act irrationally, while their own disdain against Slade would lead to their very separation to one-another.

Hatred was a very powerful ally, where the Teen Titans would forever be altered and his ultimate goal to destroy them would at long last become satisfied. Ripping them apart was no small undertaking, but each challenge he unveiled that they took, like a plump fish in a pond being reeled in even closer to it's own doom, their bonds of friendship could be felt to splinter. The grace and pride of the once supportive heroes was faltering, Slade could see it in each of the members own course of action that they took to stop him.

They were still trying to hide their emotions from each-other and their most sworn enemy, and it delighted Slade to watch them squirm between his fingers as he tightened the pressure.

Beast Boy was at a cross-road in his life yet again, where the offer Slade explained to join him was an option left on the table and would quickly be used against the masked menace while Robin could fit the pieces together, but it would undoubtedly unleash even greater issues as to whom the changeling could trust? His frantic allies were blinding themselves with a hampering dependency for one another and their leader; when Beast Boy was to fully awaken and recover from his injuries he would never again be the weakest member of the team, but the one to either rally the others after their recent struggle, or to help bring about its very ruin should he opt to discard them like they had so often treated him.

Starfire was beginning to piece together that her days were turning even harder than in their previous obstacles, the strain of fellowship was teetering and not even the most joyful member could keep the others together for the sake of friendship alone. Her own romantic attachment for the Boy Wonder was also being put to the ultimate test; where even love can break when one has delved too deeply into pressing issues outside of an even deeper bond. All Slade would need to accomplish is by keeping Robin glued into seeking any resolution by thwarting the dangers unleashed, here Robin would continue to push his beloved girlfriend away and in turn, she would be forced to leave by his own doing. With Blackfire as a new pawn, the struggle would exceedingly hamper her ability to aid the team as her own family problems, would allow an even worse turmoil to her mind.

Cyborg was tricky, but his own pride would prove to be his biggest internal problem. He wanted nothing more than to save others, to grant him the choice to prove his might at finding the best resolution as Robin could in a seconds notice; or to allow those he cared for their very eradication. It would be the largest deterrent for the promising bodyguard, and he never before had to make such a call. His strength was unmatched on multiple levels as his leadership skills proved quiet effective however; they also made him overconfident that he could make the correct choices in the worst of times. By placing him at the lowest point the half-robot would crack relativly easily, where forcing the teenager to make the hardest decision of his life when he typically allows others to guide him, by acting alone it would bring about his very downfall.

With each of the heroes embroiled over the devastating loss in the ranks, Raven was proving even harder to solve than Cyborg yet Slade had grand twists of treachery for them each. The Empath was confused in what to truly believe in, her faith was brighter now since the confrontation and then destruction of her demonic father; after she prevailed to bring the world back to the way it was following her fearful birthday.

There was tremendous potential to sabotage here, as optimism can prove to be the most bothersome weakness in a person. By making one with the greatest hopes realize all of their hard work was for nothing, total despair would soon melt over and a lengthy depression could set in. Slade pieced together a growing connection from Raven and Beast Boy, and as long as Terra was around the urge to find resolution would continue to rise. If the changeling were to open his feelings to the once traitor, the demoness would surly be crushed. It was unclear as to how events would proceed in the coming days, but Raven must have been pondering a sense of covetousness towards everything the geomancer had obtained, where love seemed to be the prime element she wished for after being denied this basic human connection for far too long.

While the Teen Titans could band together, everything rested soly on Robin's shoulders. It was his team after all, and for many long weeks during The Brotherhood of Evil's plot to capture and freeze all heroes across the globe, Slade observed how each member had taken action from a safe distance.

To find Beast Boy as a prominent survivor uniting what few outcasts he could, it made the devious mastermind truly interested as to how the others could fill in the role of team captain in the bleakest hours. Cyborg had taken the reigns when Robin was Slade's apprentice but, after this dangerous hindrance things returned to normal for a time. Upon capturing The Brain and the vast amount of Jump City's criminals were backed in their own sinister scheme, Robin regained the helm once again and his friends let him.

Robin didn't seem to oppose his comrades taking charge, but he did express burning hostilities when others would question his authoritative rights to make decisions. Save a friend and place the entire city in jeopardy or, put friendships on hold and carry out his duty as a hero? The Boy Wonder made the right call, as uneasy as it was but there was little which anyone could do for the poor necromancer.

Falcon may have been the target picked by Slade to take the blow, but if it had been Beast Boy or Starfire, Cyborg or Raven at first, then things might have been even harder to bring upon the others later, and his incommodious foes would probably band even closer to overcome the challenge. The necromancer was a fresh member, where Slade was just as baffled like the rest of the public into recently uncovering a possible teammate; however Terra's problem was evident to be something of a comparable degree. She came into their lives to leave with no real connections being formed as many would think for only a few disruptive weeks, but some of the biggest emotional relationships were in fact built and then held over following her haunting withdrawal from their ranks.

Beast Boy fell in love, Raven felt betrayal for the first time as did the others but took the blow even worse as the Empath felt something was unusual, but did nothing to stop the crisis untill it was obviously too late. Cyborg had a person to play video games against and could talk about relationships without the discomfort of Starfire or Raven in giving female advice, and Robin was simply honored to have another to battle evil at his side. All of these facts told Deathstroke that the people who are new and allow the guards of his opponents to lower, by taking the recent members out first this caused the rest to become severely crippled and lost. In not expecting their greatest rival to give a punch of such force to their hearts, it made Slade's devious plots carry a more sinister emotion that was truly evil.

With Robin's comrades struggling to overcome their own fears and inner problems, the team leader would be unable to guide them as their loyalty to him and each-other would suddenly waver. Without the connection to his team, the Boy Wonder would be totally alone and that is the exact place Deathstroke enjoyed pinning his enemies into. A one-on-one battle where fighting all of the heroes as a whole proved to be too much; yet by dividing them and keeping them separate with their flaws and fears realized, then Slade could take advantage of them all at the same time.

Sitting in his revolving chair, the grand architect discreetly cloaked in the shadows kept his attention to the television monitors along the hard wall. Each frame housed a different image; some containing the famous snapshot of various landmarks around Jump City as the five directly in front revealed a still image of each Teen Titan and listing their statistics and powers. A sixth monitor revealed Falcon wearing his hood, as the graphs on his screen were red and extremely low, this told the viewer that he had been badly injured as Beast Boy's image was also showing stats of the same degree.

With his right hand neatly tucked below his chin, the manipulative Deathstroke began to caress his covered face, and then tapped the left side of his cold mask with his index finger at a soothing rhythm. His fearsome eyeball continued to glance from each monitor before him; following a few seconds of thinking he pulled his upper body back to lean in his chair while bringing his hands across his torso.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Dealing with this new loss and unfathomable discoveries, all in a matter of weeks is quiet remarkable. They are doing much better than expected."

Slade mused to himself quietly as his haunting deadpan echoed about the lonesome darkness. His current focus was glancing to Cyborg on an upper right flat-screen, where he watched the despondent hero exit the crumbling ruins with intrigue. Residing upon a glass plate, a steaming cup of coffee lay on the counter, as the majordomo whom brought it was standing nearby.

"Are you sure we aren't taking the matter far enough?"

A second and very seductive monotone chimed in, causing Deathstroke to squint his only eye and bend it in the direction of the newest voice bouncing across the halls. The slightly balding butler dressed in a white plaid suit and tie; took the small emotion seeping from Slade's only facial mark and slithered into the shadows from whence he came.

"Patients, all things take time." Slade moved the obscured chair so he could face the young woman behind him, and he bent his head down the stairs to discover Blackfire looking up with her hands over her hips. "I can see you are truly passionate about or little scheme of things, but we cannot spoil the surprises all too quickly. If we are to achieve our goals, then we must constantly observe our prey."

The girl with long black hair and captivating eyes released an unsatisfied grimace, in listening to her partner's response.

"I can see that and let me just tell you that it has been rather … lethargic if you don't mind my saying so."

His burning eye quickly narrowed again, building the hostilities between their agreements even higher.

"While I appreciate your overzealous motives, to inflict the much awaited torment upon your sister's head, need I remind you of the risks? When they discover that you have sided with me against them, they will forever brand you their enemy."

Blackfire gawked after hearing this line, she knew all too well that both her relationship with the Teen Titans was on extremely thin ice, as her delicate bond to her sister was already broken. She vowed a terrible death to anyone who had double-crossed her and managed to get away, Starfire had done this not once, but twice and the rivalry was burning her heart for quick retribution.

"When I came to you, I thought we had agreed that we both despised the Teen Titans." She pointed to him while taking a big step to get a better view of his hidden posture. "We realized that there was no real desire to wait patiently in the shadows, after all that has come to pass I refuse!"

Slade nodded his head slowly, where his singular eye was locked onto her face the entire discussion. Similar to each careful action he unleashed during combat, he calculated and was quiet meticulous about every individual thought that entered his crafty brain, trying to crack open his foe's strengths and turning them into their nastiest weaknesses and this proved to be rather inviting to muse over. Blackfire's eyes were trembling slightly; her elegant hands were shaking by her sides as a feverish twitch was noticed along her right eyebrow. Although she was fighting the urge herself, Deathstroke could rationalize that she had multiple questions on her mind.

She doubted their very partnership, and was increasingly fearful of him like the distant messenger known only as Red X that he had her eliminate. The longer she stayed in the singular beam of illumination, the more time he had to generate these types of conclusions where the more Slade kept to the shadows, the greater Blackfire's inquiries upset her stomach.

"We did, but I can see now that you have other things set in mind." He turned his chair to face the monitors again, and leaned forwards by the long desk where a keyboard rested as he kept his back to his deadly ally. "You of all people should understand the fundamental idea, that in order to obtain the ultimate victory in any retribution is not felt through the end itself, but from everything that builds into the climax."

Blackfire looked to the ground with pure hate that reflected the eerie shadows and dimness of the wide room, while crossing both arms over her bust. As the spinning fan behind her took hold of the terrible pause that was mounting, her entrancing gaze was again drawn back to the distant associate by the monitors whom she couldn't clearly make headway on his ultimate intentions. Deathstroke knew what she wanted; while Starfire's older sister only understood the familiar revulsion about the famed heroes like she had.

Slade listened to her swallow the discomfortable strain that he had generated; his famous left eye coiled itself into something of a whicked grin, allowing him the desired effects to prepair his continued response.

"After breaking Falcon and watching the blood drip across his lifeless body, hearing the pleas for his new friends to arrive to mainly find not an ounce of any comfort in greeting him was indeed timeless. To uncover Beast Boy can bend to my easiest whim as the bullets tore into his flesh; this allowed the hours of his tormenting agony to carry onwards even as I took my leave, where he soon realized how pathetic his existence truly was by everything he refuses to accept."

Blackfire raised her right eyebrow while he stopped his swift rejoinder.

"These things help me to learn how innocent they all continue to act, but are unwilling to take the next step when all they require is nothing more than a simple ... _push_." Slade slowly brought his right hand below his chin and tapped the opposite part of his dark guise as he thought upon these moments. "I do nothing more than offer that nudge, by bringing the depth to their faults and they can no longer run away but instead, they embrace them."

"Eyah well, wouldn't it just be easier to take them out all at once? Why plot these things, nothing makes sense and for the record, you really don't seem to know all that much about vengance when half of your time the deed could be carried out, where instead you would like to learn more about them." She expelled a sudden chuckle before she finished her impudent retort. "Honestly, for how twisted and villainous you have shown me; you also have proved how a dark and enigmatic crime-lord can be simply, rather pathetic."

"Yet here you are, searching near endlessly for what was once an inspiration of bright hope in your world, now having gone out." Slade partly turned away from the countless flat screens as his voice became instantly still. "You are here for a bigger purpose than breaking your sister alone."

After a swift keystroke, Slade switched every single monitor to a lone image darting through space, causing Blackfire to gasp in what she was looking at.

"No. Th-that's impossible."

His fingers were heard typing away upon the control panel and the image magnified, revealing what appeared to be a burning red comet was in fact a superhuman male.

"But he was gone, lost after the Gordanians attacked our home!" Blackfire touched a television monitor as she stood directly behind Robin's most despised rival, while Slade kept his eye upon the central screens the entire time. "How is this possible, you actually know his current location then?"

The mischievous Slade allowed a few seconds of lingering silence, to span into her baffled astonishment before speaking.

"Apparently, after all these long years your dear brother somehow has managed to survive. I happened to come across this faint satellite recording that The Brain reluctantly obtained, during his probing of our universe as he hacked into various governmental sat-feeds, before his reentry and then crude plot against the titans." Deathstroke glanced to the spinning fan, where the elderly majordomo reappeared from total darkness as the expression across her face was one of both conflict and resolution. "With relatively little work, I decoded this from the computer mainframe that he used to house all sorts of raw data about our little galaxy. As I broke into the data-bank to uncover his true purpose, yet was rather surprised to have this drop into my lap."

The quiet butler walked forwards at a casual pace, where a glimmering compact disk inside a see-through case rested upon his silver tray. The ex-princess followed his every gentle footstep as her gaze was hooked upon the tiny saucer now, where he stopped walking and handed the delicate device over to Deathstroke.

"The deal that I promised you has both leniency and truth to it; it's all right in this CD."

"You mean that you can tell me where Wildfire is, that I can see my brother again?"

Slade's fearsome eye never wavered a single meter, as he watched her pulsating jugular vein along her neck throb quickly, caused by her increased heart-rate.

"If you are willing to endure the tasks I ask of you without question, without mercy. By assisting me as you so promised during our first meeting, then I shall _indulge_ you with what you have been after."

She swallowed her building adrenaline to calm her eagerness, in showing how badly she wanted to see her thought-to-be dead sibling. The masked criminal observed and studied the new emotions pouring out from her, and he could detect them by her feverish gawping over the powerful data he had stolen.

"Everything you have been after, resides within the palm of my hand." He held it beside the dark half of his mask, allowing here trembling eyes to glance from the CD to the only part of his identity which she could notice. "The last known coordinates that you have scoured across the universe searching for, and here it is. Right before your very eyes."

Blackfire took three steps away in shock that her new partner wasn't lying about delving her brother's whereabouts. The crafty masked menace was totally honest in their bargain from the start, but what did he want in return?

"Give it to me." Her voice became still, to bring a stronger declaration to getting her way. "You need me to take down my sister and her friends, you said so yourself."

He lowered the disk to his waist, while she kept her left hand out.

"Demanding, eager and vengeful while these traits are promising they do tell me something entirely different about you."

Blackfire took another step even closer, trying to intimidate the master deceiver even further.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"For one thing, I **don't **require your skills to defeat them. I have further things brooding however, you were to an extent deliberated to be nothing more than a mere role in my bigger plans, like the lonesome thief whom you terminated by my doing quiet graciously, without any true purpose other than me asking of it." He stopped to hear Blackfire's breathing getting heavier, to taste his definite victory over his newest pawn. "For these certain challenges to arise, it does prove useful for someone of my position … to have one like you generating my desired effects. That is the reason you are with me, not because I have no options in hand, but I discovered and accepted your request of a vendetta."

A nasty grimace grew upon her face as she remained dead quiet.

"Reason two; I just happen to know where your little brother is. You need my help more than the other way around."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

Slade got up from his relaxing chair, and walked towards the fan as the images about the screens changed back to what they were from before; leaving the girl with a massive amount of stifling discomfort with the answers he gave. His shadow was partly blocked from the same light that she stood in upon her entrance, where Deathstroke concluded his journey while his dark voice rasped in the same haunting deadpan, sending a creepy shiver up her back while absorbing his powerful words.

"You won't know completely, but it's the best offer you shall receive on my behalf. _Ever_." Slade moved his head in her vicinity within his mysterious fortress, as he patiently awaited her reprisal.

"So, let me get this straight. You currently know Wildfire's location from that network you hacked into, and you are willing to aid me in destroying Starfire but I'll only get so far if I do exactly what you want, without any dissidence to your orders?" Blackfire looked about her feet to consider all of the information, while the uneasy partner peered at her with a sense of inquisitive passion. "Alright then, I'm in. Just I have one tiny concern about all of this."

Silence.

"When do we start?"

Slade nodded upon hearing this come up finally.

"Revenge is best suited when those you wish to punish, suffer in every way imaginable. That is why they loath and fear me so much, for they will never be capable to understand, just how far I aim to break them."

Blackfire's displeased frown turned into a sly grin before she continued speaking.

"Hmmm, that is something." Her eyes became immovable over a strange folder, handed to Deathstroke from Wintergreen by his side. "Now what exactly did you have in mind?"

Her wry and devilish smile spread even further across her face, as yet another distasteful hush clung over them both as he summed up his theory.

"This came into my thinking those many days ago when we first met, and I constructed a proposition. Though a bit outlandish and crude, but it is rather bold."

"I'm listening."

Slade clasped both hands behind his back, as he stared intently into the central monitor that had Robin on it where he didn't move a muscle in his now fixed posture.

"Blackfire, are you willing to do whatever it takes to bring down the Teen Titans? Your sister is part of their team; you realized all too well that by aiding my efforts you would be forced to eliminate your own blood."

"Of course, she was dead to me anyway before coming back to earth. I told you I wanted to get total retribution against her, where if her friends get in my way and just so happen to interfere with your plans, then they obviously must go as well."

Slade narrowed his scornful eye as the ex-princess ended her response.

"Yes, but these things are too delicate to fumble up now. Our plans have been set in motion, they are playing exactly as I calculated to which their responses would act out for them."

Blackfire remained deeply quiet as she tried to formulate a retort, but was able to generate only air.

"It's as you might like to say … the initiative or creativity if you will, about the whole situation that it brings about my pending threat to an entirely new degree."

His newest apprentice brushed aside a long strand of her silk black hair from her right eye, before speaking in turn.

"Wow, and I thought I was a bit too self-absorbed in my own handy-work." She smiled in taking his gravely sinister emotions to her liking. "I can see our partnership is on a good foundation already."

"Yes, a truly definitive alliance has been formed." He walked forwards and bent over her like he did so often to his subordinates, as the teenager's slender posture began to cower and sway from Deathstroke closing the tight breathing room about them. "But always remember that _I_ am the one in control, not you and if you want this precious disk so badly, you are going to do _exactly_ what I tell you to."

"As you wish."

"Good, we managed to have come to a desired understanding then." He backed away suddenly without warning, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I think this partnership would work best, if you were to call me ... _master_."

"Don't push your luck bud." Blackfire replied without hesitation. "You may be calling the shots around here, but I don't think I can say that."

His left eye which carried its very own distinguishing charm about it from the mask seemed to ignite with pure wrath, as the brown coloring appeared to change even darker in the light.

"We'll see."

Blackfire's fierce stance backed down as she stared at him, where she refused to speak something that could turn the tough situation even uglier, allowing him to continue.

"Inside this folder is a very dangerous assignment that must be completed. You will leave Jump City tonight and run a few _errands_ for me."

The Tamaranean warrior extended her right hand, as Deathstroke gave the conceptual container of her mission. Before opening the contents where she stood, she moved her eyes back to his cold mask and spoke.

"Odd jobs galore, I'm sorry but it just doesn't fit me." She then started pointing the red folder to his chest before finishing. "I came to this planet for one reason only. Revenge, and I don't think some two-bit thug like you, is going to change my mind otherwise."

"These tasks may seem pointless to you, however we both understand what you stand to lose should you refuse." He gradually pulled the disk from a pouch on his belt up, and let the CD act as a heart-stopping bargaining chip. "You will do what I say because I happen to have the only remaining copy of your dear brother's whereabouts left. With the simple stomp of my heel, everything you hope to gain upon your leave, will all but vanquish in an instant."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Consider it as leverage, and if you happen to get any swift ideas to abandon your new agreement to me, keep in mind what you may never see again."

Blackfire squinted her eyes in anger at the uneasy deal being crafted. She wanted one thing above all else which was to make Starfire bleed endlessly, yet joining up with the Teen Titan's greatest opposition had its own entitlements from the beginning. Right from the start things felt very auspicious in her goal, yet Slade turned a quick move and the pact formed was forever altered.

Two days ago she contained the discomfort that her baby brother had perished from an attack, which had taken place when her parents were still alive but it was possible however unlikely, that Wildfire managed to escape. A few moments ago her newest ally had actual proof that the third sibling was alive and well, furthermore that he could be found but the infromation resided on a compact disk where Slade had the last surviving copy and could destroy any new hopes to be reunited with Wildfire if he wanted to.

Her back was to the wall, she came to earth seeking vengance alone but quickly learned that the other heir to Tamaran's throne had in fact survived. Now a second mission began to churn her thinking, she had to recover the lost relationship to her only other relative, and Slade was the single most important person in the entire universe, who had the means to assist her efforts.

As optimistic and pleased that Blackfire was to have learned about Wildfire, an unwanted compunction rested over her shoulders with total distress, as she now hated siding with Deathstroke but had no way of getting out from the grave situation she found herself in.

Bending her head to the red folder, she opened the covers and the image of a fat man with gray hair, holding a burning cigar in hand was uncovered.

"Who is this guy?"

Slade turned away and could sense her eyes looking at his back.

"Rupert Thorne, one of Gotham's prime underground kingpins whom just happens to owe me for a few political assassinations in the past. A sort of payment is due, and I aim to collect."

Blackfire looked at the picture in total fascination at the target's plump figure. Every detail and formed wrinkle about his face clung to her memory, as the dark suit and tie gave the impression that he was a man of esteemed class. In realizing how clever Slade was, generating any debt against you from this destructive mercenary was a very bad and scary thing.

"Just why exactly is this guy so important?"

Silence.

"The details are in that file, along with a few _other _possible assets I require." Slade clasped his hands behind his back, where his eye moved from the fan to the place the girl stood.

As she flipped over a few other unglamorous snapshots inside the red container, a strange laughing clown with a pale skin complection in an orange jump suit, a green muscular reptile bound in chains, a beautiful woman wearing a green leaf dress over her midsection like Eve from the bible, and a man with a horribly disfigured left sided profile with the name Two Face over the top; these were a few of the others behind Mr. Thorn's report with a size-able history to them all. As Blackfire began to read into the first dossier history, the same devilish smile reformed over her face.

"I see; getting these guys to work with us can prove useful later on. Kind of like Dr. Light and Mammoth." She replied after connecting the pieces. "You want me to get all of them, uh, I don't think that's going to be easy."

"Nobody ever said it was to be a brisk walk in the park, all of them have a bad reputation against the Batman. Robin just happened to put a few into Arkham before the dynamic duo's split, where my incentive to them would be a very hard thing to pass up." Deathstroke once again faced her, narrowing his eye to bring the exact power it had when she first saw him. "Things in Jump City will be taken care of for a time, needn't you worry my dear for the battle you have sought against your beloved sister is due to arrive. But not yet."

She closed the thick folder and was surprised to find a communication device being handed to her from the silent majordomo. The instrument was tinted in a dark orange, while the letter _'S'_ rested on the front flap in sharp black.

"What's this for?"

"This device is to keep me posted on your progress. You have forty-eight hours to gather as many people inside that folder that you can, otherwise you might as well forget about coming back here to gain the disk my dear."

"Two days, that's it? Some of these people like that Ivy lady and the clue man are locked away as it says in their files. How am I supposed to break them out of a high security mental institute, surely Batman would track me down and follow us all here."

"The bat doesn't concern me, after you meet with Rupert Thorne; he will grant you one of his privet jets to take the passengers to an undisclosed location which I will reveal only after your mission is complete. The best place to start the recruitment phase, would be in the Iceburg Lounge."

"I've heard of that place, it's a local pub right?"

"More of a hangout for Gotham's finest scum, owned by none other than Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot."

Blackfire reopened the paper cover and began to seek more facts about this next target, but stopped midway as Slade could hear her flipping through the contents.

"He goes by the alias of Penguin, a dolt of a bird lover however infatuated by the aviary creatures, he is one of the Dark Knights oldest and most tiresome enemies." Slade's voice grew quieter and carried his deadpan across the abyss. "He also just happens to hate our Boy Wonder, I am truly curious to see his reaction to my proposal."

"So am I."

"Contact me when you arrive at the secluded establishment for further instruction." He stopped speaking while observing her slender figure become consumed into darkness like he did so often. "Remember, forty-eight hours is all the time I'm giving you where failure to accomplish this …"

"Don't worry, just a walk in the park for my everyday quality of excellence."

Blackfire was able to see only his eye, while the rest of his body was much further from view. As she left for the exit a blinding white glow poured entirely around her as she looked back; then walked out the door without wasting further time.

Slade listened to the door hissing shut, and he sat down in his revolving chair as the video feed from Jump City Rail Lines played back on every single monitor, where his eye curled into a terrible grin. He observed in delight as the broken body of Falcon was hoisted into an air ambulance, with the name _Saint Mary's Critical _over the helicopter's side door.

"There you are." Slade mused at the delicate information about the sixth Teen Titan passing before his eye. "Very interesting indeed."

The game was afoot.

* * *

Hit Counter: 5,364 hits.

_Reviews:_

Wolvmbm: "It's been a while. Nice update to your tale I must say it was interesting to see Starfire play the mediator between her friends and figuring out why they're acting so venomous towards each other. Nice to see Raven making her decision on telling Beast Boy how she feels for him when he wakes up, what a birthday present that will be. :D Interesting to see Falcon, either in limbo or seeing the life he had flash before his eyes? :(

_~~ It is my esteemed pleasure to have brought some joy to your day. How much more trouble can the Teen Titans handle? Well, Slade seems to have something in mind; Gotham's finest villains are bound to cause a ruckus but what did he look at when Blackfire took her leave? ;-) ~~_

bk00: "Elizabeth/Saffire IS BB's sister! T.M.O you didn't! Oh my, I didn't see that coming at all. Every time I read a chapter, I see how you've grown and evolved! The more you write, the better you become. Brilliant chapter!"

_~~ Well, it looks like you could piece together that small enigma I had rolling around. Good work, I'll give you a few delicious oreos for uncovering that little connection between our comedic green skinned hero, and the unknown girl who saved Falcon's life. If you thought that was big, how did you feel for this chapter? Thanks for the support my friend, the reviews do help to boost my moral a great deal. ~~_

muddie: "Wow, finally everything is coming together. I think we, as the readers, are beginning to finally see the link between Saffire and the Teen Titans. About time, really! Despite it being long, it was relatively simple to read and got your points across. Well done!"

_~~ Here; take another handful of my prized Oreo cookies that I love so much. To anyone else that could piece that together, join the party. :-D I hope that this chapter was just as good, if not even better than the last one. ~~_

xSaffire55x: "STILL LOVE THIS STORY! Its so intense and outstanding. I never want to stop reading but I gotta when I get to the end of the chapter sadly. Anyway, outstanding chapter! :) I hope the Titans will get through it … I think they will … and about Elizabeth's history it sounds terrible and sad. The Beast earlier mentioned a sister."

_~~ I'm just pleased to bring enjoyment to so many people. Yes, it is quiet a tragedy when a chapter comes to a close, but at least it gets things turning in the mind, with what is bound to come next. Good eye in spotting that out too. ;-) ~~_

Shac89: "Wow, just wow. I really enjoyed the Cy and Star moment. Very intense, keep it up."

_~~ Again, I like to go into each character as much that I can; even the smaller ones whom we vaguely remember but do find a curious fascination about them. Wintergreen I thought was a nice touch to this part, in the older comics after Jericho took over his father's body, Deathstroke killed his butler and mounted the guy's head on his wall. :-P A bit dark, but in the older comics it's just how things went as many of the characters suffered terribly. I hope the comical moment of Star in the kitchen, brought you a good chuckle like it did for me in crafting out. X-D ~~_

* * *

A/N Take care my esteemed loyal fans and readers, I do this because it is an unfathomable passion in my spirit and I also have a powerful thrill with the Teen Titans and DC Universe as a whole. I wanted to give another big thanks to muddie on helping me out for some of Slade's scene. It just wouldn't have been the same had you not shown me what I was overlooking. Fist-bump fireworks!

_~~T.M.O~~_


	18. Troublesome Awakenings

Chapter 18 is here! Blackfire goes to the Iceburg Lounge and meets with potential allies, as Jump City's most comedic savior awakens. "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." -Norman Cousins-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the DC Universe; the only character that I accept half ownership on is Falcon. Scififanfreak222 also owns a large portion of him as well, for drawing him out. This story is written, crafted and thought out by The Mighty One. Saffire55, Scififanfreak222, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of them help me press onwards with this story, every-time I hit writers block. Without their constant support, the updates would take even longer to post.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Troublesome Awakenings

After crossing over the misty Appalachian Mountains, the towns and larger cities were getting much easier to see while she drew nearer to her targeted destination outside of New Jersey. The robust buildings of impressive steel and cobbled brick lit the way, while above her the thousands of stars looked like they were reflecting a comparable likeness from the alien world below.

Only when a person who has been traveling none-stop and groggy hours can describe as dull, she had been flying at a surprisingly quick pace where her determination to gather an army for the uneasy overseer was pushing her motives to not falter at all, and she delayed very little in traveling across the lucious country. This was not meant to be a sight-seeing excursion, it was a journey of grave importance and she had less than two days to complete the desperate task.

Blackfire's devious partner now turned commander had shown how destructive and remorseless he was to any of his subordinates. Should they fail him or prove successful in the smaller assignments was revealing to be much less of a pivotal factor that the ex-princess was cautious about, but the real challenge resided in her trust to his orders. Red X was proof enough, and in the end there were no simple motives other than him asking that the abhorred death sentence be granted.

Why did it even matter to have Red X destroyed, what was the ultimate purpose to this type of twisted and sick game? Furthermore, just before the mysterious thief fell to his demise down the jagged cliff and into the roaring tides, a total sense of harmony filled the abhorred pause as though he were embracing his sealed fate, but why?

The exile couldn't help but carry a hooking taste of intrigue by all of these things, where she had been away from the tiny blue planet for close to an entire year and of the countless systems that she had visited, this one made her feel something quiet empowering. To do what she wanted was very satisfying, and to obliterate everything her sister had come to respect and carried any emotinal attachment towards here on earth, by dissolving her friends away nothing could be sweeter. However her endless desire of bloodshed and carrying no regrets seemed to be tainted and she didn't know why, but maybe it had something to do with the masked thief.

Slade had forced quiet the unusual spin to her previous motives; that didn't change her main goal of total retribution, only in how she would be able to achieve it. The unshakeable urge which the ex-princess dreamed about within her dreary and cold prision cell, before the long awaited jailbreak on the desolate system was to bring about the long awaited vandetta. Gaining the disk to locate Wildfire was just the formality as an extra bonus to this ordeal, ridding herself of Starfire forever would be the frosting on the cake and she drooled over the looming battle and continued to recite the final sentances quietly in her brain.

They were the words that she would speak over her sibling's battered body, and she closed her eyes to visualize the crimson blood covering her hands just as she was to unleash the finishing blow. She could see the defeated heroine laying across the ground, her slender body pinned and squirming, her legs kicking and tears streaking down her cheeks while Starfire would beg for mercy from the very sister whom she had cast out, but would quickly discover none.

An evil smile could be felt slowly creeping across her lips, while the exile held the air-squeezing clench over the princess's fragile neck with her left hand. The harsh strangle-hold was growing more violent with each inhale of precious oxygen that she could feel enter Starfire's body, where the wheezing and coughing united into a new and disturbing rythym as pure music to the attackers ears. Blackfire was basking her mind with this horrible image, watching the life escape her dying sister as her right hand was far above her head and carried a brightly burning purple glow that would vaporize Starfire to mere dust.

The more that the ex-princess thought about this, the bolder her envy to reach the looming battle dawned on her, while the more confused she became on what to expect from Slade and his own devious conspiracy. An unsettling fear began to mount over her beliefs while she flew in the darkening moon-lit sky, and it continued to become present with every transient second that she hovered about the historic gothic city.

_What if I do everything that he asks, that I manage to be just in reach of my goal only for him to betray me as he did for the other?_ Her clenched fingers grew tighter as she squeezed them, brought on by the terror and boiling rage in her blood. _How can I refuse him though, when he is the only person who can help me now?_

While soaring high above the ancient metropolis, Blackfire quickly uncovered a rather dominate factor upon many of the ledges and rooftops. Terrifying gargoyles which could be found in the occult books of satanic ceremonies; or as pieces of the elegant décor in Raven's room of Titans Tower, these forgotton ornaments sat dormantly, like they were on their individual thrones gazing out at the people of Gotham.

The grotesque demons and winged monsters of a hellish nation were very detailed and fearful for anyone to behold. Their cold and lifeless eyes never wavered, but from the streets gazing up they appeared to. The stylish animals were intended to project the exit ports from the gutters in an artistic appearance, and to cast the rainwater clear off the many buildings from their open beaks and below their sharp talons.

Blackfire flew over a section of the wide bay to the local harbor, peering towards the honking tugboats and ferry vessels leaving the shoreline while the sun finished its slow decent to the other side of the world, causing the background combining with the active nightlife to cast a very spellbinding red and orange glow. In Jump City the skyline was both open and clear, mainly becuse the industrial sector was not as active during the weekday and was closed down at seven pm, but in Gotham this was not the case.

The illumination and toxic waste being spewed upwards from the factories and appartments, it only caused the air to carry a soot-like taste while the stars were hidden from view. After swearving around the sky-scrapers and buildings of the many historical areas, from the central park and famous movie theater, a single colossal facility caught her eye as the perfect vantage point. The building stood out from the others on all sides as though it was concieved with great pride, and the people who worked inside the towering structure were honored to carry out their jobs.

Gradually bringing herself to the perch and kneeling down, the fierce warrior had located a truly pristine time to catch her breath, and to stretch her sore limbs on the outer crest of its sloped roof. Moving both hands behind her neck she groaned and expelled a genuine sigh, Blackfire was now in one of the most notorious and classical cities across the entire eastern seaboard.

It was a massive place of both subterfuge promises and humbling compromises, the gritty gothic town of crime; the ancient home to many famous and civilized do-gooders like Bruce Wayne and a mysteriously powerful guardian known as Batman. Apart from all the bright patches and remarkable glory throughout time such as the revolutionary war which the lobsterbacks arrived to out-flank General George Washington, this sparkling location still has many dark corners which have consumed much of the fighting willpower into tragic despair. One of the worst criminal syndicates ever known was deeply entrenched into the very soul of the city, it had been since the day the first settlers made it their home.

As the dense pollution from the smokestacks covered pockets where the moon and stars would shine overhead, the golden lighting from office buildings, restaurants, studios and multiple housing complexes would in turn bounce across the other areas of the heavily populated city.

The ageless gargoyles observed above the extensive skyline at night, yet there was also another pair of rather forboding eyes that were ever watchful. They were from the Dark Knight, of a man who remained in the shadows and revealed himself fearlessly, causing a petty thug to constantly overlook his or her shoulder in terror that they were never alone. Gotham proved to be either an evil-doers best hideout, or their worst nightmare and competing on the open market for anything of value increased the tensions for everybody.

The most famous villains were constantly at war with each-other, and when they weren't battling themselves the newspaper and reporters, Commissioner James Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department, going up against detective Harvey Bullock with the S.W.A.T. teams, the mayer himself and of course the Batman, all of these factors squeezed the criminals to carry out their tasks wth extreem caution, and to go as far as infiltrating the local police and paying off the press with their own people to even the odds. Some of the petty thugs were wise enough to join a handful of those who had the capacity or the necessaty to uphold a small promise. Even if the price was to do a simple bank robbery or jewelry heist, those who called the shots gave something of value beforehand, and a much better chance of success in any assignment than carrying it out alone.

There were the Italian tufs which were mostly dominated by the Falcone family but it was deeply split. On the other side of the rift there were the Maronie's, who were also Itailain American's and changed allies to the more profitable dealers. These two families shed much blood over the decades, and while they fought against their own kind they also carried deep respect and a humbling code of honor for the other clan. Then there was the Riley Empire, they were the Irish American's and obeyed the rules of Peyton Riley. Apart from the local mophias from European heritage, there was a wide-spread street gang of motorcyclists who aligned themselves with the Chineese crimelords under the command by the infamous Ghost Dragons, and were well known for their brutality on the open street and their horrifying motto about taking no prisioners.

These mobster families were able to unleash some of the basic trouble, drug dealings and shootouts to one another, even a sense of purpose to their fighters. However, these organized villains were nowhere near as destructive, bold or interconnected across the largest pockets of the gothic city like Black Mask, Rupert Thorne, Ra's al Ghul, Arnold Stormwell, Penguin, or even Two Face and some of those locked away in the eerily sinister and highly sound prision and mental institute known as Arkham Asylum. They were the people who pulled the most strings, and for many of these monsters and those who worked under them, after what could become quiet the irksome day of terrorizing the peaceful residents and plotting destruction, the Iceburg Lounge was the destination where both the simple henchman and a high class crimelord could find some release.

Shutting oneself out from their own troubles of either mounting debts or feuding struggles by watching sports at the bar, getting a refreshing beverage, playing a round of pool or a quick hand of poker was totally satisfying. It was even more auspicious to the top heads of the mophia clans as they could rest easy in knowing that not even Batman would be foolish enough to crash into their deadly hangout with too many foes present. Since the secluded two-story building was owned by the infamous Penguin; that was the most pleasing emotion to those on the inside.

The brilliant scheemer had powerful connections and paid off senators and judges alike to keep both his and the various other problem generators who entered his timeless establishment operating, and for their own ears to listen in on privetly. They paid handsomely to enter, and paid even more to keep things running that way. If there was a war going on across Gotham, within the Iceburg Lounge there was a certain rule of ethics that all of the law-breakers followed, where no violence was to be tolorated and it was place meant to conduct delicate buisness only. If blood were spilt inside the unsullied watering hole, the owner himself would be sure to skin the rule breakers and feed them to his aviary creatures.

Even with probable cause or reason to investigate the area, all warrants to barge in unnanounced by the district attorney or the law enforcers that could be given were rebuked each and every time that the breadcrumbs of any case led to the pub. Simply, it was closed to all outsiders where thugs with bats, knives and automatic weapons were posted round the clock, and they deterred any trespassers by their brute physical appearance alone. They were granted the right to shoot at or beat anyone on the premises which gave them reason to.

All of this was of course, perfectly legal. There was no way for an outsider to gain access, in order to get in, you had to know someone on the inside and they in turn had to possess higher up connections to those with impressive standings of the seclusive establisment.

Blackfire's tranquil gaze gradually sank to her left palm after staring out to the dark and gloomy rooftops for a long while to catch her bearings, where the communication device that she could only describe as unappealing which her boss had given to her, to use for just this situation rested. She bit her lower lip as she mused over her constantly shrinking options, on what she had come back to accomplish but was now being forced into.

She began to wonder how Red X was locked into his fateful situation, and she continued to draw loose connections to herself with him. Just a few feet behind her, the glowing white letters of _WAYNE ENTERPRISES_ towered along the roof as her shadow was partly consumed by the electric glow of the famous buisness entrepreneur.

Her silk black hair moved behind her shoulders with ease, as the timid wind changed directions from the right, then to the left with no particular sense of care, where the exile of Tamaran for a brief moment held onto an unusual sense of calmness as the previous pawn had done. She was conducting her end of the bargin, only when she would get on the plane alongside the strangers for their return to Jump City could things become clearer if Deathstroke would prevail to hold up his part of the ever doubtful agreement.

It truly didn't matter what she could do untill then, the shocking infromation about Wildfire was at the mercy of man who killed not because he was required to, but for the simple pleasure of it. Because he could destroy the disk even in realizing it would break the one supporter that may be of some minor aid later down the road but he didn't seem to care at all, but took nasty pleasure in observing human and alien creatures suffer. Everything was already going his way and any possible routes were open to him, options that she didn't know of fully.

Blackfire was just as insignifigant while promising to Deathstroke's true plans as Red X had been. When the final task was completed, following all of the diversions Slade had wished to be created and the alluring message was revealed to Robin, the badly sought-after and great prize of Xenothium proved to be a lie, nothing more. A treacherous grave awaited Red X, and the female warrior was troubled by the image of him tumbling off the cliff as she held out her hand. A moment just the day before that she had taken deep pleasure in watching, now it was beginning to haunt her as she saw herself in his place, while her own image as a destructive anti-heroine stood over the mound and laughed while she droped into the abyss.

Could Blackfire truly remain by his side, in understanding how unfamilure and unsecure their allegance totally was? She was replaceable, there was no question about this fact but it only caused further questions to arrise, and where could she turn for help when she had no other allies? Regardless of all the staggering doubts, Slade had promised to bring about a painful death to the Teen Titans, to ruin Starfire as a side project was satisfying all by itself.

Calmly opening the monitor screen, Blackfire peered at the total blackness where an image of her leader came up following a bit of electrical static. Slade was standing still, without a bend or curve in his firm posture and what the ex-princess could determine was that his hands were behind his back in the typical manner like he normally revealed before speaking.

"I've made it to Gotham." She began after taking notice to the left eye of her destructive master partly squinting. "I can see the whole city from up here."

"Excellent." Slade deadpanned with ease, overly delighted to notice his plan already in motion and on schedual. "The posh nightclub should be just around the corner to the docks."

Blackfire looked to the western side of the dark city and could partly make out a faint blue colored glow, eminating against the yellow all around it.

"I think I see it."

Silence.

"In the short of things you've come far … but all that requires for this delicate trust you have been fighting to maintain to fail you, is nothing more than a single reason. Just one slip-up to regret what I have promised you, by going on a mere hunch you feel, or should things turn south _unexpectedly_."

Blackfire smirked a cock-sure glance back at the screen.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch. I'm pretty sure that I can handle a few bouncers."

"They do not concern me; the troubling task is getting inside. Blasting your way into the Penguin's prestine district of buisness is not as subterfuge as I was hoping. Remember, you're in Gotham to gather followers for our cause, not to generate further enemies."

"Right, right." She then released a deep groan of annoyance in his logical steps before speaking any further. "So then, how do I get in? It is a place for the esteemed higher-ups on some sort of list I'm guessing, so I'm pretty sure they won't just let me waltz on in to state my being here."

Slade lightly chuckled as his eye narrowed to the same size as in the beginning. "That is where _she_ will open things for us."

"I'm sorry, but who are we talking about now?"

Slade's left eye rose upwards to study the surroundings behind his newest assistant.

"She just happens to be one of the prime guests personal and most loyal of bodyguards, Mr. Freeze. Apart from working in the lavish vicinity as a second job, she is also quiet the mercenary."

"So then, you want me to talk with her. Got it."

Blackfire stood up from her crouched position and remained eerily silent as she mused over her next course of action.

"The cantact will be awaiting your arrival in about five minuets, just down the road from your current position. I told her that you would be there to meet with her soon."

Starfire's older sister nodded her head, while the strange blue glow of the moving lights from the famous club shined upwards and then dissapeared into the clouds.

"For a man of so much inaction and time away, you sure don't waste a moment in having things rolling along or getting your hands dirty. Don't you Slade?"

Slade's fiercesome eyeball scorched an even darker color as he listened to this disconcerting remark.

"All things take time my dear, with or without my presence." He then hoisted the silver disk within his right hand up to the monitor, to remind her of the high stakes one final time. "You know what you must do, and what you are hoping to gain."

"Sure." Blackfire lowered the communicator from her chin towards her bust, as the lump in her gullet moved. "Just, one more question."

Silence.

"What is her name, or what does she look like so I know how to spot her out and find her? Plus, it would seem to help you along a whole lot faster, if I knew exactly what you had in mind to offer these guys when the meeting gets underway."

Deathstroke lowered the CD away from his mask before speaking.

"Have you forgotton your place? All that you require knowledge about my plans, is exactly what I tell you, _when_ I tell you." His raspy breathing generated a lengthy hush between them both, where he allowed this to build the power he possessed in his circumspective and magnificent words. "Take care that you do not step out of place again, remember all that you stand to loose."

Blackfire's furious glare moved to the ground so she wouldn't make the situation any worse.

"Yes." She hissed, then she locked eyes with him again where her rage was still present, but the same question as before was heavy on her thoughts while the wrinkles across her forehead expressed all of these conflicting signs. "I still do not know who she is though. In order to complete this bizarre task which you sent me here to accomplish, I can't do it if there isn't anything to go along with!"

"I thought as much." Slade bantered back; this only told Blackfire that her new boss enjoyed watching anyone struggle even if they worked for him. To the criminal mastermind, this was mere practice on his adversaries by exploring newer ways to tear people usunder.

Blackfire cracked the joints in her neck as she patiently awaited the infromation.

"She is part of the dangerous Lin Kuei clan, a famed ninja assassin's guild of an outer dimensinal relm. They are notorious for holding tournaments, most notably those that are often to the death." His left eye appeared to uncoil even wider in awe at what he already knew about the person Blackfire was sent to meet. "The current alias she goes by now, is Frost."

"That's quiet the name." The deadly solder replied after an eager inquisitivness mounted. "How did you manage to gain her trust though? With the way you are pulling the strings on me, how you did so for Red X I can't help but wonder. What have you got on her?"

Silence.

"Alright then, I'm sure I'll find out later anyway." Blackfire solemnly shrugged her shoulders in his quiet rebuttle. "So after I meet with this _Frost_ character, she takes me inside and then what?"

"Do you remember those files which I gave you, just before you left my base?"

Blackfire gingerly tugged at her dark backpack strung over her shoulders, and after turning her head to the sealed zipper she moved her gaze back to his cold mask.

"Yeah, I've still got them."

"They will prove their worth in due time. Now then, I have instructed your contact to bring you to see Cobblepot, but before you enter I want you to turn this device on so I can overhear the conversation and discuss my proposal to the crime lords, should the files not be adequete for their tastes."

"If you just wanted to send a message, then why not do it yourself?" Blackfire looked to the bag a second time, she only went through a few of the files but there must have been something else inside the strange dossier she hastily overlooked.

Deathstroke shifted his upper body away from her screen, where the blackness around him and the shadows of the moving fan concealed his muscular figure, except for the only part of his guise which revealed a tiny amount of his actual identity.

"I would, however the Falcone and Riley familes alongside Black Mask could quiet possibly set a few surprises should I show my face in Gotham after my actions of the past. As such, this has forced my hand to multiply their operations of competing against one another many months prior to any meeting actually taking place."

Blackfire's face was showing new signs in astonishment upon learning this.

"So then, you've been planning this little reunion for months, before we even met?"

Slade nodded before he continued talking.

"This is something that requires a little more _finess_, to be done by a person who is new to Gotham and isn't already a marked target the moment they walk in." He looked away from her eyes as a lingering silence formed. "I could have let my last messanger carry out this seemingly pointless task to you, but he had proven his worth already and you had just come to me asking for my help, to destroy your beloved sister."

"Let me just make one thing very clear to you. I have no connections to her, or those idiots she calls a family anylonger. As far as I am concerned, **I have no sister**."

Slade moved his head and peered deeply into her eyes, and then he nodded while savoring Blackfire's raw temper. It was a taste of pure evil in her voice, and the darkness in her tone was like a sweet and juicy steak that Deathstroke thrived on.

"I didn't ask for your help." Blackfire slightly growled. "I saw an oporitunity to take down Starfire and having you as an ally … well it just felt like a good idea at the time."

"Now you feel things didn't go as you mapped out, don't you?"

"If they hate your guts, then I'm just going out on a limb here but by them all agreeing to a meet with you, in their hangout where all of their goons and lackies will be waiting; then all my logic is telling me that it most definatly IS a trap."

The devious villain's left eye continued peering at her in observing her switching the topic very quickly.

"There is a slight chance a trap is in play; but they are less likely to be targeting you when they are already conflicted on who to trust amongst themselves. I am the least of their problems; in fact I believe some would even concider hiring me again to get rid of their competition."

"So you've got some enemies on the inside. How are we to get the Falcone's or other heads of the underworld to join our cause?"

"Apart from carrying out hits against the Black Mask, Rupert Thorne was as you already know also a client of mine, where this allegiance goes entirely against the once district attorney Harvey Dent. These two men loath one another even now, and as such I've had dealings with them both on numerous occasions."

"Picking sides are we; I can see how it would leave a tainted image then."

"Yes." Slade replied. "I could have gone myself but as you are well aware, you are apt in other areas that I do not fit into. Gaining the cooperation of two or three is simple, convicing half of the criminal syndicate who I have swaped sides against multiple times in my past mercenary life, well it tends to tarnish my status amungst them, and they will be much easier to coerce now that you are there in my place.

The Tamaranean exile was transfixed about the shadows covering Deathstroke, were his every word bounced inside her eardrums.

"Okay then. I just hope that a stray bullet doesn't have my name on it. Whatever plan you've got brewing, it better work."

"If it's me that they still are after, then they will need you alive to fulfill their ends." Slade's raspy voice hung around for a few seconds, and then the screen turned black.

Blackfire reclosed the flap to the electronic device and clipped it neatly over her belt. The red folder which had multiple villains and their criminal backstories on them was concealed inside a small knapsack over her shoulders, and she stared intently to where the new lightshow arose from.

Taking three long steps rearwards, she found a stronger footing and jolted off the ledge, down past the gargoyles and she soared to the nearby docks where the contact was told to be found. The air whistled past her ears, as the rattling of her long hair and skirt against her soft skin was a little bothersome but it did not entirely cause a chill for she was very accustomed by traveling at fast speeds. The atmosphere around the monolithic city was heavy with pollution, but also dense with rain clouds that had just begun to congregate.

Landing on the damp concrete, the famed ex-princess stood by a steel lamp-post and couldn't help but brew up a secret plan when she was required back at Jump City and about to confront her boss. Long minuets began to pass by and still there was nobody to be found, not a soul about the quiet docks or a chirping seagull on the narrow peir. The motorists were zooming down the main street, across the road where their headlights curved by the bend.

"Well now, you sure don't look at all like I first thought you would." A strange feminine voice echoed by the rim of the shadows of the sheltered warf.

Without turning to look, Blackfire replied as her left arm rested upon her hip, and her right hand was beneath the sleeve for her bag.

"Oh really, and who exactly were you expecting, the Queen of England?"

"You are a little bit taller than I first presumed; and a bit snippy."

"Snippy, I don't think you're in any possition to make that bold remark. You should take it back if you know what's good for you."

"Forgive me, but I guess it was just in the forefront of my thinking that you would be short but if there is one thing I do know, it's that things never happen as you so wish them to. The outcome is always a far away thing but first meetings leave quiet the impression." The stranger spoke up again as she sounded to be two heatbeats closer. Her footsteps were only a few paces behind Blackfire and they bounced up from the cobbled pathway where they quickly became still. "Now that I see you up close however, it does reveal a few other things."

"Let me guess, you must be the infamous Frost. Nice of you to-"

Blackfire stopped speaking after a swift outburst of laughter escaped from the unknown voice the moment she turned around but saw nobody to greet her, only the cold reception of the water churning into the pillars which held up the docks.

"It's a pleasue to finally meet you too, Blackfire."

The enchanting young woman's voice was once again right behind her, and Blackfire shook her head while turning around to at last face the person hiding in the dark.

"You sure are quick."

"One has to be if they are in my profession. Being slow can get you killed."

"Uh-huh." Blackfire muttered while shaking the other girl's hand.

Blackfire and Frost scanned one another from head to toe during the lingering pause, and began to look over the curvaceous and slender frame of the person standing in front of them. While Blackfire's hair resembled her very title and was lengthy, her skin was similare to a mediteranian tan as her eyes were dark brown. Her long boots rose to her thighs while her purple skirt hung around her hips, and her arms were covered in silver plating like the upper half of her beautiful bust.

Frost on the otherhand was close to being the complete opposite in her clothing's appearance. Despite being very similare to the same height and weight as Blackfire, the strange assassin's hair color was of a very light crystal blue that had turned into shards of entrancing icicles, which are mainly noticed to form along the roof of a building during a winter storm. The erotic female donned a martial arts outfit over her pale skin, of the ninja clan she hailed from also in a blue and black color with the ancient insignia's sewn into the fabric.

Each time she exhaled a soothing breath, the black guise around her mouth expelled a mist of a white puffy smoke, as though she were constantly in an arctic climet while her eyes were the same entrancing crystal tint as her spiked-up hair. Across her right leg a blue bandanna was drapped about her upper thigh, as Frost's black boots rose far as the alien's did. Tucked across her left hip two daggers were placed into their shieths, they were the forbodding weapons of choice by her and Blackfire could easily figure out that this young woman was both extreemly attractive and dangerous like she herself could be, and was more than able to fend for herself.

What she wanted from Slade was an entirly puzzling mystery however.

After their chance to study the other female, to take in the physical appearance and costume that the opposite one was wearing to gain a small understanding in where they haled from, they each quickly concluded they were far from their homes of origion.

"So, were you planning on keeping me here to just look at my gorgious body or what?"

Frost shook her head in confusion, as her captivating glance appeared to smirk after hearing this.

"Do you have the files?"

Blackfire reached around and opened the sack, where she then tossed the paperback container towards her contact never breaking their eye-line once.

"Is this all of them, the files I mean?"

The Tamaranean exile placed both hands over her hips and gave a slightly pouting expression.

"How the heck should I know? I just came here because you were going to take me to the Iceburg Lounge. I have a mission to do, what Slade promised you I really don't know, nor do I care."

The ice-princess tilted her head to her left side, as she lowered the thick dossier by her waist. After stroking her covered chin in perplexety at the unraveling situation, her eyes squinted.

"So, he's got something on you too I take it?"

Blackfire rolled her eyes with a vexatious glare to Frost.

"What does it matter, I'm here on a buisness trip only. You've got those files; now take me to the Iceburg Lounge frosty."

The suspicious contact didn't budge a meter after this nickname came out. It was a familure title that she heard of before, and greatly hated it with every fiber in her fierce spirit. It wasn't that she despised the remark on her appearance, but it was the man who had said this to her before and she loathed him. Everytime this nickname was spoken, a displeasing shiver crept across her back, bringing with it all the unpleasant memories.

"Follow me."

Blackfire could sense something was unusual about the new girl, yet Frost's cold guise was near impossible to crack. The contact kept just two steps ahead in their walking pace to the local watering hole, and Blackfire had to trot at a faster pace just to keep up. Whatever Slade did or promised her, Blackfire could only speculate and it was difficult not to draw questions with why these files were so important? The exile began wishing she had read deeper into them before her flight, but meeting with Penguin and the rest of his kind was her top priority and handing over the files never crossed her mind once.

The two walked in complete silence, where occasionally Blackfire would spot a glance coming over Frost's shoulder, but no words would come out.

"This is it." Frost said as she haulted by a massive door, as the source to the blue lights were by the base of the building which Blackfire spotted from the rooftop.

The Tamaranean exile waited as Frost turned to have a quick word with her, as the local security detail to the entrance in black tuxedoes, wearing dark shades and holding tommy guns were on patrol. Some had German Shepherds and dobermans on tight leashes. Blackfire gazed up at the foudntation's brick exterior and just like the impressive lettering above the commercial building prior to meeting the fridged contact. _The Iceburg Lounge_ towered overhead, as the individual letters lit up the front.

"You are here to meet with Penguin. Luckily for you, Mr. Freeze and he are rather close friends. Just follow me and shut up, I don't need you to cause a stir, got it?"

Blackfire rolled her eyes.

Frost in return expressed a ruthless glare at Slade's henchman for the daring move, and having enough to delay their journey she then led the exile over to the doors. Blackfire was transfixed about the lavish decorations along the outside, where a massive asphalt roadway nestled close to the two-story building. White and black limousines were parked by the front, as the chauffers allowed the wealthy passengers donning classy outfits to enter the nightculb. A slender woman in an elegantly red dress and high heels held a clipboard, silently checking names on a list.

Stepping onto the red carpet, the exile's glance caught sight of the two massive statues of a stout but chubby man in a tuxedo and tophat. His nose was pointy where a lengthy cigarette potruded out from his mouth, while a monocle was over his right eye showing his lavicious style and pompous class cut in the thick stone.

"Name?" The attractive bouncer with short black hair who looked to be no older than twenty-five in the sleevless dress spoke up; causing Blackfire to stare at her guide, and the colossal four guards now surrounding all of them.

"We're here on buisness."

The attractive greeter moved her brown eyes off of the clipboard in knowing the voice, as the guy bouncers looked to each other in confusion with what their orders would be.

"Frost, oh yes. Mr. Freeze's dashing representative, how are things going along in the south end?"

"Raven, just open the damn door already. I've wasted enough time and need to see him now. Many crimelords have already gathered, and they await her leader's offer you dolt!"

The snobby greeter raised her left eyebrow after listening to this brash tone, where she glanced down at the ledger to find who was already inside. After looking at the other young girl standing behind the contact, the beautiful head bouncer moved her eyes back to Frost.

"Oh yes, that meeting is currently underway."

"Already?" Blackfire butted in, growing fearful that she missed her only chance.

"Apparently, they have been waiting for a short time but rest assured with how they typically gather. I would assume that nothing has gone into too much detail, while a few others still have yet to arrive. Clayface, Mr. Inigma and Mr. Bane for starters, they are on the list but I have yet to see them in."

Frost winced at Blackfire, reminding her of the arrangment before walking up to the hostess.

"Alright, I shall take you to see them. Stay close and follow me if you please." Raven's bell-like voice brought the two female warriors to focus once again on her.

A couple of brute men stood in their path, where the ice-like ninja began to poke the man to her left growing heavily irritated.

"Move aside you idiots. My boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The two bouncers parted in the middle, allowing the guide to move forwards with Blackfire in tow.

"Forgive their intrusion; they are paid to keep an eye out after all." Raven replied while handing the clipboard over to one of the guards. "Frank, keep to the list, you know how he hates it when any interlopers spoil the fun."

"Yes Ms. Raven." Frank saluted and then quickly stepped aside with the rest of his security detail.

In mere seconds the magnificent golden doors were wide open, as Raven the hostess led Frost and Blackfire inside the posh lounge. The reflective blue lighting from the ice sculptures and décor on the inside was the first thing that the ex-princess studied, while the booming music of the band rocked the concrete foundation below her heels and shook her eardrumms to a steady tempo.

Within the center of the two-story restaurant/nightclub, a wide ship and polar ice cap themed dancefloor was noticed, where a very large Olympic pool for seals and penguins resided in the middle. An iceburg-like sculpture was in the back of this cool circular pond, as the exotic beasts slept and ate on the different layers across the rocks where some were even being fed by the wait staff. On the very top of this iceburg, the musicians in black tuxedoes played their jazz instroments as waitresses in short skirts and wearing black bowler hats, they served refresments to the patrons at the various tables and booths seen across the far sides of the wooden dance floor.

Raven slowly led the two girls behind the content musicians; where the exile looked at the long bar that wound itself about the edges of the banquet hall where multiple figures that appeared to come straight out of the movie 'The Godfather' remained standing. This was a bottom layor hangout for the soldiers to the heads of their mophia families, but surprisingly no acts of violence or destruction were being orchestraed as they kept to their martinis and scotch.

Along the back, a winding staircase was built in, leading the trio away from the hustle and bustle on the first floor of entertainment and dancing, and ending in a more secluded portion of the building. At the top of the stairs they walked past even more security donning the same bowler hats as the waitressess, and they were armed to the teeth with an arsenal of death. Some had no problem in showing bats or chains, but most were holding Thompson submachine guns with the circular bottom clip.

At the back-end of this dark and white tiled hallway, there was another pair of golden doors like the front entrance and in the center of both, a mighty lion whose mane was shaggy was engraved on both halves. Upon reaching this spot to bring the esteemed guests into the exclusive back-room, Raven turned around and looked at Frost.

"Take care of yourself ladies. Mr. Cobblepot is a man of special tastes and just happens to be very interested to hear to about this offer, despite your client's previous arrangements of the past; however that doesn't mean he is not in the mood to negotiate a fair price."

"Whatever." The ice ninja swiftly answered back.

"Thank you for the intro." Blackfire replied to the hostess.

Frost then entered the doorway as Blackfire stood and watched Raven go back down the stairs to her post, outside the lavish club.

"Well, you wanted to see him, come on." Frost's voice jolted the Tamaranean warrior back to the hallway and she stepped in as the engraving of the king of the jungle parted in the middle.

Blackfire tried to remain calm as her reflection was seen on all sides from the walls. The girl met at the docks in the meantime kept her focus on the door that was at the end of this long corridor; it seemed as though she had been inside before and knew exactly when the mysterious boardroom was at hand.

Having enough of the silence, Blackfire took a deep breath while keeping her dark eyes on the other girl's back-side.

"So, you work for Mr. Freeze."

Frost then glanced back. "I wonder what gave you _that_ impression."

Blackfire scratched her right elbow while trying to keep up in her walking pace.

"I don't mean to intrude your privet space or anything, so then what does Slade have on you?" She paused to think up better words. "That came out wrong, sorry. What I meant to ask was; what did he promise you before we met? Why did you want those files?"

Frost suddenly halted with her back turned and bowed her head.

"Alright, I'll bite although I'm going to regret talking about it. It's not so much what he has on me, but the intel he possess about my old master." She sighed deeply before speaking again. "I don't need to speak this matter to the likes of you. After all, you are here on his behalf and I just came to get those files. My personal business is my own to handle, not yours."

"Fair enough." Blackfire discreetly uncrossed her arms over her bust, and then turned on the communication device that was clung to her belt.

The duo then began walking down another wide corner, where the same tiles like the dancefloor resided and more of the Penguin's dangerous guards were seen at their posts. Some were smoking and others observed the two females as they got closer to the room at the end of this hall. Traveling beyond the long windows at opposite parts within the new corridor, a startling fear over the unknown crept upon the Tamaranean ex-princess. This meeting would decide more than her relationship with Deathstroke, but also if she would be one step closer to finding her brother.

The doors again parted at the middle, and in both teenagers went never looking back.

The repetitive flipping of a coin echoed forth from a decrepit part of the room, causing Blackfire to turn and notice a strange man sitting down in a comfortable lounge chair who was dressed in an esteemed buisness suit and tie. The right half of his clothing was completely white, where the left was dark as coal; and his hair on the right side continued glistening its black sleakness.

His upper body was hidden by shadows of the mystifying corner, and his hair was just as stylish as his selected outfit yet the left half of his hair was wavey and unkempt. As the silver dollar was caught in his left hand, the other rested in his pant pocket and this showed the strange crimson pigmentation from his normal caucasion skin. It was almost like Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde was in the room, and Blackfire was thankful in not being able to see what his entire profile might reveal to her like the scalded hand, which tediously flipped the coin.

The low snarling of a terrible beast caught Blackfire's hearing next as she walked past the table in the center of the room. Like the distant man toying with his trusted currency, the wild creature was mostly covered by shadows where the only light inside the lounge was by the back end of the table. This unknown monster stepped aside from the pillar as the two girls approached him and could see both of his gigantic arms crossed over his chest, as the green scales and massive biceps revealed that he was an animal of incredible brute strength.

Blackfire was once again feeling uneasy by each of the figures that remained by their concealed locations, keeping to the darkness but she pressed forwards as this reptile's tail was the last thing she observed. However she became a bit more comfortable by those she could see clearly in the center of the room.

A rather short man sipping a cup of hot tea, and donning a superb top-hat sat patiently in one of the fifteen revolving chair's at the mahogany table in a green plaid suit, where an index card with very strange wording across it nestled under the brim. Behind him a young woman with long blond hair and wearing a magnificent light blue dress leaned against his seat, also drinking her own tea quietly.

There was a famous novel laying in front of the tiny gentleman, the author Lewis Caroll was enscribed on the binding. Placing both of their drinks onto the smooth wood, this couple took out a deck of playing cards and the man started shuffling them while his gaze like those in the corners, was transfixed on the two strangers that had recently entered.

On the other side of the table, a very attractive middle-aged woman donning a costume as a black feline nodded her head in observing the two girls making their way through the meeting hall, which was filled mostly by elderly men aside from the beautiful blond playing cards. To Blackfire's surprise, Frost nodded back as she guided Deathstroke's pawn where a curled whip was noticed latched upon this woman's belt.

"Well, well, well." A sneering voice sputtered from the fifteenth chair at the head of the lengthy desk, as the duo passed by a skinny male with a gray mustach looking to be from Italian decent, and possibly one of the leaders to the mophia groups. A pair of beautiful waitresses dressed in the same attire with the rest of the staff on the floor below, they were on each side of the unseen man that had his back to the room. "So, Slade has something special to offer me I hear, yet he sends his lacky to do his bidding. Oh how pitable like the sad and lonely raven dear I quote."

Frost stopped walking and Blackfire observed the long pipe, hanging out from his three fingers off the right edge.

"Cobblepot." Blackfire then chuckled as their talking stopped everyones boredome, and all eyes were on her now.

He took another puff from the thin cig, where the layer of smoke bellowed upwards from his mighty throne.

"I will admit, this proves quiet useful in learning of the new buisness prospects outside of Gotham, however it does leave me with many questions as to why I or any of those here now should even concider a truce."

"I didn't come here to see just you Oswald." Blackfire released a frustrated glare at his back, where she frowned to a puppet that had a scar over his right eye which was being held by a thin man with bulbous glasses, and was sitting alongside the masked woman in the suave cat costume. "And I'm NOT Slade's pet either."

The chubby hand from the throne signaled the waitressess to leave him, where he then turned around to show his face. The two detailed statues along the entrance were an exact likeness to the very owner but instead of a cane, a closed umbrella's handle was upon the armrest while his black tophat was slanted across his dome.

"Please my dear, call me Penguin." He took another deep inhale from his burning cigarette as the monocle over his right eyesocket reflected a glimmer off the glass. "And you must be Blackfire, coming straight from Jump City."

The royal outcast nodded as a solid answer, where the elegant kingpin stroked the bottom of his chin before finishing his reply.

"That's a very long ways to travel for any sort of deal. I do hope this trip is worth the effort for you see I'm a buisness man, and like the others you notice here, we have gathered now because of an unbeatable reward which your boss has promised each of us."

A mischievous grin found its way across her lips, and Blackfire took a moment to relish in her plotting and what Slade had in mind. If this group of murderers, phycopaths and villains were to unleash a war against the Teen Titans, Starfire and her friends would be in a very tight bind.

* * *

_~Inside Jump City Central~_

The condensed beeping of machines attached to the two patients of room 243 lightly hummed in the background, as the lights were on a dim setting. The channel surfing commenced earlier by Starfire to uncover what had been going on around their city was switched off, as she slept peacefully in the wheelchair with her little bumgorf Silky upon her lap, also snoozing away with a checker patterned blanket drapped over them each.

Sitting next to the alien princess, the lone Empath was calmly relaxed as she looked out the window as her left hand was below her chin. The white glow through the parting clouds revealed that things were on the move around the hospital, where the shadows gave the trees and buildings their own distinctive quality as the full moon was clear.

Cars and buses sped about the streets while the traffic signals of all the greens, red and yellows switched back and forth to direct the bustle of drivers at night. The air was so clean and crisp, that by gazing out an opening a viewer could feel the cold chill of night. Raven felt cold as she looked up at the moon, but it wasn't entirely from the temperature of the hospital quarters. Ever since she and Starfire returned and were allowed to spend the night, all that she could think about was how calm everything was now, where before the chaos almost made the family she adorned tear itself to pieces.

The passing of a hero, Starfire expressing the symptoms of a brooding angst conflicting with a birthday celebration that had yet to start, Cyborg still off on his own searching for answers as Robin himself was growing more secrative and appearing to dread his actions as a team leader. This funneled a tragic reality to why the dark bird had a blank expression. Her mind was wavering into what to even tell Beast Boy, and the truth relentlessly brought new shivers of grave sadness over her back.

She had practiced her soothing meditation long enough by the shoreline to her home, but afterwards a resolution would come out of this and she knew how to take action where instead, the only deep enlightenment gained was to talk with Beast Boy. Her fear to even embrace a certain tingling sensation of her heart was less on her mind, as bigger worries about other pressing issues took hold.

Her amethyst eyes moved to look upon the girl on the other side of the room, where a sliding sheet offered the only wall of comfort that showed the previous sixth member, who was at a slight yet safe distance away from the Empath. Raven was unsure as to whether strangle the sleeping blond, or to ask for her to be moved into another room. It only hurt her brain as to what Starfire or Cyborg would say about this. Beast Boy above anyone else deserved his place to say something, but he was in a deep slumber.

Surely a person of such treachery and heart-ache didn't deserve to recover in the same chambers of a real hero, but Terra was a heroine in her own right despite of the events that caused the obvious rift to their friendship. She did save the city, and by sacrificing her own life to do it where the dark bird was willing to do the same thing, and did this when her father arose.

Many questions were burning her already stressful mind; why was Terra even at the dam in the first place? Was it some sort of elaborate ploy that Deathstroke wanted to bring about, but then why use Terra after the mastermind's disappearance, how did the geomancer fit into the picture, what was Slade's trying to achieve?

A muffled groan came up from the shadow behind the thin sheet, and Raven sighed in hearing this as she knew her own actions saved this previous teammate, although when they last spoke both had tried desperatly to drown the other in the gross mud and they weren't comrades but deadly foes. The demoness could remember the blood in a dark pool about the two bodies in the trashed generator room, as the knife was sticking out of Terra's chest.

Quickly reopening her eyes the demoness rubbed her face to get the terrible images out of her mind. She never before had to see that much blood form around a human being's body, and finding the geomancer wounded and bleeding the same amount alongside the changeling made the sight turn into utter repugnance. It didn't help to be here again, the air was being circulated by the ducts and vents from the ceiling and her throat tasted dry.

She needed a drink to quench her thirst and quickly remembered that a water fountain was just down the hall. There was still nothing happening inside and she wanted to streatch her legs, Cyborg hadn't called since the late afternoon, and the Boy Wonder remained locked inside Titans Tower to continue his lonesome brooding.

As she stood up from the chair, Raven closed the hard covers of a book that she had been reading and placed the novel alongside the round cake that she aided Starfire in baking. It was slanted where a green frosting was the outer-coat, but the careful sorceress realized it probubly tasted less than appealing. The dessert was difficult to create, and super aggrivating since neither she nor Starfire were good at this craft.

Raven could hear the soft breathing of Starfire and Silki as she waited, snoring in a common tone where a blissful grin was felt to rise across her lips. The Empath pulled the blanket higher up along her teammate's breasts, and the alien smiled as she snuggled closer to her pet. In seeing the Tamaranean princess fast asleep, the Empath was greatful to know that while the team leader and co-founder were at odds and Raven herself was feeling depressed, Starfire didn't appear to have any mistrust or ill thoughts about any one person like the rest of them did.

Glancing back to the face of the green skinned teammate whose torso was wrapped in white bandages, the heroine floated to the door not to generate footsteps and unintentionally wake Starfire. Upon taking her exit, Raven gently closed the door through her telepathic powers and stood with her arms crossed. Then she began to walk down the white corridor, passing a lone custodian mopping a section of the floor listening to his I-Pod, where the earpieces were showing and the rock music was flowing.

The secluded hospital wing was not as fridged like the patients rooms were, and the air was more breathable and less stale, however the Empath's throat was still dry and she wished for water. After reaching the end of the wide corridor and by the main desk to this level, the desired drinking fountain in its shining steel hull was spotted.

As she slowly drank from the tap, the central elevator chimed and Raven turned to see who it was while wiping her damp lips. The red shirt, black eyemask and cape along with the spiked hairstyle instantly revealed the team leader decided to make his appearance at last.

"Hi Raven, is Cyborg back yet?"

The tired demoness frowned as she partly turned away from him, and then looked into his mask before answering.

"No, and now that you mention it I haven't heard back from him since a number of hours ago." She crossed her arms over her bust while the Boy Wonder scratched the base of his neck. "So you finally decided to come here, its good to see you out of your room."

Robin remained utterly quiet and his forehead bowed in shame.

"I needed to think things over, telling you guys how it all went down and then Cyborg going off on his own without saying a single word to me." His eyes rose from the ground to focus upon her entrancing pair before him, and he continued speaking. "Well, it just seems a bit selfish if you ask me, but I suppose he needs some time to get a stronger grasp on things like I did."

Raven nodded.

"After you broke the news, who wouldn't?" Raven said. "I myself had to find some reason in the way we acted, but it's over. Now we need to be supportive for Beast Boy, he won't understand this."

Robin started walking down the hall at a casual pace, and Raven stayed on his left side. As he glanced about the building's interior, she kept her eyes upon him.

"I've never been a fan of entering hospitals, they serve a good purpose and all but being inside of one now just feels …"

"Awkward." Raven finished her teammate's statement.

"Yeah."

Their shadows lazily dragged behind them, and the Boy Wonder placed his hands into his pockets as they continued their journey.

During the uneasy pause, Raven spoke up after passing by a gurney.

"Robin, I don't mean to be blunt about certain topics, but I have been feeling that maybe a little outside help can do some good for a time, at least untill we get back onto our feet as a whole team again."

The leader came to a halt and released a powerful exhale to lessen the strain in his skull.

"You know that we can't always rely on the Titans East." Robin spoke out. "They have their own city and problems to handle, as do we."

"That's true, just hear me out when I say the last thing I want is any confrontation with Slade at half strength."

"What are you saying Raven?" He turned to look at her face with his hands still tucked away.

She bit her lower lip and tapped her chin with her right hand while patiently thinking.

"Well, Beast Boy isn't in the best of shape to be doing any heroics for a month at the least. Starfire is in a wheelchair for who knows how long, and both you and Cyborg are at each-others throats to call the shots." She crossed her arms after waving her hand away from her cheek. "All Slade would need to do is strike and we'll be in serious trouble, although we already are."

"So you think that I can't handle this?" He shyishly answered.

Raven's entrancing eyes quickly sparked into a furious glare.

"I didn't say that. Stop putting yourself down so low and try to understand that you aren't the only one suffering here." Her raspy monotone dropped to a gentler pitch. "We are both apart of the same team Robin, and while you may be at the helm understand that I too have a voice."

"I-I'm sorry, and you're right that we should prepare before something else bad happens. I have been thinking on who can help you, Cyborg and myself for a few days anyway, and have come up with a sort of back-up course of action."

The Empath turned her head back as she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so who did you have in mind?"

Robin quickly grinned.

"An old friend of mine still living in Gotham, but I haven't informed her about the entire situation just yet. We just had a small talk on the idea, nothing too serious."

Raven glanced to the city out a nearby window, and felt a tad better that her leader was thinking rationally.

"I suppose it could do, but we still need help."

"I understand that. That's why I called her while you and Star were baking Beast Boy's cake."

Silence.

"Listen, she is willing to help us but has a lot on her plate to consider." Robin continued speaking while his hands gestured in front of his chest. "I know that we could use some extra numbers but with the way things ended between me and her, then after the recent … _loss_. Maybe it's too soon to be making these calls."

"But you did ask for her help, right?"

Robin sighed.

"Yes, but like I just told you it would take some time. Besides, I felt that I should discuss this plan with the rest of the team, I wanted to have her come here as quickly as possible but felt passing it by with you guys first, and well it wouldn't make me appear like-"

"An overbearing yet competent monarch."

The Boy Wonder gave a stern look.

"In anycase, this is a team decision. In realizing the repercussions it will take on both Beast Boy and Starfire, there places would be taken over for a while, and I don't want to make them feel like they were being ignored soly because of their injuries."

"But we desperately require others to fill in for their absences. I'm sure they would have understood your motives in spite of things." The demoness spoke after rubbing her elbow.

"I know, but I still wanted to discuss the idea. I made contact with her before coming and went over the basics, nothing is certain but at least we are getting ready for the unexpected; just in case Slade tries anything."

The gentle Empath watched as her comrade turned away and stared intently out another window. As both of their reflections bounced back, Raven placed her left hand over his shoulder to comfort him.

"Robin, it's been a long week and I'm still trying to recover from … the discussion we had earlier." Her fingers slowly massaged his rotator cuff. "Don't let this cloud your mind with failure; we cannot change the things we've done, we can only learn to accept those choices and move forwards with our lives."

She felt his body grow tense, and she lowered her hand as his fists were noticed to squeeze by his waist.

"I want to move forwards Raven, but a piece of my heart feels lost, stuck almost in a deep black hole."

"Pain is temporary." She deadpanned. "The things we do here while we live, the moments we choose for ourselves to bring about even a small difference, that is what truly matters."

"Hope."

Raven continued walking after hearing this, and Robin hurried along.

"It's more than a vauge idea to simply carry faith during a struggle Robin; it's something deep within the human spirit to keep you proud when everything around you turns to sadness. It's that faint spark of light through the cold void, of the long tunnel of dispair." She turned to look at his face once more and moved her hand back onto his shoulder. "Don't quit on us or yourself, you've still got friends here to support your decisions. You're a leader and can't afford to second guess everything you do just becuse of Falcon, it doesn't mean we won't tust you again. People come, and then they go. It's pointless to get upset over it."

"Thanks Raven." The Boy Wonder smiled. "I sometimes forget the simpler things to life."

"It happens to everybody." She revealed a half grin and then pulled her hand away. "Just try to remember that no matter how bad things can get, you are never alone."

The two heroes quickly found that they were waiting out in front of the recovery room, labled 243 over the glass.

"Robin." The Empath stopped talking as she placed her hand on the metallic doorknob. "You need to tell Beast Boy the truth."

A deep knot in his stomach turned unpleasant; as he remembered how they had all treated the youngest member of their team to uncover the mystry behind Falcon, where this distasteful plan of action never actually began yet how secrets were being kept caused the dangerous reality to tumble in on the leader of the group now. It felt like a mighty avalanche of horror which the noble leader could no longer escape from, and the best action he could take was to brace for the crushing impact.

"Sure."

Her solid grimace during the lasting pause made him slightly cower.

"I know what you want me to do, but we have to tackle one problem at a time." He finished his reply by pointing to the cold door. "It's already his birthday and this could make things, well, complicated."

The Empath turned the doorknob slowly, and the two then made their way inside the small room without saying another word. After closing the door, Raven noticed her leader observing Starfire fast asleep with her pet.

"She looks so peaceful, so composed." Robin's voice whispered as he amiably stroked a long strand of her red hair. "Like an angel almost."

Raven walked nearby and folded her arms as she did in the hallway.

"Its Starfire, why does it even surprise you?"

He stopped brushing his fingers through her silk full head of hair, and kept his shoulders to the demoness.

"Can you honestly remember the last time you had a good nights rest?"

Raven's beautiful eyes moved away from Robin's shadow, and were now fixed upon the boy in the bed.

"No." She answered in a softer pitch. "Can you?"

"I don't think that I can, there have been too many long nights that I have been forced to stay awake." He spoke where his voice trembled near the ending of this sentence.

"Why?"

His eyemask squinted giving the expression; _'You still do not know?'_ Where almost instantly the Empath shirked into a hunched posture, and she leaned her back against the wall while her eyelids closed.

"Oh …" Raven's raspy voice came out. "You mean it's because of him."

"It always was, where he would constantly be plotting something big, and I would be forced to dig into his mind. Going over the things he did to us and how close I came to catching him, but falling one step too short."

"But then he was gone, remember?"

"Ever since we came back from Tokyo, things have just become even more demanding. Falcon joining our team, Slade's return and now, this …" Robin grew very quiet as he bent his left leg against the wall, and he stared intently at the wounded changeling. "Now that he's back, the same torture of my body and mind is at his easiest will. There is no escaping it, either I catch him and end his destruction once and for all or he defeats me. It's as simple as that."

"I'll try not to let that happen."

Robin managed to express a half smile in hearing this.

"Were you always so overly dramatic about these sorts of things, or is it something that I have yet to understand about you?"

"I'm pretty sure that Robin is just being himself." A weak and crackly voice from the bedside came into their conversation, and Raven with the Boy Wonder were swiftly taken aback by the third person. "Demanding, overbearing but our team captain all the same."

"BEAST BOY!"

They each shouted in joy at the same moment, to witness their comedic friend was opening his weary eyes.

"Hey guys." The bandaged hero smiled, and then coughed while rubbing his disheveled hair with his left hand. "Oh man, how long was I out for?"

"A day and a half I think." Robin replied as he walked over and tapped his shoulder with much pride.

"Jeez, everything feels kinda ... dizzy." Beast Boy said while sitting up straight. "Owe, I never thought for a minuet that a long sleep could hurt."

Raven focused on her powers, as the pillow behind him was covered in a dark energy where she used them to make her teammate more comfortable.

"Slow down there tiger, you've had a rough night." She spoke after finishing her task.

"Yeah." The changeling rubbed his forehead as he leaned back down. "Thanks Raven."

She partly smiled and nodded her head for his kind appreciation.

The strange and sudden commotion in the congested room caused the resting princess to mumble, and then to slowly open her misty eyes at the happy site growing much clearer to witness.

"Friend Beast Boy is awake!" Starfire cried out as her heart lifted in the warming echoing of her teammate's voices, as the two others gathered around the comic brother in his hospital bed. "It brings so much of the bouncing joy in my spirit to see you have returned to us."

"Eeep!" Was all Beast Boy could murmer, as the alien warrior flew out of her wheelchair and embraced him tightly in a bone crushing hug accustomed to one of Tamaranean strength.

"Take it easy Starfire!" Robin begged as he tried to pull her down and place her gently in the chair. "He's hurting right now and has to take it slow."

Within a few uncomfortable seconds, the overly kind pressure around his broken body dwindled as Starfire gingerly pulled away and into her movable seat.

Beast Boy sighed in everlasting relief to breathe once more. "I almost forgot what your hugs felt like, thanks for that Star."

She beamed a wide grin as her cheeks blushed, while petting Silki on her lap.

"You are most welcomed. It is just so wonderful to hear your voice and see you awake."

"You're also injured Starfire, you have got to be more aware of your situation too." The Empath's voice came from the right side, and she frowned at her.

"Situation, wait what happened since I've been out?"

Everyones eyeballs bulged as Beast Boy said this, where he moved his focus to his fellow titans but they all looked away in confusion and fear.

"Uuhh, guys?"

The changeling stammered awaiting an answer.

"Beast Boy." Robin spoke up after a slow halt, causing the others to refocus on the changeling. "It's been quiet a ride these past few days, but while Raven went to see you at the dam ..."

"Friend Cyborg came to be of my assistance when I hurried to the dockyards." Starfire cut-in, and her voice became softer as she recalled the dire struggle. "There were still a small number of explosive devices to maintain our attention elsewhere in the city. Jinx escaped the Bay Bridge on foot yet put up a fierce battle inside a desolate warehouse that I managed to persue and then corner her within."

"Ooooh." Beast Boy grinned as he listened to the interesting story unfolding. "Cat-fight."

The Empath rolled her eyes as the Boy Wonder scratched the base of his neck, and Starfire tapped her chin as she tried to understand the meaning to this outlandish statement. They were all glad to have their teammate conscious and talking with them again, however this line made them recall his poor comedy and tacky puns.

"My memory does not recall any feline creatures to have crossed my path at this location."

"Um Starfire, that's not what he …" Raven stopped herself short as she quickly discovered it was pointless to bring about logic to either of these two friends.

"It's fine." The changeling then chuckled. "So, you and Jinx went toe to toe. I'm just really confused as to why she even helped out Slade in the first place."

Once the mastermind's name was heard, everyone including the hero who spoke let a new hush befall their ears.

"She said that it was for another … deeper reason." Starfire answered to end the silence.

"Isn't it always?" Raven said next.

"Well, it's a good thing Cyborg came to help you when he did."

Beast Boy turned to look out the window after speaking, and was very greatful to know that his friends were there for each-other when one of them was alone and afriad. It made him think about the internal struggle with the monsters of his past, of his fears and troubles that he was unsure of where to turn but his teammates were showing him that they never abandoned one of their own.

"Did somebody say my name?"

The four titans quickly spun to face the entrance after hearing a new male voice, only to notice the gearhead sticking his round head inside.

"Cyborg, it is splendid to see you too! This is transforming into a most wonderful nighttime celebration indeed." Starfire cheered with pure glee, clasping her hands over her waist. "We are together as one team at last."

"Well, almost a whole team." Cyborg said with tragic pain lingering in his voice, as he placed a big white package next to the towering birthday cake on the table.

"My mind is still a bit sore from what happened and all, but I'm guessing from this weird room we're all in and gown I'm wearing, that we're not in Titan's Tower. Where are we exactly; and why is my arm in a sling?"

As the changeling looked over his torso that was wrapped up, he observed his situation and his mind jumped from one point to the next in trying to link the choppy pieces. He tugged at the hospital gown for a brief while with his left hand, and closed his eyes to produce the unstable memories.

"You were shot, remember?" Raven deadpanned while walking closer as he rubbed his damaged right rotator cuff, feeling the tender stitches on his skin. "As you fought Cinderblock I left the electrical plant to see what I could do, but Slade got to you first and …"

"And none of us know exactly why he attacked you from the rest of us." Robin said in a calm voice.

Cyborg was then noticed peering out the main window, and he placed his right arm against his head.

"Or what he was even after."

"Oh." Beast Boy replied quietly, but felt his heart beating faster in his chest as the geomancer's face came into his brain. "Wait, oh shoot what about Terra! Please Raven; tell me that she's alright. That she's not-"

"Don't worry B, Terra is safe." The demoness answered while pulling his gloveless hands off her shirt. "I was able to get there in time and bring you both to Jump City Central; it's where we are right now."

A powerful wave of relief subdued his body's trembling, and Beast Boy exhaled slowly. The discussion with the Beast reminded him that Terra was safe, but he needed to hear Raven speak it to be absolutely sure.

"You have my graditude Raven." The changeling spoke as he looked into her eyes. "I am struggling here, and I know how this seems difficult to fathom on Terra being back or why, but now that she is back and out of harms way. Where is she?"

The Empath was very delighted in observing his unexpected return, but as he started asking questions, most recently about the girl who broke his heart; she felt the slightest warmth retreating within her. As she became hung up on giving a single response, Starfire smiled and decided to answer.

"The doctors have told us that she is doing much better than when you both arrived. She is right over here in fact, still resting."

His green eyes opened fully as he looked to the shadow behind the curtain, and his pointy ears twitched in listening to Terra's steady breathing.

"So to recap stuff, Cyborg rescued Star; Raven saved my butt and Terra's where Robin went to help Falcon or something." The changeling sighed. "I'm pretty sure we stopped Slade, otherwise I would be dead right now but … something is still missing."

Looking at one another for an easy explination, the Empath felt that now was the pristine moment to explain everything since his untimely absence.

"Beast Boy, there is something that you must know."

The changeling felt the back of his neck tingle from both excitement and fear with how conflicted the rest of his family was acting. He noticed that Starfire who was beaming with total joy in their greetings was now strangely ambivalent and depressed, Cyborg had his back turned and stared blankly out the window as he usually did when something bad was about to be revealed, and Robin's eyes behind the dark mask were closed showing some form of deep regret.

"You guys are acting really weird, and it's scaring me a little." Beast Boy half-heartedly laughed to quicken his obvious fear into hiding. "What is it Raven?"

Raven took advantage of the lengthy pause to turn and face the door, but could sense his green eyes were still stuck to her from the cramped space, like the rest of the team. The filtered air was once again growing dry in her throat as she stood near his bedside, and the steady clicking of the second hand echoed in her eardrums while the recovery wing awaited her heart pounding closure, to this very frightful sentence.

* * *

Hit Counter: 6,085 hits!

_Reviews:_

muddie: "This chapter was overall quite enjoyable, firstly because your grammar is continually improving and secondly because your dialogue this time around was much more interesting to read than the last time. From the humourous one between Cyborg and Raven and the tense one between Blackfire and Slade, all dialogue was brilliantly executed. However, plot isn't moving quickly enough in this chapter. Perhaps the only significant revelation in this story is Wildfire and Blackfire's concern for him since we readers already know about Cyborg's OCD. Hence, the long description of Cyborg's search for clues was quite unnecessary. On a lighter note, I love how you portrayed a little of Blackfire's human side in her concern and love for her brother and I hope to see more of that in following chapters since it makes her an anti-hero of some sort. Call me a sadist but I would like her to experience a real mental struggle in the following chapters as she continues to follow Slade's orders. Perhaps she might even switch sides and double-cross Slade! :D"

_~~ Your reviews always bring total joy in what I can continue to improve further in. From my writing and story telling ways, and also in what I tend to overlook. When those who try yet cannot assist me, I am deeply pleased to hear even a small line of encouragment from a fan of this story. Your insite is truly a blessing for me, and a simple thank you shan't suffice your generosity. I really wanted to see Blackfire or Wildfire make an appearance in the show near the conclusion and since it has ended, I decided to generate a side plot for the disruptive sister. I hope it is to your liking so far. ~~ _

Linzerj: *twitches* "Must … have … more… Oh Blackfire, the things she'd do to see her brother- even killing her own sister. It really shows a lot. OMG … is the Joker going to come into this too? Gosh, I hope not. Then we'll need the Batman!"

_~~ There never seemed to be a human side in the comics or on the show for Blackfire, the creators always potrayed her as plain evil but, they hinted at why she traveled down the lonesome road which she chose for herself. Now with their brother in the pot, I hope it conveys a much deeper side to her and Starfire's conflict. There were a number of honorary villains in Penguin's seclusive hideout, I've got a hunch that a few more are going to show up to hear this 'offer' that Deathstroke has in mind. ~~ _

* * *

A/N How was that ending? The others are still trying to cope with the crushing news, but this is the first time that Beast Boy is hearing it. I must apologise for this chapter having taken me more than the usual month long time-table, but again I have things outside of writing that require my attention too and I want to be absolutely certain that things are as they should be. For some odd reason, the spell checker is gone on FanFiction and the one for Microsoft Word doesn't fully work. If anyone would be interested to be a beta reader for me and this story, I would be very greatful for your help. To those still wondering who the greeter at the entrance was exactly, Raven is in fact the name of one of the three women hired to work for Cobblepot. I just felt like I should clear that up; later days to all and stay tuned for the next update. I've got a feeling that it will be a doozy.

_~~T.M.O~~_


	19. Duplicity

Disclaimer: By this means, I rightfully claim ownership to this fanfiction story and my original character within it, by my trademark signature T.M.O at the conclusion of every update. Any other characters that may appear in this work and are new, these are the rightful properties by their creators as well and cannot be reproduced or duplicated without their individual consent. I do not own anything within the DC Universe, from Warner Brothers or on Cartoon Network. The only original character and the name that I created for him; that I accept half ownership on is Falcon from this telling. Scififanfreak222 owns the second half of him as well, for drawing him upon a collaboration of various new designs and sketches within the year of 2010; and cannot be knowingly placed into another literary document, writing community, comicbook series, and or televised broadcast without either of our written or verbal consent in front of legal consultants. TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, Scififanfreak222, xSaffire55x, Novus Ordo Seclorum, and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose; each of these fellow writers have helped me to press onwards with this story, everytime I have come across writers block. Without their outstanding guidance, the updates would have taken me even longer to complete.

Chapter 19 is ready! Beast Boy and his friends have a somber reunion; while a twisted conspiracy unravels in Gotham. "Beware of the person with two faces"-Dutch proverb-

* * *

Chapter 19 – Duplicity

"So then, he didn't make it." Beast Boy's slow words cast a glum and heart crushing defeat over everyone in the recovery wing. "I guess this changes things."

While Beast Boy easily frowned in disappointment, he did not expect to feel a certain someone's hand move over his left wrist for comfort. The gray fingers clasped gingerly over his scraggly wrist, and a tingling sensation crawled its way from his toes tucked beneath the thin satin blanket, all the way up his spine.

The lingering hush carried on too long for the dark bird, and the changeling understood that she was thinking about something else while she looked into his eyes. She wanted to relax the tensions that had become too vast to surpress, now she set out to end the conflict. It was like someone had entered the building to a mascarade ball, only to spoil the upcoming entertainment that everyone was hoping to partake in, and were waiting for some reason to stay when everyone just wanted to leave.

"I thought something was off with you guys, where I was expecting some bad news, but this threw me off quiet aways. I don't really know what to make of it, like at all."

Each of his friends eyeballs quickly rose to lock onto Beast Boy's brused face, as the unpleasant horror that had taken them by storm was now being replayed over again. It was like a terrible waterfall that each of them had crashed down from, only to meet a second larger one and the fear was truly immeasurable.

Upon elevating his head from the nightgown to observe their contorted faces, the signs after an extensive slumber began to show upon Beast Boy's profile. He needed a shower, and his eyelids were fighting to stay open, but he was taken aback by the unruly appearances, from his dear friends faces as well. From the dark bags near his sightline, to his posture that was hunched to one side in the bed, like he would be knocked over if the slightest breeze entered the room, and he continued speaking in a lethargic voice. It was a new pitch that was entirely different from the upbeat manner everyone was so habitual to hearing, where the dryness in his voicebox made him sound like he was ill.

However, the other figures standing about him, they looked as though they had not managed to gain a good nights rest either. Robin was revealing some form of sleep deprivation, although nobody could see his true eye color behind the mask; simply by the way he walked to the corner when the changeling awoke to see his exuberant glance, it was not one of pure joy, but a moment of relief to an increasing issue. Being the team leader, that problem could be one of a hundred, and Beast Boy could not easily pick out a prime motive.

Cyborg kept his distance like Robin, his arms were crossed yet even his shadow only expressed how restless his body was growing. Beast Boy could tell that the mechanic wanted to sit down, to put his legs up and to recharge his power cell but he had refused, for some unknown logic. Perhaps it was to bear his own failures, to prove something he didn't have to, yet he felt required in doing it.

Starfire was in a wheelchair, and her emerald eyes were not beaming with the same affection that they typically carried, it was like the color had dimmed. The warmth and hope which the alien expressed was mired into a new feeling, something that a person who knows what it feels like to witness a friendship on the brink of its destruction, where the continual questions at last became still inside of her mind. Her face revealed the same perplexion of everybody around her.

When Beast Boy looked to Raven, he could see that she too had some pressing struggle to contain. The Empath was cautious about expressing any form of tenderness towards anyone, especially to the prankster which she always scolded. Yet he felt her hand upon his wrist, and she was sitting closer to him than the rest of his friends were. This was turning into a quagmired situation, and Beast Boy decided to keep his distance.

"It-it feels like …" He turned away to glance at the floor in despair, trying to sum up how he could make them understand the moment when the human brain is split in two, horribly divided.

The stench of chlorine and cleaning agents gave the hospital a smell that never faded. The floor had been waxed long before Beast Boy was placed into this particular area; and whether the others realized this nausiating scent or not, the changeling had a very gifted nose. Even when there was a dried up clot within his nasel cavity, despite the fact of his face being swollen like he had his wisdom teeth removed, and his nose was sore; he could still make a mental note of the subtle things that made up his surroundings, qualities that his teammates tended to overstep.

Raven moved away, and was just able to blankly stare towards his right cheek; it made the pain even more serious and she winced slightly. The tourment that their most dreadful enemy had given to the young hero was very appalling, and even in the dark room with the shadows nearby covering most of his features, the signs of a nasty struggle were still visible. Everyone was on the tip of their toes, awaiting the words that would pass over them now, but nothing was heard for a long time.

"I know." Raven interjected. "You don't have to say it; we all feel lost in a sense."

"Do you?" he questioned her with a sudden snort. "This is something far different; we are all on different levels of how we feel about this. All I have to do is look at any one of you guys, and I can tell that you are at ends with eachother. That you have made up your minds about certain things."

Robin and Cyborg glanced to eachother, and the changeling sighed before finishing his words.

"How can you possibly come to understand, what it is that I am capible of feeling, right in this very moment with you?"

"Beast Boy, as much that all of us would like for this strange and bad dream to be over with; for us to wake up and find out that it didn't actually happen, sadly that is not the case." Raven replied. "We know that there is no possible way of turning back, and it's hard because we understand the same problem."

Beast Boy's heart began to pump faster, and the faces of his teammates were beginning to stretch, like the shapes on a dripping oil painting. His insides were simply bilious.

"What would that be Raven, huh?" He said back.

Whether caused by the drugs from the IV line going directly into his wrist, mixed with the high doses of morphine and pain suppressants that he was given during the taxing surgury, it was unclear why everything seemed to be a shifting blur. The room seemed to be spinning and his head began to ache.

"We all know about the true meaning of death." A lump inside of the demoness's throat was noticed to roll in a downwards direction, and she was confounded to be breaking the news to the hero, when Robin said that he would be the one.

She looked at the Boy Wonder's boots, and kept her forehead sunk as she turned back to the changeling.

"It's never easy, is it? It's always a constant battle, of you against the world where you're always the underdog."

_Is this part of the vision near the pond?_ His mind realed in the total dismay Raven was explaining, and the great bite he had endured during the battle, this forced his shoulder to burn as though he was just stung by a yellow jacket. He lifted his hand to soothe the sore spot and felt the bumps of the doctor's near perfect stich-work against his skin, while Starfire moved on the opposite side of the bed.

Shortly upon hearing Raven, Beast Boy bowed his head and his thinking turned to complete emptiness. There was another long pause spreading about the close companions, and any words in the changeling's ears carried an echo while Raven and the others whispered. Her lips were moving and then gradually, the bouncing sentences ceased while the clock upon the wall revealed how unfairly time was dragging along.

"Beast Boy." Raven's monotone shook him; "We only just found out ourselves, and now that we have you back with us, it doesn't seem fair."

"What doesn't?" Beast Boy questioned while looking to her. He felt like he was a child, asking all of these things about a topic that never was easy to comprehend.

"It's wrong, that the first thing you should hear on your birthday is about a close friend having died, and this unfortunate situation to crash down onto us. For that, I am truly sorry."

He squinted his eyes while taking it all in, where his skin created wrinkles and bumpy mounds along his brow, as he kept trying to sort through everything, but there only came many more questions. Everybody in his hospital quarters remained very still, not moving as the dark-bird's conclusion unvelied increasing struggles.

"Don't be." Beast Boy said while looking at their unpleasant mugs, where he expelled a soothing sigh before finishing his sentence. "Is that it then?"

"Afraid so." Cyborg slowly replied as his eyes fought against the tears mounting, and he unleashed his rage in a strangely quieter tone than was expected. "Like Raven said, we all know that it's hard to believe, but we have to hold together. When Robin broke the news, I didn't know what to think either."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief, overcome with doubt and guilt.

"I know that this isn't the sort of thing you were expecting to hear, but it's over now." Robin's voice crept out from the wall which he was slouched against, his eyes behind the mask burned with justice towards the window.

"At least this much is complete, but still there is more that we need to discuss." Starfire's voice picked up, where Beast Boy moved his focus from the Boy Wonder to the princess as his face shifted from a look of disgust, to one of great pity.

"So, what else is there that you guys need to fill me in on?"

"I didn't want to be the one to break it to you, but I figured that I should get things set into their proper place."

Robin shivered when Raven chimed in, and he sensed that the Empath was driving on the other issues that they had discussed only moments before entering.

"Yeah, I guess it's good that you told me." Beast Boy revealed an incomplete smile. "Nobody ever said that the truth would be an easy thing to stomach, but this is quiet a hard thing to keep down."

"A good friend has perished." Starfire said with a melancholy tone. "We must first embrace our grief in order to overcome it, as on Tamaran the life of one can leave a mark on many. As with Terra, this is another hurt we cannot avoid or forget."

Beast Boy's tiny smirk quickly vanished, and upon listening to Starfire's message, his nerves were eased and the hostilites dwindled to nothingness.

"But that's just it though." Robin caused everyone to become firm with anger, and Beast Boy could only watch Cyborg glare with some form of a hibernating powederkeg, destined to explode upon the leader. Something was sliced deep into their bonds of fellowship, and it was very sinister. "It will be near impossible to keep whole after this, we can all feel it."

"We just have to try." Raven interrupted the trivial dispute. "Falcon was just one person, and while our own discord with eachother may keep us at bay; we must never forget that one thing that makes us no different from regular people."

Silence hung in the air, the mood was something different yet again and constantly shifted.

"We all must learn to press on with our lives, to get over what is blocking our paths and keep moving forwards." Raven looked to Cyborg, then back at Robin. "That is what Falcon would have wanted."

"Do you really believe that?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes were sinking back into that long sleep, and he fought his body to stay conscience.

"I would have assumed you would have said it out of the group, and yet here I am saying it for the rest of us." She smirked. "I don't know what to believe in anymore, the only thing I have come to respect is to keep moving."

Starfire nodded in a mirthless manner, as Cyborg paced back and forth. The gearhead still had not spoken a great deal, and when he did speak it was mostly in small sentences.

"It sounds like a normal state of mind." The group's technician said at last.

"But we aren't normal. None of us are; I mean just look at us!" Beast Boy jokingly implied. "Cyborg is a man of steel, Starfire is an alien princess, and you're a demoness from another dimension for gosh sakes, while I'm the ladies man."

The changeling's grin spread far as Cyborg burst out in a gentle laugh, while the Empath facepalmed and Starfire simply mused over the topic.

"Alright, yeah I'm green but so what? The only one of us that can actually blend into a crowd is bird boy over there; and even he has his doubts about that."

"Enough with that already!" Robin deadpanned with his arms interlocked, "But yeah, you're right on us each being a little … different, even me."

"That's one word to describe it, but you don't have robotical parts instead of the limbs you were born with."

The laughter died out again, and Beast Boy was still noticing the same burning divide from his best friend on the team, and the hero he idolized since his years on the Doom Patrol. It was a new threat that only became worse by the clear fact of the grim reaper having collected one of their teammates.

"Cyborg, please do not do this." Starfire responded; "Robin only tried to make our uniquenesses, easier to cope with."

"Maybe, but my reflection in the mirror is proof enough that I'm different." The mechanic pointed to their leader, casting him out as the prime reasoning for their failures, where Robin squinted his eyes before talking.

"Now take it easy Cyborg, that wasn't what I meant."

"Sure it wasn't."

Robin stood temporarily speechless; he was appalled in watching this new war intensify over a mere comical moment morphing into a duel between the two. As everyone prepaired for more harsh words to erupt about them, the quiet voice of the wounded member filled in the void.

"Dude, he didn't mean it like that. I feel it's mostly my fault but it is true. All any of us have to do is look in a mirror, I mean I've got pointy elf ears for gosh sakes, but that doesn't bring my game-play any lower." Cyborg nodded, where Beast Boy looked from Robin and then back to the savvy repairman, hoping to be the voice of reason. "What happened to you guys since I was out anyway, it seems like you're at war or something?"

Cyborg tilted his head up at Robin, and both of them appeared to have made amends, without speaking another word.

"We've … had some things to go over." Raven spoke softly during the lull. "Not that we aren't on the same page, but this thing with Slade has definitely taken its toll, on everybody."

"Knocking out a member on the team does hurt, but I think it's his entire gameplan that we still haven't figured out yet, that is what gets me the most." Robin said next.

Cyborg uncrossed his arms and frowned at the silhouette where the geomancer was recooperating, and he toyed with certain ideas roaming freely within his skull, as he scanned her outline.

"So, what did you uncover when you got at the station?" Raven asked the computer specialist, she was a little bemused to hear herself like the rest of the group was.

"There wasn't much of anything left standing when I got there." Cyborg's eyes drew into the same deep focus, as he had when he studied the mess. "It was pretty much rubble and debris, toppled benches, broken wires, vents … and glass. Do you remember what happened at the dam Beast Boy? Why Terra was even there to begin with?"

Beast Boy scratched the tip of his left ear before giving a reply. "Everything is fuzzy still, it's almost like a thick fog is blocking me anytime I think back onto it. But I can remember a few things."

Robin's slouched posture shot up quickly, and he along with the others listened intently for the missing pieces of his side to the story.

"Elaborate as best you can." said Raven. "Think, try to focus on what you saw and felt."

"I was scared, terrified. In fact it was one of the few times that I've ever been so shaken up, yet locked in with curiosity that my entire body refused to move, it was like someone put my brain and actions on stun. Everything happened so rapidly that one moment I was fighting Cinderblock from room to room, and then the next thing I know; I was tumbling to the earth, hard."

Beast Boy rubbed his shoulder as the black and white memory of the deadly bullet passed into his arm, and the second round entered his knee, causing him to collapse into horrible agony. "I heard footsteps, a shadow of a man coming from the corner and then … nothing. Everything goes blank after that."

"But you must have seen him, heard him say something before you passed out." Robin demanded as he came closer to the foot of the bed. "There was more going on and I have to know what that is."

"I … I can't remember too much."

"You have to try!" The look upon the Boy Wonder's face was uncompromising as the tone in his words forced the others to raise their eyebrows with pressing suspicion; he was determined to uncover every crevice of a partial clue that could point him in the direction he wanted.

"It's hard, okay! I keep trying to see what happened but I only hear and see the same things."

"What things?" Robin pressed the topic; he refused to let it go like a fisherman in a tug of war with a great whale, hoping to capture his prize.

Beast Boy could tell Robin was beginning to grow impatient, and during the gaps in their bantering Robin placed himself to the side that Raven was sitting on. The changeling closed his eyelids and clenched his fingers against the sheets, while he was growing further upset with the gaudy rudeness by the entire team. It felt more like a cruel interrogation now that the matter of their greatest enemy was the point of interest. It always was for the Boy Wonder.

"A gunshot, me shouting for help, and then the echoing of footsteps getting closer. That's all I can recall fully."

"What do you see?"

"I cannot remember."

Robin was a few meters away from his face. Bending so close that their noses were almost touching, where the Boy Wonder grabbed the railing and his knuckles closed tightly around the durable frame.

"You have to. Tell me what you saw Beast Boy!"

"I CAN'T!"

Robin turned to find a cold and intimidating hand was now upon his shoulder, it was from the team mechanic and Cyborg appeared to be on the verge of laying a few heavy blows to his face, if he kept this up any longer.

As Beast Boy saw this, his slunk backwards into the pillows and the intense topic was now turning old.

"Everything is a blur and my whole body stings everytime I move, even an inch." The changeling groaned and shut his eyelids. "I want to remember things, I know that it could help but I only just woke up, and the news of Falcon being dead is a lot to absorb at one time!" Beast Boy found himself sitting up grumbling where his ribs throbbed a great deal, and the startling pain caused him to slowly fall backwards onto the pillows, while the nausea in his stomach overpowered his will to argue further.

Robin pulled away as he felt a gray hand move upon his right shoulder, and she took the tight deathgrip away; as the hot anger in the eyes of Cyborg and the terror upon the face of Starfire, these things made him realize that he had tried to get the answers, a bit too brash on the spot.

"Beast Boy, please try to remember." The raspy monotone from Raven brought a calm sensation back to the group of heroes. "I'll add in what I came across to help."

"Thanks Raven." The changeling spoke as the duo briefly smiled at eachother.

"Beast Boy, look." Robin started up again, trying to fix what he had caused. "Forgive my outburst earlier. I just had to know, I just had to find something and you are the one I'm turning to for help. So please, even the slightest thing that may not have seemed important then, it can be of great aid now."

"Rob, it's no sweat. I think I understand what you guys are going through." Beast Boy said with caugh, where they each slightly grinned. "Just try to understand what I went through too."

"Well now that _that_ whole debacle is done with, then I suppose those footseps you were hearing were coming from Slade?" Cyborg asked as he approached the shutters. "Raven told us that he was there, waiting for you. What was that all about?"

Cyborg turned his focus from the world outside, back over to the changeling.

"He was." Beast Boy answered before the demoness could respond. "I don't know for how long or for what purpose, but Slade was there. Watching me, ploting something evil like always from the shadows."

"You mean that he actually talked with you?" Robin butted in as the eager hunger for his vendetta grew like the beginning of their heated confab.

"Now that we're getting a bit deeper into the matter, yeah; I can see him." Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed. "He was just, looking at me. Like it was a game or something. I mean I sort of expected him to be picking me out from the rest of you guys, but I didn't think he would try to get me to turn on his side."

The others stood in total shock, while Raven became slack jawed.

"Wait, what did I say?" Beast Boy's eyes lit up from disbelief. "Man, this cannot be good."

"Focus Beast Boy, stay with it." said Robin.

"Like as an apprentice with Terra. That sort of deal?" Cyborg questioned while the Boy Wonder became apprehensive of his own past.

Beast Boy nodded. "Pretty much, but he didn't really try to give me a choice. It was almost as if he was desperate for something, so he beat me up when I refused to play along."

Raven turned away and squeezed her fingers tightly, and Robin slowly bowed his head as a sign of graceful exculpation. The one person that they had never expected to prove his might, Beast Boy had done so in a very couragous manner.

"You did good Beast Boy." Robin spoke as his voice became gentle. "You did more than what anyone could have asked for in a hero, what any of us could have done had our places been switched."

"And then some." Cyborg remarked as he approached the table, it was overflowing with presents and the lopsided cake that the heroines had made.

"Thanks tin man." Beast Boy replied as the group of five friends lightly chuckled. "But I was just doing my job. I should have done something more, but I couldn't. I needed to stop Slade, but as you can guess from look of things, it's obvious that I didn't."

Silence.

"Beast Boy, you're being too hard on yourself." Robin said as he tapped the changeling's right shoulder in the white sling. "Taking on Cinderblock all by yourself is hard enough; I never thought Slade would go after you."

"You're telling me. The blockhead threw me into the wall a few times, he broke a couple of my ribs in the process, and he _still_ kept the chase going."

"But you are here now." Starfire spoke up. "You are safe and that is the utmost of importance."

"Yeah." Beast Boy said back. "But with my unlucky situation I'm in now, I don't think I can help anytime soon."

A lingering peace dropped upon the gang as they each scanned Beast Boy, looking over his scars and bruses. It was during this uneasy hush that Raven made her move.

"So, are we going to have a birthday party ... or what?"

All eyes stayed towards the dark bird, where she shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, aside from the fact that we are in a hospital, it is his birthday today."

Beast Boy grinned. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot it was today."

"Sixteen years." Cyborg said as he handed the changeling a massive present. "It's quiet the milestone green bean, and this is no ordinary way to spend it."

"Thanks dude." He held the box in his lap, waiting for a sign to tear the neat wrappings off his present.

"Sure, it's no sweat." Cyborg shuffled his friend's hair and backed away. He was hoping that the carnage of the gift wrap would bring some joy, as it usually did whenever the changeling received a gift.

Everyone was watching Beast Boy's face, and then his wonderful grin they had longed to see, slowly ebbed into a frown.

"Aren't you even going to open it?" Cyborg asked; he was fearful that something was wrong with it.

"It feels, kinda strange."

"The gift?" Cyborg smiled.

"No, that's not it. It's not what I meant."

"What makes you feel this way?" Starfire asked.

"Well, not that long ago we were a team of six. Now we're right where we started from." Beast Boy felt the paper texture between his hands; his eyes were glued to the window of his room, as the night sky was still visible. "We had a great thing going, where we were able to make a new friend. It felt like we were even stronger because of it."

The group recounted their own moments with the necromancer, and they were silent.

"This day may be for me, but it doesn't really feel like it." Beast Boy closed his eyes. "It just doesn't feel how a party should."

"Even though he was an outsider?" Robin spoke up.

"Yeah, but we all were at one point." said Raven. "Was I really any different, when we first met?"

The Teen Titans looked to eachother, pulling into their fears and doubts when they joined.

"Most of us try to forget our past." Beast Boy spoke up; "I think we should have done more to welcome him in, where instead I feel to have broken a trust that takes time to build, that is felt in here." He pointed over his chest,to his heart.

Robin froze; he could not breathe or think as he became stuck on that line.

"Um Robin, is everything okay?" Beast Boy felt to be on the other end of a loop now.

"Yeah." The Boy Wonder answered quickly with his eyes on the floor, where Raven gave him a stern expression.

"Robin, you must tell him."

Beast Boy shifted his right eyebrow upwards, as he moved his focus away from the window.

"Wait, there is more that happened?" The changeling asked. "Spit it out already; I want to be brought up to speed. I know about Falcon, we know that Slade was after me as his next apprentice, and there is something else?"

The sorceress and sophisticated repairman each gave a similare expression, fear.

"Will someone please just tell me?"

Raven sighed, she was prepared to explain how they all ended up in the hospital, and she could connect the dots from the moment she met him at the dam. The gray enchantress was getting wound up in anger at how coy and reserved Robin was; she thought that he would stand and demonstrate his prowess, by taking their failures as a noble leader should. But the Boy Wonder just stood there, he did not open his mouth while the changeling pleaded for some answers.

"Beast Boy-"

"No." Robin said at last, causing the others to look from the down trodden heroine, back to their captain. It even startled the Empath.

_Is he willing to do it?_ Raven thought, her amethyst eyes were transfixed upon him now. _Is he finally willing to cross that bridge?_

"There is something I have to tell you, something I have been dreading for a long time." Robin swallowed some air, he was ready to face his ultimate challenge he had made for himself.

"Go on." The recuperating hero in the hospital bed replied. His stomach was turning and another migraine pounded within his head.

Robin stepped closer as the gift upon his teammates lap was no longer a point of interest, this new topic was. He could feel everyone watching him, like they were waiting for his fallacy to knock him down, but despite these things he was strong and pressed on.

"Do you remember the day we were working out, when Falcon had that mental breakdown?"

Cyborg and Starfire shot the same confused look at Robin that the Empath gave. Where was he going with this?

Beast Boy stroked his chin to think.

"Okay, what has that got to do with anything?" Beast Boy asked, his mind reeling back when Falcon and him were laughing together, and it was on this day that these two strangers, actually became good friends.

Robin took another step closer, his vital organ was beating harder and he could feel the constant thumping, where he could see himself and the others, but he could not stop what he was about to do. His body felt to be controlled by another person, and all he could do was watch.

He had no idea on how this was going to make things better; it could turn the situation from bad to worse in an instant. It was going to make him untrustworthy again, that was for damned sure and he could be cast out from being their leader and yet, that was not the most difficult part to fathom. The worst part was; that he had no idea on how Beast Boy would feel when this was all over, or of what would become of their friendship.

The pair's shadows were overlaping, and Robin was standing directly under the limelight and he took a deep breath.

"Well after you left, Cyborg, Starfire and I talked for a bit." He took another step closer as his tongue struggled to give him any more words. His hands were becoming clammy, yet he wanted to continue. "What we talked about I knew would come back to haunt me. But you have to understand something."

"Understand what?"

"I thought I would have more time, I never thought that he … would actually die, but it doesn't change the fact of what I did to you."

Beast Boy's eyes became wide, his pulse was racing and his thoughts were wandering to countless things that could have happened in that short span that he was gone.

"What we did." Cyborg cut-in, and then he became mute to allow Robin to continue.

"Beast Boy, when you walked out the door that day . . ."

* * *

"I don't care who she works for, I refuse to take orders from some brat!" The reptile known as Killer Croc bellowed in outrage at Blackfire, while slamming his mighty fists into the thick wooden table. The broken shackles to his claws rattled due to his brute force.

"Settle down Croc." A gravelly voice chimed in, as the strange man flipped his coin. "I know you've been chomping at the bit for some action. Yet after you were chasing the Bat under Arkham's main sewer line, I thought you would have learned by now that rushing head first, isn't a good way of settling buisness."

The half dollar tumbled back into his hand, and the shadows which he was hiding behind slowly receeded as he leaned away from the lounge chair, towards the colossus scaley creature. Blackfire was looking to the left portion of his face that was hidden, but his head was turned so she alongside the others in the room, they could only view his normal side.

"I see that you still like to deal out your judgments by the flip of that coin Harve, quiet a tragedy when you could have silenced him a few months ago, but the coin turned up on the good end, so you let him live. Talk about the impass to achieving your goals."

The woman in the black outfit chided the once district attorney, where he turned his entire profile to become visible for everyone, as he pointed with his left hand to the dangerous rival. His skin on the left was forever the crimson burnt discoloration, and his partially disfigured appearance made the crimelord's title come to life.

"Never question fate! Even though I would have killed him on the spot, the coin ruled that he should live one more acursed day." Two-Face barked in his hoarse voice. "That day is soon to meet its end, I can guarentee you that." He flipped the talisman again.

"You sure take that thing pretty seriously." Catwoman spoke as she studied her nails.

"It guides everything by the law of chance without prejudice. It is the only honor and justice left in this world! A fifty/fifty outcome for life and death for without it, there would only be anarchy." Two-Face angrily stared back, defending his actions while he held the coin in his burnt fingers. "Besides, you had him pinned to the wall inside Gotham's First National Bank vault with that freak of a clown, but it seems when Gordon and his crew came rushing in, you turned to the Batman for a way out. Say what you want kitty cat, but you have grown a weak spot for him. While the next chance I get, fate won't be there to protect him."

The two opponents stared with much intent at one another, where they each had a golden opportunity to destroy their greatest foe, but they allowed him to escape by their crippling faults. Two-Face's coin didn't always play by his rules, and Catwoman had an on-again, off-again fling with the caped crusader.

"Now now, there is no need to squabble." Penguin's sneering voice forced everyone to calm down. "What you both have bickered about in the past is of no concern to me, _that_ buisness is not why we have gathered today."

Two-Face caught the circular object quickly, and then he spoke.

"Just stay on the sidelines Cobblepot, if you know what's best for you. You may run this joint but out there, I OWN this city!"

"Careful Harvey, those seem like fighting words I reckon." Penguin replied as he bit down even harder onto the cigarette. "I don't believe you could last, in a long war against me."

"We'll see."

The sophisticated kingpin looked out the window to the dancefloor, and he continued smoking the long cigarette where the fumes billowed around him. Two-Face moved into the darkness, where only the black and white suit could be seen, as Catwoman fiddled with the curled whip attached to her sleak belt. The coin was again tossed into the air, and the sharp sound was unmistakable from the silence that now hung about the room.

"Alice?" The tiny gentleman at the table was heard. "Oh my dear, what ever shall we do when nobody wants to join in on our little tea party? Everybody is so loud, so brash and so-so overly boring. The party must have a group, for without a group then there can be no party and we don't want that to happen now, do we? The party must have a purpose, it must have a reason."

"The party?" The beautiful blond replied in a frazzled state of mind, it was caused from some deep hypnotic trance that her partner had put her under.

"Awe, you know my dear. The tea party needs to be filled, the guests must to arrive, and the games require people to play them in order for the rules to be set."

"You all can say what you want, but there are far greater rewards to be had. If we join forces that is." The dummy in a pinstripe suit, with a scar over his right eye spoke with a Brooklyn accent, while the Vantriloquist behind him wearing the large glasses nodded in strong agreement.

"Good luck with that." said Catwoman. "I'm just here to stake my claim in this, no offence to the rest of you but this isn't my first time that I've seen an alliance like this form together, only to crumble soon afterwards."

"See, see Alice. I told you that they would come to our way of thinking. I told you that we would have a tea party, didn't I? Didn't I promise you that?" Mad Hatter took another sip from his drink.

"Yes." His accomplice replied.

The poor woman who was potrayed as Alice, she appeared to be totally lost in a dream world, the chemicals Mad Hatter laced within the tea she sipped was part of the mind controlling agent.

Blackfire glanced to the unusual pair, and began to notice an anomaly about these two from everyone else.

"Would anybody else care for some tea?" Mad Hatter asked the group of villains while hoisting up his cup, and he smiled where his large teeth revealed a truly sinister grin. "This tea is special you know, I had it made just the way it should be. So that everything is calm, everything is nice and wonderful, he-he."

"Special?" asked Alice.

"Indeed, it is a very potent, a very high-strung and a wirey sort of drink. It will make your ears tingle and your bones crack, your heart will race and your toes shall dance to the rythmic sound, of a soothing melody." Using his free hand he placed the cards onto the table, and he stared into her blue eyes. He was showing a king high flush, all of them were spades. "For you see it is a special tea, my special tea … my specialty."

"Would you care for some?" Alice was facing Blackfire and her gaze made the exile shiver from a horrible understanding, that this poor woman was not herself.

"No, I think I'll pass." Blackfire turned away to focus on something less tragic.

"Pity." Alice replied in a bell-like tone, as she took another sip.

"Now that I have your attention, unlike what Croc has distastefully spoken you would not be taking orders from me." Blackfire cooly spoke as she walked over to the throne at the end of the table. "My client, he is the one with the unbeatable offer; I only came here to deliever it."

"Then we shall here it." Killer Croc said in his deep voice, where his sharp teeth for ripping away flesh from the bone revealed that he was truly a pugnacious beast. "Or I will have your head."

"Oh, and it is such a pretty head." Mad Hatter interrupted. "Off with her head, off with her head!"

The Tamaranean Exile held her breath, as she glanced to the assorted members of the criminal syndicate. Her next choice of words had to be carefully picked; she did not plan to stir up any accidental brawl.

"Let the girl speak!" Catwoman purred. "Honestly, you morons can give a girl such a headache."

Blackfire nodded in appreciation to her fellow mercenary.

"Wicked girl, nasty little thing!" Mad Hatter said. "Here, have some tea. It will help to clear your mind."

"No, I don't think so." responded Catwoman.

"But you must have some, it is good. It is ready and you must join in my party."

"Enough!" Two-Face said from the darkness. "Nobody cares about it, and _we_ don't want to hear anymore of it."

"Yeah, so quit your yappin, and make with the deal already." Scareface cooed and he looked at Blackfire.

"I think you forgot one thing." A foreign voice spoke up while the doors slammed wide open. The light from the hallway poured inside the cramped room, and the shadows of six more figures stood by the opening. "Me."

"Geese, another loud mouth to take some of the prize." Catwoman chuckled as this man came in. "Welcome to the party then."

"So you will join us!" Mad Hatter sputtered with glee, while his top hat nearly fell over.

"Sorry Jarvis, not in your lifetime I'm afraid."

"Well then, I guess we could do without that hissing feline. What a screw, what a fussy, tizzy girl, isn't she? Isn't she Alice?" He shifted his hat and turned to look at the other figures. "Would any of you care to join in for some delectable tea?"

A muscular figure wearing a clean and very expensive pressed suit, walked up from behind the Mad Hatter, and as he came closer into the smokey and dimly lit vacinity, he glanced behind the horrifying dark skull that covered his face.

"If you thought for a second that you could hold this meeting, without me knowing of it; then that is a bad mistake on your part Penguin." The tall man in his proper attire and fancy necktie spoke, while two of his bodyguards remained by his sides.

"I didn't hold this back from any of you." The chubby nightclub owner replied while he looked to a nearby fishtank. The aquatic life behind the glass box, it hypnotized Penguin while the fog from his addiction floated about his plump figure. "After putting your boys on my terf and thinking you could spy on my operations from the inside, then I'm sorry dear boy but the fault is yours."

Black Mask growled as leaned across the desk, his hands were bent upon the wood and he glared with a deep, burning hatred.

"If you were a real man, you wouldn't be hiding in here, would you?"

Penguin shifted his gaze to the mophia leader, who was testing him.

"I see that you've brought your trusted soldiers along with you. If you were a leader to others, then you would have come in here, all by yourself." Penguin tapped the ashes onto the floor, and returned his focus back on the fish.

"Hi boys." A soothing tone from an estranged female entered the conversation. "I'll take a glass of herbal tea."

Penguin nodded to Lark, one of his other assistance still in the room holding a serving tray that passed the man with a thin mustache and wearing a black tuxedo. It was also noticed that he had a red rose tucked into the upper breat pocket, where a hankerchief would normally be kept.

Lark who was dressed in a slender outfit with fishnet stockings, she tipped her bowler hat and went to the bar along the edge of this room. She returned quickly and with much courtesy to the other guests, she placed it upon a coster.

Everyone turned as her footsteps from her bare legs stepped across the floor, and all eyes observed the curvaceous red headed woman stroll past the massive reptile. Her skin color was a lime tint, but her eyes were a soup green color, while the outfit she wore was mostly plant leaves that covered her torso, and went across her breasts to conceal her midsection.

"Scram lady, this is a privet club!" Killer Croc demanded, while pointing her to the exit.

She stopped and raised her neck to look at his features, as the remaining whispers fizzled out to hear this new banter.

"Surely by now you realize, that I'm a girl who can go anywhere she pleases." She stroked his powerful chest with her fingertips. "When I heard about this little gathering tonight, I just had to drop in and see your smiling faces."

"Poison Ivy." The same pitch from the man flipping his coin was heard.

The plant conjurer grinned at the once promising lawyer, while taking her seat alongside the puppet master.

"It's been a long time Harvey; you still look … half way decent."

Two-Face lifted a clenched fist before speaking, and he stuck his head out revealing the man he once was.

"Half of me want's to strangle ya."

"And what does the other half want?" Poison Ivy leaned her chin against the palm of her left hand, while the horribly burnt side of Dent was noticed.

"To hit you with a truck!"

"I'm sorry but how do you guys, know one another?" The ice ninja asked while holding her documents.

The eco terrorist plucked a flower from a persuing vine that followed her up the stairs, and she inhaled the vibrant scent before answering in a seductive tone.

"We used to date."

"Ahhhh." Was the collective sound from many of the criminals.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Penguin flippantly implied.

"Indeed, but I think a knife to the jugular would quell that ruckus." A man spoke from another corner, and some turned to look past the bit of lighting at the place Lark got the drink, where he emerged alongside a stuffed polar bear.

As he walked into clearer focus for everyone, the orange jumpsuit and broken handcuffs against his wrists and ankles, they revealed that he was once a convict, where the words _ARKHAM INMATE_ were across the back of his shirt, in bold lettering.

"Victor Zsasz, as I live and breathe. I never thought that you would wind up in here of all places." Catwoman facepalmed; "This night is just full of surprises."

The bald and slender man was covered in tally marks across his skin and head, where he toyed with his trusted weapon while stepping closer to the side the jewelry thief was at.

"It amuses me that you should say that, Catwoman." He spoke with a calm demeanor while running his fingers along the shaft of the blade. "But what I think was even more surprising, was the guard who was too foolish enough to stand in my way. Oh, the sweet nectar of his crimson blood, I can still see the look of pure horror on his face when I sank my blade, deep into his chest."

"Wait, so you escaped from-" Blackfire barged in, her eyes were now growing wide.

"That's right." The deadly knife wielder responded, and then he laughed as a drip of his own blood trickled down the weapon, caused from a slight cut on his thumb. "The brand on the back of this jumpsuit tells it all."

"Weren't you locked away too?" Blackfire questioned the overly protective nature worshiper.

"Yes, and like Zsasz we both had a little help from … shall we say, a friend."

"Really?" asked Blackfire with curiosity. "Just who may I ask was willing to assist in a jail break? And on that kind of scale, it must have left a dent to someone."

The slow stomping of an enormous man of muscle walked right behind Poison Ivy, and the entire room became eerily still.

"That would be me, senorita." A thick Mexican accent was heard and all eyes were fixated on the juggernaught who towered over all, even the vile Killer Croc who could not help himself but grin with pleasure that another man of mighty strength was there. Now, the gathering of villains only grew larger in numbers, as the space to roam freely inside the nightclub became ristricted.

"So, you assisted a bunch of Gotham's convicts, to break out of Arkham did you?" Catwoman leaned back.

"Not just some, but plenty." Bane replied as he crossed his arms. "There is of course one whom will keep the notorious Bat out of our mind-set, for quiet some time."

"That would be?" Blackfire asked.

"The Joker my sweet." Zsasz answered as he licked his recent wound. "Oh, don't look so worried, that fool is having a blast, and with him out there in the streets of Gotham, than we can avoid you know who."

"Agreed." Poison Ivy chimed in.

_There are so many of them, I wonder how I can convince them all?_ Blackfire thought to herself while she stood by Penguin.

"I never really liked the idea, of working with a maniac who had a knife fixation." Catwoman said while she got up and leaned against a nearby window. "No offence."

Zsasz nodded without speaking.

"Fear is power." A quiet tone worked its way in.

Silence.

"Aren't you going to show yourself?" Penguin asked while he returned to his chair.

"Gladly." The mysterious voice finally emerged, where the tall figure wearing a hangman's noose around his neck, and his long brown tenchcoat gave him a distinctive quality that was truly different from everyone else.

"I see that you have been keeping busy, Cobblepot." The stranger moved closer, while the burlap sack that covered his face concealed who the man was. "Those shipments I was expecting two days ago, they have yet to arrive."

Penguin blew smoke rings as he listened.

"What can I say; I've had my hands tied."

"For your sake, you'd better find a way out of your perdicament."

"Or what?" Penguin proped his elbow up, and grinned a devilish smirk. "Do you think my word is not good enough for you?"

"Stop pressing your luck; it is bound to run into a new problem." He walked past Two-Face and pulled the chair alongside Zsasz out. "Since I have been roaming about freely, those fools you sent to the docks to prepare my containers, they have a way to run their mouths."

"What was that?" Penguin squinted his other eye.

"Our arrangement is on thin ice, be careful you do not cross me or the Batman will be the least of your nightmares."

The sly arms dealer kept both eyes fixed upon the recent arrival, where he continued smoking as he was ignorant of his threats.

"I'm not the only one who has a foothold on those docks." Peguin replied.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Well you should, but it doesn't matter. Quiet frankly, you will go about your way of doing things. I will go about mine, you pose little to no trouble for me."

"Betcha I can." Said a seductive voice from a young teenager.

She pulled her hand away from Cobblepot's shoulder, and he coughed from inhaling too quickly.

"Wh-what the?" Penguin stuttered as he became tense. "You know, I could use someone with your skills."

The figure walked past Killer Croc and stood by an empty seat. The kimono dress she wore was green, while the cold mask blocked any emotions she could give off. "Are you offering me a job?"

"That my dear, depends on certain factors I have yet to see you accomplish."

Cheshire strummed her sai's upon her belt, the deadly weapons were similar to Frost's as the two young mercenaries looked at eachother. They were sizing eachother up.

"Well, to put it so precisely; my rates are high."

"That won't be a problem." Penguin cackled.

Blackfire sighed from the people interrupting every five minuets; she wanted to plead her case but had yet to even start. While the thirteen villains, thieves and gangsters continue to banter back and forth, the exile summed up her strength, and was prepaired to speak.

"Is that everyone then?" Blackfire asked loudly, forcing a hush to stifle the monumental gathering.

Penguin waved his umbrella towards two of his henchmen outside, and the pair of bodyguards slowly closed the big doors where the air became dense, and the warming light gradually faded. The messanger was next to Cobblepot, and she took a deep breath to calm herself, this was the first time she felt anxiety, and she hated it.

"Now, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, for those who could not make it-" Blackfire grinned to ebb away her jitters. "Then it's there loss."

One of the bodyguards loyal to Blackmask lit a thick cigar for him, and the alien watched as the silver lighter was tucked away.

"Are we going to get paid?" asked Killer Croc while he moved to a seat.

"If so, how much are we talkin about doll?" Scarface's voice echoed.

"Right to the point, you gentlemen sure don't like to waste time." said Blackfire; "I like it."

"Call me a simple man, but I ain't workin unless I get some dough, cash up front and in my hands." Scarface replied.

Soon, other voices from the assembly began to rise, and then a constant hollering filled the backroom.

_A brisk walk in the park, this was going to be easy Blackfire, that's what you said._ The exile released some oxygen, as her mind dwelled on the past. _This isn't what I was expecting to be doing, to be a moderator between these factions, but it will have to do._

"QUIET!" Blackfire screamed, where her eyes turned purple and the hot ire from this task was overflowing.

Everyone shut their lips that instant, and all eyes were back on the messanger.

"Now, if you're all done with these pointless rants about yourselves, I would like to make a proposition." Blackfire's eyes changed back to their dark color as the anger was soothed.

"A proposition you say?" Penguin asked.

"Normally my client would be accepting the task of carrying out hits and such, this time around; he has a request for all of you."

"Of us?" Catwoman stretched her arms.

"That's a new one, where it's pretty damned hysterical if you ask me!" Killer Croc chortled. "Slade, the world's deadliest mercenary and assassin for hire, he is trying to hire us?"

Blackfire narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

Killer Croc and many others began to chuckle repeatedly; they could not believe what they were hearing. As the foreigner to Gotham looked over her shoulder, she observed that even the Penguin was smirking.

"What many of you fail to understand, is that he has taken contracts for some of you within this very room." Blackfire started to walk around the table, and after opening the backpack she left by her feet, she placed a file of the person she past, down onto the table in front of them. "What some of you have come to forget, is that he hasn't been entirely compensated, so consider what he offers you now, as a counterbalance to your debts."

"So, what's that got to do with me?" Zsasz chimed in; "I never hired a man to do my dirty work in my place, the best way to do a crime, is knowing you're the one who commited it. With the blood on your own hands, the warm, liquid texture running through your fingers like its a delicate red wine from a vinyard."

"He knows that, but do you know what you each do have in common with one another?" Blackfire placed the last folder in front of Penguin, and all of the members became hunkered down, and they were nose deep into the papers.

"Why would you give us our own files?" Bane demanded after skimming through some pages, as he tossed his into a fireplace. "This means nothing, it IS nothing!"

"I see, hmmm." Blackfire replied as she watched the folder go up in flames, while the dancing blaze caused the papers to bend and melt. "But there is something I want you to think about."

"What's your angle?" Poison Ivy cut in.

"Oh no, this isn't about me." Blackfire said while placing a hand onto the plant charmer's seat. "This is all about you."

"About me?"

"Yes." Blackfire pulled away, she felt that she was somehow, gaining control over the humans from earth, and was not timid like she first felt from the moment she walked into the lounge. "This deals with each and every single one of you, who have gathered here tonight. While some have employed Slade in the past, others like Zsasz have pointed out, that they never met him. So, what do you have in common with eachother?"

The man sitting next to Penguin was one of the Italian mophia leaders; he narrowed his eyes after locating his mugshot from his captivity in jail. The name below the plate he was holding with numbers, Carmine Falcone.

"We all have been imprisioned, so what." Bane spoke while shrugging his broad shoulders. "What does any of this have to do with a job, or me?"

"Furthermore, why should I even care?" The burlap masked villain asked. "This has nothing to do with my own plans for Gotham."

"What if I told you, that there was something you all share equally the same." Blackfire moved past Killer Croc and was standing next to Black Mask. She allowed her sightline to meet with people to her left, and right.

"That's easy." said Catwoman.

"We all share a single enemy." said Penguin.

"The Batman." Black Mask answered.

The coin tossing ceased as everyone looked at Two-Face.

"Ha, so that's the plan then."

"I'm sorry, b-but what is exactly?" Mad Hatter asked in a trembling pitch, where Two-Face began to flip the shining currency.

"We kill the Bat." Zsasz slammed the blade into the table, as the carving of the symbol they feared was struck.

"You're barking up the wrong tree." Said Blackfire, where she now stood next to Cheshire as she had gone around the long table twice.

"So those files on us, what were you getting at then?" Poison Ivy demanded.

"You all may hate the Dark Knight, but we have a golden prospect that many of you would find hard to resist."

"That does sound tempting, but why don't we just go and get rid of the Batman now, while we're all here!" Killer Croc pounded his cold hands against the table.

Blackfire shook her head as the voices from everyone began to rise once more.

"Because Croc." Poison Ivy said; "Don't you think he would call his friends to help him? The scales would tip out of our favor; it wouldn't be much of a fight when the Justice League could arrive."

A long silence held out, before Blackfire made her ultimate move in the negotiations.

"While it is true that the Batman put many of you in Arkham, and as Poison Ivy has pointed out the single largest flaw in your theory Croc, there is something I believe, that will inspire you all."

"Inspire us to do what?" Penguin released a wisp of a cloud, as the tobacco filled the space about his throne.

Blackfire smirked at him, where she then moved to a console, and hooked the communicator up to the keyboard. After a few clicks from the pannel, a long flat screen dropped in front of a wall, and everyone observed at full attention. After a brief delay with static across the screen, the image of a face slowly came into focus. It was of Robin from the Teen Titans.

"Him!" Cheshire stood up. "He's the target?"

Killer Croc snarled, as Zsasz felt a smile rise across his lips. Batman was too busy on other missions, to follow clues leading to these two villains at home, but his protage was the one who captured them. Now that they were free, they both felt the need to settle the score.

"If it isn't the only fool, who gathered enough evidence against me for a trial, those many years ago? Alas, my reputation still has been plauged by his doing." Penguin glared at the hero, and then he squawked.

"My botanical garden, my home was left in ashes from that boy!" Poison Ivy hissed quietly as she curled her fingers. "I have long waited for the moment, when I could seize the chance to get my revenge."

Blackfire watched as a new battlecry was felt, while her goal to bring a new army to Slade was clicking into place.

"Your mentor is no longer there to watch over you." Penguin sneered. "You may have come close before, but soon you will fail. I was hoping that I would have my chance to get you and now, it seems that I am to clip your wings little bird. Awwwwk, awwwk, awwwk!"

{{End of Scene}}

* * *

Hit Counter: 7,485!

Reviews from previous chapter:

Dude: "I'm dying with suspence here! I wanna know what happens to Falcon, and what about Beast Boy and Terra? Your writing is intoxicating. Falcon is freaking awesome! I think he'd make a cute couple with Raven."

_~~ All things take time, and for the overly extensive long wait for this chapter, there is bound to be further mayhem. (In the story I mean, not further waiting by close to a full year to see the next chapter, I apologize for that.) I'm glad you like my original character, the necromancer and demoness do make a nice pair, I myself am curious as to what will become of the various love triangles. ~~_

Linzerj: "That has gotta be one of my most favorite cliffhangers of all time. Wow, now I'm really excited for what's going to come next. Oh, and that was a very interesting meeting, to say the least. Ah, Blackfire … I hope you convince them, for your sake."

_~~ When I first made that ending, it was much shorter but I felt to be missing some key elements, so I went back and increased some of the depth. How was the cliffhanger I left you with, for Robin and Beast Boy in this upate? Will the Teen Titans be ready to face a looming battle that is coming to their own backyard, or will the team be torn apart from this thought to be buried plan concocted to use on Falcon, without Beast Boy's knowing? One can only hope for the best. ;-) ~~_

Shac89: "I really enjoyed it but what interested me the most, was the whole conflict with Blackfire."

_~~ It would seem that you and the person above; have a common interest on the estranged sister. X-D Blackfire is in a bit over her head, I plan to make her story arc a little different than what you may think.~~_

xSaffire55x: "I still absolutely love this story! It's so intense and you can't seem to stop reading once you start! Please update soon!"

_~~ It may seem intense now, but I can only imagine on how rough it will be on you and all of the others, when the big fight for Jump City gets into motion. ~~ _

* * *

A/N Hello my lovelies, it has been a super extended waiting game, to post even this chapter that has been in a cryogenic state for way too long. Has it has been since the month of May when I posted my last update? Well, before you get completely furious at me for taking more than three months to complete a single chapter; maybe I should explain myself? Naw, you know what, it's pointless to even try. (I think that I'm sounding like a broken record.) Just know that I only want to put out the best, and to make sure things run smoothly. This chapter was one of my favorites to craft out, even though it took the most time from the others. Having Beast Boy celebrating his special day alongside the other Titans; that was the tricky part. To encorperate joy with saddness, loss and triumph all in one section was very hard to do. I hope that I was able to convey the emotions from each of the characters as they would on the show, along with the comics. I guess the dialogue in the Iceburg Lounge was the scene I wanted to craft out even more, probably because I could focus on new faces instead of the same ones. From the sloppy stuff I posted earlier, I was really happy to get this one out. Quick question, there was one villain I did not say by name, does anybody know who that is? ;-)

_~~ T.M.O ~~_


End file.
